Water Me
by Chaitea-san
Summary: After years of being an orphan, Korra is finally adopted by a charming politician named Tarrlok, who can't shake the demons of his past when they come back to haunt him. Attempting to handle her senior year in high school, the death of her parents, and a special bond between her adoptive father, it is far more than she bargained for. Modern AU.
1. The Less I Know The Better

**A/N** : So this was supposed to be posted the day I left for Japan, but alas school stuff got in the way, I needed to edit it, and I was too excited for my semestral break so here it is now. Enjoy!

—-

"So, do you like it? The house, I mean." His voice was low and husky, nervousness laced in it. While setting down her single suitcase filled with clothes with a small thud, he looked at her and rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows.

 _Do you like it?_ She really thought about it, considering his words. It's a loaded question. Being here for a mere fifteen minutes and he was already asking questions that usually take months, maybe even years to answer. How can she judge something based off of looks alone? For one, it was gaudy on the outside, yet somewhat comforting on the inside. But looks could be deceiving. For all she knew, the house could be haunted, filled with ghosts or demons or ghouls ready to kill her in her sleep. She tried to not get ahead of herself. That was highly unlikely given one look at the man beside her.

He probably had some poor soul make this house with their own blood, sweat, and tears, just for his liking.

Whatever it was, Korra realized he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her response. It was big and cosy, and it looked like something akin to those mansions in magazines. Luxurious, but lifeless. Surely it was completely different to him, but to her, it definitely felt that way.

Vivid blue eyes scanned the room, _her_ bedroom, as she fumbled with the silver ring in her hand. The soft beige walls, the large bed with plush white sheets, the antique furniture, the posh, dim chandelier situated above them. She felt spoiled. She's not used to it. It was similar to that of culture shock and she didn't know how to react to the amount of attention someone gave her, much less the amount of blatant grandeur. She felt like a princess and she believed that he no doubt would do anything in his power to make her happy, with the little that they knew of one another.

Turning to the man she's supposed to view as a father, Korra offered a half hearted smile. "I love it," she half lied. She did like it, but it just felt too new to her. Too much of something she knew she'd get used to, but certainly not now. Maybe in time she'll feel less like a stranger in her new home.

A sigh of relief left him as his broad shoulders visibly relax and he nearly rubbed his exhausted face with both hands that dangled limply at his sides. "I'm glad you do."

Korra sauntered into her room, running the pads of her fingers along the fine wood and placing the ring delicately on a shelf. She could still sense his gaze on her, and looked over her shoulder to meet his pale blue eyes. He's leaning against the frame of the door, the tiniest of smirks lining his lips. The man must be proud of how the room turned out. She imagined him designing it with her in mind, despite barely knowing her on a personal level. The little he knew about her from the orphanage was enough to cause a strange shiver to crawl through her body, making her immediately look away and fixate on the bedside table.

She heaved in a levelled sigh, already growing tired of the pleasantries and formalities. The two hour drive from the orphanage to Republic City had been daunting enough with the way he attempted to make small talk and brief conversations. They'd tiptoe around the obvious, but she always assumed it was a taboo subject to even bring up. Especially in the orphanage, with the caretakers at her side when he came to visit her.

Even then, months ago, when she first met him, she didn't understand.

Reaching the bed, Korra hesitated the slightest bit before she sat on the plush mattress. His piercing blue eyes were still on her and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye with what questions kept bubbling in her mind.

But as the silence stretched unnervingly, and she pinched the soft material of the blanket beneath her between a thumb and index finger, Korra braved a glance at the towering man at her threshold. "Umm… why do you want me?" Her voice was soft, meek. Instead of stupidly fidgeting under his gaze, she couldn't help but to lay down into the soft white sheets beneath her. It was different. The ones at the orphanage were usually worn down to a thin piece of rough fabric as the years of the establishment shone through. She could only remember the vague feeling of a new blanket wrapped around her. At that time, she was still with her real parents. Alive and well, full of warmth.

"Pardon me?" The man strode into her room, bewildered, despite the tiny smirk widening as he watched her tentatively snuggle into the bed like a cautious feline. Tarrlok settled next to her, feeling the pressure of his weight against the mattress as it dipped, while he laid beside her with his arms folded behind his head.

Warily, she observed him, bemused with the amount of ease he displayed in front of her. "Why do you want me?" She repeated. "I mean, I know you already said your reasons in front of the caretakers, but you could've been lying for all they knew. I'm not exactly a child. I'm a seventeen year old. Usually people that come by the orphanage want a little kid so they can actually form a bond with them," she remembered people fawning over the babbling babies, cooing over their small bodies, without even a glance to her direction. "Like the babies in diaper or baby food commercials, especially that one on Flameo Family."

She's been in the orphanage for about five years, and she could understand why adults preferred babies and toddlers rather than the teenagers about to go off to university. They didn't have to spend a fortune on four years of classes, they didn't have to spend much time with their kid. They didn't have to truly provide for someone, because teenagers were usually already capable of their own means… But that did not stop Korra from wanting a family. As stupid as it was, Korra was under this notion that she'd get adopted by a loving family, the picture-perfect family. One with a caring mom, a providing dad, and maybe an annoying sibling or two. But that was just a wish that wouldn't ever happen. At least, not any more. Reality settled on her shoulders and instead she's adopted by a single, wealthy man.

Not that it was a problem, but she wished that she could feel the warmth of a loving, nurturing family. To go back in time when her real parents were there with her, rather than a man who appeared nothing like her father, or a father figure, for that matter.

With what she knew about him, he was completely different from her father, Tonraq. While he owned a sports equipment shop, Tarrlok was apart of the United Republic Council. Something extremely different to what she was used to.

He shrugged and laughed, smooth and raspy at the same time. A laugh that surprisingly sounded quite nice to Korra. "Personally, I prefer an older child… well, at least at the moment." He stared at the ceiling distractedly, and Korra mimicked his movements with a slight scratch at her chin.

"Why's that?" She turned to him, eyeing at his profile as a sudden blush colored her cheeks a ruddy pink. Honestly, that confused the hell out of her. But the longer she gazed at him with that thoughtful expression, the more conscious of the fact was she that the heat was getting hotter.

She wouldn't say it outright, simply because it wasn't her place, but he had a pleasant face - a face that no one could help but to look at. His eyes were a piercing pale blue - bordering a muted grey - fine lines showing the faintest hint of crow's feet at the edge, his cheekbones high and sunken in, but not unhealthily so. He had a strong, defined nose and thin, determined lips, a jawline that could cut glass, and long luscious, brown hair, tied in a loose ponytail, similar to her own.

Honestly, he looked like an asshole. But not completely so? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm a politician. I've always wanted a family of my own, but I work long hours. My schedule is never absolute, and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving a small child alone with a stranger. I would want to be there for the child as much as possible. Not with some governess, and grow up to resent me." He turned to her, meeting her gaze easily and pausing for a few moments. "Older children, however, are much more capable of understanding certain circumstances and they don't need constant monitoring, especially at your age," he shifted in his spot and gently meddled with her disheveled ponytail, twirling the brown strands around his fingers. "And I can trust that you can handle yourself during the time I'm gone, right?"

That elicited a mischievous smirk to line her lips. "Maybe." She answered concisely. But then he chuckled softly and her smile turned the tiniest bit more genuine, some of her muscles loosening up at the words they were exchanging. Propping her head up with a hand, she searched his face as a laughable idea crossed her mind. "I know you said you wanted a family of your own, but I honestly can't see you taking care of a toddler." She said bluntly, immediately regretting saying something so honest to the man.

With an intrigued tilt of his head, he regarded her questionably. "What makes you say that?" The wicked glimmer in his eyes slightly distracted her, but decided to go along with it anyway.

Shrugging, she cracked her knuckles of her free hand and noticed him visibly cringe, a triumphant smile lining her lips. "Well, looks alone, you look like you don't really like kids… and, I don't know, you seem a tad bit prissy. Even when I met you all those months ago." Abruptly, her mind conjured an image of the man in front of her changing a dirty diaper, filled with a faceless baby's crap and she released an inappropriate bark of laughter. "You'd probably throw up trying to change a diaper." She giggled.

His grip on her brown strands slightly tightened to get her attention. "And you wouldn't? Have you smelt what babies excrete?" His baritone relaxed with incredulity.

All that earned him was a nonchalant shrug and a failed attempt to stifle her chuckles. "It's disgusting for sure, but you see a lot of things in an orphanage, whether you want to or not. I mean, I saw two kids playing and joking around. And one of them said a stupid joke, and the other was laughing so much that he threw up through his nose." Her shoulders shook occasionally from the giggles, but the more she thought about that story, the more she realized that was horrifying to witness as a thirteen year old. Then she recalled another memory the first year she stayed in the orphanage, when one of the caretakers was changing a baby's diaper, piss and shit and vomit drenched the poor woman by the time she was done.

"Well, as much as I appreciate the mental image, I'd venture to say I'm lucky that you're here rather than one of those crawling creatures." Long fingers slowly tugged at the tie holding her hair together, until it fell loose against the white sheets. He ran his fingers through the soft strands, gently untangling the knots with eyes still holding her gaze.

The smirk was effectively wiped from her face, and instead, a burning blush replaced it. They were just talking about him, and she couldn't bring herself to _not_ go taut under his gentle touches, as much as he truly wasn't touching her. Regardless, it had her holding her breath as she stared at his icy eyes. Her heart pounded a million beats per minute against her chest that she had a feeling he could hear it in the silence.

His eyes broke from her own and focused on the dark tendrils slowly softening under his ministrations. She's not used to being touched like this - or being touched at all, in fact. Most kids in the orphanage kept to themselves, and if they were together, it was heavily hinted at that it was more for each other's company than forming a friendship. Most dealt with more traumatic things in their lives when compared to her own, that she unknowingly did the same as all the other kids. But she couldn't help but think back to a time before the orphanage.

The last time someone ran their fingers through her hair, it ended in flames.

The mere memory had her hands trembling and her jaw clenching with tension. She willed herself to relax, knowing Tarrlok was doing this out of affection, and not something to provoke her. That he suddenly wouldn't combust into a burning fire right in front of her eyes. Once her body began loosening up, she felt like she could melt into a puddle of goo. Whether it was deliberate or not, his touch was uncharacteristically soothing. Lethargic, gentle strokes lightly grazed her scalp and promptly had her body react to his touch with the slightest of shivers.

Korra retraced her footsteps and wondered if he had someone special in his life. He claimed he was single, and he didn't have that silver or gold band wrapped around his finger, but she always had her doubts, even when she first met him. He was nice and sweet, yet something menacing hid under his handsome face. It wasn't a bad thing, but she knew people would flock to him at any given moment. So, surely, he must have someone occupying his thoughts other than her though, right? "You don't have a wife?"

"No," he said bluntly, his hand pausing in its movement before continuing absentmindedly.

"...Oh…" But then it made sense. "A husband?" She questioned seriously, though the quirk in her brow hinted it was something suggestive laced in her voice. A genuine smile tilted his lips at her prodding, and immediately had her thinking it was very unlikely that he _didn't_ have someone special in his life.

"No," he repeated, though this time, with a charming chuckle.

Bemused, Korra wasn't convinced in the least. She searched his face for any indication that he was lying, but she found nothing. "Really? And why's that?" He was handsome, her eyes practically glued to his face, and she's genuinely confused. He had hard-earned money, intelligence - that she could see so far, that is - and charm that had even her blushing at him being so close to her as he was.

He offered a small shrug. "No one intrigued me," he reached out to tuck the stray tendrils framing her face behind an ear.

The featherlight touch sent a chill throughout her body that caused her eyes to widen a little at his audacity - as well as her own. Regardless of what that was, she shoved it to the back of her mind and focused on the fact that he had all this wealth all to himself. Well, and her now. "...And no one was interested in you either?" Korra asked slowly.

"Oh women and a few men loved me, most definitely," he chuckled to himself. And Korra realized he must've been reminiscing something she didn't understand. Or rather, tried not to understand given that he was her legal father. But something in her couldn't resist entertaining the idea, as foul as that may have sounded. She pictured faceless women throwing themselves at him, faceless men flirting with him, capturing every opportunity to cling to his side, an arm looped around his own.

Did he like someone with sophistication and intelligence? With compassion and warmth? Or maybe someone with sensuality and witty banter? It's a strange line of thought, thinking of these faceless people canoodling up to the man right in front of her. Why was she even thinking about this? It wasn't her place to think of him in such a way, let alone have it be any of her business, anyways. It thought came very strange to her, knowing where it would lead to, so Korra immediately banished it from her mind. "But that's besides the point, the times I was in a relationship, it never lasted long."

With narrowed eyes, she considered his words. "That's odd," she mumbled underneath her breath.

Truthfully, she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was too late. "Why do you say that?" A stray strand of her hair twisted around his finger as he twirled his digit distractedly.

Korra shook her head hastily, and offered a half hearted smile. "No reason," leaning closer to her, Tarrlok hummed in acknowledgement, not wanting to push her further, and closed his eyes. Breath caught in her throat at the sudden affection, she somehow caught hints of his scent enveloping her. Oddly enough, Korra liked it, vanilla and the faint hint of cigarette smoke. And considering how close he was to her, her eyes honed in on the artery pulsating on the side of his neck and for whatever reason, it calmed her further, watching the steady beat.

As the seconds ticked by, she felt the heavy pull of her lids, gradually closing shut. Their breathing eventually matched each others and she tried to stifle a yawn, but it was too tempting to not succumb to something she rarely felt on her own volition.

Korra couldn't remember the last time she felt at ease, especially lying here in her own bed, that felt more akin to a stranger's. It's weird and strange, but lying here in the midst of summer and with her supposed father somewhat reminded her of her time with her real dad when she was only about twelve or eleven. It's something she couldn't say when she was in the orphanage, and it's definitely not something she expected to feel when she moved into Tarrlok's estate, especially on the first day.

Snuggling into the warmth of his body, she released an exhausted sigh. "I'm tired." Korra whispered, immediately regretting disturbing the silence. Immediately regretting she said anything because the feeling of his fingers stroking her hair suddenly stopped.

Roused from her barely audible voice, Tarrlok took a deep breath in, removing his hand from her loose locks and stretched his tired muscles as he was already moving away from her. "You take a nap, I'll start making some food." He mumbled wearily, evidently affected by… whatever that was a few moments ago.

Yet something in her moved on instinct. Korra's hand quickly grasped his larger one, gently tugging to catch his attention. There wasn't any real reason as to why she made such a risky move, except for the fact that she was afraid something idiotic would happen to her in the time he was gone.

"Stay," she pleaded abruptly, voice small and vulnerable. More than she wanted to let on, truthfully. "Please." She added with furrowed brows.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, to pull his hand back to her, to get him to move the few steps closer to her again. Yet for reasons beyond her comprehension, she did it. Her heart was beating faster, a blush rapidly making its way to her cheeks, and the other hand gripped the sheets around her tightly. It's a stark contrast from her relaxed state just moments earlier.

A stony expression met her pleading one as he simply stood there, his warm hand grasped in hers. As the silence stretched between them, she realized that doing such a thing was a mistake on her part. They barely knew one another, so what made her think something as stupid as past memories would get him to acquiesce?

Just as she was about to loosen her grip on his calloused hand, Tarrlok nodded, unspoken words hanging in the air, in what she presumed was understanding. He didn't need to say anything and she didn't need to hear it. He watched her loosen the tight grip of her white sheets, and pulled it over her body, shifting over to make space for him. Settling in the empty spot at the edge of the bed, he laid on his side to face her. Warm arms wrapped around him and something in her had her immediately second guessing the gesture.

Korra sensed his taut muscles that relaxed every second that passed them, but she didn't focus on that. She fixed her mind on his steady breathing, already getting comfortable up against him. Snuggling against his chest, breathing in his scent, eyes shutting peacefully closed, and hoping to fall asleep without nightmares.

Just when she thought he was debating whether to stay with her, given how much he felt frozen against her, Korra felt strong arms envelope her tinier form, his chin propped atop of her head. It was warm and inviting, and it reminded her a lot of her father's hugs. It was the best type of hug, not too overbearing, but also not too gentle. The tiniest of smiles curved her lips and she tried to let her body relax into the warmth once again.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad, after all.

—-

 _Korra!_

Somebody was screaming her name. Someone with a feminine voice. Someone familiar, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

 _Korra!_

They repeated, almost in a weak cry. Something in the almost dying plea that had her heart aching and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Korra," she was roused with a tiny shake of her shoulder. It's not the weak voice she dreamt of, the voice she knew all too well. Instead, it's smooth yet worried, Tarrlok's.

A part of her didn't want to wake, simply because it'd give her a reason to see her mother. A figment of her imagination or not, it still was something. But as she cracked open her bleary eyes, Korra caught sight of the man hovering above her - his hair flattened awkwardly at one side and a few deep lines on his forehead that indicated a good sleep - a hand soothingly weaving through her hair.

But then it all registered and her eyes widened to saucers.

Taking oxygen in large gulps, she willed her heart rate to return to some state of normalcy. "Huh?" Her eyes scanned the room frantically at the sudden shake and close proximity of her so-called father.

"You're crying," His brows were furrowed in worry, a look that didn't suit him. The pad of his thumb gently wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and she immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks in heat, quickly looking away from him towards the ring on her dresser.

"Oh, that, it's nothing," she laughed, but there was no humor in it. Korra lightly batted his hand away, sitting up on the plush mattress and actually took him in beside her. It was something she wasn't used to, having someone in her bed, comforting her, let alone her crying all because of a dream or nightmare or whatever that was. She hated crying in front of people. Hated the feeling of being vulnerable and pitied. She's no stranger to the feeling, having felt that all throughout her early teens, anyway. But it always resulted in a pang of anger, nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, sitting up next to her, only to tuck the stray hairs behind her ear.

"...Yeah, never better." She lied, offering him a smile that did not reach her eyes. It was completely obvious, but at that moment she didn't care

Tarrlok nodded slowly. "Right," he sighed, clearly skeptical that she was hiding something from him, but he didn't press any further. No. She'll talk to him eventually. Just not now, especially when it was her first day alone with him. "Well, in any case, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said stiffly. Looking away in thought, Korra duly noted that the man beside her watched her twiddling fingers anxiously and awkwardly.

As much as the sentiment was there, and she did appreciate it, she did not want to talk to him about it just yet. He's still a stranger to her. Even though she was almost certain the caretakers at the orphanage told him everything about her past anyways. Maybe not everything, but definitely what happened to her parents. That's what made her uneasy. Not knowing what was said to a stranger, especially with something that kept her up at night, wishing she could take it all back. So much for the confidentiality they promised.

She didn't realize it until now that the sun was setting, casting the room in a soft orange glow that seeped through the curtains as it softened his harsh features… And that they were sitting on her bed in silence… Just the two of them. Alone. It was starting to get awkward when she really thought about it, but just as she was about to get up, Tarrlok cleared his throat and threw the sheets off of his body and onto her own.

"You relax and cool yourself down for now, maybe take a shower if you want. I'll cook us something for dinner." He was already sliding out from the warm space under the covers, when her hand reached out for his to stop him once again.

Spirits, she really should stop doing that. Especially since the thought of depending on him so heavily didn't put her nerves at ease.

Regardless, he turned his gaze to her, patiently waiting. And surprisingly, he barely regarded her hand gripping his with tension. Pale blue irises locked with vivid ones and she chewed at her lower lip, not knowing how to go about this. Without consequence, she mentally said 'fuck it'. Suddenly, his breath left him all at once when strong, yet feminine arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she breathed, eyes squeezed shut all due to the fact she couldn't bear the thought of deciphering his expression full of confusion.

Body tensing at the way she nearly choked him, Tarrlok asked, "For what?"

"Adopting me," she responded sheepishly, though Korra really did mean it. It was not the family she pictured in her mind, and truthfully, it could've ended up a lot worse than it was now. And if she really thought about it, Korra didn't mind that it was just the two of them. No rivalry between siblings, no sharing of materialistic belongings, no expectations she needed to live up to. She could be the real Korra. The Korra that was left behind years ago. "But don't think I'm warming up to you, you old fart." She said as an afterthought.

That earned her a chuckle from the man against her front, feeling the vibrations against her chest endearingly.

"That's a new one. But I wouldn't ever come to that conclusion, Korra." He said with evident sarcasm, amusement coloring his smooth voice, lightening the mood even just a fraction.

Yes, he was a single man, but even with that thought, it didn't bother her that she's the only girl in his life at the moment. That could change in a week or a month, or even a year. But at the moment, she appreciated him. She reasoned that he did seem nice enough, albeit sometimes a little too condescending and smug for his own good, but nice nonetheless. Selfishly, in some sick way, she kind of reveled in that undivided attention. It's definitely more than what she received in the orphanage. She's not used to it, but Korra thought she could learn to love it in due time.

From what she could sense, a smile curved his lips as his arms enveloped her. Korra couldn't help snuggling into that different yet familiar warmth only beginning to flicker, but the tight embrace only lasted a few seconds. She didn't want it to start getting awkward again, having to pass off that stupid confession with a cough into a fist, or even a harsh clearing of her throat, but she could sense it was genuine.

"What would you like for dinner? It's going to be a long night with what we need to discuss, and I'd like you to feel as comfortable and at home as possible." He added some distance between them, looking into her blue depths.

"Surprise me," she shrugged, smiling mischievously as he sighed and scratched at the side of his head - the side where he had that almost endearing flattening of his long hair. But then the meaning of her train of thought had her internally freezing. What the hell was that?

"Okay, surprise it is," he chuckled once again, already moving towards the door. She settled out of bed and he almost completely disappeared from her view - all but a hand holding the door frame - but then she remembered, bristling.

"Oh, before I forget, where are the towels?" She asked sheepishly, standing at the foot of her bed with fingers fiddling awkwardly together.

"There should be some fresh towels on the bathroom counter," his head popped up from behind the wooden frame. "If not, they're in the cabinet below the sink." He vaguely gestured towards the bathroom with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Tarrlok." She smiled again, feeling as though she couldn't stop given his hospitality and accommodation. Spirits, she hadn't seen such a thing in a long while, and she didn't know how to approach his polite, diplomatic ministrations that she felt herself standing there in her room clumsily, hands clasping behind her back and a foot shyly digging a small circle in the plush rug beneath her feet.

Tarrlok gazed at her warily, eyes narrowed as he visibly cringed. "Please call me dad, or really anything but my name since I technically am now." He huffed, almost adorbly so. Gods, who knew he was actually like this?

With a resolute shake of her head, she folded her arms across her chest. "Nah, I like Tarrlok," Korra teased, trying to make the atmosphere more lighthearted, anything but that heavy depressive blanket she inadvertently placed over them.

With a slight roll of his eyes, Tarrlok disappeared to what she assumed would be the kitchen. A small part of her hoped he was a good chef. Hoping that she didn't have to cook all the time or that she had to lie and deal with the grotesque pieces of food he made. Already having to go through that at the orphanage was tough. It was difficult to keep her gagging and shivers of revulsion to a minimum with the caretakers' eyes on her, never again did she want to experience that.

Padding along to her suitcase, Korra rifled through her clothes carelessly, thinking she'll end up folding them again as she settled into her new home. Setting aside numerous articles of clothing, she pulled out some underwear, shorts, and a baggy shirt, something she usually wore to sleep, especially in the hot and humid nights in the orphanage.

It was definitely completely divergent from her life in the orphanage, but it was still humid enough to break a sweat with one foot out the front door, maybe even moreso since she moved to Republic City. With the clothes grasped in one hand and the other closed the suitcase shut with a thud, Korra walked into the room attached to hers.

Just like the rest of the house, the bathroom was nothing short of luxurious. The marble tiles that were a shade different from the ones outside her room, glass separating the shower, fresh orchids placed on the counter - along with scented candles, a stereo, and the stack of fresh towels that appeared to have never been used once.

Spirits, this was an intimidating turn around from the orphanage. From a shared, grimy bathroom with clumped hair blocking the drain, to this, Korra mildly wondered how it would feel to be courted by Tarrlok. But then again, it was none of her business, let alone a thought she didn't like to pursue. Regardless, whoever the person was, they were sure to be spoiled rotten.

Shaking her head, Korra shrugged and placed the pile of clothes on the cold counter, before stripping herself of her wrinkled ones and stepping into the shower's hot spray. To the spirits above, she needed this.

—-

The scent of delicious food wafted throughout the huge house. It's something very familiar to her, something her mother would make, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it, knowing it was surely something heavenly by the way her mouth watered.

Abruptly, her stomach growled. Not realizing until now that she barely ate anything today, she patted herself dry with a soft towel Tarrlok prepared for her and wrapped it around her dripping strands.

Quickly slipping into the clothes she picked out, Korra stumbled through her room to get her brush. Hurriedly she threw the piece of cloth on her bed, ignoring that it's still damp and will eventually leave an outline on her sheets. She brushed her hair, yanking at the tangles in her wet hair that would make surely Tarrlok wince.

She quickly made her way down the marble stairs and duly noted the scent of the cooking food intensifying. Unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach, she followed the scent, ending up in the kitchen as he showed her earlier in the day, and something in her mind conjured up an idea of what exactly he could've been cooking. It was something she knew she couldn't ever resist.

His back was to her as he slaved away over the stove. He sported a pink, frilly apron that nearly made her giggle, but decided against it despite her best efforts. Her focus roved from the apron tied around his neck to the outline of his physique. Inappropriately, heat tingled at her cheeks as Korra paid heed to the fact that he had a nice back, even through his button up that was now wrinkled because of their nap.

Stopping that line of thought, she quietly moved to his side, attempting to catch a peek at the delicious scent.

"I fucking knew it," she whispered underneath her breath, pursing her lips to stifle the grin at the glimpse of fried shrimp and a soup that still needed to be tended to.

"Language, Korra. And what do you mean you knew it?" he asked, the smile audible in his voice.

Korra straightened her body as if burned, hands on her hips with a derpy expression on her face, and instead of answering his question, she prodded him with one of her own. "Did the caretakers tell you everything about me, or are you a mind reader?"

"Neither," he laughed, looking over his shoulder with a combination of mirth and blatant confusion in his eyes. "Why, do you like tempura and miso soup?"

Scoffing, Korra tilted her head to the side. "Like it? More like _love_ it. It's my favorite," she smiled. Inhaling the scrumptious scent, she danced closer to his side, watching as he deftly added nori to the simmering water. Comfortable silence greeted them as the only sound came from the bubbling oil. "You know what's weird?" She regarded him, silently noting the difference in their height, the top of her head barely grazing his shoulder.

"Hm?" He hummed in response, as Korra leaned against the counter beside her.

"My mom would make tempura and miso soup every Saturday, kinda like today. Mainly because my dad would always get home from work earlier on Saturdays. I used to hate it because of the seaweed, but over time it became my favorite because of her." She paused, staring at the shrimp frying in the boiling oil. She nearly groaned aloud as she recalled the tasty meal. "Oh and then she would always serve mine with this delicious soba that my grandmother used to make." Tarrlok smiled when he snuck glance at her, her eyes glazed over and mouth nearly watering at the memory. "Spirits, I think that's the best tempura I've had. But maybe I'm being biased, I don't know. Sorry, I'm rambling,"

"No, no, don't be sorry." He turned the frying shrimp with the chopsticks in his hand. "Reminiscing is a good thing, although I do hope my cooking will do it justice." He nudged her with his elbow.

"By the way it smells, I can already tell you're an amazing cook." Korra complimented, though she poked his bicep harder in mild revenge, a direct contrast to her words. A part of her felt a little guilty for the move, considering he flinched. Probably because he didn't realize how strong she was, despite the notable muscles on her arms.

But whether it truly affected him or not, both didn't voice it aloud. "You're making me blush, Korra," he smirked. With the way he took her compliment on his food - of which she had yet to try - she took it upon herself to weasle a hand past him and grasp a fried shrimp. However, she barely touched the crispy goodness because he caught her red-handed, lightly smacking the back of her hand with his chopsticks. "Not until we're at the table."

"But Tarrlok, I barely ate anything all day and I'm _starving_." She pouted, vivid blue growing bigger and bigger as she pleaded. "You don't want your child to starve, do you?" She pressed with a quivering lower lip. But then it struck her how stupid she must've seemed. Just an hour ago he caught her crying because of her dreams, and now she was trying with all her might to get to eat his food a few moments earlier? With an internal shrug, Korra brushed it off.

"Korra," he warned. That low register in his voice turning slightly stern, similar to that of a school teacher.

"Please?" Latching onto his arm, she laid her cheek against his deltoid, thinking she'll get through to him. Nobody could resist her puppy eyes. But he stood there unfazed, as if thinking of the reality of this situation. She was a seventeen year old acting in such a way that a child would. Was he used to this? She mildly wondered who in seven hells would make him immune to her puppy eyes. Korra was about to think that he wouldn't give in, but then she heard and felt him resign his resolve with a sigh.

"Fine, only one." He yielded, pointing the tips of the chopsticks vaguely to the dish of cooked tempura.

"Thank you!" She cackled underneath her breath. Her body heat was gone from his side, and immediately she's biting into the fried shrimp with a crunch, groaning in pleasure. A smug smirk settled on his face and she's tempted to wipe it away with an insult to his cooking, but simply thinking of anything other than the shrimp was taxing enough. Shrimp half eaten, she placed the other half in front of him in offering.

Pale blue eyes immediately locked with hers in curiosity, and cautiously leaned forward.

"What? I'm not contagious," she said slightly offended. Perfectly white teeth sink into the shrimp, chewing the meat in suspicion, as though he weren't the one who cooked it to perfection. That made Korra roll her eyes as she took the last bite, tossing the tail onto the dish and perching the chopsticks against the porcelain.

"Now then, can you set the table up so we can eat soon? The rice is in the cooker, it should be done." Although it's the last thing Korra wanted to do, she acquiesced, wanting food to fill her stomach more than push his buttons any further. She had time to do that later, anyways.

Placing a set of bowls, one larger than the other, a pair of chopsticks and a duck spoon for each of them at the table, she reached for an empty bowl and scooped rice into the ceramic dish. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, more out of curiosity than anything, because it felt so foreign to her to see someone like him cook something so homey, in a way. Moving about the kitchen, Korra poured them a glass of water, setting them onto the table, only to sit collectively at one of the chairs. Chin in her hands, patiently waiting. Observing.

It's nothing she ever imagined with Tarrlok. When she first met him at the orphanage, she suspected he had a butler or maid tending to his needs at every call. But now that she knew that it was just him in this huge, luxurious house he had, she had to admit, it's a lonely lifestyle for sure.

Lonely. It really is a strange thought that never crossed her mind. Thinking that Tarrlok could even feel that way was a thought that doesn't come easily. From the little she knew of him, she couldn't for the life of her take the image of his smirking, charismatic face out of her mind and think that he was a lonesome man in his late thirties. But then again, looks could be deceiving. Maybe he's like her. Maybe he carefully guarded that loneliness. Maybe he had a mask on for everybody he came across. And with the way she witnessed him for little more than half a day, it was definitely possible.

Korra's gaze trailed back to his tall form, watching as he turned off the stove and made his way to her, a steaming plate and pot were grasped in his hold. Thankfully, her thoughts were broken when the scent of miso soup and tempura were placed between the two of them.

"And here we are," He said, smirking in satisfaction at his creation.

Grabbing her bowl, he placed a few pieces of tempura atop the rice, spooning the soup into her smaller bowl as he did the same to his own.

The only sound came from the ticking clock hanging on the wall and the clink of expensive utensils against fine china. It's too quiet for her, honestly. She's used to the other kids fighting for the pieces of food the caretakers made them, even if it was disgusting. But even if the thought crossed her mind, she wasn't sure how to fill the soundlessness without making it awkward as all hell. So, she opted to keep her mouth shut, and focus her attention on the food.

They ate in silence and Korra nearly groaned again at how delectable the food was. Her brows furrowed in an attempt to stifle her pleasure. If someone were to ask about Tarrlok's expertise in cooking, she would rave about the food he made with such finesse. This was the only dish she had the pleasure of tasting so far, but the shrimp and soup in her mouth practically gave her tastebuds an orgasm, something that evidently didn't go unnoticed by the man in front of her.

"This is so delicious, Tarrlok." She said over the mouthful of food, as though her reaction wasn't enough to give her away.

"Well, I can't say that the praise does not boast my pride, because then I'd be lying." He tried to conceal the amused smile behind his spoon, but a laugh managed to escape as he sipped at the steaming soup.

"I'm serious, how did you learn to cook like this, you're like a wizard." Korra bit at the inside of her cheek as she caught the beginnings of pink tinging his cheeks. Never had she thought a grown man could blush so easily, but she was proven wrong.

"I don't know how I feel about being called a wizard," he looked away almost shyly. Intrigued, she could practically see what he was dwelling on as she absentmindedly sipped at her soup once again - her inadvertent poke at his age. But when he didn't respond, and all that graced her ears were silence, she leaned forward a tad.

"Tarrlok?" She pulled him out of his reverie with a wary smile.

"Ah, right, well I learned on my own. I wouldn't allow myself to eat out everyday and grow flabby with whale blubber. So, I took classes, I watched cooking channels, and it just became something I loved to do on my own." He said dismissively, biting into the shrimp. A snort followed, as did the boisterous laugh that she couldn't contain.

Completely ignoring the latter half of his rambling, she couldn't focus on anything but that name. "I've never heard of someone call fat as whale blubber," she threw her head back in laughter.

"Really?" He asked in evident thought, before taking another bite into his tempura.

"Mhm. And even if you filled yourself with whatever this whale blubber is, you don't need to worry about how you look." She stuffed her mouth with rice, almost regretting the words that escaped her lips.

Pausing in his chewing, Tarrlok regarded her with raised brows. "Are you saying that I have a nice body?" He replied a little too pleased for her liking. Straight white teeth peeked through the smirk as his voice was laced with amusement.

Wincing, Korra scoffed. "No! I mean, it's not terrible," she grumbled, some grains of rice falling out of her mouth before she swallowed audibly. "What I meant was that you seem like the type to keep yourself busy, like working out or getting in touch with your hobbies when you don't have anything else to do." Korra shrugged with a huff, stifling her embarrassment and the undeniable heat at her cheeks by taking in large gulps of water.

Tarrlok resumed his chewing, slowly nodding in a way that had her eyes locked on her food. "In that case, you're correct." He confirmed, lids lowering to watch her eat in mild fascination.

"See?" She smiled, though it was a complete stretch, a guess, a cover up for getting called out on what she truly meant that yes his body was nice. But she really shouldn't be thinking of that, let alone voicing it aloud to him. Gods, how inappropriate was that. Was she that deprived of talking to a guy that she didn't know how to approach talking to her so-called father? Probably.

Regardless, there's a lapse of silence again, and the longer they ate, the more she relaxed into her chair at the comforting thought of merely being in one's presence. It wasn't awkward, for once, since the day began. But instead, something of consolation, even after her fumbling.

Clearing his throat, Tarrlok broke the muteness first.

"So, I know I said it's going to be a long night," he began warily, slowly stirring his soup and looking anywhere but her. "But we do need to settle some things." He added. Something in his voice had her immediately straightening herself in her seat.

"Like…?" Korra drawled, a skeptical gleam in her eyes.

"Like… going to school," he said gently, meeting her blue eyes as she bit into a piece of fried shrimp with a crunch. Tarrlok visibly winced once again, though his words had more of an effect on her than she would like, honestly.

Leaning back into the chair, her posture slackened, Korra's face fell at the thought of school. "Oh, of course, I can't miss that for the world." She grunted through a mouthful of food. School was anything but something she looked forward to attending. Stiff uniforms, annoying students, gross lunch that could hardly pass off as actual food, teachers that barely gave a shit. Well, at her old school, at least. She could only assume it would be the same, or very similar when she began at her new campus.

"School is school, Korra. And I already enrolled you in Republic City High, so you can't back out now." He responded, reaching for his glass of water.

Korra didn't respond. Moreso, she didn't want to respond, simply because she knew this was coming. Her brow twitched as she sipped at her soup, childishly fidgeting with the hem of her shirt with her free hand.

Taking her silence the wrong way, Tarrlok cleared his throat once more. "Look on the bright side, at least it's your senior year. Just one more year, then you're free to do as you please. Isn't that what high schoolers look forward to?" He tried.

A sound rumbled at the back of her throat. Sure, he was right, but that didn't mean she was excited about going through this process all over again. "Yeah, but I don't know anyone. I know what it's like to change schools all of a sudden, and I _really_ don't like it. I mean, what good is my last year of high school without any friends?" She explained, distractedly playing with the last remains of her soup.

"Don't say that, you're easily loveable. You'll make friends." He said matter of factly, wholeheartedly. The amount of confidence in his words had her nerves set in unease.

Glancing away from him and onto her dish of rice and fried shrimp, Korra pinched the food between her chopsticks. "How can you be so sure?" She mumbled skeptically.

"I'm not, but I have a feeling you will and that same feeling thinks that you'll like it there." He responded vaguely. That didn't help in the least, and instantly, she stared at him incredulously, as if he had grown another limb.

"Me. Liking school." She said sardonically, tasting the words upon her tongue and regretting it immediately. How disgusting, it tasted of fakeness.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Unconsciously, a snort escaped her. "Really?" She said, clearly doubting him, and she had every right to doubt him.

"Yes," he repeated, his already nice voice laced with a teasing tone.

"Hmm," she paused, humming to herself in thought. Korra could sense he was watching her curiously by the way he ate his food slowly, but she wasn't about to go entertain him by narrowing her eyes. Stuffing her mouth again, she continued, "Are you sure you got the right Korra?"

That earned her a small chuckle from the man across from her. "Of course, I did. The one with bright blue eyes, and hid quick wit and sharp tongue when her caretakers were in the room." He teased.

"Gee, you really know how to flatter a girl," Korra deadpanned, but despite herself, the blush dusting her cheeks said otherwise. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but recall the handful of times he visited her while the paperwork and legal aspects of her adoption were still in process. She remembered him joking with her once the caretakers stepped out of the room, and her going along with it, only resulting in a jostled ego and his evident surprise at her insulting yet amusing words. Biting into the last of her tempura, she sat back and stirred at the stagnant remains of her soup. "Anyway, when do I start school?"

"Wednesday." He said with the slightest of smirks that had her knowing what memory was playing in his mind.

Deciding not to indulge in it, her lips were set in a firm frown. "They start in the middle of the week?" She said in disbelief.

"...Yes, I assumed all schools started then." He replied slowly, before taking a bite out of his last shrimp. Offering him a look that said otherwise, Korra simply sipped at the last remnants of her miso soup in silence. When she didn't respond, Tarrlok swallowed the food in his mouth before slowly asking, "...Did your last school not start on Wednesday?"

Korra shook her head no with obvious confusion as to why school would start in the middle of the week. "They started on a Monday like any normal school should." She released an undignified chuckle, though his bemused expression only furthered the giggles bubbling in the back of her throat.

Tarrlok shrugged it off. "In any case, you have a few more days to get adjusted before meeting new people. You could go around the city, get acquainted with city life if you'd like." He suggested, but she was still dwelling on the fact that school was beginning so soon. Sooner than she preferred.

"Right," she mumbled into her drink of water.

Shrinking into his seat, Tarrlok sighed. That facade of his breaking the slightest bit, though he recovered easily enough. "It won't be so bad, Korra." He reassured.

"You don't know that," she crossed her arms over her chest, stretching her legs as they lightly graze his.

"Yes, I do know." He replied reluctantly, tilting the bowl at the right angle to get the last bits of soup into his spoon.

Evidently unconvinced, possible scenarios play out in her mind's eye. She hadn't been to the city in years, and everything around her was foreign enough that anything was plausible. "What if I get mauled by a bear or I get stung by a hive of bees? Or I get picked on by the 'popular girl'? Or people hate me?" Her eyes widened, feigning fright. Just the thought of it gave her chills, but she laughed it off, playing it cool. She didn't want him to know that she's actually serious, yet. The latter, in any case..

"That's ridiculous, Korra. You're just overthinking this," Tarrlok chuckled as she glared at him, the venom in it stripped away by the smile slowly curving her lips. "Trust me when I say I know, I was in your place before." He finished his food, sitting back in his chair and regarding her inquisitively.

Noting the change in his body language - the blatant tautness in his muscles - Korra could only assume he didn't mean for the last part to slip. But she couldn't stop her curiosity, regardless. "You were an orphan?" She asked, the smile disappearing and her ears perking up like a pup.

"No, just… complicated family issues." He sighed, a smile in place, however, it didn't reach his eyes. The way he said it turned the playful atmosphere to something serious almost immediately. And the longer she thought about it, the more she realized the sigh she heard from him held a great deal of depth behind it. Interest piqued, even though she didn't want to trigger anything within him, she wondered if it was worth asking.

"You know," she began slowly, gently. "We're _technically_ family now, so… care to tell me more?" She smiled sheepishly, already knowing her attempt was fruitless.

As small as the smile had been, it was more than she expected from him, truthfully. "Maybe some other time." He said with all seriousness.

Slumping the tiniest bit in her seat, Korra chewed at her lower lip at her mistake. Great. She knew it would turn out that way, but she still hoped he would tell her. It was a good day so far, a great evening since she was served her favorite meal, unintentionally, she might add. That is, until she had to open her big mouth and ruin it like she ruined everything good in her life. She should've known something happened to him in the past, everyone had a past that they wouldn't want to talk about.

Unless, they were that fortunate to grow up sheltered, without a care in the world.

Both of them didn't say a word. It's quiet and the silence made her muscles contract with tension, especially with the way he practically glowered at the empty bowl in front of him. That is, until Korra sipped at her water and his eyes inadvertently trailed to the clear liquid.

She knew she shouldn't say anything more, but she couldn't handle not mentioning something she could prevent. She understood that sensation of being alone, being hurt, being angry. Whether it was at himself or someone else entirely, it was beyond her. But she wasn't about to go asking all over again. But suddenly, Korra realized that she's looking at him the way people did to her: full of pity. And she absolutely hated the feeling. Instead of sitting around in the foreboding silence, she stood from her seat and grabbed ahold of the bowls and utensils in both hands, clearing her throat in the process.

"The thing you said earlier," she breathed reluctantly. His gaze shifted to hers in an intensity that was not there before. Although it does not hold the anger she thought he would feel, she couldn't decipher the intense gleam in his eye. "That I could talk to you if I ever need to. That doesn't just apply to me. It goes both ways, if you ever do want to talk, that is." She said softly.

Not waiting for his response, she turned her back to him as she placed the bowls into the sink, running hot water over them. The piercing gaze she sensed towards her head caused a crimson flush to color her cheeks as she washed the dishes. Whether it is from vexation or wonderment or something else entirely, Korra didn't know. And some part of her doesn't want to know.

—-

She's lying in bed with the covers mussed about. It's too hot for the thick sheets and she's tempted to take off her shirt and shorts, but she doesn't know if Tarrlok would walk in. She doubts he would, but he seemed like the type who wouldn't knock, anyways. However, considering the way his mood shifted, she wondered if he'd keep the distance he created.

The air around her was stuffy and maybe even a little humid, as though she's suffocating. Huffing in irritation, Korra effectively stopped her warring thoughts and freed herself of the baggy shirt that twisted around her abdomen to let some air cool her overheated body. It's no use if it kept strangling her and seeing as it was the dead of summer, it was only logical that she was drawing sweat from the offending fabric, she reasoned. She couldn't sleep, and the cicadas chirping loudly in the background numbed her mind.

The silence from dinner continued throughout the night and it made Korra uneasy. Not in a completely bad way, but she already had too many things on her mind that she didn't want to start off with a bad temper, or end up crying in front of him. It's not that she didn't want to get close to him. It was the opposite, really. The mood shifted so suddenly that she didn't know how to approach the situation, not wanting him to mildly glare at her back when she's not looking, or to take out his temper on her. She didn't want to unknowingly escalate things, when in reality all she wanted to do was alleviate it. That is, until he took her up on her offer.

Korra dealt with kids with similar issues, but they were kids. Tarrlok was a grown man. A man capable of handling his own problems, and she did not want to impede on that.

But now knowing that he had family issues, it somewhat calmed her nerves a fraction. When she thought about it, it sounded horrible. Horrible in a way that she's comforted by the thought of him having a tragic past, just like hers, whatever it may be. But it did, regardless. Should she be concerned about her mental state? Probably. Her doctor had always said she should look into therapy, but they thought alone didn't sit well with her. Mainly because that involved considering each therapist before settling with the right one, then the multiple medications, then divulging in her past that she didn't want to talk about to some stranger that likely would look at her with glazed eyes and feigned interest.

Korra turned with another huff. This wasn't abnormal for her. Not being able to sleep, that is. Although her mind reeled at the new atmosphere - the new surroundings, the new materialistic trinkets decorating her room, her new 'father' - she felt like a stranger in an even stranger home. It didn't mask her own past and how much she desperately wanted to take it all back.

Despite her best efforts, tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill.

She missed her parents. Her real ones. Senna and Tonraq.

She missed the way they both made her laugh. Missed the way she could easily fall asleep in their laps and they'd carry her to her bed, tucking her in securely. She missed the mirth on their faces when she did something amusing. Or the warmth she felt when they said, _we love you_. The way it happened all of a sudden, it shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have happened if she didn't insist on going with them. If she wasn't such a brat and headstrong, like she still was now, they would still be alive. She hated herself for it. Because as much as people always said otherwise, it always felt like it was her fault she was in the situation she was in now.

Every night when the sun fell and the moon rose, it was all the same. Whether she's lying in her lumpy bed at the orphanage or in this new plush one in Tarrlok's grandiose mansion, it was a continuous cycle.

The caretakers would always whisper and complain behind her back, thinking she was asleep, and coining her as a crybaby. That she barely ate her food, picking at the undercooked pieces of meat in hidden revulsion. That she was a stubborn brat, wanting to lay in bed for hours rather than go out and have a social life like the other kids. She hated the feeling of being a disappointment, of being unwanted, being thought of as something that took up space. A lifeless lump on an even lumpier bed.

She just wanted them back. Warm tears fell in thin streaks without her permission. Spirits, how immensely pathetic and frustrating was it that she still had these thoughts? With a slight huff, she sniffled, staring at the refilled bottle of pills at her bedside table.

Even if she took them, the feeling would only return the next day. What use was it if she's still going to feel that dull ache in her chest? If she's still going to think of those morose thoughts? Clenching her jaw and closing her eyes, Korra willed herself to go to sleep. Focusing on her breathing, she took long, deep intakes of air, feeling the oxygen travel into each of her bronchioles. The numbing sound of cicadas continuously chirping echoed in her ears. And eventually, unconsciously, the tears stopped and she finally succumbed to the darkness of sleep.


	2. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**A/N** : I forgot to mention this, but the first chapter was inspired by Tame Impala's The Less I Know The Better. This chapter is inspired by Cigarettes After Sex. School will be starting in a few days so I'm writing as much as I can and updates will become more sporadic. Blame nursing school for that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

—-

The days leading up to Wednesday were similar to that of her first day in her new home. Decent. Lackluster. Stiff banter here and there, awkward exchanges just to know each other, until the moon shone high in the dark sky and the tears would eventually exhaust her shaking body enough to fall asleep.

The first morning she woke up in her new home was strange. Strange that it was abnormally quiet rather than hearing little kids screaming as they played tag. Strange that she smelt delicious food and recently brewed coffee wafting through the air vents rather than poorly cooked porridge. Strange that her body didn't ache from the tears and the jagged mattress that she slept was used to. It's a far cry from what her life had been for the past five years.

That first morning she noticed the covers were neatly strewn over her body rather than the mess she made of it the night before. She didn't know why, but her mind had slowed to a crawl. The realization that she was still topless did not register quickly, let alone the fact that her shirt had been neatly folded on her chest of drawers. But when it does, Korra's eyes widen, bristling, and frantically glance at the door, only to find it left slightly ajar.

Spirits. Did Tarrlok see her naked chest? Or was she faced away from him just enough so he wouldn't see? She hoped it was the latter, not wanting to deal with that awkward situation. However, she couldn't stop her cheeks from burning at the mere thought. There was no way he'd do that. Surely, he wouldn't. But then again, her discarded shirt was perched so delicately upon antique wood. As if that was enough of a reminder - or rather, unwanted assurance.

Korra dug the palms of her hands into her eyes, rubbing them harshly until spots ate at her vision. No. She was going to pretend like this never happened. There was no reason for her to dwell on this awkward situation when this was her room, even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since she moved in.

Carding slim fingers through her tangled hair with a turn of her head, she realized a glass of water sat next to the bottle of pills that was definitely not there last night.

As well as a note.

Propping herself on an elbow, she reached for the piece of paper and read Tarrlok's pretty penmanship.

 _Korra,_

 _I'll be gone for work until noon and since you've never been to Republic City, after work I was planning on taking you to some places downtown. I made some pancakes and bacon for you, as I presumed that you'll sleep in, they're on the counter waiting for you. Also, there's enough coffee left in the pot for you and if you're not fond of coffee, there's a selection of teas in the cabinet. If there's ever an emergency in the time that I'm gone, the number is on the refrigerator, as well as mine. Don't get too bored without me._

 _With love, Tarrlok._

Even if he wasn't there physically, Korra could easily hear the smugness in his voice, could picture the half lidded gaze and the smirk lining his mouth in evident amusement. The little time she had to talk to him during the adoption process was enough of an indicator that he radiated some level of arrogance and charm - probably because of his choice in career - and that left a deep impression in her mind. Especially seeing that the man wasn't even in this huge house of his.

Regardless, Korra shook those thoughts away and flung the sheets off of her body, an arm covering her exposed chest. Reaching for her loose shirt, she threw it over her head, quickly tying her tangled strands in a disheveled ponytail, before her gaze unintentionally traveled back to the paper.

She never had anyone leave a note to her. It was an odd feeling. It was also strange with the major turn of moods with the man. Korra was used to being independent, used to being left on her own, which in a sense is not very different now. But the distinction from the orphanage to this lonesome mansion was that the people in it, even if it was just Tarrlok, actually cared for her. It was meager, but still, effort was effort, and she could appreciate that much, at least.

So far, each morning was like this. Well, except the piece of paper with his obnoxiously pleasant, slanted writing daintily sitting on her nightstand.

It had only been a handful of days living with him, but she conjured up a morning routine on days she wouldn't necessarily have to leave the house, mentally checking the list off as each hour passed. It's a simple schedule, really, especially when boredom struck and she discovered a huge garden open to the public just a mere walk from his mansion.

Her schedule was as followed: wake up with dried tears staining her cheeks, eat breakfast that Tarrlok expertly cooked, pester the man until she spotted the distinctive twitch in his brow in irritation - if he was home, that is - jog around the garden with music blaring in her ears, return to the house and work out until her muscles ached, sure to be sore the next day.

During the times he was at the estate, events were relatively entertaining, or maybe completely boring. He was opening up - even the slightest bit - to her, and she to him. Their humor, their habits, their preferences, of which she duly noted his with narrowed eyes. In complete honesty, intentionally or not, he fascinated her. The way he favored an exact spoonful of honey in his tea at night, or the way he kept everything orderly - prim and proper - as though guests were to barge through the front doors at any given moment.

She wanted to ask, but kept quiet, instead.

They played pai sho - a game of which he had to teach her on, simply because she never had the opportunity to indulge in. That only lead to his patience thinning rather quickly, while she made childish faces at his back as he picked up the pieces of the game that she threw in a fit of frustration. They cooked together, though that was mostly Tarrlok. They even relaxed in his garden - her aimlessly floating in the large pool, while he sat at the edge with his legs dipped in the water - but conversation was still stiff, as though they'd accidentally step into something forbidden.

When he returned with folders of his work, there was nothing to do but nearly groan out in absolute boredom. But she guessed it couldn't be helped.

It was the day before school began and she had just finished her jog around the area, settling in Tarrlok's own vibrant garden that the man himself tried to pry her out of.

She remembered rolling her eyes at him, something about destroying his precious flowers and disrupting the peace he specifically created and whatnot. No matter what he said, she didn't listen. It had the perfect amount of shade, the sound of water trickling into the pool and the fresh air from blooming flora helped her focus. Remembering that she blatantly ignored him, she proceeded to the garden anyways, leaving him to sputter, to scold her, although it didn't work.

Korra released a yawn and stretched out on the grass beneath her. A small break wouldn't hurt before her workout, she reasoned. Especially when she decided to take a longer route just twenty minutes earlier.

Like the recent nearly-end-of-summer days in Republic City, it's hot and humid. The sun's rays shone down through the leaves on the trees, warming her exposed skin with perspiration. She wore a black sports bra, the stretchy material making the valley between her breasts even more pronounced than it usually did, and leggings that clung to her like second skin.

Closing her eyes, Korra could feel the beads of sweat at her temples dripping down into her hair. Stray strands stuck to her forehead uncomfortably as she focused on controlling her breathing, focused on the disconcerting thump of her heart beating a little too fast for her liking, and focused on the steady beats of music. She mouthed the lyrics of the song as she breathed evenly, relishing the sight of red flashing behind her lids at the fleeting glimpses of the sun.

Her body was just beginning to relax into a pile of goo when red faded into black, and she felt something tickling her cheeks. Cracking an eye open she realized it's Tarrlok. He's crouched, elbows resting on his knees and a folder grasped in one hand, hair falling out of his tie, looking down at her expectantly. Korra was tempted to push his buttons by closing her eye and ignoring him, but she'll be a good girl. For now.

Pulling an earbud out with a flick of her wrist, Korra matched his amused gaze and said, "You're home early," she smiled politely, all while stretching her limbs and feeling that delicious sting. "You didn't drive all the way from city hall just to check up on me, did you?" Her voice practically dripped with saccharine, enough of a reason to have him roll his eyes in response.

"Yes, because a teenage girl needs constant monitoring, correct?" He played along with a tilt of his head.

Korra snorted at that. "Duh! I'm hot piece of ass and perverts litter the city, clearly they'd come after me. Or, there is, you know, the fact that you just can't stand the idea of leaving someone as amazing and awesome as me home alone." She said, shrugging as a smug smile morphed into an outright grin.

He decidedly ignored her first statement, and took a deep inhale of oxygen. "Undoubtedly, that must be it," he deadpanned. There were only a handful of days they've spent together since she first met the man, but Korra liked it when he acted this way. When he's playful and teasing, and dare-she-say fun. It's a shocker, a politician actually knowing what fun was other than signing papers and going to council meetings. Truly a party animal. But she had only begun living in his home for a little more than a few days and she's fascinated by him. For all she knew, he secretly or not-so-secretly might be a wet blanket. She couldn't decide just yet, but given the habits she observed, she had a feeling that he was.

Letting out a giggle, Korra batted at the strands tickling her skin. "Seriously, what're you doing here? You were rushing just a few hours ago that you woke me up with all your running." She pressed with a quirk of her brow. Of course, she has her own theories, but the first idea was the one she went with: that he's paying her a visit simply out of the goodness in his heart.

However, even then, it seemed a little too fake for her to believe.

Pale blue broke from her vivid ones and scanned the nature around them for a few moments. "Well, I forgot some files that I've been working on for the past couple of weeks," he lifted his hand, shaking the thick folder in proof before continuing. "And they're pertinent to what the Council meeting will be discussing this afternoon."

A sound rumbled in the back of her throat in response. "Makes sense." Korra responded simply, smoothly taking the other earbud out and pulling the cord free from her phone. There's a moment of awkward silence that stretched a fraction longer than necessary, but she didn't voice anything of the sort, especially when he had that faraway look in his eyes.

Well, until he adjusted his grip on the folder and met her eyes once more.

"You're not overexerting yourself, are you?" He asked, observing the way she laid almost lifeless on the green grass. A single finger of his dropped down to lazily brush the damp strands away from her face as she remained frozen in her spot. In all honesty, if she moved an inch her body would scream and she'd likely fall onto the grass again.

"No," she lied evenly. There was something in his gaze that told her he didn't believe her, but he didn't mention anything of the sort.

Instead, he continued to brush the stray tendrils off her face. "Good, I don't want you to hurt yourself." His eyes roved all over her face, though there was something in his gaze that was indecipherable. The hand brushing the stray locks pulled back and he cleared his throat. "Well, the city needs saving," He prompted, but not making the move to get up. Even she could sense this was strange for him, but she wasn't comfortable to casually throw that comment out just yet.

"Right, sorry that I kept you from tending to your precious papers, _Councilman_." At that, she smirked triumphantly, knowing he hated it when she calls him by his title. Abruptly, he stood up and glared at her lifeless body as he towered over her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a _politician_? Not a mere Councilman." He hissed, propping his hands on his hips in clear disgust. "Well, unless, you say that I'm the Councilman of the United Republic. That seems a little more dignified. More respected, if you will?" He mused aloud, probably more to himself than her.

Amused, Korra simply watched from her vantage point, mildly disgusted, with a twitch of her brow. "Not sure." Korra shrugged indifferently before she tapped at her chin in feigned thought. "Tell me again, what's the difference between everything you just said?"

Tarrlok rolled his eyes to the spirits above, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't have time for explaining such inane issues right now. If you want to know the difference so bad, you do your own research." He sighed, his baritone sounding as though he were in physical pain. She had to bite her lip to stifle an inappropriate laugh that would inevitably escape if he kept making that face. "In any case, I'll presume that you'll do what you do and I'll see you before dinner." He grumbled, already walking away from her, evidently irritated.

"Got it. Bye, Councilman." She said. Korra couldn't stop the amusement from coloring her voice and opted to toss a hand in the air, wiggling her fingers as she heard his incoherent mutterings and footsteps retreat back into the estate, closing the door behind him with a slight snap.

Alone again, there's nothing but the sound of birds chirping and the ambient noise of nature around her. Korra closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing all over again. Honestly, she felt as though she were floating aimlessly, given that her muscles were thrumming with adrenaline still. Regardless, she took a deep breath and smoothed her hand over her sweaty forehead. There were things she needed to get done, and lying on the cool grass wasn't going to do anything but prolong the inevitable.

Sitting up from her supine position, wobbling the slightest bit, Korra grasped her phone and chose an upbeat song to workout to.

—-

There was a dip in the mattress from the pressure of someone's weight, but she was still groggy enough to barely register it. "Korra, wake up."

She heard his soothing voice cut through her sleep, and when she made no move to get up, Tarrlok shook her shoulders, slightly scrunching his face at realizing the fabric felt rough against his hand. She felt it, however, sleep still clung to her. Again, Korra made no move except feeling a spark of mild irritation from her impending doom at this new school. She was stubborn to try and draw this out long enough, but she couldn't stop herself from attempting to do so. At least, until she felt the pad of his thumb gently wipe at the dried tears staining her cheeks.

Bemused, Korra rolled over and cracked open an eye at the sudden feel of that weight behind her gone. Did he know she was faking it? Was he already annoyed with her this early in the morning? She got her answer when her bleary eyes met his steady ones. He was crouched to her level, watching her with the tiniest of smirks as his large hand cupped her cheek tenderly.

"C'mon, get up. It's almost seven," he says gently, before standing up to move from her room.

Korra rolled her eyes and let out an irritated groan at realizing she was awake so soon. There really was no reason for her to go other than the fact that it was school. She could play pretend, be sick for the day, and hopefully Tarrlok wouldn't mind. Even if he was a grouchy old man now, he was a teenager once, right?

Somehow, some way, right before he past the threshold, he turned around and offered her a _how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am_ look without saying a single word. It had her blood freezing stupidly in her veins. Maybe he really was a wizard in disguise with the way he can read her easily. No, no, no. She didn't want to look into that. And it seemed stupid for her to think about that when his career relied on deception and manipulation.

Blindly getting out of bed, Korra stumbled to the bathroom. It's too early for this. Too early to go to school. Too early for her to even start school. Why would someone be so cruel to make school start at eight in the morning anyways? With a small grumble, she washed her face with the cold water, grasping at the porcelain and groaning as she's already dreading the day ahead of her. No doubt the day will be filled with dull ice breakers, awkward first meetings, and sitting alone at lunch. It was the same every year, even without having to move schools.

Yanking out the tangles in her hair, Korra sifted through the closet stuffed with new clothes Tarrlok bought her.

She remembered the day before. It was almost time for dinner when he returned home from work and before she could even take a granola bar out from the pantry, the man wondered if she wanted to eat out this time around. In all honesty, she would've preferred to stay in the house, but she agreed nonetheless. At least she'd get some air and finally see the city.

However, before they grabbed some food, he took her to city hall. It was weird, mainly because she'd never really guessed the place that he always hid himself in for the majority of the day looked that… big. It was empty for the most part, apparently those politicians didn't want to finish their work _at_ work. That wasn't a surprise on her part, but she kept her mouth shut and walked alongside her supposed new father figure.

A shiver of aversion unconsciously traveled through her nerves at the name. That man, definitely not. No one could replace Tonraq, even though on paper it did. Regardless, he took her for an unplanned tour of the large building, and when he duly noted her interest waning, he guided her out. They ate at a small restaurant, a quirky sushi and ramen rotary that Tarrlok apparently frequented on late nights at work. It had a pinkish tinge throughout the establishment and it was more technologically advanced than what Korra had ever seen for a rotary.

People sat scattered around the restaurant. It was nice and fast-paced yet cozy. The food was amazing, despite the skeptical glance she gave the raw slices of fish on Tarrlok's dish. There were a few things she couldn't stomach and it was raw food, speaking from some bad memories, that is. He must have noticed because he offered her a piece from his chopsticks. She took the piece hesitantly, immediately favoring her own bowl of hot ramen over his dish of sashimi.

Afterwards, they walked off their full stomachs, him guiding her to a popular store near the restaurant that he knew many women shopped at, they covered the numerous floors easily. No doubt was it awkward at first, she's never went shopping with only a man at her side before, but she did not think too much into it. Tarrlok's supposed to be her father figure, after all, even though she knows she'll never get used to thinking of him as such. But even in her eyes, she could sense him making the effort. Maybe all he wanted was to bond with her. That's it, familial bonding. It made sense, at any rate.

Although she was reluctant to look through the nice apparel, he insisted on spoiling her, saying she 'needed new clothes anyway'. Whatever that meant. Slightly offended, Korra looked down at her shirt and couldn't feel too irritated because she immediately understood what he meant. Few holes adorned the cloth around her abdomen and she smiled sheepishly.

The two spent an hour - more like two - sorting through different styles of clothing, him holding the growing pile of fabric and her calmly adding any piece to the heap.

They made casual conversation that loosened up any awkwardness, he making occasional jokes while she nudged his elbow in amusement. But it wasn't until they reached the corner of women's undergarments that she sensed his mild discomfort. It disappeared just as fast as it appeared, but something in her - something she couldn't even explain - continued on. The tiniest of feigned innocent smiles formed on her lips, rifling through the different pieces of fabric. Ranging from comfortable cotton to sensual lace, Korra held two panties in indecisiveness. She couldn't decide whether to lean towards comfort or for sexiness.

Almost always she would lean towards comfort over racy, but noticing the women on the posters and the mannequins, they sported alluring lace or provocative harnesses. It intrigued her.

Shrugging, Korra tossed both the underwear to the pile and searched for the matching bras. Tarrlok followed without complaint, all while occasionally drifting off to sift through the ties that dangled from their displays.

But as they stood side by side in line, waiting to pay for the numerous articles of clothing in her arms, she felt guilty. Guilty, that he was paying for a pile of clothes just for her sake. Guilty, with a hint of elation, that someone is spoiling her rotten. It's not the relationship she had in mind when a man would buy her anything she wanted, but it still got her heart rate to pound just a little faster nonetheless.

Not realizing they were next in line, Tarrlok's hand lightly guided her forward by the small of her back. He offered a diplomatic smile to the cashier as Korra placed the pile of clothes onto the counter.

Everything _was_ polite, that is, until the cashier glanced at the lacy underwear undergarments, then between the two of them repeatedly in obvious disapproval.

Korra scrunched her nose as Tarrlok's body tensed beside her, only for him to conveniently stop the uncomfortable situation and reach for his wallet, quickly muttering a lie for her ring them up since he had an 'important meeting' to get to. The cashier rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, sweeping through the pile for him to hurriedly swipe a piece of plastic through the card reader.

They didn't mention anything of the sort as they exited the store, two bags in hand. Silently acknowledging that they both never wanted to bring it up in conversation, let alone voice it aloud. Regardless, Korra couldn't stop an inappropriate laugh to escape her lips at the mere thought of that ever happening. Disgusting was what that was. So she quickly abandoned it and swung the bags in her grasp.

Reaching for the clothes, she changed into the new fabric and silently relishing the soft material against her skin rather than the tattered fabric that she was used to. With a turn of her head, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, vivid blue eyes roving over her form in thought. Black, sleeveless turtleneck that ended mid abdomen, and loose, light blue high-waisted jeans with a black leather belt cinched around her waist. She nodded at her reflection in approval and thought of something to do with her loose hair. Ponytail or bun?

Gathering the soft strands in one hand she deftly tied her hair into a messy bun before looking at herself once again. _Good enough_ , she thought with a shrug.

She's still not used to the estate, but she made her way down the cold marble stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a spoon just as Tarrlok poured himself a cup of coffee. He wore his usual loosely tied hair, a crisp, white button up tucked into black dress pants and a deep navy tie perfectly knotted around his neck - something of which she noted was in that pile of clothes he bought her.

"You're up early," he muttered into his mug, the smile evident in his voice as he reluctantly sipped at his hot drink.

Korra offered him a pointed look, pouring cereal into her bowl before adding the milk. "Gee, I wonder why." She deadpanned, the tiniest bit of venom laced in her voice because of what exactly she's been worried about for the past handful of days never really escaped her thoughts. Tarrlok laughed at that which was almost immediately stopped short when she shot him a narrowed glance of her eyes. She practically cradled her cereal as she passed him, and for reasons unknown to her, she could smell the slightest scent of cigarette smoke… and maybe even vanilla lingering on his clothes.

It's something she never really paid much attention to, but she couldn't help but notice that it produced an unwanted shiver that ran through her nerves. Again, she abandoned the thought and opted to focus her attention on her breakfast, situating herself on the stool in front of him, just as he rubbed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said before, you'll be fine," he reassured her, despite the fact that it didn't do anything but for her to think of those incessant worries all the more.

"Sure," she mumbled over a mouthful of cereal, disinterestedly playing with her food as she chewed the artificially fruity morsels.

Nodding, Tarrlok took another sip of his coffee, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I see you're wearing your new clothes." He uttered lamely. There's something completely odd about this conversation, she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it's because he kept trying to make conversation, or maybe it's because she's too anxious about school itself that she feels as though she might be disregarding him a little too harshly, Korra didn't know. But she froze regardless. Vivid blue trail from her cereal, up that gaudy blue tie, passing his adam's apple, to meet pale blue orbs regarding her with mild curiosity.

Korra shrugged under his intense scrutiny. "Yeah…" She dawled warily, waiting for his response. When he didn't answer, she continued before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth once again. "...And?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Just an observation," he simply said, eyeing the messy bun sitting atop her head and the stray tendrils framing her face with something of judgement in his gaze. Before she could even open her mouth, mainly because chunks of cereal would more than likely spew out of her mouth, he quickly added, "It looks good on you."

Bemused, and completely weirded out by the compliment, she hummed in response. "Thanks, creep." She muttered impassively. Though she didn't want to admit it, only because he'll smirk like the smug bastard he already was, she did agree with him. She did well when she actually put an effort into things, and even though school was something she never looked forward to attending, the smallest of flickers of excitement coursed through her veins at the mention of no uniforms.

But all her thoughts were put on hold once he made a sound at the back of his throat as he swallowed a gulp of his black coffee. "By creep you mean the most amazing dad, correct?" She rolled her eyes at his words and despite herself, she noticed the way he smirked regardless of her efforts, that teasing glint in his eyes returning like usual.

Snorting, Korra shook her head. "No, I meant creep." She said bluntly.

Watching his face, Korra noted he was offended, or maybe just an exaggeration of it, anyway. "You wound me, Korra." He mumbled in feigned vexation, glaring at her over his mug, but the venom wasn't there. Despite her efforts, she couldn't stop the bark of laughter from bubbling in her throat at that stupid face he made.

—-

The warmth and humidity held for most of the morning and no doubt worsening throughout the day. And the more that she thought about it during her ride to school, the more she began to regret wearing jeans rather than shorts, but she shrugged it off nonetheless. She'd rather have that over sweaty thighs chafing together and that was one of the last things she wanted to worry about on her first day.

However, everything of that sort abruptly stopped when she caught sight of the campus. This school was huge. Huge for a high school in the city, that is. Slowly walking up the concrete stairs to the main building, Korra scanned the surrounding area. Teenagers around her age, loud and boisterous, talking to one another as they meet with their friends after a few months of summer break.

Korra had been more and more awed with every passing person. The people around her look so collected, so cohesive as cliques gather together and slowly trickled into the building. She felt lost, though, appearing as if she were a kid looking for their parent in an amusement park or even a grocery store. Happy faces were everywhere, while she stood there dumbly in her spot. She's never seen this many people beaming at school, let alone beaming to attend school. Although, she had an inkling that it had to do with it being the first day back.

But shouldn't that warrant the exact opposite? She didn't care to draw out that train of thought and instead, distractedly scratched at her jaw.

Reluctantly, Korra entered the building before the crowd of different cliques decided to cram into the hallways, clutching at the piece of paper Tarrlok gave her. Better to get it over with than dread it further, she supposed, but that didn't alleviate her nerves.

She glanced down at the paper, reading her schedule. Her tense shoulders visibly relax. The letters that formed those words - blocked scheduling, that is - made her feel better, but she still couldn't help feel overwhelmed by it all. Her old school had block periods and she at least was familiar with something despite the new faces and the new school.

Mindlessly wandering the hallway, she internally repeated her first class as she chewed at her lower lip. _UR Government, room 201, eight to ten, Mr. Tenzin._

Passing by the consecutive numbering of rooms, Korra walked with long strides, the thudding of her black leather shoes apparent against the scratched tiles as she passed strangers hugging, strangers talking, strangers walking a little too slow for her liking. Reading the plaques beside each opened door, she spotted the room ahead of her, her shoulders relaxing a sliver more, until someone suddenly rammed into her side. Before she could think of a brash comment the guy continued his brusque walk.

"Watch where you're going, new meat." He called blindly, barely giving her a glance from the side of his eye.

The group around him chuckled, a few guys and girls all wearing black. She ventured to guess they loved the color judging by their torn clothes and the patches that adorned their jeans, but her eyes only focused on that dumbass that bumped into her. He was taller than her, wavy raven hair falling into his whitish grey eyes that pierced right through her.

The pale orbs intimidated Korra - similar to Tarrlok's - but not as pleasant as her new father's. At least with Tarrlok's, his held the constant glimmer of wickedness, as though he knew a secret she hadn't divulged in and was waiting for any opportunity to tease her. As to this guy's held nothing but what she assumed was selfishness.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, dick." She raised her voice, but they were already immersed within the crowd of cliques behind her.

Shaking her head and grasping the straps of her backpack, she grumbled to herself and reluctantly entered the room, closing the door with a huff. People were scattered throughout the classroom, some perching themselves on the tables, while others occupied the floor as they talked to friends.

Not wanting to submerge herself into the fray, Korra took one of the empty seats in the back, plopping her things onto the desk, sitting, and tilting her head against the wall behind her with a sigh of relief. Spirits, she got there in one piece, and she wasn't going to allow some stupid pretty boy from completely ruining her first day.

She must've caught someone's attention, because a soft voice to her right cut through the laughter. "Rough start?"

Korra's eyes followed the voice and wow was she attractive. Her blue eyes widened a fraction at the girl sipping at her iced coffee. She had gorgeous black, wavy hair, pale skin, luminous viridian eyes that held a hint of sultriness, sharp winged eyeliner and a dark wine stain to her pouty lips. She sported the same dark choice in wardrobe as the group she saw earlier - a black, v-neck tank top tucked into form fitting raven, high-waisted jeans with the similar black shoes she wore, although the girl's next to her were a little more worn in than Korra's.

Noticing that she was blatantly gawking at the girl beside her, Korra internally shook herself. "Oh, um, y-yeah you could say that." She stammered.

"It'll get easier, don't worry," The girl dismissed with a wave of her hand. She took a sip of the coffee, swallowing the creamy drink before she seemed to have realized something judging by the sound rumbling at the back of her throat. "Wait, now that I think about it, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I, uh, just moved here a couple days ago." Korra said cautiously, a forced smile that undoubtedly would look as though she were constipated making its way to her lips.

"Oh, really? From where?" The girl looked genuinely interested, but Korra couldn't decided whether or not to trust her. Of course she was wary. It's their first meeting, and given her record with friends and really anyone close to her, she was accustomed to tensing at first impressions. For all she knew, the raven haired girl next to her could be a backstabber and use whatever she said against her.

Korra highly doubted that would be the case, but she didn't know for sure.

Even if she was sincerely intrigued, her thoughts scrambled to conjure up any story that could fit into an unsuspecting life. She didn't want to chase the girl off on the first day with the implications that it could bring, after all, because if she even said 'oh yeah, I'm from an orphanage a couple hours away from here and a handsome, single man adopted me, and did you know he's a Councilman on the United Republic Council?', that certainly would drive her away.

Awkwardly humming in thought, her mind frantically gathered a backstory. Feeling her cheeks heat at the earnest gleam in the girl's beryl irises, she hastily ran through the first thing that came into her head. "You know, just a small town a couple hours away from here." She half lied. She did come from a small city a few hours past the mountains, but in regards to the orphanage, it was a little ways off from her hometown.

"That sounds quaint." The girl smiled, but sighed a few seconds later as she realized her mistake. Perfectly drawn brows pinched together with a sheepish expression etched on the girl's face. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Asami." She offered a slender hand for Korra to shake.

"Korra," she replied politely, grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Well, Korra, if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I've been stuck in the city for the majority of my life, and Republic City High for the past three years, so feel free to come to me if you need anything." Asami said with a friendly smile. In all honesty, Korra was a little surprised at the warm welcome. It was completely divergent from the atmosphere she felt at her old school, and she didn't know what to make of the situation.

Maybe Tarrlok was right. Maybe it would be fine, after all. But she didn't want to give him the pleasure of mentioning it lest he badgered her more than she wanted.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Both girls chuckled for a few moments, until it was followed up with a lapse of awkward silence. Korra was afraid that would happen, already berating herself for being such a mess, however, Asami took a sip of her iced coffee and easily filled in the relative soundlessness.

"So, how're you liking Republic City?" She asked curiously, tucking a strand of wavy hair behind her ear.

Korra took a deep breath in and considered the question. It was definitely a hell of a lot better than the orphanage, to say the least. And Tarrlok being a wealthy man, with that mansion of his - even though that amount of space with only the two of them in it was useless except to stroke the man's ego - helped the slightest bit. However, simply driving around with Tarrlok, or using the train system, she felt a little more like her true self rather than the girl she was for the past five years. "It's a bit overwhelming, but I like it. I think city life suits me," Korra nodded truthfully. "Tarrl- erm my dad took me around to some of the shops yesterday. They're really nice." She added in an afterthought.

"Oh, your father lived here before?" Her head cocked to the side in wonder.

Shit. Already she was messing up her makeshift backstory. Swallowing over her dry throat she considered it, and decided to bring up the fact that Tarrlok being a politician couldn't be dismissed if she met him in the future. "Well, he used to travel around a lot for work so he kinda knows some good places. You know, like Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation and all, but he usually would travel here." It's not a total lie. Tarrlok did go on business trips to meet other officials, at least that's what Korra assumed he did given that he was a 'politician'.

Nodding, Asami made a sound of understanding at the back of her throat. "I see. My father's a pilot so I understand." She offered, but immediately perked up, sitting a tad bit straighter. "I have an idea, why don't we go shopping together?" Asami mused with an excited smile, showing straight, white teeth.

"Really? You want to?" She asked in genuine surprise. Korra didn't think she was that special to already make a friend this early in the morning, but maybe luck was finally at her side. Of course, she had friends at her old school, but she usually kept them at arm's length due to reasons she didn't exactly want to think about at the moment.

But the more she considered Asami, the more she could differentiate the girls at the other high school, to her. Korra had the opportunity to start a new life here, a new reputation that she could create, and the temptation, the opportunity to do something different with her life was something she couldn't stop herself from taking.

"Yeah, why not? I'll show you some really cool places to shop at and give you some amazing discounts. And if you really want to, I can take you to some of the hidden gems around the city." Asami said matter of factly, shrugging a shoulder.

"That'd be awesome, I'd totally love to. I mean, I need all the help I can get with this stuff, and I'm still a noob compared to my dad who's been here many times in the past." She giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll help you." The raven haired girl said dismissively.

Just then the door at the front of the classroom opened. A tall, bald man with a pointed beard emerged, a satchel and folder clutched in hand. He looked strict by the way his face rested, a frown etching itself on his mouth. Or maybe it's just the beard. Regardless, he was dressed in a red and gold sweater vest, black dress pants, and matching pointed shoes.

The man she figured was their government teacher rifled through the satchel he had in tow. And as he pulled out a laptop and a pile of papers from the folder, the blaring bell was heard from the speakers throughout the campus, signaling the beginning of first period. The people scattered from the floor and desks took their respective seats as he had yet to speak. He gave the pile of papers to a student at the front, passing them out for everyone in the room as he set the cords and laptop to the projector.

Korra duly noted the class was strangely quiet. He must've been a teacher everyone knew about given their mouths were pulled into a firm line, or even muttering hasty whispers back and forth, but she could hardly understand the increasingly tense silence. Was he a hardass?

Sorting through some files, he pulled up one with something that looked similar to the paper being passed around and cleared his throat.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Tenzin and I'll be your teacher for this year. As you have seen in your schedules, I teach United Republic Government and Economy-" Korra decidedly ignored the rest of his speech as it generally was the same nonsense every year. _We'll be in the same class for the year so don't piss me off, follow my rules, don't line up at the door a few minutes before the bell rings, yada yada yada._

All the same just different settings.

Time with the bald man past relatively slow. And truthfully, it was a struggle to keep her heavy lids from fully closing from the monotony, especially considering the man's voice was deep and calming as he went over the syllabus. To keep from falling asleep, Korra doodled at the corner of her piece of paper, drawing random squiggles and stick figures.

Her eyes repeatedly glanced at the clock on the wall opposite of her, behind his shiny head, only to nearly groan aloud at how slow time was passing. Only an hour left. She broke it down further. Only thirty minutes twice, twenty minutes three times, and ten minutes six times. It seemed doable, right? Of course it was, but with the lights turned off and the projector shining in fluorescence, she could feel herself zoning out much more than she usually did.

Just as her butt was going numb, Korra thanked the spirits above when he decided to end class early. She guessed he would've continued, but apparently there was a pep rally that the whole campus was required to go to.

Fantastic.

—-

Korra and Asami walked together through the hallways, the student body being guided to the auditorium across the campus. Chatter and the sound of footsteps reverberated in the halls of metal lockers. And as much as she was tempted to make a run for the exit, mainly because she barely had the attention span to sit through the next few days of reviewing a syllabus, she knew Asami would pull her back, not wanting to be left alone throughout the pep rally.

They strode in unison, Asami fidgeting with a golden necklace all while Korra made note of their matching shoes. "Hey, are we wearing the same shoes?" Korra questioned. It was her sad attempt to make conversation that wasn't Tarrlok, and in complete honesty, it was terrible. But it was enough for her new friend to pull herself out of her reverie and glance at their leather shoes as they walked.

"Well, what do you know, we are," Asami giggled and suddenly she remembered something because she placed a gentle hand on Korra's elbow with a gasp, mumbling, "I didn't get to say this earlier, but you have really gorgeous eyes. I-I know it's weird, and I'm sorry about that, but-"

"Really?" Korra asked incredulously, interjecting out of some form of pity for her friend attempting to explain herself.

Asami snorted at her genuine reaction. "You sound surprised," The raven haired girl observed with a smile.

"Not a lot of people say that, I guess. I mean, it's just blue eyes. It's not really anything special." She dismissed with a shrug. And what she said was the truth. Blue eyes were barely anything surprising when tons and tons of people had the same color, or variations of it, at any rate.

"Okay, none of that bullshit. I don't want to hear any self-deprecating comments even though I totally understand where you're coming from. So take the damn compliment," Asami teased, even though she was completely serious. Korra nodded slowly in response, unknowing of how to properly respond, truthfully. But Asami only released another giggle before adding, "Plus, blue eyes intrigue me."

"Well, if you like blue eyes, you should see my dad's. His are a pale blue, kinda grey, kinda not… it's kinda creepy now that I think about it." She recalled Tarrlok's pale blue depths. His were a lot more muted compared to her own, but they were blue nonetheless. Unconsciously, she remembered the mirth and a hint of goading when she pestered him, or the unreadable look in his eyes when she helped him cook. An indecipherable shiver ran down her spine that matched the one she felt earlier that morning. What the hell was that about?

Immediately, Korra brushed it off at the sound of Asami's voice. "Why would it be creepy?" She asked.

Korra shrugged. "I don't know, he's not really my-" She stopped abruptly, catching sight of the group clad in black walking the opposite of everyone in the hallway. "Hey, do you know who that guy is?" She asked, gesturing with a cock of her head to the one at the center of the group.

"Oh, that's Tahno. He's a senior like us, one of the guys in water polo, and loves creepy stuff. Don't get intimidated by him or his group. He likes to scare people, that's sort of his thing, but he's like a bunny if you go after him. I would know, I've been with him since second grade." Asami said dismissively.

"Huh," Korra wasn't expecting that, honestly. It was the opposite of what she perceived with the pale guy, but now that she had that information stored in the deep depths of her mind, it did change her way of viewing him.

Those thoughts were put on hold when they stood in a small line - more like a crowd - of people getting into the auditorium. Loud music met their ears as they entered the large room, as balloons and brightly colored tissue paper decorated the railings of the stairs, and the mascot, a bison, danced excitedly in the middle of the court. Asami grabbed her wrist, practically dragging her through the crowd as they searched for seats in the section designated for the seniors.

"Wait, why do you ask?" Curiosity swam in her viridian eyes as she looked over her shoulder to Korra.

"No reason," she said hastily, taking a seat in the middle of the bleachers. No way in hell was she about to mention the fact that Tahno guy almost ruined her morning from his stupidly sharp shoulder.

Regardless, Korra appreciated the few blessings she had in her life. Such as at that moment, the cold metal under her thighs and ass felt nice even through her jeans. And even if the room held a muggy hint, she could feel the slightest bit of cool air circulating throughout the large air vents above them. However, she noticed the way a slow smirk grew on Asami's beautiful features and the way she leaned closer at her hasty response. Dread coursed through her veins. She didn't like it where this was going.

"You like him, don't you?" Her friend whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

If she had been drinking her water she would have spat the liquid onto the poor sap who decided to sit in front of her. Fortunately, she didn't, but she couldn't stop herself from bristling. What in seven hells made her think she liked him?

"What the- hell no!" Korra snapped, evidently repulsed and inappropriately - mildly - fascinated with the way Asami came to that conclusion.

"Really? Are you sure? You seem a little defensive there, Korra." Asami said in amusement, the twinkle in her eye only darkening further as Korra sputtered with a fiery blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hell no," she repeated resolutely.

Her friend tucked a stray strand of her hair behind an ear as she shrugged. "Why not? He's pretty attractive. I mean, I certainly wouldn't date him, but even I can acknowledge that he can be… striking to others." Asami explained coolly.

Korra didn't even know why they were still talking about this, but she indulges Asami regardless. "He's not my type," Korra said, shaking her head fervently.

"What's your type then?" Asami prodded teasingly, a confident grin forming on her face that could only be met with Korra's narrowed eyes. This must be so funny to her.

"Definitely not him," Korra said with a laugh, trying to evade the question by simply watching the crowd taking their seats and the leadership students testing out the speakers and microphones. So very interesting. A hell of a lot more interesting compared to that conversation, right? Of course she was right.

"Come on, Korra, indulge me. I haven't had girl talk with anyone all summer, and talking to these brothers I know makes me lose brain cells because they just don't get it. Have pity on me." Hopeful beryl eyes practically begged Korra.

She wasn't about to go blatantly fawn over Howl, especially when that was so long ago, but she would divulge in _some_ form of him to her. "Fine, fine. I honestly don't know though," she shrugged. "I've really only had a crush on someone once and that was barely anything because he didn't really know me, and it was more of a crush from afar, really."

"Okay, that's a start," Asami said in her gentle voice, egging her on.

"Hm," Korra hummed suspiciously in regards to Asami, but she thought back to her old school, much to her dismay. It really had been a while since she was fond of someone. But as she thought back to Howl, the memories of those butterflies in her stomach, seeing through rose-tinted glasses. Not now, of course. She'd been past that point for years now, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at knowing she had grown from her crush. He was a senior when she was a freshman. She knew it wasn't going to happen, Korra acknowledged that, and had come to terms with it. But he was pretty to look at, there was nothing wrong with that. Right? "Well, he had really nice face and muscles… Oh, and he was funny. At least, from what I can remember, it's been a while. So, that maybe."

"That could be really any guy, Korra," Asami laughed, a delicate hand covering her mouth.

Korra was about to respond, but then the lights abruptly died out and the music stopped playing. Of course there were those who screamed, and those who had to endure the high-pitched shrieks, like her and Asami. Was this normal for every school? Because she recalled going through that every year of high school thus far.

A single spot light was projected in the center of the auditorium, towards a pair of peppy students with microphones grasped in their hands. This school fancied the flair for the dramatic, she supposed, because she'd never experienced this much glamour for a simple pep rally.

Loud, cheery voices rung throughout the auditorium, speaking of the excitement of starting a new academic year. The two switched back and forth as they finished each other's sentences, their charged voices explaining the extracurriculars that the school offered. From after-school clubs to sports and the arts, they covered everything.

Belatedly, Korra realized the rally was all about signing up for these school activities.

Her gaze drifted off to the single spotlight on the second floor, staring at the beam and feeling a burning sensation in her eyes until spots eat at her vision. That is, until a group of students ran to the center of the spotlight. People in the crowd screamed for the team, or for their friends, Korra wasn't completely sure. She was mildly interested, watching as they formed a line and a video of sorts played on the box above them. It showcased what she assumed was the team of some sport. Until she realized it was softball.

Not necessarily her cup of tea, but she watched regardless. One thing she could say for sure, this school really did love the dramatic, making the sport so much more astounding than it really was. And she was only assuming it'd get worse with that horrendous pop music playing along to the team members in the video.

Once the video was done, the women in a line spoke warmly of wanting new people on the team. They spoke confidently that they'd win this year's annual competition for finals, and soon the screams for the team pierced her eardrums once more. They retreated back to the sidelines of the court, the pair coming back to the center, only to introduce the dance team. A large group of women, and a few men sprinkled in, emerged from the shadows. All wore relatively the same outfit in small variations in their class colors. Instead of a video, they settled into their positions and prepared a performance for the rally.

Loud music blared once again. It began with a slow tempo, something similar to that of rhythm and blues songs. Korra watched as each person in the team moved in synchrony, matching each other's movements by hitting every beat of the song.

The team danced sensually at first, but soon enough the music tapped in a few more beats before some of the top hits mashed into one song. It was overly excitable and Korra hated how much the music decided to dance to clashed together. Sure they really did know how to dance, but with _this_ music, Korra tried not to cringe, or even judge them for that matter, but she couldn't help it.

Noticing Asami doing exactly the same thing from the corner of her eye, Korra allowed herself to relax as she acknowledged that she wasn't the only one who had the same opinion. This took quite some time, something of which she was okay with considering this took up time away from being in a classroom. But once the dance was done, the massive group retreated back to the sidelines, just as the softball team did.

It was the same, mundane routine: the excitable pair would introduce a sport, they would display a video showcasing the team, then either the hip hop team or the cheer squad would step up to perform.

Korra watched disinterestedly, chewing at her lower lip and continuously checking the time - whether to prolong the rally or to dread it further, she wasn't sure. That is, until the volleyball team came out. It never really occurred to her to even think about rejoining the sport again, especially when she decided to try and distance herself from her former self from the past five years, but her eyes widened in fascination.

As engrossed as she was, she barely registered Asami's viridian eyes watching her. She leaned the slightest bit forward, restless, shifting her legs repeatedly as she sat at the edge of her seat. This wasn't anything new, considering she'd played for another team at her old school for the better part of three years, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Why don't you try out for them?" Asami suggested in amusement, crossing one leg over the other as best as she could given the small amount of space.

"Huh?" Korra asked, bemused.

Asami giggled at her distracted behavior. "Tryouts. You. Volleyball." She elaborated succinctly, and when all Korra could do was sheepishly smile in response, she felt a sharp yet gentle nudge of the viridian eyed girl's elbow to her arm. "Korra, you're clearly interested, why don't you try out." her friend added.

"That obvious…?" Korra mumbled in question. Her eyes trailed back to the video, only to return her gaze to the black-haired beauty next to her, a knowing smirk crossing her crimson painted lips as the music vibrated through the auditorium.

"No, I just thought you needed to take a shit." Asami deadpanned with a snort as Korra laughed. Well, at least Asami's humor was on par with her own, because she didn't think she could handle another dope telling her to watch her language like the one most likely drooling over papers in city hall. "Did you play volleyball at your old school?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I was in varsity, and played since freshman year." Korra supplied, a proud grin lining her plump lips, even though it really wasn't anything to be proud of because that was one of her only forms of escapism. It was an outlet of sorts for a while, before she even entered high school, but she gradually learned to love the sport.

Asami nudged her once again. "What the hell? Why don't you try out then?" She asked with wide eyes, to which Korra couldn't help but to laugh at the genuine excitement crossing her features. "Don't laugh, I'm serious. The school needs all the help they can get, we're not exactly known for volleyball, and if you've been playing for a while, it could really boost the school's reputation." Asami encouraged as someone accidentally nudged their knee into her back. Her brows furrowed the slightest bit at the unwarranted touch, but shrugged it off.

But Korra thought about it. It had only occurred to her an hour ago that she really could change her life for the better here, despite the circumstances and reality of her family situation. A part of her doubted volleyball would really make a difference, especially when even she could admit she was pretty damn good at it. Should she?

"Fine, I'll try out," she acquiesced, the smile turning more mischievous. "But only if you try out with me." She said with her index finger prodding Asami's forearm.

"I would love to, but sports really isn't really my forte." She responded almost sheepishly.

"Oh," Korra said, suddenly really interested in the invisible lint on her shirt.

Just then she heard a loud laugh coming from the green eyed girl next to her. "Don't look so sad, I'll go with you and watch if you want. I'm just not one for sports, or you know at least not high school sports." She explained with a shrug.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked, and was responded with a nod and sound of agreement from her friend. Honestly, it was the fact that she even said that she'd accompany her when she could easily have kept her mouth shut. Awkwardly, Korra offered her new friend a strange smile, not only from her gratitude, but because no one had been this accomodating to her except the man who adopted her. "You're amazing," she said genuinely.

At that, Asami snorted. "I am pretty amazing," she flipped her luscious locks off her shoulder, looking self assured as ever with a gorgeous smile lining her lips. Korra locked eyes with her, slightly confused as a serious expression crossed her face. That is, until Asami let out a bark of laughter at the her dopey face. "I'm joking." She said through a gasp of air, before Korra joined her.

Bright lights abruptly turned on and the ecstatic pair returned to the center of attention. The two spoke with exaggeration, directing the students in the auditorium to either 'proceed to their next class' or 'enjoy their finest food', pointing towards the exits of the large room. Korra's brows rose at their words, seriously doubting any food from school could be called 'finest food' as they claimed. She knew her acting skills were far below par at best, but spirits, theirs were a whole other level.

Rolling her eyes, Korra's attention went back to the raven haired girl next to her.

"You're not in anything? No clubs or whatever?" Korra asked as the pair stood up to wander down the disconcertingly creaky stairs.

"I was in the fashion club for two years, until I didn't really care about it that much. And they don't offer it here, which is a shame, but my dad teaches me self defense from time to time. He focused on it a lot when I was growing up, but it's mainly to keep up with my strength now." She supplied as they walked the crowded perimeter of the court.

"That sounds cool, I wish I could learn." She has always wanted to learn, but no one wanted to teach her, at least her time at the orphanage. Though, if her real parents were still around, she figured her dad would've honed her skills in by now. Whether it was because her prominent muscles proved she's more than strong enough to defend herself, or it was because she's stubborn enough that teaching her will inevitably give her mentor an aneurysm, whomever it may be, either way it was beyond Korra. But then she remembered what her new friend said before class started. "...Wait, isn't he gone all the time, though? I thought he's a pilot?" Korra recalled.

"He is, but… you know, life happens. He wanted me to learn to defend myself if ever there's a time that he's not there to protect me." Asami said, just loud enough for Korra to hear over the excited crowd of high schoolers, all trying to exit the building at the same time.

"... He sounds like a wonderful dad," she replied in mild jealousy, feeling that ugly green streak in her at the thought of having her dad back. Korra remembered when her dad would wrestle with her younger self. He would always let her win, of course, but the purity and simplicity in it made Korra want to go back in time, when she had her parents in her life and she wouldn't have to deal with all these abrupt and big life changes.

Asami's gentle voice broke her from reverie.

"He is." She sighed, fingering the gold lock around her neck with shaky hands, appearing as though she were lost in thought, just as Korra was a few moments ago. With a slight shake of her head, Asami straightened her back and took a deep breath in. "So what does your dad do?" She asked, trying to shift the attention towards her.

A part of her didn't want to divulge that Tarrlok was a Councilman - and a representative, for that matter -, but it didn't seem like something she could avoid, especially if Asami saw him in the future, and much less if she already knew who he was. "Um… he's a politician." She answered hesitantly, lightly biting her lower lip as the crowd slowly shuffled out.

"Really?" She sounded surprised, Korra duly noted.

Finally exiting the auditorium, the pair made a beeline for the volleyball booth, Asami's hand grasping at her wrist and tugging her towards the booth. "... Yeah?" She confirmed, her brows furrowed in confusion. Was that right of her to mention his choice of career? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to question it when she caught sight of two women sitting in fold up chairs behind the short table. Another came to stand between the pair, though a grin that looked a little too fake were plastered on their faces as Korra came up to the table.

"Hiya! Are you interested in joining our volleyball team?" The one in the middle spoke in a cheery voice.

Korra nodded with a tiny smile, clearly not expecting such lively people at school. Most people at her old school dreaded attending class, even appearing as though they were zombies crawling out of their graves, what more signing up for extracurriculars that meant they'd have to stay at the campus longer than they needed. This school was the complete opposite of her previous one, more happy, more enthusiastic, despite that Tahno guy that bumped into her earlier that morning.

"Awesome!" One of the girls that sat in the fold up chairs sang in an off-tune, high-pitched song, before pointing towards the list with two people's information written down. "Just sign up for now, and tryouts will soon be announced, as well as a bunch of other information you'll need to know." The girl whispered from the small opening of her mouth.

"Cool," Korra blurted.

Taking the pen in her hand, she wrote her basic information on the piece of paper - name, number, grade, first class of the day and the room.

"So what's his name? My dad works with a lot of politicians," Korra abruptly stopped in her writing and looked at her companion in a silent question, the tiniest of her nerves getting to her for no reason. "I meant he usually takes politicians abroad, like for business meetings, meeting other diplomats, you know. That kind of stuff." Asami elaborated with a shrug.

"Oh, uh, his name's Tarrlok. He's a Councilman on the United Republic Council, but he always corrects me that he's a 'politician'. Which is technically the same shit, if you as me." Setting the pen down and moving away from the booth, Korra mimicked Tarrlok's smooth voice with air quotes, barely registering the cheerful _thanks for signing up!_ behind her. He always seemed annoyed by the fact that she called him a councilman rather than politician, and something in her perceived that as a means to keep the friendly banter going because he'd run his mouth and she'd stare at him blankly, nothing but the sound of his voice filtering through her mind. And, the bothered glint in his eye when he corrected her only proved that provoking him was more than fun.

"There's like five or six of those old farts on the Council, so you'll have to jog my memory. The name sounds really familiar, but I can't put a face to the name." Asami said, tapping a finely painted fingertip to her chin.

"Tall, long-ass hair, blue eyes, always has this smirk on his face… wears the most pretentious shit ever?... Anything?" She described the man, exaggerating it by copying his trademark leer.

"Hmm, nothing, I'm sorry. You'll have to introduce me, though." Asami said syly, hastily. The way her eyes glimmered with mischief made Korra uneasy, due to the fact that she doubted her new friend didn't know the man, especially after she lived in the city for most of her life.

But the more she thought about it, the more she hoped that the girl next to her didn't have some kink for people's dads. Not that it would be a problem, to each their own, but it was just very odd and strange and bizarre to imagine Tarrlok with the black haired beauty beside her. Her mind supplied an image of Asami flirting with the man at city hall. Immediately, Korra cringed, the grotesque picture vanishing as soon as it appeared. She reasoned that he technically wasn't her father anyway, but it'd undoubtedly be strange and sear something irreversible in her mind.

Lost in the obscene image, Asami's reply belatedly registered in her mind as she followed her.

"Wait, what? Why?" Korra said hastily.

"Because it's polite and we're friends." She smiled, turning the corner of the building and into the parking lot.

"... We are?" Her steps faltered the slightest bit, almost tripping on a speed bump.

Glancing at Korra over her shoulder, she dramatically flipped her wavy hair. "Wow, I see how it is. I guess you'll just have to find someone else to go with you to the tryouts." Asami said with a weak bite, but no real venom was there, or at least, from what Korra could detect in her smooth voice. Pulling out silver keys, she stopped in front of a vintage black car.

"No! I'm sorry, I just…" Korra groaned at her awkwardness. "I'm not used to this, it's all kinda new to me. You know, moving, the school… friends and-"

"I'm joking, Korra. Don't sweat it." She said with a shrug, opening the car door as she jiggled her keys enticingly from a finger. "And you're forgiven, but since it's our lunch break, wanna go out of campus and forgive each other with greasy noodles and milk tea? I know just the place."

Just the thought made Korra's stomach growl, but it must be a joke. She looked around cautiously, and saw no one but a few people driving out of the parking lot. Bemused, she leaned forward. "We're allowed to leave?"

"Yeah. It's school, not a prison," Asami supplied, deftly lowering the roof of her car. "Seniors usually get to go out of campus with a pass, and some juniors, too. Don't ask me why, it's just how it's been since I've been here."

Hands on her shapely hips, Korra squinted warily at the girl moving to sit herself in the driver's seat. What the hell was going on? Had she been going to school at a prison for the last three years? Because there were no opportunity or leniency with the rules her old school enforced. Unless she was living under a rock the last three years. No, that wasn't it.

With a scoff, Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "First of all, I wasn't opposed to noodles and milk tea because I didn't answer yet. Second of all, I wasn't going to ask. I'm just confused because my old school didn't even let us go home early without a slip and 'guardian consent'. And third of all-"

"-Korra, just get in the car!" Asami laughed as Korra grumbled to herself at being interrupted, but ultimately acquiesced, taking the passenger's seat. She couldn't get mad at Asami, not when the girl was nice enough to be her first friend… and not when food was waiting for her to slurp down.

"Greasy noodles and milk tea?" Her friend asked.

"Greasy noodles and milk tea." She nodded in confirmation.

"Narook's, it is then," Asami smiled, starting the ignition with a jerk. And just as her friend began backing out of her space, Korra had a feeling that things were going to get better with time.


	3. I'll Be There By Your Side

**A/N** : Slight delay since school started on Thursday, but it is here. As always, chapter inspiration came from My Dearest Darling by Etta James. Enjoy!

—-

The day went surprisingly well for the first of many. The school itself was a lot more enjoyable than her old one, but she wasn't about to go give Tarrlok the pleasure to hearing about her true opinions. It was a little past three in the afternoon, school was done for the day, and Korra stood near Asami who leaned against the railing of the stairs to the main building.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home? I don't mind taking you, it's no big deal." Asami offered enticingly with a cock of her brows, painted red lips slowly curving up at tempting her new friend.

Sweet spirits, the offer was really tempting. Not only because she would rather blast Asami's music that was very much like her own than listen to Tarrlok's jazz - not that she didn't mind jazz, but seriously, that kind of jazz nearly put her to sleep - but also because the disgusting feel of perspiration began dripping down her temple and she'd rather get out of the sun than wait a second longer out in the sweltering heat.

Chewing at her lower lip, conflicted, Korra's gaze repeatedly flickered from the cars coming and going to the girl beside her. "As sweet as the offer is, which is pretty damn sweet because I love your car, I can't. My dad said he'll pick me up and I'm pretty sure it's just to hear about my day." She politely declined. The man did say he wanted, and promised, to pick her up - probably for an opportunity just to show off his car that no one truly cared about except for him - earlier that morning, and she really didn't think too much about it, so she shrugged it off, half-heartedly acquiescing.

"Alright, if you say so." She shrugged, stifling a yawn with her hand. "But just know that the offer stands if you need it, not just today."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Korra smiled. Spirits, where were all these people at her old school? She hated even thinking about her old life - her old life that only recently stopped not even a week ago - but it was inevitable to compare everything. Of course, she couldn't speak for the future, however, the thought of her life changing for the good had something in her thrumming with excitement. But one thing still remained the same. It wasn't, and wouldn't be nearly as amazing of a life as the one she had with her real parents. No ill will towards Tarrlok, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that.

The two wait in silence as the crowd trickled out, and Korra's tired. Tired from sitting in her class as each teacher of hers passed out a syllabus, saying generally the same thing, and a part of her dreaded the fact that this would happen the next day as well. Despite the exhaustion, it was more eventful and more pleasing than her last three years in secondary school. For some reason, the grimy and dreary environment from the orphanage transferred to the school just a block away. It was the complete opposite for Republic City High. Maybe it's because the school was in the city, that the people here were much more open and lively with one another? She didn't know, but she wasn't about to go questioning her blessing.

Maybe being in the city was a good thing for Korra. To get away from the dreariness, to get away from the constant reminder that she's broken, that the only reason why she was kept in an orphanage was because of her own doing.

Her doleful train of thought was fortunately interrupted when she heard two sets of footsteps and an intense voice coming their way.

"Asami!" The guy cried out, his pace quickening. He stood just a fraction taller than Korra, emerald orbs just a shade darker than the raven haired beauty next to her, bulky muscles popping out of his colorful button up with flamingos printed on the fabric, and a friendly smile lining his lips. He must've barely seen her in his line of vision, because suddenly his gaze curiously flickered to her. "Oh, hello miss," the green eyed guy said in an exaggerated drawl, his face brightening up into a smolder.

"Quit it, Bolin. It's her first day, let her breathe," Asami playfully smacked his arm.

"Ow! I just said hello, is that such a crime?" He pouted, rubbing the area she smacked with a dejected expression that reminded Korra of a child getting reprimanded by their parent.

"When you look at her like that, it is." Asami propped a dainty hand on her hip, while the other adjusted her grip on her books. Silently, awkwardly, watching the two, Korra duly noted his name. "Where were you guys? You and your brother are almost never late."

"Almost. But yeah, we accidentally slept in, and got here just in time for our last period." Her eyes traveled behind Bolin to find the other guy - his brother presumably - dreadfully following him a little ways back. He was taller than all three of them, eyes a golden brown, his dark hair neatly puffed up with nicely defined muscles displayed from a shirt similar to Bolin's, but colored a plain brown. One detail she noted was that he wore a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck as he held two books in one hand, the other tucked into his pocket.

Not being one to judge someone's fashion sense, but Korra wondered why the taller guy was wearing a scarf at the near end of summer. She was nearly melting from this heat.

Vivid blue trailed back to Asami as she let out a sigh. "Korra, this is Bolin and that's Mako, his brother. Guys, this is Korra, she's new here." Her friend introduced.

"Hey," Korra waved an awkward hand to the two gazing at her - well one gawking at her, while she subtly squirmed under the other's scrutiny.

"Wow! You're _so_ pretty!" Bolin piped up in awe, green eyes glimmering while Mako watched her with a cold stare. She honestly didn't know what to make of this Mako guy, but one thing was for sure, he was broody. So much for a warm welcome.

"Aha, thanks," Korra giggled uneasily. It really wasn't the fact that all the attention was on her, but the fact that Bolin complimented her looks. Something of which she hardly considered herself as 'pretty'. Regardless, she kept her mouth shut.

"So, where're you fr-" Bolin began.

But then a honk was heard, one that she already knew from accompanying the man for the past few days. All four sets of eyes followed the sound and something in her relaxes the slightest bit. It's Tarrlok. A sigh of relief nearly escaped her lips, but she caught herself and internally questions why seeing that politician made her relax.

"Sorry guys, my dad's here. I'll see you all later, yeah?" Korra muttered hastily, already moving away from the group with a wave of her hand towards the white car. It's something he insisted on when she asked him about it - his answer along the lines of _black gets too hot in the summer, and white doesn't_. That was quite literally when he picked her up from the orphanage, something she already guessed was true, that he was a priss.

Hastening her steps, she nearly crossed the sidewalk, but unconsciously released a sigh of apprehension at Asami's voice. "Wait! Korra!" She called. Korra froze in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder to find her friend jogging towards her, a mischievous smirk already lining her painted lips. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked slyly.

Korra groaned. She'd been avoiding bringing that up. It's not that she didn't want her to meet him, it's more that she didn't want to hear anything disgusting between the two. Knowing the man, Tarrlok would undoubtedly flirt in return if Asami did. Actually, he would undoubtedly flirt with anyone with a gorgeous face and knock-out body. And that's exactly why she'd been sidestepping every conversation that involved her supposed father.

Stomping a foot, she caved in. "Fine, come on," she waved for Asami to follow. Clearly dreading this interaction, Korra's shoulders slightly droop as she hoped Tarrlok caught on with the fact that she didn't mention him being her adoptive father - much less the fact that she even mentioned anything with the orphanage or adoption.

Opening the car door, she caught the distinct scent of Tarrlok faintly lingering in the air. Spiced vanilla and cigarette smoke. Something that reminded her of her father, though her dad rarely smelled of a cookie and more so tobacco.

"Hey, _sweetheart_ ," Tarrlok greeted, his baritone full of saccharine, probably because he could see Asami drawing closer to Korra's side of the car. She shot him a murderous glower as she sat on the passenger's seat, face scrunching up at that disgusting pet name. What the hell was that about? When he blatantly ignored her expression in favor of rolling her window down, Korra noted that smirk growing into an outright grin on his face. "Who's this?"

" _Dad_ , this is Asami, my friend." She said pointedly, silently willing him to understand that he better not say anything embarrassing, with the little that he knew of her, of course.

With one glance into his icy eyes, Korra saw that roguish glimmer and immediately felt dread course through her veins. Of course, he'd be this way when he knew damn well that everything must've turned alright for her first day. Pale blue flickered between her and Asami. The grin already on his lips somehow widened in mischief and in turn Korra nearly groaned at the implication.

"Hello, Mr. Tarrlok. Korra's told me so much about you," Asami leaned alluringly against the opened window, offering a delicate hand to the man in the driver's seat. Tarrlok easily took her hand and shook it gently, the movement followed by Korra in evident discomfort.

"Did she now?" He asked, amusement laced in his smooth voice as his gaze trailed back to her, a fiery blush burning at her cheeks. She could feel both of them looking at her, though try as she might, she diverts her attention everywhere but the two people beside her. Oh, was that bird poop? No, maybe a dead bug? He should really get the car washed. Oh, so interesting. Definitely not making the situation even more awkward. Nope!

Asami hummed in confirmation, arms folded across her chest. "Although, she never told me that her father was so handsome." She said jokingly, or not jokingly, Korra was unsure about that given their talk at lunch when she casually mentioned she liked older men. How much older? She didn't want to know, much less want to hear about this bizarre crush - no matter how superficial - on Tarrlok.

Regardless, that was her breaking point.

"Okay!" Korra… squeaked? "You guys are acquainted! Bye, Asami! Let's _go_ , dad!" She said hurriedly with a very uncomfortable smile. Both of them laughed and it only made her cheeks burn more intensely. What the hell was so amusing? She didn't know, nor did she care to know.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Korra," Asami finally leaned away from the opened window with a graceful smile. "Bye, Mr. Tarrlok." She wiggled her fingers in a pleasant wave, resulting in Tarrlok doing the same exact gesture in return.

Korra's face scrunched up in blatant revulsion as she hastily scrambled to roll the window back up, hearing Asami's cackling behind the glass. Repulsed, Korra visibly shuddered, making some noise at the back of her throat.

Ignoring her discomfort once again, all the man beside her could do was smile happily. "I like your friend," Tarrlok said smugly, showing his straight white teeth.

"Of course you do, you creep." She groaned as he began to drive off from their parked space near the curb.

But then he was laughing, a nice laugh that belonged to someone who clearly found something so amusing about this situation. He sure had a warped sense of humor if he found that weird exchange so entertaining. Honestly, it was completely distasteful. Calming down a bit at the pointed stare she offered him, Tarrlok cleared his throat in an attempt to stifle his laughter, though a smile was still present. "It's all in jest. No need to burst a blood vessel, nothing to get you all wound up… _sweetheart_ ,"

"Spirits, please stop this," Korra whined to the spirits above. She knew it was all a joke, but hearing the pet names for one another - dad, _sweetheart_ \- what kind of twisted world was she living in. It was more so his nickname for her that made her cringe because in no way did she associate that with someone's daughter, and more for lovers. Even if it had only been five days with the man, Korra couldn't view him as her father. She didn't know if she could ever perceive him as her father when the only image of a father figure in her mind was her biological dad, Tonraq. Nothing can change that.

With Tarrlok, she regarded him more of an ancient roommate, one who provided for her, who took care of her, like a parent, but not really. He was definitely a lot more fun and entertaining than the caretakers at the orphanage. And at least he knew how to cook. Nevertheless, she couldn't explain it, Korra just couldn't see him as her father. Moreover, she adamantly refused to see him as her own.

"Kidding aside, how was your first day?" He asked with interest. She was looking out onto the road ahead of them, but she noticed him tapping his index finger to the beats of jazz against the steering wheel from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, it was actually pretty decent, but nothing too exciting happened. I mean, it is the first day." She shrugged, yawning in the process. One large hand, the one tapping to the music, left the steering wheel to relax on the armrest between the two of them.

A sound of doubt bubbled at the back of his throat. "I doubt it wasn't exciting, I mean you made a friend, correct? Didn't I say it would have worked out in the end?" Tarrlok prodded smugly, nudging his elbow to hers. Attention caught, Korra watched him with an indecipherable - unamused - gleam in her eyes. As they rolled to a stop at an intersection, he snuck a glance at her, evidently feeling that awkward streak under her gaze. "Continue with your story," he encouraged with a croak, slipping his hand from the top of the wheel to the bottom.

"Hmm," she hummed in thought, finally looking back to the road ahead of her. "First of all, I got bumped into by some unapologetic dipshit, which didn't hurt at all, mind you, but it got me in a pissy mood this morning. And it turns out he just likes acting like an asshole just for the hell of it. Second of all, I met Asami. We have most of our classes together and she's gorgeous and nice and everything I want to be, but I don't know, there's something about her that she's hiding something from everyone-"

"Like you apparently are with the adoption?" Tarrlok intervened in question. At that, he glanced at her with a pointed expression, but all she responded with was a sheepish smile.

"Okay, but that's different. I have to explain exactly _how_ I ended up in an orphanage and _who_ adopted me, and that's a little much seeing that it's a sensitive topic." Korra explained, already hating the fact that she mentioned Asami hiding something. Only because she hadn't divulged in that information to the man beside her. At least not yet, anyhow. With a wave of her hand, she backtracked at her train of thought. "Anyway, third of all, I signed up for volleyball. I don't know when tryouts are, but I'm gonna get in no matter what." Korra listed the events with her fingers.

"I'm sure you'll get on the team, I distinctly remember seeing your transcripts and found out you played for your other high school's volleyball team, right?"

"Mhm," Korra answered with a nod.

"Well, congratulations on surviving your first day. I'm sure it was more interesting than you think." He said, his arm accidentally grazing her own that rested beside his.

Disregarding the gentle touch, Korra shrugged. "Not really. I mean, looking at a syllabus for each class - for two hours each - can only make someone pass out. Although, there is one thing." She said with her index finger tapping at her chin. "Asami took me out for lunch at this place called Narook's, which is so delicious by the way, and her car is amazing. I haven't seen anything like it before." She remembered the sleek, black car she sat in earlier in the day. It was like no car she had ever seen. For one, it was antique, something she hadn't seen in the bustling city, but it had little details that felt like her new friend. She couldn't explain it. For instance, an air-freshener with a cartoon devil wrapped around the rear-view mirror, or the steering wheel made out of metal chains shaped as one.

Korra wondered where she got such a nice car, but realized her father must've gotten it for her from his travels and whatnot. Lucky girl. Even if she barely knew Asami, she felt a strange connection to her. It was definitely when they were on the road to Narook's and her viridian-eyed friend blasted some music with the car roof down that made Korra instantly grow fond of the girl. Their taste in music, or movies, or books were practically the same given their conversations throughout the day, and yet their personalities were so different.

Shaking her head, Korra almost let out a chuckle at the turn of events. She couldn't believe she made a friend that she genuinely liked and vice versa.

"You'll have to show me one day. Maybe I'll get some inspiration." He said interestedly. There was a lapse of comfortable silence between them, until he scratched at his jawline and added, "I'm glad you had a nice day, I don't like seeing you sad."

Vivid blue eyes return to his profile, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. But when she was met with silence once again, noting that he was immensely tense, muscles at his shoulders pulled taut, she cleared her throat. "... When am I sad?" She asked quietly.

He didn't open his mouth again, opting to pretend he didn't hear her. It was going good, she was opening up to him, conversation was flowing comfortably. And yet he had to say that. Icy eyes were stubbornly focused on the road, as Korra's jaw clenched in slight frustration, though she tried to reel in that mild ire for some form of leniency towards him. She's pretty sure it's difficult to sidestep a conversation that deeply rooted, so she decided to switch the radio stations to anything other than his soft jazz. With a small smile, she attempted to lighten the disintegrating mood, and not dampen it further.

Once she found a station to her liking, Korra rose the volume nearly to the maximum. She saw Tarrlok wince at the corner of her eyes and nothing made her smile grow faster than irritating him. At the deafening drums, guitar, and raspy voice singing, she acted as if nothing happened, banging her head to the beat of the music with a grin on her face.

"Is it really necessary to listen to this music at this volume?" Tarrlok yelled, trying to outdo the boisterous music.

She saw his hand inching towards the knob to adjust the volume, but smacked his hand away as he flinched. "Yes, it is!" She yelled in reply, her foot tapping to the beat of the drums in the background. "C'mon, Tarrlok, don't be such a party pooper!" She giggled and stole a glance at his disapproving face.

Once again, he didn't answer. "Exit light! Enter night! Take my hand! We're off to never never land!" She howled, following the lyrics of the song. The car slowed to a gradual stop as they approached another intersection. Even through the vibrations and the loud music, Korra caught Tarrlok glancing at her, an indecipherable look in his eye. There must've been something in his train of thought because he audibly swallowed before focusing on the red light ahead of them.

What the hell was that?

Chalking it all up to that ancient mind of his, she continued her head banging beside him, ignoring the wary glances he shot her way. But before she could sing off-key further, Tarrlok turned down the volume to a suitable level as he appeared to remember something. "Speaking of music, I got something for you," he said, blindly reaching behind him to bring out a massive paper bag.

Utterly bemused, she took it from his loose grip. Was there a reason he got her something? Her birthday wasn't until the end of the year, and even then she didn't expect much. Finally moving the car forward, Korra peeked inside the bag and her mouth nearly dropped to the ground in shock.

"A turntable?... And records?" She slowly sifted through the three albums. One in yellow with a woman showing her profile, another in black with a red rose in the center, and the other in shades of green and purple with a skull drawn on the side.

"Of course," he said, like it couldn't be anything else. A part of her didn't understand why he gave this to her, even though she was immensely grateful. Any gift presented her way, she was grateful for, truthfully. When she assumed he sensed her blatant confusion, he continued. "Isn't that what the youth are fond of now?" Tarrlok uttered while looking both ways, before taking a right turn.

"What? Music?" She teased, letting out a laugh when he offered her a deadpan expression.

"You know what I mean," he glanced at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Something unknown within her tingled at witnessing that, but maybe she was looking too much into things. She didn't even know that thing was, but she abandoned the thought with a quirk of her brow.

"Right, because us youth want to live in the past. Vinyls, turntables, spirits, the fashion." Korra responded in jest, even if it was mostly true. Glancing into the bag once again, Korra bit her lip in excitement as she attempted to stifle the smile from curving her lips. But then a weird thought occurred to her. Scrunching her face in curiosity, she poked his bicep a little too roughly if his slight flinch was of any indication. "Wait, how would you know what the youth likes, old man? Weren't you born like a million years ago?"

"No, I was born nearly thirty-eight years ago, not a million. Essentially, I'm not old, and I don't know what the youth are fond of, however my coworker tells me pointless stories about his daughter that I could care less about." He explained patiently, although he seemed a bit hasty to deny that he's old. Korra didn't think so either, especially with the way he looked - dressed as he did and his face that screamed of purchases of expensive creams and whatnot - but she already established that it was fun to push his buttons. "In any case, I purchased a couple of records. I assumed you loved music with the way you're always listening to it at concerning volumes… Although, I wasn't sure what type of music you're into, so I grabbed a few in hopes it would be fine."

"Fine? This is more than fine, and I can get into any music, really - except that elevator music you like to play. But this is actually really sweet," Korra chanced a glance at his profile in fascination. No one had ever been this sweet to her, besides her real parents and people who wanted something from her, that is.

First the note, then buying her a closet-full of new clothes, now the turntable and records. She knew he was wealthy, but she felt as if she were blatantly taking that fortune away from him with her mere presence. Regardless, her vision tunneled as she focused on the man next to her, that unknown sensation returning that made her vaguely restless. It was just like the first day in her bed, how she noticed each and every detail on his flawless face.

But this time, her glimmering blue eyes unintentionally trailed a little lower to his neck, over his broad shoulders, following the nice path of his arms. She observed it before, but it never really registered, more so that she didn't want it to register, that his biceps are nicely defined. At least she assumed so by the thin, white button up he usually wore to work. She tried to think back to the recent days if he wore anything else besides the suit, but nothing came to her. Most of the time he seemed comfortable wearing his formal attire, or making it more casual by simply rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, undoing the top button, and letting his tie hang loose around his neck, just as it was at the moment.

Unconsciously, her breath hitched in her throat as she noticed the prominent veins on his exposed skin. It was yet another thing she couldn't explain why she actually liked it, but she did nonetheless. And that didn't even apply to solely him, but any guy, really. Then her gaze trailed to the large hands that lightly grip the wheel. They look like they held power, prowess, slight roughness, something she assumed he had in abundance.

Before he caught her watching him, if he hadn't already, which she seriously figured he had, but decided to not voice anything, she chewed her lower lip nervously as heat creeped its way to her cheeks. Something warm in her lower abdomen began to settle, something that made her shiver, but she couldn't pinpoint what caused it. "Thanks." She blurted, gripping the bag a little tighter.

Spirits, what was wrong with her?

* * *

He could tell that she was excited. He hadn't seen her this interested in something for the past handful of days she's been living with him. Not when she moved in, not when she conjured up a morning exercise, not when he spoiled her with new clothes, not when he cooked her food, not even when he allowed her to pester him playfully.

Honestly, if it were any other person, he was sure to never allow that to happen. At least, to the extent Korra poked and prodded at his expense. But then he caught himself. His brother teased and pestered him just as Korra was getting rather used to, though that was different.

Regardless, Tarrlok had to smile to himself in gratification when he leaned against the door frame to her room, folding his arms across his broad chest. Purchasing the turntable and some vinyls for her was a good choice. He heard the somewhat electronic pop music from his study and figured a break from work was in order, wanting to see how she liked his gift. Mentally patting himself on the back, Tarrlok nearly scoffed at his vapid coworker suggesting he buy her food. How original. How wrong had he been. He's her legal guardian now, buying her food was a given from the start, and wasn't about to go cook a feast when he was at work. Even though she was fond of food, as was he, Tarrlok wanted to get her something that held emotional value.

Although the thought crossed his mind, she didn't resemble the teenage girls who cherished jewelry, besides the silver ring she often fidgeted with. Now that he knew she had a penchant for music and sports - he should've known given her muscular physique, as well as the volleyball team she was apart of at her last secondary school - he stored that information for future use.

Just like her, he loved music. Though, it wasn't the type of clobbering or excitable music she was so eagerly fond of. Moreover, he leaned towards jazz, or anything with a slow melody, really, but he was open to anything that sounded lovely. He thanked his mother for that, for she relished rhythm and blues, music that she sang to he and his brother when they were younger.

The turntable was set up on her nightstand. The album with shades of green and purple played deafeningly, as he expected, in the background, the record spinning unwaveringly as the woman sang of believing she would never fall in love, or ever be loved. It was rather despairing despite the upbeat rhythm, though he wasn't one to judge the lyrics unless it were that screaming nonsense he heard in the car.

Korra was already dressed in a baggy nightshirt that practically engulfed her plaid shorts, brown locks falling in damp waves. He stood there for what seemed like a long, happy eternity as Korra lightly bounced in place and shook her hips to the electronic beats and angelic voice, moving about her room with a few pens in hand and a textbook in the other. That is, until she turned around and he could see her visibly bristle, nearly jumping out of her skin once she caught sight of him.

"Fucking hell! You scared me!" She snarled as he tried not to wince at her crude language. She threw a pen towards his relaxed body, only to have it lightly hit his chest unflinchingly with a gentle thud. "What're you doing just lurking in the shadows like a creep anyway?" She asked with a curious cock of her brow, cerulean roving his form in unabashed scrutiny.

"Don't make me blush, Korra. I'm merely observing my daughter finally grow fond of something I bought her." He shrugged in satisfaction. A smirk lined his lips when he saw the exaggerated roll of her eyes despite the stifled smile on her face. She tended to do that whenever he was around, though he considered that a quirk of hers that he'd gladly accept rather than seeing her cry. He noted she appeared to be more relaxed. Whether it was because of the favorable conclusion to her first day in a new school, or if it was all his doing, Tarrlok didn't know.

He didn't by any means think she considered his estate her home already, but the tension in her shoulders from the first day had considerably diminished. It was progress that she was getting comfortable around him. "Please, don't let me stop you from your dancing. It's a rather amusing sight, if I'm being quite honest _._ " Tarrlok unfolded his arms to tuck his hands casually into his pockets, shifting his feet.

A snort escaped her, though he noted the amount of genuine humor she was stifling from his detection. "Pft, like you can do better." She turned away from him as she placed the pens and book gripped in her hands on the desk with papers strewn about.

"That sounds like a challenge." He responded, his smirk widening. She had fire within her and he entertained the idea of attempting to match her. He bent down to pick the pen she threw lightly - he thanked the spirits above - off the ground, only to stand and lean against the door frame once again, pen grasped in his large hand.

"Well, it's not, I'd like to save my eyes from witnessing that monstrosity." She said dismissively as she glanced at him over her shoulder. The mischievous way she turned to face him from across the room made him think she was planning something that he would presumably dread. Yet, a part of him was curious to see exactly what she was doing.

"Monstrosity? You evidently haven't seen yourself dance because you look like a fish out of water than what I perceive as a graceful dance." He said warily, already making a move from his spot against the door frame to do a little twist of his torso. Despite himself, he couldn't stop the smirk on his face from widening at her reaction.

She wasn't a terrible dancer from the little he observed, but just like she was fond of pestering him, he's slowly learning to do the same to her, and it was entertaining to say the least.

"Okay, you win. Just stop with that smirk, and whatever that is. It's creepy, old man." She recoiled, but the corner of her lips quirked upwards as his face dropped. He didn't understand this girl's fascination for giving him pet names that were blatant lies. Old? He nearly scoffed aloud at the audacity of being compared to a decrepit man with a wooden cane.

"I'm not old." He hastily denied. Brows furrowed and icy blue eyes focused on the girl that sauntered towards him, he frowned slightly.

For reasons beyond him, it was her turn to smirk and Tarrlok didn't know how to feel about the uncomfortable stirring in his lower abdomen. Purposefully pushing those bewildering feelings thrumming through his veins to the back of his mind, he quietly watched her place small hands on shapely hips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, cerulean glimmering in mischief. "Funny how that's the thing you defend." She chuckled.

Blinking in confusion, Tarrlok cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter, gripping the pen a little tighter and deliberately ignoring and willing that odd feeling to vanish. "At any rate, I heard the music from the study. I just wanted to see how the turntable was running, and it seems it's going well."

"Mhm. It's working as perfectly as I can imagine given the price." She gestured towards the turntable. And as strange as it was - or rather regarding this whole conversation - he could smell the sweet, fruity fragrance of her shampoo as she stepped closer to his front. Tarrlok wished he didn't notice because an unconscious shiver ran up his spine that only bemused him further.

He didn't expect it, but the oxygen in his lungs was practically forced out as her arms squeezed his waist in a tight embrace. "Thank you. I love it." She muffled into his shirt with a grin plastered on her face. He couldn't remember the last time something so small made him so happy, but it did regardless.

Warmth scattered throughout his body, reveling in the affection she was actually showing him. Albeit, it was merely a hug, he acknowledged that these things take time, but it was progress nonetheless. Whether it be a week, a month, or a year, he'd wait for her to open up to him. It took him a long while to push the issues with his own family to the back of his mind. Even if he had never told anyone, except for a few. It's nothing he ever wanted to speak aloud, it's been over with. Done. It shouldn't emerge or affect him this greatly like it did in his twenties just because he technically now had a family of his own, even if it was only he and Korra.

"No problem, sweetheart." He smiled, strong arms wrapping around her smaller form and propping his chin atop her head.

Pulling away with an exaggerated groan that he felt against his chest, Korra offered him a wary look. "Seriously, stop calling me that. It's gross." She grumbled, folding toned arms underneath her bust.

Tarrlok hummed in thought, tapping the pen still in his grasp against his chin. "I don't think so. I think it suits you well, don't you agree?" He asked, a chuckle escaping him as he gave her the pen and retreated out of her bedroom to the kitchen down the stairs before he could hear a proper response. It was almost time for dinner anyways, and his overwrought mind needed a break, he reasoned.

—-

Few hours passed after he cooked dinner and their stomachs were full of grilled eels and rice. Korra washed the dishes and he dried them beside her. It was a pleasant surprise that never failed to affront him only due to the fact that he only helped his mother when he was around Korra's age. The two of them made small talk, he spoke of some stories when he was in high school and university, of which she clearly didn't believe him when he recalled being the timid kid. _Yeah right, I bet girls lined up just to get a date with you._ That was unmistakably something he did not expect her to conjure up.

But then he had to remind himself that Korra had a very imaginative mind, even going as far as making him seem as if he were a wrestler if another potential lover so much as uttered a word to 'his girl' as she so charmingly put it. No, he wasn't insecure enough prove his masculinity to some dimwit. And, he was no womanizer in the least, at least when he was younger, that is. _I could see it now. You wouldn't even give the poor girls the time of day, such a douche._

His brows rose at her penchant for vulgar language, and he nearly reprimanded her, but she interrupted his train of thought when she released a bark of laughter and hip bumped him a little too hard. The movement made him crash into the counter beside him, nearly losing his grip on the plate in his hand.

Her laughter only raised blaringly, but the youthful color in her face drained immediately when she cracked an eye open as he grabbed ahold of the towel near him, twisting it tightly before she flicked water towards him.

She screamed in gaiety, running away with a grin etched on her lips, but ultimately ended up slipping on some water that trickled onto the marble tiles. Despite himself, Tarrlok released a roar of cackling when she scrambled to get up and hid behind the counters before he went after her. This went on for a few minutes, until she fell to the sofa in a fit of laughter as he smiled down at her, throwing the towel to the counter and panting from their chase.

Clearing his throat, he watched her with mirthful eyes. Was this what he missed out on in his years as a child? His mother would always play games similar to theirs with he and his brother, but nearly all warmth and excitement was stripped away from their family soon after it even started.

Before that thought morphed into something he'd rather not dwell on, he helped her up from the sofa, taking her small hand in his larger one and immediately finished the dishes with the occasional giggle that shook her shoulders. Once they were done, he retreated back to his study with a cup of coffee in hand while she casually stomped her way back to her room, a satisfied smile in place when he faced her with furrowed brows, a ploy just to set his nerves in a frenzy, of course.

He sat there for what felt like a few minutes. Though in reality, it was nearly one in the morning. Truthfully, Tarrlok didn't know where the time went because it seemed as if it were happening a lot more frequently these days.

Six hours spent hunched over a desk, writing and typing and closing dry, stinging eyes, and cracking an aching back. Surely, it wasn't good for his health, and the amount of caffeine and nicotine he regularly consumed was only adding to that concerning list. Maybe Korra was onto something when she said he was old. Routinely, he'd stare at tiny fonts in dim lighting, his eyesight and bones nearly deteriorating from sitting, hovering in one place for too long.

Was he old?

Spirits, it was too late for idiotic thoughts just as that. Yawning, Tarrlok rubbed his exhausted face with both hands. Gods, he was only thirty-seven, almost thirty-eight. It's not virtually anywhere near the age his colleagues were at. Most were frail and prone to slipping within the large building of city hall, while the only one - besides himself - able to function normally was a woman almost a decade older than him. Even if he was considered young for a council member, the youngest elected in fact, but as it was, he didn't know how to feel when Korra regarded him as old. He knew it was all in jest, simply to get a vexed reaction out of him, but he had to chuckle at the thought that he was a normal, functioning man in his late thirties.

He certainly didn't feel like one. Glowering at the stack of unfinished papers, Tarrlok sighed, finally leaning back in his chair with an unsettling creak. He supposed he'd take the rest to work tomorrow, considering it was already late.

Looking out the window in front of him, he gazed at the full moon shining in the night sky, lost in thought.

For some reason, he recounted a conversation he had when he visited the music store earlier that day on his lunch break. It was across the street from where he repeatedly picked up some take out and decided to pay the shop a visit. Although it was nothing to keep his mind going back to the thought, it prodded at him uneasily throughout the day nonetheless.

A vendor outside the music shop saw him looking through the establishment's windows in hesitation. In complete honesty, he was having trouble deciding if purchasing something from the music store was a good idea rather than buying her more clothes. Grateful as she was, she seemed to have liked that from their outing the day before, but was it enough clothes for the moment? Trends tend to change rapidly, especially with the younger crowd, at least from what he observed. And he already noticed her taste for music with the way she constantly had an earbud in, notably when she worked out in the morning. He quietly wondered if she was deaf by the loud music blasted into her ear.

His thoughts were broken when the single vendor politely waved him over to her stand.

The woman sold beautiful jewelry, precious stones splayed out on the cloth-covered table in front of him. From sparkling rings and bracelets to shimmering necklaces and brooches, the woman had it. He picked up a dainty ring, a single silver band with the carving of a lotus, observing the fine accessory. As he inspected the ring, she spoke of giving that 'special lady of his' something to remember and he nearly froze, offering the lady an uncomfortable smile all while hastily explaining he was looking for a gift for his daughter. The woman noisily laughed, clearly doubting and dismissing his claim by offering a matching necklace at a discounted price, just for making her laugh.

What in all seven hells compelled that woman to think he was buying something for a lover?

He didn't wait any longer, setting the petite ring back to its designated place and bade the woman a stiff farewell while she continued cackling behind him. One hand still grasped the plastic bag filled with fried rice and egg rolls, and the other decidedly opened the door to the music shop. Music it was, though what type was beyond his comprehension. So, he grabbed at random, except for one.

He glanced at his tense reflection in the mirror perched in the corner of the room. Clothes rumpled and wrinkled, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie long gone and thrown onto his bed out of sheer laziness, and the first button of his shirt undone. His hair was slightly disheveled, some strands falling into his eyes and the dark circles under the pale blue depths were more pronounced than usual.

He needed a smoke… and maybe a drink. Or sleep. That was probably what he needed, above all else, truthfully, but he couldn't fall asleep with that _something_ unknown still prodding at his brain.

His cup of coffee was long gone, and suddenly his lids grew significantly heavier. Looking away from the mirror, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from a desk drawer, placing one between thin lips and flicked the lighter as it sparked a small flame. The butt of the cigarette flickered an orange hue as he inhaled, feeling the smoke fill his lungs deliciously, only to breathe it back out in small clouds. He sat there in the deafening silence, gaze repeatedly flickering back and forth between his reflection and the full moon, as he caught glimpses of the smoke curling out of his lips. Tapping off the excess with a single finger, he closed tired eyes and focused on the nicotine calming his body.

Nearly standing from his spot, merely to retrieve some whiskey from the glass decanter collecting dust on a table nearby, Tarrlok stopped in his tracks when he heard the muffled music, realizing a record still spun lazily as it played a tune. It's slow and relaxing, a song that reminded him of his mother from the little he could hear from across the hall, and he silently wondered if Korra was still awake.

Setting the lit cigarette in the ashtray on his desk, he stood, stretching long legs and he opened the door to the hallway. Carding his fingers through tangled locks, Tarrlok noted the music grew louder as he strode closer and closer to her room, the dim light casting its rays through the cracks of her door and into the dark house.

Warily opening the door, he peeked inside.

He didn't want to walk in on something he wasn't supposed to see, lest he got a pillow or a plastic cup thrown at his head. It was out of trauma from experience with children that had him wary. He recalled babysitting for a friend when he was in his last year of university. Their son and daughter resembled little firecrackers who were adamant when they said he looked something akin to a snake. By all means, the two were deathly terrified of snakes, and fortunate for him, of course. At the time, he was offended. Did they imply he looked sleazy? He wasn't quite certain when they were only around five or six, the two of them. However, even to this day, he still got the tinge of offense when he thought about the two brats.

But this was Korra he was concerned with. Turning his attention back to his own daughter, he scanned the room.

Tarrlok wondered if he was blessed by the spirits that Korra wasn't an annoying urchin like those kids. Although she was a handful at time, she knew how to take care of herself. That he was immensely grateful for, especially given his tight schedule as of late. Pale blue eyes fall to the girl occupying his thoughts.

Unconscious to the world, Korra laid in bed, white sheets mussed around her, a tan arm dangling from the side of the mattress, that particular silver ring delicately wrapped around her index finger. The dim light above them warmed the room in an orange glow, and the record spun steadily as the slow music continued to play. The woman's voice was passionate, just as he remembered from his childhood, he noted. It complimented the lethargic beats of subtle drums, the longing saxophone, and delicate piano keys.

Wordlessly he moved towards the turntable, glancing at the girl sleeping on a tear stained pillow. His heart clenched at the mere sight. He hated seeing her cry, and honestly, he hated seeing anyone cry. Especially when he knew he could do something to prevent those tears from falling.

The thought of anything or anyone hurting her didn't sit well with him. Tarrlok knew he shouldn't worry about her, that she could handle herself on her own, but he couldn't help feel the need to protect her from the people she couldn't fight alone. It wasn't the physical fight - he undoubtedly knew she'd pummel anyone in her way - but more so the emotion turmoil that came with tragedies.

 _Whenever you need me, I'll be there by your side-_

Abruptly, Tarrlok lifted the needle off the record as he crouched, his face levelled with her sleeping one. The music stopped and he was once again met with silence.

He stared at her unconscious face, observing each detail he could. Smooth skin, free of any blemishes, delicate bone structure that still managed to look strong, and full, pouty lips slightly parted. Tenderly tucking stray hairs behind her ear, he watched her. The pad of his finger gently wiped at the drying tears on her cheeks. She looked so peaceful asleep. It was a stark contrast to her usual animated expressions and spunk when she's awake, and it only proved that she was putting up a mask for everyone she came to know - just as he was.

A part of him wondered what happened to her. Even through her jests and tough exterior, and despite the obvious bottle of pills that was still left untouched - and in actuality nearing its expiration date - and tears staining her cheeks, he could sense the loneliness radiating off of her.

His jaw clenched in tension. Whatever happened to her in the past clearly still affected her now. Just like it did to him. Albeit, the loneliness came and went, but in times like these he couldn't stop himself from thinking back to his family. If everything would be the same if his mother was still alive, and his brother out of confinement. He would want his mother to meet Korra, and cautiously considered his brother, too. Maybe in time he'd pay his brother a visit and introduce the two.

His thoughts were broken when she took a deep breath and shifted her legs under the bunched sheets. Icy blue eyes unintentionally trailed lower and he immediately regretted it, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

Similar to the first day she slept in this bed, she was shirtless, the fabric chucked away in a crumpled mess somewhere in the vicinity.

Fortunately, this time she sported a bra, but that didn't alleviate the problem. It didn't explain why his eyes or feet refused to move, even though his brain screamed for him to leave. It didn't explain that strange stirring low in his abdomen, once again. And it certainly didn't explain why his heart rate spiked, even the slightest bit. The first time he witnessed her in the same state she was in now, heat rapidly burned at his cheeks, reaching as far as his neck. He wasn't supposed to witness her like this. It would be acceptable if she were a toddler, he reasoned. Toddlers and babies were usually crawling around in the nude, at any rate. But no, she's a teenager gradually reaching the years to adulthood. It's wrong, it's blatantly inappropriate.

Yet he can't bring himself to move.

Mentally cursing to himself, he shook his head and stubbornly pried his eyes from her to the headboard. If this were any other woman instead of Korra, there wouldn't be a blush heating his cheeks. If anything, he would smirk and let his lips-

No, no, no. That was incredibly inappropriate, and lest he favored a spot in prison beside his brother, he stubbornly reminded himself that this technically was his daughter. Scratching at the back of his neck in mild frustration with himself, Tarrlok questions why he was even in her bedroom still, let alone why he was burning a hole at the aged wood against the wall.

Regardless, he could already hear his brother's cackling if he really were to be here. He'd snicker, teasing Tarrlok as he did when they were teenagers, that just the slightest sliver of this young woman's skin got him this riled up like a virginal boy. He attempted to shake his brother's voice from his head, but that raspy baritone was ingrained in his head.

Willing his body to get a grip of itself, he clenched his jaw as his eyes finally drifted away from the headboard, moving to pull the covers over her exposed body. Unconsciously, he pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of her head before hurriedly striding to turn the dim light off, closing the door quietly behind him. Standing frozen just outside her door, he let out a long suffering sigh, rubbing at his exhausted face and retreated to his bedroom for a well-deserved, uninterrupted slumber.

Spirits, what was wrong with him?


	4. I Dream in Neon Part 1

**A/N** : Ahhhh so many nice comments and reviews! Seriously, thank you guys, it means a lot to me! Sorry if I haven't responded, but nursing is life, especially here in the Philippines. It really doesn't help that clinicals are draining as all hell, but just a few more weeks until winter break and I'm flying back to Cali, so more time for writing! Anyway, chapter inspiration came from Dirty Beaches' song, and as always enjoy!

—-

Despite her penchant for crude language and her incessant need to poke and prod at his age, Tarrlok felt the intangible need to pat himself on his back. He had his reservations since the adoption process began all those months ago, and even though it had only been a few weeks with her alone, even he could see he was making progress with the girl.

He duly noted her mannerisms since they first met. She'd been timid at the time, though he sensed it was due to the caretakers presence in the background. She fidgeted with her ring more often than not, but as he kept visiting her, Tarrlok could see little sparks of her true personality peeking through. It'd been small mentions of jokes or even her preferences that he'd internally stored away for use in the future, but she'd almost immediately shy away and apologize.

Odd was it that she seemed to want company, but was almost too reluctant to speak on really anything. He didn't blame her, though. A large part of him could understand that, which was one of the reasons why he decided to go through with the adoption, in hopes of changing her life for the better - and in a sense, hopefully changing _himself_ for the better. At a leisurely pace, he was sure little bits of that tough exterior of hers was chipping away since she stepped foot into his home.

In all honesty, he thought spoiling her with materialistic objects would get her to open up to him. Seeing that she'd spent the last - give or take - five years at the orphanage, and given that he had witnessed her immersed in that desolate environment, he could only presume he was correct. Except he was completely wrong. It was the small things that tended to have that smile - no matter how small or large - brighten her face.

She'd play music throughout the estate and dance as terribly as she could, help him cook - though at times she'd take over due to the fact he was 'doing it wrong' as she claimed. He'd play along and discreetly hum to the tunes while she outright sang them, however she'd become as docile as a kitten once a plate of food was placed in front of her. Though that's to say those tears he saw at night were gone, because those were still present. Regardless, the juxtaposition intrigued him.

Fortunately enough, that uncomfortable sensation was gone - from time to time in actuality, though not completely gone to which he stubbornly denied - and instead, replaced with warmth that felt something akin to his family before his father ruined it all. It was certainly something he missed, and at times thought it would be a lifetime out of his reach before he could ever feel that sensation again.

Maybe it was the yearning, or maybe it was something completely different, Tarrlok didn't know. It didn't take long for him to realize relationships of any sort that lead to any form of a family was out of his grasp. Yakone ruined that, even from rotting in that grave of his. But that wasn't something he should be thinking about, especially when he had a meeting for the council and more than likely was it that they'd push all their work onto him.

However, as one of his fellow colleagues spoke at the front of the curved table, Tarrlok couldn't help but ponder how much his life was turning for the good. Besides the council, there weren't any stressors in his life thus far. There were a few things that always lingered at the back of his mind, though Tarrlok doubted any of those would come to light after years of it being abandoned.

Regardless, he allowed himself to think of the past few weeks with Korra. He tried his best with what little they could share with one another - given that she was on the cusp of entering university. Be that as it may, a year was enough to - hopefully - make an impression on her that he wanted to make her unconditionally happy, and in result, have that mirthful young woman emerge just as he saw sporadically.

On days he were busy at work, he'd pick her up from school and take her to his office. Most of the time, she spent her energy on homework - lounging so carelessly on the chair in front of his desk while her feet were propped at the edge of the expensive wood - or dozing for an hour or so. Soon after, they'd walk around the city in search for a cozy place to eat, though she'd always tug him towards a noodle shop before he could even conjure up an idea of the perfect restaurant for that night.

He was still wary with the press, none of recent publishings even noticed he adopted a teenager, but he'd prefer to keep it that way. Highly likely was it that she didn't want that attention on her, so he swayed those who have seen her with him. For instance, his fellow Councilmembers, though most could barely recall memories from earlier that week.

A blessing in disguise or a complete strike of luck, Tarrlok wasn't sure. But he was certain that in recent events, merely spending time with her throughout the city, or visiting a sports shop or cafe, or the temple, was enough.

It was a nice change of pace from the monotonous routine he'd unknowingly got himself into for the last… well, for the majority of his time on the council, truthfully. But regardless of the small amount of time he had with Korra, currently and in the future, he had an inkling he was making some form of progress with her, and it warmed his heart to know that he was even capable of doing so after most of his childhood and teenagehood.

* * *

Korra couldn't believe it had already been over two weeks into the school year. From the first few days that seemed to drag a little too slowly for her liking, to jumpstarting pages after pages of notes as if there were no tomorrow, everything began to hasten. But even if school was school, and she had a hard time admitting this to herself only because Tarrlok would offer her that look that said, _I told you so_ , she was having a lot more fun here in the city than her old school.

She chalked it all up to her actually being in the bustling city, that the environment changed her for the good - and even giving her the slight spike of confidence in her step from time to time. Korra was inclined to do more, felt more productive in a sense.

Except when there's an episode of desolation that suddenly struck her. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was at the orphanage, because truthfully there wasn't much she could do to distract herself. But even with the high of escapism of sorts, she was despondent nonetheless.

Adjusting her grip on her textbook, Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Just as usual, she waited for Tarrlok to pick her up, regardless if it were the end of the week or not. Every day he held his promise in picking her up, despite her adamantly attempting to waver him. She acknowledged he was busy being the savior of Republic City and whatnot, and honestly didn't want him to feel obligated to do so, especially when she duly noted how much work he actually had the times she tagged along with him at city hall and when Asami's offer still stood between them. Even then, she was perfectly capable of taking the train system.

Asami kept her company, of course, casually leaning against the railing, humming a song that had been stuck in her head for the better part of the day. Bolin and Mako usually trickled in a few minutes later, and although she already knew Bolin would be a chatterbox from their first meeting, Mako finally began to speak more than a few words to her in what she assumed was progress.

She couldn't tell for sure, seeing as the guy's mood constantly changed, but she was still wary of him. One minute he'd be indifferent, maybe even a little sarcastic and at times with the faintest hint of playfulness, but then the next he'd be brooding, following them around mumbling complaints to himself.

When he was in those moods, Korra usually ignored him. At least, that's what Asami told her to do, despite her friend looping an arm with Mako's the next second.

A large part of her had this strange feeling that they were together, or maybe held some form of affection towards one another that went beyond a normal friendship, but Korra wasn't about to go ask. Her curiosity had gotten her into bad situations before, and she didn't want to cross a certain boundary even though they were her friends.

However, she could draw her own conclusions, right? It wouldn't hurt anyone if they didn't know, and truthfully, she was in some weird way fascinated with Mako. Not in the way she felt with Howl, definitely not, but more so just curious about him. It's odd considering numerous people didn't like the scarfed guy, let alone talked to him outside his contribution to high school sports, that is. By all means, she didn't have anything against him, but her bewilderment intensified when Asami vaguely gave an answer. Something about middle school? She wasn't completely sure, so she abandoned the topic. Pulled out of her reverie, her gaze honed in on a bee buzzing around a flower, her mind numbing, just as it had the whole day.

The past eight hours were unsurprisingly dull. Korra barely remembered what her three classes went over, and frankly she didn't care. Although, the volleyball tryouts in the middle of her third period helped her bored mind focus on something nice. Well, it was nice, that is, until the heat got to her in the confines of the auditorium and her irritation nearly would have caused her to lose a spot on the team.

Asami followed along, watching from the sidelines with wide eyes as Korra landed a spike that induced an angry, red spot on her flesh, no doubt going to leave a bruise the following day. That didn't stop her, though. Korra jumped in elation, howling at her triumph as sweat dripped from her forehead, trailing down her temples. But that victory did little to perk up her mood, as she went back to class and predictably it was as dull as when she left. Leaving that behind, she focused on eagerly jumping into the shower and relaxing into a pile of goo once she stepped foot into the estate.

Cold water, fruity suds, lavender coating her skin. Spirits, the mere thought of a shower nearly caused her to drool. But she couldn't help herself when she felt disgusting. It didn't help to acknowledge the fact that it was hot and humid, and to top it all off, the last day of the week.

Looking up at the sun, she glared at the burning star with all her heart, sweat beading on her temples and, disgustingly enough, above her lip. Why must this stupid star exist? She knew the answer, of course, but it's rays were making her huffy and pissy and not the mood she wanted to be in today. It was bad enough in the auditorium, but being directly underneath the sun's rays, spirits, she wanted to douse herself in ice.

Too busy glaring at the sun, Korra didn't notice the amused look on Asami's face.

"Korra, you're gonna go blind if you don't stop staring at the sun like that." She could hear the amusement in her friend's gentle voice. But that didn't stop her in the least. If anything, it compelled Korra to scrunch her face harder in irritation.

With a huff, and mildly acquiescing, she placed the side of her hand against her sweaty forehead to fruitlessly block the shine from her eyes. "Good. Let me go blind." She blurted through gritted teeth.

Asami chuckled behind her hand, but it was cut short when Bolin's strong arms picked her up by the waist and into the air, easily spinning her around and imitating the sound of a plane.

"Bo, stop it!" She giggled, trying to stop her skirt from showing the student body her undergarments. Vivid blue eyes ripped away from the sun and onto her friend, and immediately her scrunched face turned into a blithe smile.

"As you wish, Madame Sato," he emphasized with a posh accent, gently setting her down onto the pavement and soon was running towards Korra, about to share the same fate as her raven haired friend.

Nearly bristling, Korra's muscles tensed. "No, no, no!" She raised her hands, ready to smack the boy if he got any closer than he already was. Even if her mood lightened from seeing her friends, she still felt the lingering piss and vinegar in her as she felt her thighs stick together through her high-waisted shorts.

"You guys are no fun," Bolin whined, pouting and appearing as if he were a kicked puppy. His head bowed in exaggerated sorrow, clearly and purposefully looking away from everyone.

That is, until Mako shook his head and rolled golden eyes, taking a deep breath in before sighing, "Whatever that was, you guys wanna go somewhere? You know, anywhere that isn't here." Mako suggested blandly.

"Ahhh, I can't. My dad is already on his way." Korra said, scratching at the back of her neck sheepishly. She really did want to go. Not just because she hadn't properly hung out with all of them, but because her stomach churned in need of food.

And when she was hungry, she couldn't stop herself from getting annoyed at quite literally anything. Somehow, every little thing had been irritating Korra. The cicadas chirping, the sarcastic comments from classmates, the sun nearly melting her skin off. Even going as far as noticing tiny details from her friends and Tarrlok. She had noticed every detail in her supposed dad's habits while she occupied one couch a few nights ago, finishing up homework, as he took up the one adjacent to it.

She was nearly done with the math problems her class was given, but she constantly got distracted by the twirling pen between his fingers. She wondered if all smokers did that, because she could vaguely recall her father doing the same gesture.

Shrugging it off and continuing to the last problem, he abruptly stood up, retrieving something from his satchel and silently cracking the door to his garden open. Instead of leaving him to his own devices, she continued to watch him through the glass from her spot on the couch. Small puffs of smoke came out of parted lips as he peered at the moon high in the clear sky. Her vision blurred, only focusing on his relaxing body as everything around the man faded into black.

Before she could even realize she was blatantly staring at the man, a shudder ran through her body, heating it in a way that she didn't understand. A part of her struggled to even comprehend what was going on, but she was adamant on keeping that bizarre thought to herself and continue on with her homework. As if on cue, he flicked the cigarette, stepping on the remaining part only to stride back into the house smelling of tobacco and the faintest hint of spiced vanilla.

Another small event popped into her mind from the night before. She remembered watching him cook dinner as she laid on the soft cushions of the sofa, him adding the seasoning to the soup and promptly stirring soon after. It wasn't strange at all watching him cook, but it was when she offered to help that the smallest flickers of warmth sparked underneath her skin.

Again, it was all very confusing, her body reacting in such a way that her brain couldn't catch up.

She recalled chopping the vegetables into smaller pieces on the counter beside him, the blunt sounds of a knife hitting wood sliced through the muffled voices on the television. It was surprisingly quiet between the two of them and Korra was about to ask if he needed the diced produce when his hand abruptly took the knife from her grasp and scraped the vegetables into the pot. The remaining pieces on the cutting board were scooped into her hand, only to move next to the tall man and drop it into the boiling soup with small plops.

One hand stirred the soup while the other settled on her shoulder, bringing her slightly closer for him to whisper a soft, _thank you_ , before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. She remembered the indecipherable warmth tingling throughout her body from that small, innocent peck, fidgeting with the ring around her index finger as the heat from his body warmed her side. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much more affection he was showing her.

But that didn't even count for the times she accompanied him to city hall. He'd have this stern expression on his face as she snuck a few glances at the man across from her, but he'd never truly notice her when he was so immersed in his work. He'd purse his lips if he was in an unspoken conundrum, but almost immediately it would drop after scrawling a few words on paper. At times he'd be lost in thought, though he'd be watching her do her homework, all while she pretended to not notice.

Then there were the times where he'd show her around the city, weaving through crowds as though he were an expert of sorts, and the way he'd unconsciously pull her closer lest she got lost. Involuntarily, a shiver would course down her spine at the little details she caught, her heart rate accelerating the slightest bit, and even having her grip to tighten on whatever was in her hand at the moment.

He showed his gratitude with hugs and tiny kisses, or surprisingly playing along with her harsh jokes, it reminded her of her father all those years ago. A part of her warmed at the thought that he was making an effort, but even now, she couldn't see him other than a gaudy politician, who just so happened to adopt her.

Unconsciously, her hand dropped down to the ring, fingering the fine piece of jewelry in thought, once again.

Home. She wanted to go home, but it's still a weird concept for her to think that Tarrlok's lavish house was now her own. And when she did mention it - in passing - to Tarrlok, his mood almost promptly changed to something that stirred at her insides. Wait. What in all Koh was going on? Why was she thinking about him like that? Korra squeezed her eyes shut to stop the bizarre - conflicting - emotions and effectively was halted when she heard Asami's tender voice.

"Come on, Korra. It's Friday, and we haven't gone anywhere together," Asami spoke up, but shimmering blue eyes glanced at her, giving her a clear look that said, _yes we have_. Viridian orbs rolled exaggeratedly and propped delicate hands on her hips. "I meant somewhere that didn't involve us going back to school. I mean, c'mon, Korra. It's a total downer to have fun and come back here." She added.

Korra didn't respond, and opted to smile sheepishly due to the fact she knew her friend was right, before wiping the sweat above her lip with a sleeved wrist.

Taking her silence as an answer, Asami's brow cocked in mischief. "So? You up for it?"

"I'm not answering yet, but say I do go, what do you guys have in mind?" She asked curiously, eyes shifting to each of them. She could always ask Tarrlok if she could go out with her friends, though it really depended on how long they were staying out and where they wanted to go, because she didn't know if she could handle the next ten minutes out in the sun.

Asami hummed and tapped her chin in thought, while Bolin still had a pout lingering on his lips. "We could eat out? Walk around, talk shit, I don't know, we usually figure something out on the way." Mako suggested with a halfhearted shrug..

"That sounds _very_ tempting, Mako." She said sarcastically. That's exactly what she was afraid would happen, because she didn't want to go walking around in her own perspiration. And honestly, if she were out for more than a few hours, surely she'd feel embarrassed by the odor accumulating in her pits.

Mako opened his mouth, no doubt about to give her an irked reply, but Bolin broke him off before he could even start. "What my wonderfully articulate brother meant to say was, we could eat out at an all-you-can-eat place, maybe go to an amusement park, or shop around, and have a jolly good time." Bolin stepped in with a grin, apparently already sensing his brother's patience for Korra thinning.

"Okay, now that's tempting, but I'm definitely not down to going to an amusement park. I feel nasty." Korra replied with a nod. Under her narrowed gaze, she glanced at each of her friends, though only Mako appeared vexed by her response.

"Tch," Mako shook his head. It was Korra's turn to open her mouth, but she ultimately closed it to refrain from saying something that would set him off.

With a shrug, Asami piped up by tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm in," she added, smiling all while leaning against the railing's curved edge.

"Yeah, I'm in too," Bolin said, propping his hands at his hips, emerald eyes repeatedly flickering between her and Mako in mild confusion.

Three sets of eyes settled on her face, and immediately she could feel the heat reaching her cheeks. A part of her didn't understand why they kept expectantly looking at her, but then she remembered Tarrlok, and the fact that he could be well on his way to pick her up, if he weren't already turning the corner to the parking lot already. There was only one way to find out, and she felt the need to cringe, because texting him was always a weird treat. Groaning, she acted as if the action was too taxing to actually do and huffed.

"Fine! I'll go text my dad! Since you guys are practically _begging_ me to go." She smirked just as Asami and Mako rolled their eyes to the spirits above. Bolin on the other hand, he was already - creepily - wringing his hands in evident anticipation. Pulling out her phone, she found Tarrlok's name easily and had to bite her lip to stifle a bark of laughter threatening to escape her lips at the picture she set next to his name. She snuck a picture of him in his frilly pink apron a few days ago, and what surprised her even more was the notable song he hummed while cooking.

It was one of the songs from the records he purchased for her and she wondered if he already knew it before giving it to her as a present or he had secretly been listening to it while she was gone. Either way, it was a welcomed surprise to know he had some decent taste in music other than that slow jazz that probably belonged in an elevator rather than any sane person's car.

She typed out a simple, _Are you on your way?_

Almost immediately, he responded with, _Not yet, got caught in a meeting._

Brows slightly raised, she smiled at the thought. The illustrious Councilman Tarrlok wasn't paying attention to the meeting he apparently was in, and instead, taking the time to text her? She sure felt special. _Oh, perfect. Can I go out with friends?_ _Just around the city._ Her friends were talking to one another in the background, and could practically hear Bolin's excitable voice as he told the two a story, but ignored them in favor of waiting for a snarky remark from the man on the other end.

But there wasn't one, and instead, he apparently went for something that'd surely get her blood pressure to raise all the more in the heat. _Will Miss Sato be there?_ He replied. She could already hear the smirk in his voice, but it only compelled Korra to roll her eyes and nearly groan at recalling the horrific sight of the two of them blatantly flirting. She knew it was a joke, simply out of a mutual unspoken pact to get a reaction out of her, but it was disgusting nonetheless.

 _Yeah, why?_ She asked cautiously, desperately hoping it wasn't something grotesque or creepy. She had her suspicions, and he already revealed to her that he could be creepy, whether he did it willingly or not, she already knew.

 _No such reasons. Go enjoy yourself, just not too late._ He replied simply, although she had some ideas she didn't want to delve into. No. Not when Asami was giggling beside her and playfully smacking Mako's bicep. It was too weird, and something unknown in her sparked an indecipherable emotion in her at the mere thought of the two of them.

 _Cool, thanks._ She responded, already returning her phone into the back pocket, and facing her friends.

"So it turns out I can go out, after all. But, you know, 'not too late'." She smiled in elation, using air quotes to emphasize, though more so mimic Tarrlok's point. "Also, I vote for Bolin's idea, minus the amusement park thing." Korra added, nodding towards the younger brother as she adjusted her textbook in her arms once more.

"Fuck yeah! I know the perfect place to eat." Bolin sang off-key, before looping his arm with Korra's while Asami mildly comforted a vexed Mako from the corner of her eyes.

—-

Remarkably enough, the four of them ended up in an all-you-can-eat grill just as Bolin had suggested. And he was right, it was perfect. The scent of delicious food wafted in the air and Korra couldn't stop herself from feeling that pang of hunger as she saw platters and platters of dishes passing their table in longing. But thankfully enough, the establishment wasn't crowded with tired eyes yet, considering it was an hour before the rush of people typically came in. Korra and Asami sat on the same side while the brothers took the ones opposite of them in the booth.

Platters of different meats came dashing in, as well as the side choices of noodles and rice, and various vegetables, courtesy of Bolin and Asami who frequented the restaurant. Everything looked delicious and her mouth practically watered at the appealing sight and scent.

Sweet spirits. She duly noted to bring Tarrlok here, already knowing he would love it since they both had similar palates for food. Though, that was unless he already ate at this grill before. She wouldn't be surprised, especially with the way he'd been living in the city for a long while now. Unconsciously, she conjured up an image of him taking some random date to this place, something of which she truly couldn't comprehend why her brain kept thinking of him in such a way. Immediately banishing the thought, she focused on the food sizzling on the grill.

"So, you sorta keep evading the question, but what's the story behind the scarf? I mean it's the end of summer, yet it's still hot as balls and you still wear it everyday like it's no problem." Korra asked around a mouthful of rice and beef, pointing her chopsticks in Mako's direction while her face took on a more thoughtful expression. Bolin and Asami continued eating, the one shoving food into his mouth almost boyishly fast while the other nibbled a little at a time.

"You're one to talk, you're wearing long sleeves," He retorted with little venom, clearly not wanting to go further, just as he had been for the past two weeks. Mako didn't so much as give her a glance as he flipped the sizzling meat on the grill with his chopsticks.

"Yeah and it's thin, stop beating around the bush, Mako," Korra pushed, nearly swinging her foot under the table directly into Mako's shin, but quickly refrained.

Bolin shook his head and waved the waiter over for another glass of water. "Just tell her, bro, I mean she already told us about her moving here, and that's already stressful enough."

Mako finally spared her a glance, sighing in what she assumed was dread. Settling the chopsticks on his plate, he leaned back stretching out long limbs that grazed hers and immediately she flinched away. "Fine, on one condition."

"What is it?" She said cautiously. She hated conditions. The last time she made a deal with someone, she ended up playing that ridiculous game of seven minutes in the spirit world, in which the boy blushed fiercely, too shy to do anything, that had Korra crossing her arms in indignation, huffing and silently counting down the seconds so she can get out of the tiny closet.

"You tell us what happened with your mom," he mumbled blandly. Bolin choked, the glass of water placed gingerly in front of his plate just in time for him to scoff it down with the slightest dribble of liquid falling down his chin. Asami recoiled, taking a gentle sip of her own water.

"What?" Korra snapped in confusion.

"From what we know, you don't have a mom or any siblings, it's only you and your dad in the picture. So, what happened to her?" He said unflinchingly in a silent challenge. Three sets of eyes were on her again and she desperately wanted to groan, to tell them to stop looking at her like she's as fragile as a piece of glass. She's been through hell and back and she didn't deserve to be looked at like that.

Straightening her shoulders and chin propped slightly upwards, Korra narrowed her gaze in his direction, challenging him in return. Despite her confident stance, Korra's thoughts scrambled to grasp onto the first thing that came to mind, muttering, "She left my dad for another guy, when I was little, but she was barely there anyway so it doesn't really affect me." She hated lying to them, but she wanted to distance herself from what really happened lest they ended up using it against her. At least that's what happened at her previous school.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mako's face immediately changed from indifference to that of pity. Even if she gave them a perfectly good lie, she still internally cursed at the familiar expression of mercy, of charity. Shoulders slumping, Korra shook her head.

"Seriously, don't be, it's in the past. She's long gone and my dad prefers it to be that way with how badly things ended up." She sighed, picking at her noodles with the metal chopsticks. Vivid blue eyes glanced at Mako through mussed hair, giving a slight nod. "Okay, your turn."

He took a sip of water before sighing and leisurely stretching out once more. "Like all of us here, we have dysfunctional families. Our parents died."

Great. Now she really felt bad for lying to them. She couldn't just come out and say 'oh yeah, would you look at that, I lied, my parents are dead, too'. They would never believe anything she'd say after that train wreck.

"...How'd they die?" Korra asked slowly as she plucked a chunk of burnt meat from her plate. For some reason, she suddenly didn't want to know. Regardless of the story of how they died, it hit close to home in a sense that they were alone, just as she was.

"They were murdered when I was ten. Some thugs broke into our house at the time and they killed them." Mako lowered his gaze as Korra gasped, he nonchalantly picked the sizzling meat up from the grill to set it with his bowl of rice. She glanced around the table and wondered how they were all so calm about this. But then she realized that that was a stupid question. They knew each other much longer than she did with them.

"I'm so sorry," Korra said softly, stuffing her mouth with rice and beef once again, praying to the spirits that she wouldn't say something stupid and ruin everything.

The brother across from her shrugged. "Like you said, it's in the past," Mako brushed off. Asami pushed her empty plate away and gazed at the brothers with furrowed brows in concern. "Anyway with the scarf, the day my dad gave it to me was because it was snowing. We were going to our grandparents house for the weekend since they wanted to have a few days to themselves. Apparently late that night some guys broke into our house and murdered them. We still don't know the reason why, but me and Bo assume that it's because they probably saw the thugs before they could report them or something."

"Yeah. I think the worst part of it was that we didn't know until the next day, and we didn't really know what was going on because we stayed with our grandparents up until recently." Bolin added, slowly slurping the noodles into his mouth.

"I don't know what to say," Korra propped her chopsticks onto her bowl of unfinished ramen, cautiously reaching for her glass of water. She couldn't look at any of them in the eye. Not just because of what they were telling her, but because the guilt of lying to them physically pained her, actually making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"You don't have to say anything." Bolin shook his head, swallowing the steaming broth. They lapsed into an uncomfortable, awkward silence for a few moments and Korra nearly opened her mouth to spew out whatever was on her mind, but she stopped herself short.

With a deep inhale of oxygen, Mako broke the silence first. "So, Asami, it's your turn." He mumbled, taking a bit of the meat and rice as Bolin waved the waiter once again, whispering to bring another bowl of ramen for him.

"What? Why?" Viridian eyes widened as the attention shifted to her.

"Apparently this 'jolly good time' outing became a 'let's reveal our dysfunctional family' night." He said blandly around his mouthful, eyeing her with a sliver of pointed blame.

Korra sipped at her broth before raising her hand sheepishly, hastily mumbling, "Sorry, that's my fault, you don't have to say anything. I didn't know and-"

Asami shook her head with a faint smile, though it didn't meet her eyes. A part of Korra cursed to herself at her unconscious streak of ruining things. They were supposed to have fun, not dig up their past and talk about it over all-you-can-eat. "No, it's fine, I just… I just didn't really prepare to do something like this," her friend conceded, letting out a small laugh that held no humor in it. She tucked a stray lock of black, wavy hair behind her ear, lowering her lashes as she searched for where to begin.

Despite the sizzling meat and clanking of dishes in the background, it was abnormally quiet between the four of them and Korra desperately looked for something to fill the silence, once again. And before she could stop herself, she was already spewing out some nonsense. "Since we're all dysfunctional and broken, like Mako said, we need to stick together. I haven't had such amazing friends like you guys before. Between the four of us we'll get through this!" All eyes were on her once again and she smiled awkwardly. Not her finest hour, but she guessed it was better than sitting in a heavy silence… or maybe not.

"Anyways," Mako drawled with a shake of his head, nodding towards Asami to continue.

"Well… it started with my dad's line of work. Keep in mind that even if he's a pilot, he works with some really sketchy people on the side." Asami gazed at Korra's bowl of half-finished ramen. "I always hated it, my mom especially, but when I was younger we needed the money." She picked up her chopsticks and reached over to pluck at some noodles before slurping some into her mouth. Korra pushed her bowl towards her friend, patiently waiting for her to finish.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, Asami leaned back into the booth, shifting her legs uncomfortably. "I guess he pissed some people off, or he didn't pay a debt, or something of that matter, I'm not completely sure, honestly. I wasn't at the trials and everything that happened afterwards, and I mean, I don't necessarily like thinking about it, but one day when he was gone for work, and these two guys barged into our house. They held a gun to my mom's head," Korra froze, her vivid blue eyes widening as the brothers across from them watched her, already hearing the story before. "They demanded they see him at that instant or they'd shoot her, but obviously he was gone. They didn't even wait for a proper answer. So they shot her and just walked away like nothing was wrong. I mean, with what they do I'm pretty sure they're used to it, that they'd detach themselves, but I was about eight or so at that time and seeing that will always stay with you. Spirits, I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

Korra felt a foreboding shiver run through her. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, slowly placing the last of the meat onto the grill with the following crackling as Asami shook her head.

"That's kinda why my dad teaches me self defense, in case something like that ever happened again. He said he stopped with that business after he got enough money, but I doubt that." Asami supplied before taking another bite of Korra's ramen, covering her mouth politely and pushing it towards her once again.

Before they could say anything else, a waitress came to their table, a bowl of steaming ramen in hand. She placed it in front of Bolin who looked at it with glittering eyes, chopsticks already settled in between his fingers, a direct contrast to the tense atmosphere settling above them. "Excuse me, would you like another plate of beef?" She asked politely, gesturing towards the empty plate of raw meat.

"Yes, please, thank you." Asami answered, tucking the same stray lock of hair behind her ear. The waitress bowed, walking away with the empty plate in hand.

Clearing his throat and wiping at the morsel of seaweed on his lip, Bolin piped up and leaned forward eagerly. "I know this is a _such_ a smooth transition, but on a lighter note," he began, placing large hands on the tabletop and swallowing the last pieces of food in his mouth. "You guys want to go to homecoming?"

As far as Korra could tell, everyone was looking at Bolin with confusion etched on their faces. It wasn't the way he immediately tried to change the topic, but the topic itself. Regardless, Korra thought about it, and seeing that homecoming was usually two months after the school year began, she was mildly surprised that this high school began so early. "That quick? When's homecoming?" Korra asked. Wait, was it already homecoming season? It's only been a little over a few weeks into the school year. Spirits, the school moved fast.

"In two weeks," Bolin supplied, taking a gulp of his water while Mako finished the last of his noodles.

All the attention was turned to Asami again as she let out a startled gasp, nearly spilling her water all over her lap. Both Bolin and Korra arched their brows and gaped at the girl while Mako watched coolly.

"Shit, I totally forgot! I was supposed to go find a dress a few days ago." Asami groaned, scratching at her head with a single finger.

"Hey, since we're already out, we could look around for what we're going to wear. I mean, me and Bo don't mind." Mako suggested before leaning into the booth casually as Bolin, mouth full of noodles, nodded excitedly.

"Well… you probably weren't listening before, but my dad said I can't stay out too late. And I'd rather not stink up a dress shop all because of volleyball tryouts." Korra ventured warily, gesturing towards her armpits. But Asami leaned in, took a discreet inhale, rolled her eyes and made a sound of dismissal at the back of her throat, because apparently Korra was being the impractical one and smelt of roses, right?

But there was one other factor. She didn't want Tarrlok to get mad at her and she surprisingly hadn't got him to the point of yelling at her yet. It was a shock, even to her, because if there was one thing she loved to do, it was to pester him relentlessly. Wondering how he would even react, her thoughts were broken when Mako's teasing voice was directed to her.

"It sounds like you really love your dad," The tiniest of smiles curved his lips and Korra bristled at his tone, at the implication. Her? Love her dad? Well, she did love Tonraq, but _him_? In what world? The audacity! If anything it was simply a mutual liking of each other's company, nothing more. Yet despite herself, Korra couldn't stop herself from entertaining that thought, or at least along those lines of infatuation. Was that what this was?

They were all looking at her expectantly and she could feel the heat rapidly burning her cheeks.

A voice at the back of her mind dangerously spoke up. _Maybe not love, you're right, but definitely something in that nature. It would explain why you get those chills every time he's being playful, or you know, those long,_ meaningful _stares when you notice you like something he did, or that widdle kiss he gave you yesterday._ She wanted to smack that treacherous voice, to tell it to go fuck off, to torture some other poor soul who had a lot more time to deal with daddy issues than her, but her cheeks burned fiercely, that had her nearly pawing at the red tinge on her skin in frustration. Tarrlok had been spoiling her because he had always wanted a child of his own, and in turn she liked the attention because it reminded her of when she was with her actual parents, she tried to reason.

 _Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night._ Shoving the voice aside, her brows furrowed in offense.

"What do you mean? Of course I love him, I mean he's my dad and- errrg whatever," she hastily defended, trying to get back on the original topic by waving his comment aside. "Anyway, I don't have that much money with me. I've never even been to homecoming, and I wasn't planning on going, so,"

"Wait, seriously?" Bolin asked incredulously, chunks of rice sputtered out of his mouth and Mako smacked his brother's shoulder in evident revulsion.

Nodding her head with her brows furrowed in confusion, Korra answered, "Yeah…?" She didn't understand what the big deal was with homecoming, anyways. If it were anything like movies she'd seen, she would rather spend the money on something else and sleep in, but that was just her and her experience at one dance that her old 'friends' forced her to go to.

"Sweetie, don't worry about that, we'll help you, and just pay us back whatever you can't pay for yourself. It's no big deal." Asami dismissed with a wave of her hand, gladly picking up her chopsticks as the waiter placed two more plates of raw beef at the edge of their table.

Warily, Korra watched Asami played with the broth in her bowl, before her gaze flickered to the brothers who shrugged in answer. "You sure? Aren't homecoming dresses expensive?" Korra asked. It was one thing to be elated about that, because she was, but she didn't want to be such a burden to them. Reaching across Asami to grab ahold of the plate, she distributed the pieces of raw meat onto the darkening grill.

"I think you're talking about prom dresses. But wow, you really haven't been to homecoming." Asami informed her, lightly tapping the tip of her chopstick to her lips. Korra placed the plate back down and noticed both the brothers across from her gazing at the searing meat longingly, their green and golden eyes glimmering with excitement. Korra nearly laughed aloud, this must've been one of the only times she had seen Mako hold more emotion for something other than his scarf.

"That's what I said," Korra shrugged with a smile lining her lips.

Bolin finally tore his eyes from the simmering food and switched back and forth between Korra and Asami. Pointing his chopsticks in her direction, he leaned forward in interest. "I mean I know it's not a big deal, but out of curiosity, why haven't you gone before?"

"I've never been to homecoming, but I did go to winter formal which isn't that far off, I'm guessing? I don't know, I didn't really care for it and no one asked me to go." Korra shrugged again, flipping the pieces of meat on the grill. She pretended to not notice the way all three of them looked at each other in some secret language she wasn't aware of.

"Your friends didn't go with you?" Asami mumbled slowly.

"Well they forced me to go with them at winter formal, but they kinda abandoned me after I didn't want to dance… Why? Were they supposed to?" Setting her chopsticks back onto the empty plate, Korra leaned back against the booth, relaxing her body. She really didn't see the point in going to the school dance after her one experience. One was enough, and that was all there was to it. People awkwardly grinding in what they thought was sexy, loud and overly-played music, and the whole student body cramped into one space? It was definitely something she didn't revel in and was proud that she didn't take part in that atrocity.

"Korra! That's basically the whole point of homecoming, just to hang out with friends if you didn't get asked to go." Asami explained with a giggle..

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. Korra considered her options. A night spent with the machine of sarcastic remarks and crying in bed, or spent with her new friends, most likely doing what they're doing now, but in the confines of the school auditorium. As much as she liked hanging out with Tarrlok, she thought it'd be best if she distanced herself away from the man, even for a night, and spend it gossiping or whatnot. Maybe by then she'd sort through those weird emotions because of stupid Mako. "Well, in that case, why not?"

"Yes, a newbie!" Bolin slammed his fist onto the tabletop with enthusiasm, causing the dishes to jump from the surface as a small crack split down the wood. They all flinched, gawking at him with wide eyes. As did the few people scattered in the restaurant glancing their way at the abrupt sound. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as his brother muttered a confused, "What?"

"Hold your horses, we still gotta finish all this." Asami said, pointedly eyeing the food dispersed around them, before picking some spicy rice cakes from one of the side dishes.

"Right, right, got it, sorry guys." He whispered, scanning the restaurant self consciously and smiling awkwardly at the people who still refused to look away from Bolin warily. With that, everyone slowly began to return to their meals, still glancing every so often at the four teenagers occupying the booth.

* * *

Korra couldn't decide whether she ate something bad or not, but the pain in her stomach was stagnant. Or was it lower than her stomach? She couldn't tell, the pain blurred together in a sharp mass, occasionally appearing before it came and went every few minutes. She attempted to focus on the dresses Asami pressed against her front, but it was fruitless.

Bellies filled with noodles, rice, and beef, the four walked off some of the calories by jumping from one shop to another, sorting through different types of dresses. Korra didn't realize there were so many types of dresses until Asami showed her the difference, even if it made no impact on her. Ball gown, a-line, trumpet, mermaid, flared… it all tangled together until she simply nodded at every appropriate moment. Her attention was waning, but she stopped paying attention completely when the pain slowly radiated from what she assumed was her lower abdomen to her back.

The sun was gradually falling and nearly perched itself on the mountains surrounding the city. Asami was saying something, something about the dresses needing to flatter her figure and whatnot, but Korra couldn't find it in her to listen to her friend. Instead, she gazed out the window, the remaining rays of sunlight filtering through the glass as the sky gradually turned a dazzling orange to dark blue, and eventually black.

Instead of stars brightening the sky, neon lights replaced them by illuminating the city, showcasing the stores and their products inside. For some reason, she felt like she was in a dream. The luminous lights flashed different colors below them. The store was on the fifth floor and not nearly high enough to see the city splayed out in a beautiful array of fluttering lights and moving cars and passing trains.

She didn't realize how astonishing and calming the city actually was from afar and immersed in the crowd. But then the pain stabbed at her insides again and she tried to stifle the grimace threatening to scrunch her face.

Maybe it was the beef? But wouldn't the three of them feel it too if it was? Korra wasn't sure, and the more she racked her brain about it, the more she could feel herself grow hotter and hotter, as pain shot up through her body. Heat sparked to the tips of her ears and the majority of her face, making sweat nearly bead at her temples once again. Spirits, this was disgusting. Maybe she just needed a cold shower and some sleep?

Her focus was broken when Asami let out a loud gasp, hurriedly calling the brothers to her side as they gazed at the dress pressed to her front. What was going on? Why were they looking at her that way?

"You should try this one on," Asami smiled eagerly, oblivious to Korra's discomfort.

Korra glanced at the brothers next to her raven haired friend. Mako looked indifferent, as usual, though she thought she saw a tint of pink dusting his cheeks, but she couldn't tell for sure with the lighting in the store. Then there was Bolin, on the other hand, who nearly had heart eyes directed her way, mouth dropped to the floor. Asami pulled the dress away from her front and shook it enticingly to her, wiggling her body in a way that only bewildered Korra even further.

Vivid blue eyes widened and brows arched in shock, mumbling a simple, "Well shit, guys." In complete honesty, she wasn't expecting something to look like… _that_.

"C'mon, you try the dress and I'll find you some heels to match it." Asami handed her the sleek material and guided her towards the dressing room across the store.

Locking the door behind her with a flick, she stared at the dress as it dangled from the hanger in her hand before she hung it on a latch near her side. This was unmistakably out of her comfort zone, but spirits was this hot. She couldn't remember the last time anyone actually pushed her to do something out of her comfort zone, at least in regards to her fashion sense. Did anyone ever do that? She could only recall her mother attempting to get her to wear some pink overalls, but that was undeniably different.

Sighing, she stripped off her shirt and shorts, throwing them in a heap on the single chair in the corner. She hesitated when it came to her bra, but blindly unclasped the hooks before tossing it to the pile nonetheless. Somehow she already knew she'd end up purchasing the shiny material, especially when seeing her friends' reactions at the mere sight of the dress.

Nearly jumping out of her skin and unconsciously shielding her breasts with an arm across her bust, Asami's hand popped into her stall from the opening above the door, a pair of black, open-toed heels dangling from her fingers by the straps. "Try these on too," she blurted loud enough to hear in her gentle voice.

Korra reluctantly took the heels, but realized that those were the least of her problems.

Spirits, what did she get herself into? She desperately hoped that in two weeks went as planned, that she didn't fall flat on her face from attempting to look sexy in these high heels, or that she didn't get sent home for looking like she came out of a porn video.

She had to give Asami credit though. Merely unhooking the straps from the hanger and stepping into the dress definitely made her feel a hell of a lot more confident with herself, maybe even a little awkward and silly from not knowing how to properly act in it. Should she act like a dominatrix and buy a whip too? Or should she act like an egotistical snob and purchase some latex gloves along with it? Releasing a shaky breath, and for a moment not having her mind focus on that pain that was only beginning to subside the tiniest bit, she blindly reached for the zipper at the back and pulled it up. Not quite an easy move, but she'd manage. Strapping the heels securely at the level of her ankle, she stood up once more, giving her reflection a good look.

Baby blue latex clung to her figure better than her own skin as her breasts practically spilled out of the shiny material. Her waist was cinched by the latex as the hem nearly stopped mid-thigh. Spirits, what in all hells compelled Asami to choose this for her? She swallowed nervously, because spirits, what would her parents think if they were still alive? Her mother would probably look just as shocked as she was, while her father would cry and tell her to change into something… not _that_.

Then her eyes widened further, oh no, what would Tarrlok think? He'd no doubt be clumped with the numerous people witnessing her in this tight dress, and she doubted he wouldn't have an opinion on it.

She pictured the pink tinge coloring his cheeks, maybe even with the clenching of his jaw, and the definite widening of his pale blue eyes. He'd probably look anywhere but her, or couldn't take his eyes off of her. She cursed herself, catching herself thinking about him once again. Shaking her head to rid the image of her supposed father, she tried to avoid connecting two and two, but she couldn't help comparing the feeling to that of Howl.

Howl. Spirits, it couldn't be like that with Tarrlok. He was her legal guardian, her adoptive father, supposed to be a father figure. Maybe if she stared at the adoption documents, she'd force herself to believe it. Yet she already established it didn't feel like he was in any connection to a father. Just as the voice in the back of her mind supplied earlier - and even Mako who initiated this whole conundrum she was in - it explained the way her body unconsciously reacted to their teasing, or when he bought her gifts, or even simply looking at him. Everything that they've done together for the past few weeks - mundane or not - it made sense. But that's what scared the shit out of her. Was it just her? Was she overthinking this?

Her gaze flickered to her reflection, staring at her own luminous blue eyes.

And abruptly, lethargically, her eyes glaze over, trailing lower to her neck, the bony ridges of her collarbone, then to her ample breasts, feeling the sweat at her temple slowly trace down the side of her face. It's disgusting when she really thought about it, sweating like a sinner.

She felt like one, at any rate.

Regardless, her mind couldn't catch up with her body. Her vision tunneled, and surprisingly enough, it slowly dawned on her that it only occurred when she thought about that particular man likely on his way home or already lounging in his suit, disheveled, and gazing at his work. Just as it happened the first day in her bed, or when he surprised her with the turntable, or when he pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of her head suddenly on the following day, or even when his long legs grazed hers under the dining table as he stretched tired muscles after a long day in city hall as they did several times over the past three weeks with him. It was the tiniest of unintentional touches, the awkward glances, knowing that he was putting an effort into making her happy and comfortable. It was only a mere three weeks with the man, but spirits, was that what she was feeling for him? Everything she felt for Howl, somehow it morphed into her - _liking_ \- her adoptive father?

Korra felt as though she must've gone crazy.

Yet abruptly, the dangerous part of her mind supplied a sinful image that caused her heart to race and her legs to buckle underneath her weight, using the wall beside her to steady herself lest she toppled over. It was a quick image, something that fluttered behind closed lids, yet it made her body grow hotter into the raging inferno that it already was.

She imagined him in the same tiny room she was currently in, but instead of staring at her reflection in the mirror, she's drawn into his darkened, pale blue depths. It was just the two of them, everything surrounding them fading into the darkness. No Asami, no Mako, no Bolin. She could smell the faint vanilla and cigarette smoke lingering on his clothes as he towered over her, that infuriating smirk plastered on his lips as it usually was, pinning her between the pink wall and his body, a hand on her hip while the other grasped both her wrists above her head. She chewed her lower lip nervously, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the man inches away from her.

He would make a sly comment then, to tease her as he knew exactly what she wanted from him. Then he'd release a small chuckle, a low sound that would inevitably send a warm shudder through her body, only for it to settle low in her abdomen just as it had in the past few weeks. A large, warm hand would trail from her curvaceous hip to settle at the small of her back, maybe even pulling her a mere centimeter closer to his hips. Her breath was caught in her throat as that hand practically crawled to its destination, his lips descending closer and closer to hers until her eyes closed in anticipation.

"Korra, do you need any help in there?" Asami asked softly.

Korra gasped aloud, cupping a hand over her mouth, praying to the spirits that Asami didn't hear her. "No, I'm almost done." She called in what she hoped was her normal, steady voice, willing her nerves to calm down, only to realize that the hand not near her mouth was curled into a tight fist.

Releasing her taut fist as if she were burned, she glanced at her reflection one last time, swiping at the moisture on her forehead before unlocking the door. She swung it open to find the three lounging on a sofa at the center of the shop, their eyes essentially popping out of their sockets at the sight of her.

It was silent. Well, except for the soft pop music playing in the background, but the three of her friends stayed stubbornly quiet. Shifting her legs and not knowing what to do with her hands, it was beginning to feel awkward just standing there at the threshold while they gaped at her. Her eyes flickered to each of them. Each of their mouths nearly dropped to the ground and all of them had a tinge of color dusting their cheeks, although she had an inkling that it was nothing compared to the heat she felt on her own.

"...Is that a no?" Korra asked slowly, confused at their silence.

"That is a hell yes from me." Bolin almost shouted, a creepy smile lining his mouth, only for Korra to slightly recoil with an uncomfortable laugh. Mako cleared his throat and quickly recovered, looking away at anything other than the girl in a baby blue latex dress.

"Does it look that good?" She asked Asami, noticing the pink on Mako's cheeks and the nasty drool nearly dripping onto Bolin's chin.

Asami stood up, lightly smacking the two brothers at the top of their heads with the unified, _oww!_ that followed. "You don't think so?" She sauntered towards Korra, tugging at her wrist for her to face the three-way mirror in the corner.

Her cheeks flared once again at the sight of her reflection. The devious part of her mind slowly returned and a part of her wanted to entertain that idea all over again. But that's not what she should be thinking about right now, especially with Asami so close to her. Could she feel how warm she was? Korra wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to risk it. "It's kinda out of my comfort zone so I don't really have an opinion right now."

"Well, you look amazing and I think you should buy the damn dress because you might give some guys a heart attack in it." Asami smirked, perfectly shaped brows wiggling at the very suggestion.

"Like me?" Bolin coughed into his fist before he hastily glanced away from the pair, appearing as if his focus was on the wall opposite of him.

"Not you, Bo." Mako smacked his brother on the arm.

"Ow! Is it smack Bolin day or something? Because I didn't vote for all this to happen. Geez warn a guy." Bolin rubbed his abused bicep, a pout forming on his lips as Asami and Korra giggled at the fighting brothers while Mako rolled his gaze up to the ceiling.

Korra snuck another glance at her reflection in approval as an employee came at her flank, four dresses in tow. "Miss Sato, you have an amazing eye for this one." The woman spoke up in admiration, that had Korra silently agreeing with her.

"She looks hot, right?" Asami nodded to Korra's reflection. Turning to the side, Korra looked over her shoulder and into the mirror as her friend mumbled to the employee something about the price and discounts and whatnot. But she didn't care much and opted to ignore everyone in the room, glancing at every curve on her body. From her well-endowed breasts and her shapely hips to the harsh curve of her ass, it was illuminated by the latex that clung to her.

She did look hot, there was no denying that. But was buying this piece of shiny material worth the heart attacks she might invoke? Was it even following the dress code? Her gaze trailed lower to the calves on her smooth legs. A small portion in her mind wanted to give it more thought, but rationality was lightyears away from her, especially given the circumstances she just recently found out about.

 _Go big or go home._ The voice chuckled without her permission. As much as she hated to admit it, that voice was right. She didn't even know if any of this would work, especially on Tarrlok. Why she was even considering dabbling into this taboo sensation, it was beyond her comprehension. Would he even play along? Would Tarrlok even consider her in _that_ sense? Before her head ached more than it already did, Korra internally shrugged. Tarrlok most likely would shove a coat into her arms before she departed, and there was no denying that if she pushed him the slightest bit, there was a chance he'd take the bait.

"I'll buy it." She bit her lip, effectively stopping all conversation between the two girls behind her.

Her friend regarded her with wary eyes, pursing her painted lips in thought. "If you're only buying it just to appease us-" Asami began.

"-I'm not. I actually really like it." Korra interrupted, once again turning her body in order to see each curve of hers in the reflection. "I'll get it." She said resolutely to the employee. The woman scrambled, putting the clothes in her grasp onto the metal hooks beside her, before hastily moving towards the cash register.

Awkwardly striding in the raised heels, she made her way back into the small, pink room. The devious part of her thoughts came back into the light as she locked the door behind her. _Tarrlok better be ready, lest he'll end up in the hospital from heart failure._ The voice was cackling in her mind and unconsciously Korra let out the tiniest of mischievous smirks as she stripped herself of the latex.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful. Vivid blue eyes glazed over as she focused on the neon lights swiftly passing them, the ever-present pang gradually increasing after that distraction.

The boisterous laughs and their carefree voices muffled into the background. She could see their mouths moving from the wing mirror, but what they're saying didn't register in her clouded mind. Whether she didn't have the ability to understand, or simply didn't care, was beyond Korra. Everything blurred once again and she couldn't help but question why all of this was happening. Why was she feeling like this? Did she do something to piss the spirits off? Maybe this was a punishment for thinking of Tarrlok? If that's the case, she surely must've been a masochist because she had an inkling this wasn't going to fade anytime soon like it did with Howl.

As her mind automatically opened the car door once Asami parked on the driveway, her viridian eyed friend shouted something to her. Something about a cafe..? Her head was still too full of scattered, confused emotions that her words enter one ear and promptly exited the other.

Offering an affectionate smile to her friends, even though she, frankly, was bewildered why she did it in the first place, she made her way to the front door.

She knocked, softly at first, but a tad bit louder as she grew impatient. Maybe he didn't hear her. He must be in the study, working until his eyes stung from exhaustion if that was the case. The pain in her abdomen was becoming more prominent as the night wore on and was nearly on the verge of puking, and a portion of her brain racked to find the reason as to what made her stomach so upset. She was about to knock once again, but then she heard steady footsteps and saw his familiar tall, blurred figure approaching the glass door. Glancing over her shoulder, she waved at the three in the car goodbye as the front door cracked open, the warm lights spilling out from the house.

"You're home," he said in slight bewilderment, moving to the side in order to make room for her to enter.

"Yeah, and you're Tarrlok." She pointed out with a slight huff, kicking off her shoes into the corner where his was neatly placed, before turning to face him. His face was a combination of stoicism and vexation, but all she responded with was an innocent smile. "Didn't you say not too late?" She asked coolly through a painful stab.

"Indeed I did, I presumed around nine or ten, I mean it is a Friday night. I know how you teenagers are." He said as he locked the door, grimacing at the messy display of shoes in the corner. She's already moving away from him when he crouched down and methodically placed her leather ones next to his own pointed ones.

"Oh, in that case, I'll go then, yeah?" Korra pointed back to the door with her thumb, noticing Asami's headlights were still on as they have yet to leave the driveway.

He rolled pale blue eyes exaggeratedly, maybe even a little bit tiredly, but instantly eyed the plastic bag hooked on her fingers. "What's in the bag?" He asked curiously, nodding towards her loose grip as he moved closer to her, but Korra danced away from his hands, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"A dress," she said bluntly. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Korra bit her lip nervously as the insidious thought came crawling back. She really shouldn't be thinking about it again, or ever, really. Yet the slow burn of heat creeped up to her cheeks once more. She tried to focus on the adamant pain in her abdomen, at least that would distract her, but then he smirked, just like the one she imagined in the dressing room.

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked smoothly, his baritone taking on a more menacing register. It immediately sent a shiver down her spine and in turn she spun on her heels to make her way to the marble stairs, only to hide the blush dusting her cheeks from his gaze. But she could still sense his curious gaze lingering on her back.

"For homecoming, it's in two weeks and since we were already out, Asami helped me pick something out. _And_ I didn't break the bank with it so I'm happy about that." Korra muttered, facing him once more as she grasped onto the railing of the stairs, more so to steady herself.

His brow cocked in interest. Whether it was because she mentioned Asami or the dress, Korra couldn't decide. But vivid blue eyes easily locked with icy ones as he made his way to her, his hand dropping to the iron railing a mere inch away from hers, and instantly the daydream repeated itself in her mind. Although this time, as they were at this moment. Would he press her up against the wall? Or would he trap her against the railing? Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart pumping blood faster and faster and she desperately hoped he couldn't hear it pounding against her chest. "Can I see this dress that you're deliberately hiding from me?"

"No. Not until homecoming," she breathed with more confidence than she actually felt. With that, she promptly moved away from him, making her way up the cold steps and into her room, leaving him to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Before she could fully close the door, she spotted his lowered lids still eyeing her with curiosity, and a hint of something she couldn't understand.


	5. I Dream in Neon Part 2

**A/N** : Sorry for the wait, but this chapter did not want to get written. I've honestly been too distracted with a ship in borderlands and stress that it was difficult to get this. I'm still not that satisfied with it and sorry for those who hate all the awkwardness that this chapter has. BUT! It is getting there!

—-

Once the door clicked, signaling it was fully closed, Korra released the breath she unintentionally held in her throat. What the hell was that? She didn't know. Something playful in her unconsciously came out and for reasons beyond her, Tarrlok was playing along. Why was his voice like that? Low and seductive? Was that what it was, or was she overthinking this? Spirits, questions upon questions popped into her mind, but the pain in her abdomen sent a shot of sharpness throughout her body, though that was nothing compared to the raging emotions that finally emerged from the deep depths of her mind today.

She had to shake her head at her audacity. Tarrlok. Tarrlok of all people. Why couldn't it be someone that _didn't_ have a shit load of implications? No, it had to be someone that she legally couldn't like in _that_ way.

It was all Mako's fault. He had to comment on her simply respecting Tarrlok's wishes, something she rarely did for the man, and the insinuation was evidently not lost on her. Since then, her mind was filled with glass shattering emotions.

Her frenzied mind scattered to find reasons, to rationalize this turn of events. Maybe it was just a phase? She had liked people in the past and most of them lasted merely a week or two, for the exception of Howl. Or maybe it was because he's the only prominent man in her life at the moment? She didn't know for sure, so she went with both. It was okay, this would last no more than a few weeks and everything would go back to normal. They'd poke and prod at each other and no one would be the wiser! And given that he was the only prominent man in her life at the moment, it was the most plausible considering the past five years she was surrounded by women. The only men in her life were mere children, nothing remotely close to an egotistical, grown man in his late thirties.

A part of her automatically chastised herself at the thought of her parents. What would her mother think? Or worse, what would her father say? If they were still here, they'd undoubtedly look at her in blatant disgust. A man twenty years her senior, her legal guardian, someone she was supposed to view as a father figure. But she had to think back to just a few moments ago. That was clearly not how someone interacted with their father, let alone how a father figure would react to their teenager in their situation.

Maybe what happened a few weeks ago, their impromptu game of tag, that that was how she's supposed to act in front of him. Not the playful teasing, and definitely not the borderline flirting, even though it was only for that moment. Was that what they were doing? Unintentionally flirting? She couldn't think straight, a flash of heat sparked through her body once again and the notable pain in her abdomen caused her to crouch into a miserable ball on the plush floor.

For a second, her mind blanked and focused solely on that sharp mass. What in seven hells was wrong with her? She could barely think, let alone keep herself from falling to the ground in nothing but bemusement.

But then, realization struck her as to why she was experiencing this awful cramping once she attempted to slowly stand. There was a familiar rush she felt that immediately made her groan. A large part of her didn't want to see the crimson mess that waited for her, yet regardless, she managed to stumble to the toilet. Pulling down the thin piece of cloth, she sighed at the small puddle of blood tainting her new underwear. Brusquely, a curse escaped her lips at her bad streak of luck. It was no wonder that her emotions were a jumbled mess today - significantly more so than usual - and that every little detail could set her into a fiery blaze.

Rolling a piece of toilet paper and holding it in place while kicking off her shorts and underwear, she searched for any type of relief. Korra waddled towards the cabinets and scanned the objects in the broad space. Towels, soaps, oils, cotton balls… spirits, even untouched candles were neatly lined in the cabinet under the sink. Yet there wasn't a single object resembling the shape of a pad or tampon.

It's the last thing she wanted to do, especially with her thoughts that were still in a frenzy, but she couldn't sit on cold porcelain all night and feel the blood slowly trickle out. So she rolled another piece of toilet paper underneath her and dressed herself once again. Straightening her back was enough of a chore, yet she managed after washing her hands and peeking down the hallway towards his study.

It was dark and empty, and a part of her internally cursed at the thought of stepping down those cold stairs and finding that man lounging so carelessly in the common room. With a huff, Korra called out his name, but of course, he didn't reply. Instead, she was met with silence and the quiet sound of muffled news maybe?

Hand to her abdomen, she hastily made her way to common room and found him with closed eyes and fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose. What happened to him in the few minutes she was in her room? Korra didn't know, but as her eyes fleeted his surroundings, she duly noted the glass of wine - and bottle perched beside it - stacks of paper littering the coffee table, and the man himself looking as exhausted as any actual working politician could.

A part of her - the devious part - had her insides feeling warm and fuzzy at the sight of him, long limbs stretched out, long hair loose and disheveled, tie long gone and the top button unclasped as it usually was. Spirits, she needed to get ahold of herself. Why she only truly noticed every detail about the man, well, it's to be blamed on Mako, of course.

Shaking her head, Korra popped her head out from the corner of the wall and called his name once more. Tired blue depths immediately locked with her own. "Oh, Korra, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, um…" She drawled, fidgeting the slightest bit under his gaze as he straightened his posture. When she didn't elaborate, Tarrlok leaned forward, looking at her expectantly. She was the one making this awkward, but by the spirits, surely he stowed away some hygienic products for his lady friends _somewhere_ , right? "Um… you don't happen to have pads or tampons hiding away in your bathroom, do you?" She asked sheepishly, a direct contrast to her mood just minutes before.

"...No." He breathed, appearing as though he were slowly absorbing what was going on as the realization hit him. Korra slumped against the wall that steadied her side, though most of her being was trying to reel in what little patience was left for this terrible feeling in her gut.

"Can you please buy some?" She pleaded, brows furrowed with her head tilted back.

A long suffering sigh escaped him that ultimately caused him to slump further into his spot on the sofa. He rubbed his face with his free hand and when he glanced at her once again, all Korra could do was offer him an overly sweet smile. But that didn't stop him from being an asshole. "Sweetheart, as you can see, I'm very busy. You can't go yourself? You'd be much faster than I am at this stuff, trust me." He explained. There was so little she could deal with at the moment and she doubted she could even get to the train station without leaving a trail of blood behind her.

But then she backtracked and those few words echoed in her mind. "Wait, wait, wait. 'At this stuff'? Tarrlok, I'm bleeding through my underwear, I stink from this weather, and I'm pretty sure it'll take me a shit ton of time just to get to the train station if I can barely walk there and I just want to take a shower." She whined, uncaring of the fact that she must've sounded like a child, because damn it she wasn't about to go do this herself when he had a car and could easily drive there himself.

Crossing his ankles over another, he shifted the slightest bit to his right. "Surely, it's not that difficult. Can't you hold it in or something? Or maybe get some toilet paper-" He began.

But Korra was having none of it, regardless of those emotions that jostled her for most of the night, vexation quickly replaced it. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'hold it in'? As if that's what everyone who goes through their menstrual cycle does?" She asked incredulously.

Exhaustingly, Tarrlok slumped forward once again and rubbed his face with both large hands before mumbling, "I'm exaggerating and this is absurd, Korra." His baritone was muffled from behind his hands, but she could feel his frustration rolling off of him in waves. She nearly felt the corners of her lips curve upward in a smile, however she refrained for his sake.

Scoffing, Korra carded her fingers through her mussed hair. "No, this isn't absurd. How are you a grown man and you barely know how the female reproductive system works?" She prodded, face scrunched in irritation.

It was his turn to scoff, though it bordered on a sigh given that he offered her a deadpan expression. "I'm _well_ aware of the female reproductive system, Korra. But as you can see, I'm very exhausted from that meeting I was stuck in and hearing you whinging about asinine issues when I have to finish all this by Monday, it's thinning my patience, to be quite honest." He hissed with growing annoyance.

She really shouldn't have found this hilarious, because she probably ruined her underwear beyond repair now, but an inappropriate cackle nearly escaped her lips. They were seriously arguing about who would have to go to the nearest convenience store just to get some damn tampons. Spirits, she knew it'd be an eventful night if this continued. With a deep inhale of oxygen to keep herself from tearing her hair out, Korra shook her head. "Okay, well, that sounds like a you problem, and if you want me to embarrass myself in front of Republic City for everyone to smell me and shit, and seeing that _you_ adopted _me_ , I think it'd be best if you just go and get the damn tampons. Spirits, you look like you need a break." She retorted hastily.

That must've gotten his attention, because he was looking at her with indignance etched all over his face. "What did you just say?" He questioned with an eye twitching at her audacity.

Offering him a levelled face, Korra leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "You heard me."

Whatever it was she said must've pissed him off, because the man across from her nearly burst a blood vessel at her response. An ugly red began coloring his cheeks as he hastily tapped an index finger against the parchment in his tight grasp. "Fine!" He fumed, standing from his spot and unceremoniously tossing the piece of paper in his grasp, before nearly stomping his way into the kitchen to grab his keys. In the process, Korra didn't move an inch, unfazed by his temper tantrum all while hearing some mutterings of, _insolent child,_ and, _insipid day_ , with a bunch of other incoherent grumblings.

Korra rolled her eyes to the spirits above. She was too tired to deal with this.

Watching him move about the common room and into the foyer, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door. But before he could leave the estate, she remembered. "Oh! Get the one that says 'sport' on it, please." She said sweetly, a sheepish smile lining her lips, while Tarrlok could only respond with a deadpan look. Whether he would do as she said or not was beyond her, but just as the door closed and flicked the lock in finality, she decided that shower she waited all day for, had been long overdue.

Pushing herself away from the wall and attempting to hurry back into her bathroom, she huffed at the audacity the man held. Spirits, he was such a child. Was he really that selfish and pretentious that he couldn't spare a mere twenty minutes to buy her tampons? She huffed again, and closed her bathroom door before chucking away her shorts, shirt, and undergarments. The audacity.

At least he was getting some relief for her, but promptly cursed under her breath as she turned the knob of the shower, brisk water spraying onto her arms and part of her chest. Groaning, she dug the ball of her hands into her eyes as she waited for the water to warm up a bit. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes, give or take, for her to finally feel some semblance of normalcy and soon after she'd be able to snuggle in bed. Well, until she was plagued with more conflicting thoughts, that is.

Once some steam began clouding the glass, Korra stepped inside and released a breath, feeling some tension loosen in her taut muscles at the sensation of warm water against her cramping abdomen. Her mind automatically ran through the steps she'd been following since she was a child and she figured it was time for some reflection. It was relaxing, in any case, and hopefully she'd be able to sort through the storm of emotions that were currently occupying the dark corners of her mind.

Her cheeks flared with heat - whether from the steam or simply out of sheer embarrassment, Korra didn't know - as reality set in heavily, going over what the hell happened. They flirted about a damn dress that she was sure would give anyone looking her way a heart attack, and they argued, not even five minutes after that, about who was going out to get tampons. That's what happened. She groaned once more. Why today? She was supposed to be relaxing! Spirits, she had to shake her head at their first fight. It honestly wasn't that big of a fight than she assumed it could've ended up in, but it was regardless. But she was surprised with herself that they didn't fight sooner. With the way she provoked him at every chance she got, Korra's amazed at his crumbling patience.

Maybe that's why he was a politician? He probably had to deal with much worse than her, and given men's egos, she could only imagine her temper disintegrating far more rapidly than him… or actually… maybe not? He was the one who gave her attitude first, so of course, she was in the clear and her point was valid.

Brows furrowed in irritation as she caught herself, making it out to be as if they were a new couple. But then she groaned again as she recalled Mako's off-hand comment.

Oh seven hells. She wanted desperately to smack the brooding guy in the head and scream, _why did you do this?_ for all she could think about was that aggravated man no doubt driving to the nearest store still sizzling with anger. And more likely than not, still grumbling to himself.

Instantly, her mind provided her with an image of the man looking as clueless as ever as he scanned the aisle. Just the thought brought an inappropriate chuckle to escape her lips. Was he just as she assumed he'd be, or would he actually know what the hell he was doing? She tried to imagine him easily picking a box out of the fray, but it didn't come easily to her. The most intelligent man she knew - mostly intelligent - broken to a puzzled mess as he stared at the various options splayed before his pale blue eyes. Figuring he'd stand there like an idiot, she assumed some poor soul would have enough courage to help him out, grabbing a box from the shelf and offering it to the clueless man as they tried to stifle a laugh.

But she had to be the slightest bit lenient, considering he most likely never had to purchase tampons for his lady friends. Unless he had in the past? She didn't want to think about it so she immediately abandoned the thought.

Suddenly, the stabbing pain returned and she nearly doubled over on the shower floor, grimacing. A soft cry escaped her lips, eyes squeezing shut. It most definitely was punishment from the spirits above, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret her brief daydream. Even if she wanted to strangle Mako, it did make a lot of sense.

It shouldn't make sense, and in turn, it only further frustrated her that it actually did. She hated that it did. Hated that the little things he did for her got her heart racing even the slightest bit, got her vision to tunnel as if it were just the two of them, got her breath caught in her throat as she felt the familiar heat tickle her cheeks.

But how could this happen? It's had been a mere three weeks since moving into this lavish house. How could she like him in that way? This wasn't supposed to happen. She muttered a soft curse at her string of bad luck. She had never been so inclined to grow attached to someone, not since her parents died, and certainly not since her so-called friends betrayed her with such information. What in seven hells did her brain conjure up that made her think he was someone she needed to trust wholeheartedly? To like more than just a father figure?

Korra swallowed harshly over the lump in her throat as she watched soap suds slowly trail down her legs and onto the marble tiles, clearly at an impasse. Chewing at her lower lip in contemplation, she really considered him. Tarrlok.

It truly didn't help that he's handsome. And if anything it only made her decision much more difficult. The dangerous territory hidden at the back of her mind supplied the familiar picture of his icy blue orbs, the fiery yet extremely exhausted sparks in those depths as their argument ensued just those handful of minutes ago. A shiver ran from her head down to her toes despite the warm water, unconsciously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Focus! This wasn't getting her anywhere if she continued to think about those half-lidded eyes of his.

Besides his appearance, he is incredibly intelligent. And at times quite funny, at least when she understood his quick-witted joke, that is. And definitely self-assured as ever, but she knew something softer was hidden in that egotistical shell he had so religiously guarded. He had spoiled her with gifts each day, no matter how big or small, and she realized that as her gaze unconsciously trailed to the freshly picked orchids gracing the countertop as she turned to wash the fruity soap out of her hair. Out of all the flowers in the world, he chose her favorite. How he knew or found time out of his seemingly busy schedule to pick flowers was beyond her.

But even as her gaze trailed away before ultimately closing shut, she couldn't stop the soft smile from forming. It was a sweet gesture even though he probably only cut them to 'liven up the bathroom', or some other bullshit. Regardless, she was still conflicted about all of this.

* * *

He had to curse to himself. Not only did he feel belittled, but very much exhausted. The day took its toll on him and it only escalated with Korra's snarkiness.

The whole situation was so very frivolous and juvenile of him to pick a bout with her, to push his frustration and stress onto her. He blamed their heightened anger on his stacks of paper and her hormonal change within the month. He should have seen this coming, the inevitable fight, that is. With their usual playful teasing, he should have known one of them would take it too far, even though this had nothing to do with that. He sat on the plush sofa in the common room, running a hand through his untied, disheveled hair.

It really did only take him no more than twenty five minutes, and even as he returned home, the sound of water running calmed him the tiniest bit. He'd placed the large bag on her mattress, filled with boxes of the sort and a little something extra in an unspoken apology at his behavior.

He knew this wasn't the way he should have tended to a delicate situation, especially with Korra's constantly changing mood and her strength combined. Although he was mildly surprised, as was he immensely grateful, that she didn't hurl an object his way, given that she was so near the kitchen. Regardless, he glared at the two stacks of papers settling on the table in front of him, taunting him as he took a deep breath in, recalling what happened just a mere half hour ago.

Never in his life was it necessary that he did this. He should have foreseen it, especially now that he had a daughter and it wasn't just him occupying the house, but it didn't make it any less awkward.

Standing there in the aisle with strong arms folded across his broad chest, he scanned the shelves. Different types stuck out to him, and he recalled her mentioning the word 'sport' on the box, but he still felt astray. He observed a woman from the corner of his eye grabbing onto one of the last remaining boxes of a particular brand, which coincidentally had that word etched in italics, and decidedly grasped one as she left the aisle. The section where that particular brand was laid was nearly empty, so there must've been a reason why. Perhaps it was most praised? There were a variety of sizes presented to his pale blue eyes. Regular, super, super plus? Spirits, he had never felt so unknowledgeable.

The last time he had done this was for a past flame years ago, and even then, she wrote the exact brand, size, and quite literally everything for him to easily see. With Korra? Of course not.

He stood there for a few minutes weighing the options splayed in front of him and nearly startled himself as a dainty hand reached out to grab a box. _If you don't know what to get her, just get all the sizes. You really don't want to get her even more mad, at least that's what my husband did for me._

Before he could even deny that it was for his so-called 'wife' and properly offered her a thanks, the woman was already walking away from him. Taking a deep breath, he took the remaining boxes and dropped them into the basket he held.

As he paid, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as annoyance was still ringing in his mind, he eyed the cigarettes behind the cashier and inevitably added the pack to the boxes. But then icy eyes caught a glance at the chocolate. Maybe Korra would appreciate it. Or not, considering her temper. Again, he added yet another item to the mix, the bar of chocolate with caramel seeping from the candy, from what he could see on the picture, at any rate.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair once again, he heard the steady steps of her approaching, pulling him out of his reverie. He glanced at her as she sauntered to the couch, appearing much more tranquil compared to the vexed flames that glimmered as they argued.

From that single glance, she appeared more… clean, for lack of a better word, less haggard from when he witnessed her thirty minutes prior. Wet hair fell just above the middle of her back, and shorts that were nearly obscured by the worn, baggy shirt loosely hanging on her. He observed she held a piece of paper, a pencil, a calculator, and the bar of chocolate in her hand. A satisfied smirk threatened to slip on his lips and he determinedly focused on the silence between them.

He really should say something lest she gave him the cold shoulder for the better part of the weekend. Yet just as he opened his mouth, he ultimately closed it at the sound of a soft sigh escaping her from the stretch of her back.

Breaking the awkward silence, Tarrlok cleared his throat, and stretched long legs. "I apologize for my ill-advised temper earlier." He said lethargically, voice low.

Eyeing her, he duly noted she froze for a mere second before shrugging in response. "It's fine, we're both still adjusting to living together. So I don't really expect anything less." Korra murmured stiffly, glancing at his tense face. Her unspoken gratitude wasn't lost on him, given her eyes spoke another story before she reached for his glass of mostly finished wine. Instead of questioning the reason why she even took a sip of his wine in the first place, he decidedly changed the subject, allowing the situation to fly by him this time, and scratched at the side of his head.

"Precisely." He breathed, thinking of the ways that as he was very aware of her presence in the house, though he acknowledged it would once he settled the adoption. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't decide, but by the way something stirred in his lower abdomen, he ventured to presume it was something he had to approach with trepidation. "So, how was your excursion through Republic City? Was it to your liking?"

"Ehhhh… It was pretty good," she said with a shrug. "It would've been great considering I saw the city light up from a somewhat decent view and the dress I bought is hot as all hell, but you know, the cramps kinda dampened my mood, as well as other things." She explained vaguely, beginning to write on her paper and hunching close to the table in front of her.

Watching her, he noticed her analyzing what he assumed was a math problem, opening the plastic wrapper of the confection and breaking it into smaller pieces. "Mm," he hummed as she popped a fragment into her waiting mouth. His gaze fixated on her plump lips, though he immediately caught himself and admonished his brain for the thought that began to conjure in his mind. "I noticed you were hiding the discomfort when you got back. Quite the actress might I add." Tarrlok said as he ripped his eyes from her to flip through the handful of finished papers, nearly sighing from barely making a dent in the two stacks. His eyes were already feeling the familiar burn once again as fatigue began creeping into his body.

"How'd you know?" She whispered with a suspicious squint over the melting chocolate in her mouth. It was her turn to watch him curiously. He sensed her cerulean gaze from its weight on the side of his face and immediately knew Korra's childish attitude returned from the near eruption of anger she displayed prior to her shower.

Easily locking his eyes with hers, he smirked, saying, "I'm a wizard as you so charmingly put it, remember?" He teased, as Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head in response, clearly expecting something different from him, but somehow not surprised.

"Tch, well you certainly look like one." She murmured under her breath, a smile threatening to tug at her lips as she bit her lower one in an attempt to stifle it. It was a movement that didn't go unnoticed by him, but he wasn't ready for those inappropriate thoughts from plaguing his mind once again. Especially after that dress situation.

"Such venom and blatant lies are not appreciated, Korra." He lectured, his voice lowering in a way that he observed the tiniest clench in her jaw. He mildly wondered if she was alright, if her health was in need of tending to, but he chalked it up to her hormonal changes once again. Before he could make mention of her peculiar demeanor, she hastily got to her feet and into the kitchen. Why was she so restless?

"I'm joking, you're not old… you're aging gracefully, like wine." She jested lamely as she made her way to the cabinets, grasping onto the handles of two mugs.

Squinting apprehensive eyes further, he determinedly didn't give her the satisfaction of commenting on her offhand insult - or compliment, he wasn't quite sure at the moment - too drained from the day that it truly wasn't worth it. "At any rate, you're terrible at concealing such emotions. I saw that hideous scowl of yours once I opened the front door."

"Gee, thanks." She frowned, locking eyes with his paler ones as she shuffled through the selection of teas. "What some tea? I'm making, unless you want to keep drinking all that wine." She offered, her expression promptly changing into that of a feline.

With the way she was gazing at him - lids lowered and the tiniest of smirks lining her lips - the stirring in his abdomen intensified. Not overly so, but still enough to get his feet to shift restlessly under her scrutiny. It was that familiar stirring that occurred when he was in the company of potential lovers, and try as he might, his body seemed powerless to stop such sensations. Just as before, he shoved the thought as soon as it was formed, but the feeling remained stagnant. "Tea, please. Oolong, if we still have some." He answered, returning his attention to the papers that he needed to care for.

"Long day?" The amusement in her voice wasn't lost on him, but given their argument and apparently his appearance prior to his disgruntlement, it should've been obvious. Of course it had been a long day. Being in the presence of other insipid so-called politicians, whom of which don't work nearly as much as him took a toll on his body. Stress was exuding out of his pores and he believed Korra noticed by the way her eyes swam with laughter as she immersed the tea leaves into an infuser, and into steaming water.

Offering her a deadpan expression, he tilted his head to the side. "What made you guess?" He sighed, rubbing a hand over the side of his face.

"Aww," she cooed, pouting in feigned anguish, before sauntering to his side in order to place the mug on the table near the finished papers. "Does poor, abused Tarrlok need a massage? Because you look like you're thirty minutes away from passing out, if I say so myself." She propped her hands on hidden hips, eyes twinkling with challenge.

"Indeed I do, but I'm not allowing your heavy hands anywhere near me to mangle my muscles any further. I'd rather not have a sore back in the morning just because I foolishly allowed you to punch at my muscles to your little heart's content." He responded casually, leaning to perch his elbows on his knees as he skimmed the page for further analysis, and continuously eyed the steam curling from his mug.

An affronted scoff was heard from the teenager a mere foot away from him, the words on the piece of paper barely registering, though it kept his eyes trained on something other than her. "Bullshit," she uttered in gaiety. How she managed to consistently spew a vulgar and colorful vocabulary baffled him to no end, but even he had to admit it was entertaining at times. "I took a sports med class last year, and I did exceptionally well. My teachers claimed that my skills are _well_ above par." She crossed toned arms over her ample chest, a cocky grin lining her plump lips as he finally glanced at her towering over his hunched form.

"I highly doubt that," he breathed as his gaze returned to the paper in his grasp, but could see her already making a move behind him to prove him wrong. Leave it to Korra to find the need in validating her assertion, even when it was completely unnecessary. "Don't-" He began, but was ultimately interrupted by her hands placed firmly on his shoulders that caused him to flinch.

Dainty hands began moving, kneading his tense muscles as she pulled his arched back to lean against the cushions. Icy blue eyes resolutely attempted to focus on the paper, reading the same sentence repeatedly as her deft fingers dug into the knots under his flesh. His jaw clenched and his mind promptly, unconsciously, revelled in her touch. Squeezing his eyes shut and allowing a gratifying sigh to escape his throat, Tarrlok's body succumbed to her kneading despite his mind screaming at the prospect.

"So why exactly are you so tense?" She asked curiously. He could hear the pleasure coloring her amused voice as she must've noticed he was too preoccupied on the attention she was giving to his strained muscles, but he didn't speak on such a thing lest he said something incredibly idiotic.

"The Council held a meeting today and nearly all the work was handed to me. I'm not complaining seeing as they typically do this, in any case. But I'm just stressed with the great deal of work that needs to be done on such short notice." He ground out as her nails lightly raked his clothed shoulders in the process of her impromptu massage, voice growing husky despite himself. A spark of heat shuddered from his head down to his toes, and immediately recognized that this was a terrible idea, that he should have pushed her more to stop before it even started.

"You, sir, overwork yourself way too much." She breathed into his ear delightfully, bending down and stirring stray strands near his skin. He tried to keep the developing, sinful thoughts at bay, tried to focus on what she was saying, rather than what she was doing, but the shameful ideas trickled in like an overflowing dam. No, no, no. Focus on the meeting, all these documents, anything to keep those inappropriate thoughts from tarnishing his view of her. Kept stubbornly quiet, Tarrlok didn't respond and instead, idly fidgeted with the edge of the paper in his loose grasp. "Can you give me a piece of chocolate?" She whispered.

Cracking an eye open, he easily complied to her request, reaching towards the broken sweets and picking up a chunk between his index finger and thumb. A part of him wondered why exactly he was easily complying to her when she was maneuvering his muscles in such a way that left no thought for him. Yet his mind raced in mild vexation at himself and bewilderment.

As brows furrowed, his eyes closing once more, he offered her the piece of chocolate blindly behind him. She took the sweet confection into her mouth, the slightest touch of her lips grazed his fingertip and he instantly noted his heart rate spiked. She whispered her gratitude, but his mind was too distracted to hear her despite the close contact.

If his brother were here, watching him, surely he'd smirk at Tarrlok nonplussed. Maybe even going as far as encouraging Korra to unintentionally further her attempts at breaking his fragile resistance solely to spite him. He could already see the disastrous image behind closed lids as it played out before him, but that would be a long time coming if it meant his brother was back in the picture.

"You know, your silence only proves to me that I'm right. I mean, first of all, ever since I moved in, you've been hiding in your study each night, tending to papers. Second of all, when you're not huddled in there, you're over here doing exactly the same thing except you usually have the news on, or some food with you. It's honestly kinda annoying mainly because you should take breaks between home and work. And third of all, spirits, Tarrlok, just look around you, there's two stacks of paper littering the coffee table, while I have only have a single piece for homework." She said pointedly as her hands inadvertently dug deeper at his loosening muscles. Spirits, did she have to do that? Or was she deliberately doing this to get a reaction out of him?

Realizing she was waiting for a response, once again, he groaned, muttering, "I hate admitting that you're correct, but this work needs to get done by Monday. It's obviously a lot, and honestly, I'm quite overwhelmed seeing that all this work usually takes a few weeks to complete." The piece of paper that was in his grasp now laid lifeless on his lap as he tilted his head to the side a fraction.

A snort escaped her, yet it barely registered in his mind. "Well, are you expecting anything less from the best Councilman in the United Republic?" She praised, though even he could hear her attempting to stifle the laughter from spilling out.

It was his turn to snort in response. "Please," he said, the sardonic comment unintentionally leaving his mouth before he had half a mind to refrain. If anything he was of better use to the United Republic because he wasn't a senile man, rapidly nearing his death bed. It was the truth, but he doubted he was remotely considered the best given his history, especially if the public found out, that is.

But Korra didn't need to know that. At least, not yet.

One hand lightly smacked his shoulder before continuing her work. "Seriously, though, it's Friday night, just relax. Deal with it tomorrow or something, I don't know." She suggested, her voice barely above a whisper as she stirred the few strands near his ear once again. His fingers twitched at the pleasant shiver that ran through him, but he tried to keep himself from blatantly fidgeting under her ministrations.

On some level, he knew his body was under her control and he was desperately trying to gather his wits before something happened without their permission. Korra was everything, but even he acknowledged that she was toying with him just to prove a point. What would happen if she decided to take it a step further, and he tried to resist? In any case, that would never happen. He'd make sure of it.

Thinking back to what she said, he focused on her words. She did have a point, that work could wait until tomorrow, that he should take the night to himself, to relax before another storm of stress accumulated on his shoulders, but it would certainly make that stress a little lighter knowing he made a sizable dent in those two stacks. Abruptly, her fingers trailed slightly lower from his shoulders and partially onto his chest, scraping short nails into his flesh as he was pulled from his reverie and distracted with what she was doing.

A shuddering breath nearly escaped his determined lips as a tremor of warmth shot through his body. He needed to stop this. This was getting out of hand. He was very much aware that it was, yet he couldn't get his mouth to speak the words on the tip of his tongue. It confused him relentlessly why he couldn't do anything but succumb to her, and truthfully, it terrified him knowing that this was merely a massage and she was already eliciting these grotesque reactions out of him.

"Fine, I surrender." He conceded. "Spirits, that feels good." A groan left his throat without his consent as she kneaded his muscles. That truly was not what he meant to say, but he blurted it out like a fool anyway.

"Sorry, what was that about you doubting my skills? I can't hear you over your groans of pleasure." She teased, confidence and arrogance dripping from her voice as she squeezed at the few remaining knots in his muscles.

Brow twitching at the sound - and feel - of failure, his hand closed into a tight fist. "Yes, yes, you win. You're great with your hands." He said hastily, not wanting her to become too cocky. But then he realized what he had said and immediately regretted saying anything at all. The familiar heat crawled to his cheeks as his mind attempted to supply him with corrupt images of the young woman behind him doing much more interesting things with her hands, rather than a simple massage. Sweet spirits, no. No, no, no. This was wildly inappropriate and this was certainly out of hand.

"Damn right, I am." She agreed. Whether she understood the implication or not, it was beyond him as he was too distracted with attempting not to get aroused by the mere touch of her fingers on his shoulders. It was the simplest of touches yet his sex drive told him otherwise.

He internally shook his head. As calm as his body was, his mind screamed for any opportunity to cut this short, or even have his body do exactly what he needed in order to have that safe distance between them. But as it continued, he had to admit to himself that he really was perverse and he undoubtedly blamed the spirits above for doing such a thing to his poor soul.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the heat was getting to her. She truly didn't know if it was the hot weather, the bizarrely arousing exchange between them two, or just due to her frenzied hormones. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness, her mind once again grew numb from the chirping cicadas as it did every night. But what happened earlier replayed continuously. Looking back at it now, Korra didn't know why she did it. She didn't know what compelled her to offer the massage, let alone do all _that_. Yet she did, anyway.

It was meant to be a way of pestering the man as her nerves were still mildly rigid from their argument. And in all honesty, she had intentions on 'mangling his muscles' as he called it as a way to get back at him for giving her sass at a time of emergency. Yet, somehow the dark recesses of her mind took over, shoving such childish ideas to the back as that voice curiously edged forward to take the opportunity.

Maybe it was to satisfy the voice inside her head. Or maybe it was her own personal desire, free from the wicked voice, to satisfy the daydream that she conjured up in the dressing room. Korra didn't know, and didn't care to know lest she dug herself a deeper hole than the one she currently was in.

Had they done anything to this level before? They had touched each other before. Spirits, they were in a tight embrace from her doing, but she sensed a shift in his demeanor as she worked out the kinks in his tense muscles and she silently wondered if he sensed the change in hers as well. He was much more perceptive and observant of her than she was of him, and sometimes even herself, but that didn't stop the curiosity from running through her mind.

It had only been a mere three weeks living in Tarrlok's house, yet it felt like it had been a year with man already. Her heart was racing faster and the heat was slowly creeping to her cheeks the longer she thought about the involuntary groans and the close contact they were in. She still blamed invoking such stupidly sinful thoughts on Mako, because she would've never been in this situation if he kept his mouth shut. Sure, she might have noticed something eventually, but hearing it voiced out made it much more real, much more taboo. And evidently something she felt completely terrible for. But she also blamed the heat she felt thrumming in her veins, on the humidity from the near end of summer, even though she recognized that it wasn't entirely the truth.

Regardless, it was better than admitting to herself how much shit she was in for even taking a liking to the man.

Tarrlok, in the room next to hers, probably laying in his bed, sleeping or not, Korra didn't know. She ventured to guess he was soundly sleeping, especially with the way he seemed exhausted from his long day in city hall, but she couldn't tell for sure since she noticed the subtle change in the atmosphere earlier. Was he laying in bed doing exactly the same as she was? Thinking the situation over and over again and wondering what the hell got into her?

She didn't blame him if he did, honestly. It seemed a little out of her depth, now that she thought about it, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Her mind was still reeling from the courage she gathered to pop that piece of chocolate past her parted lips. What made her take the melting candy from his grasp and into her mouth, her lips grazing his fingertips, was beyond Korra. The dangerous part in her mind no doubt came into the light then and did this, but now it supplied an arousing image of her taking it a step further, and waited a few seconds longer before sucking the melted chocolate from his fingers. She imagined he'd freeze up, all her work on his loosened muscles tensing once her tongue smoothly licked the pad of his finger as she gazed at him with lowered lashes in sensuality.

Would he put an end to their teasing game? Or would he warily continue their game of who would fall first with fascination and intrigue? Would he watch her plump lips circle his finger as it would to his anatomy? Or would he entertain the idea of her settling into his lap, letting the rhythm of their hips take over? The possibilities were endless in the privacy of her mind, but a large part of her couldn't comprehend the reason as to why all these ideas that only sprouted for Howl were moving to Tarrlok.

It seemed far fetched, that anything beyond her acting like a dumbass and he blindly taking her advances until one day one of them took it a step too far, would happen. She already felt like a dumbass even entertaining the thought of doing anything remotely romantic with him.

Regardless, warmth shuddered through Korra, settling low in her abdomen as she stared at the ceiling, the subtle pleasure vibrating deep in her core. It was pointless thoughts that she knew would never happen, yet she couldn't stop herself from playing it out in the darkness of her mind. She cursed internally for the millionth time. Unconsciously, a hand underneath the plush covers landed lightly on her bare stomach, tracing her soft, heated skin in random circles and imagining it was much larger, much rougher hands replacing her touch.

Once she realized what she was doing, her hand grasped onto the sheets in a white-knuckled grip and actually shook her head with an irritated huff. Seven hells, what was wrong with her? Everything about this was incredibly stupid. But the more she thought about it, the more the guilt seeped into her bones, wondering what her parents would think if they were here. Would they would try to understand her feelings in this warped situation? Or would they look at her in blatant disgust? Her father would more than likely attempt to strangle Tarrlok while her mother would try to halfheartedly hold him back.

Even when she was a kid they were both very protective of her. That she remembered very well, and she doubted it would change if they were still alive.

At the time she didn't understand, but as she gradually grew up from the fairy tales they told to her, and reality nearly shoving her into her teenage years, she understood why they felt the need to protect her. She was an only child, their only child. She remembered when her dad told her around the time she was eight, that she would have a little brother, that he was growing inside her mother's stomach. But that never came, as one day she recalled her mom crying in their bedroom, her dad hugging her in comfort. When she thought back to it once she was alone in the orphanage, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry that everything in the past was stripped away from her in a flash.

All because of her.

Squeezing tired eyes shut, Korra's brows furrowed in frustration as she felt the beginnings of tears well up behind closed lids. Sure, she wanted him on a physical level, but she willed herself to not get attached to him, to not form a special bond with him lest she wanted him to share the same fate as her parents. If that ever happened, she couldn't take it. The guilt of unintentionally killing three people that were closest to her would more than likely have her threatening to take her own.

Spirits, she wanted so much to go back in the past and correct what she had done. It was stupid, and the way the spirits practically cursed her for the years following their death only proved to her that she wanted nothing more than to have them back. Tears began to spill from her closed eyes, and she merely cracked one open to blearily stare at the silver ring perched daintily on her bedside table. It was her mother's when she was younger, her father gave it to her as a present when they first started dating. Korra bit her lip, attempting to stifle the sniffles as she recalled the story.

Her mom wanted her to have it, she wanted her to hold onto a shared piece of their love and remember that they were always there for her even if she felt alone. Korra stared at the glinting ring as tears stained her cheeks and ultimately the plush pillow against her skin.

She wished her mom was next to her. She wished she comfortingly ran her fingers through her hair, wished she could hum to her soothingly in the childhood song she used to sing, to calm her shaking body with the warmth of a mother's touch. She wished her mother could tell her what to do, to tell her that it was going to be okay, and that everything she was feeling would pass, but Korra knew it would never come.

Her watery gaze trailed from her mother's silver ring to the fresh orchids that settled beautifully beside the accessory.

Tarrlok.

What was she doing? What had she done? She needed to stop this madness before it progressed further, to put the raging emotions scattered in her brain to peace, and quash whatever those feelings held, because for her sake and his, it would only cause more trouble than it was worth. Spirits, it was only a handful of hours since Mako said such a thing. What more if it continued for months? If anyone had the knowledge that she was growing attached to her adoptive father in more than a familial sense? They would no doubt presume she was crazy, or immediately put the blame to Tarrlok when she was to blame for this, just as she was to blame for her parents. They'd probably think that she was dropped on the head as a kid, or that she was a sick fuck who got off on the very thought of seducing a man who was presumed to be her new father.

The thoughts only frustrated her more and she conceded to the tears that flowed freely, pressing her palms into her eyes and uncaring if Tarrlok could hear her through the walls.

* * *

He was leaning against the fence of the balcony, a lit cigarette placed between his index and middle finger. The smoke clouded in small streams, slowly dissipating into the warm night air as he gazed at the glowing city distractedly, tapping at the excess in an unspoken rhythm. His mind attempted to process the rather eventful day he had.

The monotony, the meeting, the argument, the stress, the massage, and ultimately where he stood now: the inner turmoil. She advised him to take the night to himself, to relax, and he did, yet the only thing keeping his mind in a somewhat tranquil state was the nicotine in his body. He genuinely didn't know where to start. Whether he was in a state of shock or not, he didn't know, rather he preferred not to know.

He wasn't a fool, he wasn't oblivious to the subtle change of attitude in her from earlier that morning to the time she walked back into the house with a dress that apparently was 'hot as all hell' as she claimed. From their quarrel, he presumed it was due to her hormonal changes and it seemingly made sense. But now, as he thought it over, he ventured to guess something happened while she was out with her friends. What exactly? Tarrlok wasn't sure.

Perhaps they sparked the irritability in her, only adding on to the heated mood she had already been in. But even then, it seemed a little improbable given the fact that she mentioned the weather. But then, that even seemed impractical, though he wasn't going to question it lest he wanted another headache.

He stared at the passing trains in thought as he brought the cigarette up to his lips, taking a deep inhale only to blow it back out steadily.

The spirits above were surely cackling at the torment they inflicted on him as he remembered the feeling of her firm yet soft hands kneading at the knots in his shoulders. Just the thought evoked erotic images of the young woman pressed delightfully against his front, her hands wandering his clothed chest, only to trail down further and loosen the belt around his waist, challenge swimming in her vivid blue eyes. No. Tarrlok scratched at the stubble lining his jaw. There was no way in seven hells that would happen, let alone the fact that he should be thinking of his adopted daughter, a teenager, in such a manner.

He had to stop this. The incessant thoughts bubbling up in his mind had only heightened his attention to her, and noticing these inappropriate details - deliberate or completely oblivious - only served as a reminder that he should've done something to stop her. He wouldn't allow either of them to step over that boundary they nearly tiptoed along just hours prior.

Running a hand through his untied hair, he closed tired eyes in irritation, bowing his head slightly as disappointment settled into his muscles. A sardonic comment came to and fro in his mind, yet one continuously caused his brow to twitch. Spirits, the simple touch of a seventeen year old had him groaning like a moron. He felt like a lecher, taking too much pleasure from a simple massage, and relentlessly dwelling on the situation hours later. He sighed, watching the ash from the cigarette slowly float to the ground of his balcony.

That's when he heard it. The sound that made his heart clench, his gaze reluctantly tear away from the debris to his restless hands, and effectively interrupted the chaos racking his brain. He knew he should leave her alone, but listening to her weep from the room next to his, he desperately wanted to comfort her, even after all the strangeness that happened. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't trust his decisions at the moment lest he did something both of them would regret. Sighing, he took one last puff of smoke and resolutely ceased the stream by placing it into the ashtray he brought with him.

Striding back into his bedroom, he closed the door behind him with a soft click, placing the ashtray on the nearby chest of drawers carelessly. Gazing at his reflection, Tarrlok unclasped the buttons of his shirt, hearing the muffled sniffles that inevitably made his hand pause in his handiwork.

When he disentangled the last button, his mind wandered back to her mysterious past. It had only been a mere three weeks since she delved under his sheltered wing, and witnessing her in such a vulnerable state night after night only deepened his curiosity and sharpened his mind in the possibilities of seeing the smile light up her face. Instantly, an image conjured up in his mind, recalling an interaction from a few days previously.

It was notably a cooler night. He and Korra decidedly took a walk through the public garden after their stomachs were full of udon. Few people scattered throughout the vast garden, the sun setting over vibrant trees and flowers, setting the sky in a pink and orange hue. They spoke of anything that came into mind, and the knot in his chest loosened a fraction as she took in the dazzling sights of nature around her. They were nearly at the west gate once again, the gate where they entered, when a couple holding hands arrived with their massive, white dog trailing beside them.

Korra unavoidably squealed, cerulean orbs glimmering in youthful elation as she quickened her pace and left his side in favor of politely asking the couple if she could pet their dog. _Tarrlok! He's so quoot!_ She said with a baby voice, giggling and scratching at the dog's scruff as it licked her cheeks. As much as he loved animals, he never took particular fondness over their slobber. Although, maybe that would change if he actually had a furry companion. Yakone never allowed he and his brother the privilege, and looking back at his childhood, his father would've probably done something terrible to the poor creature.

His hands tightened around the loosening leather belt around his waist, stripping the rest of his clothes off to drop them into the hamper near the door to his bathroom and stepping into the comfortable fabric of his silk pants. He moved to the mattress, sliding under the soft sheets and stared at the ceiling as her muffled cries became more prominent.

Jaw clenched, brows furrowed, and heart wrenched, he closed stinging eyes. Her muted sniffles were heard and it promptly reminded him of himself when he was a teenager dealing with his own family issues. He hadn't revisited it for a while and he had no intention to start now, though it seemed inevitable now that had Korra.

Turning to his side and tiredly gazing out of the balcony doors, he watched the metropolis still silently bustling with life. He figured he'll conjure something up tomorrow, his mind too frazzled to decipher any code in approaching her.


	6. Melting

**A/N** : So I barely had time to write during my break, except a 14 hour flight from the Philippines to Seoul and finally to Cali. I'm trying to write as much as I can before school starts again next week, but a lot of family is over and I haven't seen friends in a while, so posting will be slowed down. Anyway, enough with the excuses and ramblings! This chapter inspiration came from Kali Uchis. I hope everyone had a great holiday season and happy new year!

—-

Soft jazz, warm tones of brown, the smell of brewed coffee beans and freshly baked bread. The whole cafe scene was growing on Korra. It was laid-back and soothing, and a stark contrast to what she has been feeling since last night. It really didn't help that she was sitting in those types of comfy chairs Tarrlok likely bought when he moved in. Well, at least she assumed he did, at any rate. It was no wonder that she always fell asleep on the soft cushions. Asami sat opposite of her, legs crossed daintily, and although the day before was a train-wreck of emotions, it was a new morning. She repeatedly had to ingrain that in her mind.

A cup of hot coffee, a plastic cup of sugary delight, and two plates of partially-eaten bagels sat on the table in front of them, nearly forgotten. It was only ten, and although the sun was out, a few dark clouds loomed here and there, it was nowhere near the heatwave Republic City experienced the previous day. And for that, she was grateful to the spirits above that the weather was starting to transition from the humid summer to the chill of autumn. Not necessarily the chill yet, but it was definitely a notable change from the day before.

Korra watched the raven haired beauty in fascination as she quietly wrote in her notebook, looking back and forth at the textbook at the edge of the table, unconsciously biting her red lips and brows furrowing in thought. How could she be so calm? Besides what happened to her mother, everything was perfectly laid out for her friend. Gorgeous, wealthy, intelligent. Spirits, she seemed to have everything that Korra wanted in life. A green streak of mild jealousy struck Korra, thinking back to her constant string of bad luck. The only thing going for her was Tarrlok's wealth, and just the thought of being such a burden to him in that sense did not sit well in her.

She didn't know if she was having an epiphany, because Korra internally questioned every decision she made regarding her so-called father, subconscious or not. It was one thing if she was doing this just to annoy him, but the longer she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that she unconsciously wanted this.

Those raging emotions hidden from Asami was definitely a contrast to her calm exterior. Similar to the saying, the calm before the storm, Korra couldn't even deny that she was feeling that phrase on a whole other level. Not even twenty-four hours of this realization and it was already nearly eating at her insides. But then the voice in the back of her head actually seemed helpful, snapping Korra out of her daze with a sharp, _get ahold of yourself woman!_ She was supposed to do homework, she accompanied Asami to the cafe just for it, so it would be the most convenient excuse to stop thinking about him and actually get something done. To cease the subtle thrumming heating her body. Yet focusing on the textbook was the last thing she could do.

She glanced back at her own notebook, staring at the empty lines, unknowingly twirling the pen in between her fingers. It was a good morning from what she can remember. Well, except for the dream that took her distorted senses and nearly melted at the very thought of Tarrlok's smile, or smirk, or whatever he did that made her knees almost buckle from her own weight.

For the first time since she moved in she had witnessed Tarrlok actually rush to get ready, while she herself took her time. His unknotted tie dangled around his neck as his mind went on autopilot to button his shirt. He must've been exceptionally tired from the night before if the twitch in his brow and his sharp, hasty remarks were of any indication.

Korra remembered slowing her pace to a snail's crawl. It truly wasn't to annoy the man further - although it was a good cover up - but in reality, the mere disheveled appearance he held earlier that morning nearly got the heat to rush to her cheeks as devious images began to fleet past her eyes, immediately reminding her of the dream she had. Tarrlok smirking, Tarrlok gazing at her with low lids and an intensity that could match her own, Tarrlok lethargically striding over to her relaxed yet tense body on the soft surface of her mattress.

Shoving the insidious thoughts aside, she recalled that Asami was picking her up, that was what she gathered from the night before. She reasoned that the cafe was only a short distance from the school, anyways, but that didn't stop Tarrlok from upholding his promise. The man was very stubborn, maybe even matching her, but just a mere fifteen minute drive to the cafe, he was adamant.

Arguing about it with him was useless, she figured, especially when he was in a snarky mood. So she threw her arms in the air, acquiescing with a huff. He apparently needed to finish the files he abruptly stopped working on last night, the two stacks of paper carefully placed in a box in the back seats of his car. And apparently, the only way he could finish was if he sat at his desk in city hall, away from her, he told her. She was confused and a little satisfied that he couldn't concentrate with her amazing self bombarding him. But when she thought about it, it seemed to happen a lot more than she was used to around the man, even before Mako's annoying comment. He let that elevator music he was so fond of play in his luxurious car and she was mildly surprised he didn't complain when she switched the stations.

Did he actually like her music? Or was he just consumed in his own stress all over again to actually notice? Filled with intrigue and curiosity, she watched him in the corner of her eye as she gazed out onto the road ahead of them. He would routinely wince, turn down the loud music, or maybe even switch the station to his soft jazz, but this time, nothing happened. Maybe he was getting used to it..? Either way, Korra shrugged it off, knowing it would only add to the numerous problems on her plate she would rather avoid.

When he dropped her off at the coffee shop, she assumed he would roll to a gradual stop, to let her out of his precious car before driving off to city hall.

But no. He wouldn't let it stop at that.

Instead, he parked the car, the tiniest of smirks lining his lips as she glanced at him in puzzlement and he followed behind her. _Why're you following me?_ She breathed out harshly, tilting her head to the side for him to hear her. She nearly grasped the handle, but a warm shiver ran up her spine as his large hand settled on the small of her back, the other opening the glass door.

 _Your eyesight must be impaired if you can't tell that this a coffee shop, sweetheart. Obviously I'm here to get coffee._ He whispered near her ear, his breath stirring the stray tendrils at the side of her face and his smooth voice making her breath catch in her throat. No, she shouldn't think too much into that, but like an idiot, she did anyways.

Abruptly, he walked inside the establishment as if nothing was wrong. As if he didn't just make her body react pleasantly to the sound of his smooth voice, while she stood frozen at the door like a dumbass she knew she was. Spirits, get ahold of yourself, she shouted to her frazzled thoughts. Just the mere sight and close contact with her supposed father made her senses go crazy. Swallowing over the lump in her throat, she walked in, striding to catch up to Tarrlok. A part of her wondered why his mood shifted to match her mischievous one, but the longer she dwelled on the subject, the more she felt a headache beginning to pound at her temples.

Vivid blue eyes scanned the cafe and immediately locked with viridian ones. Asami was already sitting daintily on the chair, a friendly smile lining her lips, but promptly widened wickedly as her eyes shifted to the tall man will long hair in front of her. Korra nearly slumped against his back and rolled her eyes in dread. Spirits, this was disgusting. Whatever her friend was planning was undoubtedly going to make her wretch in revulsion.

But Asami didn't make a move to stand, to meet with her and Tarrlok waiting in line. No. Asami had no qualms in doing so for the past few weeks of the man picking her up. But instead, she continued on writing in her notebook with determination.

She watched her raven haired friend in inquisition. Big waves of black locks pulled into a high ponytail while her bangs were swept to the side attractively, a red and white plaid dress that stopped mid thigh, sheer stockings that clung to her slim legs, and raven heeled ankle boots covering feet. She was perfectly content in standing there watching her friend longingly, but then a cheery voice broke her reverie. _Hello, sir, what would you like today?_

 _Large, black coffee to go._ He said quickly as he reached for his wallet. The movement caught her attention and had her in a dreamlike state. Just like the many times this had happened before, it felt as though it were just the two of them, despite the fact that they were surrounded by people in a local coffee shop. She must have been too busy gazing at his veiny forearm and large hand that she didn't notice his pale blue eyes were already on her, watching her intently.

How did she feel like she was in another daydream? Her vision fixated on his tan skin and mildly wondered what it would feel like if his warm hand wrapped around her waist. This really wasn't something she should be thinking about, especially with how close they were in line, knowing how observant the man truly was. Yet she couldn't help it. Mako planted the seed in her mind and she was merely tending to it. Nothing wrong with looking, as long as she didn't act upon it… right? _Right! Right! Right!_ The voice screamed.

But then she felt the weight of his eyes on her, she glanced at him, the tiniest of wicked flickers crossed his icy depths as he waited for her to order. A bristle shot through her as she noticed the barista waiting along with him, a polite smile plastered on her face.

 _Oh, u-um, I'll have a regular s-salted caramel frap and a toasted bagel._ She stuttered hastily. The look he gave her as she ordered was indecipherable. It was something that made her uneasy, but not in a bad way. Something that made the warmth in her lower abdomen shoot to her cheeks. Without waiting another second, she offered an awkward smile to the man next to her, letting her hand lightly pat his shoulder as she walked away from him in favor of Asami.

Korra cringed at her lameness, but she shouldn't dwell on that when she had work to do. Maybe that was how he felt given the amount of papers littered the table the night prior, but after thinking over the situation - repeatedly - she decided she needed some time to think of something _other_ than him unless she really wanted to go mad.

Settling herself in front of her friend, she huffed, slumping her body into the comfortable cushions and dropped her backpack to the wooden floor with a thump. _You seem tired._ Asami said, the amusement in her voice evident. Korra closed stinging eyes as she felt her body go slack.

 _I don't seem, I_ am _tired._ She uttered, a hand running through her loose waves.

 _Why's that?_ Asami looked up from her notebook, her hand still writing perfectly as Korra opened her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling in thought. A large part of her didn't want to tell Asami, even though she knew it would've taken most of that stress settling on her shoulders. She wouldn't believe her, anyways. Because even if she spoke of her mother, Korra still couldn't bring herself to say the truth about her own family, and the true nature of what she was still confused about in terms of Tarrlok. It pained her and the guilt consistently settled in her nerves. But with Tarrlok, it was too fresh, like a new cut that stung when alcohol was applied. Should she shove the dangerous voice aside, or should she inevitably fall into those depths of pale fire that already nearly brought her ablaze? She still needed time to process the events from the day before, anyways.

 _I just couldn't fall asleep last night._ She muttered simply, clearly not in the mood to say anything more. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to say anything, but the fact that she didn't know _what_ to say in a situation as stupid as her own.

 _Ah, I see._ Asami sensed she didn't want to go further. That it should be left alone as it was before the calming atmosphere in the cafe turned sour. Instead, jazz lapsed over them, filling the silence that Korra only seemed to notice was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

Before she appeared even more stupid - probably matching her thoughts, in all honesty - Korra blindly reached for the notebook and pen in her backpack, plopping the items into her lap disinterestedly. Okay, if she focused on homework, then she'd be distracted for the better part of the day. It seemed plausible, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to completely rid herself of the thought of that infuriating man. Internally sorting out what she needed to do, she came to the conclusion that it was a lot. From a chart of the functions of the government to reading and interpreting a portion of a Shakespeare play, to finding derivatives, a lot was on their plate and they were determined to finish it by the end of the day.

She could barely do more than sit up properly, before Tarrlok was at her side, a flinch practically running through her. He placed her order on the table between them, muttering a soft, _here you go_ , as he took his black coffee in one hand.

 _Hi, Mr. Tarrlok._ Asami greeted with a pleasant smile. The simple gesture was enough to get Korra to nearly glower at her friend's audacity.

For fuck's sake, not now. Korra internally groaned. Not them flirting again, it's definitely not what she needed at the moment, not just because the sight alone appalled her, but because she felt the tiniest flickers of something akin to jealousy sparked in her mind. There really wasn't a need to feel jealous over this idiotic display just to get a reaction out of her, but it did nonetheless.

 _A_ pleasure _as always, Miss Sato._ He said, emphasizing that disgusting word all while returning her smile with a smug one of his own. Grotesque. That's what this was, grotesque. But then he turned to her once again, brows slightly quirking upwards. _Korra, I need to get going, just text when you want to get picked up._

 _Oh, no need, Mr. Tarrlok. I'll take Korra home, we won't take too long here, anyways._ Asami interrupted, and it was one of the first times Korra didn't know what to feel. Whether it was relief or disappointment, she couldn't distinguish that sensation deep in her stomach. But regardless, the undeniable disgust was still definitely present.

Tarrlok nodded once then. _Well, at any rate, if you can't, Korra, you know what to do._ He breathed, tucking his free hand into his pocket.

 _Yeah, I know, dad._ Although it was necessary to say his pet name, it made her uneasy, more so now than before given the fact she realized her true feelings for him.

 _Alright, I'll leave you guys to it. Bye, sweetheart._ Abruptly, he leaned down, placing a fragile kiss to the top of her head, and Korra froze. Blue eyes widened a fraction while she felt a flush rush to her cheeks. _Goodbye, Miss Sato._ He said with a slight bow of his head, already making a move towards the door and bringing the steaming drink to his mouth.

In turn, Asami wiggled slender fingers with a flirtatious smirk that lined her crimson lips.

It's nothing she hadn't felt before. Him pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, she meant. Yet the small peck nearly made her melt from the blush heating her cheeks. She desperately hoped Asami didn't notice, and almost let out a sigh of relief when she glanced at her friend who was looking over her shoulder. Bemused by the small smirk that still lined Asami's lips, Korra followed her line of sight and saw she was still watching Tarrlok make his way to the exit of the coffee shop.

He wore a grey suit today, a blue striped tie around his neck and a pair of pointed brown shoes covering his feet. Just like his other suits, it was tailored to fit him perfectly and she hated herself for noticing it. She wanted to tear her eyes away, to yell at the warmth settling in her abdomen, but for reasons beyond her she couldn't. The pink coloring her cheeks burned further as her mind began to wander. He really did have a nice body for his age, especially considering his occupation that took a toll on him mentally.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Asami's gentle, yet teasing voice said, _You know, your dad has a really nice ass._

Bristling, Korra swung her head to face her friend. _Asami!_ She yelped, watching her nonchalantly writing in her notebook as though she never said such a thing. She must be joking. She must be teasing her just to induce a reaction, like she had been doing for the better part of the two weeks in school. If that was the case, it certainly worked, but the small glance away from the girl's notebook said otherwise.

 _What? I'm just stating facts, Korra._ Asami quipped, shrugging in the process. The raven haired beauty grabbed ahold of her drink and sipped at the cup of coffee.

 _Ughh, that's so gross. I don't want to think about that!_ Korra snarled, her face scrunching in a repulsed grimace, even though she silently agreed with her friend wholeheartedly. But Asami didn't need to know that. Or anyone for that matter.

 _Oh, come on. Don't be such a prude. You should know your father's a dilf. I mean think about it, if you compare him to, say… my dad, yours is pretty damn attractive._ She teased as she spread a layer of cream cheese on top of her bagel.

 _Yeah, can we not talk about this? I don't want to think about my dad or yours like that. La la la la la!_ Korra sang off-key, covering her ears with the palms of her hand. She didn't want to say anything more than she did, lest she dug herself a deeper hole in the muddled mess of confused feelings.

She figured Asami would've teased her further, but instead her friend took another sip of coffee, her emerald eyes twinkling with mirth. It was quiet for the handful of minutes that passed between the two of them, though there was still a playfulness in her friend even as she wrote in her notebook. Asami seemed determined to finish the homework Mr. Tenzin assigned them, but here she was. Absolutely no motivation to write a measly word down and too preoccupied with thoughts of Tarrlok's nice physique repeatedly circling in her mind. Thoughts of feeling those rough hands on her hips, or the naked skin of her back… or her thighs… or… No, no, no! Stop!

With a deep inhale of oxygen, she hastily pulled her mussed locks into a disheveled ponytail. Stretching toned legs out, Korra relaxed against the cushions behind her and tried to focus… Even though she knew it was fruitless.

* * *

The weight of their eyes on his back nearly burned a hole right through him. In reality, it was predominantly the young woman with lucid blue irises that he sensed, but he attempted to concentrate on her friend's admiring gaze. He'd be lying if he said he truly did not take a particular liking to the attention, but that was inappropriate, at any rate… As was the plethora of events and wicked thoughts that occurred since the evening before began. Though that was something that should never emerge from the deep depths of his sadistic mind.

Glancing at his watch, he duly noted the time: 9:55, the hands read. Excellent, he was still on schedule. Taking a sip of the bitter beverage, he opened his car door and took a seat, placing the cup in its designated holder.

The idea popped into his frazzled mind the night before, but it quickly faded into the darkness as sleep desperately clung to him. He still had approximately three or four hours to get everything ready. That is, if the two inside the cafe finished whatever it was they were working on, and presuming they'd drag their conversation, as well.

It had been a long period of time since he felt the need to alleviate someone's pain and grief, someone other than him, especially when he himself still experienced the fleeting distress. But hearing her muffled sobs in the dead of night broke something in him, evidently making his chest tighten and eyes squeeze shut in thought. It was then that beginnings of a plan conjured in his mind before sleep took ahold of him.

He took it upon himself to ultimately ameliorate her problems, to see her dazzling smile that compelled his heart to melt. Whether it was due to him doing a fantastic job at being a father, or it was something else entirely, Tarrlok didn't know. But what he did know was how delicate these situations were. He had personal experience with such a thing years in his past, on more than one occasion. But that didn't imply he had been freed of the shackles of his father, even from beyond the grave.

Clenching his jaw, icy blue eyes glanced at the clock on his dashboard and promptly decided he should get moving before Miss Sato took Korra home, and he was still gone.

* * *

"You sure it's that, not this?" Korra pointed to the problem they were stuck on with the tip of her pencil. Well, in reality, it was mostly her that was stuck on the problem. Finding derivatives was not in any of Korra's strengths, math in general, actually. They were nearly done with their homework and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was somewhat eager to get home. For once for the past twenty-four hours, it wasn't because of Tarrlok. In fact, she was completely engrossed in her homework that she forgot about her taxing situation. It was the tempting desire to huddle in bed with a warm cup of tea, or maybe even baking something sweet. She was still deciding what to do, but one thing was for sure, she wanted to go home.

There was no offense to her friend, but with her cramps that appeared and soon after disappearing, she'd rather stay in the comfort of a blanket and chocolate.

"Yeah, here I'll show you," Asami said, already moving closer to Korra's side with her piece of paper and calculator in hand. Before her friend could perch herself on the cushioned armrest, she scooted a fraction to her left to make room.

"Thanks," Korra said softly, already wanting to pull her hair out from staring cluelessly at the problem for so long.

"There's really not much to it besides distribute this part to this, then simplify it." Asami's gentle voice spoke up, pointing a perfectly painted nail towards the portion of letters in the parenthesis and back to the portion next to it. Huh? Korra didn't know why she was trying, it truly looked all the same to her. Her mind was already numb from derivatives and the product-quotient rule and the letters, and had to frustratedly question why exactly were there letters in math? Whatever it was, it all mushed together and she was nearly going mad from constantly looking at the same problem.

"Yeah," Korra drawled out, her face scrunching up in a dopey expression as Asami's explanation only confused her further. "I know that's all there is, but I'm terrible at math. You know that," she said slowly. A part of her cringed at the fact that she was being so difficult, but she couldn't help it. Especially when it dealt with math, because she couldn't bullshit her way through an explanation.

"Hmm, okay just copy it then," Asami giggled into her hand, handing the piece of paper to Korra. Relaxing into the soft cushions of the chair, Korra shifted her legs and began copying the math problem.

As she wrote down the steps in distribution and simplifying the problem, it began to dawn on her that it actually was that simple, and she was just overthinking the problem… again. Whoops. Drawing a box around the answer, her face turned from a scrunched dopey one to that of sheepish realization. "I got it," she uttered sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck and returning the paper to Asami's waiting hands.

The girl next to her giggled a little louder, giving Korra a slight push to her upper arm. "You're too much," Asami beamed, moving to dig into her bag and pulling out her wallet. "Well, at least we just have one more assignment, then we'll finally be done."

"Yeah, that's true," Korra responded through the yawn threatening to spill from her lips. "I'll go with you." She muttered, making a move to get up and follow Asami to the nearly empty line.

Comfortable silence lapsed between them as soft jazz played on repeat throughout the hours they occupied the two seats in the corner. For the first time in what felt like forever, Korra actually felt at peace with someone other than Tarrlok. Someone that actually made her want to tell the truth. It wasn't just the two weeks that they've known each other, but it was their talk yesterday and the fact that Asami seemed to have genuinely wanted what was best for her.

The past handful of hours they've been in this cafe, Korra silently mulled over the subject when they took their breaks. She desperately wanted to tell her. Korra didn't know what it was, but Asami was someone she knew she could easily divulge in all this information with. But there was also the fact that she blatantly lied to her and the brothers about her past, and relation to Tarrlok, that it seemed as if she was in a conundrum. She's still considering her options when Asami's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"So, did you hear what happened with Tahno?" She asked, her soft voice laced in playfulness. A widening smile curved her beaming lips and her viridian eyes swam with mischief, something that Korra already knew she'd dread.

"No… Should I know already?" Korra questioned reluctantly, crossing toned arms over her chest as they waited behind one older gentleman. In all honesty, if it came to classmates other than the brothers and Asami, she couldn't bring herself to care, let alone pay attention to gossip. It was for the best, at least that's what she learned from her old school.

"I mean, you do like him so I would assume you do," Asami smiled smugly, playing with the golden clasp on her wallet, before offering Korra an all knowing sidelong glance.

Perplexed, Korra slumped the slightest bit and rolled her eyes skyward. "I don't like him!" She furiously denied. One question about the guy and she wouldn't let it go. What in all the spirits above made Asami think she would like Tahno in that way? Sheesh, she barely knew the guy, let alone wanted to know him. The only thing she knew about him was the sharp edge of his shoulder and the mere fact that he's not nearly as frightening as she initially thought he was.

"Wait, so if you really don't like him, then why have you been blushing so much since yesterday? I thought it was because you heard what happened. Well, I guess I'm wrong," her friend mused aloud, tapping her chin in thought.

"W-what? I haven't been-" Korra sputtered, already feeling the heat rush to her cheeks as her friend's teasing gaze settled onto her bristling form.

"Are you sure? Because I see it again. Right there," Asami interrupted, a slim finger pointed directly to her burning skin as an amused smile widened on her beautiful features. All Korra could do was bat at her friend's hand and look at her with a twitch to her eye.

"I'm not blushing! It's… it's just really hot in here." Korra stammered nervously, despite the way it sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. For the life of her, she couldn't make eye contact with Asami's beaming beryl orbs. No. Not when the reality behind her blush held a multitude of confused feelings, something she hadn't been dwelling on for the last handful of hours, especially when she wasn't at all ready to shed light onto those realizations.

"Mhm, right," Asami smiled, clearly not believing Korra's claim. She stepped forward as the man in front of her began to order, Korra following beside her. "Anyway, well I heard that he was flirting with Sakura back in calculus and I thought you would've liked to hear. Apparently, it seemed like they're really into each other." She shrugged, the smile still etched on her lovely face.

With a slow nod - even though that information was rather interesting consider their classmate, Sakura, was completely different from Tahno - Korra made a sound at the back of her throat in thought. "Yeah, I'm being completely honest here when I say, I couldn't care less about what he does… or _who_ he does." Korra concluded thoughtfully, resolutely shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Right," her friend drawled, her gaze still settling on Korra, but this time her lids lowered, as if she knew something Korra didn't. She couldn't take it, the constant implications that Asami brought up, that is. She had never been so wrong, so utterly misguided about Korra's fondness and attachment to someone. Spirits, if she only knew who actually plagued her mind - even if it were only for the past twenty-four hours - she could only assume Asami would look at her in disgust, just as she thought everyone would if they knew.

Narrowing blue eyes, Korra tilted her head upwards in silent challenge. "Okay, so what about you and Mako then?" She murmured as she watched for Asami's reaction.

Immediately, her friend gazed at her with a wary glint in her eyes. "Mako?" She scoffed incredulously. "No, no, no, no. He's like a brother to me." Asami emphasized in what sounded similar to offense laced in her gentle voice. Regardless, this was news to Korra.

"Really? I always thought otherwise." She said, glancing up at the ceiling as she thought back to interactions between the older brother and Asami. The two did seem fairly close, but she couldn't bring herself to believe her friend. Always touching one another, whether it was Asami hugging his arm or Mako dangling an arm around her shoulders, or one of them flicking the other in annoyance, it seemed as though they took a fondness with each other in more than a friendly manner. In all honesty, Asami seemed more touchy with Mako than she was with Tarrlok, though she guessed it was only because they knew each other longer than she did with the older man.

With a shake of her head no, Asami released a giggle. "Mn, no. I can assure you we're just friends. But I gotta say, I'm curious. What made you think so?" She asked, glancing at her before stepping forward to the wooden counter and scanning the menu as if she were going to try something different other than her typical coffee.

"I don't know, I just got the vibe. I mean when you guys talk to each other, it's kinda playful in a way and you guys are always together so I just assumed." Korra shrugged nonchalantly. Great. Now she felt a little bad for bringing it up. She could only imagine the aversion and awkwardness her friend was feeling all because she thought Asami liked someone that she viewed as a sibling. Similar to that of Bolin.

"I'll have another cup of coffee," Asami said politely to the barista, already shuffling through the bills in her wallet. Korra scanned the cafe, patiently waiting for her friend, but noticed a guy sitting alone. It's not that he was alone that caught her attention, but that his golden eyes occasionally shifted from the paperback book he held in his grasp to that of her friend. She didn't think too much into the guy, seeing as she already knew the girl next to her was gorgeous as she was.

A part of her was curious, though. Did they know each other, or was it simply because he _wanted_ to know her? Eyeing the man critically, Korra came to the conclusion that he was quite handsome, though she personally wouldn't go pining for him. He had short hair that was the slightest bit tousled, golden eyes that nearly matched Mako's, and a physique - from what she could see from her vantage point - that screamed of hours, months, maybe even years worth of a dedicated routine. Not bad, if she could say so herself.

But she wasn't about to go mention it when he seemed to have noticed Korra's wary gaze on him and stubbornly kept his eyes trained to his book. "Thank you." Asami offered a courteous smile to the employee. "What were you saying?" Expectantly, she turned back to her as they moved towards their seats once more.

"Oh, I… um-Hmm, I don't remember." Korra tapped at her chin. That man's golden, longing gaze towards Asami effectively wiped her train of thought from the conversation. At any rate, it wasn't important. Surely.

"Shame. Okay, so, I know I might be prying, but I've been wondering since yesterday about what you said." Asami said cautiously. Clearly it was something she knew was a delicate subject for Korra if she drew out her thoughts at a lethargic pace. Both took their seats and settled into the soft cushions once again, but as Korra eyed her friend, the more she seemed to fidget with the golden necklace.

"What did I say?" She said a lot of things, Korra reasoned, but a part of her had an inkling it had to do with either her past, or Tarrlok given how much she was fidgeting.

"That your mom left your dad for someone else." Asami hesitated, releasing her hold on her necklace before grasping the dull knife and playing with the remaining cream cheese on her plate.

Shit. "Oh, that." She didn't think it would come up again, but that was foolish on her part. Of course they'd ask. Of course they'd be curious. Because if they did the same to her, passing her life off like it was nothing with some half assed lie, surely she'd warily ask them as well. Glancing down at the ring wrapped around her index finger, she regretted not telling them the truth. They told her the truth about their past, so why did she feel the need to lie to them? To protect herself? But if that were the case, from who? She wasn't sure.

"I'm genuinely curious why she left him, I mean he's a good looking guy-" Asami began explaining, a soft smile lining her lips.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Korra groaned, her face scrunching in aversion as she once again felt the heat of a fresh blush coloring her cheeks. She wasn't wrong in the least, but spirits, hearing it out in the open, especially after just realizing those feelings for him, she didn't want to make it obvious, but it sure felt that way.

"Like I said, I might be prying, and you don't have to answer if you want, but… why?" She asked, more to herself than to Korra. It actually sounded as if she were genuinely bewildered and it only compelled Korra to want to silently dig the palm of her hands into her eyes in frustration. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she have to dig herself another hole? She could've made this a lot easier on herself if she just told them the truth, yet she couldn't stop herself from lying, from trying to prevent something from happening like it did in the past.

"I don't know, I was too young to remember, honestly." Korra's mind scrambled once again, a complete contrast to her calm and collected appearance. "But my dad always told me stories about them together and it was really sweet, like he'd spoil her rotten with flowers, they went on dates to the tower and just watched the city from high above, cooked for her and brought her breakfast in bed… they were completely in love with each other. But after I was born she seemed different… more distant. At least, that's what he told me. He assumed it was postpartum depression, I mean it is plausible, and maybe it did happen, I'm not sure, but after a few months of it progressing he found out that she was with someone else and she hated the sight of me." She lied. "I guess before I even turned one, she practically just gave me up to my dad, and she left with all her stuff. I'm not really sure what actually happened because he never likes to talk about it."

The churning in her stomach returned, and she had an inkling it had to do with the way she constantly fed them fibs… or it was another set of cramps that would inevitably lead to her hunched forward from the pain. Either way, it didn't feel good, it didn't sit well in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Asami breathed, perfectly shaped brows furrowing in pity. Spirits, did she always have to do that? Always have to look at her as if she were as fragile as a delicate flower petal. After years of seeing that expression on people's faces, she absolutely hated it. It made her feel pitied, as if she were charity.

"It's fine, really. I've been with my dad since I existed and she left when I was really young, so it doesn't make a big impact on me. I mean it hurts knowing that you're unwanted at that age, especially knowing how much my dad loved her, but I can't say anything about it because I didn't actually know her." Korra shrugged, attempting to appear as though she were hurt from someone as important as her mother leaving her.

In a sense, it did happen. That instead of one parent leaving her, it was two, but not in the way Korra made up in her frazzled mind. Rather they died and it was all her fault, and despite all the unspoken wishes and prayers she sent to Yue, she knew they'd never truly come back to her.

"I know, but still." Asami said softly, the furrow in her brow still present.

"Yeah, I know," Korra sighed just as an employee set Asami's cup of coffee onto the table in front of her. That single breath held more emotion than she intended, especially with the conflicting emotions in the dark corners of her mind.

* * *

Everything was molding together as expected. It was undoubtedly going to be a big surprise for Korra, but she needed it. He thought so, at any rate.

Postponing the stress that was practically shoved into his hands, just to elicit a favorable reaction from her, was more than worth the unending revisions and resolutions he'd need to work on the following day. He's already dreading the two mountains of paper waiting for him at home, but promptly shoved the thought away as he wanted to relax, to finish his errands before it barely struck two.

The groceries were already wrapped up in the back seat of the car, there was room at the front for his next stop, and he was nearly done at the record shop. Just one more stop and everything would fall into place perfectly. A large portion of his mind couldn't come to terms as to why he was doing so much for her, especially only three weeks into her stay. Tarrlok acknowledged he shouldn't spoil her to this degree, even hearing the raspy voice of his brother in the back of his mind asking what the hell he was doing, in amusement and seriousness, of course almost made his pause. If it was enough that the shadow of his brother noticed, that there was something brewing without his permission, he had unintentionally dug himself deeper into blue depths.

But he couldn't help himself, primarily because of the sobs he heard from the night before. Witnessing that radiant smile of hers curving plump lips was as contagious as acquiring the flu. It was intoxicating, to say the least, but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to see it more often. He had to admonish the tiniest part of his mind that revelled in alleviating her grief. He knew it wasn't Councilman Tarrlok who was orchestrating this, because that facade would never do that out of the goodness of his own heart.

No. This was solely him. Behind that diplomatic mask, he knew this was something that struck him on a personal matter. Although, it was undeniably something that even he wouldn't approve of. Not of a familial manner, not of a platonic manner, but something he would rather avoid thinking about. Instead of contemplating it further, he decidedly focused on the records in front of him.

Sifting through the vinyls, he spotted one that nearly brought him back to his late childhood years. It had been a long while since he listened to the band, even he had to admit. An album that had fleeting images splayed throughout a black background. Just the sight of it reminded him of the nights he spent locked up in his room, the record playing loud music steadily as he and his brother tried to block the incessant noise of their father banging on the door.

Grasping onto the thin vinyl, Tarrlok rubbed the pad of his thumb over the smooth cover and roved his gaze in thought. The memories that strung along with a particular song was what made chills prick at his skin and pause, nearly making his blood grow cold. It was one particular night when he and his brother had managed to sneak into their parents' room. Noatak had rifled through Yakone's belongings - despite knowing he shouldn't - and pulled out a magazine that had salacious images of women all throughout the glossy pages. Not even an hour of listening to music and chuckling at the scantily clad women, Yakone had broke their lock and struck them across the cheeks all while reprimanding their mother.

Jostling the memory away, he moved towards the cashier who appeared as bored as ever. He had an inkling Korra would appreciate the sluggish music, despite barely understanding the singer's words. Even when he listened to the soft music years ago, he couldn't decipher the lyrics, but resolutely took a fondness to the band nonetheless.

"Councilman Tarrlok! Another vinyl I'm assuming?" The girl with short hair and bright beryl eyes beamed as he set the record onto the counter.

"Yes, another vinyl." He responded, a polite smile lining his lips. "How's work here going?" He asked all while blindly reaching for his wallet and watching the young woman gaze at the cover, nodding her head in approval.

"It's slow, but you know, money's money." She shrugged, before adding. "Also, nice choice, I think she'll love them." She whispered with a small wink. He agreed with her wholeheartedly, nodding as his card was already placed between his index and middle finger while she scanned the barcode and typed a few things into the register. "Since it's your tenth purchase, you're able to get a twenty percent discount." She piped up, finger hovering over the register's keys once more.

"That's not necessary, but thanks, Opal. I don't mind paying the regular price." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. Supporting local shops was something he took a particular liking to, predominantly more so if it lead to Korra's happiness, he was more than content with spending the few extra bills. And considering what he had planned for the day, it seemed a little too evident.

"Come on, Councilman. Don't be so modest," she giggled behind a shy hand. "Shady Shin loves you so it's totally fine, and if he was here right now, he'd probably give you fifty percent off." Opal dismissed, finger still hovering over the keys as she waited for Tarrlok's reply.

Shaking his head in amusement, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Don't make it a habit to think Shin actually cherishes a duplicitous politician such as myself, no matter how long we've known each other." He said with a growing smile.

Opal rolled her eyes tiredly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Oh, please, when he knows you bought something here, he will talk non-stop about you and your brother… It's bizarre, but I get it. I mean I'd do the same with my friends." She shrugged indifferently, eyeing him with a sidelong glance.

Tarrlok released an undignified snort at that. "We're not friends," he hastily denied, all in jest, but if the word itself circulated and resulted in the very man's ears, he would never hear the end of it. "I apologize for you having to put up with him all these years… actually, in that case, give me the discount. I'll stop giving you such a hard time when Shin likely does that already." He conceded, noting the cheerful smile the young woman in front of him had.

Shady Shin. It truly has been a long period of time since he saw that man. Even if he frequented his record shop, the man was often huddled in his office or out in the city doing who-knows-what. He preferred not to know, especially with his particular fascination with gambling and sex, or both combined. Tarrlok had no qualms with what the man did in his free time, and he had no ground to stand on to judge him, considering he indulged in similar activities occasionally as well. But he would rather be blissfully ignorant rather than have such knowledge on Shady Shin's daily sexcapades. Something of which he regularly said aloud when they were younger.

When he reminisced, he had to conclude that his youth was filled to the brim with eventful experiences. Amusing, but destructive. Oddly enough, or maybe not so oddly enough, it was his brother who introduced Shady Shin to Tarrlok when they were in high school.

At the time, Shin was a senior, along with his brother, while Tarrlok was a freshman. He didn't take a particular liking to the man at first, but over time he noted Shin's humor matched his brother's, though Shin was much more vocal about it. There came a time soon after that Tarrlok even went as far as vaguely viewing him as an older brother. Or at least part of his family, but he knew no one should ever want to be apart of a family that was as broken as his own.

Without another second of contemplation, he resolutely paid particular attention in offering Opal a diplomatic smile before taking the paper bag from her grasp, moving away from the young woman with an uttered, _thanks, Opal, and send Shin warm regards_. It was not worth his time to muse over his misfortunes as a child and in his years as a teen. He was nearly forty and built himself from the ground even though most was a lie, and yet the back of his mind was still perturbed, was still affected by the shadow of his father.

* * *

Checking her phone, she noticed it was already slowly approaching late afternoon. People came and went, even the man with golden eyes left, but the establishment was almost filled with eager customers, waiting for their coffee fix. Among the chatter and clanging of dishes, the noise was getting unbearable to Korra's throbbing temples. Well, at least they finished most of the homework. So much for staying a few hours. The whole day was wasted away at the cafe. Okay, not wasted, but it drained Korra nonetheless.

Asami slouched into the soft cushions, texting away with furrowed brows and focused viridian eyes, while Korra's head fell to the armrest, her loose hair obscuring her face. Spirits, she just wanted to go home. To take a nap and rest her exhausted eyes. She reasoned she needed the few hours of sleep since the night before was evidently fruitless, but even then, would she even get the sleep she wanted? At most, she must've scored three hours of sleep the night prior, but that didn't bode well with her mind and body seeing that her dream was filled with a certain man.

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad of a fitful sleep as it usually was, but she still held a grudge towards Mako. And probably will for the next… well, until she knew this crush of hers would fizzle out into the background and was never thought of again. That simple, _it sounds like you really love your dad_ , circled her brain more than a few hundred times. Even if it was a joke, even if it was just to get a reaction out of her, it still made her head spin at the implications laced in his voice that she would rather not ever think about. Yet, here she was, still thinking about it.

Homework was a good distraction, simply because she actually wanted to understand the topics, but that only lasted so long. When she had nothing but her thoughts, it was inevitable to return to her inner turmoil.

Regardless, it was quiet between her and Asami. Maybe it was because the work they were given nearly made them go crazy, or maybe it was just Korra too absorbed in her own thoughts, she did not know. While Asami was texting away, she tried to convince herself that this _thing_ between her and Tarrlok would last only a few weeks. I'd only be a few weeks, and it was only because she hadn't been in such close quarters to someone she found physically attractive in a long time. But the longer she sat in the growing silence, stewing over this, the more she dreaded the fact that she probably cursed herself.

She shouldn't do this, especially when she still wanted to spend some time with Asami, but she needed to go home. Tarrlok must be waiting for her since she didn't text him to pick her up, and he was probably already bursting a blood vessel from his stress induced work.

Glancing at her friend through soft, brown strands, she called her name softly.

Asami roved emerald eyes to lock with Korra's and immediately understood what it meant. Taking a deep inhale, she stretched her back with a few disconcerting cracks and made a move to clean the table of her belongings and place them into her purse. Korra did the same, gathering their plates and trash onto the single tray, and tiredly sorted through them at the counter, cracking her knuckles and shaking her shoulders free of tension.

At least it was the weekend. At least she could sleep in and hopefully not cry, even though Korra knew it would inevitably happen once again, like it did every night.

—-

Waving a hand to Asami in a farewell, she watched her friend drive off from her parked spot in the gravel and waited until she disappeared behind the iron gates, down the small hill that Tarrlok's estate was perched on. She twisted the key to the front door - Tarrlok decided to give her his key for the time being while he had one made for her - and opened the lock with a soft click. Stepping into the familiar house, she grasped the golden knob and closed it behind her carelessly as it snapped shut.

"Tarrlok! I'm home," she called out, her mind on autopilot as she kicked her shoes to the corner where his laid perfectly on the marble tile. He'd probably scold her for haphazardly tossing her shoes out of habit, but it wouldn't make a difference to her because she'd still do it regardless, and probably just shrug him off as she did with everything he was so meticulous about. And, she had to reason, she'd end up wearing them one way or another, so what was the point in making them look presentable?

When he didn't answer, she was slightly bewildered. Was he taking a nap or something? She figured he was considering the house was eerily quiet. Was he even here? But then, that was a stupid question. His shoes were there at the corner, and the mail was piled at a nearby table. Shaking her backpack loose from her shoulders, she allowed it fall to the ground with a thump, fingering the key in her hands as she waited for any sound of life. Instead, silence greeted her and she placed the key beside the small stack of mail.

Shouting his name again, Korra paused and expected a snarky response, probably about how loud she was and how his oh-so-sensitive ears were ringing. But it didn't happen. What the hell? He was here, right, she thought once again. She thought back and recalled seeing his cherished car parked in the garage as it was wide open. She was about to warily walk the marble steps to his study, or maybe even his room, but immediately froze when she heard it.

Instantly, she thought it was an intruder, her body tensing and eyes widening at the sound of the door to the backyard opening and closing with a soft click. But it wasn't that at all. Instead of the foreign footsteps of intruders approaching her, it was soft taps of something excitedly running towards her voice.


	7. Pearly-dewdrops' Drops

**A/N** : Happy 2018! Late as usual, but I don't need to repeatedly say that I'm busy because that's a given for a full-time student with a full load of 6 classes ahahaha. :))

Chapter inspiration came from Cocteau Twins, and as always enjoy!

—-

A fuzzy, white head peeked carefully from behind the threshold of the kitchen, and immediately it's adorable face brightened in excitement. The white pup ran to Korra, nearly sliding to a stop as it sniffed curiously at her feet.

Jaw dropped open, brows furrowed, and tears prickling at her eyes, Korra cooed at the adorable thing. She fell to the floor to stroke the soft fur of the pup, letting out an involuntary squeal at how cute she was, before ruffling her head. Her heart practically burst in her chest, because if there was one thing that was her weakness, it was animals. Even when she was a young child, animals always gravitated towards her, trusted her, and she gratefully took advantage of that because she loved seeing those cute faces of dogs and cats and rodents and the like look at her with complete happiness.

The puppy eagerly licked at Korra's chin as she released a bark of laughter. Mirth swam in her vivid blue eyes as she cracked them open and discovered Tarrlok leaning against the wall of the kitchen, strong arms folded across his broad chest, watching the scene unravel with a triumphant smile.

She's speechless. Never in her life had someone spoiled her to the point of feeling like a princess. And by all means, she had no intention to feel like one, but the three weeks living with the man across from her appeared as though it were inevitable to be treated as such. Other than him being her guardian, Korra didn't know why he was doing this. In any case, she really did appreciate whatever he was doing, especially if it meant she could keep this cute ball of fluff squirming with enthusiasm.

Chewing at her lower lip, Korra stood from her spot on the floor and in the process, easily picking up the pup into her arms. "I… I don't know what to say," she said slowly, her eyes locking with his pale blue ones as her hand unconsciously stroked the pup's soft back. After most of the day devoid of thinking of the man, his gesture immediately flooded her being with warmth all over again. It was only intensified when she witnessed that usual smirk widened into something she couldn't understand. And it didn't help that his usually composed demeanor appeared the slightest bit off, similar to the way he was earlier that morning, only replacing the irritation with content.

"Well, a 'thank you' would suffice, although I think speechlessness is always welcome." He replied. Korra couldn't stop herself then, even though he was the smug bastard he usually was, she couldn't stop herself from feeling genuine gratitude. Sauntering towards him with an indecipherable expression that evidently bemused him, the pup licked at her cheek. It was when he offered her a questioning gaze that she allowed a toned arm to nearly squeeze the breath out of his lungs as she awkwardly wrapped it around his middle. The pup in her arms squirmed, begging for attention as Korra laid her cheek on Tarrlok's chest, the buttons on his shirt digging into her skin and the defined muscles underneath the fabric very apparent against her cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly, lucid blue eyes flickering with warmth that wasn't there thirty minutes ago.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied gently, wrapping his arms around her tinier form and carefully around the pup, all while pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. Immediately, a blush colored her cheeks at the subtle stirring in her lower abdomen. The devious thoughts returned and now that she was pressed against his front, she was acutely aware of every direct contact where their bodies met. It shouldn't affect her this much, but it did. So much so that she could feel herself unconsciously tensing up against him, the only thing stopping her from completely losing herself in that sensation was the ball of fluff cradled at her side.

Attempting to distract herself, even though she knew it was futile, Korra braved a glance up at him, easily meeting his eyes that swam with mischief with her own narrowed ones. "You're not letting that go anytime soon, are you?"

"No," he blurted, amusement laced in his smooth baritone. Before it could get awkward, or she ended up staying in his arms longer than she intended to and did something she'd regret, Korra pried herself away from his embrace to fully tend to the pup in her arms.

Twirling around and bouncing up and down the slightest bit as though the pup was a baby - and in a sense, she was their baby - Korra smothered the pup with kisses as her tongue drooped to the side. "Well, thanks anyways, _asshat_." She beamed, the smile evident in her voice as she deliberately hid her face from him with the sea of white fur in her face, though she could feel him watching her. Whether it was in content or in mild irritation, she did not know, more so she tried with all her willpower not to know. Especially not when the heat burned her cheeks in a healthy glow and the subtle thrumming coursed through her veins.

—-

The two of them were stretched out on the soft material of the rug, playing with the white ball of fluff that even had Tarrlok smiling like an idiot. The pup definitely had the personality similar to Korra's: stubborn and headstrong. Something she evidently took in strides. Even with it's tiny body, she packed a powerful punch as she pounced back and forth from Korra to Tarrlok, and back again. He had purchased some toys for the pup and as they tossed a squeaky ball back and forth between each other, before the tiny thing grasped it between her mighty jaws, they'd chuckle and release boisterous barks of laughter.

The atmosphere was lighthearted and the pup surprisingly distracted her from her inner ponderings, enough so that she felt her muscles relax after so long of being taut. It was a nice feeling to be in the moment, to not feel the constant guilt about her parents, to not feel the recent confusion about Tarrlok, and to not feel the painful cramps that came and went at her insides. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. The man was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow as his cheek rested in his hand, the other petting the soft fur of the animal. The faintest flickers of warmth crossed her eyes at how gentle Tarrlok was. It was a stark contrast from what she perceived with the man.

Not that he didn't have a soft side, but he always had the face that held seriousness and arrogance and duplicity that it was different to witness him so gentle towards something other than snarkiness and sarcasm. Regardless, she liked it, despite herself.

The two must have exhausted the playful little thing out seeing as the pup laid on her side, mouth open, panting, and tongue flopping out, in between her and Tarrlok. Abruptly, it occurred to her that she didn't have a name. Well, she wasn't aware that she did, at any rate.

Rolling to her side to face Tarrlok, she began petting the pup between them. Heat sparked under her skin when his fingers grazed hers as they both were giving the dog attention, immediately feeling the weight of his eyes flicker onto her once they made contact, though she trained her eyes to remain on the pup. "Any ideas on a name?" She feigned a yawn to mask her embarrassment.

He seemed to ponder the question, feeling his gaze rove from her to the ball of white in thought. "Hmm… Akira?" Tarrlok suggested smoothly.

Korra considered it. Akira? It was a nice name for sure, but for some reason she didn't think it suited her. And she ventured to guess the pup didn't think so either by the way she pawed at her snout as though she were about to sneeze. "She doesn't seem like an Akira, though." She pursed plump lips.

It was quiet for a few moments, until he let out a soft hum. "Yuka?" He offered, glancing at Korra and waiting for her answer.

Making a face at the mere mention of the name, Korra shook her head no. "That's a bit contradicting since she's anything but gentle, don't you think?" She mentioned, easily meeting his gaze with a gleam of amusement. Judging from the way the pup pounced back and forth, nearly head-butting Tarrlok in the lip, she was not a 'gentle flower' as the name would indicate. And besides, it was better suited for a human than an excitable pup.

Given an all knowing look, she assumed he knew exactly what she was thinking about when he offered her a playful glare. "Well, princess, what do you think?"

Korra gazed at the pup in contemplation. "Well definitely not Yuka or Akira." Korra giggled, ignoring the playful sarcasm in his voice. What did she look like? What name would match her ferocity and excitement? None of that 'delicate flower' bullshit. She needed a badass name. Names were fleeting past one another in her mind and she promptly remembered one that she wanted to name a pet that she never had when she was a child. "I like Naga," she breathed and immediately the pup's ears perked up at the name, looking at Korra with a smile on her face.

Tarrlok chuckled, gazing at the attentive dog between them in amusement. "Naga it is," he agreed, running his hand over her soft fur.

"Hey, Naga! Welcome home, girl. You are too cute!" Korra's face scrunched up at how adorable their new pup was, scratching at her fluffy cheeks while Naga looked back and forth between her and Tarrlok in innocent enthusiasm. Korra laid back down on the rug, pressing her cheek to the soft material and braved a glance up at Tarrlok with curiosity. "How'd you find her?"

Pale blue depths regarded her, but promptly a flash of mischief crossed his lowered eyes. "In the time you were with Miss Sato, I scoured through the wilderness and found a stray pup all alone, whimpering for help. Any man would be heartless to ignore such a cry for attention." He said matter-of-factly.

Korra allowed the tiniest of smirks to curve her plump lips before letting out a sound of blatant skepticism. "Hmm, and you consider yourself a man?" She quipped, just as his smirk fell. It was a good feeling to know she could prod at his gilded self-assurance with the same venom he did to her on a regular basis. And a part of her liked when they matched each other's banter because it made conversation lighter and flow a lot more easily than when they kept quiet. But there was one other thing; she didn't want his ego to inflate too much, because she didn't think she could handle that.

As the thought crossed her mind, his faltering smile perked back up in some hidden joke she did not understand. "Would you like me to show you?" That smooth voice of his lowered, involuntarily sending a slight shiver down her spine at the double entendre.

She could already hear the blaring bells in her mind telling her to stop this flirting with the man, to stop fanning the flames of these conflicting emotions.

Yet she couldn't for the life of her stop her mouth from running. "How could you show me when there's nothing to see?" Korra challenged unintentionally.

The glare he sent her way was not lost on her. In fact, it compelled her to widen that satisfied smile on her lips further as she watched him watching her. What could she say? He made it incredibly easy for her to squash that ego of his that most of Republic City built up for him.

"Did you kiss your mother with a mouth like that?" He snarled through gritted teeth, nearly making Korra let out an inappropriate bark of laughter. She couldn't help herself from poking fun at the man. But almost immediately the glare disappeared and replaced it with one of amusement with the unspoken game they only recently began playing.

Just like his glare, the smirk was effectively wiped from her face when his fingers deftly tucked the stray tendrils on her face behind an ear. "Actually I did, and she found it hilarious," she swallowed anxiously, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks as he ran his long fingers through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp.

A chill ran from her head down to her toes at the graze of his nails. Based off of how his hand stopped in favor of gently cupping her cheek, he must've noticed, though he made no mention of it. "Somehow, I'm not as astonished as I thought I would be." He said softly, barely above a whisper.

Korra gave a half hearted shrug. "Yeah, well it doesn't make a difference now," she breathed slowly. The tender way he was looking at her made Korra's vision focus only on him, and by gods did her heart rate spike, even just the slightest. He must've felt that electricity hanging in the air, too, judging from the way his eyes darkened a fraction, though that was probably just the lighting or the clouds covering the sun's rays. Or maybe she was just going crazy? Regardless, his thumb was rubbing circles over the warm skin of her cheeks and she swore to the spirits that she could've melted into a puddle of mush if it weren't for the fact that he was watching her as closely as he was at the moment.

That weird, numbing sensation was slowly emerging from it's deep depths and she was never more aware of how close they were laying on the floor together. Nearly a few scoots forward and her lips could catch his in what she assumed would be an exceptional kiss.

But then that infuriating smirk of his began to curve his lips and broke her of any spell she was under. Swallowing over the lump in her throat once more, she stuttered, "S-seriously, how'd you find her?" before quickly glancing at Naga tiredly losing herself to sleep.

Heaving in a deep breath, as though explaining were too much of a task, Tarrlok released his gentle touch from her cheek to trail his index finger down the side of Naga's floppy ear. "If you must know, while you were with Miss Sato, I decided to put some things together. I noticed how you were with that dog we came across on our walk, and I thought that maybe having a companion in the house would help with… everything, truthfully." He said, before she saw the pup crack open tired eyes and look at them with unconditional happiness. "I saw her at one of the local adoption centers. The lady said she was the last in her litter, and was the one that was shunned by her mother. So, of course, I had to choose her."

Wow. If it was that easy to win his heart, she wondered how he would be if he actually discovered a limping animal wandering an alley. But that's besides the point, the sentiment was there. "How sweet of you." She responded, though she couldn't help herself from asking. "I'm surprised, though. You didn't think of choosing a pup in desperate need?"

Narrowing his eyes a fraction, Tarrlok opened his mouth and decidedly closed it before propping himself a little straighter and asking, "Are you seriously complaining which pup I chose for us?"

Was she? Of course not. Naga was perfect for them, if she could say so herself. A bizarrely perfect mix of her and Tarrlok's qualities even though they only had her for little more than a few hours. "No, just… nothing, forget about it." She chuckled and cuddled the slightest bit closer to Naga. But then a few of his words registered to her. "Wait a minute… 'put some things together'? Was she not the surprise?"

"There's more. Come," he said, getting up from the floor and gesturing for her to follow, despite the few concerning pops she heard at his hips. A snarky comment was halfway out of her throat before he narrowed his gaze towards her once again in an unspoken threat.

Following him around the counters of the kitchen, Korra noted the many groceries gracing the marble surfaces. Then she caught a glimpse of shrimp… was he making tempura again? She wasn't completely sure, though another tingle of excitement subtly coursed through her veins. But then he rummaged through his satchel that hung on one of the chairs and he pulled out another vinyl.

"It's not as massive of a surprise as Naga, but…" He drawled, handing it to her. "I know you like music…" He added gently, watching Korra closely for her reaction. He had already purchased a handful of records from the past few weeks and each one she loved dearly. But spirits, it wasn't even her birthday. What made him want to surprise her?

Gazing at the fleeting images on the cover, she didn't know what to say. To say that she felt like a princess was an understatement. "Thanks," she said simply, locking luminous blue eyes with his paler ones. The subtle thrumming from a minute ago returned and as they stood there frozen, watching one another, Korra's eyes unintentionally flickered down to his lips. There shouldn't be anything in her that made her do that, but immediately caught herself and reprimanded those terrible thoughts. She could imagine it, but actually considering doing it was something that would cross the line.

When she looked back into his eyes she found a slight dilation in his pupils, though he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. Shit. He noticed.

Tarrlok cleared his throat. "I'll cook us something while you keep Naga company," he blurted hastily, brusquely making his way to the groceries on the counter and sifting through the cupboards to get a few pans out. And as idiotic as she was, Korra dumbly stood there with the record in her grasp. She needed to get ahold of herself.

* * *

Tarrlok stood in front of the stove as heat radiated from the flames. One hand held chopsticks as a way to turn the frying shrimp while the other laid limply at his side. He sported the usual frilly apron his brother bought him for his birthday before everything happened so quickly… but he shouldn't be thinking about the monstrosity that happened over a decade ago.

Instead, he focused on the loud music that was heard throughout the house as the vinyl he just recently purchased for her spun steadily on the turntable she carried into the common room. He didn't have any qualms with it for once. The volume of the music, that is, and he had to wonder if some of her habits were already rubbing on to him.

His gaze roved away from the sizzling tempura, over the cool marble counter, to the teenager sprawled out on the living room rug. There was a soft smile lining her lips as she cuddled with a sleeping Naga. It was a good move on his part, he had to admit. There was never a time he felt the need to make someone smile, especially with his past - for the exception of his brother - and he felt that attempting to do so with Korra was something he made a personal goal of. Call it pathetic, or idiotic, but Tarrlok couldn't help himself.

She intrigued him. Whether it was due to her contradicting nature or witnessing her vulnerability that she evidently held tightly behind closed doors, Tarrlok didn't know. Maybe it was because he felt a strange kindred with her, that they both experienced pain and grief, with whatever happened with her family.

She must have felt his eyes on her in her peaceful state by the way she steadily met his with warmth in those vivid irises.

The loud music was ever present, but the song that nearly brought him back to his late childhood years abruptly met his ears. Something about the way she gazed at him and the small smile that graced her plump lips, as well as the lethargic beats of the music, nearly threatened him to stride over to tilt her chin and… no, no, no. That was wildly inappropriate, in any case. Not at all what a thirty-seven year old man should do or think about doing to a teenager, and his adopted daughter no less, despite what his sex drive whispered to him.

Dragging his attention away from the young woman watching him with what he assumed was fascination, he flipped the few pieces of frying shrimp, sending tiny droplets of searing oil splattering onto the counter surface.

Tarrlok took a deep breath in. He never imagined obtaining this type of warmth and domesticity in his lifetime of tragedy and death and bad decisions. Clenching his jaw, Tarrlok added the neatly sliced tofu into the soup set beside the tempura. He couldn't stop himself from feeling gratification at the simplicity of having a family of his own, even if the new yet familiar sparks of heat brought about a vague bout of awkwardness between the two of them.

Despite the awkwardness, he sensed she was getting comfortable with her new home. Well, he presumed so, seeing as she received everything she wanted in life as well as how much she was loosening up around him during the light teasing they prod at each other with. It was an unspoken game between the two of them, and he had no objections in indulging in a harmless ploy. But he had to reprimand himself at the thought of their light teasing. Continuously, he claimed it was light and friendly, but in reality, somewhere in the back of his mind, Tarrlok knew there were hidden messages woven together within their words and lingering gestures.

Taking the last of the frying shrimp out of the pan, Tarrlok placed it in a porcelain dish and tended to the miso soup. His eyes inadvertently trailed back to the young woman. Instead of looking at him, her soft gaze returned to Naga curled up in a ball. Try as he might, he couldn't tug his eyes away from her.

He had to ask himself, why her? He wasn't so oblivious to not comprehend the meaning behind their stares, or the warmth behind their eyes, or even the delicate, lingering touches when they were so close to one another. Tarrlok understood very well. How could he not? He's a man in his late thirties and obviously had been in the lovely company of women before.

But he knew it couldn't and wouldn't happen. Not just because of the consequences, but also because of the complications that would inevitably unravel with a taboo relationship. What in seven hells was wrong with him? Thinking about forming a relationship with her, in more than a familial manner. He already gave her a pup! What more in a few months, or even a few years, if those sparks of fondness between them still resided? He didn't want to dwell on it.

Luminous blue eyes fluttered away from Naga and back onto him. Immediately, Tarrlok tensed and tore his icy depths away and onto the soup that was nearly finished. His heart rate spiked as he felt the weight of her eyes on him, simply watching while he stirred the cloudy soup. He took a deep breath in once again and tried to focus on the thick liquid.

Turning off the stove, he heard Korra move from her spot through the boisterous beats and promptly discovered her slender hand come up from his flank. She grabbed ahold of the dish filled with tempura, along with two glass cups from the cupboard to his side. Just as he was attempting to gather his jumbled wits, she had to do this to his poor soul. He clenched his jaw when he felt her hip brush his as she reached for the cups, instantly, discreetly, observing the way her shirt rose a few inches to expose a sliver of tan skin he'd seen before. But that was before she managed to sneak in a gentle, lingering drag of her finger against his back.

Shivering, his breath caught in his throat. Spirits, while he's still focused on the flagrant flirting, she was already moving away from him, dish and glass cups in tow, as he nearly gawked at her cheekiness. A part of him abhorred the idea of her leaving his side, of her unknowingly leaving the blossoming flare of warmth on his thigh and back, though he stubbornly shoved it to the back of his mind.

Abruptly, she stopped mid step in her trail to the dining table and glanced at him over her shoulder. A playful glint in her eyes promptly compelled the familiar heat to thrum through his veins in adrenaline. That is, until she uttered a breathy, _you coming?_ , that dread nearly paled his features at her double entendre, but he was sure that she didn't mean it in the way he was thinking. It was merely his filthy thoughts.

Surely, it was.

* * *

Korra was stuffed… And exhausted.

It didn't help that the day felt longer than usual, or at least too slow for her liking. She had to silently weep at the lost opportunity to take a well-deserved nap, though. Not only did her eyes sting with the corresponding dryness, but her stomach was filled to the brim with delicious food that all she wanted to do was pass out on the couch with Naga on her stomach.

Just as it usually was, Tarrlok's cooking continued to surprise her. Obviously in a good way, she reasoned that the tempura and miso soup were prepared with perfection in mind, just like the day she moved in. Or he just naturally had an abundant skill in cooking.

When she thought about it, he seemed to have a variety of skills that were nearly mastered and perfected down to the tiniest details. Korra wondered how he had time to learn all these things with his busy schedule as a politician. Maybe he was an overachiever when he was a child? Or maybe he was a quick learner? She wouldn't be surprised if either were the case.

It was a nice evening. The heat from the day before practically melted away into the perfect transition from summer to autumn, although it was still a little warm.

They sat side by side together, Naga in her lap as Tarrlok drove her to some place he wanted to 'show her'. It wasn't unlike him to do this, considering all the surprises he planned out for the latter part of the day. Yet she couldn't stop herself from wandering thoughts. Of course, she's still thinking about it. It was still such a new feeling that Korra knew close to nothing about the subject. Liking someone? Growing attached to someone? Her only experience she had was with Howl, and with romance novels, but that was barely anything to go off about.

She took in the sites around her with it barely registering in her clouded, confused mind. Time passed relatively fast, especially considering the day, because he was already parking at some curb. There were a few houses here and there, though it was mostly a path towards… the beach? She opened the door at her side, Naga eagerly jumping from her lap and suddenly she was struck with the overwhelming scent of the sea.

Tarrlok met her at her side, guiding her down the path with his hand at the small of her back, before he shoved that hand in his pocket.

Unknowingly, she walked, wandering mindlessly with him beside her. The rhythmic footsteps of theirs mingling together, sand crunching underneath their weight, with Naga's soft taps against the concrete. She should have been taking in the sights more, or even listening to the water in the distance lapping against the shore until it finally calmed her down.

But she couldn't.

From the corner of her eyes, Korra watched him. He seemed content, less stressed from earlier that morning or from the night before, but she could still sense the slight stiffness in his stride. She decided she'd rather not think about why he was so tense. It was better this way, in any case, when they were quiet, when they were lost in their own thoughts.

"I should've planned this sooner, but Yue Bay looks a little emptier now that I think about it. It seems like it'll rain any minute now," his smooth voice broke her thoughts. Immediately, vivid blue eyes flickered from him - who was already glancing up into the colored sky - to the dark, looming clouds slowly moving towards them. Although the sun was gradually dropping, those angry clouds in the distance did appear as though it were going to rain… most likely on them if they didn't find shelter soon. And as she scanned their surroundings, she noted there were none.

Shit.

"Yeah, it does." Korra agreed lamely. She mentally cursed herself at her blandness, biting her lip as her thoughts scattered to find something to fill the increasingly awkward silence. But it didn't happen.

Glancing back at the man beside her, Korra swallowed nervously. The sinful idea of rain pouring down on them popped into her mind. The idea itself wasn't something she should get turned on by, but it did nonetheless. He'd probably get into a sour mood with the way his precious locks were doused in water, or the way Naga would be stripped of her newly bathed scent in favor of the typical wet-dog smell… or the way they'd have to trudge back through the sand path that was getting increasingly harder to walk in.

Even though his mood would dampen, in the back of her mind, she didn't see the problem in it. In fact, if anything, it'd only get a flush to color her skin a little too hotly at the sight.

She was lost in her small daydream, eyes glazed and lids lowered, seductively roving his physique, that she had yet to notice Tarrlok watching her with an indecipherable glint from the corner of his eyes. So absorbed in imagining the man next to her with wet, disheveled clothes was she that Tarrlok had to lightly tug her closer to his warm body in order to avoid tripping on the raised concrete as they edged closer to shore.

"Korra," he called with amusement laced in his voice, a forming smirk lining his lips while his hand still lightly gripped her clothed bicep. They stopped walking down the path, but Korra didn't partake in that observation until they stepped down into the sand and she saw rather sizable waves crashing into a few large rocks nearby. "Are you okay?"

Her thought process must've slowed to a snail's crawl because it barely registered in her mind. Korra blinked, then slowly glanced down to his firm yet gentle grip on her arm and almost instantly she swallowed over the dry lump in her throat. Oh, right.

Jerking away from his grasp as if she were burned, Korra cleared her throat and squeaked out a, "Never better," before continuing in their walk. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that he was watching her intently, watching her every move with mild fascination, because he undoubtedly would tease her and dangle it over her head with unspoken words. With what they have been doing, the two didn't need words to understand the complexity and newly budding interest in one another.

A few moments of silence graced their ears, the constant footsteps and sifting of sand beneath their feet break the muteness. Korra mumbled a soft curse to herself. Why did she have to make things so obvious? She acknowledged she didn't hold a specialty in subtlety, that much was obvious in the past, but she had to scold herself for blatantly staring at his stupidly, shockingly fit body.

It's when she shook her head to herself and decidedly untied the laces of her shoes, chucking them away all while looking up at him in challenge that she asked, "Okay, so what did you have planned, oh-so-pretentious Councilman? You up to stay for a little water? Or are you afraid to get your hair wet?" A smile quirked at her lips as she rolled her jeans up to her knees.

She stood from her crouched spot and propped small hands at the swell of her hips, matching his gaze, though he scoffed at her challenge. "Considering I drove us all the way here, I could only presume that I'd be more than willing to get a little wet, sweetheart." Tarrlok said, and by the spirits, it took all her willpower to try and _not_ notice how his voice dropped the slightest as he took a step closer.

Nodding slowly, Korra made a sound of agreement at the back of her throat, before blindly walking backwards to the lapping water, Naga's leash still in hand. "A little?" She questioned mischievously, duly noting the fact that Naga was pulling her into the brisk water. Enough so that the pup was playfully jumping around and biting at the water that rolled around her, while she relished the sharp shivers the cold sea sent up her spine. When he didn't answer her, except for mindlessly matching each of her steps, her brow twitched in blatant amusement. "So you don't mind if I did this?"

Before he could even react, she kicked enough water from the crashing waves and sent fat droplets towards his being, and ran with Naga, a triumphant shriek of laughter escaping her.

—-

Korra couldn't even deny that this was fun. Because it really was. They had most of the bay to themselves, except for the few a long ways off the coast, and those down the shore hosting themselves a bonfire. And the longer they were there, the more she noticed the waves came in larger and stronger as the sun began dipping low and casting the sky in vibrant hues of orange, pink, purple and into the darkness of the looming clouds.

Naga ran loose when she released her hold on the leash, though surprisingly, the pup simply ran in continuous circles around she and Tarrlok. They chased one another, heading deeper and deeper into the water until she was thigh-deep and splashed water onto an effectively disgruntled Tarrlok. It was perfect, honestly. His reaction was made everything worthwhile, before he tried to do the same to her.

She'd get out of his vantage point repeatedly - chuckling and twirling around just to get out of his grasp - hearing Naga bark in excitement from shore, until she tripped over a rock, deeply embedded in the sand. It sent her falling into the water, face first, completely and utterly drenched, and when she emerged from the short surface, all she could do was join Tarrlok in his loud bout of laughter, nearly choking on air.

At the sound, something in her warmed. It wasn't the warmth that she should be feeling considering the real title of the man, but the fact that she actually - genuinely - liked the sound of his laugh. It was mighty and roaring, but it was somehow endearingly contagious. Call it karma, but even Korra thought her fall was funny, especially when she allowed herself to simply float, feeling the ebb and flow of the water around her as Tarrlok made his way to her, a hand outstretched.

Any normal person would take his hand and get out of the water, but instead, Korra sent another jolt of water flying towards his face. It was enough to get him drenched, though not as soaked as she was. Cackling like an idiot - and decidedly ignoring his sputters behind her - she stood and made her way to Naga who was still barking despite the fact that she leisurely laid on her side, guarding their shoes.

Wringing her hair free of the abundance of water, Korra plopped herself beside the sandy pup and felt her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Not even a few seconds later, Tarrlok sat beside her, his suit mussed with patches of water and sand, and his unbound hair wet in some areas while others were completely dry. Lucky him, she guessed, but judging by the clouds above them, casting them in darkness, she could only assume his fortune would soon run out.

And she was right.

Rolling the soaked material of her sleeves to her elbows, she leaned back against the sand and dug her feet into the grainy warmth. Comfortable silence lapsed over them, and for once it was simply because there weren't any words needed to fill the intangible distance.

Yet as she listened to the waves crash against large rocks and the smooth, wet sand, Korra couldn't stop the feeling of peace come over her. Her mother always said that even if she liked the city, she always seemed to love the oceanside even better. Of course, at the time, Korra would always chalk that up to being an old person's thing - walks along the beach and whatnot - but the longer she sat there, the more she realized her mother was right.

Maybe it was life that gave her some wisdom, or maybe the consolation of the unending and persisting waves that gave her some sense of peace, Korra didn't know. But there was one thing that she was certain about, and it was that she felt her mother's presence in the waves. The ebb and flow, the continuous pulse of the sea. She couldn't explain it, but it was there, reassuring, despite the fact that there was nothing physical she could grasp that reminded her of her mother.

Chewing at her lower lip, the sensation of light raindrops descending upon her skin broke her of her reverie. A part of her figured Tarrlok would've stood up then, probably mutter one thing or another about getting sick or getting wet from the light sprinkles - as though she could get even more drenched.

But there was nothing from him. Instead, from her perspective, she could see his muscles were mildly taut as he gazed out to Yue Bay. He must've been lost in his own musings because he barely noticed the light rain drizzling onto them.

She should have left him to his own devices, but she couldn't help herself. "Hey," she said softly, kicking the pile of sand atop her foot towards Tarrlok's to catch his attention. And when he glanced over his shoulder, her heart thumped just the slightest bit harder against her chest at the sight of his half lidded gaze. Before she was too caught up in that stupidly small detail, she cleared her throat. "I know you didn't have to do all this, but… thanks."

A terse exhale of amusement left his nostrils as she sat up to match his position. "There's no need to thank me, sweetheart." He responded, baritone barely audible even to her own ears.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Korra giggled, nudging her elbow with his playfully, before she pried her eyes away from his in favor of watching the pup at her side. If not to keep him from seeing the flush she could feel crawling up her neck, but because Naga seemed to be exhausted judging from her tiny body splayed out on the sand as she panted. She was content with simply watching the pup, because oh no now they'd have to clean her up, but the sound of thought rumbled deep in his throat.

"Mn, no. I don't think I do." Tarrlok goaded, the smirk evident in his voice. And when she reluctantly met his eyes once again - despite everything in her body screaming for her not to - that numbing, thrilling, sensation returned in spades. "Do tell what you're so thankful for," he added, barely above a whisper.

Resolutely, Korra didn't dare open her mouth. Instead, her shoulders were drawn higher than normal and she unconsciously chewed at her lower lip in thought, tasting the rain in her mouth. She wasn't going to indulge him, she wasn't going to react to this bizarrely sensual drop in his voice. No. Yet even with that in mind, her eyes were locked with pale blue that darkened a fraction.

Again, she chalked it up to the clouds above them, but as she finally broke the eye contact and searched his face, she duly noted that small drops dampened, or even settled in the dry parts of his long hair. That the rain trailed tiny rivulets down his cheek and disappeared at the sharp edge of his jawline. Immensely tempting was it to follow those thin streams, but instead, she trained her eyes to focus on his face as his brow cocked, evidently still waiting for her answer.

Swallowing over the lump in her throat, Korra wasn't completely sure who was closing the distance between them, if only a centimeter closer, but she wasn't about to find out lest it ended up being her. Her hands grabbed ahold of fistfuls of sand, grasping at anything that could keep her steady under his scrutiny as her thoughts scrambled.

But then he released a single huff of amusement. "You know, it's considered impolite to not answer someone who's talking to you." He lectured, and that was enough of a reason for Korra to break whatever trace she was under.

With a roll of her eyes, she snorted. "Shut up," half heartedly nudging his elbow once again, though the venom was completely absent.

"Sweetheart, I'm a politician. We're all about-" He began.

"Seriously, Tarrlok, just shut up." Korra intervened, tossing the fistful of sand to the man beside her. She assumed he'd do the same, grab another handful of sand and toss it towards her. But he didn't.

Instead, he simply, half heartedly brushed it off, until realizing it barely made a difference given the rain still dropped on them. A part of her nearly released a chuckle, but it died halfway out of her throat at the sudden feel of his arm draped around her shoulders. If he didn't notice the way she tensed up earlier, he must've known now, because her blood froze and her muscles were pulled taut. He propped one hand in the sand behind him as the other pulled her closer to his side, the warmth from his body emanating into the cold layers of her soaked clothes.

Vivid blue stubbornly kept her eyes on the lapping waves. She didn't dare to look into his eyes, because she knew something they'd regret would happen and that was anything but what they needed at the moment.

So, she sat there awkwardly, willing herself to think of her parents, to think of her mother, to think of anything but entertaining the thought of doing inappropriate things to the man pressed against her side. A part of her wished they were here. Even if it was the end of summer, Korra could envision her and her dad camping on the shore of Yue Bay or Mo Ce Sea, or even her mom relaxing beside her as she read her favorite book. In her mind, it would've been much sunnier, much closer to the heart of the sweltering summers of Republic City, rather than the rain that seemed to drench her further.

Upon realizing the rain was only growing heavier, her body was beginning to shiver from the accumulating water on her clothes. Tarrlok must've noticed as well because he pulled her the slightest bit closer to his side, the pad of his thumb drawing small circles at her shoulder.

It was just them three immersed in the growing darkness. The scent of the sea and fresh rain, and expectedly enough the faintest hint of vanilla and tobacco, intoxicated her senses as she took a deep breath in. Somehow the scent alone calmed any remaining tenseness in her body that she didn't notice the pleasant silence growing between them. She focused on the rocks, watching as the waves crashed into them with growing force, a spray of salt water misting over the boulders.

She didn't know what it was, but suddenly content washed over her, the ever present rhythm each crash made. For once in her life, Korra felt at peace with simply the sound of the waves and the feel of the rain against her skin. The sensation alone brought a somber smile to her lips, unknowingly laying her cheek against Tarrlok's shoulder.

What could have been done was a lot different from what could be done. She tried to reason that she's part of a new family now, even if the family itself only consisted of her, Tarrlok, and Naga. As difficult as it was, and remained so, she could already feel herself easing into happiness and content with the man beside her. Of course, the guilt and grief and numbness would never disappear completely, but she actually felt like living her life could be salvageable, that the constant feeling of worthlessness and desolation could finally diminish.

Closing dry eyes, Korra unconsciously snuggled into his warmth. She felt as though she were in a dream, as though she was fast asleep in the comfortable cocoon of her soft sheets, even though her legs grew cold from the water. Regardless, it was enough of a distraction that she was oblivious to the icy blue eyes watching her with a weakness that was unknowingly crumbling to pieces.

* * *

Despite the delicate wind rustling the leaves of trees and the short bout of rain, the night remained warm, but not overly so that the humidity made it nearly impossible to get comfortable like it had since summer began. Once the rain stopped and they were effectively drenched from saltwater, Tarrlok made it a point that they should return to the estate, considering Korra laid her cheek on his shoulder tiredly and he still had the two stacks of paper quietly waiting for him on his desk.

Although she seemed reluctant at the thought of leaving Yue Bay, she acquiesced. He had to silently smile and internally pat himself on the back at such a good move. Spirits, today was a success and he couldn't believe that merely spending time with her would get her to smile. A part of him relished that.

As he sat on the sofa - a thin piece of paper in his grasp and icy eyes hastily scanning the words typed onto the parchment - he still had to allow the slightest of smug smiles to curve his lips at a job well done. First, bringing Naga into their small family, then the vinyl and her favorite serving of tempura and miso soup, and finally Yue Bay that he knew she had yet to visit.

His eyes inadvertently trailed to her laying body beside him, her feet propped in his lap as his free hand gently massaged her ankle. From what he could gather, she was too preoccupied, too immersed with the movie playing in the background to notice his lingering gaze, or his soothing touch.

Tarrlok repeatedly scolded himself, admonished himself to pry his self-proclaimed lecherous eyes away from her and onto the papers waiting to be finished. These were important documents that needed special attention, that needed to be finished before Monday.

Yet he couldn't for the life of him do such a simple task. She laid on her side, one hand cradling her cheek, while the other leisurely ran through Naga's soft fur. He knew he shouldn't openly stare at her with provocative thoughts clouding his mind, shouldn't subconsciously massage her ankle to get a favorable reaction out of her. But then he realized the scent of their combined soaps that wafted down from the second floor. He had made it a point that - especially her - they'd need a shower considering they were soaked with rain and saltwater combined. Yet the thought alone unconsciously had blood migrating south.

No. Just focus on the papers. Focus on anything but her.

Gathering his wits, Tarrlok took a deep breath in and carded his hand through disheveled hair before returning his attention to his unfinished work. He nearly got three sentences into the paragraph he was reading, already settling into the sofa and succumbing to a long night of his eyes dragging along the small font, when he heard it.

The doorbell chimed, ringing in the background, as Naga immediately perked at the sound and barked with an unmistakable energy of a pup despite the utter exhaustion she must be feeling.

Who in seven hells would be at their door at this time of night?

Muttering a curse under his breath, Tarrlok got up from his comfortable spot on the sofa and dreadfully strode to the front door. Uncaring of who their visitor was, he swung the door open unceremoniously and immediately paled at the man waiting at his doorstep. This had to be some hallucination, or maybe he fell asleep on the couch and this was all a dream? But then the man across from him smirked at his blatant shock.

"Noatak."


	8. Shake Me Down

**A/N** : I particularly liked writing this one.

Chapter inspiration from I'll Be Around by The Growlers, feedback is always appreciated and enjoy!

—-

"Noatak."

"Brother," Noatak smiled.

"Wha-what are you - how are you…" Tarrlok stuttered, attempting to grasp onto straws at the actual, physical form of the man before him. It's been over a decade. Over a decade of not seeing his brother. Over a decade of attempting to forget the disaster that got him in jail in the first place. Spirits, this is not what he needed now.

A finger twitched when he felt his blood freeze. As much as he loved his brother, seeing the aged image of him standing on the 'welcome' mat did little to soothe his frenzied nerves.

"Isn't it considered impolite to leave a guest out on the porch?" Noatak's raspy voice broke him out of his reverie.

"R-right, come in." Tarrlok muttered, furrowing brows and making room for his brother to walk in. All he could do was watch in astonishment that Noatak was here.

The last he saw him he had smoothed hair of a twenty-seven year old. A man that now had a few strands of grey woven into this harshly cut locks of a forty year old. His arctic eyes matched Tarrlok's, but the prominent lines were etched on his face, a stark contrast to Tarrlok's unblemished skin. He wore the same clothes he sported on that monstrosity of a night, and the sight of it sickened Tarrlok. It nearly sent a disgusted shiver through his body, but Noatak sighed audibly, propping large hands on his hips as his icy gaze roved the foyer.

"Wow, you really outdone yourself, brother." He rasped with a hint of sarcasm as he strayed under the chandelier. The slight shift of Noatak's eyes settled on Tarrlok and he tensed, his brow twitching in annoyance. He did not work from dirt all the way to wealth just to hear his brother's snarky remarks.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and attempting to reel in his shortening patience, Tarrlok sighed and hastily snarled, "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live? Wha- Last I heard, you're supposed to be locked in a jail cell."

"Prison, actually." Noatak corrected.

"Noatak," Tarrlok hissed.

"Loosen up, brother. I'm here now, isn't that what matters?" His sly demeanor fell and promptly made Tarrlok cautiously fold his arms across his broad chest.

"Not until I hear an explanation as to why exactly you are here." Tarrlok whispered harshly. He didn't want Korra to hear. Not yet, at any rate. He'll deal with that atrocious conversation in the future, when the time comes for her to know. If there ever is a time for her to know.

"Some wealthy patron thought I was paramount enough to be saved from the shackles of prison. Don't ask who bailed me out, because I'm as clueless about this as you." Noatak says disinterestedly, icy irises gazing curiously at the paintings decorating the walls around them.

"Spirits…" Tarrlok groaned and ran a hand through his disheveled locks. Not only does Noatak's bail bring a string of complicated implications, but only one man came to mind in regards to this particular situation. Tarrlok gripped his brother's arm to get his attention. "You don't think…?"

"I have my suspicions, but nothing has been confirmed yet," he whispered seriously, but almost abruptly a sly smile curved his mouth and pried Tarrlok's hand away from his arm. "Don't look so startled, brother, it's undoubtedly a foul expression. No need to frighten the kids."

Kids? What kids? Tarrlok must've appeared utterly bewildered, or he must've been too preoccupied with the knowledge that his brother was standing in front of him with the implication that someone wanted him to come back into the real world, rather than rot away in a prison cell. "Kids?"

"I didn't think your psychomotor skills already deteriorated now that you're a member of the council. You're only, what, thirty-seven, dear brother? Are they already wearing you down?" Noatak teased, the smile still plastered on his lips.

"Politician," Tarrlok corrected. "And what in all hells are you talking about?" He hissed quietly, genuinely confused.

As he gazed at his brother with a scrunched face, Noatak gave Tarrlok a _really, brother?_ look. "Don't think I was so ignorant to not keep up with the news, brother. I heard from a little birdy that you took a child under your wing…" It was neither a statement nor a question, Tarrlok observed. Something that seeked confirmation or not.

"We can talk about that later, but for now, we need to discuss you being here." Tarrlok tensed uneasily.

* * *

Korra could hear whispered snarls from the foyer. She tried to stretch her ears so she could hear the conversation, but whomever Tarrlok was talking to, he deliberately did not want her to hear. But that only made her more curious as to who and what the two were talking about.

Korra being Korra, she reached for the remote, turning down the volume, but still could only listen to the inaudible hushed whispers. Glancing down at the alerted pup beside her, she gently ran her fingers through Naga's soft fur in reassurance. Korra's companion shook with excitement as she focused her attention in the direction of the whispered hisses.

Biting her lower lip, she decidedly and silently stood from the soft cushions of the sofa. She quietly padded her way to the wall and glanced into the vast room Tarrlok was in.

There was another man.

He stood an inch or two taller than Tarrlok, evidently older than her supposed father judging from the grey strands that sprinkled his dark brown hair. He had the same pale blue eyes as Tarrlok and curiosity compelled her to edge forward further. The man wore wrinkled clothes that appeared dated, something akin to what her actual father would wear when she was in preschool or kindergarten, but more disheveled, more seductive in a dangerous way.

Just as she was unconsciously tilting her head to get a better view of the man, unfamiliar icy irises glanced over Tarrlok's shoulder and onto her slightly hidden form.

Korra immediately tensed, heat rushing to her cheeks and an indecipherable sound croaking from her throat as eyes widened at the grotesque smile the man possessed.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you had impeccable taste in women, Tarrlok." The man said slyly. The dark flicker in his blue eyes did not ease her uncomfortable nerves as he watched her. Korra's brows furrowed and bristled at the insinuation. As much as the thought warms her lower abdomen, she can't for the life of her figure out why so many people think she formed some sort of romantic relationship with Tarrlok. Was it that obvious that something was surely brewing between them?

Korra stepped from behind the wall and stomped her way towards the two men, stopping at Tarrlok's side and almost prodding a finger in the man's chest. "I'm not-"

"-She's my daughter, brother." Tarrlok interrupted with a hand on her shoulder before she did something she'd regret.

"Daughter, huh?" Korra felt an uneasy shiver run through her body as the man, supposedly Tarrlok's brother, blatantly eyed her. Spirits, they were undoubtedly related, the same infuriating smirk and the same lowered lids. Except when Tarrlok looks at her in such a way, something in her tingles, something puts her in a trance of pale blue fire. "I'm Noatak, your dear father's brother, although many people call me Amon… And what's your name, cupcake?"

"Korra," she blurted, unimpressed.

"Korra… that's a nice name. Is this your doing, brother?" Noatak glances at Tarrlok and points an interested finger towards her.

"Noa-" Tarrlok starts.

"-He adopted me," Korra interrupts. The very thought of being Tarrlok's real daughter and possessing such absurd feelings towards him leaves her repulsed. In no way would she ever feel those confusing emotions towards her real father.

He made a sound in the back of his throat. "So, it is true." He folds his arms across his chest, tilting his head up as he glanced back at Tarrlok as if waiting for an explanation.

"How did you know?" Tarrlok asked curiously. Korra watched the two practically disregard her presence as they continued to talk.

"Like I said, a little birdy tells me some things that the press cannot get ahold of." Noatak shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's unnerving," Tarrlok uttered under his breath, promptly making Korra bite her lip to stifle an inappropriate laugh and glanced at his profile.

—-

It's been hours. Almost four to be exact. Midnight was slowly approaching and Korra sank into her chair tiredly.

All three of them sat at the dining table, Naga curled in a ball between her and Tarrlok's feet. A bottle of nearly finished wine and whiskey sat on the tabletop in front of the two brothers. Of course she wanted to try the bitterness of alcohol. She wanted to feel it intoxicate her senses, like it did with the brothers, but she knew Tarrlok would never allow her, even in his state of intoxication. He'd probably give her that long talk about underaged drinking, how it was against the law, basically being the sourpuss he usually is. Korra bit her lip, lamely sipping at her water all while staring longingly at the remaining cup of wine in Tarrlok's glass and soothingly petting Naga with her foot.

At first, she listened to them exchange stories from the past thirteen years they were separated, but she soon grew bored and would rather retire to her bedroom and let the darkness of sleep take her. She pointedly wanted to do just that hours ago, standing to make her way to the comfort of her lavished bed, but Noatak, rather shamelessly, insisted she stay with them.

Nearly groaning at the attention on her, Korra glanced at Tarrlok for help. He quirked his brow and mouthed a, _just for a little_ , and dreadfully acquiesced with a not-so-discreet roll of her eyes, immediately taking her seat once again. It's not that she didn't want to spend this 'quality time' with Tarrlok, or someone that he's related to, but the day was eventful, filled with surprises and that opportunity of a nap she desperately wanted while she was at the cafe was long gone.

Her attention continuously swayed back and forth from their conversation to plotting ways in stopping such illogical emotions from growing. As the two spoke, she observed them quietly. Noatak was a relaxed slump in his chair and Tarrlok was nearly as peaceful as his brother, but the stiffness in his tense muscles were not lost on her. That's weird. Korra shrugged it off, chalking it up to his precious papers that remained barely touched on the coffee table.

Tarrlok spoke of stories from being a 'politician' and the adventures he had when traveling abroad, while Noatak or Amon or whatever he's called told of stories in prison.

It was oddly morbid, but considerably interesting to know that the prison shared similar characteristics to the orphanage. The two shared deep conversations and boisterous laughs together as they reminisced, a stark contrast from their reunion hours ago. But it did not make Korra feel less like an outsider watching the two men bond as if they weren't separated for thirteen years.

She acknowledges it's petty and childish of her to think in such a way, but witnessing Tarrlok bond with his older brother produces a green streak of jealousy. She reasons that she has Naga now, and Tarrlok, but she knows she won't ever feel the warm companionship of a sibling. Well, that is, if Tarrlok decided to settle down with a lady friend and start making babies, but that only makes her stomach churn with disgust.

At one point, the conversation shifted to her, and Korra never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Spirits, if felt as though there were two Tarrlok's in the room - one with the snark and who consistently clouded her mind whether she wanted to or not, and the other, somewhat more indifferent and older, but held a greater sense of humor than the wet blanket she was used to.

Noatak asked her of her previous family and she nearly paled at the direction of the conversation. She hasn't even talked about it with Tarrlok, her father figure, and she doesn't know if she ever will. What more for her 'uncle' that was still practically a stranger?

As he waited for an answer, Korra glanced at the oddly quiet Tarrlok across from her. He must have had some feeling of remorse because he easily and deftly shifted the conversation away from her to Noatak. It must have been those years schmoozing to higher authorities and dealing with the press that made it so easy for him to shift the attention.

But as the night wore on, and the alcohol filtered through their body, Korra didn't know how to feel about her so-called uncle. He was creepy, similar to Tarrlok, but he was undoubtedly hilarious. At times he was a blatant asshole, but she figured that that was what came with his rather bizarre charm.

Here she was, watching two brothers bond more than she could ever do with Tarrlok alone.

This is what it boiled down to. She wanted to shake her head at her lameness. Spirits, she's a teenager, why is she dwelling on the brotherly relationship of two grown men and the intoxication of alcohol? Korra stuffed her mouth with salty, greasy chips and instantly froze when she glanced up to find Tarrlok watching her curiously. She would have guessed she looked undignified, but the look he gave her made her think otherwise.

Half-lidded eyes promptly stirred the warmth in her to spark to her cheeks and effectively wiped her train of thought. While under his intense scrutiny, she swallowed the chips nervously, her mouth suddenly going dry. Her eyes flicked to Noatak who was mumbling a story that neither one of them seemed to listen to.

When she glanced back to Tarrlok, he was reaching for the last of the wine in the green tinted bottle, pouring the red liquid into his glass. She was about to grasp onto another chip, when suddenly, the man in front of her slid the glass to her.

There was a hint of dark heat laced through his intoxication in those pale blue eyes. It made her heart race faster and her cheeks burn fiercely. Grasping onto the cool glass, Korra brought her lips to the rim, her gaze still locked with his in slight challenge.

Over the glass, she could see his jaw clench enticingly. Was he getting turned on by this? She definitely knew she was. How did this of all things turn her on? Was it because they were secretly doing such things in front of another set of eyes? Or was it the way he looked at her? To the spirits above, they were doing this right in front of his brother. Granted, he was a little too absorbed in his story to notice what the two of them were doing, but it still produced a thrill that ran up her spine… Or was that the bitterness of the wine?

Korra couldn't think straight, not when his half-lidded gaze was fixated on her, and not when the unfamiliar sting of alcohol slid down her throat. She managed a few gulps of the red beverage before gently pushing it back to Tarrlok in challenge. He finished the wine easily, slumping against the chair and stretching long limbs that rested against hers.

She normally wouldn't think too much into their grazes of skin, like the subtle touch of their legs underneath the table, but the way he was watching her, something akin to a beast circling its prey, waiting for their next move, it nearly made her heart beat out of her chest.

It didn't help that his finger tapped against the glass in a slow, unspoken rhythm, that his jaw clenched in a tension she barely understood. Or maybe she only recently began to understand.

—-

The scent of cinnamon wafted through the air vents and the blinding rays of sunlight filtered through her curtains. Korra squinted as she blearily scans her room and promptly heard her stomach growl in hunger, having no doubt that Tarrlok was already slaving away at the stove.

Tarrlok. Noatak.

She silently prays she doesn't see them together so abruptly. It does not disgust her, moreso it brings a bout of jealousy… and a waterfall of tears from the night before. Even if Tarrlok had a past he was not ready to divulge to her, just like she to him, he still had Noatak, while she had no one. Just the sight of the two brothers the night before produced salty tears that puffed her eyes and stained her cheeks. Korra constantly gazed at the ring on her nightstand, quietly begging for her parents to come back, but she knew it was futile.

It's enough jealousy mixed with her regular dissociation that makes her groan, stretching tired muscles and swinging her bare legs to the side of the mattress. Her mind goes through her morning routine like second nature as sleep still clings to her.

She grasps onto her discarded clothes in a heap on the floor and deftly slides into them. She makes her way to the bathroom and cleans her face of the dried tears and filth that she accumulates. Then, she brushes her tangled mass of hair impatiently, already feeling another growl in her stomach waiting to erupt.

Korra hoped food was waiting for her on the table, so she could avoid the brothers, as she made her way down the cool steps of marble, but once she caught a glance of the kitchen, she slouched in defeat. Not only was food not waiting for her, but Tarrlok instantly saw her enter. Meaning she'd have to help out.

By the spirits, how does he not have a hangover?

Instead of an excited pup greeting her, it was Tarrlok. Not that it was a problem, but she wanted to be reminded of warmth at the moment, not with sarcasm.

"You look haggard." He said stiffly, flipping a slice of bread on the pan as Korra made her way to his side.

"Mornin, creep." Korra ignored his observation with a grunt, attempting to stifle a yawn. She watched him for any reaction from the corner of her eye, but nothing happened. He appeared lost in his own thoughts and she decidedly began the process of cooking french toast, letting him figure out whatever it was he was thinking of so intently.

It was quiet between them, the sizzling of food cooking the only sound that graced their ears. She grasped onto the slices of bread and dipped them into the mixture of egg yolks and cinnamon on each side of the slices.

Each slice that was ready to be cooked were placed on a plate. She was about to give him the plate, but instead, he reached around her side and grabbed a few slices, his arm grazing hers.

Korra bit her tongue, not wanting to say something stupid and tried to distract herself with finishing up the loaf of bread. But as it typically was, it was very difficult in distracting herself when every few seconds or so his arm would accidentally touch hers or his elbow would lightly bump her arm. Whenever he grasped onto the bread, Korra swore she could feel the heat of his body near her, but maybe she was paranoid.

Finished with the plate, she moved closer to his side and offered the slices of bread.

One large hand grasped onto the spatula, while the other snaked to her opposite arm. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her closer to his side once again, whispering a stiff thanks before pressing a kiss to her temple.

She swallowed over the lump in her throat as his thumb unconsciously drew circles over her sleeve, reveling in the heat that spread from where his lips met her skin. But it was short-lived, broken abruptly once she heard Noatak's raspy voice break the deafening silence.

"Aww, would you look at that," Noatak cooed as he strode in, stopping at the counter to lean on its surface and watched the two regard him with the same vexed expression.

"Not now, Noatak." Tarrlok groaned. Korra inadvertently felt his hand squeeze her arm harder in what she guessed was annoyance. Well, it's good to know that even the perfectly groomed politician beside her and the man leaning on the counter could act like any other sibling, even at their age.

"C'mon, I mean, baby brother Tarrlok cooking a meal and his daughter helping her dear father. You two make the perfect little family," Noatak shook his head as he teased them. Korra felt her face heat further, undoubtedly making her glow with a fresh rosy blush. "Aren't I right, cupcake?"

"I'm not answering that," She says disinterestedly, or at least tries to sound disinterested, lest she digs herself a bigger hole than the huge crater she already made. She wanted to smack herself, namely the voice in the back of her mind that almost emerged. Definitely not time to hear that annoying thing, especially with Noatak watching her like a hawk and Tarrlok pressed against her the way he is.

But then she hears a raspy chuckle escape his throat. "No need, cupcake. Your blush tells me all that I need to know."

"I'm not blushing!" Korra yelped, nearly pawing at her cheeks in irritation, but Tarrlok intercepted, his fingers twitching on her toned bicep. No way in hell was she ever admitting that, especially with the two brothers in her vicinity.

"Brother, it's too early for your jesting." Tarrlok sighed, flipping the last of the french toast on the pan with a small sizzle. The heat from the fire did little to cool her red cheeks.

"Who said I was jesting?" Even though she wasn't directly looking at Noatak, she could hear the amusement in his voice clearly. She could hear it miles away, and evidently was not lost on Tarrlok either judging by the way his large hand unconsciously tightened further on her arm.

Tarrlok growled and Korra bit her lip at the inappropriate laugh that threatened to spill from her lips… Well, and the fact that a dopey smile nearly etched itself on her face at being pressed against him this way. It felt nice. More than nice, and she hates that he's making her feel such absurd emotions that she only read about in cheesy romance novels.

"Would you be a useful brother and pour us some coffee?" He grunts in irritation and interrupts her train of thought. Well, that surely helped stop that torturous voice from emerging, as if it needed any coaxing from her anyways.

"So demanding. I think being a councilman changed you." The amusement still did not diminish in Noatak's voice, only to have Tarrlok turn and face his brother with a vexed expression, and to have his hands propped on his hips sassily, spatula still in his grip.

"Politician," Korra and Tarrlok corrected in unison, which prompted both of them to glance at each other with narrowed eyes. Spirits, what were they, ten year olds? She was half expecting to stick her tongue out, but immediately thought against it, especially with her hormones and what happened the night before.

"Right," Noatak dismisses, clearly in disbelief.

"Anyway, any of you old farts want some fruit? Personally, I think you guys need the nutrients knowing both of you are almost in a wheelchair." Korra quips while making her way to the sink to wash her slimy hands.

"I'm not old," Tarrlok adds defensively, appearing as if he was collecting the patience that he blatantly let go of a fraction of a second ago.

With a low chuckle, Noatak mutters in passing, "Don't listen to him, kiddo. He's old. Just cut up some kiwis for both of us." He moves to the coffee maker and pours the dark liquid in the mugs before him while Korra could feel a laugh bubble up in her throat.

"Speak for yourself, brother. You're older than me." Tarrlok bites back, flipping the last of the bread rather harshly, before whispering a sheepish, "...But, yes, kiwis."

Korra rolls her eyes, already sauntering to the refrigerator and grasping the container of kiwis and peaches. Some fruit wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

~Omake~

He truly did not know what to feel when she sank white teeth into a juicy peach. The fruit so saturated with its sweet liquid that it dribbed from the corner of her mouth and languidly down to her chin.

Spirits, he was all too aware that his heart rate spiked, that his grip tightened on the fork in his hand. She doesn't appear as though she was doing it deliberately. But whether it was intentional or not, it did not stop the erotic thoughts from fleeting through his mind, specifically one that had him on his back, grasping her soft locks as she attempted to swallow-

 _Stop this madness!_

It is a natural reaction, he reasons. He's been too tense and stressed with work and Noatak that the mere sight of something so unconsciously suggestive got him in a frenzy.

Distractedly, he chews the last of the sweet morsels in his mouth, watching Korra in fascination and hooded lids. In a dazed state, he felt as though he could watch her eat the pink fruit in her grasp, while conversing with whom he presumed was Miss Sato, for a long period of time.

That is, until he heard Noatak clear his throat beside him and Tarrlok glanced at him curiously. The amused yet shocked glint in his eyes and the knowing smirk immediately pulled Tarrlok away from any lewd thoughts that his perverse mind created and continued eating his french toast, blatantly ignoring Noatak's gaze.

* * *

It had been relatively the same for the past handful of days. The two brothers teased and bickered with one another, and all Korra could do was watch in intrigue and growing sadness. Well, that is, when Noatak was home.

She could feel herself drifting further into what she experienced in the orphanage. The usual loneliness and somewhat numbing sensation that made everything she did without any real care or emotion. It wasn't the fact that they were brothers that got to Korra. It was more of the fact of their easy bonding and the reality of her situation, that she could never truly experience the bickering and teasing of a sibling.

This only further deepened her guilt and heartache of losing her family at a young age. She hates it when she feels like this and she couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain. Any form of relief was only temporary. Nothing could take back what she did and the constant sight of Tarrlok and Noatak together, being civil with one another, it breaks her heart that she could never form a bond akin to theirs.

Even in the short amount of time Noatak settled with them, she acknowledged she was getting into her old habits, habits that formed throughout five disastrous years. She felt herself crawling into her shell, isolating herself from her new family, crying herself to sleep while Naga offered her comfort with worried eyes.

Korra tried to pretend everything was fine, tried to keep her sadness hidden from their icy blue eyes, but even her below par acting skills faltered when Tarrlok's attention immediately shifts from her to his beloved brother.

She hated feeling needy, hated the feeling of being pushed to the back, hated the feeling of jealousy, no matter how small the green streak of emotion was. She was so much better than this. But as the days passed, she took it upon herself to distract herself and noticed the increased tautness in his body when Noatak walked in the room, resolutely keeping her mouth shut. It might just be nothing, but she duly noted it.

Tarrlok worked himself to exhaustion, like usual, but even moreso judging by his tense muscles and bloodshot eyes. He took his habit of smoking to another level with the way he consistently had a pack of cigarettes open within his vicinity. Korra didn't mind it in the least. Quite the opposite really, it fascinated her. It was the complete opposite of what she had been feeling throughout the week. But what fascinated her even more was when Asami took her home the day before and, instead of finding Tarrlok gone or working, he was performing pull ups on the branch of a tree.

Naga was outside with him, chasing a butterfly to be exact, while Noatak was out in the city doing who-knows-what. She was finally home alone with him after what felt like too long and promptly made her mood perk up. The door to his precious garden was open, motivating her to lean against the frame with her arms folded across her chest.

She remembered having her luminous blue eyes rove over his physique, form-fitting clothes that had her vision to tunnel. She would have continued simply watching him exercise, watching his muscles flex, but abruptly the cheery tune of her phone went off as Asami called her.

At that moment, her heart nearly stopped, scrambling through her backpack as he looked over his shoulder towards the music. When she finally grabbed ahold of her phone, answering it as calmly as she could, Tarrlok dropped from the branch and strode over to her. He stopped a few inches from her - breathing slightly ragged, sweat beading at his temples, hair disheveled - and she tried to listen to what Asami was saying. Her breathing and heart rate increased, eyes lingering on his forearms while he towered over her as she croaked a goodbye. Apparently she forgot her textbooks in Asami's car.

Besides their little fumble the day before, the feeling of isolation returned. Korra felt herself distancing from the two brothers. Albeit, it has only been a handful of days since Noatak came around, but the vague feeling of dejection crept in her veins. She knew it well with her time spent in the orphanage. Most of the time she kept to herself, leaving the brothers to their own devices as she simply watched and observed like an outsider.

Although it was more or less the same as how it had been before Noatak moved in, when it was just them in the estate, that is, the atmosphere almost instantly changes when Noatak strode in. When she was in their presence, they'd whisper or mumble something they evidently did not want her to hear. When that was the case, she shifted her attention to Naga.

She could feel herself slipping from Tarrlok's attention. And even if they shared a few moments together, it was different now that Noatak settled in. Whether it was for a few weeks or maybe even months, Korra did not know.

Tarrlok must have noticed her subtle change in attitude by the way he spontaneously asked her to accompany him to dinner.

Thankfully, she was still in the clothes she wore to school - a sooty turtleneck and matching high-waisted jeans, a black leather belt cinching her waist with identical shoes covering her feet, while her hair was swept into a high ponytail - a small mercy on her part, naturally.

He took her to the same quirky rotary, just as he did the first week she arrived. She remembered hearing Noatak's sputtering as she tied the laces of her shoes, while Tarrlok insisted it would be a 'father-daughter night'. At the time, Korra had been confused, considering they never had a father-daughter night, but she went along with his ploy without questions. It seemed too much of a task to even ask, especially when he was stubborn and determined.

The restaurant was packed when they arrived. Normally something as irrelevant as that wouldn't faze her, but it only further dampened her mood. Fortunately, the seats they were given were near the back end of the establishment, that it was somewhat quiet, well, less clamorous as it was near the front, in any case.

Korra watched Tarrlok eat his bowl of ramen and side of sashimi, while she picked at her roll of spicy tuna. Spirits, she knew she should be having a fun time, especially since it was just the two of them, but there had been no conversation, just the incessant sound of metal chopsticks tapping against plates. She doesn't know if she could stand another second of the deafening silence.

Abruptly, she saw his bowl of ramen slide into her field of vision. Korra glanced at him in curiosity as he held a mouthful of noodles between the chopsticks in offering. Cautiously, she swallowed the last bit of spicy tuna in her mouth before edging forward and slurping the noodles he presented.

They spent some time there, silently enjoying each others company. Korra slumped back into the chair, flicking through the dessert menu on the small screen, while Tarrlok stretched long limbs underneath the table, an arm lazily draping around the back of her chair and his hand distractedly playing with the tendrils framing her face.

Korra was all too aware of what he was doing. She tried to immerse herself in the bright screen of images filled with ice cream and sponge cakes as if she were going to order the sweet pastry.

The weight of his eyes were sensed and she nearly applauded at her willpower in resisting a glance at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Korra nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

She assumed they would go home soon after, considering he'd been exceptionally busy with work, but Tarrlok seemed to have other plans in mind. Instead, he drove them to the center of the city without saying a word. What in all hell?

When he parked near the curb, vivid blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar area. She thought that this would be their destination, but, again, she was wrong. Rather, they had to walk the rest of the way. His strong arm draped over her shoulders as they strode towards who-knows-where. The scent of vanilla and tobacco wafting over her form from the light coat he wore, sending a small shiver down her spine.

How they remained silent baffled her. She was nearly at her limit, unable to take the gnawing muteness between them any longer, when they were finally in view of what she assumed was their final destination.

Glancing at him in disbelief and confusion, noting the self-assured smirk already plastered on his lips, she mutters a, "You're taking me to Harmony Tower?"

"Indeed, I am." He chuckled.

"Why?" She asks, genuinely confused. She really had no idea why he was taking her there of all places, but she wasn't complaining, especially now that they said more than a few words to each other.

"I need a reason to wander through Republic City with my daughter?" He glances down into her eyes, a flicker of something indecipherable crosses his expression.

Oddly enough, she couldn't give him an answer. She simply gaped at Tarrlok as they strode closer and closer to the tower. She probably looked like an idiot with her mouth open and widened eyes, all while unconsciously walking in syncrony to the man pressed against her side, judging from the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Gazing back at the path towards Harmony Tower, Korra nearly smacked herself in the face. She hated the fact that she loved what he was doing.

—-

The tower was surprisingly empty. Well, except for the employees and the few scattered patrons that visited the attraction. From the ground it did not seem so tall, but as the were lifted to nearly fifteen hundred feet high, the glass beneath their feet, instantly got her heart racing. Don't get her wrong, Korra loves the rush of adrenaline like any teenager would, but the layer of glass had her fearing they'd pummel into a lump of meat and blood at the bottom of the tower.

She had to shrug off her concerns. It wouldn't be proudly standing in the heart of the city if it was prone to shatters, she reasons.

It was nearly eight, and by this time, the warmth of the sun passed below the mountains and the full moon shone high above them, bringing along the transitioning chill of fall. Even moreso, considering they were higher in altitude. It was a cloudless night, and as Korra grasped onto the cool railing, she dropped her jaw in awe.

The city below them twinkled with warm lights as shops were open twenty-four hours, cars and trains passed by hastily, people immersed in their own lives. It was oddly calming watching the metropolis continue like nothing was wrong. A tiny smile lines her lips in what she perceived was content.

When Korra was informed she'd move to Republic City, she did not know how to feel. Of course she was eager - moving to a whole different city, finally getting adopted after being pushed to the back for so long, new experiences, albeit with caution - but she couldn't decide whether her excitement rooted from actually being adopted or simply escaping the hell that is the orphanage.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Neither was the plethora of problems that continuously followed in her shadow. Standing there, fifteen hundred feet above the ground with Tarrlok alongside her, merely watching thousands, maybe even millions of lives unknowingly pass before their eyes, she truly felt at home.

It's undoubtedly different from the garden, but the same emotions well up in her body that she's overwhelmed with content and peace and security, something she couldn't say with the few days that Noatak moved in.

"It's so beautiful up here," Korra sighed in amazement, slightly tilting her head to the side. Tarrlok stood beside her, leaning against the railing. Although they weren't touching, he was close enough that she felt the heat radiating from his body onto hers. It was a constant reminder that she wasn't alone, well another reminder besides her mother's ring that settled on her index finger.

"It is," he says almost inaudibly. From the corner of her eyes, she could see his gaze stray from the glowing city below them to her profile, eying her body, but not in a sexual manner. Just merely observing. "You look cold." He notes.

It was cold. There was no denying that. But she tries not to act fazed by it, and instead turns to easily meet Tarrlok's arctic eyes gleaming with something akin to mirth.

"What made you guess?" She asks. By the way she was covered with fabric, he really must be a wizard, definitely not in appearance, but he undoubtedly had the intelligence of one.

It was then that his trademark smirk lined thin lips. "Well, besides the obvious body language, there is the fact that you're wearing a thin turtleneck." He drawls vaguely.

Her brows furrowed as she did not understand his meaning. Looking down at her covered arms, she scans the fabric for any indication that she was cold.

"Thin turtleneck? How did you know it's-" Suddenly, his meaning registered, and promptly glanced down at her breasts, two bumps marring the smooth surface of her turtleneck, then back to the man offering a suggestive smile and a flash of white teeth. "-You're such a creep!" Korra lightly punched his shoulder, which instantly produced a flinch on his part.

Letting out a chuckle - a low sound that made her shiver… or was it the slight wind? - Tarrlok reached for his back pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes that was unfortunately empty. Well, unfortunate for him, that is. She didn't think any passerbyers would appreciate cigarette remnants floating down to settle on their hair. "I am not, and you should know it's already transitioning to autumn, cold weather is a given with the season."

"Shut up, I know." Korra huffs stubbornly without the usual venom. She knew how the seasons worked, she wasn't a toddler or stupid. But she genuinely thought the black piece of cloth was enough for the day.

Just as she thought he couldn't surprise her further, he deftly strips himself of his dark brown coat and settles it over her shoulders.

"Here." He offers with warmth.

Absently, Korra peers at Tarrlok regarding her with a hint of something gleaming in his icy depths as she grasps onto the coat and pulls it more comfortably over her body to hide the visible shiver his gaze produced.

It's too big for her - something she did not account for when she thought of their height difference, how much she reveled in glancing up at him as he towered over her - nearly grazing the middle of her calves. She's all too aware that his scent of vanilla and tobacco washes over her, practically clinging to her skin and immediately breaks their intense gaze to focus on the city splayed before their eyes.

"Thanks," Korra blurted lamely.

She attempted to keep her attention away from their close proximity, but almost as if he could read her mind, Tarrlok shifted closer and lazily drops his arm over her shoulders.

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Well, it would've been comfortable, but Tarrlok breaks it a few moments later.

"So, you want to tell me what's been eating at you? You've been abnormally quiet these past few days," he asks loud enough just for her to hear. Even though she was not blatantly looking at him she could feel his gaze still on her.

"So that's why you took me here," Korra uttered unimpressed, shrugging off his arm, only for it to grasp the railing beside her hip.

"Precisely that, and I come here to clear my mind once in a while." He cleared his throat, glancing back at the city still bustling with life. He moved even closer and she was painfully conscious of his warmth heating her side deliciously, practically trapping her between his arm and the railing.

"Really?" She glances at his profile, horribly fascinated by the sharp edge of his jaw. "What do you need to clear your mind of?" She murmurs hastily, trying not to get too ahead of herself, especially with that treacherous voice threatening to surface.

"We can talk about that another time, for now we're discussing what got you so quiet. The last time I witnessed you behave like this was when you first moved in." Tarrlok mutters, more to himself than to her.

"I really don't want to," Korra sighed, but he waits patiently as she tries to gather her thoughts. How did he know what was going through her mind? If he was so observant of her crestfallen attitude, did he know how he truly made her feel? She shoves the thought to the back of her mind and focuses on what the subject matter.

 _He already knows something has been bothering you, just tell him._ The voice spoke up. She hated to admit it, but that voice was right.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I-It's just- It's Noatak." She says almost inaudibly, guiltily.

He must have misunderstood her meaning because he stood up a little straighter. "Is he bothering you?" He asks almost too seriously.

"No! Nothing like that, I just- ughhh!" She groans in frustration with herself. It was a little amusing to find him so protective of her, but in that it only further reminded her of her actual parents. Korra closed stinging eyes and took another deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves, trying to stop the tears that nearly spilled like it did every night. "When I see you two together, it makes me miss my family. That's all."

Even as she glanced away from Tarrlok, she felt him relax a little. "I apologize," he said smoothly, genuinely. "I truly did not know he'd be out of prison so early and-" He began.

Before he could go on further, she glances at him in slight amusement. "-It's fine, seriously. Things happen... But you don't even know what happened to me, how can you be sorry?" Korra wondered, silently hoping she wasn't that easy to read.

"Just because I don't have the knowledge of what specifically happened, doesn't mean I should be ignorant when someone is in pain… Especially with you." He says in all honesty, brushing her hip with the pad of his thumb.

When his pale blue depths easily met her cerulean ones, her heart rate inexplicably hastened. With how close they were pressed together, she did not doubt he couldn't feel it pounding against her chest.

"Thank you." Korra breathes.

"No problem, sweetheart." He whispers, closing the distance between them to press a tender kiss to the top of her head.

A healthy flush colored her cheeks, his heat diminishing any coolness she previously felt. Korra bit her lip as he gazed out to the glowing city while still somewhat in his arms… well, arm, technically. Silence once again greeted them. He appeared as though he were in thought and without weighing any consequence, Korra laid her head on his shoulder.

It was all too nice, too intimate, that it nearly got her to melt. She wondered why he took her there, besides to talk about her 'abnormally quiet behavior' as he claimed, that is.

Despite the reality of their parent-child relationship, the atmosphere evidently pointed in the direction of one of lovers. She felt the romance around them, even peering at one of the few couples scattered throughout the attraction.

Korra swallowed nervously, unconsciously snuggling further into his side, almost letting go of the railing in favor of wrapping an arm around his waist. Spirits, she hated this, hated the foreign feeling of warmth and happiness and confusion and too many things that she still couldn't explain, even to herself.

"And whether you want to divulge your history to me or not, it's up to you." Tarrlok adds abruptly, as if he were thinking about the subject for a long while.

"You too, asshat." She smiles, prodding her elbow into his ribs a little too hard judging by the tiny grimace that crossed his handsome features.

As they continued watching the city, she felt something unknowingly shift. She couldn't place her finger on it, but the feeling was there. Her mind was too preoccupied on that subtle shift, too preoccupied with the man next to her that she scrambled to find something to fill the silence.

"You know, you're not too bad of a dad… although you could use some improvement." Korra smiled, shrugging to get his attention.

Coolly meeting her luminous blue eyes, the tiniest of smirks quirk onto the corner of his lips. "Is that so?" He asks smoothly, his voice lowering in an intimate manner which promptly gets a warm chill to shoot up her spine, gets the heat in her lower abdomen to stir subtly. Unknowingly, Korra stands slightly straighter.

Why was his voice so deep? Why was it making her shiver? For fucks sake.

"Mhm," Korra nods in confirmation, biting her lip to hide the fact that she doesn't trust herself with forming a coherent sentence.

The movement does not go unnoticed by the man only inches away from her. His eyes flicker down to her plump lips for a fraction of a second before returning to her blue depths.

Almost as if time slowed and the people around them disappeared, they were caught within each other's gazes. It felt like one of those daydreams she only recently began to have, as if it were only the two of them. One of them was inching closer. Whether it was her or Tarrlok, she did not know, she honestly did not care to know, mainly because any form of thought was definitely not going to process through her frazzled mind.

"And what do you presume I should improve upon?" He whispered, lids lowering seductively.

Her breath caught in her throat. The heat in his icy eyes and the way they kept traveling down to her mouth stirred a desire in her that was impossible to ignore.

"I don't know." Korra gasped, her heart pounding against her chest. That devious voice in the back of her mind emerged and only screamed her encouragement rather than anything logical. She felt like she had a fever, and it kept rising the closer those eyes seemed to get.

"Do enlighten me," He locked her gaze with his when he was finally close enough for his nose to brush against her own. His thin lips were now a mere centimeter from hers, and in that moment, with those determined, pale eyes smoldering with an unfamiliar intensity, she wanted nothing more than to find out how those lips would feel against hers, how they would feel on her jaw or burning a trail down her neck.

"...I-" Korra was finding it hard to think. He was so close. So close, that a tilt of her head could close the distance between them.

Spirits, she felt as though she were going to faint. Every thrumming cell in her body nearly exploded in anticipation. Was this actually happening? To her? Did he feel the same raging emotions as she did? Was he actually ok with this?

Gods, she wanted this, and drew in a sharp breath. She wanted to know the heated sensation of his lips anywhere on her body so badly it almost hurt.

"Tarrlok," She whispered. Her lips ghosted over his as she spoke, unable to process the fact that they were doing such a thing.

But just as she whispered his name, a group of noisy tourists emerged, laughing boisterously, breaking any form of the romantic atmosphere in a matter of seconds. Korra still grasped onto the railing, and it was a good thing too, because she might have crumpled to the ground without its support as she realized she had almost kissed him. She had almost kissed Tarrlok.

She had _almost just kissed Tarrlok._

Her heart jumped to her throat, watching the man - the man that only a few seconds ago was less than a centimeter away from her - tuck large hands into his front pockets awkwardly, jaw clenched in tension, eyes resolutely focused on the glowing city, and, if she looked close enough, which she did, the dusting of pink coloring his cheeks.

Almost an instant later, Korra sent the group a nasty glower as they seemed to not even notice what they had done in their entertained trace, what opportunity was now a lost cause on her and Tarrlok's own part.

He cleared his throat, tugging at his tie to loosen the piece of silk.

"We should go home." He says hastily.

Peeling her white-knuckled grip off the metal, she murmurs a, "T-that would be best." Before following behind him, a not-so-discreet glare still pointedly directed towards the group.

* * *

 **A/N** : Whoops :)

If you guys couldn't already guess, a lot of inspiration so far in the story came from the city of Tokyo. Like the sushi/ramen restaurant, Uobei, or the garden in the previous chapter, Shinjuku Gyoen, or the shopping center in the first, Shibuya crossing. I know the layout of the Harmony Tower is different in the show, but since it's in a modern-day setting I feel like it would take on the atmosphere of Tokyo Tower or Tokyo Skytree.

Another little ramble, so far the last scene was my favorite to write, mainly because PROGRESS with our favorite couple, but also because it held personal sentiment when I went to Japan last year. Anyways! Feedback of any kind is welcome and very much appreciated!


	9. Close to Me

**A/N** : So from now until around the end of March I'll be really busy so expect updates to get pretty slow. I'm really sorry! Anyways, feedback of any kind is very much appreciated!

Chapter inspiration came from The Cure.

—-

Asami had never seen her like this. Scatterbrained and oblivious, yes. Even acting distant and indifferent, sure. But never this distracted, especially when she was so focused on a water bottle.

What was so damn interesting about a water bottle? Asami faintly shook her head. From what she observed throughout the whole day, Korra constantly sported furrowed brows, yet a glazed and hazy look in her luminous blue eyes.

It was finally their last class of the day, calculus, and Asami was trying with all her might to listen to Mrs. Pema's lecture. It wouldn't have been so hard, but Korra's wide eyed look had Asami torn between biting her lip to stifle a laugh or shaking her with worry. The class was quiet, which was a first, and it wouldn't do if she randomly began cackling at her friend's jolting stupor.

Not only would she look crazy, but Mrs. Pema would undoubtedly get incensed now that she was in her last trimester of pregnancy.

Asami ripped the corner of her notes, crumpling it into a tiny ball and discreetly flicking it towards Korra. She was expecting it to hit her face and immediately receive a shocked expression from her friend, but nothing happened. Sure, it did hit her cheek, but there was no flinch on Korra's part, not even the tiniest twitch of her eye, the piece of paper nearly floating gracefully down to the carpeted floor. Perfectly shaped brows furrowed. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Korra," Asami whispered loud enough for her friend to hear without getting in trouble. But, once again, not even a flare of her nostrils got a reaction out of Korra. She remained staring at the half-filled water bottle across from her with something akin to realization in her cerulean eyes.

Asami inspected her for any sign of abnormal behavior, anything out of place, besides the fact that she was distracted as all hell. Her brown hair was swept up in a messy bun, the tendrils framing her face delightfully. She wore a strapless white top that ended just at the level of her floating ribs, a black cardigan to keep her from the transitioning chill, matching jeans that nearly covered her belly button, and the same pair of leather shoes she constantly sported.

Nothing was out of place with her friend. This was in itself too bizarre, even for Korra's standards.

"Psttt," Asami tried again, lightly kicking Korra in the ankle. That sure got her attention, visibly shaking herself of her disoriented state and scanning her eyes hastily throughout the classroom. "Korra, are you okay?" She asked, slightly amused.

"Wha- huh? Oh, uhh, yeah never better." Korra whispered, evidently attempting to gather her wits.

"You sure? You've been staring pretty intensely at Mako's water bottle for the past ten minutes." Asami said with a sly tinge in her voice. She noticed the faint pink tint to her blue-eyed friend's cheeks, nearly cracking a smirk at her own suspicions.

"I'm fine, I swear… And I wasn't staring, I was just… reading the label." Korra insisted, deliberately avoiding Asami's gaze. But the raven-haired beauty knew what was going on, she was well aware what that healthy blush meant. She can wait until after class to tease Korra.

"Right, well that explains why you're still on page 122 and we're on 126." Asami muttered, a knowing smile lining her red lips before she could stop it from growing.

"Shit," Korra uttered a soft curse, hastily flipping to the page the class was on while Asami let out a soft giggle.

"Korra, Asami, do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Pema interrupted, and almost instantly both of them froze at the numerous pairs of eyes settled on their forms disinterestedly. She was waiting for an answer, one hand on her growing belly as the other ceased her progression on the math problem written on the board.

Asami glanced at Korra from the corner of her eyes and back onto their teacher. "No, Mrs. Pema." The two said in unison.

"Can I continue with my lecture?" She asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"Yes, Mrs. Pema." They conceded, slumping in their chairs while watching Mrs. Pema continue explaining the problem.

Asami will let it go for now, but judging from the blush still heating her friend's cheeks, she ventured to say she'll find out one way or another and accepted that maybe it really wasn't Tahno. She wouldn't have been blushing all day if it was the scrawny guy, considering the fact that he was gone half the day and only returned to school after lunch. Maybe someone else was the cause of her weird behavior.

* * *

Everyone in the class was up and ready to go home. Chatter was booming as their classmates spoke to one another with an energy that almost completely diminished throughout Mrs. Pema's lecture.

Korra flung her backpack behind her by the strap while Asami lazily grabbed onto her purse, her calculus textbook and binder in her arms.

The two of them made their way to the door and met up with Mako, who was already texting Bolin to 'hurry his ass up' since the brothers had a doctor's appointment right after school. Korra was about to open her mouth, but Mrs. Pema's pleasant voice interrupted.

"Don't forget the college fair is tonight, seniors." She informed the class, picking up the flyer and another piece of paper from her desk.

"Are we gonna get extra credit if we go?" Tahno asked idly, seemingly only slightly interested in the topic at hand.

"I was just about to say that, Tahno." Mrs. Pema said with the tiniest bit of annoyance flavoring her voice. "But yes, you will get extra credit. You have to track me down and sign the attendance in order for you to get the five extra points." She finished with shaking the two papers in her hands before organizing the stack of papers on her desk.

Korra let out a sigh, inexplicably tired from school and reliving what happened the day before. It was the complete opposite of what she had been feeling for the past few days that thinking about her future was another subject she truly did not want to touch upon.

Not only does she not know what to do with her life, but she also couldn't fathom she even survived this long. With what she went through for those five long years, she's surprised, yet proud, that she was still standing, that the thought of her future was too far ahead of her that she truly did not think about what she could possible do for the rest of her life.

Abruptly, a small growl was heard from Mrs. Pema as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "The bells are off schedule today so good day class, I hope to see you guys tonight!" She dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand.

The whole class walked out of the room and into the cramped hallways with fluorescent lighting.

"Are you going?" Her green eyed friend asked, striding in sync with her, while blindly waving at Mako walking the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I need all the extra credit I can get." Korra said with slight humor tainting her voice.

"Hey, you're not failing and I think those tutoring sessions are helping, so I'm proud of you." Asami muttered with a soft smile, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm pretty proud of that, too." She agreed. And it was genuine, considering how terrible she was at math and for some reason was taking calculus. What was Tarrlok thinking, anyways? To be fair, he barely knew her then, only having a measly paper of her transcripts. He must've seen she took pre-calculus the year before and thought she was a genius. That was not true at all, it was a struggle to understand what was going on in her class and in Mrs. Pema's as well.

"So you gonna tell me why you've been spacing out? You weren't like this yesterday." Asami asked. She was definitely more observant than Korra thought she was.

Taking a deep breath, she unknowingly squeezed her phone already in her grasp. "... Well-" Korra began.

"-Wait, do you like someone?" Asami interrupted with a sly smile lining her red-tinted lips and mischief crossing viridian eyes. How? How did she know? Was there a sign on her forehead that said, 'idiot that likes someone she shouldn't'?

"Asami, I barely said a word!" Korra squeaked a little louder than necessary.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll let you talk… But you totally like someone, it's written all over your face!" She gestured vaguely towards Korra's confused face. She was almost tempted to look in the mirror and see for herself if that sign was plastered onto her forehead, but tried to focus on the subject.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, you know this stuff more than I do. Say I do like someone…" Korra drawled, attempting to gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence without appearing like a lovesick schoolgirl who wanted to jump a guy's bones… even though that was technically what she had been feeling since the night before.

...Although, no one has to know about that part.

"Do I know him?" Asami asked hastily in hushed tones, slightly leaning towards Korra as if she were about to spill some gossip.

"It's nobody! Can I finish?" Korra groaned, already hating the fact that she brought this up to her friend. If she couldn't finish her sentence without Asami being too suspicious, she does not know if this was a good idea.

"Well stop beating around the bush and spit it out already!" Her raven-haired friend rushed with a flick of her wrist.

"Ughhh! Fine! Say I do like someone… How do I go about it?" She discreetly winced at her own lameness. She's such an idiot. Bringing something so trivial that she honestly did not know how to deal with these ridiculous emotions.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked with a raised brow, grasping onto the leather strap of her bag and tugging it closer to her body.

"I don't know how to handle it. I mean, besides that one guy I liked a few years ago, I don't know how to go about it with this one. Like, do I act cute or sexy or what? Granted, I've been acting sorta cute this whole time, but I've also kinda been letting it run its course and so far it's been working, but I can never be too sure with him, anyways..." Korra rambled on, more to herself than to her friend.

"Well, cute will only get you so far… How long have you liked him exactly?" Asami wondered.

"I don't really know honestly. I started acknowledging it like a week ago or so, but it kinda just hit me yesterday…" She bit her tongue, nearly spilling her guts about what specifically happened the night before.

"Hmm," The girl next to her hummed in thought.

"What?" Korra questioned, something akin to dread stirring in her stomach. When Asami had a knowing face like that - a subtle smirk lining her lips, viridian eyes slightly hooded in a sly gaze - she knew her friend was up to something.

"I was just wondering if that's why you were staring at Mako's water bottle for a solid ten minutes." Asami dismissed with a shrug.

"You're not helping, you know." Korra said blankly, glancing at her friend with a straight face.

"Yeah, I know," Asami smiled proudly. "I'm joking. Since you clearly don't want me to know who this guy is, at least tell me Mr. Nobody's personality so I can give you some of my magical advice." She continued with wiggling fingers, and surprisingly enough she was genuinely interested in helping her.

"Mr. Nobody? Magical advice?" Korra questioned tentatively. This definitely was not a good idea. Even if Asami was willing to help, it was definitely not going to be easy.

"Hey, you're the one who said he was nobody." The beauty defended with another shrug and hands held up.

"Fine, fine… well… first of all, he's prissy and self-absorbed and irritating, but he's also really sweet and funny sometimes and not at all the guy I imagined I would like, especially with him." She thought aloud, easily dodging a locker that was thrown open.

"You don't want someone that's sweet and funny?" Asami wondered with the smile still in place. Of course, she's teasing Korra, but what she said was all true.

When she came to first meet Tarrlok, she assumed he was a snob, considering her wore a tailored suit and looked polished as ever. And as she settled into his estate, she was right, he was a snob, but she had to admit he did have his moments that left her torn between wanting to punch his shoulder and roll her eyes or simply allow a blush to color her cheeks at his quick-witted joke or his sweet gestures or even those heated glances they snuck of one another.

"I mean look-wise he definitely appeals to me, but his personality is a complete one-eighty from what I usually like… And he's been the one kinda initiating things, whether it's intentional or not." Korra spoke loud enough to be heard through the crowd of high schoolers.

"So, that's why you're clueless…?" Asami guessed, lifting an eyebrow in the process.

Korra nods. She feels like a dumbass for not knowing something as simple as having a crush on someone. But she honestly doesn't know if this was a crush or something more. When she compared it to her experience with liking Howl, it certainly felt a whole lot different.

Asami contemplates the situation with a slender finger lightly tapping her lower lip and hums in thought. "Hmm, well, I'd say test the waters a bit. If you've only been doing 'cute' and, like you said, he's the one initiating, then throw him off guard, change it up a bit, you know?" She says suggestively, wiggling her body while Korra appears even more confused than a few moments ago.

"No, I don't." Korra drawled as they walked out of the main building and down the concrete stairs.

"Get rid of the monotony. Be the one who initiates things. Be the one who puts him back in his place. Guys love it when women show a dominant side, it makes you harder to get." Asami shrugged.

"So… like a game?" She pondered.

"That's actually a good way to think about it, yeah. You know, show him that you're not just a cute girl, show him that you can be a sex kitten or something along those lines, too." Her raven-haired friend suggested with a waggle of her brows.

"Sex kitten?" Korra questioned incredulously. Spirits, what did she get herself into?

There was no correlation between Korra and sex kitten. Sex kitten held the meaning of subtlety, something Korra already established she barely had. She didn't even know how to act sexy, what more trying to convince Tarrlok, someone who appeared to have seduction mastered, evidently from the way she incessantly felt that stirring in her lower abdomen that was nearly impossible to ignore just from a simple sly gaze from the man.

Any form of contact between her and Tarrlok, innocent or not, could have her body thrumming with excitement without her permission. How could she possibly pull this off with someone twenty years her senior, with someone who clearly carried experience up his sleeve while she held a millimeter of it herself? Why was she even thinking about this in the first place?

Visibly shaking herself of such thoughts, she tried to think of her real parents, tried to pry her attention away from lewd deeds, but they constantly returned. Korra chalked it all up to the could-have-been-an-amazing-kiss the night before. But Asami's giggle brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Asami dismissed, something that had Korra pausing in her step.

—-

Korra took her seat in the practically empty tram, grasping onto her phone as she texted Tarrlok. He was once again stuck in a meeting and she took it upon herself to take the train rather than burden Asami with another ride. Well, that and the fact that she needed the time to think to herself all while trying to avoid Asami's suspicions.

She already said too much about his personality, and she hopes to the spirits above that her raven-haired friend doesn't catch on. Korra doesn't know what she would do if Asami did, in any case. Her viridian-eyed friend already flirts with him on a regular basis, even though it is all a ploy just to get a reaction out of her, and knowing that Asami has an inkling on Tarrlok's personality unnerves her.

One slip up, one little bit of information could potentially have the wheels turning in Asami's intelligent brain, connecting two-and-two together, and undoubtedly she'd think Korra was some sick fuck who got off on daddy issues. As much as she hated to think about it, the longer that knowledge settled in her body, the more she regretted saying anything.

Korra fidgeted with the silver ring around her finger. What the hell was wrong with her? Asking Asami for love advice about her supposed father, it all made her nearly groan aloud. But she couldn't stop it, couldn't stop the shock and warmth rushing through her veins as the dream played before her eyes.

Her inevitable bout of tears at night were abruptly put on hold the day before as she tossed and turned with irritation and frustration. She recalled once she got into a comfortable position - one leg under the covers and the other out, all while stripped down to her underwear - she almost instantly drifted into a deep slumber and into the land of dreams.

Although it was short-lived, Korra remembered dreaming of Tarrlok trailing a heated path of kisses down her neck. She remembered he did not cease in his path, nipping and biting and moaning a soft curse as her hand trailed between their bodies to grasp at his arousal and he pinned her to the plush mattress beneath their weight. She recalled waking up early that morning by Tarrlok stroking her hair, a thin layer of sweat settling over her skin.

Just the way he watched her slowly regain her bearings got her pulse racing, her dream still fresh in her mind. He let out a low chuckle at her expression before leaving her to stare wide-eyed at his back and burn in a raging heat.

Korra was nearly in a daze once again. Just the thought that it was in the realm of possibility now sets her body ablaze, sets the warmth stirring in her lower abdomen.

A cough was heard to the right and broke her from her thoughts. Spirits, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Just focus on something irrelevant. Maybe the ride home? Yes, that's it. The ride home was surprisingly calming despite the short time to travel.

Her eyes scan the tram, the few people occupying it either sleeping or immersing themselves to the bright screen of technology. Glancing out the window, Korra watches buildings pass at high speeds as the ever-present voice enunciates the upcoming stations. The ride was surprisingly soothing compared to the last time she took the train. Although, it was during rush hour and she was not in the mood to be squeezed and pressed upon in a tight tram.

She's about to glance down to her vibrating phone, when she catches sight of Harmony Tower in the distance. She still held a grudge towards that group of tourists. That wouldn't change. And of course, she's back to thinking about that infuriating man.

Her mind is still paralyzed with what could have happened the night before. She didn't lie when she said he was sweet. He is sweet, maybe overly so, and she can't stop the dopey smile that curves her lips from the way he draped his coat over her shoulders protectively, that he deliberately went out of his way to comfort her, that they were about to kiss. Gods, just the graze of their lips nearly got Korra in a frenzy all over again. He must be an exceptional kisser. With a mouth that never seems to shut up, he must have some good use for it besides schmoozing.

The mere thought of those lips that ghosted over hers trailing a heated path down her neck, over the bony prominence of her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts… jiggling them enticingly as he groans in pleasure…

 _You totally want him!_ That voice roared in laughter.

Korra shakes her head, attempting to rid herself of that devious voice. It has been a little less than a week since Mako articulated that realization, and yet the emotions did not diminish like she thought they would. Instead, they raged wilder than she had ever handled a crush - if this was a crush to begin with.

And soon after, that voice repeated Asami's words, _guys love it when women show a dominant side, it makes you harder to get._

Was this how girls acted when they liked someone? How could she play hard to get? She lived with the man for spirits' sake. But she thinks back to their interactions. For the most part, she was the one that was getting thrown off, that he was the one that initiated all these confusing emotions that jumbled up in a big mess.

Maybe it's because she's actually fine with him taking over? Or maybe it's because she subconsciously likes the power he holds, that he could easily dominate her if he so desired. But what could throw the ever-composed politician off balance? They've been blatantly flirting - that's something she couldn't deny any longer - but even that had been in their realm of safety. Each teasing comment of theirs only reaches so far as to not totally knock the other out of the game.

So how exactly does she go about this? Korra desperately grasps onto the straws of the cheesy plots and tactics of romance novels. From what she can recall, the women were coy, they held seduction and subtlety down to the very detail - with the swing of their hips as they sauntered away from their lover, the deliberate lingering gazes, the intentional drops of a pen, the perfect amount of tits and ass put on display. But that's just the thing. She reasons that she is the total opposite.

Seduction is as familiar to her as a fish is to air, she's nearly gasping for help, but she acknowledges that Asami will find out if she says anything more. Asking Noatak is out of the question, and so are the brothers she barely got to see at school this past week. If she even mentioned it to Mako, he'd probably plant even more seeds into her brain for her to tend to, for her to imagine it was happening in reality rather than in the privacy of her own mind.

Korra takes a deep breath in and glances at the phone between her sweaty palms. How disgusting.

She informs him about the college fair and almost immediately receives an 'ok' back. Although it was a simple text, nothing at all that was suggestive, her mind automatically tries to find ways that would reduce him to a blubbering mess. Or even better, witnessing that pink tint on his cheeks as his icy eyes grow dark with lust, the look she assumed he would have if he were turned on enough to pin her to the wall.

Spirits, if it ever came to that, she would have no qualms in letting him dominate her, letting that vanilla and tobacco and the scent of sex cling to her body.

Korra bit her lip, she felt as though she were going to faint into a heated mess if this continued. Almost instantly, that devilish voice in the back of her mind whispers a plan that surprisingly sounds attainable in the likes of Korra.

A sinful smile threatens the line her plump lips and before she could let it do so, the train is gradually slowing to her station and she stands from her seat. She hopes her below par acting skills will be enough to seduce him.

* * *

The day was dreadfully exhausting, mentally and physically draining him to the core. He truly was not planning on leaving the safety of his estate, especially now that he peculiarly did not have work to finish. It was a blessing, but an odd sensation. He was constantly occupied with papers that needed revising or staring with aching eyes at the screen of his laptop that allowing his tense muscles to finally loosen was a foreign feeling that he was rather fond of. But he had to refrain from getting too relaxed, not only because they needed to leave soon, but also because if he relaxed too much, the erotic thoughts circling his mind would take over his body.

Naga was sitting beside his feet, watching eagerly as he stirred the nearly finished fried rice sizzling in the heated pan. Arctic depths glanced at Korra in the common room, she was hunched over the coffee table, scrawling hurriedly onto a piece of paper.

Over the past twenty-four hours, she occupied his thoughts. In his lecherous dreams, as he prepared for the day earlier that morning, during that dreadful meeting, and now as he cooked them dinner. He reprimanded himself for even acting on such thoughts. Indeed, he held lewd judgements about her, but actually acting them out? What was he, a sexually aroused teenager? Spirits, he was a grown man! Tarrlok had to wonder how his willpower almost completely diminishes with this young woman.

She could do nothing, merely watching the glowing city just as she did the night before, and yet he could still be caught in a trance. Tarrlok furrowed his brows as he switched the stove off, moving the pan to an empty space on the appliance and covering it with its lid.

"Can you help me with something before we go?" Korra asked, standing from her spot on the sofa and making her way to him.

"What is it?" He wondered coolly, attempting to compose himself from his impure thoughts.

"Well, it's for government, and you know, it's kinda your specialty sooooo…" She drawled, dancing her way to his side with a notebook and pen in tow, and surprisingly enough, _lightly_ bumped his hip with hers.

"Kind of?" He replied, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Anyway, I need to make a flowchart on how the government passes laws and I don't know anything about this." She informed him, dropping the notebook onto the counter in a rather ungraceful manner and glancing over her shoulder to meet his pale blue eyes.

"You don't have a textbook to refer to?" He queried with a smirk. Of course, he'd help her, but he couldn't stop himself from teasing her.

"I do have one, but I forgot it in my locker." She mumbled through a suffering sigh.

"Are you feeling yourself today, sweetheart? Are you ill? You seem a bit distracted." He shifted closer, lightly touching the back of his hand to her forehead, and feigning a look of that similar to a doctor to their patient, despite already having such knowledge on exactly why she was distracted today, only due to it also distracting him as well. Based off of his judgments, she did feel a sliver warmer than normal.

"I'm fine!" She swatted at his hand, immediately glancing away from his gaze, but he knew what was going on. He knew she was hiding a fierce blush from him, but instead of toying with her further, Tarrlok decided to let it slide once he heard another sigh leave her lips. "Look, the faster I get this done, the faster we can leave and get this college fair over with." She huffed.

"I'm just jesting, Korra." He said in amusement, pulling her into a light embrace and silently relishing the feel of her petite yet strong body pressed against his front, even though she stood limp rather than circle her arms around his waist as he preferred. He would have taken a particular liking to the embrace, but she jabbed at his chest with a harsh finger, pushing him away to look at him with something akin to enjoyment in those cerulean irises.

"I'm serious, I want to get this done fast." Korra said resolutely, directly contradicting the look in her eyes. Although, she appeared as though she were attempting to reel in a great amount of control over the situation.

"Fast, huh?" He smirked, placing a hand on the countertop as the other settled on the harsh curve of her waist. Despite the bells blaring in his mind that were screaming for him to stop, he deliberately ignored it, practically shoved the attempts to the farthest portion of his mind and reveled in the warmth underneath his hand.

Korra glanced at him once again, and this time her luminous blue eyes turned darker. " _Very_ fast," She uttered, the double entendre certainly not lost on him.

His jaw clenched and immediately tore his gaze away from her in favor of clearing his throat. Without waiting another second, his frenzied mind scrambled to find the words in the process of making a law through the erotic images flashing in his thoughts. Korra in his bed, Korra sprawled out on mussed sheets, Korra watching him with heated eyes and a healthy flush coloring her cheeks just as she had in this moment, Korra pinned beneath him as he pounded into-

Tarrlok took a deep breath in and began his impromptu lesson, despite the images fleeting past his thoughts.

"Well, a law always begins with an idea, and that idea can come from anyone. It is taken up to the elected officials, such as you're handsome father, and it is up to them if they want to try to make it a law, in which they will write a bill." He explained, slightly shocking himself with how steady his voice sounded, despite the beginnings of arousal already stirring in his body.

"Pft, 'handsome father' my ass." Korra mumbled underneath her breath.

They were close enough that Tarrlok heard exactly what she said, but he needed some clarification, and badgering her was always an entertaining pastime for him. Of course, he thought he was handsome. And based off of her behavior, especially since the night before, she must have agreed with his claim as well. She wouldn't have been so accepting of such advances if she didn't perceive him as handsome, in any case.

But that in itself was what kept him lying awake at night, kept him incessantly longing to feel her smooth skin underneath his fingertips or lips. And it was exactly what he scolded himself to cease such lewd thoughts, that she was his adopted daughter and he her adoptive father, that nothing should break that fragile bond between them, but he continued, anyway.

"Pardon?" He tilted his head, pulling her slightly closer to him and waiting for an answer from the young woman biting her lip, a movement that had him fixated on her plump lips.

"Huh? Oh nothing, continue." She hastily finished her sentence written in her notebook, and turned to face him with a mischievous glint in her expression.

Tarrlok was undeniably wary of her. Through the sensual ideas of Korra occupying the space in his bed, he tried to recall any moment he shared with this young woman just as she was currently behaving, but he cannot come to a conclusion. Not when she was watching him with eyes that held something hidden, something she did not want him to know.

Swallowing over a suddenly dry throat, he continued hesitantly. "As I was saying, a bill can start in either house of Congress when it's introduced by its primary sponsor, such as a Senator or Representative." He gestured vaguely with his free hand.

"Mhm," She hummed, signaling she was ready to hear more. That in itself was not peculiar, but the way she held a penchant for appearing as though she were listening even though he knew she was not had him narrowing his eyes a fraction, especially now that she shifted her position in his arms.

She was looking directly at him, and with their unintentionally intimate position - Korra practically pinned between the harsh edge of the counter and his body, as her hands splayed on the countertop, one hand nearly crawling to touch his - his focus was slipping.

"Representatives or Senators meet in a small group to research, discuss, and make changes to the bill. They vote whether to accept or reject the bill and its changes before sending it to the House or Senate floor for debate _or_ to a subcommittee for further research." Tarrlok expounded, catching her shimmering gaze with his as she nodded at appropriate times.

He realized he was doing exactly what he scolded himself for the night before, yet once again, he sensed he was under some sort of spell. Vivid blue eyes darkened with something akin to lust, with a cloud of mirth that it immediately produced the tiniest spike in his heart rate.

"Continue," She breathed almost inaudibly, breaking the intense gaze in favor of glancing down at his determined lips with ardent intrigue. When she glanced back into his dilated pupils, Tarrlok clenched his jaw, attempting to control his body. Spirits, he desperately prayed that she did not feel his member twitching with arousal.

"Members of the House or Senate can then debate the bill and propose changes or amendments before voting… You don't seem to be paying attention, Korra." His voice lowered huskily.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She tilted her head to the side almost too innocently. She was most definitely up to something. And even if he acknowledged that she was, he couldn't stop the teasing smirk from curving his lips.

"The fact that you barely wrote more than a sentence down." He tilted his head in challenge, matching her all-too-innocent expression with a roguish one of his, as she folded strong arms over her ample chest, his icy depths following the movement. The movement alone did not alleviate the heat he felt stirring in his loins, only exacerbating it by emphasizing her cleavage further over her strapless top.

The tightness is Tarrlok's gut had crept into his loins, threatening to manifest physical changes over his body if he relinquished control. The silky skin of her toned abdomen felt too good against his calloused hands, his thumb unconsciously drawing circles, nearly making its way underneath the fabric, allowing more access to her overheated body.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I'm not paying attention. I can't help that you're a _very_ captivating orator." She says barely above a whisper, pleasure tainting her voice in noticing he blatantly eyed her breasts.

His eyes slowly trailed up the unmarred column of her neck, meeting her own with lust burning in those shimmering orbs. Just as the night before, he couldn't stop himself in closing the small distance between them. He could smell the scent of her skin, an intoxicating mix of fruit and an unnamed sweetness. With every breath, he breathed her in, and with every exhale, a little more of his self restraint was dissolved.

Tarrlok acknowledged he should cease such reckless behavior, that at any moment Noatak could walk in and witness the two of them like this, that this wasn't how a father figure should act towards his adopted daughter. But her body was wordlessly beckoning him and he was half tempted to grasp onto those hidden toned thighs, to have them wrapped around his waist as he pressed lingering kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Is that so?" He nearly groaned as she shifted her hips directly beneath his. Deliberately or not, it felt exquisite.

Things were becoming increasingly dangerous and the danger only made him want more, want to taste the forbidden fruit before him with renewed desire.

"Uh huh," She confirmed with a breathy sigh. That tough demeanor of hers that she only recently decided to create slightly slipped as she became restless against his body. Whether it was due to his hand tightening on the sliver of her exposed midriff, or the fact that he unconsciously pulled her hips flush against his, he did not know. But judging from the marred surface of her top, he presumed it was a combination of both.

"You should know flattery doesn't faze me, Korra." He lied. It was a complete lie, but he attempted to grasp at the remaining pieces of willpower in controlling the situation.

"Then why is it working right now?" She asked shakily as she lifted her hips to meet his, an audible sigh inevitably escaping his throat without his permission. He ventured to guess this was affecting her as it was to him. That it effectively wiped any coherent thought from his frazzled brain, his only focus was on the young woman and her hands that crawled up his chest in what he presumed would circle around his neck, or even tangle in his long locks.

Despite the more rational portion of his mind nearly yelling at him to stop, their lips grazed each others, eyes drowsily closing and unconsciously tilting their heads to accept the pending kiss.

"I'm starv… ing," Noatak interrupted with a grotesque, knowing smile plastered on his face. It was precisely the same expression he had when he caught Tarrlok staring at Korra earlier that week. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He questioned slyly.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Noatak?" Tarrlok hissed through clenched teeth, immediately removing his hand from her hip to not-so-subtly land on the counter. He felt Korra bow her head, nearly resting against his chest, as he glared at Noatak over her shoulder.

"I should? Where, dear brother?" He teased, absorbing the sight before him.

"I'm gonna get my stuff," Korra mumbled hastily, scrambling from her spot between the counter and his body in favor of merely escaping the awkward situation. He couldn't blame her for leaving, but Tarrlok loathed admitting to himself that he missed the warmth of her petite frame against his own.

"You do that, cupcake. I need to have a few words with my baby brother." Noatak dismissed, his eyes still locked with Tarrlok's as they gleamed with mischief and a seriousness that hadn't been there since he first came knocking on his brother's door.

"No, we're just leaving." Tarrlok declares, straightening his tense figure and striding to leave the kitchen.

"I don't think so," But Noatak seemed to have other plans as he grasped his bicep to stop him.

"Noatak, she'll be late." Tarrlok says all too seriously, attempting to pry his brother's strong grip on his arm.

"That's not any of my concern at the moment. I didn't peg you for someone who favored a young woman's attention, specifically one that is of your adopted daughter… " He accused. But Tarrlok remained stubbornly quiet, taking the intangible hits as Noatak roved scrutinizing eyes over Tarrlok's stoic expression. "Fine, I'm letting you go for now, but keep in mind that our talk later is inevitable, brother." Noatak released his grip on his arm.

Tarrlok took a deep breath in, grasping onto the keys from the table, and unconsciously felt himself crumbling from the gravity of his issues.

* * *

There was a lot of people. She could honestly say she wasn't expecting that. Maybe other teachers were offering extra credit too? Maybe people were actually interested in the college fair? Whatever the reason, it was crowded and she wanted to get this over with.

"This is rather cohesive," The man next to her muttered in obvious sarcasm under his breath. It was enough for her to crack the tiniest of smiles and roll her eyes skyward as she began making her way through the crowd.

"Stop being such a baby, I'm just here to get the extra credit, then we can go." She nudged him blindly, harshly.

"I'm only joking." He winced, following behind her with a gentle hand settling on her shoulder.

"With what sense of humor?" She bit back, glancing over her shoulder to meet his narrowed eyes, but the acidity in his gaze was absent.

"Such a sharp tongue for a seventeen year old." He closed some distance between them and whispered into her ear. It was enough of turn on for a warm shiver to spark up her spine.

 _Be seductive!_ That voice nearly screamed her instructions.

"You really want to find out?" Korra slowly smirked. She lowered her lids in an attempt to appear somewhat sexy. She felt like an idiot, but it must've worked considering the slightest darkening of his icy depths, similar to what happened nearly thirty minutes prior.

He opened his mouth in what Korra assumed would be an innuendo or some sort of double entendre, but she heard Asami's voice cut through their daze.

"Korra!" She called excitedly. That was enough of a rouse to tear her eyes away from Tarrlok's and onto her friend's tender gaze.

"Hey, Asami." Korra greeted in what she hoped was her steady voice. Nothing to get suspicious about. She swallowed over the lump in her throat, her heart pumping blood faster, inducing the heat she felt rush to her cheeks.

"Mr. Tarrlok," Asami smiled pleasantly.

"Miss Sato," He returned her smile with a slight bow of his head. Even though Tarrlok was behind her and the auditorium was filled with seniors and parents and teachers and whoever else, she was all too aware that half of his body was pressed to her back.

"Are you looking around at the booths?" Korra asked, more to distract herself of that distinct shiver that courses through her veins.

"Yeah, but I don't really know where to start." Asami shrugged, scanning the booths around them as Korra does the same.

There was an unspoken path that formed through the crowd and instantly Korra recognized those golden irises focused on a student interested in his booth. Of course, she didn't know his name, but it was merely a week ago since she saw those unmistakable eyes stare longingly at her raven-haired friend.

"Hey, I know that guy…" Korra pointed towards the booth the man sat behind. Asami followed the direction of her finger and Korra felt her face heat up even further at the knowing smirk on the beauty's face.

"Is that the guy that's been on your mind? Because if so, I definitely approve." She commented slyly, arms folded across her chest as she glanced back at Korra.

"No! It's not him!" Korra squeaked in a panic. Spirits, why did she have to bring that up _now_? Of all times, it had to be when Tarrlok practically was pressed to her back, when he could presumably feel every reaction before she expressed it.

"Why is it now that I come to find out you're growing fond of someone, sweetheart?" His voice spoke up thick with saccharin and his large hand squeezed her shoulder the slightest bit. He may have an inkling of who exactly was occupying her thoughts, namely due to the fact they almost kissed twice in the past twenty-four hours, but she wouldn't voice them if he had any suspicions, especially with Asami smiling in mischief before her.

"Mhm. She just told me today, Mr. Tarrlok. Although, she wouldn't say who." Asami narrowed her viridian eyes towards Korra. The small action was enough to get her internally panicking as she tried to keep a poker face. But Korra had to squint her eyes back at Asami.

"Yeah, and there's a reason why I did just that. Anyway, I saw that guy over there staring at you when we were at the cafe last weekend." Korra shook her head, barely suppressing a glare to her friend as she actually thought he was the one who was on her mind.

"Really?" Asami asked, genuinely surprised. She really shouldn't be, though, considering she was immensely more gorgeous than herself. "Hmm… Well, let's go pay him a visit, shall we?" And she was already turning on her heels, making her way to the man's booth like she had every right to do so… well, she technically did, but that's besides the point.

"Asami!" Korra called, but it was futile. She followed her friend to the booth, grasping at Tarrlok's wrist and somewhat dragging him along their path.

From what Korra could sense, he was more than fine with getting dragged along. But maybe that was because there was no one to schmooze to.

"Nice booth you got here," Asami commented playfully which prompted the man behind the booth to abruptly stand up from his seat. Her hands were propped on her hips as she scanned the many pamphlets scattered on the table about joining the United Republic military.

Korra watched her dark-haired friend. How could she be so confident when confronting someone who potentially has feelings for her? Although the man behind the table stood almost a full head taller than her friend, it was sort of endearing to see those golden eyes widen, to see a blush color his pale cheeks.

"I-uh, yeah, thanks." The man stammered and visibly swallowed nervously while under Asami's intense gaze.

"Asami Sato." She held a delicate hand out in greeting.

Korra could only watch like an outsider as the two were already immersed in each other's intense scrutiny. The man grasped Asami's hand and shook it with a smile curving his lips.

"Iroh. T-technically, General Iroh. Are you interested in joining the military?" Iroh cleared his throat in what Korra assumed was trying to get back to the subject matter. Just as the two were already engaged in each other's presence, Korra didn't want to become a burden on their part. She blindly grasped onto Tarrlok's wrist once again and glanced over her shoulder as his icy depths roved from the brewing couple to coolly meet hers.

There was a spark in his arctic eyes that had her breath catch in her throat. It must've been the sight of those two that got his jaw to clench with tension. Spirits, they were so close, it reminded her of what transpired in the kitchen before they left for the college fair. But she shouldn't be thinking about that, not with the couple in their vicinity and not with Tarrlok practically against her.

"Come on, I'll leave those two alone, I need to find Mrs. Pema, anyways." Korra said almost inaudibly, tugging at his wrist for him to follow her.

—-

Korra spent the last twenty minutes trying to find Mrs. Pema. And of course, she was with Mr. Tenzin supervising the crowd near the threshold to the hallway. The two were undeniably adorable together, especially now that Mrs. Pema appeared to be in her late stages of pregnancy, her enormous belly protruding out. But the way the two looked at each other with warmth and genuine love and something she hasn't seen in years produced the tiniest spark of nostalgia.

Although the couple reminded her of her parents, there were no tears threatening to spill. She was thankful for that, mainly because Tarrlok quietly followed her around like a lost puppy. It was different feeling knowing that he was silently doing as she pleased, despite him trailing off for a few seconds, only to return behind her a moment later.

Maybe it was because she took Asami's advice and he didn't know how to feel about that sudden change? Or maybe it was due to the fact that the auditorium was filled with students that there was no room for their usual banter? Whatever the reason, she didn't think too much into it, considering they only attended the college fair because of her pending extra credit.

They were already walking through the crowd once again, almost out the doors and into the parking lot, when Tarrlok took her hand in his as a way to get her attention. Her heart rate hastened and she stopped in her tracks to look at him expectantly.

"You're really not interested in looking? You never know what you'll find if you don't venture out." He spoke up. It was a nice thought that he was interested in her future. But maybe it was because he was her father figure, it was a given that he's support her through her future decisions… right?

"Nah, I'm good." Korra shook her head politely, unclasping his hand from hers and already spinning on her heels to leave the auditorium. She was ready to go home, to leave the campus and occupy the rest of the night with Naga and numb her senses with music.

Abruptly, Tarrlok easily caught up to her side, draping a strong arm over her shoulders while she remained in the same limp position. Trying with all her might, she resisted the temptation to wrap an arm around his waist, but Asami's words and that devious voice repeated in her mind.

 _Play hard to get!_

"I thought you would say that, so I got some pamphlets for you." She felt him reach into his coat pocket, only to reveal three folded papers. With furrowed brows, Korra took the pamphlets in her grasp and scanned the advertised universities.

As they continued their walk out the campus and into the parking lot, Tarrlok guided her along their path as she flipped through the pamphlets.

"Sports med?" She questioned, genuinely confused, but that warmth began welling up inside her, namely the one that consistently began whenever he did something sweet.

"You do give some marvelous massages," Tarrlok drawled, but almost immediately she could feel him regret what he said by the way he tensed against her side. An amused smile crosses her features and she guesses they were thinking of the same thing, namely that of him groaning into a pleasurable mess as she worked at his taut muscles.

"So you finally admit it." Korra folded her arms deliberately over her breasts and glanced at him with mirth swimming in her shimmering cerulean orbs, all while he rolled icy depths skyward and took a deep breath in. "I'll look into it." She whispered with a smile, but she was serious.

The look he gave her nearly had her knees buckling underneath her weight. "Let's go home," He says with warmth, squeezing her shoulder and unknowingly hastening her steps as the slight wind brought the tightening in her chest, something she knew he'd notice if she didn't get warm soon.

* * *

"I'm waiting." Noatak prompts. He stood there, leaning against the counter opposite of Tarrlok with arms folded across his broad chest and a stern expression etched on his aged face.

It was eerily silent between the two brothers. The only noise came from Korra's room upstairs, the familiar music playing from the turntable that he assumed was steadily spinning. Whether she was snuggled between the mussed sheets and already in a deep slumber or not was beyond Tarrlok.

"Noatak, she can still be awake." Tarrlok says seriously, barely above a whisper. There was no need to disturb Naga curled into a ball on her plush bed in the common room. He mimicked the same posture as his brother across from him, although he was all too cautious of saying too much lest Korra was still awake and decided to come down to fetch something.

"She can't hear us over that music she's listening to, brother." Noatak dared, his arctic eyes catching those that matched his perfectly. Tarrlok acknowledged that he was right, but it didn't settle well in his body.

"Still, you never know…" He murmured inaudibly, glancing away from Noatak's intense scrutiny to focus on the remaining morsels of fried rice in the pan.

"C'mon, brother to brother. Her? _Technically_ your daughter?" The man across from him nearly spat in something akin to disgust and bewilderment all at the same time. Tarrlok should have known this would blow up in his face. Even if this… attachment… barely began, he acknowledged this should stop. Despite his brother occupying a prison cell for the past thirteen years, Noatak knew how he functioned. They didn't spend nearly five years working together, practically their whole lives immersed in each other's company, to not understand one another. They were brothers, after all.

"Do you think I don't know what she is to me? Do you honestly belittle me that much to believe I truly want this, that I deliberately formed such feelings for her, or that I would act upon such impulses? Noatak, I have more self-restraint than you think… And it's just an infatuation, nothing more." Tarrlok adds in an attempt to convince his brother, although it sounded the complete opposite even to his ears.

"Clearly," Noatak scoffed in obvious disbelief. That compelled Tarrlok to send a grotesque glare towards his brother. He must've felt some sort of pity towards Tarrlok for he slouched forward and relaxed from his tense posture and let out a long, suffering sigh. "Look, I'm just looking out for my baby brother, it wouldn't be the first time that you were impulsive… or did you forget exactly what happened thirteen years ago?" He queried with a twitch to his brows.

Tarrlok tensed further. Spirits, this wasn't what he planned to transpire on a night free of any form of work. It also certainly wasn't in his plans to continuously relive that night that nearly got him in prison.

"Of course I didn't forget! How could I, now that you're here." Tarrlok snarled with brows furrowed and an expression that would undoubtedly leave him recoiling if he spared a glance in the mirror.

"So I'm an inconvenience for you?" His brother commented blandly. Noatak finally tore his gaze away from Tarrlok to glance outside the window.

"Noatak-" He began, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming, but Noatak continued.

"No, no, the message is crystal clear." Noatak dismissed with a disappointed shake of his head and a wave of his hand.

"Noatak, you know I didn't mean it that way." Tarrlok nearly huffed, running a hand through his disheveled locks. Seven hells, he needed a cigarette, he needed the nicotine to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Calm down, brother, I'm just teasing you. But like I said, I'm looking out for you, you know I don't want to see your success crumble to the ground from the press, especially with father haunting us from the grave." Noatak unfolded his arms and grasped the edge of the counter, slumping forward.

"I know, you made that obvious the last time I saw you." He gave a tentative nod and closed exhausted eyes as that treacherous night replayed before him.

* * *

Korra didn't mean to snoop. She was parched, simply about to retrieve a glass of water before the tears made her dehydrated, but she heard the brothers talking. At first it was in hushed tones, but as they continued their… conversation?... her curiosity bested her.

Hiding behind the wall, she listened to them, braving a peek into the kitchen. Noatak appeared as calm and collected as ever, arms folded across his chest and leaning against the edge of the counter.

 _Look, I'm just looking out for my baby brother, it wouldn't be the first time that you were impulsive… or did you forget exactly what happened thirteen years ago?_ She heard Noatak prod at Tarrlok.

 _Of course I didn't forget! How could I, now that you're here._ Tarrlok practically hissed.

She could feel the frustration radiating from his usually smooth voice, could feel the tension in his muscles even though she wasn't anywhere near him. They were deliberately hiding something from her, something she doesn't know if she wants to hear.

Whatever it was, it could wait until one of them tells her. She had to understand where they were coming from, anyways. Not only because she knew it was a sensitive topic to approach with Tarrlok, based off of their first night together, but also because she still has not been divulged her history to her adoptive father.

Before they could find her snooping behind the wall, Korra hastily yet quietly pads back to her room.

She could wait until the time comes.


	10. Blue Dress

**A/N** : Happy Valentine's Day and Happy soon-to-be Chinese New Year, my loves! Since there was a holiday this week and classes got cancelled, I finished the chapter on time rather than study for midterms next week! Woohoo! Here's to procrastination!

Chapter inspiration came from Depeche Mode. And as always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

With the week passing by in near incessant teasing between him and Korra, Tarrlok felt his willpower diminish into almost nothing with each 'accidental' glance she took. She claimed she was innocent, but the spark in those shimmering cerulean orbs told him otherwise. There was undeniably a plan she concocted in that devious mind of hers and despite all efforts in ceasing such provocative advances he couldn't help but remain frozen and watch like some sick voyeur.

He silently chanted the consequences, silently recalled Noatak's insipid voice from the previous week, but to no avail. Every minute detail he formed in resisting her was effectively wiped from his mind when she waltzed into the room with twinkling eyes quietly mocking him. Only after her sly attempts, did he reprimand himself. A thirty-seven year old man, broken down by lust by the hands of a mere teenager. Pathetic.

Noatak took a particular observation in his behavior and could only shake his head in disappointment. It was sad, really. His brother knew him better than he did himself at times, and witnessing that impalpable disappointment felt like a hit to his stomach. But what bewildered Tarrlok was the fact that Noatak seemed to take particular entertainment in watching Korra subtly goad him into a frenzy.

And although the disgust from the previous week was still there, it diminished significantly since their inevitable talk. But that didn't stop him from being a normal brother and egged Korra on, encouraging her to repeat gestures, to repeat obscene jokes because he 'wasn't looking' or 'wasn't listening' he claimed. Of course, that only resulted in Tarrlok to not-so-discreetly glare at his teasing brother.

Tarrlok honestly didn't know how much longer he could handle this. He was itching to do something about it, but she always wiped any form of a plan from his mind with her own deceitful one.

His fingers shook with anger as he unlocked the front door. It was anger at himself that she was the one breaking him down, that she held the upper hand in easily diverting his attention.

Although Korra was getting bolder, Tarrlok had to give her praise for variety. It was namely that of dropping her pencil and bending _just_ the right amount to see a flash of her toned posterior, massaging her aching neck with a faint sigh from finishing homework, stretching her body with a soft moan after lying on the sofa lazily, and provocatively licking her fingers free of icing from the leftover cake he brought home. There were numerous, yet smaller advances she took in catching his attention, but what truly got him to pause in his work, nearly giving her a double take, was the piece of erotica she blatantly read in his presence.

The familiar cover haunted him, mainly due to the novel that was supposed to be silently perched on his bookcase after years of disuse was now in her hands. The mere implication that Korra deliberately sifted through his belongings was what got him all too conscious of what she was doing.

Despite the cliches, the adult book was well written and at times were too raunchy even for his tastes, all revolving around the budding yet forbidden romance of a college professor and his student. Romantic plots and tactics wouldn't usually grab his attention, but he was curious, and he was on vacation. Tarrlok needed the time to relax, free of any politics, to unwind and settle with something different just to spice up the monotony. But that was exactly why Tarrlok was compelled to burn the book she was reading at the time. He didn't want her to get any ideas… well, any more ideas than she already has, in any case.

Merely opening the door and into the comfort of his estate, Tarrlok was hit with the delicious scent of sugary confections… And, of course, the deafening volume of Korra's typical taste in music. Predictably enough, it was something fast-paced, something familiar… but wait.

No.

A musical? Maybe to get into the beginnings of autumn's month of horror? It was already a week into October, after all. Whatever the reason, he hadn't heard the old songs in a long while. He was well acquainted with the singing voices coming from the television, only because the musical was shown in nearly every theater and cinema in his teenage years. From eccentric teenagers imitating the production, him and Noatak could recognize the songs in a heartbeat.

 _I've tasted blood and I want more. More, more, more!_

Although slightly bewildered, the music in itself wasn't unusual, but what got his brows to furrow as he set aside his pointed, leather shoes in its designated corner was the rowdy bout of laughter coming from the kitchen. It was Korra's unabashed howls, as well as another, more modest feminine tone.

Tarrlok cautiously made his way to the threshold of the kitchen, slightly afraid to discover the mess he would inevitably have to clean up.

And then he saw it - her body mimicking the moves on the television screen as the movie played in the background, a freshly baked yet half eaten cookie in hand, all while her and her friend exaggeratedly sang along with the musical. Undoubtedly, the scene playing before his eyes was something he did not expect to come home to.

 _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night!_ They sang.

It wouldn't have taken a toll on his exhausted eyes, but his brain cells frayed from the long day in city hall, and witnessing her in those ridiculously scant shorts and baggy shirt was not what he needed implanted in his mind. Loosening his tie, Tarrlok cleared his throat.

"Rocky horror?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Spirits, Tar- dad! Warn a girl," Korra yelped, the panic radiating from her by the way she nearly slipped their apparent cover. "Wait, why're you late? Did you have a meeting?"

He glanced over her head to read the clock hanging on the wall, it was only nearly five. That was slightly surprising considering the amount of work he finished in city hall.

"My apologies, sweetheart. I didn't know you'd miss me that much. The city needed saving and yet again I'm evidently the only one on the council capable of doing so." Tarrlok complained passively. He walked past her, setting his keys on the countertop and hanging his satchel on the back of a chair, but he could feel her gaze following each move he made.

"Pft, and by that you mean, those old guys gave you all their work because they know how much of a workaholic you are…?" Korra guessed as she tapped her finger against her chin in thought.

"I am not," he denied patiently.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly." She scoffed, swiveling on her bare feet and bending over to check the nearly finished batch of cookies in the oven. With the black shorts she sported, he was sure he'd get an eyeful, but Miss Sato was here, and that was exactly why he resisted the temptation to glance in her direction.

"Hello, Mr. Tarrlok." Korra's friend spoke up, wiggling her oily, slender fingers in greeting as she placed a ball of dough onto the baking sheet. He opened his mouth to reciprocate the greeting with a bow of his head, but Korra interrupted with a curse.

"Shit, erm, yeah, homecoming is tonight and Asami's gonna help me get ready. I _kinda_ forgot to bring my phone with me to school, so I couldn't text you." She said sheepishly, grabbing a discarded oven mitt and braving a glance over her shoulder. He watched her scratch at the back of her neck with a small smile etched on her face.

"Do as you please, just don't make a mess." He said, pointedly glancing at the clutter on the counter.

"You're such a wet blanket." Korra pouted. Despite her feigned sad expression, he felt himself gravitating towards her, especially after she bent to grasp onto the scorching pan. There wasn't a single, coherent thought that formed at the tempting image.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Tarrlok cleared his throat once more, stripping himself of his coat and rasped, "Where's your uncle?"

"He said he'll be 'out for a few hours'." She mimicked his brother's gravelly voice, emphasizing her point with the use of air quotes.

"When did he leave?" Tarrlok queried as he leaned against the counter with arms folded across his broad chest, simply observing Korra scrape the baked cookies onto the plate while Miss Sato continued rolling the raw dough into little orbs.

"Like an hour ago..?" Korra shrugged disinterestedly. "I don't know he left a note," Korra pointed to the crumpled paper on the dining table with her spatula.

There were only two options Tarrlok thought of as to where his brother would go, either a bar with Shady Shin or he was meeting with old 'friends' that got both of them in that mess thirteen years ago. His brows furrowed, both assumptions were equally plausible, at any rate.

"Korra, we're out of cookie dough." Her friend breaks his thoughts while Korra moves about the kitchen and places the dirty pan and used utensils into the sink.

"That's fine. We have a lot so it should be plenty while we get ready." Korra dismisses with a wave of her hand, only for Miss Sato to nod and place the last batch of treats into the oven, beginning the long process of cleaning up.

As he leaned against the counter, the hard marble digging into his skin, Tarrlok watched as Korra bit into a tiny, freshly baked cookie. There was nothing suggestive in the act itself, if anything he would've labeled it as undignified with the way melted chocolate somehow ended up on her chin, but vivid blue eyes caught his and that stirring unconsciously began once again when he swore he saw the desire creep into those hypnotic irises.

"Wanna try, daddy? They're delicious," she innocently mumbled over the cookie in the mouth as she sauntered to his tensing form, offering the cookie that she just bit into.

Despite Tarrlok knowing she was doing this deliberately, the tingling sensation shot further down his body, threatening to manifest signs that would be rather unbecoming of a father figure. Once she stopped directly in front of his taut body, an idea fanned the flames in his mind. He had to consider this game as an uneven match, there was no balance in what they were doing to one another… But maybe that was the appeal.

Rather than remain frozen in his spot and allow her to toy with him further, Tarrlok took her wrist of the hand holding the last bit of the cookie in his long fingered grasp and watched in satisfaction when that cunning glint in Korra's eyes hastily melted away. Without breaking their intense gaze, she watched as he leaned down until his lips brushed against her fingers, visibly witnessing her unable to decide how to react.

Without warning, he released his firm grip on her wrist just in time for the Sato girl to turn around and leave their sensual interaction undetected. He took some gratification in watching her stare at him with wide eyes as he chewed thoughtfully.

"You're right, they are delicious. Thank you, sweetheart." He said with a smirk, pleasure coloring his voice as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and walked away from her heated yet shocked gaze to sift through his satchel.

* * *

Korra had to take in the sight before her. Noatak was still gone and Tarrlok sat hunched over the coffee table as he continued working. It wasn't that that got her to pause before she strode into the living room with more confidence than she actually had, but how he looked.

He sat on the sofa, legs spread apart while his elbows were perched near his knees, a paper in one hand while the other twirled a pen. The plate of cookies she offered sat partially touched on the coffee table in front of him. There was nothing abnormal about the image she saw in the living room. Spirits, he even sported the same disheveled yet composed and comfortable appearance in his suit: tie loosened and the first button of his shirt undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

What's wrong with her? She must've been exceptionally horny to get the subtle pulsing in her body to begin from the mere sight of him, at any rate.

Taking a deep breath, Korra tightened her grasp on the neck of the bottle and sauntered past him.

"You're still working?" She asked as she placed the bottle on the countertop and opened the cabinet with wine glasses.

"Mhm," he hummed in confirmation disinterestedly. But with all the clinking of glasses with one another, his attention easily drifted from his papers to her stretched body.

Of course, Korra did this intentionally. With the extra short shorts and the baggy shirt that lifted a fraction as she stretched, she was hoping he'd watch her intently, even from his position on the sofa. And he did just that. It produced a tiny thrill in her that nearly manifested with a triumphant smirk curving her lips, but she refrained from letting it show. "What are you doing? And why do you have a bottle of wine?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"Geez, relax, gramps. Have you never been a teenager before?" Korra accused, lacking the venom with the flash of mirth crossing her cerulean eyes as she popped the cork out of it's tight spot.

"Korra, you're underage. And isn't Miss Sato driving you to the little dance?" Tarrlok asked as she began pouring the red liquid into three wine glasses.

"So? We're not leaving for another few hours and it's not like we're gonna down the whole bottle… Besides, you didn't seem to have any issues with it when Noatak first came over." She shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at him over the bottle.

"I-That's besides the point." He stammered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then what exactly is your point?" Korra challenged, deftly holding all three glasses and sauntered to his increasingly tense body on the couch.

"Korra," he began.

" _Dad_ ," she mimicked his serious tone. That nickname sure got his attention judging from the way he glanced at her, watching her place one of the glasses near his plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"That better not come from my collection. Those cost me a small fortune." He weakly threatened while she moved behind him. Korra could feel the mixture of hesitancy and curiosity radiating from the taut man, and it only further intrigued her to push him to his limits.

Biting her lip, she bent down and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, ascertaining the wine in her grasp wouldn't spill onto his tailored shirt, and almost allowed her body to manifest the pleasurable shiver that coursed through her veins.

"Calm down, it's Asami's." Korra whispered, making sure to have her lips graze the shell of his ear in the process. "Like I said, just relax." She pressed a light and provoking kiss to his cheek. Without waiting another second, Korra released him and skillfully swayed her hips as she walked away, knowing full well he was watching her with lust burning in those icy orbs.

—-

Korra never had a friend over to doll her up. The only experience she had with something _somewhat_ similar to that was the caretakers at the orphanage making sure she was ready for school on time. But with Asami here - the two of them leisurely sprawled on the floor of her room with music softly playing in the background, her friend's box of beauty and hair products laid stacked in front of them, and Naga watching them with sleepy eyes from her spot on Korra's bed - she didn't know if the warmth she felt was from content or from actually having a friend that didn't want to use her for their benefit… or the fact that she was horny as all hell, but that's besides the point.

Staring at the red liquid in her grasp, Korra couldn't help the tiniest of smiles curve her lips. As much as she hated it, Korra's glad that the man downstairs adopted her… despite the complications with lust that's been brewing between them each passing day.

"Cheers to you making the volleyball team!" Asami cheered, raising her half filled wine glass to clink with Korra's.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Asami." Korra shrugged indifferently, meeting Asami's glass half way before the black haired beauty took a sip from her own and leaned back from her position on the floor.

It was something to celebrate over, but volleyball wasn't necessarily on her mind at the moment. Of course, that didn't mean she was not elated for making the team. And Asami was right when she first met her, the team did need all the help they could get, and it was unmistakingly going to be difficult in helping all the team members out without burning herself to a crisp from exhaustion.

Asami's face fell from a cheery smile to that of feigned boredom in a matter of seconds. "Fine, I take it all back. You can do your makeup and hair on your own." She threatened without any real venom, already sneaking a hand to grasp onto Korra's glass.

"No, no, no!" Korra moved her glass of wine out of Asami's reach playfully.

"That's what I thought." Asami giggled, perching her glass on the bedside table. Her viridian eyed friend wobbled on her knees as she made her way to Korra's back, running her fingers through her wavy hair. "Alright, hair up or down?" She queried.

"Down." Korra blurted with closed eyes as Asami rifled through her box of cosmetics.

"Anything specific for makeup?" She wondered. At the sound of her friend searching for whatever it was she was looking for, Korra cracked an eye open in curiosity. Spirits, she closed her eyes for a mere second and the rather intimidating display of all types of brushes splayed onto her floor magically appeared. Cerulean eyes widened further as she caught a glance into the container filled with makeup.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Korra scratched at the back of her head. "Surprise me. Out of the two of us, you're the expert." She shrugged.

"That's actually true." She agreed with a nod of her head. Within a matter of seconds, her viridian eyed friend abruptly tensed, nearly dropping a bottle of something called 'primer' from her grasp. "Question: do you have a thong?" Asami froze with more intensity than Korra had ever thought she would possess.

"Asami!" She whined with a growing blush.

"What? It's an actual question. And don't act so shocked, I know what goes on in that dirty mind of yours, pervert." Asami defended with amusement laced in her voice, propping her hands sassily on her hips.

Korra let out a suffering sigh, feeling her blush grow even hotter on her face, but she couldn't help crack the tiniest of smiles and practically glare at her friend. "Yeah, I do." She muttered grumpily.

"Wear it, you don't want ugly panty lines with the dress you're wearing, especially if Mr. Nobody's gonna see you." Asami continued on, happily and deliberately ignoring Korra's discomfort with a knowing smirk growing across her beautiful face.

"Spirits," she groaned, nearly face-palming in dread, but was stopped from doing so by the soft touch of Asami's fingertips swiping over her skin… and the weirdly smooth goop that spread easily.

"He _will_ be seeing you tonight, right?" Asami questioned as Korra closed her eyes at the soothing touch.

"Mhm," Korra hummed in confirmation, no need to further elaborate.

"By the way, how is that going? You haven't said anything about it since you asked me. Any news?" The black haired beauty queried as she grasped onto one of the several brushes and swept cool, light liquid over her skin.

"Well… Good news or bad news first?" Korra cracked an eye open. It wasn't necessarily terrible news that was hitting her in the ass, but Asami already helped her this far, so talking to her wouldn't hurt, right? As long as she doesn't slip up, everything would be fine. Hopefully.

"Good," Asami blurted.

"To put it bluntly, he's taking the bait, maybe even accepting it to another level…" Korra thought aloud, tapping her fingertip in an unspoken rhythm on the delicate glass as her other hand hugged a pillow within her vicinity. It was specifically that of nearly an hour ago when he ate the last of her cookie from her grasp. Spirits, the way his lips grazed her fingertips, the predatory look on his face, all of it almost brought another thrill of shivers through her veins.

"Hey, didn't I say men like a dominant woman?" Asami said triumphantly.

"Yeah, he definitely likes it judging from the looks he's been giving me." She spoke up matter-of-factly. Korra recalled their interactions over the week, watching his face quickly yet discreetly change from his usual composed demeanor to one of hunger when she toyed with him. Undoubtedly, it was fun, but intentionally trying to break that poised facade of his to get him riled up into a frenzy was definitely not something she expected to actually work, something that would actually get him to reciprocate in.

"Then what's the bad news?" The beauty asked warily as she blotted powder onto her face and deftly filled in Korra's brows.

"Well, as expected, I feel like an idiot when I'm trying to do anything remotely sexy or subtle." She mumbles, tightening her hold on one of the many throw pillows that fell from her bed. Sure it was working, but it doesn't change the fact that she feels silly when she does something that crosses the safety border and into risque territory.

"Don't sweat it. With a little practice, you could have him begging in a matter of seconds." Asami encouraged, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and pulled away to inspect her work on Korra's brows.

"Really?" Korra asked incredulously, glancing at her friend doubtfully. She could see it happening with her friend… but herself? Korra's surprised that this was even working at all, considering her lack of subtlety and seduction skills, but to have him begging. Nahh! That would never happen with Korra.

As much as she would _love_ to have that happen, Korra seriously doubts it would ever come to that point between her and Tarrlok. She'd probably lose all sense of self-restraint, as well as he would too, if she teased and toyed with him to near insanity.

"Yeah, you want me to help you?" Asami suggested with a shrug of her shoulder, a growing smile as she met Korra's gaze.

She was hesitant. "Erm… sure..? If it isn't too much to ask." Korra agreed cautiously. Of course, she'd be reluctant to do this, it's only been a week since she put this provocative plan into action. At this rate, she had a feeling one of them would break soon. Whether it was her or Tarrlok, Korra did not know. But she did know that she was absolutely sure she wasn't ready for any sort of confrontation with the man.

"I'm guessing you two haven't done much if you've been asking me?" Asami drawled in question as she picked up another brush and a palette filled with neutral colors.

"Yeah, just teasing." Korra spoke up and closed her eyes before her friend brushed a light shadow over her lids.

"So… you guys haven't kissed yet?" Asami asked with a teasing glint in her pleasant voice.

Korra kept quiet for a few moments, thinking over the two times her and Tarrlok nearly kissed. Why did Noatak have to walk in? Why did that group of tourists have to interrupt, laughing like no tomorrow? "Erm, well, we were about to… twice." She said almost inaudibly.

"Korra! And you deprived me of this information!" Asami smacked her shoulder playfully with a mouth wide open. Korra flinched in response and nearly spilt her glass of wine as she held up her hands in defense. Naga on the other hand propped her head up in alert at the sound.

"It's not all rainbows, Asami! Why do you think I've been asking you for advice?" Korra laughs as she smacks her friend in the arm with the pillow pressed against her front.

With her jaw dropped in amusement and shock, Asami laughed at Korra's expression and held her hands up. "Okay, okay, well, where to begin? Since you two are practically starting out, learn more about his preferences. Like if he mentioned anything of a particular fantasy, tease him about it, then later on, play it out. You know, turn him on, surprise him." She said smoothly, finishing the wash of light eyeshadow under Korra's eye.

Korra listened to her in awe, slightly amazed at this profound side of Asami she only saw an inkling of the last time she asked her about love advice. "Hmm," she hummed in thought.

"What?" Her friend asked curiously and began her work with a thin wing of eyeliner.

Korra shrugged faintly, careful to stay frozen under Asami's steady hand. "Just thinking if he'd like some things I have in mind." A smile quirked on her lips.

She assumed Asami was waiting for her to continue, but Korra remained stubbornly quiet. Instead, she thought of ways that could reduce the man undoubtedly still working to a pleasurable mess. He was already responding to her, considering their age gap and their roles within the family, so maybe along the lines of something taboo. Was that what he preferred? She reasoned he did have that book about a professor and his college student. And that was hard enough to read through the sex scenes with a burning blush next to him or laying in his lap… decisions, decisions.

But with a click of her tongue, Asami pondered the silence between them. "You're not going to elaborate?"

"Nope." Korra smiled in satisfaction as Asami finished one eye with a flick of her wrist.

"C'mon, Korra." Asami whined, sitting back on her feet and grasped onto her glass to take a sip of the wine.

"Nope." Korra repeated smugly, taking a sip of her own drink as Asami glared at her over the rim and nearly let out a growl of frustration. Well, that is until Korra easily dodged a pillow that her friend aimed at her head.

Gasping in astonishment, Korra perched her glass of wine on her bedside table and prepared for the battle she was not going to lose.

* * *

Laughter was heard from her room and Tarrlok had never been so terribly curious of what the two could be talking about. He had an inkling it had to do with him, but maybe he was just paranoid. Little yelps were heard every so often, and the following bouts of laughter had his eyes shifting in the direction of the stairs with interest. It's not his place to be so overly curious. He's supposed to be her father, not her overprotective partner.

Spirits, why was he thinking about this?

Dropping the paper in his grasp and rubbing his hands over his exhausted face, Tarrlok let out a sigh. It had been a long day and listening to those mocking laughs and feeling those provoking kisses and deliberately playing out a teasing line with her was nearly enough for him to hunch over the table in taut frustration, the vague warmth pulsing through his veins.

Standing from his spot on the sofa, Tarrlok took a deep inhale and grabbed his lighter and pack of cigarettes. He needed to be away from those shrieks of mirth, away from the circling image of Korra's dress that she deliberately hid from his inquisitive eyes.

Tarrlok strode out to the backyard, perching himself on the edge of a table in thought as he distractedly switches his lighter to spark a flame and lights a cigarette until it's butt glows orange in the dim outdoors. The sun was almost completely out of sight, the lingering pink and purple hues still present while the darkness of night came to bathe the city with stars and a crescent moon.

A crescent moon. Tarrlok recalled a disturbingly quiet night in his youth. Both he and Noatak sat in silence outside on the wooden swing their father built when they were mere children, before their father turned into a monster. He remembered feeling disgusted at the sight. Granted, almost everything his father touched got Tarrlok to shiver with aversion. As the brothers gazed out at the crescent moon, he remembered feeling his muscles loosen after too long being taut, the occasional tremor shaking him to the core from the repeated strikes.

Shaking himself of the horrid memory, Tarrlok averts his eyes to his garden. It's already in the past, he shouldn't be thinking about such sufferings when he was surrounded by his lavish lifestyle.

Breathing in the nicotine loosened his tense muscles. Every breath he took he felt more at ease, well, more at ease than he normally could with Korra's blatant flirting and Noatak's general presence that only repeatedly reminds him of that dreadful night.

Closing stinging eyes, Tarrlok exhaled a cloud of smoke, allowing the cooling wind to brush his smooth skin. He was determined to feel as relaxed as he could, considering he hadn't obtained a night like that in too long.

He sat there for what felt like an hour, but in reality, it was only a mere few minutes. Finishing up his cigarette, Tarrlok pressed the remaining bits into an ashtray nearby, feeling his body react to the nicotine in his system.

As he strode into his estate once again, rather than being greeted with barks of laughter, it was eerily quiet. He would've ventured to guess the two already left without bidding him a goodbye, but as he climbed each marble step, Tarrlok heard the soft muffles of music playing in the background. Although he moved past the closed door, pale blue eyes strayed on the warm light seeping through the cracks.

 _Stop this!_ He reprimanded himself, tearing his eyes away from the fine wood and striding almost grumpily into his office. He needed to focus. He's been telling himself that for the few weeks this began and he could only scoff bitterly at how far the two of them were taking this. Sifting through his drawer, Tarrlok found the few files that connected with the project he was abruptly given on such short notice, grabbed them and promptly closed the wood with a bump of his hip.

Already scanning the papers, Tarrlok made his way down the stairs, only to be stopped short at the sound of the front door closing with a harsh click.

Glancing up at the noise, he visibly slumped in his poised stance and boredly commented, "Oh, you're home."

"It's good to know your eyesight isn't deteriorating, brother." Noatak rasped coolly, the mild glare pointedly directed at Tarrlok.

He would let that go for tonight, not only because he was exhausted, but also due to the fact that Tarrlok was more curious of what he did rather than prod at him with useless ridicules.

"Korra said you'd be out for a few hours." Tarrlok spoke up as he met his brother at the bottom of the grandiose stairs, two files of papers still in his one-handed grasp.

"Yes, I'm well aware I said precisely that." Noatak said in slight annoyance, kicking off his shoes to the corner of the foyer.

"...And?" Tarrlok encouraged.

"If you're asking if I spent the last two and a half hours with old friends, you're wrong. I needed to think." His brother sighed and easily brushed past Tarrlok to the living room.

Tarrlok followed. "There's only two places that come to mind when you say that, Noatak." He insinuated all too seriously as his brother plopped himself onto the plush sofa with a sigh.

Noatak let out an unnerving chuckle, the sound sending dread down Tarrlok's spine. "I just went to a bar, brother. I didn't corrupt a young woman's cunt like someone wants to do to a certain teenager." He challenged with a grotesque smirk growing on his aged features.

"I do not!" Tarrlok denied almost too quickly.

As he stood there, blatantly glaring at his brother's relaxed form, the smirk only widened on Noatak's mouth as the silence between them lengthened.

"You know, I find it odd that you're able to manipulate and lie your way up the political ladder, yet you're so easily moved when you're faced with lust." Noatak said steadily, observing Tarrlok's demeanor for any reaction. When there was none and they were greeted with a heavy silence, just a deadpan expression and furrowed brows from the taut man, Noatak's brow twitched. "What, no snarky comeback? No defensive remarks?" He questioned.

"No, I acknowledged that." Tarrlok almost growls.

"Good, better to know what you're doing is fucked up rather than remain blissfully ignorant." Noatak yawned disinterestedly and grabbed onto the remote as Tarrlok warily returned to his spot on the sofa. This was surely something he needed to stop before it got too much out of hand. But then again, he'd repeatedly chanted the ramifications in his mind and he had yet to refuse any advances she prodded him with. Maybe the situation was already out of his control.

—-

With the sun long gone and the night crawling to its peak, Tarrlok was restless. There was no other way to put it. Before she mentioned that silly dance, he didn't realize it had been exactly two weeks since she bought that dress she deliberately hid from him, since their bout of anger that had him driving to the nearest convenience store to purchase her feminine needs, since the feelings of lust began to sprout from the ground.

There had been so much that happened over the two weeks that it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Pacing back and forth, his eyes repeatedly strayed on the closed door taunting him. He knew what hid behind that door, he knew she was going to intentionally rile him up, just to leave him with nothing but the image of a suggestive dress wrapped around her body. His mind tried to remember any hint she could've given him, but nothing came. Instead, he filled the large gap in his imagination.

But just as the picture of Korra in a striking black dress began to conjure in his mind, Noatak's raspy voice grunted in a complaint. "Brother, stop looking so nervous, it's repulsive."

Tarrlok growled in irritation. He didn't know what to feel. Over the two weeks, his curiosity waned, merely pushing the thought to the back of his mind as other distressing events were nearly shoved to the front.

"I can't help that she's been teasing me with this dress for two weeks… amongst other things… In any case, of course, I'd be damn nervous, you and her little friend are here." He ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Little friend?" Noatak queried, genuinely confused as Tarrlok ceased his restless pacing.

Letting out a sigh, he mumbled a blunt, "Sato's daughter."

"Tch, small world, this is." Noatak shook his head in disbelief. He was right, at any rate. Throughout the life he deliberately created in Republic City, Tarrlok had no intention of hearing that last name again. But, of course, fate had taken its course as it always had.

"Precisely," he said blandly.

As if on cue, the sound of a door creaking open and harsh clicks on marble meet the brothers' ears. It was a steady yet intimidating beat, something that promptly got those tumultuous thoughts to drive away. Glancing over Noatak's shoulder, Tarrlok's eyes widened a fraction, immediately feeling his pulse hasten.

Noatak watched his brother's face instantly shift from irritation to perplexity. Curiosity bested him and glanced over his shoulder to follow Tarrlok's line of sight. Despite her technically being a part of the family now, something Tarrlok as well as Korra evidently hadn't taken to heart, Noatak did have to give her credit for that piece of shiny material, for it certainly would heinously adhere to the fragments of his imagination, something he didn't ask for.

Swallowing over a suddenly dry throat, Tarrlok's face hardened to one of indifference as he easily met vivid cerulean orbs twinkling with a hidden joke he did not understand.

Tarrlok thought he was in need of an ambulance just from the sight of her. With his jaw clenched, arms locked in a fold over his chest, and rapidly heating body, Tarrlok could only stand there beside his brother and silently watch in something akin to awe and desire as Korra descended from the grand staircase, the Sato girl trailing behind.

Seven hells, Korra looked stunning. Her brown hair was straightened from their natural waves and grazed the middle of her back, light makeup dusted her cheeks and eyelids to enhance her beauty rather than mask it, undoubtedly Miss Sato's doing. And by the spirits, that dress, a dress that clung to her curvaceous figure all too flatteringly. It was certainly something Tarrlok did not expect her to wear. It was no wonder that she was acting coy that night she went out with her friends. The baby blue material matched her gleaming irises that carefully watched his face for any reaction.

He tried to keep his eyes trained on her face, but he couldn't stop them from roving over her body every few seconds. She looked delectable. Her breasts nearly spilled from their confines, her hips swayed tantalizingly as she sauntered down the marble steps, the shiny material stopped mid-thigh to reveal smooth, toned legs balanced from a simple pair of black heels. Despite her awkward footing - evidently, she was still getting used to wearing heels rather than her leather shoes - she still held confidence in their locked gazes, no matter how small it wavered.

There was a mumble from his side, but Tarrlok couldn't be swayed.

Blood roared in his ears, barely registering Noatak's offhand comment about the Sato girl's dress as he eyed her critically. How could he be focused on her when Korra, a mere seventeen year old, his adopted daughter, was practically clad to give a misbehaving boy a good whipping? And it was precisely that that instantly produced a heated thrill down his spine, stirring his lower abdomen pleasantly and threatening to manifest just how much he relished the mere sight of her.

He was disgusted with himself, disgusted that he found her so attractive, disgusted that even if his mind disagreed, his body had no qualms in accepting such risque advances. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she must've noticed with the subtle sultry smirk that curved her nude painted lips.

It wasn't until she waltzed up to his front that he felt every bit of heat radiating from her body, the smugness nearly rolling in waves. She were about to prop dainty hands on the harsh curve of her hips, but Miss Sato's hand on her shoulder told her of secret language he had no intention of learning. All he could do was stand there with his jaw clenched tightly, and Noatak must have been watching him closely from the way he cleared his throat and broke the deafening silence.

"You look stunning, kiddo." Noatak commented, although there was a notable lack of emotion in his statement.

"Thanks, Uncle Noatak. Although, this was all Asami… she helped me with, well, basically everything." Both of the brothers' icy eyes followed her hands as she glanced down at her body and smoothed the fine latex.

Despite the both of them watching Korra, Noatak recovered easily, disinterestedly, promptly shifting his attention to the young woman next to her. "I presume you are Asami?" He rasped and weaved a hand through his short hair.

"Uh huh, Asami Sato." The girl outstretched her hand in greeting as the other tucked a stray black strand behind her ear.

"Noatak, Korra's uncle." Noatak says smoothly. He shook her hand almost too innocently, but Tarrlok knew his brother all too well, that he was assessing the young woman and already scheming for who-knows-what.

"Charmed," she smiled politely and awkwardly clasped her hands to her front, a growing flush coloring her pale cheeks.

"So, how do I look, dad?" She questioned, pleasure coloring her voice as a sweet smile was plastered onto her face. She knew this was affecting him, but he'd never give her the pleasure in confirming such knowledge.

Nearly shaking his head in disappointment at how easily she swayed him, he stared in challenge at those orbs glinting with laughter in the warm light. His brother was right. It _was_ odd that he managed to climb the political ladder with manipulation and deceit and careful persuasion, but was practically stripped of all that deftness when it came to the young woman standing in front of him. What was even stranger was the fact that he had never been so easily affected by feminine charms.

Seven hells, the women he had been with practically threw themselves in his bed, lounging around in the most expensive lingerie, yet he had never felt this palpable intensity of an intangible pull.

Taking a deep breath in, he composed himself with a diplomatic smirk. "You look spectacular, sweetheart." Tarrlok said coolly, almost too confident that it had Korra narrowing her bright eyes a fraction. He didn't dwell on it too much, couldn't stray on the thought that he conjured some rationality in his clouded mind and glanced down at her bare arms. One hand was propped on her hip sassily while the other laid limp at her side.

"Aren't you missing something?" He questioned smugly with a twitch in his brow as her demeanor slightly fell.

From his stance, he could see Noatak discreetly scrutinizing the Sato girl while she hastily moved her thumbs in what he presumed was a conversation from the corner of his eyes.

"...I am?" She asked cautiously, nearly braving a glance down at her body once more, but immediately stopped when his voice changed to that of a school teacher.

"Jacket, Korra." He said bluntly, lids lowering heavily.

That produced an exaggerated roll of her eyes, the smile only widening further. Whether it was due to their facade of biological father and daughter or his protective nature with exactly why she needed a jacket, Tarrlok didn't know.

"You're so paranoid, dad." She dismissed in passing, sauntering to the lonesome coat rack in the corner of the foyer and grasped onto his light coat, folding it over her forearm. The same coat he draped over her shoulders when they paid a visit to Harmony Tower. Not necessarily the jacket he had in mind, considering it was a coat - because yes, there is a difference - but the mirth swimming in her eyes told him he should keep his mouth shut, something he rarely did.

"Korra, we should get going before Mako and Bolin start sending out search parties. They're already riding my ass for being late." The girl said softly, wiggling her phone to show Korra.

"Right," Korra shook her head sheepishly, Miss Sato already making a move towards the front door. But instead of following her friend, Korra strode to his front, grasping at his bicep and stretching herself to the tips of her toes.

He would've thought she were going to whisper into his ear with how close they were, but immediately tensed at the soft feeling of her lips against his cheek once again. "Bye, daddy." She pulled away with that self-assured smirk lining her lips.

"Have fun, sweetheart." He mumbled as steadily as he could before she followed the Sato girl, the two waving in goodbye and closed the door behind their retreating bodies. With the final click of the locks, the estate went completely silent between the brothers. Except for the soft taps of Naga's paws languidly making her way to his side.

It wasn't until the headlights of Miss Sato's car glared off the glass of the front door that Noatak let out an unnerving cackle.

Tarrlok glanced at his brother with brows furrowed in vexation. What in all hells did he find so entertaining about this situation? Faintly shaking his head, Noatak cleared his throat when he felt Tarrlok's glowering gaze on him. He was undeniably tickled, that much was evident.

As the occasional snicker shook his shoulders, Tarrlok waited for an explanation, his patience thinning.

Just as he nearly had enough of Noatak's asinine behavior, he stopped Tarrlok with that grotesque grin still plastered on his face. "Daddy? Sweetheart?" He asked bluntly.

Tarrlok let out a long, suffering exhale, attempting to reel in the patience that he practically relinquished.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've presumed you two relish the roles you've created for yourselves. It's rather uncanny." Noatak continued, unbothered.

"The Sato girl doesn't know, Korra doesn't want her to know." He glared at his brother past a half lidded gaze.

"Hmm," Noatak hummed in thought, his eyes narrowing as they squinted to observe Tarrlok closely.

"What?" He nearly spat impatiently.

He didn't have time for Noatak's childish games, not when Naga needed to be fed, not when his papers needed tending to, and certainly not when the image of Korra's toned body wrapped in latex was still fresh in his mind.

"Nothing, merely entertained by the fact that she knows how to push your buttons." Noatak chuckled as he harshly smacked his large palm to Tarrlok's shoulder, striding past his seething body and into the living room. Tarrlok growled, incensed, and patted at his thigh for Naga to follow him.

* * *

The entrance was a little too dramatic, a little too over-the-top for Korra's tastes. Sure, the theme was cliche and much too cheesy - _a night under city lights_ , naturally, which was odd considering they were in the city - but did the school really have to be this dramatic? Korra expected this for prom, but homecoming?

Specks of black and white colored the entrance to the auditorium, a small booth settled perfectly in the middle while Mr. Tenzin and Mrs. Pema checked the student body in.

The pulsing of muffled music could be heard seeping from the gym and Korra didn't know if she should be excited to experience homecoming for the first time or dread the inevitable sight of people grotesquely grinding against one another. The lines blurred and she stood frozen in her spot in line, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. It wasn't too late to back out, right? Granted, if she returned to the estate, the dress would undoubtedly be put to waste… unless she came up with an impromptu way to use it against Tarrlok.

Smoothing a hand down the sleek material of her dress, Asami gently grasped onto her shoulder and guided her forward in the line. Spirits, she felt so out of place. Everyone looked as though they matched the theme, all cohesive and romantic, glinting with glamour, while she herself appeared as though she were going to dominate any guy that flirted with her. Despite the vague feeling of tons of eyes straying on her form, Korra took a deep breath in, gathering as much courage and willpower she possessed to get through the night without dreading this anymore than she already had, and tilted her head high.

Straightening her spine, Korra stepped forward. Well, it's now or never.


	11. Color Me Your Color, Baby

**A/N** : So I managed to find time after midterms to write, but now that it's finals period, expect the next chapter to be up around the time after finals. I'm really sorry guys!

Anyways, chapter inspiration came from Call Me by Blondie. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

Pounding music, flashing lights, and the smell of sweat. To say the whole experience of homecoming thus far grated on Korra's nerves was an understatement. As much as she was outgoing with friends, she couldn't distinguish the difference between the student body as a group of teenagers to those of club goers of recently-turned twenty-one year olds. Walking alongside Asami, Korra was silently thankful that this was her first and last appearance at homecoming. Sure, she loved her friends, they haven't given her a reason to be too wary of them, in any case, but she felt this night was going to drag for too long, especially when that subtle thrumming persistently stirred her lower abdomen.

Easily dodging excitable freshmen, Korra observed the whole scene splayed before her eyes. Half the population of the school was either jumping around to the music or grinding against one another grotesquely, while the other half let the cooling autumn air chill their skin at the outdoor tables.

Much to Korra's relief, Asami lead her to the tables, passing the booth of pastries splayed enticingly. With straying eyes, she observed the platters filled with sweets upon sweets. Bowls filled with candy, brownies and cookies and whatnot stacked upon one another while the a chocolate fountain and dishes of juicy fruit occupied the center of the table. She duly noted to pay a visit before the night ended.

With the crescent moon high above them, Korra prayed to the spirits above that the stagnant pressure in the lower part of her body would diminish. It's not that she didn't want to think about it. Of course, she wanted to think it. How could she not? The man occupying her thoughts hovering above her with hunger in those piercing irises, but she needed to calm down lest she'll explode and take out her frustration onto her friends.

She doesn't think they would appreciate that, anyways.

She must have been too preoccupied with her lingering thoughts that she didn't notice both her and Asami were pointedly directing themselves to the table with the brothers lounging comfortably in their seats.

"Hot damn! You two don't leave any beauty for the rest of us!" Bolin hollered as glowing green eyes roved over her and Asami's figures.

Korra giggled, she had to agree with Bolin, in any case. She couldn't deny that both her and her friend looked hotter than the flames of hell because she'd be lying if she did. As much as this dress was absurd, she couldn't recant the feeling of confidence that coursed through her veins. Thanks to Asami, that is.

While she wore her baby blue latex dress, Asami adorned a simple obsidian silk gown - a plunging neckline that showcased the alluring contour of her breasts, the fabric cinched at her waist and fell wistfully around her legs. A slit dissected the silk until it ended high on her thigh while she unveiled her pale back for the school to see. A golden necklace dangled around the white column of her neck as a pair of obsidian heels wrapped around her dainty feet.

"Hey… you two." Korra greeted a lot less enthusiastically than her skittish friend. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced back and forth between Bolin and Mako. They sure were going for the monochromatic look today. Plain black suits that were practically identical to one another, except Mako had that red scarf of his around his neck.

"Ugh! It feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Bolin groaned exaggeratedly, smoothing his hair back as he stood from his seat. Asami already knew what he was about to do and immediately pointed to his chair in a slight scold.

It was odd yet amusing to see Bolin act so obediently to Asami, considering he constantly spun her around whenever he detected her lingering somewhere in their vicinity. What amused her was he never laid a finger on Korra. Besides the first time he tried to lift her, he never attempted it again unless he favored the 'black eye' look.

"Bo, it's only been a day." Mako spoke up and lifted a brow in disbelief. He reclined himself comfortably in his chair and flicked at the pieces of confetti splayed on the table and ground of the outdoors. That sure was a nice touch to the rather bleak white cloth adorning the table.

"Exactly my point!" His brother cried incredulously with wide arms.

"Right," Mako rolled golden irises skyward.

Korra couldn't help cracking a smile at the brothers. It's undeniably adorable with the way the act with each other. It's somewhat similar to Tarrlok and Noatak. Maybe it's just naturally the way people act with a sibling..? No. That can't be it. She'd seen siblings in passing hate each other to the point of slapping or clawing them. Maybe it's something that forms when trauma ensues at such a young age. Korra couldn't decide and rather preferred not touch on the topic anyhow.

"So, you guys planning on dancing?" Asami asked with a hand on her hip.

"Duh, but after I raid the food booth first." Bolin responded with a dopey smile curving his lips before Mako even had a chance to open his mouth.

Tapping a painted finger to her chin in contemplation, Asami questioned, "Isn't that a terrible - wait, nevermind, it's Bolin I'm talking to," she said smugly.

Gasping in exaggerated offense, Bolin yelped a, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Folding his muscular arms across his chest with a huff, he puffed his lower lip in a pout. Sweet mercy… he was undeniably adorable, considering he appeared as though he were a little boy throwing a tantrum over something so trivial. Asami merely shrugged in response, an amused smile curving her colored lips when he let out sigh, visibly slumping in his seat. "Sit, sit, you guys are making me uncomfortable just standing around." He muttered hastily.

Grinning at her friend's dismay, Korra sat in the chair directly in front of her, purposely placing herself closer to Asami than Mako. It was just a precautionary measure, she reasoned, lest he says something suggestive again and she actually succeeds in kicking him this time around. She hasn't forgiven him for what he unleashed two weeks ago. If he hadn't said anything, Korra could've remained blissfully ignorant, could've potentially formed a father-daughter bond between her and Tarrlok. But even as she tried to imagine the scenario, tried to convince herself, the mere thought of Tarrlok truly being her father figure continuously gave her chills of aversion.

That could never happen. Even before this confuddled mess began, Korra didn't see him as father, but moreso an older, stupidly handsome roommate of some sort. Besides, they're already too deep into what sprouted from their garden of lust to actually presume they could take it all away and perceive each other as an adopted daughter and adoptive father.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mako asks in indifference.

"Oh, uhh, nothing really, just volleyball." Korra lies. Well, half lie technically. They were talking about volleyball, but Asami seemed more interested in her so-called 'uncle'.

"Congrats about that, by the way." Bolin interrupted, pointing his finger towards her.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly. Just like many times in the past, all eyes were on her and she hated every second of it. But a soft snort from her left was heard and Asami broke into the conversation.

"Volleyball? Please." The black haired beauty rolled her viridian eyes and leaned back into her chair. "You guys don't know how jealous I am that she comes from a family filled with hot men." Asami managed a brief giggle, pointing her thumb towards Korra.

"Asami!" Korra snapped in feigned disgust, a blush slowly creeping up her neck. Asami was right, in any case, but no one needed to know about that, especially when they didn't know she wasn't actually related to the two.

Bolin rubbed his hands together mischievously, a bizarre grin gracing his lips. "Oh ho ho, what happened?" He asked all too enthusiastically. Evidently, he was interested, but Korra very nearly smacked the boy upside the head with the suggestive look he sent to her and Asami.

Repulsed, Korra visibly cringed, momentarily pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the growing ache she felt creeping in her head. "Can you two stop? It's disgusting."

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Asami defended with hands held up.

Abruptly, she caught herself doing exactly what the man persistently occupying her thoughts did when her or Noatak got on his nerves. Spirits, even their habits were unintentionally intermingling with one another.

 _That's not the only thing that's going to_ intermingle _between you two._ That tormenting voice quipped.

"Aren't you taken now?" Korra hastily spoke up, deliberately ignoring the voice that practically waggled her brows suggestively if she had a physical form.

"So? I can't look?" Asami questioned innocently.

"Asami!" Korra snapped once again, lightly smacking her friend on the shoulder. This was all kinds of wrong. All she wanted to do was hide under a rock and shake her head that Asami actually said that.

"I'm joking," her friend barked in laughter. "Well, not really, I am serious about the whole hot family thing. Anyway, yeah, Korra's dad and her uncle, they're really good looking." She continued with a twitch of her brow and a knowing smirk lining her red painted lips.

"What about the fact that you're dating Iroh? Isn't he attractive enough for you?" Korra chirped patiently, tapping her fingers on the cloth covered table.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he's really handsome and I wouldn't mind if he wanted to do some things to me, if you know what I mean, but it's kinda like your situation right now. We're in the beginning stages so the tension is gradually building up. Eye candy isn't against the law, anyways. And besides, knowing that it annoys you makes it all the more fun." She grinned as Korra narrowed blue eyes. She knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of her, but regardless, witnessing that monstrosity between her friend and Tarrlok is more than disgusting, more than she ever wanted and needed to see in her lifetime.

Suddenly, Mako froze. His golden eyes met with his brother's green ones. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind. You're dating someone?" Mako asked incredulously. That sure got his attention.

"Yeah, what Mako said." Bolin agreed.

To the spirits above, Korra could feel the heat rising to her cheeks inch by inch as the brothers gazed at her in intense scrutiny, waiting for her response.

"I… um…" She stammered, attempting get ahold of her muddled thoughts with three sets of eyes clearly waiting for her answer. "Well, no, but… ugh Asami!" Korra groaned, her eyebrows pinched together over her eyes as an annoyed scowl turned her lips downward. Why did she have to say that? She knew the brothers didn't know, and she knew Korra didn't want them to know. Mako especially, considering he was the one who voiced an unwanted realization.

"What?" Asami uttered all too innocently, but Korra knew. Oh, she knew, especially with the way viridian eyes sparkled with mischief.

Taking a deep breath in, Korra nearly groaned at the attention they were giving her. "I'm not dating anyone, I just… really like this guy…" The blue eyed girl admitted reluctantly. Sweet merciful spirits, she couldn't look at Mako or Bolin in the eye. So she settled with simply averting her attention to anything that wasn't them. Immediately, Korra regretted it, recoiling as she caught sight of a couple swapping spit at one of the empty tables behind Mako.

"And?" Bolin egged on.

"And what? There's nothing to it besides me liking him." She shrugged carelessly.

"Mn, I don't believe that, you're blushing like crazy." Bolin quipped, shaking his head with evident doubt while he comfortably leaned back into his chair.

"Am not!" Korra denied hastily.

"Korra, you're turning beet red," Mako spoke up, unable to hide the amused grin lining his lips as he leaned forward to point and poke at her cheeks.

"I'm warning you two!" Korra threatened as she smacked Mako's inquisitive finger away from her burning flesh.

With a soft giggle, Asami waved her hand to get their attention. "Okay, okay, stop prodding her before she kills you guys." She joked, but that only got Korra to swing her head and face her friend with narrowed eyes.

Fortunately for Asami, a deafening yelp abruptly graced their ears and immediately their eyes glanced at the group behind them. Of course, it was the group that comprised of the football players and cheerleaders. Why they have the need to make their presence known everywhere they went was beyond Korra. Blatantly rolling cerulean eyes skyward in vexation, she turned back to her friends.

Shaking his head free of that distraction, Bolin continues. "So… who is it?" He whispers loudly, curiosity rapidly filling those green irises.

"She won't say anything, she didn't even tell me. I'm going to be honest here, it kinda hurt," Asami said with a hand delicately fumbling with the gold piece of jewelry around her neck. "But I've been helping her out with her problem in operation 'seduce Mr. Nobody'." She wiggled her brows suggestively.

The brothers glanced at each other in some secret language, something Korra noticed with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Of course, she was curious. But that didn't mean she was going to prod at the meaning behind that look. "Like what?" Bolin grumbled hesitantly.

"She told me to be a 'sex kitten'. Her words exactly." Korra responded, clearly unamused with the bizarre reference as she directed her thumb towards the black haired beauty.

A harsh, wet cough was heard as Bolin choked on the fruit punch. The three of them waited in amusement as Bolin attempted to clear his throat of the fruity drink that Korra was almost certain was spiked. It wasn't until Mako stopped fiddling with a pieces of confetti and possessed some measly level of mercy on his poor brother that he firmly pat at Bolin's back. As he regained enough energy to form a sentence, he croaked, "That's stupid though, you can't be a sex kitten. You're not sneaky enough."

"That's what I was thinking!" Korra laughed in agreement as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs underneath the table in a rather unladylike manner that would have Tarrlok grimacing and scolding her for the unrefined display. She wasn't completely oblivious to think that this wouldn't backfire on her, but what surprised her was that Asami's advice was actually working.

"Well…" Bolin began, his beryl irises roving over the exposed parts of her body from what he could see from the surface of the table, namely that of her pronounced breasts practically overflowing from the confined latex. "Actually, with that dress, you certainly look like one." He pointed his finger in her direction, gesturing vaguely to her breasts. Korra couldn't bring herself to disagree with him. She truly did look like a so-called 'sex kitten', whatever that meant, anyways.

Besides, she couldn't cover those puppies up even if she wore a baggy, shapeless dress. They'd still manage to find a way to pop out or bounce enticingly without her permission. Spirits, this reminded her of the caretakers that scowled in disapprovement when she began sprouting tits.

Shaking her of those horrid memories, Korra tried focusing on the conversation.

Asami nodded calmly, mimicking Korra and reclining back into her chair comfortably all while continuously fidgeting with her simple necklace. But with her viridian eyed friend, she appeared graceful, nothing like the undignified mess Korra knew she looked like. What did it matter anyways? She mentally shrugged. Whoever had a problem with it could suck a dick, for all she cares. "Oh yeah, you can definitely pull it off with that dress." Asami agreed wholeheartedly.

"Was that why you told me to buy it?" She asked suspiciously, folding her arms underneath her breasts.

"No, but it is a win-win for me. I mean, you're like my little pupil, so seeing you take my advice and grow from it makes me so proud." Asami said sweetly with an exaggerated smile and sniffed as though she were going to cry.

"So… he's interested?" Mako drawled nonchalantly, although he seemed to be quite interested in what they were talking about, considering the way his eyes went back and forth between her and Asami.

"Mhm," Asami answered for Korra with a hum and a knowing grin. She was tempted to narrow her eyes further, but Bolin's voice broke through the conversation and the muffled pounding of music seeping through the opened doors to the auditorium.

"Ooooh, that's hot." He cooed with a grotesque smile growing on his boyish features.

Leaning forward, Mako steepled his hands atop the table's clothed surface. "You wanna know what's even hotter?" He asked simply. The smug look that crossed Mako's face as irritatingly tapped his fingers against one another in a wave-like motion made Korra's eyes narrow suspiciously. All three of them leaned closer to listen to his suggestion.

"What?" She mumbled reluctantly. With the way his golden eyes focused on her, it was an understatement to say she was apprehensive. But he didn't say anything, the smug smile only curving his lips further as Korra impatiently waited with a vexed twitch in her brow. She would give Mako exactly ten seconds to spit out what he wanted to say before she'd get livid.

As if he could sense Korra's rising ire, he suggested, "Have him catch you doing something he's not supposed to see."

With that simple answer, her mind immediately conjured up an image that had her eyes widening. What in all hells compelled him Mako to even suggest that? Granted, they were teenagers, they could easily get riled up from the smallest stimulations… her included.

As if reading her thoughts, Asami modestly giggled into her hand and slapped at Korra's shoulder. "Not that, you pervert! Well, unless you two are into that, but I think Mako meant accidentally changing in front of him or something." She clarified through the giggles.

"Exactly," Mako affirmed, leaning back into his chair with a creak and stretching long limbs underneath the table to unintentionally graze her legs. "When a guy sees a girl changing, I guarantee you nine out of ten times they will stop to watch. I would know," he said matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest.

Why did he have to say it like that? And why did he have that disgusting smile on his face? Korra was tempted to slap it off him, but the thought of Mako actually involved in a lady friend, and in that manner as well, made her shiver in revulsion. "Gross, I don't want to think about you doing stuff like that." She scowled.

"Why would it be gross? Sex is a normal, healthy thing to engage in." Asami spoke up, shrugging with a friendly smile etched on her face.

"Oh, I understand that, but it's him that makes it gross." Korra said in satisfaction, pointing her finger towards Mako as his brows furrowed in offence.

"Tch, as if you're someone to go on about." He mumbled, averting his so-called disinterested gaze towards the opened doors of the gym.

Scoffing, Korra angrily propped her hands on her hips and leaned forward with look on her face that clearly said, _you can do better than that, broski._ "I just so happen to look hot as all hell right now, so I don't know what you're talking about!" She gloated, smiling as though his insult fell on deaf ears.

"Hey now, don't get into a little hissy fight guys." Asami butted into their argument before anything got too heated. Korra easily complied, leaning further into her chair while offering him a smug smile that was practically wiped from his face in a matter of seconds. "Anyway, guys are very predictable. Throw them a bone and they'll follow you everywhere. So, like Mako said, do something you're not supposed to do, specifically anything involving you getting undressed. To put it as short and painless as possible, they'll think about sex and specifically sex with you when you do stuff like that." She shrugged.

Korra pondered, absorbing the information like a sponge. "Sex, huh?"

Sex? Sex. Sex with Tarrlok. Spirits, it felt so wrong to even think about about doing such a thing with him, but the subtle pulsations she felt coursing through her veins throughout the past two weeks or so, especially today of all days, was getting harder to ignore.

Of course, she wondered about him and all the implications that it could bring, but she always had some rationalization in her to stop the absurd thoughts. Before Asami's advice, before the almost-kiss that they could've shared at Harmony Tower, those lingering fantasies were mere daydreams. At that time, she knew it would never happen, that anything more than an implied father-daughter relationship was off the table, despite knowing that there was some sort of reciprocated attraction between the two of them.

But now? Knowing that it is in the realm of possibility, that in itself both intimidates and excites Korra. Although Asami's advice was actually working, the dreams heightened in frequency and she still felt clueless as to what exactly she should do.

Spirits, the dreams were getting out of hand as well. One specifically had her angrily glaring at the man due to the fact that he deprived her of finishing the dream. It was getting to the good part, too! From what she recalled, Korra had been on her back with Tarrlok hovering above her. He had been pressing scorching kisses down her neck, down between the valley of her breasts, and down the toned surface of her stomach. He had hooked his long fingers over the elastic hem of her underwear, feeling his hot breath at the place she wanted him to touch the most, whether it be from his fingers, his tongue, or his cock. But just as her imagination had him closing in on the heat between her legs, she felt the gentle scrape of his nails grazing her scalp as he woke her up for school.

She nearly snapped at him to wait another few minutes, because damn it all those few minutes actually do matter, but despite her fruitless attempt to fall back asleep, her mind was already adjusting to being abruptly woken up.

Before her boiling blood made her angry, on top of being turned on, Bolin hesitantly edged forward. "Not meaning to pry here, but are you a virgin?"

Well that was something she wasn't expecting him to ask. Scanning the area for anyone listening into their conversation, Korra tensed, feeling heat rush to her cheeks, further accentuating the reason why she was blushing in addition to the faint thrumming in her lower abdomen.

"Bolin! Keep it down!" Asami whispered tersely with widened viridian eyes, practically throwing a small pile of shimmering confetti towards his direction.

Easily dodging the shiny material, the brother shrunk in his seat and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry, sorry!" He hastily apologized.

"What was your first guess?" Korra deadpanned.

When he was met with Korra's stoic expression, he averted his eyes from her intense scrutiny in favor of anything that was not Korra. Childishly pursing his lips, Bolin continued quietly, "I… nothing. I was just… curious. You don't have to say anything, I'll just shut up now."

Despite the lingering heat on her cheeks, she couldn't get mad at her friend. Especially him. "Yes, Bolin, I am." She grumbled almost inaudibly. Korra already knew that many people her age had sex, and she knew she shouldn't rush the process lest she'll regret the experience, but she did always wonder. And now that Tarrlok was readily responding to her ameteur advances, intentional or not, that only heightened her assumption in the act itself. What would sex with Tarrlok be like?

"Hey! Welcome to the club!" Bolin exclaimed with wide arms. She guessed he would've hugged her close or harshly beat at her back in a welcoming gesture, but fortunately for Korra she was on the other side of the table.

—-

Despite her preference in working out to figuratively cool herself off, she couldn't necessarily do that in the middle of a school dance. So the next best thing: dance with her friends. With all this talk about sex and flirting and seducing Tarrlok, she was getting hot and bothered.

Korra considered this a monumental day since she actually gave into the temptation to dance to this horrid music. Each song blended into one another for the worst. She felt as though she were Tarrlok admitting this to herself, but the songs sounded the same. But she couldn't stop herself from needing to do _something_ to loosen the persistent knot in her lower abdomen that was only getting harder and harder to ignore with each passing minute.

She cursed to herself. Not only was the auditorium blazing with heat, but it was also too cramped for her liking. Cerulean eyes scanned the crowd through the flashing lights as she felt Asami sway to the beat behind her.

Bolin frantically moved to the song next to Asami while Mako stood unnecessarily close to Korra's front. She shrugged it off, chalking it up to the people who unintentionally bumped her side since the gym was filled with hyperactive teenagers.

Cliques danced together with huge grins on their faces while couples distastefully gyrated their hips to the beat. And although Korra knew she shouldn't stare at one of the many couples, she'd rather do that than awkwardly gape at Mako's scarf. It was difficult trying to tear her eyes from this particular couple, namely that of Tahno and that Sakura chick she heard in passing. Korra would have felt the disgust churning her stomach, but it wasn't at all like the other couples dispersed throughout the auditorium. The pair danced sensually to the awful music rather than uncoordinatedly.

The bleach-blonde's arm reached behind her to hook around Tahno's neck as he nuzzled her own. He hugged her close, his hands clasped onto her hips as he guided their movements in synchrony to the beats. It truly wasn't anything special, but the look on the girl's face mimicked that of Korra's emotions.

It wouldn't have had such an impact on her, but Tahno must've felt her eyes on him, his piercing blue eyes met her own and that slow curling of his lips sent a flash of heat up her spine.

In her mind's eye, it was Tarrlok rather than her scrawny, pale classmate. Hastily tearing her eyes away from his, she attempted to focus on swaying her body to the music. Was it that lazy, knowing smirk? Or was it those heated pale blue eyes that reminded her of her supposed father? Korra couldn't get her thoughts straight. Not with the constant thrumming low in her body, in any case.

But despite all efforts in diverting her attention to the spastic bright lights above them, her eyes inadvertently trailed back to the couple. Fortunately for Korra, her classmate was hastily all too wrapped up in the blonde in front of him to notice her lingering eyes.

Immediately, that voice in the back of her mind began cackling as the thought of Tarrlok behind her came trickling in.

He'd press his chiseled chest flush against her back while his calloused hands grasped the harsh curve of her hips. She would roll her hips hard against his with his assistance just to witness the darkening in his eyes and the clench in his jaw as lust coursed through their veins. He'd like what she would do, and that in itself would make him tighten his grasp on her. Just the thought of her pert ass grinding against his arousal all while his face nuzzled her neck, maybe even pressing lingering kisses to her sensitive skin, got the pulsing in her lower abdomen to intensify, nearly making her release a soft moan.

Spirits, Korra wanted him.

She doesn't know how to explain it. The only experience she had that resembled a love interest was with Howl, but that was barely anything to gossip about, that was ultimately nothing compared to the oh-so-distracting politician undoubtedly tending to his papers. She knew this was getting out of hand, but she couldn't stop the thoughts from luring in.

Warmth and wetness began pooling low in her underwear and Korra honestly didn't know how a measly high school dance resulted in her wanting to grab Tarrlok's hair and let him do as he pleased. Sure, she had felt the subtle tingles throughout the few weeks, but by the spirits, she felt as though she were going mad.

Cursing to herself, she nearly shook her head in disappointment. It had only been more or less two weeks, and not only had her feelings not wane like she expected, but it exacerbated enough for her to want to blatantly grind against his groin just as the couples in the auditorium were doing. What was she thinking?

 _Clearly you're not, since you want to get sexed up by your adoptive dad. Naughty, naughty._ The voice said slyly.

Korra let out a shaky breath. Dancing evidently got her nowhere. Maybe it was the heat of the gym, that it had her blood boiling? No. She'd dealt with the summer heat before and that hadn't stopped her from relieving the tension. Maybe it was the constant bumping of bodies against her side? She couldn't decide, but she knew she was in desperate need of some air.

Abruptly stopping her awkward swaying, Korra placed a gentle hand on Asami's shoulder. With one look from her viridian eyed friend, Asami was evidently worried for her. Leaving their spot on the dance floor, Korra stumbled through the crowd, shoving those who got in her way and made a beeline to the empty hallway.

* * *

Asami could only think of two reasons why Korra offered her that glazed, heated look. Either she was coming down with some sickness - the bug had been going around since the seasons were changing, Asami reasoned - or she couldn't control a basic need that clearly had her itching to do something about it. She guessed it was the latter considering the topics they were talking about and the plans they came up with to seduce Mr. Nobody.

But she still felt a lingering uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. It could be something else for all she knew.

Asami glanced at Bolin, nearly going to explain she'll tend to Korra, but immediately recoiled, seeing as the boy was too occupied with dancing like some maniac, arms flailing about. With wide amused eyes, Asami shook herself and glanced behind her to Mako, gesturing with her head that she'd find Korra.

Squeezing past the tight crowd on the dance floor, she caught sight of the closed doors to the hallway.

Opening the heavy metal doors, Asami found the girl she was looking for sitting limply on the floor against the painted brick walls. The girl appeared as though she were in pain. She made her way to her blue eyed friend and crouched directly in front of her, placing the back of her delicate hand against Korra's forehead. "Korra, you okay?" She asked with pinched eyebrows in worry.

"Yeah, I just needed some air," she dismissed, batting away at her hand against the thin layer of sweat on her overheated skin.

Still worried, and still not satisfied with her answer, Asami persisted, "You look like you're about to faint." She observed. "Seriously, what's wrong?" She tried once again, moving from Korra's front to sit next to her on the floor.

With an exaggerated sigh, Korra pointedly glared at Asami, her brows furrowing and her mouth upturned into a nasty scowl. "Ya know, this is all your guys' fault," she accused with a huff.

Korra was undeniably adorable when she got this way. Granted, her, Mako and Bolin looked adorable when something doesn't go their way, but moreso with her blue eyed friend, considering they only knew each other for, give or take, a month. It was a nice feeling to know she wasn't as stiff as she was just as the first day of the school year, but she now played along and opened up to them, despite seeing the hint of reluctance in her sapphire irises. But that didn't stop Asami from joking with her like a normal friend. It was exactly the reason why she insisted on annoying her and prodding at her with how good looking her father and uncle were.

Slightly scoffing, Asami's voice rose to a higher pitch in disbelief. "What did we do?" She asked with an amused smile. But Korra's face fell from the glare and gave her a look that clearly said, _you're joking, right?_ With that face, Asami let out a bark of laughter. "So you're horny? That's it?"

Asami would've knocked over breathless with the dopey and clueless face Korra made, but she bit her lip to stifle the laughter, unable to hide the grin manifesting on her red painted lips. "That's it? Asami, you've had sex, so you know how to manage on your own. Me on the other hand, I've never had sex, let alone a boyfriend and I'm horny as hell. I barely ever touch myself because I feel like some clueless dipshit and I just - ugghh! I feel like I'm going to explode." Korra groaned in frustration, but that didn't stop Asami from grinning at her friend's dismay.

"Korra, everyone gets horny. It's natural feeling." She reminded her friend, stretching her legs in front of her and began fidgeting with the gold necklace around her neck.

"I know, but ugh! I just need to distract myself." Korra sighed, appearing crestfallen and not at all what Asami wanted her to feel at the moment.

Pondering ways her poor friend could relieve that warm tension she clearly felt, Asami suggested with a shrug, "Why don't you get some toys or something? I know this one shop about ten minutes away from here… I can help you look for some dildos or vibrators or whatever you're into…" She offered, lowering her voice and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

As her friend's cerulean gaze slowly trailed back to her face, she witnessed the heat rise further up her body judging from the bright flush surging up her neck and hastily creeping up her cheeks. At first, Asami thought perhaps it was just because she'd mentioned sex toys to her prude yet perverted friend, but when the suggestion remained unanswered for a full twenty seconds or so, Asami knew this wasn't the case. "And have my dad find them, no thanks. I'd rather die than have him know that I do stuff like that on my free time." Korra shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor and suddenly seemed to find the poster for the spirit week very interesting.

Knowing she shouldn't prod her friend further, lest she gets punched too hard on the shoulder, Asami shrugged. "Your loss… How about all four of us get sushi in an hour or so? Bolin looks like he's working up an appetite, Mako looks like - well he's honestly just standing there - and _you_ clearly look like you're going to faint if Mr. Nobody doesn't give you some dick soon." She rambled on, uncaring that Korra was watching her with a deadpan expression and the slightest bit of narrowed eyes. "I could drop you off after so you can take a much needed cold shower. You think you can handle one more hour here?" Asami asked gently. She really didn't want Korra to explode from the familiar heat, but it had barely been over an hour since they arrived. The money spent for the ticket was expensive and would be a waste for them to stay only for that short amount of time.

"I guess," Korra grumbled almost inaudibly, twiddling her fingers in the same manner a child would if they were caught thieving sweets.

With a smile, she stood from her spot on the floor and stuck her hands out for Korra to grasp onto. "C'mon, up you go, sweetie."

* * *

Noatak swore he was getting old.

He recalled the times he could easily keep his body awake with mindless activities in the dead of night. But now? He loathed the mere thought that he was actually aging. The fine wrinkles around his eyes and the strands of grey woven through his short hair was a reminder he didn't ask for. It wasn't so much the fact that he was aging, but that he shared the same appearance of his father, moreso in Tarrlok.

It was nearly midnight and although his eyes stung from exhaustion, practically drifting closed, the sound of the front door flicking open cut through the movie quietly playing on the television. Whether the sound came from the movie or the other room, was beyond his comprehension. But unconsciously glancing in the direction of the foyer, he saw Korra stride in as soundlessly as possible.

She peeked over the edge of the wall and scanned the living room, as well as the kitchen for who he assumed was a certain councilman. Naive little girl. He could practically read her intentions like an open book even in his sorry state.

Her eyes caught his barely opened ones as she edged forward into the room. He knew who she was looking for and it certainly wasn't him. That is, unless you grew out his hair and relished the nickname, 'daddy'. Wordlessly, he gestured vaguely to the direction of his brother's upstairs office. He blearily caught sight of her nodding then biting her lip. In nervousness or enticement, Noatak did not know and honestly did not care.

As she padded as quietly as she can with those damn heels against the marble, he turned over in his spot on the sofa with a deep inhale.

Noatak acknowledged that he should intervene, that he should have a little talk with the child or persist his dear brother to stop what he was doing to the poor girl. It's repulsive, something he didn't expect that would ever happen to Tarrlok. But even with the distaste gradually peeling away from the recent weeks, he knew it wasn't his place to interrupt the blatant flirting between the two.

Undoubtedly, the kid's attempt to rile his brother up was more than amusing, considering it was actually working, that is. But that's besides the point.

Thirty seven years with his brother, and he still has the need to protect him. Adjusting his head against the plush pillow, he thinks back to the times he had to mediate into Tarrlok's life just to protect him. Thirty seven years and he still babied him. He's a grown man, he's more than capable of making his own decisions, considering he governs the city practically by himself.

 _Good luck, brother._ He decidedly cackles to himself. _You're on your own._

* * *

Surprisingly enough, he seemed to be taking a break from work. He relaxed into his office chair, stretching long limbs underneath his desk while his hand fidgeted with his pen. She was about to straighten her form from leaning on the doorframe to retreat to her bedroom, but she still felt the residual vibrations running through her veins. It wouldn't hurt, right? After all, she'd gotten this far in the night being exceptionally horny and nothing but teasing ensued… With the exception of her breakdown during the dance. Korra nearly applauded her willpower.

Quietly sauntering behind him, Korra bent down and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands clasped together atop his chest, her cheek nearly pressed against his mussed hair.

"Hey, asshat." She whispered into his ear, the smile evident in her voice.

"Sweetheart," he greeted bluntly. Despite his straightforward greeting, he remained unfazed in his spot, well except for the pen twirling between his fingers.

Without wavering her loose hold on him, her eyes inadvertently roved to the stack of papers that were nearly finished. With a twitch of her brow, Korra let out a tiny scoff. "I honestly don't know how you can look at papers all night and keep going." She released him in favor of straightening her back and moving past his relaxed form.

"How do you know I'm tired?" He questioned, adjusting his position in his seat.

"Just a wild guess," Korra shrugged with a knowing smile, pointedly glancing at the practically empty mug of his favorite black coffee settling on the edge of his desk.

Comfortably perching herself on his desk directly in front of him, uncaring that she may have wrinkled his precious papers, she leaned back and tilted her head to the side as his brow twitched in slight vexation. Korra tried to refrain from widening her smile in satisfaction when she watched those piercing blue depths wander the length of her body and the tiniest of winces that crossed his handsome features at the very thought of leaving her heels on in the house.

Getting him out of that daze with an exaggerated sigh, Korra snapped her head back in a groan. "Ughh! I'm exhausted!"

"So it seems, considering you're sitting on important documents." He says blandly, as though he were trying to appear unaffected by her stretching form in front of him.

"Just iron them if they're more important than your daughter's well-being. Seriously, you've been working on them all day, I'm assuming. Just worry about it tomorrow. You look like you need it." She suggests with a wave of her hand, placing her heel-clad feet on each edge of his seat.

"Flattering," he deadpanned. "So how was your day?" Tarrlok continued and deftly unbuckled the straps of her heels all while keeping cerulean depths locked on his pale blue ones. Were they really going to act like this was a normal thing? That she was blatantly stretched out before him in the dead of night while they made small talk? Korra couldn't bring herself to say anything on the matter, considering she knew he was pointedly trying to avoid digging himself a deeper hole in this mess of conflicting emotions the two brought about with each other.

"Boring, but I did make the volleyball team, so that brightened my day a bit." She mentioned matter-of-factly as he began to massage one of her ankles.

"That's wonderful news! I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He says with a genuine smile, kneading at her stiff joints. Even if it was just volleyball, it was a nice feeling knowing that someone was proud of her. She hadn't heard those words in so long that it was too foreign of a feeling. Well, besides Asami mentioning she wasn't failing in calculus, but only by a margin.

Not knowing what to do under his cool gaze, she allowed herself to scoff in slight nervousness as a way to distract herself. "Psh, it was a piece of cake." Korra mused. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grasped onto the handle of his mug, gulping down the last of his coffee and indulging in the bitter taste of the cold, black liquid even though she preferred hers doused in sugar and creamer.

"Speaking of food, are you hungry? There's leftover takeout I can warm up for you…?" He drawled and slightly tightened his grip on her ankle. Without her permission, Korra's eyes flickered to where his hand met her skin and immediately back to his icy irises. It was an innocent touch. It was just a mere massage, nothing to overthink and over-calculate herself into delirium, she repeatedly said in her mind, but she couldn't help biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"As delicious as greasy noodles sound at the moment, Asami took us out for sushi after the dance, so I'm pretty stuffed." She regarded him coolly. Greasy noodles did sound really appealing to Korra, but the idea of taking another bite of food after raiding the dessert table at the dance with Bolin and going to an all-you-can-eat sushi restaurant soon after definitely had her stomach churning at the thought.

"How was that? Your little dance, I mean." He asked with a nod of his head.

Sighing as she raked her fingers back through her long hair, Korra recounted flatly, "Ehhhh, as horrible and cliche as any high school homecoming could be… the music was terrible, people were disgustingly grinding against one another, the auditorium was hot and humid, which was why we stayed out at the tables most of the night. It was alright. I'd give it a five out of ten."

Lifting one brow up, his eyes roved over her body once again in suspicion. "That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" He mused, continuing to distractedly loosen the joints in her ankle.

Korra threw her head back to let out a single, mocking bark of laughter. "Ha! Considering the school spent a large amount of money on this dance rather than spent it renovating the bathrooms, it should've been a lot more enjoyable." She rambled, glancing down at his large hands deftly kneading her skin. Attempting to not allow her brain to wander, she continued with a tilt of her head. "But… it wasn't all bad, though. I mean the food booth was amazing!"

"Really?" He smirked. Although she was trying to focus on the sweets her and Bolin devoured, rather than the constant, subtle pulsing in her lower abdomen, Korra could see the spark in those depths from a mile away once she trailed her eyes from his hand to meet his cunning face. Just like she was, she could practically see the wheels turning in a plot against her. She didn't know whether to feel elated or apprehensive. But she soon got her answer when she felt his thumb start rubbing small circles along the side of her ankle.

"Mhm, well not necessarily meals, but finger foods. They had this chocolate fountain and strawberries and sooo much desserts…" She trailed off and was glad that her face resembled that of a glazed expression as she tried to think of those sweet morsels in her mouth, but was too focused on the lazy touches the man in front of her traced. It was a good cover-up if he ever found out exactly why she was looking away in such a way. "It was so delicious." She adds.

"And I'm guessing you danced the night away judging from how swollen your ankles are." Tarrlok purred, switching to give her other ankle the same treatment.

Spirits, he has amazing hands. She hated how much a simple touch can get her body to react accordingly. Korra nearly cursed aloud at the spike in her body temperature, her heart rate beating faster. She was half tempted to guide those calloused hands of his up the toned length of her leg, but instead, Korra bit her lower lip to stifle any form of encouragement. Maybe it was an accident… A very _pleasant_ accident. He did seem a tad bit distracted, considering she blatantly walked in on him taking a break from those papers she's sitting on. But with a quick glance downward at him told her otherwise.

"Not all night, that was actually Bolin, but I did dance." She dismissed with a nonchalant shrug in an effort to appear unfazed by his ministrations.

He nodded as he took in the information. Abruptly, she heard a chuckle rise from his throat. "Were they running in terror?" He joked, the smirk on his determined lips widening further to show his stupid, perfect teeth. Even when he teased her, sneaking an offhand insult into their flirting, Korra couldn't help unconsciously smiling. She can't help that he's dare-she-say actually fun to be around, despite the occasional prissy and irritating ego he carried over his shoulder.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a dancer," she narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her makeshift seat. She returned a joking smile of her own as he gave her a disbelieving look in response. With her reveling in their jesting after a long night of gossip and plotting, Korra tapped her fingers on the hard wood of his desk, the sharp staccato of her short nails hitting the desk cut the silence in the room.

"So you say," Tarrlok beamed with lowered lids.

With a feigned expression of offense, even though she was highly amused at his reciprocation in their continuous banter, she firmly placed her foot onto his chest, pinning him to his chair even though he could easily move her foot away if he so desired. "Hey, bub, I managed with heels like those and a dress this tight… Speaking of which, I can't believe women actually wear this stuff. It's so impractical." Korra shook her head and duly noted Tarrlok did not make any move to take her foot off his chest, cautiously resuming his kneading on the other.

She watched in satisfaction as his pale blue eyes roved over her attire once more. "It's perfectly practical. It comes off easily," he says almost too comfortably, but nearly a second later she both saw and felt him tense at the implication of his words. With slightly widened eyes and brows that rose an inch, Korra felt her mouth twitch in a knowing smile as she had an inkling of what the man in front of her was thinking of. It was precisely the same thing that had been prodding at her own thoughts throughout the day, and the better part of the past two weeks or so. "I apologize, that was terribly inappropriate." He mumbled hastily, clenching his jaw and averting his eyes to stare at his empty mug at her side.

Korra was torn between laughing it off or teasing him about it. She was gravitating towards the former, to had some sort of mercy on the poor man, considering his old heart nearly gave out just from the sight of her dress earlier in the evening, but that devilish voice decided now was a great time to emerge. Besides, she could chalk any consequences that could arise to that voice encouraging her and her lustful mood… And she really couldn't help wanting those hands of his to rove over her skin.

Lowering her foot, she slowly brought it back to his side and leaned forward. "No, no, you're right. It does come off easily." She hinted, relishing in the way he practically took her advances with stride. With the way she leaned forward in challenge, his eyes glanced down at the enticing picture of her breasts practically spilling from the latex confines and effectively stopped his kneading on her skin. "Thanks for reminding me actually. The zipper is out of my reach, can you unzip me?" She asked, pleasure radiating from her voice.

He remained stubbornly quiet in his chair as she slid down from his desk and turned to offer her back to him, easily sweeping her hair over one shoulder. With how silent the estate was, she could practically hear him debating whether this was a good idea or not while she gazed out at the crescent moon. Of course, this was a bad idea. To indulge the temptation to give into their lust, especially now since they were technically alone. Biting her lip, she waited. When nothing came, she was about to glance over her shoulder as rejection began to creep into her thoughts, but the creak of his chair nearly had her cracking a smile.

With how close they were to each other, Korra could feel the heat from his body radiating onto her back. The slow, deliberate sound of the zipper unfastening to show her back to the man had blood rushing to her cheeks and a shiver coursing down her spine. Once the small tab was at its end - marking the harsh curve of her ass to reveal the hem of a pair of lace underwear - Korra's breath hitched. With the way she distractedly stared at the moon, leaving her to feel every acute sensation on her body, Korra wanted nothing more than to grasp his hands and have them reduce her to a trembling mess of pleasure.

But just as the thought formulates, his hands settle on the sharp contour of her hips and he closes the remaining distance between them. To the spirits above, he's so warm. Similar to how she felt with him at Harmony Tower and in the kitchen the following day, the heat in her overwhelmingly spikes and she feels as though she were going to faint into the depths of vanilla and tobacco.

There's movement behind her and one of his hands leaves her hip in favor of sweeping the stray tendrils of hair over a shoulder. Soon after, she's choking on oxygen as it catches in her throat. She bites her lip to stifle a sigh or moan or whatever that was on the verge of emerging when she feels his lips graze the delicate skin of her neck and his breath stirring her hair lovingly.

Letting out a shaky breath, she dares a glance over her shoulder and immediately meets his pale blue eyes swimming with lust. Her vision blurs with how close he is to her, but as her eyes rove over his face that was unmistakably moving closer, she swallows nervously over her suddenly dry throat.

"Thanks," she utters no louder than a whisper. That soft word instantly had his eyes focused on her plump lips and his hands tightening on the curves of her hips. She knows she's risking her sanity, but she does it regardless. Placing her hand atop his larger one, Korra slowly guides it further across her abdomen.

Despite desperately wanting to know what it feels like to be kissed, to feel those determined lips repeatedly crash against hers in fervor, to feel the heat gradually intensifying in her lower abdomen until she trembled with desire for him, especially since he was pressed so intimately against her back, the voice shoved in the dark corners of her mind practically screamed for her to stop. With the little coherence in her mind, she was undoubtedly confused why she should stop him, considering this was exactly what she wanted from him, but she deliriously remembered her plan.

Korra nearly said, _fuck it_ , to her plan, to give into the temptation that was practically offered on a silver platter, but just as his lips grazed hers, like they have twice in the past, she reluctantly finds some rationality in her clouded mind and stammers, "... I… I should get to bed. You know, too much fun exhausts the body."

As if physically breaking the trance the two were submerged in, Tarrlok reluctantly pulls back just enough for her to turn and face him, clenching his jaw and running his fingers through his hair as a way to distract himself. "Right, we don't want you to get too sore." He mutters, his smooth voice growing husky with lust.

She's still too riled up to let this opportunity go. "Who said being sore was a bad thing?" She questioned with mischief gimmering in her eyes as she bent down to grasp onto her discarded heels on the floor by its straps. As she comes back up, Korra grips his bicep and stretches onto the tips of her toes. She presses a delicate kiss to his cheek, relishing the slight scrap of his stubble against her lips before whispering, "G'night, old pervert."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He says as she saunters away from him.


	12. I Sense Her In My Mind

**A/N** : I'm back! It feels so good to write again after almost a month of being MIA, but worry not, I felt really horrible for not updating on time and decided to lengthen the chapter a bit. Not by much, but I hopefully it makes up for the delay. Finals is in a few weeks so until I'm done with that I'll continue with the story. So! Here's an somewhat lengthy chapter for you, my loves!

Chapter inspiration from She's My Collar by Gorillaz. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome, and enjoy!

—-

 _Why can't I go to the city with you guys?_ Korra asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. She knew they had been planning their trip or whatever it was for a few weeks now, but Korra didn't see the problem with her being there with them. She's their daughter for spirits' sake! Shouldn't that count for something?

Applying a wine colored stain to her lips, Senna sighed and glanced down at her daughter's crestfallen eyes. _Because, Korra, it's your father and I's wedding anniversary._ She tried, but that only further emphasized Korra's pout.

 _And that means I can't go?_ She pressed, perching herself onto the tile counter and swinging her legs back and forth.

 _Korra._ Senna's voice grew serious. Even if she was only twelve, Korra was well acquainted with her mother's serious voice. It was distinctly the lower pitch in her voice that Korra knew she'd be in trouble if she continued, but she couldn't help it. Not when she had the opportunity to go see Republic City! She always saw the glow of the metropolis past the mountains, and she couldn't help but to feel as though something was waiting for her there.

 _Mooooooooooom._ Korra whined, hitting her heels on the cabinets beneath her.

 _Honey, you'll get bored. Besides, I thought you like spending time with Katara?_ Her mother glanced back into the mirror and resumed applying the waxy substance to her lips.

 _I do, and I like her stories about Ojiisan, but she can't do anything besides sit there._ She grumbled, puffing out her lower lip in irritation. It wasn't the fact that she was boring, Korra knew she was the exact opposite, but all Katara wanted to do was sit and tell her stories. Korra being Korra, she favored the outdoors, to play sports, to get rough like when she got to wrestle with her dad.

 _Honey, she is an elderly woman, not like me or your father. Even though she's not apart of our family, she's still your elder, show some respect._ Her mother scolded.

 _Sorry… But I want to go with you and dad to see Republic City. Pleeeeeeeeease?_ She begged, clapping her hands together in a voiced plea. If she begged hard enough, this might actually work.

 _Honey._ Senna turned to Korra with a tilt to her head, seemingly attempting to gather her patience. Korra had always been a difficult child - brash, stubborn, hot headed - but she knew, even at an early age, that some things are worth begging for. In this case, seeing Republic City for the first time.

 _With cherries and sprinkles on top?_ Korra added, her face contorting to those irresistible puppy eyes, those pinched brows, and that pronounced pout. Her mom couldn't deny her puppy eyes, no one could, and a twinge of satisfaction overcame her when she visibly saw her mother's resolve break.

Slumping forward with an exaggerated sigh, Senna cracked an amused smile and held her pinky finger out in an offer. _You promise you won't throw a fit like you are right now?_

Grinning like an idiot, Korra grasped her mother's pinky in a silent pledge. _I promise._

—-

 _I promise._

 _I promise._

Cracking open her eyes, Korra groggily scanned her dark room, those two words still echoing in her mind.

Why she unintentionally decided to wake up so early was beyond her. Despite squeezing her lids closed, desperately hoping she'd drift back to sleep just to see another fragment of her mother's face, even if she was all too familiar with what happens next, nothing came. With furrowed brows, she was awake and nothing could change that.

Staring at the dim ceiling above her, Korra swallows over the lump in her throat. Sure, she thought about them constantly, especially in the dead of night when she's in her own space of privacy, but the dreams - or rather nightmares - eventually faded into the background since moving into Tarrlok's estate. Whether it was because of her recent… fascination… with him or the process of moving into a new life, Korra did not know. Rather she preferred not to know, considering the reality of their legal bond.

Korra particularly tried not to contemplate what her parents would think of Tarrlok. Not just as a potential lover of sorts, but also as a father figure as it had been emphasized since he decided to adopt her. And what truly got her skin to produce prickles of aversion is what they would perceive of her situation now.

It's a difficult thing to ponder. Korra understood that. That her biological parents were not physically around to reprimand her, or to shake her of those not-so-absurd yet absurd feelings for someone twenty years her senior, for someone who technically is her father.

She truly missed them. She missed being guided, even though she barely ever listened, her indecisiveness constantly battling in the dark corners of her mind. She missed everything regarding her childhood: the simplicity, the bliss, the uncaring attitude that both her parents always laughed at. Wherever they were, she knew they were looking out for her. And when she really thinks about it, the thought itself brings her comfort and content and something unnamed that has her somewhat accepting her new life. Shaking herself of those thoughts, Korra takes a deep breath in and shifts her half lidded gaze towards the window.

Dawn was just breaking the night sky and filtering through her curtains in muted streams. As much as it was gorgeous to watch the sun rise up from their estate perched on the outskirts of Republic City, the view was not exactly what she could focus on. With a tilt of her head, Korra saw the outline of Naga's sleeping form on the other half of her mattress. She ran her fingers gently through the pup's soft fur and had to crack the smallest of smiles when she stretched out of her curled position with a sleepy sigh.

Korra was immensely grateful for her. The past few weeks with the pup already had her cautiously easing herself into what Korra assumed would be a confusing future ahead of her.

Even though she couldn't speak, her presence simply calmed Korra's nerves whether it was from her tears or her sweat. Naga had already heard most of her complaints and worries and truly everything that had been distressing to the teenager, albeit in hushed tones or through her cries as she tried to catch her breath. Glancing at Naga once again, Korra had to cringe at the suffering she inflicted on the poor pup. Naga didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask to listen to her problems, to know how truly fucked up and pathetic Korra was. Yet she constantly comes trotting back to her side as if nothing was wrong.

Korra acknowledged this whole situation was wrong. She shouldn't be flirting with her adoptive father, shouldn't actually hold feelings of lust towards him, shouldn't want to feel his touch everywhere on her body. Yet here she was, pathetically lying in bed, still contemplating what her dead parents would think of this disgusting situation, and still wanting to go through with Asami's plan.

Spirits, she couldn't even look at him in the eye without thinking of Asami's teasing voice, or Mako's unwanted quip, or desperately wanting to pounce him and allow herself the opportunity to just feel without thinking. She honestly wanted to be free. Free from the constant ache of guilt and confusion that she was tempted to stomp into that infuriating man's room and relieve the building tension.

Huffing, Korra turned to face Naga. Even as the plan was put into action, she still feels silly and childish for actually thinking she could control Tarrlok in such a way. At any rate, it was working and Korra didn't know whether to feel elated or apprehensive for what could come in the future.

But just as she began considering her options, her eyes caught sight of the silver ring perched on her bedside table. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath in, attempting to calm her frenzied nerves this early in the morning.

If her parents were still alive, none of this would happen. She wouldn't have to live in the orphanage for the better part of her teenage years, wouldn't have to deal with the guilt she felt since their death, wouldn't have to feel apprehensive with her advances towards the older man in the room next to hers.

If they were still here, everything would be back to normal. But if they were still alive, witnessing this strange attraction between her and Tarrlok unfold, Korra had no doubt they'd protect her to the ends of the earth.

Her mother would try to understand the situation, but her father on the other hand… Well, he'd definitely attempt to kill Tarrlok in an instant at every given opportunity, whether they were alone or not. Spirits, that would be a funny sight to see. Tarrlok running for his life while her father sprinted after him, yelling profanities for attempting to _deflower their only child_. But that would never happen. Even if they were still alive, her and Tarrlok would have never crossed paths. Not only was she a stubborn child and insisted on getting her parents' attention, but Tarrlok would be too immersed in his work for his own good… And she seriously doubts he'd try anything suggestive to her twelve year old self. If he did, she'd be severely worried for the man.

That wasn't the case, at any rate.

No. Now it was just her, Noatak, Tarrlok, and Naga occupying the large space of the estate. When she thought about it, she barely knows the two brothers, moreso in Noatak considering he almost never mentions anything about their past or his likes and dislikes. Tarrlok on the other hand, she has some knowledge that he and his brother had a rather tragic past, and something that happened 'thirteen years ago' as Noatak claimed, but besides the basics, she doesn't know much about him.

It's sad really, she'd been living with him for more than a month now and she knows little to nothing about them. Abruptly, she hears the soft footsteps of either brothers padding along the cold marble, breaking her from her thoughts. She had an inkling it was Tarrlok since he usually went to city hall for the first half of the day. And with the way she witnessed Noatak practically knock out on the couch rather than in one of the numerous guest bedrooms the night before, she ventured to guess he was still sound asleep.

Korra thinks she should do the same, to numb her mind and fall back asleep, or at least have something to keep her busy. If she doesn't, she'll end up overthinking and that subtle thrumming will return. Well, more than it already had, that is.

Wrapping an arm around Naga's middle, Korra allows a sigh to escape her and desperately hopes the darkness of sleep consumes her once more.

* * *

Sharp, rhythmic knocks at his closed door cut through the soft jazz playing in his bedroom. Shaving the last bit of stubble on his chin, Tarrlok blatantly ignores the person behind the door, making no intention of moving from his spot in front of the mirror and sink. It's too early in the morning to talk to anyone, and for them to witness his state of disarray would be a travesty on their part, especially with the streaks of shaving cream dotting his jawline. But just as he was finishing up, the knocking began once again.

Tarrlok let out a muttered curse. There were only two people in the estate that could possibly irritate him this early in the morning. He presumes it's Noatak, considering Korra had been out late the night before with her little school dance and typically slept in until breakfast was made or in the making. Splashing his face with warm water, he wipes the remaining foam gathered on his skin.

This better be important lest whoever it was behind the door deliberately wants to get an eyeful of his bare chest. He opens the door with a soft creak, expecting Noatak's indifferent yet harsh face. To his pleasant, and not-so-pleasant, surprise, it's Korra. A _very_ nearly naked Korra. Seven hells, the spirits above were sure getting a kick out of doing such a thing to his aging heart as it instinctively hammered against his chest.

Despite the clench in his jaw, Tarrlok inadvertently roved piercing depths over her practically naked body.

She was merely wrapped in a white towel, her brown locks swept into a messy bun atop her head, stray tendrils framing her face and nearly tempting him to tuck the strands behind her ear. The makeup she sported before was now smudged underneath her eyes delightfully while one of her hands grasped onto rolled pieces of clothes as she leaned casually against the door frame.

If it weren't for the entertained spark in her eyes, Tarrlok wouldn't have snapped himself out of this trance. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, he attempted to divert his attention and clear his throat, croaking an unintelligible, "You're up early."

Gently offering him a knowing smirk and a twitch in her brows, her vivid cerulean eyes wander his naked chest as she easily moves past his frozen form. "You want a gold star for that observation?" She said, her voice thick with sarcasm as she exaggerates the sway of her hips underneath the towel. With equal parts eagerness and trepidation, he followed the hypnotizing movements of her hips, eying her curvaceous body in intrigue. Smooth, sun kissed skin, shapely curves and toned muscles. Spirits.

"I find myself incessantly questioning why I decided to take you in rather than those quiet teenagers at the orphanage." He feigns an expression of contempt. Even this early in the morning, which he is still bewildered exactly why she was awake so early, her jesting and flirtatious mood hadn't swayed since the night before.

Closing the door behind him, Tarrlok eyes her warily as a vile snort escapes her. Almost immediately, he's hit with an exaggerated roll of her beautiful eyes over her shoulder, gazing up to him with a look that clearly said, _you keep telling yourself that_. "Oh, please. Your life would be soooo boring without my amazing self gracing your presence." She says self-assuredly.

It was true, but he wouldn't allow her the pleasure of validating her point by agreeing with her.

As if the spirits were toying with him, he watched her curiously. It's stupefying to say the least. But what was more stupefying was the fact that she appeared comfortable and at ease with her surroundings. As if she weren't literally and figuratively barging into his personal space. He didn't mind. Quite the contrary, actually. The paternal side of him marveled at this level of content Korra displayed since she moved in, but what outweighed that perception was the side of him that couldn't resist her, the sinful side of him that acknowledged that their blatant flirting and teasing had now more or less became foreplay of some sort.

With the soft jazz continuously playing in the background and Korra sifting through the pile of folded laundry on his chest of blankets, he coolly strode to her side, unable to remove his lecherous eyes from the young woman. As she bent further, he could see the enticing groove of her toned posterior peeking from the short length of the towel. He had to restrain himself the opportunity to see the bare junction between her thighs. It's downright greedy, something that she had been protecting for someone special all her life, but the temptation certainly was there.

 _Spirits, get ahold on yourself! You act as if you were a virginal boy who had never seen a woman's ass! Or rather, a lech for even wanting to fuck your adopted daughter!_ He nearly screamed to himself.

Clenching his jaw and shaking himself of those provocative thoughts, Tarrlok clears his throat once again. "I seriously doubt that." He mumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest as he watched her search for whatever it was she was in need of.

As if she did not believe him, the blue eyed girl glanced up at him with a smug smile lining her plump lips and hummed in evident doubt. It was exactly an expression that had a shudder run down his spine and the familiar warmth settle in his lower abdomen. Plucking a sports bra from the pile of men's clothing and dangling it between her slim fingers with a smirk, Korra leisurely moved past him, once again, towards his bathroom.

How that piece of elastic material got woven into his clothes was beyond him. Maybe their housemaid somehow forgot to separate their clothing? She did only come once a week, Tarrlok reasoned. But why would she presume a distinctively woman's piece of clothing was his? Either way, he didn't think too much about it as Korra was already shoving his belongings on the counter to make enough space for her rolled pieces of cloth.

Despite repeatedly scolding himself to cease this game that they played, he couldn't deny the tinge of curiosity creeping into his thoughts. Without waiting another moment, he followed her into his bathroom with slightly narrowed eyes.

A chuckle was heard through the soft jazz and it immediately set his nerves on edge. "Y'know, if you wanted to watch, you could just ask nicely, instead of standing there like an old pervert." She glanced over her shoulder, biting her lip, and Tarrlok instantly recognized the mischief swimming in her eyes. It's the same look she acquired when she conjured up some ridiculous plan that manages to leave him feeling the familiar thrumming of arousal in the pit of his stomach. "By the way, you missed a spot," she turned on her heels and faced him once he was at her front.

The words she said… he heard them, but they weren't filtering through his normally quick witted brain. They lapsed into an awkward silence, the only sound coming from the turntable quietly playing jazz, but the muteness evidently was lost on the man.

Whatever spell she captivated him in, Tarrlok wasn't sure he wanted to be released from the heated trance. In all honesty, he was still too distracted with the fact that she was almost fully naked in his presence and that she was in his bathroom as if she had every right to be in there. With one little flick of his wrist to untuck the edge of the towel near the side of her breast, it would fall away and reveal her supple skin to him. He had witnessed her in the nude before, truly unintentionally, her upper body, that is. But that was inappropriate, at any rate. Everything regarding this - regarding her - was inappropriate.

Those thoughts were abruptly put on hold when she let out a soft giggle and the surprisingly gentle pad of her thumb was felt on his jawline. What in all hells was she laughing about? Brows pinching together in confusion, Korra's finger pulls away, only to reveal the tiniest bit of shaving cream on her thumb.

Spirits, the look on her face and that white foam covering the tip of her finger only reminded him of the dream he had a few days prior that had him struggling to take his regular morning piss.

In his dream, she wore nothing but one of his button up shirts on. He couldn't recall the specifics as the more he thought about it, the less he could remember, much to his chagrin, but Tarrlok recalled she perched herself comfortably, enticingly on the cold marble counter and helped him shave the stubble dotting his jaw as he stood between her legs. Blue eyes gazed at him with a mix of curiosity, lust, and something hidden, something akin to adoration.

The feelings of content and tenderness were not lost on him when he woke up. But the events that transpired after his impromptu grooming circled his thoughts as he tugged at himself through his boxer-briefs, although he was torn between attempting to banish his arousal or prolong it. She'd press lingering kisses on his lips, on his neck, anywhere her plump lips could reach. Fragments between that blur and almost instantly resume with him wedged tightly inside her while she grasps at his disheveled hair and bare shoulder, moaning in need as he guided their rapid movements.

Trying to return to the matter at hand, Tarrlok swallows over his suddenly dry throat.

Patience evidently thinning, he sighs. "Why are you in here?" He questions, crossing his arms once again as he felt the beginnings of arousal shoot to his loins.

With the deadpan expression she offers him, he nearly rolls his eyes at the attitude he's receiving at only seven in the morning. What he apparently did to incense the spirits were beyond him. It was sure to be a long day ahead of him if this continued.

"Because I need to shower." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, matching his stance by folding her arms underneath her breasts and shifting her weight from one foot to the other in an unspoken dare.

So this was how it's going to be.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression you had your own shower...? It may be my brain deteriorating, after all." He queries with a lifted brow. Of course he's wary. With how she'd been behaving around him, practically giving him a heart attack at any given opportunity, of course he'd be taut at the mere glance of those cerulean depths.

Despite himself, he has to admit the girl has the gift of charm, and whether it's intentional or not, she's using it to her benefit. Whoever fed her a deliberate plan in seducing him, which he had an inkling it had to do with a certain beryl eyed young woman, she knows how to loosen his tongue just as well as she knows exactly how to make him clam up. It's rather pathetic to have such knowledge that she was doing this to him, that he allowed her to continue. But just as she was plotting ways knock him over, he was doing the same exact in his own mind, enjoying the alternating tactics to achieve the precise reactions either one wanted.

"Oh, no, you're correct. But you see, I _would_ be in my own bathroom if something with the pipes or whatnot weren't broken." She smiled all too innocently.

"The pipes?" He questioned, doubt coloring his usually smooth voice as his eyes narrowed further. He would've believed her claim if it weren't for the pure smile etched on her face and the mischief practically swimming in her eyes, a complete contradiction to what she declared. He knew better than to believe the young woman, considering her track record of fabricating and exaggerating every minute detail to make a story more interesting to her ears.

"Mhm. It's the darndest thing, too. It was working perfectly fine yesterday, but when I went to turn the water on earlier, it wasn't coming out of the shower head. So, I left that for you to deal with." Korra beamed cheerfully, shrugging nonchalantly and already making her way to turn the knob in the shower without his permission.

Even if he didn't voice his approval, he couldn't bring himself to deny her. Not when she appeared so delightfully alluring under the bright rays of the rising sun filtering through the blinds.

A sickeningly sweet smile lines Tarrlok's lips as he said sarcastically, "I appreciate that." Rolling his eyes in disbelief that a seventeen year old held a great deal of feigned authority over him, he very nearly pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache beginning to form.

As if ignoring the sarcasm radiating from him, Korra continued happily, uttering, "I know you do." Before stripping herself of the only material covering her supple young body, she pressed a hasty kiss to his freshly shaved cheek and nearly shoved him out of his own bathroom. _His_ own bathroom.

What in all the spirits was going on?

—-

Tarrlok tried to occupy his mind on frivolous matters, anything other than the young woman bathing herself in his private quarters. The same place he himself bathed in not too long before she knocked on his door. It wouldn't have taken such a toll on his rather frantic mind if it weren't for the fact that she left the door ajar.

Of course he thought about closing the damn door, but the sinful portion of his mind decidedly ignored all rational thought. Instead, he stood frozen at the front of his chest of drawers and the mirror hanging on the wall, his pale gaze trained to focus on his reflection fastening the buttons of his crisp dress shirt rather than her bathing counterpart. The constant sound of jazz, water hitting marble, her soft humming, it all nearly made him mad. Like a flashback to the previous night, or rather the previous weeks, he was all too aware of what she was doing.

Movement at the corner of the mirror stirs him. Despite nearly applauding at how far his willpower had reached, it all crumbled to a puff of dust as his eyes inadvertently trailed to the corner of the mirror, watching past the half-closed door behind him.

Spirits. Even as the glass blurred her naked figure with dripping steam, the mere outline of her shapely body had his jaw clenching in tension, had the arousal shooting to his loins once again. She's turning towards the source of water and washing the soap suds off her skin. He had never been more jealous of the bubbles of soap as it trailed over her shoulders and down the wet surface of her body.

Despite his mind screaming for him to tear his eyes away from her, he couldn't for the life of him get ahold of sanity. He feels like a pervert. A voyeur. To the spirits above, she's half his age and he can't take his eyes off her.

She doesn't even spare him by rubbing the suds off her body at a routine pace like any normal person would presumably do. For some wild, yet not so wild reason, he thinks Korra's doing this on purpose. But maybe it was just paranoia. Or maybe not. It wouldn't be outrageously ruled out considering the past few weeks of the incessant teasing. She proves his suspicions correct as she slowly washes her skin free of soap - first rubbing it off her shoulders and her toned arms, then across the smooth surface of her ample chest.

It's fascinating. Tarrlok knew women could be meticulous about their skin care and cleansing rituals - as was he, he couldn't deny that - but this was the first time he'd seen it in action and held this level of captivation and intimacy laced within her lethargic movements. Indeed, it is Korra, his adopted daughter, a teenager gradually reaching her years as an adult, but that did not stop him from watching the captivating sight when coherence was a lightyear away from his grasp. The mere slide of a woman's touch on her own bare skin sends a shiver coursing through his veins.

She doesn't pay particular attention to her breasts, but witnessing her caress herself, even in a casual fashion, makes the air catch in his throat. Despite the steam obscuring his view on her, the faint tinge of darkened color that marks her nipples produces a heated shudder running down his spine. The tempting image unfolding in front of his lust filled eyes compels him to strip himself of the very clothes he just put on and join her in the scorching heat.

And then she suddenly glances at him.

Tensing, his eyes instantly snaps back to his reflection in the mirror. She's not an idiot, and he knows he's probably been caught, judging from the sound of water shutting off and the glass sliding open.

But perhaps not. Despite himself, Tarrlok sneaks a hasty glance past that partially opened door to find she's not looking in his direction anymore. Instead, she's hidden behind the portion of the door out of his field of vision, a small mercy on his pounding heart, naturally. That is, until he catches a peek of the towel wrapped around her hair and a glimpse of her bare back and curvaceous posterior. But just as he caught a glimpse of her naked skin, she was once again hidden from his prying eyes.

Taking a deep breath in, he breaks this unhealthy fixation on the young woman and grasps the tie lying limply on his dresser, wrapping it around his neck as he goes through the monotonous process of tying the piece of silk.

He wanted to groan at the familiar heat of lust shooting to his loins. Considering the few weeks this game of theirs had been persisting, he's perplexed that his resolve hadn't shattered underneath the pressure of warmth settling low in his abdomen.

Revealing herself from his bathroom, towel slung over a forearm, she saunters her way to him as he faces her with apprehension. She sports that wicked elastic bra she plucked from his folded clothes and leggings that grip her toned limbs enticingly. His mind goes blank at the devilish smirk that lines her lips and only further propels him into a stupor as he caught the faint scent of his soap clinging to her skin. It was a sinful little thrill inside of possession that drove him to relish his unvoiced mark on her, even though it was temporary.

Sliding warm palms up his chest, Korra grasped the silk tie, tightening the piece of fabric perfectly around his neck. "Better?" She whispered with a quirk in her brow.

For once in his life, he couldn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he opted with a rigid nod of his head, but despite himself, he blurts a barely audible, "Thanks."

Stretching on her toes, she presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. It's warm and electrifying, yet she lingers for a few moments more than necessary, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the man nearly restraining every trace of his willpower from practically throwing her onto his bed to show her what exactly she'd been inducing on his poor soul.

When she's gone, Tarrlok shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He's half-aroused and completely ashamed. But as he stands there in the middle of his room, absorbing the events that just transpired like a fool, his semi-erection gradually fades, but the the thoughts of her don't. In his mind, he sees her pressed against wet tiles of marble - her legs wrapped around his thrusting hips, slender fingers finding purchase in his hair - or sprawled provocatively on his mattress - the sheets perhaps twisting around her sleek, bare legs and her shirt riding up to reveal her smooth stomach, or maybe with her perfect posterior jutting up, as if begging to be stroked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tarrlok had never been more certain that this day would be detrimental to his health.

* * *

Sweat dripping, Korra's panting, music blasting, and Naga's easily matching her pace beside her. Spirits, it felt good to get a decent jog to relieve some tension from her taut body. She scolds herself for denying a workout for the past two days. Granted, she was busy with school and such, but before moving into Tarrlok's estate she swore she'd never use an excuse such as that get in her way of working out. Even a simple jog with Naga around the public garden would suffice, just like she was currently.

As the sun steadily rose, angry clouds above her began forming. It's that time of the year that Korra revels in. The transition from the sweltering summer to the brisk chill of autumn and winter. But despite the nippy weather, her body is overheated with the lingering sparks from her shower.

It's rather stupid of her to bathe before exercising. She acknowledges that. But she had to reason that being turned on for more than twenty-four hours was a lot more exhausting than she thought, so just the idea of her bed the previous night was infinitely more enticing than a cold shower that Asami's suggested. Plus, the residual gunk from the night before truly made her skin itch after lying in bed with the tired pup for no more than a handful of minutes. And besides, Korra decided to test Mako's advice for herself, which she had to nod in approval at the near immediate results from the older man.

Of course, she had her doubts. It was Mako, after all. The guy prompted this intriguing situation her and Tarrlok were immersed in now, and it only further irritated her that someone like Mako initiated such confusing feelings. It didn't help that Tarrlok was an easy man to sway in the face of lust. But then again, many men were.

Although she relished the heated way he looked at her, relished the way he reciprocated and took her advances in stride, she could feel herself digging an early grave with the amount of intensifying lust.

She's lost in her inner ramblings, lost in the pounding music when suddenly, she feels something intangible shift. She can't quite name the feeling, but it's definitely unsettling.

Attempting to focus on the gravel path before her, despite faltering in her step, Korra senses a pair of eyes on her. Or was it two pairs? Korra couldn't tell, but her heart races and her hand tightens around Naga's leash as she discreetly scans the practically empty area around her. Nothing appeared out of place. But something in her mind kept sending alarms that said otherwise. This was getting creepy. She knows a dangerous situation when she sees one. She's seen those crime shows with crazy stalkers or lingering kidnappers, all of them centering around the uneasy feeling, and this was one of those times.

Involuntarily, Korra hastens her leisure jog to a run, turning onto another path filled with tall trees and dying flowers. She inadvertently increases the volume of her music, the harsh guitar and beating drums and screaming voice serves as a much needed distraction. She chalks it up to her paranoia, her nerves have been persistently on edge, after all.

But despite shrugging the feeling off to her own madness, the sensation of eyes burning a hole through the back of her head never leave until she passes the west gates of the garden.

—-

Korra had never been to City Hall. And honestly, she had no intention to start now, but staying in a rather silent room with Noatak unnerved her. After her jog around the public garden, her nerves were still on edge, and sitting in a mute kitchen with Naga sound asleep on the couch and the older brother reading the newspaper only made her heart pound against her chest in agitation. Noatak truly didn't make her uncomfortable, although he had his moments. Instead, it was the deafening silence that set her nerves in unease. By the time she ran home with Naga, she knew she was more than paranoid. From the intangible feeling of nonexistent eyes watching her every move to the tiniest of sounds of the wind building outside the warm confines of Tarrlok's estate, everything was putting her on edge.

She willed herself to calm down, and in turn decided to distract herself. Loosening her brown locks to her natural waves, Korra hastily changed into an obsidian tube top, pairing it with a pleated, plaid skirt that stopped just above her mid thigh and a black belt cinched around her waist. Covering herself from the developing wind, she draped a windbreaker over her shoulders and tied her usual leather shoes on before wandering towards the opposite side of the city.

As she strode through the empty halls and leisurely swung a plastic bag with greasy take out, the scent of papers and wood filling the air, she found a room on the first floor with a door left slightly opened. Peeking through the crack, Korra finds a group of old men and an old woman sitting at a circular table. The… meeting was it?... looked fairly serious. Something she was not at all comfortable with. Korra's about to shrug it off, to leave the elders to their own devices, when she catches sight of a certain long haired man absentmindedly twirling a pen between his fingers.

Cracking a smile, an invisible light bulb sparked at the idea. She turns on her heels and resolutely sets out to find his office. She'd been looking for him, of course, considering she bought them lunch, but she had hoped he ran into her rather than Korra setting out to find his office. She had to admit, it was tiresome to be such an amazing daughter. Korra chuckles to herself, knowing how prissy the man is, he'd probably have an office with a view.

She circles the first floor, then the second, then the third, gliding by golden plaques of unknown names and names she recalled hearing on the news. It's when she catches sight of the elevator that Korra immediately stops short with a careless glance of her eyes.

 _Councilman Tarrlok,_ the plaque read. And predictably enough, it had his credentials engraved underneath his name, unlike the other so-called politicians. Such a priss.

Straightening her spine, Korra scans the area for any indication of life coming her way before quietly slipping past the double doors. Much to her dismay, she already felt infinitely more egotistical just by opening the man's door. She was right, he did have a gorgeous view. But by the spirits, nothing short of luxury got past Tarrlok. She nearly rolled her eyes at the audacity. Children were starving, people were scouring the chilly streets of the city. Yet, he practically snuggled in this spacious office of his for what she presumed was most of his adult life.

Closing the doors with a soft click, her eyes instantly trailed to his desk. It's neat with little to no personal touches. She genuinely wonders why. Any normal man in his late thirties would have a picture of someone special propped on the edge of their desk, yet Tarrlok's is bare with typical office supplies and a closed laptop. Placing the bag of food atop his desk and grazing the pads of her fingers across the smooth wood, she distractedly makes her way to the bookcase perched on the adjacent wall.

From political law books to criminal justice essays, Tarrlok had them all stacked upon each other. She's in evident disbelief with the man. How he managed to find time to read this many books, as well as the ones in his home office, baffles Korra. She barely had time to read that steamy novel of his with senior year riding her ass! She's lost in thought and a hint of admiration, but just a tiniest hint, when she strays on a lone brown folder squished against the frame of the bookcase.

Curiosity piqued, Korra reaches for the folder. But just as the tips of her fingers brush the harsh material, the door opens, revealing an all too serious Tarrlok engrossed in the papers in his grasp. Korra turns on her heels to face him with arms folded across her chest and her weight distributed on one foot.

At her deliberate movement, she witnesses him visibly bristle, pale blue eyes bulging as they caught sight of her smirking form across the room. "Spirits, Korra!" Tarrlok squeaked, nearly sending the papers in his grasp flying into the air while he clutched at his chest.

Just from the pained look on his face, Korra threw her head back with a undignified bark of laughter. This was all too easy. Korra knew she said that going along with Asami's plan continuously made her feel silly, but she truly didn't think Tarrlok would be this easy swayed by her mere presence. Maybe she was truly as amazing as she thought she was. "Hey, asshat." She greeted through her laughter and gasps of air.

As his brows pinch in irritation, his glare is directed towards her. He grumpily strides to his desk, pausing for a moment when he catches sight of the familiar logo imprinted on the plastic bag, and straightens the stack of papers in his grasp with sharp taps on the wood before settling himself on his chair. This only exacerbates her mirth with a vile snort that had Tarrlok recoil in his seat. Shaking his head, the man rubs at his temples and sighs exaggeratedly. "Why aren't you at home? It's the weekend, teenagers favor staying home or wandering through the city, or am I wrong?" He asked with tired eyes.

How was he already tired? It's not even noon. Korra shrugs carelessly, maybe it was just signs of aging.

Coughing into her hand to control the giggles shaking her shoulders, Korra grinned. "Oh, you're right. I mean you should know since you were a teenager _decades_ ago. Shouldn't be too hard to remember with that not-so-senile brain of yours. Right, old man?" She beamed whilst he narrowed his eyes to mere slits. Korra had to bite her lip to stifle another shriek of laughter threatening to escape her throat lest he really did get into a sour mood.

As much as it was fun to pester the man, having the stubborn and temperamental side of him emerge would only further dampen her already dejected mood since picturing her mother's presence earlier that morning.

"A sharp tongue is always flattering on a woman." Tarrlok huffed, apparently trying to appear as though he weren't fazed by her intangible hits.

Smirking, Korra slowly saunters to the other side of the office with her hands clasped behind her back. "So, I'm a woman now?" She queries, her voice practically radiating smugness as she glances at him over her shoulder.

He must have been exceptionally tired to barely make a dent to their game. Korra had to admit to herself, even if it was a difficult thing to do considering who she was talking about, that their offhand insults and teasing were fun. It definitely beats sitting across a silent Noatak. But since he was in an irritable mood, she relished the small amount of time that she could insult him. Oh, how the tables have turned.

There was a moment of silence between them, the only sound of his chair creaking as he leaned back to stretch long limbs. "You will be soon, considering your birthday is in a little over a month from now." He quipped, the almost bored, somewhat impatient expression on his face becoming more and more evident under the shifting sun rays filtering through the numerous windows.

Wiping the smirk off her face in favor of a sickly sweet smile, Korra cradled her hands directly over her heart. "Aww, you remembered." She cooed.

Almost immediately, she saw Tarrlok's piercing blue eyes roll to the spirits above. The cool and collected demeanor of his wavering the slightest bit as he tried to keep his patience in line. "Spirits," he practically groaned.

Giggling, Korra waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm just joking. No need to have an aneurysm, old man." She swiveled on her feet and glanced around the shelves upon shelves decorating the office and the luxurious paintings adorning the pale blue walls. Despite her lethargic pace, Korra can feel his eyes watching her every move. It felt similar to her jog in the park, but this held familiarity with it, as it was Tarrlok's gaze on her, after all.

Sighing, Tarrlok straightens his posture in his seat and lifts a finger to inquisitively peek inside the plastic bag. "Seriously, why aren't you at home?" He asks tiredly.

Smiling to herself at the soft sound of plastic rustling, she stretched her arms above her head. "Well, Noatak finally woke up after I took Naga for a walk and I couldn't stand being in the silence with him. I was about to take a nap or go out to get food, but then I wondered, what is my dear father doing? He must be so _terribly_ bored without me. So I decided to hop on the next train, get some takeout, and pay you a visit, only to find out you were in a meeting and you're apparently already exhausted." Korra spoke loud enough for him to hear with the way she closed in on a single picture perched on a nearly filled shelf.

There was a woman. She had long, dark braided hair, tan skin matching her and Tarrlok's, a purple hue woven into her pale blue irises, and a smile that had one side quirked higher than the other. The woman sported a lovely off-white dress embroidered with lace. Although the photo appeared aged, she looked beautiful, timeless even.

"Very considerate of you." Tarrlok spoke up, not bothering to hide the sarcasm coating his voice.

Ignoring the man's bitterness, she remained gazing at the photo. "Who's this lady?" Korra questioned, gesturing towards the framed picture without breaking eye contact with the woman. Obviously, it was someone who meant a lot to Tarrlok. Korra assumed it was an old lover, an old flame he still had feelings for, but she wasn't sure. The picture seemed a bit dated.

It went deadly quiet for a few moments, and Korra was beginning to think he didn't hear her, but when she glanced at his now taut face, he seemed to look as though he were contemplating life. What in all hell? Did she say something wrong? Did she manage to break Tarrlok?

"... My mother," he uttered, barely audible to Korra's ears. His whispered answer was enough to make her tense up. She knew how he was when it came to his family, it's somewhat similar to how quiet she gets with her own.

There's something in his expression that compelled Korra to lighten the mood. Whether it was because she hated seeing someone so high-and-mighty as him feel vulnerable or not, she did not know. Letting out a pondering hum, she leaned in closer to the picture and tilted her head. "She's really pretty… How'd she make you and Noatak?" The blue eyed girl asked with mirth, glancing over her shoulder to the taut man. When all he offered her was silent deadpan look, Korra leaned back with a hand propped on her hip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You, sir, need to take a joke for once." She rolled her cerulean eyes.

Visibly shaking the tautness from his muscles, Tarrlok offered her a diplomatic smile. "Yes, well, considering many women think I'm attractive, I'd say I inherited her good genetics." He gloated. At least he was trying to lighten the mood as well. It wouldn't do if she unintentionally dampened his mood and stayed that way for the remainder of the day.

Korra let out a sheepish giggle, leisurely pacing back and forth throughout his office. "Kidding aside, where is she now? You never mentioned anything about her." She wondered aloud, cringing as she strayed on a particular painting hung proudly on the wall. Whatever was in this man's head that made him actually think it was a good idea to hang a portrait of himself was beyond her comprehension. As much as he was handsome to look at, his ego was definitely off putting.

But just as she realized they lapsed into another tense silence, Tarrlok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The man was in desperate need of some relaxation, considering the amount of stress he apparently was under.

"Korra, you're giving me a headache with your loitering." He grumbles, one hand fidgeting with his pen while the other ran through his stupidly perfect hair.

Turning to face him, Korra slowly strode to his front with an exaggerated sway to her hips, easily moving between the two chairs placed at the front of his desk. "What should I do then?" She challenges with a smirk lining her lips, folding her arms underneath her breasts. With the way his eyes flickered down to her breasts for a fraction of a second before warily watching her, she allowed her smirk to widen triumphantly. She knew an outfit like this would get his attention.

Watching her unblinkingly in challenge, Tarrlok begins cautiously. "Since you insist on staying here for who-knows-what-reason, just sit down and be quiet while I finish the rest of these documents. It'll only take an hour or so. Surely you're capable of keeping quiet for that long, right?" He asks condescendingly, as though she were a child throwing a tantrum.

"We'll see." She simply mutters, saccharine practically dripping from her voice.

As if he decidedly deemed her answer adequate, Tarrlok resolutely ignores her presence and resumes his work on the relatively small stack of papers. Well, it was significantly smaller than the ones he brought home. Korra remained standing at his front, boredly watching him as she tapped her fingers on her forearm in an unvoiced rhythm.

No, no, no. This won't do. Korra can't simply stay put and obey one's commands, especially not when it came to Tarrlok. When has she ever obeyed his wishes in the first place? Well, besides a few times when it actually mattered. With an exaggerated sigh, she watches him for any reaction. Nothing. So, she repeated the huff, hoping he'd give her the attention she wanted from him. But once again, nothing. The only indication resembling a reaction was the tiniest clench in his jaw. But he remained in his seat, writing in his prissy, slanted way before skimming the propositions within the paper.

Rather than stand there like a fool, Korra meandered towards his side. Yet there was nothing from the man. Not even the tiniest twitch of his brow or an inaudible sigh at her 'loitering' as he said. Decidedly trying to catch his attention, she hopped onto his desk, perching herself at the edge and crumpling some of the documents just as she had the night before.

"Korra," he chastised.

With one glance from Tarrlok, Korra smiled innocently in a look that clearly said, _I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm 'keeping quiet' like you said._

Tarrlok must've clearly read her thoughts by the way his jaw clenched and eyes closed as though he were attempting to reel in his patience. Spirits, if she only knew it was this easy to rattle him, she would've done so much more since moving in with the man. Either way, one hour with him, deliberately distracting him or not, she ventured to guess it was a lot better than spending the afternoon with Noatak in silence.

* * *

The hours spent in city hall weren't as monotonous as it typically was. He was undoubtedly surprised when Korra visited him. And what surprised him more was she guessed his favorite food from the restaurant across the street, yakisoba with a side of matcha mochi, naturally. But he did have an inkling that she simply asked the employees there, considering he paid a visit every other day.

Whatever it was, her presence was a nice gesture, despite the lingering exhaustion and irritation from the dreary meeting. That is, until he saw what she was wearing. Spirits, the girl had a knack for startling him, for nearly stopping his heart from functioning. With the mess that happened earlier that morning, Tarrlok handled her impromptu change infinitely better than witnessing her in the nude. Although, it still had him clam up and compel him to watch her every move.

Even as they ate in his office - Korra perched comfortably on his desk as she nibbled on her onigiri, while he himself leaned back in his chair and cautiously chewed his noodles - he was wary of her.

She looked absolutely delightful, and despite himself, he felt a shift in her demeanor once she swallowed the last of the rice, leaning back and watching him with an indecipherable look in her eye as they shared the box of mochi. Although they made small talk - his irate mood restricted his tolerance for anything more than that - with their normal banter here and there, her lingering heated glances felt similar to the previous night.

But now?

Tarrlok didn't know how he could focus on their leisurely conversation. Not when the knowledge of what Noatak just whispered to him lingered in his mind. Why he had to say it as he was beginning to relax, as they were receiving their plate of raw beef, was beyond him. Spirits, the complications that could occur just because of this could nearly have his carefully crafted career crumble into a million pieces. Apparently, their 'old friends' found a way to contact Noatak. Not only was the news unsettling, but dealing with new propositions from work and having to dodge, rather poorly, at Korra's advances was enough of a terrible day to have his muscles and nerves exhausted from constantly being tense. But not just her advances, but her inquiries also.

Of course, he pegged her someone who was curious, she was a teenager, after all. But he wasn't expecting to be questioned about his family, more specifically his mother. Tarrlok acknowledged that she doesn't know any better, but just the slightest mention of his family was enough of a headache that could instantly turn his mood sour.

As the waitress set three bowls of rice and ramen in front of them, Noatak grabbed ahold of the plate filled with rolled meat from Tarrlok's hands, effectively breaking him from his thoughts. "So, cupcake. I heard you paid your father a visit while he was working. I was wondering where you went." He rasped, the sly hint to his voice not lost on Tarrlok as he set pieces of meat on the grill with a sizzle.

He was up to something, the lilt in his voice was the clear indicator, but Tarrlok couldn't quite detect exactly what it was just yet. Cautiously watching his brother cook the sizzling meat, he could practically feel himself deteriorating from the paranoia. Maybe he just needed sleep? That could be it.

"He's not my dad." Korra said simply, taking her set of chopsticks in hand and sliding a bowl of ramen towards her before slurping a mouthful of noodles in a rather distasteful yet endearing manner.

As if she fell into Noatak's trap, a grotesque smile quirked the corners of his mouth upward. "Really? I wasn't aware, considering you revel calling him, 'daddy'. But why should I have a say in a situation like this? He does have a soft spot for you, or should I say a hard-" Noatak began with a twitch in his brow.

"-Noatak, leave it." Tarrlok interjected, desperately hoping Korra didn't catch the implication. He was in no mood to bear such teasing from the both of them, specifically Noatak. He just needed to get through the night at the restaurant then he could fall asleep in that luxurious bed of his practically calling his name.

With a sharp click of his tongue, Noatak hissed a, "Don't act so moody, brother. It's rather obnoxious." Most of the venom in his harsh voice dissipated, but a hint of malice still lingered. Shaking himself, his brother continued with a vigilant eye focused on Tarrlok. "Actually, I was thinking-"

"-Don't rupture a blood vessel," Tarrlok interrupted in a barely audible insult that was just loud enough for Korra to snort in amusement as he daintily sipped at the scorching broth.

Flipping the cooking meat, Noatak continued, unfazed. "I was _thinking_ we should go to a bar. You're clearly upset, which is only further irritating my mood, and cupcake here looks like she doesn't want to go home just yet." He observed with one glance of his eyes, gesturing towards her body across the booth with his chopsticks.

"Noatak, she's underage." He pipes up ingenuously, deliberately ignoring his brother's intense scrutiny.

"That didn't stop us from trying when we were her age," Noatak insinuated. Of course, he had to bring up the past just as Korra had to loiter around his office and nearly interrogate him into confiding about his own mother. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he couldn't deny that she did bring up his past, considering she dawdled around his office. There would be a time and place for that, and it evidently was not today.

With her interest piqued, Korra's ears perked up like a pup at the mention of their teenage years. "Really? This is news to me." She mumbled through her mouthful of ramen.

"Just know that we managed to get in most of the time due to your father's silver tongue." Noatak spoke up with a sly smile evident in his voice, nudging Tarrlok in the arm as if that would alleviate his vexation. If he thought it would, it clearly didn't, judging from the glare pointedly directed towards his older brother.

"Hmm," Korra hummed in thought as she picked a few pieces of beef from the grill and placed it into her bowl of rice. It was nothing to think about, that is, until he suddenly felt it. The slow and deliberate slide of what felt like a bare foot crawling up the length of his leg. Pale blue eyes flickered from his bowl of noodles to the young woman sitting across from him. Those darkened cerulean depths glimmered with mischief that Tarrlok couldn't stop himself from unintentionally shivering at her touch, from his heart from instinctively hastening its pace. "C'mon, Tarrlok." She enticed innocently.

Ignoring her quip, moreso due to the fact that he was all too distracted with the foot roving back and forth on his stretched limbs, he cleared his throat. He prayed to the spirits that she facilitate anything more.

But as luck was not in his favor throughout the day, once he turned to Noatak, she took it a step further. Her foot crawled up to his lap, nearly centering on his loins hardening from arousal. Grasping at her ankle as smoothly as he could without Noatak's detection, Tarrlok stops her advancing foot a mere inch from his crotch. From the corner of his eyes, a smile curves her lips, hiding it behind her chewing. "Brother, they'll card her." Tarrlok says in what he hoped was his smooth and steady voice.

"So you say, but there is a bar on the other side of the city that doesn't." Noatak suggests indifferently. Fortunately for Tarrlok, and Korra, his brother seemed oblivious with the events underneath the table. Once he felt her concede, the full weight of her foot in his lap, he releases his firm hold on her ankle. But despite releasing her, she makes no intention of moving her foot from his inner thigh.

"How in seven hells do you know about this?" He questions in feigned astonishment, taking a healthy gulp of water into his parched mouth. Well, he was at some level of shock, considering a bar such as the one Noatak mentioned existed under his governing. He'll have to work on that another time, he duly noted.

"My little birdy tells me things, remember?" Noatak speaks over the clatter of a waiter cleaning a nearby table. They lapse into a moment of silence as Tarrlok absorbs the information, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"C'mon, daddy. I'll be a good girl and I promise I won't drink." Korra pipes up, the exaggeratedly sweet and innocent tone of hers coloring her voice. Her words and actions are a direct contradiction with one another. Instead of removing her foot from his lap, she somehow conjures up the courage to press further, easily crawling closer and closer to the growing bulge between his thighs. The gall this young woman had was more than he had ever experienced throughout his years with the opposite sex. "You two need a designated driver, after all." She offered sweetly.

Spirits, it was getting harder and harder to think with the heat from the grill and Korra blatantly teasing him underneath the table. Never did he imagine he'd be in this situation. Never did he imagine she'd take their flirting this far, especially in a public setting and his brother sitting beside him. Gods, if Noatak ever found out, he'd never hear the end of it… alongside the revulsion that colors his face an unhealthy blue.

Swallowing the mouthful of noodles over the lump in his throat, he nearly chokes when her foot pauses over his groin. Before Noatak gave him a look that clearly had him suspicious, Tarrlok coughs to clear his throat. The temptation to loosen his tie was becoming unbearable, the heat was getting to him. It's just a natural reaction, any man would react the same, he tries to rationalize. But then her foot strokes his growing arousal, his hand tightening around his chopsticks. How she remains unfazed by picking pieces of meat from the grill, besides the flicker of heat in those irises, is beyond him.

"You don't drive, Korra." He replied huskily. If he says anything more, he's afraid something unintelligible will undoubtedly spill from his loosening lips.

Smiling as though she weren't doing anything wrong, Korra let out a small hum and filled her mouth with rice and beef, chewing thoughtfully. "Huh, would you look at that?" She shrugged heedlessly. Resuming her teasing, the friction grew between them. Tarrlok acknowledged he could easily flick her foot off of him, that he could easily stop this escalating mess, but he had to get enough willpower to get his hand to order what his body didn't want.

She circled and stroked, lethargically increasing her pace. Tarrlok honestly didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected a simple night out to go this wrong. His body was clearly enjoying this far too much, judging from the evident bulge growing harder and harder under her ministrations, and he knew this would do nothing to cure his impure thoughts of his adopted daughter.

Clenching his jaw, Tarrlok's resistance was at its brink. "Fine! You two are contributing to my headache and I'd honestly rather go home to sleep it off, but considering you both will persist even when I say no, we'll go to the damn bar." He hisses in distress.

Suddenly, she pulled away, leaving Tarrlok irritated and nearly allowing a vexed growl escape him, but somehow had some rationality from stopping it short, playing it off by taking another sip of water.

"There's the old brother I know." Noatak harshly patted at his brother's back. Tarrlok on the other hand practically glared at Noatak and Korra. Spirits, how did this day come crumbling down on his expectations?

He knew Korra was persistent and impulsive, but to have the gall to do that and just stop so suddenly was downright cruel. He was tempted to pull her aside, to reprimand her, but he was under the impression she'd enjoy it, considering her current state of arousal… and he didn't trust himself with staying alone with her lest he found himself pinning her to the nearest wall in the bathroom.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Tarrlok sighed. "If she gets carded, we're leaving." He warned hastily, pointing his chopsticks towards his brother in frustration.

Hands held up as if he were caught thieving sweets, the short haired brother chuckled grotesquely. "She won't. Trust me." Noatak reassured. Despite the half-assed consolation, Tarrlok had an inkling something wrong was bound to happen.


	13. Raise the Price

**A/N:** This took longer to write than I had planned. Also, because I took a little break from writing this chapter, thank you for feedback for the oneshot, it really means a lot to me! :)

Chapter inspiration from Miami by Kali Uchis. Feedback of any kind is welcome and as always enjoy!

—-

She knew she shouldn't be concerned - this was Korra she was thinking about, she's more than capable of handling herself - but she couldn't stop herself from worrying.

It'd been a lazy day, mainly sleeping in until noon before heading off to Iroh's apartment deep into the city. Asami had been preoccupied with her date with Iroh that she barely gave it much thought. But now? The sun had lowered long ago and the angry clouds that loomed over Republic City throughout the day finally gave into the impending heavy rain. Neon lights hazily streamed through his windows and although she'd found comfort in the downpour since she was a little kid, the thought kept nagging at her brain.

She knew she should be relaxed into his warmth, especially now that they were lazing around in sweats, settled underneath a warm blanket on top of his rug with two mugs of steaming coffee beside them and a scary movie playing. But why is it bothering her so much?

Checking her phone for what she thought was the billionth time, no new messages popped up. With a tap of her finger at the side of her phone in evident thought, Iroh reluctantly broke her silence. "Pudding pop, you'll miss the movie if you keep checking your phone."

"I know, sorry." Asami apologized hastily, flipping her phone down so she couldn't see the screen.

She cuddled further into Iroh's side, tilting her head into the crook of his neck as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Who are you checking up on, anyways?" He asked with a rumble.

"Korra. I was going to ask her a question about the project Mr. Tenzin mentioned, and I know it could wait until Monday, but it's so strange." She mumbled with clear bewilderment.

"What is?" He questioned, breaking his gaze from the movie to the woman in his arms.

"She's not answering her phone," Asami said, biting her lower lip. Korra usually answered within a time span, so of course she'd be worried if she hasn't responded like she normally did. Right? Maybe she was overthinking this. Spirits, she really needed to calm down.

She felt his shrug in thought against her own shoulder. "Maybe she's busy." He suggested.

"She usually answers which is weird for her not to, but…" then the idea popped into her mind. Wait a minute. Iroh might be onto something. "Maybe she is." She mumbled, gazing at her lover as if he had something fascinating on his face.

Even if it was just a mere thought, her lips curved into a satisfied smile. Maybe she was with Mr. Nobody, maybe Korra took her advice to heart and needed this time alone with him. Huh. Asami knew there was a possibility that she was wrong and that she could probably be taking a nap or something along those lines, but thinking she was doing certain things with Mr. Nobody made her heart swell in pride.

Golden eyes narrowed in wariness before he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Asami let out an all too innocent giggle. "Oh, no reason, honey." She dismissed, moving from her comfortable spot in favor of straddling his hips. She bent down to capture his lips with her own, sliding her hands over his broad shoulders to circle his neck.

"Asami," he uttered brokenly between their kisses. "We're missing the movie."

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, one thing Korra noted with raised brows was the fact that it didn't appear run-down as she thought it would be. With the way Noatak described it over the sizzle of cooking meat, it seemed as though it would be ragged and rough around the edges, she reasoned. But it's quite the opposite, really. It honestly surprised her that it looked like any normal bar with neon signs flashing the word 'cheers' behind the window. One other thing was for sure, the establishment was filled to the brim with drunken idiots or idiots rapidly on their way to a drunken stupor.

She didn't think it was a problem. So long as they didn't touch her, that is, unless they wanted a black eye or to be hunched over a toilet vomiting their money up. But Tarrlok on the other hand, well, Korra could practically see the steam rising from his head as his anger boiled further.

"Noatak," he hissed, his body taut as if someone were pulling his muscles with strings.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Noatak shrugged indifferently. "So it's a little packed…"

"Really?" Tarrlok shot back in evident sarcasm underneath his breath. Although his smooth voice was almost inaudible with the music that was too loud, even for her own tastes, and the usual cacophony that came with cramming too many people in a small space, Korra cracked a smile at his irritation and Noatak's immediate pointed glare towards his brother.

"Will you stop, brother? You act as if you're the only one with piss and vinegar in your system." He said levelly, grasping his brother's wrist for one of the employees to stamp and gesturing for Korra to do the same.

"I'm only acting this way because I know this is a bad idea." Tarrlok grumbled with a shake of his head as he watched the employee stamp the dorsum of a much slender hand.

Both Korra and Tarrlok now bore matching, underage pink stamps on their hands. So long as he was claiming responsibility for her, he wasn't allowed near the bar. Although she egged Tarrlok on to tag along with her and Noatak, it was a little awkward to be sure, and that feeling was made worse by her so-called Uncle's gravelly chuckles.

"How is it a bad idea? I told you they wouldn't card her." Noatak reasoned with a mocking grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, but now we're like little kids attending a carnival with dainty stamps... And that's not what I meant, in any case." Tarrlok said as he shrugged off his coat. Korra did the same with her jacket at realizing the humid air around them heated her skin a little too much.

"I think it's rather endearing." Noatak ignored his brother's inner distress with a teasing quip.

"Noatak," Tarrlok warned.

"Spirits, take a joke, brother. And since you can't get your own alcohol, I'll get our drinks while you take cupcake upstairs." He said as he shook his head, pointing towards the back end of the bar where the stairs were hidden from view. Korra squinted in the dim, smoky room, following Noatak's finger.

"Fine, you know what I like." Tarrlok grumbled, blindly grasping Korra's hand behind him to bring her slightly to his front and have an arm curved securely around her stomach. It was all Korra could do to comply, considering the two practically disregarded her presence behind them. Normally, the proximity would have made her a little uneasy, but here in this crowded space... It was comforting to know her ass wasn't going to receive an anonymous grope.

With his hands where they were at, unconsciously rubbing circles over her skin, it was rather amusing yet somewhat intriguing to know that something other than herself was prodding at Tarrlok's stone-cold walls. She knew something happened between the brothers over dinner, but she didn't want her mood to dampen further, especially with what she induced underneath the table on the poor man as they ate their meal. She was set in a triumphant feeling all throughout her day, despite it wavering for a few moments, but that didn't stop Korra from plotting. Asami's and unfortunately Mako's voices constantly echoed in her mind. Maybe an opportunity will arise.

Korra very nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his lips brushing along her earlobe as he rose his voice over the pulsing music. "Go straight back and up two flights of stairs."

She nodded back and began pushing and twisting her way through the masses with Tarrlok right behind her. Not once did he let go of her, ensuring that they didn't get separated in the crowd. The only other time she could recall seeing so many people in one place was during this huge sale at the end of the year that one of her old 'friends' dragged her to. Although, even that couldn't really compare to the tightly packed people jostling for better spots. Never in her life had she gotten so many elbows in her breasts or had to literally push at someone's back just to get through.

But that didn't even include the, _Hey, sweet cheeks_ , and, _Wanna ride my pole, girly? I'll make sure it's worth your while_ , she heard in passing.

"Fuck off," she hissed, clearly in no mood to be toyed with unless it was specifically the man behind her who's hand tightened around her middle and who's glare could practically be felt at the blatant flirting.

They finally broke free of the crowd, Korra very nearly stumbling as she collided with the first step. Tarrlok's arm tightened around her waist once again to keep her on her feet and she nodded quickly when he shouted if she was okay. She climbed the narrow stairs quickly, eager to get out of the chaos below and up to where she could already tell it was much quieter.

The second floor of the bar appeared to be reserved for card games and darts. The heavy bass and the shouts from below penetrated through still, but the sounds were muffled due to the thick floor. Korra let out a relieved sigh and surreptitiously tried to straighten her hair as they walked across the room for the next flight of steps. "Is it always like that?" she asked, turning to glance over her shoulder at Tarrlok.

His brow quirked higher before reaching out to tuck back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't frequent bars enough to know, but the ones that I have been to are significantly less… compressed, if you will." He replied, gently ushering her out of the way when a group of giggling, drunken women stumbled by, heading for a table full of men playing a round of cards. "At least it's a little quieter up here."

Korra hummed in agreement, her eyes drifting over the occupants of the floor curiously just before she started up the steps. Most of them were already too drunk or too consumed in their conversations to realize their presence.

At the top of the second flight of steps was a room lit entire by dim, warm lights. A bar area was off to the right with only a few people sitting at it, completely wrapped up in their own quiet lives. Here, the noise from below was reduced to a dull rumble, one that was easily broken by the sharp staccato clatter of pool balls hitting one another. Korra counted six tables in the surprisingly large space, separated by a partition to offer the illusion of privacy. Each alcove had a low table and comfortable looking booth with it to provide a break from the game. Only three of the tables were currently in use, though one group looked more willing to talk than shoot.

Tarrlok's hand pressed into her exposed lower back lightly, urging her toward one of the back corner tables away from the other groups. Once she tossed her jacket onto the booth and Tarrlok neatly draped his, Korra strayed from him, sauntering towards the pool table to drag her fingertips over the textured surface. "Darts… pool… Do you know how to play?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Pool?" He questioned as he folded the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows and loosened his tie around his neck.

"Mhm," Korra hummed in agreement once again. Though she had to look away onto something irrelevant lest she felt that familiar thrumming through her body at the mere sight of him.

"I do." The older man confirmed, rifling through his back pocket to place a cigarette between his lips with the corresponding switch of his lighter.

"Is it easy? Hard? I've always wanted to learn, but a pool table isn't necessarily always within reach." She wondered, her fingers twisting nervously as she circled the perimeter of the table.

Easily following her movements and exhaling the smoke filling his lungs, Tarrlok retrieved a cue stick near the wall, his hand curling around the wood as he matched her gaze with an unspoken challenge. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" He drawled, his piercing blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Just as any game, the level of difficulty depends on the person and their set of strengths and weaknesses rather than the actual game itself." He continued seriously, although there was still a hint of his lingering charm.

Giving him a slow, teasing smile in response, Korra asked coyly, "So does that mean I have to call you, Mr. Tarrlok?"

His chuckle was low and made a delicious shiver run down her spine. "I'd deem it as unnecessary, but that is entirely up to you, sweetheart." He said as she returned to his front.

She took the cue stick he handed to her, frowning at how oddly imbalanced it felt in her hands. It was an awkward thing to handle, that was for sure. She wasn't even entirely sure _how_ she was supposed to hold it. Korra watched as Tarrlok began digging pool balls from the pockets lining the table, rolling them gently into the center. Even though she knew she was leading their so-called game, she couldn't deprive herself of catching the enticing sight of his back moving, or his exposed arms, as he tended to the table. Spirits, she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter, knowing full well that Tarrlok was infinitely more knowledgable in this department than her. He gave a nod to indicate the wall behind her and asked, "Mind passing the rack over?"

Korra jumped and immediately turned to do as he asked, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. As long as he didn't catch the growing flush, she'd be fine. There was a long pole with what looked almost like brass knuckles on it… some odd little cubes… Ah! There it was. She pulled the triangular shaped item out from a small space between shelves and handed it over to him, watching curiously as he began positioning the balls into place.

"There are rules for racking the balls," Tarrlok began, spinning the balls in their holder so that the numbers were facing up as he kept his cigarette between his fingers in one hand. "The one ball is typically at the starting corner. Eight ball is always in the middle. The two outer corners have to be opposites of each other, one striped and one solid. You can put any of the other balls wherever you want so long as they follow the stripe-solid pattern."

She nodded and stepped back as he aligned the balls with a spot on the table. Tarrlok scooped up the only ball that had been left out, the solid white one, and went to the other end of the table. "When breaking, all you're attempting to do is create an opportunity to shoot. If you happen to get something in during a break, I applaud you. If not, it's not the end of the world. This is typically an abandoned shot."

He took one of the cubes from the nearby shelf and rubbed it over the narrow end of the cue stick. Korra caught her lower lip between her teeth as he approached the table and leaned over, carefully placing the cigarette back between his lips. She paid particular attention to how he held the stick, her eyes narrowed to mere slits and attentive as though she were learning a new concept in calculus. The sharp crack of the balls smacking together made her flinch. Colors scattered everywhere, bouncing off of the felt lined table edges and one another. She saw two balls go in, but as to which ones they were she had no idea. She was a little too preoccupied with the sight in front of her eyes, to say the least.

Tarrlok blew out the smoke as he came around to her side of the table and leaned his stick against the wall behind her. "The only balls you don't want going into the pockets are the black eight ball and the cue ball. If the eight goes in before you get the rest of your balls off the table, you lose. If the cue ball goes in, your turn is scratched and the next player gets to position the ball wherever they want on the opposite side of the scratch."

She nodded slowly and surveyed the table with growing trepidation as the older man behind her ceased the stream of smoke dissipating into the air by flattening the butt of his cigarette in an astray nearby. "This sounds a lot more complicated than I thought," she said, her fingers curling tighter around her own stick.

"Once the rules are down, it's not all that difficult." He countered encouragingly. "Although, I know your strengths lie in the physical aspect of games, so I'm not quite sure if you'd take a particular liking to the game." The corner of his mouth quirked higher.

The teasing tone in his voice sent a shiver all throughout her body. But somehow she knew what he said was meant to be taken as an insult. Turning to face him, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Really? And why's that?" She questioned, shifting just a little closer to him.

"Pool requires planning and forethought. It's all about physics; the angle of the ball, the amount of force behind each shot, predicting where each ball will finish when you're done making your move…" He drawled as she stopped directly at his front and glanced up a him, only further emphasizing their difference in height.

"Are saying I'm stupid and impulsive?" She challenged with a quirk of her brow.

"I would _never_ conjure such a thought." He murmured, his lips curving into a lazy smirk as he gazed down at her.

Before he could flinch, Korra roughly pokes at his chest with a prodding finger. "Alright, fine. If you're so adept in playing pool, show this dumb girl how to play." She said almost inaudibly.

She felt rather than heard Tarrlok chuckle once again. She didn't know what was so funny, seeing that he coolly insulted her, but she went along with it anyway. The older man conceded as he pried her finger off of his chest and curled his hand onto the cue stick she gripped onto. Korra fought the urge to stiffen when a large hand grasped at her waist to turn and guide her towards the table. "For this round, you're solids. So… which ball do you want to go for?"

She surveyed the table thoughtfully, trying her best to keep in mind what he'd said about the physics and force and that mumbo jumbo behind each hit. Finally, she pointed to a solid red ball and said, "That one."

"And why that one?" He questioned.

Turning to face him, she folds her arms across her chest and smiles. "Because if I can hit it off the side there, it'll land in the pocket. Hopefully." She challenged.

He glances at the corner of his eyes. "You're trying to prove me wrong," he said, sounding as though he were impressed by her answer.

"Is it working?" She asked, smirking as she pressed closer to his side.

"Only slightly." He whispers before giving her a gentle push toward the table. "Stand facing the ball you want to hit. Make sure the position is comfortable and stable." He cleared his throat.

"How do I hold the stick?" She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder as she bent slightly at the waist. She hadn't thought about it before agreeing to a night of pool, but if she wasn't careful her skirt might ride up way too high. Wait a second…

To her shock, Tarrlok didn't explain to her how to hold it - he showed her. Immediately, her body tensed up as he suddenly moved in close behind her, aligning his body to fit her perfectly. It was far more intimate of a demonstration than she'd been requesting, especially when his arms caged her on either side and she could feel his breath along her neck. Korra shivered, shifting restlessly against him… and inadvertently pushing her ass more snugly against his hips.

Once again, Korra's cheeks burned bright red as she bit her lower lip between her teeth to stifle a shaky sigh threatening to escape.

To the spirits above, that devilish voice decided to emerge, instructing dirty little tidbits in between undignified cackling for her to 'wiggle her hips' or 'nonchalantly give him an innocent grind'. She desperately hoped Tarrlok didn't notice, but she wouldn't put it past him, considering he had been playing along with their unspoken game. If he did, he didn't make any mention of it as he took first one of her hands and then the other and placed them on the cue stick accordingly.

"It's entirely up to you which hand to use," he explained, speaking softly into her ear. It reminded her too strongly of the lovers she'd seen in the hallway whispering dirty little secrets to each other. They weren't lovers - their real relationship far from that - and his words weren't dirty in the least… but for some reason it still made her breath catch. Maybe it had to do with their intimate position. Or the light and deft teasing he hinted at. Korra couldn't decide. "But seeing as you picked this stance, you're right hand should go about here-" he squeezed the hand covering hers over the thicker end of the stick for emphasis, "and your left should be here." Once again, his hand pressed firmly over hers.

Korra swallowed hard and nodded slightly, her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest. She was very aware of how he shifted just the slightest bit against her, his hands guiding hers in drawing back the cue stick while the other helped in balancing the tipped end. When his shoulder jerked forward, hers followed. There was the briefest of seconds where his bicep grazed the side of her breast, but that was quickly forgotten when the cue ball connected with the red one.

The chosen ball hit exactly where she'd expected it to, bouncing off the table and rolling neatly into the corner pocket. A triumphant grin broke across her face as both she and Tarrlok straightened. "It worked," she laughed, rocking onto the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Of course it did," he said, running a hand through his now slightly disheveled hair. "Considering you made your shot, you go again. You keep going until you miss."

She nodded in understanding, her lower lip caught between her teeth thoughtfully as she searched the table for her next move. Korra walked around to the other side of the table, eying the purple ball that was directly next to the yellow striped. If she hit right between them, it would cause a split… but if she hit too hard the stripe would go right in the corner pocket. So, she would just have to control how much force she put behind the shot. Spirits, was it worth doing this just to prove a point to that stupidly sexy, arrogant man? Yes, it was.

Positioning herself as she had before, Korra maneuvered the cue awkwardly into place and sighted down the table. She could see Tarrlok out of the corner of her eye, standing back to patiently watch… and that was when a bit of wickedness struck her, just like it had at the restaurant.

While she wasn't as experienced as most other women, Korra had to listen to Asami and Mako's advice… as well as that nagging devilish one. Although it was a stretch for her, and just like this game of pool, she had to prove to them that she could do it. Korra knew that a big part of attraction rested on physical contact, which was not a problem with her, considering who she was supposed to touch. But the coy part of her so-called acting still needed vast improvement. Although she had to wonder, was it even acting anymore if she genuinely liked what she was doing? Even though her below-par acting skills was influencing Tarrlok, just as she thought earlier in the day, it still made her feel foolish. She had to mentally shake her head. She needed to get out of that mindset if she really wanted something drastic to happen between the two of them.

With that goal in mind, Korra smiled flirtatiously at him and asked, "Aren't you going to help me with this shot, _Mr. Tarrlok_?"

It must be her lucky day since she managed to surprise Tarrlok on more than one occasion. She very nearly giggled as his eyes widened the slightest bit and his lips quirked into that handsome yet irritating smirk of his at her bold request. Slowly, his piercing, half-lidded eyes were on her the entire time, he rounded the table until once again he was at her back, his body fit perfectly snug against her own.

Korra's breath caught as his hands slid down her arms, covering her own on the cue stick. A pleasant shudder ran down her spine at vanilla and tobacco washing over her, at the feel of his breath along the back of her neck, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. She heard him take a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Did you just sniff me?" She questioned, surprise cutting through the haziness his presence created. Not that she needed any more evidence, but spirits, he really was a creep.

A mischievous, completely unrepentant gleam lit his pale blue eyes. "Maybe," he replied, edging closer to the skin of her neck. "Your skin smells lovely."

Flushing heatedly, Korra felt another shudder ripple through her body as his lips grazed the side of her neck. "Gee, I wonder why." She answered distractedly, losing herself to the warmth of his lips actually pressing light, teasing pecks to her overheated skin. Was this some sort of pay back for what she did during dinner? Korra didn't know and honestly could care less. Her only focus was on Tarrlok indeed kissing her neck.

She chewed on her lower lip as he let out a pleasant snicker against her skin, the corresponding rumble felt at her back. "Hey now, it wasn't my fault that you decided to bathe yourself in all my hygienic products." He said, still speaking with his mouth against her neck.

"And it's not my fault that you always smell like vanilla." She shot back, the playful venom lost in the shaky breath she let out. Korra flushed once more, using the excuse of focusing on her shot to duck her head away.

"You sound like you're complaining, but I know you haven't had any qualms about it thus far." He murmured self-assuredly as he pulled away just enough to gaze into her cerulean depths.

"And? So what if I like it?" She asked in a whisper, her knees threatening to give out at any moment with the way his dilated pupils regarded her expectantly. Spirits, what was wrong with her? If she didn't know any better, she'd almost say she liked having him sniff and peck at her. Not only was that perverted, but it made her lose all forms of coherence. But she really couldn't say anything on the matter, considering she blatantly teased him underneath a table. While hers took him completely by surprise, this rendition was a lot more smoother, more sensual than her forward advance.

As if he hadn't been nuzzling her neck like a lover, Tarrlok adjusted her grip on the cue stick and slid right back into the ever-so-poised politician mode. It was stunning to her how easily he could switch like that when she was having a hard time remembering to breathe evenly. "Hold it like this. It'll give you more control as you shoot," he explained, all too aware that she was still fighting to slow down her racing pulse with the amused lilt in his voice. "Ready and…"

Just like before, his shoulder surged forward and took hers along with it, and once again, she felt the softest brush of his upper arm along her breast. She choked back a surprised gasp as the balls clacked together sharply, the shot once again going as planned. He straightened and stepped away from her with an approving nod.

Korra took a slow deep breath and tried to steady the hard pulsing of her heart. Even with the slightly cool air of the room circulating around her, she could still feel the lingering heat from his body. Coolly glancing over her shoulder, eyes shimmering with heat, she asked, "Have I proven you wrong yet?"

A tremor worked its way down her spine when she watched him come to her back again, his palm smoothing over her exposed lower back, following the harsh curve of her hip. "Not quite. I think you need one more demonstration. Just to make sure you understand it, of course." Tarrlok suggested with an edge of teasing coloring his voice. It was obvious by his tone that concern for her shooting technique was the last thing on his mind.

Korra gave a quick, barely noticeable nod as Tarrlok's hand on her hip tugged her more securely against him. Immediately, that warm thrumming feeling returned to her lower abdomen again, making her slightly lightheaded. As casually as she could, she placed her hands on the pool table ledge and took a deep, slow breath to encourage more oxygen into her system.

"How about we try something a little trickier," Tarrlok murmured, the barest bit of a self-satisfied laugh creeping into his low tone.

Shrugging and trying to play it cool despite the way his breath on her neck sent little bumps to march down her arms, Korra asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Without relinquishing his hold on her waist, the older man guided her around to the narrow end of the table and pointed down to the shot he wanted her to make. "We're going to hit the fifteen on the left side. That should make the fifteen connect with the six-"

"-And that'll put the six into the side pocket," she finished, tilting her head back to smile up at him.

She saw the lift of his cheek shortly before his eyes narrowed in fascination. The hand on her stomach tightened briefly, his thumb rubbing small circles alongside the belt around her waist. It took a tantamount of effort to remember why breathing was so important. "Precisely," he replied, taking a step back so that she could get into position. "This shot is going to be a little difficult… but you should be able to do it."

Yeah, a little difficult was right. Korra glared at him over her shoulder as she bent forward across the table. "You're just trying to sneak a peek at my panties, old pervert."

Folding his arms across his broad chest, Tarrlok let out a chuckle. "Do you honestly believe that I'd be so shallow as to get you to bend over a pool table just to see under your skirt?"

"Considering the events as of late, yes."

"Hmm." He let out a thoughtful hum, and even though she was watching him over her shoulder, the way his eyes flicked over her body appreciatively made her brows rise at his lack of shame. "If your skirt were perhaps half an inch shorter, then your accusation would be well founded. But from the position I'm standing in, as well as that half inch of fabric, there's no way I can see your undergarments. Not without x-ray vision, that is."

"Who says you don't already have that? You're a wizard, remember?" She muttered while setting up for the shot.

Arching a brow in challenge, Tarrlok murmured, "Maybe I do, considering I've already seen you stripped down to a mere towel."

"Not without my help, of course." Korra uttered almost inaudibly to his ears, a triumphant smile curving her plump lips.

"Pardon?" He questioned in evident bewilderment, as though he wanted an explanation.

"Huh?" She asked in feigned innocence.

"What did you just say?" He pressed further. His interest was clearly piqued.

Forgetting all about the game, Korra spun around to face him, leaning back against the table with her arms bracing her. Tarrlok unfolded his arms, his hands returning to her hips as he took a step closer, forcing her to tilt her head back in order to maintain eye contact. "I said," Korra explained, trying to appear confident and unfazed while attempting to ignore the way her heart leapt wildly in her chest. "Not without my help, of course. Did you really think that my shower malfunctioned on it's own? That somehow some of the exposed pipes were tweaked?"

"So it was intentional. I had my suspicions, it seemed a little too well thought-out." He admitted. His calloused hands smoothed around her waist, his fingers pressing firmly into her flesh before stopping at the base of her spine. "Do you still think I'm attempting to catch a peek at your panties?"

"Mhm," she hummed in agreement. Korra squirmed a little at having his hands so close to her ass, and with how close they were to one another, she awkwardly settled both of her hands on his chest. "But even if you did, you wouldn't know if they matched or not." She whispered.

There was a quick flare of emotion through his eyes, one she recognized considering she was feeling the same exact way. It was dark and intense and it made her feel a spark of heat all over her skin. Spirits, this should feel wrong. Blatantly flirting with her father figure in _public_ , where someone could easily recognize him. But that barely made an impact on Korra as she was lost in that sea of raging lust.

But if it was so wrong, then why did it constantly send pleasant thrills through her?

She was still trying to puzzle out these conflicting emotions when Tarrlok released her hips in favor of settling his hands on the table's edge, effectively pinning her in place with his arms. The movement made her palm slide up his chest, causing her breath to catch at the feel of solid muscle shifting beneath her fingers, the same solid muscles she caught sight of earlier that morning. For fuck's sake, she could melt into a pile of mush at that moment. With glazed eyes, Korra tried to coolly circle those same trembling hands around his neck.

"Considering I bought most of your undergarments, _sweetheart_ ," he said, speaking in a low, rich tone that made her fingers curl into his loose strands at the base of his neck. "I'd venture to say they do. But seeing as you're only wearing a piece of fabric around your chest, I also assume that you're wearing _nothing_ but that."

The way he stressed the last part made her nearly let out a pleasured sigh, her legs restlessly spreading further apart as he moved even closer to her. Even with her hazy mind, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of validating his claim, which in actuality was true, but he didn't need to know that. She managed to lift her gaze from his lips to his eyes, catching that pale fire watching her own lips in fascination. Korra knew where this was heading, and she did not mind in the least.

Without thinking, almost as if it were a reflexive action, she tilted her head slightly in anticipation for this long awaited kiss as he began closing the short distance between them.

"Seven hells, why the whole city decided to go here tonight is beyond me."

Korra jumped at the sound of Noatak's voice and quickly pulled her hands away from Tarrlok's neck as if she were burned. He in turn groaned under his breath and shot a rather surly glare at his older brother.

Noatak, seemingly unaware that he'd interrupted them again, although she wouldn't put it past the usually attentive man, set a large glass full of dark amber liquid down on the table before doing the same to Tarrlok's almost identical drink, but in a much smaller glass. He shook his head in disbelief, presumably due to the roaring crowd occupying the first floor beneath them, before his gaze fell on the table. A grotesque grin made its way to his lips as he motioned to the scattered balls. "Sneaking a round in on me, huh?"

"Actually, Tarrlok was showing me how to play pool," Korra replied after clearing her throat. She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she motioned with her head for Tarrlok to step away. He did so, although she was pleased to note it was with an obvious bit of reluctance.

"You're a newbie. Why does that not surprise me?" The older brother teasingly rasped.

Tilting her head to the side and folding her arms beneath her breasts, Korra narrowed her eyes in challenge. What is it with these two men that think so little of her? If this was how it was going to be, it is in Korra's nature to prove people wrong. Even if she held some level of doubt and reluctance as well. "So I have to prove two decrepit men wrong, now? That sounds fun."

"Brother, your daughter really does have a sharp tongue. Although, it is wasted energy when you're up against Tarrlok." Noatak commented, his pale blue eyes glittering playfully. It was a strange sight to see, considering the man's jesting behavior was directed towards her rather than Tarrlok like it usually was.

Tapping a finger to her chin, Korra hummed in thought before turning to Tarrlok beside her. "Since you're apparently _so_ amazing at pool, let's raise the bet. Each round played, the loser places twenty yuans, which Noatak will hold since he'll be keeping score. Whoever gets to score five first, they win. If I win, I get the money and you have to do my government homework for a week."

With an overconfident smirk, Tarrlok scoffed. "Is that all?"

"Fine, _all_ of my homework. Including calculus." She added with an arch of her brow.

"Presumptuous, I like it. And if _I_ win?" He questioned.

"What do you want?" She uttered with a shrug. Even though it was intended as an innocent question, the look on his face, the clench of his jaw, and the way his eyes quickly roved her body once more had goosebumps prickling her skin at the shameless display of desire. When he didn't say a word, Korra cleared her throat and suggested, "How about I cook dinner for the next week."

"Deal." Although it was clearly not what he truly wanted, Tarrlok agreed with his half-lidded gaze.

As if they had forgotten about Noatak's presence, the older brother spoke up before taking a healthy gulp of his beer, "This should be fun. Just keep in mind that I love tonkatsu."

—-

"Well done, brother!"

Korra suppressed an irritable sigh as Noatak continued to celebrate what was shaping up to be Team Testosterone's fourth win. She knew it was only a game, and if he didn't win this round, then she'd consider herself leading this farce, but she did share the same traits as her real father. That being an extreme dislike for losing and great amount of competitiveness. It certainly didn't help sooth her irritation that Tarrlok and his brother felt the need to celebrate every shot he got in. Besides, it was a bit premature to start celebrating another victory when they still had three balls left on the table.

Pursing her lips and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Korra observed the clear shot that she had no doubt Tarrlok would successfully pocket with an audible and exaggerated sigh.

"Aww, don't worry, cupcake. You did your best, no need to take it to heart. It's just a game." Noatak chuckled, slightly stumbling towards her seething form with a healthy flush coloring his cheeks as he gulped down the last of his fifth beer. She winced when his arm harshly draped over her shoulders, which resulted in Korra giving his side a good, hard pinch that made him flinch away, flabbergasted.

"Of course, sweetheart. It's just a game." Tarrlok piped up as he swallowed a portion of his whiskey. Well, that's just the cherry on a cupcake, isn't it? Korra couldn't contain her narrowed gaze towards the cocky man. "But I must admit, I'm rather impressed. For someone who just learned how to play pool, you're doing far better than I expected."

She made no move besides a tilt of her head.

"However, that does make it four times now that he has won." Noatak said as though she needed another reminder.

Her pointed glare at Tarrlok shifted towards his brother beside her. "So? Just because he's been leading for this round doesn't mean he'll win the game. We've been tied throughout the whole thing. Dear uncle, I think your memory is waning seeing that the game isn't over yet. There's still a chance he'll miss." She said self-assuredly, even though her true feelings were anything but confident.

Noatak arched a brow and surveyed the pool table just as Tarrlok sent another ball into one of the side pockets. "I hate to tell you this, cupcake, but the count is two solids to four stripes, excluding the eight ball. Tarrlok's got the last few shots lined perfectly. So if I were you, I'd try thinking of some meals to prepare before your inevitable defeat."

Fortunately for him, it seemed that Korra held some form of mercy for the drunken bastard. What would Asami do? Cerulean eyes scanned the area and caught sight of her target. Nodding once with a forced smile plastered on her face, Korra said with mocking innocence, "Shit! Our table is a mess! It looks like someone spilt booze all over it. Better clean that up before it ruins the finish."

Noatak watched her stroll casually over to the table, curious as to what exactly she was up to. Keeping her back to the pool table, Korra bent over to begin cleaning up the mess she'd had the spontaneous urge to take care of.

No more than ten seconds later, a solid white ball went flying over the edge of the table and rolled under the cushioned bench against the wall.

* * *

Tarrlok eyed the table thoughtfully while Noatak continued to bait Korra nearby. He could hear what they were saying, but his focus was on winning his prize rather than their squabbling. Only three balls were left, all of which were set up just precisely enough to secure him another win. Although they were tied, he felt an intangible pull of surprise whenever she landed a score.

Finding his next shot, Tarrlok went to the far end of the table and sighted down the felt. An outside strike to the four ball would put it neatly into the pocket. It was undoubtedly an easy shot to make. He noted Korra moving for the bench out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't pay her any mind as he bent over with his stick leveled at the cue ball. He drew back, eyes narrowed speculatively, and—

He was seeing dots. Black and white polka dots.

His normally astute brain only took him a fraction of a second longer to realize that the reason why he was seeing polka dots were due to the fact that he had a clear view up Korra's skirt and caught an eyeful of her undergarments. And to his prediction, it was a pair that he bought her.

Tarrlok very nearly smacked his nose first into the pool table with shock and the movement threw his aim off completely. He managed to connect with the cue ball, but with far too much force. The ball hit into the edge of the table and went over, bouncing on the floor a couple of times before disappearing underneath the bench.

"Brother, really?!" Noatak shouted, which fortunately for them, only a group of women giggling over a story and a tiresome bartender occupied the room with them. Tarrlok very subtly checked to see if his nose was bleeding. Not that he expected much blood to still be in his head anyway. Most of it migrated south at the sight of black and white printed on cheeky cotton.

Korra disappeared completely from view for a moment, and it wasn't until she reemerged with the white ball in hand that he realized she had gone onto her hands and knees to dig it out. Spirits… Tarrlok pressed the heels of his palms against both eyes until spots flickered behind his eyelids as some truly wrong, and rather fresh imagery tried to fix itself into his brain. Things about her on her knees and balls and…

He pulled his hands away when he heard someone clear their throat and immediately groaned again when a smugly smiling Korra innocently placed the cue ball on the table. "Something wrong?" She purred, her eyes glimmering wickedly in the dim light.

It was then that he pleasantly realized this young woman had purposely given him a glance at her undergarments just to make him miss the shot. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, considering her ploy at the restaurant and her natural competitiveness hidden behind that pretty face, but the day was filled with incredulity that having her do such a thing kept influencing him for the worst. All he could do was gape at her while she continued to silently laugh at him.

To further provoke him, Korra's grin widened as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick, mocking kiss to his cheek. "It's okay, Tarrlok. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll miss."

In a way, what they had been doing for the better part of the last two weeks or so was something akin to an erotic game of mercy; set the bar high and see if the other either beats the mark or silently begs for mercy. He thought he broke her down with an impromptu learning experience of pool. But she had, once again, raised the bar and he couldn't quite get over the fact that a mere seventeen-year-old kept putting him back into his place as though he were a virginal boy. He had to at least do something equal to a panty flash. Although, he had the feeling that if he tried anything his useless mind was suggesting, he was going to find himself eating drywall.

Tarrlok blinked slowly, his gaze inadvertently following that cerulean eyed tease as she sauntered back over to the bench and sat down, crossing her ankles as primly as if she hadn't just given him an eyeful of her panties. The smugness never left her face as she purposely smoothed her hands down her skirt. Tarrlok arched a brow at her antics. She thought she had won, did she? Well, he didn't climb the political ladder without learning the difference between winning the battle and winning the war.

—-

Since her flash of soft cotton, the rest of the night was filled with smug yet innocent smirks, eyes appearing calm on the outside yet he knew she was silently laughing at him with the unmistakable hint of mischief woven in her irises. As his brain kept circling around the sinful images she produced throughout the day, his focus wavered, resulting in Korra's inevitable victory. And of course, she held no mercy for their loss. She rubbed the stash of yuans in his face and cackled rather indecently all while wiggling her body in some sort of victory dance.

While she was continued to gloat and Noatak mumbled incoherent words to himself, surely complaining about Tarrlok's loss, he decided to call it a night. He hadn't realized the downpour that passed while they were consumed with their game of pool, but now that they emerged from the heated establishment, the brisk air around them felt too nice on his warm skin.

With Korra trailing behind, happily kicking the stray puddles on the sidewalk, Tarrlok and Noatak wandered further ahead of her in the direction of the car. Tarrlok sighed under his breath and jammed his hands into his coat pockets as his brother swung an arm around his shoulders. He could tell Noatak was still unable to move forward from his missed shot. He himself couldn't move past it either, but he was coming to terms with raising his expectations from the young woman behind them and preparing himself for his inexorable demise.

After a moment of silence where neither of them did anything but walk down the paved path, Noatak raked his fingers through his hair and said, "So… you missed."

Tarrlok nodded, arching a brow higher as he felt what was inevitably coming. "Mhm,"

"I don't think I need to ask if it was a good view. You fucking missed."

"That's been established already, brother." Tarrlok murmured with a side glance.

Laughing softly, Noatak shook his head and pulled his brother closer, too disoriented to notice the wince crossing Tarrlok's features. "You've gotta raise a glass to the girl who flashes a guy just to win a game of pool. She truly puts a new definition to 'dirty pool', am I right?"

There was absolutely no arguing that, but Tarrlok didn't want to dig himself a bigger hole than he already had with just this day alone. Even though he knew she was competitive in nature, but seeing her undergarments, especially being teased in a public setting and practically seeing her naked, was not something he had been expecting from Korra since their unspoken and literal game began. His mind is still processing the fact that this all happened in one day, that her intangible strikes were increasing in frequency, that he barely caught her almost panicked words.

"Guys, I forgot my jacket, I'll meet you in the car." She rose her voice, already beginning to turn back towards the bar.

"I'll go with her. Start warming the car." He said, nudging Noatak's arm off his shoulders and tossing his keys into his brother's hands.

Easily catching up to her in long strides, Tarrlok shrugged his coat off and draped it over her shoulders. "You don't need to-" She began.

"Of course, I do. You think I'd allow an attractive young woman to walk about in a crowded bar scantily clad?" He interrupted, dismissing her worries off with a wave of his hand.

Giggling, Korra grasped his coat tighter around her body in what he assumed was relish at the warmth that it brought. "That's not what I meant, but it's good to know you care for this so-called attractive young woman." She purred, turning her face at an angle just so he couldn't see her as rain began to sprinkle and settle on her hair adoringly.

The contrast with this seventeen-year-old was undoubtedly baffling. From nearly giving him a heart attack at any given moment to this blushing bride, Tarrlok couldn't decide what to make of her.

"Well, you'd be surprised at how persistent some perverts can be." He said with a shrug.

Nodding, Korra replied, "Mn, I think I have an idea." She giggled.

With pinched brows in evident offense, he shot her a disgruntled look. "I'm not-"

"I wasn't talking about you!" She let out a bark of laughter, shoving him away from her in jest, even though she held a little too much force into the push. If it wasn't meant for him, who was she talking about? Either way, the look on her face as she caught her bearings at a sudden realization made his eyes narrow. "...Well, actually…" She drawled, but was cut short by the playful pinch he gave her covered arm in modest revenge.

* * *

The car felt too nice as she found a comfortable position to lay her head. It was too delightful, as if she could fall asleep to the sound of Tarrlok and Noatak's brotherly musings, to the sound of rain pattering against the glass, and to the neon lights quickly passing her eyes in a dreamlike state.

Just as she was drifting off, feeling the familiar numbing sensation of sleep soon to consume her, a vibration caught her attention. Blindly reaching for her phone on the seat beside her, Korra squinted at the bright screen.

A notification popped up from her new volleyball team, something she glazed over, and immediately honed in on Asami's texts. _When do you want to start Mr. Tenzin's project?_ She said, and a few hours later, _Goodluck with your date with Mr. Nobody._ Korra couldn't hold in the soft giggle at the winky face, not only because it was true, but because Asami caught on with her spur-of-the-moment absence.

Closing her eyes once again, Korra assumed her comfortable position and willed herself to fall asleep. Only for a few minutes at least.

* * *

 **A/N** : If you guys are wondering if they'll ever actually talk about what they're doing, just know it'll come sooner or later. ;) I hope you enjoyed!


	14. The Door Is Open

**A/N** : Wow! A chapter posted within a week? What? That's unheard of! Kidding aside, as much as I worked on this, I didn't really like how it turned out, but fear not, we're getting closer and closer to something drastic. ;)

Chapter inspiration from Changing of the Seasons by Two Door Cinema Club.

—-

She couldn't sleep. It was a normal occurrence for Korra, for insomnia to let her reflect rather dreadfully what her life has become. But what bewildered her was the fact that she had been bone-tired since the ride back home. Usually being this exhausted would've left no room for guilt to creep into her bones. But when Tarrlok had woken her up, leisurely threading his fingers through her hair - as he always did - she couldn't for the life of her feel any semblance of fatigue once she entered the estate.

Now, as she was lying in bed, the sound of the heavy rain returning, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep even if she wanted to. Although the downpour numbed her mind, thoughts kept fleeting by with what happened in the past twenty-four hours. It's not something she thought she'd ever do in her lifetime - or at least with him specifically - but she didn't know how to feel. There was the undeniable pride and mischief that she couldn't shake off, but there was also something unknown prodding at the back of her mind… something akin to shame was it? Whatever it was, the thought was put on hold when she heard the unmistakable grumble of her stomach.

Before flicking off the sheets, Korra caught sight of the time. Three in the morning. Spirits, she'd been lying there for a few hours already and nothing had changed. Figuring she should nibble on something, she hastily threw on her shirt and padded her way down the cool steps, towards the eerily quiet kitchen, her eyes flicking to where Naga was curled up on the couch. It was times like these that she relished the silence. Just gazing at the pup warmed her heart, but the thoughts keep coming back.

The two were presumably fast asleep, which was odd considering a certain man's penchant for staying up into the wee hours of the morning to tend to his work. Though Korra couldn't blame the man - he did say he'd been tired.

She began to poke through the refrigerator, then the cupboards, and to her dismay, had yet to find something to satisfy her hunger. Tapping her finger against the counter in thought, Korra decided she might as well be productive if she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. She knew she should wait at least for a few more days, it'd make more sense, but Korra goes with it anyways.

With her mind set, she began to rifle and prod her way back through the cupboards for baking supplies. It was when she finally had the ingredients in front of her that she felt a cold, wet nose lightly sniff at her leg. Flinching, Korra glanced down at the source.

It was Naga. A puffy eyed Naga who clearly just woke up.

Bending down to stroke the pup's soft fur, she cooed in apology. "Did I wake you up? Sorry, girl." Korra pouted, looking into Naga's dark eyes. Although she had the pup for only a few weeks now, she sure did grow. She still had the unmistakable energy of a pup, but with the few weeks of growth, her strength and spirit would nearly knock the living tar out of her. "I just really can't go to sleep." She added before stretching back onto her feet and preheating the oven.

As Naga sat patiently watching, Korra chewed on her lip in thought, listing the ingredients in her mind and making sure she had everything out for her brownies. Well, not _her_ brownies, but her mother's. It was always around the end of the year she'd made them, specifically that of salted caramel brownies. The moments her mother would bake them held a special place in her heart, recalling the last time she actually did.

She remembered the cold days where snow would fall, calmly coating her town in a white blanket. Despite the cold, those times were always filled with warmth. Her mother would bake the brownies just for her, Korra would help - although it was mainly to wait for the spatula of raw dough - and her father would gaze at her mother filled with love in his eyes. Never in her life had she seen someone look at their lover like that. She wanted a love like their own, and still does. It was precisely then did she want to make the brownies out of love for her parents and to whomever she shared her life with.

Korra took it upon herself to add something extra special to them. That being crushed nuts added on top of the cooled caramel. Korra usually recreated this the day before her parents' anniversary, typically making enough for the kids and the caretakers in the orphanage, although it was more for her parents' remembrance than her pleasure, but this year it was different. This year she couldn't stand the numbing silence and the sound of the downpour.

It was odd. She always thought that the silence would help her think, would help her fall asleep, but if anything, it only further exacerbates her insomnia. Spirits, she needed to focus. Preparing the pan, she glances down at Naga watching her soundlessly.

Taking a deep breath in, Korra grabs a hold of the butter and chocolate before melting them together and setting them aside. "If you were human, I bet you'd ask why I'd be wide awake making brownies when I was dead tired in the car, huh?" She wondered as she began to pour the familiar ingredients into a bowl. "Well, that stupid voice is keeping me from falling asleep. She keeps talking about you-know-who and I can't just lay there and allow that to happen… And it doesn't help that their anniversary is coming up, too." She said, cracking four eggs and folding the mixture until it was a pasty texture with a rubber spatula.

They lapse into a comfortable silence, but Korra couldn't help herself to fill it. "Wanna listen to music or should I put a movie on?" She asked the pup, whose ears perked at the suggestion. As if she didn't wake up just a few minutes ago, Korra watched Naga happily trot to the cabinet filled with films. "Movie it is." She giggled, wiping her hands on a discarded towel before making her way to filter through the films.

She honestly didn't pay much attention to Tarrlok's movies, but as she scanned them with curious eyes, it was evident that the man relished the romance and the drama. Randomly choosing a movie, she grabbed onto one that had a pink hotel displayed on the cover. Was it a mystery, or romance, or what? Shrugging, she took the disc out.

"You know, you're lucky to be a dog. You get to laze around all day and you don't have to deal with all this frustration and confusion." Korra spoke up as the film began to play, but was cut short when she heard the beeping of the oven persisted, signaling it was ready to bake whatever it was she was preparing.

Padding her way to the counter once more, Naga hot on her heels, Korra sighed. "I bet you don't want to hear what's going on, or at least don't care to hear it, but I do tell you all of this, either way." She shrugged, deftly pouring the mixture into the pan.

"To put it as simply as possible, I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing this. Sure, it's fun to push his buttons and whatnot, and I know that it's more than an infatuation at this point, but besides wanting his attention, I don't know why I'm doing all of this. I don't know why I feel the need to have a reason or to justify what I'm doing, but I do." She wondered aloud, more to herself than to the pup beside her.

Was it because he was the only man that gave her attention other than the father figure that their true relationship called for? Was it the taboo aspect of what their doing? Is it because he's older, that somehow she relishes the idea of his guidance and protection and the darker thought that nags at her brain as dominance? Korra hates thinking about it, mainly due to the fact that it gives her a headache and further exacerbates her frustration and confusion with the man.

Evening out the raw brownie mixture, Korra took a deep breath in. "You must think I'm an idiot to go for someone like him. I don't blame you." She conceded with another shrug. "I mean, he's legally my dad, a full twenty years older than me… he's arrogant and irritating yet he's sweet and oddly funny… And I know this is shallow, but it'd be one thing if he were ugly. But he's _really_ not…" Korra said as she placed the pan into the heated oven.

And of course his stupidly perfect face pops into her mind. That stupid smirk he always wore, that stupid half lidded gaze he did, the stupid way he looked so seductive with his stupid cigarettes between his lips. Ugh!

Slightly irked, Korra punched the numbers for the timer before groaning. "And spirits, what confuses me the most is that he's actually reciprocating in whatever this is. Like those kisses when we were playing pool… Well, not really playing at that time, but you know what I mean." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "What's worse is that all of this is happening now. When their anniversary is coming up, and I'm barely giving them much thought. Sure I'm thinking of them, but it's nothing compared to last year."

Shaking her head, she bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything more. "I should stop, I don't want to cry right now. I mean, you've already seen more than enough of me doing that for a lifetime." She said with a humorless laugh. Korra took the rubber spatula, licking the remaining dough when she felt Naga lap at her leg in a silent plea. Giggling, she filtered through the cupboards once more, grasping onto the jar of peanut butter. "I know you can't have chocolate, but peanut butter is a close second."

Making her way to the couch Naga occupied before she inadvertently woke the pup up, Korra smiled as the ball of fluff followed her every move. She figured it was because she had food, but it was adorable nonetheless.

Naga hopped onto the cushions next to her, curling into a ball before Korra offered her a dollop of the smooth paste. They spent the next thirty minutes cuddled on the couch, watching the film even though Naga practically fell back into a deep slumber, judging by the small twitches Korra felt against her front.

Lips curving into a content smile, she faintly stroked Naga's soft fur. She still couldn't believe Tarrlok got her a puppy. At that point, they barely knew each other, they still don't, but yet he was caring enough to offer her some consolation. Don't get her wrong, she loved what he was doing, but even now some things overwhelmed her. She couldn't deny that he felt some form of affection towards her. But what kind of affection, Korra did not know.

She pressed a soft kiss to the top of Naga's head, whispering, "You really don't know how much I love you."

Unfortunately for Naga, her slumber was cut short once again, which had Korra wincing when the timer on the oven went off. She pressed at the buttons and placed the rubber spatula in the sink before taking the brownies out to allow them to cool. Yawning, Naga sleepily followed, curling onto the cool tiles to keep Korra company. She felt bad for waking her drowsy companion, but she had to sheepishly think that at least she was almost done.

Once cooled, she poured a melted concoction of caramel with a pinch of salt and crushed nuts to top the pastry. Korra sighed in thought as she leaned on the stove, enjoying the warmth from the oven radiating through her baggy shirt. Although the rain lightened compared to when she first stumbled into the kitchen, wind came into the mixture, cooling the air around her.

Korra drummed her short nails on the counter slowly before dividing the brownies into small squares. With the way her mouth watered at the scent, she couldn't deny herself to indulge in her creation. She popped a square into her mouth, nearly groaning at the sweetness gracing her taste buds. But then an idea came to mind. She already knew the man was a workaholic, and she guessed that he would be so consumed in his work that he'd lose track of time. That's what he did on a regular basis at home, in any case.

With that in mind, she fretted for any sign of tupperware, and placed as many brownie squares she could fit into the small box.

Biting into another brownie, she caught sight of a pad of notes. "I shouldn't leave him a note. He'll know who it's from, anyways." She mumbled over her mouthful of sweetness with a shrug. But as she glanced at Naga, something in her eyes told Korra to do it anyways. "You know what, fuck it. Right, Naga?" She said before writing on the piece of paper and taping it to the lid of the container.

Closing the tupperware, she strode over to his satchel and hid it underneath his files. She hoped he'll find it before the it spoils. Sighing, she hastily moved about the kitchen and cleaned the mess up, and as she wiped her hands free of soap and water, Korra placed her hands on her hips, glancing at the tired pup on the floor. "I'm not tired, but I know you are. We really should try to go to bed. A few hours of sleep is better than none. C'mon, girl."

* * *

"So… you didn't answer my text last night." Asami asked with a knowing smirk lining her lips and slightly swaying her upper body to the music, though her eyes were locked on the road ahead of her.

Although she loved Korra, she couldn't shake the tiniest bit of disappointment that she couldn't stay with Iroh. It would have been such an amazing day with him, to wake up next to him, to spend the whole day with him since he'd be gone for the next week or so. But when she heard the familiar melody from her phone, she hastily scrambled out of his apartment with a quick kiss goodbye.

She had picked Korra up rather abruptly for her practice with the volleyball team. Why she couldn't take the train, or even get a ride from her father or uncle, was beyond Asami, but she had a feeling it was to tease her with details regarding her night from the day before. And of course she was restless to know. What friend wouldn't, considering she practically offered her wisdom on a silver platter.

"I'm aware." Korra said before taking a healthy bite from her bagel.

Puffing red painted lips outward, Asami tapped her long nails against the steering wheel as a way to keep her patience from waning. When she was met with nothing but the music playing from her radio and the occasional crunch from the toasted bread Korra was eating at, Asami groaned. She hated to beg, but there was no other choice when she knew Korra, despite being very obvious, could keep her own secret if she really wanted to. "Korraaaaa!" She whined.

Laughing, her blue eyed friend swallowed the morsels in her mouth. "You tell me about your date first, then I'll get to mine… even though it wasn't a date." Korra suggested, happily taking another bite of her bagel.

With a growl, Asami slowed her speed to turn a left before huffing, "Fine," she broke her gaze on the road for a mere second to send a lacking glare at her friend. "We went to an art museum, then ate at Narook's, then I spent the night at his apartment until you woke me up this morning." She continued with a slight shrug, but judging from the pause in Korra's chewing and the slow, deliberate smile etched on her pretty face from the corner of her eyes, Asami could tell her mind was in the gutter.

Dear spirits, and Asami thought she was in desperate need of some sex, but of course she was proven wrong when compared to Korra. Whoever Mr. Nobody was, they clearly affected her in the most amusing way in Asami's perspective.

"Did you guys..?" She hinted through her mouth full of bread with a suggestive wiggle of her brows and a lewd hand gesture.

Asami let out a modest giggle, feeling her cheeks heat the slightest bit as she rolled the car to a stop at an intersection. "No, we just made out a bit, which mother of spirits, he's really good at." She sighed wistfully. Recalling her night, Asami couldn't shake the feeling of warmth and comfort from her system as she remembered the way Iroh would bring her closer with the slightest tug of his arm around her, or the way he unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair while they watched that scary film, or the way his lips felt against her own. Ahh… so close yet so far. Once the light turned green, Asami broke herself out of her reverie. "Enough about my day, you have a lot of talking to do!"

"Ashami, erm ething." She mumbled with her mouthful of food, waving her half eaten bagel in hand to prove her point.

Giggling, she said, "Well hurry up, I've been dying to know what happened."

As if she could drag out this long awaited conversation any longer, Korra chewed deliberately slow as though she were savoring the refined taste of cream cheese and bread, swallowing as though she were so careful as to not choke before taking a gulp of the coffee she brought with her. Asami hastily tapped at her steering wheel once more, nearly clicking her tongue as she was nearing her limit with her friend. "Well…" Korra began with a flick of her wrist. "It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing after we ate dinner. But I took your amazing advice and boy did I get some new information!"

"What?" She prompted.

When she didn't say anything for more than an exact ten seconds, Asami's viridian eyes widened, glancing at her friend as if she were wounded, but found Korra chewing at her lip and an endearing flush creeping up her neck with a dopey smile lining her lips. "He has some _thick_ package hidden away, if you know what I mean." She insinuated.

Jaw dropping in shock, Asami let out a profane sound as if a bird had died. "Don't tell me you openly groped him."

With a bark of laughter, Korra nearly spitting out the last morsels of bread in her mouth onto her dashboard, she waved her hand to deny her assumption. "No, no, no. I mean, I did, but with a little rendition of footsie, if you will." She smiled in pride.

"Korra!" She shouted her name, flabbergasted. She knew the other girl had a penchant for being _very_ obvious when it came to romance, but spirits, she never in a million years think she'd do such a bold thing as that. Maybe in the safe confines of privacy, but definitely not in public. But with the new knowledge of how daring her friend can be, Asami had to wonder if someone darker lurked underneath her layers of raw emotion.

Shrugging, she sipped at her coffee. "What?" Korra asked in feigned innocence, but Asami knew the truth behind that grin that wouldn't fade from her face.

With a chuckle and a flick of her turn signal as she slowed to another stop, Asami pushed at Korra's shoulder in disbelief. "Go on! _Please_!"

Korra took another sip of her coffee before continuing. "So, he took me to this bar after and they surprisingly let me in, even though I'm underage. But I'm not complaining though, it was fu-" She stopped short when she caught sight of Asami's sly expression. "Why're you looking at me like that?" She asked warily.

Everything about this conversation was going in her favor. As a friend, she took it upon herself to find any new details from Korra's love life, especially when she had been so tight-lipped about this guy. Had she met him before? Do they have class with him? All of that didn't matter, now that she mentioned he was old enough to sneak her into a bar. Who knew she'd be into older fellows. Was he old and greying? Asami didn't know, but that didn't stop her from imagining a more likely than not incorrect version of Mr. Nobody.

"... So he's old enough to get into a bar, huh?" Asami remarked wickedly, causing Korra's eyes to widen and the flush already present on her cheeks to deepen in color. Spirits, she knew it'd be a matter of time before Korra unintentionally spilled some fresh information. How could she not? She's practically head-over-heels for this guy and she clearly wanted to roll around the mud with him, judging by the smile that only someone who was more than smitten would experience.

Resolutely ignoring her sly quip, Korra pouted and continued her story as if she didn't hear Asami. "Anyway, he took me to this bar and it was _really_ packed-"

"Is that another euphemism for something?" She interrupted teasingly, letting out a bark of laughter as she snuck a glance at her friend who was indecently scrunching her face.

"What? No! Asami!" Korra rose her voice in slight panic as Asami's insinuation slowly filtered through her brain. Although, that didn't stop her blue eyed friend from shoving her in her seat, slightly turning the car along with the harsh movement.

"The bar's really packed and…?" Asami drawled, unable to hide the giggle bubbling in her throat.

Huffing, Korra straightened her posture and leaned back into her seat as if she didn't do anything wrong. "We went there to play some pool, which I don't know if _you_ know, but I've never played before." She continued, picking at the few loose strands of string hanging from her shorts.

From her position, Asami could see she was fidgeting with her clothes, and evidently turned away to watch the passing buildings out the window, but the flushed color at the tips of her ears immediately had Asami understanding what was going on.

"Oooooh… so he was your _teacher_?" Asami drawled mockingly with a grin akin to a feline as she leaned forward eagerly. "I see, I see."

With another smile threatening to curve her lips, Korra took a sip of her coffee as a way to distract herself. "So, he's teaching me how to play, which was mostly easy, but the whole time I was kind of trying to prove a point to him… Anyway, he showed me how to hold the stick and helped me shoot a few times from behind and to the spirits above I almost lost it."

She frowned, leaning back in her seat as she gave her friend a puzzled look. "Why?" She questioned.

"He was practically nibbling at my neck!" Korra blurted. Asami was almost certain she'd never seen her friend blush this deep of a red before.

Too focused on what the other girl said, her brows furrowed in confusion. Just two days ago she claimed they never kissed before. Did that already happen in the span of one day of leaving her friend alone? "You didn't tell me you guys kissed yet." She pointed out.

Pawing at her flushed cheeks, Korra stubbornly kept her eyes focused on the passing buildings. "We haven't! You have no idea how much willpower that took just to not jump his bones." She huffed in frustration. She didn't blame the girl. If Iroh were constantly teasing her _and_ nibbling at her neck like Mr. Nobody did… well, there's only so much a girl can take before she demanded that sweet, breathtaking release.

With a soft chuckle at her friend's distress, Asami shook her head at the mere thought of the faceless Mr. Nobody. "Korra, Mr. Nobody better dick you down soon, because from my perspective, you'll go stir crazy. Or at least a good make out session. I mean spirits, you're practically a ticking time bomb." She muttered, tucking a lock of obsidian hair behind her ear.

Pouting, Korra mumbled, "Shut up, I know…" She folded her arms over her chest as Asami switched lanes, anticipating the final turn into the school's parking lot down the street. With a longing sigh, the other girl continued, "... But another good thing came out of our… whatever it was last night."

Asami glanced at her friend, muttering, "Which is?"

And as if that blushing prude left Korra's body, even though her blush still stained her cheeks, that wicked smile gradually curved her plump lips in what Asami assumed was the dirty tease she deliberately hid from the world. "I actually took Mako's advice and 'accidentally' flashed him a bit of panty." She said matter-of-factly with the use of air quotes to emphasize that it really wasn't an accident.

Jaw dropping once more, Asami squealed as she shoved Korra in disbelief.

—-

Asami was in no way considered a junkie for sports, but she could tell when something was heated. In this case, Korra's measly practice of serving the ball back and forth easily turned her cerulean eyed friend into a competitive mess when their coach decided to have the team play against one another. It wasn't a total disaster from what she initially thought - even wincing from her spot on the bleachers with every harsh smack of the ball - mainly because her other teammates tried to keep up with her. Judging by her friend's hasty movements, it wasn't the actual game that was on her mind, moreso the fact that she needed to release some tension from her body.

She couldn't blame the poor girl. She really did need some action, especially witnessing what happened at the dance, but it wasn't Asami's place to shove her into Mr. Nobody's awaiting arms as if she were some fairy godmother. As much as she would love to contribute more to Korra's romance, she already had her own budding relationship to deal with, what more to guide another.

It'd been a few hours since they arrived at the school's auditorium and the viridian eyed girl watched in fascination at her friend's prowess. Korra practically dominated the court, sweat dripping at her forehead and her messy bun falling to a limp ponytail that whipped around with every hit of the ball. With every point she made, she vocalized it with a triumphant curse, a _fuck yeah!_ to be exact.

To say that she was impressed was an understatement. Asami felt the tiniest twinge of pride that she ushered her friend to join the team, but it really wasn't her doing, considering Korra's modesty when she first met her to the competitive and outgoing compadre she knew now.

Granted, it had only been a little more than a month since she met Korra. She knew she hadn't seen Korra's true colors at its peak as of yet, but she was knew there was a wild fire behind those blue depths threatening to unleash it's rage. And judging by those violent smacks of a serve, or the harsh grunts of each hit, or the aggressive strike of a spike, Asami knew this was a hint of the true Korra playing out her frustration and tension that she unfortunately couldn't release on her own or with her new beau.

When they took their break, Korra gulping down water as if she had been in a desert and just discovered an oasis, Asami rifled through the girl's bag and handed her a fresh towel to pat at her wet skin. But just as soon as their break started, it ended.

She leaned back against the stand behind her, stretching her slim body as she watched Korra practically train a portion of the team after her coach pulled her aside to point at each of the members that needed a little push.

She couldn't decide whether that was a good strategy on the coach's part or not, but their practice rapidly returned to the same intensity as it had before their break, maybe even moreso. And although she could care less about sports, merely witnessing Korra play against her teammates had Asami chewing at her lower lip and clenching her fist in captivation.

Whether it was because she actually knew someone on the team or not, it was an intriguing experience nonetheless.

* * *

He was nearly finished with his work, skimming the documents for an occasional mistake he had missed. But to be frank, his mind relentlessly wandered into perilous territory. It was unlike him to become so distracted, and it was rather difficult to focus on pressing matters of the city - such as that of the gradually increasing crime rates - with a certain teenager occupying his thoughts.

This was absurd. A man his age shouldn't be enthralled by a woman of hers. But despite all efforts to stop this ridiculous ploy, his hours supposedly governing Republic City would inevitably be wasted, or rather glossed over, with lingering thoughts of Korra.

He couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about her.

That trick she pulled on him during dinner, or that flash of her undergarments, or even the deliberate shower in his own quarters was eating at his sanity. And to top it off, this all occurred within twenty-four hours. Spirits, if he had an inkling of how persistent this unspoken game of theirs would be, he would've been more keen to cease such ridiculous advances from the young woman when it first sprouted. But that evidently failed. And whether it was because he didn't know how to stop their game or he didn't want their game to stop, he couldn't decide.

Crossing out an error with a deep sigh, Tarrlok scrawled the correction distractedly. His body ached with the constant tension she induced on him. And it wasn't just in his waking moments, but when he was deep in his slumber as well.

At least when he was coherent he had some control, some rationality to guide their game in his favor, just as he had manipulated and persuaded his way into office. That is, until she pummeled his attempts with her bolder ones. But when he was sound asleep, he couldn't stop himself from wandering, and sometimes it felt almost too real, especially with the dream he had of her the night before.

With all the surprises that happened, he wasn't shocked that he immediately fell asleep. The fantasy began the moment his exhausted body hit the mattress, making it seem like instead of falling asleep, other events took place. She crawled her way over him, caging him in with those vivid blue eyes of hers darkening with lust, similar to the way he witnessed them glaze over when he pressed fleeting pecks at her neck as he taught her the basics of pool. Although her eyes said otherwise, she leaned in shyly. Soft, plump lips slightly parted as she pressed them to his, deepening the kiss almost immediately as her hands roved over his chest and ground her hips against his hardening arousal impatiently. In what seemed like urgent moments, the clothing between them peeled away, revealing her lithe body to him in what his mind could piece together from the events earlier that morning.

Pinching at the bridge of his nose in frustration, the false memory of her naked body was enough to make his heart beat faster and his blood rush south.

Tarrlok let out a relieved sigh, silently thanking the spirits that he found a mindless mistake on the account of the Council that was in need of a serious revision. Fortunately for him, the supporting documents he needed were gratefully the papers he brought home, but was too drained to work on. He had to clench his jaw at the blessed distraction. If he continued to think of her, he'd end up with the disgusted embarrassment he woke up to that morning.

Blindly reaching into his satchel, Tarrlok fumbled with the few files and the sizable, awkward lump at the bottom of the bag. Bewildered, he grasped onto the lump that he recognized as the tupperware he had at home.

Tarrlok sat straighter, reading the note taped onto the plastic lid.

 _I'm no doctor, but I think you should get a check up if you're seeing spots. Given with your age, it may be detrimental to your health._

 _Korra_

Tarrlok shook his head, peeling the note off the lid to tuck it into his coat pocket with a smirk. She could be undeniably clever when she wanted to be. Ignoring the file he placed on his desk, he peeled the lid off completely and selected a brownie out of the container. As if he needed another reminder of the young woman, he narrowed pale blue eyes and curiously sniffed at the overly sweet treat.

Rich milk chocolate, chewy caramel, and the inevitable crunch of crushed nuts. His mouth immediately began to water. Had he mentioned the mixture of nuts and chews were his favorite, or had Noatak gone and run his mouth a bit? It wouldn't be terribly out of place, considering his brother would do anything to see him endure the torture Korra induced. He couldn't recall anything of the sort… but he wasn't complaining either way.

Pressing a single button, Tarrlok said, "Ling, please come into my office."

"Right on it, sir!" The squeaky voice of his assistant responded quickly.

Tarrlok stared at the single chocolatey square between his fingers with greater focus than he had since he began rifling through the papers. When in seven hells did she make these? Why did she make these?

His brain scattered to justify her sneaking pastries into his bag, but then realized maybe that was why she fell asleep on the couch with Naga and the main menu of one of his films playing on repeat. After cleaning himself of the mess he unconsciously created earlier that morning, he had padded his way to the kitchen to prepare his morning dose of caffeine, and in the process saw Korra cuddled with a bleary eyed Naga. He was all too aware of the cold weather clouding the city, and with nothing but the thin, baggy clothes she typically sported at night, he draped a warm blanket over the two before pressing a light kiss to the tops of both of their heads.

Breaking himself out of his reverie, he caught the hasty sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Swinging the door open with a creak, his wide eyed assistant came to his side and asked, "Yes, Councilman?"

Tarrlok assumed a diplomatic smile and asked, "Want one?" He tilted the box solicitously toward the other man.

Clearly not expecting such gracious behavior from his boss, the other man reluctantly said, "Uhh, sure." Ling began reaching for one, but paused with his hand hovering over his selection, his beady eyes narrowed suspiciously. "May I ask a question, sir?"

Tarrlok let out a sound in his throat. "That is a question." He pointed out with a tilt of his head. When Ling's cautious expression fell and nothing but silence ensued between them, he cleared his throat. "In any case, you're my assistant not some slave, you _can_ peak freely." He continued.

"You're only sharing these with me to see if they're drugged… right, sir?" The other man questioned.

Tarrlok flashed him a happy, see-I'm-harmless smile and cocked his head to the side. "Ling, why would I do that to you?"

Evidently taking Tarrlok's sugary tone with a grain of salt, Ling rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. He grabbed the brownie his hand hovered over and took a big bite of it. Instantly, the man's eyes went impossibly round, practically gaping at the treat. "Councilman - sir, it's..!"

Tarrlok's eyes widened in alarm as he quickly dropped the box onto the table. Spirits… he'd only been joking about the brownie being drugged. Did Korra seriously lace these with unknown substances? Seven hells, he didn't want to deal with another lifeless body at his feet. "Ling?" He asked, half rising from his chair in concern. "Can you talk?"

Nodding foolishly as he continued to gawk at the half eaten dessert, Ling mumbled, "That… is the best thing I've ever put it my mouth!"

Tarrlok blinked in surprise before dropping back into his seat with a relieved sigh. "Spirits. For a second, I really thought it was laced with something." He chuckled, rubbing at his temples tiredly.

Ling snickered and clasped his hands at his front as he popped the remains of the questionable treat into his mouth. "Sir, do you actually care about me?" He goaded.

The smile etched on Tarrlok's face immediately fell to something akin to feigned disgust. "... Get out of my office." He ordered, using his free hand to select a brownie.

He must've been used to the orders from Tarrlok, but the other man let out a chuckle as he strode to the threshold. Just before Ling left him to his box of brownies and a nearly finished stack of papers, he made a sound as if he had just remembered something important. "One last thing, sir." He spoke up. "Whoever sent those is someone truly special. Don't mess it up with whoever it may be."

Before Tarrlok could respond the other man already disappeared with the soft click of his door. With furrowed brows, he looked at the piece of baked chocolate with intrigue. Tarrlok squirmed uneasily at his assistant's words and contemplated his yet untried treat. How it was possible to draw such wild conclusions over _brownies_ was beyond him.

He sighed and shoved the thoughts aside for now, too tired to really care about her schemes for the present moment. Slowly, he took a bite from the brownie…

"Damn it." He cursed to himself and decided that if he were to perish at that moment, he would leave without any regrets. In his thirty-seven years of walking the planet, no dessert could compare to what was sitting on his tongue.

* * *

Korra smiled and waved Asami goodbye as she slowly began moving from her parked spot on the driveway. It wasn't until her viridian eyed friend turned a right and passed the gates that Korra retreated into the warm confines of the estate and closed the door with a soft click, recklessly kicking her sneakers next to the prissy, older man's pointed shoes.

Almost immediately, the scent of something delicious in the making caught her attention. She dropped her bag with a thump on the cold marble and followed the scent. She knew who was waiting for her and what exactly he was doing, considering the crackling sounds of food frying.

Peeking around the threshold, Korra watched as he flipped pieces of breaded pork on the pan while she caught sight of Naga's head popping up and down, curiously sniffing at the food on the counter. She waited there for a few seconds, reveling in Tarrlok's baby voice for the pup. Though she'd heard it before, it was still something odd to hear, especially with the typically teasing or serious man. She snuck as quietly as she could behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, glancing over the side of his arm at the frying meat. "Ah, you're home." He said with a cock of his brow. "I hope you're fond of tonkatsu."

"Noatak..?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Making a sound of agreement, Tarrlok continued with a shake of his head, "He insisted. He apparently had been craving it since he mentioned it last ni-" He stopped in his tracks, his nose twitching before he visibly recoiled. Prying her arms around his middle, the older man glanced at her warily. "Do I want to know why you stink of sweat?"

Korra rolled her eyes. Spirits, it'd be one thing if she got sprayed by a skunk, but it was just sweat. He's such a priss. "Well, I have been practicing with the team for hours, soooooo… " She drawled which only further exaggerated Tarrlok's cringing expression.

"So, that's where you went. I was wondering where you were when I got home. How was that?" He questioned as he plopped two of the fried meat onto a plate.

Korra instantly reached out as she made an indifferent sound, intending to take a bite of the piece of pork when Tarrlok smacked her hand away with a knowing look in his eyes. "Party pooper," she mumbled, rubbing the part of her hand he'd smacked soothingly as she huffed. "It was actually really fun. We started out by practicing serving techniques, but then our coach told us to play against one another. I thought it would've sucked ass because the school isn't really known for volleyball, but they're fast learners so it wasn't that much of a challenge." She shrugged and leaned against the counter beside him.

Nodding, he added another breaded piece of meat to the pan, the crackling oil intensifying. "That's good to hear."

They lapse into a comfortable silence as she watched him cook. Though he was merely flipping pieces of meat, Korra watched with evident interest at his deftness. The devious portion of her mind sparked an idea. And the more that she thought about it the more appealing it became. Scooting closer to his side with a hip bump, she smirked and suggested, "You know, you should come to the practices, it surprisingly gets pretty intense. And it'll give you an excuse to relax a bit since your other children take most of your day."

"Children?" Tarrlok asked.

She figured he was just playing along with her, but one glance into his eyes told her otherwise. "Those papers you love so dearly," she responded. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought they were your priority rather than me." She challenged, unconsciously chewing at her lower lip.

Tarrlok visibly stiffened - though only slightly - at her words and her finger trailing up his arm. Sighing, he replied, "That's not true. I can't control how much work the Council gives me, and I doubt I'd have the time… But I'll figure a way out to see you play."

Smiling coyly, she meandered off to clean the countertop with Naga hot on her heels. "It's good to know that you still support your daughter." She said jokingly.

"Adopted daughter." He corrected with a tilt of his head.

With his back to her, she ran some water over the used chopping board in the sink, eying his physique in mischief. Distractedly, she allowed the water to run over her hands before flicking the cold liquid at the man. It must've been deja vu, or something of that sort, if she felt as though she'd experienced this before. She couldn't be sure though with those piercing irises slowly glancing at her as if she were in trouble. Once again, she chewed at her lower lip, her mouth curving into a smile as she waited for his next move.

Korra began to trek her way backwards when he turned the flame on the stove to a mere spark. He followed her movements with his half-lidded gaze and that irritating smirk that lined his lips. The small of her back inadvertently made contact with the edge of the dining table, a squeal escaping her throat when his hands quickly roved over her side and stomach. Instead of matching his tickles, Korra squirmed against him. Well, until Naga came beside them to paw at their legs as if trying to break up what she thought was a fight.

A healthy flush colored her cheeks and the heat only intensified when she cracked open her eyes to find Tarrlok watching her with tenderness and affection laced within those pale blue depths. The sight alone got her heart to beat faster and her breath to catch in her throat. It wasn't what she was expecting - maybe something along the lines of seduction - but definitely not this. Definitely not something that flashed a mental image of her biological father gazing at her mother.

But just as quick as the spark was there, it disappeared. "You are very childish, you know that?" He whispered as his hands released her waist in favor of the edge of the table, effectively caging her in his arms.

It reminded her a lot of the night before, although she had some semblance of coherence this time around compared to the heated mess she was at the bar. As if she caught him in her trap, she allowed a smirk to match his own and breathed, "You didn't think I was very childish yesterday."

He clenched his jaw, that tender spark replaced with a building darkness that had her smirk widen. "Speaking of which, that was a rather dirty trick you had up your sleeve." He mentioned.

"Which trick?" She questioned innocently, her arms slowly looping around his neck. When he didn't respond, his body taut, she prodded further with a finger tracing patterns against the nape of his neck. He must've liked what she was doing judging by the shiver she felt on his skin. "... When I showered in your bathroom..? When I practically gave you a handjob with my foot..? Or was it when gave you a flash of some panty..?"

As if he knew what she was doing, he gently tugged at her arms around his neck and leaned in, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as she stood frozen. "Just know that I'd rather see more than spots. The brownies were a nice touch, I appreciated it." He whispered, pressing a mocking kiss to her cheek before returning to the low cooking meat on the stove.

Spirits.


	15. I Hear the Secrets That You Keep

**A/N** : I'll be staring summer classes on Monday and I wanted to update this short filler chapter with some humor before the mood shifts. Sorry in advance if this is dragging out too long for your liking or it's not your cup of tea, but we're getting there. It is called a slow burn for a reason.

Chapter inspiration from Talking in Your Sleep by The Romantics. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

Korra had a long day at school. From two tests and a long lecture that seemed to last forever in calculus, well, to say her brain was fried was an understatement. And to top it all off, it was only Monday. She groaned into her pillow. Why couldn't winter break come faster? Sure, it was still two months away, but her poor brain couldn't handle the amount of stress the education system practically shoved at every teenager. At any rate, she's grateful that she won their game of pool. Even if it was only for a week, she appreciated the temporary blessing. And judging by the time, Tarrlok must be nearly finished with her homework. It was only calculus today, which should be reasonable for the workaholic man.

She was content with staying in her room with Naga, simply listening to the new album Tarrlok bought her when he picked her up. But it wasn't until she heard a rather harsh curse coming from the first floor that her brows furrowed in confusion.

Her mind initially thought it was Noatak. He did have a preference for coarse words, though she doesn't have any ground to stand on when it comes to her vulgar vocabulary. But then she remembered Noatak was gone for the night. Where he went was beyond Korra, but she could care less when these things came to him.

Before standing from her lazed position on her mattress, Korra's brows lifted. Huh. Who knew Tarrlok could break his poised politician facade once in a while. Maybe that was just his true personality peeking through the friendly and diplomatic man the city has come to know.

She cautiously padded her way down the stairs as Naga followed by her side. The sounds of mumbled curses and liquid being poured into a glass could be heard once she snuck a glance at the empty living room. With the practically incoherent words that she managed to catch, she hadn't heard him this pissed since that time she made him go get her feminine hygienic products. Biting her lip, she carefully meandered her way to the sofa Tarrlok had been occupying, judging by the two pieces of paper, calculator and her notes placed on the coffee table.

Naga hopped onto the adjacent sofa as Korra watched the man move about with his glass of what she assumed was whiskey. Even though the sight was amusing, she didn't know how to approach this Tarrlok. She'd already seen him buzzed, but with him drinking hard liquor this time, she didn't know how he'd act, knowing full well the different personalities people could assume when they were drunk. Was he already drunk? Was he on his way to getting drunk? She didn't know, but at least he was in the safe confines of the estate rather than out in the city where he needed to drive.

With slightly worried eyes, Korra watched him return to finish her homework, his taut face instantly softening into a sly smile as if he weren't just mumbling indecipherable complaints and curses. "Oh, Korra. What a pleasant surprise." He greeted sweetly, though she noticed the traces of irritation he was trying to restrain.

"Uhh, yeah." She agreed reluctantly, watching the way he distractedly lit a cigarette and placed it between determined lips before his eyes caught hers expectantly. "Are you okay?" She asked. She was genuinely curious since Tarrlok typically kept his emotions at bay rather than blatantly show them.

Blowing out the smoke that filled his lungs, he offered her a deadpan look, replying with a, "Do I look okay?"

Korra gave him a good look. To be completely honest, he looked terrible, but she wasn't going to say that. She didn't want to get lectured to death or to be on the receiving end of Tarrlok's wrath. With eyes that clearly said he didn't give a shit, mouth set into a firm frown, hair disheveled, and his mood evidently had gone sour since dinner, well, it was clear that he wasn't okay. "...No." She meekly responded.

"Then there's your answer." He said with a slight bite in his tone, taking another inhale from his cigarette before returning to the last problem on the paper.

Well, shit. Someone here was clearly Mr. Sassy pants. This was undoubtedly an amusing sight to see with the normally serious and egotistical man, but it stunned her nonetheless. With raised brows and a cocked head, Korra poked a finger into her ear as if she heard wrong.

"Okay, old man. What happened? What got your diaper in a twist?" She questioned as he tapped the excess ash off into an ashtray on the table. His face twitched. And when he made no intention of responding, Korra reluctantly scooted closer to his side. Maybe he didn't hear her..? Regardless, she pressed forward. "...Is it because you have to do my homework?" She guessed.

It was a justifiable reason to get angry, in Korra's opinion. If she were to lose a bet with someone and they'd dump all their work onto her like it wasn't any of their business, she'd get pretty angry.

Taking another hit of the cigarette, Tarrlok answered with a barely audible, "No." His one-worded answered only confused Korra further, but only then did she realize they were sitting in the dim room in silence. As if he couldn't stand the muteness, he blew out the smoke harshly and took a gulp of his whiskey before wincing at the tingling heat down his throat. She wasn't expecting an answer from him, considering his quiet rage thus far, but was taken completely by surprise when he draped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her in close, and pointed the two fingers holding his cigarette towards the television. "Sweetheart, do you see these two people?"

She glanced at the television where a man and a woman stood almost flush against one another. Their intentions of leaving with a kiss was very evident judging by the way the woman was looking at the man with adoration and the tiniest bit of lust swimming in her purple eyes. "...What about them?" She asked in confusion, genuinely curious as to where this was headed.

"Well, this is moments before the man dies in a fiery blaze. Keep in mind, this show has been building up the tension between these two for three seasons now and once something remotely romantic happens, he dies." Tarrlok explains with a shake of his head.

...That's.. it? She nearly let out a bark of laughter at the pure emotion that man was showing. This of all things broke Tarrlok. Don't get her wrong, Korra knows the mixture of fury and melancholy very well when it came to her interests in shows and movies, but she couldn't stop the slow smile from creeping on her face. This was too good. She never in a million years would've expected Tarrlok to act this way about a couple in a show. He's a pompous man. She would've believed him if he got upset over some uncultured swine mistaking the difference between young and aged wine. But this? This truly didn't cross her mind.

Korra chewed at her lower lip to stifle the amused grin threatening to curve her lips, stuttering a, "...I-I'm sorry..?"

Finally releasing his hold on her, he rubbed at his temples and sighed. "The audacity of the creators." He complained, closing his eyes as if he were in physical pain before smashing the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray as though his vice were too much of a task at the moment. Korra really couldn't hold in the chuckles bubbling in her throat. And of course, this immediately caught Tarrlok's attention. "This is no laughing matter, Korra." He said all too seriously, his eyes silently asking why in seven hells she would be laughing at such a dire situation.

Holding her hands up in surrender, her amused expression almost instantly fell. "Okay. okay. I'm sorry for laughing." She apologized, though even she could tell that it sounded unconvincing to her own ears. "So this is why you're drinking?" She asked, gesturing towards the glass of whiskey on the table.

"Of course, it is. One of my favorite characters _dies_ in the season finale, and _leaves_ his true love to walk on this godforsaken planet alone. Not only that, but his character is flawed. He has a story to tell. _Had_. There could be an exceptional amount of depth that could be seen into his character that the show barely scratches the surface of. Something the creators clearly didn't look into, considering they practically flayed the man alive rather abruptly." He rambled, taking a swig of his alcohol.

What in spirits is he watching? Something with a flayed man? With a glance back onto the paused episode, she noticed the show appeared to be in some fantasy world with baby dragons and a warrior that apparently was about to die. "Wait, what?" She asked with a worried look in her eye.

Sighing, he reached for the bottle of the dark amber liquid before dejectedly pouring himself another glass. "I'm exaggerating, but that's besides the point. They killed my favorite character and clearly severed the ties of what could have been a wonderful and complex couple." He finished his point with another shake of his head.

This was undoubtedly one of the most endearing yet amusing nights she had had in a while. Changing her position on the sofa, Korra shifted closer Tarrlok and reluctantly rubbed at the poor man's back in reassurance, although she desperately wanted to let out another bark of laughter at this odd sight.

—-

"This feels like a betrayal." He slurred passionately.

Korra had to glance at him in amusement at the sound of his wavering voice. Was he seriously going to cry? Or was it the anger again? Whatever it was, this was all too entertaining to watch. He was talking about the so called 'true love' that walked on this 'godforsaken planet alone' who inevitably found another love interest soon after the finale. Granted, Tarrlok did have a point. The man died three episodes ago and the woman not only found another love interest, but this couple's chemistry was rapidly brewing, unlike the one he favored.

With Tarrlok pouring himself his fifth - sixth..? - glass of whiskey, his mouth had no filter. She was slightly worried for him when she caught sight of the alcohol content indicated on the bottle. But nonetheless, Korra took pleasure in seeing this rare form of the man, considering he normally only indulged in a few glasses of alcohol, just enough to get buzzed.

When he was about to gulp down the glass he had just poured for himself, Korra intervened. As much as it was a funny sight to see, she didn't want to take him to the emergency department for alcohol poisoning. Grasping his glass, a dollop of the liquid spilling onto his lap, Korra said, "Okay, I think it's about time that you should stop watching your soaps, old man."

His eyes were closed and his brows pinched as if offended. "This is _not_ a soap. This is quality television at its finest." He defended with a gesture of his hand, effortlessly allowing her to take his glass.

"Whatever you say." She responded, not really listening to him as she placed the alcohol out of his reach.

Korra searched for the remote so she could turn the television off, and discovered it was wedged between the cushions and Tarrlok's thigh. Groaning to herself, she cursed at her luck. She swore if he even so much as remembered this she doesn't know what she'd do. Who knows, he might take it the wrong way. She crawled over his lap to grasp the remote and noticed Tarrlok following her movements curiously.

Suddenly, as she was leaning back, he stopped her with his hand at the small of her back. She glanced at him expectantly, but his glossy gaze was directed towards her neck. Korra tensed. She didn't know what to make of this, even as he leaned in and heard him take a deep breath in. "You smell like cigarettes." He said blandly.

This reminded her of their night at the bar and immediately felt a flush color her cheeks. It wasn't what he said, but rather how he said it in that somewhat disinterested yet fascinated tone.

She pushed at his shoulder so she could move her arm, turn the television off, and leave them in the dim, warm room in silence. "No, that's you, Tarrlok," she replied, getting up from the sofa with a stretch before glancing down at the confused, laxed man. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instantly thought better of it when it closed. With the way he was looking at her, he clearly had something on his mind. She stood there, waiting if he decided to say whatever it was, but when nothing came, she sighed a, "Well, I think I should be getting to bed, so I'd better skedaddle."

All she did was turn on her heels when she felt Tarrlok's large hand grasp her smaller one. "Don't leave," he pleaded.

She patted his hand that held hers. "Fine," she acquiesced, taking her seat beside him once more. They lapse into a comfortable silence, and Korra caught a glance at her homework on the coffee table in front of him. She tried to reach for it, merely curious as to how he did, but the hand he had yet to release, gently squeezed to get her attention.

"Korra?" He asked, watching her with something akin to intrigue in his eyes.

"Hmm?" She responded with a hum.

Even under the influence, she felt a little restless under his intense scrutiny. Slowly blinking, he shifted the tiniest bit closer to her with a smug smile curving his lips. "Have I ever told you you're very pretty?" He drawled out in his jumbled state.

The flush on her cheeks returned. With how close he was to her, she had no doubt that he could feel the heat radiating from her body as he laid his head lazily on the cushion beside her shoulder. "No, Tarrlok." She said, shaking her hand from his grasp as she warily watched him practically give her heart eyes.

Lifting his head, his brows furrowed and he scratched at his temple in genuine confusion. "Really? I thought I have," he mumbled. But that confusion was short lived when he glanced back into her eyes and his smug smirk intensified. "Hm, I must've been too entranced by your gracious beauty."

Korra let out a soft chuckle. She seriously doubted in any universe she'd ever be called gracious. But this Tarrlok piqued her curiosity. Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a disbelieving look. " _Gracious_? I think you have the wrong person in mind." She replied.

As if what she said was obviously incorrect, Tarrlok made a noise of refusal and shook his head exaggeratedly. "No, definitely you." He responded, bopping her nose with the tip of his finger. Korra flinched away from his uncharacteristically playful touch and watched him peacefully close his eyes. She nearly let out a sigh of relief, that she could finally venture to her room rather than look over a drunk Tarrlok. Though once that sigh unconsciously escaped, Tarrlok cracked open his eyes, confusion returning in waves despite the ever present flattering tone the man held. "Do I know you, young lady?"

"Yes, Tarrlok." She answered, unable to hide the amused smile even though his voice was overly saturated with sugar on the pet name. Usually she'd tell the guy to fuck off, but considering this was Tarrlok, she couldn't necessarily do that… And she was curious as to where this conversation was headed.

Humming to himself, as if he were absorbing her words like a sponge, he asked, "What's your name? I want to be coherent to remember such a lovely face." He reached out to clumsily tuck the stray hairs at the side of her face.

"You just said my name, doofus." She answered, shaking her head at how completely muddled he was.

Sighing, Tarrlok rubbed at his forehead in slight frustration that he couldn't recall anything regarding Korra and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I did?" He wondered aloud.

Letting out a chuckle once again, Korra stood up and offered her hand to the poor, slumped man. "I think we should get you to bed," she suggested, though it wasn't what she thought, it was more that she knew she should get him to bed. Knowing him, he'd only get even more irked in the morning for not remembering the events that took place and for having a terrible hangover.

"Bed? Why sleep when the night is still young?" He asked, despite taking her hand without question.

Korra rolled her eyes, tugging at his arm rather aggressively that had him nearly colliding against her front. "It's almost midnight, Tarrlok. You're drunk and you have work tomorrow." She spoke up, guiding his arm around her shoulder as she wrapped hers around his waist before he could sway and stumble over his own feet.

"Mn, yes," he said, though Korra wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. She decided to leave the subject alone and focused on the difficult task of lugging him up the stairs. With every step she took, Tarrlok watched his own feet intently, candidly trying to appear as though he were sober. If they were in public, and not in their warm estate, she would assume this would be a sorry sight to any passerbyers. Just when the thought sparked, Korra felt his dead weight slump onto her side unsteadily, nearly knocking her backwards on the stairs as his face practically nuzzled the side of her neck sloppily. "Spirits, you smell good." He mumbled smugly.

Flushing, Korra tried to focus on not falling over, though it was a more than difficult with his hot breath curling over the skin of her neck teasingly.

Finally reaching his bedroom with a sigh, Korra harshly opened the door with a shaky hand and tried to hurry herself in plopping him unceremoniously onto his mattress. "Okay, there you g-" But just as luck was never in her favor, Tarrlok didn't relinquish his hold on her and took her with him onto the bed. With her rather intimately straddling his hips and her ear right over his heart, Tarrlok wrapped his arms around her waist as though he were a child hugging a stuffed animal.

He hummed in content, eyes closed and a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his lips. When she felt him give no intention of releasing his hold, she squirmed restlessly against his front and immediately thought against it, considering what exactly was pressed against her hips, hesitantly asking, "..Can you let go of me? I need to sleep, too."

Although his arms relaxed, he didn't let go of her. When he didn't so much as make a peep, Korra began accepting her fate on what exactly she'd be sleeping on. Well, at least he was comfortable to lie on, she reasoned. Although that greedy part of her brain stored that information for later reference with a devious smile. His breathing evened out and his heartbeat calmed her as she heard it pulsating in time with hers. At that point, she figured he fell asleep, but once she made a careful move to escape his embrace, his arms gently squeezed her waist.

"Wait!" He said almost in a panic with Korra instantly stiffening against him. She clearly wasn't expecting him to still be awake. And as if he wasn't just internally panicking, Tarrlok slumped once again, saying rather dejectedly, "Put me out of my misery."

Confused, Korra didn't know why he'd be asking such a thing. "I won't do that, Tarrlok." She replied, looking up at his handsome face even under the influence of alcohol. Was it still because of that guy that died in his show? Whatever it could be, Korra didn't give it much thought and chalked it up to the whiskey talking.

He frowned at her words, looking genuinely sad. And for reasons beyond Korra, she decided to distract him. "Tarrlok?" She called his name.

"Hm?" He hummed back in question.

"Why do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. Though she felt silly for asking such a question, some tiny part of her was curious to know his answer. Daring a glance up, his mouth was set into a firm line as he thought about her question as if it were the a math problem she had told him to solve.

Once he got started, it was difficult for his mouth to stop. Though she figured that was the politician in him still trying to flatter his way to her liking. He listed her charms, rambling on about one thing or another, before he began to repeat himself continuously. Korra barely paid attention, focusing on the way his fingers wove through her now mussed hair soothingly and the way his smooth voice rumbled against her ear comfortingly. She relaxed against his front, feeling herself begin to doze off when she caught his last mumbled words.

She must've heard wrong.

Blearily looking at him, she found him staring at the ceiling in content. "What?" She uttered in question.

When he met her eyes with his clouded with ease and distraction, she felt him rather than heard him chuckle. "I said, I like you." He slurred with a smirk.

Heart inadvertently beating faster and a flush coloring her cheeks, Korra felt herself freeze at his words. Did he mean…? Or did he mean…? She chewed at her lower lip, absorbing the new information. He most likely wasn't serious. Judging by the blissful expression on his relaxed face, he was practically skipping on cloud nine right now, so he was just rambling nonsense… right?

"I would hope so since I'm your adopted daughter." She tried to sway the conversation. But he was adamant.

Shaking his head, he tried to clarify as the hand that combed through her hair gently trailed down the column of her spine in slow circles. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong, dear. I mean I _like_ you." The way he stressed the last part made her shiver. Or was it just his hand? Korra couldn't decide as it was very distracting, but she was sure that he meant it in the way children confessed their affection towards their crush.

She shouldn't have heard that. If Tarrlok was the smug bastard that he normally was sober, she would've guessed he meant to keep that a secret. But with his lips loose, his confession only made her more curious. She was about to ask to elaborate, but ultimately decided against it. Tarrlok liked his privacy, and she felt as though she were violating that just by being in his room in the dead of night pressed against him the way she was. Swallowing over the lump in her throat, she thought it was best if she left him.

Prying his arms off of her, even though a part of her really didn't want to leave, she stood and sighed, "... You should get some sleep." It was only the alcohol, and nothing more.

—-

 **A/N** : Since I'll be starting my summer classes, updating will take a little longer this time. I hoped you enjoyed this little filled chapter. I was really contemplating whether I should include it or not, but the little bit of humor will be needed for the angst coming up.

As for the show Tarrlok was watching, I took some inspiration from Game of Thrones. Obviously it's not exactly like the actual show or books, but something similar to the world and the characters. And if you're curious as to which character Tarrlok was pissed about dying, well, it's similar to Daenerys' first love in the first season. :)


	16. Turn the Lights Down Low

**A/N** : Ho boy this chapter took a lot out of me! Don't get me wrong, I love writing angst, but dearie me this was tough for some odd reason. I had to scrap the whole chapter a few times because I didn't like how it was turning out, and I still don't like how it turned out, but I got really tired of rewriting. I'm so sorry in advance if it seems off or whatnot I tried my best huhu.

Chapter inspiration from Lemon Glow by Beach House. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

"Why did you bring me here, Noatak?" Tarrlok asked tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

It had been an exhausting day at City Hall, as it usually was with the constant monotony, and he figured spending the rest of the evening with Korra would have been in order. For some odd reason, she had been avoiding him all day. It wasn't blatantly obvious, but it was the one-worded answers that caught his attention.

Did he do something? Did he say something? Does he smell? He figured he smelt the same as his usual cologne and cigarettes, but Tarrlok couldn't be too sure. The last time he'd seen her like this was those few days after Noatak moved in, but that quickly was resolved with their little trip to Harmony Tower. He still didn't know what had come over himself that night. To have the gall to shamelessly move in to kiss his legal daughter out in public was beyond him, as if he was running on instinct, but he was rather thankful for the distraction that came barging in.

If those tourists hadn't stepped in, he didn't know how far he'd take the spell she casted on him, what consequences that would inevitably ensue.

Spirits, it felt like a lifetime ago since then. Then it was a could-have-been simple, romantic kiss, but now, it was all types of torture. He must have been too preoccupied on certain events, thinking over his work and what he could do to help Korra, that he hadn't noticed Noatak attempting to talk to him as they ate dinner.

And despite all efforts - blatantly saying he'd rather have a night in rather out in the city - his brother practically dragged him to the same exact bar they visited a few days prior. If this was his form of punishment, it was a terrible one, considering his mind was still aimed at a certain teenager. How he even managed to finish his work today - and the days before that - was beyond his comprehension.

They were sitting at a lone table for two near the back corners of the establishment. It wasn't nearly as packed as it was a few days ago, but the constant cacophony of music and drunken patrons were still ringing in his ears. Through the warm, dim lights, Noatak had yet to make a move from his lounged position in his seat, uncaring that he could have tripped drunken individuals in need of a bladder break as he stretched long limbs out and watched his baby brother with an inquisitive eye while his finger tapped against the wood steadily.

Filling his lungs with the cigarette smoke hanging in the air, Noatak tilted his head as if the answer was obvious even to the dumbest of people. "Because you're incapable of talking to me when cupcake is around." He spoke up, his eyes unyielding in a silent challenge.

With a scoff, Tarrlok shook his head in mixture of amusement and exhaustion as he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter from his back pocket, murmuring, "I didn't know I was obliged to speak to you." He lit his cigarette, taking a deep inhale of the smoke before reaching for a glass of whiskey on their platter filled with alcohol.

Rolling pale blue depths skyward, Noatak finally tore his gaze away from his brother in favor of grasping the glass of foaming beer from the platter. "Why are you incessantly upset, brother?" He questioned, the tone in his gravelly voice sounding as though he were just about at his limit with Tarrlok. But Tarrlok could retaliate in return if his brother had his fair share of vexation. Before he could respond with some snarky remark already forming in the back of his mind, Noatak was observing him with intense scrutiny. He made a sound in the back of his throat as if he figured out why he was so upset as he took a healthy swig of his beer. "Okay, okay. I see what's happening here. Can't keep up with the younger crowd, huh?" He quipped with hands up in surrender and a quirk of his lips.

His train of thought slowed to a snail's crawl. Whether it was due to the fact that he began his now nightly ritual in consuming whiskey or due to the nicotine filtering through his bloodstream and inevitably calming his frayed nerves, Tarrlok didn't know. But at the sound of his brother's grotesque cackling, he shook himself as the meaning registered. "You're hilarious." He replied blandly.

With a shrug, Noatak took another gulp of his drink. "Just speaking the truth," he murmured, a little too cheeky for Tarrlok's liking. He tapped at the excess ash with a single finger levelly, giving his brother an unamused expression that clearly read he was dragged out of his home against his will. But that didn't faze Noatak, since he gave no indication in stopping his jests. "You have to give her props though, considering it was her first time playing."

"Yes, well, that's been established already." Tarrlok uttered underneath his breath, glancing around the bar with uninterested eyes as he brought the cigarette between determined lips once more and inhaled the smoke.

His eyes first honed in on the musicians at the other side of the room. Though the music wasn't necessarily the type he would personally favor, he appreciated the needed distraction nonetheless. He then fleeted by the group of people already flushing from the alcohol they consumed, clapping and singing rather horribly and uncoordinatedly to the beat. Wincing, Tarrlok watched the men and women intermingled into an intoxicated mass. Well, he surely found people who sang even more appallingly than Korra.

Fortunately for him, Tarrlok had enough sense in his mind to break his gaze from the vile sight, and returned back to his own brother watching him. There was something in his eyes that Tarrlok hated witnessing, especially when it was directed towards him.

He hadn't seen the pity in his brother's eyes since that dreaded night thirteen years ago, and he had no intention of beginning it once again.

Sighing, Noatak's face softened as though he were tired, his shoulders visibly slumping. "Brother, what are you doing?" He asked almost inaudibly with all the sounds mixing about in one room.

Tarrlok knew what he was referring to, but he didn't want to approach the topic tonight. With the tiniest of shrugs, Tarrlok matched his brother's pitiful gaze with a daring one of his own "I'm drinking." He said bluntly before gulping the rest of his whiskey with another wince.

Impatiently tapping his fingers against the wood, the other man scoffed at Tarrlok's attitude. "Don't act dumb, it's atrocious. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He pointedly accused as he leaned back into his chair. He knew his brother all too well that he wouldn't leave the subject alone until he was satisfied with a proper answer.

To the spirits above, all Tarrlok wanted was merely one night where he could relax. And yet he couldn't get even that. From one night after another, he was in constant strain that his body ached and silently begged him to relax just for a few hours. If it wasn't Korra then it was Noatak and vice versa. It was times like these that he had to question why his brother was out of prison in the first place. Why whoever it was decided to do this to him now that he had someone else to take care of.

It may come off as cruel, considering what Noatak did all those years ago just to protect him, and he did appreciate his brother immensely, but he needed to relax. The constant tension was undoubtedly taking its toll on him and knowing that his past issues were slowly rising once again along with his current problems with Korra… there was just too much to attempt to control all at once.

Rubbing his exhausted face with large hands, Tarrlok sighed, reluctantly murmuring, "... I don't know."

From what he could see from the slits between his fingers, Noatak was confused. Of course, he was. He didn't doubt that he'd understand what he's going through. The mixture of frustration, anger, arousal, and the hint of misery was something only the spirits would cast upon him from above. Considering his streak of misfortune, he wouldn't put it past them.

Scratching at the stubble forming on his jawline, the other man narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. "What do you mean, you don't know?" He demanded further.

Tarrlok sharply exhaled, leaning back into his chair in vexation. What other meaning could be held in the simple phrase? Even a mere child could understand that. Okay, okay, Tarrlok. Stop this. He needed to calm down before he made a scene and have unwanted attention of them. "I mean, I don't know." He said harshly, pinching at the bridge of his nose to reel in his patience. But before his brother could respond, Tarrlok continued with a shake of his head. "... I genuinely thought this was a little crush that she'd overcome and that I'd be able to stop it between us."

It was the truth. There was no use in lying to his brother who could sense his fib from miles away. He didn't favor discussing personal matters very much, considering he never had anyone to confide in, but at the same time he had to acknowledge that he was in over his head on it. And even if he desperately prayed there was some sign that could deter the conversation, Tarrlok was already accepting his fate in divulging this part of him that he tried not to think about, though he knew it was inevitable. With how rapidly things were escalating between them, despite the slightest change in her behavior since earlier this morning, he knew Noatak would've brought it up eventually. He just wasn't ready for it now.

Before taking a drink of his beer, Noatak let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah and look where that got you." He replied bitterly. When Tarrlok said nothing in return, simply content with inhaling the last bit of smoke from his shortened cigarette, the older man rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Look, I told myself that I'd leave you to deal with this one on your own, and I still am, but she's a teenager, brother." He reminded as gently as possible.

Smashing the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray in front of him, Tarrlok clenched his jaw. "I know. I know whatever this thing is between us is nothing more than an infatuation of sorts, but I don't want to break the girl's heart." He reasoned. Just the thought alone didn't sit well with him and seeing her dejected was certainly something he hated to think about. Ever since meeting her at the orphanage, he continuously wanted to see her smile, and anything that would prevent her from happiness was taken as a failure on his part. Swallowing over his suddenly tight throat, he rubbed at his temples and spoke up. "I think I'm breaking through to her and I don't want this to come between that rapport we already built. I'm supposed to be her father."

"Then why aren't you acting like one? The last thing she needs is someone like you tying her down when she clearly experienced something traumatic." He replied, taking the pack of cigarettes from Tarrlok's side of the table before lighting it with a switch.

Offering his brother a tired glance, he stretched his long limbs underneath the table as he folded his arms across his broad chest. Did Noatak truly think he was so vapid as to think he never considered what their unspoken game was actually doing to her? With the constant belittling, Tarrlok didn't know whether to disregard his brother or to keep an open ear to his reasoning. "You think I don't know that? That I haven't thought about this?" He prodded.

With the smoke steadily escaping the other man's lips, Noatak leaned forward with elbows propped on the table. Tarrlok knew that he was only doing this to intimidate him into a sense of rationality, but he had grown accustomed to such absurdities when they were mere children. "There's no need to get hostile, brother. All I'm saying is that you need to consider the consequences other than what would come between you two. You're damn lucky that none of the press has found out by now. Whatever you two are playing at, it's reckless… But besides that, you can't keep hiding things from her. She's going to find out eventually." He reasoned.

Tarrlok had to sigh inwardly. He had a point, nothing could ever be hidden forever, especially when it came to Korra. Who knew what he'd be sharing with her within a few weeks, let alone months or even years. That in itself set his nerves in unease. Spirits, he didn't want to think about that.

"What about?" He questioned as he reached for another glass of whiskey from their platter, swirling the dark amber liquid before meeting his brother's gaze once more.

Evidently not falling for his tricks, Noatak offered him a _how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am_ look. Even if it pained him to admit it, Tarrlok knew his brother was right. "Tarrlok, she's an inquisitive girl, she's going to weasel her way into finding out about father and about who should've been in prison rather than her dear uncle." He said bluntly, almost coldly.

He clenched his jaw, brows pinched as he thought. He makes it sound so easy, as if he could easily walk up to Korra right at this moment and tell her his whole life story, something that he had deliberately kept hidden from prying individuals. If she found out about what he'd done… he couldn't bare to watch her face morph from defeat to blatant fear. He had no doubt that she'd be afraid of him. And he wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Why do you think I don't want to break the girl's heart? I know I should tell her, but there's a time and place for that." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair irritatedly.

"And when exactly is there a time to talk about that?" Noatak countered harshly. From the cold yet indifferent look in his eyes, he knew his brother wouldn't stop until he made his point abundantly clear. And just as he opened his mouth to respond, the other man continued with a slight sting in his tone. "From what I've observed you two are acting like horny teenagers, rather than talking things out like a father would to his daughter. Brother, I've protected you countless times. I know you're a politician now, that lying and manipulating people is something you evidently had gotten accustomed to in these thirteen years I've been gone, but the longer you wait to tell her, the longer she'd avoid you when you do."

It was times like these that Tarrlok simply allowed Noatak to speak his mind before offering his own opinion, though he doubted anything he said would suffice against what was inevitably bound to occur between him and Korra.

"She'd avoid me because of father?" He questioned before taking a swig of the whiskey in his grasp.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't think she'd follow you around like some feline in heat if she found out what you did all those years ago. I know the reasoning behind it, but she might not even if you tell her. You know she's a rash girl. She'll view you differently." He replied coldly. Tarrlok couldn't bare to look into his brother's eyes practically shooting daggers at his forehead, stubbornly staring at his own exhausted reflection in the liquid. He wasn't angry at Noatak, despite how it might appear on the outside. He was angry at himself for allowing this situation to happen.

When they lapsed into silence, he heard the other man let out a long, suffering sigh before continuing delicately. "Look, I apologize for dampening the mood. I know I can't judge you for this so called infatuation you two have, and I don't want to. You didn't when we worked together and I appreciated that. You two could be fucking or in love, for all I know, but at least keep it away from the public eye and be honest with her. She needs that." He said, tapping the wood beneath his fingertips one last time before making his move towards the bar.

He was right. But that didn't mean he couldn't imagine the hurt in her eyes. He could see the pity when he'll confide in his issues from childhood, then it'd contort into fear and agitation. But he could be wrong, that maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Considering he had never spoken about his past to anyone - besides with Noatak since they had experienced it together - the thought alone was unnerving. Nobody in his life had been so personally attached to him that he considered divulging his history, but Korra was important to him. That didn't change the fact that the thought of Korra having such knowledge… no, it's too much of a burden to put on her when she was already going through her own issues.

Just like Noatak said, she'd view him differently. And that was exactly what he didn't want to result from it.

He had to sigh to himself. This must've been his karma after what had happened thirteen years ago. He never thought he'd be so low as to believe in absurd superstitions. With over a decade to himself, to climb his way up the political ladder, everything was falling into place. But nothing great could last forever, judging by the turmoil he was experiencing at this moment.

Yielding with a gulp of his whiskey, Tarrlok knew he would tell her. He just needed time to think, time to plan out what he'd say, time to prepare himself for the unfamiliar territory of finally telling the truth to someone who was immensely important in his life.

—-

Tarrlok didn't have any particular fascination in their conversation after what had happened a mere hour prior. He let time pass freely, knowing full well his night would be spent in this bar, and decidedly kept his mouth shut while Noatak recounted stories of the thirteen years he spent in prison.

He was barely paying attention, his mind was too focused on the simple fact that he'll eventually have to tell Korra. Before his impromptu intervention, he knew it'll inevitably come to that in the back of his mind. But now that it was voiced, the thought ran in circles in his head and he tried to distract himself by glancing around the room. The musicians took a ten minute break and within that time the majority of the boisterous noise settled into nothing but the patrons chatting away in useless exchanges and the constant clambering of glass. The sound numbed his mind, but the thoughts, unfortunately, didn't vanish.

To say he felt pathetic and inane was an understatement. How did he manage to feel so thwarted by this young woman that he was unable to string a coherent sentence even in the privacy of his own thoughts? How did he manage to escalate this attraction of theirs into something he knew was now out of his control?

Unconsciously tapping at the cigarette between his fingers in an unspoken rhythm, their conversation, moreso Noatak's ramblings, eventually dissipated into silence, the two brothers taking solace in each other's company simply observing the drunken mass of people.

It was merely his second time in this particular establishment and Tarrlok already decided he loathed it, for every time he stepped into this humid and cloudy room, all he could think about is the way Korra's hips pressed perfectly against his or the flash of cheeky cotton she allowed him to see. It was more than he'd expected and it only proved Noatak's point further in having to stop this game of theirs and actually treat her as a daughter.

He should be disgusted with himself. For wanting to have romantic relations with his legal daughter, for blatantly expressing such emotions to her, for stringing her along, for focusing on greed and lust for her rather than helping her through her personal issues and grow as a healthy young woman. Spirits, he really wasn't that much different from his own father. That alone produced shivers of aversion coursing through his veins.

No. He was nothing like that horrendous man, he thought repeatedly.

Absently, Tarrlok brought the cigarette up to his lips, breathing in the nicotine before blowing the smoke out in steady streams. As his gaze scanned the room, he found that it was slightly tranquil knowing that the two of them were hidden in a dark corner, that no one would bother them, which he also considered unfortunate because it left him with nothing to do but think. Try as he might to redirect his thoughts, or clear them completely, his mind kept turning back to Korra. Would it be considered cowardly of him to avoid the truth?

Tarrlok was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a content sigh escape the other man. Glancing at the source of the sound, he found Noatak evidently determined to drink himself into a stupor. Though only slightly worried for his brother across from him - he had been drinking quite excessively lately - Tarrlok stared at his second glass of whiskey absently. Noatak must've noticed even through his buzzed state, judging by the sound of him clearing his throat.

Instead of prodding at the subject further, he felt the need to fill the silence between them. Tarrlok wasn't one to complain about that, any form of a distraction would've been helpful seeing as his thoughts remained stubbornly fixated on the one topic he was trying to avoid. And immediately, albeit vaguely awkwardly, Noatak began easing his way into familiar territory.

Though he brought up the past - something Tarrlok avoided as well - it was mainly the few happy memories they shared with their family that he mentioned. From stories of their neighbor that the brothers both seemed to have a crush on to stories of their mother and the holidays, time passed easily under the distraction. Although, Tarrlok duly noted the other man intentionally left any story involving their father out of it.

"I still can't believe it's been decades since then." Noatak grunted as he stretched his arms above his head before reaching to fidget with his brother's lighter.

Shaking his head, Tarrlok made a sound at the back of his throat. "I can." He replied, downing the last of his whiskey. Spirits, it's been how long since that happened? Nearly thirty years to be exact, and to this day, that was one of the most memorable and endearing moments of his life, considering it was the first time he was attracted to the opposite sex.

It was when Tarrlok was seven and Noatak was ten. Their neighbor, Fumi, always came over with her mother to exchange recipes with their own mother. They were great friends until a point in their lives that forced them to abruptly stop speaking to one another. But before then, when their innocent fondness grew for the young girl, Tarrlok hid behind Noatak bashfully, while his older brother pushed him to give her the flowers jointly. At that point in time, all Fumi could do was allow a pink tinge of heat color her pale cheeks before giving both brothers the gentlest of pecks on their cheeks.

He recalled Noatak standing there, proud, while he himself stood frozen with a deep flush heating his own cheeks as he touched the place she had just kissed. It must've been painfully obvious to any outsider other than the brothers to see that he really admired this girl, considering both mothers cooed at the adorable sight, clutching at their chests and joking about being in-laws as Fumi modestly fiddled with the ribbon holding the white orchids together.

As if sensing the conversation was dwindling, Noatak once again felt the need to fill the silence between them despite the music and the crowd producing enough noise throughout the establishment.

With a grotesque sound, the other man chuckled into his drink as he gulped into his third glass of foaming beer. "Remember when we'd jest with mother?" He asked, unable to contain the grin from etching itself on his face.

Allowing a rumbling sound of laughter to escape his throat, Tarrlok leaned back into his chair as his body began to relax. "She'd constantly have this expression on her face-" He began.

"As though she'd come and get us." Noatak finished, mimicking the face of their mother. It was precisely an expression that had the tiniest curves of her lips quirking into a smirk and her pale blue eyes set into a lazy stare. Though it was nothing special to any passersby, the two brothers knew what that expression entailed, specifically that of being chased with open arms and an inevitable tickle attack.

Cackling, Tarrlok nodded. "That's the one." He said, pointing to Noatak's face with the nearly gone cigarette between his two fingers. Spirits, those were times that his mother still wore a smile on her face. That much he remembered. As much as he wasn't a sentimental man now - after years of hiding the truth from the whole city and the world he had grown detached to his own emotions regarding his family - he never wanted to forget the loving and mirthful expression of his mother. She was a kind and caring woman, but that inevitably changed in a span of a few months. He sighed, starting to feel the solemn nature of their childhood creep back into his mind. "Those were the good days. Simple innocence."

He almost wanted to laugh at recalling their years throughout life.

When he was seven he wanted to become a detective, at thirteen a doctor, and as he grew from the shackles of their father he decided he wanted to be as far away as he could be - physically, mentally, and emotionally - from him and took an interest in political science and law. He became educated, graduated at the top of his class, became the youngest politician elected on the council, and yet that meant very little when he thought of the mistakes he'd made thus far. But even as he tried to remove any association of his father in his life, he ventured to guess it must have been his streak of bad luck or he was figuratively and literally following in his shadows, considering the events that took place to end up with the Tarrlok now. If his seven-year-old timid self knew what he'd have to go through - what he'd done that could've destroyed all that he worked for - he wouldn't have believed him, even as it was happening.

As though he didn't notice the change in the atmosphere, though Tarrlok guessed it was due to the alcohol he was consuming, Noatak scoffed. "I'd hardly call it simple innocence with the way father lashed out whenever he walked into a room. It's as if he was just a ball of rage and alcohol, that there was no happiness that resided in him." He said bitterly.

Tarrlok made a sound of agreement, trying with all his might to not think of the many times furnisher was thrown about and of the hand that continuously striked at his cheek or his side. Clenching his jaw, he grasped the next glass of whiskey on the platter. For what they've been through as brothers, there was no doubt that they'd both become alcoholics. Though Tarrlok learned his lesson a few times where he neared death, he still indulged in the intoxicating liquid rather cautiously, unlike his brother who seemed to still relish the feel of inebriation.

His eye caught movement at his side and instinctively turned towards the source of their intruder. Tarrlok relaxed when he saw it was Shin, and a part of him was grateful for the interruption from his morose thoughts. He lifted his brows in a haphazard greeting.

Matching Tarrlok's welcome, Shin lifted his hand in a careless wave before tucking it back into his pockets. "Well, well, well. Look at the two idiot brothers I finally stumbled upon." He joked with a teasing smile.

Noatak shook his head in disbelief. And for a moment, Tarrlok forgot that these two hadn't seen each other in well over a decade.

"Well, I'll be damned. Shin," Noatak greeted as he let a crooked smirk line his lips.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other in his slouched posture, the other man matched Noatak's gaze as he eyed him, drinking in the new, aged brother. "Spirits, it's been how long?"

"Only thirteen years, get in here!" Noatak demanded, standing from his seat to hug the other man with harsh pats on each other's backs. Tarrlok let an amused smile curve his lips at the way two forty-year-old men still acted as though they were teenagers. But as Shin pulled a chair from an empty table nearby, flipping it so he straddled the cheap wood, Noatak took his seat once again and drank from the glass of beer.

"How'd you get out of prison? I thought you can't escape the feds?" He asked as he grasped the half empty pack of cigarettes on the table and placed one between his lips.

Offering him the lighter, Noatak cleared his throat as Tarrlok swirled his whiskey distractedly. "As I've told Tarrlok here, someone deemed me enough of a pertinent patron of Republic City to bail me out." He said before Shin took a deep inhale of the smoke and his brows rose an inch.

With an exhale, the smoke escaping his lungs in puffs, the other man scratched at his cheek. "Wow, that's rather generous of them." Shin replied with genuine surprise woven in his voice. Tarrlok expected him to react as much. Even with his fortune now, he couldn't deny that it was a lot of money to bail a dangerous criminal out of prison. When they lapsed into a heavy silence, Shin glanced back and forth between the two brothers, waiting for either one of them to talk. With a cocked head, he watched them in suspicion. "You're not going to tell me who?" He murmured.

Tarrlok sighed, shrugging tiredly as he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips. "We're still not sure, but we have suspicions it's a certain wealthy individual who just so happened to have ties with Korra." He responded.

He was almost certain their guess was correct. The motive was there, the money was there, and with the little he heard about him in his endeavors for the past thirteen years, he still was doing that business of his on the side.

Shin clicked his tongue as if the thought alone meant they were in a lot of trouble. He wasn't wrong if that were the case, but Tarrlok didn't want to jump to conclusions when they didn't have enough evidence to prove their suspicions correct. "Well, shit. If that's true, keep her out of it. You need to preserve that innocence that's still in her and whatnot." He replied with a pointed finger.

"Whatever is left of it by then." Noatak quipped hastily, and fortunately for him, Shin didn't seem to notice, favoring the simple joy of breathing in the toxins of a cigarette. Tarrlok immediately shot his brother a glare at the unnecessary comment.

At the mention of one of his favorite music lovers, much to Tarrlok's dismay, Shin gave him a teasing smirk and asked, "How _is_ that little firecracker of yours? She must be keeping you busy if you're here." He gestured towards the empty glasses of whiskey.

Cackling to himself, which only made Tarrlok narrow his eyes further, his brother spoke up. "I'm not quite sure if 'busy' is the right word for that."

"Noatak-" Tarrlok warned.

But he was abruptly interrupted by a wave of Noatak's hand in dismissal. "Don't listen to him, he's just frustrated." He rasped to Shin, though the look on his face and the wiggling of his brows made it very obvious as to what he must've been talking about.

"Huh?" Shin asked, the insinuation lost on him as his face scrunched into confusion. Even though the attention was centered over him and Korra, Tarrlok nearly rolled his eyes at their clueless friend. Throughout their years of friendship, he was the same as he was when they first met him, and he hoped that that wouldn't change. With a sigh and sharp nudge of Noatak's elbow to the other man's arm, the meaning suddenly dawned on him. " _Ohhhh_ … wait, seriously? The ever so diplomatic Councilman and his little firecracker? That sure puts a whole different meaning to a dysfunctional family." He said with a knowing and mischievous spark in his eyes.

Leaning back into his chair, Tarrlok took a sip at his drink. "Yes, well, if you'd be so kind, I think there are more pressing matters than what goes on between me and my adopted daughter." He said coolly, attempting to sway the conversation rather blatantly.

But just like the recent events, nothing in this conversation was in his control by the way Noatak nudged at their friend once again with a roguish smile etched on his face. "Hm, notice he used 'adopted daughter' rather than Korra… or what he likes to call her: _sweetheart_." The older brother replied, leaning close to Shin's side before the two began snickering to themselves.

Of course, this would happen. Every opportunity Noatak had to ridicule him was taken with his eager hands ever since they were children. Why would it be any different now that they were middle-aged men? By now, the two were clutching at their sides as they laughed heartily, Noatak's head tossing with each shake, Shin nearly choking on the smoke he inhaled as his fist banged against the table, and their cheeks growing red from the strain.

Tarrlok drummed his nails on the table slowly, completely unamused by their train of thought and for even talking about Korra in such a way. "Are you two about done now?" He ground out, his teeth clenching so tightly that his jaw was beginning to ache.

Still laughing as they both wiped at their eyes, Noatak took a deep, steadying breath and gasped out, "Yeah, just about."

Shin cleared his throat noisily, apparently having more mercy for Tarrlok than his own brother, and decidedly tried to sway the conversation even though the grin lining his thin lips remained plastered on his face. "So what were you two talking about when I walked in?" He asked, taking another hit from his cigarette.

"Just reminiscing… childhood… teenagehood… " Tarrlok remarked dryly, causing Noatak to begin his cackling all over again.

What in seven hells was so comical? If he continued like this, Tarrlok would've thought that there was something seriously wrong with his brother. Maybe he should invest in a professional to diagnose his dear brother? No, that's too cruel on his part.

Cocking his head to the side, he watched his brother continue to laugh alone as though he were snickering at his own joke before voicing it. But instead of a joke of some sort, he licked his lips and began to mumble, "I know I shouldn't bring up past flames-"

"Then why should you start now?" Tarrlok interjected harshly, frowning though he still clenched his teeth unconsciously.

Was there seriously no other topic they could speak of that didn't involve Noatak mocking him? He knew it was all good fun, mere jesting between two siblings, but just as he established earlier in the night, he wanted to relax. The ache in his jaw and, to be frank, the rest of his body was inevitably shortening his temper, doing exactly the opposite of what their previous hour consisted of.

With a gesture that clearly made Tarrlok's brow twitch, his brother shook his head. "Now, now, brother. Don't get your panties in a twist. I merely recalled the school dance we all went to…" Noatak drawled with another smirk.

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was lost. And judging by Shin's face, he presumed he was too. Although, that wasn't a rarity in itself considering the man's penchant for being oblivious even in their high school years. Granted, he was intelligent and crafty when a situation called for it, but all those lunch breaks spent in his brother and Shin's company proved his point when they spoke of class and music and whatever teenagers spoke of those days.

"What…?" Shin questioned. But just the same as a few moments ago, Noatak gave the man a hardened look that had him almost immediately recalling the story he was talking about. "Ohhhh! _That_ one," he said as the slow smile curved both of their lips.

With just one glance at each other, the two returned to their fit of laughter. Tarrlok had to look away from the two, bitterly glancing around the room for any distraction, but unfortunately for him, Shin and his brother's cackling grew louder. Scratching at his jawline with vexation, he dared a narrowed look back at the two when he heard them attempting to catch their breaths. Shin was hunched over, his cigarette forgotten, while Noatak relaxed into his chair with a blissful expression and his hands clutched at his stomach.

When he deemed it sufficient time for them to gather their wits, Tarrlok folded his arms across his chest as though he were a moody child and asked, "Would either of you like to enlighten me or are you both just going to keep giggling like lovesick school girls?"

"Really, brother? You don't remember the only dance we went to together?" He countered as the occasional snicker bubbled from both of their throats. Of course, he wasn't gathering what Noatak was saying. Was he seriously already this inebriated that he couldn't recall his own experiences? He knew it took more than two and a half glasses of whiskey to get him drunk, but he would've felt the effects of the alcohol blazing through his system if that were the case. As if Noatak sensed his bewilderment, he added, "Your freshman year, our senior year?"

And with that simple hint, it all came flooding back. With widened eyes, Tarrlok recalled the memory he intentionally kept hidden away to the dark corners of his mind. Over the years he never thought to bring it up again, and inevitably forgot about the embarrassing scene. It was his first school dance and one of his classmates apparently grew fond of him throughout the few months of high school. He didn't want to turn her down, and regrettably said yes to her, although he knew she'd never talk to him again after some idiot spiked the punch - he had an inkling who it'd been, considering it was the two men in front of his eyes that dawdled around the punch for quite some time before insisting on drinking the beverage - and he vomited all over his date's dress.

"I thought we agreed that we'd never bring that up again?" Tarrlok quickly hissed as Shin threw his head back in his fit of laughter, as though that made the situation any better.

Noatak shrugged before taking a healthy swig of his beer, asking, "Where's the fun in that?"

—-

Tarrlok was surprised that Noatak found enough of his footing to make it from the bar and the train station, then all the way back to the estate. From what he observed throughout the evening of beer and whiskey and even more beer, Noatak was determined to get piss drunk. And he succeeded. He had to sigh to himself as they parted ways with Shin, regrettably destined to be Noatak's source of support even though he himself occasionally stumbled through the train station.

Fortunately for them, only a few other drunk patrons boarded the train at past midnight and witnessed the sorry state the two brothers exhibited.

The estate was eerily quiet when they returned. Each room was darkened except for a single candle flickering on the table near the front door.

Despite Noatak still staggering in his footing, he had some semblance of sobriety as he grasped the railing and stumbled his way to the guest bedroom. Undoubtedly, he was going to promptly lie unconscious for the next eight hours, give or take. Noatak did drink a lot more than he did, in any case.

Taking a deep breath in, inhaling the subtle fragrance of pumpkin spice wafting throughout the foyer, Tarrlok unceremoniously kicked his shoes to the corner. It was only when he locked the front door with a soft click did he realize with a murmured curse that her habits really were rubbing off onto him. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he stood frozen in his spot on the rug in thought, simply watching the flame of the candle flicker with the slight breeze in the estate. He was coherent enough to feel the need to check on Korra. He already had an inkling she was asleep, but from the conversation he had with Noatak and the tiniest shift in her behavior had him itching to make sure she was all right.

It was subtle, but it was enough of a change for only him to notice. Climbing the marble stairs and stopping before her closed door, he grasped onto the cold metal and opened it with a creak.

Just as he suspected, she was asleep. Despite the room immersed in the darkness, he could faintly see Naga's outline occupying the other half of the mattress as she laid on her side. He inched forward, quietly padding to Korra's side of the bed and noticed Naga perk up at the sound of movement. Her fluffy tail wagged as he gazed down at the young woman in a deep slumber. As much as he hated the apprehension knotting in his stomach, the light of the moon shone through her curtains and it only emphasized the tears still freshly settling on her cheeks, seeping into her pillow.

He knew it was naive of him to think she was getting better since the last time he witnessed her like this. Well, rather heard her crying, that is. It broke something in him then, and that hadn't changed. With her boisterous laughter and obscene jokes to her bold advances he ventured to guess she was adapting well to her new life. But even an intelligent politician like him could be wrong. He of all people could understand that much.

He perched himself on the remaining space of her mattress, the pup edging to his side and curling into a white ball as Korra instantly woke to the added pressure on her bed.

With one hand landing in Naga's soft fur and the other stroking the stray strands of hair on her forehead away, Korra's bleary eyes cracked open. As her glimmering blue eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched her shift under the covers. He wasn't expecting to be cuddled against, but he wasn't opposed to it either way. She awkwardly positioned herself to curl around him, her head lying on his lap as she snuggled into his side as if seeking his warmth.

"You're home." She croaked, although it was barely audible to his ears. He watched her with a softened gaze when she nuzzled into his thigh, closing her vivid eyes. It was endearing to see her like this, but he wasn't completely lured into her charm by the way he heard a sniffle coming from the young woman.

"Good observation." He murmured, allowing the tiniest of smirks to curve the corner of his lips. Considering this was Korra, he was expecting a snort or some snarky comeback, or even an innuendo that she could impressively conjure up from thin air. Instead, there was nothing. Just the deafening silence growing heavier and heavier between them. The unspoken words hung between them and it was only a matter of time before one of them broke it. Cautiously weaving his long fingers through her soft locks, Tarrlok clenched his jaw, unsure if he should approach the topic. But it was Noatak's words and the thought that ran in circles that prompted him to give in. "I know this seems frivolous to ask, but are you okay?" He asked, his voice coming out soft for once rather than the usual condescending tone.

Cracking open her eyes once more, she glanced at him. There was something indecipherable glimmering in her eyes before she uttered, "Never better."

He knew her by now. She was obviously hiding something from him, and it evidently was hurting her emotionally and maybe even physically, but he didn't want to coerce her. He wanted her to come to him when she was ready.

Tarrlok stroked her soft hair with the slightest scrape of his nails against her scalp. Almost immediately, the tiniest of adorable smiles quirked her lips. But just as it appeared, it was gone. "I'm here if you want to talk." He said, cupping the side of her face tenderly.

If the sudden stiffening of her shoulders were any indication, he must have said something wrong… or right. He wasn't completely sure, but there was the undeniable wrenching of his heart at the quick shift in her expression. Her eyes tore away from his in search of something other than him. The knot in the pit of his stomach returned when he caught sight of the tears welling up in her beautiful eyes before those brows scrunched together as if she were trying to hold in her emotions. "I miss them so much." She murmured, her voice wavering as it caught in her throat.

Before he could form a response, Korra cuddled even further into him, her face hidden and body trembling as she clutched at his shirt and began to sob against him. He felt clueless as to what to do next. He never had to comfort a distressed teenager before, but even as his mind scattered and his stomach churned in apprehension, Tarrlok allowed his hand to skim the column of her spine in what he hoped was a soothing touch.

He didn't know why this affected him more than it should. Maybe it was because they were similar to one another, that they truly didn't have anyone besides each other to confide in. Noatak was barely any help and even though he had taken her under his sheltered wing for almost two months now, he knew that she really only trusted him and Naga. Or maybe it was because the feeling of her tremors against his side was doing nothing but emphasizing his failure as a father figure. He couldn't decide, but he had to close stinging eyes before the sight alone broke him into a million pieces - more than it already had.

He should have paid more attention to her rather than get distracted at every opportunity to see her as a woman. Spirits, his father must be rolling in his grave. Even now, when his own father was buried six feet beneath the ground, he felt the persistence of his shadow following him. He clenched his jaw. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Unconsciously, he traced gentle patterns against her back, similar to the way his mother would to him in his childhood. The only sound that broke the heavy silence was her cries as they got caught in her throat and her harsh sniffles. He didn't know how long he sat there, soothingly rubbing her back while she poured out raw emotions, but he knew that seeing her like this rather than hearing it muffled by their wall was a lot harder on his heart than he thought.

All those times his father called him 'soft' came flooding back. Insults hissed in disgust, then the following strike to his cheek. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tarrlok swallowed over the lump in his throat as he listened to her pain and grief. Not now. There was a time and place for that, and it evidently was not now. Korra needed him as a father. Not someone to validate her feelings with his own misfortunes when he was her age. But despite her weeping against him, he couldn't bring himself to speak, in fear that he'd say something foolish or insensitive.

As her tears seeped into his trousers and her sobs dissipated into harsh gasps, he threaded his fingers into her hair once again.

At his comforting touch, she slowly glanced up at him as if afraid to show him her vulnerable state. With her swollen and reddened eyes, wet cheeks and a runny nose, Tarrlok couldn't stop himself from allowing the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away her tears. It was uncharacteristically gentle, even in his opinion, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He's not his father.

As he stroked her cheeks, he could feel her curious gaze on him. It took a substantial amount of willpower to resist a glance into her glimmering cerulean eyes. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from drowning in those crestfallen yet captivating depths. When he wiped away the last of her tears, he inadvertently met her gaze. There was a spark. There was something akin to tenderness and affection intermingled with the genuine curiosity that had him taking a careful, deep breath in.

Before he could do anything more, she propped herself on one hand. They lapse into silence once more except for the occasional snot-filled sniffle. He could practically see the line rapidly nearing, as though he overstayed his visit in his own home. Clearing his throat, he cupped the side of her face and brought her close, pressing a featherlight kiss to her forehead. "You should get some sleep," he suggested awkwardly, already making his move to leave her room.

But that evidently wasn't what she wanted.

"Stay," she blurted, hastily grasping his hand in her smaller one that promptly made him glance into her dejected eyes rapidly tearing up once more. "Please." She pleaded softly.

Korra was waiting for his answer, and when he made no move or sound in yielding, she squeezed his hand in a silent plea.

As much as he should have said no - the invisible boundary a mere centimeter from being crossed - Tarrlok couldn't resist her. He never could resist her. He knew it was a bad idea, especially considering how far they've taken their blatant flirting, but there was no trace of playfulness in her at the moment. He was grateful for that small mercy, but just from having her trembling from the tears that spilled from her eyes just moments ago did not make the situation any easier.

But she needed him as a father.

Nodding, he conceded with some trepidation. She shifted underneath the covers to make just enough room for him and when he slipped into the warm spot on her mattress she had occupied, he was promptly reminded of the first day she arrived. Spirits, even then he felt the vague trepidation settling in his nerves, but now, this was different. Or at least he thought it was different.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt her wrap an arm around his middle, her bare legs intertwining with his as she warmed his side tenderly. Without thinking, Tarrlok let his hand settle on the harsh curve of her waist, his thumb drawing soft circles on the tiniest bit of exposed skin from her shirt that road up.

"Tell me a story. I don't want to think." She said inaudibly as she laid her head of his chest, right above his heart. How she could easily cuddle against him like a lover was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining. Some sick portion of his mind still reveled in the affection she was showing him, but this wasn't the time to think of her in that way. Nor should it ever be.

Absently staring at their reflection in the mirror across from them, Tarrlok acquiesced to her request. He spoke of a love story he heard from his mother. The daughter of an emperor and the son of another between two divided nations. The two nations had been unified for centuries until a time where power drove one to insanity. The son was discarded and abused his whole life, but it wasn't until he met the daughter of his supposed enemy did he understand the meaning of love and to be loved.

As his mother told the story, and even as he was now, the tale always resonated with him. Whether it was because he was in denial of his abuse when he was a child and now as he had come to accept it or it was merely the fact of a forbidden romance, Tarrlok felt the need to pass this simple yet intriguing story of the two lovers on to Korra.

Soon after he began the story, he felt the remaining tremors in her body gradually stop as she relaxed against his side. Though her breathing evened out, his thumb didn't cease it's soothing touch on her waist as he was lost in thought.

Glancing at the young woman in his arms, Tarrlok gently rested his chin atop her head. The silence was heavy and foreboding. And despite having Korra cuddled against his side, he was left alone to his own thoughts. It was times like these that he relished the idea of some alcohol to numb his mind, but he'd been doing exactly that throughout the evening and he didn't want to disturb her now that she was in a state of peace.

Tarrlok was at a loss. He truly didn't know how to handle this situation. How she was coping was clearly not working, and judging by the still unopened bottle of pills resting on her bedside table, this only further proved his point. Although he knew there were better ways he could help her, he couldn't judge her with how she was coping, considering he found solace in the intoxicating combination of cigarettes and alcohol. He hardly would considered that as healthy. But he hated seeing her like this. He needed to do something about it because she evidently wouldn't do it herself.

He couldn't keep this going. Whatever he'd done to her in the past weeks, whatever their unspoken game entailed, it all needed to stop. Maybe Noatak was right. She needed a father figure, not someone like himself tying her down in this taboo attraction of sorts. Sighing to himself, Tarrlok finally closed his exhausted eyes and decided to join her in undisturbed sleep.


	17. Heart of Chambers

**A/N** : This really took a lot out of me. Some parts struck me personally and you guys won't believe how much I cried writing this.

Chapter inspiration from Beach House. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

When Korra woke up the next morning, there was nothing but empty feelings and disorientation. Her mind was finally numb and worn down from the tears the night before, she didn't know what to make of the morning after. The usual exhaustion vanished, as did the residual headaches. Bleary eyes cracked open to squint around the room in her groggy state. She was expecting to find Tarrlok pressed to her front, warming her body from the cold that seeped through the cracks of the doors. Instead, she was met with the faint warmth on the spot he occupied.

Turning over onto her back with a yawn, she stretched her limbs, some joints popping heavenly in the process. Immediately, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was a plate placed with delicious looking crepes, a refreshing glass of water, a note tucked under the edge of the dish, and a vase filled with white orchids.

Wow.

Korra felt a flush rush to her cheeks. As much as she was flattered with the display, Tarrlok made it seem like she was dying.

But suddenly she realized something. It wasn't the weekend. A small part of her began to panic that Tarrlok maybe forgot to wake her when she saw the sun was steadily rising up the cloudy sky and checked the time. Spirits, it was nearly eight. She was already late for school.

Hastily sitting up in her bed, Korra pulled the note out from it's tucked place and read his charming penmanship.

 _Take the day off today. It will get better in due time._

 _Love, Tarrlok_

Instantly, her body relaxed. She slumped in her spot on the bed and ran a hand through her mussed hair. At least she didn't get ready before reading the note lest she would groan at the wasted energy. When she thought about it, it didn't seem like Tarrlok to let her skip school for the day. She pretended to act sick a few times in the past weeks she'd been living here, in hopes he would allow her, but that inevitably failed. She guessed it was because he was trained to detect any deception, and in turn, use that deception for his own benefit. Sighing, she glanced at the plate of food and the flowers sitting daintily on the table.

It was an endearing touch. There was no mistaking that. But something was nagging at her brain that this wasn't just an act of sympathy, considering he went out of his way to make her breakfast - which wasn't unusual - and cut fresh flowers from his surprisingly still thriving garden despite the change in seasons. Though Korra wasn't complaining in the least, she loved orchids.

* * *

It had been a few days and they noticed something shift in Korra. First of all, she either stabbed at her food during lunch, or she stared off into space with a blank look on her face. There was no in between. And second of all, she barely paid any attention to anything around her. Whether it was lecture or any conversation, it was all met with a blank expression.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami would secretly glance at one another just to see if they were noticing the same thing. It wasn't abnormal for her not to say anything or to stay silent from time to time, but that typically didn't last this long. He knew she didn't go to school a few days ago and she, so far, had remained soundless since then.

Asami and Bolin decided to leave her alone, to not press that matter forward, but Mako couldn't remain unfazed by her silence. All four of them stood at the front entrance to the school, waiting for Korra's dad to pick her up, as Bolin told some pointless story about his anatomy class. Mako tapped at his bicep in thought as his arms were folded across his chest. What if something was going on at her home? Should he talk to her dad about it? Wait, did he already know? What if he didn't?

Maybe he should ask him about it when he came to pick her up.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Just as she'd been doing for the past few days, she's avoiding them, watching the cars pass by with that indifferent expression on her face. Though Mako couldn't decide whether she was lost in her own thoughts or blatantly avoiding them. Taking a deep breath in, Mako grasped her wrist and tugged her aside, evading Bolin's sputters.

"Hey! Let me go!" Korra shot, easily wrenching her wrist from his grip. "What the hell was that for?" She asked, her voice trying to return to its normal volume as she rubbed at the wrist he grabbed.

Mako sighed, scratching at the side of his head. "I just- I need to talk to you." He stuttered. It was unusual for him to get so nervous around her, but he didn't know how to approach her when she was watching him so expectantly and she was clearly in a bad mood. Well, that wasn't uncommon for her whenever she was talking to him. Regardless, he'd never been alone with her like this and to say it put his nerves on edge were an understatement. "... Korra, are you… okay?" He asked carefully.

Narrowing her blue eyes as if this were some joke, she tilted her head to the side and watched him with an inquisitive yet accusing eye that made him stand restless under her gaze. "Since when did you care?" She retorted with a slight sting.

"Just answer the question." He shot back impatiently.

Sighing exaggeratedly as though the life were being sucked out of her just from this conversation, Korra crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" She prodded.

"I… No reason." He said simply. He didn't want to upset her further. But that only resulted in her rolling her eyes skyward before stalking off to Bolin and Asami once again, leaving him to stand there with a worried gaze. Despite how he's been acting around her, he doesn't want to see her hurt.

* * *

Tarrlok didn't know what to make of this. One of Korra's friends jogged up to his car and knocked on the window as to get his attention. Spirits, he hoped the boy didn't leave his grubby handprints all over the glass. He glanced at the boy in curiosity and rolled down the window.

"Um, excuse me, sir." The boy said tentatively, wringing his hands nervously.

Tarrlok tried to recall who exactly the boy was. He knew Korra told him stories about her day when he picked her up - not recently since her change in behavior - and most of the time she rambled, but he did listen to her nonetheless. Was this Bolin or Mako? Hmm… Korra did say Bolin had green eyes while the other had golden ones.

"Yes… Mako, is it?" He asked as Mako stood straighter under his intense scrutiny. Tarrlok nearly let out a chuckle at the boy's stiff posture. This was definitely not the same Mako Korra told him about.

The boy nodded curtly. "Yes, sir. Can I talk to you?" He asked with worried eyes. When Tarrlok remained in his seat, a hand resting on the steering wheel and made no intention of moving, Mako scratched at the side of his head before pulling the scarf around his neck up towards his mouth in a way that his voice was muffled. The boy's mannerisms were ill-fitted at best, but he had no place to judge the teenager, considering what had been happening behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. "It'll only take a moment." He added.

Tarrlok glanced away from the boy and out the passenger's window. She was hugging Miss Sato and the other brother goodbye before she swung her backpack on. "Sure," he agreed. Hopefully, this didn't last long since the boy looked as though he didn't want Korra to hear. "What is it?" He questioned, leaning back into his seat.

His eyes flicked from Tarrlok's to Korra's slowly approaching figure and back to him once again. "Is everything okay with Korra at home? I-I don't mean to be so nosy, I just want to make sure she's all right." Mako said hastily, his voice lowering.

As if glass were shattering, Tarrlok knew what was going on.

Why he didn't consider this was foolish of him. A failure on his part. This just proved how consumed he was, as well as Korra, in their taboo relations. Something possessive in him made his eyes narrow the tiniest bit before he sat a little straighter, and fortunately went undetected by Mako. The twinkle in the boy's golden eyes were exactly what he held for Korra. Besides the undeniable concern, affection was laced within those naive eyes of the boy. "Of course, everything is fine." He easily lied with a diplomatic smile.

Evidently relieved with the answer, Mako's shoulders slumped forward as a sigh escaped him. Just as Tarrlok thought, the boy was gullible enough to believe such a asinine lie.

He nodded, taking in the false information like a sponge. "Okay, that's good. Thank you, sir. Have a good day." He said awkwardly, leaving Tarrlok to return to their friends just as Korra opened the car door on her side.

He tapped at the steering wheel in thought before he shifted the gears and returned to the estate in noiselessness.

—-

Just as expected, she barely let out a peep. All throughout the drive home to the time she helped him chop some vegetables to dinner for just the two of them, it was complete silence. The only sound came from the heavy rain and the faint rumblings of thunder off into the distance. A few days ago he'd relish the idea of a peaceful, silent evening, but this wasn't what he meant. It was dreary and unnatural, a far cry from the usual nights they spent together before Noatak moved in. Fortunately for them, Noatak had been gone for the past handful of days, but it hardly made a difference in both of their sour and dejected moods.

She made an effort to deliberately avoid his gaze, staring at his chin or any object behind him as he tried to make any form of a conversation with her. She focused her attention on Naga patiently curled at their feet underneath the table. She picked at her food, nibbling on a few morsels before playing with the noodles carelessly.

Whatever paternal portion of his brain was left was immediately put into motion as he watched this childish part of Korra show itself. He didn't know how he could reach out to her, how to help her if she was acting this way.

 _Don't play with your food, Korra._ He'd say as calmly as possible. _Sit up straight, slouching is unbecoming for a young woman your age._

Everything he said was met with nothing but avoided eye contact and silence. He was trying to reel in his patience from her half hearted attempts to appease him. But he repeatedly had to remind himself that there was no reason for him to get irritated at her, that he couldn't get mad at her. From what he could recall from his teenage years, nobody needed that in a time of distress. If he showed her any hostility, she'd revert into her shell - more than she already had - and he would be back to square one after all the progress they've made together.

But now as they shared the sofa - Korra lying on her side as she watched a movie and rubbed Naga's belly while he absentmindedly massaged her ankle and finished the last of his work - the thought was eating at his mind. Tarrlok knew the conversation was inevitable. There was no way around the conversation and that only set his nerves in unease. The longer he waited to tell her the harder it would be for her to accept the new change.

Signing his name on the last page of the documents, he placed the paper on the finished stack and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He sat there simply watching the movie along with her, though his mind was elsewhere as he massaged her ankle for a few long minutes before he gave her a gentle squeeze.

She didn't break her gaze from the film playing and a small portion of him wanted go with the deliberate sidestepping. He wanted to drop the subject completely and continue on with their lives without thinking of such misfortunes.

Spirits, how she managed to make him so apprehensive was beyond him. He spent hours debating with important officials, hours schmoozing up to them yet this mere seventeen-year-old soon to be eighteen was his downfall. He felt idiotic contemplating whether to bring the subject up or not. But once again, it was Noatak's voice in his mind that pushed him forward.

Tarrlok took a deep breath in and decided it's now or never. "Korra," he said, looking at her expectantly.

Her crestfallen eyes glanced at him and immediately he felt her tense. He knew she knew what he was thinking about, but with the way she was looking at him, she wanted no part in confiding with him tonight. "I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled weakly, pulling her ankle from his lap to curl herself into a feeble ball on the other side of the couch.

He couldn't say he wasn't unfazed by her behavior. He'd be lying in that case. But something in him, maybe it was the politician or the boy in him that was trained to hide such emotions though he wasn't completely sure, tried to remain unaffected by the rejection. Running a hand through his hair, he grasped the remote on the table and muted the volume, draping them in the static sound of rain. "Look, I don't want to be that kind of father, but it has come to my attention that you're way of coping hasn't been sufficient. I searched for a therapist and I made you an appointment with her in a few days." He stated slowly. Tarrlok knew he may have came off a little cold, but he didn't want her to run away from what was going on.

Sitting up, Korra watched him as though he wounded her. Despite the confusion that she brought him, he didn't dare voice it under her intense scrutiny. Her brows pinched together in genuine bewilderment and pain, her eyes beginning to glisten under the dim light. Tarrlok had to look away from her. The sight alone pained him.

"Why?" She asked simply, almost inaudibly.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. He already knew this wasn't going to end well. "With the way you've been behaving, you're getting worse." He said, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees and rub his face exhaustedly.

Tarrlok was expecting the tears, but not the rage. And within a matter of seconds, the two mixed together.

Korra hastily stood from her seated spot, whirling on him with cerulean eyes blazing with her rising ire and tears threatening to spill that he very nearly reached for the pillow at his side to ward off any attempts of hers to injure him. "You're sitting there telling me that I'm getting worse? How the hell would you know? You don't know me! You're not even my real dad!" She shouted, evidently uncaring that Naga hunched away from the two of them in favor of the empty sofa in fear.

Clenching his jaw, he tried to remain unfazed, though he had to admit even to himself that her jibe wounded him. He knew he was slipping. "Korra, please just listen-" He began.

But almost immediately his attempt to calm her down was shot down with a harsh wave of her hand.

"No, you listen. I'm not some piece of glass that could break at any moment." Korra growled, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. It did little to dampen her fury, though it did make his chest ache to see her like this. "I've dealt with too much in my life for people like you to think I need help from some stupid therapist that most likely won't do shit besides sit there and nod and-and look like they know what I'm going through. Because they don't. They won't ever know. I can handle myself just fine without them. Sure it's only been, what, five years and I've surprisingly came this far without doing something stupid to myself and without the help of others." She stumbled hastily through her words. "I'm stronger than you think." She added weakly, more to herself than to the man in front of her. Though her words reminded him of his mother.

Not now. Tarrlok closed rubbed at his tired eyes.

"I never said you're not strong. You're twisting my words, Korra," he said, and he wasn't quite able to keep the irritation from creeping in.

She nodded slowly. "Okay, how?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I-" He began.

But just before he could say anything more, a tear slipped free, running down the unblemished curve of her cheek, and even now when she was clearly furious and wounded by him he wanted to wipe it away. He wanted to comfort her like he did those few nights ago. Not like this. His hand fisted at his side in an attempt to quell the need to go to her.

She must've took his silence the wrong way if the sudden stiffening to her shoulders was any indication, simply uttering, "Exactly."

The tears that had been clinging stubbornly to her lashes finally broke free in full force. She ducked her head, but not before he saw the raw, aching pain in her glimmering eyes. Without realizing it, Tarrlok stood from his spot and began to reach for her - just as she turned and hurried for the stairs.

"Korra," he called softly, his heart lurching heavily in his chest. "Korra, hold on a second." He spoke up, following her in her tracks with Naga at his side, though he immediately stopped short when he saw the look on her face.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she stumbled up the steps before slamming her door shut with a rattle.

He went rigid at her words. He knew they were bound to fight one another. He also knew that words they didn't truly mean would be spewed out in the rage and pain, but her words felt too genuine that he couldn't help but to compare himself to his own father. He really wasn't that much different from him. He hurt someone important to him, made them weep, unintentionally or not it didn't matter. That alone had him squeezing his tired eyes, rubbing at them and perching himself at the edge of the coffee table as Naga timidly offered some consolation to the sheer gravity of the situation.

Distractedly running his hand through the pup's soft fur, Tarrlok decided to wait a few minutes for her to calm down before he checked up on her. He didn't want things to go even more sour for them despite what had just transpired.

—-

When he opened her door, he was met with Korra hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the edge of her mattress miserably. She appeared exhausted, drained, as though she wanted to be someone else for a while, though he understood that feeling well.

He was reluctant to approach her. If she still held the amount of anger in her he was prepared to dodge objects thrown his way. Instead, she sat there, looking like a lost child who wanted the love and reassurance only parents could give their daughter.

At this point, he knew it was more than the mere fact that he tried to help her, that there was something more that was making the tears spill from her beautiful eyes. He tentatively sat beside her, watching her with a sidelong glance for any indication that she'd flee. And yet, there was nothing. As if she didn't even notice his presence. Tarrlok took that as a good sign… or maybe not.. and took a deep breath in.

Abruptly, she released her legs in favor of wrapping her arms around his waist, her face nuzzling the side of his neck. He tensed at the contact and almost instantly relaxed into her warmth at her change of heart. He didn't expect it, but he wasn't opposed to it either. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, she beat him to it and snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice muffled though he could hear the docile tone clearly, maybe even broken at the weight of what has been eating at her. At her apology, Tarrlok wrapped his arm around her, his hand settling delicately on her waist.

He propped his chin on top of her head, softly stirring her mussed hair as he let out a slow sigh, staring at the dull walls left untouched since he prepared for her arrival. He didn't know why that bothered him, that he never truly looked around her room and realized how bare it was from her personal touch. Maybe he was wrong that she was finding comfort in her new life.

"There's no reason to say you're sorry. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." He insisted, his thumb unconsciously tracing circular patterns over her shirt.

He felt her shake her head. "No, it should be me. I was the one that blew up on you and I… I just hate being seen as weak. Ever since I became an orphan all people did was look at me with pity. I _hate_ it." She spoke up, her voice wavering in the slightest from what he presumed was her thinking back to her time in the orphanage.

Though he didn't experience being an orphan, he understood on some level the amount of hatred she held for those pitying looks people can give when they hear a minute detail of someone's tragic past. He didn't receive it from strangers, rather from Noatak.

"That wasn't my intention. I was just trying to help, although I do understand where you're coming from." He responded softly, genuinely. It felt odd - maybe even a little too foreign - to be so frank with someone other than his brother.

He had been genuine to Noatak, but even then he held back from revealing too much. He had been so careful as to not reveal any bit of information or emotion to the city, to co workers, to past lovers in fear of what they might have thought of him.

No.

He had to be Councilman Tarrlok, a handsome bachelor with a near perfect past that had him elected onto the council so early in his life. Tarrlok gritted his teeth. Maybe it was due to the fact that he'd hidden and controlled every tedious movement and thought throughout his life that this was all too strange and new to him. He could feel those indestructible walls that he built over the decades slowly crumbling down, that invisible boundary he already crossed those few days ago nearing once again.

But he ignored it. She needed him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Korra mumbled in evident doubt, though the soft sniffle he heard nearly pulled him back to reality.

It was Tarrlok's turn to shake his head. If she only knew. "No, when I was about your age or maybe a year older, Noatak forced me to visit a therapist with him. It worked for him, but it didn't with me." He sighed. The memory was something in the long list of experiences he wasn't particularly fond of. His therapist at the time did exactly what Korra had described - granted, he barely said a word to her - and he felt as though the time he spent in that dull room filled with paintings of feigned tranquility and calm voices with Noatak were futile. "I only inquired about it because I know everyone has their own way of coping and I thought that if it worked for Noatak it might've worked for you." He added.

When they lapse into silence, Tarrlok thought that he should have been more patient with her. That he shouldn't have felt the irritation creeping in his voice when he tried to reach out to her. And when he felt the warm tears lightly drop onto his skin, then slowly seep into his shirt, he nearly kicked himself for tarnishing their bond together, for failing once again as a father figure.

"I'm sorry," she repeated through her sniffles, continuing before he could stop her again. "I'm sorry for saying all that stuff."

He hushed her then. "There's no need to say sorry." Tarrlok said quietly, glancing at her as he lifted her chin for her to face him. Those beautiful cerulean eyes that watched him with grief were bloodshot, filled with tears uncontrollably spilling down her cheeks, and brows that pinched together dolefully. He was lost in her dejected face, his heart wrenching at the sight, but immediately caught himself and continued. "And just because I'm not your real father, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be willing to try to be, or to help you get better." He drawled, gently wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Despite his eyes fixated over her glistening cheeks, Tarrlok could feel her curious gaze on him. But similar to the night he spent in her room, as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She sniffed sharply, breaking his gaze and jerked from the gentle contact for she quickly finished cleaning herself off with the swipe of her forearm, though the tears only slightly waned. "Thanks," she mumbled timidly, but he caught a glimpse of the tiniest flash of color heat her cheeks. Before he could say anything more Korra filled the silence with a harsh poke to his side. "But promise me that you won't make me go to see a therapist. I hate the thought of it."

The corner of his lips quirked upward. "I promise." He responded with a tender peck of his lips to her forehead, heedlessly pulling her closer to his side. "If you need to talk, I'm here." He not-so-subtly suggested, though he had an inkling it wouldn't get anywhere. Just as he had always thought, he didn't want to force her to confide in him. The time that she would be ready to divulge that part of her life was for her to decide, not him.

And when they lapse into the heavy silence once again, Tarrlok took that as an indicator that she wasn't ready. He was expecting the tears even though she swiped at them harshly as though she wanted them to stop. He was expecting her not to respond to him just like the night those few days ago.

What he wasn't expecting was the fact that she laid her head down on his shoulder and plucked at the fabric of his shirt in thought.

The hand that cradled her waist released in favor of running his long fingers through her hair, gently brushing out the tangles as though she were a piece of glass. He didn't think of her as weak, but he didn't want to hurt her. Not when the image of his mother was forever burned into his mind.

And besides, this was Korra he was talking about. She's more than capable of defending herself - weak was nowhere near the word he'd ever label her as.

He was lost in his own thoughts that he barely caught her words. "It's almost their anniversary." She admitted, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. Korra didn't say anything more, simply staring off onto the rug with a far-away look glazing her still tear-filled eyes as he practically saw the wheels turning in her mind. There was more she wanted to say judging by the depth he saw in her eyes, but he didn't want to push her. Tarrlok slowed his stroking fingers. And somehow that lethargic, gentle threading of his fingers through her soft strands pulled her out of her reverie. "...Their wedding and death anniversary…" She elaborated cautiously, as though she were waiting for a reaction out of him.

Even though she appeared to prepare herself for such musings, she clearly had some reservations. He was curious, but he remained silent, patiently waiting for her to make the first move. With how quiet it was throughout the estate - it was only Korra, Naga, and him occupying it, in any case - the thunder began rumbling louder, the rain growing heavier as the pending storm came closer and closer towards the city.

Tarrlok felt her tense to the rumbling sound, albeit very slightly that he brushed it off and resolutely trailed his hand back to her waist.

With a sharp inhale, Korra appeared to have gathered enough confidence and wiped at the unshed tears in her eyes before relaxing against his side once again. "It happened almost exactly five years ago," she said slowly, softly. As if she were trying to pick the right words to make her memory as coherent as possible. "It was a rainy day like today and I remember a heavy storm was coming towards our town which was only a few cities behind the mountains. I was twelve and was completely selfish. My mom and dad planned to go out for dinner in the city for a while at a restaurant called… Qua- Quo..?" She tried to recall as he closed his eyes and listened.

Tarrlok knew the restaurant she was implying well, considering he took past lovers to the high-end establishment before. It was quite a pretentious place, people often ate at the restaurant just to say they were allowed in. Though he did have to give the owner credit due to the fact that the food was impeccably prepared - at least, from what he could recall.

"Quong's cuisine." He corrected quietly.

She nodded faintly, the movement and warmth of her body pressed against his apparently comforting her. "Yeah. That place. They planned it probably months in advance, but who knows. At the time I was young enough that I didn't care." She said with a half-hearted shrug.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts as they were immersed in the calming sound of pouring rain tapping against the windows. Tarrlok took a wary sidelong glance at Korra to make sure she was okay. But then he realized that that was foolish of him. From what they're talking about, it was far from okay.

Chewing at her lip, she fidgeted with the material of his shirt distractedly, though Tarrlok was all too aware of the small movements. "I've always wanted to go to Republic City because I thought there was something special for me there… The tall buildings, the lights, the bustle of city life. I loved the thought of the old mixing with the new. I mean it's a lot more interesting than where I used to live. Anyway, when my mom was getting ready, I insisted that I go with them. Of course she told me to stay because my babysitter, Katara, was already on her way. I loved Katara, she was like a grandma that I never had. I mean I did have a grandma, but like her, the rest of my family died before I was born so I never got to meet them… I never heard the story with what happened to them, my mom really tried to avoid the topic as much as possible." She mumbled with the faint traces of confusion coloring her quiet voice. "Either way, I insisted. And I knew I was getting on her nerves and was the little brat I knew I was, but I really wanted to go. Eventually, she let me go with them only if I didn't throw a tantrum."

Tarrlok kept silent, he didn't want to disrupt her. But when he heard a soft, humorless scoff his hand began to rub her waist up and down soothingly. "I remember being so fascinated by the city life. I remember passing by a temple and not even a few minutes away was Harmony Tower. At that time, I already fell in love with Republic City because it was so much more compared to the suburbs." She rambled softly with intrigue.

Tarrlok could understand where she was coming from. When he first arrived in the city with Noatak, the culture shock and the captivation certainly overwhelmed him. But the same feelings of fascination coursed through his veins at the mere thought of starting his life over, of finally moving forward in life that could make him into something.

Korra let out a soft sigh before continuing her story. "Everything was going smoothly all throughout the drive there and through dinner. But that could only last for so long."

He listened while he glanced down at the young woman cuddled against his side. "It wasn't until my dad was driving us home and the storm was at its heaviest downpour that I was getting scared. You probably don't know this, that I hated thunder and lighting so much when I was a kid, sometimes even now, but it's definitely not as bad as it was before. At times when it was really bad, especially around this time of the year, I'd hide in my closet so I couldn't see a thing even though I could still hear it." She recalled as if the memory happened decades ago.

Releasing his gentle hold on her waist, Tarrlok couldn't stop himself from running the tips of his fingers languidly over her arm in what he hoped was a comforting touch as the grumbling thunder met their ears soon after a flash of lightning illuminated them in white. "I know it sounds pathetic and stupid of me to do it, but when my dad was driving us home, I started to throw a tantrum because I was so scared. My mom was trying to calm me down, but I wouldn't stop. And it wasn't until my dad tried, that we crashed into the car in front of us." She said almost too inaudible for him to hear, her voice wavering once again as tears began to well up in her eyes.

But he did catch her words and he closed his eyes as he absorbed the information, clenching his jaw when he felt the warm droplets silently fall onto his shoulder. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. Well, he honestly didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that.

A sniffle was heard and almost instantly she nestled against his side tighter. "Within the few seconds he looked at me to calm me down, he didn't notice the car in front suddenly stop and we crashed into it."

A frown curved his lips and his brows pinched together as he gently laid his cheek against the top of her head, feeling her body shake with each harsh inhale. "My dad instantly died in the crash and my mom was barely holding on to her life." Korra gasped through her weeping. "I remember a lot of fire… I remember her calling my name and I thought I responded, but I didn't. By the time the ambulance came, I was the only one that survived the crash and they rushed me to the hospital." She continued, wiping the snot and the tears away with the back of her hand.

From what he could feel, and what he presumed through the lapse of silence, she tried to gather enough of her voice that stuck at the back of her throat, she tried to will herself to calm down. He sat there with her, soothingly rubbing her arm as he waited patiently.

Though he hadn't experienced her exact past, he empathized with her. Losing the last of her family at such an early age surely would change even the strongest of people. But an orphan? He never really looked deeper besides the blatant word, but she truly only had herself. She was all alone.

That is, until he met her. He wouldn't go so far as to think he was what could break those walls of hers, but he was willing to try. Just like Noatak did with him all those years ago.

Indeed, he had Noatak, albeit for most of his life. Yet he couldn't shake the tiniest flicker of warmth through the familiar loneliness.

When she found her voice once again, she continued as though she was tired, maybe even exhausted of her tumultuous past continuously holding her back. "I remember they told me of my parents. How they died, how I'd move forward even though I didn't want to, what it really meant to be completely alone with no family left behind. I don't think I really understood the meaning of losing them, even when they told me and even at their funeral, until I was in the orphanage." She let out a shaky sigh. "Ever since then I always felt guilty for what I did, as if their death was because of me." She added weakly.

It was then that he couldn't keep quiet. The mere thought of Korra feeling such a way for the better part of her teenage years was something that made his jaw clench and heart ache. And once he caught a glimpse of the shame and self-reproach in that frown curving her lips, he couldn't help himself from breaking the heavy silence between them. "No one's at fault, Korra. Least of all you." He reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, though he wasn't sure if she believed him. He wouldn't be surprised, considering she'd been feeling the pang of guilt following her every step since the crash.

She didn't say anything more, but the heavy silence was enough of an answer for him. It was then that he realized that all those nights he heard her sobs and sniffles muffled by the wall separating their respective rooms were all due to this. The guilt of their deaths and the longing of her true parents' love and companionship beside her.

Tarrlok absently stared out the window with streaming raindrops as the storm worsened.

He was at a loss. He didn't want to say something foolish or something that could be considered offensive. The last thing he wants is to be the reason behind those tears. But with the occasional sniffles from the young woman against him, Tarrlok began accepting his fate with this night full of confessions. Whether it would have some sort of consolation on her part or if it'd ameliorate his own desolation was beyond him. But even he had to admit, rather anxiously, that it was about time he got it off his own chest. After nearly thirty years of hiding his past from everyone, he couldn't hide it from Korra.

* * *

Everything went quiet. The rain lightening up for a few moments before returning to its powerful downpour.

Korra couldn't believe she said all of that. Whether he viewed her differently or not, it didn't matter now. The truth was finally out in the open and despite the residual tears blurring her vision, she felt the most exhaustion she'd experienced in a long while. She closed her stinging eyes and tried to focus on Tarrlok's tranquilizing touch before relaxing against his side, inadvertently snuggling closer to him.

She's lost in his warmth, lost in his admittedly comforting scent, lost in the sheer exhaustion of her weeping that she just wanted it all to stop. She didn't know how else she could phrase it, but she wanted to stop thinking. To stop the feeling of guilt and worthlessness and everything else she was because she couldn't even look Tarrlok in the eye without feeling herself break into a million pieces.

Although the tears stopped shedding, she still felt the lingering tremors coursing through her body. Korra tried to focus on his presence, that him physically being here beside her was the only thing keeping her grounded. Cracking open her swollen eyes, she released her hold on his shirt and reached out for his free hand lying limply in his lap.

The mere touch got him to flinch, unintentionally pulling him out of the daze he apparently was in - and with one glance up at the man, he appeared to be in deep thought, though his eyes glazed over distractedly. Korra glanced back down at her hand and reached for his larger one again.

The pads of her fingers skimmed the length of his own in slight fascination. She didn't know why she was touching him this way. It felt something akin to those of lovers. It was the lightest of touches yet she still felt sparks spreading underneath her skin. When she grazed the back of his hand, feeling his veins as though she were in a dreamlike state, he responded to her touch all too delicately.

It was gentle. Maybe even too uncharacteristically gentle. Korra didn't mind in the least though, in a way it was comforting. The single response felt as though he understood the mess of her life as if it were his own.

He did avoid talking about his family, in any case. Maybe he really did know how she felt, but maybe she was grasping at straws in order to make herself feel better.

Easily clasping her small hand in his, Tarrlok stroked her soft skin with the pad of his thumb in absent patterns. If she wasn't feeling the weight of guilt and loneliness she could've fallen asleep in that moment. The rain and his touch calmed her trembling body yet the storm that passed through the city vaguely resembled her emotions.

Korra stared at their clasped hands in content. Even if there was the residual guilt, she wasn't alone. Not anymore, at least.

She nearly closed her eyes once again, hoping just for a moment that she could immerse herself in the silence, in the deafening rain, and numb her senses, when she heard Tarrlok take a deep breath in. "I was about eight years old when I started to fear my father." He said simply, his usually smooth and confident voice sounding apprehensive and defeated to her ears. She glanced up at him once more and the same expression of deep thought etched itself on his face. Her heart began to hasten its pace at the realization that he was actually speaking to her about his past. "There was no specific date for these things, but I do recall the years before that were filled with happiness and innocence that it all seems foreign to me even though I lived through it." He continued with a distant look in his pale blue depths.

His thumb sustained its gentle stroking as Korra didn't dare speak. As much as she was curious she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him, not when her now hoarse voice was stuck in her throat and he appeared to be contemplating his life. He gave her time to explain and to think, she should too.

With the way she was watching him, she saw his eyes drift out the window vacantly. It took a moment before he continued, "My mother was a warm and caring woman. She often used to laugh and smile and joke around. She cared for Noatak and I while our father had an unstable job. But despite that, he provided for us." He divulged. "It wasn't until a few months after I turned eight that he lost his job. He searched around for another, and he eventually did find a new job, but that didn't mean it didn't take a toll on him."

Korra glanced down at their clasped hands. Whether it was to feel reassurance or something completely beyond her comprehension, she did not know. But she took the information in her already overwrought mind as he spoke, patiently waiting as he paused in his reminiscing. Though she doubted it was anything he wanted to remember.

"He turned to alcohol during the time he was unemployed and in his inebriated state, he'd…" He trailed off. And when he didn't continue, Korra dared a sidelong glance, a peek at the man. His jaw was clenched and his brows pinched together as though the memory was too painful to recall. With a light touch of her thumb against his own, she pulled him out of his thoughts before he mumbled, "He'd get angry."

With whatever distance was left between them, she closed it and adjusted herself comfortably.

There was a pause before Tarrlok, with his eyes carefully lowered to their clasped hands on his lap, sighed softly, "I apologize if this all sounds incoherent, I haven't voiced this to anyone before."

She shook her head dully, her fingers twitching against his. "Don't worry about it. I haven't told anyone besides you either."

Again, when he didn't respond, Korra mimicked his soothing touch and gently stroked the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb, hoping to the spirits that she was as comforting and reassuring to him as he was to her. She bit her lower lip distractedly.

Even with her mind and body exhausted with the amount of emotions coursing through her veins she still worried that she wasn't consoling enough. People in the past had mentioned she was rather difficult to confide in. Whether it be from her aloof attitude when her melancholy spikes or her intimidating presence, Korra couldn't decide.

Tarrlok moved the hand on her waist, his body tensing, unconsciously pulling her tighter against him that almost immediately caught her attention. "He would throw furniture around, he'd hit me and Noatak, and my mother." He murmured softly. With those words, her gaze shot from their hands to his profile in unease as thunder roared soon after the brief burst of white. Korra flinched while he remained taut against her side. "That happiness and innocence was gone from my family. My mother and I were too afraid of him to say anything, so we stayed quiet in fear that he'd strike us over and over again." He said before she felt rather than heard a scoff escape the man. "Although, that rarely made a difference."

She had to look away as he paused. Just the thought of a vague image of Tarrlok's father beating his own family in a drunken rage set Korra's hand to fist the fabric of his shirt in agitation.

Though it happened years ago, long before she could ever prevent such a thing from happening - as though she ever had a say in this situation - she couldn't shake the feeling of unease and anger and pain that something like that ever happened to the Tarrlok she knew now. It was no wonder that he barely mentioned his family, that he suddenly had gone quiet and his body pulled taut when she merely asked about his mother, or mentioned his past on her first day of living with him.

"Noatak on the other hand," Tarrlok murmured, drawing her out of her thoughts, "He tried to speak for the three of us, even when he too was afraid, but that would only leave him beaten by my father… Ever since we were children Noatak tried to protect us."

Korra closed her eyes and stroked the back of his hand soothingly, the unspoken words she didn't have the courage to say hung above them. Even in his distant and detached state, she had an inkling he understood judging by the way both of his hands grasped her tighter before picking up where he left off. "Eventually, when he was sober enough to get a job, my mother thought his rage would stop, and so did Noatak and I. She began to smile again. She began to be the mother I used to know before the chaos started. But that was short-lived when my father, even in sobriety, held so much rage in him, that the only way he made it known was through his beatings.

"Most of the time we didn't know what he'd be angry for, but it only escalated when we fought back, when we weren't obedient enough to do as he told or it wasn't sufficient enough for him. We tried to appease him just to avoid his beating, but it wasn't enough for him. From receiving high grades and cooking to building useless possessions that he insisted on making, it wasn't enough." He said with the faint traces of confusion coloring his voice before he paused in thought once again.

She felt him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he unclasped their hands and the other stroked up and down her waist distractedly. It was then that a small part, or rather large part of her - though she couldn't admit it to herself even if she wanted to - missed his touch.

"This lasted years. And one day, when me and Noatak came home from school, we found our mother lying on the kitchen floor dead. She had been stabbed. We both were frozen in shock and heartache, but it was Noatak who recovered first and called the police. I remember trembling from the sight, crying at my mother's unmoving body." He mumbled.

Korra wasn't expecting those words, mainly because she didn't know exactly what to expect. But either way, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes snapped to the man watching the rain dejectedly. As much as they were close now, she couldn't bare to think of that woman she saw in picture lying lifeless on a tile floor, let alone a teenage Tarrlok crying over her bloodied body. Tears began to blur her vision once more. "I remember feeling so much anger when I saw my father simply sitting in the garden, slowly swaying back and forth on the wooden chair he built, just looking up at the sky like nothing was wrong." He said, clenching his jaw and glancing down to meet her tear-filled eyes.

Just as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, he looked away. Korra guessed it was because she wasn't any better than those who looked at her in pity. But she couldn't help it.

From what he told her, he had never said a word about this to anyone - excluding Noatak - and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how he managed to keep that bottled up in him all those years of overcoming his trauma. She sharply inhaled and let out a shaky breath as she glanced at the door. Part of her wanted to stop him in his tracks, to stop him from continuing his story, yet she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I really didn't know how he could do such a thing to someone he loved, but I realized a person must've been so perverse to detach himself in that way. Whatever it was, I desperately wanted him out of my life." Tarrlok continued as she began to fumble absently with the ring around her finger. "Of course, I thought that in the previous years, but you don't know how many times I prayed to the spirits that someone come get this horrendous man out of my life. The sight of him always disgusted me, but in that moment I couldn't fathom his presence anywhere near me." He spoke up over the intensifying storm.

When her eyes drew back to him unconsciously, she caught the slightest glimmer in his eyes. Her heart ached at the sight.

Tarrlok seemed like the person to never let his true emotions show so blatantly to someone. Her included. Yet the tears welling in his eyes told her otherwise.

He sniffed harshly before running a hand through his loose hair tiredly. "The police came and arrested him. And eventually, we found out that he lost his job once again, taking his anger out on our mother and soon after killed her because of it." He said, clearly absorbed in the unwanted memory replaying in his mind. "Just like you, all of my family had been deceased since I was too young to remember, or in prison. I can't necessarily say I'm proud of my family, otherwise I'd be lying." He let out a humorless chuckle.

"Noatak took care of me, taking on multiple jobs after he graduated high school, and he conjured enough money for the both of us to move to Republic City. We lived in a small apartment on the outskirts of the city and he registered me to the school you're currently going to. We stayed in that small apartment for years, until I myself graduated and moved forward into university and took on jobs to support us as well." Tarrlok crossed his legs at the ankles, causing Korra to glance at the small movement.

"Years later, our father died in prison, but I still felt his presence around me. I tried to do everything in my power to remove myself from my father. I took an interest politics - something he constantly complained about in his fits of rage - I became educated, I graduated at the top of my class, and I became the youngest politician elected on the council. I tried to better myself, to not let my father's shadow haunt me forever, but even at the most inopportune times I feel myself gradually turning into the monster that he was." He murmured more to himself rather than her.

Korra couldn't stay quiet then. "You are nothing like him." She interjected with furrowed brows and her hand grasping his.

In no way was he his father. In no way had he ever raised his hand to strike her or anything of that nature. Tarrlok actually cared for her, he showed her affection even when he was in no mood to. Though she'd only known him for a little less than two months, the time she spent with him was so much more compared to what he recalled from his past.

She caught his eyes directed at her small hand over his in thought. In the moments of silence spreading out too long for her liking, Tarrlok filtered her words judging by the passive expression etched on his face. But suddenly, he sighed softly.

Tarrlok shook his head. "You don't know that." He replied warily as his eyes met with hers.

Korra opened her mouth, yet nothing came out. Her heart broke at the sight of the defeat and exhaustion mirrored in him. The raw emotion he was showing her felt too foreign, too unmistakably uninhibited that she felt the need to comfort him just as he had with her.

Grazing her thumb over the back of his hand, Tarrlok glanced back at their intertwined hands, long hair falling over his face. "I may not have been there, and we may have only known each other for nearly two months, but you're not a monster. That I know for sure." She continued, putting a bit of steel into her words.

Tarrlok didn't reply - not verbally, at least. The way he was staring at their hands spoke volumes though. Korra guessed it was a rare thing for someone like him to be so easy to read… but that was what heartache and grief and longing did to a person. Korra studied what little she could see of his face. Sadness, of course, was present, but there was also an edge of something she almost wanted to call fear. Was he afraid of becoming his father, or was he afraid of hurting her? It was difficult to say, even with his guard down.

She chewed at her lower lip, conjuring enough courage to release her hold on his shirt to tentatively brush the hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Never in her life had she been so gentle towards someone - she had tried in the past - but the feeling came naturally.

At the light touch, Tarrlok's crestfallen eyes easily met hers and instantly, Korra dropped her hand to grasp the sheets beneath them in order to steady herself.

There was nothing remotely suggestive as he regarded her yet she couldn't break the contact. There was something gentle, endearing, and maybe even a little soft laced in his pale blue depths. Korra could practically see the sad little boy hidden behind Tarrlok's drained face.

Part of her, probably the child in her heart, didn't know how to react. The whole day, technically the whole week, had suddenly crumbled down to a pile of misery and tears and loneliness that the genuine aspect of Tarrlok was alarming. Now that she knew his past and his intentions, everything made sense.

Glistening blue eyes fleeted over his face, and when she met his gaze, something intangible sparked.

She didn't know what she was doing, but something in her told her that this was it. She felt the same tender emotions for all of a few seconds those few nights ago and now, she couldn't ignore what had been flickering between the two of them. She wanted to make him feel better, not to make him feel miserable. He had already experience too much of that for a lifetime.

When she thought about it, the two of them weren't that different at all. Maybe it was because of the loneliness or the broken past, Korra couldn't decide. But she knew one thing for sure was the undeniable comfort she felt - and she assumed Tarrlok felt too - in consoling with one another.

Her breath caught in her throat. Pale blue eyes glazed over with warmth. His mouth parted the tiniest bit as though he were about to say something more, but ultimately closed it as he thought against it. With his eyes caught with hers, Korra flushed when she felt his fingers twitch against her waist, inadvertently moving steadily closer.

Their slow movements brought them closer and closer until she was close enough that his eyes dropped to her lips in fixation. She didn't know if he was coherent enough to realize what he did, but it made Korra draw in a sharp breath nonetheless. She swallowed over her parched throat, biting her lower lip in anticipation. The heat on her cheeks did little to steady her pounding heart at the mere sight of his tender gaze.

With the way he was watching her, Korra couldn't deny herself anymore.

She grazed the tip of her nose with his, her breath catching in her throat. Without waiting another second, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his in a featherlight kiss. It was chaste, a tentative and gentle touch of plump lips against determined ones, yet the heat in her steadily sparked the flame. Everything around them quieted into silence - as though they were the only beings alive - the soothing sound of the rain calming her nerves despite her heart pounding against her chest.

He was tense against her, stubbornly unmoving even though his fingers trembled with what she perceived was unconscious yearning. She pulled a mere centimeter away from him, cracking open her eyes, only to catch him watching her with fascination and the hint of tenderness that was present in his eyes ever since she interrupted his story.

A part of her felt the same emotions stirring in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't ignore it. Her eyes drifted shut once again as she pulled him into another kiss. He remained frozen against her lips, but suddenly - as if he couldn't resist any longer - Korra felt the slightest pressure upon her lips as he began to respond, the tiniest flicker of heat sparked.

It felt all too nice and warm and soft, practically losing herself to the mere touch. As if wanting to alleviate their grief and suffering, her tongue tentatively licked at his bottom lip in an unvoiced request, never having done this before, and reveled at the way he almost instantly parted his lips for her.

When she threaded her fingers through his soft hair, her hand settling at the nape of his neck, Korra tilted her head to the side, immediately deepening the kiss. Their tongues hesitantly tangled with one another, as though they were relishing the unfamiliar feel of each other. Their mouths moved in sync with one another, both swimming in captivation and instinct as he tugged at her waist tighter. Korra never felt more in danger of burning up than she did in his arms. The mere softness of his tongue dipping into her mouth to slide against her own produced heated thrills to shoot up her spine.

Their kiss faltered, ragged breaths shared between the two before Korra's lips slanted against Tarrlok's yet again, leaving no room for thought. Fire was consuming them, they were lost in the sensations, yet the soft caress of his lips was more than she could ever imagined. All she could feel was the man pressed against her - the almost delicate way his lips moved against hers, his warmth, the slightest tremor in his body, and the roughness of his hands splaying themselves at the small of her back. She was falling into the depths of vanilla and tobacco and evidently held no qualms about it.

It was when Korra hummed softly in approval that the spell they were under broke into a million pieces. He pulled away from her as though he were burned, standing as far away from her as possible. He looked at her with wide eyes and a heaving chest at the need for oxygen to fill his lungs.

The sound of blood rushing filled her ears, her heart hammering at her chest, her breath coming out in pants like his own. Before she could do anything more than sit there stiffly, Tarrlok parted his lips as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Korra, I-" He began, shaking his head repeatedly before swallowing audibly. "We can't do this." He muttered, pale blue eyes unable to meet hers as he nearly bolted out of her room.

Everything happened so fast that she didn't know what to do but sit there and gape at the door flung opened with an icy sensation flooding through her. She was left alone with her own thoughts, a place she honestly didn't want to immerse herself in.

Korra didn't know what came over her. And she definitely didn't regret anything she did, but the undeniable shift in their relationship was finally put out into the open.

Flopping onto the mattress beneath her with a groan, Korra rubbed at her face exhaustedly and somewhat irritatedly.

Spirits, she really fucked it all up.


	18. Some of Them Want To Use You

**A/N** : Sorry for the wait! The past few weeks have been stressful and now I'm back in California for my summer break! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sooner than this one now that I'm on break for the majority of the month, but we shall see.

Chapter inspiration from Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. As always, any kind of feedback is appreciated and enjoy!

—-

Tarrlok broke apart from her lips, seeming as though he grabbed ahold of some sanity and recalled the reason why he was in her private space in the first place. _Is there anything else you want to talk about?_ He rasped.

Korra hesitated for a moment, seriously contemplating his question, but was unable to come to terms that he abruptly stopped. It was obvious that she wanted to continue - that _he_ wanted to continue - but something was holding him back. Was it because she practically broke down in tears and told him her whole life story? Was it because he did the exact same with her? Was it because he now had the knowledge that they couldn't deny their attraction towards one another?

Ignoring the little voice protesting yet squealing in the back of her consciousness, Korra shook her head and said, _No._

He brought his fingers to gently tuck the stray tendrils of hair behind her ear. _No?_

 _No._ She repeated, a smile curving the corner of her mouth as she grasped his wrist and rubbed her lips right above a beating vein. She didn't know why that comforted her, but it did. _But there is something else I'd like to do now._

Apprehension and the tiniest bit of heat flickered through his pale blue eyes as she moved in closer to him, his hand dropping to the harsh curve of her waist once more. _Really?_ He murmured, his voice grew huskier as he tilted his head to better receive her lips.

 _Mhm._ She hummed back with a slight nod as the hand placed at his nape twitched in anticipation. The brush of his lips against hers once more caused her to suck in a sharp breath and moan. On the second, that wonderful lightheaded feeling came over her, and by the third, she was moving to hesitantly straddle his hips.

When he parted his lips and the kiss deepened, she realized that this was what she'd wanted for the past handful of weeks. It was comforting and warm and everything she wanted feel after her inevitable breakdown. His tongue swept inside her mouth, curled and stroked around her own as the hand wrapped around her waist trailed back up to tangle in her hair. Korra shifted her knees on the mattress, her shorts riding up as she pressed herself flush against his chest eagerly.

Tarrlok groaned into her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lower lip as his free hand traced tentative circles along the soft skin of her bare knee. When she took ahold of his wrist and guided his hand further up her leg, his touch became firmer, much more confident, until his fingers were gripping her thigh in such a way that she pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

Their eyes met briefly before he was suddenly guiding her down onto the plush cushions of her bed. He followed her down and she was equal parts excited and anxious about what was more than likely to come. Some of it must have shown in her face, because Tarrlok paused, bracing himself on one forearm as his hand smoothed all too gently along her thigh, his eyes silently asking if she wanted to continue despite the hint of hesitancy judging by his clenched jaw.

Not trusting herself to speak, she hesitated a moment before nodding. Yes, this was okay. She wanted this. Even through the uncertainty he was feeling, she knew that for a fact. She wanted Tarrlok. She couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted the promise of pleasure that burned in a pale blue fire as he gazed down at her.

When he slipped a thigh between her legs, she didn't hesitate in spreading them wide enough to accommodate his hips. A startled gasp tore from her throat and her hips gave a sudden arch at the feel of his erection pressing just where her body ached. Through the layers of clothing and through the brisk air that filtered from the outdoors, she could feel how hot he was, how hard and eager he was to take things further even though his stone cold walls that were nearly crumbling into a pile of rubble. She felt him shudder and watched as his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as if even this limited contact was almost too much for him.

Korra smoothed her hand up the front of his button up until she was cupping his cheek, running her thumb over his lower lip tenderly in fascination. She waited until his eyes opened before arching up to kiss him chastely… and roll her hips in the barest of movements.

Tarrlok gasped and she used the simple movement as an excuse to tap her tongue to his, to circle her arm around his back and pull him down completely against her. Another deep, needy groan left him as he returned the kiss, one hand fisting the sheets beneath them as the other gripped her hip and guided the slow, circular grind. Every time they came together, his body rubbed against hers, sparking her passion higher and sending pleasant tingles racing all through her nerves. Every time they drew apart, she moaned at the loss and immediately sought him out again.

Things became blurry as the movement of their hips increased. She was vaguely aware of fumbling with his tie, undoing his button up, up and over his shoulders and how much better it felt to run her hands along the smooth, hard muscles of his arms. She could feel the firmness of his chest against her, could feel the shifting of muscles in his abdomen with every back and forth thrust. She didn't realize until a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her that he'd slipped a hand under her shirt and was exploring her bare breast, kneading and massaging the soft flesh while his fingers rubbed over a stiffened peak. It felt amazing, it left her breathless and aching for more.

It occurred to her as his mouth descended upon her throat to cover the silky column with scorching kisses that they were essentially having sex, albeit mostly clothed. She should have been embarrassed or disgusted with herself or at the very least feel some sort of modesty. Either she didn't possess any or it was being buried beneath the onslaught of skin and friction.

Korra arched her back and threaded her fingers through his hair as his mouth began to move lower. She lifted her leg higher across his hip at the tugging of his hand, moaning as his calloused fingertips began to slide further up her skin. Her breath came in ragged pants, her hair clinging to the beading sweat at her brow and cheeks. She let her hands rove over the broad expanse of his back with fingers and nails. His skin was damp and every time her nails dug into his shoulders, his breathing hitched.

Her panting breaths blew across his temple as she nuzzled his cheek, trying to draw him into another kiss. Tarrlok obliged her immediately, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She wanted to kiss him back, to caress his tongue with hers, but the intensity of his mouth on hers was too much to reciprocate. Instead, she let him lead and responded by following his cues. She hooked her foot around his thigh, let her hands run down to grasp the tight firmness of his ass through his pants, and let the pleasure crash through her unrestrained.

Then he was touching her and she suddenly forgot about everything: modesty, her name, breathing… all of it completely blown from her mind by the slow, hesitant touch of his fingers to the heat between her legs. He pressed against her core again, drawing back to watch her shiver and grind herself into his touch. Again, this time following the seam of her underwear lower to tease her entrance.

His mouth was on hers again as he kept working his fingers against her, causing heat and dampness to pool between her legs at his ministrations. She moaned and gasped and panted as she arched her back, rolled her body into his, rubbed herself against him. There was no thinking behind the act, only instinctive movement.

Something was building inside her, something raw and primal. She could feel it coiling hotly in her stomach, winding tighter with each circular rub of his thumb against a particularly sensitive spot. His touch brought tingles and sparks of heat that shot throughout her body. And a small part - or rather a large part of her - silently begged him to keep going.

The heat of his arousal pressing into her thigh made her eyes open hazily as he continued nipping and sucking at her neck and shoulder. She debated a moment, torn between inexperience and wanting to give him pleasure as well, before sliding her hand along the narrow curve of his hip and between his legs.

As soon as her hand came into contact with his length, Tarrlok cried out sharply. His body went tense and for the longest time he remained utterly still against her, the only movement coming from the ragged, panting breaths that were smothered against her shoulder. And then he was covering her hand with his, guiding her how he liked to be touched.

She wasn't certain at first that she was doing it right. He was much larger than she'd thought and surely such a firm grip couldn't be pleasant. But the more she stroked him through his trousers, the sharper his breaths until they were tinged with gasps and grunts and little moans of pleasure. Tarrlok released her hand and returned to pleasuring her as well, pressing the heel of his palm against her and rubbing until her hips bucked up and began to move in time to the near perfect rhythm.

The tingling sensation started once more, easing through her until all that mattered was the next press of his hand to her core, the heavy, hot weight of him between her fingers. For all she knew, the city could be burning down around them and she wouldn't care because it felt so good and to the spirits above she could feel herself drawing closer and closer to that nameless something, and instinct told her it would be wondrous when it happened. Just a little closer… a little more…

 _Korra._ He grunted against her lips.

 _Korra?_ She heard Tarrlok repeat. That was weird, he sounded different. It was as if it suddenly wasn't him. Instead of his husky, smooth voice it was a much deeper one, as though he truly were an old man.

"Korra." That she heard clear as day. Snapping open her eyes, Korra frantically scanned the classroom as her heart hammered against her chest.

Mr. Tenzin's mouth was set into a firm line, folding his arms across his chest. "How nice of you to join our lecture today." He muttered.

Much to her dismay, the majority of the class was already looking at her in mild curiosity with snickers evolving into blatant chuckles. Immediately, she felt the heat of a flush slowly crawl up her neck. Asami on the other hand, well, her viridian eyes narrowed suspiciously towards Korra and that knowing gaze of hers only intensified the blush coloring her cheeks.

Cringing, Korra shrunk into her seat, fumbling with the ring wrapped around her index finger. "Sorry, Mr. Tenzin." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

Mr. Tenzin took a slow, deep breath in, stroking his beard before abandoning the matter to turn and stare at the board in thought. Korra ran a hand through her loose waves and willed her heart rate to return to a state of normalcy, considering she could still feel Asami's eyes on her. He made a noise at the back of his throat and scrawled what looked like nonsense on the board. "As I was saying, elections and the political process."

—-

She knew she should say something other than simple grunts and indifferent mumbles, but she couldn't help it. Even if she spoke, it was either met with a mildly surprised silence or drowned out by Mako and Bolin's - mainly Bolin's - story telling skills. But that did little to soothe her paranoia. Her mind was still focused on that kiss from the night before. Sure it was her idea, and she was in a _little_ trance of sorts, but with the way be was looking at her it really did seem like he intended for their night to turn out that way. Was she wrong? Most likely. Was their relations abhorrent to the public eye? Definitely. Did she regret it? To the spirits above, no.

Playing with her barely touched plate of curry, Korra chewed at her lip in thought.

"Korra, are you okay? You've been spacing out every few minutes, it's kinda creeping me out." Asami asked tentatively, her soft voice pulling Korra out of her reverie. In all honesty, she probably wouldn't have answered, but Asami had been suspicious of her since earlier that morning and she really didn't need anyone on her tail at the moment. Not when she didn't know what she was doing herself.

"I'm fine. I didn't get to sleep that well last night, is all." She mumbled. It wasn't a total lie, she really didn't sleep that well the night before, but for all different reasons. That being of the man most likely sitting at his desk with piles of paper in front of him or smoking a cigarette all while thinking over what happened just as she was.

With her shoulders slumping forward and a sigh of relief exiting her painted lips, her friend appeared to be happy with Korra's answer. "Okay, just making sure. You've got me worried for the past week." She murmured as Korra noticed Mako and Bolin share a sideways glance in some sort of secret language that she'd seen them use many times in the past.

Nearly shaking herself to focus on Asami, her eyes trailed back to her friend. Korra had to applaud to herself. Her acting skills must have improved since the last time she evaluated it, considering Asami fortunately believed her lie.

She scratched at the side of her head sheepishly before apologizing. "Sorry, there's just a lot of things going on right now." Again, it wasn't a total lie, but she really didn't need her questions at the moment.

But of course, nothing could come easy for Korra. Just as any good friend would do, Asami continued the conversation with a slightly worried expression etched on her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She drawled uneasily.

 _Yes._ That tiny voice at the back of her mind piped up.

Korra nearly let out a groan at that voice making itself known. But even she had to admit, the voice wasn't wrong in the least. A part of her really wanted to say something, to tell Asami what happened the night before - and that part of her was restless. But she couldn't. Not only because she'd spill every detail of who Mr. Nobody truly was and of the negative social stigma of attraction between an adoptive father and adopted daughter, but also because she doesn't know how Asami would react.

It really wasn't just about last night either. It was about the whole concept of her growing fond of her adoptive father other than in a familial manner.

Swallowing audibly, Korra glanced back into her partially eaten curry. What little of her appetite was previously there was now completely wiped away. It pained her to lie to her friends, especially Asami of all people, but if she was going to tell the truth to her, it had to be at the right time. At least when things cool down. "No, not really." She lied. "Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I just need some time to think." Korra mumbled more to herself than to her friends.

All three of her friends glanced at each other, though Korra tried to remain unfazed from their own conversation as she resolutely scooted out of the booth, stood and swung her backpack on.

Bewildered, Mako spoke up over the noodles he cheeked. "You're skipping calculus?"

Nodding, Korra scanned her friends' faces. Spirits, why did they have to look at her as though she were in need of a group therapy meeting? She hated the attention as is, but by the spirits, all she was doing was skipping class. Nothing wrong with playing hooky, right? Although it was barely a game of hooky with all the taboo thoughts plaguing her mind.

Korra cleared her throat. "Yeah, tell Mrs. Pema that there was a family emergency or something. I'll see you guys later." She said, feeling three sets of eyes lingering on her back as she was already making a move to exit the establishment.

—-

It was a surprisingly sunny day, though the temperature said otherwise. Buildings swept by in hasty speeds as she stared blankly out the tram's window. The robotic voice announced the upcoming stations, yet Korra couldn't be bothered to register their meanings. Much to her surprise, there were barely any patrons joining her on the tram, except for an elderly woman cradling a bag filled with vegetables and a few businessmen occupying themselves on their phones, presumably on their lunch break.

People came and went as the train stopped at each station, but she barely paid attention to her surroundings. Whether it was because she didn't care or she didn't have the capacity to focus on something frivolous other than her own thoughts, Korra did not know. A sort of numb feeling sweeping over her in waves as she focused on the ever-present Harmony Tower standing proud at the heart of the city. Spirits, it felt like a lifetime ago since their spontaneous outing to the tourist attraction… and the inevitable interruption that she still left her with bitterness.

Whatever it was brewing between them then was definitely nothing compared to what happened the night before. A sort of taste of what was sure to come. And boy was she still in the midst of grasping some comprehension on what happened in the past twenty-four hours.

But now that their long-awaited kiss finally happened, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

And for fucks' sake. Korra couldn't believe she was so careless as to blatantly daydream about him… doing things to her… heavenly things to her… as though the whole mess with him didn't happen. In Mr. Tenzin's class no less! Spirits, what was wrong with her?

She needed to focus on grieving for her dead parents yet this was what consumed her brain since the night before. Don't get her wrong, the grief was still there, although it was a mere speck compared to what her mind was fixated on.

 _Yeah, Tarrlok's thick co-_ The devious voice piped up. And if she had a physical body, she'd be smirking with eyes that held arrogance and brows that wiggled suggestively. Her train of thought usually ended up in that dangerous, not-so-taboo territory anyway, but she didn't want to give the voice any satisfaction. Korra deliberately ignored the cackling voice in favor of more pressing thoughts.

Asami was already suspicious, as was Mako, and she seriously doubted Bolin was completely oblivious to the whole situation or rather that something was wrong with her. They did all have some sort of secret conversation she wasn't apart of. She knew it shouldn't faze her, but it did. Korra rubbed at her eye in slight irritation. She wasn't irritated at her friends or even Tarrlok - although confusion crossed her mind more often than not when it came to him - but moreso at herself.

She couldn't even fathom why she kissed him in the first place. For once, it wasn't that voice giving her ideas, but rather it remained muted and hidden in the back of her mind. She had an inkling it had something to do with the uncharacteristically soft and breakable side he'd hidden so long from prying eyes. Hmm, maybe. Korra figured it was because he divulged something so private, so deeply embedded in his past that it clearly still affected him now, to her when he could've done exactly that to any one of his past lovers.

Besides the actual kiss, she couldn't get past that little detail. Why her? But then again, the same question could be applied to why she chose him to tell her past to. Why him? She'd never been so open to someone and that ultimately scared her because the last time she trusted someone, they used that information against her. They've only known each other for no more than a few months, including the time they met one another at the orphanage. So why did she tell him?

Maybe it was because she was finally at peace with what she did to her parents? No, that couldn't be it. The guilt was still eating at her no matter how small she was thinking of her mom and dad at the moment. Korra ran a her fingers through her hair as she thought. But then an idea crossed her mind. Maybe it was because she was getting too comfortable with Tarrlok. It made the most sense. And this was possibly the longest time she had spent with another man, not a mere boy, in such close proximity. With only the two of them in his huge estate - _our_ huge estate, she corrected - it was only a matter of time before they'd get too comfortable with each other.

Their habits already were rubbing off on each other. They've already cuddled together on the sofa, albeit not blatantly so. They both initiated contact with one another that resulted in warmth and tingles sparking across their skin - well, her skin at the very least. They've already teased one another for a lifetime. They've already built a life within the grandiose walls of their home.

The idea itself had a flame sparking underneath her skin. What girl wouldn't be fond of being treated as a princess? From her life at the orphanage to the time she spent with Tarrlok, she felt spoiled to say the least. She hated blatantly showing that she liked what he did, but it warmed her nonetheless. Then suddenly other ideas, much more wicked ideas popped into her mind.

Korra shifted in her seat, the familiar tingling beginning to settle low in her abdomen, just as it had in Mr. Tenzin's class. Her eyes glazed over at the mere thought of her dream. His hands slowly running up her thigh to the junction between her legs, or his lips pressing fervent kisses and licks against her neck… or his cock hammering away in ardent need.

She squeezed her eyes closed at the sound of the announcer's robotic voice. Seven hells, what was wrong with her? Clearly a lot was wrong with her if she couldn't get her mind out of the gutter. Rubbing at her face in exhaustion, Korra scanned the tram once again, the elderly woman and the businessmen long gone while she was lost in thought. Then she glanced back out the window, the buildings looked new, maybe even unfamiliar.

She groaned in frustration as she realized she missed her station. Great. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Tarrlok couldn't keep his attention from straying. If he knew his day would be wasted away by staring at the same measly piece of paper - and the same paragraph to be exact - he'd been looking over all while thinking of a certain teenager, he would have just packed his belongings and finished it at home where he most likely would have the same result. It's as though he couldn't go anywhere without thinking of her.

When he was in his office, just as he was at the moment, he recalled the sight of her meandering about the room or her sitting smugly atop his desk. When he was driving, he remembered the different places they visited together and the progression of their father-daughter relationship turned into lover-to-lover. When he was lounging in the safety and comfort of his own home, he recalled the many times she touched him, or he touched her, in the lightest grazes of skin with desire burning in those vivid cerulean irises. Even when he was doing nothing in particular that could correlate to her, the thought always lingered.

He tapped at the cigarette between his fingers in an unspoken rhythm. He's surprised that he managed to finish one project this morning, but since his lunch break, he couldn't be bothered to analyze new propositions. Not when the memory of Korra's lips pressed against his in tentative delight plagued his mind. Spirits, he was going to hell for replaying that over and over again in the privacy of his own thoughts.

But the same few questions were circling around him throughout the past twenty-four hours. Why did she kiss him? Why did he allow her to do just that? And why in seven hells did he like it so much?

It was a mere kiss, maybe a _little_ more than a simple peck, but it wasn't as if he'd never kissed the opposite sex before, unlike Korra on the other hand. He knew based off of her movements that this was her first time going through with anything romantic. It was sweet, nothing like the heated encounters she had intentionally planned. The tentative roll of her tongue against his contradicted the possessive hand that grasped at his neck and hair. He didn't want to admit it due to the implications that it entailed, but couldn't stop himself from liking the feel. And that soft moan of hers. To the spirits above, he truly did not know if she was doing this to deliberately make him freeze up or if it was just her natural charm.

The soft sound was music to his ears, yet once he heard it, he was pulled from the spell she casted on him and was in need of air, the reality of what they were doing pouring on him like the rain from the night before.

But if it was just a mere kiss, why was it circling in his mind?

Spirits, Tarrlok had to wonder how a seventeen-year-old could get him into this jumbled state. It wasn't even about his past at this point, which felt so foreign to him as he spoke. There was more to add into his long list of abuses and strikes, but he wasn't ready to tell her that just yet.

He really was a failure as a father figure. He resolutely decided to rule that attraction out, to ignore it due to the fact that she needed a parent. Yet, when she pulled him into a kiss, he couldn't help but to reciprocate, to indulge in the selfish side of his mind that needed the soft and gentle contact. Whether it was the feel of her or the comfort they held for one another, it was beyond him. What father figure would do such a thing to their own adopted daughter, someone who was at the verge of entering the grueling stage of adult life? What father figure would have dreams of touching her in ways he knew were more than inappropriate?

Seven hells, he felt like a lecher.

If it was any type of relation other than an adopted daughter and adoptive father, or at least a little older than she was now, he wouldn't have any qualms about forming a relationship with her. But that wasn't the case. He was her legal guardian, albeit not truly related to her - he would never in a million years cross that barrier between someone he was related to. But whether or not it was on his conscious, he was taking advantage of that.

Just as the night before, the little taste he had of her lips and tongue clearly had affected him more than it should, in ways that it shouldn't.

Though he spent a few hours lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling as the events circled in his mind in little more than shock, he finally surrendered to his inevitable, fitful slumber when a pounding headache began to throb at his temples.

Once his eyes closed, the dream began.

She was looking at him, matching his smug gaze as the only sound came from the sharp staccato of her short nails hitting the wood of his desk. They were in his office, and maybe it was the thrill of doing something so natural to someone so forbidden when an official could easily walk in on them, but Tarrlok couldn't bring himself to care, only for the pleasant tingles shooting through his veins. Not when she wore that irresistible latex dress.

A small part of him felt trapped by her gaze, unable to break that contact as he stood from his chair and caged her within his arms, his hands planted on either side of the desk. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. As he lowered his lips to hers, he communicated all that he needed. The kiss was soft and teasing, but soon enough his tongue was caressing hers, his teeth nibbling her lip, making her drunk on his ministrations until she could do little more than gasp in need of oxygen.

He recalled releasing her lips from captivity, trailing hot kisses down her neck as one hand settled at the small of her back to press her flush against him while the other travelled up to cup a confined breast. All too soon she was panting, moaning, arching into his touch and he encouraged her vocalizations, whispering against the column of her neck, his hot breath curling over her skin that resulted in a visible shudder of delight.

Growing impatient, Tarrlok slipped the straps of her dress down, freeing her torso of the tight material. His hands molded the soft flesh in his palms, her ample chest spilling from his hands. Tarrlok couldn't be bothered to look away, her breasts were all too charming that he bent down, closing his mouth around the brown bud. He made her cry out in response and bury her hands in his smoothed back hair. He sucked at her hungrily, first hard and then soft, flicking her nipple with his tongue, worrying it with his teeth, making Korra beg for more in breathless pants, demanding that he leave bruises if necessary.

Tarrlok released her only so he could give her neglected breast the same treatment, the peak now swollen and tender. He repeated his ministrations and then switched back to the first breast to start all over, teasing, torturing, holding her down when she tried to thrash in pleasure. His nerves hummed with pleasure, his skin tingling and hypersensitive, but the bulge in his trousers throbbed for her. Tarrlok released her swollen breast with an audible pop, glancing at her with desire burning in his eyes and smirked mischievously.

Judging by the heat blazing in her eyes, he ventured to guess she was getting just as impatient as he was. The hands anchored in his hair tugged him back into place, trailing down to his chest and gave him a harsh shove, inadvertently tripping over his own feet.

In no more than what felt like a few seconds, Tarrlok was lying on the cold tiles in his office. Korra slid off his desk, standing over him menacingly with a predatory gaze. Evidently, she was in no mood for games. Rather than verbally spell out exactly what she wanted, she bent down to straddle his thighs, she fumbled with his belt and unzipped his trousers, just enough for his arousal to release from it's tight confines.

Tarrlok raised an eyebrow at her boldness, but he couldn't argue. That tight dress of hers had already ridden up to bunch at her waist with his help, exposing a flash of black lace.

She held a coy smile, but that coyness quickly disappeared when he reached out to her and ran his thumb gently over the moistened lace. The pleasure that singed her nerves was evident by the way her back bowed, her lips parted with a sob of indulgence, and her small hands fisted atop his chest. Tarrlok smirked at her response and repeated the action, tracing her cleft lightly through the rough fabric, moving bottom to top and barely grazing her swollen clit.

Up and down, he slid his finger, making her shudder and squirm on top of him. Her undergarments were soaking wet now, her arousal too great to be absorbed by the scrap of black fabric. He continued to pleasure her senseless, watching her with dark satisfaction as her hips bucked into his touch and she sobbed his name.

As Korra straddled his hips, she grasped his length, and it was all Tarrlok could do to clench his teeth as it pulsed in her hand. She gave him a hard stroke and he let his head fall in pleasure, his hips shifting restlessly against her thighs.

Tugging the lace to the side, he watched her brace one small hand on his chest as the other positioned his head against her dripping core, teasing him by rubbing the head against slick flesh with a bite of her lower lip.

Unable to deny himself, Tarrlok reached out to wrap her silky waves around his hand to pull her into a kiss. Their lips moved sweetly against one another, that is, until Korra tugged at his lower lip with her teeth and gave him a smug smile just as her hips gyrated. He groaned her name and bucked upward, but Korra didn't give him the satisfaction so easily. She made him watch her arch and moan as she ground the head against her clit, her slick juices coating his arousal and preparing him for entry.

With the way she was watching him, he ventured to guess her plan in attempting to make him beg failed. She grasped him once more, stroking his hard yet velvety flesh before she positioned herself top of him and let the blunt heat slip inside.

His eyes were fixated on where they met, the sinking of her hips slowly taking in his length with a moan. Apparently he was thicker than she had anticipated and she evidently held no qualms about it, judging by the healthy flush coloring her cheeks and the almost predatory gaze she offered him as she sank lower and lower until they were pressed flush against one another.

For once in his life, he wasn't the one in control.

He struggled to keep his composure, his hand gripping her hips as she moved tantalizingly slow. She bent forward pressing her lips against his and it took all his willpower and resistance to not turn them over and fuck her into oblivion. She was being soft and gentle, but soon enough their tongues twined passionately as his hands splayed across her rear. She moaned against her mouth, evidently relishing the feel of his shaft massaging her slick inner walls. Tingles sparked continuously as her hardened nipples dragged pleasantly against his muscled chest.

Tarrlok was breathing in ragged pants as his hands urged her into a faster rhythm. She complied, sitting up straight, making him groan as his arousal was forced deeper within. Her hips began to grind back and forth on his shaft, the movement of his hips traveling up her body so that her torso moved in the same sensual undulation. Tarrlok groaned her name, transfixed by her body, his hands squeezing the flesh of her ass as he relinquished all control. His eyes burnt holes in her skin as he watched the bouncing of her naked breasts, her tight abdomen flexing with every move.

She gathered her loose waves atop her head with one hand while the other squeezed her breast. His eyes never left hers, relishing the exquisite feel of feminine muscles gripping his arousal. Tarrlok ventured to guess she was enjoying herself, judging by the way her body trembled with each pump of his hips as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his shaft rubbing all the right places inside her.

His thoughts were cut short when a jolt of pleasure shot through him that was so intense, it drove the very breath from his lungs. Tarrlok grasped her hips tighter, dragging her down as he bucked up as he felt himself nearing the end. He couldn't stop himself, wanting to witness her release in the midst of passion and desperation. Vivid cerulean eyes snapped open, only to find Tarrlok rubbing her most sensitive spot with his thumb in time to the perfect rhythm of their hips. It was his turn to wear the satisfied smirk.

He could hardly take it; her tight muscles clamping down on him as his strummed her quim, the pure ecstasy crossing the beautiful features of her face. Tarrlok knew he was going to lose himself. He closed his eyes and prepared for the exquisite release, but suddenly he heard a shrill sound.

A sound that he knew most definitely wasn't a part of the fantasy.

He was pulled out of his reverie at the persistent ringing of a phone on the other side of the wall. When it didn't cease, Tarrlok let out a harsh sigh before stalking off to his assistant's office all while grumbling to himself, trying not to show the evident signs of a growing erection.

"Ling, can you please do your job and pick up the damn phone?" He demanded as he opened the door with a creak. Yet he was met with nothing but the piercing ring and the blinking of a light on the phone. "Ling?" He called again. Where in seven hells was he?

Taking his assistant's absence as a signal to answer the phone, Tarrlok picked up the phone from the desk and attempted to diminish any sign of arousal or annoyance in his voice to that of diplomacy. "Hello, this is Councilman Tarrlok." He greeted.

"Well, hello, old friend." A posh yet gravelly voice spoke up, a voice that had Tarrlok's blood running cold at the mere four words. But he couldn't ever agree with the man on the other line. In no way did he consider him an old friend with all that happened in the past.

In all his years in office, Tarrlok never thought he'd have the audacity or rather the courage to call him so blatantly. Well, he never did it in the past, in any case. Why start now?

"Hiroshi," he mumbled, the mention of his name already leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Tarrlok hesitantly sat in his assistant's chair, he couldn't bring himself to stand lest his blood truly ran cold and his body met the floor in unconsciousness.

A low chuckle was heard on the other line, that only made Tarrlok clench his jaw and brows furrow in anger. "I applaud you, _Councilman_. You remembered my name. I had a feeling you would forget with all the luxury around you." Hiroshi cooed mockingly. Tarrlok stared out the window, watching cars and the train pass by as he tried to filter Hiroshi's words with a grain of salt.

Sighing impatiently, Tarrlok hunched over the desk, rubbing his temples and asked, "What do you want?"

"Cranky as always, I see…" The other man cackled. As though that could lighten the mood. Blatantly insulting him and acting as though they were old friends jesting with one another, Tarrlok nearly sighed at the unwanted conversation. He had better things to do than talk to a former employer that he had no intention of rekindling any sort of relation with. The temptation to simply hang up the phone was there, and he was more than willing to do just that, but just as he made a move to release the phone, Hiroshi continued. "At any rate, I heard some news flying around, something frivolous, nothing to get so wound up by, but I must know if it's true."

Despite wanting to leave the conversation hanging, Tarrlok's curiosity bested him. "Which is?" He questioned reluctantly.

"Noatak is in your care now, yes?" The other man said, a statement rather than a question. The way he spoke, and despite the fact that he was likely to be hidden away in his home office, Tarrlok could practically see the smile etched on his face by the way he carried his typical leer in his voice.

Tarrlok froze, his eyes widening at the knowledge. "How did y-" He began.

But Hiroshi quickly interjected. "You see, a lot of things can be manipulated if you have wealth… I'm sure you of all people could understand where I'm coming from, right Councilman? Or am I wrong?" The other man asked, though the implication was not lost on Tarrlok. How could he not? He lived through the experience, yet Noatak paid the price of his impulsive actions.

Decidedly ignoring the latter questions, he focused on the fact that he was right in guessing it was ultimately him. "I must say, I had suspicions it was you. No one else seemed to care so much about Noatak's well-being besides someone that controlled my brother for their own reasons." He nearly hissed. Of course, he was still brewing in ire. The mere thought of his best years of life were soon about to crumble into a pile of dust, just at the sound of this man's voice, had him sizzling. Even though the recent events with Korra said otherwise, Tarrlok was comfortable with the life he was living now than in the past.

But of course, nothing could continue forever, especially not with his bad luck and his father watching him from beyond the grave.

"Now, now, Tarrlok. Don't forget that it wasn't just your brother who agreed to our terms, _you_ did as well, remember?" The other man not-so-subtly hinted. Indeed, he did agree to Hiroshi's terms in the past, but that didn't mean he was bound to the man forever. Spirits, he was a thirty-seven-year-old man, soon to be thirty-eight, yet here Hiroshi was trying to manipulate him as though he were the same naive young man he knew all those years ago. As though he were still seeking revenge, as though he were still looking for money to gather, as though he wasn't one of Republic City's most intelligent politicians.

Taking a slow, deep breath in, Tarrlok closed his eyes. "Again, what do you want?" He prodded, simply wanting to return to his stack of unfinished work rather than dawdle around the words that were hanging heavily over the conversation.

Tarrlok heard a what used to be intimidating chuckle on the other line. "I have a proposition." Hiroshi went on all too seriously.

Tarrlok wasn't surprised that Hiroshi already had a plan that most likely involved him and Noatak. "I'm not doing your dirty work and don't bother asking Noatak." He responded, shaking his head at the man's predictable nature.

"Funny that you mentioned him, he actually agreed to my task." He boasted, the smile evident in his voice. Tarrlok's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He must be jesting, simply trying to pull Tarrlok into his web of lies in order for him to agree. Though Tarrlok must admit that he did do exactly that as a way to climb the political ladder and into office, that did not mean he couldn't see what was going on.

"You already-" He began slowly.

But once again, Hiroshi interrupted. "Of course. I know your brother, Councilman. He'd do anything for a few yuans and this is no different." Tarrlok ran a hand through his smoothed back hair, seriously questioning why he was still listening to this man before he continued. "Luckily for him, this will earn him a small fortune." He added, saying it as if Tarrlok was in need of money. He nearly let out a bark of laughter. Money was the least of his problems and even though he knew nothing lasts forever, he was more than certain that his position as a councilman assured that.

Tarrlok let out a mocking laugh at the man's sloppy tactics. "Like I said, I'm not doing your dirty work. I'm well past that point in my life, even if Noatak isn't." He replied with a confident twitch in his brow and the typical smirk beginning to form on his lips. It only grew wider when silence met his ears.

As if sensing his victory over this conversation, Tarrlok leaned back into his assistant's chair with a creak, waiting for the sound of Hiroshi's defeat. Instead, he was greeted with a cold reply that had the smirk falling from Tarrlok's face. "You know I won't take no for an answer. So here are some options for you," he added. "Either you agree to my plan and do as I say just like all those years ago, or _someone_ you care so deeply for will pay the price." Tarrlok didn't dare speak. Not only because he was filtering Hiroshi's words in his mind, but the implication of him hurting Korra did nothing but anger him. "I wouldn't want to hurt her, especially knowing that Asami has fond feelings over the orphan. And I know how you look at her, and as much as the relation of you two is grotesque as it is unwarranted, it's the same way I looked at my wife when I met her. Just because I'm sharing this information with you, keep in mind I have no remorse in hurting her after what your actions did to my wife. You have twenty-four hours. Your choice, Councilman." He said menacingly.

"Hirosh-" He began, but was interjected as the line cut off.

—-

When he got home, he heard her laughter permeate through the walls from the outdoors. Although her mood barely lifted since he saw her earlier that morning - more that she seemed angry than her usual sulking - it warmed his heart to hear that laughter. Especially after what he'd been dealing with throughout the day.

Tarrlok meandered through the estate as quietly as he could, following the sound of her soft voice clearly talking to Naga and the succeeding laughter. He peeked around the corner of the door and found her lying on the concrete perimeter of the pool, her arms propping herself up and legs submerged in the presumably cold water. Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against the threshold and watched as Naga came trotting from the bushes and back to Korra with a ball situated in her mouth. It was an endearing sight, watching her find comfort and smile at the life she had here. At any rate, it was a lot better than the night before.

He had to wonder how she was taking things. Was she fantasizing about what happened as much as he was? He had an inkling she was, but he couldn't be too sure. Nevertheless, her feelings were more than amplified the night before. As well as his, but he was more confused than anything.

Should he confront the problem? Should he give into the temptation? Or should he continue to ignore her until these absurd feelings pass? Tarrlok was at a loss, nearly groaning out loud as his jaw clenched.

Studying the young woman throwing a rubber ball across the yard while Naga ran towards it, he couldn't help but hear Hiroshi's words echo in his mind. Tarrlok couldn't believe he'd go as far as to hurt Korra - well, not too surprised - but the thought alone brought him nothing but fury. As much as he was trying to limit their distance, he never wanted anyone to hurt her. Just thinking of a faceless stranger or a familiar face hurting Korra made his heart break and his hands clench. He was lost in thought as he observed her, inadvertently failing to notice the footsteps coming closer and closer to his side.

"Don't think too much, you might pop a blood vessel." Noatak chuckled, bringing Tarrlok back into reality. Tarrlok's eyes flicked to his brother as Noatak mimicked his leisurely posture, although the tautness was absent in his body.

"Very funny, Noatak." Tarrlok murmured all too seriously. Now was not the time for Noatak's jests, not when so much was going on that he barely had time to decide what to do… both in the circumstances of Korra and of Hiroshi.

Pale blue eyes unconsciously trailed back to Korra's lounging form with Naga curled in a circle at her side. The silence between them stretched far too long in Tarrlok's opinion, but just like recent events, he was speechless, unable to form a coherent sentence without sounding foolish.

Tarrlok swallowed over his dry throat. How in the world can he manage to refuse Hiroshi _and_ keep Korra safe at the same time? He was at a loss.

With a sigh, Noatak followed his brother's gaze and immediately understood what was going on. He must have been completely transparent, judging by Noatak's shifting gaze, from Korra and back to Tarrlok. "I assume you're stressed due to a certain wealthy individual?" He questioned quietly, having no intention for Korra to overhear the nature of their conversation.

Tarrlok grimaced, utterly baffled that his own brother had to ask something so obvious. "Of course I am! You already agreed!" He hissed in hush tones.

It wasn't necessarily the fact that Noatak agreed to Hiroshi's proposition - although, it did impact their plan years ago when they both promised never to interact with the man again. It was more that Noatak couldn't turn down the opportunity to earn some extra money, especially when they weren't considered lower class citizens as they were before. It was more that Noatak spent the majority of the week to his own devices, but only now did he show up, already agreeing to Hiroshi's terms without mentioning a word to him in the time that he was gone.

Noatak's stony face hardened as he brows furrowed the slightest bit. "Brother, how can I not? It's fifty thousand yuans." The other man argued back.

Tarrlok scoffed, shaking his head and unable to meet his brother's threatening gaze. He nearly let out a groan at how childish his brother was acting, as though he discovered a candy shop when they were mere kids. "You act as though we're dirt poor, Noatak." He retaliated, eyes narrowing yet still fixated on Korra's relaxed figure.

"That doesn't mean we can't earn more." Noatak reasoned, settling a hand on Tarrlok's shoulder to catch his attention. He glanced at his brother, unwillingly, but before he could interrupt Noatak and try to persuade him at exactly how much of a bad idea it was to agree to Hiroshi, Noatak continued. "Money can come and go, brother."

As far as Tarrlok was concerned, money wasn't the issue. And it seemed as though that Noatak was only using that bit of information, their only prize, to convince him into agreeing to their former employer's wishes. Tarrlok utterly despised the way things were turning out, he hated the fact that he would be used as a puppet, as someone doing another's dirty work for the sake of protection and some extra cash, but he was dumbfounded as to how he should deal with the problem.

Tarrlok's gaze slowly panned to his brother's hand, then up his arm to meet identical irises already watching him. He couldn't believe what Noatak was saying. "Yes, but for them to hurt Korra? Is it seriously worth debating just for someone that I truly care about to get hurt if I don't agree?" He questioned, his voice rising the slightest bit in incredulity.

"Maybe you can use the money for cupcake's future. She is going to university next year. No loans, no debt. Just consider it." Noatak responded with a shrug, giving Tarrlok's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stalking off to the guest bedroom in what Tarrlok presumed was a well-deserved nap… well, maybe not so well-deserved, but a nap nonetheless.

Pale blue eyes broke his glare towards his brother's back and returned to Korra, his gaze softening despite their tumultuous bond. Maybe Noatak was right. Maybe he should agree, just as a way to protect Korra. And if he did go along with Hiroshi's plans, she wouldn't need to know.

In any case, it was better off that way.


	19. Same Old Mistakes

**A/N** : So while my heart broke from utter betrayal, another broken/sunken ship, and the most cliche way of portraying an 'evil' character (I'm referring to voltron) I distracted myself with this. Sorry for the unwanted sulking, but I was really upset. I legit went to the beach just to finish this because I was so mad and now that I cooled off, I'm optimistic despite the events that took place with my boo and the ship itself. Anyways, sorry for rambling, I'm pretty sure y'all don't care about what I'm talking about so let's get to the chapter!

Chapter inspiration came from Tame Impala's New Person, Same Old Mistakes. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

Tarrlok wandered aimlessly around the markets along the path towards the temple. Korra was at school and he surprisingly managed to finish his stack of papers early, considering his mind was filled with endless distractions. He decided it was a great time to take the rest of the day off since his 'twenty-four hours' were almost up. He took it upon himself to stray, to meander through the city and sort his thoughts out and figure whether he wanted to agree or to refuse Hiroshi before he had to pick Korra up. In any case, Noatak was home and he was more than willing to keep Naga company in the meantime.

Much to his surprise, the area wasn't as crowded as it typically was, but the constant cacophony of vendors announcing deals and discounts and their products as well as the patrons that took it upon themselves to buy their goods met his ears, although nothing truly stuck in his mind. For one, it was too cold to process society, and secondly, Tarrlok's only focus were on two people that gave him a headache just at the thought. He had no particular place in mind, simply allowing his feet to take him to any destination so long as it didn't directly remind him of Korra.

With a hand stuffed in his coat pocket and the other holding an umbrella up, Tarrlok took in the sights of rain falling lightly, of the lanterns beginning to glow in warm lights as the sky grew dark and gloomy from the brewing storm. He took a deep breath in, relishing in the brisk air before moving past eager tourists taking pictures. Tarrlok paid them no mind, keeping to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

His feet made their way to a local vendor filled with fresh delicacies. Steam and warm yet dim light came streaming out from the little shop.

Mindlessly, he purchased a warm drink of green tea and snack of dango from the lady hurriedly making the fresh batch of desserts. Tarrlok stood at a nearby table, simply waiting for the light meal yet his mind was absent of reality. Instead, his thoughts were circling over the same few questions he was unable to answer.

Was the whole situation with Hiroshi was worth it?

Tarrlok closed his eyes and nearly groaned aloud. He had to question why he was even thinking too much about the situation. Sure, he had worked for the guy years in the past and sure, if it weren't for Noatak, he knew damn well that he'd be locked behind bars just as his brother had been. Tarrlok knew the game of manipulation well enough, and he knew Hiroshi would never be able to manipulate him the way he did then, but is it worth agreeing to? He had to consider all the factors that came into play; his role as a Councilman, if society ever found out, and if _Korra_ would - will - find out. She _will_ find out eventually, especially with how fast their fondness grew just within the near few months she had lived with him.

He nearly cursed to himself, but caught himself just as the woman placed his order in front of him, bowing politely before Tarrlok reciprocated absently. He grasped onto a stick and stuck a small ball into his mouth, chewing slowly. What was wrong with him? It was Korra's life on the line - he had no doubt that Hiroshi would hurt her if he refused to the task he had in mind - he'd do anything to protect her despite the circumstances they were in now.

Korra.

Spirits, the thought of her alone, or rather his situation with her gave him a headache. Since their kiss, he hadn't spoken to her more than necessary. It wasn't as though he deliberately meant to ignore her, it's the simple shock that she had the gall to make such a daring move and for him to allow her to continue rather than immediately pulling away. He took a healthy gulp of the green tea before returning to the dango, pale blue eyes staring absently at the lit lantern hung at the edge of the roof.

He should have seen it coming. With what they've been acting around one another, it was only bound to happen sooner or later. But by the spirits, the one time he let his guard down, the one time he was completely - well, almost completely - transparent, something that could have been avoided happened just because he was in a trance. And of course, he allowed himself to indulge in the pleasurable feel of her tongue against his. How could he not? His willpower, his resistance was practically wiped away just at the simple press of her lips against his, yet that little moan that vibrated through her was what got his attention.

The thought was tantalizing and at the same time, frightening, due to the fact that there was an undeniable shift in their relationship. It wasn't a father-daughter bond, it wasn't mere flirting, it wasn't the banter they typically exchanged that could, at times, pass as friendly, light teasing.

No. There was physical touch.

His sex drive nearly sang at the possibilities, but his intellect tried to clear away the lewd thoughts and focus on reality. He was her adoptive father and she was his adopted daughter. Nothing more, nothing less. Anything more than that would be considered a disgrace.

A small part of him threw caution to the wind and reveled in the danger of a taboo relationship, but the majority of his conscious knew the simple fact that whatever happened and would happen between him and Korra needed to stop. He needed to cut the ties she created and he encouraged her to form.

Disgust and self-loathing coursed through his veins. Spirits, how could he ever think that a relationship with Korra could ever happen? Tarrlok shoved the rest of the delicacy into his mouth, hastily chewing the sticky morsels and cleansing his palette with the bitter drink before passing the threshold of the temple's arches and bathed himself in golden hues. A few moments to himself wasn't selfish, right? He needed to be alone, to think things over before he did something rash, nothing like he did those many years ago.

* * *

The hours he spent at his desk passed in a blur. One call blended into the next until he was forced to scrawl all the plans that began to form so coherently into his planner. Almost every detail was coming together. Of course, his devious plan wasn't completely finished, but it was coming together, nonetheless. Despite how his plans were still in the works, he was optimistic that it would succeed.

It was a simple task really, something even he could do himself, though he would never do that. He couldn't - wouldn't - tarnish his life as it was now, not when it had Asami nearly graduating and starting her life as a true adult and the difficulties society had in store, but he was more than willing to tarnish another. He had his own employees, though some of them held the same mentality as that corrupt politician that tried to mask it with good deeds and friendliness and so-called diplomacy. That didn't work on him though. He knew what happened and what his actions caused, even when he recently began sheltering a teenager, someone who Asami cared about now.

Just that information alone should have made him feel some form of sympathy towards the politician, but he couldn't lie, it truly didn't. He felt no remorse towards his former employee. The simple fact that his emotional and rash actions caused his own family distress and the death of his wife was what kept his resentment alive. He could have let it go, could have forgiven what the Councilman did, but he didn't want that to let him go so easily.

All these years he tried to distance himself from reaching out to the brothers. But once he heard the Councilman took up a child, he knew he had to do something. It was only by coincidence that he had a reason to bring Noatak back from prison and his dear brother from hiding behind that diplomatic veneer he carefully crafted.

Sighing, he transferred his messy scrawlings from paper to the safety of his computer, the tiniest smile curving his lips at the very thought of having both of them under his thumb once more, when the phone at his side rang with a shrill sound.

He blindly reached a hand towards the source of the sound while the other continued typing and said, "Hello, this is Hiroshi Sato speaking."

For a few moments, there was silence on the other side of the line. He perceived it as a prank call or someone merely playing a joke on him, but just as he was about to hang up the phone, a familiar voice spoke up. "I'll do it." The other man said somewhat meekly.

The smile already etched on his face widened at the three words. He was tempted to push his buttons, to tease him just as he did all those years ago, but he refrained from doing so. There was a time and place for such things and they definitely weren't on the best of terms, which could only lead to the Councilman's rage emerging from that mask he wore for the city. "Excellent." Hiroshi uttered, the smile evident in his voice. "I'll give you the instructions when the plan is fully formed. You've made the right choice, Councilman." He continued.

"Daddy, can you help me with - oh, are you busy?" Asami came barging into his office, her dainty hands grasping a piece of paper and just in time for the other line to disconnect in complete silence. The Councilman must have heard Asami's voice and immediately decided to leave the situation before it was too much for him to handle. Such a coward, that man.

Hiroshi placed the phone back into its place and glanced at his daughter's apologetic eyes, discreetly closing the tab he was working on. He had to shake his head, murmuring, "Of course not, sweet pea."

With his reply, Asami nodded, though she didn't look convinced. She meandered over to his side, perching herself at the edge of his desk as he matched her unbreakable gaze. "Who was that? It looked pretty serious." She questioned, fiddling with the edge of the paper in her grasp. He knew she was an intelligent young woman, but he didn't want her to be apart of this business of his, especially not when it could hurt her little friend.

Gesturing vaguely towards the phone, he put on an innocent face, responding with, "Just confirming some stuff before the next flight I'm on next week. Pilot stuff, you know how I am." Whether she knew he was hiding something or not, he did not know, and she seemed to favor talking of anything else besides that. She slid off his desk and placed the piece of paper onto the surface in front of him.

It was her homework.

For some odd reason, he was thankful for the distraction, thankful that she didn't question him further, and thankful that he had time to be with his daughter.

* * *

The moment she opened her eyes that morning, she knew it was not going to be a good day. The last two nights at the estate progressed just as expected. Korra tried to distract herself with volleyball and Naga and the project her and Asami were assigned and really anything that could get her mind off of that asshat who was ignoring her, yet it only produced nothing but anger and a heat within her that grew hotter by the minute. It was bad enough that she saw him constantly and that he deliberately went out of his way to ignore her - most of the time - but the fact that Tarrlok was acting as though everything was normal after their kiss was making Korra crazy.

She hadn't really spoken to him since - well, she tried to - considering she only received one-worded answers from the man. When they were both home, she caught glimpses of him cooking or working on those papers he was so fond of yet he never approached her and remained at an arms-length away from her when he needed to talk to her. After their bout of completely unexpected kisses, her mind had been running in confused and slightly panicked circles - as well as a little more than the gradually uncontrollable attraction - for the better part of the forty-eight hours.

The question kept popping up in her mind. What the hell had come over her? She had never gotten so worked up before, especially when it came to a situation as serious as her parents' death. The week surrounding their anniversary were usually grim and one of the most vulnerable days people can witness her in. Why she thought then was the best time to brave a kiss from him was beyond her. She knew her parents were her first priority, but she had focused instead on her own guilty pleasures. She recalled the way his warm, calloused hands felt as they dragged over her skin, and the soft, hypnotizing feel of his lips against hers. Spirits, just the memory of it made her shiver and she knew this confirmed the idea that she never could see him as a father figure. He wasn't just her legal guardian now. In her eyes, he was a man, a sexually charged and dangerously seductive man, and that spelled big trouble for her due to the fact that she found herself intrigued by the thought after their little makeout session of sorts.

Korra did plenty enough that had gotten him riled up in the past - and she could admit she wasn't exactly immune to her own actions, but that's besides the point. That deft tongue of his tangling with hers had sent a shiver up her spine and a soft moan to rumble in her throat. What could an experienced man like him do if he really put his mind to it? She had no doubt it would be one of the most blissful encounters she could ever hope to have.

But that was the problem. She was thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Tarrlok, and that, to put it simply, was not okay.

Of course she was curious, and that wonder only grew the more Asami spent joking about it. The times she daydreamed or her nightmares were replaced with fantasies, she would hear their impassioned moans intermingled together and that only made her more curious as to what it would be like to have a man take her, specifically the man that was currently in a meeting he constantly complained about.

What would sex be like with Tarrlok? Would he even _want_ to have sex with her? She was twenty years younger than him after all, and his adopted daughter no less. Would he think of her as silly and immature? As attempting to appear more mature and grown up since her innocence was practically stripped away at such a young age?

That couldn't be right, though. Judging by the way he had acted since she began this game of theirs, unspoken words communicated that he thought she was certainly attractive enough, and he said himself that she was becoming quite the young woman. She's paraphrasing, of course, but he did view her differently, that she knew for sure. But did that mean he found her desirable? Or was it just a combination of hormones and the eroticism of their taboo relationship that made him like her actions? She did do some pretty far-fetched things to him, and now that she looked back on it, she felt a little bad for the poor guy.

But Korra had a sneaking suspicion that it would take more than that to break down Tarrlok's iron will and stony self control. If that was the case, then what did Tarrlok really think about her? The question was gnawing away at her incessantly and she longed to know the truth, but finding the answer would be very hard, considering they haven't exchanged more than necessary since the incident happened. She supposed they would have to talk about it eventually. They couldn't go on about their lives and pretend like it never happened… right?

* * *

"Don't act so surprised, Noatak." Tarrlok said, a smile evident in his voice before he sipped at the broth from the bowl of soup in front of him.

Noatak scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. "Not surprised. Merely impressed, if you will." He replied, brows raised as he gazed upon the feast splayed across the table. Bowls of rice, steaming soups of noodles and tempura, and side dishes from sweet to savory littered the wood.

As he took a bite out of a dumpling, heaven graced his taste buds. To the spirits above.

It was a feast he knew his brother attempted to make on multiple occasions since they moved to Republic City. When he first tried to make the lavished dinner, it was delicious, though there was a definite need for improvement on his part. It wasn't until now that he realized the thirteen years he was gone he mastered the dishes with no one to share it with. It was a rather grim and lonely way of looking at it, now that Tarrlok had Noatak, Korra, and Naga at his side, but the thought alone put the tiniest of smiles on his face at the growth his brother experienced throughout all those years.

It was far more superior than what he could ever make. He never held a penchant for the culinary arts, moreso cooking for survival, and he could admit it never was and nor would it ever be anything compared to his brother's skill in the kitchen.

Tarrlok chuckled, swallowing the soup and using his chopsticks to pick up a dumpling from a plate, saying, "I am too, but then again, the old saying holds some truth: practice makes perfect."

Noatak nearly spat morsels of shrimp flying across onto his brother's face - though such a waste of delicious food would be considered a travesty - at the audacity of the man. He created a masterpiece. It was clearly more than perfect and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so judging by the smug smirk that lined his brother's lips and the vexed yet conflicted expression on Korra's face - which he duly noted and brushed it off as something he shouldn't delve into.

He stuffed his mouth with a few pickled vegetables and slurped the noodles down enthusiastically. Spirits, if he could die at that moment, he would leave with no regrets.

He swallowed the food and gave his brother a deadpan look. "Perfect is an understatement, brother." Noatak responded, taking in the way Tarrlok barely could contain the smile from widening. But that smile gave the smallest of twitches at the corner of his mouth as an indifferent hum was heard from the girl beside his brother.

Though the sound was clearly meant for Tarrlok, that didn't seem to faze him as he continued on with a jest before taking a bite out of the fried shrimp with a satisfying crunch. "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Noatak. All this flattery will make me blush." The other man teased which only resulted in a shake of his head and an exaggerated roll of Korra's eyes. They lapsed into silence for a few moments, savoring each bite of the mouthwatering food, though Noatak snuck a few tentative glances between his brother and the girl at his side, both of which seemed to completely ignore one another's existence.

Noatak knew better than to touch on the subject, of whatever it was that occurred between the two while he was gone for the few days, and simply ate in silence. In any case, ignorance was bliss.

As if the silence was bearing too much weight on his brother, Tarrlok cleared his throat and asked, "Before I forget, how long are you and Shin going on this so-called getaway?"

"Just a few days, brother. Surely you won't go mad and your life would crumble into chaos in the span of those few days, right?" Noatak questioned with a teasing smirk curving his lips that earned him a click of Tarrlok's tongue.

"Tch," he scoffed.

Just as Tarrlok said, he and Shin were heading off to catch up for a few days. He and Shin planned to leave in just a few hours to a town up north, past the mountains, and certainly away from Republic City. Noatak perceived this getaway as a time to replenish and rekindle the old flame of friends. It surely wasn't just going to be him and Shin, where would the fun be in that?

Noatak took another mouthful of food, chewing the delicious morsels as he thought of the things he needed to talk to Shin about. From his so-called reunion with Hiroshi at the train station, then the way he pulled him aside to talk over his proposition, Noatak was a little less than enthusiastic of returning to Sato's business. It was something he knew he couldn't refuse - or rather, he couldn't fully get out of - and he accepted that years ago. Call it nostalgia or simple denial, Noatak couldn't be bothered to think too deep into the reason why he couldn't refuse Hiroshi's plan, besides the proposal of a small fortune. It was exactly why he needed to speak to Shin and think things over, especially after what had happened to Tarrlok's last memory of working with the man.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, Noatak took a deep breath and asked, "So how was the meeting that you were dreading?"

"Please, don't get me started." His brother said, holding up a hand in a gesture to stop the conversation from continuing as he sipped at his glass of alcohol. But he was Tarrlok's brother; he couldn't abandon an opportunity to tease him so long as he continued living on this hell of a planet. With his curiosity piqued, Noatak swallowed the rest of his soup and cleared his palette with a gulp of sake before narrowed eyes studied his brother's taut body language.

"We have all night -" Noatak began.

However, Korra interjected, mumbling a mocking, " _We have all night_. Pft, my ass." She rolled her eyes. Just the sound of Korra's voice caused Tarrlok to tense further.

Noatak's narrowed eyes immediately shifted from his taut brother towards the irked girl beside him. Of course he was curious, though he wasn't about to voice anything. And he already established he wouldn't delve into Tarrlok's personal problems with the teenager. No. This was all Tarrlok's doing, and he didn't need to pry into their complicated relationship. Not when he relished the idea of keeping his mental health in check, although that was already ruined at such a young age.

Before he could make a snide comment on the girl's unwarranted attitude, Tarrlok recovered first and decided to scrabble about in the supposedly long day - meeting - he had earlier in the morning. "The proposition that we discussed was all sorts of incoherent, irrelevant, and irrational. There was nothing of value that other citizens can benefit from besides the one that proposed it." He shook his head, grabbing ahold of the last bits of noodles in his bowl with his chopsticks. "I can't necessarily divulge such information, and I do understand where this individual was coming from - to an extent - but it's simply a half-assed attempt to pass a proposition that no one truly has the energy to care about." He finished his thought with a vague gesture of his hand.

Noatak nodded slowly, taking in what his brother said before they lapsed into another few moments of silence. The only sound came from the wind howling and rain pouring outside the warm walls of the estate and the sharp clamoring of metal chopsticks striking the side of porcelain dishes as they ate.

When Tarrlok did not elaborate, and made no intention of continuing on with his story that he complained about all morning, Noatak sighed and scratched at his temple in slight frustration. "Are you going to tell us what they proposed or what?" He prodded with half lidded eyes and a cocked head.

His brother's brow twitched at the tone in his voice and matched his gaze, chewing at his food with a tilt of his head. "Like I said, I can't necessarily disclose the meeting's topics… but…"

"But?" Noatak questioned. There was obviously something his brother wanted to divulge if the widening smile was anything to judge by.

"Despite the council who remained disinterested in pursuing the proposition, there is one advantage that came out of the meeting." Tarrlok dawdled around the subject with a knowing smile.

Noatak nearly picked a piece of his tempura to throw it at his brother for stalling, but just as he pinched at a piece, he instead placed the heavenly food in his mouth. "Which is?" He drawled, reaching for the last dumpling on the plate just as the teenager across the table did as well.

His gaze shifted to the girl who was giving him one of the most intimidating looks he had ever seen. Before he was about to release the dumpling out of his grasp, he felt a sharp sting of chopsticks striking the back of his hand. Spirits, what in all hell? Affronted, Noatak cradled his wounded hand, stroking it soothingly as Korra stole the last dumpling from the plate and ate it with a stone cold, merciless, gaze.

Wow. What happened with her? And why was she directing her angry towards him? What did he do wrong?

Noatak was about to make some indignant noise, about to tell his brother to discipline his child, but Korra already moved on, eating her bowl of rice and vegetables. Either Tarrlok didn't have an ounce of compassion for his older brother or he simply didn't care to pursue the reason why Korra striked him, but he continued on with a single, nonchalant gaze at the empty plate. "For once, the revisions were not pushed onto me, rather Councilwoman Aiko gladly took up the challenge." He said.

Noatak took his brother's response as a signal to leave the subject alone. "Very fortunate for you, you finally have the night off." He replied with a slow nod of his head as he grasped his glass of sake.

"Yeah have the night off just to ignore me." Korra mumbled inaudibly, though it was loud enough for him and Tarrlok to hear. Noatak's wary eyes returned to the girl while Tarrlok stubbornly kept his gaze directed towards the pickled vegetables. She was more or less violently mixing her rice, no traces of remorse showing on her face.

"You'll break your father's precious china if you continue stabbing at your food, cupcake." He murmured, watching her angrily stuff her face.

"Good." She said over a mouthful of food.

She looked undignified at best. Noatak glanced back at his brother who remained silent as he gingerly ate his own food.

"Is there something I missed here?" He asked his brother.

Yet he ignored the question as though it weren't meant for him. "Did Hirosh- Hisoka mention anything yet?" Tarrlok retaliated as he reached for his glass of sake, finally meeting his brother's gaze all too innocently.

"Erm, no. Not yet." Noatak answered, brows furrowing the slightest bit with the confusion he felt. He was tempted to just leave the two to their own devices - he was too old to deal with drama - due to the fact that they were clearly squabbling about something irrelevant, but curiosity bested him.

Tarrlok nodded. "Hmm. It's been two days since we agreed to his proposition, yet no instructions were given thus far. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's withholding pertinent information from us." He responded, tapping one chopstick against the other in feigned thought.

"Calm down, brother. He made us wait longer in the pas-" He began, but was almost immediately interrupted with the sound of a chair's legs screeching against the marble tiles, chopsticks dropping onto an empty plate, and hands slamming against the table's surface. Both him and Tarrlok flinched at the abrupt sound and watched as she stomped off away from the two of them, mumbling incoherent words. It wasn't until they heard a door slam that he asked, "What the hell was that?"

Noatak quietly studied his brother's composure as he sighed and leaned back into his seat. One hand tapped at the wood beneath his fingertips while the other ran a hand through his loose hair. It was certainly different than the feigned indifference that he held throughout their meal. Somehow it seemed as though he were exhausted. But from what? Or who rather. Though he already knew the answer.

Tarrlok shrugged and stared at the empty plates. "Who knows, maybe hormonal changes?" He said offhandedly, but Noatak knew it was a lie.

"Maybe." He simply agreed, though he knew Tarrlok knew more about the situation than he wanted to divulge. He was perfectly fine with remaining blissfully ignorant, and he truly wasn't about to go ask what really happened. No. Just as he already established, Tarrlok was on his own.

* * *

Korra tried to hone in on her breathing, tried to calm her frenzied nerves, though she had an inkling it would be of no use. It couldn't be helped knowing that the man she was so incredibly annoyed with yet wanted him to continue where they left off was ignoring her. Sure, she could understand the day after their shared kiss… but the succeeding two days? Of course she was mad! He barely could string a few words at a time, let alone actually look at her in the eye.

But spirits, the anger she felt towards him only contributed to the fire stirring low in her abdomen.

She was restless to do something, to do anything to get rid of the heat heavily building up within her. For some reason, Korra was tempted to run out into the brewing storm and just lay in the grass and hope for the best, but that didn't necessarily sound like a good time, especially when she could practically hear Tarrlok's protests. But then again that method meant she could catch a glimpse of Tarrlok's anger, and maybe it was the masochist in her that relished the idea of seeing the heat in his eyes. She sat at the edge of her mattress, thinking.

A glance at the clock on her phone told her it was already after seven. Tapping her finger on the side of her phone in impatience, Korra thought of things she could do in an attempt to distract herself. She could practice her lines in the presentation her and Asami were working on throughout the week. They did have to present it tomorrow, she reasoned. Padding along to her backpack, she reached into the front pocket and grasped onto the few index cards she had to memorize.

She spent a few moments to herself, skimming and whispering the lines she wrote down on the piece of paper. Though her mind was still unable to focus. It also didn't help that she heard the familiar sound of the front door close shut, his footsteps cross the hall and stopped into his office. Curiosity bested her, she cracked open her door with the tiniest creaks and winced to herself. She peeked down the hall, discreetly watching him take a seat in his chair with a long, suffering sigh, Naga circling around a spot on the carpet beside him as he cracked a window open and lit a cigarette, tidying up his mussed desk.

Spirits, she couldn't focus. She let out a shaky breath before chewing at her lip in thought. An idea popped into her mind, and it wasn't completely out of the question, but it certainly wouldn't quell - or at least lower - the heat brewing in her abdomen. Korra closed her door as quietly as possible, locking it with the tiniest clicks that she was sure Tarrlok could've heard since it was now just the two of them and Naga in the estate.

Korra was certain she was going to hell. She listened for any sign of movement outside of her door, and when silence met her ears, she quietly padded her way to her mattress and settled back against the pillows. Her thoughts ran in frantic circles, replaying the scene from the night they kissed. She couldn't remember the last time her mind focused on someone so intently. And to the spirits above, he was just down the hall.

What if he heard her? What if he walked in on her? Her mind frantically tried to reason with her that a girl has needs. He was avoiding her like the plague, after all. There was no way in hell he could walk in on her like this, especially with the way she locked the door. He didn't have a master key right? She thought back to the times she locked her door. Though she couldn't recall any form of a key grasped in his hands. Nonetheless, her eyes glanced at the knob anxiously before taking a deep breath in.

Although the last time she did this was with Howl in mind, she could not remember ever experiencing this persistent intensity. Warmth and anger and something nameless that constantly stirred her lower abdomen deliciously most definitely had never occurred when she thought about Howl.

Masturbation was not something Korra indulged in regularly. So did she really want to satiate her lust? This might only make her daydreaming problem worse. She considered getting back up, either grasping those index cards once more or making her way out to the brisk, rainy outdoors to cool her heated skin, but immediately abandoned the thought since it was past seven in the evening and was too lazy to get up. She even considered exercising in an attempt to ward off inappropriate thoughts and burn off some steam, but again, dropped the idea. Shifting back against the pillows, her mind immediately thought back to the night a few days ago, to the kisses they shared, tension and anxiety filling her body as she blushed at what she was about to do.

There was no reason for her to do this. No reason for her to fantasize about him. If anything, fantasizing about Tarrlok was just wrong. But having the knowledge that it was considered taboo and forbidden only made her more eager to provoke such a desirable release of tension. The kisses they shared only lasted a few minutes, yet that was no excuse to go daydreaming about her father or legal guardian or whatever he truly was. She berated herself for doing something that was more characteristic of those cheesy romance novels or what her horny classmates would do on their spare time, for actually giving into temptation and that subtle thrumming in her core every time she caught a glance at him or caught his scent lingering in the air.

She wondered what it would be like having that vanilla and tobacco scent cling to her skin. The implications that it brought sent a warm shiver down her spine as her chest tightened the slightest bit. What would he do to her? She had no doubt there were probably an endless amount of ways he could make her feel good, most likely things Korra had never thought of participating in. She's in high school, surrounded by teenage boys, it was inevitable to hear them inflate their egos with blatant lies about having sex with girls and whatnot. Well, lies or not, she preferred being completely oblivious, especially in regards to her classmates.

Willing her overwrought mind to calm down, she closed her eyes, took a deep even breath in and gave into what her body demanded. She already felt her body respond to the little stimulation as she let a hand trail down the rough fabric of her shirt, sneaking under her sweat pants. Lazily, she traced a finger over the lace seam of her underwear before braving a graze over her cotton covered slit, gasping at the familiar heat that began to pool in her stomach.

The last time she did this it wasn't like the raging inferno she was experiencing now. Nothing led up to the release when she had Howl in mind. She barely knew him, after all. Just the simple fact of physical attraction from afar, unrequited love. This time, it was nearly a whole month's work of tension and teasing and flirting and _kissing_ that sparked the idea and the long-awaited release she hoped for.

Releasing a shaky breath, she drew up with a scenario, immediately going along with the first thing that came to mind.

He was in his study, just as he was at the moment. But instead of her lying in bed with a blush heating her cheeks, she conjured up the courage to saunter towards the room with the door left slightly ajar. She would mutely open the door and watch the slow stream of smoke dissipate into the air as he hunched over his desk in dim lighting, no doubt wracking his brain with the stacks of papers. Naga would look at her with curious eyes before silently padding out of the office and into her bedroom as if she knew what was coming.

Korra would lightly place her hands on his broad shoulders, gently massaging his taut muscles. He would allow her to continue - or at least was indifferent to it since he never voiced for her to stop - while he resumed with his paperwork. Her fingers would work at his shoulders until she could hear a gratifying sigh escape his lips when she dug nails into his clothed flesh. She would creep her hands down his chest, bending lower to gather his hair over one shoulder and press delicate kisses to the side of his neck.

Subconsciously, the hand buried in her sweats began tracing slow circles over her neglected pearl, feeling the inferno within her spark hotter as she sought the stimulation to increase the growing heat inside her.

She imagined a shiver felt against her lips, and in turn she would drag her fingernails over his white button up, letting her teeth graze over the pulsating artery on his neck before suckling at his flesh. This would only increase his heart rate and inadvertently increase his breathing. Whether he wanted to or not, he would clench his jaw, cease the movement of his hand over the stack of paper and clasp the pen in his hand with a white-knuckled grip as he focused on her moving lips. Pulling away to give the reddened flesh a satisfied glance, Korra lightly nipped at his neck before soothing it with her tongue in an unvoiced apology. She imagined Tarrlok felt her nails dig into his chest a little deeper, but the slight pain would only bring another pleasurable flash of heat through the both of them.

Her heart was palpitating rapidly in her chest, internally wanting to run her hands over his body. Just like he was in reality, he was ignoring her, at least trying to anyway. But Korra was closely akin to a feline - in her fantasy, that is - and that only encouraged her to press further at his stony resistance, to witness his perfectly collected demeanor crumbled into dust. The thought of sending him to a trembling, groaning mess sparked the heat within her core to grow. She released a sigh as her finger rubbed tight circles against her covered clit, silently parting her thighs a fraction at the amazing tingles that vibrated through her.

As she moved away from him, slightly pulling the chair back to make enough room for herself, she ran a finger down his arm as her eyes strayed on the veins that rose from the surface of his forearm. Spirits, she doesn't know why just the sight of his skin made her temperature rise further, but it did nonetheless. Vivid blue eyes met with pale ones with a heat that she could not describe. It was hotter than the looks he gave her when they teased each other, and nearly scorching compared to the time they kissed.

Without waiting for permission, Korra straddled his legs, watching his throat move as he swallowed nervously. It was as though he were too afraid to do anything too forward lest he'd hurt her. Her arms circled his neck, pressing herself flush against his chest. She gasped at the contact, rubbing clothed, erect nipples on his chest in the process. The distance between them gradually closed until thin lips longingly met her pouty ones. It was sweet and chaste, but she could sense his restraint crumbling as her hips impatiently ground against his in slow gyrations, his tongue flicking against her lips. She parted her lips to let him in and immediately the smooth muscle evenly danced with hers, rolled against hers, only to grasp at her thighs feverishly.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan threatening to escape as her core began its pulsations, seeking the hard flesh of a certain man that was nowhere in her immediate vicinity. Korra swallowed anxiously, the flush reaching her neck. Just the thought of grinding her most sensitive spot against his hard groin helped her body hone in the pleasure she desperately wanted to reach.

Instead of stopping the rolling movement of her hips, she sensed him trying to guide them. Her hands dropped to his, maneuvering his large, warm ones from her thighs, up the soft material of her sweats, to the swell of her hips. Letting out a moan, his grip tightened on her flesh, the kiss unwavering as he set the circular motion of her hips over his arousal.

Groaning in tension, a hand shot to grasp the sheets crumpled at her side.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She's too worked up to drag this scenario out, even if it was worth it in the end. The tremors running through her veins intensified in her lower abdomen, unconsciously allowing a low moan slip from her lips. She's too focused on the fantasy playing out behind closed lids. Instantly her mind skipped ahead, imagining her naked body pressed against his lest she go mad with arousal. Absently, the hand in her pants trailed under the lace waistband of her underwear.

The intensity was so much more acute with Tarrlok in mind than when she imagined Howl. She rarely indulged in this method of tension release, though she did try a handful of times, blaming it on her nosiness and curiosity, but her body simply seemed unresponsive to her own touch, and her attempts often ended with her feeling a little silly for thinking that squeezing her own breasts or rubbing her sex could produce such wanton pleasure just as that girl experienced in that raunchy novel she deliberately read. Her hand brushed over coarse, trimmed curls, and she could feel the intense heat of her sex radiating against her fingers.

She held her breath as a single finger traced plump lips that were moist with her desire, causing her to shudder in pleasure. The muscles lining her canal flexed at the thought of Tarrlok guiding her movements in a way that he relished just as her quim was grinding into her hand now. She began to imagine it was Tarrlok's hardened arousal she was gyrating into, and not her own hand. Her breath was broken and irregular, her body trembling with anticipation as she let a single digit part her slick folds and rub up and down the cleft. Korra let out a soft whine and arched into her own touch as feminine muscles within instantly rippled at the sensation. The pleasure was warm and wondrous, ebbing and flowing with the caress of her finger, pulsing through her to make her toes tingle and her nipples tighten.

She relaxed against the pillows and parted her thighs wider, allowing her finger to probe her folds more thoroughly. She gasped aloud as she dipped a finger into her slick core, sinking it deeper and deeper into her sex, moaning and imagining something much bigger replacing her wet digit.

In her mind, he would grip her with possession, with a desire so desperate that their pace was in a frenzy, that their shared kisses were anything but gentle, filled with rough bites and volatile pecks. She wanted to see him give into what their bodies demanded. She wanted to witness his frigid veneer crumble into nothing under her ministrations.

The hand grasping at the sheets beneath her shot to sneak under her baggy shirt, allowing her to clutch at her breast and let a finger glide over an erect nipple. Her chest tightened further at the double stimulation.

She pictured herself straddling him, riding him on the very chair he sat in. He was deep within her, stretching her virginal core, hitting all the right places in her and moaning her name as his pants were yanked down to bunch around his ankles and his shirt was left unbuttoned for her to drink in the delicious sight of his exposed chest. Sweat would glisten on their skin as Tarrlok gripped her loose locks in one hand, possessively tilting her head to the side to expose her neck to him. His kisses are determined, rough, and open-mouthed, leaving her to feel each hard thrust upwards and hear each muffled grunt of his against her skin.

Korra's breath hitched at the thought of Tarrlok's lust-roughened voice moaning her name, whispering raspy words of encouragement, to enjoy it, to relax, to come for him. If he was anything like she imagined, she had no doubt he would dominate her and take the lead, letting his experience and skill take over. The finger inside her began to thrust quicker, harder and she could just make out the wet sounds of her digits as she raced towards that place she so desperately wanted to go, towards the place she imagined Tarrlok urged her to reach. The very thought only made her throbbing sex pulse hotter. Soft pants and choked off moans fell steadily from her lips as all the sensation in her entire body slimmed down to what was happening between her legs.

He would ram into her rapidly, the hands that gripped her hips undoubtedly leaving blossoming bruises for her to marvel at. In her mind's eye, she imagined him yanking her down as he bucked up, the lewd sounds of their hips smacking together deliciously and the incessant creaking of the chair beneath them heating her cheeks in a fiery blush. The pace would grow frighteningly out of control, their moans mingling together noisily. He would bite at the crook of her neck as pleasure washed over him. She would dig short nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back, screaming out her orgasm as exquisite bliss snapped through her body, their hips urgently crashed into one another one last time, before he tensed beneath her and slowed his thrusts in time to the pulsations.

Though she had never experienced it, she imagined the tight, intense feeling of his warm seed spurting into her, spreading within her as she milked his essence out of his arousal.

Toes curled into the mattress and Korra's eyes flew open in shock as an as yet unimaginable flood of pleasure overcame her. Her thighs squeezed around her hand, her finger slowing its rapid pace to draw out her orgasm, and suddenly things such as breathing became secondary to the tightening of muscles between her legs. It's nothing like the time she did this with Howl in mind. This one shook her to the core, caused her mind and body to loosen and grow fuzzy in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm.

It took what felt like several long minutes for her to come down from that high, but even when she did she was still dazed and lethargic by how amazing it had felt. Drawing the slick finger out of her sex, she wiped the slick fluid on the soft material of her sweat pants with a soft huff. Though she had never experienced such an acute peak, she had no doubt Tarrlok could make her feel much more than she did on her own. She relaxed on top of her bed, feeling boneless as if the heat had melted her completely. Korra stared up at the ceiling of her room, a strange mixture of satisfaction and longing still lingering in her system. Spirits, she hoped he didn't hear her. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he did.

As if on cue, the knob turned in futile attempts to open it, but then the following three knocks were heard on the door. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she hastily stood from the bed and prayed to the spirits that the heat coloring her cheeks would immediately disappear, for he would certainly know what she was up to just from a glance at her guilty face.

Tugging at the hem of her worn shirt, deliberately attempting to hide the wet streak on her sweat pants, she walked cautiously to the door with shaky knees.

She swung the door open with a click and met with the man that occupied her thoughts just a mere few inches away from her body. She desperately hoped he didn't notice anything out of place, especially when residual tingles thrummed through her body, but Korra recognized that he's a very observant man. And yet they didn't speak. Something in her tried to figure out why it was deafeningly silent between them, but for the life of her she couldn't think. His icy blue eyes easily locked with hers as he towered over her, arms laid limp at his side.

With her fantasy still fresh in mind, she's tempted - _very_ tempted - to grab him by the tie and pull him in just to recreate what her imagination built for her.

Tarrlok cleared his throat and fidgeted uncomfortably under her widened gaze. "I heard some noises," he blurted, his face taut as felt the need to explain himself.

She blushed darkly and somehow managed to match his gaze without awkwardly glancing away. Some of the heat she still felt tingled its way through her veins, which inadvertently made her hand tighten around the knob in her grasp, as he eyed her curiously, causing the ache between her legs to begin pulsing once again. "Noises?" She asked.

Pale blue depths moved from hers to scan the bedroom behind her and clenched his jaw. She had to stop herself from melting into a pile of mush just from the simple gesture. Korra swallowed nervously, watching him as he subtly took a deep breath in with the corresponding light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and promptly cleared his throat once more. She narrowed her eyes at the awkwardness he was exuding, something he rarely ever did. It wasn't until a few moments of silence lapsed between them that it abruptly registered in her fuzzy mind.

Spirits, he knew.

She shouldn't be so surprised - she did establish that he was very observant, after all - yet Korra couldn't stop herself from chewing at her lip at the implication that he knew exactly what she just did.

He nodded thoughtfully and stared with narrow eyes at a spot on the wall behind her. "...I-I just wanted to make sure if you're okay." He murmured, his usually smooth voice growing slightly husky.

At least she knew he still cared for her well-being through his iciness, though she had an inkling he was checking up on her for different reasons.

Korra felt a flutter of warmth in her stomach as she whispered, "Yeah I'm fine."

Nodding again, Tarrlok stiffly ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Okay, good. I'll - um - leave you to it then." He said rather awkwardly as he briefly glanced at her before stalking off to his study once more.

She waited until she heard the creak of his chair before quietly closing the door and leaning against the wood. Korra closed her eyes, releasing her pent up breath. Wow.

What in seven hells had gotten to her?

* * *

Tarrlok spent the next few hours hunched over his desk as he reached down to distractedly stroke Naga's fur, reading articles upon articles to keep his mind busy. Though it was useless. She kept popping up in his thoughts and the vague sparks of arousal thrummed through him since he discovered exactly what caused the noises he heard.

He honestly didn't know what to expect when her door swung open, but that was one of the last things on his mind. She'd been angry with him - for whatever girlish reason - it was only natural he presumed she would be damaging his home or hurting herself in a fit of rage. With what happened during dinner either one of those scenarios were plausible. But not masturbating… well…

It was nearly ten when he glanced at the clock on the wall. Considering what happened those few hours ago the very thought of her doing _that_ to herself had him restless in his seat. Despite the fact that he shouldn't dwell on the incident, he couldn't stop himself from thinking what she had been thinking of. What did she fantasize about that had her softly moaning? What if he decided to check on her sooner? Spirits, the thought alone had Tarrlok feeling like a lecher and was in serious need of a cold shower.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair with a creak, tapping a finger against the wood of his desk. He was sick for seriously considering doing such a thing… for reducing himself to a man with urges.

But even he had weaknesses.

He stood from his seat, closing the window in front of his desk before decidedly stalking off to his bathroom, Naga already hot on his heels though she pawed at Korra's door instead of following him.

Once inside the haven of the spacious room, warm air filtering through the vents, Tarrlok rested his forehead against the closed door, wondering just how much more of this he could bear. On one hand he knew he could try justifying his actions, but on the other, a voice inside told him that he had no right to take what little innocence was left of her. However, there was a part of him that undeniably liked what they had done far too much and the proof was there, hard and throbbing gradually in his pants.

Wearily, he stripped off his clothes, feeling relief as his restrained arousal sprung free from its confines and bounced lightly against his stomach. He reached inside the shower, hand hovering over the cold water knob but after a moment's hesitation, cracked on the hot before stepping into the spray.

He could explain the dreams - he truly didn't have control over those - but actually releasing some tension with a conscious mind should have been out of the question. As much as he knew it was wrong, he couldn't handle another night of self-deprivation while thoughts of her danced in his head. The memory of her skin under his fingertips, her lips against his, and her tongue tangling with his own was still fresh in his mind and it only made him throb all the more painfully.

He would probably go to hell for this, even though he was probably destined to end up there anyways with what he had done in his life, but his conscious still warred inside his head even as he grabbed his manhood in one hand and began to pump his length in long, hard strokes under the shower's hot spray.

Tarrlok palmed the head of his prick before taking hold of his hot, hard flesh and fisting it. His hand moved in quick, hard strokes, fueled by his denied release as well as the scent of Korra that hung throughout her room.

He recalled all their encounters throughout the past, more or less, month. His imagination filling in each steamy encounter that had Korra pinned against any surface within reach. Even through his lust, he tried to focus on past lovers' faces. Though it was fruitless due to the fact that vivid cerulean eyes glazed over with heat constantly replaced former lovers' eyes. From the sight of her spread out beneath him, flesh bare and slick with perspiration as ample breasts rose and fell with each panting breath. She would look at him with hungry, needing eyes, lick her lips invitingly as she pulled him to her. He could almost _feel_ the puff of her breath ghosting over his cheek as she gasped at the feel of him parting her folds. And when he pushed into that presumably tight, wet heat of hers, she would cling to him, her nails pressing into his shoulders or dragging over the surface of his back possessively.

He tried to block her image from his mind as he neared his release, though he belatedly realized he was too far into the fantasy to lose the enticing image of Korra sprawled beneath him. He felt his stomach muscles tense and spasm as blissful sensations rolled through him in waves and began to move his hand faster as he felt his much needed orgasm building inside him.

Because of the recent stimulation provided by the young woman in the other room, he could feel the immense intensity of his peak coiling in his stomach and braced his free hand against the foggy glass in preparation, letting the cool surface support him fully as his knees began to weaken. He gritted his teeth against the searing pleasure and continued to stroke his swollen shaft as images of women that he insisted were definitely _not_ Korra flashed in his mind's eye.

His hips bucked as his orgasm came, swift and hard, his seed spurting into his hand. But as the stars cleared his vision, he found he was feeling even more unfulfilled and now, like a letch, so dirty and lowdown that he felt the shower's spray was insufficient enough to clean the grime off his soul.

—-

 **A/N** : Prepare for the rating to go up for the next chapter. ;)

Quick side note, after the next few chapters updates will get significantly slower. I'm not abandoning the fic and I will be updating whenever inspiration hits me, but for now, another ship - aka Lotor and Allura - has me in its clutches.


	20. Cherry

**A/N** : So as I was rejoicing with lotura, this took soooo ooo ooooo many tries to write. I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, but considering I've been preoccupied with another ship, it is definitely more than I expected. And since I'm focused on another ship this might be the last update for a while. Ehehe sorry, guys. Anyways, hope you like the filth!

Chapter inspiration from Lana Del Rey's Cherry. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

It had been hours since that embarrassing little event happened and the storm hadn't swayed in the least. If anything, it only got worse.

Thunder clapped and lightning illuminated the night sky as rain poured and the wind howled noisily. Water droplets striked the glass windows with harsh taps and it all simply numbed her mind, flinching every so often at the abrupt lash of thunder, though she knew exactly what was numbing her thoughts. The endless circles of possibilities. She couldn't be bothered to go to let it go. No. How could she when just hours ago, Tarrlok practically caught her getting off to the very thought of him doing such filthy things to her? Well, he didn't necessarily know that, but it was heavily implied after the way she lashed out during their meal. Korra huffed in frustration. The covers were a rumpled mess as she tossed and turned to try and find a comfortable position. Each one left her chilled to the bone or too hot to stay in place for too long. But she didn't blame the reason why she was still wide awake for her insomnia.

It wasn't for the typical reason, either.

For once - especially around this time of the year - thoughts of her real family were quieted, pushed to the back of her mind as the man she had been living with emerged forward. Like every night since her breakdown, since sharing those kisses with him, and maybe even a little before that, she lay in bed thinking. Though she knew it would only result in a pounding headache and at times - _most of the time_ , the voice in the back of her mind corrected - a fiery flush that colored her cheeks.

Spirits, it's only been _technically_ three days, two if she only counted him ignoring her - which she was. Three days since the fighting, the crying, the confessing, the kiss. It wasn't supposed to happen. The whole prospect of this attraction wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to act on those sinful thoughts, and _he_ shouldn't have reciprocated if he was so opposed to the idea. Yet she can't bring herself to regret it. She couldn't claim anything for what he'd been experiencing, for only he and the spirits could possibly know what he was thinking, but for her, she knew exactly what emotions that ran through her veins produced just the right sensations for this situation, even though she was still confused on the possibility. The guilt was there, sure, but the intrigue and the warmth she felt around him outgrew her concerns, even now since he had been avoiding her.

When they weren't alone, out in public or simply in Noatak's company, Korra questioned him if he was ignoring her. Tarrlok denied that he was, but it was obvious by his actions and the careful way that he disregarded her when she entered the room that her suspicions were correct. He only proved her point further during dinner those hours ago when he couldn't even look her in the eye.

For a grown man who always spewed out remarks about her childish behavior, he seemed to be acting quite immature.

And that was exactly what angered her. He was ignoring her, blatantly showing signs that he didn't want to talk about it, as though they could live their day-to-day lives normally after what she'd done. Korra knew since that night - rather, since their game began - that their relationship would change. It truly didn't help that he strung her along, subtly encouraging her to continue her behavior rather than try and stop whatever foolishness she knew she was acting upon.

But by the spirits, ever since that night and even through her anger, her thoughts returned to him. Whether she was finishing her project with Asami or taking a shower or simply changing, she imagined him 'accidentally' walking in on her. She'd act shocked while he would stand there frozen, yet he'd watch her with a heated spark in his eye. Daydream or not, her train of thought had a penchant for constantly ending up with Tarrlok hovering above her, moaning, biting at her skin, desperately thrusting into her body like his life depended on it.

She thought that being at school would be a big distraction, but she was sorely wrong. Even in class, her mind was preoccupied with the man surely sleeping soundly in the room next to hers.

She remembered the few days prior. Both Asami and her were working on Mr. Tenzin's class project. Everyone in the class was divided into their respective groups, the constant sound of chatter causing her lids to droop tiredly as though weights were steadily pulling them down. With the next day being the weekend, Korra began to fade into the background, as if she were standing three feet behind her own body, all while Asami continued to talk.

Her mind wandered into familiar yet dangerous territory and imagined if Tarrlok did not stop the kisses. If he gave into what both of them wanted. Of course, her dreams already filled in the large gaps between their shared kisses to their inevitable release, and ultimately left her feeling all the more irritated. Would his kisses leave an unbearable track of warmth in their wake just as it had last night? Would he be a gentle lover or would he fuck her with joyous abandon? Spirits, the whole idea of him being connected to her in such a way caused her to bite her lip in anticipation as she absently wrote on their presentation paper. Korra thought back to their wicked interactions, recalling the memory of that bulge in his pants. She remembered teasing him underneath the table and seven hells the thought of having that hard arousal wedged deep inside her nearly had her moaning in her seat. Heat stirred in her lower abdomen and her legs shifted restlessly as she thought of that spark of shock and arousal intermingled with each other.

Clueless to her surroundings, Korra snapped out of her daze when Asami called her name, her soft voice rising the slightest bit. _Korra, are you okay?_

Korra's brows furrowed in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. _Y-yeah. I'm fine._

Her friend's lips curved then, a mischievous and knowing smirk etched itself on her beautiful features. _Good, because it kinda looked like you were thinking about Mr. Nobody doing some serious damage to your guts._ She wiggled her brows, watching Korra with intense scrutiny as she continued to mindlessly color a half-assed drawing of a building.

She furiously denied it, but that didn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks. It also didn't stop Asami from throwing her head back with a bark of laughter as she shoved Korra's shoulder just at the sight of the look she was giving her friend.

 _Korra! You totally_ were _thinking about it, I mean come on you're blushing. Spill it, did something happen? You can tell me._ She hastily scanned the room just to make sure nobody was listening in to their conversation. And fortunately for the two of them, everyone seemed to be interested in their own conversations rather than theirs.

Korra kept her lips sealed, although she desperately wanted to answer, that, yes, something did happen and yes she was thinking about Tarrlok doing… _that_ to her. _N-nothing happened!_ Korra covered her face, wanting to paw at her cheeks until the flush went away. But all she could hear was Asami's laughter.

 _Well, whenever you're ready to tell me about nothing then I'm here._ She said through her cackling.

Enough was enough! Korra nearly growled as she chucked the covers off of her feverish body before a headache began to throb at her temples. Water. She just needed water… And maybe a snack. Just anything that could distract her, though she had a feeling nothing could quell the nagging thoughts… Well, there was something… But that was completely ridiculous and definitely out of the question.

Or was it?

Padding across her room, she opened the door with a slight creak which inadvertently caused Naga to look her way. The pup stretched before quietly trotting up to Korra's side as she glanced out into the foyer. The house was dark and eerily quiet, illuminated only by the occasional flash of lightning while the only noise came from the storm outside the walls of the estate. She carefully wandered down the grand staircase and into the kitchen, desperately hoping not to make so much noise lest she wakes Tarrlok up and that was not something she wanted to confront just yet… maybe.

Korra crossed her arms, her body strung taut. She couldn't handle it. It was too cold, the way it usually was in the near middle of fall. And it didn't do any good knowing that the marble tiles sent a shiver down her spine, goosebumps forming on her skin even through her sweats.

Maybe it was a bad idea to walk all this way just to get a drink and a little nibble at some food, especially now when it was the dead of night and she could feel the wind seeping through the doors. If anything, she should have brought the sheets with her. But the idea of Tarrlok - if he actually did wake up - walking in on her munching on snack with a blanket wrapped around her like a child wasn't exactly what she wanted him to see. She wanted him to see her as a woman, a potential lover, and considering what she did those few hours ago - and what she had been doing to his poor soul for the past month or so - she was certain that the message was crystal clear to him.

Korra grabbed ahold of a glass cup in the cupboards before opening the refrigerator, grasping the water pitcher and pouring the icy liquid into her cup. She searched for anything to eat. But somehow defying all signs of the spirits, there was nothing. How could they have barely any food stocked when Tarrlok and her lived in this huge estate? Tarrlok seemed to be the type to make sure something was always in reach. Maybe it was due to a certain distraction? Korra shrugged it off, but just as she took a drink of the brisk liquid and was about to close the refrigerator, her gaze froze at the bowl of recently cut fruit. She grasped the glass tupperware before closing the metallic door with the tiniest thump.

Naga pawed at her legs as Korra leaned forward, elbows propped on the counter and bit into the juicy slices of peaches and succulent, whole cherries and shook her head at the pup. She would love to give Naga something to munch on as well, but can pups eat these types of fruits? Korra didn't know and she didn't want to risk it. She watched the shadows of the plants outside whip to the side from the wind and the flashes of lightning. And even through the rumble of thunder, ticking was still heard from the clock across from he as she glanced at the first hand.

Almost midnight.

Sipping at the cold water, Korra mentally cursed herself. She was still wide awake, she was still frustrated and flushed from the general idea of what had been happening, and she was still thinking about him. The persistent heat low in her abdomen had not gone away. If anything, the more she thought about the events and the more she tried to ignore the feeling, the more it burned within her.

Her body went slack, slumping forward with her hand propping her head as she distractedly picked at the fruits. Of all days for this to happen, it had to be eating at her today that it made her feel like a mad woman. Of all nights for this to happen, it had to be the night before the presentation of her project. She couldn't fathom the train wreck tomorrow would inevitably be, already mentally kissing her somewhat decent grade goodbye. Korra hadn't been able to focus on the project for the past week and she seriously doubted it would be any different in class tomorrow.

She resigned to her fate, nearly sighing at the mess that she made for herself. Gulping down the last of her water, she placed the glass cup in the sink and closed the bowl of fruit, returning it to the shelf within the refrigerator. Korra quietly moved to the stairs as Naga followed behind her, slightly hastening her step to keep the chills away.

Korra froze at the top of the steps. She was about to enter her room once more, about to lie in bed and continue to attempt to grasp on some hours of sleep through her racing thoughts, but her eyes immediately hone in on his closed door. For the love of all spirits, this was ridiculous and absurd on all levels, but maybe… this might be the only way to rid herself of that intense warmth still brewing within her. She bit her lip and opened her door to watch Naga climb back onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Try with all her might, she couldn't help herself, curiosity bested her. She edged towards the slab of wood, grasping the cold metal knob and soundlessly opened it.

She hadn't been in his room since her shower supposedly 'broke' and nothing seemed to change in that time frame. Vivid blue eyes scanned the large room and immediately she felt a shiver course through her veins once again.

There he was.

He laid under silk sheets, appearing as though he were so small in his large, lavished bed. His long, brown locks were mussed about in a tangled mess and his face seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen since meeting him. He looked like something akin to a tamed beast.

For some odd reason this intrigued her. It reminded her of the man that opened up to her those few days ago, the man that didn't put up a facade or a mask just for her sake, like he did for what she assumed was the majority of his life. Whether it was due to the fact that she divulged her past to him and he felt the need to connect with her or not, she couldn't deny the fact that he was uncharacteristically soft and genuine that it caught her slightly off-guard.

Korra shook her head. She was still confused as to why the whole night ended the way it did and the things they said to one another, but she needed to focus on other things. She should leave him alone, she needed the sleep for tomorrow - if she could conjure up the will to let her mind rest, that is - and spirits knew he needed the sleep for work. But even with that in mind, the dangerous part of her mind kept nagging at her, unconsciously moving her to the side of his bed, to the side that was empty. She shouldn't, but her body was moving mindlessly on its own. Carefully lifting the covers, she slid into the warm space. He looked so soft and gentle compared to the veil he typically wore during the day… And he was shirtless… Korra inwardly cursed to herself. She never knew he slept shirtless.

Tarrlok's bleary eyes fluttered open with the added pressure upon the mattress. She could tell that he was still half asleep judging by the far-away look in his eyes and it was undoubtedly an amusing sight to see.

He closed his eyes once more and shifted in his spot. "...Korra," He croaked, vaguely acknowledging her presence.

"Tarrlok," She whispered, watching him curiously. He acted so differently in this setting. How did this man lying in front of her eyes invade her thoughts for the better part of the near two months she had been living in this estate? The thought couldn't wrap around her mind enough to make any sense of it, but that devious voice in the back of her mind was adamant and persistent, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to feel the warmth that sparked throughout her body all over again.

"What're you doing in here?" He asked, stretching his tired muscles. A long exhale was heard as if he was trying his best not to react to her presence, but sleep still clung to him and the thought of attempting to do just that was daunting.

Why was she in here? She didn't answer him immediately, rather she considered his question. "I couldn't go to sleep," Korra responded as she scooted closer to him, absentmindedly grazing the tips of her fingers to his bare, muscular arm. Spirits, what was she doing? All rational thought flew out the window when the simple contact seemed to hasten her heart rate. "There's too much on my mind." She added as though she felt the need to fill the silence.

"Hmm," he hummed in response, the muscle in his arm twitching at her light touch. But then all that could be heard between them was what continued to brew outside the safety of the estate's walls.

The rain still striked the glass windows harshly, the wind continued to roar, and the lightning still bathed the sky with a flash of white. The storm, in her mind, somewhat calmed her nerves even though the beating of her heart raced, especially now that she was lying beside him in the comfort of his room. It should have felt odd to her knowing she was most likely invading his personal space, but she couldn't bring herself to feel such things. Instead, she was preoccupied with other feeling of… Disgust? Anger? Loneliness? Lust? Euphoria?... Love? Loving someone that was supposed to be familial, maybe even platonic, but instead was considered romantic. "Do you really need your _father_ in order to fall asleep?"

Father. He stressed on the word and yet she couldn't connect the meaning to the man half-awake beside her.

"...Yeah," she said, her voice barely audible even to her ears.

Silence greeted them once again. Maybe he was ignoring her again? He didn't seem to have any qualms about it for the past few days, especially during dinner those few hours ago. She didn't see why he would stop now. But his face relaxed, and she saw the fine lines near his eyes ease. Korra was beginning to think he fell back asleep, but he shifted to lie on his back, pale blue eyes lazily scanning the ceiling in thought. Spirits, even when he was half asleep he couldn't look her in the eyes.

He cleared his throat before his raspy voice continued. "Korra, you're not a child. You're seventeen years old, eighteen next month. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I presumed you're old enough to sleep alone." Dread coursed through his veins as he had an inkling the conversation was going somewhere that he tried to avoid thinking about. The majority of the month, give or take, already grated on his nerves with what kept crawling back into his thoughts. And what happened, what he _allowed_ to happen, that night was what caused him to be so ill at ease.

No.

It was too late in the night to think about anything this taxing and his overwrought mind simply wanted to relax, to sleep uninterruptedly. He could have had that tonight -he surprisingly fell into a deep slumber quite easily - but with their midnight chat, he knew sleep would escape him once more. Pretending she didn't kiss him had been easier said than done. But what was more unsettling was the fact that he didn't immediately pull away from her. Why was he dwelling on such a thing? He needed to be honest with her, needed to put a stop to whatever they were doing before there truly was no way to back out. She's his adopted daughter, after all.

"You're correct…" She drawled, the pad of her finger dragging across the smooth surface of his shoulder that inadvertently caused Tarrlok to shiver at her light touch. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be comforted," Korra scooted even closer to him. Their bodies barely made contact with one another, yet the heat they were emitting sent an enticing thrill down Korra's spine. It was a stark contrast from the cold chills she encountered in the kitchen. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was determined to get him talking to her like normal once again. "Everyone needs comforting, Tarrlok."

The way she said his name, it caught his attention. It was different from the usual whininess or harsh pitch in her voice. Instead, it was smooth, maybe even considered sensual.

Tarrlok swallowed over the lump in his throat, feeling himself give into his curiosity. Vivid cerulean eyes caught his pale ones in the dark as he turned his head, and once again, he was pulled into a trance of sorts, the small distance between them gradually closing. It seemed as though everything around them quieted, as though they were the only humans on the planet, as though they were warped back into her room those few nights ago. Plump, soft lips met his thinner ones. Instead of savoring the feeling of her lips, something he should have done that night, the delectable silence was broken and Tarrlok immediately pulled away.

If he could plaster himself to the farthest wall, he would, but alas, he scrambled to the edge of his mattress. Korra's brow cocked in frustration.

"Korra," he warned, propping himself on an elbow as the silk sheets bunched around his waist. She couldn't help glancing at the movement and before she got _too_ distracted, her gaze locked onto his panicked ones.

"Tarrlok," she mimicked. She had to inwardly sigh. Of course, he had to make things difficult just when she was thinking that this was the only way to resolve their problem… or maybe intensify it? Whatever it was, at least he was finally fully awake.

He swallowed audibly once again before glancing at the balcony doors over her shoulder and back onto her stony stare. To the spirits above, was this the best timing? Of course not, but she'd most likely pull him back into bed if he tried to escape. Taking a deep breath in, he continued, "Korra, we can't do this. You know it's not right-" He tried explaining, but her patience was thinning.

"You say that this isn't right, yet I know you constantly think about me." Her voice rose to be heard over the storm, levelling with his defensive stance and propped herself on an elbow. "You're a single, thirty-seven year old politician with a past that you're desperately trying to get away from. You adopted a girl twenty years younger than yourself because you want to prove to yourself that you're a better father than your own." She paused in challenge, as if waiting for him to interrupt her, but he kept silent. Good, she got his attention and he couldn't escape or ignore her like he had been doing for the past few days.

She took his silence as a sign to continue. "You treat her like a damn princess. Spirits, you practically bought her everything she wanted in her life, and beyond all reason, she thinks of you as someone more than a guardian. Of course, she had a crisis when she realized her feelings. But when you told her of your past, she felt a connection with you. She thought that maybe these feelings she'd been experiencing ever since one of her stupid friends made a joke were actually genuine, and more than simple attraction. It might sound stupid and ridiculous, but you know for a fact that things between you and her changed. Since that night, all she could think about was what if he didn't leave? And she's more than sure that you've been thinking of her that way too… Maybe even before that night. With all the things she's done to you, you could brush it off as friendly teasing, but now that you both opened up to each other and - and she _kissed_ you, now you're panicking at the implications.

"Sure, we can pretend it never happened, bury it to our graves, maybe even put up a facade, but we have wants and needs to get over the brokeness and loneliness we both feel." Tarrlok was staring at her, brows furrowed as he considered her words. He didn't dare to speak lest he made some unintelligible sound of agreement because all what she had been saying were true and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. "It's something that you've denied, that's why you've been ignoring me-"

"-I haven't been ignoring you." He interjected with a growl.

"Then prove it to me," she said almost inaudibly, lowering her eyes to those determined lips as her heart began racing faster. Korra edged closer and closer until they were only a few centimeters away, their noses grazing one another and he did nothing but remain frozen in his spot and allowed this to happen. "I don't like being pushed to the background, you should know that. I've already dealt with that for years in the orphanage. We both need comforting, Tarrlok. Whether you want to admit it or not, we both need it and we both want it." She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

A light press of her plump lips met his thinner ones. His body was tense, as if he was thinking of running out the balcony doors and into the night, but Korra had other plans. Tangling her hand into his long, wild hair and hooking her leg over his waist, she applied more pressure to the kiss. It was just as amazing as the sparks they shared a few days ago, but she wanted more. So much more.

Tarrlok tried to pull away, to will his mind to not like what she's doing, to tell his hands to push her away in order to stop the kiss, but her tongue traced his bottom lip teasingly. Just like that night, she was silently asking for permission and he tried to act as if it wasn't affecting him. He had to reason that after lasting this long, over the last month or so, he didn't want to break his guarded resistance now. He allowed it to falter that night, but he had a clear mind now… kind of. Not only was he breaking his resistance, but also the fragile bond between a father and daughter. There was no turning back if he allowed this to happen.

She was just as determined and headstrong as he was and his resolve began to falter the longer she stayed in his bed pressed against him the way she was. Just the feel of harsh curves and clothed, plump breasts against his bare chest nearly made his hands twitch and breathing hitch as he felt himself give into indulgence and desire.

Korra was about to give up. She was about to pull away and leave the warmth of silk sheets as rejection settled in her body, but abruptly his mouth opened to let her in. A large hand hesitantly landed on the swell of her hip, tentatively pulling her closer to him.

She shouldn't be surprised he gave into the feeling since he allowed what happened a few days ago, but it did. A smile was felt on his lips and she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Korra hummed softly in approval, gripping his hair to cling to him as her tongue began stroking his own muscle smoothly. It was not at all what he imagined, but the feel of her moving in innocent syncrony to his lips sent an all too pleasant chill crawling down his spine. A soft sigh escaped him as his tongue rolled with hers.

To the spirits above, she tasted of sweet fruits, of cherries with a hint of peaches that intoxicated his senses. Through his clouded mind, he managed to conjure up the memory of her eating succulent peaches as its juices dripped down her chin enticingly. Sweet mercy, he knew he'd die tonight.

Determined lips subtly chased hers as she deepened the kiss and Korra nearly groaned at the slick, skillful feeling of his tongue dancing with hers. With a silver tongue like that, it would be a travesty to have a talent such as his go to waste. Yet she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

He was being gentle, as if she were a piece of thin glass. The uncharacteristically gentle side of him reminded her of the only night they shared together. But it was evident by the way his hand delicately settled on her hip, or the way his tongue tentatively danced with hers, or the way he lightly pulled away from each kiss, as if he were trying to gather some rational thought in stopping this madness.

That's not what she wanted though. She wanted to feel his touch everywhere on her body. She was more than certain she wanted him to warm her inside and out and of course her curiosity bested her as she wanted to see if those pubescent guys in her class were spewing out blatant exaggerations or if it actually felt that good at the mere contact. The small hand grasping his hair trailed down his muscled arm to meet his at her hip.

Placing her hand on top of his, Korra guided it to the toned, clothed expanse of her ass. Immediately, she felt his grip tighten on her flesh and his breath hitch against her lips with the given encouragement. Warmth radiated from his large hand and caused her hand to squeeze his in anticipation. Their kiss never wavered, instead it grew in fervor as Korra rested the same hand on his bare, chiseled chest to tip them over.

This was very different from what she typically saw with the man. He was so willing, a stark difference from the tense, cold shoulder he had been giving her. Despite his recent iciness, it only furthers the excitement she felt vibrating in her system at the very thought of truly breaking his composed demeanor.

Moving to straddle his hips, her chest was pressed flush against his as she held herself up by her forearms, caging him in with their lips and tongue moving in unison. After the countless days of fantasizing about this, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and sighed against her lips. She felt his other hand creep under her shirt and trailed up the column of her spine, his legs flexing for leverage. Unconsciously, a moan bubbled in her throat as a sense of control caused her hips to begin the subtle rocking.

Although it was the last thing she wanted to do, Korra pulled away from his lips for a moment, settling on his hardening groin in order to roll her hips just right. Placing her hands on his chest, she noted his eyes had turned a slightly darker shade of pale blue as desire began to burn in those gleaming irises. His mouth parted the slightest bit, a shaky breath escaping him as his rough hands moved to grasp at her hips. That soft sound made her close her eyes to savor what her ministrations caused and it only elicited a string of dangerous thoughts.

Thoughts that recently piqued her interest.

All her daydreams and her fantasies and everything else that happened between them crossed behind closed lids. Spirits, she wanted him. Just sitting atop his hardening manhood nearly made her moan in pleasure. What more when he'd be wedged past parted folds?

Thoughts from the past month quickly flutter through her mind, blurring together as she was determined to have him buried deep inside her, to feel him hammering into her just as she dreamed of, to let him succumb to the rapture he evidently wanted to experience with her.

Tarrlok's hold on Korra was tight and she had half a mind to think he was trying to stop her, but was pleasantly surprised when he slowly moved her in a lethargic grind instead. Letting out a low moan, Korra cracked open her glazed eyes as she bit her lower lip. It felt good, more than good, the slow gyrating of their groins pressed close together brought a fresh blush to her cheeks.

She knew this should feel a whole lot worse than it did, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but elation. She tried not to think of what her friends, or even her real parents would say if they were still alive. Instead, she focused on the wonderful heat between her legs that kept sparking delectable flames up her spine. Even through cracked lids, Korra saw his piercing gaze on her, any traces of exhaustion long gone from his aroused face. She gripped at the hem of her baggy shirt. Wordlessly, she stripped off the loose fabric, casting it aside carelessly before returning small, warm palms on his muscular chest.

Pale blue eyes roved over her naked chest, drinking in the sight, while a smirk began curving the corners of her lips in triumph. There was hunger in those eyes staring at her ample chest by the clenching of his jaw. The mere exposure of skin and muscles evoked the thrumming in her lower abdomen to pulsate, as if her body was calling for him.

She couldn't stand the coyness that wordlessly hung above them. The need to be as close to him as possible nearly overpowered any playfulness she held. She wanted him - that much was obvious - she wanted to rid herself of the nagging heat and the release she so desperately wanted to share with him rather than alone in her room. Capturing his lips as she descended closer, her brown hair fell around them in a messy curtain of tangles. The member in his pants hardened at the gradual increase in speed of the close grinding of their hips. They kissed in a hungry clash of lips and tongue and soft bites, each seeking to devour the other between breathless pants and soft sounds of gratification.

A large hand slipped into her pants, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as a way to guide her motions to his liking, the other trailed up her smooth skin to weave into her strands. Letting out a pleasured sigh, Korra didn't know why that turned her on so much, that he was gradually controlling her movements with more confidence and maybe even possession. The rhythm of their mouths matched the driving of Korra's hips, overtaking them until she felt that even her own heart was beating in time to their rocking.

She's feeling too good. The soft groans that bubbled in his throat against her lips and the pulsations at her core were overwhelming. But even so, she didn't want him to stop. She didn't think she could handle it if he stopped now.

As much as Korra thought she had control in the direction of their coupling, the way he kissed her senseless and grasped at her made her believe that her perceived domination over Tarrlok was fruitless. She reasoned that he held years of practice behind that smug smirk while she held the technical knowledge from school and fictional limitations from novels. But reading romantic books would only get her so far, that is, until her lack of knowledge betrayed her.

Tipping them over, he loomed over her with shapely legs wrapped around his waist. He propped himself on an elbow as the other trailed up the soft material on her thigh. She had no qualms with this, especially if she could feel his deft hands moving over her body. Korra shivered that now he had taken over, dominating her, and she couldn't help but submit, feeling vulnerable to a degree she would never allow with anyone else but him.

They didn't speak, simply stare into each other's blue depths as harsh pants escaped their lips. He looked menacing, like a predator circling its prey. And for reasons beyond her, it turned her on, it set the heat between her thighs to spark and her heart rate to spike at the reality of this actually happening. She licked suddenly dry lips, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Tarrlok.

Korra broke the intense gaze first, watching her finger trace his biceps lazily, pausing at the veins slightly protruding out. She was intrigued by it, as she had been since those raging emotions began. But her eyes locked with his once again, sparkling with mischief and challenge. Korra tried to hide the smirk curving her lips, yet she couldn't stop it from showing when she saw the slight confusion in his eyes.

Deliberately, her hips wiggled beneath his and Tarrlok released a pleasured sigh. Even through his clothing, the bulge pressed against her core felt almost too big. The familiar feel of his arousal pulled her back into the restaurant they visited when she teased him underneath the table. She couldn't dwell on it too much because he began to rock his hips as she gasped at the delicious friction.

His lips were on hers again, more heated and demanding as their bodies were pressed flush against one another. Korra arched upwards to rub herself against his chest as a growl spilled past his lips. She moved her hands onto the defined plane of his back, slightly digging her fingers into his skin while leaving little crescent moons in her trace. She bit his lower lip between her teeth. Just the sight of her lightly tugging at his lip with a sultry gaze made Tarrlok jerk his hips with a particularly hard thrust, eliciting an involuntary moan from the young woman beneath him.

Once she loosened her hold on him, Tarrlok smiled against her lips, breaking away to kiss a path along her jaw and pausing to softly suck at the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. Korra released a feverish moan when he gave her earlobe a slight nip in modest revenge, and tilted her head back against the pillows to give him better access to her throat.

Her skin was so soft beneath his lips, and the feel of her fluttering pulse pounding against his tongue had fire rushing in his veins. He sucked and bit at her throat until he was certain purple flowers would blossom in the morning with satisfaction, laving his tongue to soothe the angry marks.

He scattered kisses over her collarbone, his tongue occasionally tracing bony ridges until he came to the ample mounds he incessantly thought about on monotonous days in city hall. She watched his long fingers knead her busty chest, overflowing out of his hand, while his head dipped to press hot kisses to her sternum. His hands seemed to make her forget about everything else as her own fisted into his hair at the delightful sensations that flowed through her body.

Tarrlok's mouth watered for the flesh that felt so silky smooth in his hands. Unable to deny himself anymore, he latched onto one brown bud and began to suckle gently, feeling the nipple distend further in his mouth.

Korra cried out softly, pulling him close to her chest as she arched against his mouth while the other was covered by the hand holding himself up. The feeling of him sucking sent electric pulses of pleasure down her spine, a sensation that was amplified when he began flicking her nipple with his tongue while continuing to caress its twin with his calloused hand.

She couldn't hold back anymore, too caught up in that persistent feeling that she couldn't deprive herself of relishing his breathtaking touch.

Soft murmurs and moans filled the electrifying air as she squirmed against his silk sheets, feeling Tarrlok's sculpted body pin hers down as he switched breasts and began to lavish the other with equal attention.

Teasing the sensitive bud with his teeth, he nipped at it lightly and smiled when her moans grew a little louder, more uninhibited. He let his mouth wander her sweet globes as if he meant to devour her, licking and suckling, but always remaining gentle.

This is what he sinfully fantasized about on days in city hall, on days spent in close proximation with this girl as playfulness seared in her gleaming irises. He knew he should resist, he knew he should do something that could stop this from progressing, but being pressed against her in this way, having his _tongue_ slide against her warm and soft skin was keeping him from doing such a thing. Even if desire burned white hot in his loins, an erection straining against his pants, and even if this was all her idea, he didn't want to hurt her, not even for a second. He honestly couldn't bring himself to ever hurt her, at least not intentionally. He wanted to make her feel as good as she was making him feel.

He teased the sensitive bud with his teeth, nipping at it lightly and smirking when her moans grew a little louder. Watching with both fascination and desire, Tarrlok suckled her skin until it was angry and red and certain to bear purple bruises. Releasing her breast from his mouth with a wet pop, he shifted to move further down her body.

He placed light kisses to the valley of her breasts, to her abdomen, her navel, closer and closer to the place where all the thrumming continuously vibrated through her. Pale blue irises met vivid cerulean ones, gazing at him with glazed eyes over her breasts as he removed his hand from the sheets beneath them in favor of the elastic band of her sweats. He slid them down her smooth legs, carelessly dropping it to join the shirt on the floor.

With eyes still locked with one another, Tarrlok continued his trail of kisses from her curvaceous hips, deliberately avoiding the heat between her legs, down her toned thigh, only to stop at her ankle with the gentlest pecks.

Korra stared at him in fascination. She'd never seen him so enraptured by something, most of all her. He seemed to think her body was a place of worship with the way he watched her for every reaction and the way he kissed her with sensuality dripping from his lips. Just as she was dying to make some unintelligible comment of his skills, he moved away from her body, standing at the foot of the bed as the cold air drifted over her. Never had someone in her life, including herself, succeed in making her feel this way, in coaxing her body into such a hormonal frenzy. And he made it seem like they barely got started! Sweet mercy, she bit her lip and her core pulsed in time to her pounding heart as she watched his heated gaze revel in her splayed position on his bed. She guessed this was what he'd wanted for quite some time, but she wasn't one to judge considering she did the exact same.

He wanted to see more, that much was evident. Breathlessly, she wiggled two fingers to the sides of her underwear and slowly slid them down in a slight striptease. She gave him the tiniest of peeks at the last hidden sliver of tan skin and immediately smirked triumphantly at the twitch of his fingers. Korra was tempted to wobble about on his bed and stop right in front of him just to give him a proper tease, but she couldn't be bothered to move. She hiked the lace back up and repeatedly swayed her hips enticingly as she lethargically trailed the material down her legs. She watched his darkened eyes drop down to follow the movement of the piece of fabric. It was amusing to see him this captivated in something other than his precious stacks of paper.

And beyond all reason, she loved it.

Stripping off her underwear with a flick of her wrist, Korra laid down on the soft sheets with her feet planted firmly on the mattress, slightly parted, just enough expose herself to him. She felt self-conscious, waiting for him to make his move as he stood there with that predatory expression, the same expression that made goosebumps form on her skin. But that didn't stop her from letting a middle finger trail down to her pulsating core, spreading the wet folds and dipping to rub slow circles to the neglected pearl, just as she did before he caught her.

That alone should have made her to stop, but she knew she was long gone, and judging by his clenched jaw as she pleasured herself, he was on the same boat as her.

He could see the challenge twinkling in her eyes as she gasped and moaned, gazing at him with heated flickers. Tarrlok wanted so much to bury himself in those slick folds, to feel the familiar warmth of feminine flesh squeeze him when she reached her peak in ecstasy. And by the spirits, watching her do this to herself when he could've caught her just moments before had his mind running in circles with the same train of thought.

She alternated with a slow and steady pace to fast and maddening circles all while moaning and biting her lip as though he were the one doing such sinful things to her. He was nearly at his limit. For all that she had done to him, he was itching to touch her and elicit those same emotions within her.

That same finger dipped lower, entering her tight, juicy opening with glazed eyes. She began achingly slow, that finger lethargically sinking into her core, coming out slick with her desire, only to disappear into her once more. He knew her by now, that the languid pushing would not be enough to satiate such a lustful young woman. She was impatient, and he knew at this point, he was too. But just as the thought crossed his mind, her pace easily sped up, as do her gasps for air. The sounds of her finger thrusting into her body were nearly drowned out by her moans, though he had no complaints considering she was pleasuring herself on his bed and her scent intoxicated his senses.

Abruptly, he heard his name woven in a soft cry.

That moan broke something intangible in him, something that had pale blue eyes seem to grow a little less lucid before moving from his frozen spot. She watched as Tarrlok placed warm hands on her knees, spreading them further in order to get a better look at what she was doing to herself, what she had been doing to herself with Tarrlok in mind. His lust filled gaze locked with her glazed ones as he lowered himself further and further between toned thighs. A breathy cry escaped her as he grasped her wrist to stop the pistoning finger.

Her plentiful juices had started to seep around her finger and down her thighs. The enticing aroma made him crave more than just the taste and texture of her mouth. He wanted to sample her sweetest place and drink up the juices soon to be soaking his bedspread.

She watched with wide eyes as he brought the finger that had just been inside of her to his lips. A flash of tongue poked out, only for her to feel the muscle sweep against the pad of her finger. Lower and lower, he caught every bit of her juices, his eyes locked with hers in a sultry gaze. Feminine muscles clenched at the mere sight and a flash of heat sparked underneath her skin as it reminded her of the piece of chocolate she ate from his fingers. Oh how the tables have turned, though she wasn't complaining in the least. He seemed to think she was delectable by the way he sucked her digit clean of her desire.

She tasted sweet. Sweet with a hint of earthiness.

Tarrlok released her captive finger with a groan, wanting to taste more. She watched breathlessly as he trailed the same path down her body before disappearing between her legs. Her hands shook with the unreleased tension and trembled when she felt him blow a puff of cool air over her exposed sex. Spirits, this seemed sinfully dirty, but Korra could do nothing but watch in anticipation of what that tongue of his could really do.

She flinched, a movement gone not unnoticed by Tarrlok as a smug smirk twitched at the corners of his lips.

And suddenly she felt it, the warm, wet slide of a flexible muscle along her slit as his tongue explored her most intimate place. Korra cried out in surprise as the electric jolts of raw, inexperienced pleasure seared her nerve endings that coincided with his ministrations. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, with him no less. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought she was still in her bed, soundly sleeping and off into dreamland. But this wasn't the case.

Fiery blue eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of him lapping at her center, pushing his tongue into every crevice as he drank in her nectar. This should've felt odd to her, or at least she should have felt some sort of regret, yet she couldn't bring herself to feel such things. She could sense his heated gaze on her as her thighs jerked and her moans filled the room, growing louder with each increasing slide of his talented tongue.

He was drunk on her exquisite taste. The sound of his name moaned in awed rapture, the feeling of her arousal-slicked flesh against his tongue as she flexed around his invading muscle, the tight grip she had on his sheets, it was all getting to him. He couldn't bring himself to care about the frivolous things around him, not when Korra was moaning his name like a sinner and was unable to keep her hips still from his invading tongue.

Tarrlok focused his attention on her swollen clit and let his tongue tap over the slick pearl, teasing it, circling it, and reveling in every moan, whimper, or cry that escaped her reddened lips.

It was only when he sped up the pace of his tongue that Korra's hands returned to his hair, unconsciously pressing on his head as she lifted her hips, wanting him further against her. She was no longer aware of the sounds she was making or the way she was clinging to Tarrlok so desperately. She didn't even notice her hips were rocking in a sensuous grind against her lover's tongue. All she knew was that she had never felt so good and the feeling only got better when he increased his pace.

It was evident that Tarrlok was in control and she had no qualms with that. The lust between the two of them unfolded right in front of their eyes and it seemed as though they relished in the close contact. His hands pinned her hips firmly to the plush mattress as his lips closed around her clit, applying a soft suction that immediately extracted a cry from the girl beneath him.

His mouth latched hungrily to her clit, sucking and gently nibbling and doing everything he could to make sure she was crying and trembling in ecstasy. Korra's spine arched reflexively, nearly grasping the nameless coil in her, winding the blissful vibrations within her body until it was soon about to break from the satisfying pressure.

But before he allowed her the right to experience an undoubtedly amazing release, Tarrlok abruptly stopped and Korra whimpered at the pent up tension still wracking her trembling body.

He moved away from her, wiping at his chin with a hungry smirk lining his lips and watching as she cracked two glazed eyes open. She was flushed and frustrated and glowed with a light layer of sweat, long brown hair falling in mussed waves across his white pillow. To the spirits above, she was beautiful. The mere sight of her trembling with irritation at her unreleased tension nearly had a chuckle bubbling in his throat, even though his own unreleased strain throbbed for her touch. Though, that could be done another time.

He leaned in, intending to stoop in for a kiss, but was interrupted by the tilt of Korra's head. She turned away, his lips nearly colliding with her cheek before he could meet her own plump ones. Confused, Tarrlok pulled away for a moment, brows furrowed as he searched her face for any indication that she wanted to stop. He was nearly positive that it was what she intended, but as soon as her mocking eyes met his, he knew what she wanted.

Tarrlok could see the raw desire burning in her darkened irises, and he couldn't blame her. With a twitch of his brow and a quirk of his mouth, Korra couldn't resist avoiding his lips. She leaned up and captured his lips in a searing kiss, tongues rolling together before he nibbled at her bottom lip playfully.

Korra smiled as he parted, running her tongue over the place Tarrlok had just kissed to discover traces of her own juices and finding she was rather fond of her taste. "You sure have a talented tongue there, old man." She whispered against his lips playfully.

With his thoughts clouded on the woman pinned beneath him, Tarrlok could barely form a coherent sentence. Instead - and rather foolishly - he let out a chuckle before closing in and pressing heated kisses on the soft column of her neck. He was lost in the feel of her heartbeat fluttering against his lips that he hardly had time to grasp that small hands gripped the sides of his pants, along with his boxer briefs, and tugged them down suggestively. He let her do as she pleased, but it wasn't until her toes grasped onto the bunched fabric that he pulled away in order to fling the offending material to join the rest of their clothing on the floor.

She hardly had time to see what was soon to be submerged within her, but didn't dwell on the fact since the man before her continued his trek in kisses as she felt his member spring free from its confines. The mere sensation of his hardness against her bare sex had her closing her eyes in hunger, half-heartedly noting that he was as well endowed as she felt against her foot. Korra bit her lip, attempting to stifle a moan though she knew full well that it was fruitless, as he rolled his hips into hers.

A shiver ran through her body. She was flushed and sweaty and she achingly wanted him wedged deep between parted folds. Not only that, but feminine muscles pulsated with a primal need to pull hard yet velvety smooth flesh into her, to fill her with pleasure she has yet to experience. Korra let out a needy moan at the feel of his shaft slick with her desire as it slid between her lips. He paused in his kisses, focusing on the exhilarating waves of pleasure spreading from their groins. But the longer she moaned and he rubbed himself against her, the more he throbbed to do much more than simply watch her.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Letting out a shaky breath against her lips, he murmured a hasty, "Protection," before pressing a kiss to her cheek and beginning to move from his spot against her.

He barely had a moment to prop himself on his elbows before Korra pulled him back into a fierce kiss with her fingers threaded in his long hair. "I got it covered," she whispered against his lips.

"Pardon?" He asked, pulling back and meeting Korra's impatient gaze.

"There's no need for condoms, I've been taking the pill since I was sixteen." She responded, making a move to tug him once more into a kiss, but was abruptly stopped from doing so with a giggle at the man's widened eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" He repeated incredulously to her remark.

She let out a bark of laughter, lightly, playfully pushing his cheek away at the gall of the man with a grin plastered on her face. "Not for that, you dipshit! I always have a heavy flow for my period and it helps." She explained slowly. For an intelligent politician, he sure was being awfully dense. She hoped that he would understand, but judging by his expression, his mind was still a bit too preoccupied with what his dick was pressed up against.

Shakily swallowing over the lump in his throat, Tarrlok watched her warily. "... So this shouldn't be a problem? I don't want to risk getting you pregnant." He said.

"Not at all." She giggled. Though any trace of playfulness soon dissipated when he leaned down and kissed her with a volatile pecks.

Her breath caught in her throat when Tarrlok moved to align himself at her entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against her lips to coat himself in her juices once more. Korra moaned softly as he brushed over her clit, stroking the fire of her arousal and making her even hotter for him.

Heat was radiating from her core, washing over him and he had to remind himself that he had to be gentle with her, that this was her first time, despite what his sex drive wanted in fucking her senseless.

"Are you sure?" He whispered huskily, peering down at her flushed face. She bit her lip again and nodded in reply, signalling she wanted him to continue.

He took her hands in his large ones, intertwining their fingers as he leaned forward, pinning her hands above her head, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast," he said softly, staring into her luminous cerulean eyes.

"Ok," was her whispered reply, squeezing the hands held in hers in elation. Korra's kiss-swollen lips parted in a breathy moan as he began to push his hips forward.

Her eyes never left Tarrlok's as she felt her body open up for him, felt his hardness sink slowly inside her only to push deeper and deeper, stretching her in a way she had never experienced. A gasp tore from her at the feeling of him penetrating her body. It wasn't at all how she thought this would be. There was a slight sting of pain from unused muscles stretching to accommodate his girth, but there was also a slight tingle of pleasure from him slowly sliding into her. He still wasn't in all the way, but he was beginning to move in shallow thrusts, each one pushing just a bit further than the last.

A soft growl that bordered on a moan sounded low in the back of Tarrlok's throat as he eased inside her. The sensation of being so full was new and strange, like an emptiness she hadn't even known about was made whole by him. She had to wonder that this was how it felt to be as physically close to another human as possible.

She was incredibly tight, his cock gripped fiercely by feminine muscles and drawn deeper into her welcoming paradise with every slow thrust of his hips. With him sheathed inside her, he felt the need to distract her judging by the conflicted grimace etched on her face. He pressed fleeting kisses anywhere his lips could reach: her forehead, her cheeks, nose, lips, jaw, neck. But once his hips once his skin became flush with hers, Tarrlok stilled any movement, for the sensation of being filled so completely by him made her shiver. He sucked in a gasping breath for air, as though the oxygen left his body once his prick entered her body.

The blazing heat and plentiful juices inside her felt so exquisite against his arousal that his body wanted nothing more than to repeatedly pound in and out of her until they were nothing more than pitiful trembling masses of satisfied goo. But instead, he focused on what she wanted. He wanted to make her experience as pleasurable as possible, not something that was typically seen in films and whatnot.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, noting how tightly she was gripping his hands. "Does it hurt?" He questioned, though the look on her face seemed to indicate she was much more frustrated and impatient than in pain.

"Spirits, no." She gasped, roughly chasing his lips for a long, deep kiss, and lifting her hips to meet his. Their tongues easily stroked each other's as Tarrlok released a rumbling growl with each heated kiss.

He drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked the smooth muscle skillfully the moment he pulled back and pushed his hips forward, causing her cry out against his lips.

Again and again, he repeated the slow, firm rocking of his hips into hers, ravishing her mouth while keeping her hands pinned above her head. Every thrust extracted a soft moan from her which he swallowed up with his demanding kiss. Her legs came up to lock around his waist, ankles crossed at the small of his back as he groaned at the exquisite feeling of her virgin body.

Tarrlok broke the kiss to gaze down at her, never stopping the steady rhythm of his hips. She was breathing hard, each intake of air punctuated by a soft moan with every thrust. Her own pelvis was lifting to meet his and her breasts were beginning to bounce lightly every time he pushed into her. Though he knew it could wait for another time, he was struck with the desire to really make them bounce by driving into her harder, faster, but he wanted to take things slow for her comfort. She was by no means someone who needed to be looked after, considering she knew how to manage on her own, but he didn't want to hurt her after what had happened within the span of a few days.

Korra closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she heard him groan in need. She arched against him, mind focusing on that pleasant thrumming again, hips bucking up to meet his a little more fervently. Her moans were growing less inhibited, cutting through the storm outside the estate walls, as she was drugged by the sensation of his thick cock sliding inside her, claiming her. But just when she felt he was going to tap the euphoric coil in her, he retreats and she longed for him to reach deeper.

A hand that gripped hers shot to her hip, attempting to slow her movement, to savor the slick feeling. But with one glance onto her impatient features, that was evidently not what she wanted.

"Tarrlok," she whimpered softly, cracking her eyes open in a daze, only to lock with his greedy depths.

Tarrlok could read her better than any person she had come to know. This was no different. The needy pitch in her voice and the glimmer in her eyes had him knowing exactly what was on her mind. It was something he had wanted for quite some time, but just as he established before, he wanted to make this as comfortable and pleasurable for her. He immediately understood what she wanted, groaning as his hips continued their thrusting, but this time, driving deeper than before. A surprised cry promptly graced his ears as liquid fire suddenly ran through her veins.

"Better?" He murmured against her ear, the smirk on his lips was audible in his breathless voice.

"Fucking hell," she whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open in awe at the new sparks spreading beneath her skin.

Tarrlok decided to take that as a yes as he gazed down at her gorgeous body. Spirits, she was so beautiful spread out for him like this. With the flashes of lightning, shadows played enticingly on her features, catching glimpses of sweat beading on her skin as a healthy flush colored her body. She rippled around him and it felt like she was only growing wetter with each thrust.

He was thrusting hard and deep into her, urging her forward, but still slow and unwavering. Korra moaned her approval at the deeper penetration, cracking open hazy eyes to watch him hovering above her, his long hair tangling with hers. Her thought process slowed, caught up in a daze as the acute sensations rushed through her body in fervorant sparks. A leg unclasped from the small of his back to hook her ankle over a calf.

At some level, she figured Tarrlok was good in bed, but she never thought it would be like _this_. The pleasure she felt shook her to the core, to the very marrow in her bones and it was so much more than what her own hands could do. This time, she was wanted, she had his physical being pressed against her, and by the spirits, she didn't want this to end.

She unclasped their hands in and wrapped her arms around his back, crushing him against her and pressing his sculpted torso against her bare chest. The feel of him inside her was like nothing she had experienced before, so deep and intimate, and even his deep thrusting wasn't enough to quell the heat raging within her. Her hands began to wander his back restlessly, fingers exploring his smooth skin and smearing the sweat formed on the surface. She stopped as she found his hips, as she found the enticing indents at the start of a harsh curve, settling on the toned expanse of his ass.

"F-faster," she panted, speaking loud enough to make herself heard over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The hard muscle flexed captivatingly as he moved and she pressed him more firmly into her.

Tarrlok growled, a primal sound at the back of his throat. She was so eager that his mind went wild. Her hands were pressing him harder against her, urging him to move faster and he gladly complied with her request by picking up the speed of his thrusts and groaning as liquid heat squeezed him in a firm grip.

"Spirits, Korra," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. The sound of the bed frame creaking underneath their weight to the rhythm of their thrusts cut through the intensifying storm.

Lightning flashed and the following thunder roared, illuminating them in a brief burst of white light. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders tightly, the fixated hold causing his to fist into the sheets beneath them. Korra could feel she was nearly at the brink of her long awaited release, but she wanted more, just a little more. He had to let out a moan into her ear as short nails raked down his back, marring his skin with red strings, as her body squeezed him with a fresh wave of muscle contractions.

She was so wet, so hot, so incredibly tight around his arousal that Tarrlok's hips instinctively rutted harder against her. Possessively gripping a toned thigh in his hand, undoubtedly leaving dark flowers blooming on her skin by the way his fingers dug into her flesh, he began to rock his pelvis back and forth faster, rapidly picking up the pace until he was drilling into her as fast as he could.

Korra let out a desperate cry beneath him, writhing and arching. He watched her through lust filled eyes, taking in her body glowing with sweat, her bouncing breasts, and her pretty face contorted in pure ecstasy. The sensations raging inside her were too much, were far more intense than she had ever experienced on her own, yet she couldn't help becoming addicted to the gratifying thrumming constantly coursing through each of her nerves.

As if sensing her yearning, Tarrlok shifted in his position, tugging her legs over his thighs as he hunched over her. But seven hells, did it feel good. Exquisite even. Even as he swiftly changed positions, his hips were relentless, plundering with a newfound intensity that only someone who had been lusting over another for so long with a crumbling resistance could possess. Everything around her blurred, only focusing on Tarrlok and his hard body working as his hips pumped into her with frightening force, jarring her whole body deliciously.

Through tear-filled eyes, Korra watched sweat bead at his temples, watched his face scrunch into a pleasured grimace just a few centimeters away as he groaned with desire.

She had never needed something so badly before. But she needed him - his mouth, his hands, his body - to keep going, to urge her to reach that nameless coil within her loins that she was longing to experience with him. Korra pushed the hair away from his face before gripping stray locks and roughly pulling him down into a frenzied kiss. Their mouths tried to match the hasty rhythm of their crashing hips, but it was too fast for them to keep up.

She heard an incoherent mumble escape his lips and promptly swallowed it up with their hurried kisses.

Somehow, he managed to surge forward harder, stronger, his hand greedily marking her skin as he let out a loud curse. Korra went wild beneath him, writhing and arching in a way that sent tremors through his body. Vivid blue eyes lost focus. All she could hear was their desperate moans growing in fervor, the delicious sound of wet flesh smacking against wet flesh, and the headboard pounding against the wall with each enticing thrust. She couldn't stay with him anymore, couldn't hold on. It was all too much. He drove the breath out of her lungs and the tears that had been gathering in her glazed eyes finally fell, cutting wet trails down her cheeks as the intensity of their coupling overwhelmed her. She gasped for air, crying against his lips, grasping him as he persistently rubbed against the spot inside her until the coil snapped.

" _Fuck! Tarrlok!_ " Korra screamed his name, throwing her head back, arching her body and releasing uninhibited cries as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over her.

She could feel her womanhood pulsing around the thick cock deep inside her, muscles trying to milk the orgasm out of him and claim his seed as her fingers clawed at his back and her whole body shook.

Tarrlok couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Sparks of heat ran up his spine as her nails dug into his skin, as her body went taut under the pressure of her orgasm. Slick, feminine muscles squeezed him like her life depended on it. Spirits, it felt too good. More than good, that he let out a roaring moan and bit at the side of her neck, stirring stray strands of damp hair and managing a few more desperate thrusts before losing himself to her liquid heat that nearly choked him.

Before uttering her name in ecstasy, he murmured a curse as he felt the weeks of tension leave him all at once, slowing his thrusts to prolong the delicious vibrations that flowed through both of them. Pleasure spurted through him, leaving him drained, exhausted and wonderfully satisfied that he collapsed on top of Korra. His face buried in the crook of her shoulder, with his softening manhood still inside her.

Slowly, Korra drifted down from her euphoric high, becoming more and more aware that Tarrlok was lying on top on her heavily, hearts hammering in unison as they both tried to catch their breath. Korra's whole body tingled with the aftermath of her orgasm. She was delirious, her mind and body wrapped in a warm fuzziness that thrummed heavenly through her veins.

Slender fingers idly played with his long, brown strands while he lazily salved the harsh mark he imprinted on her with his tongue, pressing light kisses to her jaw and cheek before gently wiping away the wet trails of tears near her eyes. There was no sound in the room, but the soft panting of their breathing gradually returning to normal, the storm finally lighting up with the sprinkling of rain. She could feel the ache begin between her legs, like she'd pulled a muscle while playing volleyball. Korra knew she'd be sore later, but right then it was nothing compared to the satisfaction.

"Move. I need to pee," she uttered, already lightly pushing Tarrlok's shoulder so she could retreat from the bed.

With a tired sigh, Tarrlok conjured up the strength to move, rolling to the side to take his weight off of her. He propped himself up by an elbow, simply watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face as she strode with shaky legs to his bathroom and ran a hand through her mussed hair. Even merely watching her stark naked in his room had him staring at her appreciatively. He strayed on the closed door for a few moments before reaching for his lighter and a cigarette on his nightstand.

He was already lost in thought, lost in the consequences that would occur with this night of indulgence as he breathed in the nicotine. It wasn't until Korra returned to his side, pulling the silk sheets over their satiated bodies and putting out the cigarette he just lit in the nearby ashtray, that he faced his lover.

Immediately, Korra shifted closer to him, wanting to feel him pressed against her once more. As he laid down, his strong arms wrapped around her small form, pulling her flush against his chest with a numbing mind.

A tinge of pink colored her cheeks as he pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of her head, his fingers tracing faint circles down her spine. It was a loving gesture, something she consistently felt with the man in front of her, despite recent events. But nonetheless, it was a stark contrast to the near maddening pace they created together just moments ago.

As they laid there in each other's arms, Tarrlok couldn't help but to think of what could happen if anyone found out. For one, it would be the end of his career. Nobody would want a lech to govern the city, and that didn't even include his past with Hiroshi. He knew she would be more than fine on her own, but since meeting her, he never wanted to see her hurt.

Looking up at her lover, she could see the beginnings of regret sparkling in his pale irises. She could tell he was mentally kicking himself in the ass because of what had transpired. But wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice raspy. And all of a sudden, she was taken back to the few night prior where he appeared as though he were a little boy looking for reassurance.

Korra shook her head. "Don't be," she murmured, drawing him in for a sweet, long kiss. She could taste the devotion and hint of sadness intermingled in the light touch. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to lay in his arms forever, to feel his kisses lull her to sleep. Pulling apart, Korra snuggled into him, seeking his warmth.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there in silence, simply running the tips of his fingers down her spine soothingly, but her breath slowed and evened out, telling him she had succumbed to sleep. In his mind, it was late enough in the night that he didn't dare brave a glance at the clock. Instead, Tarrlok rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling the smell of sex clinging to their skin and her sweet fragrance.

He stared at the window opposite of him, watching the light sprinkles of rain dot the glass. Everything around him was so calm, while he himself didn't know what to feel. His body had finally rid itself of the overwhelming tension, but his mind scattered into pieces at the implications this night brought. He didn't know what would come of this, it was never supposed to happen. Now, there truly was no way out, no way of returning to their normal, parent and child bond.

The kisses they shared those few days ago were supposed to be their last. Yet here they were, naked, arms wrapped tightly around each other as if they never wanted to let go. Tarrlok tried not to think of what could happen in the future. She's young and beautiful, someone who was not meant to be entangled in this complicated, taboo relationship. But he couldn't help himself in guessing what consequences could ensue with what he was doing with Korra and with Hiroshi. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to ever see her hurt. Not like his father did to his mother. But with all the issues at hand, he knew something was inevitably going disintegrate.

It wasn't until he heard a soft snore from the young woman in his arms that he broke out of his reverie and smiled endearingly. Closing his dry eyes shut, he finally decided to let sleep take him once again.


	21. Honey, Honey

**A/N:** Soooooooo, I know this took a while to update. I really do apologize because I honestly wanted to write during the two months, but life is getting hectic since I'm now in my last two years of college. I did find a bout of inspiration throughout the recent month and unintentionally _a lot_ of Abba weaved its way into my life. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!

Chapter inspiration from Abba. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

Bright rays of sunlight struck her face, unfiltered yet it certainly casted a vibrant color behind closed lids. Unable to decide whether she relished the feeling or despised the thought that the curtains weren't drawn together, she took a deep breath in, curling her toes with the following delicious cracks and squinting at the birds that flew by hastily. For the life of her, Korra couldn't bring herself to move from her spot. Not only did the sun vaguely warm her face, but the mattress was undeniably too comfortable to move an inch.

One reason being that her body ached, an ambiguously dull pain between her legs, and her brain couldn't function in the least in her unusually muddled and fuzzy state. And the other, well, warmth pressed at her back. She was so lost in the warmth that she barely registered the deep, even breaths stirring the hair at her neck. It was all too comforting.

In all honesty, she felt as though she were wrapped in a cocoon of heat, although the tip of her nose said otherwise.

With groggy eyes edging towards the clock on the bedside table, it was then that she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom… or the fact that it wasn't the weekend… or that time was crawling closer and closer to half past seven. Then it all came flooding back to her. She had shared one of the most intimate experiences two people could have with Tarrlok, her own adoptive father, right here in his bed. He took her to the heights of pleasure with his lips, tongue and during the joining of their bodies.

With that in mind, she was never more aware of the arm haphazardly curled around her waist, of the hand brushing her lower abdomen, or of his naked body pressed flush against hers with the feeling of something familiar prodding at her backside. Spirits… if her mother knew, she would have been seething. And if her father knew, well, to the spirits above, she hoped Tarrlok had a good hiding place where he could shack himself in for life.

But that wasn't the case.

It was just him, her, and Naga alone in the estate. The dead silence was proof that Noatak hadn't returned home after leaving just the night before.

If he had though, Korra's mind would be reeling and she'd feel herself burn in embarrassment. She certainly didn't want to be apart of that inevitable shit-show and definitely not reveal her most vulnerable form to her so-called uncle.

Swallowing over the lump in her throat, Korra snuck a glance over her shoulder. He looked so gentle. Just as she saw him before she joined him underneath silk sheets. But something was different. Maybe it was the fact that she shared something so heated and tender with him that he seemed different, even in his sleep? Or maybe it was because she saw him in the throes of passion that relaxation coated them like a blanket. She couldn't be sure, but the memories of the night before surely had a deep impression on the man that her nerves still seared with awaiting pleasure.

She heard Tarrlok mutter in his sleep, feeling the soft vibrations rumble against her back. And soon after, his breath blew softly at the nape of her neck in a steady rhythm, betraying that he was still deep asleep, but the unconscious shift of his hand - just short of brushing the small patch of brown curls covering her mound - had the tingling sensation on her skin turn into a slow burn.

She wanted him again.

She wriggled out of his loose grasp and in the process Tarrlok rolled onto his back with a sleepy grumble while Korra hovered above him. His handsome features looked tranquil in sleep and his usually immaculate long hair was strangely a little too disheveled. To Korra's slight annoyance, his splayed hair served to intensify his sex appeal rather than diminish it, which was quite unfair considering her wavy brown locks most likely looked as though a terrifying creature crawled onto her head in the middle of the night and stayed there than what she had hoped would have happened.

However, there was something else about him that immediately caught her attention. Of course he was fully nude, but as her eyes drifted down his body, something was jutting up beneath the sheets. She was sure it was that something she felt prodding at her ass just a few moments ago.

And she was right. Even if Tarrlok wasn't awake, another part of him was.

She couldn't say she wasn't curious as to what could be playing behind his closed lids. That would be an outright lie. Of course, she was curious. Was he getting aroused from her reactions to his touch? Or was it her that was holding some power over him in their coy game?

Whatever it was, Korra couldn't deny the utter curiosity egging her on. Having been coddled the entirety of their carnal experience and denied a way to pleasure him from the night before, she peeled the silk covering him away to reveal a very naked Tarrlok, manhood fully erect and jutting proudly into the air.

His shaft was thick and smooth, marred only by the veins spiraling down his length that led up to the mushroom shaped head, sparking a heat inside her at the memory of his hard flesh plundering into her with lust clouding those irises. In the time she spent teasing him, Korra had never seen him look the way he did. She guessed it was because of the sex, that the look of arousal contorting his handsome face nearly seared her nerve endings with that one expression.

She took a peek at his sleeping face before glancing down at his manhood. The area around the base was crowned with wiry tufts of dark, brown hair. She smiled, noting that the slightly curly hair was just as disheveled as the strands on his head, a complete contradiction to the normal mask he wore as a politician.

Korra's lust flared almost instantly and she almost felt guilty for doing such a thing to him. She tried to justify it by thinking that if no one knew what happened behind closed doors, then surely another game of hide-and-seek underneath silk sheets wouldn't hurt anyone. It certainly didn't stop her body from wanting him, what more her own mind? Tarrlok hadn't given her the chance to explore his body like he had done to hers. And with what sinful ideas Asami had been supplying her and what had happened the night before, Korra couldn't stop her mind from wondering what his skin tasted like, what it felt like to have him in her mouth... and if all the things she had heard about fellatios would work on him. Was it true that a man would do anything if a girl wrapped her lips around his cock? Would that work for Tarrlok? She knew he had a stoney resistance and that only broke because of her doing… but would he give in or push her away with nothing but bewilderment?

It was intriguing to say the least. Tarrlok wasn't an easy man to manipulate, something he knew very well with his career, and the thought of dominating him just as he had to her sent another thrill through her body.

She crawled over him, gazing at his swollen member with interest before shifting her eyes back to his tranquil face. He was still sound asleep.

 _That won't last for long._ The voice emerged from the depths of her hazy mind. She nearly let out an unbecoming snort at the truth behind that devious mutter.

With a smirk, Korra took him in her hand, marveling at the contrast of smooth skin and hard flesh as she allowed herself to stroke him gently, relishing the way it glided through her fingers before letting her thumb run over the head. Tarrlok groaned softly, stirring as he began to awaken. Korra bit her lip in anticipation, she knew what was coming and she was ready to see the surprised expression on his face as he realized exactly what woke him up.

Tarrlok had been in deep slumber, his normally astute brain loosened by the night's events. She continued the slow pumping with her hand, and when he gave no indication of waking up - except for a few stirs and deep inhales, or grunts, she couldn't be too sure - Korra dipped her head, eyes still watching him, and allowed the tip of her tongue to experimentally lick the side of his shaft.

Disoriented eyes cracked open as she watched him adjust to his surroundings. It was amusing to say the least - to witness him this lost in his own bearings, that is - but she took it a step further. She licked his swollen head, wrapped her lips around him and inched lower and lower, as deep as she could go before pressing her tongue against his hard flesh.

Dazed, Tarrlok let out the tiniest of groans when his eyes trailed down to the mess of brown hair directly over his groin. His slow mind couldn't process it quick enough, but all he could see was sparkling cerulean eyes watching him with yearning all while she released him and lapped her tongue against his tip. He instantly knew what was going on as he put the pieces together.

Pale blue eyes widened and he gasped in both surprise and pleasure as she closed her mouth over his tip and began to suck softly, immediately sending molten heat through his languid body. He had to push himself up the slightest bit against the headboard with a creak, unable to associate the fact that this was true reality and not some fantasy.

"K-Korra!" He fumbled, wondering what in seven hells had gotten into her. Last night was supposedly their only night of indulgence together - or at least that's what he presumed considering the reality of their relationship - and yet here she was. She looked like a woman straight out of his dream with the way she sucked at his cock before he had fully woken. For some odd reason, he wasn't all too surprised with her ministrations since she deliberately went out of her way to make his life for the past few months a living hell filled with nothing but teasings and mischief. Whatever the reason, he couldn't focus, couldn't think of a single, coherent thought for more than a few seconds at a time before it disappeared into a puff of pleasure.

She pulled away just long enough to breathe a sultry, "Good morning, Tarrlok." before closing her mouth around him again, sucking at his tip and letting her tongue glide over the hot flesh, tasting his skin as though it were her life line.

At first, his skin had tasted a lot like his kisses after he had explored her own sex with his tongue, but she realized she was tasting traces of last night's love making. At the realization, something mischievous and greedy within her sent a sinful thrill down her spine at the very thought of the night before's events.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, eyes widening as he watched in a mixture of confusion and desire.

Before answering him, she decided to try out a method she had read about, she used the hand that wasn't encircling his shaft to cup the twin sacks beneath, squeezing them gently and noting that her actions indeed seemed to have a desirable effect, for Tarrlok groaned once more, his hands shooting to her shoulders, although he seemed unsure about whether he wanted to pull her closer or push her away.

Korra pulled away by laving her tongue up the length of his cock before she smirked, saying, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He barely could squeeze another word in because she was already dipping low once more, taking him deeper and deeper passed parted lips.

Seven hells, she was making him feel so good, far better than he would have given her credit for, and somewhere within his hazy mind he wondered where exactly she honed these skills at. Though, that certainly wasn't what he wanted to think about and instantly pushed the thought away, especially now that he was receiving her attention.

"Korra, we can't do this." He hissed through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her shoulders. Tarrlok opened his mouth to continue, but a shaky sigh replaced coherent words as she ran her tongue along the sensitive underside of his shaft. She smiled around the thick flesh, loving how one simple action could reduce such a powerful man to a quivering heap.

She let him slide free of her mouth, but still continued to pump him with her hand as she responded.

"But we already did it." She giggled as if the answer was obvious that now that they shared a night of indulgence, they could share their bodies more than once.

Furrowing his brows, he attempted to stifle a groan bubbling in his throat, though Korra knew exactly what he was hiding. In fact, it seemed as though she thrived on his fruitless attempt to stop her sinful ministrations. "Yes, we did, but that's not the point." He managed.

Coyly tilting her head to the side, she smirked, knowing full well she already won this so-called argument and asked, "And what is your point?"

Tarrlok gulped, eyes going in and out of focus as he tried to find a way to get her to stop those sensational tremors, to find a rational argument. Yet she couldn't wait any longer, seemingly eager to wrap her lips once more around his throbbing arousal.

"My point is that t-this is wrong… a-and we're going to be late." He tried somewhat meekly, lustful eyes fixated on her own. It was odd even for Tarrlok, but it was as if his plentiful skill in debating and orating suddenly disappeared under the teasing swipe of her tongue against the velvety skin of his hardening cock.

He should have been trying harder. He should've done what his body desperately didn't want, pushing her away before this got out of hand. Even though the thought was present, his mouth was certainly just as stubborn as the girl sucking at his sensitive flesh with fervor before pulling away again.

"Mn, we'll be more than late." She purred, leaning over his body to press a single, mischievous kiss to his lips. And just as she thought, he almost tugged her into another before she smiled teasingly and returned to working on his arousal.

Intrigued, Tarrlok watched her take his tip back into her mouth and proceeded to flick her tongue over the sensitive slit, pressing her limber muscle into it and licking up the precum that had beaded at the top.

She could feel him growing even harder inside her mouth, throbbing hot against her tongue. He was still reluctant to give in to her, his poorly timed moral integrity rearing its head again.

"But Korra-" Tarrlok said, his voice sounding almost as if he were pleading. "We shouldn't-" In any case, what did it matter? As much as he knew this needed to stop, especially now that they were stark naked under his silk sheets, he acknowledged that the moment they began their unspoken game with one another that was when it grew out of control. Maybe even far before then.

Memories of all the things Asami jested about orally pleasuring a man came back to her. She had heard men loved it when a woman took all of him into her mouth, although Asami soon went into a fit of laughter at the time when she saw Mako's flush heat his cheeks.

Relaxing her throat just as Asami had advised - rather jokingly, though Korra kept that information deep in the depths of her mind - she began to lower her head, his rigid shaft sliding into her mouth until her lips were almost at his base. She had to fight her gag reflex as he bumped the back of her throat, but his cry of pleasure was more than worth it.

Tarrlok could only watch in amazement as she swallowed his entire cock, the slick walls of her mouth closing around him deliciously until his whole length was inside her. His fingers left her shoulders and tangled in her hair, urging her to slide off of him as he desperately tried to remember why he should be resisting. She was his adopted daughter, the council were bound to find out, especially now that Noatak and Hiroshi were on his ass, the public eye… Spirits, he had agreed the night before, but not once did it cross his mind that she wanted more. It was rather idiotic of him to assume.

Now here she was, without a shred of clothing and his arousal halfway down her throat. In actuality, he was thrilled, but a very small part of him stubbornly reminded him that if this continued people were surely going to find out. He was already seen with her out in public, the papers have already mentioned such a thing once or twice, though it was nothing of importance, nothing that indicated their relation to one another. He hoped it stayed that way.

She allowed him to pull her off his member until only the tip remained in her mouth, but then slid right back down, earning another strangled moan from her lover as his hands fisted tighter in her hair. She bobbed up and down a few times, loving how it made Tarrlok squirm, and when she had him inside her, she began to run her tongue up and down his length.

"Spirits," he panted, feeling her slick muscle slide over his sensitive shaft.

He decided that he really didn't give a rats ass what people thought about the two of them together. After all, it truly wouldn't matter if none of them ever knew, right? He could control this, he could hide these trysts of theirs from the public, he already hid his past from them for this long. How would this make any difference? All resistance fled and the hands in her hair began to guide her up and down, urging her to move faster as he moaned with every flick of her sweet tongue.

Korra felt him give into her and glanced up to see him reclined back against the pillows, bare torso beginning to glisten with sweat. His chiseled abdominal muscles contracted powerfully, clenching as pleasure rippled through him. The sight of his disheveled hair and flushed skin and pleasure expression made her sex quiver in anticipation. She was already wet for him and was eager to feel him inside her again, but she also favored the feeling of having such power over someone who consistently held authority.

Tarrlok closed his eyes, mystified by the way she swallowed him whole as if she had done this before. He could feel her burning gaze on him, could feel her hastening the pace as she bobbed up and down. He began to arch his hips, thrusting up gently into her mouth as he mimicked his thrusts from the night before, groaning loudly as her tongue once again slicked over him.

Faster and faster, he felt the vibrations of her responding moans against his cock. It was as if she were getting turned on just as he was. It was getting too much for him. He nearly scrambled for her to get off of him, but it was too late.

Molten lava coursed through each of his veins at the feel of his abdomen contracting, of the twin sacks tensing. Tarrlok let out a roaring cry, arching his back against bunched pillows as he felt pleasure flowing through him and into her waiting mouth. She sucked and sucked until he was a trembling mess, cracking hazy eyes open just in time for him to watch her.

When she pulled away, a stray string of their desire clung from his tip to her lip. Korra licked her lips, breaking their connection for a mere few seconds before crawling atop his tingling body. The look in her eyes were almost predatory. Yet something about them had the blood immediately returning south once more. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew there was no resisting Korra, it was as if he were on some drug that slowed his senses and made him comply to every action she wanted.

With her hips straddling his, her core pressed flush against his groin, her hands ran down his chest, feeling each groove on the chiseled flesh respond to her touch. She was intrigued. Even now as she was perched directly over his member she couldn't believe that he had a body like that with a career like his. In all honesty, it baffled her, though she certainly wasn't complaining.

Korra shifted the tiniest bit in restlessness, just witnessing such a raw and vulnerable moment from the man beneath her had Korra wanting to experience the ecstasy he felt just moments ago. Her body was overheated despite the frigid cold outside of the estate's walls. She sensed his piercing gaze on her as she trailed a fascinated finger over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, watching his muscles twitch at her teasing touch.

She nearly missed the sigh he released with how lost she was at the mere sight of his body, but that single sound had her eyes trailing up to his. She couldn't resist. No.

And apparently neither could he, for he perched from his lounged position to meet her.

"No," she stopped him. A delicate yet firm hand was placed on his chest, stopping the man underneath her from flipping them over in order for him to have his way with her. She wasn't complaining, especially with the skill he demonstrated last night. Yet, as much as she wanted to feel him plundering into her, she wanted to feel the power he had in controlling the pace of their pleasure. "I want to know what it feels like on top."

He didn't dare speak a word, merely remaining silent. Instead, he returned to leaning atop the pillows and opted to immediately maneuver his hands to grasp at her thighs as she now had both of hers gripping the headboard with nothing short of excitement and fascination.

Korra spread her knees as far as they would go until they were connected almost too perfectly. With the submissive look in his eyes Korra's breathing hitched. She could practically feel the raw authority she held over him and nothing intrigued her more than that sensation. She rocked her hips back and forth across his arousal, giving them both a jolt of pleasure with each movement, continuing to increase the wonderful friction between them.

Tarrlok hissed when she shifted perfectly above his arousal, and she could see how hard his willpower worked with how much he wanted to push into her, that perfectly groomed veneer of his crumbling to dust before her eyes. It was what she wanted for the past few months, to witness him give into her movements. Tilting her head back, she bit her lip as the delicious thrumming returned.

Slick sex against slick sex, Korra couldn't be bothered to stop the rolling rhythm between them. Sparks of heat coursed through her and she didn't, moreso couldn't, stop. For the life of her, Korra had never felt such a dirty need to act out such sinful ministrations before. Was it because of last night? Was it because of everything that led up to their inevitable union? She wasn't sure, and frankly, didn't care enough to pursue the thought with a mind so clouded and fixated on one thing.

His fingers tightened on her skin and her mind was brought back to the reality of her gyrations. Korra had some pity for the man as she ground her hips just right, just enough for Tarrlok to dig short nails into her skin with patience running thin. But then she heard something akin to a growl from the man beneath her which caused her to crack open hazy eyes as he arched his hips against the junction between her legs.

To the spirits above, she knew she should wait, she knew that heavy petting was integral in receiving the best release, but his arousal was already pulsing in need and she could feel herself practically soaking for him. She wanted him. No. She needed him and nothing short of the near fucking they experienced the night before.

Just when he thought she had no mercy for him, she lifted her hips, grasping at his shaft to align him with her slit before feeling the familiar heat at his tip. He was too far gone to protest, simply watching her through lust glazed eyes as she slowly slid onto him. The mere sight of her body opening up to him had his breath catching in his throat. It was only when she moved inch by agonizing inch did his gaze flicker to her face as he entered her. Beautiful. He was captivated by full pink lips parted in a pleasured gasp as slick feminine muscles wrapped around him.

When her hips sank down to his base, she could feel his tip hitting a spot that sent sparks flaring throughout her body. He filled her completely yet it did little to satiate the burning hunger that was threatening to eat her up from the inside out. She lifted her hips once more, feeling the familiar sting of muscles unused to such delightful intrusions, only to slide back down. They both groaned with the first deep thrust.

All she could focus on was heat and the corresponding thrills that sparked underneath her skin. Anything other than that feeling in her mind dissipated into nothingness.

Just as she was the night before, she was incredibly tight. She raised her hips up and down tantalizingly slow, though the sight of his cock sliding into her core produced nothing but soft groans low in his throat. The mixture of blazing heat and her wetness felt superb against his hardened cock, just enough that he wanted to be sheathed in her for as long as she allowed. He watched her ride him, thigh and abdominal muscles flexing beautifully with the effort. She let out a shaky breath each time her body engulfed him, moaning deliciously as he stretched her, filled her, slid against the slick tightness of her vaginal walls. Her cerulean eyes were cracked open, clouded and at times lost focus when he rubbed against certain places within her. The sight alone drove the breath from his lungs and the feel of her around him nearly undone him, yet he refused to give into the tempting sight.

No. Not when he made a trembling mess of himself with the simple act of her lips around his cock. Truthfully, it was pathetic. He was a grown man that spilt the proof of his pleasure into her mouth as if he were some sex-deprived teenager. Yet as much as the thought was berating, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to pound into her with all the force he could muster.

Again and again, she rolled her hips to an unvoiced rhythm, her pace speeding up with the given confidence. Tarrlok couldn't help but to urge her on, the hands at her hips assisting in lifting her up and down and encouraging her to move faster. With what he witnessed the night before and with her action previously, he guessed this was exactly what she wanted. And judging by her tight grip on the wood, he presumed he was correct. Her hazy eyes closed at the sensation as she groaned sensuously, last night's uninhibited ministrations catching up to her.

Considering her position, he shifted his hips perfectly in order for him to bury himself fully in her.

Her mouth immediately fell open in an inarticulate moan as she felt his hot manhood sink even deeper, but when he used the hands on her hips to pull her down as he thrust his own pelvis upward, that moan spiraled into a high-pitched cry.

" _Fuck_ , you're so deep," she cursed, hunching down to grasp the pillow beneath him for leverage as the craving for his lips nearly overpowered her need to continue the sensual rocking of her hips.

Her long brown hair fell around them in a messy curtain of tangles as he panted against her lips, a devilish smile curving the corners of his mouth at her disintegrating resistance to hold authority over him. He knew she wanted to play with fire, and he was sure that he could easily dominate her if he so desired, but that wouldn't necessarily make things interesting for them. They kissed in a hungry clash of lips and tongue, each seeking to devour the other between breathless whimpers and cries of pleasure. She moved her lips against his in accordance to the hastening movements of their hips, so much so, that she could feel her heart beating in time to their lovemaking.

Korra broke away from his lips and began kissing her way along his jaw with fervor, shivering against the roughness of the beginnings of facial stubble across her mouth. Tarrlok sucked in a sharp, hissing breath when she gave his earlobe a light nip and tilted his head back to give her better access to his throat.

His skin was soft beneath her lips and the feel of his pulse pounding against her tongue made her inadvertently intensify the pace of her hips, yet she could feel herself growing numb from the subtleties. She wanted more. Much more. She sucked at the side of his neck, relishing the sight of an angry, red mark glaring at her as she pulled away. Just as she was about to travel lower, his hands roved from the swell of her hips to her toned ass.

Without warning, Korra heard a sharp smack and felt the flowing of heat at the site of his slap. She yelped in surprise, a smile etched on her face as she loved the way he was getting rough with her. It was surprising to feel the tightening of her muscles pull him further into her at such a simple act of an ass slap. Though, she chalked it up to the masochist in her. Pressing her forehead against his cheek, she moaned into his ear with each upwards thrust as she ground against him harder.

Tarrlok closed his eyes, relishing the enticing sounds that came out of her, gasping as he dug his fingers into the supple flesh of her tight posterior. They barely began and he was already feeling the heated thrills coursing through his veins.

He had to inwardly curse. In all his years of living, never had he felt such a connection to a partner than he did with Korra. She molded so perfectly around him that he clenched his jaw at the erotic lure of her muscles. Truthfully, it didn't make sense, yet he still resigned himself to her, the feeling of feminine muscles clenching around him with each retreat of his arousal had the very thought evaporate into nothing.

She moved faster now, pulling away from him and leaning forward to press one hand against his chiseled chest while the other grasped at the wood just above his head. He couldn't deny the enticing sight of her breasts bouncing to each thrust of his, thus he lifted his head up, his lips enclosing a nipple, feeling the bud distend further into his awaiting mouth as he sucked and lapped at the tender flesh.

A choked sound come from the woman above him and felt her shudder against his mouth. She was irresistible. Tarrlok watched her face for any reaction - a bead of sweat slowly rolling down the curve of her cheek as she perched her forehead against the hand gripping the wood, brows furrowed in pleasure, grinding her hips in desperate circles as Tarrlok continued to guide her motions perfectly.

Sucking at her greedily, he was determined to gauge a pleasured reaction from her. He teased her with the addition of the delicious scrape of his teeth against her sensitive flesh, which only caused her body to grow even more taut against him.

It was when he felt the tremors that he switched his attention to her other breast. However, her hips moved desperately against his, moved on instinct that he presumed she was nearing her awaited release that contributed to the intensifying thrums in their body. "Harder," she gasped through uninhibited moans.

Korra could feel the fire burn once again low in her abdomen, although this time it wasn't so much a ball of fire ready to burst as it was a constant flow, like a river during heavy rains that continued to flow faster, harder, until it swept the whole world away.

With each desperate grind of her hips, Tarrlok continued to lift his pelvis while his hands pushed her downward with increasing force, her impassioned cries mingled with his deeper, raspier moans and reverent utterances of how tight she was and good she felt. She had intended to take charge of him, to dominate him fully, but it seemed the lust they both felt had grown into a monster that neither of them could control. The one in charge now was their mutual passion, powering the smooth undulations of toned muscles and sweat-slicked skin.

She glanced down at him, those pale blue eyes were burning all too hotly as a pleasurable grimace etched itself on his handsome features.

He wanted nothing more than to fuck her, to have her screaming his name over and over again until she shook from the intensity and desperation. He knew she wanted it this way, but he couldn't stop the stubborn portion of his mind from wanting to flip her over and hammer into her until they were both spent, quivering and reveling in the hazy afterglow.

Hard thrust after hard thrust, they were getting progressively powerful. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't for the life of her focus on anything but his harsh thrusts, but spirits did she relish such pleasure that it practically blurred the lines of pain. Korra found herself forgetting how to breathe as the searing heat raced along her spine and through her veins. Every bone-jarring thrust of his hips made her hot and dizzy that she tilted her head back. The coil within her was burning again and this time she was sure that, when it unravelled, there would be nothing gentle about it.

She wanted to tell him to slow down before she drowned in the pleasure, overwhelmed by sheer force behind each thrust as he tugged her down and he thrusted up, but it seemed too much to do more than mindlessly cry unintelligible sounds into the open air. It was too much. The same emotions and sensations she felt the night before nearly flooded her.

Tarrlok's hands moved her more erratically, his head tipping back against the wood as he growled and gasped, as the bed frame shook and squeaked and struck the wall behind him with their thrusts, as slick flesh slapped against slick flesh. Korra's eyes squeezed shut as the feeling of peaked pleasure shook her core, spiralling through her lower half and making her gasp out sounds so much louder than she should or ever thought she would. " _Tarrlok!"_ She screamed his name in pleasured awe.

She suddenly clamped around him like a vice, driving the breath from Tarrlok's lungs as sparks of gratification shot up his spine in delicious pulsations. "Spirits, _Korra_ ," he muttered, giving in to the satisfaction as her body milked the release from him, pouring his hot seed into her as she flexed and fluttered around his cock until every drop of his desire had been spent.

Korra collapsed onto him, their sweaty bodies tangled together. They were both trembling as he wrapped his arms around her, their hearts pounding in unison and both panting aloud as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Warmth and fuzziness tingled throughout her body that she could barely move, as if she wanted to in the first place.

Gradually, she stopped shaking and her breathing evened out, shifting her hips against him as he slipped out. She gave a contented hum and snuggled into him, pressing lazy kisses to his jaw and cheek while the subtle feeling of his hot seed seeped out of her core. The air around them was thick with the musky scent of their sex. Her lips roved over him, pressing warm kisses anywhere her lips could reach, the sweet sensation making his eyelids heavy. He wanted to succumb to the dark depths of sleep one more, but he knew he couldn't stay here all day, doing this with her. There were people waiting for them, and though this had been an exquisite distraction, reality faced them outside of the estate.

She pulled away, hovering above him with a healthy flush lighting her skin as his fingertips slowly roved down her spine. "I honestly didn't think sex would be so… nice," she admitted almost meekly, a direct contrast to the Korra he saw howling just moments ago.

Lightly, she tucked the stray strands of hair sticking to his forehead out of the way. It was such a tender touch, he was at a loss on how to react to the uncharacteristically gentle feeling. He hardly heard her words with his unusually slow mind, but the meaning suddenly registered. Smirking, he rubbed his thumb in patterned circles just above the curve of her ass. "Nice? I hardly consider that screaming would imply just nice." He teased.

"Ok, maybe amazing, and I mean, I knew it would be on some level, but… spirits." She drawled almost dreamily. Cerulean eyes glimmered in haziness as she laid her head down on his shoulder, unconsciously tracing the pads of her fingers down his chest.

He couldn't help but to absorb this yielding Korra. She was abnormally affectionate, though, he presumed it was due to the hard fucking that made her docile in a search for relieving the pain behind the strength of their doing. "Care to enlighten me?" He questioned with the tiniest of shivers, genuinely interested to hear her explanation.

She chewed at her lip, thinking. "Well, it helps to know that it's with someone special. But what _doesn't_ help is that you're handsome, or that you're intelligent, or you know exactly where to touch me, or that your dick is-" She supplied, a smirk lining her plump lips.

"T-that should be sufficient enough," he intervened with a flush before tapping the tip of her nose gently. "And you, my dear, are stunning. You are smart and witty and your sense of humor, while rather crass, is impeccable." He complimented, leaning in for a kiss, but stopped short as he felt her smile against his lips. "Truthfully, it's a good feeling when I get to see you smile."

Unwilling to wait another second, her hand creeped up to his neck as she captured his lips for a chaste kiss, whispering, "Same with you. You really need to loosen up a bit."

Suddenly, they were lost in each other's lips once more. Thoughts of their life in the city froze as their lips moved against one another sensually. Tarrlok couldn't believe he was at this level of content. Never in his life had he felt this tranquil. Well, maybe he did, but it was so long ago that he hadn't felt so at ease with another person, especially with someone he shared his bed with than he did with the woman in his arms. She pulled away from his lips, trailing small pecks down the familiar path of his neck.

As much as he wanted to stay cuddled together, exchanging kisses in the warmth of his bed, he needed to say what his body desperately didn't want. "We should go," he whispered, combing his long fingers through her tangled strands as the other settled low at the small of her back. "We don't want people to start worrying about us."

Korra made a sound of agreement at the back of her throat, not really listening to the words as she pressed light kisses up his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear. But it wasn't until he let out a sigh did it register in her mind that he still intended to go to work. Well, she did have to admit it was still early in the day for them to resign themselves to their respective duties. Asami most likely was waiting for her, but this was in all honesty more important than a project. Then there was volleyball… something sinful sparked at the mere thought of the sport.

Breaking away and looking him straight in the eyes, she murmured, "Oh, yeah. I uh, h-have volleyball practice after school… so if ever you wanted to drop by." She suggested, hopeful eyes concealing the mischief she had in mind.

"I'll see what I could do." He replied against her lips as she moved back in for another long, sweet kiss. It was when her tongue tangled with his that he withdrawn and heard a tiny huff from the girl above him and said, "But we really should get going before they suspect the worst."

"What about a shower first? You look a little… ravaged." She smirked, poking the angry red mark marring the base of his neck - pleased at herself at knowing full well it was due to her ministrations that he looked the way he did.

"I can say the same about you." He responded, playing with her mussed strands. He could sense her leaning in for another kiss, but they really needed to get going. "You go on first, I need a few minutes."

"Too much for your old heart, huh?" She quipped, resting her head against his chest as she bit her lip to stifle a giggle threatening to escape at the silent glare she saw him offer her.

The hand at the small of her back travelled down the curve of her toned ass to grasp firmly at the tight muscles of her thigh. "Would you like me to prove to you again that I'm not old?" He asked almost too seriously.

She knew he was just trying to get her off of him, to have a few minutes to himself for a quick smoke break - that's what she assumed, anyways - yet her mind was still in dangerous territory, especially since she was still pressed so perfectly against him. Korra did nothing but laugh and subtly stirred against his hips once more."You say that like it's a bad thing." She teased.

Sighing, Tarrlok relinquished himself to her jests this early in the morning with a smile and closed eyes. "Korra, take a shower." He responded lamely, loosening his grip on her thigh before lightly tapping her warm skin.

"You're such a party pooper," Korra groaned before rolling off of him and flinging the sheets off her body with an exaggerated flick of her wrist. He should have known she'd make a scene with such drama. What he did know she was just doing that to get him out of bed, but what he didn't expect was the elaborate swing of her hips. His eyes strayed on her posterior and when she glanced over her shoulder, he had an inkling it was all deliberate. Scratch that, he _knew_ it was on purpose, judging by the mischievous spark in her eyes.

"I know you're just doing that to tease me, sweetheart." He spoke up, voice growing husky as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Korra stopped at the threshold dividing his bedroom and his bathroom, leaning against the wood and deliberately jutting her bum out in a way to show all the curves he had just touched moments ago. "Wow, it's good to know you're smart." She replied with a lilt in her voice before rolling her eyes in jest and mimicked his action by smacking her own ass with a sharp slap as she disappeared into the other room.

Tarrlok knew he should wait for her to finish, that he shouldn't get up, that he shouldn't join her in the shower, but before he even realized what he was doing, he was already up on his feet, halfway towards the bathroom and already he could see Korra's outline as the shower began filling with steam.

* * *

Asami was worried. She hadn't heard anything from Korra and she seriously doubted she'd come to class if she was already more than an hour late. This wasn't part of their plan, but when the time came for their oral presentation, Asami was sure to improvise if she had do it by herself. She didn't mind, but the thing that was putting her in unease was that it wasn't like Korra to ignore her texts.

Tahno and his partner were just finishing their presentation, and she honestly could care less about the laws they had to research on. They weren't particularly interesting or controversial unlike the recent laws that had been passed or really anything that was worth talking about with the recent news. Her thoughts were stuck on worry. What if she was sick? What if she got into a car crash on the way to school? What if…? No. Just because she was a little out of her regular mindset that surely didn't mean she did anything to harm herself… right?

The longer the thought settled, the harder it was to keep herself situated in her seat. She was fidgeting with the golden piece of jewelry around her neck and she repeatedly glanced at her phone, yet no indication of life came from Korra.

Ok, she had to calm down. Maybe she just forgot to set an alarm and didn't realize she was late for school..? It did sound like something Korra would do. Distractedly, she reached for her iced coffee and took a healthy gulp of the cool beverage.

But suddenly the people around her were clapping and she joined just a few seconds short.

Huh?

Oh, the presentation. Tahno. And whoever that tiny guy was. Whoever he was, it didn't matter because Mr. Tenzin was already walking towards the front of the class, only to discreetly shake his head and let out a long, suffering sigh. Asami could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes, but she didn't dwell on such a thing for too long considering once he opened his mouth in what she presumed was to either provide feedback on the presentation or to introduce another group, the door opened with the slightest of creaks.

Viridian eyes shot towards the door and immediately narrowed in suspicion. It was Korra. Her hair was wet. Well, not technically wet, but it looked damp at the back of her head from a hasty shower. And definitely a little frizzy from what she could see. Maybe she really did wake up late.

But then Asami eyed her up and down. A black turtleneck and too big, grey trousers - that looked eerily familiar - with a thin black belt cinching her waist. She opted with an off-white tote bag and cradled her two books in hand rather than use her backpack like she typically did. That in of itself was suspicious. She hated lugging those things around because she liked having her 'hands free'. Asami watched her friend stop short at Mr. Tenzin's side, but something was amiss. Something seriously made her skin crawl. It was precisely that of Korra gazing directly into their teacher's greyish eyes with interest practically radiating out of them. Not just interest, but _interest_.

"Well, look who decided to come to class early." Mr. Tenzin said slowly, brows furrowing in what Asami assumed was wariness before he snatched the note from Korra's grasp with a corresponding crinkle of paper.

With a sheepish giggle, she saw her friend scratch at the back of her neck as she replied, "Sorry, Mr. Tenzin. I couldn't really help it, though."

Even though Korra's body screamed an apology, she could see all the way from the back seat that her vibrant blue eyes continued to glimmer in something akin to pleasure, unknowing, or at least unwilling to accept the fact that she was still standing at the front of the classroom and continued to make her teacher thoroughly uncomfortable. "Apology accepted, just don't make it a habit… And stop looking at me like that. Take your seat." He dismissed her with a wave.

And just as if nothing could make this situation any weirder, Korra actually saluted him before walking to the seat beside Asami. What in all hell was going on? She was more than curious to know what happened with her friend, especially when she was nothing more than a doleful lump the week prior, so she narrowed her eyes further. Was she brainwashed over the weekend?

Korra sat down, situating herself into a comfortable position as Mr. Tenzin continued where he left off. Asami waited until her blue eyed friend met her suspicious gaze before she said, "And here I thought you ditched me and I was going to have to present our project alone."

She chuckled at her statement, shaking her head and leaning back into the hard plastic of the chair. "Nah, I wouldn't skip today. I still have practice after school." Korra whispered in reply, a smirk slowly lining her lips.

With slightly parted lips, Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing. So this was what she got for helping a friend in need for the past two months. Shame. "Wow, you're such a great friend." She shook her head and mirrored Korra's position, hearing the tiniest of titters coming from the girl next to her through Mr. Tenzin's deep voice. "Anyway… where were you?"

"Dentist," Korra said simply. She shrugged, appearing as though she were listening to their teacher's lecture with enthusiasm, yet Asami knew better judging by the smirk that was still plastered on her face.

Ok, something seriously was getting fishy. Why would she be beaming just because she was at the dentist?

She didn't believe it one bit. Korra was lying through her teeth and it was pretty obvious. With a sidelong glance in evident disbelief, Asami crossed her arms with a huff. "If you were at the dentist then why is your hair still wet? And on top of that, you're practically glowing." She accused. But when Korra said nothing in response, the growing silence between them intensified, and suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Widening viridian eyes and mouth hanging open, she gasped, uncaring that everyone's eyes were now on her and Korra. "Oh my- you did-"

"Miss Sato," Mr. Tenzin interrupted. Asami swung her head to face her teacher, cupping her mouth with her hands as she saw a brow twitch in annoyance. "Since you're making such a ruckus and interrupting my class, how about you and your partner present your project next?" He suggested almost too sweetly.

"Yes, Mr. Tenzin." She agreed reluctantly with a sheepish smile. Her and Korra stood up, yet their conversation didn't cease one bit. "Did he drill you good?" She queried with a hushed voice as they began making their way to the front of the class to rifle through the posters reclined on one of the walls. When all she received was a sparkling glance of Korra's eyes, Asami gasped and pointed a prodding finger into her friend's shoulder, hastily whispering, "You better tell me everything at lunch."

* * *

Even after he had dropped her off at school, Tarrlok's head was full of nothing but Korra, nothing but the things they shared together, the things they did together and to each other.

 _The need for better security…_

He should have been scrawling side notes on his copy of the proposition. He should have been at the very least listening to what the other council members spoke of, but he couldn't do even that. Such a simple task in the daily life of a politician yet his fingers itched to grasp something other than a pen and his eyes stung with the desire to gaze upon her lovely physique rather than the dull font of a new proposal. His mind was drawing a blank, was spent elsewhere - specifically what happened a few hours prior in the privacy of his own bathroom… and quarters - during this monotonous meeting and he truly did expect this. How could he not?

In the past twenty-four hours, he had seen the wide spectrum of her different moods. From wrath and annoyance, to horniness and playfulness, the variety was shown just within the previous night and he truly was at a loss as to how he should handle her. He had to admit it was selfish, what they did, yet he couldn't deny the fact that it seemed necessary in order to quell the elephant in the room, so to speak. It was easy to tell himself that it wouldn't happen again, that nothing would change, that nothing would be affected by their thoughtless indulgence if not a single soul found out, but that was unrealistic. Though, even as the doubts and regrets had come and gone, the tantalizing image of Korra in a shower full of steam never wavered.

 _The very idea of homicide…_

He couldn't quite believe what had transpired, but he knew what they had done together hadn't satiate his lust for her like he had hoped, but instead, fueled it further.

Everything that happened between them, no matter how blatant or subtle, it all lead up to her backing him into a corner.

It was deliberate, he knew that much. But Tarrlok couldn't get her expression out of his head: the expression of pure ecstasy. Nothing compared to the quickening of his heart at the mere sight of those eyes glazed over in heat. When he pressed her against the foggy glass, tracing the familiar path of her body with his lips once more, she watched him with hunger searing in her eyes. When she turned around, hair plastered to her skin, steam beading upon sultry lashes, expectantly glancing at him over her shoulder as if silently demanding his touch, he pressed flush against her back all before slim fingers reached around her to weave into his wet strands and anchor him in place. It went all too fast after those delicate kisses he placed down her neck and onto the curve of her shoulder.

… _Which is why the proposition…_

The sense of urgency in their touch, the scalding spray of water splashing onto their skin, the intermingled sounds of moans and grunts with the slapping of his groin against her perfectly toned posterior had the very seed spurt from him in delightful pulsations. The memory sent a delicious thrill coursing through his veins towards the flesh between his legs, threatening to manifest such sinful signs of his lust.

Clenching his jaw and willing his heart that was nearly beating out of his chest to calm down, Tarrlok discreetly glanced around the table at each of the council members' faces. They were hardly paying any attention. Most held a blank stare either towards the edge of the table or the council member currently speaking. He let out the breath he wasn't aware of holding. Spirits. And here he was, heart palpitating to the mere thought of Korra once more, that he'd find himself caught in such a trance for once.

He really shouldn't be surprised considering their senile age, but that didn't alleviate the situation with their penchant for shoving all projects and propositions onto his desk. He took a deep, slow breath, twirling his pen between his fingers anxiously.

He had to wonder how Korra was coping with this. Just judging by her vivacious mood earlier that morning, he sensed she'd have a field day. Whereas with him, he could barely work, let alone attempt to think of anything but her movements.

He had to admit, he was quite impressed with how quick of a learner she was. Though, he had to wonder who provided her with such wicked ideas. It surely wasn't her that conjured these fantasies, was it? Was it Miss Sato? No. Even though she seemed to encourage and tease Korra - especially when he was around - he was certain it was one of those boys she hung around with. Was it that Mako he met? The boy did suggest some strong, albeit hidden, feelings for his… daughter..? lover..? Well, it certainly wasn't that bulk of a boy, his brother, he guessed.

Tarrlok ran a hand through his hair, stretching out his long limbs underneath the table in slight annoyance with himself. What does any of this matter, now? Why was this mere teenager clouding his mind? Why was he so fixated on her?... Well, he knew why considering the taboo aspect of their relationship, but he felt as if he were making it seem as though this was his first sexual encounter. Because that was an absolute lie.

It wasn't as if he were a virginal teen such as Korra herself. Those sounds she made certainly weren't what an innocent would make. And those deft movements surely didn't scream purity. Yet once again, he felt himself drifting into the memory of her lips wrapped around him, of the heat surrounding them as they were trapped in glass.

Stop this. He needed to focus despite the rest of the council that wasn't. If anything, that should have given him more incentive to listen… yet something in him knew it would be a fruitless feat.

* * *

Eyes.

She felt the unsettling sensation of someone watching her. Korra couldn't be too sure, but she swore it was the same feeling she got in her gut when she took Naga out for a run. And if anything, she always trusted those gut feelings.

Running slim fingers through her hair, she scanned the area as she fell behind the rest of the group. _Just think of something other than the possibility of someone following you._ The voice practically whispered in her ear.

Tons and tons of vendors lined the sides of the pavement as people weaved their way through the crowd. The scent of food filled her lungs with each intake of oxygen causing her stomach to grumble in hunger. The feeling brought her back to reality. If there really was someone following her it probably wasn't the best idea to trail behind and it certainly wasn't the best idea to get lost in the crowd.

Hastening her steps, she grasped onto Asami's black coat before taking one last look around… just to make sure, she reasoned.

It seemed as though everything was fine, normal even, but suddenly, she made direct eye contact with someone. It was a man. She had never seen him before; stoney eyes and a gaze that was ice cold that caused her to immediately look away. No, no, no. Maybe he was looking for someone else, and accidentally made contact with her? She glanced back to the exact place she saw him, but alas whoever he was, the man was gone. The very idea sent chills down her spine and the hairs at the back of her neck stand in uneasiness. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination? It could be the effects of not eating since the night beforehand, and even then the mere presence of Tarrlok's snubs and Noatak's incessant questioning made her lose what little appetite she had in the first place.

Spirits, she needed to stop. It's a good day and nothing should bring that down. She got what she wanted, and he evidently did as well, yet the mixture of fear and arousal still muddled her thoughts. She willed her mind to rest and chalked it up to the lack of food filtering through her system. It wasn't until she felt Asami's hand on her own and her worried green eyes focusing on her in an unspoken question.

Korra nodded back to her friend and released the thick fabric from her unintentionally tight grip before she heard Asami clear her throat and quickly changed the subject.

"...So I'm having this Halloween party in a few weeks…" She began, hugging the coat around her tighter in order to stave off the cold. Viridian eyes glanced at their faces and immediately rolled them skyward, most likely due to the need to explain herself, though she couldn't be so sure when Mako and Bolin tagged along. "My dad said he'll be gone for the weekend so the house will be all to me… you guys should go." She explained further with raised brows.

Attempting to lighten the mood, especially after that little… distraction?... was over, Korra scrunched her face in disgust. "Ew, no, why would I ever want to go to a party with you losers?" She asked, a smirk immediately replacing the grimace.

She thought it was obvious that it was meant to be a sarcastic comment, something friends usually do to each other as a way of endearment… But of course, Bolin gasped as though she had physically shoved her friend to the floor in her haste to get food into her mouth. "Wow. That's harsh, Korra. Is that really how you feel about us?"

"I'm joking! It's a joke! Of course I'll go." She spoke up before laughing at the way Bolin's eyes practically lit in relief. Spirits, the boy was only a year younger than them and yet he made it seem as though he were ten. Korra brushed it off with a titter. At least he was trying to make conversation unlike the dark cloud that seemed to follow them around, saying nothing more than irritated grunts and eyes glued to the side at the impending vendors since leaving the campus. His mood seemed fine for once, that is until Asami mentioned the dentist and drilling and swallowing or spitting jokes. She didn't think anything of it, but the flush that colored his cheeks soon after the joke had bewilderment etched all over her face. "I mean, someone has to make sure you don't rip your clothes off and jump into the pool when you're drunk."

Whatever. She wasn't going to let Mako, or that guy whoever he was, bring her mood down. No. Not when the air had been cleared between her and Tarrlok, and for once she felt like she was moving forward in life without the guilt weighing her down.

Bolin gasped once again, frozen in his spot that had Korra damn near colliding into the boy's back. "Asami! You told her?!" He asked, baffled.

"How could I not? That was the only party you two threw and that happened… I'm honestly surprised you didn't drown or get some kind of injury because of it." Asami shrugged before leading them straight to a cart filled with soon-to-be hot and spicy takoyaki.

Pouting, Bolin grumbled some nonsense under his breath, something she couldn't for the life of her hear with all the food cooking and the crowd bustling around them, yet it had Korra chewing at her lip with a smile curling the corners of her mouth to stifle a laugh from erupting. "Whatever, I'll bring the drinks," he muttered.

"Oh, no need. I already got it covered." Her viridian eyed friend replied as they got in line. Korra noticed his hands lifted defensively before leaning against his brother to whisper something into his ear.

This isn't what she should be looking at. Instead, the scent of the delicious food wafting into her nostrils had her watching the vendor poke and prod at the half-cooked balls, turning them over with such speedy expertise. She was nearly lost in the sight when that devious voice popped up, murmuring something about balls and whatnot.

Balls… well, he surely enjoyed what she did to him as well as she. Korra needed some sort of intervention, or at least to dunk her head into some icy water, because she couldn't go about her day without relating what she and Tarrlok shared together to an innocent object that was completely irrelevant to sex. As much as she could deny thinking about him and those lips caressing hers or those hands brushing against her hips, she couldn't dismiss the heat she felt every time she thought of him.

Who knew, maybe it was because of her recent tryst - if one could call it that, in any case - with Tarrlok and the fact that it was so open to her group of friends yet hidden in secrecy had the subtle pulsing in her lower abdomen present itself once again. Was this how it felt to be addicted to something? Was this how it felt to want someone in such a great amount of intimacy? Whatever the answer was, it was lost in unspoken words when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is it just a Halloween party or do we need some sort of dress code?" Mako piped up with crossed arms over his chest.

Asami made a sound at the back of her throat in thought before tapping a finger to her painted lips. "Well… definitely be in a costume, but whatever you're in is totally up to you. Scary, _slutty_ , cutesy… anything." She supplied, pointedly eying Korra with the stress of her words.

All she could do was narrow her cerulean eyes towards her friend. The gall of Asami. Spirits, she finally slept with the man that occupied her thoughts since she moved to this dream of a city and she's already pointedly asked to dress like some tart for some holiday.

 _Slutty_. The voice in the deep depths of her mind suggested. _Maybe Tarrlok would appreciate the thought._

No.

Asami was more than enough to handle that she seriously didn't need her own selfish thoughts intruding. As much as she would _love_ to get those hands back on her body - and it was as if that was any problem in the first place - that certainly wasn't going to happen.

—-

"You okay?" Korra heard Asami ask and abruptly felt a corresponding tap of her friend's clothed leg against her bare one.

Glazed eyes trailed down to the place Asami touched, simply seeing a long, bright red skirt, bunched socks, and chunky shoes.

"Huh?" She questioned, but Korra suddenly realized she was spacing out, staring at one of her teammates to be exact. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." In all honesty, she really wasn't, but she wasn't about to outright say that to her friend. Truth be told, she was a confused mess at the moment. Between lapses of fear and the majority of her mind fixated on the events earlier that morning and late last night, she felt more than muddled.

"Uh huh, right. I know what's been going through that dirty mind of yours all day." Asami guessed, a knowing smile lining her painted lips which caused her to tense at the implications hidden behind that small action.

She was caught. And Asami knew that.

There truly was no point in covering her tracks, though what happened during lunch could stay hidden for the time being. She didn't want people to worry for her when there wasn't anything to be worried about.

Chuckling, Korra twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger while the other swatted at Asami's shoulder. "Shut up, like you don't think of doing stuff to Iroh." She joked with a smile curving her lips.

"Well, duh. I mean we are dating, so intimacy is kinda a given." Her viridian eyed friend beamed with suggestiveness. Korra wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Asami consistently thought of with Iroh, not only because she did like him as a friend, it was moreso due to the fact that she never wanted to think of him in that way… unlike her friend who relished the stories of her and Mr. Nobody. All those teasing touches… all those heated glances… all his reactions to what she inflicted upon him…

Spirits, she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter lest she'll receive a blow to the head and a concussion from her distracted behavior.

Hastily, Korra pulled her hair into a high ponytail and asked, "Speaking of which, when is he coming back?"

"Oh, yeah he came back yesterday. We went to dinner, watched a movie afterwards… just a cozy night in before he left to see family. But he is leaving in about three weeks again." Asami reassured, though the slow curving of a smirk on her lips and the glimmer in her green eyes told her otherwise.

Korra narrowed her gaze before she began swinging her arm behind her in the opposite direction as a stretch.

She pulled at her arm, feeling her triceps elongate deliciously. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" She murmured in disbelief. Who knows, she really could have stayed in and watch a movie with her beau, but the glint in her eyes had Korra believing she did something very similar to what her and Tarrlok did the night before.

"Hey, you don't have to believe me, but I'm telling the truth that we just went out to dinner, got back home and watched a movie… nothing special, unlike someone here who can't keep her hands off of Mr. Nobody." Asami accused… well, not truly an accusation because her friend was correct in thinking she had very little resistance to Tarrlok in her current state.

In an unconvincing gasp, Korra dropped her arms from the tight stretch and placed them on her hips. "I definitely can keep my hands off of him! Am I touching him right now?" She pointed out with brows raised high and pursed lips.

Shrugging, Asami responded, "All I'm saying is that even if he's not here I can tell he's on your mind." She was right. And honesty, she was currently thinking of what surprises laid ahead of her once they were hidden from the public eye. "Oh, hey, your dad's here." Asami announced, leaning comfortably back against the bleachers behind her while Korra's body strung taut and heat flared.

She glanced in the direction Asami was looking in and lo-and-behold there he was, walking in those long, consistent strides that almost always had her trying to match his pace. He seemed a bit more disheveled than when she saw him last, yet that didn't alleviate the warmth building within her. Spirits, just the sight of him - a crisp black suit, pointed shoes and a coat that matched his ensemble enveloped his physique all too nicely - had her gulping over the suddenly dry lump in her throat, though it was nothing compared to the heat she felt as she helped him tie that silk fabric around his neck that morning… as he pressed kisses down her neck and made the simple task all the more difficult in her trembling hands.

Korra hoped Asami didn't notice a change in her demeanor, because she honestly did not know how long she could keep up this ploy… And sweet mercy it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours since she crawled into his bed and took advantage of every second she could get from him.

"Hey, Mr. Tarrlok." Asami greeted, her fingers wiggling in a flirtatious wave.

"Miss Sato," he replied, bowing his head as he always does to her just stopping short between the two of them.

She was at a loss that he actually came to her practice. She's not necessarily surprised that he came to watch her considering he liked to spoil her rotten, but it was moreso the fact that he took the time away from work just to see her. Who knows she might just be looking too deep into this… yet there was no doubt in her mind that the warmth of arousal and the blush at his presence was apparent.

But as much as she loved what he was doing, she was never more aware of Asami's wandering eyes glancing between her and her so-called father. "Dad, what're you doing here?" Korra questioned through nearly clenched teeth.

"You mentioned you had practice today so I decided to leave work a little early just to watch." Tarrlok said with a slight shrug, hands tucked in the pockets of his trousers.

"Oh, um, ok." Was all she could muster.

She was drawing a blank. Those piercing irises subtly burning with a pale fire caused her chest to tighten, her heart rate to increase and heat to creep up her neck. It wasn't even the fact that he was simply here, it was those same eyes that gazed at her with lust laced through them that had her mind grow fuzzy.

"Players! In your formation!" Her coach yelled, blowing the whistle that hung limply around his neck.

Yet she heard nothing. Okay, she did hear it, but nothing was registering in her clouded mind. It felt very similar to the aftermath of their bout of passion.

"Korra..?"

Tensing, she felt warmth radiate to her front. Well she sure heard that because suddenly Tarrlok was directly in front of her, his hands lightly grasping at her shoulders and attempting to maneuver her towards her now gathering team.

"Huh?" She asked lamely.

"That's your call, go," he urged, gesturing towards what she assumed was her coach, or whatever it was behind her.

Spirits, she really needed to get a grip, though she only responded out of reflex, not truly understanding what Tarrlok was talking about. "Oh, uh, right." She uttered with a pointed finger.

Asami's hand grasped her limp one, and added, "You go, I'll keep your dad company." Yet, somehow that didn't relax her nerves, rather, it set her body in apprehension.

"You'll do great, sweetheart." He reassured, pulling her in close before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. She took a sharp inhale, hoping Asami didn't notice as the familiar scent of cigarette smoke and vanilla enveloped her. It was as if it were some sort of drug because she felt her pulse hasten and her vision tunnel as she glanced at his handsome face.

There seriously was another time for this yet she _had_ to feel it now. It couldn't be helped. Rather than stand there like a fool - well, more of a fool than she already was - she decided to take some of her frustration out on the court.

"Korra! Let's go!" Her coach called once again. This time, she backed away from the two of them, offering a smile before jogging to her awaiting team.


	22. Peek-A-Boo

**A/N** : I just want to say whoever is still keeping up with this fic or following it I really appreciate it. You guys really don't know how much it means to me.

Chapter inspiration came from Peek-A-Boo by Siouxsie and the Banshees. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and enjoy!

—-

 _Slap!_

 _Thump!_

He wasn't really listening. Rather, he paid attention to the swift yet harsh movements Korra made as she served the ball with a sharp smack.

With the constant heated glances she offered him from her position in the court, he had an inkling she was purposefully making a show out of her practice just as she had as she sauntered her way into his bathroom earlier that morning. Whatever compelled her to do such a thing was beyond him, although he couldn't care less about her reasoning. What had his mind fixated on her was the customary clothes she wore in the court.

It was no different from the clothes her other team members wore, though hers appeared as though it were a second layer of skin. With a long sleeve shirt that clung to her torso and shorts that rode high and bunched in her inner thighs, Tarrlok felt he narrowly avoided experiencing a heat stroke in the near middle of October.

Swallowing over his suddenly dry throat, he leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees as he continued to watch, intrigued and in need of some balance… or maybe just a smoke as well.

Miss Sato was at his side, reclined against the bleachers behind them as a leg crossed the other. She made small talk throughout his stay, asking about one thing or another, and he did answer to an extent simply because he didn't want to come off as rude, even in his state of near insanity, but he also needed the constant reminder of where exactly he was. Just as he was throughout the day, he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else besides the girl toppling over onto the glossy wood as she hit the ball. Even if he was immersed in Korra's presence, he was never more conscious of the fact that he was in public, never more conscious of the fact that Miss Sato was at his side reading classic literature - no doubt due to their class that he barely saw Korra indulge in - and never more conscious of the fact that he needed to behave himself. At least for the time being, that is.

It was mesmerizing. _She_ was mesmerizing. The deft way she moved in the court reminded him of her movements earlier that morning. Smooth and deft yet hasty and lax. Such a juxtaposition had him intrigued. The events that morning continuously repeated itself in his mind's eye and he wanted nothing more than to be sheathed inside her once more.

His willpower was broken down in the face of lust and he chastised himself for even thinking of her in such a way. Despite the fact that they shared a bed, shared their bodies with one another in a moment of weakness, what they did was blatantly nefarious. In one way or another, he was taking advantage of her - and her as well, so to speak - and those thoughts of her moving her hips so perfectly with his did not alleviate the situation.

With a hand scratching at his jawline, he itched to reach for the pack of cigarettes in his coat pocket and leave the auditorium for a break. But no. She'd think the worst, she'd think she did something wrong once she saw him leaving Miss Sato alone. He berated himself for even worrying what a teenager would think of him, but this was Korra.

He attempted to think of anything other than her: what she would like for dinner, if they were able to take Naga out for a walk later that night, what news Noatak had in store for him, what exactly Hiroshi was planning… But he knew it was fruitless.

A shrill blow of a whistle was heard and the team huddled together tirelessly. She hadn't given him one single glance since their break, but instead, swept her hair up and away from her neck and into a tight ponytail to show the edges of a bruise at the crook. His heart pounded at the sight and at the thought that she'd blatantly display a love bite to everyone in the auditorium without them knowing he was the one that inflicted such a mark on her just the evening before. Was this her sign of acknowledgement? He was the slightest bit hopeful, but suddenly it occurred to him just how idiotic he must've seemed. Spirits, what was he thinking? He was starting to sound like a possessive, paranoid fool. She may have simply been hot from the sport, nothing more.

But even then, the idea already sprouted in his mind and he watched her suspiciously, especially when she subtly scratched at the back of her neck. That in of itself reminded him of their morning as they got dressed for their late start of a day.

He was nearly finished while she merely sported his too-tight trousers that were two-sizes-too-big on her and a black bra. He couldn't stop himself from watching her get dressed. It was hypnotizing. Hypnotizing enough that he truly wasn't aware of his steps behind her before he brushed the hair at her nape over to one shoulder and pressed soft kisses to the smooth surface. He remembered the smell of her skin. It was the aroma of his soap intermingled with her own sweet scent of her skin. He remembered she giggled before turning around, pressed against the hard marble, cradled in his arms as she happily brought his face down to hers.

He recalled the soft feeling of her lips against his own, her warm skin pressed flush against his clothed chest. It wasn't until they exchanged sweet whispers to each other, basking in the afterglow of a heated bout of wonderful sex, he witnessed the dusting of pink coloring her cheeks as she chewed at her lower lip.

Those all too warm hands of hers creeped up his chest, deftly tying the silk material around his neck and nothing felt so right at that moment. He drank her in as she focused on his tie. Glowing skin, pink coloring the apples of her cheeks, cerulean eyes sparking in a newfound fondness.

Beautiful.

He couldn't be bothered to break his gaze then and now as he sat in an auditorium only growing with heat and humidity as the team dispersed once more and continued with their drill. Though she looked at him no more than necessary, the times she did catch his eye were filled with nothing but silent mocking and mischief.

Exhaustingly, Tarrlok ran a hand through his hair. If he survived the majority of his day in need of a cold shower, he could last a few more hours before it may have really killed him. He just hoped their housekeeper keeping Naga company resigned herself to leaving her job for the day.

* * *

She didn't know if it was paranoia or if she was going crazy, but even as she was in Tarrlok's car she felt as though someone was watching her. She'd been lost in thought as she watched the sun lower behind the mountains and tall buildings, bathing the sky in an orange hue while people walked by and the city lights began to illuminate the road. Every person that merely glanced in their direction put her on edge. Hostile lilac eyes that stared back at her shook her to the core and in all honesty, if whoever it was came back and it truly wasn't a figment of her imagination, she could easily spot the man from a mile away.

Not that she was troubled by the whole thing, but she had to wonder why people were following her. It happened the day she took Naga out for a run and while she was out-and-about at lunch today. It had to be some sort of coincidence, right?

"Korra," Tarrlok called almost in question although it barely registered in her preoccupied mind, simply acknowledging the fact that he said her name.

Brows furrowed in bewilderment. "What?" She asked, confused, glancing at him as he gradually slowed to a stop at an intersection.

"Are you ok? You seem fairly distracted. Did something happen during school?" He queried, genuinely worried for her absentmindedness. Her heart warmed at his worry as he scanned her face for any indication that something bad had happened.

Well, there was what transpired at lunch, but she really didn't want to ruin the mood she felt for the majority of her day, and she didn't need him to worry about her when there was nothing to worry about. If it got worse then she'd tell him, but for the time being, she merely wanted to revel in his company.

Smiling, she shook her head and chewed at her lip as she leaned towards him. "Oh no, just… _thinking_ … about _things_." She stressed playfully. Anything to get him to think of things other than horrible scenarios with her and school and whatever else that could conjure up in his mind.

With the slight darkening of his pale blue eyes, Korra knew she already had him. He clasped his large hand with her smaller one and unconsciously rubbed circles with his thumb that left subtle sparks spreading underneath her skin.

The way he watched her with hooded lids and the way a stupidly smug smirk curved the corners of his mouth had her heart pounding against her chest that she desperately hoped he didn't hear, that such a soft action fazed her tremendously. "Care to elaborate?" He mumbled as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand.

Casting a sidelong glance at the road ahead of them, Korra gestured with her head that the car ahead of them began moving once more. "Not right now, no," she breathed, leaning in to brush her lips against his jawline as he jerked the car forward. "Anyway, were you able to get work done today?" She asked, satisfied that she already knew his answer judging by the clench of his jaw and the way he watched her while she practiced with the team.

Korra had to admit, giving him the tiniest of crumbs to pick up was more than enough fun. Just pulling her hair into a ponytail to show the border of the hickey he made the night before, marring the crook of her shoulder had her sensing his gaze shift from amazement to agitation with a crumbling determination.

"If I tell you the truth you'd only tease me further." He replied, clearly amused by her tactics.

Moving further up his jawline to kiss at the sensitive patch of skin just beneath his ear, she giggled that he would assume such a thing. He wasn't wrong, but spirits, was she that predictable? Korra breathed in the familiar vanilla and cigarette smoke that clung to him, cooing sarcastically before she whispered, "How tenacious of you to assume I'd do that. I'd tease you regardless. Besides, what's so bad with some teasing?"

"Nothing is wrong about it. I certainly do not have any qualms about your teasing. In fact, I think I'm immune to such stimulation." Tarrlok boasted with pride, seemingly unfazed by the power of her lips. She didn't know how true that could be considering the way he watched her during her practice, as though she were a piece of cake and he were a starving man, that is. But she was more than willing to put that to the test.

"Really?" She drawled in challenge, clearly unconvinced. "So you don't mind if I do this?" She questioned, pulling her hand out of his warm grasp to trail it down his body to the bulge between his legs. Tarrlok remained stubbornly silent as his body went taut, eyes locked to the road and hands gripping the wheel all too tightly. She nearly let out a snort at the feel of blood rushing down south. Gently, she mimicked her movements just as she did earlier that morning. "I can tell you're avoiding my question, it's pretty obvious, and it only proves that you've been thinking about it as much as I have and you can't seem to focus on anything but that." Korra accused teasingly. "All day I kept thinking about you. About how deep you were, how good it felt, how wet I was for you." She said breathlessly, moving closer and closer to press heated kisses down the side of his neck between each few words.

She continued to tease him, the temptation to sneak her hand into his trousers nearly overpowered her, but to all that was unholy, she resisted, telling herself she could wait until they were in the privacy of the estate.

He took a deep breath in and levelly exhaled his resolution. "Korra, if I didn't know any better I would have presumed you're trying to seduce me."

"Wow, you're so _very_ smart." She replied sarcastically, her hot breath curling over his skin that produced a visible shiver coursing through him. "Is it working?" She whispered into his ear. When she didn't hear a response once more, she took his stony silence as an affirmative. "I'll take that as a yes." She said smugly, playfully nibbling at his earlobe as pale blue eyes were trained to the road ahead.

—-

It took all the power and energy left in him from such a taxing day to wait until they were home.

But by the spirits, once he closed the door with a flick of the lock, Korra clung to him. They barely made it a few feet from the door and already she was tugging on his tie to pull him to her, nearly choking him in the process as he dropped his satchel to the floor with a muffled thump.

She didn't know what came over her to act so erratically, to act so impulsively, but gods, she needed him. She needed him to need her, needed him to feel the desperation in her touch. All day she'd been thinking of him, and he to her, and she couldn't stop her hands from moving on instinct.

Nimble fingers hastily fumbled with the leather belt around his waist as he deftly untucked the soft fabric of her turtleneck, pulled it over her head to land in a heap on the marble and drew her flush against him. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as they clashed together in volatile kisses, filled with nothing but tongue and bites - though that was mainly on Korra's part. She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and underneath his coat before he shrugged off the offending material to joined her shirt.

So caught in the moment was she that she barely heard Tarrlok's raspy murmur over the rushing of blood, his hot breath washing over her skin and leaving her tingling.

"Bedroom, Korra." He breathed softly, though he made no move towards the stairs beside them. Instead, he trailed his tongue up the column of her neck, causing her to tilt her head back against the wall with a sigh of pleasure. Tarrlok could feel her shivering against him, thighs rubbing restlessly and hips tilting upwards, but whether it was from anticipation or eagerness, he did not know.

A large part of him wanted to get her in his bed again, against silk sheets and soft pillows rather than the harsh feel of a painted wall, but the time to get there seemed all too unnerving. He considered the couch in the next room over or even the table and counters near the kitchen, but even then it was too much of a chore to get his legs to move more than a few feet.

Exaggeratedly, she shook her head, unconsciously pulling him tighter against her front. "No, I can't wait. Right here." She groaned and caught his lower lip between her teeth before pulling away teasingly.

Spirits, she surely wasn't making this any easier.

"Korra," he whispered, his tone caught in the middle of a moan and a reprimand as a hand grasped at her hip and moved her against his arousal while the other pressed against the wall beside her head. She released a shuddering sigh, feeling the sparks of pleasure shoot up her spine from the friction he created.

Too fed up with the amount of talking that was going on, rather than what she had been fantasizing about all day, Korra groaned impatiently. Her lips were on his again, just as demanding as before, if not even moreso judging by the white-knuckled grip she had on his shirt at the small of his back.

His tongue easily tangled with her own, feeling the vibrations of their sounds of satisfaction. The sensation was delicious and Korra began to feel the familiar heated eagerness overwhelm her senses. A moan sounded low in the back of her throat and Tarrlok smiled against her lips, breaking away to trail kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, and down in the valley between her breasts. She was panting, watching him through clouded eyes as he moved lower and lower and spirits did she want him to move faster because she felt as though she were going to combust into a flame of lust.

It was when he pressed teasing kisses down her abdomen, even lower with hands itching to unclothe her that Korra grasped at his hair to pull him back to her, an expression that clearly read, _I don't want to be meddled with right now_ , and her mouth nearly watering for another taste of his lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he breathed against her lips. He said it as if he were trying to convince himself to stop. However, that ship had already sailed. And even if rational thoughts practically whispered into his ear, Tarrlok was too lost in the feeling of heat enveloping them, of the tantalizing idea of releasing such selfishness in the spur of the moment.

She couldn't hold herself back any more - as though she could in the first place - too caught up in the wonderful feeling. Desperate murmurs and moans filled the air as she squirmed against him. She needed him, any form of him, whether it be his hands, his tongue, or his cock.

"Just take off your clothes." She demanded curtly, blindly grasping at the buttons littering his work shirt. It was when the clasps didn't budge that she broke away from his lips with a huff, frustration written all over her impatient face. In their state of near frantic lust, Tarrlok had to let out an inappropriate chuckle at her eagerness, though that immediately was shot down with a harsh curse falling from her lips, "Fuck why's there so much buttons!" She complained, and he almost intervened to help her, but she shooed his hands away, and instead opted to place one against the wall and the other on her hip as he placed delightful kisses across her jawline and couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her flawless skin. Shaky hands nearly ripped his button up shirt in her hastiness, shoving the fabric apart at the feeling of delicious thrumming warming her lower abdomen. She ran her hands down the expanse of his chest while he shrugged off the fabric carelessly, genuinely too distracted in the feel of his skin against her own.

Though she had already seen him bare just for her, the exposure of Tarrlok's torso elicited a heavenly pulse beneath Korra's underwear, as if the small time they spent away were too much to handle even for her body.

Wandering hands deftly unclasped the hook of her bra, and soon after, moved towards the belt cinching her waist. Korra couldn't wait any longer. If she did, she would have gone completely mad.

Breaking away from his lips, rather reluctantly, she paused only long enough to shove her pants down along with her underwear as well as his own. Korra inhaled sharply as she felt Tarrlok's calloused fingers pressed against slick folds.

She glanced at him with lust filled eyes, watching him watch her with unimaginable scrutiny. Without breaking his gaze, she pulled him closer until they were flush against one another, feeling the familiar prodding of his arousal against her abdomen. Repeated spirals alternating from slow and lax to fast and firm. His finger making its way into her, thrusting his slick digit and mimicked the same movements he had done to her earlier that morning. She could only moan as she felt her juices seep from her to coat his hand. She couldn't stand it, the constant sound of blood rushing through her and the feel of his fingers working at her neglected pearl that made her grasp his wrist to cease his teasing and favored the feel of his lips against hers.

Impatiently, she hooked her leg over his and it wasn't long after that Tarrlok grasped her ass all too eagerly to lift her up. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. Spirits, damn her and her lovely looks. Those gorgeous glittering eyes, glazed with lust captivated him that he plunged deep into her in one smooth thrust.

Plump, kiss-swollen lips parted and her head bumped against the wall, exposing the smooth column of her neck as she closed cerulean eyes to bask in the feel of him within her.

"Fuck," she sobbed pleasantly as his hardened cock glided easily in and out of her body. Tarrlok let out a raspy sound at the back of his throat, grinding his hips into hers with fervor.

Something in him knew this was wrong, knew that they shouldn't have indulged in these trysts, but to the spirits above, rational thought was light years away. Heat and slickness and taut muscles gripped him that caused his breath to hitch.

She could feel him inside her, thick and throbbing, his pulse beating in time with hers. It was perfect. Every time their hips crashed into one another, she felt the corresponding flare of heat spark from her core, spreading all throughout her nervous system. The silence within the foyer was filled with nothing but their grunts and gasps and cries of pleasure as she clasped her fingers at the base of his skull, his hair falling out of its tie in a stupidly sexy mess.

Within a few strokes, the pace increased all too fast for her. There was nothing gentle about it. Nothing gentle about their shared kisses, nothing gentle about their touches. The mere feeling of one surrounding the other had him burying his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her sweat-slicked skin and breathing in the intoxicating scent of her sweetness and earthiness combined with his.

This was what he had been fantasizing about all throughout his day. Particularly being submerged into her wet, hot paradise, his nerves frayed from the amount of electricity shooting up his spine as they began to lose themselves in one another. He was panting against her neck, incoherent sounds bubbling in his throat and sounds that escaped her lips mingling with each other that he unconsciously hastened his pace with a particularly hard thrust that rewarded him with a surprised cry.

"Spirits, you're so wet." Tarrlok groaned as he felt her incredible slickness against his cock, his tone losing its initial smugness to morph into the husky yearning she heard against her ear.

The sound of need and desire laced in his voice had her core pulsing for their inevitable climax. "Shut up and fuck me harder," she gasped brokenly, feeling as if she would burn up if she didn't get some sort of fulfillment immediately.

"Gods, your vulgarity," he mused as she felt his hands tighten to grasp at the toned flesh of her ass. The older man knew of her profanity even before these trysts occured, but spirits, nothing seemed to get his body to grow taut even further in arousal than those harsh words that passed only through her kiss-swollen lips.

Korra let out a breathy chuckle, bucking her hips all the more ardently at the feel of his arousal just short of reaching that wonderful spot in her. "Oh, please. You say it like you don't like it, but I know for a fact it turns you on." She panted against his ear.

Tarrlok didn't say another word, but simply bit at the side of her neck as he drew his pelvis back before pushing into her almost too roughly, feeling sparks blaze with each terse thrust that caused her mouth to fall open in a lustful cry.

Pulling away the slightest bit, he watched her gaze cloud over, staring into the emptiness of the foyer as she focused on the feel of his ministrations. "And you act as though you don't like what I'm doing." He rasped smugly, determined lips brushing the shell of her ear that had shivers running all throughout her body at the deep sound of his voice and the all too wonderful things his hips were doing to her own.

"I do not," she gasped, her fingernails digging deep into his skin that would undoubtedly leave little crescent moons in their trace.

He couldn't say anything after. Something possessive, something animalistic and primal took over him. It felt all too different, yet he couldn't feel anything but elation. Too lost was he in the determination to claim her, to leave his mark, to show everyone else that she was his that he barely registered her hand fisting locks of his hair to the point where he relished the sting of the simple action. One hand slid from her ass to her thigh and began jerking her as her back collided against the wall over and over again.

Korra's moans turned nearly into shrieks, her hands clawing at his shoulders at the feeling of her body squeezing his pistoning arousal harder and harder until as she neared her climax.

"Spirits," he breathed, feeling himself lose all inhibitions at the inherent grip her feminine muscles had on him, his hips thrusting into her with great force. He felt himself beginning to tremor from the need to empty himself inside her pulsating body.

She couldn't think. Couldn't process anything but the immediate feel of Tarrlok around her and inside her. And judging by the pleasured grimace and the panting she felt against her neck, Korra ventured to guess he was feeling it too. Though, it couldn't be helped with the way his hard body pinned her to the wall behind her. It was overwhelming yet heady. Their lust for each other spilled out of its chained confines and into a monster of shattered resistance and willpower that led to her pinned against the wall as he fucked her brains out.

She didn't know how they had ended up so entangled together, woven by lust and greed and selfishness for one another that they could barely function throughout the day. Everything around her and within her flared with electricity, and it was only marked further with each drive of his unrelenting hips. Spirits, even the sounds had her nerves frayed with gratification. The lewd sounds of their joint desire, his desperate grunts of pleasure, her deafening screams of ecstasy, and their hips rapidly crashing together heightened her arousal, grasping at his disheveled hair and broad shoulder in need.

Hazy eyes squeezed shut at the feel of her muscles rippling all too deliciously against him. His grip on her flesh tightened to the point where he was certain bruises would mar the flawless surface. " _Fuck!_ " He cried out into the open, tremors wracking his body while pleasure spilled out of him into her waiting core as she trembled from the power of her peak, arms around him in a rigid hold.

Pleasure surrounded them. They panted their ecstasy and felt the warmth envelop their bodies like a blanket. They pressed against each other for a few moments of bliss, listening to the sounds of wind howling outside, the clock ticking away and their own heavy breathing.

Slipping out of her, Tarrlok released his taut grasp on her toned posterior. They trembled against one another, and he had just enough strength left to cradle Korra against him as they both were knock-kneed, relying on the wall for support. He looped a hand around Korra's waist and pulled her close to him.

She finally broke the silence with a soft, breathy giggle. "Wow, you cussed." She murmured, tranquility coursing through her veins. "I didn't know the oh-so-great Tarrlok had it in him." She teased with a playful slap at his chest.

Tarrlok rubbed at the spot she smacked on his chest as though he were wounded with a deadpan expression. "I _am_ a grown man, Korra. I can say bad words if I deemed it appropriate." He responded smugly, leaning in to place a chaste peck to her irresistible lips.

Korra let out another laugh when he pulled away and nodded. "No, I know, but I haven't heard you cuss before. You're always reprimanding me for my vulgar language that I'm just genuinely surprised that you even said fuck." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck and relishing the feeling of the soft cuddles he gave after that bruising fuck. The tenderness of it compared to the intensity of their thrusts was a complete turnaround that had her loving this soft side of him. And it wasn't just now, but she noticed he turned into a big bear, full of affection and tenderness, at the end of each bout of sex.

With a peck on her cheek, he replied. "At any rate, I can't deny that that 'fuck' was very much relevant." He said with a small smile lining his lips. She responded back with a smile of her own, resting her cheek against his bare chest as she watched him gaze at her in gentleness, relishing the warmth of his body pressed against hers, vaguely feeling a mixture of their desire slowly trickle down her inner thigh.

It was when he broke their holding gaze and the tenderness transformed into a pensive gleam that Korra knew something was on his mind. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but it wouldn't hurt her to ask… right? "Yuan for your thoughts?" She questioned softly, her voice almost inaudible to his ears.

He didn't answer immediately which had Korra's mind already jumping to conclusions, and when he opened his mouth, only to close it once more, she could practically hear sirens going off in her head.

"Just… nothing." He said lamely.

She lifted her head and brushed the stray hairs that clung to his forehead away. "Do you regret any of this?" She asked slowly, carefully. She didn't want to seem as though she was interpreting his silence and contemplative look, but she guessed he already thought so because he broke that expression with one of furrowed brows and reassurance.

Shaking his head, he said, "Of course not… I just… " He drawled with a clench of his jaw, looking her in the eye once more as he cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing soft patterns against the smooth skin. Tarrlok genuinely loathed bringing such a topic up, especially now that they had gotten their lust out of each other's systems, but he knew the conversation was inescapable. With closed eyes and a deep breath in, he sighed. "What if someone finds out?"

Spirits, he had to say it so seriously… and with a face that seemed full of worry and uneasiness. She threaded her fingers in his hair and brought him down to place another sweet kiss upon his lips in reassurance. "No one will find out. It's not like we're fucking in public." She jested, the corners of her mouth quirking into a smirk.

"Korra," he said, his tone turning into the one he used when he lectured her or reprimanded her.

Cerulean eyes widened in defence. "What? I mean unless you want to then I'm definitely not opposed to the idea." She smiled with the unspoken suggestion, twirling her index finger against his chest playfully.

Sighing, he grasped her wrist and easily clasped her smaller hand in his larger one. "Korra, I'm being serious. People have already seen you with me out in the city. Some of the Council have already seen you with me. They don't know you're my… daughter, so to speak. Well, for the exception of a few. And no one has given me any indication that they question anything, but something is bound to slip with how close we've got to each other, if it hasn't already. Looking back at all we did, I'm genuinely surprised no one caught us yet…" He mused, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, though this time she felt something other than lust spark from the brush of his lips, something that held a great deal of depth. "You mean a lot to me - not just because of this - but I know for a fact that if someone were to find out-" he continued, his brows pinching together once again as uncertainty began to bubble up.

Almost immediately, she perched herself on the tips of her toes and kissed him to shut him up. She didn't know it would work or not, but she's seen people do it in movies and prayed to the spirits it would. Breaking apart, she watched him visibly relax. "You're getting that look on your face when you're at an impasse." Korra cautioned.

"Well, that's because I _am_ at an impasse, sweetheart." Tarrlok responded, feeling as though the thought of getting caught by the the council, or worse, the press, would end his life.

She shook her head, refusing to believe him. "It won't happen because _we_ won't let it happen." She soothed, tracing small patterns at his nape. "We'll just have to be extra careful."

Tarrlok bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to ruin the mood than he already did and opted for a simple, "Of course," just to put her at ease.

But she doesn't take the bait and immediately gave him a deadpan expression with a brow lifted higher than the other. "You don't sound very convinced." She pointed out with an harsh pinch of his skin at the back of his neck.

Tarrlok flinched, though his gaze changed moments later in uneasiness once more. "I'm just worried what would inevitably happen… if it got to that point, that is."

"Hey, look at me," she said just as he was tilting his head the opposite way. Korra cupped a hand to his cheek, guiding him to look at her as pale blue eyes softened at the gentle touch. "You're amazing at deception and manipulation, which I honestly don't know if I should be worried about that or not, but either way, I'm sure you'd be able to distract the press if it came to that." Korra complimented with the light touch. "I mean, nobody knows about your past except the few people you did let in your life. I'm sure you'll manage."

"I hope so," he replied, more to himself than to her before offering a featherlight kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The week passed all to fast for Tarrlok. It was supposed to be a week of solitude, a week of recuperation considering the heaviness of their talk when they revealed their past and what he had to do with Hiroshi. Instead, it was a week of exhilaration and intimacy.

He couldn't deny the closeness and familiarity and affection that radiated off of each encounter thus far. In fact, he relished what they've done behind closed doors despite the obvious reasons why he shouldn't have been so fixated on her in the first place. It was perfect; coming home to someone who wanted to see him, pleasure thrumming through his veins at the warm afterglow of sex, confiding in someone after years - _decades_ \- of keeping it all to himself. But Tarrlok knew nothing could stay perfect forever.

No. Especially not with his history, at any rate.

It was a few days short of Noatak returning from his so-called vacation that Hiroshi called him once more. Nothing extensive, but by the spirits, the few words Sato managed to grumble almost too pleasingly had Tarrlok's blood boiling.

 _Meet me at Si Wong's and bring Noatak along. Good day, Councilman._

He truly did not know why he agreed to such a ridiculous thing, especially now that he had Korra in his life and a position of success and authority.

When he thought back to their conversation, Noatak's reasoning was ill-advised at best. Money was not a problem considering how much he had saved over the years. No. It was much deeper than materialism. It was the fact that he didn't want Korra hurt. He knew that much.

Korra was brave, rash, head-strong - spirits, her muscles surely could intimidate even Sato's goons - and he knew she could take care of herself, in that sense, yet the thought of her wounded for something he could have prevented had his stomach churning. He had a similar feeling when he saw his mother's bloodied body, lying motionless on the kitchen tiles. Back then, he could have pulled his mother into running away from Yakone before it was too late, but now, he needed to do something. And that something was agree to Hiroshi's wishes before something happened to Korra lest she was roped into this mess.

Hiroshi couldn't control his life now as he did back then, but with his history and with what he did that one mission - rather impulsively - there was no telling what the man would do to her. And if his dirty secret somehow was revealed, Tarrlok didn't know what the public would do, knowing that one of their council members was a murderer and now considered a lecher. He would gladly step down, and most likely would have to be executed for his crimes, if it ever came to that, but what ate at his thoughts was what Korra would think or do.

* * *

It had only been two weeks since their first yet she felt closer to Tarrlok than she had ever been. Every night she crawled into his bed until she succumbed to sleep from the sheer exhaustion, the feel of his fingertips tracing indecipherable patterns on her bare back, and the sound of his smooth voice.

No matter how much she knew they should stop, she always came back to him. He himself tried to convince her - they talked about it, laid everything out into the open, as they prepared dinner, yet just seconds after they had come to a conclusion of ceasing their secret rendezvous, she was pulling him down to her before he tugged her to the floor and she straddled his hips, desperation in their touch. Somewhere in her mind, she acknowledged the fact that it had to stop someday. So she told herself when Noatak came back, their trysts would cease, no hard feelings, and definitely no impact on how they treated each other outside silk sheets. And the day before Noatak returned, she offered her plan and insisted they shake hands on it.

It did work for a few days, everything went back to relative normalcy, but something in her couldn't resist the temptation that lurked just around the corner.

In the middle of the night, she'd tiptoe through the hallway to find him curled up in bed or slumped over his desk, puffing on a cigarette as he worked tirelessly. The times she found him in his study, she'd silently close the door and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, watching in fascination when his willpower crumbled. The times she found him sound asleep, she'd crawl beside him before straddling his hips and kissing her way down his neck.

It was difficult to keep her moans of pleasure quiet now that Noatak occupied the room down the hall. But Korra couldn't deny the heated thrill she knew both of them felt when the heights of pleasure came, peaking all the more acutely when she heard a curt curse whispered into her ear as she threw her head back and raked nails down his back with a sharp inhale.

The whole prospect was all too taboo, all too forbidden that it had her relentlessly coming back to him.

Korra knew sex couldn't mask her problems, but it surely distracted her enough to keep the guilt at bay. She relished the feeling of losing herself to nothing but primal instinct, to nothing but the familiar rhythm they had grown accustomed to with one another.

It was a different sensation to be with him rather than alone with only her thoughts to occupy her in the middle of the night. Those few days they spent apart, separated by a mere wall, she could already feel the self-loathing creeping back into her mind. She didn't even want to touch on the subject of what her parents had to say about this whole situation if they were there. And despite her aversion to the medications, she finally gave in. She wanted nothing more than to surrender to emotion, nothing more than to feel his safe embrace. Opening her drawer, she twisted the bottle and popped a pill into her mouth.

She wasn't exactly sure when the medication had its effects on her, but it was when she felt her eyelids droop in heaviness and her body go slack did she fall into a dreamless slumber.

In all honesty, she should have given into the medications before she allowed her depression and anxiety to flare up because, even though it was temporary, knowing that she had Tarrlok made everything okay. It was just short of Halloween and soon enough she felt as though she were living in pure bliss.

She had never felt such content and happiness for more than a few hours, at most, yet he came along. She wasn't sure what this infatuation or fixation of sorts was called, but something in her felt it was rooted deeper than a superficial cut. They lost themselves in each other - from merely talking and arguing, or debating as he called it, to touching each other's bodies in hopes one would fall into the depths of ecstasy first. The time spent with him - alone or with Noatak tagging along - had her practically floating on cloud nine. Never had she felt such warmth and dare-she-say love from someone other than her biological parents.

He never outright said it, but the way he looked at her had sparks shooting up her spine and heat welling up in her heart. Who knew, she might have been looking too deep into something that may not even be there, but Korra couldn't deny the fact that something different was present. It was always present even when she first arrived in Republic City, yet it felt as though it were something more.

Korra tried not to get ahead of herself. He could be sending her all the wrong signals, for all she knew. After all, he was more in touch with manipulation and secrecy than she was with his line of work, though something told her he'd never do such a thing to her. With all the whispered secrets in the dead of night and the featherlight kisses they'd press on each other's overheated skin, there was no denying it.

Tranquility flowed through her and she was almost certain Noatak noticed. However, he never voiced it if he did. Maybe he didn't care enough to intrude on his brother's budding relationship? Did he even know about their relationship? Was this even a relationship? He was perceptive, maybe even moreso than Tarrlok at times, though she couldn't be too sure with how much he deliberately avoided speaking of such a thing other than the typical teasings and side comments that often led to quick witted jokes. But that's all it was, a joke. She didn't know his true opinions on it if he did know about them.

It was the day before Halloween that her and Tarrlok spent a few short hours in the brisk winds at a pumpkin patch just on the outskirts of the city. He insisted it was nothing more than father-daughter bonding, although Korra knew it was moreso a date, if anything.

The way he held her hand and pressed absent minded kisses to the soft skin as he drove, the way she insisted taking pictures by the hands of foreign tourists, and the way he kept her warm as though her own coat couldn't stave off the cold had a healthy flush coloring her cheeks at the sweetness of it all. On the way home she held the polaroid picture in her hand gazed upon it. His arm curled around her waist as she did the same to his and laid her head upon his deltoid. She really had no idea someone so sweet and caring hid underneath the cool exterior of a politician. Although, when he did show it, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of the little boy that he was before all the tragedies happened.

They came home with a dozen pumpkins waiting to be carved, a Naga who trotted back and forth before sniffing the large fruit in excitement, and a Noatak who paused his movie marathon of scary films to help them carry it all in.

 _Noatak, will you please turn that down? I can barely hear what Korra's saying and she's right next to me._ Tarrlok complained, brows furrowing the slightest bit as his eyes wandered towards his brother lounging comfortably on the couch with Naga lying snuggly on his chest. They had a cozy night in, candles lit throughout the house with the exception of the kitchen, she and Tarrlok carved pumpkins as he had a pumpkin spiced cake baking in the oven, and warmth surrounded the four of them while rain poured outside of the walls.

Everything felt as though it was in place. Even though it wasn't her parents she was with, Korra felt the undeniable intimacy of the whole scene and she had to wonder what she did to deserve experiencing this level of peace.

She heard Noatak's tongue click in what she assumed was annoyance before watching him take a sidelong glance at the two of them in the kitchen. _Somebody's being awfully bossy._ Noatak said, turning the volume of the movie down two notches. It barely made a difference and she could tell Tarrlok was more than vexed about speaking to his brother if the sigh and the pinch of the bridge of his nose were of any indication.

 _Thank you._ He murmured sarcastically, turning towards Korra with softened eyes as he regarded her. _What were you saying?_

 _Oh, nothing just hand me the other knife. This one's pretty dull, it can't cut through properly._ She shrugged, turning the knife she held in her hand to show him.

 _Of course._ He mumbled, taking the dull knife and replacing it with a much sharper one. She went to grasp the knife he offered, but he pulled away the slightest bit, her eyes flickering to his and immediately she could see the hesitation in him.

Rolling her eyes, Korra slumped her shoulders and sighed exaggeratedly, glancing at him as though he was being irrational. _I promise I'll be careful._ She reassured with her hand outstretched. It was then that he narrowed his eyes before conceding, though the hesitation didn't disappear.

Minutes turned into an hour and she couldn't for the life of her stay focused on carving the fruit when Friday the 13th was playing in the background. When she was done carving her pumpkin, she snorted to herself in her own private joke that had Tarrlok glancing at her in suspicion.

 _Tada!_ She said, proudly showcasing her pumpkin's design.

 _Korra._ He responded, his voice changing to the tone he used when he lectured her. She knew he wouldn't like it, which was exactly why she did it all the more.

Chewing at her lip, Korra watched as he eyed her child-like design of the male genitals on her pumpkin. _What? You don't like it? I even added little hairs, too._ She prodded further, though she couldn't help to let out a bark of laughter at his dismayed face as heat creeped into his cheeks.

 _It's salacious, Korra. I don't want children's parents knocking on our door just waiting to throttle me._ He quipped, taking the pumpkin out of her hands and placing it in the far side of the counter with the design facing the wall. That in of itself had her laughing all the more. With what they've been doing to one another for the better part of her stay here, she hadn't thought to guess he was actually a prude in disguise. Or maybe he just thought high culture didn't thrive on crude humor. Such a wet blanket the man was, though she knew he found it at least somewhat funny by the tiniest quirks of his mouth.

 _Who said I was going to put that outside?_ _I think it would make a nice decoration somewhere in the house._ She joked with a mischievous smirk lining her lips and a hand propped on her hip as she leaned into the counter.

His brows pinched together at that. _I thought the whole point in buying all these pumpkins was because we were putting all of them outside along the path to the front door. If we keep one in here and the rest out there, it'll be uneven._ He groused and perched his forearm at the top of his pumpkin.

 _Then we keep two and the_ ten _other pumpkins are outside. Stop stressing out about it, you'll get wrinkles, old man._ Korra jested, cupping the side of his face as he simply pouted like a child. It was times like that that she favored him playing along with her rather than the serious politician that had too much work to finish. Lightly patting his cheek, she took a deep breath in and added, _Ok, I showed you mine. Now, show me yours._ She didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that… or the fact that he was somehow an artist in secret. Her smirk fell as a gasp of awe replaced it. _Naga?_ She questioned, returning her gaze to the man across from her.

 _Why not? She's our girl._

The way he said it and the way he looked at her had her heart racing. He can be genuinely sweet when the time called for it, and she wasn't talking about the constant sweet talking that made Korra roll her eyes skyward even though she not-so-secretly loved when he did that as well.

This was different.

At the time, she felt nothing but endearment. Nothing compelled her more than the temptation to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. She glanced over her shoulder, looking to see if Noatak was in their line of sight before grasping at the back of Tarrlok's neck to pull him down to her level.

—-

She looked herself over in the mirror, turning from side to side. Well, she certainly looked the part and there was no guessing that she was a high school student at this point. Merely glancing at her reflection had her dizzy, but Naga's spot on her mattress kept her from toppling over in stupefaction.

From the pleated skirt that ended mid thigh, the black knee-high socks, the button-up tucked into her skirt with a pale blue bow tied neatly around her neck, and the blazer hiding the crisp uniform from prying eyes, she truly felt like the morose high school student before Tarrlok came along.

Korra thought she wouldn't ever have to wear the damned thing again, but alas things change… namely because of a very persistent, viridian-eyed girl who begged - _begged_ \- her to wear it for the party.

Before she left the orphanage, she honestly wasn't about to keep the blasted thing. Why would she? It contained too many memories that she'd rather forget about just by one glance of the symbolic uniform, though, her caretakers advised her to bring it with her, 'as a keepsake' they said with tears lining their eyes. She never listened to them, so she really didn't know why she packed one of her four replicas before heading off into her new life in the city. Whether it was for rememberance or not, Korra didn't want to pursue the topic any longer lest she wanted a sour mood the rest of the night.

Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she realized how much of she looked like her old self. It felt like ages ago the last she picked up the uniform and sat at her desk near the back of the classroom. What she hadn't taken into account until that moment was how much she changed, how much Republic City changed her all within the span of a handful of months.

For one, she looked physically different - longer hair, clearer skin, and somehow more mature. Another being that she felt emotionally different, not just because she and Tarrlok began whatever relationship it was, but mainly because she was content with how life was at the moment compared to the consistent desolation she felt then.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such tragedies, not when there was a party needing to be attended to and Tarrlok needing help with whatever he was doing.

"Spirits." She grumbled to herself, grasping the familiar pleated fabric at her sides before releasing it with a huff. She chewed at her lip before turning towards the white mass atop her crumpled sheets. "Do I look ok, girl?"

Naga rolled onto her back with a single blink in response. Taking that as a yes, Korra smiled and rubbed at the pup's belly until she was panting with elation. Breaking away from Naga, she took a deep breath in, patting her thigh for her to follow and striding to grasp her old leather school shoes from her closet before emerging from her room.

She padded her way down the marble steps, feeling the coolness of them through her worn socks and spots Tarrlok lighting the candles from the candelabras decorating the table in the dining room. Placing her shoes down on the floor, it was then that she took the whole house in stride. The place looked something akin to a haunted mansion, but less animated… as though it truly were a haunted mansion.

She gave her props to Noatak who spent most of the day finishing up the decorations alone while Tarrlok worked and she went to school. Pumpkin spice wafted through the air vents and spiders decorated the railings of the grand staircase. The chandelier and paintings that normally hung in foyer adorned cobwebs, while bones and 'scary' photos were perched on cabinets and shelves throughout the space. Elaborate glasses and old china that appeared to never have been used were placed on tables, and it all looked so wonderfully beautiful and eerie that a pang of guilt hit her at the thought of barely experiencing the spooky holiday in her own home. Though despite the guilt, she felt even worse for the children that came their way without having a single peek into the estate, only sufficing for the modest display of carved pumpkins and a large cauldron filled with candy. She shrugged it off. Well, there was always next year for that, and she was sure she'd make time to spend it with Tarrlok rather than out and about in a brewing storm.

Korra bit her lip, stopping just behind the man waiting for the wick to burn a flame. She ran a fingertip along the column of his spine and felt the corresponding shudder before she purred, "Looking good, hot stuff."

Tarrlok turned around and faced her in the dim, warm lighting as tilted her head to the side and eyed his body in approval while he did the same with hers.

He looked neatly groomed. As usual. His hair tied into a sleek ponytail as he dressed similar to a vampire: a puffy white button up, deep red vest, black trousers, and a cape wrapped around his tall frame. And to top it all off, much to Korra's surprise, he added the tiniest bit of makeup under his eyes and added a gold pocket watch as it's chain dangled against his vest. She had to smile at that. Who knew Tarrlok was interested in Halloween as much as she was?

She watched him look her over and nearly let out a giggle when she caught him clenching his jaw with obvious tension. Pale blue eyes evidently relished the outfit, even though she had serious doubts about going out in her uniform once again.

"You look… stunning," he said, pleasure coloring his smooth voice, placing the matchbox on the table beside them and using it as support, although Korra kept quiet on that part lest she accidentally embarrassed him.

"Oh, please. You're just saying that to indulge me. I look like a child," she huffed, glancing down at her outfit, disgruntled. She considered taking the damn thing off and changing into a new so-called costume, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a large, warm hand at the small of her back, moving her against the table and caging her in with his arms.

Before she even realized it, he was leaning down and intending to follow it up with a kiss, though he stopped short. "I very much disagree," he whispered against her lips, capturing hers with his in a light kiss.

Korra's arms immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled him tighter against her, parting her lips to let him in. Soon enough she felt the beginnings of arousal pool low in her abdomen as her tongue tangled with his, doubts and misgivings about her old uniform dissipating into the background.

She doesn't know how long their lips move against one another in sensual synchrony, but it's when she felt his hand propped on the wood beside her creep down her hips and thighs to not-so-subtly sneak beneath her skirt that she pulled away from his kiss.

Offering him a knowing smile, she murmured teasingly, "Just because you have some weird kink about uniforms-"

"Only if it's you in said uniform," he quipped quickly before she could continue.

"That doesn't change the fact I still look like one." Korra whispered, sneaking in a chuckle and tilting her head to look at him in slight skepticism. Just judging by the clench in his jaw when he first laid his eyes on her in a so-called costume of sorts Korra knew he loved it, though she felt he looked at her that way regardless of some old uniform she wore.

Tarrlok leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear that caused one arm of hers to release him to place itself right upon his own on the table. "Trust me when I say you don't. You look stunning as always," he complimented with ease.

And yet once again, he nibbled at her ear before pressing teasing kisses down the side of her neck. Spirits, this man held such power with his mere mouth that her thoughts continuously were interrupted with the need to pull him closer, though Korra wasn't complaining. Especially now that he was pressed against her, the feeling of a growing bulge prodding her low abdomen. From simply talking to what he currently did with his mouth, she had to give him credit for all those years spent climbing his way up to where he was at now. Even when she heard stories of him from Noatak, she had to smile at the image of a sweet yet conniving Tarrlok who used words to get what he wanted. And spirits, did the sound of his voice melt her into putty.

He broke away from the crook of her neck to meet her lips once more, but Korra leaned back to refused the teasing gesture.

Pale blue eyes cracked open in a silent question at her refusal and met hers. She smirked which only deepened the uncertainty etched on his face, already guessing he thought something serious was wrong. Playing along, she tilted his chin up the slightest bit, relishing the way he melted in her hands and leaned towards him as though she were going to follow it up with a kiss. "You know, you're missing the fangs, right? It's kinda essential for the whole Dracula thing you're going for." She muttered against his lips.

Korra heard him sigh, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she giggled at her lack of sympathy for the poor man. Just some light hearted teasing, nothing more.

"I didn't feel like sporting a lisp the whole night." He mumbled levelly.

With him being a sour-puss for not getting what he wanted, she decided to rub the salt in the wound a little further. "Aww, that would've been cute." She cooed, running a hand through his neatly combed hair.

That surely made him look up to her once more, though this time with narrowed eyes. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" He provoked, playfulness coloring his voice. She couldn't stand the verbal teasing, and in all honesty, she really did want him to finish what he started. Plump lips clashed with determined ones as she pulled him flush against her. She was in need of oxygen when they pulled away and felt him murmur, "Someone is evidently eager." against her lips.

She snickered and hummed in response. "I vant you to suck my blood," she uttered before trailing her kisses from his jawline and down his carotid artery, pulsing and rushing with blood. Korra moaned as she sucked at his soft skin, feeling his responding groan vibrating against her lips. Both his hands released the table and trailed underneath her skirt once more. Slightly bending, he gripped her rear and lifted her off the ground.

The edge of the narrow table hit the back of her thighs as he sat her down, his hands running up and down her spread legs firmly as her kisses became more heated. She obliged, tugging the high collar of his puffy shirt down with one hand so as to get to his flesh. But suddenly, he broke away from her.

"We better get going if you want to make it in time for your party." He interjected, a tint of pink coloring his cheeks as the heat continued to grow between them.

"The party can wait," she breathed, making a move to kiss him again. But alas, this time he edged away.

Tarrlok tilted his head and cupped her cheek with a warm hand, his thumb tracing indecipherable patterns on her soft skin. "But you just finished getting dressed." He said almost too sadly as his eyes trailed the length of her body once again.

Korra nearly let out a laugh at that. The gall of this man. He was practically waiting for her to give one gesture, one word, any indication that would give him the opportunity to see her naked body again. For someone who was clearly intelligent he could be awfully dense at times. With brows that rose high in doubt, Korra said, "And? You seem like you'd rip them open anyhow."

Sighing, Tarrlok rested his forehead against hers, watching her chew at her lips playfully as he grasped at her hips. "My point is your loyal friends will undoubtedly go searching for you."

"And?" She whispered in challenge, her lips grazing his the tiniest bit.

She saw him swallow in what she assumed was the last crumbs of willpower before he murmured huskily, "And… trick-or-treaters will be coming soon."

Smiling, Korra pulled him in for a chaste, teasing kiss. "The only people _coming_ will be us." She said against his lips before threading her fingers into his long hair. She felt herself shiver and succumb to awaited pleasure as he began trailing kisses down her body, lying herself down on the table and feeling his hot breath against her clothed core, tugging the offending fabric away with a pull of his hand.

—-

"Tarrlok, I'm already late for the party," Korra uttered half-heartedly as he pressed deep kisses against the side of her neck. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should break apart from him lest she entered the party with mussed hair and a flush heating her cheeks more than it already had been.

Warmth bathed the side of her neck as he chuckled. "And here I thought you didn't mind me keeping you a few more minutes." He breathed smugly, though he truly did break apart from her overheated skin to look her in the eyes.

Cerulean met pale blue, glazed over in lust and adoration. "Yeah, and now I'm almost an hour late." She complained without the actual venom laced within her voice. Some part of her really did think they should stop for now, and that it could wait until they were hidden from blatant view, but she couldn't help egging him on with how playful he was being.

"I do apologize, Princess Korra. I hadn't realized the time, not when someone as irresistible as yourself is in my presence, that is." He mused, the tone in his voice had her immediately thinking back to just the hour prior.

No, no, no. If she thought about it once again, she'd end up being _really_ late to Asami's party and her friend was already getting anxious with her absence.

"You, sir, have a very sweet tongue." Korra purred, leaning forward and tilting her head to receive his kiss once again. But he must have been still playful judging by the quirk of his mouth that had her undeniably suspicious.

Smirking, Tarrlok chuckled, offering her a chaste peck that earned him a whine in protest. "You didn't seem to mind earlier." He replied all too smugly, remembering the way she writhed underneath him as he pleasured her with his tongue, tasting her sweetness as he lapped at her core with the eagerness of a starved man.

She couldn't be content with that snarky response, so she leaned forward once more and pressed her lips against his in a long, sweet kiss. However, Tarrlok had other plans. He easily took over the slow exchange of tongue and soft bites and deepened the kiss with a heated one of his own. She nearly lost her inhibitions at that moment, nearly saying, _fuck it_ , to her plans of attending the party in favor of feeling him thrust into her with fervor.

Although, it was when her phone vibrated - signalling that Asami was waiting for her - that she groaned and reluctantly pulled apart from his lips.

"Ok, seriously, I have to go before they start hounding my ass even more." She said while opening the car door, abruptly illuminating them in the warm light, a toned leg out, her foot just short of grazing the gravel littering the ground.

"One more," he muttered mischievously, gently pulling her back to him as she giggled. In all honesty, she didn't know how he reduced her to a giggling mess, especially when they weren't fucking each other's hearts out. He captured her sweet lips in one last kiss, tilting her head just enough to have their tongues tangled perfectly once again before she abruptly pulled away lest she ended up even more late than she already was. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"You too, old pervert." Korra smiled, a roguish glint brightening her cerulean gaze.

She playfully closed the car door, turning towards the estate and began climbing the steps to the front door, completely oblivious to the pair of emerald eyes that watched what just transpired from afar.


	23. Dead Man's Party

**A/N:** An early greeting of 'Happy Halloween!' because finals literally begin next week and I won't have time to write until after exams.

Chapter inspiration came from Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated, and enjoy!

—-

Music was pounding, practically vibrating through her body and a small part of her thanked the spirits that Asami had a hand in choosing the taste in music, judging by the familiar sounds of a synthesizer. Korra glanced around the foyer, catching small glimpses of the decorated house. Dim, warm lights and candles illuminated the estate and Korra felt like a fish on land. It was a serious contrast from what she was used to. From the warmth of Tarrlok's kisses to the warmth of countless people scattered around the house - dancing or merely taking up space by holding a black plastic cup filled with alcohol, no doubt - she didn't know how to behave herself.

It wasn't just the fact that she had barely ever been to a party, let alone a Halloween party, but mainly because the people she saw seemed as though they were strangers. Some looked familiar, seeing their faces passing by in the hallways of the school, but most were foreign to her. Korra tried not to think about it, guessing they were simply acquaintances of Asami throughout her years of school.

She stood frozen in her spot, scanning the crowd for any semblance of her friends and thankfully, she spotted Asami stumbling out of a room, a cup full of some mysterious dark liquid. The oxygen in her body left in a sigh of relief. She didn't want to look like some fool standing at the entrance, clueless… well, more than she already had been, that is.

As Asami weaved through the crowd, Korra propped a hand on her hip and eyed her friend's costume in fascination. "Woooooow," she drawled. Her friend parted her hair with two perfect braids just short of grazing her floating ribs. She wore a black dress that ended a little above her mid thigh, a contrasting white collar around her neck and white cuffs clasped around her wrists. Sweet spirits, she looked really good. "Asami you look exactly like Wednesday Addams… well, you know, a grown up version of her." Korra complimented with an amused smile.

"Thanks," she said, black painted lips quirking the slightest bit with a sheepish smile. Asami gave Korra a good look, though she felt a wave of… _something_ … that was off. Korra couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it felt odd. However, soon enough, the feeling was gone, replaced by a soft giggle and a playful smack to her shoulder. "And you're the one that has the balls to wear your old uniform."

With a flick of her wrist, Korra snorted. "Yeah because you practically _begged_ me to." She replied with a lighthearted roll of her eyes. "How could I ever resist my best friend and her pleas?"

Perfectly trimmed brows rose with the snarky comment. "Hey, don't complain, missy. You look hot." Asami complimented easily, though Korra immediately thought of a certain long-haired man dressed as the most iconic vampire who had the same line of thought as the girl in front of her.

"So I've been told," Korra said under her breath. It was practically inaudible, even to her own ears, and she truly didn't think her friend would even hear such a thing, but that was not the case. Asami furrowed her brows and took a healthy gulp of the drink in her hand, the heavy scent of alcohol wafting into her nostrils.

"Huh?" Asami asked, bewildered.

"Oh, uh, nothing." She giggled nervously, scratching at the back of her neck with one hand as the other waved off her reply as if it were nothing. "So where's the peanut gallery?" She questioned to distract her friend, swallowing over the lump in her throat as she glanced over her shoulder and into the filled hallway.

"Oh, right, they're in the living room." Asami responded, pointing vaguely towards the hallway people were crowding around. "I actually need to use the restroom, but it's down the hall to the left if you want to go ahead without me." She added as though it were an afterthought, already moving herself towards what Korra assumed was her bathroom.

Korra nodded, pursing her lips and clasping her hands behind her back awkwardly as she watched Asami disappear behind a wall to the left. She knew her friend could be a bit withdrawn at times - hell, she was moreso compared to her friend - but what in spirits' name was that about? That was all sorts of odd. But much to her dismay, she couldn't dwell on it further when an already tipsy girl giggled her way past her with a not-so-gentle shove.

She nearly blew up at the unwarranted touch, but she didn't want her frisky mood to be ruined by a drunk girl. Well, it wouldn't do her any good simply standing there and being a hindrance to foreign faces.. With a last glance towards the direction her friend had disappeared to, she began weaving her way through the crowd of people.

She never thought she'd actually take part in a party before. With how her last friend group practically used her for their own benefits and exploited her fears, she did not think she'd ever wind through cluster after cluster of teenagers - swaying to the beats of the music, locking lips and twining tongues, gulping down liquor with a single tilt of their head. The closer she got to the living room, the louder the music boomed, the corresponding thumps making their way through her body all the more intensely.

While it seemed idiotic of her, Korra took her surroundings in stride, taking a hasty glance at Asami's abode all while trying not to get alcohol sloshed onto her uniform or get trampled on by drunk assholes. She swallowed nervously, though she didn't know exactly why she was so nervous. She'd been in worse situations with people than strangers unintentionally touching her body passing by.

She took a deep breath as she turned at the end of the hallway and entered what she assumed was the living room. It was actually quite dim compared to the rest of the house and a lot less… packed. In all honesty, there was barely anybody in the room except a handful of people off talking to one another.

Cerulean eyes just caught sight of the familiar face of Tahno canoodling a playful Sakura when a familiar laugh sliced through the music. "Korra!" That same voice called her name. She glanced towards the boisterous person and found him sitting on the floor, arms outstretched as if he were asking for a hug. Be that as it may, Korra knew that would never happen.

However, just as the thought produced a shiver of aversion, Bolin began moving from his spot in order for him to properly greet her. No, no, no. Already she felt herself cringing.

 _Oh no, he's tipsy already._ The voice at the back of her mind groaned rather unceremoniously.

Korra's body went taut as the younger brother slowly wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly cuddling and rubbing his cheek on her deltoid as though he were some sort of feline. _Gods, I'm starting to sound like Tarrlok._ That in of itself generated another shiver of aversion.

He was even more touchy when he drank. Spirits. Face scrunching up in disgust, she asked Mako, "Is he already..?" She couldn't finish her sentence. Not when she heard Bolin humming in content as he held onto her like a child would to their favorite stuffed animal.

"Yeah, he already had a beer and a shot of whatever that is over there." He replied, pointing his thumb towards the table behind him. It was littered with alcohol of various kinds and to the spirits above, she hoped no one would end up in the hospital due to alcohol poisoning.

"Hey now, you guys say it like it's a bad thing." Bolin defended, an exaggerated pout puffed his lip forward and glimmering eyes shined in offense as he held Korra in place. She wiggled an arm out of his tight grasp, shoving his face away from her shoulder before Asami stepped in and practically pried a clinging Bolin off her side.

"We just don't want you to end up dunking yourself in the pool naked again, Bo." Asami grinned as she poked Bolin on his arm, placing her plastic cup on the coffee table and settling down alongside his cushion.

"Shhhhh! Asami! Everyone doesn't need to know that!" The younger brother replied harshly and glanced around him to make sure people didn't hear his friend. Korra picked up a pillow from beside Mako and plopped it down next to Asami and Bolin's spot on the floor.

"Sure, but now I'm blind because of that gross sight." Her friend grimaced as though she were attempting, rather poorly, to erase the memory from her brain. Korra doesn't blame her. She would have gouged her eyes out from seeing Bolin naked. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but it seriously would have impaired her eyesight in some way or another.

It was only when she settled in her spot, perching an elbow on the coffee table beside her, that she realized what Bolin and Mako were wearing… or lack thereof, at any rate. The younger brother sported green body paint and ripped shorts in what she assumed was the Hulk while the older one wore a… unitard?... designed as Deadpool. Wow. Maybe she spoke too soon about gouging her eyes out, but this time it was towards Mako.

Raising a brow, Korra eyed the older brother in disbelief and hoping to dear spirits that he wore something underneath that thin piece of fabric. "Nice unitard," she commented sarcastically, the tone in her voice clearly indicating she was both amused and disgusted from the mere sight of the brothers.

He visibly tensed. "It's a morph suit!" Mako groaned, scratching at the side of his head in vexation and grumbling nonsense to himself. Asami giggled into her hand modestly while Bolin distractedly ventured off to the back table once again. Immediately, a contented smile formed on her plump lips.

* * *

The smile of friskiness from the past few weeks disappeared almost instantly when he parked the car at the curb and saw the familiar neon lights flashing, _Si Wong's_ , in the distance. His mood had already turned sour. He hadn't been to the questionable dive bar in years and yet it still looked the same. Well, except for the Halloween decorations plastered on the windows to the establishment.

It was grimy and foul and he honestly couldn't believe that he ate at such a place so frequently when he was younger. The food was below par and the service was terrible, but none of that mattered back then when all he and Noatak thought about was earning a quick yuan from Sato and his wary schemes. He could only chalk that all up to Sato's control over them, though even he wasn't convinced with that.

When he entered, a rush of nostalgia came over Tarrlok. Almost instantly he was taken back to his early twenties, unknowing of the life he would live just in those next few years. Of the torment, of the anger, of the crimes. Yet soon enough, a waitress carrying a platter filled with overflowing beer brushed passed him, and inadvertently yanked him back to reality. The bar was filled with drunkards either telling nonsensical stories to one another or too bothered by people's presence to do anything more than drink their problems away.

Instinctively, he turned towards the booths, hidden in the dark corners of the establishment and, not-so-surprisingly, found his brother and their former boss sitting across from one another as if it were just like it was all those years ago. However, this time, Hiroshi certainly showed his age - silver hair swept to the side and wrinkles deepened in his skin rather than the salt and pepper hair and fine lines Tarrlok was used to. But then again, it had been over a decade since he made any form of contact with the man.

"Councilman, why are you dressed up as Dracula?" Hiroshi questioned impassively as Noatak scooted down the worn vinyl booth to make room for him.

"Korra," he said simply as he sat down, clasping his hands above the sticky table. He did not settle for an explanation, but that seemingly wasn't sufficient enough of a response and earned a single twitch of the brow from Hiroshi. "She thinks I'm going to a council party so I had to dress myself appropriately for such an occasion." He added in irritation. If this was how it would be for the rest of the night, Tarrlok wasn't sure how he'd manage the inescapable exhaustion.

"You couldn't opt for something less… distracting? Like a shirt that says, 'costume'." Hiroshi suggested with a half-lidded gaze.

Something about that irked Tarrlok even more, made his blood boil into a silent rage that he didn't want. Not only because it would dampen his mood even more, but the feeling of an oncoming headache began sluggishly pulsating at his temples.

Abruptly, a snort was heard from his right as his brother reached into his coat pocket and pulled out their usual form of stress relief. "Pft, Korra would undoubtedly pester him to pick something better and wouldn't allow him to leave unless he conceded. It's better if he was in this silly thing to avoid the inevitable migraine." Noatak piped up, chuckling to himself all while lighting a cigarette before sliding the lighter and the pack to Tarrlok.

He mimicked his older brother and breathed in the smoke, the butt of his cigarette glowing orange as he inhaled. "Does it bother you that much?" He provoked, leaning back into the booth and tilting his head to the side in challenge.

"Of course," the man across from his quipped. "However, it'll do nothing but waste time if I ask you to change." He added as an afterthought and watched Tarrlok tap at his cigarette over the ashtray. "In any case, we should get started." He continued, the mood with the man evidently was a serious one.

"There's no one else? Just us two?" Tarrlok asked in no one in particular, though pale blue eyes trailed back to his brother's lax yet somehow tense body. It was abnormal for Hiroshi's plans to only have two people go through with it, and especially one that apparently held a fair amount of information to investigate and time in order to acquire said information. Most of the 'investigations' Sato ordered usually had five or more of his employees, though Tarrlok didn't know what changed over the past thirteen years.

"He said the others are busy with another… case, if you will." He drawled suspiciously without looking at Tarrlok, his eyes locked on Sato's as he brought his cigarette to his thin lips. Good, it wasn't just him who was wary of Hiroshi, despite the fact that Noatak generally wouldn't question the intentions of the man before them, only focusing on the money afterwards.

"So it is just us two." He replied, running his long fingers through his slicked back hair.

The two brothers watched Hiroshi in silence as the man seemed unfazed by their suspicious tactics. When none of them dared to move or speak a word, the heavy silence between the three filled with the constant chatter of the people within the bar, Hiroshi sighed. "Do you boys need some food? Drinks? This might take a while." He asked considerately, but Tarrlok knew better than to think he suddenly cared for their well-being.

"Fine." He said simply, gesturing with his hand to signal a waitress. If Hiroshi planned on this taking a while he might as well be somewhat inebriated while listening.

* * *

Korra tilted her head back, gulping down the last of her beer and placing the plastic cup onto the table before them as her friends laughed until they had stitches at their sides and cheeks flushed with the heat of alcohol.

They played a game of this or that and, of course, it had to be her that something stupid and embarrassing happened. Specifically that of either kissing Mako or chugging her beer. Without waiting another second, she grasped the cup and began chugging down the amber liquid until not a single drop was left. Bolin toppled over, clutching his stomach, and Asami fell back onto the plush rug beneath them, shoulders quaking from her laughter and already far beyond tipsy, while Mako gazed grumpily off to the side with a blush coloring his cheeks.

She in no way would ever do that with him, even for a little game. He was just a friend - albeit a strangely always sulking one - nothing more.

Korra leaned back, stretching her legs and tasting the bitterness of the alcohol when suddenly the lights cut out and the music effectively stopped. Yelps and exaggerated 'scary' sounds were heard from the crowd littering the estate that had Korra rolling her eyes in the darkness and Asami sighing, all laughter in her cut short.

Wind howled outside and thunder clapped as rain poured harder and harder against the windows. Korra flinched as they were illuminated in a brief flash of white, discreetly curling her body to wrap her arms around her legs and her chin propped onto her knees. Some part of her had to sigh and inwardly shake her head at her childish instinct. She had been doing so well in recent years… or months, rather - mainly due to a certain someone's presence - and the moment she left Tarrlok's side, she's reverting to her fear of a mere strike in the sky.

"Great. At least we still have the candles." Asami complained next to her before Korra felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. That pulled her out of her reverie. She watched as her friend get up to retrieve one of the many candles on the kitchen counters. When she came back with a source of light, Mako came to sit directly across from her, each of them taking a side of the coffee table.

Blathering was heard from the people around them while Bolin still giggled from their little game and Asami groaned as she stretched in her spot. And Mako? Well, he stared into the flame as though he were deep in thought, but that blush was still there. Korra had to wonder what he was still blushing about, but then she heard it. It was faint to her ears, but it was more than likely considered roaring in the room next to them. The familiar sound of a bed creaking rapidly and a girl's cries mingled with more masculine moans met her ears. No wonder Asami groaned… was she already getting tipsy off of one cup of beer that she couldn't even register what was going on around her? Was she that much of a lightweight?

Unconsciously, Korra grasped onto Asami's cup and took a healthy gulp of the alcohol. Wincing from the unfamiliar taste, she swallowed the strong liquid before a chill coursed through her.

"Hey, wouldn't it be the _perfect_ time to tell some scary stories?" Bolin hinted rather blatantly, leaning forward with an enraptured glint in his green eyes.

"Bo," Mako piped in, already taking a deep breath in as he tried to reel in the lost patience he had during their game of this or that.

Spirits, this guy really needed to learn how to have fun. She dared a glance at Asami and saw her friend looking straight at her, a knowing glimmer in her viridian eyes as Korra knew they were thinking the same thing.

"What? I'm just trying to make use of this bad situation." The younger brother shrugged with hands raised in defense.

With a pointed finger, Korra butted into their conversation. "Hey now, he may be onto something. That actually sounds fun." She said, a smile curving the corners of her lips as she glanced at each of their faces. Bolin seemed hopeful while Mako looked shamelessly annoyed with the fact that she took his brother's side, and Asami appeared as though she were waiting for her to continue. "I mean, come on, it's Halloween, there's another storm coming through Republic City, power's out… a couple is having sex in the next room over… It really seems like the perfect time to do shit like that." She added, feeling the need to explain herself.

Each of them glanced at one another, waiting for someone to break the silence, but Bolin was restless. Korra's eyes flickered between Bolin and his brother, watching in amusement as he mouthed, _please_ , repeatedly. A snort escaped her. She couldn't keep it in. The mere sight of the usually energetic brother become exceptionally animated when alcohol coursed through his system had her cackling… or was that just the beer she drank?

Mako let out a long sigh, slumping in his makeshift seat. "Fine, I'll bite." He conceded, though the look on his face appeared as though he were anything but thrilled to delve into this topic. His brother on the other hand, made some goofy expression as he was evidently ready to get his wits all spooked out.

"I have one." Asami intervened almost a little too seriously, her unreadable eyes still glued to Korra. Even in her state of intoxication, she felt awkward and restless under her friend's intense scrutiny. Plump lips parted just a fraction to ask her friend why exactly she was looking at her that way, but suddenly Asami glanced at Mako. "This actually happened a few days ago,"

"Please tell me it's not one of those stories that involves a long line of 'I knew the person who knew the person'." He groaned, using air quotes for emphasis before reaching for his cup and taking a swig of his drink.

Asami scoffed, hands propped on her hips as she straightened her body. "Okay, first of all you are such a party pooper, Mako. And second of all, this happened to me and Iroh, literally a few days ago." She pointed out, narrowing her gaze towards the older brother.

Korra watched in fascination as the two glared at one another. However, something in her chalked it up to the alcohol. She knew she'd never have this type of pull towards a seemingly normal conversation between the two. Within a few seconds, Mako conceded first, letting out a noncommittal, "Hm," as he perched his elbow on a bent knee.

With raised brows, Asami asked in slight annoyance, "Can I start my story?"

"Go," he mumbled with a flick of his wrist. Korra assumed it was because of what happened earlier, but his crotchety mood nearly had her rolling her eyes skyward once more. Now seriously wasn't the time for this and thankfully Asami stepped in to effectively distract her from the dark cloud in front of her with the soft sound of her voice.

"Okay…" Asami drawled suspiciously, as though she were almost waiting for Mako to interrupt her. When she was met with silence and an eager looking Bolin, she began her story with hands laid flat on the table's surface. "So this happened on Wednesday night after Iroh cooked us dinner. We ate a lot, I mean he really made a whole feast just for the two of us while we were at school. I'm talking about comfort food like dumplings, tonkatsu and ramen… Spirits, the ramen… I'm not even sure how he got the broth so rich and…" Asami rambled, practically drooling in her seat with a lustful and somewhat distant spark in her eyes.

Nearly letting out another snort, Korra waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Asami," Korra snapped her out of the trace she was in. Korra couldn't blame her, though. If Tarrlok ever made her something as delicious as what Iroh did with Asami - which she was certain Tarrlok already did with… well, _everything_ he's made so far - she'd be drooling as well. Though, that wasn't just for the food, moreso the man too. But she wouldn't voice that part. That was just for her and her only to know.

"Sorry, sorry!" Asami apologized, giggling sheepishly before shaking her body and continuing her story. "Anyway, we ate a lot of food and clearly too full to move. So we basically just cuddled on the couch and watched a scary movie since my dad was gone for work. It was already towards the end of the movie, we're both tired, almost to the point where we were dozing off, that we both heard a sigh. I thought it was him, but when I asked him what he was sighing about, he said he thought it was me. No joke, I had goosebumps after he said that." She said with a tight grin while a chill ran through Korra's body.

It was actually terrifying, especially with how enormous her house was. Something was bound to happen. But now that she thought about it, she desperately hoped nothing lurked in her and Tarrlok's estate because in all honesty, she still hasn't meandered her way throughout the whole house. Who knew what hid in the dark corners left untouched for who knows how long.

"It's not that scary," Mako dismissed, his voice muffled by the cup he brought to his lips. "Creepy, but not that scary." He added as an afterthought.

Okay, that really surprised her even in her tipsy state. Brows raised and head tilted to the side in disbelief, Korra challenged. "Seriously? I bet you'd piss yourself if you were in her situation." She had to cackle at that. There was no doubt in her mind either one of the brothers would piss themselves at anything remotely scary. Don't get her wrong, she would too, but it was Mako she was talking about.

"I would not." Mako denied childishly. That in of itself made her laugh harder, nearly falling back onto the floor. It didn't help alleviate her cackling when she realized he was wearing a unitard designed as Deadpool all over again. Even his younger brother found the sight to be amusing.

Asami tried to stifle her giggles, though Korra could see it was futile from the occasional shake of her shoulder. "How about you go at it Mr. I-Know-Everything-Scary." Her friend mocked with a teasing smile.

Mako let out a suffering sigh, most likely due to the fact he was the center of all the ridicule once again. "Fine." He acquiesced with an irritated scratch at his temple. "This happened to Bo and I a few years back." He said, golden irises focused on his brother, and suddenly the amusing atmosphere turned into something heavy, maybe even considered serious.

Bolin's smile faltered and immediately it had Korra and Asami's nerves on edge. "Is it the one I'm thinking about?" The younger brother asked.

"The one with Tu," Mako supplied.

Nodding, Bolin shrank the tiniest bit in his seat. "Yeah I was about to say him."

Mako cleared his throat and glanced at the flickering flame in the center of the table before scanning each of their faces. Korra tried not to assume anything, but it was hard to not show any emotion with the alcohol running through her system and the abrupt change in the mood. "Okay, well, a family friend, Haru, committed suicide a few years ago." He began.

"I'm so sorry," Korra apologized, her voice barely audible to even her own ears.

"It's fine, it's been a while now." He said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, he was actually really close to us and when we heard about it, Bolin and I went to the city he was born in to see his family. It was more up north and at the time we didn't tell anyone we were going, so no one knew. Everyone in our family thought we were still at the apartment and knew nothing about Haru committing suicide.

"We were about two hours north from Republic City, still on the train, distressed and worried, when Bolin got a call from our cousin, Tu." He paused in his story for a few seconds as Bolin shifted restlessly in his spot. "Our first instinct was it was nothing to be apprehensive about since Tu always called us. But then he asked us why were going to see Haru's family and I don't think I've ever been that terrified about something since our parents died." Mako confessed. It was strange to see him open up considering how standoffish he usually was. Though, Korra couldn't stray on the topic because she heard Bolin's surprisingly humorless voice intervene.

"Remember I froze because of the chills I got?" Bolin asked his older brother, reaching for his… third?... fourth?... drink and was unexpectedly still coherent enough to remember such an event unlike herself.

"What happened?" Korra questioned, her impaired brain barely functioning, or rather, her thought process slowed to a snail's crawl. What was in that drink Asami was gulping at?

"Like I said, we didn't tell anybody about our trip. It was just Bo and I on a practically empty train already almost to his family. So… Bo asked him who told him." He clarified as his golden eyes trailed back to his brother.

"Guess who it was." Bolin whispered, leaning in close to the table's cold surface.

She found herself, as well as her friends doing the same move before Asami impatiently asked, "Who?"

And Mako simply said, "Haru."

Fuck. No. Ok. She was done. Goosebumps pricked her skin all throughout her body and every strand of hair nearly stood straight. Nope. She didn't want to hear that nor did she want to think that if someone close to her ever died again that this would happen to her. No, no, no.

Straightening her body, Korra grasped her friend's plastic cup as she searched for any form of a distraction. "O-okay," she stuttered. "That's quite enough." She let out a nervous chuckle before taking a much needed gulp of alcohol.

* * *

"I know you two remember the incident thirteen years ago, or am I wrong?" Hiroshi began, steepling his hands together with an indecipherable look in his gaze, an all too young and naive waitress placing their orders onto the table with a grin plastered on her face.

Tarrlok ventured to guess the girl sensed the grim tone in their corner by the way her grin faltered and she hastily skittered off to do who knows what. That wasn't his problem though. None of this was supposed to be his problem.

"We remember," Noatak muttered, his raspy voice low as he puffed on a cigarette.

"As you know, due to our Councilman's rash decisions, the old leader of the Red Dragons had died." Hiroshi added as though he wanted to rub salt into the old wound. Tarrlok closed his eyes and tried to keep his temper at bay, but with those words said in such accusation, he couldn't sit there like a waiting duck.

"We said we remember. Is it really necessary to bring this up all over again?" Tarrlok sneered, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into his seat, body strung taut.

Something in those empty eyes flickered with a hint of displeasure. And Tarrlok relished it. "Yes, because the same man that killed my wife is now the leader of the Red Dragons. Had been for quite some time now." Their former boss said, raising his voice the slightest bit that had Noatak's brows pinched together in tension, however the vexation in Hiroshi certainly was towards his younger brother. "You really want to get me angry, huh, Councilman?" He challenged, Tarrlok sitting perfectly still in his spot with his jaw clenched and pale blue eyes set in fury. "Continuing on, Tokuga is now the leader. For the past thirteen years Noatak has been in prison and you have been crawling your way into the hearts of the public, he has been provoking me."

Tarrlok shared a knowing glance with his older brother. "What do you mean by provoking?" Noatak questioned, tapping at his cigarette as Tarrlok took a tentative bite out of a scorching fry.

"Well… It's not just drug dealing anymore. The Red Dragons moved from that to exacerbating their crimes by abducting and certainly killing those who get in their way of business or are considered a threat to them." The older man explained before sipping at his beer.

It was hard to hear this. Not just because Tarrlok didn't necessarily care for Hiroshi's business and how it grew, but also due to the fact that as a standing Council member it reflected how ignorant he, as well as the rest of the Council, was with what had been going on underneath his nose… Or… wait a minute. Murders… His mind began racing. He remembered hearing of homicide a few times in prior weeks. He remembered attending a Council meeting about the increased rate of murders in the recent months, though he couldn't recall anything more than that. For once, his coworker took the project rather than pile it on his desk. Maybe that was why he barely heard of it since the meeting.

Tarrlok tried to bring back what the Council talked about, but it occurred to him that those few weeks ago had seriously affected his train of thought. That nothing but a certain girl circled his mind.

Spirits. This all had to happen at the wrong time.

"How do you know this?" He queried, yet a large part of him didn't want to know. But then again, he was already too involved in this mess to back out even if he desperately wanted to.

"The Boss from thirteen years ago." Hiroshi supplied as if it explained everything. But Tarrlok guessed he and his brother made the same expression because their former boss's brow twitched in vexation. "He checks in from time to time to see how well I've been managing my own business without him and it's only recently that apparently Tokuga had found my men a hindrance to their drug dealing… and killing two of them in the process. Currently, they have one of my women held hostage, though I'm not sure how long that will last. Days, months, years? To be frank, I'm not certain." He said, watching Tarrlok pick up his food hesitantly.

It was rather unexpected, but Noatak had the gall to let out an inappropriate scoff before taking a bite out of his burger. "Just a wild guess, but you want us to find her, right?" He asked lamely over his mouthful of food.

"Exactly." Hiroshi replied with a pointed finger. "However, it isn't just as simple as that. Because we have the Councilman on our side-" He continued, gesturing towards Tarrlok.

"I am?" Tarrlok questioned to no one in particular, just short of biting into his own burger.

Though their former boss effectively ignored him and continued explaining his plan with a twinkle of… something… in his dark eyes. "I want him to detain them for their crimes, not just for the kidnappings and killings, but also because of what they did to my wife and inadvertently what they shaped Yakone to be that led to Jiang's own death."

His body tensed further, shoulders high and fingers digging into the bun of his burger. "Don't bring his name up again." Tarrlok threatened over the food in his mouth, uncaring of the fact that he may appear undignified. The mere mention of that evil man had the already terrible food go bitter on his taste buds. There wasn't anything but ire and hatred that came with that name, and his mood was already below the line of return.

That produced a coo of feigned sympathy from the man across Tarrlok. "Is someone still sensitive about their late father?" He drawled smugly, a vile smirk curving his thin lips hidden by his neatly groomed mustache.

Tarrlok knew he was already treading on thin ice just by talking to this insufferable man, and if it weren't for his brother's presence next to him, there would have been a very high chance that he'd risk all of his perfectly cool composure and explode, even if it were merely verbal sparring of sorts. But suddenly, Noatak's raspy voice interrupted the almost palpable tension.

"So what's our role in this?" He queried hastily. Identical icy irises shot Tarrlok's own with a gaze that clearly said, _don't act impulsive, brother._ And that in of itself had him sighing, swallowing the grotesque food with a twitch of his pinched brows.

A large part of Tarrlok was thankful for the interruption. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself more than he already had, especially with the damn Dracula costume on. Taking a gulp of the beer, in hopes that it would cleanse his palate, it did nothing but irritate him more when the bitterness bit at his senses.

Gods, was there anything good that could come out from this night?

"I want both of you to follow them around, get some intel. Anything if at all possible." Hiroshi ordered before shifting his gaze towards Tarrlok's brother. "Noatak, you're in charge of following them around, get the information through observation. And since we have someone in a position of power, Tarrlok should be in charge of getting factual information through the government's system." He instructed, a smirk growing on his aged features.

But the sight of it alone caused Tarrlok to let out a scoff. Did this man seriously want him to go to jail? He knew Hiroshi held grudges, it was obvious with the plan he spoke of currently, but spirits. If he even attempted to do something so risky he'd be questioned and more than likely be detained along with those goons he seeked.

"And how exactly do you plan on me doing that? All of the technology in City Hall are monitored and recorded. Spirits, they record the amount of times someone takes a piss, and you want me to do something that could potentially get me questioned in a police station?" Tarrlok sassed, tilting his head to the side with open ears.

"Well, you'll just have to be more in touch with your creative side, Councilman. And don't act as though you aren't, or _hadn't_ , been doing anything like that." The older man responded with a smirk, matching Tarrlok's irritated attitude without straying from their locked gaze. They lapsed into a few moments of tense silence, nothing but the constant chatter of people unaware of the devious plan that would eventually ensue. It wasn't until Noatak's gaze flickered back and forth from Hiroshi and his younger brother that their former boss cleared his throat and licked dry lips. "You two figure out how to go about this. You are both grown adults, I don't want another incident on my hands that'll make me want to strangle the two of you." He threatened all too sternly.

Unmoving and unfazed by Hiroshi's old tactics, Tarrlok wondered aloud, "How will we know you won't do that regardless?"

He must've found something humorous in the question because Hiroshi began chuckling. The obnoxious and nostalgic sound vibrated through Tarrlok rancorously as their former boss abruptly stood from his seat and grasped his coat. "You're funny. Anyway, keep me informed and don't act impulsively, then we won't have any problems." He provoked, straightening the collar of his coat before offering the brothers a roguish smirk and Tarrlok a firm pat on his shoulder, which resulted in a subtle flinch. "Happy Halloween, you two." He ended as he walked away from the brothers, leaving his food untouched.

"Right," Noatak reluctantly agreed, but Hiroshi was already exiting the establishment for him to hear.

—-

Hiroshi was long gone, his ignored food wrapped in a plastic box, and he didn't dare to look at his watch for he knew it was nearing midnight judging by modest amount of people still out wandering the streets in this storm. Fortunately for them, what remained from the storm was the light rain rather than howling wind and thunder strikes just a few hours ago.

But Tarrlok couldn't focus on anything than the need to leave the dive bar. He loathed the nostalgic smell and loathed the implications that it held even more. And considerably so, now that he was dragged into this case when he thought he was done with such foolish behavior all those years ago.

Fidgeting with his lighter, he pulled the cigarette away from his lips and his gaze away from the city and onto his brother who was stretch languorously in his seat - head tilted back and arm draped around the back of the booth, evidently relishing the feel of the nicotine in his body. He seemed to be taking this with stride, but Tarrlok knew otherwise.

Tarrlok took a sip at his beer - the establishment's special brew of 'cactus juice'... whatever that meant - wincing at the disgusting taste. Spirits, he didn't even know why he ordered a beer. It seemed fitting at the time, but now that he was alone with Noatak, all the information he was given slowly absorbing in his mind, he was tempted to buy a shot of whiskey from the impending stress and agitation he'd undoubtedly experience, though he needed to be coherent enough to drive.

It would be irrational of him to get drunk this time of night when he still needed to fetch Korra who was presumably either already inebriated or on her way to it. "Noatak, we should go home now. It's getting late and I don't want Korra to wait too long for us if ever she needed to get picked up." He muttered, breaking the tense silence before hearing the click of his brother's tongue in vexation.

A cloud of smoke escaped his brother's mouth as he sighed all too exaggeratedly. "Korra this, Korra that. Brother, she is with Sato's daughter. It's just a party. We both know they are more than capable of handling themselves." He reassured rather irritatedly.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Noatak." Tarrlok replied with a twitch of his brow.

Noatak rubbed at his eye, clearly attempting to gather his thinning patience. "Then stop worrying. You need to loosen up because it's rather off-putting when you're this tense." He grumbled, something in his voice telling Tarrlok that it should have been the end of the conversation, but he couldn't be compliant. And why should he be? He had every reason to be exhausted and irked and want to be nestled in his own bed after their exchange with Hiroshi.

As if rubbing the salt to the wound, or rather adding fuel to the flame, Tarrlok mumbled a barely audible, "I'd be less tense if we were home."

"Spirits, fine. Let's go." Noatak fumed, abruptly grabbing his coat slung around the back of the booth before swinging it on and making his move towards the entrance of the establishment. Tarrlok had to roll his eyes and sigh. It was useless to even do anything more than to go along with him when Noatak acted this way. Running long fingers through his now disheveled hair, Tarrlok wordlessly followed his brother out.

He caught up easily to Noatak's fast pace, matching it as they strode out to the parked car at the curb. "You know, ever since I came back from my little trip with Shin, you've been abnormally worried about the kid." Noatak broke the silence, giving his brother a sidelong glance in evident suspicion.

Tarrlok was thankful that Noatak couldn't sense his heart rate beating faster. With a clench of his jaw, he shook his head in feigned refusal. Ridiculous was what Noatak was. "She's my daughter. What else do you expect?" He asked, his voice steady.

Noatak scoffed humorlessly. "Whatever you say, Councilman." He responded sarcastically, though that had Tarrlok's blood boiling all over again. He wasn't wrong, but spirits, they really did need to be careful lest something slips and they're caught. Noatak was already catching on, although he already knew his brother found out about them long ago.

* * *

Time passed relatively odd under the influence.

It was almost one in the morning… or was it later than that? Korra could care less and honestly her mind was really not in the right place to focus on such trivial things like time. She shook herself free of the matter and tried to focus her bleary eyes on her friends.

Clouded cerulean eyes watched the steady rise and fall of Bolin's chest as he passed out on the couch, clutching so desperately to an empty bottle of tequila. A part of her thought he died with how he stopped breathing for more than a few seconds, but then she realized it was the alcohol that made her see things wrong.

She trailed her eyes to the two making out in the corner. And surprisingly, she felt nothing for the couple. No disgust, no feeling of nausea… nothing. But then her eyes flickered to the two dancing along to the music in confusion. Belatedly, she came to realize Deadpool and Wednesday Addams weren't dancing. Instead, it was Mako and Asami dancing weirdly to the beats, arms flailing everywhere and bodies swaying uncoordinatedly with one another.

Korra couldn't for the life of her think properly. The mere sight of them dancing so idiotically and thought of her losing all control of her body had her giggling almost hysterically. She didn't even know what was so funny about it, though she blamed that all on the vodka Asami pushed into her hands. She couldn't lie, it was delicious, fruity. But Korra, even in her drunken state, knew she couldn't handle her liquor as well as Asami could… and evidently Mako as well.

She thought back on the night… from what she could remember, at any rate. While Mako did drink a lot, he took his time with it, unlike Asami. She chugged any alcohol that came her way and a tiny part of her was worried about her friend, that she'd end up in the emergency room. Did something happen between her and Iroh? Or did she just _really_ love alcohol? She leaned towards the latter, but she couldn't be too sure.

Korra stood up, her world tilting as she stumbled past her friends and towards the table littered with bottles of alcohol. She poured herself another cup of that fruity vodka, the green liquid splashing onto the wood, causing her to let out a chuckle at her mistake. With each swig, Korra felt herself lose all sense and give into the warmth of the beverage.

The people that passed by her were all equally intoxicated, attempting any form of conversation that only ended with her slurred words and awkward giggles. When they gave her a bewildered expression, all she could do was laugh, and suddenly she didn't feel so bad. Not for looking like a drunk idiot in front of all these people, not for the taboo aspect of her relationship with her adoptive father, and definitely not for having sex with him. All her concerns were gone with each sip of her drink. She didn't know these people and she didn't care to know them. However, one person that still had her worried was Asami.

She had to wonder what had happened to her friend. But that was already too much of a chore to think of, especially with her world spinning in circles.

Shrugging it off, she staggered to her friends and gave into the music. If she was still coherent enough to talk to people, she needed to lose herself to the music when she was effectively piss drunk. She just wished Tarrlok was there drunk with her. That would have been all too amusing.

Maybe another time.

* * *

Tarrlok couldn't believe she stayed out until almost three in the morning. Of course, he had to be the tiniest bit lenient considering she needed to live her life like a normal teenager would, and that included the late-night parties. Luckily enough, that Mako fellow seemed to still be in control of his wits, or at least just enough, and helped a flushed and stumbling Korra down the gravel path and into the passenger's seat beside him.

He wasn't too delighted to see that boy again with what he had to deal with earlier on in the night, but it couldn't be helped. Especially not when Korra was too intoxicated to walk correctly.

She giggled and swayed and insisted she was not drunk with barely opened eyes that were no more than the tiniest of slivers, yet in an odd way, it was endearing. He'd never seen her this lost in the alcohol - well, any alcohol, really - and to be frank, it was amusing. He couldn't deny that he was worried he'd have to take a passed out Korra home, having to delve into the party alone just to find her, but that wasn't that case. Though to be fair, she was nearly in that state.

Her speech was slurred and she rambled on about one thing or another. Tarrlok couldn't make any sense of it, though he did try. She consistently mentioned broth and ramen, which only confused Tarrlok even more. Maybe she was hungry? It was plausible considering he got peckish whenever he indulged in alcohol, and he seriously contemplated finding some ramen just for her, but he didn't want to leave her in the car alone. Not in her inebriated state, that is.

Maybe he'll make her some ramen tomorrow. When she's sober enough to remember what exactly she was talking about. He shrugged it off, leaving the topic for another time and instead focused on the road ahead of him, attempting to listen to Korra's garbled mumbles and drunken giggles through the practically muted music playing on the radio.

It was when they were half-way home, stopped at a near empty intersection as they lapsed into silence, that she calmed down. Tarrlok presumed she was asleep with the way she barely moved an inch, her head faced towards her window, and she took deep, even breaths.

If she was awake, he wasn't sure if she could feel him watching her in mild fascination and intrigue. But abruptly, her glazed eyes certainly locked with his, if only for a few moments before they closed in content and her lips curved into a tiny smile. Without weighing any consequence, he tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear in a gentle caress. He couldn't do much more because that smile lining her lips widened and suddenly his heart swelled at the mere sight. Beautiful. Perfect, even.

He loved seeing that smile. Whether it was because of his doing or not, witnessing her happy was what reassured him. It reassured him that despite the hardships they trudged through, both of them could still be happy. Reluctantly, he broke his fixated gaze from the girl with a sigh and onto the dimly lit road.

Tarrlok felt as though he were a lovesick teenager, but something in him couldn't bring himself to care.

Tiredly, she grasped his arm, cuddling his limb as though it were a pillow… or Naga, for that matter. With a breathy giggle, Korra broke the silence. "You're so warm," her voice nothing more than a whisper.

He glanced down at Korra in amusement, his lips quirking upwards at her doting behavior. There was no denying that she was the cuddly and giggly type when she was drunk. "Well, I am still alive, sweetheart." He quipped quietly.

"Nooooooooo," she drawled as she rubbed her cheek against his bicep. "You're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." She emphasized with a mischievous smirk lining her lips. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to her nonsensical ramblings and being claimed as dead, but he couldn't help to egg her on, if only for his curiosity.

"Pardon?" He queried in delight, moving the car forward and accelerating its speed while he felt the familiar touch of her fingers running up and down his arm, the tiniest of shivers flaring underneath his skin.

His eyes widened as Korra let out an ungodly sound at the back of her throat. It was something akin to a mix of bubbling laughter and a cough undoubtedly about to attack her lungs. A complete contrast to her affectionate mood. "I'm joking, dummy!" She giggled, throwing her head back against the edge of his seat, and despite himself, he couldn't deny the chuckle that escaped him from the abrupt and odd sounds she made. When he thought about it, she was quite peculiar, but there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, he relished her odd quirks. It would be considerably dull if she wasn't.

She continued to roll her cheek against his bicep before cracking open her eyes to gaze lovingly at the arm she held in her grasp. Tarrlok shot her a few tentative glances in bewilderment. _What in seven hells was she doing?_ He thought to himself.

But then he felt it. Not just her fingers running up and down his arm. No. It was much more intimate than that. Unconsciously, he sat straighter as he drove, as she trailed the pad of her index finger along the path of his veins, the faint feeling of her nails grazing his skin. "You know, I really love your arms." She confessed, seemingly content and focused on his limb as though it were the love of her life.

"Just my arms?" Tarrlok queried, amused. There was something about how she was acting that had a smile plastered on his face.

"Nooooooooo," she drawled once more before propping her chin against his arm, watching him through half lidded eyes and sooty lashes hanging low as she unknowingly bit her lower lip. "I love your face and your body and how intelligent you are even though you could be really stupid at times." He didn't dare to speak, it was no use in it, anyways. He was already speechless. Before he could do anything more than listen and take in the information, she continued in her list, although something doleful took ahold of her tone. "I love your laugh even though I don't hear it all the time… I love how you make me happy." She paused, appearing as though she had one last thing to say, but was thinking it over. Before he could let out a single word, she continued quietly. "And… I love how you're the only one that cares about me." She ended, cuddling his arm once more and closing her eyes.

Tarrlok knew she was getting used to his attention. It was obvious from her actions - as well as his own - that that naive crush of hers those few short months ago blossomed into something even he felt from afar. But to think that he was the only person in her life to care for her was ridiculous. There was no doubt in his mind that her new friends would do anything for her, just as he would to her.

He shook his head. "I am certain I'm not the only one who cares about you, sweetheart." He reassured as he turned a right, having her grasping his arm the slightest bit tighter.

"Hmmm," she hummed in response, although he wasn't sure if it was in affirmation or rejection. He didn't dwell on it for long due to the fact that her body fell slack as she clutched his arm.

She had evidently fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. He wasn't complaining in the slightest, though. It was a good thing she fell asleep. He needed some time to think and absorb what she had said. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself, but the way she perceived him was undoubtedly similar to his fondness towards her.

That in of itself was something he didn't plan on happening. He tried to think of ways he may have misunderstood her inebriated meaning, and a large portion of his thoughts wanted to blame the alcohol for her confession, or that maybe somehow she was spewing out lies even in her drunkenness. But the spark in her cerulean eyes, while indeed glazed, appeared genuine. Something he could actually attest to with his years of dealing with cunning politicians such as himself.

The thought ran in circles in his mind and when they returned to the estate, his arm lost to any feeling but pins and needles, he had to pry her off him before carrying her inside.

He tried to be careful with not waking her up, and it was evident she surrendered to the darkness of slumber if her dead weight was of any indication. A limp arm curled around his neck as the other dangled in the air, her head thrown back, bouncing ever so lightly with each step up the grand staircase with her lips slightly parted.

She looked undignified.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. When had he been so accustomed to her habits that he found nothing but captivation towards her?

He pushed her door open with his foot, setting her down on the mattress with a squinty-eyed Naga just awoken from her sleep at the foot of the bed. He helped her undress, though he hesitated when he got to her blouse and skirt. He didn't know why he was reluctant. He'd seen her stark naked in the past, both from her own doing and of his. No. Maybe he should leave her be with that, he didn't want to cross any line that they already passed at any rate.

He yielded and was about to leave, to give into his exhaustion, but was abruptly stopped at the threshold of her door.

"Don't leave." She whispered almost sorrowfully, sitting upon her bed with fingers that fidgeted with the sheets beneath her. She was still drunk, but coherent enough to have him comply to her wishes. Without thinking twice, Tarrlok felt his feet move on their own, moving closer and closer to the tired girl waiting for him to join her.

He wondered how he became so submissive to her. Was it because of their carnal experiences? Was it because of their shared pasts? Or was it because it was much deeper than the superficial layer of being so entangled in one another?

He laid beside her, draping a protective arm around her waist. Korra readily cuddled against his side as she enveloped him, a leg curled around his own and her head perched directly over his heart. Tarrlok was certain she could hear his heart steadily beating in time with her own and it only served as a reminder that he was risking everything that he earned for her. He didn't blame her. No. Rather it was something of reassurance. That he found something to live for again.

But Tarrlok knew he couldn't keep up with the constant lies. It was inevitable, yet something broke in him at the thought of keeping such a vast secret hidden from her.

With what they've been through, he needed to tell her. The only qualm he had was _when_ he would tell her. It wasn't something lighthearted that could easily be brought up. This was murder that he was dealing with, and potentially even moreso now that he was woven into Hiroshi's cases once again.

It was only a matter of time before something between them cracked, whether it be from their pasts or from the reality of their relationship. A twitch of her arm was felt against his abdomen and he was pulled out of his reverie. With a fond glance towards the sleeping girl in his arms, Tarrlok couldn't deny the feelings that swelled in his heart whenever he saw her face. Spirits, it was only a few weeks into this relationship of sorts and already she had him smitten. He couldn't believe it.

But then again, with how much she meant to him and how close they've gotten to one another, the feelings he felt for her seemed well founded. She made him happy, for the lack of a better word. And even with the impending lies and secrecy, he felt strangely calm, as though her mere presence alleviated any tension in his body.

Maybe that was why he was so fixated on her.


	24. Take It In Your Heart Now, Lover

**A/N:** Expect some fluff in this because I couldn't help myself. Also, for the next few weeks I'll _hopefully_ be updating more frequently because I'm on break for now.

Chapter inspiration came from Andromeda by Gorillaz. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

—-

The week passed all too quickly and Korra wasn't sure if it was just her or not, but everyone seemed stressed. It wasn't just her that was stressed, but Tarrlok and Noatak as well - hell, even her friends.

Ok, maybe she was exaggerating. She knew her and her friends were under pressure because of a really big test up and coming in calculus, but as for Tarrlok and Noatak… well… she really didn't know what was going on with them. In all honesty, the two seemed to be cranky and sassy a lot more recently. Not to say that they weren't cranky and sassy already, but even moreso now than the week prior.

It was certainly odd.

Korra didn't think too much on the subject, more or less due to the fact that she was behind in calculus and as the semester came closer and closer to its end, she was feeling the beginnings of pressure welling up inside. She didn't even realize how fast the semester passed by - only having about one month left, to be exact - but she really chalked that all up to focusing her attention on seducing a certain man rather than her own studies. It was a bad idea in the first place, but with extra time spent on studying, Korra was sure she'd have a decent grade, or at least a grade that Tarrlok wouldn't wince at.

With her mind preoccupied on school and volleyball, she didn't give their irritable behavior that much thought. That is, until Noatak snapped at her for doing something so trivial… that being rifling through his belongings in search for her sweatshirt which actually ended up getting hidden in Tarrlok's pile of neatly folded clothes once again. Brows pinched and mood clearly dampened, and as childish as it was, Korra stuck her tongue out to her so-called 'uncle' before he responded similarly.

Maybe she wasn't exaggerating. And from what she saw just from the past week, Noatak seemed busy… maybe even a little distraught.

She mentioned it during dinner one night when it was just her and Tarrlok - he insisted to stay home rather than go out and had made ramen for just the two of them, that had her practically drooling from the delicious taste - appearing as though it were nothing heavy of a conversation. However, Tarrlok reassured her saying, _Sweetheart, I have another project for the council and Noatak just got a new job, that's all. Don't worry about it._ And she knew she shouldn't worry about it, she knew she should have been reassured with what he said, but something about it seemed all too unusual.

Whatever it was, Korra had to shake the feeling off for the time being. Fortunately for them, Noatak had been leaving for the majority of the night for his new job and all she could guess was that he had the night shift. Whether it was true or not, she wasn't complaining and neither was Tarrlok. It gave them the perfect excuse to be as loud and rowdy as they wanted in the dead of night. And when she creeped into his bed, she didn't hold back. She poured all her stress and worries into their lust that everything felt so right and so good, just as it always had. And judging from his desperate moans of pleasure and the marks he left on her skin, he did as well. But when it was over, instead of their nightly ritual of whispering sweet nothings and secrets to one another, he'd promptly fall asleep with an arm lazily draped around her waist from the sheer exhaustion she assumed he felt.

That in of itself piqued her curiosity.

It may be a bit immature of her, but even as he accepted her advances in stride, she felt something was… off… somehow. A gut feeling that maybe he was trying to distance himself from her. But then again, maybe she was looking too much into things. Maybe he was simply exhausted from the amount of work he had to deal with. Korra conceded with that, even though she was still wary of his grouchiness. He did have a few stacks of paper just from one glance into his office. It really was no wonder that he was stressed.

Her mind raced to find anything that could ease the tension between the three of them. Maybe an amusement park? It was only a thirty minute train ride from the estate. But no, it was too cold for that, as well as the fact that she couldn't afford to miss a day in class lest she gets even more behind. Maybe spend a few hours at a garden? Hmm. It seemed reasonable. Just anything that could bring their busy lives to slow down for a few hours.

With that in mind, she needed to bring it up to Tarrlok. She knew he couldn't resist her.

It wasn't until after Tarrlok picked her up from school the next day that she was restless to do something about it. Things between them have been unnaturally silent and she could only blame their work for it. He was getting settled in his office, about to reach for his pack of cigarettes before she blocked him and begged - yes, begged - him to accompany her on her walk with Naga. It wasn't a lie, she really was going to walk their pup. There wasn't any harm in that, right?

She held his hand, playing with his long fingers with her own smaller ones as an amplified pout etched on her features, even making her bottom lip quiver to add to her plea. Korra hated acting like a child, but she really wanted to get him alone… and out of that damn office of his. It was one thing if he worked in the living room where she finished her homework in, but he insisted on staying in his office for reasons beyond her. But that only made her even more adamant.

And not-so-surprisingly, it worked.

They walked side by side as Naga trotted happily on the path, occasionally venturing off the trail and underneath the fence to sniff at a shrub or to greet another dog that passed their way. It was a surprisingly clear and sunny day, despite the frigid temperature. And a part of her relished how cold it was in the city, and knew it was only going to get colder.

The only sound that came between the two of them were the wind whistling through the red tinted leaves and Naga panting from her excitement. She walked absentmindedly through the park, focusing on the inevitable talk she wanted to have with him and his steady footsteps hitting the ground as Tarrlok had his hands shoved in his coat pockets and glanced around the garden, absorbing the scenery seemingly in content.

She didn't understand how he could easily switch gears like he did, how he could easily focus on one thing at a time without the constant thoughts clashing together. But who knew, maybe he was thinking of his precious papers waiting to be rifled through once they returned from their walk.

Lost in her own musings, Korra didn't realize he was leading them towards a secluded area with a single wooden bench perched beside a pond. It reminded her of the time he brought her to the traditional tea house. But this time, it felt a lot more intimate. She wasn't opposed to it, though she couldn't say she was expecting it with his mood as of late.

With how quiet it was between them and those icy eyes that continuously flickered to her tensing body, she knew he was waiting for her to speak up, just from one glance at his handsome face. She hated how easily he could read her mind, but that in of itself also made her relish their special bond.

Never in her life had someone come to know her that easily. Never in her life had someone cared enough to make an effort with her, or was ever that patient enough to break through her indestructible walls. With all these reasons she trusted him, why in seven hells was this so hard to bring up? The question morphed back into what she was worried about to begin with.

She wanted to bring up the conversation, but she didn't know how to go about it. Does she go blatantly or side step it a little? Spirits, why was she overthinking this? It was just Tarrlok she was talking to. And in any case, it wasn't that pertinent of a request than she was making it up to be. Taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air, she subtly scanned the area around them for any passerbyers. When she was met with complete isolation, Korra's hand found his.

Warmth swelled in her chest when he gently squeezed her hand and it only intensified when he pulled his hand away to drape his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to his side. Gods. She had to internally shake her head. Why did this of all things cause her to feel as though she were on cloud nine? Was it because of how undeniably sweet he was being? Was it because she was naive enough to believe that their relationship was much deeper than the lust that it merely began with?

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the way he acted towards her was definitely a lot different than when they began their secret trysts.

Chewing at her bottom lip, she cuddled into his side, relishing the warmth his body emanated as she watched the ducks float atop the pond in peace. Well, it was now or never. Breaking the silence, she cleared her throat. "I know you don't really want to hear this, but… you and Noatak have been pretty stressed… with what I've been seeing, that is." She hinted at as Naga sniffed curiously at the koi swimming in the water before the pup flinched when one fish popped up above the surface and resolutely edged closer between her and Tarrlok.

With the long list of all the things she expected, this definitely wasn't one of them. He let out a chuckle, feeling the vibrations against her side, before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Sweetheart, I told you work has been hectic and you know Noatak finally got a job that accepted him." He reassured easily, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, the small movement causing her relax against him.

"I-I know, it's just… I don't know." She sighed, lying her head against his shoulder as she watched Naga bite at the air in amusement. "It sounds stupid and maybe it's just me, but I kinda miss how it was before you got this project or whatever. I hate how the council always does this to you." She confessed softly.

Tarrlok let out a puff of air, stretching his long limbs. "It'll pass, Korra. I don't know how long this will take, but I assure you it'll pass. And besides they're all senile, who would keep the city up and orderly without me?" He asked with a smirk coloring his smooth voice. She ventured to guess he did have that stupid smirk on his face, and of course when she glanced at him, it was there.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want his head to get too big, or at least bigger than it already was, at any rate.

"You're not considered senile?" Korra teased, poking a finger to his side before his body went taut.

He swatted her finger away, discreetly rubbing the area as though he were wounded. Such a baby, that man. She didn't even poke him that hard! "No, as a matter of fact, I'm not." He corrected with a raised brow and a pout nearly forming.

Unfazed, Korra shrugged and continued. "Huh, could've fooled me."

She almost let out a bark of laughter, but somehow she managed to hold it in.

With a long, suffering sigh, Tarrlok straightened his posture and removed the arm around her to perch it on the back of the bench. "I thought the whole point of taking a walk through the garden was to relax ourselves. I don't feel very relaxed with you mocking my age." He responded levelly, though Korra could hear the traces of irritation in his voice.

Throwing her head back with her giggles, she shoved his shoulder. The glare he shot her not going unnoticed by Korra. "Oh, stop being such a sour puss." She snickered. But the longer she laughed at his misery, the longer he stubbornly stayed quiet. She didn't want that. Shifting in her spot, she curled closer to him to stave off the cold and cleared her throat. "And it was the point, but…" She began seriously.

"But?" He drawled.

A sigh escaped her with a visible puff of warmth. "Look, I have an idea that could _maybe_ calm everyone down, however I'm not totally sure it'll work. It's honestly just an idea. I know you're busy, and so is Noatak, so you both don't have to feel obligated to go along with it if you don't want to."

That certainly got his attention because once again, he pressed another kiss to the top of her head, and yet another to her temple. He was surely feeling affectionate today, but then again he was always like this after their week of fucking. Spirits, she hoped no one was around. She liked when he acted this way.

"What is it?" He questioned, absentmindedly playing with the stray hairs that fell from her bun.

"Well, I was dozing off in government - don't get mad at me -" she began, hands propped up in defense when she sensed him give her that disapproving look he was so fond of offering her. In any case, it was best to continue before he lectured her on what she already knew and she died of boredom. "But Mr. Tenzin brought up tourism briefly and it got me thinking… You know how you took me to Harmony Tower that one time?" She asked, glancing up at those pale blue irises.

There was a spark of something heated, something steadily growing darker in his eyes, and immediately, Korra knew what he was thinking about. "Mhm," he hummed in response just as the pad of his thumb brushed the back of her neck.

She couldn't help herself. A knowing grin curved her lips in amusement. Their interrupted, what-could-have-been kiss was definitely not what she was implying when she brought up Harmony Tower. Certainly not. But a small - large - part of her did think of that when Mr. Tenzin alluded to tourism. Although, that wasn't the point. "Not that part of it - which by the way, I'm still pretty pissy about that. I mean who seriously goes to a known romantic attraction and ruins the mood that much where it wasn't just us that was irritated at the gro-"

"Korra," Tarrlok intervened, a delighted smile lining his thin lips at her ramblings.

"Right, sorry," she shook her head to rid herself of the obnoxious memory. But truthfully, even when she'd turn old and gray, she knew she'd still hold a grudge on the group, though she knew it'll make her laugh. As it was currently, that wasn't the case. It still made her annoyed. Taking another deep breath in to calm her worked up nerves, Korra placed her hand atop his broad shoulder, perching her chin above it with glimmering eyes straying on his aristocratic profile. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of what you did then…" She murmured as her eyes caught his once more.

"You want to go to Harmony Tower again?" He asked gently.

Sheepishly, Korra shook her head. "No, no, no. I was talking about the ropeway." She mentioned, unconsciously chewing at her lower lip that had Tarrlok's eyes flickering at the slight movement. When he didn't say anything, she shrugged. "I mean, I don't have practice tomorrow, so I figured we could all take a little break from the stress, even for a few hours." She reasoned before continuing. "You, me, Noatak, the whole gandola alone… we could ask Mingyu to stay a few extra hours to take care of Naga while we're gone." Her voice was exaggeratingly sweet. Certainly a tone she wasn't used to accomplishing when she wanted something from the man pressed at her side.

She waited. And waited. And as she gazed into his own pensive, icy one, she could practically see the wheels turning in his brain.

Abruptly, a terse sneeze came from the pup at their feet as Naga sniffed at a dried flower that stopped sprouting from the damp earth. A smile curved her lips while Tarrlok let out a soft chuckle, ultimately breaking their gaze and her contact with him to run his fingers through Naga's soft fur.

"Sure," he said, though his tone took more of a baby voice as he ruffled Naga's fur and the pup regarded him all to enthusiastically with gentle licks at his jaw and an eagerly wagging tail.

Don't get her wrong, she knew Tarrlok couldn't resist her, that much was obvious. But with how much work he had, she truly didn't think he'd want to come along. She thought he would have pushed her to go with her friends, and she would have, but with Asami tutoring her and the two brother's living alone in some small apartment, she didn't want to be a burden on them than she already was. With Tarrlok though… well, it was Tarrlok.

"Really?" Korra asked in evident delight.

He turned to glance at her over his shoulder with his bent position and nodded. "Mhm, it genuinely sounds like a good plan." Tarrlok paused, plucking a piece of a dried leaf from Naga's tongue. "Surprisingly, I've never went before. And I think it would do us some good with a little break of sorts, if you will." He added in an afterthought.

With a tiny squeal of elation, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing with all her might before pressing numerous pecks to his cheek. "Thank you!" She said all too happily. And soon enough she released her hold on him and jumped up from her seat, skipping down the path that caused Naga to flinch and Tarrlok to glance her way in mild amusement and curiosity. "Come on, Naga! Let's hurry up before it gets dark!" She called, stopping abruptly to pat at her thighs for the pup to come to her.

Without waiting another second, Naga scrambled from her spot and practically sprinted to Korra, inadvertently tugging Tarrlok along with her.

* * *

Tarrlok sensed it. She was getting worried about him and his brother, although her concern leaned towards him rather than Noatak for blatant reasons. Spirits, this was only the second week they were working on this idiotic case Hiroshi gave them. Who knew how long this would last? He hoped not for long, but he couldn't be too sure. Some cases only lasted a few weeks while others could run for nearly a year.

A pang of guilt overcame him, and it only intensified when he could see she was attempting to pry him away from his desk. He understood why she was acting this way, but he had to reason that what he was doing was protecting her from harm, and the more he worked on it, the faster it'll get done… at least that's what he desperately hoped would happen.

Yet he didn't have the heart to deny her.

He yielded, tagging along with her on strolls through the garden just minutes away from the estate, or strolls through the city in search of delicious street food that could satisfy their stomachs. But even as he was physically present with her on those little trips, his mind was elsewhere. Specifically that of Sato's case. As much as he hated admitting it, even to himself, he and Noatak barely touched the surface.

Indeed the Red Dragons - moreso Tokuga's little workers - had been occasionally detained for drug possession since Tokuga's control, but anything beyond that wasn't applicable to the gang. What Sato claimed at Si Wong's wasn't relevant to them. Then again, he did only scratch the surface of their long file. Hiroshi could be right, for all he knew. Though, he wasn't lying that he had another project for the council. With what little time he could spend on Sato's case, the majority of their information thus far came from Noatak's observations as he followed the tiniest of clues throughout and beyond the city.

Tarrlok didn't like it. In fact, he loathed feeling so controlled when he was working for himself for over a decade now. And evidently, it showed. Korra nonchalantly mentioned it occasionally throughout the past week, but her body language said otherwise. She was tense and he presumed she did this unconsciously with the way she chewed at her lip nervously. A bad habit of hers that only lead to salacious thoughts in his overwrought brain.

But he entertained her nonetheless, blaming the bulk of his busy schedule to the project on the council. And with every time he spoke of it a small part of his composure would chip away.

Their walk throughout the garden was a nice one, yet the creeping vexation he had lingered in his mind. Sato already gave his reason as to why he chose Noatak and him for the investigation, but spirits, Tarrlok had an inkling this went beyond the position of power he held on the council as well as Noatak's easy willingness to comply to Hiroshi's wishes. He had to stop the incessant thoughts lest he went mad. And with Korra sitting beside him and Naga sniffing inquisitively at the pond, it was a perfect distraction.

No one was near them, and not many walked through that area of the garden anyways. Tarrlok resigned himself to be affectionate, if not for his own sanity, but to stave off any of her concerns in regards to their relationship. That was the last thing he wanted to pile onto the taut knots on his shoulders. He pressed kisses to the top of her head, pulled her in close, coddled her, did anything to keep her at ease with that worried expression etched on her face. When she mentioned the ropeway, and with Noatak gone for the majority of the night, he couldn't say if he'd agree or not, but whether or not he came with them, it seemed like an ideal plan to take a break from the stress.

As promised, he took them to the ropeway Korra brought up the day before and was mildly surprised that Noatak decided to take a few hours off from posing as a detective to spend time with them. Tarrlok had an inkling that it wouldn't work, that their trip to the other side of Republic City wouldn't make a difference to the tight knots in his back or the lingering, unspoken tension between the three of them, especially with what he had to deal with at work just hours prior. But he was proven wrong.

The sky was clear, yet the air seeping through the cracks of their gondola chilled him to the bone. Trees surrounded them below on one side, all changing from the shades of green to golden brown and deep red, while the other had the city splayed for their eyes to take in. It was beautiful. Nothing short of what he expected from Republic City. His city.

His gaze strayed on the scenery, watching the city bustling with life from above as he sensed Korra enjoying herself with pictures. Either of him, Noatak, or the cityscape - or all combined. Tarrlok knew Noatak wasn't very fond of their relationship, with what little his brother knew behind closed doors, but he knew that it was better to be acquiescent than to argue now that they had bigger problems to deal with. As odd and strange as it was, it was the first time in his life that he saw Noatak taking part in he and Korra's relationship in more than the typical teasings.

Noatak would switch places with Korra, offering his seat next to Tarrlok for her to occupy all while taking pictures of them as if they were any normal couple. A part of him was disconcerted at the fact that Noatak was uncharacteristically considerate, but he didn't think too much into it, attempting to relieve himself of the stress that was waiting at the estate.

Korra cuddled up to his side, pressing her finger against the glass window as she pointed youthfully at landmarks of the city. He wrapped an arm around her, though he knew it wouldn't last long with how restless she was. He couldn't be bothered though. His eyes were glued to the city and the forest down below that he barely registered Korra and Noatak joking around. Indeed, actually joking around. They must have noticed his distracted behavior because it was as if she wanted to give him a heart attack, she moved her body to set their gondola to sway dangerously from the thin cable.

Tarrlok prayed that they even made it to the top of the mountain in one piece, and fortunately did, but that wasn't without Korra's shrieks of mirth and Noatak's teasing comments on, _lightening up_.

He didn't understand how that was considered 'lightening up' if they could break loose from the cable and drop down into the forest in a pile of meat, but to each their own. Tarrlok wasn't about to argue with his brother, not when it was supposed to be a few hours of relaxation, that is.

Not long after that, they stopped at the top of the mountain, venturing off into a restaurant and another garden situated for tourists. He wasn't all that hungry at the time, but Korra tugged him away from Noatak - who was waiting in line to get seated at the restaurant - and towards a small shop of delicacies. This wasn't what he had in mind when his worries on their relationship were about the public coming to discover the true nature of what went on between him and Korra. But he complied, regardless. A small hand clasped his larger one as she ordered a cup of custard and a small plate of daifuku, a cup of complementary hot tea along with it.

He had to say, it was quite nice, it was exactly what he needed. Nature mingling with city life at its finest and he was glad he was apart of it. And as they weaved their way hand-in-hand around the garden, watching the sun begin to fall and the glow of the metropolis begin to light up - as well as Korra feeding him a spoonful of the creamy custard - Tarrlok relished the idea of what could be once this investigation was over. The domesticity, the content.

Maybe it was just the romantic atmosphere, or maybe it was a part of him that wanted this deeper connection with her that compelled him to pluck a pink orchid for her. A healthy flush colored her cheeks and he despite his aversion to public affection, especially with Korra and their taboo relationship, he couldn't stop himself from stooping down to press a light kiss to her lips.

In all honesty, it was perfect. A small part of him cringed at the thought of Noatak wandering alone, but it couldn't be helped. Either way he'd feel uncomfortable and end up wandering alone, anyhow.

A few days passed since their trip and everything seemed to have came back to relative normalcy. Well, what would be considered normal in their hectic lives thus far.

Noatak was gone, out in the city, undoubtedly picking up any clue that could come his way about the Red Dragons, while he opted to stay in the warm confines of the estate for the night. As for Korra… well, she had been staying a few hours after school to get tutored by Sato's daughter. Their time at the ropeway seemed to have calmed her worried nerves, but he knew it wouldn't last long with how much work he had to do. Spirits, he truly didn't know how to go about her without inadvertently giving her a reason to be suspicious of him.

He tried to manage his time right: working on the project for the council for the majority of his time at city hall, while spending a few hours - and most of the night - on Sato's case. It seemed to have worked fine with what information he could gather about the Red Dragons in city hall, but he had to wait for Noatak's knowledge of the night. He was getting into the routine he internally made for himself, but that didn't stop the monotony and agitation from creeping in.

This whole situation gave him a headache and he continuously warred with his thoughts on whether he should be focused on Sato's investigation or maintaining a relationship with Korra. It was easy to say he should manage both simultaneously, though he knew it was difficult to keep both separated.

He didn't want her to know, mainly because he was afraid of what she'd think of him, as childish as it was. But maybe it wasn't childish. Murder surely wasn't considered childish. He acknowledged that much.

But Tarrlok was also afraid of the inevitable fight, of the inevitable tears that he would induce, and the inevitable pain she'd feel because of what he did so impulsively all those years ago. It didn't help that he returned to Sato's business, unwillingly, after thinking he was over such idiotic investigations.

Yet here he was.

Naga chewed at her favorite stuffed toy beside his feet as he unconsciously twirled a pen in his grasp, reading the file on Tokuga and a few of his employees. Tarrlok hated seeing the man's face, moreso than Hiroshi. It wasn't the current leader's face that induced such rage in Tarrlok, but what that face represented.

It represented all the agony, all the fury that occurred in his family. It was tremendously unintelligent of him. Yakone worked for their late leader and rather than sell the drugs he was given, he used it. It was foolish of him to think he could easily get away from that, and even more foolish of him that he thought it could give his own family money for a stable, healthy life.

Tarrlok sighed, stretching languorously in his seat with a creak as he rubbed at his temples at the inevitable headache he felt slowly creeping in his nerves. He read the file, but there was nothing of importance present… or at least nothing that he didn't already know. Maybe he was looking at this all wrong.

Scooting forward, Tarrlok narrowed his gaze on the screen, looking for any indication that the record was tampered with. It seemed plausible with what Hiroshi claimed they did. Pale blue irises scanned everywhere on the glowing screen and when he was just about to resign himself that he was simply going crazy, he spotted the slightest elevation in the font of a few words before it returned to normal just above the line. Well that certainly was strange.

He was about to decipher what this could have meant, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Korra's footfalls on the cold marble steadily making their way to his office.

Spirits, he didn't even realize the time.

Frantically, he minimized all the tabs for the case and resolutely closed his laptop with a light click. And not even a few seconds later, he felt her arms wrap loosely around his neck from behind.

Korra pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting, but all he could think about was his heart palpitating all too intensely that his hand shook the slightest bit. She must have noticed because she pulled away and tilted her head just at the periphery of his line of vision. "You okay? You seem a bit frazzled." She asked, running her hands up his chest to lightly massage at his shoulders. There was no denying that she felt the tense knots underneath her fingers for she actually worked at his muscles as though he were in medical need.

Tarrlok swallowed over the growing lump in his throat, replying with a terse, "Of course, I'm fine."

Even to his ears it was unconvincing. But it couldn't be helped now, she knew something was up. A few seconds of silence stretched between them and he felt as though he were caught.

And when she paused in her massage, releasing his loosening shoulders to straighten her back, he was waiting for it. "Wait a minute…" She mumbled, making her way to his front to lean against the edge of his desk and fold her arms across her chest. He opened his mouth to answer, to explain himself, but she beat him to it. "Were you watching porn?" She questioned, a knowing smirk lining her lips.

Spirits. He nearly let out a sigh and chuckle of relief that she assumed he was pleasuring himself.

"I-" He began.

"You were totally watching porn," Korra interjected smugly. He didn't know how to react, let alone how to respond to that. But suddenly, her gaze changed from soft mocking to something akin to a growing heat in those cerulean eyes of hers. Tarrlok froze as she bent forward, a small hand propped on his thigh as the other curled securely around his tie. She leaned close enough that with one tilt of his head he could catch her lips with his, but instead, she let out a breathy giggle, her lips brushing his as she whispered, "If you're horny all you have to do is ask, old man. You don't need to be cooped up in your office… all alone… when you have me."

Without speaking another word, she captured his lips in a kiss, easily moving from her bent position to straddle his hips all too intimately.

He couldn't refuse her. Even as her soft tongue danced with his own, even as her lips trailed across his jawline and down his neck, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, he couldn't refuse her.

Maybe it was a blessing that she distracted him. He felt as though he certainly needed it. He had been nothing but compliant for the past two weeks - only losing himself completely when she snuck into his bed in the dead of night - and just the mere roll of her hips against his had him releasing a pleasured sigh and losing all his inhibitions once again.

Be as it may, he surrendered to her ministrations, surrendered to a little death all over again.

* * *

Hiroshi knew the day when he finally met the Councilman's so-called daughter that he would feel nothing for the girl. And he was right.

He didn't know what the Councilman saw in the naive brat, let alone his own daughter. A part of him was irked that someone so insignificant held that much power over his sweet pea and Tarrlok. But one thing was for sure, he was grateful that Noatak wasn't some fool to be easily swayed by the girl's supposed charms.

Clutching the handle to his luggage bag, Hiroshi watched the four of them from behind the wall. One of the brothers laid on the sofa comfortably, reading a book that was undoubtedly assigned for an english class, while the other brother sat cross-legged on another sofa, punching numbers into a calculator. Then his eyes flickered to the two girls on the floor. His sweet pea pointed back and forth between a textbook and a notebook as the Councilman's daughter laid languorously beside her and listened intently to Asami's words.

There wasn't enough words in the world that described how proud he was a father that he raised a smart girl. He knew he had his faults, as did everyone else in the world, but Asami was his everything. And seeing her with that girl only produced a pang of annoyance that felt as though she defied him. It was strikingly uncanny how their families were tangled up in one another's issues that the two didn't even know.

He should have mentioned something to Asami early on in her life on what truthfully happened, but there was one thing that he agreed with their Councilman on, he wanted his daughter to be left out of it. Tarrlok assumed he'd hurt his precious girl, and he would have as a form of revenge for what his actions inadvertently induced on his late wife, but nothing too traumatic… well, maybe. It depended on the day and how merciful he felt towards the Councilman.

Taking a deep breath in, Hiroshi straightened his collar and made himself appear as orderly as possible.

"Sweet pea, I have to get going. I have a flight today." He called out as he emerged from behind the wall, stopping short to wait for his usual goodbye.

Asami skipped towards him, wrapping her arms around his chest in farewell, but when she pulled away from him, he could see the realization sparkle in her emerald eyes. "Oh, before you go, dad, this is Korra." She said, motioning for her friend to come to her side. Korra did as she was told, sheepishly tip-toeing her way to Asami before offering an awkward smile.

Before he realized too late at his own tactics, he responded with a smile matching the girl's own. "So you're the Korra I've been hearing about." He commented leisurely with a stretched hand, eying the girl critically, although he sensed she did not think anything of this little exchange.

She grasped his hand and shook it as the other scratched at the back of her neck sheepishly. "I-uh, I guess." The blue eyed girl confessed modestly. Hiroshi released her hand in favor of the handle of his luggage bag as he regarded the girl. "You talk about me?" She asked Asami in hushed tones, despite the fact that he could hear every word of hers.

"Duh, you're my best friend, how could I not talk about you." Asami giggled, playfully shoving Korra's shoulder as any friend would.

But even in the lighthearted atmosphere the two created, his heart broke at the sound of his own daughter's words… _best friend_ … gods, this was too much for him. An unpleasant shiver crawled down his back as a grimace threatened to curve his lips distastefully. "Well, I'd love to stay a bit longer, but I know you guys have a test and I don't want to impede on your studying. Besides the fact that I have a flight to catch." He said, clearing his throat and replacing the near grimace with a diplomatic smile.

"Sorry, daddy." Asami apologized, hugging him briefly once more.

When they broke apart, he tapped her nose as he had always done since she was three. "Alright, you know the drill. Goodbye, sweet pea." He replied before turning towards the hallway that lead to the entrance of the estate. "It's nice to meet you, Korra. Goodbye, boys." He waved at the brothers on the couch as they said their own greetings.

"Bye, dad." She waved in response.

It was when he reached the front door, closing it behind him as he was hit with the sudden brisk air that he released a long, suffering sigh. He thought about their brief talk. A smile curved his thin lips and he nearly let out an inappropriate cackle at the mere thought of the Councilman's daughter.

She was oblivious. Completely oblivious. She didn't suspect a thing. A small part of him felt bad for the child, but everything that came up must come down eventually. It was all in due time.


	25. Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

**A/N:** Chapter inspiration came from Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

—-

Asami thanked the spirits that her father left the house. It was unusual for her to relish the solitude, but she really needed it tonight. Call it selfish, but she couldn't deny that she was restless.

The scent of nutmeg wafted through the warming air vents and her father insisted in decorating the house the day before that she felt the true beginnings of the holiday season, despite the fact that it was nearing the middle of November. Was it considered too early for this? She certainly thought so, but Asami acquiesced to what her father wanted, moreso because he'd more than likely would be gone during her break.

Chewing at her bottom lip, she pinched her brows and nearly shook her head as the sound of a bag of chips that were abruptly opened pulled her out of her thoughts. Why was she dwelling on this when there were much bigger problems she had to deal with? More specifically studying for calculus and finishing up their applications for college.

But first, her priority was to get Korra and Mako to become experts in antiderivatives. She knew they were coming over for tutoring sessions, and she desperately hoped it wouldn't take too long to get them to understand the lesson. It wasn't complex at all, but maybe the notation was confusing them..? She wasn't sure, not when her mind was preoccupied and was in serious need of a distraction even though it had already been a few weeks since she found out information that she would rather forget about.

Maybe that was just her? Was she overreacting? She had to ponder that repeatedly, but always came to the conclusion that she wasn't, that her friend would have said something about it eventually, right?

She needed to stop this. To get her mind out of her own thoughts and spend all this energy into calculus.

Asami took a deep breath, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail as she regarded her two friends. "Okay, do you two remember anything from Mrs. Pema's lecture about antiderivatives and integrals?" She asked, hoping they'd give her anything but a no.

"Nooo," Mako drawled with a small wince.

And of course she was hopeful all too soon.

Korra rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin in her hands and gave a light shrug. "A little, but I don't understand what I do remember." She replied, pursing her lips as she glanced at Asami's color-coded notebook.

Asami tapped at her textbook in thought. Maybe it was easier to go with the route she had been using rather than try a different method in teaching them. "Hmm, okay. It really won't take long because it's mostly the notation that seems confusing. At least that's what I'm assuming… So, how about I get one of the problems from the book, write it out then explain it like I have been?" She asked, her friends seemingly content with her plan.

Korra nodded with a small smile, glimmering blue eyes still set on her notebook, while Mako shrugged and said, "Yeah, go ahead."

Pulling her textbook closer, Asami scanned the page for a simple problem before delving into the more complex looking ones. She copied the problem down onto her notebook, picking up a red pen as she began the first step and could feel Korra watching her do so. It was unnerving to say the least, but she had to shrug it off. It wasn't a big deal.

It was silent between the four of them, except for the soft music that played in the background and she was sure one of them was bound to break it. Mako shifted in his seat, propping his elbow onto the cushion on the sofa Bolin was lying on and the small movement caused her to glance up before hastily resuming her work.

"Have you guys finished applying?" Korra asked, breaking the silence and turning over, sprawled on the plush rug beneath them.

"Nope," Mako piped up blandly. She wasn't surprised that he hadn't finished either. Out of the four of them, Mako would be riding their ass on something frivolous, but he would get it done last. Hypocrisy that's what it was.

Asami took a deep breath, somewhat irked that she was yet again reminded that she had to finish that damn essay portion of the application. "No, but I'm almost done." She responded, picking up a pink pen to continue the problem.

A thoughtful hum was heard in response at her right. "Okay, now I don't feel as bad." Korra murmured. That had her glancing at her friend in piqued curiosity. Spirits, if she felt bad for being behind in applying, did she just start?

Pausing in her notes, Asami twirled the pen between her fingers as she regarded her friend. "Why do you say that?" She questioned.

That resulted in a nonchalant shrug from Korra as she stared at the chandelier directly above them. "No reason. I started a few days ago, and I mean I definitely have a course in mind, but with my grades, I don't know if I'll be able to apply fully for the program."

With a flick of her wrist, Asami waved her friend's worries away. Truthfully, with who she was living with, she was sure Korra'd get into the program, despite the fact that either way she'll have to spend a lot of time in school if she truly wanted to pursue sports medicine. "Korra, you'll be fine. The university will be a lot more lenient towards you; you have connections. Isn't your dad an alumni?" Somehow just asking that produced an internal wince from Asami. She really needed to get Korra alone, lest she goes crazy from withholding this information that she didn't even want in the first place. As much as she loved Korra, a part of her was alright with being ignorant, but now that she knows, spirits… she hoped she hasn't been that obvious to give Korra a reason to think something was up with her.

Her friend made a noise at the back of her throat, apparently considering her words. "Yeah, but… I don't like relying on him with stuff like this. You know that, 'I want to be my own person' kind of thing." She replied, using air quotes to emphasize her point.

Brows quirking upward, Asami nodded. Korra did have a point there. "That's understandable." She agreed before finishing up the problem and encircling the answer with a purple pen. She made a sound of excitement, more towards herself because her notes looked impeccably neat. Asami stretched out, gazing at her notebook as though it were perfection. And when she glanced up towards her friends who were all watching her strangely, she swallowed nervously before coughing into her hand to stave off the awkwardness even though there was plenty of that already. "Okay, let's start, yeah?"

* * *

There was no other way than saying it, but Korra felt smart. And that was all due to Asami's tutoring. They were halfway through reviewing what they have been studying for the past week and a half and even though her brain would undoubtedly explode with all topics they went over for one measly test, it felt great to understand so much.

Asami called it 'crunch time' now that she was done tutoring them. She tested them one topic at a time with a given problem, and even insisted on playing some heavy metal music in the background just to add some tension.

From the side of her eye, Korra sensed Bolin's attention wavering from his book to his brother and her solving the problems from parametric equations to antiderivatives. Mako and her were almost done with their second batch of problems when Bolin squirmed on the sofa and groaned, "Ugh! Guys I can't read this anymore. It's so boring and frustrating!" He complained, looking as though he were nearing his limit and about to paw at his skin.

Korra flinched at his boisterous voice and abruptly stopped solving the problem just as Mako looked at his brother doubtfully. "Bo, it's one of the most famous books in the world. How is it boring?" He asked, cracking his knuckles and stretching his back beside her.

"Because it is!" Bolin fumed as he huffed childishly and tossed the familiar blue tinted novel over his head.

Asami paused the music with a click of a remote and caught Korra's eyes easily. She wasn't sure if they were thinking the same thing or not, judging by the looks of her friend it seemed she had other things on her mind, but Korra couldn't keep quiet. Not when Bolin was acting immensely more dramatic than he usually was.

Cerulean eyes trailed to Bolin's taut form as he stared stubbornly at the ceiling and allowed an exaggerated pout to pull at his boyish features. "Um… that's not a reason." Korra piped up sheepishly with a slight wince.

It seemed she must have broke through his ire because all the breath left his body in a vexed sigh and he propped himself up with his elbow to look at the three of them. "Fine, I give it to you guys. It's not boring. But that doesn't change how frustrated I am with the characters." He quipped levelly, as though he were trying to keep his temper from rising just as it had a few seconds ago.

But then the brother beside Korra sighed. "Oh no," he groaned, brows furrowing together in what she assumed was exhaustion. "Please don't ask him why." He pleaded as he shook his head towards both her and Asami.

However, Korra being Korra, a smile slowly curved her lips at the very thought of irritating Mako. A chuckle nearly escaped her, though she quelled the temptation by glancing at Bolin. "Why?"

There was a click of a tongue. And before she could let out a bark of laughter, Mako muttered, "Do you hate me that much? He's been complaining nonstop about this back home."

All she could do was offer her friend a grin in response, but even then Bolin interrupted as he began his rant. "The characters are all so hypocritical-"

"Aaaand here we go," Mako groaned, covering his face with his hands in annoyance.

"You have Gatsby who can't take a hint that the supposed love of his life is… I don't know… _married_! Then there's Daisy who's just a big mess and can't decide for herself and Tom who can't keep it in his pants for more than a few hours and complains that his wife is cheating on him when he's doing the same exact thing! And as much as Nick hasn't really done anything, that's his fault! He doesn't do anything!" Bolin exploded, his voice getting higher and higher in pitch as he ranted. Korra couldn't stop her eyes from widening, her brows from rising, from leaning back in her spot. And as she glanced at Asami, her friend seemed to look the same as she was. It was certainly amusing to see him this passionate about book that he apparently didn't even like.

Shaking her head from absorbing what the younger brother said in a hasty mess, Asami placed a tentative hand on the cushion Bolin was leaning against. "Okay, okay, calm down, Bo. It's just a book." She reassured, though the look of his face told them that he was still irked by what he read.

Pulling away from his cupped hands, Mako gazed into Korra's eyes tiredly. "Do you see what I have to deal with at home? He's been like this every time he picks up the book since they were assigned to read it." He sighed, telling her that he had to listen to his brother's complaints for at least the past week or so now.

With a small wince, Korra uttered, "Fair enough, sorry."

It was half assed and she acknowledged that, but it was weird to apologize to Mako. She couldn't help it. When Mako's brow quirked in response to the apology, he stretched his neck with closed eyes as Korra picked up her pencil, twirling it in her hand as she tried to find where she left off. And all of a sudden it was awkwardly quiet. Maybe it was just her or not, but the silence was surely deafening.

"How about you guys get us some food, I think we need a break anyways." Asami piped up softly, pulling her hair free of the tie before fidgeting with the ends of her long hair.

Okay, maybe it wasn't just her, she reasoned.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Mako's golden gaze flickering between Asami and his brother. "Just me and Bo? You guys don't want to just eat out instead?" He questioned.

"I mean I don't know about Korra, but I don't necessarily want to change out of my sweats and eat at a restaurant when there's still so much to study for." Asami explained with a shrug before glancing at her expectantly.

"Yeah, honestly I'm with Asami on this one." Korra agreed wholeheartedly. It would be one thing if they decided to study out in the city, like the cafe the frequented, but they were all settled in a warm house, and said house smelt delicious and cozy. Truthfully, it felt like she was back home, either her new one with Tarrlok or her old one with her parents.

Mako's confused face fell as though he were through with them, his shoulders slumping as a fussy huff left him. "So why're you making us go?" He asked Asami, gesturing between him and his brother. "Shouldn't it just be Bo who gets the food since we're all in calculus except him?" He tried to reason. That made Korra attempt to stifle a cackle threatening to escape her by chewing at her lower lip. She had to admit, even though it pained her to do so, Mako could be amusing at times, and even moreso when he was with his brother and they were both behaving like children.

"Hey!" Affronted, Bolin gasped, perching one hand on his hip sassily as his mouth fell open.

"What? It's true though." Mako mumbled, more to himself than the three of them. Korra heard him mutter some other words under his breath though she wasn't sure what exactly he said.

Shrugging it off, her eyes trailed to viridian ones when she saw Asami motion for her attention as if she needed help. That wouldn't do. She was having a hard time trying to stifle her giggles as is, she couldn't even attempt to fabricate a superficial reassurance towards the brothers.

When Korra offered her friend a gesture that clearly said, _you're on your own_ , Asami sighed. "Because as much as Bolin is strong, I don't think he'd want to go alone like he's our errand boy." Asami reasoned and Bolin resolutely nodded to agree with her statement. She watched as Asami tried to get through with Mako. "Come on, it'll be a good time for brother bonding." She urged sweetly, her soft voice full of saccharine.

"Like we don't get enough of that already." Mako once again groused to himself. He seemed fairly stubborn tonight, or rather, moreso than usual, and just as Asami pouted and offered him puppy eyes towards their unrelenting friend, Mako threw his head back with a groan of irritation and surrender. "Fine. What do you guys want?" He conceded, scratching at the side of his head as he stood from his spot exaggeratingly slow.

"Sushi. Any kind is fine with me." Asami smiled all too sweetly, leaning against the sofa Bolin was getting up from.

Korra saw Mako turn to her, pointing his finger indifferently. "Same as her." She blurted.

Taking a deep breath, Mako clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder and turned them towards the hallway. "Alright, we'll be back." He grumbled, stirring Bolin in front of him as he shrugged on his coat.

Even from the living room, she heard the front door close and Asami's butler lock the door. Korra expected her friend to start talking like crazy, or gossiping at any rate, but instead she was met with silence. It was strangely heavy, filled with tension. Korra couldn't figure out for the life of her why it suddenly got so heavy and dreary, but with one glance towards her friend, told her something was wrong.

Asami's saccharine sweet smile was wiped off from her features and instead, a thoughtful expression etched itself on her face. Usually she wouldn't think too much into her friend's odd behavior, but she couldn't just leave her be. No. Her body was taut as she leaned against the couch and her eyes looked almost too far away.

"You okay?" Korra asked slowly, tentatively.

She must have been pulled out of her reverie because her friend finally glanced at Korra, offering her with a soft smile although it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Her normally soft voice was all too eager and unconvincing to Korra.

With a tilt of her head, she watched the other girl's body language which pointed in the direction that she certainly wasn't 'fine'. "Asami, I know when you're lying." She claimed. Korra had been at Asami's side for the majority of the three months in Republic City, after all, and she was sure that she'd pick up on habits from her friend.

Letting out a breathy, inappropriate giggle Asami shook her head in refusal. "It's nothing, I swear. Besides, we need to study so we should focus on that." She replied, moving to grasp her pen as a way to sway Korra's attention, but she knew better.

It was Korra's turn to shake her head, placing her hand on top of Asami's to impede her from diverting what she had on her mind. And there was no way in hell she'd let her not say anything when her usually chipper friend was abnormally morose. "No, no, no. You said yourself that we need a break. What is it?" Korra prodded further.

Asami sighed, releasing her pen as she pulled her legs towards her chest. "Fine." She acquiesced. She appeared thoughtful, appeared as though she were looking for the right words to say and for some reason that look began to scare Korra. Absentmindedly, she closed her friend's notebook and leaned a little closer to Asami. "How could you lie to me?" She blurted out.

Okay, that wasn't what she was expecting.

Bewildered, Korra asked, "About what?"

"Mr. Nobody." Asami said simply, though Korra's mind went blank. An idea of what specifically her friend was talking about in regards to Mr. Nobody came into her mind, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. And yet when her friend added, "Yeah, your _dad_." Korra felt heat welling up in her. Not from anger, but something indecipherable at being caught.

Her body tensed, her face felt hot, but her hands felt dead cold and she must have looked like a deer caught in headlights, though she couldn't stop all the emotions running through her. Her and Tarrlok were supposed to be careful… how did…?

Nervously swallowing over the lump in her throat, she croaked, "How do you-"

But Asami interjected shaking her head as though it were eating at her insides. "I-I saw… I saw you two kissing when he dropped you off for the party." Asami mumbled in response, chewing at her lower lip as they lapsed into silence once again. Korra couldn't believe it. Asami had been bottling this up, had known about them for at least two weeks now. And yet said nothing… Korra couldn't blame her, but spirits. "But that's besides the point. He's your _dad_ , Korra," she accused, stressing on the fact that Tarrlok was her father… though not technically. She had done her fair share of contemplating what their actual relationship was and it certainly wasn't that of a father-daughter bond, even before what had happened.

Korra took a deep breath, attempting to grasp at straws that this predicament resulted in good light. "Look, it's _really_ not what you think." She pleaded levelly, hand reaching towards Asami's own, but her friend pulled away.

"What do you mean? It seemed pretty obvious that you two have feelings for one another from that kiss I saw. Unless I was already that drunk that I couldn't see who was in the driver's seat. But I mean, spirits, I surely wouldn't kiss my father that way." Asami retorted, brows pinched together and a scowl twisted her face as she regarded Korra. Truthfully, Korra didn't know what to do and it showed. When she didn't respond, her friend continued with displeasure. "Why are you-"

"Asami, I said it's really not what you think…" Korra intervened, looking anywhere the wasn't her viridian eyed friend. She knew she wasn't making her point when she's attempting to flip the situation, but she couldn't help it. No. Not when Asami was practically glaring daggers at her. "Yeah, I was kissing him, but he's…" She paused, hesitant in speaking the truth after nearly three months worth of lies stacked on top of one another.

"He's what?" Asami prodded impatiently.

Mimicking her friend's position, Korra curled her legs towards her chest, tapping her fingers restlessly against her thigh as she tried to think of any other way to go about this… but there wasn't. She had to tell her the truth. After this long, she couldn't spill any more lies than she already had. "He's not my real dad." She confessed almost inaudibly, squeezing her eyes shut to stop herself from looking at Asami's undoubtedly disgusted face.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked, confusion coloring her soft voice.

 _If you want this to come out with a nice ending you need to face it head on with honesty. No more lies. She's your best friend and she considers you her's too._ It was surprising to hear that devious voice that was now not-so-devious and actually offered her some useful advice. And as much as she hated to admit it, she needed to listen to that voice at the back of her mind before this sour situation turned even more rancid.

She tilted her head back and released a steady sigh before she glanced into her friend's emerald irises with more confidence than she felt. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, just… just promise me that you won't tell Mako and Bolin about this. I want to tell them when I'm ready." She pleaded, and as childish as it was, Korra stuck her pinky finger out towards her friend in offering.

Hesitation weaved into Asami's eyes as her gaze flicked back and forth between Korra and her finger, and she could see that she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth or not. "I-I promise." Asami agreed, wrapping her own pinky finger around Korra's despite the uncertainty that was still there.

Once again, she swallowed, attempting to find the right words lest she made her friend even more irked or unsure. "Like I said, he's not my real dad. Yes, he's Mr. Nobody, and yes I know this whole thing is completely wrong and fucked up… trust me, I know. Spirits knows how long me and Tarrlok have been thinking about it." She shook her head, remembering all the times she spent lying in bed alone, mulling over the reality of their relationship and what exactly she wanted to do to the man despite having acknowledged that he was her adoptive father, and the times she tried to prod at Tarrlok's resistance, knowing full well the same thoughts she had were flowing through his brain constantly. "I really don't know where to start," she confessed in a moment of raw honesty. There was a lot to put on the table and the thought of revealing everything she told Tarrlok and what happened between them was daunting to say the least.

Shrugging, Asami murmured, "Start by explaining what you mean by he's not your real dad."

"It's a long story," Korra sighed tiredly, thinking back to when she spilled her whole life story to Tarrlok and how exactly that ended with him running away from her in shock. Though that wasn't necessarily about her history, but because they unintentionally made out. It worked out in her favor in the end knowing how close they are now, but she couldn't deny the fact that it turned out a terrible mess as to the fact that both her and Tarrlok were fucked up.

"We have time," she reassured, seemingly calmed down from her tense posture and accusing tone just those few minutes prior. Korra heard a steady sigh escape her friend as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, I'm not mad. Yeah, I'm a little concerned for you and sure I'm shocked to say the least, but I just want to understand what's going on." Asami said with an indecipherable gleam in her eyes.

Resigning herself to yet another night of confessions, Korra nodded. "Fine," she conceded before tilting her head to the side and taking a deep breath in. "He's my adoptive father." She said simply.

Confused, Asami began. "You don't have-"

Though Korra intervened with another nod. "I'll tell you the whole story later, I-I'm just… I'm just trying to find the words to tell you about what happened between him and I first." She stuttered, taking a few seconds in the silence before continuing with her thumb fidgeting at the ring on her index finger. "Okay, he's not my real dad, Tarrlok's my adoptive father and both of my real parents died in a car crash when I was twelve. I was in an orphanage for a little less than five years and just a few days before I started school here in Republic City, I moved in with Tarrlok. He adopted me without the public knowing in March this year, but it didn't get finalized until the end of August." She paused, looking at Asami's face for any bad reaction early on in her story.

But there wasn't anything. Just a slightly bewildered expression on her beautiful features. "You're not lying about this, are you?" Asami questioned softly.

Brows furrowed together in slight offense, Korra shook her head. "What? No." She denied.

"Okay, okay, sorry," her friend apologized as she opened her mouth to continue her story, but Asami interjected. "H-he didn't adopt you just because of…?" She drawled with worry burning in her emerald irises.

Korra was at a loss. What was she talking about? "Because of what?" She asked curiously, if not even a little hesitant.

Asami wiggled her body the tiniest bit and her hands moved vaguely in the air as a sound bubbled in her throat. With narrowed eyes, and a small wince, Korra regarded the girl across from her in concern. "You guys are together… I don't want to jump to conclusions, but you're an attractive girl…" She hinted at, glancing at her textbook that remained opened and splayed on the rug beneath them.

But Korra got the message clear as day. It was obvious that she would have thought that way considering the reality of their relationship and at first glance, she didn't blame Asami. The worry was blatantly obvious and a part of her felt touched that Asami was concerned for her relationship with Tarrlok, but it really was no use when the majority of their mutual pining was due to her ministrations and teasings and whatnot only after he adopted her.

Even when she first met him way back in March, it seemed all too professional, too proper for her taste. There was nothing about their first encounter that indicated he found her attractive or of the fact that there was anything beyond a man who wanted to become a father.

"Oh… No, no. By the time everything was final, he only saw me as his kid. Trust me, I thought that too before we met. I heard stories about what some people did to orphans that they adopt and the time I had to talk with him he didn't seem the type of person. In all honesty, it felt kind of fake, like he was trying to be overly polite even when my caretakers weren't around. That changed pretty fast though. And when I first moved in I asked him why he even bothered adopting me. Other than that, it felt like I wasn't really adoptable anymore. I mean, I'm almost done with high school and he'll be spending a shit-ton of money for college just for us to know each other for what… a little more than a year… obviously I was curious and I had my own suspicions." Korra mused. It felt odd voicing this to her friend, foreign even. Because even though she spent a lot of her time with Tarrlok, telling someone other than him about this felt all too surreal, but at the same time liberating. "But no it wasn't like that, it was purely because he had always wanted a kid, nothing more." She added as an afterthought, her gaze straying from Asami and to the side towards the decorated tree in the corner of the room that illuminated warm lights that flickered in a pattern.

"Okay, that's good," Asami said with a nod, clearly relieved that her answer wasn't what she was expecting, specifically that Tarrlok was preying on her ever since lying icy eyes on her. She would have sensed that in an instant, but as it was, that wasn't the case.

"Honestly, this mess was all my fault." Korra admitted, staring absentmindedly at an ornament that looked as though Asami made it when she was a mere child. "Tarrlok was just trying to be a good father, and truthfully I think I messed it all up because of who I kept blaming this on." She mused aloud more to herself than to her friend. And it was true. She never thought about their situation this way until now and it felt all too right even though she didn't want to admit that it was her fault and not Mako's. "Subconsciously, I already knew the quirks I liked about Tarrlok, but I kept insisting it was _his_ fault so it didn't make me feel that bad, and now that I think about it, it was all me."

"Who are you talking about?" She queried.

Korra shifted her gaze to Asami and thought back to the time they spent with each other in search for dresses, and unfortunately the night she snapped at Tarrlok. Though she couldn't deny that he had it coming, especially with what he said about 'holding in her blood'. She'd snapped at him, and he to her, many times in the past, but it wasn't anything that made her yell at the poor man.

"Do you remember when we went out after school a few weeks before homecoming and looked for dresses?" She asked, attempting to jog Asami's memory.

A few moments passed by as the girl across from her thought. "Yeah," Asami answered with a small nod.

Korra scratched at the back of her neck almost sheepishly. "I know it was a joke and he was just trying to get a reaction out of me, but Mako was talking about how close I was with Tarrlok." She revealed, feeling the heat of embarrassment already color her cheeks… or was that just the heat from the air circulating throughout the estate? "At the time it was mainly because I didn't know that many people and even though I had you guys we were just starting our friendship so it wasn't like I could easily say what was on my mind. I still didn't know how to act around you guys so I was hesitant then. But ever since then, all the stupid things I was feeling towards Tarrlok made sense. I mean, he never gave me a reason to like him this way. He acted like a dad, he did nothing that told me he wanted a relationship more than a father and daughter would have. But something idiotic in me realized that I liked him in that way and even though I noticed what I did like about him early on, it was so much more pronounced after what Mako joked about. I was only doing all these things to him because I honestly was trying to get him to like me back… it's stupid, I know."

Asami nodded once more, taking in the information Korra spilt similarly like a sponge would to liquid. She chewed at her lower lip, waiting for Asami's response. "So all my advice that you were asking for… was for him." She clarified with brows that pinched the slightest bit together.

"Mhm," she hummed in response.

The girl across from Korra let out an inappropriate, breathy chuckle before glancing at her with mirth and maybe even a little mischief replacing the worry in those viridian eyes. "You don't need to tell me if it worked or not, you already told me about it with his stage name. I could tell you two really like each other. And you know, with how much you were glowing after he finally dicked you down-"

"Asami," Korra responded with a lighthearted smile stretching her lips.

They giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, just lightening the mood." Asami apologized, though the rogue glint in her eyes didn't dissipate even after she did.

Korra appreciated that she was trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. It was what they needed after all of that. And maybe it was just because she really wanted to feel content or not, she couldn't stop herself from relishing in the feel of raw honesty. Honesty that she hasn't even divulged in with Tarrlok. A part of her felt guilty for not saying something earlier to him, but then again most of their time spent together, at least as of late, was stripped of coherent sentences and replaced with carnal desires. She wasn't complaining though.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Korra said as she regarded her friend, who of which had a tender smile curving her features.

"I'm still processing all of this even though I saw it a few weeks ago. See?" She explained, showing Korra her palms that had the tiniest sheen of perspiration on them. But then she shrugged, wiping her hands on her sweat pants before plucking at the fabric of the sofa, lost in thought. "The biggest thing that shocked me was that he was your dad, and _now_ I know he's your adoptive dad which doesn't make that much of a difference, but I don't know… something about it and how you talk about him…"

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just… I didn't know how to tell you guys without you guys getting mad at me when I already dug myself a hole and said he was my dad and that led to more lies and I just… there was so much that I built up that the thought of trying to tell you the truth seemed more and more out of my reach because I thought you'd all react horribly." She rambled hastily. Although with Asami's foot prodding her own to snap her out of her reverie, she knew she was overthinking this. Or maybe she wasn't. It was a natural reaction, after all.

"It's fine, you're telling me now, right?" Asami reassured. But then her expression turned thoughtful once more. Korra regarded her in slight uneasiness as the silence stretched on, and when she broke the quietness with a serious look, Korra didn't know how to feel. "You don't have to answer, but why him?" Asami asked, only almost instantly realizing her mistake. "That came out wrong, I-" She already began apologizing, but Korra didn't think too much on it.

"Liking someone is unintentional… and with Tarrlok, it was all unintentional before I tried getting his attention. He's sweet, caring, intelligent, but dense and gullible all at the same time. He's too smug for his own good, but that's what makes him so funny and irritating. And spirits know you already know he's handsome." Korra giggled, recalling the way Asami constantly flirted with Tarrlok even though it was all a ploy to get a disgusted reaction out of her. When she did that on her first day of school, of course it was a shock, but as she incessantly toyed with him she didn't mind. She knew it was a joke anyhow. But the longer she thought of Tarrlok as just Tarrlok, stripped of the titles and political veneer, the more her heart warmed. "I don't know… I think what made me like him so much is that he cares and trusts and understands me. I mean, after the crash not a lot of people were at all nice to me or even thought to care about me. My old caretakers didn't care, they focused on the toddlers and babies. My old friends, if you could even call them that, exploited my past and used it against me. I mean, I can't say that nobody cares about me now, I know you guys do, and I don't know how to explain it, but with Tarrlok, it's different."

And it was true. The way he cared for her was so much different than how she felt with Asami or Mako or Bolin. She had to take into account that he genuinely did have to take care of her through the legal aspect of their relationship, but it felt… real. Maybe she was defending him too much. Maybe she was biased, which she knew she was. And maybe all these feelings she felt towards him, he could be toying with her in the end. It was certainly plausible with his given career choice, but just as she acknowledged in the past, it felt sincere, authentic.

"I just have one more question," Asami asked, breaking the silence that Korra didn't even know they lapsed into.

"You might as well ask it." She answered with a shrug. There wasn't a better time than now considering the two idiots were gone and who knew when she and Asami would have another moment alone.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Asami fiddling with her fingers, peeling at loose skin around her nail beds and appearing as though she were unwilling to look up from her small distraction. "Do you love him?"

Out of all things, Korra wasn't expecting that.

She had to give it some thought, and just as Asami was doing, she looked everywhere that wasn't her friend, fixating her gaze towards the flames flickering from the candles that perched themselves on the mantelpiece. With the way she just described Tarrlok, it surely sounded like she was in love with him. Maybe even going as far as sounding like a lovesick school girl. That wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

With all the things they've done with one another. With all the things they confessed to one another. Everything in the past three months of living in Republic City had to do with Tarrlok. Unintentional or not, he was there for the majority of her memories, if not all.

At this point, it wasn't merely sex with him that had her heart racing. It was the little things, the little quirks that happened between them. From simply holding her hand and embracing to stave off the cold to massaging her leg after pulling a muscle during volleyball practice, spirits, even the mere scent of the man, she couldn't deny the feeling. After a month of being with him intimately, was this how it felt to be in love? Chewing at her lower lip, Korra's heart fluttered at the realization.

"Yeah, I do."

—-

She was crying. Not just her, but Asami as well. But it wasn't tears of melancholy, rather of consolation. In all her years in the orphanage, Korra never thought that it would ever come to this. If someone were to tell her that she'd end up falling in love with her adoptive father and not only divulging, but also trusting the people she had come to be close with, she wouldn't have believed them for one second. Korra would tell them to fuck off, to never joke with her to actually think that that would be her life at only seventeen and really soon-to-be eighteen.

And yet… here she was. Hugging Asami with all her might as tears streamed down both of their faces and dripping onto their clothes after confessing her life story to her best friend just as she had that night with Tarrlok. If she could take a glance at the two of them on the floor, weeping as if someone had died, Korra assumed they looked like a total mess. There was no denying it.

"I'm so sorry." Asami gasped through her tears as she pulled back and wiped at the wet streaks on her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Korra shook her head, mimicking her friend and sniffing up the snot filling her sinuses. "Seriously you don't have to be. Just being able to talk to you about this really helps. I mean besides Tarrlok and my old friends, you're the only other person I talked about this to." She responded with a soft smile.

Asami let out a giggle in relief, offering her a smile of her own before swallowing audibly. "Come here," she said with arms wide open once more. Korra couldn't refuse the hug she offered. A part of her was relieved that Asami mentioned what she witness those few weeks ago because now the unspoken weight on her chest lifted.

She was glad that it was Asami that saw her and Tarrlok acting all frisky and not some other person. That would have been a nightmare. She just hoped she didn't speak too soon.

Not too long later, Korra heard footsteps padding along the wood with the sound of plastic crinkling with their movement. "Umm, did we miss something?" Bolin asked as he took in the image of her and Asami hugging each other with tears lining their cheeks.

Asami pulled away at the sound of the younger brother's bewildered voice and gestured for them to come closer with the flick of her hand. "Shut up and come here too."

Without another word, the brothers hastily closed the distance between them as she and Asami wrapped their arms around the two boys. Bolin accepted the embrace all too gladly, a smile plastered on his face, while Mako's features scrunched up in a grimace. "Guys, you're squishing our food." Mako complained.

* * *

Tarrlok loathed this. This whole situation, this man… everything. He wished he could have refused Hiroshi and tried to negotiate with the man. He wished he was nestled underneath a blanket with a good book and Naga at his side. Truthfully, he wished he was anywhere but under a suspicious bridge, but as it was, there wasn't going back.

It was freezing despite it only being a quarter past eight and not even his coat could mask the frigid temperature that seeped through the material. Both he and Noatak stood side by side, leaning against a pillar as they waited for Sato, listening to the sound of oncoming cars passing above them. He puffed on a cigarette, focusing on the nicotine while his brother folded his arms across his chest, tapping his bicep in an unspoken rhythm and unconsciously biting at his bottom lip. It was odd to witness Noatak uneasy. And that in of itself should have flared alarms in his mind that he needed to be alert.

Yet oddly enough, he felt calm. And it wasn't the nicotine. Despite the hate that coursed through him towards their former boss, Tarrlok was certain that he should have felt at least the slightest bit on edge considering he and Noatak were investigating with Sato tonight.

Breathing the relaxing toxins in one last inhale, Tarrlok flicked what little was left of his cigarette to the ground before flattening it with his foot. And soon enough, he heard the sound of wheels stirring gravel, both his and Noatak's head turning at the noise as they regarded the black car. It was Hiroshi.

He sported some suit in what appeared to be a pilot's uniform and Tarrlok could only guess it was to hide what he was really doing with them from his daughter. Rightfully so, he wouldn't dare think of what Korra thought, as well as Miss Sato, if they found out their families had history woven together. Though not in the good way he was sure the two friends would have thought of.

"I was beginning to think you stranded us tonight for one of your other goons." Tarrlok quipped at the sight of their former boss making his way towards them. Maybe it was the sight of him, or maybe it was the implications of what exactly they were doing that finally hit him with a sudden gust of uneasiness. He ventured to guess it was the former.

Hiroshi scoffed at that, eyes set on Tarrlok's own in challenge. "Don't act so cocky, Councilman. You were one of them before… and considering the circumstances, still are." He said as a matter of factly. With the knowledge that they in fact did return to Sato, moreso Noatak than he, that only caused Tarrlok's blood to boil all the more. With what he and Noatak had been through with their own family and Sato all those years ago, he hated feeling berated. Hiroshi must have seen the ire in Tarrlok steadily building because he shook his head with a condescending smile plastered on his aged face. "If you must know, I wasn't in fact with my other employees, rather, I finally met that teenager of yours. Quite a vapid girl from our little exchange." Sato provoked smugly.

He felt the rage hastily rise in him and felt an unpleasant heat grow over his neck and cheeks. Sato could provoke all he wanted towards him, but once he brought Korra into the picture, he couldn't deal with that. Tarrlok opened his mouth, seemingly content with the fact that he could tear their former boss apart with his words, but just as a sound of bubbled up in his throat Noatak pressed a taut hand onto his chest.

"Before tensions rise even more than they have, we should really be focusing on the case. Not on personal matters… brother." Noatak intervened, stressing his point more towards Tarrlok than the two of them collectively. He didn't have a problem with that lest they ended up spending all night jeering towards one another rather than have a productive night investigating, though that didn't stop him from imagining some _unfortunate_ event randomly occur on Sato. Such a shame if anything terrible would happen. Tarrlok prayed to the spirits that they were listening.

He acquiesced, if not for his own dignity, but for his brother's sake. Noatak had done his fair share of protecting Tarrlok and he didn't want his older brother to pay for the consequences of actions that weren't even his own.

The three of them were bunched in Sato's car, surprisingly a small thing than what he remembered, as Noatak drove to an address past the mountains of the city. From what his brother mentioned the night before, he had been smoking underneath the bridge and with what little information he received from a passersby who happened to have knowledge on what exactly Noatak was doing, he _accidentally_ dropped a torn piece of paper near his brother before stalking off as though nothing happened.

All that was hastily scrawled was an unfamiliar address.

And yet as they were parked in a near empty lot across the establishment that appeared to be a warehouse of some kind, nothing seemed abnormal. It looked as though it were a normal building, despite the whole area being questionable.

They spent a few hours there, hiding in the shadows and watching, Noatak all too consciously munching on a cookie while all three ducked down in the car. He had to give Noatak credit for doing this hours on end in the dead of night. He knew they used to do this together over a decade ago, but things change… specifically that of having a desk job that called for hours spent scrawling revisions and making decisions for the city using the day. The exhaustion and boredom already got to his brain, and he only spent nearly three hours with the two.

They were all resigning themselves to the fact that they wouldn't receive anything out of the ordinary and that Noatak would have to return to the area the following day. That is, until his brother turned the key, the car starting up once more as they shifted in their seats.

A single light turned on in the warehouse. Though it looked as if the window had been covered up from the inside and warm light seeped from the corners of what was blocking their view. They froze, and when, once again, nothing happened the next few minutes, Sato mumbled a hasty, "Noatak you're continuing this tomorrow."

With a nod from his brother, they returned to the city as they discussed what might have happened. Call it a hunch, and he may be completely wrong about this, but it all seemed staged. Who knew, it was only the beginning of their investigation and there was barely any leads.

* * *

There was a light bounce in her step as she made her way home. All throughout her journey to the train station with Mako and Bolin, to sitting in a near empty tram, to walking the short distance from the station to the estate.

She was surprised with how well the night turned out to be. It felt surreal in a sense. The fact that Asami hid what she saw for little more than two weeks and hid it well… well, Korra was proud that she managed to turn what could have been a sour situation into something good. Not only because she grabbed the opportunity to spill her guts to her best friend, but she felt the weight practically lift from her chest. She had always wanted to tell Asami the truth, and she berated herself for lying in the first place. Yet, she killed two birds with one stone. All in the same night… and that didn't even include the fact that she came to terms with what she'd been feeling towards Tarrlok.

Spirits, how was she so blind? Was her head that submerged in the clouds?

It only took Asami asking that question for her to step back and really think about it. And knowing that she came to that conclusion, she couldn't decide whether she should be rejoicing with a beer or chastising herself at her foolish behavior.

She couldn't think too long on the topic for Korra didn't realize she was already at the estate until warmth spread across her cheeks and the sound of a spoon tapped against china. She made her way towards the sound and found Naga sitting patiently beside a sweater-clad Tarrlok stirring some pretentious drink of his. She had no doubt it was one of those teas he hid in one of the cabinets.

Once Naga sensed her presence, she bolted from her spot and sniffed curiously at Korra's feet. And immediately, she saw those pale blue eyes shift from exhaustion to worry when he glanced up from his tea towards her awkwardly standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." He questioned, moving behind the counter to meet her at the threshold with a hand cupping her cheek all too gently. She nearly let out a chuckle at how concerned he was for her, though she knew it wasn't anything to worry about.

"I was, but I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it." She said in what she hoped was reassurance. Korra didn't need a prodding Tarrlok when she knew for a fact that it was too early to say those three simple words.

His eyes searched her face as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear, mimicking the light touch he'd always offered to her. It felt weird to do something so gentle. It wasn't in her nature… but it felt nice. "I'm not sure I believe you." He uttered simply, brows pinched the slightest bit and pale blue eyes still set with a glimmer of concern. That had a smile quirking the corners of her mouth as a breathy giggle escaped her.

"Trust me." She whispered before leaning in and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, tasting the tiniest hint of chamomile and the new light she saw him in.


	26. Found A New Temptation

**A/N:** Because I start my second semester next week, I most likely will finish the next chapter by then at the rate I'm writing. And for those wondering, there are 40 chapters that I planned for this fic so do what you will with it, but those who are still reading this far, thank you, I really appreciate it!

Chapter inspiration came from Ecstasy by Strawberry Switchblade. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

All throughout the week before Korra's birthday, Tarrlok couldn't focus on work with the council. It was a shock considering he worked tirelessly with them, but for the life of him, all he could work on was planning Korra's birthday and investigating for Hiroshi's case.

He finally managed to find out that, indeed, his suspicions were correct in presuming the file on Tokuga was tampered. Who exactly tampered it was beyond him. But with stealth that he thought he lost long ago, he succeeded in retrieving the date, undetected, as to when the file was last opened, besides him, that is. It was peculiar. The date was exactly a year prior to the time Hiroshi had them meet up at Si Wong's, the thirty-first of October. Surely it must have been a coincidence… right?

He wasn't too confident in claiming it was, but he couldn't think of any other reason that it could be. He sifted through the files of each member once again, and again, there was nothing besides the obvious of drug dealing, except for a selected few. One had a history of burglary while two others had a history of assault on a police officer. But knowing full well the documents were manipulated, he took it with a grain of salt. For all he knew, first and second degree murder or abduction used to be on the file.

Even Noatak was having a hard time. When asked, his brother would merely grunt in vexation or shake his head as he rubbed his exhausted eyes.

Although, there was one thing… specifically that of the warehouse they visited. With the notes he managed to scrawl down hastily, it appeared that he saw a few members of the Red Dragons wandering around the area, though the specific building was just one of the many places they frequented, he discovered. Tarrlok had to let out a frustrated sigh when he heard that. They've been working on this case for the better part of the three weeks now and yet all they got was tampered files and an address that was hardly credible considering it was Tokuga that Sato was mainly after for abducting and killing his employees.

It couldn't be helped, they would only have to work harder to get the case over with and he could live in peace, and hopefully a life without Hiroshi intruding in on it.

With that in mind, the time he didn't spend in city hall or working on Sato's case, he spent with Korra. He was all too aware of the fact that she was soon to be considered of age in the United Republic. And something in him broke and felt guilty of the reality of what he was doing with a seventeen year old.

When he stepped back and thought about it, it was disgusting. He realized what Noatak said, all those weeks ago when he first found out about his infatuation with Korra, was right. He was a grown man having intimate relations with a mere teenager. That in of itself could have him locked up in jail. It was shameful, vile, yet he couldn't stop himself from being with her. It relaxed him, being with her. And just as Korra constantly reassured him, _we'll be careful_. He wasn't quite sure if he believed what they were doing was considered careful, but he couldn't argue with her.

The public was easily swayed as is, and he managed to quell their suspicions despite one short article that was produced with an image of he and Korra in the city, specifically one of the days the two of them wandered around the city in search for a new restaurant Korra heard about.

It was a lucky shot, there was no denying it. Korra's back was shown, covered by her long, black coat and her beautiful face that was hidden at a fortunate angle, while his profile was shown as he walked alongside her with an arm around her shoulders and the other hand that grasped at a cup of coffee. The article went on spewing one thing or the other about the 'Councilman's mysterious new flame' and even though he should have been worried, he thanked the spirits that out of all the disastrous articles that could have been published, it was that where Korra's identity was concealed.

Obviously he couldn't speak for future publishes, but he acknowledged that this one was particularly fortunate for both of them. And on top of that, the city's major concern wasn't on gossip, but rather a fire that burnt an apartment complex down. Supposedly the fire began when an elderly man forgot to turn off his stove and fell asleep. Everyone was safe in the end, except the building, that is.

But as he thought back to that day, he remembered Korra talking endlessly about this new ramen shop that opened near the temple. It was quaint, a hidden gem as it was concealed in the less dense areas of the temple with lanterns that swung with the wind. Apparently it was 'to die for' as Korra put it simply, and as much as he hated to admit it since it wasn't his own cooking, it truly was amazing. The broth was rich and smooth, the meat was absolutely divine, and the noodles were made from scratch and cooked perfectly. There was nothing but pure perfection in their bowls and he recalled letting out a rumble of laughter at seeing Korra's eyes well up in tears. He couldn't blame her, he felt the same emotion welling up in him.

And as they sat across from one another, bowls empty to the very last drop of broth, basking in the sheer delight, Korra prodded his calf with the tip of her shoe. At the time, he was reminded of what exactly she had done the last time she played an unfair game of footsie, but was relieved that she merely wanted to talk, despite her eyes that gleamed with mischief.

He entertained her as she mouthed sweet nothings or teased him in hushed tones behind a covered hand as he blushed. With what they've been doing for the better part of the time she spent in his company, he was still astounded with her profane vocabulary and her raunchy fantasies, such as her desire to be 'caught touching herself' or 'doing it in the pool in the midst of summer' despite the fact that he technically did the former already.

That's not to say he was dirty himself. Of course he was, he was a man with a sex drive, after all. Though his wasn't as blatant as hers. As she conjured up a few more of her fantasies, he reciprocated and revealed he relished the idea of lying out in a patch of grass, a blanket underneath them and fresh fruit at their side, stargazing that turned into a passionate night of lovemaking, or even in his office in city hall. That was self explanatory. Her smile widened at that and he knew she was formulating a plan for that to happen someday.

They spent the majority of their evening there and as the city began glowing with neon signs and the sun dipped behind the mountains, they made their way out into the city once more in search of his car.

She cuddled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist, reveling in the increase in temperature. _You know, I'm almost eighteen._ She reminded him with a smirk.

 _I'm well aware, Korra._ He remembered chuckling the slightest bit that she felt the need to remind him, puffing on a cigarette as they walked the illuminated path. It was one of the few times he felt at ease since he took Hiroshi's case and he didn't know if he should be worried about that or not.

She bit her lip then, poking his side with her index finger. _That means I could legally get a tattoo done without your permission. In fact, I could do a lot of things without your permission._

He wasn't quite sure where she was going with that logic, being that she still had a few more years to be a full fledged adult, but it was blatantly obvious she wanted a marking on her skin. He wasn't about to argue with her, she was her own person with her own wishes, but regardless, it was amusing that she presumed she was being subtle. _I'm aware of that, too. Are you trying to intimidate me?_

With a shake of her head, she glanced back onto the path ahead of them, the smile curving her perfect lips unwavering. _No. Just seeing if we're on the same page now._ She said smugly.

Planning her birthday seemed easy enough. She was a girl that was easily pleased and she took everything happily. With that in mind, he scrawled what he needed to do in his planner. He was certain that when Friday came he would be prepared and everything would fall into place.

And he was right.

The refrigerator was stocked, she was still sleeping peacefully underneath thick sheets, Naga was frolicking in the dewy grass, and Noatak had just returned home from his night of investigating. He glanced at the clock, five-thirty. He had enough time and with Noatak home, he could keep him company for at least an hour before his brother decided to surrender to the darkness of sleep.

Noatak took a seat at the island with hands clasped together as he told Tarrlok what had happened during his time while he whisked away at batter for cinnamon buns and intricately folded pieces of dough for croissants. It wasn't a surprise when there was nothing of importance. Although he did mention he actually saw Tokuga in the warehouse this time, so they were technically still on the right track… whatever track they were on, that is.

It was when Noatak was helping him slice pieces of fruit ranging from strawberries and kiwis to bananas and oranges, as well as flipping strips of bacon, as Tarrlok began glazing the cinnamon rolls that everything was coming together perfectly. Coffee was brewing, releasing it's delicious scent that weaved with the pastries and Naga watched intently from her curled spot near the island, her tail wagging with interest at the succulent aromas. All the food was fresh and toasty on a chilly day and nothing felt so strangely domestic. It was a life that he'd always wanted except for the fact that they returned to Sato.

His brother was just finishing up slicing the bowl of strawberries that he heard Noatak clear his throat. "Is it really ideal to spoil her like this on her birthday, brother? She might end up like an insolent child who throws a tantrum whenever they don't get what they want." He pointed out, running warm water over the knife and cutting board in the sink before beginning to wipe the counter free of stray puddles of water with a discarded towel.

Tarrlok shook his head, dusting the last two cinnamon rolls with icing before glancing at his brother over his shoulder. "It really isn't and I acknowledge that, but come on. Give the girl some slack. She has her final exams in a few weeks and I don't want her directing her anger and stress on either of us when we have so much going on right now as well." He paused, licking the last bit of icing he made from the spoon in his grasp as he fixed his gaze lovingly at the pastries. "And besides, like what you said, it's her birthday. Her first in this household and who knows if she'll be with us next year since college is right around the corner." He responded, attempting, rather poorly, to stop thinking of the inevitable.

Noatak nodded, considering his words as he placed the pan in the sink with a soft clink. "Fair enough, just don't do this constantly. She'll get used to it." He advised warily with arms folded across his chest as Tarrlok moved to pull out the fresh batch of toasted croissants from the oven.

Placing the pan on the counter, he fanned the bread with a hand, bit into a sausage that just finished cooking and regarded his brother. "Brother, she's eighteen. I only have to worry about that if she was a toddler or preschooler. You know how children mimic everything they see. They're like sponges. She's a teenager. A young adult, if you will. I'm sure she knows that she has to work hard for this type of luxury. Spirits knows I did." Tarrlok mumbled over his mouthful of food. Spirits, he really was inheriting some of Korra's bad habits. He shrugged it off, picking up one of the crescent-shaped rolls and offered it sweetly to Noatak. "Croissant?"

* * *

"Sweetheart," she heard a familiar voice call her, sleep desperately clinging to her. Cracking her eyes open to the tiniest of slivers, she discovered it was Tarrlok. "It's almost seven." He said softly, stroking his long fingers through her tangled locks.

Groaning all too loudly, she flopped over onto her back with an exaggerated huff. Was it seriously time already? It felt like she just fell asleep. His bed was so warm and outside of these oh-so-soft sheets and plush mattress were, well, cold. Why would she want to get out of this warm cocoon? And why of all mornings did she have to feel this way… her birthday of all days.

"Can I just skip today? I mean it is my birthday." Korra mumbled dolefully as she stretched her legs, back and arms, to which she not-so-accidentally shoved his cheek away from her.

"I-erm," he began, grasping her wrist to place a kiss to the back of her hand. "I don't think that would be best. Besides, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Tarrlok replied as he lightly massaged her wrist. Korra took a deep breath in, a frown curving her lips downward and nearly groaned once again at his insistence. "Come on, get ready and come down stairs when you're done." He breathed before releasing her hand and placing a kiss to her temple.

She watched him leave the room all too happily and immediately her puffy eyes narrowed at his back in suspicion… and because he left the door wide open. _That man, he's up to something._ The voice in the back of her mind piped up. Much to Korra's dismay, she had to agree with it.

There was no way he would be that happy this early in the morning. Or at least from what she had observed from him since moving into the estate. With a long, suffering sigh, she braced herself for the inevitable cold just outside of the bed. If she stayed in bed any longer she'd surely be late and Tarrlok would be nagging at her all the more. She didn't want that on her birthday even though the thought was hilariously tempting.

Flicking the sheets off her, she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and made her way into his bathroom. She tugged at his long shirt she borrowed for the night as she waited for the water to heat up to her liking, shivering when her bare skin met the frigid temperature.

She got ready as he told her, taking her time in remaining in the scalding spray until her brown skin flushed at the heat. And when she stepped out of the shower, she hastily dressed herself lest all that heat dissipated all too fast. An off-white turtleneck tucked into black trousers that cinched above her waist with a leather belt.

Warmth. She felt right at home with the comfortable clothes and was still tempted to convince Tarrlok to let her stay home. But Tarrlok being Tarrlok, Korra knew she wouldn't win the argument. She was about to leave the room when she caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table on her way out. Now it was only seven? Keeping her temper from rising at the lost thirty minutes of sleep, she took an even breath in and padded her way down the marble steps and into the kitchen.

"Okay, why did you wake me up so early? It's only seven now…" Korra complained, stopping short when she saw the elaborate display of food adorning the dining table. Croissants and cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs with bacon and sausages and an array of fruit littered the table all too intricately. Spirits. She knew Tarrlok usually went overboard with spoiling her, and this was one of those times, but she didn't know how to react.

Vivid blue eyes trailed away from the food and onto the two men. One sat in a chair with ease, already grabbing the food he wanted while the other watched her for a reaction in worry. Opening her mouth the slightest bit, she made an unintelligible sound at the back of her throat. That made Tarrlok's nervous face crack with a smile of relief before making his way to her and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Happy birthday, Korra." He murmured into her ear, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"Well shit," she said with an excited smile on her face. She broke away from his warm embrace in favor of the food silently calling her name, leaving Tarrlok with a deadpan expression as he mumbled something under his breath. There was no way in spirits name that she'd let that dampen her mood. Besides she could repay his strenuous labor later that night if he wanted to. Taking a seat across from Noatak, she enthusiastically grabbed a plate from the edge of the table and plucked at everything Tarrlok made before shoving a whole croissant into her mouth. "What time did you wake up just to do all this?" She mumbled over her mouthful of food, a few morsels of the flaky bread spewing past her lips and onto the wooden surface.

A flash of revulsion spread across his face before endearment replaced the expression. "That doesn't matter, just eat whatever you want." He responded, taking a seat at the head of the table and petting Naga as he reached for a plate of his own. With narrowed eyes directed towards Tarrlok she had to guess that he woke up long before the sun began to rise with the first rays of warmth. It was fitting considering how much of a perfectionist and workaholic he was… and the fact that he already sported his usual suit.

It did worry her when he was like this, but she couldn't dwell on it for too long because Noatak cleared his throat from the food in his mouth. "Happy birthday, cupcake." He greeted with a small smile, picking up pieces of scrambled egg before placing it into his waiting mouth. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

Korra chewed at her food, considering his question. "Nothing different so far." She shrugged. And honestly, it really didn't feel that much different than the rest of her birthdays except for the fact that this was her first spent in complete luxury with two grown men. She wasn't complaining. It was a lot better than spending it with stuffy, old caretakers that didn't even remember.

Picking a slice of one of the strawberries, Korra offered it to Naga, the white ball of fluff eating it gladly before nudging her thigh for pets. She giggled at the display and couldn't refuse the pup.

Noatak made a sound at the back of his throat in agreement. "It'll really hit you when you turn twenty-two and the next milestone in age is fifty." He pointed out and as Korra thought about it more, he was right. Sure there's the typical decades like thirty and forty, but it wasn't a big deal as fifty.

She must have looked thoughtful as she chewed at the sweet morsels of the cinnamon roll because Tarrlok chastised his brother before taking a sip from his coffee, "Noatak, don't dampen her mood."

With the hand that was petting Naga, Korra dismissed what he said before returning it to the pup's soft fur. "Oh, don't be a wet blanket, Tarrlok. I mean, he is right. That's why I have to make the most of the next few years… like getting a tattoo…" She hinted at again, wiggling her head back and forth with a grin as she leaned in for another bite. It may be redundant of her to do so, but subtlety and being adamant were key in getting this even though she could technically get a tattoo without his permission now. The only thing was the yuans, because her allowance was practically all used up from eating out during lunch and 'treating herself' - multiple times - after such a hard day at school.

"Didn't I just mention to you that she'd get used to your coddling?" Noatak said with narrowed eyes towards his brother. Coddling? Tarrlok was coddling her? When she thought about it, heat began creeping its way up her neck and coloring her cheeks. He was right again.

Sitting as poised as ever, Tarrlok bit at the last portion of his bacon with a crunch as though it weren't his fault. "I know I coddle her, but at any rate, this isn't my doing. She's been wanting a tattoo for a while now, or at least that's what she'd told me."

"Mhm," Korra hummed in agreement before swallowing the chunks of meat in her mouth and gulping down some of Tarrlok's coffee. Wincing at the bitterness, she checked the dark liquid and to her revulsion it was his typical black coffee he was so fond of. Chills ran up her spine at the sharp taste.

With a chuckle, Tarrlok leaned in and said, "We need to leave soon."

Korra glanced at her plate in thought, all the food only half eaten. "Hold on," she responded with a pointed finger. She shoved all the food left on her plate into her mouth, uncaring that she looked undignified judging by the looks of mortification from Tarrlok and amusement from Noatak. "Yet me get mah shtuff." Her voice muffled from the food, giving Naga one more pet to her head before standing up.

Then she noticed Noatak stood as well, downing his glass of orange juice before clearing his throat. "Ah, right. Well, I haven't received my recommended eight hours of sleep, so I'll hit the hay. Again, happy birthday, kiddo." He ruffled her hair, already making his way out of the kitchen.

"Thanks," she mumbled, fixing her hair in annoyance that it was actually drying the way that she wanted it to and he had to mess it all up.

—-

Korra knew her friends were planning something. Their group chat had suddenly gone quiet in the recent few days and it was unlike them to be so silent, especially Asami and Bolin. A part of her cringed at the thought of bringing all this unwanted attention to herself, knowing full well what people do in this high school for their friend's birthdays. But then another part of her said to relax, to enjoy the day despite the gloomy clouds that hung heavily above her.

Another indication that they were planning something, the three weren't near the stairs of the entrance this morning. She guessed they were planning to surprise her, but she knew… oh, she knew something was brewing with them. Tugging her coat tighter around her form, Korra weaved her way through the crowd in the hallway, her mind on autopilot as she made her way to Mr. Tenzin's classroom.

Just when she turned the corner and saw the room at the end of the hallway, she saw Bolin's unmistakable face light up before disappearing into the classroom. They weren't very sneaky if that's what they were trying to accomplish… but then again, she wasn't either.

She entered the classroom and immediately was bombarded with Asami, Mako and Bolin holding their gifts to her at the threshold. With widened eyes and her double chin making an appearance as she leaned back to give herself some room. Spirits, she was expecting to be bombarded at her desk, but not right at the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat. They got her, even though she guessed they were planning to surprise her.

"Happy, happy eighteenth, Korra!" Asami beamed, shoving two balloons that were shaped into a one and an eight into her hands. This was exactly what she was thinking of when people celebrated their friend's birthday in Republic City High. Her last birthday was spent at her old school and there wasn't any celebration, only a mere greeting from one of her teachers that seemed all too concerned for her. Not even her caretakers remembered, because once again, they were too busy with the babies and toddlers that needed to be adopted.

She understood why they focused their attention more on them, but it did hurt regardless.

"Guys, you really shouldn't have." Korra said sheepishly, edging towards the corner so she could reach her desk. But then they followed her. It was odd to be followed around. Usually all four of them bunched together in a collective group… not this.

Once she reached her desk, Asami sat in her respective own as the brothers perched themselves at the edge of the desks in front of her. "Oh, shut up. It's your birthday, let us live vicariously through you." Asami dismissed with a wide smile, gesturing vaguely with her hand.

Confused, Korra asked, "Wait what?"

And it seemed to get to Asami because she thought over her words and ultimately didn't think it was a topic to dwell on. "I don't know just accept the damn gifts." She said, taking the balloons from her hands to tie them around the strap of her bag and replacing it with an intricately wrapped box, another box perching itself on her desk as well as a cup of what Korra assumed was her favorite coffee from the cafe they frequented.

"The cake is from me and Bolin. And we'll treat you at lunch today." Mako piped up when he saw her overwhelmed yet bewildered face. She hasn't had this much attention on her since she was twelve and younger. Or at least that's what she thought since people were always all over babies and kids and whatnot. Her parents used to give her the best birthday parties, and usually it was just the three of them, maybe with a few of her friends added in, though Korra couldn't remember past the cakes and toys they bought her.

This cake was small, just enough for the four of them. It was green as well, powdered at the top with green tea as a chocolate label was placed at a slant with white chocolate writing, saying, _Happy eighteenth, Korra!_

Giggling, Asami eyed the wrapped box in her hands, a grin plastered on her beautiful features. "Yeah and you know, this is from me."

That only confused Korra even further. "Why're you smiling like that?" She asked her friend, leaning back in feigned disgust at Asami's all too eager face.

"You'll see why." She waved Korra off with a flick of her wrist.

There were only two reasons as to why Asami would be smiling that way. One, that it was an extremely accurate gift and it was exactly what she wanted, whatever that may be, or two, it was something extremely dirty. At that point, Korra couldn't decide which one she was leaning towards.

Cautiously, Korra began picking at the edges of the wrapping paper, ripping it downward and opening the box as Asami sat restless in her seat. She was right. It was extremely dirty. Heat welled up inside her as she sifted hastily through the small container. A neatly folded set of white, lacy lingerie and a light blue rod of sorts that had a bulbous tip and switches for… increased intensity…? But then it dawned on her. To the spirits above, she was speechless. What did she do to deserve this? Korra nearly busted out laughing.

"Asami!" Korra flushed, scanning the area around her to make sure no one besides Asami could see what was in the box. Fortunately for her, the cover of the box shielded the contents perfectly from Mako and Bolin, even though they did lean forward to catch a peek.

When Mako deliberately went out of his way to look inside the box, Korra slammed the cover down and out of his reach, giggling to herself as Asami flicked her hair over her shoulder in pride. "What is it?" Mako asked, curiosity piqued at their reactions.

Asami crossed her leg and folded her arms across her chest. "A vibrator and lingerie. Nothing but the best for the best friend." She mumbled happily before grabbing Korra close into a tight side hug.

That evidently made the brothers freeze, startled. A heated blush colored both of their cheeks that caused Asami to giggle behind a modest hand while Korra hid her amusement by reaching for her coffee and taking a sip at the sweet liquid. "Okay! Well, I need to get to class, bye guys." Bolin blurted to no one in particular, grasping the strap of his backpack before making a beeline out the classroom. Korra swore she saw a cloud of dust follow the younger brother with how fast he left.

Mako scratched nervously at the back of his neck, the flush furiously deepening in color the longer he awkwardly sat there. "Yeah, and I uh, don't want to hear this." He mimicked his brother, albeit a little more calmly than Bolin, and sat at his designated seat in the adjacent corner of the room.

They watched Mako from afar and she nearly let out a bark of laughter at the shock in the boy's expression. It was just a sex toy and some lacy lingerie. Maybe they were merely prudes. But Korra didn't know if he was just acting or if it really was him actually being shocked. Either way she was surprised that he was acting this way considering he knew Asami long before she did. But maybe this was the first time Asami had another girl friend in their particular group? She didn't necessarily talk about any other best friend besides the brothers and her.

Turning to her friend, Korra crumpled the wrapping paper into a hefty ball, asking, "You were waiting for my reaction, huh?"

Her viridian eyed friend let out a breathy chuckle. "Well, duh. And you know, I was seriously contemplating whether I should get you a dildo or that, but then I realized… oh wait… you don't need one." She answered as a matter of factly with brows raised and a knowing smile curving her red tinted lips.

Korra had to laugh at that. "And I don't even need this either." She said, opening the box once more to point at the vibrator. There was no way in seven hells that she could get away with using that without getting caught. Tarrlok seemed to have bionic ears the first and last time she decided to pleasure herself in the estate. This wouldn't make any difference. A part of her relished the idea of getting caught once again since she did mention it during their time at that ramen shop, but she wasn't completely confident in using it around Tarrlok.

Somehow Asami's grin widened even more and her brows practically lifted from her face. "Wow, that good in bed, huh?" She asked, giving Korra a playful nudge to her shoulder.

"Asami!" She giggled, nearly pawing at her cheeks at the feeling of heat welling up underneath her skin all over again. She wasn't wrong, but Korra wasn't about to admit anything.

Yet that only produced a nonchalant shrug from the girl beside her. "What? He looks like he'd be good in bed and that only confirmed it." She said smugly before sassily taking a sip out of her own cup of coffee.

"What did?" Korra asked, confused.

"That blush of yours, missy. Mhm, that right there." Asami cackled, poking an index finger at Korra's reddened cheeks. She playfully swatted away at her friend's intruding finger with slightly narrowed eyes. And opening her mouth, she was about to defend herself, but Asami stretched her legs out and added, "I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Why's that?" She questioned cautiously, only because Asami had a certain look on her face that said something was coming up.

"You get dicked whenever you want and I'm stuck here waiting for Iroh to get back to Republic City." She pouted, glancing at her for any reaction.

Korra couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes skyward before closing them and covering her face with her hands at the pain of having to hear that. She heard a muffled, "You know you love me," as she tried to hide from being anywhere near Asami, though Korra knew that was futile with the way she clung to her side, her face rubbing endearingly at her bicep.

Spirits, if this was how her morning was going already, Korra didn't know what to expect for the rest of the day.

—-

Korra couldn't help but think it certainly was an interesting day. As promised, Mako and Bolin treated her for lunch, Bolin choking on a piece of bread as Asami told a funny story about Mako not knowing how to swim yet dove straight into her pool when they were fourteen. It was a nice hour spent with them, and surprisingly Mako was talking a lot more than usual.

They spent a little more time than intended at a pizza restaurant that they ended up returning to school a few minutes late, though Korra had to shrug it off. It couldn't be help. It wasn't as if they did this regularly anyhow.

And when she returned home, just as she was thinking her interesting day came to a close, she was proven wrong. Korra practically scoffed at the gall of the man. The house smelt of cinnamon and nutmeg and looked as though he didn't move a thing since they ate breakfast. "You got to stay home and I couldn't?" She pouted exaggeratedly as he dropped his keys in a dish beside the door.

Unceremoniously kicking her shoes off into the corner, she crossed her arms while he shrugged off his coat before offering his hands to do the same to her. As much as he was being sweet, this was completely unfair. It surely wasn't his birthday, she reasoned. But then she felt a twinge of guilt. Okay, maybe she was being dramatic and selfish, the poor man has been busy as of late.

"I had to do some errands, but just wait, I have something for you." He said, casting a speedy glance towards Noatak's room before kicking off his own shoes in similar fashion.

Korra's brows raised at that. He certainly was being… not his usual self. And just as the thought conjured in her mind, Tarrlok covered her eyes with his hands. "I-okay…" She stuttered in feigned exhaustion. He guided her forward as he pressed a peck to the top of her head. "This is really unnecessary, you know that right?" Korra replied with a smile. Even as she said it, she knew she relished the idea of being surprised this way.

Was it another present? Oh, oh! Was it something kinky like what Asami gave her earlier that morning? It was plausible with the way he gave Noatak's room a hasty glance. Spirits, where they going to do it in the kitchen?! No, on the table? Or counters? Damn. He really wasn't his usual self today, though Korra wasn't complaining. She liked throwing caution to the wind, knowing full well that Noatak could emerge from his room at any moment.

"I do acknowledge that, but just bear with me. I won't bite." He whispered huskily into her ear. A shiver shot down her spine at the sound of his voice as he turned her the slightest bit to the right. She was right. She knew she was. He was just drawing this out for dramatic affect.

A snort left her, her smile widening in mischief. "I know for a fact that that's a lie." She pointed out with an accusing finger, feeling a cold, wet snout curiously sniff at her other hand at her side. Wiggling her fingers, Korra blindly tried to pet Naga though Tarrlok still guided her forward.

Tarrlok stubbornly remained quite and stopped her in front of… something. When he removed his hands, she cracked open her eyes and took in the display once more. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He greeted rubbing his hands up and down her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She guessed wrong, but disappointment certainly did not flow through her.

Once again she was rendered speechless. A chocolate cake covered in bits of brownies, a few strawberries placed delicately into a pattern with white chocolate drizzled on top, and two candles shaped together into the number eighteen. Then behind that was a vase intricately put together with pink orchids mixed with white peonies and white lilies, and beside that was a tray of all the delicacies from the stall they visited from the ropeway and a box wrapped in white and black. Taking her silence in what she assumed was a bad sigh, he cleared his throat and began explaining himself. "I know, it's a lot. But we-"

Korra stopped him, turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips before deepening it with a tilt of her head. She ran her hands up his chest and circled them around his neck as she relaxed against his front.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips when she pulled back. He pressed another light kiss to her lips in response before she turned towards the cake. "Man, everyone is trying to fatten me up today."

He gathered her hair to place it delicately over one shoulder. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice muffled as he pressed lingering kisses to the side of her neck. With the way he said it, she knew he wasn't truly listening, paying more attention to riling her up, which didn't take much of an effort on either of their parts.

With a tilt of her head, she thought of her day as her hand ruffled Naga's fur. "Well, let's see…" she drawled, a sigh escaping her when his hands came to rest at the swell of her hips and pulled her the tiniest bit closer to his body. "This morning with the breakfast feast, Asami spoiled me with coffee, Mako and Bolin treated me at lunch at this pizza place _and_ bought me a cake that we shared, then you baked me this cake and brought home practically the whole stall from the place we visited a few weeks ago." Korra listed off with each finger.

"Are you complaining?" He questioned, pulling back just as she was leaning into his touch. The bastard. He always toyed with her like this now that they moved past her relentless teasing before their first time together.

"No." She said simply, a content smile curving her lips.

"I thought so." He murmured against her skin, pressing one last kiss to her cheek.

They spent the next few hours in each other's company. She opened the neatly wrapped box and discovered it was a new set of volleyball apparel that was tailored just for her. The fabric felt luxurious, as though it were meant for professionals as it was colored a pale blue, white and black.

After she squeezed the life out of him in a hug they relaxed onto the sofa, eating the sweets Tarrlok brought home and a slice of cake for the both of them, as he worked on a considerably less sizable stack of papers. Noatak came and went, hastily grabbing a few snacks from the cabinets before slinking out of the estate to who knows where his job was.

Of course she was curious, but she didn't care enough to ask as to what his new job entailed. So, she remained blissfully ignorant, putting her attention to watching a new show in complete interest. Halloween had passed, but that didn't stop her from watching the popular series' new season that came out at the cusp of the spooky month. Regret flowed through her veins at only coming to watch it now, but it couldn't be helped.

Korra had to admit, it was certainly good. A tad bit scattered and not necessarily scary or creepy, but good. From witches and warlocks to the… antichrist?... she couldn't be bothered to break her gaze from the television. Even Tarrlok paused in his work to watch the series before taking a bite out of the cake and resuming his revisions and whatnot.

It was nearly eight, four episodes into the show, when she stood from her spot beside Tarrlok, just as he was finishing the last paragraph that needed to be revised. He must have known what she was about to do - change into comfortable clothes, that is - and almost instantly stopped her.

She froze in her step, eyes wide as she waited for him to meet her. And when he did, Korra could practically feel the thrill dripping from him. "Before you change, I have one last surprise for you." He said with a pointed finger, moving past her and into the foyer to slip on his shoes and shrug on his coat.

"Tarrlok, you really don't have to do anything. I think you spoiled me enough." Korra protested sheepishly. He already spent most of his day making food for her and picking flowers from the garden at the ropeway and surprising her that she was getting a bit too overwhelmed. "Where are you going?" She asked in amusement when Tarrlok paced back and forth to find… something he was looking for, Naga hot on his heels and trotting excitedly, while she calmly tied her shoes and draped her coat over her shoulders.

It was when he emerged from the kitchen, tucking his wallet in his back pocket that he held her hand with a smile curving his determined lips. "Come," he responded, guiding her out of the house and into the cold city after pressing a kiss to Naga's head.

With how odd and mysterious he was acting, Korra wasn't sure how to feel getting her 'last surprise' as he put it. Of course she was curious, and it nearly ate at her when she practically saw that smug aura of his shoot to a point of no return.

All throughout their drive to who-knows-where she sweetly prodded at him, attempting to get anything from the stubborn man, but he was callous. Nothing. She resigned herself to merely look out the window and think of all the places he could be taking her, yet with Republic City anything was possible. There were too many places within the city that they haven't visited yet and she doubted he would take her somewhere she'd been before if it was a surprise.

Releasing a long, suffering sigh, Korra watched the twinkling lights pass as they drove along. She had to reflect, now that it was around the end of the year. When she spent this time of year with her family it was filled with nothing but joy and excitement, but as time went on and she spent the recent years in the orphanage, the gloomy days usually exacerbated her depression. And as much as it was a morbid thought, especially now that it was her birthday, she couldn't help herself from feeling miles away from her old self even though it had only been a handful of months.

The depression hasn't left, it wasn't that easy, but she was more or less accepting it, as though she were a new version of herself. A better version.

She didn't stray on the morose yet optimistic thought, not wanting to delve into that rabbit hole, and resolutely took a deep breath in, glancing at Tarrlok's profile as he locked his gaze onto the illuminated road ahead of them.

"You're really not going to give me a hint?" Korra asked, genuinely surprised that he was unusually stubborn today.

He cackled at that. "It's called a surprise for a reason, Korra." He answered, tilting his head to the side as she puffed out her lower lip in a pout, folding her arms across her chest with a huff, and narrowed her gaze suspiciously towards the man beside her.

Another fifteen minutes passed and they wandered aimlessly around the city. Korra was beginning to think he was doing this all to draw out the suspense, just as he had with covering her eyes. She never got an answer as to whether she was right or wrong about guessing that because they finally arrived in front of a shop that flashed red neon lights that said, _tattoo_.

Korra glanced at him with a smile. "A tattoo parlor?"

"Mhm," He hummed in response, evidently amused at her child-like beam, before getting out of the car and opening her door. "You made it abundantly clear." He added with a smirk, guiding her towards the entrance of the shop with his hand at the small of her back.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, offering him with a tight smile that looked as though she were in desperate search for a restroom.

Chuckling, Tarrlok shook his head to accept her apology. "No need for apologizing. And I know that you don't need me here to get one now, but I decided to get one with you." He said as a matter of factly.

It was strange, mainly because she couldn't see him getting a tattoo. But then she realized something. He claimed he'd been with plenty of women in the past, yet none of them compelled him to do something daring such as this. It wasn't necessarily daring, but she considered it was since the ink was permanent and pain was associated with the process. A surge of pride hit her at the thought that she managed to break the oh-so-composed Tarrlok.

Korra cooed as he grasped the cold, metal knob. "Tarrlok, your charming side is showing."

When he opened the door for her once again, she saw him offer her a confused yet teasing expression, the red and warm lights playing on his handsome features all too nicely. "Am I not charming all the time?" He questioned with a smirk.

Of course out of all times in the day, it had to be now that he looked exceptionally attractive. Don't get her wrong, she found him all too handsome, but spirits those stupid lights were doing something to her that she couldn't, moreso shouldn't, think about in public. "Shut up," she blurted, shoving him lightly.

Rock music was playing in the background and everything felt rustic, maybe even a little vintage with the given decor. A tattoo artist - out of the three in the establishment - sat at the front desk, tracing a design for a client who waited anxiously at the back table, and looked up from his work at the sound of a bell ringing, signaling a new customer.

Korra waved awkwardly to the man while Tarrlok stood beside her eying the multiple folders splayed on the counter with designs tucked into the plastic sleeves. The man behind the desk asked for any particular design they had in mind, to which Korra shook her head and Tarrlok nodded. To say she was taken aback by his response was an understatement. Out of all people, she never would have guessed Tarrlok as a man who would mar his precious body with ink. Hmm. She must have pegged him the wrong way. And to say he already thought of a design, she had to raise her brows and widen her eyes at that.

The man paused at his work, advising Korra to look through the folders if she found anything she liked while Tarrlok consulted with another tattoo artist in the back, playing a game on his phone.

She sifted through four folders, looking at the designs with interest and strayed on a few, only to repeatedly return to one that caught her eye. It wasn't until Tarrlok sat beside her, finished and satisfied with what the artist conjured up on a piece of paper, that he curiously watched her flip through the plastic.

Knowing full well that he was observing her in what she assumed was content, she pointed at the design she liked. It was lineart of a snake, simple and cute. "I like this one. It would look awesome around here." She motioned towards the curve underneath her breast.

Tarrlok flushed at that and she couldn't stop the chuckle that left her. He certainly relished the idea if that pink tint on his cheeks were of any indication. "I-um…" He stuttered, looking away and coughed into his hand before composing himself and asking, "Does it mean anything?"

Smirking, she shook her head. "No, it just looks cool." Pausing, she glanced back at the design, thinking of his question before adding, "And you know not every tattoo has to have a meaning behind it." She pointed out, watching him from the corner of her eye as he draped an arm around the back of the sofa and crossed his legs.

"You make a valid point." He agreed with nod, one of the only times she knew he admitted being wrong without outwardly saying it. It was also one of the only times she felt him actually relax against her in public with the tattoo artist at the desk directly in front of them consistently looking up at them as he stretched his neck, as well as the patron in the back and the two other artists behind a wall. She had to wonder though, did he offer them a hefty tip to keep their mouths shut? She wasn't exactly sure, but she decided to keep herself in the dark this time. Wanting to relieve herself from stress and worry about their relationship and school and everything else that could possibly happen.

But then it occurred to her, curiosity piqued, as to what his design was.

"What about you?" She asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

He shrugged, as though it were nothing of importance. "I was thinking the roman numerals of four and twenty-five on my shoulder blade." Tarrlok answered. And when Korra didn't respond, still watching him but this time in slight confusion. "The day my mother died." He said, feeling the need to explain himself.

The mood abruptly turned more serious despite the rock music playing and the laughter they heard in the back. Without saying another word, and before they lapsed into a tense silence, Korra playfully punched him on the shoulder before muttering a, "You're such a sap, come on." She tugged at his hand as she pointed at the design to the tattoo artist.

The whole process took a little over an hour and even though she felt warm air circulating through the shop, it did nothing to quell the shivers coursing through her body when she lifted her shirt and felt the cold mix with the sharp pokes of the needles. It wasn't as bad as she heard it was, but she did have to wonder how Tarrlok was handling the pain. She knew he was a baby when it came to these things, and even when she lightly punched his shoulder, he'd flinch and rub at the site as though she stabbed him.

Music filtered through her and the tattoo artist occasionally asked her questions to fill the silence, but it wasn't until she was nearly done that she saw Tarrlok's head poke out from the small wall that divided them to watch her as he buttoned his shirt. Her heart raced, for reasons beyond her, that she had to look away from him and onto the ink the tattoo artist was wiping away with one final sweep of his gloved hand.

He rubbed the tender area with some sort of gel before wrapping it in plastic. And while Tarrlok paid for the tattoos and received instructions on how to care for the ink for the next few weeks or so, Korra gazed lovingly at the ink in the mirror that hung on a door. Giddiness ran through her veins and a smile plastered itself on her face. There was no denying it was beautiful. It was placed on her ribs, the snake curling and twisting along the curve of her right bust.

And when they finally exited the parlor, the brisk breeze striking their warm cheeks, Korra couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, his body went taut at the sudden movement before relaxing and circling his own arms around her waist.

"I love it." She breathed softly, the smile still plastered on her face as she looked at him with glittering eyes.

He pressed a featherlight kiss to her forehead. "Good," Tarrlok said simply, regarding her the same way she was to him. Her heart fluttered. There was no denying that she was floating on cloud nine at that moment. All she felt was his warmth, his body innocently pressed against hers, and her unconsciously chewing at her lower lip. It was perfect. The moment couldn't get any more perfect.

The three words were right at the tip of her tongue, but she suppressed the temptation. She'd only look like a fool for saying it, and opted for something more rational. "I know I said this a lot today, but thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy." He murmured, the softest of smiles curving his lips, the most she ever seen that endearing smile on the man in one day since moving to the city.

"I am." Korra proclaimed, hoping to the spirits above that he couldn't feel her heart pounding against her chest. And it only intensified when she saw Tarrlok open his mouth as though he wanted to say something more.

Instead, he let out a soft sigh, his breath coming out in warm clouds and breathed a, "Let's head home."


	27. Time Will Tell

**A/N:** School starts tomorrow and I really don't want to go back! Not to worry though, I'm hoping I have enough time to write with my new schedule, and with the given winter break less than a month away.

Chapter inspiration came from It Is What It Is by Blood Orange. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

Korra took in the scene before her: a small, cozy apartment filled with warm, twinkling lights and a few candles lit on the coffee table from the living room that meshed with the kitchen into one big room and a beautiful shot of the city from their window. And she had to wonder how they managed to persuade their tenant for this apartment. Platters of food and four mugs filled with coffee splayed on the counters of the brothers' kitchen as the four of them chewed at their festive meal in relative peace on the sofa, talking over a movie playing in the background.

The two brothers looked as comfortable and cozy just as their home was, thick sweaters tucked into jeans while Asami and her appeared as though they wanted to look nice for the gathering. Asami wore a black button up and a matching pleated skirt that cinched high on her waist while Korra sported a black sweater tucked into a tight, leather skirt and sheer tights covering her legs.

She was overwhelmed to say the least. With what she's experienced in her life, she never thought she'd go to a 'friendsgiving' as they called it, never considering that she'd ever have close friends. But she wasn't complaining. The atmosphere was lighthearted and cozy, and in all honesty, even as the sun dipped below the mountains and they joked around, it was nice to have such a night with her friends.

It certainly was a change in her usual night with Tarrlok and Naga. Don't get her wrong, she loved those two with her heart and she loved the mere thought of spending the night with them underneath a blanket, but maybe she did need to get out of the estate. Tarrlok even convinced her that she should spend some time with her friends when she sat on her floor, warring with her thoughts as to what she should wear if she decided to go. But maybe he was plotting something? He did seem a little pushy and a little too glad to get her out of the house.

Whatever, that wasn't her problem at the moment. She was thankful for that at least. As they murmured their blessings, Korra had to think back on her life from the past year. It changed drastically and it was all thanks to Tarrlok who, for reasons beyond her still, decided to adopt her. She was thankful that she was loved and she could love with all her hardships, she was thankful for her friends, she was thankful for having such a nice life with Tarrlok, Noatak, and Naga. Everything that happened in the span of three short yet long months Korra was thankful.

Relaxed and completely at ease, Korra sat at the edge of the sofa, Asami sitting beside her and her stomach filling with delicious food.

Korra was just finishing her plate of turkey and moving to grab more from the counter when Asami stopped her with a hand on her forearm. "Have you used your gifts yet?" Her friend asked all too mischievously, leaning in a fraction with a knowing glimmer in her emerald eyes.

"Not yet," she answered with a smile. Well, it was nice to know where Asami's mind was at. That's not to say she was planning her night solely to know what exactly her friend was thinking about.

Asami's face slowly lit up, her cheeks lifting as a knowing smirk lined her pink painted lips with a half lidded gaze. "Oh, so you do plan on using them." Her friend joked. With the way her face practically lit up in a sly expression from that information, Korra couldn't hold in the laughter bubbling in her throat. She wasn't wrong in guessing that, but Korra wasn't about to admit that to her, no matter how close she was to Asami. Praying to the spirits that she didn't show any sign that she really was going to put that lingerie and sex toy to use, Korra laughed it off.

"Asami!" She playfully smacked her friend's shoulder that caused Asami to laugh with her, falling back into the sofa's cushions. Korra nearly gave her friend another playful shove when Asami flicked her forearm with a harsh finger, but she grasped her plate and carefully moved away from Asami's prodding and towards the kitchen to scoop more food onto her dish.

"I'm a curious girl, sue me." Asami piped up, her head popping up from the sofa to look at Korra. That made her shake her head as she poked at a large slice of turkey with her fork. Padding her way back to her perched spot, she heard Asami groan in satisfaction, her face looking as though she were about to orgasm at the taste. "Bo, I can't stress this enough, this is so delicious."

Bolin chuckled almost sheepishly. "Thanks, it was store bought." He said over his mouthful of food.

"But I saw you cooking it earlier..?" Asami drawled slowly, cutting her last bit of turkey and looking at the piece of meat as if it were the love of her life… or Iroh. Korra couldn't blame her friend, it truly was good food no matter if it was store bought or homemade, and she was half tempted to ask him for the recipe or the brand so she and Tarrlok could make it, but she didn't want to impede.

The green eyed brother shook his head, waving Asami's claim off with his hand and swallowing the morsels in his mouth. "Oh! No, all the seasonings and whatnot came with the turkey. All I did was add them together and warm it like the directions said on the box. Nothing fancy." He replied with a shrug.

Appeased, Asami nodded, gazing distractedly at the movie they were barely paying attention to before sneaking a glance at the other brother who seemed to be unusually quiet. "What about you, Mako?" Her viridian eyed friend asked before biting into her last piece of turkey.

Her question seemed to pull him out of his reverie with the slightest bit of tension in his shoulders. Korra watched in mild amusement though she didn't think too much into his weird behavior. He'd always been a bit odd and she didn't think this was any different. Internally shrugging, she scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes and added a perfectly cut piece of turkey on top before shoving it into her mouth, content that she was in her own little corner and eating her heart out. Tarrlok would be happy knowing that.

"What about me..?" Mako asked with slightly wide eyes, cheeking his food.

Shrugging, Asami placed her plate on the coffee table and leaned back into the soft cushions, regarding the older brother with hands clasped together above her stomach that appeared as though she were three months pregnant. But Korra knew it was all the food she managed to eat. "We haven't seen you help your poor, helpless brother cook our feast."

Giggling, the younger brother butted in, saying, "Yeah!"

Korra couldn't help but to join his giggling. It only intensified when Mako shot her a glare and she really couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Because he insisted to do it himself." He defended, gesturing towards his brother that sat beside him. Looking anywhere but Mako, Bolin chewed at his food slowly with pursed lips, looking like he was trying to stifle the bark of laughter threatening to escape from the back of his throat.

"I don't believe that." Korra finally piped up, simply out of genuine amusement at the thought of pushing Mako's buttons.

The satisfaction she got from that felt similar to how she was with Tarrlok, though with Mako she geuinely wanted to see him grumpy, while with Tarrlok she knew he could play along and tease her back. That man, as frustrated as he could get when she teased him, the way he teased right back either left her wanting more or with a subtle warmth thrumming low in her abdomen. The masochist in her perceived it as fun. And seeing that almost predatory gimmer burning in those pale blue eyes only compelled her to continue. Spirits, was she seriously getting aroused at the thought of Tarrlok now? Of all places? She hoped she wasn't blushing at her train of thought. That would have been embarrassing, and moreso now that Asami knew who exactly occupied her thoughts for the majority of the day.

"Wha-?" Mako began with a scoff, his brow twitching in irritation.

Folding her arms across her chest, Korra mimicked Asami's position on the sofa and leaned back into the cushions. "Eight out of ten times you don't actually help you brother with something. I mean, just from the three months that I've been here, I could tell. Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged, a triumphant smirk lining her lips as her brow quirked higher than the other. When she was met with silence from Mako's spot next to Asami, she hummed in response. "Mhm. That's what I thought." She said, sipping her cup of coffee gingerly.

—-

With the all the coffee the brothers' made, as well as the fact that she sensed the tampon wedged in her was full and needed a changing, she had to go to the restroom. It was tiny, but homey. A single candle lit with a flickering flame on the counter and vase of fake flowers carelessly perched at the corner with all their hygienic products. A part of her wished she lived in such a cozy place with Tarrlok and his brother and Naga rather than that grandiose estate, but there was nothing she could do. Not with Tarrlok's ego that matches the size of the house. Maybe in the future? Who knew?

Leaving the restroom and closing the door behind her, Mako appeared out of nowhere. Her heart jumped and in response, she clutched at her chest. Spirits, he scared her. Why here? Why corner her in this small hallway rather than wait when they were in the kitchen or something?

"Mako?" Korra called out. Yet he didn't move a muscle. Simply watching her as though he couldn't formulate the words he wanted to express. "What are you doing?" She questioned, almost certain she didn't want to know despite the curiosity nagging at her brain.

"I-um…" The older brother began, brows furrowing the slightest bit as he thought. Korra watched him.

When he didn't respond further, rubbing his hands anxiously at the side of his jeans and glancing down at the floor, Korra couldn't deal with the silence between them. Not when she heard Bolin and Asami nearly dying of laughter in the other room. She wanted to be apart of that! "Okay, you're creeping me out." Korra mumbled before waving a hand to her friend. "Bye." She added with wide eyes, her tone evident that she wasn't in the mood to be meddled with like this. Ignoring her farewell, once again, Mako didn't move to give her room to leave. "Can you move?"

Mako cleared his throat into his fist before his gaze turned a little stoney and maybe even a little… hopeful? What was up with him? He looked somewhat normal earlier in the evening and now he's acting like a fish out of water. She didn't want to be apart of this. "Look, I don't know what you've been doing recently, and you and Asami, but I can read between the lines." He managed to say through the silence.

That only caused Korra to narrow her eyes and fold her arms across her chest in pronounced confusion, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "What are you talking about?"

Something about her question apparent was funny because Mako let out an inappropriate, breathy chuckle before stepping closer to her, and in return, Korra took a step back as well, her back against the door. "You and Asami are plotting something… and recently you're more comfortable around me… a lot more…" The older brother claimed with a small smile curving his mouth. It was a strange thing to see him actually smile like this, and not just because of some offhand comment or joke that either her or her friends would have made. Somehow, it genuinely made her uncomfortable.

"I am?" She questioned, clearly doubtful.

"Yeah." He said with confidence in his tone.

Mouth slightly parted, Korra considered his words. When in seven hells did she give him that impression? Sure she was getting a little more comfortable around him, but that was just how she was with Bolin and Asami as well. A lot with Asami, actually. But it was only natural considering they were friends. What gave him the idea that it was specifically him that she was only getting more relaxed around?

Impatient and utterly confused, Korra shook her head and asked, "What are you getting at, Mako?"

Letting out another breathy chuckle, Mako's golden eyes and smile widened the tiniest bit more. "What I'm saying is, that everything you and Asami have been planning about this Mr. Nobody is clear."

Mr. Nobody? Tarrlok? Why was he bringing Tarrlok into this? And how was her and Asami's plan to seduce Tarrlok so-called clear? She never outwardly mentioned it was Tarrlok, and from what she knew about Asami and their crying-fest that one day, her friend never said anything to Mako _and_ Bolin. Slowly nodding as though she knew exactly what he meant, she hummed in response. "Right, okay. How about you talk to me when you make more sense, because I really don't know what you are talking about." She replied with a sarcastic smile of her own. Uncaring of the fact that he was being so confusing at that moment, she pushed him back with a single hand to his chest and moved to leave the hallway.

"Korra, wait." Mako called, but she didn't have time to respond. His hand grasped her wrist a little too hard, his body was flush against hers, and his lips were pressed against her own.

Bristling, Korra shoved him away once more. "Mako! Stop!" She hissed in disgust and ire and all these other emotions welling up inside her.

An ugly flush crawled up her cheeks as she moved as far away from him as she could get, her face scrunching in a revolting frown, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She heard footsteps coming their way that abruptly stopped when she saw Asami peek from behind the wall that entered the hallway from the corner of her eyes. But Korra couldn't dwell on Asami watching them in curiosity when her eyes stung with irritation.

Evidently hurt and bewildered, Mako stepped cautiously towards her and stopped when he saw Korra visibly tense at the movement. "All the signs you've been giving me were pretty obvious. Why-"

"What signs?" Korra asked, her voice rising in her ire. She was sure the Bolin could hear her at this point now that the lighthearted atmosphere they had just ten minutes ago was completely wiped away, but she couldn't care less.

"Asami's gift to you on your birthday which only makes sense, you've been really carefree lately - glowing actually - you've been flirting with me-" He listed off, though Korra couldn't handle hearing the rest.

Not one time since meeting him did she ever flirt with him. He was a friend, not… that. "I have not." She shook her head, eyes wide with shock that he even had the gall to think that what she was feeling towards Tarrlok was all about him. "I don't care if you think I have, but I'm telling you, I haven't." She motioned towards herself, trying to think of where she went wrong and gave him any indication that Mr. Nobody was actually him. Try as she might, Korra shook from the anger coursing through her veins and thought about Tarrlok undoubtedly doing something similar when he found out. Spirits, Tarrlok. "I'm with someone."

Korra wasn't sure how long they stood there in silence, the movie paused for Bolin to hear from the sofa and Asami stood awkwardly from the end of the hallway. But with that time, Mako considered her words.

Something about how he was acting now was raw, vulnerable. "...Who is he?" He asked, his voice low, hurt, and almost possessive in a way, though Korra didn't want to get into that. No way in spirits' name did he have the right to act that possessive when she wasn't even his to begin with.

Shaking her head, Korra mumbled, "That's none of your business."

"I'm not allowed to know, but Asami is?" Mako shot back with irritation of his own, pointing at the girl at the end of the hallway. Flinching at his sharp tone, Korra felt the need to nearly slap her friend in front of her. She didn't, but she couldn't deny the temptation to do so, in any case. He was acting like a child throwing a tantrum.

She shook her head once more. "Don't bring her into this. I'm not obligated to tell you, and neither is she." Korra replied, backing away from Mako before stopping short when she saw Asami and Bolin's shocked face. The silence was deafening and knowing that they heard every word in their fight, and maybe even some of their neighbors as well, her heart pounded against her chest at the unwanted attention. "Bye guys, I-uh, I'll see you Monday." She uttered hastily as she grabbed her shoes and coat before nearly slamming the door to their apartment in her rush to leave.

* * *

With Mingyu requesting to take leave for the week, 'for the holiday' as she said, Tarrlok was forced to do the daily chores himself. He didn't mind, he was forced to do the same thing when he was still living with Yakone, and as much as the thought was daunting, he relished the simple domesticity of folding clothes. It relaxed him in some odd way.

The news was playing on the television, his laptop with the files he finished on the permits for the three establishments Noatak managed to find laid on the coffee table, and Naga nibbled at her stuffed toy before giving it to him to throw in a cute game of fetch. A nostalgic feeling of satisfaction sparked when he felt the warmth from the pile of clothes on the sofa as he deftly folded Korra's shirts and sweats.

It brought him back to the years before all the abuse. He and Noatak were small enough to hide in the piles before jumping out to scare their mother. And when Noatak was feeling playful while Tarrlok folded the clothes with his mother, his brother would push him into the pile of warmth, both of them giggling from their teasing while their mother shook her head in endearment. But that was long ago. There was no need to dwell on the past with what he has now.

He was nearly done with the large pile, separating his clothes from Korra's and Noatak's when he heard the front door unlock and close a little too loud for his liking. Tarrlok presumed it was his brother, who probably forgot to bring something or the other when he left to investigate for the night, but then a sigh was heard from the foyer. Automatically, Tarrlok knew that familiar sigh. The corresponding thump of her shoes being kicked off her feet and into a jumbled mess on the floor he just cleaned the hour prior was heard and he saw Naga instantly drop her stuffed bear and trot over to Korra at the noise.

She came into the living room, Naga sniffing at her toes, at least that's what he heard with her heavy footfalls and the sneezing that came out of Naga. "You're back earl-" He stopped short when he glanced over his shoulder to see her frowning, her body language practically screaming that she was upset with how taut her shoulders were just from her spot at the threshold between the foyer and the living room. "What happened?" Tarrlok questioned brows furrowed as he stopped his work at the clothes to perch himself at the sofa's armrest.

"Nothing." Korra uttered, the underlying wrath laced in her voice not going unnoticed by Tarrlok. A small part of his brain duly noted to be cautious with her.

Well, even if she was upset, at least her anger wasn't directed at him. Or was it about him? His mind was already racing, but then he realized there must have been a reason as to why she came home early from her group of friends' gathering. It was only five past nine, at any rate.

"Korra, I know there's something wrong." He said, motioning for her to come to him with the swipe of his hand. "Tell me." He added warmly, watching her shuffle from her spot near the wall to the space between his legs.

Distractedly, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and glanced down into his icy-blue eyes in thought while Tarrlok circled his arms around her waist, rubbing his thumb back in forth against her hip as he waited for her to answer. And suddenly, he saw a spark of anger flare all the more before she sighed. "Mako kissed me and I just… ugghh!" She groaned, looking to the side as if attempting to waver his gaze. "We were having such a fun time and then he had to ruin it!" She added, before huffing to herself. "First of all, he cornered me, literally cornered me. And second of all, he thought that all this shit that Asami and I have been planning for… you… was all about him! The audacity! How absorbed in your thoughts do you have to be that to think I like him more than a friend! I barely say anything to him, and when I do it's how I would with any other friend!" Korra ranted, finishing it off with a shake of her head.

Spirits, she was beautiful when she was worked up. He knew he should be focused on what she was saying, which he was, but he couldn't deny her attractiveness at that heat in her cerulean depths. But wait a second. Tarrlok had to backtrack in her rant, a sense of satisfaction coming over him when he registered those rushed words. "You and Miss Sato were planning things for me?" He questioned, almost surprised at the fact that he was right that she had help from one of her little friends.

Her beautiful face that was filled with displeasure and passion dropped the second she heard his question. But then she considered his words and suddenly a tint of pink colored her cheeks lovingly. "I… yeah." She answered bashfully before explaining. "She gave me advice a-and gave me ideas on how to seduce you, so to speak. I mean, at the time, she didn't know who I was talking about, all she knew was that I liked somebody."

Tarrlok absorbed her words with a thoughtful expression, looking off to the side. It was Miss Sato the whole time. He should have known. They became close friends over the three months Korra had lived in the city and considering the other girl's penchant for flirting with him, albeit in a joking manner, it did make sense. But by the spirits, who knew a devilish woman hid in Sato's daughter. Hiroshi surely wouldn't be pleased to hear that bit of information. Almost chuckling to himself, Tarrlok bit the inside of his cheek to quell the feeling. "So I was wrong." He mumbled to himself, though audible enough that Korra heard.

Confused, Korra ran her fingers gently through his unbound hair. "Wrong about what?"

Spirits, she had to do that now? Quietly, he had to relish the sense of tranquility that she brought with her fingers running through his locks despite the anger that still brewed in her gaze. It was one of the little things he loved ever since he was a child, and moreso now that it was Korra. Pulled out of his reverie, he shrugged and thought back to what they were talking about. "I figured one of your little friends were helping you. Of course, as much as you were close with Miss Sato, I thought that Mako fellow was the one giving you ideas."

She snorted at that. "Yeah, I can assure you that that didn't happen." She said with a visible shiver.

He let out a hum of thought before tightening his hold on her hips the slightest bit. "What compelled him to think it was him?" Tarrlok questioned, curiosity piqued. It was only natural considering the boy did mash lips with his sweetheart, as much as he desperately didn't want to think about that happening, in any case.

A click of her tongue was heard as she shrugged, glancing out the window. "I don't know. I'm guessing it's because of the nickname we gave you, but even then I told them that they don't know who it is." They lapsed into silence, the only sound coming from the weatherman telling the forecast for the rest of the week. But then he thought back… nickname? They conjured up a nickname for him? He supposed it was only typical seeing that if she did blatantly say his name, she'd be interrogated and he'd be arrested.

"My curiosity is piqued now, what is it?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her clothed shoulder, not breaking their locked gaze.

Blush deepening in color, he heard a sharp intake of oxygen from the girl in front of him. "...Mr. Nobody." She answered breathily. Tarrlok ceased his kisses in confusion. He was a nobody now? That was odd since he governed the city along with the rest of the members on the council. As if sensing his unspoken question, Korra rolled her eyes and explained, "Look, Asami was nagging me to tell her who you were, and I said 'nobody'. She twisted my words and your nickname then became Mr. Nobody." The blue eyed girl said with a smile. But a few moments later, that smile dropped and she blinked. "Hold on a second, you're not mad that Mako kissed me?"

He very nearly chuckled at that. He was a grown man, there was no need to act out on such foolish feelings. "I admit that I am rather jealous and that comes with some level of anger, but it's only natural. Besides, I know where your heart lies, as well as mine." Tarrlok sucked in a steady breath, releasing her hip in favor of cupping the soft skin of her cheek before continuing. "And I know how enthralled - you wiped your lips, right?" He pulled back the slightest bit just as he was brushing his lips with her own.

Throwing her head back with a laugh of amusement, Korra returned with a nod. "Yeah," she breathed.

That was good to hear, he truly didn't want to have the boy's germs all over his lips. Spirits, he did feel horrible for Korra for having to go through that. "Good. As I was saying, I know how enthralled you are with me…" He drawled deliberately as she stooped to his level.

Eyebrows twitched at his words. "Oh, so it's just me? Cocky." She mumbled distractedly against his lips.

He lost against temptation and the coy wordplay despite the serious nature of their conversation. Kissing her lips in a chaste peck, he pulled back with a chuckle. "I never said that." He uttered, eyes locked on her lips as she chewed at her lower lip. "I am shocked that he did have the temerity to kiss a taken woman, although it's not all too staggering that he did with how much he liked you." Tarrlok mentioned, tightening his hold on her as their lips met once more.

So distracted were they in each other's lips that he didn't realize she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangling enticingly with one another. Her hand tightened in his hair at his nape and his own larger one moved from her cheek to sneak under her tucked sweater in search of that all too heated skin hidden from him. He felt the beginnings of arousal fill his blood and her heart fluttering against his chest when suddenly she made a sound at the back of her throat.

She jerked away from his lips. "Wait," she said in evident thought."You knew about that?" Korra questioned, as though his words only registered now.

Nodding cautiously, he elaborated. "With the little time I did get to talk to him, I could tell he had feelings for you. He made it abundantly clear."

Apparently that wasn't what he should have said, because her confused expression morphed into anger once more, though it had an underlying venom to her abnormally quiet voice."So, you're telling me, that you knew he had feelings for me, but never said anything about it?"

Puzzled, Tarrlok nodded dumbly, not understanding why she was getting angered by him. "I did not think I'd have to tell you something so obvious. I knew you could deal with it yourself." He explained, brows pinched and head tilted as he perched a hand behind him on the armrest he sat upon.

"Well, it wasn't as obvious as you thought, because I never thought anything of it. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice rising and her tone growing higher in pitch that had her pulling away from his grasp. He had to admit to himself that her pulling away from him did bring about an ache in him. Truthfully, he didn't see the problem with not telling her the obvious when that boy, as doleful as he seemed, was smitten with her.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this, sweetheart?" Tarrlok questioned, genuinely baffled that she was acting as though this crush of that boy's was of any secret. But that only seemed to add fuel to the fire behind those burning irises.

Exasperated, Korra stepped away from him, eyes widened and arms folded across her chest defensively. "Because you knew about it and didn't tell me! If I knew I would have been more careful to not lead him on!" She fumed loudly that had Naga trotting towards her bed in fright.

Scoffing, Tarrlok prodded back. "It's not my job to tell you when you're cooped up at school with him for the majority of your day. And it's also not my fault that you have a serious lack of judgment." He retaliated harshly, not recognizing the fact that he took it a step too far until it was too late. Her eyes widened in shock mingled with pain and her arms fell limply to her sides.

Tarrlok sighed. He shouldn't have said that. It was the heat of the moment, tempers flared, and he truly didn't mean what he spewed out, but even if he said something she wouldn't believe him now that he inadvertently harmed her. Spirits, even though he didn't lay a finger on her in his bout of anger as opposed to his father, he wasn't that much different than Yakone when it came to verbal abuse. And that in of itself had him closing his eyes in regret. Cautiously, he reached for her hand, and she silently acquiesced, though he could see her reservations in her hurt gaze. "I took it too far, I know. I apologize for that." He apologized, lowering his tone as he held her hand in his earnestly.

They lapsed into a tense silence and he was half tempted to leave her to her own musings, but he knew that wouldn't alleviate the situation. Thus, he opted to sit there at the edge of the armrest, berating himself. Spirits, he was an idiot. He lost his temper, as did she, but he should have considered her point of view rather than make it all about himself.

Maybe after years of being on the council, all the attention on him since he was the youngest Councilman elected, he'd grown used to bickering with countless officials to get what he wanted. This was different. This was Korra. She meant so much to him and he didn't want to lose that with a trivial argument.

With how long she stood in front of him in tension, he expected her to tug her hand out of his grasp and storm away into her room as she did in the past. What he didn't expect was her hand gently caressing his cheek to catch his attention. "I forgive you…" She mumbled almost inaudibly, cautiously stepping forward between his legs before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Just don't talk to me like that again." She warned quietly, and he couldn't even begin to string the words of regret faster. Every argument they had towards one another, any serious one, felt like two steps back when all he wanted to do was step forward with her.

Noatak was right, he needed to control himself. Tarrlok sighed and almost immediately, Korra tilted his chin up, kissing his thin lips in an unspoken acceptance of his apology.

* * *

Shivers ran down his spine even as his coat wrapped around him in warmth. It wasn't because of the cold. He knew what made his body produce shivers of aversion and, much to his vexation, he couldn't burn that ghastly image out of his mind. Noatak tried to keep his mind on the case and watched from afar, parked in front of the same establishment as he observed the warehouse from across the street. Call it a gut feeling, but he couldn't leave this area even with the knowledge that there were at least two more of their hideouts near Republic City.

He decided to leave a few hours earlier than normal, mostly due to his brother and his lover of sorts deciding to spend their weekend on decorating the estate. Of course, he helped. What brother wouldn't help considering the sizable lot Tarrlok owned? Tarrlok hired a few men, offering them a large tip for reasons beyond him at the time, but didn't question it nonetheless. It simply came with the title of being on the council, he presumed.

Yet as he placed two wreaths up onto the front door, he turned around to rifle through the boxes of new decorations for the holidays, and saw it. On some level, Noatak knew what went on between his brother and his so-called niece, but he kept his distance because he didn't want to be apart of that mess. Ignorance was bliss as they say. And he couldn't agree with that more. He ignored their blatant teasing and whatever occurred between two infatuated people, thinking it wouldn't get far.

But of course, everything must end someday. And unfortunately that was today. Tarrlok had been circling the fir tree with twinkling lights rolled in his hand while Korra had been unwrapping new ornaments he bought just the day previously. At the time, he was grateful that nothing overly romantic occurred between them, but he supposed he spoke too soon. When he turned to rifle through the boxes of wreaths, nothing disgusted him more. The two of them embraced together as his brother stooped down to press a light kiss to Korra, who held a mistletoe pinched between her fingers. Not just a simple peck to the top of her head or even to her temple as he'd seen Tarrlok do in the past, but a chaste one on the lips. He'd been thankful that it wasn't anything more than that, but the thought did conjure up in his mind, rather unwillingly.

And suddenly it all made sense. The reason why they were decorating for the holidays even though when he lived with his younger brother all those years ago he typically didn't bother with the nicknacks, or even bothered to celebrate for that matter. The reason why he tipped the few men that hung up lights outside of the estate a large sum. The reason why he was so afraid to refuse Sato. Everything made sense. It was because of her.

He couldn't stand being around the two of them. It was agonizing, disgusting.

Again, he knew on some level of their attraction towards one another, but spirits. Never did he actually think it would go this far, where his own brother seemed to be head over heels for this girl. How could his brother be so impulsive again? No matter how he looked at their situation, he was being impulsive. He didn't care if it truly was Korra's fault or anyone's fault that it went this far, Tarrlok was a grown adult and he was meandering around the city and the estate with a mere teenager. And once again, his actions could end up with him losing his position on the council, and ultimately in jail.

When he saw that grotesque display he didn't know any other way he could react. Opting to subtly, and hastily, leave the scene and go out into the cold seemed more appealing than standing there like a fool and watch the two lovebirds.

One could say it was jealousy for having someone in his company, for having someone to favor him, but Noatak never cared for foolish things. Love made people do stupid things, and it only proved his point further with his own brother as a prime example. As much as he loved being with women, and some men he had to admit, there was nothing sweeter than independence, of being himself without a significant other tying him down.

And there he sat in the car, merely watching, observing like he had been for the majority of the month.

A few members trickled into the building, but as usual, there wasn't anything abnormal about their behavior. He knew otherwise, but they seemed friendly, talking to one another as they walked through the cold and passed metal doors with a small bow.

A few hours ticked by in boredom and he was nearly dozing off, simply staring out the windshield and noticed it was the first snow of the year. The first snow he'd actually seen in all those years in prison for what his brother had done. Noatak stared in childlike wonder.

Specks of snow dotted the glass and despite himself, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of his childhood. He had always favored this time of the year, considering it was their mother's favorite time of year as well, though that suddenly stopped, desperately attempting to leave the past in the past. As for his brother, that never ceased. Tarrlok always loved the snow, spending most of his day outside making snow angels or a snowman even though their mother tried to pry him back into the house lest he fell ill. He played along with his brother, always starting an impromptu game of a snow fight that ultimately resulted in his younger brother crying from losing, or crying from being hit in the face. That man certainly was a cry baby when they were younger and he was grateful that that stopped.

He shouldn't dwell on the past. And that train of thought effectively died when he noticed it.

The windows that were always covered from the inside were rolled up, just enough for him to get a peek inside from his parked spot. This was what he had been waiting for. Squinting his eyes with binoculars pressed near his face, Noatak observed. There weren't many people in that room - maybe six with his given position - Tokuga making an appearance at the front as though he were briefing the members. But what was he briefing them about?

And just as this meeting of sorts began, a man dawdling around the front doors was seen making some sort of exchange with a stranger… or at least that's what he thought since he's never seen this man before, even with Tarrlok's files. Was that drugs or was that a note? He couldn't for the life of him distinguish the two as the two men acted suspiciously even through the binoculars, the falling snow impeding his view.

Blindly grasping his small notebook, he scrawled down what he was witnessing, uncaring that it was eligible to his brother or Sato.

Gaze shifting back to the one lit room, Noatak wished he could read lips because that would have been a useful skill at the moment. But as it was, there was nothing he could do but to observe. This trudged on for nearly an hour and before they ended, Noatak wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he swore their leader glanced straight into his eyes. He bristled at that. Was he going insane? Was that image of his brother and Korra that ghastly that it permanently damaged his eyesight? Noatak blinked, attempting to adjust his eyes and saw Tokuga clapping, acting as though nothing happened.

Hand paused over the pad of paper, he decided to leave that out. He'd tell Tarrlok, just to see what he thought of the situation before he took it up to Sato himself.

* * *

Tarrlok's brow creased as he concentrated on painstakingly tutoring, as well as reviewing, Korra for her government final exam. It was in a few days, and as much as he reprimanded her for beginning so late, he couldn't help but feel proud and somewhat inspired by her motivation the past few weeks. And with their fight the week prior, he felt guilty for saying such ridiculous things, even though she reassured him multiple times, that he felt the need to help her, to appease her even outside of the realm of academics. And ever since Miss Sato's tutoring sessions ended and she sent in her college application, her enthusiasm sky rocketed, effectively forgetting their fight and acting like the Korra he knew.

Though as motivated as she was, the process to getting her ready for the exam was difficult to say the least. Every few pages into her notes, her gaze would glaze over and he'd have to snap her out of it before she forced her eyes to widen with her fingers. They spent their whole Sunday on the sofa, wearing nothing but their most comfortable sweats and reviewing a semester's worth of government.

Noatak grimaced when he heard what they spoke of in just the few moments he walked within their vicinity, and Tarrlok had to ignore him, before leaving for Hiroshi's case.

She was fortunate that he was considered an expert in the subject. Every question she had, he answered. Every confusing aspect of a certain topic, he explained with all his might. And not once did he have to look at that dreaded textbook to explain to her the workings of the government system. Yet all that confusion dissipated when she mentioned some controversial issues in recent news that her so-called teacher failed to introduce.

Whoever her teacher was, this Mr. Tenzin fellow, Tarrlok already didn't favor his teaching style. Why be a government teacher and fail to mention recent news? These teenagers are the future of the United Republic. Was it to protect them from the harsh reality of the outside world? They needed to be informed. Such a shame it was.

With talk about recent news, they strayed from her reviewing for nearly an hour. Tempers rised, a prospect he didn't like to admit considering she had just recovered from their fight the week prior, that had Naga barking at the them as though she were trying to break up their… debate of sorts. But even as their tempers flared towards one another, he analyzed her skills in charisma - which wasn't as terrible as he initially thought - and how well she knew the topic. He knew he shouldn't be doing this - analyzing her, that is - but it amazed him how well she knew recent politics, despite never talking about it with him. And a part of his mind relished that… _really_ relished the idea that it caused his heart to pound and his temperature to spike.

Before he lost control of his composure and realized what exactly their debate had done to his body, Tarrlok cleared his throat and related what they spoke of to her notes as he drummed his fingers against his thigh in slight distress.

An empty bag of chips and near empty bowl of popcorn laid on the coffee table, along with his cup of tea and her bottle of water. He had just finished summarizing each of the topics and he could see the confidence burning in her cerulean eyes. With how long they'd been sitting, he stood up and stretched his long limbs, grasping the snacks they finished before throwing away the bag and placing the bowl in the sink.

Tarrlok ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, glancing out the window as snow covered the outside in a thin blanket. It had already been established between he, Korra, and Noatak that the winter was his favorite season, as well as Korra's, and he couldn't stop himself from relaxing at the sight of snow. It reminded him of his mother. Of her baking, of her laughter, of her warmth.

She'd often light their fireplace and sit alongside him, cuddling him to keep him warm, and tell ridiculous stories of their late relatives and how he could see them in a dancing flame. At the time, it filled him with amazement and wonder, as morbid as it was. But as time went on and he was quickly stripped of his innocence, he could only look at falling snow in nostalgia, in yearning.

Without realizing it, Tarrlok walked over to their fireplace, a box of matches in hand. And as a flame produced, he could only stare into the orange mingling with white absentmindedly. Then he heard his name in the haze of it all.

Pulled out of his reverie, Korra motioned for him to sit back beside her. "Test me." She said simply, offering him her notebook.

As much as he wanted his mother back - moreso to see that proud glimmer in her violet eyes when she saw how successful he became, with a wonderful woman at his side - it wasn't the time to dwell on his childhood, or lack thereof.

He grabbed her notebook, sitting beside her as he took a deep breath in, scanning the pages playfully. "Let's see," he drawled underneath his breath. Tarrlok couldn't decide whether he should be a bit harsh on this or if he should start easy. With the way her eyes twinkled with confidence, he opted for something simple first. He didn't want to crush that budding confidence just yet. Randomly stopping at the middle of the second page, he read it over. "This is a form of power structure in which power rests with a small number of people."

"Oligarchy." She responded concisely, lying her head on the cushion as her cold toes wiggled underneath his thigh in search of some heat while his hand calmly stroked her hair.

Tarrlok nodded silently, lips pressed in a grim line as he scanned her handwriting. "Define, 'eminent domain'."

"It's the power of the government to take private property for public use." Korra answered, her voice in a near groan as he nodded. "Come on, don't go easy on me, give me something hard." She added. As he regarded her, he knew from that soft smirk slowly rising her words were intentional.

Intrigued, Tarrlok chuckled before stopping his hand from weaving into her soft locks and taking a sip from his grown-cold tea. "Confident, I like it." He said mischievously, tilting his head up in challenge as he flipped to a random page and went with the first topic he saw. "What are the four types of decisions?"

Vivid blue eyes widen the slightest bit, and he had to quell the wave of satisfaction the came over him as she thought with pinched brows. "Unanimous, majority, concurring and…" She listed with her fingers.

"And?" He egged her on, confident that she knew the last one.

"Dissending..?" She said with a tight smile, though her voice wasn't very certain that it was correct. The temptation to draw this out was there, even going as far as asking if her answer was a question or not, but he didn't want to get punched due to his dry humor and amusement. He nodded once more, and she pushed him in her excitement. Tarrlok couldn't help chuckling at her lightened mood.

Glancing down the same page, his brow quirked. "The phrase 'procedural due process' refers to the aspects of..?" And yet that wide smile of hers fell as she thought. "You should know this, we spent a lot of time reviewing the topic." He hinted at smugly.

"The Due Process Clause." She answered almost immediately.

"Elaborate." He urged, leaning back into the cushions more comfortably.

Korra tilted her head in challenge, that smirk curving her lips once again. "This applies to the procedure of arresting and trying people who have been accused of crimes and to any other government action that deprives an individual of life, liberty, or property. Procedural due process-" her smile widened just as he felt his body welling up with familiar heat. "-limits the exercise of power by local and federal governments by requiring that they follow certain procedures in criminal and civil matters. When a person has claimed a violation of due process rights, courts must determine whether a citizen is being deprived of 'life, liberty, or property' and what procedural protections are 'due' to that individual." She explained hastily. "Fuck yeah!" Korra bursted aloud, jumping from her seat and moving towards Naga's surprised form.

Tarrlok couldn't deny the arousal that coursed through his veins at hearing her best him. Nothing was more arousing than an intelligent girl. And as she excitedly ruffled Naga's fur, he heard her tone shift to that of her baby voice. "Who's the best at government? That's right, I am." She giggled, hugging the growing pup as Naga licked at her cheek happily.

Pulled out of his gratification, Tarrlok uttered with a smirk, "We're not done yet."

As if sensing his pride, Korra danced and wiggled her way from the ground and back to her spot beside him. "Hit me." She said assuredly, her lips pursed the slightest bit before offering a provoking tilt of her head.

—-

Three days had passed since their day of studying, and as he picked her up from her last day of the semester, she nearly sprinted towards the car, her coat flowing behind her in her haste. He could only assume it was good news for the day and he was right. When she entered the car, flinging the door open in mirth that he thought she'd break his car, she squeezed the life out of him from her awkward position, evidently uncaring who saw even though there were barely any passerby near.

"Guess who finished the semester and passed all her finals!" She sang, closing the the door all too harshly that the car moved with her giddiness.

A soft smile curved his lips and he grasped her hand, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it as he began driving off, murmuring a muffled, "Congratulations sweetheart. I'm proud of you." He glanced at her for a fraction of a second when he was met with silence before locking his eyes onto the road once again.

And in that moment he looked at her, a flush colored her cheeks endearingly and her eyes were wide with surprise. Specks of snow dotted her shoulders and hair and nothing could have been more perfect. With how quiet it had gone between them, he was about to ask if she was alright, but she shook herself out of speechlessness, uttering a genuine, "Thanks." before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek and cuddling his arm charmingly.


	28. Where's My Will?

**A/N:** Again, for those who are still reading this fic, I appreciate you guys so much!

Chapter inspiration came from You're My Thrill from Billie Holiday. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

Tarrlok could hardly believe the day went by so fast. With Korra on break and Noatak seemingly content with staying at the house for the day, he couldn't help but to wonder if he was overworking himself. But then again, he was a workaholic at heart. There was no denying that. Even as he leaned back in his chair, sipping at his thermos filled with coffee Korra made earlier that morning, he eyed the small stack of papers beside his computer and decidedly scanned the screen in front of him instead.

His mind wandered here and there, focusing on the case for a mere few minutes before straying on the thought of Korra just as he usually did. Though this time it was in mild concern. He wasn't completely sure if he was imagining things, but for the past week she seemed different. Distant, despite her physically being beside him for the time he was at the estate.

One would presume that taking leave from school would lift their spirits, but he was wrong.

Sure, she was more than happy her last day of school, even the following day, but her mood only dipped after that. The signs were all there. Distractedness, absentmindedness. She picked at her food more than she ate, which was strange considering she seemed to have picked a hand in cooking. She had been taking her medications, though he had to sneakily check out of worry. He'd wake up in the middle of the night from the sound of sniffling that had him pulling her close in a secure embrace. Her face expressed nothing but half hearted emotions, if any, and even as they curled up in bed together she seemed to want nothing more than to sleep, and a few times wanting no contact at all, lying stiff at the very edge of the mattress. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that, but with her penchant for escalating the heat in the dead of night, it certainly confirmed his suspicions. And truthfully, it pained him the tiniest bit, but not for those reasons.

It was wrong, he acknowledged that. He also acknowledged that he was a fool at times. And this was one of those times.

He asked Noatak to check up on her when he was home, purely out of worry that she'd do something to herself, and of course, that only resulted in a raspy, _Brother, she's fine. All she did was watch movies with Naga. She's as lazy as any teenager would be._

That didn't help in the least.

He knew she would have been playing with their pup, or even working out alongside Naga at any given moment. But not that. Especially not all day. And lazy certainly wasn't what he would describe Korra as. He knew something was wrong and he had an inkling it had to do with her parents. It was the season of family and friends, and essentially the concept of unity and closeness, after all. Even he couldn't escape the longing of wanting his mother back, if only for a day. Though he knew that would never happen. It'd been over two decades now, and at the very least he had his brother back despite the circumstances.

Rubbing a hand over his exhausted face, Tarrlok stretched long limbs beneath his desk and closed stinging, dry eyes. He'd been distracted, reflecting on Korra's behavior that he noticed he hardly made an indent on the work for Hiroshi and for the council as well. It felt like a few minutes had passed, but in reality it had been a few hours. He had lost track of time once again. It was nearing an hour that he should have already been home, or at least on the way home, and despite the thought creeping into his mind, he had to focus on finishing up his part of the case before heading back to the estate. He didn't want to work on it there with Korra undoubtedly walking in and presuming he was watching some obscene adult film.

With the limited opportunities he had to work on the case, especially now that it was the time of year where citizens practically riot over the design of a cup from a coffee chain, the investigation progressed as expected: at a snail's crawl. Tarrlok wasn't exactly proud of what they've accomplished so far into Sato's case, but he was glad that he and Noatak were getting information nonetheless.

Today was his last day in city hall before taking his leave for the week and for that he was grateful he traced some sort of information from the files in the system. It was difficult to say the least. As far as he knew, the files had been corrupted for little more than a year now, and as he spent the few hours not on reviewing permits for a new building or attempting to alleviate the trivial matter of the masses, but rather Sato's case, he was able to trace where the files were opened that last Halloween.

The thought had been nagging at him since he discovered it had been almost precisely a year prior that the documents had been tampered with, but alas his actual career had taken most of his time. A part of him was vexed at the fact that they were solving this mystery at such a lethargic pace, but that only drove him to investigate even more intently the last few hours he had before he took his leave.

And when he discovered it, the time hastily creeping at half past nine, he froze. Strangely enough, it was opened in city hall. Tarrlok paled at that, his blood running cold. How in spirits name did someone get into city hall and tamper with these files? Was there someone secretly working for the Red Dragons just as he was with Sato? He had to wonder, thinking back to all the people who had worked in city hall in the past year. From interns to secretaries, hell, even the council. Yet there wasn't anyone that seemed suspicious enough to do such a thing.

Of course, everyone that worked in city hall was suspicious in their own way, though that only came with the title of being a politician, after all.

Maybe someone weaved their way into an office and corrupted the documents from there? It was plausible, but every other scenario that popped into his mind was as equally plausible as the next. Taking a deep breath, he had to stop there before his colleagues bid him a farewell for the holidays and caught him filtering through criminal reports that he shouldn't have been looking through in the first place.

Closing his laptop and easily sliding it in to his satchel, Tarrlok duly noted he needed to look into the surveillance cameras when he returned from his break. He just hoped that wouldn't be tampered as well. Yet with what he'd gathered in this case so far, those cameras were most certainly corrupted.

He straightened the papers on his desk before slipping the folder into his bag as well, making sure everything was tidy and in place. Icy blue eyes scanned the wooden surface, straying on the small picture Korra had given him of their time at the pumpkin patch. _Just because I like you_. He usually brought out the picture during his office hours - just as a much needed reminder that he has someone in his life - and shook himself out of the trance before hiding the photo in his drawer and resolutely locking it with a click. Scratching at his jaw, feeling the slight scrape of scruff beginning to form, he grasped the cold knob on the door before glancing out the windows. It was certainly edging towards ten, the city lights illuminating Republic City in warmth, when he glanced at his watch. Spirits, it had been a long while since he left at this time of day. The time surely slipped him when he was working. He knew that all too well.

Distractedly, he had to think back to all the times he spent in his office before Korra came into his life. He'd spend ungodly hours in this room, opting to stay and finish his work in city hall rather than return to the estate in complete silence. At least in his office he had the numbing sound of the city bustling with life. There was no Korra to offer him warmth and laughter, there was no Naga who trotted and howled in excitement, there was no Noatak to bring him rationality.

Call it nostalgia or deja-vu, but there was something about the way this evening panned out, that felt eerily similar to one long before he considered adopting Korra. With a shake of his head, Tarrlok closed the door with a click, locking it and adjusting the strap of his satchel as he made his way out of the building. There was no need to think of something so strenuous with an exhausted mind.

He made his way home without a fuss, absentmindedly listening to the holiday tunes the radio station played as snow fell, coating the city in a thick, white blanket. People were still not-so-surprisingly out and about, undoubtedly shopping for gifts even at this time of night.

When he reached the estate, kicking off his shoes unceremoniously to the corner and greeted warmly by a jumping Naga at his pant leg, he had to release a tired sigh. He ruffled the pup's soft fur, scratching at her scruff as she licked at his wrist in excitement. Despite the fact that the day fleeted by so quickly, it did exhaust him to no end. But coming home to this welcome was certainly appreciated.

He saw Noatak then, leaning against the threshold to the kitchen when Naga trotted over to his brother, promptly lying on the floor and exposing her belly for pets. The two exchanged a knowing glance with one another, but Tarrlok was too drained to tell of what he discovered for the day, instead, opting to pad up the stairs and into his office.

Perching the folder atop his laptop, Tarrlok rifled through his satchel in search for the pack of cigarettes and lighter at the bottom of his bag. But then he heard it…

That music… he hadn't heard that music in so long. The familiar sounds of piano keys, the rumbling hum of a saxophone, the shrill cry of a trumpet. And most of all, that distinct, feminine voice. The last time he heard these songs was when his mother was still alive. She hummed the songs, swaying to the slow beats as she washed dishes and he helped dry them off. Before the abuse, his mother would always sing to he and Noatak, especially when she painted and the two of them watched in fascination and warmth.

Standing from his squatted position with a deep breath, he followed the sound with slightly pinched brows. That familiar tune got louder and louder when he entered his bedroom and it only made him stop short at the threshold of his bathroom.

Well this certainly was a surprise.

It was staggeringly dark in the room, except for the dim candles that flickered around her. She sat there in his tub, her back facing him. Her hair was swept into a mussed bun atop her head, the stray tendrils at her nape clinging to her skin from the water. Bubbles formed around her, sparkling with the movement of the flame of the candles. Even from his spot near the door she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. And a part of him felt a pang of guilt for withholding the truth from her, but he needed to find the right time to confide in her. He edged forward as quietly as he could muster and stood beside her phone perched at the ledge of cold marble.

She seemed to be in a trance of sorts from the music, looking as though she were miles away as she glanced out the window that displayed the white metropolis below them in thought. He had to wonder what she was so intently thinking about.

With her arms curled at the end of the tub and her face nearly inches away from the glass window, he had to assume she was taking in the beauty of the city with all her might. Even he couldn't deny Republic City's beauty, it was one of the reasons why he chose to stay and resolutely govern the city. But then again she might be lost in the past. He also couldn't deny that either. As much as the city offered peace, reflection came along with that level of content. He'd been a victim to that sporadically throughout his stay, and evidently she had as well.

Leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest, Tarrlok murmured a soft, "I'm surprised you listen to this type of music."

She turned around then, looking over her shoulder and towards his leaning form as he began unclasping the watch from his wrist. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in." She mumbled, her voice soft and high to his ears, an odd sound compared to the usual harsh pitch he was used to.

"I just got home." He responded, turning the volume down so it was a low rumble in the background. Tarrlok padded his way to the ledge of the marble and perched himself at the edge, watching her return her gaze to the window and barely moved from her spot in the tub, the heat from the water radiating into him. "How was your day?" He questioned as he undid the silk tie around his neck.

All he received was a lackluster shrug from the girl. The hesitancy was certainly still there as it was in the morning judging by her body language.

"Alright, I guess. The snow has been making me really tired actually, and Naga hasn't been helping that. She barely wants to do anything more than sleep." That earned him a soft chuckle, and he was grateful for that at least. Although, he knew it wasn't wholehearted.

Nodding, he began pulling at the buttons of his work shirt until he had to shrug it off, landing in an unceremonious heap with his tie. "Understandable. The cold usually does that to people, me included." He replied. Korra turned around then, truly facing him, and he could see the trademark signs of what had happened before he returned from work from the flickering of the warm flame. Puffy eyes, reddened nose, expression full of exhaustion. His hand paused over the belt wrapped around his waist. Something in him broke. "Have you been crying?" He asked gently, brows pinched together in worry as he bent down and reached out to cup her cheek.

"I-" She began, but thought better of it, closing her mouth and looking anywhere but him.

His mind raced, already thinking of the worst scenarios based from his own experiences. "What's wrong?" He asked, attempting to hide the overwhelming concern in his voice, though it was futile. It was one of the only times he allowed his true emotions to show, and unexpectedly mostly all the previous times he let the raw vulnerability out was with Korra beside him.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She shook her head, cracking a smile, but Tarrlok knew it was all a front.

"Sweetheart," he sighed.

Korra fidgeted in the water, her jaw clenching the slightest bit in what he presumed was an attempt to stifle an unwanted emotion from spilling. "I just needed to think. And apparently it had to be in your tub." She lied, letting out a humorless chuckle. He knew she was lying, it was blatantly obvious. Without a single word - mainly because he didn't know what to say - he gave her an uneasy look, but that only had her clicking her tongue sharply before gazing at one of the candles perched on the ledge. "Don't look at me like that. You know I hate that look."

Even then he was speechless. In all the years he dealt with misery and melancholy himself, he couldn't think of anything that could alleviate what she was feeling without in turn feeling inadequate. "I can't help that I'm worried about you." He responded softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to worry about me. Really." A smile curved her lips, but it did not reach her eyes. She even grasped his wrist and pressed a tender kiss to his palm to reassure him. Yet it wasn't convincing. The usual mirth that illuminated her was completely drained. Biting her lower lip, whether it was to stifle an unwarranted emotion welling up inside her or not, she scooted forward and leaned against one end of the porcelain, motioning towards the open spot. "Come here." She said. Tarrlok acquiesced, giving little thought that Noatak could easily walk in before shedding the last bit of his clothes off before dipping into the scalding water, leaning into the other end of the porcelain as their legs weaved together. "How was work?" She queried, running a few fingers through his unbound hair.

It felt quite nice, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was attempting to sway the conversation. Which certainly was happening.

Tarrlok entertained her regardless. "Monotonous as usual. Had a meeting that went on too long earlier this morning, then worked on permits and complaints the rest of the day." He groused, pale blue eyes fleeting across her face as he reached for her free hand.

"Sounds exhausting." She replied, tangling her fingers with his, glancing down at the small contact.

There was no doubt that he wanted to comfort her, and he was planning to make this as painless as possible. "It is. But I do love looking forward to the end of the day." He hinted with a small quirk of his lips.

"Why's that?" Korra questioned as he gently pulled her closer to him.

Nonchalantly, he shrugged with ease. "I get to relax, I don't have to think about politics. I get to see you." He drawled, leaning in close to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. It was warm and fuzzy, just as though he were a boy relishing the idea of puppy-love. Yet there was something missing from the light touch. Was it fervor? No. They'd exchanged slow, lazy kisses in bed before, it certainly wasn't that. Was it because he knew something was eating at her thoughts that it effected how she behaving? Of course, it was that. Pulling away a mere inch, Tarrlok stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, thinking. "I know I may be prying, but I'm worried about you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for. But do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, yet the tears that she had been holding in abruptly swelled in her eyes. It must have been her breaking point because his heart broke at the sight of her beautiful face morphing in sorrow as she ducked her head away from him.

He wasn't expecting that. Rather, he wasn't expecting the sudden onset of tears. He had known it would inevitably happen, but those tears welled up hastily in her vivid blue eyes, glittering with heartache and longing.

Korra didn't say a word. She didn't need to. He could read the unspoken words hanging above them as she clutched at his front, her head turned away from him though the hot feel of the tears streaming down her cheek betrayed her.

It was difficult to swallow, difficult to breathe, difficult to move knowing full well that all he could do in reassurance, was to hold her tight and listen to her weeps, stroking her back soothingly. And in the heavy soundlessness, he couldn't help but to think back to the anguish he experienced akin to her own in his late teens and twenties at the longing of his mother to return. Of course, now he'd finally accepted that she was gone, but that didn't stop the lonely part in him to want the warmth of a family especially at this time of the year.

He tried to think positively, because now he had Korra, Naga, and his brother back and thus could make new, better, memories with them, but it was difficult to say the least. Hiroshi returned into his life and inadvertently brought the memory of Yakone and the misfortunes he had years ago back into his thoughts.

They sat there in the water for what felt like eternity, that familiar music running in the background that helped calm her down. When the shudders ceased and she relaxed against his front, the occasional sniff coming from her, Korra pulled away from him. The look in her eyes were indecipherable, even to him, and just as soon as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, she leaned in for a kiss.

Tarrlok could feel the overwhelming emotion she tried to express transfer into that single kiss and he could only reciprocate with equal passion. She tilted her head for a better angle as he slid a hand along the curve of her side and hip, parting his lips before deepening the kiss all the more.

Korra moved closer when he gently tugged, slipping an arm around his neck before she pulled back and had her naked body emerge from the water as she rose to her knees, moving to straddle his hips. Chest pressed against chest, hips pressed flush against hips, she continued where they left off with lips clashing with one another. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth, heard her moan softly as he released it. The moan came again a split second later as he stroked his tongue with her own.

Her fingers entangled in his hair and he pulled her tightly to him as his hands roamed across her back and hips. Tarrlok trailed past her lips and down the smooth column of her neck, dipping lower and lower past the ridge of her collarbone and the swell of her breast, until he could feel her heated gaze burning at his head. He pressed light kisses to the curve of her bust and stopped with a single peck to the healed ink. With a questioning glance up into her eyes, he silently asked if this was what she wanted from him. If this was what would make her happy. To get lost in the feel of each other's bodies once more, to feel the sense of closeness and intimacy that they both lost in their lives.

The pad of her thumb grazed his cheek and her forehead pressed against his, and in response her pleading eyes searched his face. And before he could let out a sigh at the uncharacteristically gentle touch, her lips were upon his again, moving in a soft rhythm that coincided with her hips.

Strangely enough, he complies, he yields to her touch despite the alarms in his mind blaring that what they were doing was not healthy. Everything about this was not healthy. But call it yearning for intimacy that went deeper than lust or not, he complies to the slow pace she sets for them, he complies to the surrender in her eyes as they peak and complies to the realization that it wasn't merely sex. That what they've been doing behind closed doors was making love.

* * *

She knew what he was doing. From the concerned gleam in his icy blue eyes since the night before, she could see he was doing all of this for her. To make her smile. To make her happy.

And she was happy. But something in her seemed to suppress the feeling deep down in the depths of her heart. And rather than show it, she was lost in her thoughts, actually feeling herself distancing away from him even though that was one of the last things she wanted to do. She should have known this would happen again. It was always like this around the holidays. Well, just towards the end of the year compared to the rest of the months in general. Try as she might, Korra genuinely thought this winter would have been different yet that certainly wasn't the case.

She felt the beginnings of this flare towards the end of the month prior, but seemed to have bounced back quickly. And because of that, she had an inkling this winter with Tarrlok would have been different. Better. Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was the previous years, but the numb and dull feeling was still there. It was only made worse… or maybe it alleviated it a bit?... knowing full well that Tarrlok comforted her once again, waking up in the wee hours of the morning to her sniffling with blood-shot eyes, pulling her close into a secure embrace as he calmed her down. It warmed her. And even though the tears hadn't stopped, the very thought that she had Tarrlok with her quelled the tense shivers she produced.

The next day progressed surprisingly fine despite the dreary feelings still coursing through her. Tension still pulled her muscles taut, though slowly they were loosening at his touch. The stray graze of his fingers along her spine, the soft stroking of his thumb against her cheek, the relaxing feel of his fingers tangling in her hair. He must have deliberately planned the day down to the very detail while she slept, because it was all too pleasant.

They spent the majority of their morning home, tucked underneath thick covers while Naga laid at the foot of the bed, though it felt different than all the other mornings they had. The adoration and worry laced together in his pale blue eyes caught her attention. She'd seen him give her that look countless times, especially when she still didn't know how to approach him with depression practically pulling her down, yet this was different.

It felt akin to her birthday. The warmth of it all.

And it was when the light playfulness struck between them and cut through the seriousness, a light flush coloring her cheeks, that a smirk grew on his handsome features. Abruptly, Tarrlok pressed a tender kiss to her lips before leaving the warm comfort of the bed in favor of changing into heavy clothes.

Korra couldn't be bothered to move, relishing the warmth that his bed offered as she simply watched him slink in and out of his closet in search of some clothes. She wasn't particularly interested as to why he was enthusiastically changing out of his sweats and into his usual dapper suit - though even she knew it was considerably more casual than what he usually wore - but she was certainly amused.

When he was finished, he pressed tender kisses all over her face, murmuring for her to get dressed between each peck. Groaning at that, Korra flopped over, stretching her body in a way that left no room for him as Tarrlok's brow quirked. He waited, and when she did nothing but look at him in unspoken challenge, he tugged at the sheets, leaving her in the cold, but not without the shriek of amusement, nonplussed. He chased her with an entertained smirk, forcing her to finally leave the comfort of his bedroom. Running away from his wiggling hands, she darted into her room, closing the door behind her all too loudly in a fit of giggles.

Well, that was one way to make her smile, she supposed.

Half tempted to hide under her own covers, Korra's gaze strayed on her perfectly made bed, but suddenly thought better of it. Tarrlok already knew she was awake and he'd undoubtedly come knocking on her door and pester her until she was ready. Taking a deep breath, she scanned her closet and hastily grasped a white, thick sweater, loose high-waisted jeans and a belt before throwing it on haphazardly and padding her way to Tarrlok's room once more.

But he wasn't there. She glanced around, yet all she could trace from his presence was the familiar scent of spiced vanilla and cigarette smoke. Then a sound of the backyard door creaking open and Tarrlok's baby voice was heard. The man was certainly adorable when it came to Naga. Acting as though she were their daughter, and in a way she was.

Padding her way towards the sitting room, she saw a path of impressions in the snow. A set of feet and set of paws. She couldn't deny it was adorable seeing those markings and just as she stepped out into the cold, a ball of snow was thrown straight at her shoulder. Good thing it wasn't her face lest Tarrlok wanted to get her in a bad mood and pelted with snow.

With a turn of her head and the drop of her jaw, Korra saw Tarrlok hiding - if she could even call that hiding, that is - behind a posh shrub with Naga poking her head out from the bush next to his happily, snow covering her snout and her fur. That smirk lining his lips, spirits, she wanted to wipe it right off. And she was planning to do just that.

Korra gathered a pile of snow from beneath her and formed it in a giant ball, seeing that handsome smirk of his drop and replaced with fear at the sight of the large sphere. That began their game of an impromptu snowball fight. They fleeted by each other in the garden, hiding here and there behind bushes and tree trunks covered in snow while Naga ran back and forth between them attempting to catch the snowballs as though it were a toy.

So into the game was she that Korra didn't realize Tarrlok stopped her, both falling into the freezing snow, breathless. She giggled watching him watch her in intrigue and endearment, her breath coming out in heated puffs in the brisk air. And just as he began stooping down to undoubtedly press a kiss to her lips she heard someone clearing their throat in the background. The two of them glanced towards the source of the sound. Noatak. He stood there leaning against the doorframe while Naga trotted over to him, shaking herself free of the snow on her fur.

That ended their fun for the moment, but she watched as Tarrlok easily slipped from his brother's concerns, pulling her along and effectively leaving a glowering Noatak and a jumping Naga who focused her attention on the piece of toast in his grasp.

They spent their time walking around the city in search for gifts until the day melted into night. Snow continuously fell as they creeped in and out of boutiques and shops - one hand of hers gripping three shopping bags as he did as well - adding specks of white in his long, luscious hair. Giggles erupted from her as she ruffled his soft locks that had a pout pulling at his features. And she was so very tempted to tease him about the white in his hair, but she surprisingly let it pass.

Instead, she grasped his hand, favoring the warmth that it gave her before guiding him in to one establishment. Crowds of people crammed into the store and when she braved a glance over her shoulder, she could see the vexation radiating off of him from the twitch of his brow as countless women bumped into him carelessly, trying to find the best new deals and sales. Korra bit her lip, willing herself to stifle the bark of laughter threatening to spill past her lips. And thankfully it worked, because she honed in on a section of the store dedicated to pets.

Toys and cute costumes lined the aisle, and after some serious deliberation between her and Tarrlok, they both settled on purchasing a Santa outfit rather than the reindeer or elf one. Though, that's to say not without some bickering from Tarrlok who favored the reindeer one rather than the Santa. _Sweetheart, the Santa outfit is too cliche._ He tried to reason, but Korra wasn't having it, rolling her eyes in the process. Times such as this felt like she was talking to a wall.

 _Tarrlok, everything about the holidays is too cliche._ She shot back with a tilt of her head and raised brows. That effectively shut him up, a pout forming once more that had her giggling in triumph and pressing a slightly mocking kiss to his cheek.

As they finished their shopping for the night - Tarrlok placing the bags filled with new purchases in the car - they strode through the crowd of people hustling and bustling on their phones or laughing with loved ones in search for a restaurant to camp in for the next few hours.

But the evening took a turn as they walked through the city, hand in hand, witnessing the beautiful display of holiday lights brighten the pathway. Gorgeous. All of it was amazing. White lights sprinkled in the trees and if she didn't know any better, Korra would have assumed he planned for this to happen. But it obviously wasn't.

The lights must have gave him an idea because he shook her hand from his in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her off the sidewalk. She gave him questioning eyes, but he wouldn't budge. And not more than ten minutes of striding in unknown paths, they arrived at a familiar area of the city.

It was near Harmony Tower, a gorgeous display of lights that had her in awe. White and blue lights sparkled the whole area as people fleeted by in skates just in front of a spectacularly, elaborately decorated tree. Her mouth parted in a soft sigh in wonder. Spirits.

Tarrlok clasped her hand in his, and something in her broke, though not in a bad way. She sensed he was more interested in simply watching from afar rather than immersing himself in the fray, and she would have gone along to do that, but the childish portion of her jumped at the sight of ice skaters. All ranging from experts twirling around to fools tripping over themselves and falling in laughter.

Korra had to wonder, did Tarrlok know how to skate? She figured he did, he was practically an expert at everything the world threw at him… but what if he wasn't? What if he was just like those people who stumbled about on the slippery ice? A mischievous smile cracked from the soft one she offered him and tugged him towards the ice rink. She had to find out, her curiosity besting her.

With the reluctancy in the way he rented two pairs of ice skates, Korra had to narrow her gaze. He was acting odd, moreso than he usually was. And when they received their pair, lacing them in the snow, Tarrlok repeatedly questioned if she was sure that she wanted to do this. Spirits, he was acting as though she were signing her death wish. Of course she wanted to ice skate. She hadn't been able to since she was with her real parents, the orphanage insisting that it was 'too dangerous' for their well being, though that didn't stop her. Feeling the crisp breeze brush her flushed cheeks was exactly what she needed. To feel free. Without any inhibitions.

She nodded, an excited grin curving her cheeks upward, and he conceded. Defeat glimmered in his eyes, although it wasn't the dread she was expecting. Rather it was defeat with endearment woven in those pale blue depths.

Hand in hand, they stumbled their way into the rink, and just as her curiosity got the best of her, she knew she was right in thinking he was a fool, tripping over his own feet and grasping for dear life at the railing around the perimeter. That made her let out a burst of laughter. She had never thought Tarrlok, the oh-so-great Tarrlok, would be bad at something. Well, it was a first for everyone, she supposed.

She swayed in perfect strides on the ice at the slow pace Tarrlok set, leaning towards those who twirled effortlessly across the rink and gave him a slightly distressing look as he practically tip-toed at the edge. He shot her a glare when he stumbled the tiniest bit that had a giggle bubbling in her throat, but that was short lived when the few seconds he didn't focus his attention on skating, he fell to the ice. Throwing her head back in a hearty laugh, he simply laid there without a care in the world as the people around the didn't give them the time of day. It shocked her to say the least, especially to have their beloved Councilman lying limply on the ice, but she couldn't focus on them. Rather, on the man who pitifully fell.

"Spirits, you're terrible at this!" She gasped through her cries of mirth.

Tarrlok sat up and shot her a glare from his spot on the ground. She pursed her lips in an attempt to stifle the laughter, but that didn't work, instead, it intensified when she saw that look he gave her. "In my defense it's been years since I attempted to ice skate. I'm… rusty, if you will." He explained somewhat curtly and a little too defensively. Having _some_ mercy for the poor man, Korra offered her hands to him. He eyed her hands tentatively, but acquiesced and grasped them.

Korra made a sound at the back of her throat in blatant skepticism. "Right, _rusty_. I call it more like…" She drawled in thought as she pulled him up, glancing off to the side to reel in the suspense though Tarrlok didn't seem very fond of that considering his eyes narrowed further and an eyebrow twitched high. "Horrendous." She finished with a sweet smile.

That was short lived because a snort escaped her before his lips were set in a taut line. "To be fair, you are an agile, eighteen year old while I am a middle aged man. I'm less apt than you." He defended.

"And yet you still can get hard. It's certainly a wonder." Korra jested, that smile spreading further on her cheeks as they began walking the perimeter once more.

Pale blue eyes widened in paranoia and heat spread on his cheeks endearingly. "Korra, there's people around." Tarrlok whispered harshly.

In response to that, she glanced over her shoulder. Yes, he was right that people were around. But spirits, they were focused on their own lives, their own worries rather than the two of them. Rolling her eyes, Korra gave him a deadpan expression. "Tarrlok, they're not focused on us." She replied with a giggle. And when he offered her a doubtful look, she had to let out a sigh. "Come on, hold my hands." She said patiently, hands outstretched for him to grasp.

Once again, he eyed them. Though this time the hesitancy surely wasn't lost on her. "I'd rather not." He said after a moment of consideration.

Offended, Korra scoffed and dropped her hands to her sides before crossing them over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, the irritation evident in her voice.

He must have realized what he said because he shook his head and stumbled over his words. "I-I just would rather not make a scene and have you fall as well. There's too many people around and I'd rather have their attention on themselves and loved ones rather than us."

How sweet. She really meant it, the genuine glimmer of concern in his eyes for her well being was there, and as she stepped closer to him and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, he cracked a smile. "You're too sweet…" She said breathlessly. But that suddenly dropped when she offered her hands once more. "But I'm tired of basically crawling around the perimeter and if you don't hold my hands in the next five seconds so we can get lost in the crowd like I know we both want, I'm getting out of the rink just to watch you try to get out as well and see you continuously fall in the process." She responded all in one breath.

He sighed at that, the diplomatic and charming mask he made for himself crumbling. "You're cruel, you know that, right?"

She couldn't hold back the smile at his response. "Only to you." She jested, bringing herself to the tips of her toes as her hand pulled at his ponytail for him to meet her halfway in an overly sweet, chaste kiss. When she pulled back, Korra guided a very reluctant Tarrlok towards the center of the rink. He stumbled quite a bit and he nearly slipped that would have had her toppling above him, but she quickly grasped his other hand and caught him at the last second. He sniffed and straightened his clothes and attempted to compose himself to make him look less like a fool. And instead of teasing him, she smiled. "See? It's not so bad."

"I hate this." He blurted in a moment of raw honesty. It was one of the moments she relished seeing this blunt side of Tarrlok and it amused her to no end.

Korra tugged at his hands and guided him in a steady pace in the direction the crowd swayed to. It was slow compared to the pace she wanted to skate in, but it was a lot better than what he practically crawled at at the edge of the rink. "Oh, hush. This is probably one of the only things you're not a master at." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not a master at anything, sweetheart." He murmured with an inappropriate chuckle.

They dodged a couple spinning in deft circles that had Tarrlok nearly experiencing a heart attack from narrowly missing a collision and tightened her grasp on his hand with a chuckle of her own at the exhilaration. "Wow, Tarrlok is being modest? Who would ever see the light of day?" She joked, watching him from the corner of her eye.

He shrugged almost bashfully and focused on his feet, moving himself closer to her side until she felt his shoulder bump into hers. "I'm just saying, a lot of practice and studying lead me to where I am right now." He answered softly.

Slowing their pace, she glanced at him curiously. "...And where are you right now?" Korra asked breathlessly, unconsciously biting her lip.

Tarrlok stopped, the hand she held in his squeezed the slightest bit to get her attention as he gently pulled her close to his front. "Enjoying every moment I have with you." He practically whispered.

She knew it was meant to be romantic - and it was to an extent - but for some odd reason a snort escaped her, her forehead resting at his collarbone. Korra pulled away to look at him with amusement laced with endearment. "Spirits, you're giving me cavities." She mumbled before he stooped down to capture her lips in a delicate kiss.

It was light and warm and had the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His hands splayed themselves at the small of her back while her own circled around his neck, and as much as she surely was amused, she couldn't help that taut ball in her that effectively loosened.

The kiss didn't last long, he kept it relatively chaste in the public eye - and it was amazing to see that he threw caution to the wind in the first place - but she could feel the sentiment in it, the warmth in it. And with a conflicted sigh, though only to her ears, they began their trek on the ice rink once more.

—-

Despite the fun they had those few days prior, and the fact that the ball of apprehension within her began loosening, she needed to distract herself rather than think with an overwrought mind this early in the morning.

For some strange reason, she woke up before the sun steadily crept above the surface. Her back pressed intimately against Tarrlok's front as an arm draped lazily around her waist. Usually when she woke up like this, she'd will herself to succumb to slumber once again, but she knew sleep escaped from her grasp.

Instead, Korra quietly, gently lifted his arm to pad her way into the kitchen with a squinty eyed Naga following her, but not without a grumble from the tired man. She turned the television on, opting for a movie or show already playing just to tune out her own thoughts and decidedly filtered through the cabinets in hopes that Tarrlok had all the ingredients she needed for these cookies as Naga jumped onto the sofa and resumed her position to continue her slumber.

Vanilla and peppermint extract, brown sugar, unsweetened cocoa powder, white chocolate, and candy canes. Surely enough, he had everything she needed.

It was her mother's cookies. She always made these during Christmas since her parents' death, and she made it a tradition to make these for anyone in her vicinity just to commemorate them. And every year she did this, it effectively distracted her. At least for the time being.

Mixing the ingredients together, melting the white chocolate and crushing the candy canes in a plastic bag, the sounds in the kitchen must have woken Naga up once more for she sat expectantly beside the door to the garden.

Korra smiled at that, the pup's tongue lopsided as she lightly pawed at the glass. After placing the first batch of raw dough into the oven, she made her way to let Naga out, watching in amusement as she frolicked excitedly in the snow, biting aimlessly at the air.

It was when the sun's first rays shined on the snow, glaring through the windows, that she heard the sound of water running and footsteps padding on marble. And soon enough the familiar feel of a large set of hands perched themselves lovingly on her waist.

"What're you making so early in the morning?" He rasped from over her shoulder before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head as she rolled a ball of dough onto the pan.

Korra smiled at the sound of his tired voice, glancing at him for a moment and focused on the dough. "My mom's cookie recipe." She answered simply.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, that caused a giggle to escape her, Tarrlok let out a breathy chuckle. "Cookies this time? Not brownies?" He jested.

Korra snorted. "Ha, ha. Very funny." She deadpanned even though she found it amusing that he still remembered the brownies she made all those weeks ago just to tease him. He kissed her cheek gently before trailing down the side of her neck. "But no, no brownies. My mom would always make these during the holidays and I don't know, it just felt like the perfect morning to bake something. I mean, you don't have to do any work today, as far as I know, and Noatak is taking a shower and most likely taking the day off too."

"He is." Tarrlok mumbled against the crook of her neck. The feel of his breath grazing her skin tickled and instinctively pulled her body taut. Soothing her nerves, he rubbed his thumbs sensually just above her hip and asked curiously. "What kind of cookies?"

"Peppermint mocha." She replied with a quirk of her lips. Just as she placed the last ball of dough on the pan, she wiped her hands on a discarded towel and reached for a freshly baked cookie. "Here, try it." Korra mumbled, turning awkwardly in his arms and offering him the chocolate pastry.

Tarrlok took his time with the cookie, considering the taste as she waited patiently for a response. And he did not disappoint. She nearly let out a bark of mirth at his expression as he groaned, "Spirits. You know, I find it very arousing to know that you're smart as well as culinarily inclined." He complimented, swallowing the sweet morsels before leaning in to press more kisses to the smooth column of her throat.

It felt nice, more than nice to have him pressed against her this way, and it was difficult to find her voice, but she really didn't want the cookies in the oven to burn if they did lose themselves in each other again. "Flattering, but it's a bit too early for that." She said breathlessly, gently pushing at his shoulders.

An enticing chuckle was heard from the man against her. "Says who?" He questioned smugly and as much as it didn't prove her point, Korra pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting traces of the peppermint chocolate cookie she offered.

"Me," she whispered mockingly when she pulled back. Judging from his body language she could tell he was leaning in for another kiss, but was stopped short when they heard the light tap of paws against glass. "And Naga," she giggled. "Can you go get her? She's probably covered in snow with how much she loves playing in it." She bit into the half eaten cookie of his and almost immediately felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

It was Asami. She read the text silently. _Ok, I know this might be awkward, but my dad wanted to meet yours and wanted to invite you both for dinner tonight. If you aren't doing anything._

She barely registered the baby voice Tarrlok had in talking to Naga with the confusion running through her - _Are you cold, sweetie? I bet you are. Let's wipe those paws._

Scratching at the side of her head, she blindly gestured for Tarrlok to come to her. "Hey, Tarrlok. Asami's dad wants to meet you."

It was quiet for a moment and Korra thought he didn't hear her, but with one glance at the man holding Naga's paw told her otherwise, bewilderment and something else she couldn't place her finger on etched on his handsome features. "Pardon?" He blurted.

Korra shrugged, walking to his squatted spot on the floor. "I don't know. Look," she showed him the text and as he read those two sentences - seemingly over and over again - his brows pinched together.

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, resuming his work on Naga's paw and rasped a blunt, "Say we'll go around six."

The tension in his muscles wasn't lost on Korra, but she decided not to prod him about it. Of course she was curious, but just as he had with her numerous times in the past, she wasn't about to go ask him. And besides, it was too early in the morning to have to deal with a cranky Tarrlok.

 _We'll be there around six, thanks for the invite._ She texted back, giving Tarrlok one last curious glance before turning her attention back to her cookies.

Whatever it was, Korra was sure he'd tell her eventually. Who knows, maybe he was just cranky that he's forced to go out today rather than stay in? She definitely could understand that.

* * *

Tarrlok was at a loss as to how he should behave. It was so unlike Hiroshi to invite him into his home, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. It was certainly a warm gesture to any outsider, but Tarrlok was sure that Sato was plotting something with this dinner of sorts. That thought was precisely what kept him preoccupied as the day trickled into night with snow falling from above.

So lost in his thoughts was he that Korra decided to choose his attire for the night as he leaned against marble with arms crossed over his bare chest, watching her bounce in and out of his closet and sifting through each shirt and tie before contemplating her decision. Oddly enough, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about this dinner as well.

Maybe it was her nerves, or maybe it was something else entirely, Tarrlok wasn't sure. The only thing he was certain about was that Sato was bound to make his night sour just as he had always done in the past.

Pressing a thick piece of fabric against his front, Tarrlok was pulled out of his reverie, glancing down as she bit her lip nervously. He wasn't surprised she chose his turtleneck - she seemed to have penchant for turtlenecks, at any rate - and as strange as it seemed, it was a gift from an old flame he had years in the past. It was a mere coincidence. There was no way that she would have known that. And as much as he wanted to leave that terrible relationship in the past, Tarrlok took the hanger from her grasp and began deftly pulling the shirt over his head. He was with someone new, someone who he loved and he was sure she loved him back. This wasn't due to some selfish reason of hers to want money from him or the attention that the public gave to every relationship he entered - she avoided it as much as he did, which he was grateful for - it was genuine.

As he made Naga's food, Korra finished up getting ready. It was nice to have time to reflect. He knew she meant a lot to him, despite the fact that he hasn't told her what exactly he's been doing in the late hours, but he couldn't deny that in comparison with his other relationships, he had never felt so sincere and relaxed with who he was with. It was odd. Someone who he was never meant to be with caused him to feel an unimaginable level of content and happiness he had never felt in such a long while.

Each of their kisses meant something, whether it be something superficial such as lust or deep such as dare-he-say love, it was there. He felt the shift early on since she moved in with him and once again, he felt another shift though this time it felt it had tremendous depth. And when he placed the bowl onto the ground with a waiting Naga beside him, Korra tip toed behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He glanced down at her and felt a wave of endearment and satisfaction come over him at the very thought that this lovely woman was his. She decidedly matched colors with him though not overly so, and apparently monochrome was what she appealed to for the night. She wore a white, off-shoulder shirt that tucked into black trousers. The look suited her, and for once she didn't sport her turtleneck. It was a nice touch, considering he got to see that lovely collarbone of hers, but he did love what she wore all the time nonetheless.

The drive to Sato's estate was a quiet one. With the silence growing with unspoken, subtle tension, he presumed she preferred to listen to the soft Christmas music in the background rather than speak of anything heavy. And he of course couldn't bring himself to speak. Not with the knowledge that Hiroshi surely was plotting something, that is. And as they pulled up to the gravel path to Sato's estate, the anxiety in him skyrocketed.

"Korra!" He heard Sato's daughter squeal at the sight of her friend, pulling her into a hug that had Korra offering an awkward smile to the other girl in hopes that the tupperware or the cookies that she held weren't damaged. When she pulled away, the green eyed girl sheepishly tucked a wavy strand of hair behind her ear and offered him a smile. "Mr. Tarrlok."

"Miss Sato." He greeted in return, bowing his head in his usual diplomatic way. He knew there was no need to continue calling her as such given that he knew more about her than he let on, as well as the fact that Korra had been her friend for the better part of nearly four months, but he knew it would feel strange calling her by her first name.

Silence lapsed over them and Asami must have only registered it when both he and Korra glanced awkwardly at one another, shaking herself before gesturing for them to enter. "Come on in. You guys must be freezing." She uttered hastily, opening the door wider for them to enter. It was so unlike Sato's daughter to be acting so nervous, especially around him considering she made it a point to jokingly flirt with him. But he didn't think too much on the topic for as Asami took their coats and shoes and guided them through the hallway, her eyes catching sight of the plastic box filled with Korra's pastries. "Are those cookies?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah. I was baking some this morning and thought to bring some over for you and your father." He heard Korra mumble, offering the cookies to her friend as his attention strayed from the two girls in front of him and instead on Hiroshi's home.

"Oooooo. Are these peppermint?" Asami questioned, childlike excitement in her voice as she pointed at the tupperware.

Korra chuckled then. "Mhm." She hummed in response.

Tarrlok couldn't believe after thirteen years he's finally immersed himself in Sato's life. It was peculiar, everything around him - from the paintings to little nick nacks - felt strangely empty. Despite the few belongings that seemed to actually add a personal touch of their private lives, he couldn't help but to think that Sato was putting a front, a mask, for his 'professional' life. Of course, Tarrlok knew he was guilty of doing something similar, but ever since Korra had come along, as well as Naga and his brother, the estate actually felt like home… Unlike this. But to each their own, he supposed.

"That's my favorite! How did you know?" Asami popped open the plastic cover and sniffed the cookies, a delighted whimper rumbling in her throat.

Korra let out a laugh at her friend's face and shook her head. "I didn't."

The two held some secretive conversation that he would rather remain oblivious about, though he had some speculation that it was about him, judging by the whispers and 'discreet' glances over their shoulders before they giggled as though they were children. But he remained ignorant, dumbly glancing around and taking in his surroundings until Miss Sato led them to the dining room.

"My father is in the kitchen getting some wine, if you guys want to sit at the dining table we have the food coming in a few moments." She explained, her voice soft.

Again, it felt empty. Even as he sat beside Korra, Asami taking the seat across from her, he couldn't help but to think it was all a rouse. Gorgeous china decorated the table and from his expertise with decor, he could easily tell the shining wood was made from mahogany. Spirits, the man was just as egotistical as he was!

"You have a lovely home, Miss Sato." He easily lied with a smile. It didn't so much as pained him to say it, but rather having to say it to her face - Korra's friend, that is. She didn't know any better, just as Korra was oblivious to his dealings with Sato in the first place. Yet the irony of it all nearly caused him to let out an inappropriate chuckle.

The viridian eyed girl flushed at the compliment. "Oh, thanks. But you should be complimenting my father for that. He designed the whole place when we moved in."

"Is that so?" Tarrlok drawled, tilting his head up the slightest bit just as Hiroshi emerged from the kitchen and into the dining room, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Of course, ever since she was ten and we moved in I had to redesign the estate. Whoever lived here previously had tacky and outdated taste." He said smugly, placing the glasses of wine beside their empty plates. "I'm Hiroshi Sato." He introduced himself, a hand stretched for Tarrlok to grasp.

He was very tempted to sip at his wine and leave the man loitering foolishly, but Korra was watching him intently. Tarrlok grasped his hand and shook it, acting as though this were any dealing he had with other politicians and not someone he had known for the better part of his early twenties. "Councilman Tarrlok. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted, the feigned politeness surely not lost on Hiroshi since he was doing exactly the same thing to him.

"And you as well." He chuckled as he sat beside his daughter. Four servants emerged from the kitchen, hands filled with platters before they placed them tactfully on the table. And just as the bustle of the four rummaged around them, Hiroshi hadn't broke their eye contact, silently laughing at the situation they were in. "Spirits, after all these years of living in Republic City, I finally get to meet our illustrious Councilman."

 _Illustrious, my ass._ He thought in the back of his mind. "Please, you're too kind." Tarrlok said modestly yet forcefully. Watching Korra from the side of his eye practically drooling at the food provided to her on quite literally a silver platter.

"Ham, Councilman?" A woman came to his side - from the looks of the poor soul, she looked to be near the same age as he - a dish of the sliced meat offered to him as though he were a king. Like that would ever happen. He presumed Hiroshi favored having these servants around just because of that reason. That certainly boosted the man's ego.

"Yes, thank you." He responded as the woman placed two large slices of the meat onto his plate.

The dinner continued surprisingly tolerable despite the unspoken tension between he and Sato. And thankfully, the conversation swayed from him to Asami and Hiroshi, to that he barely listened to, except for his daughter's part. He didn't want to be rude to her just because he found her father insufferable. She was part of the reason as to why he and Korra were together in the first place.

As distracted and tense as he was, Tarrlok allowed himself to leisurely drape an arm around the back of her chair, crossing his legs as he gulped at the pristine liquor with challenge and a steady ire glimmering in his eyes.

"Would you like more wine?" Hiroshi questioned when he caught sight of Tarrlok's nearly empty glass.

"I'm good." He gently refused, even though the dark liquid tasted delicious on his tongue, especially with the pairing of this food. But he wouldn't tell Sato that. That would only prove that he was playing right into his hands once again.

And just as the thought formed, a shrill ring was heard from the next room. Muffled voices soon followed, before one of Hiroshi's servants called for him in what was apparently an 'important call'. "I apologize, I'll be back in a few moments. But do carry on without me." He said hastily, wiping at the corners of his mouth with a piece of cloth before leaving the room.

Tarrlok had to release a steady sigh at the other man's absence. Spirits, with how taut his body was for the past half hour, and undoubtedly for at least another, he would surely need a steaming bath with those oils he picked up from one of the stores he and Korra visited the few days prior.

"I'm so sorry if my dad is being all awkward. We don't usually have guests over like this. You know the dinner and whatnot." Asami apologized for her father's behalf, though Tarrlok wasn't quite sure why she was apologizing. He certainly had seen worse from Hiroshi than this makeshift dawdling of some sort.

"He's being awkward?" Korra piped up with a skeptical glimmer in her gaze. That nearly had him releasing a chuckle, but he refrained, for Asami's sake. Although, even Korra didn't believe that one bit.

"Well… a little yeah. He acts overly hospitable when there are people over and that's not often with his job." She clarified, sheepishly scratching at the back of her neck.

Well, Tarrlok could agree with her that he was being overly hospitable - more than he ever was when it was just he and Noatak in his presence, that is - but the unmistakable tension and unspoken threats that hung above Hiroshi didn't exactly coincide with what he was actually spewing out during the dinner. And with each nearly mocking response from the man, Tarrlok found it difficult to stay silent, difficult to not allow some snark from lacing in his voice. Though strange as it was, he had never dealt with this restlessness of sorts with officials he had met in the past. With them, it was easy to figure out what they wanted - usually money, power, women. But with Hiroshi, he could never be too certain - even though he should have been since he had nearly fifteen years of climbing the political ladder under his belt.

"Please, don't concern yourself about this. It's all very lovely, Miss Sato." He reassured her with a charming smile even though it was a complete lie.

A pink tint colored her cheeks once more and he must have flustered her, because she stood up abruptly, taking her empty glass in hand. "Do you want more water? Cider? I'm going to refill mine." She asked Korra, pointing towards her nearly empty drink.

"Cider, sure. Thanks." Korra said, giving her friend the cup.

It was painstakingly silent as they watched Sato's daughter walk the length of the room and just as she disappeared into the kitchen he felt Korra's hand on his thigh as a way to get his attention. Surely, not anything more, of course.

"Aren't they so nice? I mean spirits, they act like we're starving." She whispered with a tight smile.

Well, that was one way to look at this predicament. Tarrlok nodded halfheartedly. "Very nice… considerate." He agreed, but even the slightest change in his tone was detected by the girl at his side. Brows furrowed together and vivid blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, eying him as she rubbed her thumb back and forth against his thigh.

"You okay? You seem a little tense." Korra asked slowly.

Of course he was tense. Sato was toying with him, blatantly having a ball, just because he knew he couldn't say anything about their history or what exactly happened all those years ago. A frustrated groan nearly slipped, but a shake of his head had to suffice.

"It's nothing." He said simply.

"You know I can tell when you're lying to me." She said as a matter of factly with a lowered voice, leaning forward and propping her chin on his shoulder, eyes sparkling with warmth.

Even he couldn't resist those puppy-eyes she gave him, though he was more mindful of what exactly he was going to say. "I'll explain later when we're alone." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her skin the slightest bit just as Asami returned with their cider.

"Here you go." Sato's daughter piped up and that had them effectively moving away from one another. She placed the glass beside Korra's plate before giving them an endearing look.

Flustered, Korra uttered a, "Thanks." and took a healthy gulp of the sparkling liquid just as Hiroshi returned with a smug expression etched on his aged face. That in of itself vexed Tarrlok.

"Again, I apologize. Work has been hectic as of late." The older man explained vaguely, taking his seat once more.

With narrowed eyes, Tarrlok watched the man across from him as he blindly sliced at the delicious meat on his dish. "Really? You and I have that in common."

A friendly cackle escaped Hiroshi that had Tarrlok's brow twitching at the grotesque sound. "I doubt that. Being a pilot is nothing compared to governing the city. I can't imagine having all that power and patience that's needed to shape what Republic City is today."

He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't about to say that and boost the man's ego even more. "It's not just me it's also the council. I'm just a mere part of what goes on behind closed doors." He responded, piercing the meat with his fork and a few pieces of vegetables before happily putting it in his mouth.

Sato nodded, acting as though he were truly interested in his work and what it entailed before shaking his head at realizing his mistake. "Where are my manners? I know you two are on break now. How's your time off?" He asked, shifting his gaze from Tarrlok to the girl at his side.

Startled at the shift in attention, Korra shrank the tiniest bit in her seat. "Oh, um… it's alright. I mean, I get to sleep in and relax for the next two weeks, so I think it's going well so far." She answered sheepishly.

"That's good. And are you two planning on doing anything with those boys during your break?" He questioned, pointing between her and his daughter.

Tarrlok sensed the tension in Korra's muscles at the mere mention of the brother, moreso that Mako boy he presumed. With what happened those few weeks ago, he knew he and Korra weren't talking, and for good reason. Though he wasn't certain as to how long that would last.

"Mako and Bolin are out of town, dad. They're visiting their family in the south." Asami intervened.

Mimicking an almost pained look, the older man shook his head once again. "Right, right. It must have slipped my mind." He said before shifting his gaze once more to Tarrlok. He nearly rolled his eyes at the smug smirk cracking on the man's lips. He knew he was having fun poking and prodding him like this. "What about you, Councilman? Any plans for the holidays?"

It was Tarrlok's turn to shake his head. "Not that I know of. I know Korra would rather stay in this break, but if something comes to mind, she'll certainly drag me there." He replied after swallowing the few morsels in his mouth.

Korra nudged him with her elbow, a knowing smile curving her beautiful features. "Oh, don't act like you don't surprise me all the time." And he couldn't agree with her more. Lips parted a fraction, he was about to comment on that, nearly oblivious to the fact that Hiroshi's eyes narrowed at the loving display if it wasn't for the sound of the man's throat clearing.

"I've been very curious about you, Councilman." His former boss drawled.

"If I may ask, why is that?" Tarrlok shot back.

It was then that Sato leaned back in his seat and tilted his head up the slightest bit, regarding him with judgment written in his eyes. "It's rather peculiar. The masses love you, and the press throughout the years has barely been able to leave you alone, especially when you were first elected. Yet only recently have I seen little to nothing about your work on the news. And now that I think about it, I have never heard that Republic City's most renowned Councilman ever was in love. Let alone had a child."

Tarrlok bristled at those words. He was right. Sato planned for this to happen. And judging by the way Korra's body froze - as well as Asami's though he could just be imagining things through ire filled eyes - he knew she was thinking of their taboo relationship and how everything the public knew was a lie.

But thank the spirits for his daughter having some semblance of rationality that her own father didn't possess for she interjected with a gentle hand propped atop her father's. "Dad, you can't just go talking to our guest like that."

"I apologize, sweet pea." He responded sweetly to his daughter, though the sentiment surely was lacking at best. He wasn't going to leave this alone until he received a proper answer from Tarrlok, but there was no way in spirits' name that he'd reveal anything to this man who thinks he's entitled to lives that aren't his own. "But if you are willing to share, my curiosity is piqued." He encouraged, challenge swimming in his eyes.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Tarrlok mimicked Hiroshi's posture, a knife and fork in hand. "Your daughter is right, as well as I am not comfortable with speaking of such a tender subject with a complete stranger."

Offended, although feigned, Hiroshi's brows furrowed. "You consider me a stranger? I invite you into my house and bring you a feast, and you still consider me a stranger?"

His grip on the silverware tightened in a white-knuckled grasp. It was all he could do to keep the raising rage from showing. "Hospitality aside, seeing that we only have known each other for an hour, the most I could say is acquaintance. As well as the fact that I'm not obliged to reveal personal matters with you." He retorted as calmly as he could muster.

Releasing an inappropriate scoff, Hiroshi tilted his head to the side and began. "Well, seeing that our _daughters_ are best friends, I can't see why-"

"Dad." His daughter raised her voice. "Stop."

Tarrlok had heard quite enough for the night, and he wasn't about to remain seated and take all these queries when he had some of his own as well. But he had to save that for another day, his patience was paper thin and he didn't want either Korra or Asami to hear what he had been holding back. "Well," he began, levelly placing his palms at the table's surface. "Dinner was delicious and we appreciate spending the evening in your company, but I do think it's time for us to get going." He said in finality, standing from his chair before placing his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Come on, Korra."

—-

The tension was thick, almost palpable since leaving Sato's estate. And Tarrlok wasn't sure whether to speak or not. His shoulders were pulled taut, his brows pinched together, and jaw clenched. The silence between them was deafening, even through the soft Christmas music playing on the radio.

Korra couldn't sit still, she was restless. And he was about to think that she didn't have it in her to prod him, but she did. "What was that?" She asked, tentatively breaking the quietness. Spirits, that question. Half tempted was he to say something snarky, but he didn't necessarily want to get punched in the shoulder, especially how sour the night turned. He didn't even know where to start, favoring the tense silence. "You're not going to say anything?"

Tarrlok swallowed then, unable to face the fact that something he had been hiding for over thirteen years might as well have been unraveled for her to see. "I don't trust him." He blurted simply.

The sardonic look she offered wasn't lost on him. "That's it? You even said you guys are practically strangers." She pointed out. As much as he hated to think this way, mainly because of the implications, it was one of the few times he actually thought of her as a child.

How naive of her to believe that. That conversation, as polite as it began, was blatantly fake. The civil apologies and solicitous mannerisms Sato displayed were all forced. To hell he'd actually act that way in front of him. Tarrlok had to internally shake his head. Since hearing about the dinner invitation, he knew Hiroshi was planning something. And that something certainly was supposed to expose him under the pressure of Korra and Asami's presence.

He'd dealt with far more tense situations in the past, but he couldn't believe that Sato would stoop that low. Actually, he did believe it. The man held grudges to his heart and wouldn't stop until whatever plan he had for them was complete. "Korra, in all my years in being on the council, I know when to trust my gut. I've been trained to manipulate and I know when someone is doing it to me. I've dealt with seedier people than him, but again, I simply don't trust him." He settled with that, knowing she'd only ask more questions later.

But all she did was consider his words with a slow nod and a pout.

"He did seem a little pushy and blunt." Korra conceded with raised brows before shrugging it off and continuing. "Whatever, you guys can hate each other all you want, but Asami and I are still going to be best friends." She said in finality. She didn't seem to bother with continuing in the subject, favoring to forget about the ruined night and he was thankful that she didn't pursue the topic further. He'd only get more of a migraine pulsating at his temples if she did.

He didn't comment on that. He didn't need to and he didn't want to, not when Miss Sato's presence affected Korra in the best of ways. He supposed he'll keep quiet on the subject until it was the right time.


	29. Fire in His Heart

**A/N:** I hope everyone is having an amazing holiday season!

Chapter inspiration came from Last Christmas by Wham! As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

—-

Bright blue eyes stared at him. Moreover, he felt rather than saw her watching him. He noticed even in his groggy state and lazily pulled her closer to his front, attempting to escape the enticing clutches of much needed sleep.

Tarrlok took a deep breath in, nuzzling the top of her head to seek her warmth and stave off the brisk air this early in the morning. And when she had yet to make a peep, he cracked tired eyes open, immediately catching her expectant gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tarrlok mumbled with slightly furrowed brows in bewilderment. Though, anything more from him was already considered a chore. Again, it was too early in the morning to do anything but lie in the warm cocoon of mussed sheets and with Korra, wide-eyed and clearly already awake, she certainly wasn't helping his case.

His question caused a breathy chuckle to escape from the girl against him, and that only made him even more bewildered. What in seven hells was so amusing about that? Was there something on his face? Spirits, was there dried drool on his cheek? He knew he could be undignified while he was unconscious. Spirits knew Korra certainly was with the way she splayed herself out in all directions, leaving him with the cold edge of his mattress. Or the way she snored as deafening as a bear, drool slowly making its way down her cheek.

She gave a noncommittal shrug, the hand draped lazily at his waist unconsciously picking at the soft fabric of his sweater, before attempting to stifle what was surely an entertained bark of laughter by biting her lower lip. "I don't know… maybe it's because you're another year older?" She murmured with a smile, those vivid eyes of hers glittering with gaiety.

Tarrlok already knew just from the mischievous tone in her voice, there was no doubt she would tease him to no end. His age seemed to be the butt of most of her jokes, after all.

Leaning back against the pillows with a sigh, he rubbed his face and groaned, "Please, don't remind me."

There was nothing pleasant about his birthday. And it only proved his point further that every year since he turned nine, the only thing that came out from his birthday was ire and vexation, either on his part or on the other person's to who he was spending the day with… or ultimately both.

The last time he spent his birthday with someone, especially someone who he held feelings for, was three years ago. The woman he had been with at the time - sophisticated yet dull as she was - treated him for dinner and the night at the cinema. It was quaint, but dare-he-say boring for a few sparse minutes, until the night had gone in complete disarray when she attempted to disrobe him in the theater, making obnoxious sounds that he knew was meant to be alluring in his ear, when all he wanted to do was watch the damn film. It was when he repeatedly refused, she huffed in annoyance and simply walked out.

He watched her leave - head held high, straightening her dress - and he knew that as a gentleman he should have went after her, to console her, to appease her, but the film was far more interesting for him to leave his seat in the back of the room.

Needless to say, knowing that he'd spend this year with Korra was a relief, despite her mood changes that could result in her either curled up against him as docile as a kitten, or stiff with tension at the edge of the bed as though he'd hurt her.

But then he heard a jeering coo from Korra that had his soft, groggy gaze morph into that of a roll of his eyes. "Aww, poor, old fart. Can't handle being old for another year?" She teased with a mocking tone in her voice. Well, it was nice to know that she still had her spunk through the grief she'd been experiencing. With his deadpan face, she must have found his expression amusing because she cackled heartily against him until it died down to occasional giggles. And yet she managed to conjure enough energy to fling the sheets away from their bodies and tug at his hand for him to follow. She sure had some liveliness this early in the morning and he genuinely wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Come on, get ready. Noatak and I planned something for you."

Tarrlok allowed her to tug at his hand - which easily moved him from his comfortable spot on the mattress and never ceased to amaze him at exactly how strong she was - but released a long, suffering sigh as his head dangled from the bed, hair caught underneath his shoulder or fell to the floor. "Korra, is this really necessary? I'm only thirty-eight. There's nothing special about that and I'd truthfully rather have a nice day in the house than freezing my butt off out in the city." He suggested, half hoping that she'd drop the plans she and his brother made just to appease his birthday wishes. He was the birthday boy, was he not?

But that certainly wasn't Korra.

Instead of offering him that mischievous smile of hers, she released his hand that smacked against the rug and folded her arms across her chest with a lifted brow and a shift of her weight.

"Okay, party pooper. I know having your birthday on Christmas Eve sucks ass, but you better get _your_ ass up and out of bed at the count of three because your brother and I actually care about you." She nearly demanded all in one breath.

Spirits, the way her plump lips curved in a victorious smirk and her eyes burned in triumph with a hint of irritation at his rare display of laziness, she was beautiful, even from his position. But she couldn't allow that to last long for her irritation grew, plopping herself on the floor directly in front of him before flicking him on the cheek with a delighted and childish expression.

Appalled at the slight sting, Tarrlok flinched and unwillingly acquiesced. "Fine, fine." He rubbed at the tender spot on his cheek, before adding with a pout, "Though I hardly consider this as a caring attitude."

That made her laugh, and a part of him was glad that it did given her situation. He sat up and began making his way into his powder room, Korra shoving at his back as a way to hasten his pace. "Oh, posh. Just get ready." She giggled, closing the door before leaving it slightly ajar for her to add, "And make sure to bundle up. We're going to be out for a while."

Utterly confused, and considerably cold, Tarrlok glanced at the door with pinched brows as he reached for his neatly folded towel. What involved them to be outside for long periods of time? He was at a loss, and to be frank, he didn't dwell on the question for long due to the involuntary shiver that raced down his spine at the brisk temperature of his bathroom.

It was no use to figure out Korra's words when she was this giddy. He just hoped he could get something out of Noatak later.

—-

Nothing. Both of them were as tight-lipped as ever. Even as he saw his brother gingerly finishing his toast and sipping at his coffee, or even as they said their goodbyes to a sleepy Naga, there was nothing from either of them.

Noatak was strangely quiet while Korra seemed to have been lifted of her recent mood and actually relished the idea of hiding their plan from him. She was all smiles and mocking glances and his curiosity only piqued all the more when his brother cracked a few genuine jokes, unlike his strategic teasings.

The train ride to wherever they were taking him was quite a long one, but spirits, he couldn't get the image of their twinkling eyes exchanging some sort of secret language of theirs every time he grew suspicious. It was so unlike them to actually get along, let alone conjure up their own language. But he supposed it was bound to happen, despite Korra's reluctance to warm up to Noatak and form anything beyond the relationship of a stiff uncle-and-niece bond that seemed more tolerant of one another than that of the familial essence. And there was Noatak who was more than vocal about his disgust towards their relationship. Tarrlok had to shrug it off, they managed to plan this and it was working, but judging by the direction the train was headed, he could only assume a few landmarks came to mind, though he wasn't completely certain.

Leaning back in his seat with a sigh and offering the elderly woman beside him a wary glance with the steamy novel she had in her grasp, Tarrlok decided to think of other things to preoccupy the long travel.

There was the topic of work with the council. But he figured he'd get that done when they return to the estate. And there was the grueling subject of Sato's case. Spirits.

Of course, it was left off rather abruptly being that he finally tracked down where the tampered reports were corrupted and he truthfully was as lost as Noatak in this. He was itching to finish this god-forsaken case and be done with Hiroshi. From what they've gathered, nothing that their former boss briefed them about - his employee allegedly was kidnapped by the Red Dragons - was ever seen. Nothing from this gang, as of late, that is, has had a report of any homicide. But then again, maybe they deliberately covered any evidence of it up. It was plausible.

Noatak found it peculiar that this so-called woman Hiroshi had been trying to find was nowhere to be found. Was she already killed and nothing was said about it? Even filtering through the documents, nothing seemed out of place. The idea that this was staged wasn't a new one, but Tarrlok loathed to think that it was. All the signs that he gathered seemed a little too planned, a little too perfect for either he or Noatak to find just at the right moment. Yet he didn't want to believe that this was all deliberate.

Tarrlok sighed. Spirits, it was his birthday and yet his mind trailed back to this. This certainly was not helping his frustration, but it did help pass the time. Glancing up at the two standing in front of him, hands grasping the handles above them, they exchanged whispered conversations that resulted in Noatak's mirthful gaze drifting to Tarrlok and Korra to let out a snort of amusement. Spirits, they were acting like children.

Narrowing icy blue eyes, he folded his arms across his broad chest. "I know you two are talking about me. What is it?" He prodded, voice low for them to only hear, unamused at the fact that they were taking this amount of joy to another level.

Korra and his brother exchanged another glance at each other before she giggled it off. "Nothing, nothing." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. That was not at all convincing, though Tarrlok doubted she could ever convince him without showing the complete opposite of what she said. He tilted his head up and glared at her in evident suspicion. She deliberately avoided his gaze, but when cerulean eyes accidentally met pale blue ones, Korra stiffened. "What? It's seriously nothing. Geez, someone's paranoid." She nudged Noatak as though they were the best of friends and elicited a snort from his brother.

Gods. What in seven hells was happening? Even he couldn't do that to Noatak without getting shoved in the shoulder, or an indifferent and deadpan expression etched on his face in response.

Almost afraid of the scene before him, Tarrlok rubbed his face warily. "Can you at least tell me where you two are taking me? I think I deserve that since it is my birthday." He asked, his body growing slack at the tiresome idea of trying to pry some information out of them.

She even held a hint of pity written on her face at his plea. But that didn't last long, mischief almost instantly replaced the mercy she had for him and smiled at her own private joke. "You'll find out soon." She said simply.

She was of no help. "Noatak?" Tarrlok questioned with a glance at his brother.

A genuine chuckle left Noatak then, and a part of him felt surprised at the nostalgic sound. He hadn't heard his brother laugh in such a way since they worked together over a decade ago - and well, when he saw Shin at the bar, although that was more out of the regular, brotherly teasing as they reminisced through the days of secondary school.

"Brother, just be patient and listen to cupcake here." He nodded towards Korra. He even _agreed_ with her. This was all kinds of peculiar.

That smile of hers widened at the fact that his own brother sided with her. With a triumphant quirk of her brow, Korra hummed in agreement, and if she didn't favor grasping the handle above her he could have sworn she would have crossed her arms underneath her breasts and snobbishly tilt her head up. But she didn't. "Yeah, and don't you always say that 'it's a surprise for a reason'." She prodded back, using air quotes for emphasis and lowering her voice to mimic his own.

Spirits, of course she decided to throw the words he used on her right back to him. And Noatak could only watch, entertained by the mere fact that Korra was the one pushing him back to his corner. Glowering at the two of them, Tarrlok's shoulders drew high and taut, a pout puffing his lower lip out as he sat stiffy in his seat beside the elderly woman who promptly fell asleep and lightly propped her head on his shoulder.

Korra cooed at that, only to rub salt in the wound no doubt, but he didn't voice his irritation for the old woman surely would awaken. And he was in no mood to irritate an old woman out of her slumber. Not unless he wanted to get smacked on the cheek with the book she held in her loose grasp, or hit on the head with her purse that she cradled in her lap, that is.

Tarrlok assumed the ride would have taken longer, but apparently their station was close judging by Korra's vague gesture to take his hand. Absentmindedly, their fingers twined together, Korra playing with the tips of his fingers as she continuously glanced at the upcoming destinations. He focused his attention out the window to gain any clues and he was sure they would have stopped at the station where the art museum was only a few minutes away by foot, but Noatak shook his head, telling him that they would get off at the next stop.

The next stop?

He mused over his words and spirits, that was more than all the clues combined. He'd been living in this city for a little over two decades, he knew what awaited them at the next stop.

Icy blue eyes softened at the blatant hint and just as he realized where they were headed, his gaze drifted out the window as the train began to gradually slow down to find balloons of all types of creatures and excited kids jumping up and down with their parents in tow. By no means was he a child, but it truly had been a long while since he felt the child-like wonder at an amusement park.

The last he felt that nostalgia was when he graduated high school and Noatak surprised him with tickets to this particular amusement park. Shin tagged along with them at the time, though that didn't last long when he strayed from their small group in favor of flirting with one of the employees who was more than interested in their tall friend.

Both he and Noatak didn't hear the end of it until far too long after their visit to the park, jesting and crooning about his so-called breathtaking sexcapade in Yue's castle. The thought itself was unnerving, and despite it being a normal occurrence in regards to Shin, he needed to abandon the thought.

Korra offered her hand to him as people filed out of the tram and he took his surroundings in stride. Snow fell steadily, teenagers huddled together and pointed towards the entrance of the park, a trolly that appeared to be a dragon rolling by above them. And just peeking over the edge of the dragon, he could already see the carefully sculpted ice of Princess Yue's castle in the distance. It was spectacular. Considerably stupefying since the last he had visited. "You two seriously took me to Spirit World?" He asked almost incredulously, though his voice was nearly inaudible.

She shrugged nonchalantly, pulling him towards a pillar to get out of the crowd. "Noatak said you guys haven't been here since you moved to Republic City. And I mean, we didn't know if you had gone after that, but judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you haven't." Korra piped up, biting her lower lip nervously, though the excitement practically exuded off of her in waves. He glanced at her, speechless. And when he didn't say a word, she let out an endearing laugh. "We thought you could use the time to relax. And sure, it's a little packed… and it's freezing, but isn't it better that way? Makes for better memories, right?" She added with a soft smile.

Tarrlok was still in the process of taking everything in. It had been a long while since he stepped foot in this particular amusement park and comparing it to all the birthdays he had as of late, it meant tremendously to him. Especially considering he was spending this time with those who he was closest to. Korra and Noatak.

There must have been something amusing about his expression because both his brother and Korra shared a few chuckles at his expense. Noatak wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving him a brotherly hug despite Tarrlok's loss for words. "Happy birthday, baby brother." He said warmly, just before Korra grasped his hand and nearly bolted for the ticket booth.

—-

Korra was right. It was freezing. He had been too speechless to process that just those few hours ago, but he wasn't complaining in the least.

It was a nice gesture, everything that they planned, that is. Korra was doting on him, acting as though he had never been to an amusement park before, while Noatak could only watch the two of them with soft eyes. That display was odd in of itself, though Tarrlok wasn't about to voice anything before he dampened the mood.

They spent some yuans on overpriced coffee and for Korra, hot chocolate, before she tugged him and Noatak along to take a few pictures beside a woman dressed as Princess Yue. And soon after, they weaved through the crowd to settle in line of the closest ride they came across. It was a simple, relaxing ride, one that circled around the fascinating yet sinister story of the realm of Koh.

Everything was accurately portrayed, every detail he remembered based off of the kid's tale, and given the park's budget he wasn't surprised it was perfectly executed. But what did surprise him was when Noatak stepped into his own buggy before the ride began, leaving him with Korra to ramble about her paranormal encounter with a ghost at the orphanage and rest her cheek on his shoulder.

Of course he felt bad for his brother. With all that Noatak had done for him, it was the least he could do to spend his birthday with him. And having him distancing himself from the two of them surely wasn't what he planned to happen. He supposed it was inevitable, though. Korra and Noatak only now seemingly got along due to their plan and he presumed one of them didn't take this into account.

Yet other than that, everything seemed to give him a much needed distraction.

People fleeted by, most ignored their surroundings while some stopped to take a photo with him, and fortunately enough, Korra and Noatak weren't by his side, although he had an inkling they suspected he was hiding something from the public judging by the expectant looks on their faces.

A part of him was worried that the public had found out yet another thing about his love life with Korra, but he monitored the news as a hawk would. He had to let out a sigh of relief when he realized it must have been that one publishing with he and Korra strolling down in search of that ramen shop. And it did seem suspicious to know that their councilman wandered around an amusement park alone, especially when news such as that was circulating around the city and his eyes glittered with adoration. He resolutely shrugged the topic off. It was unavoidable, but as long as the press couldn't get ahold of what this day ensued, and future days with Korra, he had to suffice with the only article on their relationship.

But it was Korra's voice that pulled him out of his reverie.

He coughed into his hand and leaned against a low fence, feeling the cold of the snow seep onto the thick material of his coat, as his brother and Korra argued. The sight itself was entertaining with the way she smacked at his upper arm, following the string of inaudible grumbles from Noatak.

"No, no, no. Cupcake, you're not listening to me. We should go on this one since the line is shorter than that one." Noatak said, pointing towards the map they were given, his voice wavering the slightest bit as his patience was evidently thinning.

Tarrlok was mildly amazed that, for once, it was Noatak who was losing his patience, and actually showed it. Usually, his brother kept quiet, kept his composure, even though the ire in him steadily rose. The atmosphere around him would inevitably turn sour, but Noatak would yet to make a sound.

Crossing her arms beneath her breasts, Korra shifted her weight to one foot and narrowed her gaze at Noatak with a vexed expression burning in those cerulean irises. "So what if it is? It's definitely better than that one knowing that it's actually a roller coaster and not some ride you just sit and enjoy the view for. I mean, we did just go on one." She reasoned.

And despite not wanting to butt in to their argument, Tarrlok saw her point. There were more than fifty attractions and at least half of them were directed towards children under the age of eight. Every line was considered a sizable wait with the amount of people visiting the Spirit World, and either way they'd have to suffer through the cold whether Noatak liked it or not.

"What's wrong with that?" He questioned, mimicking her posture.

With a mocking chuckle, her brows twitched high. "Seriously?"

Before Noatak could say a word, Tarrlok intervened. "I say we go for the roller coaster then find something to eat before we throttle each other." He suggested, already taking Korra's hand in his, relishing the warmth that she radiated and guiding her in the direction of the roller coaster she was referring to, but not before witnessing her stick her tongue out at Noatak that resulted in an irritated brother following behind them.

Spirits, if this was how they were going to act, it was sure to be a long day ahead of him.

* * *

The way they talked to each other, the way they looked at each other. Spirits, even the way they strolled down the crowded pathway together, hand-in-hand. It was certainly not what he was expecting. The green streak of jealousy, that is.

He hadn't felt that unpleasant emotion in years. Noatak wasn't sure as to why he even felt that considering it was his brother and a mere teenager coddling each other in public, which he still thought was idiotic of Tarrlok now that the public knew something was brewing between him and one of his lady friends. Regardless, seeing the two of them practically radiate warmth and intimacy, even though he perceived it as revolting, had him distancing himself at an arm's length away.

It was foolish of him to not consider this. That Korra would cling to his side, that Tarrlok would give him pitying eyes, that he'd have to spend the majority of his time separated from the two of them lest he wanted to feel like the third wheel and as envious as any single man in his early forties.

Spirits, he was too old to be jealous.

It truly wasn't even the fact that it was Korra. Completely the opposite. She was brash and impulsive and crude, and even though saw why Tarrlok took such a deep fondness for the girl, it was disgusting, the reality of their relationship. It was the fact that they _were_ in a relationship in the first place. And that it was working delightfully in their favor.

How seemingly easy was it to throw caution to the wind and place delicate kisses to a lover when someone as important as him was constantly monitored in the public eye? Spirits, even the masses knowing Tarrlok had an older brother was newsworthy enough to keep people talking for at least a week. And knowing that their dear Councilman was keeping secrets such as having intimate relations with his adopted daughter and having a brother surely would break the city's heart, and in turn break the trust they held so dearly for him.

Tarrlok never said anything outright, but based off of their actions and the noises he heard in the middle of the night when he decided to skip a day of investigating, he knew very well that this infatuation that his brother had was well beyond puppy love.

Noatak kept quiet. It was his brother's birthday, after all. There was no need to quell the lighthearted atmosphere with his jealousy.

And it was relatively peaceful, relatively normal, until they ate lunch. He opted for a corn dog while the two love birds shared a turkey leg, and that, as much as he didn't want to see the blatant display, had him clenching his jaw. Tarrlok would take a bite of the succulent meat before offering her the turkey leg. She'd giggle and press a greasy kiss to his lips and spirits, Noatak didn't know who much longer he could handle the two of them without having the food in his mouth going sour.

He was fortunate enough to have a moment alone with Tarrlok when Korra needed to pay a visit to the restroom. They lingered around a trash can, watching people laugh wholeheartedly as they passed by. With how much he knew this day meant a lot to his brother, he felt guilty for even considering this, that he needed to get away from them. Before Korra returned, Noatak cleared his throat and began warily. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think I'd better go and spend some time on Hiroshi's case."

Eyebrows pinched in bewilderment, Tarrlok tucked his hands into his coat pockets as he regarded Noatak. "Are you sure?" He questioned before adding, "I thought you were taking the week off?"

"I was." He replied simply. There was no need to explain himself on that idiotic decision when he knew full well that he and his brother wanted to complete this case as soon as they possibly can without having Sato nagging at their backs. Spirits knew how much they needed to do with so little information that they did manage to gather.

The crease between Tarrlok's brows deepened at his succinct response. Half tempted was he to tease his brother about the effects of that simple action and aging since Korra seemed to have a penchant for doing the job for him, but he knew well enough that that would dampen Tarrlok's mood… or at least, more than he already had. "And you changed your mind? After four days in?" Tarrlok queried, his normally smooth voice cracking at his irritation and evident distress.

Noatak had to release a long, suffering sigh. He duly noted that Tarrlok's posture was already strung taut at his suggestion of leaving them for the rest of the day. "I knew I should have just left." He mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"You are finally here, after thirteen years, spending this day with me - a day that you planned with Korra - and yet you're leaving?" His brother prodded as he crossed his arms over his broad chest in his irritation, dumbfounded by the fact that he was even considering such a thing.

Releasing another sigh at having to explain himself, Noatak shook his head and glanced up at the gray sky, collecting his thoughts before he gazed at his brother levelly. "Brother, I've spent year after year with you on your birthday up until your twenty-fourth. I know the timing surely isn't right, and as much as I find it distasteful to leave like this, I do think you and cupcake should spend it together." He replied, watching Tarrlok's face for any reaction. And when he saw the tension subside, Noatak continued with a slight shrug. "Besides, I'm not as spry as I used to be. I don't think I could walk around the park without feeling my body ache from all the standing… And I know we should try completing the case and just sitting at the estate and dawdling around here isn't helping ease my conscious about it."

The tension and irritation was replaced by concern, and Noatak nearly let out an inappropriate chuckle at the fact that his brother was actually concerned for his well-being after half of the day he spent tending to Korra's infatuated behavior, as well as the unspoken words of having him take over with the case for the time being. "Are you sure?" Tarrlok asked once again.

Noatak nodded with a soft smile curving his lips upward. "Just go have fun with her. One of us has to work and spirits' know you do too much of that. I'll be fine." He said with ease, affectionately shoving his brother on the shoulder.

With that, Noatak decided it was his time to leave, not wanting to interrupt Tarrlok's birthday date any longer.

* * *

The day melted into night and it was all too wonderful. The time they spent with Noatak was endearing, despite the sympathy he held for his brother when they were inevitably separated, and the time he spent alone with Korra only reiterated the emotions he felt for her.

Her carefree attitude was admirable. The way she screamed and giggled on attractions, her brown waves flowing all too beautifully, her expression full of pure happiness. Any trace of her doleful mood, even from the day before, disappeared entirely. During their wait in long lines, she'd cuddle up to his front, his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, as they exchanged a series of whispered stories from their past.

Tarrlok pulled her in close, pressing a light peck to the top of her head before capturing her lips in a relatively chaste kiss.

As much as he didn't favor any public display of affection, this was one of the times he allowed that stoney veneer of his to slip. Of course, he was still mindful of the people around the two of them, never more conscious of it actually, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to feel that warmth that welled up in his heart at her doting behavior. It was odd considering this was Korra. Korra who loved to roughhouse, Korra who relished the idea of constantly proving him wrong, Korra who reveled in teasing him mercilessly.

And yet, she was as docile as a kitten throughout the day; never releasing his hand or looping her arm in his.

She even went as far as tugging him into a shop filled with hats and headbands all in themes of the spirits. Tarrlok scanned the small store as Korra grazed her fingertips on the Painted Lady's hat. With the way she gazed at the accessory, he was sure she'd grab one and place it atop her head proudly, but instead she made a squealing noise at the back of her throat and tugged him towards the corner of the room with a shelf of headbands.

 _Ooo! These look so cute!_ She cooed. _I loved the story when I was little, and my mom would always buy stuffed animals of these for me. She got me one that was_ huge _, but I think it's because I was so little then._ She explained with a shrug. Icy blue eyes softened when she perched the dragonfly-bunny ears on her head and turned to show him, a grin plastered on her face. And before he could properly respond, she was already placing another headband delicately on his head. _Here, so we match._

The way she glanced at the mirror beside the shelf, the way she flushed at noticing his own gaze never straying from her reflection, it was what compelled him to pull her close to his front and press a tender kiss to her cheek. _You know, it's strange because my mother used to do the same thing when I was a child. Noatak loved Fang so she would purchase anything about dragons… and as for me, I loved the dragonfly-bunny spirits and Tui and La._ He didn't think it was possible, but the tint of pink deepened to a fiery red, though he wasn't completely sure as to why. Was it the heated air that circulated in the shop? Was it his words? Was it something out of his comprehension?

Nonetheless, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Ride after ride, snack after snack, the park was nearing its close and just before people filtered out in crowds, a scheduled show of sorts were beginning. The staff of the park directed the public to the sidewalk and empty benches that were already too filled beyond repair as fireworks popped above Yue's castle and ambient music played.

Guiding her towards an empty corner on the sidewalk, close to a booth filled with churros and hot chocolate, they watched the fireworks in gratification. It felt as though they were thinking the same thing, feeling the same emotions for one another. And as much as he loathed to jump to conclusions, the way her eyes lit up and her lips parted in awe at the colorful display in the sky, he couldn't deny the newfound feeling of content.

Arms wrapped around her middle, the two subtly swayed as they watched the fireworks explode into designs of dragons and flying bison. Tarrlok nuzzled her neck, pale blue eyes still focused on the intricate display before them as Korra gently rested her head on his shoulder. Even from his position behind her, he could feel her heart beating in time with his, feeling the brief pops of the fireworks vibrating through their bodies.

"I presume you're feeling better?" He asked, loud enough just for her to hear, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as his thumbs traced lazy patterns over her abdomen.

Korra let out a breathy giggle. "Mhm." She nodded softly in response. They swayed to unspoken beats and just as the firework show was nearing its end, dozens of explosions occurring all at once, she turned in his arms and curled toned arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, asshat."

His breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight. Specks of purple and pink, white and blue hues danced across her skin stunningly at the explosions in the sky.

The signs were all pointing towards this and as she leaned up to kiss him, he met her halfway. It would have been perfect to say those words, if the hastening of their heartbeats were of any indication, and as he opened his mouth to whisper them to her, Tarrlok resolutely closed it once more and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He didn't know what was holding him back, but it evidently wasn't the right time.

"Come on, let's go home." He said with a curve of his lips, his hand lightly pressing against the small of her back.

—-

With fire crackling in the fireplace, Naga curled on one sofa while he and Korra occupied another, and an already sliced chocolate cake sitting atop the cold marble, the estate was finally warm and toasty.

As promised, Noatak was gone. Undoubtedly working on the case while he and Korra spent the day in complete leisure. Of course, the dark corners of his mind was restless to do something other than relax. He had to reason that it felt strange simply not doing anything. And with the permits he barely started the day he took his leave, Tarrlok found it was the perfect opportunity to finish incomplete work and inadvertently quell his distress. At least then, he could focus on Hiroshi's case and plan the party he was coerced to hold this new year's eve.

The council held this celebration every new year's eve - always at the host's home - and a part of him wanted to cancel hosting this annual party, but Tarrlok had deftly slipped the role for the past three years now. His fellow colleagues seemed to have been irked by that, which was all responded with a diplomatic smile from Tarrlok, and there really was no way out of this role this year. He had to internally curse at that, especially when there was so much going on in his life at the moment.

He just needed to finish these papers for the night. Then he could relax… though only slightly.

Korra cuddled at his side as he skimmed the relatively small stack of papers, but soon enough her head was propped on his lap, his fingers absentmindedly running through her soft locks while she was immersed in the holiday film she was watching. His eyes flickered back and forth between the movie to Korra, and back to his papers. The songs were catchy enough, and though the movie could be watched during both Halloween and this holiday season, he couldn't stop his finger from tapping against the permits to the songs' rhythm.

What felt like a few minutes turned into an hour, his mind surprisingly able to fixate on the majority of his work that he made a sizable dent in the stack. He didn't even notice Korra stood from her comfortable spot on the sofa beside him until the clinking of mugs were heard from the kitchen.

Tarrlok glanced over his shoulder and watched her stumble around, and despite the heat emanating from the crackling fire, the sight warmed him.

It was simplistic, surely domestic. Just witnessing her in an oversized sweatshirt, plaid pants, fuzzy socks covering her feet, and Naga patiently waiting for scraps of nonexistent food, he realized that this was what he had wanted for years. A family. Of course, he pictured it with a woman of his age and not a teenager, with Noatak visiting for the holidays with his own lover, and maybe even a few kids running around the estate. He knew that was wishful thinking all those years ago, and eventually accepted the fact that he'd spend his holidays in relative solitude as it had been for years.

But now, looking at who he was and who he was close to, he wouldn't want to change what he had done to re-establish a relationship with his brother and have a special connection with Korra. He acknowledged that he was foolish to even think this would continue as though they were on cloud nine, or that none of this could potentially crumble into a million piece someday. And despite the complications with their relationship, Tarrlok attempted to push those inevitable consequences to the back of his mind. Nothing tremendous had slipped out of their grasp of repair so far, and he prayed to the spirits that it wouldn't ever happen. But considering his rather ill-fated streak in his life, he had to continue warily.

Yet when he gazed at her, it felt as though everything melted away. The stress of Hiroshi's case, the inevitable consequences of their relationship, the pressure of the public eye. Merely running his fingers through her hair was enough to calm his frenzied nerves. He had to reflect on how exactly this eighteen year old girl managed to bring him such solace in such a short amount of time.

Something about those vivid blue eyes that looked up from the counter to meet his icy ones had everything in him relax. A smirk instantly formed on her plump lips and Tarrlok couldn't stop himself from wondering if this was how it felt like to be in love.

Those three little words. He heard them in overly dramatic films, read them in the pages of a tragic novel, heard them spewed out in heated passion from past lovers, though he never reciprocated the feeling. Those simple words held so much meaning and emotion that he couldn't connect it with the women he accompanied in the past. The women he had been with previously were mostly after the so-called 'fame' and technically his money. And when he asked his mother when he was a mere child, she simply said, _You just know._

At the time, he never thought anything of it, dismissing his mother's answer with a wave of his hand and opting for the more dramatic option of feeling sparks and seeing the world in vibrant colors for the first time. But she was right. That feeling, he knew.

His eyes never left hers and she must have noticed by the way her smirk faltered into an amused smile. "Do you want anything? I'm making something to drink." She offered, wiggling the mug in her grasp.

Tarrlok hummed in thought, leaning into the cushions and stretching long limbs. "Surprise me." He said resolutely.

Her brows quirked higher at his answer. "Wow, that's a change. Not your usual black coffee?" She asked, her smile widening with a half lidded gaze.

He chuckled at that, shrugging as he propped his elbow on the back of the sofa. "I'm in the mood for something different… And my body hurts so I'm not planning on staying up late." Tarrlok replied. It was true, his body ached, and for once, it was due to the vast amount of walking and standing they did throughout the day, especially since they stayed until closing. Noatak was right when he left, that he wasn't as spry as he used to be and as much as the thought was daunting, Tarrok couldn't agree with him more.

A snort escaped Korra as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of chamomile tea bags. "Yeah, I agree. My legs are killing me! And that's saying a lot with how much I exercise on my free time." She giggled, dipping the small bag into the hot water. "You know, I haven't been to an amusement park since my parents were alive, and I don't think I remember how much walking we actually did for the day." She mused, more to herself than to Tarrlok.

He shrugged once again. "Maybe you were too excited and happy to notice?" He drawled, watching her filter through the cabinets in search for what he presumed was honey. "Top left." He suggested, earning him a sheepish grin from the girl.

Grasping the small bottle shaped as a bear, she began squeezing a dollop of the thick liquid onto a spoon and stirring it into the tea. "Maybe… But why is it that I noticed around lunch? Was I not excited and happy then?" She questioned, her eyes flickering to meet his in evident amusement.

"Well, I mean, you're young and spirited, though you're more observant than what I presume a child to be." He quipped, the smallest of smirks lining his lips. She always poked some fun at his age, why can't he do the same to her?

Korra stopped her stirring to prop her hands on her hips with a slightly offended scoff, though he knew it was all in jest. "Are you seriously comparing me to child?"

"I don't know, am I?" He questioned in return.

"Don't push your luck, old man. I'm still making your tea, I have time to poison you for that." She jested with triumphant smile at the paling of his face. He hoped it was a joke. He wasn't in the mood to get poisoned for prodding at her age and ending his life so soon. But before he could respond, she let out a warm giggle and stooped down to scratch at Naga's head. "Sorry Naga, it's just tea."

"Naga, come here girl." He called, his voice in a higher octave. He couldn't help himself from talking to their pup that way. She was adorable in every way, and seeing her grow from a fluffy pup into a soon-to-be hefty dog, he couldn't believe that she was growing so fast. It felt as though it were yesterday when he had just found her at the adoption center, hopeful eyes glimmering at him and tail wagging in excitement. Yet in reality it had been practically three months… or was it four? Spirits, time was flying.

A large hand dangled from the armrest in an offering to the pup, the sound of her short nails tapping on marble was heard and almost immediately she was right beneath his hand, waiting for pets. He ran his fingers through her soft, white fur as Korra watched the sight unfold, sauntering over to his relaxed form to place two mugs of tea on the table in front of them.

Presuming she would sit down next to him, maybe even cuddle up to his side again, she leaned in for a quick peck on his lips and instead squatted down to begin wrestling with Naga, effectively maneuvering the pup away from his relaxing touch.

Although, he couldn't bring himself to care. Never in his life had he thought someone could be so attached to an animal. He never had the luxury of owning one when he was a child, for fear that Yakone would do something horrid to the defenseless animal in his fit of constant rage, but he was fond of them nonetheless.

And with Korra, well, she loved any animal that came their way, yet witnessing her tire their fluffball of a pup in front of him out while he worked on papers was definitely something he did not expect would happen. It was foolish of him to reminisce in such a way, but thinking back to the year prior, completely alone in the estate as he did the same exact thing felt light years away from him. The amount of change that could happen in a year was almost staggering.

Grasping onto the porcelain handle, he brought the steaming mug to his thin lips, sipping at the tea in content. Her choice of chamomile was a good one, his taste buds nearly dancing at the flavor gracing his palate, as well as the hint of honey she knew he favored with all his teas.

Setting the mug down, he continued his work, twirling the pen between his fingers and biting his lower lip in thought.

So immersed in his work was he that he did not notice Korra leave the room. It only registered when he finished his tea - while hers was left nearly untouched next to his - soft music replaced the apparently finished film on the television, and Naga was already snuggled in a ball, sleeping blissfully in her bed.

Pale blue eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, it had been roughly an hour. Spirits, it was almost midnight. Rubbing tired eyes, he let out a yawn and flipped to the last page in the stack of papers. Only to realize it was missing.

Brows furrowed in thought as he sifted through the papers lined with occasional revisions. There was nothing. Did he forget to bring it with him? He swore it was in the file when he left his office those few days ago. Was he hallucinating everything? With how much his mind was preoccupied with Sato's case, it was surely plausible.

No, no, no. It was in this stack when he left. He remembered sifting through the sheets to acknowledge the number of pages and it was certainly seventy-seven in total. Yet he had with him seventy-six. Thinking that he had gone crazy, Tarrlok resolutely checked the papers again, fleeting past each numbered page until he resulted with seventy-six once again.

"Korra, have you seen the last page of my file? I think I misplaced it." He called out blindly, hoping she could hear him wherever she was at. But there was no response, just the crackling of fire and soft holiday music playing in the background. Eyes scanned the sitting room and kitchen. Nothing. "Korra?" He called again, slightly raising his voice.

There was no answer once again.

Tarrlok ran his fingers through his disheveled locks, nearly giving up his plight in searching for the last page, but flipped through the finished pages anyway. Well, that is, until he saw something at the corner of his eyes move, his fingers frozen between the pieces of paper and his eyes flickering towards the girl at the threshold.

"You know, I don't understand why you're doing work on your birthday when you still have a few days before going back to city hall…" She said seductively, as though he should very well be doing something much more inviting than tending to permits.

His blood froze… or did it just migrate south? Either way, there were no words that came to his mind. Nothing coherent conjured in his clouded thoughts at the mere sight of her leaning against the wall, the single page in her hold, and of all things unholy, wearing _that_. Tarrlok audibly gulped over the growing lump in his throat. Spirits, she looked stunning. The piece of paper and simply finishing work was the last thing on his mind, especially with the way she was watching him in a heated gaze that held a hint of mocking amusement. He could feel his heart rate increase just at the sight.

A white, lace thong, the elastic band lightly settling on her shapely hips, and matching bra that had her breasts nearly spilling out of its feminine confines. The thigh-high stockings were attached to a garter belt, and a sheer robe leisurely bunched at her elbows. Luscious brown hair cascaded in waves until it reached the middle of her back.

Jaw set and hands itching to have her pressed against him, he couldn't help but to wonder what he had done to deserve such a surprise from her. Were the spirits testing his restraint? He barely possessed one in regards to Korra, after all. Over the past two months, that was certainly evident.

"I… What is this?" He asked weakly, eyes repeatedly drifting over her body as she sauntered to his front, hips swaying attractively that he couldn't stop himself from eying those stunning curves.

She gave him a half-hearted shrug, unceremoniously tossing the piece of paper onto the coffee table before doing the same to the pen in his grasp. Korra straddled his hips and circled her arms around his neck. "A birthday gift? An early Christmas gift? Whatever you think it is." She whispered, voice sultry.

Spirits, the way her voice lowered and the heated feel of her on his lap didn't help his cause in the least. Just one more page. But even if he was tempted to revise that measly piece of paper, he was almost certain she'd smack his hand away and decidedly test his willpower by guiding that hand to the harsh curve of her waist.

Of course, he didn't mind. Over the few months of sharing each other's beds, he knew she favored the rougher side of sex, and he certainly wasn't opposed to it. If anything, it made his heart beat faster just from the mere sight of her shameless reactions.

"I…" He breathed out dumbly, his warm hands settling on her thighs and slowly running up the silky material to grasp at her hips as her lips brushed his own in the tiniest of touches.

It must have been comical to see him this way considering she released a breathy chuckle at his one-worded drawl. Soft lips pressed a light kiss to his cheek and the sharp edge of his jaw before she pulled back and murmured, "To be completely honest with you, I find it incredibly amusing to know I've rendered you speechless."

It was his turn to let out a chuckle at her response. "You've done that many times in the past, it's just a lot more prominent now that you're dressed like this. And I've got to say, you look stunning." He whispered, gaze straying on that enticing image of her cleavage. Before she could reply, he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Sweet and exhilarating. Something hidden and chaste before the impending passion that broke between them occurred once they stepped foot in his bedroom. Tarrlok pulled back and eyed her once more, taking in the alluring picture she made straddling his hips. "How much is this get-up costing me?" He asked, voice already growing husky as his lips grazed the soft column of her neck.

"It was a gift from Asami, and you shouldn't worry about that anyways." Korra breathed, her fingers finding purchase in his unbound hair and gripping it tight enough to tilt his head away from her skin. Large hands quickly tightened on her waist, feeling the rough yet delicate fabric of lace beneath his fingers. And for reasons beyond him, a smile curved Korra's lips as though he had fallen straight into her trap. "Just relax, enjoy it. I'm here for you. I'm here to make you more… _comfortable_ …" She punctuated the word by rolling her hips directly over his, and not even the bagginess of his sweats could disguise how hard he was getting already.

The hastily bitten off groan didn't help much either.

"That…" He began, attempting to control his breathing and his quickly disintegrating composure even though his heart practically skipped a beat at her insinuation. "That was very naughty."

"Mn," she hummed her agreement, dragging the tip of her tongue along his earlobe before giving it a slight nip. "Maybe you should punish me." Korra whispered temptingly.

Images of a suitably naked Korra filled his thoughts. Korra, hands bound by a discarded tie, or bent over his desk, moaning in excitement as he spanked her toned posterior in what she craved for a punishment. He'd soothe her stinging flesh with soft stroking and kisses until she was begging for a relief only he could give her. Spirits, the possibilities were endless. And given her little attire for the night, he presumed she had plans on continuing this more than once.

He prayed to the spirits above that he had enough energy to do as she pleased… or as he pleased considering it was his birthday. Regardless, he had an inkling this wouldn't be the last time he witnessed her in this lacey garment. With the way she stood confidently and sauntered up to his front just those few moments ago - despite the hint of reluctancy in her step, though that was simply due to her never wearing such lingerie before - he knew Miss Sato's choice as a good one. A good one, indeed.

Korra rolled her hips harder against his and Tarrlok unconsciously released a groan when her hips shifted forward. "I think I'll take you up on that." He sighed at the exquisite feel of her clothed heat against him. Cerulean eyes sparkled in mischief. Plump lips met determined ones in her impatience to continue their coy game and almost immediately her tongue moved past his lips and tangled with his own.

He could taste the lingering hints of chamomile on her tongue and gods her mouth was delicious. The almost deft way her tongue and lips moved with his was uncanny. The blood in his veins boiled steadily as she hastened her gyrating over his hardening cock, his hold on her guiding their movements, their heads tilting to the side to deepen their volatile kisses.

Her first moan was soft, broken, and she gave an erotic shudder when his lips trailed away from her own to offer deep, sucking kisses to the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, rubbing his arousal against her core. She was immensely hot. The heat practically emanated off of her that a healthy flush colored Tarrlok's cheeks an adoring pink.

With all the times they've done this, all the times she spent moaning for his touch whether it be without a care in the world or struggled through a curt whisper, Korra was certain she'd never get tired of feeling this man pressed against her, holding her the way he does. And judging by the dazed and euphoric expression Tarrlok sported when he paused in his trek down the side of her neck to tilt his head back against the cushions with a sigh, she knew he felt the same things she did, she knew he was just as aroused as she was.

It was painfully obvious, yet she relished being one of the only people that saw this transparent side of Tarrlok. She couldn't speak for past lovers of his, and frankly she did not care, but the sight of having Republic City's most renowned Councilman, let alone her adoptive father, to succumb to primal emotions due to her ministrations was what had an invigorating shudder course up her spine and to restlessly shift in her grinding hips.

Korra released a shaky breath and responded in kind, one hand grasping at his loose strands while the other cupped the back of his neck. The tip of her tongue trailed a heated path up the side of his neck and before she could stop herself, Korra sucked at his sensitive skin, reveling at the steady increase of his pulse against her tongue and lips.

Tarrlok couldn't take it any longer - simply sitting there with Korra teasing him. Fortunately enough, he had half a mind to consider his bedroom, in hopes Naga wouldn't go blind from the sight, yet she seemed to be sound asleep when he gave her fluffy body a single glance.

Permits and Sato's case were forgotten, pushed to the dark depths of his mind, when his hands hastily trailed down to grasp at those enticingly toned thighs and stood from his all too comfortable spot on the sofa. Korra never ceased the attention she gave him - and thank the spirits he was still coherent enough to carry her up the stairs - though the playful giggle that bubbled in her throat and the way her teeth grazed his nerves caused him to stumble in his step the slightest bit, damn near missing the next step on the stairs and falling into a heated mess upon the cold marble.

Once he nudged the door to his bedroom open and resolutely kicked it closed behind him, he placed Korra down, her arms still circled around his neck, the soft silk of her robe grazing his hands, and propped on the tips of her toes as her tongue salved the mark she made on his skin. Tarrlok cupped her face to catch her attention, and when she pulled away to glance into his darkened eyes, he closed the small distance once more with sweet kisses.

Tarrlok released her and trailed his calloused hands lower, to meet the silk material bunched at her elbows. She shrugged the all too nice robe off of her, falling carelessly to the rug in a heap.

With the way the robe fell from her being, and his room being a considerable distance away from the crackling fire in the sitting room, goosebumps tingled through her body in such a way that had her restless, especially with his hands grazing the surface of her skin the way he did.

Small hands roved down his body to sneak underneath the soft fabric of his sweater and pull him tighter against her front. Lips moved in innocent synchrony, tongues danced with one another in unison. Tarrlok couldn't stop the delighted sigh that escaped him at the sensation of her short nails mischievously clawing at the small of his back, threatening to sneak lower, just as she captured his lower lip between her teeth.

When she tilted her head back, pulling his lip before releasing it and offering him a playful glint to those vivid blue eyes, Korra grasped the hem of his sweater and pulled it above his head. Allowing the soft material to fall to join her robe haphazardly, his large hands settled on the swell of her hips and began moving her backwards, lips clashing all the more ardently.

Tarrlok couldn't get enough of her. The soft and heated feel of her skin at his fingertips, the feel of her lips moving against his, the feel of her warm hands wandering his bare chest, his abdomen, lower. It felt all too tantalizing to simply stand there and allow her to toy with him the way she had always been doing.

The back of her leg crashed into the edge of the mattress, effectively perching herself against soft, thick white sheets, that had Tarrlok following her every move with a half-lidded gaze. He took her in, watching her lips curve upward in a coy smirk. Her long limbs stretched themselves out enticingly and that wavy hair of hers fell in cascades around her as though she were a nymph floating charmingly at water's surface, practically waiting for a fool's touch. And of course, that fool was him.

Beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

Tarrlok bent down, placing his hands at the plush surface of the bed and clenched his jaw at the sweet and tempting unspoken words that hung above them.

Those icy eyes of his burned with a familiar pale fire that she was wholeheartedly expecting. Even the minutes prior when she clasped the garter to the white stockings, looking herself over in the mirror, a part of her cackled at the mere thought of him giving in to her, to have that oh-so-great composure he held so dearly crumble to nothing but dust. Korra moved up the bed, parting her thighs as a hand of hers curled around the ends of his hair and gently tugged at his locks for him to crawl over her. And easily enough, he acquiesced, continuing where he left off.

His lips descended upon hers and as gentle as he was touching her - his fingertips grazing her all too hot skin that resulted in a corresponding shudder from the girl beneath him - he wanted to strip her naked with what little clothes she did have on, and allow the passion to take over. He didn't want to think. Just as she voiced in the dead of night in the past, he wanted to lose himself in the uncontrollable pace and the euphoric afterglow of their lovemaking.

Determined lips created a pathway down her smooth skin, feeling the delightful pulse vibrating through her, down her neck, past her collarbone, and stopping short where the swell of her breasts and the rough lace met. Her leg curled around his hip, inadvertently drawing him close to her heat and offering a sensual grind of her hips. Breath ragged and cheeks utterly flushed, Tarrlok pulled away from her to gaze at the perfect image she made all the more blatantly.

With the playfulness burning in her demeanor, he couldn't stop himself from swallowing over the lump in his throat and perching himself on his forearm for leverage while the other roved enticingly down her side to grasp at her thigh.

Brown hair mingled with one another, the stark contrast of white lace against her dark skin, the healthy tint of pink colored her cheeks lovingly, and those eyes of hers darkened with lust. She chewed at her lower lip as she waited for him to continue, her clothed foot tracing a gentle line up and down the back of his calf. The light touch had him releasing a shaky sigh, and when her hips bucked the slightest bit to meet his once again, Tarrlok was already capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss.

He could feel the curve of her smile against his lips, but that was almost immediately wiped away when he responded with his own taut grind against her clothed cunt.

Gods, it was heavenly. Tarrlok couldn't stop himself from repeating the motion, breaking their kiss to fixate on the feeling of her tightening her grasp on him at the sensual gyrations of their hips. And hearing that simple moan escape her lips had something in him break the coyness and desperately want to hear nothing but those wanton cries because of his doing.

When she arched against him, breasts pushed alluringly flushed to his bare chest, he glanced down at her cleavage and immediately sparked an idea.

"Turn around." He breathed, pleasure at her impending position coloring his smooth and husky voice as he moved away from her.

Korra shifted with a playful giggle, grasping the thick sheets beneath her before glancing over her shoulder towards the man carelessly removing his sweats and boxer briefs at the foot of the bed, his cock springing free. Spirits. She was damn near ready for him if the familiar feel of slick honey that seeped from her core and soaked her presumably expensive underwear were of any indication.

Yet she couldn't be bothered to think of such trivial things when the hunger in her wanted his touch and that thrumming was overpowering any sense of coherence in her. Of course, this wasn't their first time considering this particular position, and to be brusque, Korra was fond of it. She loved the possessiveness and primal emotion that it elicited, as though they were nothing but animals with carnal needs.

The mere sight of him closing the distance between them - the mattress dipping at the increased pressure as he made his way to her on his knees - and his hand grasping her waist to tilt her hips to meet his perfectly caused sparks to burst underneath her skin. Korra bent down and pressed her cheek against the soft sheets, waiting for the feel of him to do as he pleased. And when he ran a possessive hand up her back to unclasp the bra binding her breasts delightfully, she bit her lower lip once again to stifle another moan threatening to spill.

Tarrlok threw the undergarment over the edge of the bed heedlessly, gazing upon her as his thoughts ran nearly a thousand miles an hour… or was it slowed to snail's crawl? Regardless, he couldn't think straight, his mind honing in on the sweet scent and feel of the writhing girl beneath him, wanting nothing more than to indulge in his birthday gift until they were spent, panting from the pure ecstasy.

And when he ran a finger down her spine, over the lace garter that had strung taut with her given position, and settled his hands on the enticing curve of her waist, he very nearly groaned at the way her hips deliberately wiggled snuggly against his groin. Heat. Sparks of heat. All he could feel was dark sultriness radiating from her as his arousal was pressed against the soaking fabric, rubbing over her clothed cunt teasingly before slipping a finger underneath the elastic band just above her hips and dropping the lacey material around her knees.

She seemed more than ready for him, judging by the wet sheen between her parted thighs and dampened underwear circled around her limbs. A soft moan escaped her as he ran a single finger along her slick slit, up and down, her flesh parting easily, welcoming his familiar touch. He immediately fixated on strumming her quim, beginning with a pace that was all too teasing as she desperately wanted more to that that had her tensing beneath him, her hands grasping at the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, and a whimper bubbling in her throat.

Without warning, he slipped one long digit inside her, hovering above her, placing deep, open-mouthed kisses to the column of her spine until his lips met the lovely curve of her perfect posterior. Korra sobbed at the sudden intrusion, back arching and body shuddering as heat lanced through her like a thousand hot needles, almost painful in the pleasure.

Tarrlok growled against her skin, a hungry, primal sound that was nearly akin to that of an animal. He lifted his head a mere inch away from her body, watching through the haze of lust filled eyes at the way the muscles in her back moved at the workings of his single finger and the nearly excited yet pleasurable expression etched on her face as her cheek rubbed against the sheets in time to his pistoning finger. Practically hypnotized, he couldn't stop himself from easing a second in. And soon enough the proof of her pleasure began coating his hand, seeping from her cunt all too deliciously.

Korra whimpered and mewled at the evident yearning of something thicker wedged between those parted, slick folds. Though he couldn't blame her. The way her muscles fluttered around his digits as he thrusted them at a steady yet heady pace caused him to cease his teasing just as he began feeling her legs shake in what he assumed was her impending peak to grasp at the swell of her hips.

He rubbed himself against those slick folds, coating himself in her sweet nectar that had her gasping all the more as though she needed him in her lest she went mad.

Gods, he couldn't do anything but concede to her voiceless request, reading her mind easily.

Tarrlok hissed when he encased himself inside her flawless body. As it was every time they joined to one, it was exquisite. Moans and grunts filled the air as he eased himself inside her, inch by inch, and immediately began to thrust slow and deep, a hand reaching around to cup her dangling breasts while his chest pressed to her back. His hot breath tickled her ear as she heard his groans of pleasure vibrate through him.

His hand massaged her ample chest, fingers plucking at the pebbled nipples until they were fully distended. She could feel his coarse hair brushing against her rear as well as something soft and fleshy smacking against her with every forward thrust. The flush that tinted her cheeks a fiery red only deepened at the sound they made when they slapped against her own flesh.

Slow and controlled. It was nothing like the pace he set with his fingers yet the undeniable heat low in her abdomen was only getting harder and harder to ignore. She could feel every inch of him drag along the slippery, slick walls of her sex, in the repetitive deep rhythm as her mind focused on the subtleties of their union. And judging the way he held her breast tight before lowering that hand down the toned surface of her abdomen and to the place where they became one, she could only think he was losing himself in her slick heat.

He strummed her clit once again, the pattern a complete contrast to the slow thrust of his hips that had Korra's breath hitch at the pleasurable sparks that seared her nerves. He built up her desire to new heights as he entered her over and over and those delectable sounds that escaped her was what had his hips wavering in their slow rhythm.

Tarrlok pressed hot kisses to the back of her neck, breath coming in harsh pants against her naked skin as his willpower was shaking beneath him, threatening to crack under his weight at her awed and needy gasps that only added to his desire to drive into her with blatant fervor.

Gradually, he increased his pace, moving against her quicker, pounding a little harder, until the sound of wet flesh slapped against flesh filled the room. Tarrlok was hastily losing himself in the feel of feminine muscles fluttering around him that he pulled away from her to settle onto his knees and grasp at her hips as a way to guide their coupling to his liking, and inadvertently to hers as well.

Much to Korra's delight, he had complete control over their union. And what surprised her was the hand that curled around her loose hair in a tight grip that had her pulled taut. A devilish smile curved her lips as she moaned and cursed her approval. And suddenly, the pace was getting out of her grasp. He was merciless, the thrusting of his hips hard and fast that her body rocked with the force of each collision. Tarrlok guided her movements, the hand on her waist digging into her flesh that would undoubtedly leave wonderful flowers to bloom on her skin.

He was wedged deep within her. Deeper than he had ever been, and that discovery had both he and Korra relishing in the wonderful sensation. Over and over again, until that willpower of his practically disappeared beneath him.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Tarrlok tightened his grasp on her hair and pulled her closer to him. She laughed playfully, but he was in no light mood, repeatedly thrusting deep and hard into her until that lighthearted laugh was replaced with desperate cries of pleasure.

Korra attempted to adjust to the new, primal rhythm he set for them, pushing herself up on her hands as her head was tilted back with slight tension. Yet with every bone-jarring thrust of his hips, it made her hot and dizzy, feeling her body shake at the unreleased pleasure soon to explode.

The pace couldn't be maintained. It was too much. Korra found herself forgetting how to breathe as the searing heat raced along her spine and through her veins. Her face turned upwards in a grimace of desperate pleasure as unadulterated, shaky moans broke from her lips. She could feel herself nearing that sweet, acute peak, unable to keep up with his rhythm that had the bed frame creaking and the head of the bed colliding with the wall with each harsh thrust.

Her hands twisted the sheets in an all too tight grip as every muscle, every fiber of her contracted and shuddered in complete rapture. Cries tore from her throat, her body snapped taut, and her inner walls convulsed around him in such a basic, archaic demand that he had no choice but to follow. The orgasm ripped through him so violently he groaned her name as his release spilled into her in a short, jerky series of desperate pumps.

Pleasure flowed through him, thrumming in his veins, shuddering down his spine. So wonderful was the feeling that he collapsed onto her, sending them both face down into the pillows in a tangle of mussed hair, skin and sweat. He relished the acute euphoria that made their bodies feel like weighted rubber, spent and completely exhausted.

Korra was still trembling as he hovered above her protectively, pressing lazy kisses to the dark expanse of her back and reveling in the fuzzy afterglow.

Eventually, she stopped shaking and their breathing evened out. She gave a contented hum as she snuggled into the sheets that resulted in an endearing quirk of his lips at her doting mood. A complete contrast to the howls she released just moments ago. Tarrlok pressed warm, lingering kisses to the side of her neck and across her shoulders that the sweet sensation evidently made her eyelids grow heavy.

Thoughts successfully skewed and incoherent, Tarrlok savored the warm feel of her near naked body pressed against his own. And as he slowly rolled off of her, slipping out of her slick cunt with a sigh, he rested against the soft sheets and ran his fingers over his mussed hair, pulling her flush against him once more with a hand lazily grazing her spine.

He smiled down at her warmly before dipping his head to kiss her softly, tongue idly sliding over her bottom lip. She cooed as he trailed those kisses to her ear and down her neck, but stopped short at the crook of her neck, much to her dismay. Though she couldn't dwell on that for long with the way her body relished this soft affection, the way his eyes focused on her as though they were the only beings in the world.

The hand that made an indecipherable path along her spine trailed to cup her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over her flushed, soft skin. With eyes that burned in a pale fire, Korra sensed that there was something more on his mind as they were immersed in the deafening silence.

And just as she nearly cracked an amused smile at his oddly endearing behavior, he whispered with certainty, "I love you."

She surely was not expecting that. Breath caught in her throat, Korra froze at his whispered confession. Maybe she heard wrong? But why would his eyes offer that much warmth and softness and genuine adoration, a much more vulnerable emotion than she had seen from him in a while? Heart beating faster, she hoped he couldn't feel the way her pulse nearly skipped a beat, but then again, with the way she was pressed so intimately against his front, she was sure he noticed.

Was that what he was thinking about when they lapsed into silence? The same look was etched on his face when he cradled her in his arms at the amusement park those few hours ago, and numerous times in the past when he cupped her cheeks or held her close in what she assumed was to stave off the cold. But now, glass shattered. She couldn't believe it, falling in love with someone who she wasn't supposed to be with in the first place.

Yet it felt right. It felt as comforting and natural as finally coming home.

Before he took her silence the wrong way, Korra cracked a genuine smiled, eyes roving over his tired yet stupidly handsome face, and pulled him into a long kiss that had his thumb twitching the slightest bit on her cheek. Exhilaration welled up in her chest. "I love you, too." She breathed against his lips, before tugging him down to her once more as she felt their heart beating in unison.

—-

:)


	30. Bad Decisions

A/N: Happy 2019, loves! I hope everyone had a great new years!

Chapter inspiration came from Two Door Cinema Club. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

No matter how he saw them, he would chastise himself for even feeling an ounce of that green monster a fool would succumb to.

Their relationship, everything it was, everything he couldn't share, was disgusting. But as stoic as he appeared to be, even he couldn't deny their display was sweet as they opened their gifts on Christmas morning.

He and his brother had opened the gifts Korra handed out, and even though that morning was quaint - simply not used to celebrating the holiday, that is - it was comfortable. The girl had curled to Tarrlok's side like a feline would to their owner, observing their reactions to the presents she bought them before offering a genuine smile or bark of undignified laughter. There weren't many gifts under the tree anyways, though the feeling of intimacy was overwhelming.

When it was done, they ate comfortably together, giggling at Naga's befuddled expression as she wore a Santa costume and attempted to walk with socks over her paws.

Everything seemed to finally be in place, he thought later that afternoon. Disregarding the foolishness he felt the day before. It was stupid of him to leave the park, to leave what only family he had left on their own birthday. Korra and Tarrlok had fallen asleep on the sofa while he and Naga took up another. The scent of coffee and the warmth of the fire and the snow that steadily fell outside had Noatak finally at peace, nearly dozing off.

He gazed at the two through heavy lids, Tarrlok snoring softly and Korra drooling onto his sweater, her cheek nuzzled against his chest.

It was undeniably precious. He's never seen his brother this comfortable, this docile, this in love with someone given his past relationships.

A part of him wanted to continue to loath what they had together, the jealousy of what he hadn't shared with another in a long while. But he couldn't. He loved his brother. And as much as he couldn't find the will to love her as well, he could appreciate her presence in their lives. For Tarrlok's sake. For making his baby brother happy.

Truthfully, that's all he should care about.

Yes, he envied them. Yes, he loathed her brazen attitude, a problem he had voiced to his brother many times when they were alone. Yes, he longed to share a life with the two of them. And for some strange reason, it was then - something as simplistic as lovers falling asleep in each other's arms - he felt at peace.

But now? Certainly not.

He was feeling anything but tranquility. Not with Sato beside him, that is. He knew it was a bad decision to even agree with his former boss, but he really had no choice seeing that Tarrlok was having guests over.

"I can't believe you wanted to do this today. Of all days, spirits." Noatak complained, distractedly staring at that god-forbidden window of the wearhouse as if willing for something out of the ordinary to happen. But alas, the past three hours were filled with nothing but stillness. Snow slowly falling and cars occasionally passing by.

"Don't give me that, Amon. You didn't seem to have any qualms about it in regards to our dear Councilman's birthday. What makes today any different?" Hiroshi questioned slyly.

"It's New Years Eve." He snapped, voice rising the slightest bit in his ire. There was no need to do this on a holiday, when he was certain most shops and establishments were closed. "And I highly doubt that anyone in the Red Dragons would meet anyways." He added, attempting to keep his patience from thinning.

Sato let out a chuckle then. "You must have gotten hit in the head while you were in prison. I thought you were smarter than your brother?"

"Don't bring him into this," he warned with a sigh. Noatak knew he was baiting him, and at least he acknowledged that, but it stung nonetheless.

"You know he already is and has been." His former boss uttered. He decided not to answer, and as a result, a tense silence stretched between them. Noatak was still upset with having to go through with the investigation tonight, rather than the next day. But who knew, maybe he was upset over nothing.

No. That surely wasn't it.

Spirits, he could've finally had a night of solitude, shut in his room to catch up on the hours of sleep he failed to grasp. At any rate, the holiday was always personal to him, in memory of his mother and what little childhood he did get to experience. He nearly shook his head as the anger steadily rose in his chest.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiroshi broke the silence as he sighed. "I do admire the protective nature you possess for your brother, though."

"If you had siblings, surely you'd understand." Noatak rasped in contempt.

"How snippy you are tonight." The other man chuckled. Once again, Noatak kept quiet. "Fine, for the sake of the mission, I'll back down."

"Thank you." The lack of gratitude was evident in his voice, although he couldn't care less.

With a deep breath, Sato shifted in his seat. "Okay, so taking into account the information you and Tarrlok gave me, it feels as though we're a bit in a conundrum."

"Yes," he said noncommittally.

"And I have been thinking," Hiroshi drawled. The tone in his voice had Noatak breaking his gaze from the window to the man beside him. And immediately, dread coursed in his blood.

"I know that face. What is it?"

Hiroshi didn't respond immediately, and Noatak could only assume the worst. It was an expression that only appeared on the man's face due to two reasons: one being something was terribly wrong, or two, that he was struggling to keep his sly composure from breaking at something he knew played well into his hands. In this case, Noatak truly did not know which it was. Both were equally plausible.

"Maybe you could disguise yourself as someone who wants to join the Red Dragons. We've been looking at this from the outside, and truthfully, if we needed to get information, it should have been on the inside." He suggested, meeting his eyes in mild challenge.

"And what exactly will that accomplish?" Noatak questioned, brows pinched.

"You go undercover, you learn about them, you befriend them, you get information, tell me and your brother, then we get them arrested. Simple." Sato said as though he were talking to child.

He scoffed at the man's plan. "And I'm the one that's ridiculed for being idiotic tonight. That doesn't sound simple." It sounded anything but simple. In fact, he began questioning Sato's sanity. What if he got caught? He hasn't been on an investigation in years, and going undercover certainly would put their intentions in jeopardy. Was the small fortune even worth this? Scratching at the stubble setting on his jaw, Noatak sighed. "Spirits, why can't you get some other employee of yours? They seem more willing than us."

"Because as I've said in the past, they're busy with my other affairs. As it stands, this only involves Tarrlok, you, and I. No one else." Hiroshi countered, a frown beginning to curve his face wretchedly.

Finally some emotion from the man. There really was no point in fighting him. Not when he and Tarrlok already agreed to the case, and acknowledged what could potentially happen if they backed out. The rules and regulations from over a decade ago still applied to their current situation. Knowing what had already happened on that fateful night, surely Tarrlok would find himself arrested this time around. Hiroshi seemingly held no reservations with the amount of aversion he felt for his brother. He had the motive and the evidence if he wanted to do so. He had to consider the whole situation. Was he wrong this time? Was this a bad decision?

Reluctantly, Noatak nodded in response. "Good. You don't have to do this tonight, but the next time you observe them, you act like you want to be apart of their gang."

Silence lapsed once again. This time, his absent gaze strayed on a dim lamp post, almost numb to what he just agreed to. For some odd reason, Noatak could feel the atmosphere shift, as though he knew something dreadful was waiting at the end of the case.

"Change your appearance and ask them for drugs, but keep it casual enough for you to make conversation. I'll leave the rest for you to conjure up, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

It was loud. Even from her room, the chatter from the floor below constantly had her brow twitching in annoyance. Spirits, she could barely hear her own music, let alone her own thoughts.

Tarrlok was hosting this party of sorts, and she wasn't surprised in the least considering it was New Years Eve. It was only for tonight. But that didn't stop the irritation from coursing through her at the thought of Tarrlok spending his evening with stuffy, old men - considerably moreso than the man himself - that were practically strangers to him instead of her.

Korra knew he barely had a voice in his role as a host this year, but she had to gently smack at his shoulder - at least she thought it was a gentle smack - with the way he narrowly dodged the role, and attendance, the previous years. Of course, it had to be this year that they forced him to do so.

Whatever. There was nothing she could do - and neither could Tarrlok for that matter - than to imagine the cool, composed facade he had for the public. A prudent smirk would line his lips and he'd sweet-talk anyone that came his way. Korra had to internally chuckle at the image. The chuckle intensified into laughter threatening to spill when her imagination provided the idea of Tarrlok making some overly thought-out toast that was an underhanded insult to the council and a boast to his own ego, with either wine or champagne or some hard liquor in his hand. Gods, that bastard.

It made her eyes roll to think of him that way, but held a sense of pride to know how he truly acted when it came to her, Naga, and her supposed uncle.

Korra kept herself occupied with a stack of magazines Asami left whenever she visited, and in all honesty, she was grateful that her friend did.

Celebrity gossip and pointless quizzes about her love life wasn't something she usually partook in, but regardless, it was somewhat entertaining and it did pass the time. And seeing the candid picture of her and Tarrlok wandering the streets of Republic City had something almost devilish well up in her body. Tarrlok made it abundantly clear that something was bound to slip, and she did agree with him, but actually seeing it in fine print and obvious claims of another 'gold digger' seeking his fortune was laughable.

How incredibly wrong they were. It wasn't something as superficial, or as wicked, for her own selfish needs. It was for the benefits of them both.

The public didn't know a single thing about their relationship, let alone her own identity, and she planned to keep it that way despite the blatant intimacy she and Tarrlok displayed wherever they went.

She couldn't help it.

Soon enough, the stray thoughts of her relationship with Tarrlok mingled with celebrity drama. Some good and some bad, some obviously fabricated and some amplified. She was lost in the magazines, engrossed in speculations of a pregnancy with an eccentric billionaire businessman named Varrick and his assistant, Zhu Li - which, being completely honest, was fascinating - that the noise in the floor below could easily be dismissed.

That is, until she heard the shrill sound of a woman's laugh… or was that a hyena in disguise? She knew Tarrlok was rich, but not wealthy enough to house a wild animal.

It was when that same laugh intensified that Korra plugged her ears with her fingers and glanced down towards Naga, wincing. "Spirits, they're so loud aren't they, girl?" She asked the pup pawing at her face in distress. No doubt from the sharp sound that practically resonated throughout the estate. Korra smiled in response and leaned forward to press a kiss to Naga's forehead. "It's surprising because they're all old." She murmured against her soft fur before snickering to herself, earning a gentle lick from the pup.

It was true in all forms and she couldn't deny it. Even Naga agreed with her if the sly glint in her dark eyes were of any indication.

Seconds ticked by into minutes and Korra was getting restless to do something… anything. If she was left alone with her own thoughts, it'll only result in a landmine of tears. Besides, there was only so much magazines could do with her time, after all. She wandered around her room, opening drawers and flipping through any book she had on the shelf. Spirits, she even sifted through her calculus textbook before realizing what in seven hells she was doing.

Pathetic.

It was New Years Eve, and she didn't have any plans than to simply stay in her room until the party waded out. But it was some consolation to know that it wasn't her alone who was growing restless to do something.

Naga pawed at the wall beside the door and glanced at Korra expectantly. She felt bad for the pup. All she wanted to do was get out of the room, to meander down stairs and mingle with the elderly and eagerly wait for food to drop, but she knew if they had any knowledge that Tarrlok had a pet, or rather anything other than the lavish bachelor lifestyle he exuded, questions would arise. More than she already knew they were popping up.

A whine and huff were heard from Naga as she stubbornly sat near the door. "I know, I'm bored, too." Korra mumbled, outstretching her hand to the pup in an offering for pets. Naga made her way to her, head bowed the slightest bit, but had the expression as though she were asking, Why not go to Asami's? "You know I already asked Asami if I could spend the night with her, but she said she's going to be with Iroh tonight. She's probably fucking him right now, and I'd rather not listen to that." She supplied with wide eyes in revulsion.

What about the two guys? Naga practically said as she tilted her head to the side. "I'd ask Bo, but he's with Mako and I still haven't patched things up with him yet. Although that should be him apologizing to me given that he kissed me."

Absentmindedly, Korra ran her fingers through Naga's fur as she thought back to that night. She didn't feel bad for him because he kissed her, but she felt for him because he thought it was him that she held fond feelings for… and not for her adoptive dad.

How could he be that self-centered? Spirits, and she thought Tarrlok was egotistical enough. It's been weeks since then and whenever she caught a glimpse of that red scarf, almost always did the mood dampen, automatically making her tense up in awkwardness. Korra had to sigh at that. It was clearly affecting the dynamics of their small group, but she wasn't the one who should be apologizing when he was so amiss.

No. Whenever she thought about that, an ache would slowly creep to her temples and the grumpiness would undoubtedly settle in. With a deep breath, Korra glanced around her room, noticing that even though she'd lived in the estate for a little over four months, the space still felt a little foreign to her. But maybe it was due to the fact that she spent nearly all her nights for the past two months in Tarrlok's room instead of her own.

Maybe that's why she was so bored. Not being able to poke and prod at the man or his belongings.

Tarrlok instructed her not to leave her room for the night, and she understood why since the public knew little to nothing about her identity. And after seeing that fiasco in fine print, she knew he was doing this to protect her. Then again, she wasn't one to party with decrepit men an inch away from their deathbed.

But as she thought it over, she realized why was she only confined to her room? Where was the fun in that? And on top of that, when had she ever complied to Tarrlok's wishes?

An idea sparked that had her freezing in her spot on the floor. Thankfully, there weren't enough people attending Tarrlok's function that had them wandering around the second floor, and undoubtedly if her and Naga roamed around, they'd go undetected. It was perfect!

"Oh! What about we walk around the estate and explore? I mean I still haven't gone to the west wing because it's always locked, but there's seriously nothing else to do." Korra said, somehow getting excited at the thought of doing something she wasn't supposed to do. But then Naga offered her a look that said, Why haven't you tried before? And if it's always locked, how are you getting in? "Pft, Naga. This is me you're talking about." She said confidently, flipping her unbound hair over her shoulder and ultimately getting it tangled with the silver ring around her index finger.

Well, that could've gone smoother.

"If I was desperate before now, you know I'd do anything to get past those locked doors. The only reason why I didn't think of it sooner was because of a certain Asshat was always on my mind." And it was true. In all honesty, if she wasn't busy scheming to get Tarrlok's attention, she would've gone out of her way to find out what secrets he had. With the way he confided in her in the middle of the night, surely there was nothing else she could find out about him, but now as she thought of the locked double doors, curiosity piqued all the more. "That doesn't mean he isn't now, I mean spirits, I'd love to be in Asami's place and instead of Iroh it'd be Tarrlok, having him touch me… and kiss me- ok, I'm getting distracted. What I mean to say is, I'm just bored and I can't pester Tarrlok because of it."

Korra stood from her spot on the rug with a sense of finality, rifling through her drawers to find any tool that could pick a lock. And as much as she didn't do anything with her hair on a regular basis, she was grateful to find two stray pins lingering.

Carefully cracking the door open and peeking out to find an empty hallway and foyer, Korra glanced at the waiting pup, still perched on the rug and between the mess of pillows and blankets strewn about.

She patted at her thigh to get the pup's attention and Naga trotted over to her side cautiously. "Come on, girl. We gotta be quiet because you know who is gonna get mad at us for leaving our room."

Tiptoeing down the hall, past Noatak's room and a few other guest rooms, the two took a left, immersing themselves in darkness as the soft tapping of Naga's paws was barely heard over the cacophony of the party. Intimidating double doors stood at the end of the hallway, adorned with elaborate markings in the rich wood. Just as she was faced with the doors, she squatted down to the level of the golden knobs.

"Okay, let's see." She sighed, inserting the two pins into the keyhole and maneuvering it. Aimlessly, Korra wiggled the pins, acting as though she knew what she was doing… for Naga's sake. "Just gotta tilt this up, while this one's down… and…" She wasn't expecting anything to happen, mainly because she had no idea what she was doing but mindlessly wiggling hair pins in a slot, but luck was in her favor tonight when she heard a soft click. "Wow, it worked!" She smiled in mild surprise. "Alright, come on, sweetie."

It was impressively dark… and a little cold, though Korra suspected it was due to the lack of use for months, at least. The layout was similar to the east wing, however the design was considerably different from the marble and luxurious facade of the rest of the estate.

The floors were wooden, old and creaky, while the wallpaper was dated and smelt of mothballs.

"Wow," she whispered, curious eyes scanning her surroundings in the dark. "I wonder why Tarrlok always keeps this area locked." Korra said to herself as Naga warily followed behind her, sniffing the air and floor with ears drooping down the slightest bit. "Hmm, I bet there's ghosts wandering the halls or demons hiding in the shadows!" She cackled, turning around to scare the pup, though Naga was fixated on sniffing the walls.

They wandered down the hall, and almost immediately, Naga's ears perked up and her attention honed on a door. Korra followed, opening the door with a creak.

"A bedroom?" She said to no one in particular.

Again, the room appeared dated and as she roved through the spacious room it was abundantly clear that it lacked use since the last owners of the estate. Or maybe even before then, too. She couldn't be sure.

Naga whimpered, tail taut, frozen in her spot at the threshold as Korra neared a closed window. "You're not the only one who thinks Tarrlok owning this place with so many bedrooms and no one in them is weird. But it's probably because of the front he tries to keep up." She dismissed despite an eerie feeling still making her heart race.

After comforting the pup with a few pets, she and Naga meandered through the room once more.

Korra sat at the foot of the bed, actually seeing the thick layer of dust float into the air as she tried to suppress the need to sneeze. "Gross, dust is literally everywhere. It looks like no one has been here in a looooong time." Naga sniffed every inch of the room, head bowed and every few steps sneezing from all the dust that it accumulated. Inquisitive eyes drifted the room and immediately her blood ran cold.

Nope, nope, nope.

"Oh hell no. A doll? Come on, girl, this is creeping me out." Korra uttered hastily, standing from the bed and hurriedly making a beeline towards the hallway again, Naga following at her heels.

There was no way in hell she was going to look at that creepy doll and not think that those glassy eyes were going to pop open and whisper something evil before murdering her in the middle of the night.

Closing the door behind her without looking back, they walked further down the hallway and found another closed door. A part of her didn't want to open it lest she finds another creepy room, but ultimately her curiosity bested her.

And she wasn't disappointed.

Books upon books lined the walls. A single desk was placed directly in the middle of the room.

"Spirits," she sighed.

It appeared to be a study from the previous owners. Everything in the room felt foreign yet personal, as though she were looking into someone else's life other than her or Tarrlok's. Grazing her fingertips across the many books' spines, she scanned the names and authors in mild wonder. Many were classics and some were textbooks of some sort.

"And here I thought there were a lot of books in Tarrlok's study. I wonder if this is all Tarrlok's or if it just came with the house… I wouldn't be surprised by either, honestly." She wondered aloud. The eerie silence stretched on and it wasn't until she heard a sharp bark from Naga that her heart nearly gave out. "Naga." She called out, clutching at her chest. Naga emerged from behind the desk, trotting to Korra's side before she giggled at the dopey smile Naga offered her. "Don't scare me like that."

Just as she stooped down to scratch at Naga's scruff, the sound of a book falling onto the wooden floor was heard. Heart beating out of her chest, Korra picked the pup up and carried her out of the room in a haste.

"Gods, I really am starting to think this place is haunted. Or at least this side of the house." Korra gulped, attempting to slow her pounding heart to a normal rate before patting her thigh to leave the area.

Clearly there was something here that didn't want her or Naga to disturb them and she would happily oblige them by leaving. It seemed there was enough adventure for the night, and maybe there was a reason why Tarrlok kept this side of the house locked. If that were the case then she wouldn't speak of the matter.

And just as she was about to leave the west wing, another set of double doors caught her eye. It was considerably different given that it looked renovated. Or was that just her eyesight dwindling in her dark surroundings? Or maybe it was the blood rushing from the adrenaline? Whatever it was, something in her instinctively reached out towards the golden knobs and pushed the doors open.

"Oh my-" Korra stopped short, vivid blue eyes scanning the walls and table surfaces nearly filled with art supplies and paintings and pottery of various sizes. Surely, this wasn't what she was expecting.

"Wow," she sighed in awe. For some odd reason, she knew this was Tarrlok's creative work. A hunch maybe? No, it seemed personal, a familiar type of personal.

Slowly, Korra wandered around the perimeter of the room, grazing her fingertips across messy tabletops while Naga sniffed every inch of the foreign room.

One table was filled with various colors of paint - undoubtedly if she opened the cupboard just above, there would be more - and paint brushes propped in old mugs. Another table had paintings of his stacked upon one another, and the other had various pottery and dishes with a single marking of his. An easel was perched in the corner of the room while a pottery wheel sat beside the wood.

Korra didn't know how to react. Never in a million years did she think Tarrlok, of all people, was accustomed to art. And no only that, he was great at it. Definitely better than her stick figures.

"Who knew Tarrlok had this creative side to him. I thought he was just as stuffy as those old people he's partying it up with!" Korra giggle to herself, an endearing smile plastered on her face.

Curiosity piqued, she lifted painting after painting, noting every stroke of a paintbrush against the canvas. The paintings she saw were mostly of nature, but some portraits were strewn in the stack. Her heart welled up with warmth at an enchanting painting at the bottom of the heap. It seemed to take her back hundreds of years even though she never experienced it. A woman's back was illustrated, a yukata loosely wrapped around her figure as she gazed out at a garden and setting sun.

She knew Tarrlok was genuinely romantic behind that flirty smirk, given how much he spoils her, but something as simple as his painting had her chewing at her lower lip in thought.

Naga trotted to her side, sitting near her feet, before Korra regarded the pup with absentminded pets. "Consider me speechless. Why would he hide these? They're so beautiful." She questioned softly, running her fingers over the dried paint and really considering the man she's lived with for the past four months.

* * *

The party is as monotonous as the mundane routine in city hall. Given that most of the people were from city hall, and considering he works with them constantly - if only for them to push their work onto him - the conversations linger and if anything, the dates they brought along were the most interesting part of this gathering. But that was really nothing to go on about.

Old men dressed in stiff suits and young women adorned in sparkling gowns continuously canoodled together. The ones that were betrothed appeared as though they wanted to be as far away from one another, except one couple.

The night wore on and Tarrlok, as disciplined as he was, was rapidly growing tired of his guests' presence. The diplomatic exchanges of small talk and feigned compassion for his colleagues' lives were wearing on his nerves. Not only did he not care, but he desperately hoped the spirits were listening the hours prior people began filtering through that some natural disaster took place and he could have the night with Korra.

But the spirits never listened to his pleas. He just hoped Noatak and Korra were having a better time than he was.

With a steady sigh, Tarrlok poured himself a second glass of wine as the married couple that surprisingly weren't at each other's throats told them stories of their son, soon-to-be a father. Again, Tarrlok wasn't one to care when it came to acquaintances. He listened to their voices ramble on about one thing or another with their son, but the longing of a sweet night with Korra beckoned his attention.

Tarrlok stared at his colleague's deep brown eyes, looking as though he were listening intently to their story - even though he was doing anything but - sipping at his wine and nodding at any appropriate moment.

As much as I hate to do this, and you know I'd rather spend the night with you, I can't risk the council finding out about us… about you. He recalled their conversation during breakfast earlier that morning.

It was cruel on his part, to resort to instructing her to hide from his colleagues during this party. He acknowledged that. And unfortunately, her friends were busy with their own plans. Berating himself, he should have mentioned it days prior. At least then something could've been conjured up between her group of friends, but it slipped his mind.

I know, it's fine. Seriously. She dismissed, waving off his concerns as she took a healthy bite out of her apple.

He ran his fingers through her tangled hair then, tucking the mussed strands behind her ear before pouring himself a mug full of steaming coffee. Just try to find something worthwhile, and don't leave your room. I can't guarantee any councilmembers wandering around with the amount of liquor I'm offering.

Don't worry, old man. She said with a smirk and half lidded eyes, chewing on the crunchy morsels as loudly as she could, simply to make him wince. If anything, now that he had grown accustomed to her habits, he found it endearing. I can manage. It's just for the night anyway. And I'll probably just knock out after the fireworks. I usually do anyways.

He didn't know what it was then, but the way she set the apple down onto the counter and grasped his mug to take a sip of his coffee, he couldn't stop himself from saying those words. Well, to be frank, he couldn't stop after he began.

And neither could she.

Leaning across the counter where she sat, she met him halfway. The kiss was short, soft and beguiling that had Korra blushing at the gentle touch when they pulled away.

I love you. He breathed almost inaudibly, pale blue eyes locked with her vivid ones.

I love you, too.

"So, Councilman Tarrlok," the older man began. Truthfully, Tarrlok didn't realize he stopped his story about their son. That must've been evident by the tiniest of shakes of his head. "I hear you're courting a new woman?"

Blood running cold, Tarrlok took a slow, deliberate gulp of his wine before nodding. "Courting seems a bit old-fashioned, but essentially, yes, I am."

There was no reason to get paranoid. It was only an inquiry, after all. And spirits, how is it that before Korra came along, he could easily hide his true emotions near his heart, yet now he could feel that political veneer of his slipping at any mention of the abrasive teenager?

His response earned him a lofty cackle from the older man. "Well, I am old-fashioned, boy. But this woman you're smitten with, where is she? I haven't seen you smiling this much in a long while - actually, since I've met you - and I want to congratulate her on softening you up." His colleague said, lightly smacking his shoulder that threatened to spill Tarrlok's wine.

Why the shoulder Korra always smacked was beyond him. Regardless, Tarrlok blinked, attempting to keep his patience in check as the tiniest dollop of wine splashed onto his pant leg.

Fortunately enough, he was wearing black.

"She's with her family." Tarrlok answered simply.

The older man nodded in thought. "And you're not with her?"

"I would be, if there wasn't a need for me to host this party." He replied, the slightest bit of his vexation coloring his smooth voice. There was a time and place for friendly banter, but this man was hardly a friend. The conversation was beginning to sway into territory that Tarrlok wouldn't dare to voice aloud, and he knew his colleague knew that.

A chuckle left the man across from him just as his wife began talking to another guest. "Boy, I meant, why did you not invite her here? I'd love to make some conversation with her, as well as my wife." The man said innocently, though Tarrlok knew well enough that he was insinuating something else entirely. Specifically that of Korra's identity and if she was anything like the article has assumed of her.

"Like I said, she's with her family. And I did, but she'd rather spend her evening with people she knows and loves rather than colleagues of mine. Truthfully, I don't blame her." He supplied levelly before taking another swig of his wine.

"Hmm," the older man nodded once more in evident suspicion.

Pale blue eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall, the second hand slowly ticking towards the number ten. Then an idea popped in his head. "Excuse me," he uttered disinterestedly to his colleague, already moving past the older man to stalk off towards the grandiose stairs.

Distractedly, Tarrlok sipped at his glass of wine, relishing the bitterness as he discreetly made his way to Korra's bedroom. Fortunately enough, the party didn't spill into the foyer or up to the second floor. A small blessing Tarrlok was more than grateful for. "Korra?" He called quietly enough for her to hear through his soft knocking.

Tarrlok cracked open the door and slipped inside, but not before throwing a careful glance over his shoulder… just to make sure, of course.

She was sitting on the floor, pillows thrown haphazardly around her as a thick blanket covered her legs with a relaxed Naga lying beside her thigh. The sight was charming enough with the way she flipped through a magazine undoubtedly about the latest news on celebrities and whatnot, and hummed along to the music softly playing from the turntable.

"Oh, hey." She said, her face lighting up as he closed the door behind him, placing the glass in his hand on a table nearby. "What're you doing up here? Am I that awesome that you can't leave me alone?" She asked with a quirk of her brow and a curve of her lips.

That made him roll his eyes. "Of course, sweetheart. And given how irresistible you are, you haven't left my thoughts." Tarrlok played along, his voice soft and sweet, full of saccharine for the girl watching him as he made his way to her.

But in a sense, it was true. Though he'd never voice that revelation lest he wanted to give Korra another detail to list down on things she'd incessantly tease him about.

The smirk on her face broke, replacing it with a genuine giggle. Something that always made his heart well up in warmth. "Tch, right. Because sweats and blue fuzzy socks scream sexy." She jested as she wiggled her feet out of the blanket to showcase her socks, simply to prove her point. Sure, it wasn't necessarily what the general public would consider provocative, but seeing her this comfortable with him, when she surely hasn't been able to with anyone - let alone someone she had grown feelings for - that close to her in that way in years was alluring enough. And even endearing. "Seriously, why are you up here and not down there with all your old friends playing bingo?" She questioned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He knew she was only joking, just to jostle him the slightest bit to get some sort of reaction out of him, yet he couldn't stop his brow from twitching at her connection.

To hell that he'd ever consider them as friends.

"They're not my friends, they're colleagues, and I just wanted to check up on you." He corrected, sitting beside her before leaning back against the bed frame with a slight creak.

"Right," she drawled, evidently skeptical with what he claimed as. "Ten minutes before it's midnight."

A chuckle left him, he was caught. After spending hours talking about superficial matters with his colleagues, the least he could do is spend the few minutes to midnight with someone he loves, especially after years of relative solitude. "And… because of that. Like I said earlier today, I'd rather spend the night with you." He said, voice softening as he wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her close to his side.

"Wow, Councilman. You have such a way with words." She swooned exaggeratedly with a hushed voice, leaning towards him.

"Politician," he corrected softly, feeling his lips graze her own before he moved to close the small distance between them.

Korra shifted beside him, a warm hand of hers slowly moving up his clothed chest to settle at the side of his neck. It was one of those lazy kisses that had both of them relishing in the lethargic pecks and almost tentative passion that hid behind sparkling eyes.

He could feel the heat steadily rising, her tongue slipping past his parted lips to tangle with his, yet just as he was weaving a hand through her hair, she pulled back the slightest bit with a hand to his chest. Muddled, Tarrlok withdrew an inch, cracking open his eyes to find Korra chewing at her lip in reluctancy. When his lips parted to voice his confusion, she beat him to it. "Hey, I actually wanted to ask you about something."

And just as soon as she responded, she was standing from the warm spot beside him and walking towards the corner of her room. "What is it?" He asked warily, watching her cautiously as he stretched long limbs and ran a hand through Naga's fur.

"How come you never told me you knew about pottery?" She questioned, holding up a canvas in one hand and nestled the small vase under her axilla. "...Or that you could paint?" She added with a smirk.

Both pieces she revealed were easily recognizable. Simply because he made them, though the painting of the yukata woman was done nearly four years ago while the vase was done last year. He had to shake his head. That wasn't the point. His mouth dropped open and his brows furrowed slightly.

"How did you..?" He began, but was stopped short when she held two hairpins between her thumb and index finger. "I should have known." He chuckled, shaking his head in genuine amusement. Truthfully, it was a surprise she hadn't sloothed around sooner, considering her curiosity was closely akin to a cat. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to."

Korra nodded skeptically. "So you're keeping secrets from me now? That you're secretly an artist and not a politician that'll bore me to tears?" She taunted as she sauntered to her desk to place the painting and vase on its surface.

"Careful, sweetheart. I don't think you screaming my name or you laughing at my expense indicates I bore you." He retorted with a dangerous smirk.

An unbecoming snort left her as she returned to his side, reclining against a pillow that had him gazing down at her. "I'm just teasing." She poked his side mockingly. "Seriously, why didn't you tell me?"

Genuine curiosity burned in her cerulean irises. It was a nice change from the feigned heed from the party on the level below.

"I haven't created anything in a long while since I've been busy with work and the adoption, and honestly forgot a little." Tarrlok explained, gazing at the small vase. When he thought about it, it truly had been a while since he entered that room. The last thing he made was a painting of the snow, specifically from the garden he and Korra frequently strolled through.

The day had been freezing as he perched himself in the garden, painting the gorgeous scene before his eyes while little to no passerbyers walked past him. He recalled the days surrounding the painting were filled with turmoil - which was why he decided to take leave from city hall for hours just to collect his frenzied thoughts. It was then that he contemplated the adoption, if he was truly ready to father a child even though it wasn't truly his own.

And now that he was reflecting, he realized just how fast - and how much things changed - the year went by.

"Really? I would've thought you being busy and all would compel you to paint more." She mused aloud, cuddling his arm with her cheek against his bicep before continuing. "Usually when I'm stressed I try to distract myself-"

"-Oh, I know." Tarrlok interjected smugly.

"Shut up." She added hastily, unfazed, a curve of his lips forming. "I meant distract myself with hobbies. Like for me, I work out, play volleyball, or play with Naga. And yes, in this case, sex with you, too. Although, that counts as a workout."

"I agree with that." There was nothing but satisfaction that came over him when he glanced into her eyes swimming in heat after plucking a piece of lint off of Naga's fur.

He did agree with her. Despite making time for his body and health - which meant sacrificing what he truly did love as a hobby, painting, creating - that didn't change the fact that sweat would bead at his forehead at every tryst of theirs, feeling the delicious burn of aching muscles attempting to maintain a pace that was beyond their control. And it was Korra he was regarding. In any case, she relished both the intimacy of slow lovemaking and gaiety of harsh fucking. There really was no inbetween with her as he had observed.

The heated glint in her eyes softened as she caught her lip between her teeth. "So, how did you learn? I mean, it looks like you've known your whole life."

Tarrlok shrugged, glancing at the sleeping pup at Korra's side. "More or less, I suppose. My mother was an artist, a painter if you will, and she used to teach Noatak and I when we were really young. He always had the finesse of a painter and I never really took a liking to it because I wasn't nearly as apt as the two of them. It wasn't until she died that it managed to become a hobby of mine over time… to keep her memory alive, I guess."

"That's so sweet." Korra breathed, her voice soft and sincere as she scooted up to press her cheek against his shoulder. "I wish I could've met her. She sounds like an incredible woman."

"She was." He divulged, though that wasn't necessarily a secret. Anyone who came across his mother loved her company… except Yakone. Nimble fingers twined with his and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of what could have been if she were still alive. "And if this brings any solace, I know for a fact that she'd love you." He added quietly, easily bringing the back of her hand to his lips in a charming peck.

"Why's that?"

He shrugged once more, actually thinking back to his childhood and teenagehood when it wasn't filled with grief and anger. "You two have the same humor, albeit she wasn't nearly as crude, and she was just as free-spirited as you are. Well, before everything escalated, that is."

It was the years of his life that he tried not to dwell on, tried not to yearn for that sense of nostalgia lest he ended up thinking of that monster of a father he had. Nonetheless, Tarrlok had an inkling the two most important women in his life would get along swimmingly if their paths crossed.

When his mother tagged along to he and Noatak's playdate with Fumi, they'd hear the jokes that went on between her and Fumi's mother. At the time, he never understood what insinuations they were joking about - why would a pillow fight with father leave Fumi's mother flustered? But as strong as his memory was, he finally deciphered those meanings when he picked up a romance novel… and simply being around boys his or his brother's age. Yet again, he chastised himself for thinking of such a fond memory that would never repeat itself.

Brows furrowed, and head moving the slightest bit against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He had to shake his head at her hushed response as she curled closer to him. Countless nights in the past were tense and uneasy, filled with confessions of what transpired decades ago for him, or half of one for her, leaving both of them to feel the anxiety in one another's muscles as they were intertwined in a close embrace. No. There was no need to bring such misery on a day that was supposedly celebrated to start anew.

"There's no need for apologies."

Korra slowly nodded then, capturing his gaze with her own that clearly read she meant it. As if he ever doubted that. They lapsed into a comfortable, intimate silence for a few moments before she found something unspoken amusing that left Tarrlok bewildered. As though she read his mind, she began to explain herself. "If this makes any difference, I know my parents would love you, too. Once they get over the fact that you're my adoptive father and twenty years older than me."

Tarrlok rolled his eyes. "You surely know how to flatter a man."

"I'm serious, though." She snickered. "I remember I always told them that I didn't need a man to tie me down and blah, blah, blah. My dad would just laugh and my mom would roll her eyes. And in all seriousness, she would talk about that, when I'm older, she wanted a nice guy that would take good care of me when I couldn't. I don't think this was what she meant, given that you're my legal guardian. Regardless, knowing that you're wealthy, you have a stable life, your intentions with me aren't bad even though this whole thing stupidly started out because of me being horny, you've done what she wanted in the first place, and you make me happy and loved, I know they'd come around to loving you just as much as I do."

This surely was unexpected. Her spiel, that is. And the fact that he could feel heat begin to crawl to his cheeks, undoubtedly coloring them a tinge of pink.

"You're making me blush, sweetheart." He said, mystified.

It was one of the few of times that flattery actually worked on him. The sensation was odd, certainly. To be in someone's best interest outside of politics and manipulation and strategy. This was simply out of artless emotion, adoration. A small part of him didn't believe her, feeling as though he wasn't deserving enough for her affection, that it should have been anyone but him seeing that he tarnished that special bond between a father and daughter. But he wasn't about to ruin the mood.

Evidently enjoying his reaction, a smile cracked her beautiful face. "Am I? Or is it just the wine?"

Tarrlok shook his head. "You are." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Without waiting another second, she met his lips in another, chaste yet delightful kiss.

When they pulled apart a mere inch, she took ahold of both his hands and released a breathy giggle. "C'mon, they're counting down."

He didn't realize those ten minutes, those precious ten minutes, flew by. The party's cacophony muffled, pushed to the back of his mind even though their voices carried through the estate as Korra led him towards a window. She turned, her back pressed to his front, her hands guiding his around her middle in a warm embrace.

Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!

The unified voices of his guests yelled in excitement. Tarrlok nuzzled her neck, pressing a single kiss to her soft skin before returning his gaze to the glowing metropolis below.

Six! Five! Four!

He squeezed her tight.

Three! Two! One!

Fireworks blasted into the night sky in an array of colors. Beautiful. As was the fact that he had the woman he loved to share it with.

"Happy new year, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing her skin.

"Back atcha, asshat." She responded with a mischievous smile.

Tarrlok pressed a tender kiss to her soft lips, relishing the depth of how much she truly meant to him. Love for this woman welled up inside his chest and threatened to burst. As much as he was a hopeless romantic at heart and he obstinately kept that composed veneer of his for the world, he couldn't deny feeling complete whenever he was with her.

Korra turned to face him, encircling her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side as he held her close.

A few minutes passed in content, their mouths moving in innocent synchrony as diluted music hummed and mingled with the party, explosions of various hues coloring their skin from the elaborate display at the heart of the city. His fingers tangled through her mussed waves as her own plucked at the tie around his neck.

Soon enough, he withdrew. Despite the warmth he felt tingling pleasantly in his blood, he needed to return to his guests lest they went searching for him. And he really did not want that. She chuckled and sheepishly tucked her hair behind an ear before offering a light peck to the tip of his nose, bidding him a good night - as well as a good luck - which resulted in a dreadful groan unconsciously bubbling in his throat.

Another laugh left her as she pushed at his back to leave her room. When he did, grasping ahold of his wine considering the people he had to deal with once again, she chewed at her lower lip playfully before closing the door softly.

Tarrlok sniffed, running a hand through his hair to tidy himself, composure effectively shaken. For all that he had to deal with since the sun dipped, he could resolutely conclude his new years eve was a success… as was Korra's.

He only hoped Noatak could feel the same way.


	31. Someone to Hear Your Prayers

**A/N** : Quick note, things are going to get angsty soon and keep in mind Korra is oblivious to what Tarrlok and Noatak are doing for Hiroshi.

Also! This'll be a short chapter, just a heads up.

Chapter inspiration from Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

Returning to his usual routine at city hall wasn't hard in the least. Papers filed into their rightful place, permits scanned for the appropriate leases, a meeting that took place the hour before his lunch break. Tarrlok presumed it would have been an arduous feat, considering the amount of rest he finally received as he lazed about on the first day of the new year.

Korra was right there with him.

Lying on the sofa, cuddling, watching a new drama with Naga at their feet, even spending the afternoon in the darkness of sleep with his arms wrapped around her middle. It was what he thought would never happen in his years as a politician, what he accepted would never happen, especially that of someone who worked with Hiroshi on the side, and apparently still is. The day before was surprisingly listless. Nothing but soft warmth and lazy exchanges of kisses. One of the few days he actually received that didn't result in Tarrlok thinking he was a total failure.

But that was to say he didn't have a headache of a morning the day before.

Korra was still sound asleep underneath mussed sheets. She took the liberty to sneak into his bedroom while he cleaned the better part of the sitting area and kitchen, not wanting to call Mingyu at the time of night - especially when she was on holiday leave as well. Soon enough, the sun was steadily rising past the mountains. As sprawled as she was in all directions, and as much as he had little more than an hour to join her in slumber, he couldn't bring himself to slip underneath the thick covers. Despite the physical and mental exhaustion creeping in.

He decided to take a quiet shower and change out of his suit in favor of sweats before heading back to the kitchen and making breakfast for he and Korra. After what he had to deal with for the majority of the night, Tarrlok relished the muteness around him. Naga was at his side as he stirred the small pot of porridge, warm and comforting on a frigid day such as that. And as he washed a dish of blueberries while the food heated slowly, the sound of the front door opening, closing, and soon enough locking had Tarrlok taking a deep breath in.

Noatak returned to the estate, appearing as though he were about to break something.

And of course, he had to question it. He didn't want any of his possessions broken just soon after cleaning the mess those decrepit colleagues of his made. But it didn't take long for Noatak to spill everything that occurred hours before. How Hiroshi conjured up a plan of going under the guise of some simpleton wanting to join a gang.

 _Are you serious? Noatak, you haven't been on an undercover case in years…_ He asked almost inaudibly. Blood was rushing, the ire in his steadily rising at the very thought of Sato taking advantage of them once again. Surely this hadn't been the first time, but it still had Tarrlok's blood boiling that Hiroshi still had some control over them after all these years away from him.

 _Precisely._ Noatak said with a set jaw, leaning against the harsh edge of the counter as he absentmindedly stirred the small pot of porridge. The silence was thick, filled with tension as he thought, attempting to process the reason as to why Sato was doing this to begin with. But even he couldn't keep quiet with all the questions racing in circles in his mind.

 _Why… why did you agree with him?_ Tarrlok queried with furrowed brows.

It was then that Noatak gave him a look with a tilt of his head and a cross of his arms over his broad chest. A part of Tarrlok acknowledged the fact that he still hadn't shrugged his coat off, too consumed in the dread was he about the investigation, but he wasn't about to voice anything lest his brother shot him another look.

 _You know well enough why, brother._ Noatak said sardonically.

 _He threatened you._ He said, voice low.

A mocking chuckle was heard from his brother before he shifted his position against the counter. _Of course, he did. When has he ever made a negotiation without a threat?_ Silence lapsed over them once more, and Tarrlok couldn't help but to keep his eyes trained on the bubbling food as he numbly stirred. He was grateful Korra wasn't awake yet to witness them exchanging this conversation in hushed voices, but that was one of the many problems he didn't need to tend to at the moment. _To be fair, he didn't say it, but those words were certainly hanging in the air. After years of working with him you should already have those rules ingrained into your mind. I already knew he'd threaten hurting you or cupcake or even me for that matter, and as much as I know that I'm not suitable for an undercover case, I had to agree. You know he'd only made a big deal out of it if either one of us said no to him._ Noatak explained, his mouth set in a firm line.

Tarrlok couldn't hold back then. He stopped stirring the porridge and rubbed his face with both hands as a sigh of frustration nearly escaped. _You don't know how much I loathe this._

 _I have some idea._ Noatak mumbled, more to himself than to Tarrlok.

Those words rang at the back of his mind as he gazed upon the clock on his desk. He should have tried harder to persuade Noatak in refusing Hiroshi's offer. His brother was one to continuously follow the man's orders without any question. Even if he did, Noatak would keep it to himself, favoring the quiet rage he held and expressing it through the 'investigations' they tended to. As it stood, Tarrlok had no qualms in refusing the Sato, but because he threatened Korra's well-being, his brow twitched in vexation all the more. Of course, their former boss had to go after the only person who brought him light in this terrible world.

With each passing second, he couldn't stand having the next hour to himself. As though eating the sushi Korra made the night before was making the stress and the irritation that the case was practically crawling at a snail's pace would make everything better.

Tarrlok hated to think Korra's attempts at keeping him relaxed was futile, but it simply was. With Hiroshi nagging at his back, nearly prodding him in the most childlike manner with what happened years ago, and the council covering the rates of homicide during the meeting, his body could only respond in like. With tension.

Leaning back into his chair with a creak, he reached into his satchel and rummaged to the bottom, feeling around for his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

He rarely indulged this part of himself at work, yet he couldn't handle the thoughts of keeping Korra and Hiroshi separate while simultaneously not getting both he and Noatak killed in the process. Switching his lighter with a flick, he lit the butt of the cigarette, thinking.

There was no way in seven hells Sato would be so acquiescent as to simply keep out of their business if they refused, if they backed out this far into the case. Tarrlok had no doubt that if he refused, he'd more than likely go to prison for what he had done over a decade ago, and the crimes he would be accountable for now that he was with Korra. If Noatak refused… there was no saying what Sato would do. Would he hold another grudge? Certainly. Would he conjure up some evidence that would have him returning to prison? Who knew.

This whole ordeal gave Tarrlok a headache and stinging eyes of exhaustion. Spirits, it was only noon! He couldn't dwell on that for too long before the stress of Sato's case came crawling back into his brain. One bad move on either he or Noatak's part, moreso his brother now that he was doing an undercover case alone, could get them in serious trouble. For one, the Red Dragons, or even Sato, could go after Korra.

That's to say they weren't already.

Two, either one could get Noatak or he killed. The Red Dragons as well as Sato could easily strike due to some grudge they held so dearly to their stone hearts. Why? Of course because of business. In a fit of rage and impulsiveness, he shot their former leader nearly fourteen years ago, and inadvertently got Hiroshi's wife killed due to his actions. With Noatak, if the Red Dragons ever found out where his true loyalties lie, despite the fact that they were wavering, he'd be shot, or even held hostage.

He focused on the nicotine calming his nerves, yet despite that, the thoughts never stop running in continuous circles.

Spirits, he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay still, simply thinking over what in Koh's name was going on in Sato's brain, let alone the Red Dragons and what he and Noatak should do. Smashing the butt of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, he straightened his clothes and smoothed a hand through his hair. He was already making a move towards the double doors to his office when the idea sparked and he grasped onto the file of permits he was working on hours prior.

Quietly, Tarrlok made his way down the stairs to the first floor of city hall, feigning interest in the papers he held in his hand. Only to stave off the colleagues he'd rather not bump into, of course.

This was the only way he could solve his restlessness, and their stumped position in the already slow investigation. If he couldn't simply sit in his office, eating his packed lunch like he should have been doing for the next hour, he reasoned he should at least do something to preoccupy his frenzied mind and attempt to make some progress on the case on his part.

For all that Noatak had been doing, Tarrlok felt as though he were doing nothing but relying on his brother. And as a grown man, it didn't sit well with him given Noatak's history of protecting him, doing everything he can to make his life easier, such as even switching places in a prison cell. He took a deep, even breath in. There was no need to think of his brother's altruism - even if it was only for his 'baby brother' as he would always say - when the guilt and regret occasionally crept in in the middle of sleepless nights.

Nearing the office he'd been searching for, he glanced up from the permits, and thankfully, not a single soul was in sight. A small blessing on his part, surely. Though he couldn't speak too soon lest Noatak came back with terrible news. Shaking it off, Tarrlok peeked around the door left ajar.

A woman sat at the desk facing a wall full of screens, staring at the clock at the edge of her desk, certainly waiting for her lunch break and undoubtedly counting down the seconds. She sat cross-legged, bare footed, with her cheek perched in a hand. Tarrlok had to smile at that. After years of working with her, she never changed.

With a knock to the door frame, the woman sitting unceremoniously on a swivel chair glanced over her shoulder, and almost immediately perked up at his presence.

What can he say, women loved him - and a few men here and there. It was all in jest, of course.

"Oh, Councilman Tarrlok. What a pleasant surprise." The woman with gray eyes said, straightening her crooked glasses, evidently flustered.

"Yu Yan," he greeted with a slight bow and a diplomatic smile. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in months." He asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his broad chest, tucking the folder in his axilla.

Tarrlok had met Yu Yan when he had first began working at city hall. As cliche as it was, he legitimately bumped into her as he fumbled about with his brief case and box of meaningless possessions just as she was dancing backwards, making some gesture towards another security guard. He never heard the full story from her seeing that he could feel her second-hand embarrassment, and he'd rather save her from that once again.

Those first few years she'd always sneak up to his office - or vice versa - just to eat lunch with him. At first, he never questioned it. He presumed it was some sort of infatuation on her part - she had a penchant for blushing at everything he said, after all. And that certainly hadn't changed. It was a completely reasonable, albeit selfish, point that he truly believed in given that many women and men during his campaign and election were more than moonstruck with his image. But much to his delight, as the days melded into weeks and months, he knew it was completely platonic.

That was just how she acted.

She gave a nonchalant shrug and leaned back into her chair with a disconcerting creak. "Meh, I'm alright. Pretty lackluster if you ask me. I mean, I've been stuck here viewing the cameras for a while now and I'm _pretty_ hungry."

"You know what I mean." Tarrlok said seriously, tilting his head to the side with brows rising the slightest bit, and almost instantly her joking expression turned into one of pensiveness.

The past two years had been hard on her, from what she shared with him in their brief lapses of conversation. Her husband had been laid off work, he gave into the troubling impulse of alcoholism, she just gave birth to their youngest, and their oldest had more than sporadically expressed her irritation through tantrums.

It was beyond him to understand why he even bothered to care about her personal issues when he barely paid any other colleague any mind. Usually, he focused on his own problems. There was no need for him to make any personal attachments in a profession that was typically built on lies and coercion. But he couldn't leave it at that, especially when the tears she had been holding in broke.

He recalled the panic that settled in on his nerves. Tears were something he never knew how to handle correctly, and as much as he tried, Tarrlok cringed at his lameness or his awkwardness. It was certainly different now, but even then he had to internally groan at his uneasiness.

A part of him considered, and chalked it up, to his experience with his father. Never did he want another family to suffer that abuse.

Of course, he was jumping to conclusions.

Yu Yan never mentioned abuse, physical or emotional, but that nagging, gut feeling he had whenever something reminded him of Yakone was there and he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her.

He tried to help - even offering to _babysit_ her little ghouls while she and her husband talked things out - but she refused. Maybe it was a good thing, he never did have the deftness of handling children, let alone an infant and an irked toddler.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he really wasn't made to be a father. Babysitting was atrocious and having Korra with him only proved that he couldn't be a father figure. It wasn't that surprising with Yakone being his only semblance of a father and that was with the abuse he spewed out.

He had to shake that off for the time being. It certainly wasn't something he needed to ponder on about at a time where he needed to work on Sato's case.

"I'm fine, Councilman. Things are better, and I'm not breaking down every few hours." She mumbled, sheepishly tucking the stray locks coming out of her bun behind her ear.

"And your family?"

Yu Yan cracked a small smile, and seeing that was encouraging on his part that had his shoulders relaxing the slightest bit. "The husband is fine. He finally got a job and laid off the alcohol. He drinks occasionally, but it's not to the point of where he'd pass out and be useless or anything. Our oldest started kindergarten last summer and the youngest is at daycare, so it's gotten better now that everything has been sorted out." She responded softly.

Tarrlok returned her small smile with one of his own. "That's good to hear."

"Thanks." She said with the tiniest tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks. They lapsed into a comfortable silence before she shook her head and realized he was still there, and what exactly prompted him to visit her when she was awaiting the minutes to her lunch break. "Sorry, um, what is it that you need?"

"Oh, of course, I need to see the surveillance cameras to build a case for what I'm proposing." He lied as he straightened himself, hastily flipping through the papers wedged in the folder.

"Ooo, cool," Yu Yan replied, turning in her chair towards the various screens and clicking on a few tabs. Tarrlok edged forward, moving closer to her side in mild curiosity. He always had a fascination with people who had the inclination with technology. It was certainly something he wasn't skilled in. As Korra said, _one of the only things he wasn't a master of_. He was paraphrasing, of course, but it was mostly true. And it was in regards to ice-skating, but this was applicable as well. "What's the date?" She asked, expectant gray eyes glancing at him over her shoulder.

"October 31st of last year… or two years ago I should say." He allowed a small chuckle to escape.

She began checking off the different cameras to be viewed before absentmindedly asking, "Halloween? That's an odd time."

"Yeah, I'm actually looking into the holidays." He mentioned, resting his arm against the back of her chair while he glanced at the surrounding screens.

"So this is some sort of theft or breaking and entering case you're coming up with?" She questioned.

"Somewhat, yes." Tarrlok murmured with a tilt of his head and a slight pout to his bottom lip. It wasn't a total lie, so there was no harm in telling her otherwise.

The screens displayed the different angles or different rooms and cameras set in them and a part of him was intrigued and overwhelmed at what he should be looking at. The halls were relatively empty, except for a few who wandered back to their offices, files in hand, such as he had done a few moments ago.

"Nice." She said with a nod. Yu Yuan typed and clicked away, and Tarrlok's curiosity piqued all the more that had him looking away from the screens and returning his gaze over her shoulder as she slouched closer to the computer. "Alright, here you go. Since you're looking into different dates, just go to the top left corner, and there'll be an option to change the date and time. Here's the button to fast-forward, and here's the button to slow down. Here's to pause and unpause. I included all the cameras available in the building so you have a wide range. You know, just in case." She instructed, moving from her seat just as she caught sight of the clock.

"Thanks, Yu Yan." Tarrlok said warmly, watching her move about in the room in search for her purse and coat.

And in no time at all, she responded with a sound of dismissal at the back of her throat before waving her hand at his expression of gratitude. Despite her being nonchalant, Tarrlok knew she relished his words. None of the other council members appreciated what she did, even if it was simply securing all of city hall. And to top it off, it seemed as though this mundane routine she has, and him visiting her, had uplifted her day. "No problem. I'll be across the street getting some food, do you want anything?" She asked, gesturing towards the entrance of the building.

As much as he reveled in the restaurant's food every other day, and as much as he took comfort in her company, he needed to get this information before she returned. And that meant having her out of her office as long as possible.

"Thanks for the offer, but I packed lunch." He gently refused with a sigh, seating himself in her chair and perching the file on the desk's surface.

She must have taken his response a different way due to the almost jesting mood she exuded as she hummed in thought. "Ahhh, going on that health kick for the new year's resolution, I see." Yu Yan chirped, tilting her head up snobbishly with those eyes of hers roving over his form as though he had gained weight.

What in seven hells was that supposed to mean?

He was certain he had lost those extra pounds given Korra's enthusiasm in bed, but that surely wasn't what should be on his mind. No. Of course not.

Taken aback, Tarrok scoffed and began defending himself with, "I'm not-"

"Well, have fun with that bland diet, Councilman." She interjected, already throwing an unconcerned hand his way in farewell and closing the door behind her, an almost mocking giggle coloring her voice.

When she was gone, her soft footsteps fading into the background until it was completely silent, Tarrlok glanced at the clock and back towards the computer's screen. If he timed this correctly he'd have at least thirty minutes to find any sort of information. He fast-forwarded the cameras starting from midnight to noon, not knowing what exact time he was supposed to be looking for. There was nothing for the first half of the day. Tarrlok nearly let out a groan at that, but had to refrain, attempting to be optimistic that there was still the other half of the day he needed to look at.

And when he shifted in his seat, thinking of this person, he figured they would have broke into the record's room any time Yu Yan wouldn't be looking at the surveillance, which meant any of her breaks during the day.

And as he reached the same time it was now, considering Yu Yan was presumably taking her lunch break, he noticed the tiniest hiccup in the camera's angle in the records room, and Yu Yan's office just moments later. As though someone cut a whole few minutes out from the record.

So he was correct in assuming whoever tampered the records, tampered the evidence on camera as well. Tarrlok clicked his tongue. Of course, this had to be difficult. He slowed the timing considerably and leaned closer to the screen with narrowed eyes. He glanced at every frame before pausing and unpausing it, scanning the frame for any detail that could give away the person's identity.

But there was none.

Tarrlok continued to watch, uneasiness coursing through his veins as his eyes flickered towards the clock, his time ticking down. And just as he knew he should be returning to his office, knowing full well Yu Yan could easily be walking down the corridor just at that moment, he found it. The only evidence he could muster.

Pale blue eyes honed in at the doorway of the records room. It was a frame of a single foot, walking out of the room. The cameras weren't at all the finest quality, so focusing on detail was out of the question.

He couldn't recall why the uneasiness intensified, but it was as if whoever tampered all this evidence, surely they were leading him on, as though they deliberately left this frame of their foot to mock him. It certainly felt that way, after all. But maybe it was just him.

* * *

There was no way to go about it without the dread. Sato had set him up for failure. That much he knew.

Noatak laid in bed, wrapped in cocoon of warmth as he absentmindedly stared at the sun's rays seeping through the sheer curtains. He had just woken up from slumber, terribly drained from the investigation of the night before and the creeping trepidation of the upcoming night.

Fortunately enough, Sato wasn't with him. He kept his word that he'd have to do this alone, and Noatak wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

The events from the night before replayed in his mind. The evening progressed like any other evening. He strayed in the car, watching members of the gang occasionally trickle in and out throughout the night, and when he finally had the gall to move, he put on smug smile and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. It's been years since his last undercover mission, and something this risky only had the apprehension in him spiking to unnecessary levels. At least he wasn't alone in thinking Sato was insane to give him a role such as this.

Hands shoved in his coat pockets and head slightly bowed, he nodded to a woman as he approached the entrance of the warehouse, duly noting her appearance. Sunken eyes, disheveled hair hastily pushed up in a bun, and what had his eyes narrowing in curiosity were the prosthetics she had as her arms.

He 'attempted' to make his way through her, acting as though he were a regular member, but instead felt the cold metal of her artificial hand at his chest through the heavy material of his coat.

 _No, no, no. Who the hell are you?_ The woman asked with a slight quirk to her thin lips, and later found out her name was Ming Hua.

Noatak entertained her for the time being, calling himself Amon - just as he had in the past - and conjuring some terrible backstory of his family that died in a tragic fire when he was a child. He had never seen her when he and Tarrlok actually worked for Hiroshi, so there wasn't any harm in using that name again. Luckily enough, the painted scar that marred his face had the woman backing down with crossed arms and inquisitive eyes.

Good.

He sprinkled in the detail of his desire to be a member and to get ahold of the drug that was only sold by two gangs - Sato's as well as the Red Dragons - that was vaguely known as the chi block. The drug was potent enough that a third of a pill was all the person needed before their body went slack in a matter of minutes.

In his years with Sato, he knew the drug well, but as his former boss had said, he needed to befriend the members before he could strike. And soon enough, Ming Hua was discreetly placing two pills into his coat pocket, whispering for him to come back 'tomorrow night' if he really wanted to become a vital part of the gang.

But did he actually want to go through with this?

Never in his past did he question Sato's motives. Until recently, that is. There usually was an evident line, and evident barrier between his life with Sato and his personal life with Tarrlok and Shin. Noatak shifted on the mattress to the sound of a vacuum sucking up what little dust there was in the sitting room. Apprehension mingled in his coursing blood. There was only one way to find out if this was the right choice he made, yet an inkling in him knew something was already wrong.

* * *

Spoons and chopsticks clang against the dishes. The only sound coming from them. And it was driving Korra crazy.

Their lunch break was consumed with both Asami and Bolin insisting they go out rather than sit in an overcrowded cafeteria. Korra wasn't complaining, but her eyes did narrow in suspicion at her friends' oddly chipper and enthusiastic behavior. Okay, fair enough. Bolin was always chipper, but Asami? She was usually the calm one.

And Mako?

Well, strangely enough, he seemed a hell of a lot more quiet than usual. Given the circumstances, that is.

When they arrived at the restaurant, everything seemed to return to relative normalcy. Talking here and there about one thing or another, Bolin making a ruckus and she could only laugh it off in response. Until the food arrived. And suddenly it was complete silence. Not even a peep from the other customers splayed around the establishment.

Korra certainly was suspicious.

This was one of the only times Asami and Bolin allowed the awkward lapse of silence to come over them and she was praying to the spirits that either of them speak up before she said something stupid. When nothing came, except the sound of Bolin gulping down his milk tea, Korra nearly groaned.

A part of her contemplated if leaving was a good idea. She could skip the rest of the day of school, go to the nearest train station and surprise Tarrlok at city hall. No. She quickly abandoned the thought - even though it was very tempting to scare the man's wits once again - when Asami nodded to herself and gave a curt, "This is good hot pot."

Korra clenched her jaw and a brow nearly twitched in irritation at her friend's uncomfortable comment. This could have been avoided if they just stayed on campus. She even made some sushi last night just for today's lunch! Spirits, she was actually looking forward to it.

Yet as soon as she opened her mouth to say something unintelligent, or offer her friend a light smack to the shoulder, Mako cleared his throat.

"Korra, can I talk to you?" He asked as he reached for the pitcher of water.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "You already are." She answered, eyes stubbornly fixated on the food pinched between her chopsticks before stuffing it into her mouth.

"Alone." He said. The tone in his voice had Korra freezing in her chewing and glancing at him curiously, his face stony and serious. Spirits, this definitely wasn't what she was expecting today. Even as she glanced around the table, Bolin and Asami weren't looking at them, as though they were invisible, or as if they were deliberately trying to ignore what was going on.

She wished she could do that. And she was fixed on keeping silent on the subject, until she felt a pinch at her thigh beneath the table. It was Asami. Still avoiding her gaze, still avoiding anything more in the subject until she conceded to Mako's wishes.

Fine!

With an exaggerated sigh, Korra pushed her chair back, scuffing the floor, swallowing the last morsels of meat in her mouth, and made her way to the empty hallway to the restrooms and swinging doors to the kitchen, Mako following quietly behind her. She stopped and attempted to prepare herself for however this would turn out.

Turning towards him with crossed arms, she asked, "What?" with a stern tone and expectant eyes. Mako avoided her gaze, looking anywhere but her and that only set Korra's already taut body ablaze with ire. Of course, he was acting this way. He didn't say a word, hands shoved into his pockets and looking as though he were nearly about to start whistling and commenting on the weather rather than break the awkwardness between them. With that in mind, she let out another sigh. "Okay, if you're not gonna talk then I'm leaving." Korra mumbled tersely, already making a move to leave the empty hallway.

And just as she stepped forward, Mako groaned with a tilt of his head and a pinch of the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just want to apologize." He blurted hastily. That made her stop and cross her arms once more, looking him over with a critical eye before he continued. "I-I know I was out of line that day and I know I was making assumptions because of what I felt for you. I lashed out, I was angry because I was wrong and you had someone else and I know it's not my place to feel possessive of you, I just… I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the kiss, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I honestly, just want to have it go back to normal. You know, new year, new me thing."

Korra nodded, thinking over his words. Well, at least he was being honest. He was gazing at her expectantly, standing there uncomfortably, waiting for her response. "First of all, that whole new year, new me is total bullshit. People say that to make themselves feel better, but two weeks into a new year they'll be that same person they always have been all over again. And second of all, I forgive you-" Mako released a breath as his shoulders visibly relaxed. " _but_ if you ever pull that shit again, I'm not gonna have a problem smacking you." She warned, edging forward and prodding him in the chest with an unforgiving finger.

He must have been startled by her threat judging by the wide-eyed expression etched on his face and the slight flinch to the unwarranted contact. At least he knew how she felt when he kissed her. "Duly noted." He said. They lapsed into another tense silence, though this time it began dissipating into something that was more comfortable. Something Korra began appreciating. She had to be lenient, he did have the balls to confront her about their predicament and it finally paid off considering the air around them shifted. "So, we're cool now?" Mako questioned almost sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

With a snort and a smile she couldn't contain - lest she roll her eyes and he took it the wrong way - Korra gently punched his shoulder. "Yeah, we're cool." She responded as he rubbed at the spot she had just wounded him at.

That made her let out an undignified bark of laughter before making her way back to the table with Mako at her side.

Never in her life - or at least since she moved to Republic City - did she ever think she'd actually be this kind to Mako, let alone after what happened that night when he kissed her. Never since moving to the city did she think she'd actually be okay with Mako's presence, and that he wasn't the brooding asshole he usually was.

Korra had to internally shrug at that. Improvement, she could say. A surprising improvement.

Once they rounded the corner and met with Asami and Bolin, she saw the two of them whispering something to one another and quickly cease their conversation as they approached the table. "So, did you guys finally make up?" Asami asked with a mischievous smirk, Korra and Mako seating themselves across from each other.

To the spirits above. Of course, those two had a hand in this. They must've planned this over the break.

"Yeah, we're good now. Right, Mako?" She asked her friend across the table.

"Definitely." He said with a smile.


	32. The Silence Overtakes You

**A/N:** Another short chapter, mainly because there's a lot of stuff going on personally. Tons of moving, unpacking, and stuff I'd rather not say.

That being said, chapter inspiration from One Thing Left to Try by MGMT. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

The day had been mundane as usual. Though this time, it wasn't due to the council. The complete opposite actually.

For once in his life - or rather since he'd been apart of the council - they weren't the one giving him the headache. He wasn't completely sure what had been nagging at his brain, though it became clear as the hours passed and he reflected what had been amiss.

Tarrlok decided to take the day off, to keep to himself and relax despite the fact that it had only been a few days since he returned to work for the new year. But considering the creeping stress and ire slowly building at the center of his chest, he had to succumb to what he rarely indulged in.

He first noticed the heavy press when he woke up from Korra's soft pecks, the thick sheets mussed about and their naked limbs entangled together, before slipping out of the warm covers. But it only intensified as he stepped into the scalding spray of the shower. It felt as though he truly wasn't apart of his own body, as if his mind and physical being were separate. Truthfully, a part of him thought a heart attack was steadily approaching. He'd heard stories throughout his years that one would feel as though they were fading away when a heart attack was approaching, though it could be a ruse. And, as much as he loathed to believe in such a foolish thing, it was a reasonable suspicion given Korra's penchant for poking fun at his age and deteriorating health despite knowing full well he was as healthy as he could be… well, considering he dealt with immense stress and smoked because of said stress.

Korra had gone and left for school, offering him sweet kisses before she ran to Miss Sato's side with a not-so-gentle slam of the car door. As distracted as he was, he still flinched at the harsh sound and prayed to the spirits that Korra didn't do any damage to her friend's vehicle, though a subtle annoyance made his brow twitch at the mere sight of the two of them.

He didn't even know why that bothered him. He never had an issue with Miss Sato in the past, so why did he have a problem with her now? He wasn't sure, and chalked it up to his irate mood. Regardless, he retreated back into the warm confines of the estate and vaguely played fetch with Naga before the pup grew tired from all the excitement and effectively knocked out.

But as the hours dragged on and he couldn't leave the thought alone, he finally solved what exactly was eating at his mind that had an unknown rage bubbling in his chest.

It was Hiroshi.

Everything revolving around the man was what had him so distracted. Maybe that was why vexation indistinctly ran in his body when his daughter picked Korra up those few hours ago. That the mere sight of his daughter - even though she had nothing to do with the case - was linked to him and inadvertently had his blood boiling all the more. But even he knew not to bring his daughter into this. Something Hiroshi didn't reciprocate when coercing people into a case they never wanted to be apart of in the first place.

It wasn't until he glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing the afternoon that he distractedly picked at a bowl grapes while Noatak slept like a bear in hibernation and Mingyu vacuumed the rug beneath his feet. Tarrlok couldn't bear the thought of sitting in relative silence, doing nothing but stew in his hatred for Sato. The idea ran in continuous circles in his mind, but going through with it was another story.

It wasn't that he was afraid of Sato. Moreso, he loathed approaching the man about such a sensitive topic such as Noatak and the case he forced them into. And what consistently got him internally seething was the fact that there was always the threat of harm, whether subtle or blatant, and the air of pride swarming him. It didn't help that his small business grew large enough that had him settling luxuriously into that empty estate of theirs.

Absentmindedly, Tarrlok reached for another cold grape, only realizing then that the bowl was empty and Mingyu was already wiping down the counters in the kitchen, signaling that it was nearing the time of her leave.

It seemed as though time kept slipping past his fingers throughout this strange day. And of course, the feeling was acknowledged when he placed the empty bowl into the sink and mumbled to Mingyu a quick, _I'll be back in an hour or so. Your check is on the table._

Before she could reply, he was gone. Grasping his keys and slipping on his coat, and soon enough distractedly making his way towards the place he didn't ever want to step foot in again. There wasn't any intention of repeating what his last visit entailed, but he had an inkling nothing would change. Hiroshi made a fool of himself that night and attempted to break down Tarrlok's walls in the eyes of his daughter and Korra. It wasn't something he necessarily wanted to replicate given Sato's fondness of trying to make him the so-called bad guy in all of this.

Tarrlok wasn't sure as to why and how he had the gall to pay that insufferable man a visit on a day where he needed to keep himself away from spiking that ball of anger in him. Yet he couldn't stop his feet from moving on their own.

It wasn't for him. If he truly was doing this for himself, then he would've already packed his bags and took Korra across the world to start a new life and away from Hiroshi's prying eyes. But that would be unfair to her. As much as he loved her, he didn't want to deprive her of living her own life… even if that meant his secrets would eventually surface once again at the hands of Sato.

No.

For once in his life, he's taking the initiative to intervene in the investigation for Noatak's sake. He never had an issue with his brother's compliance to Hiroshi's words, and if it ever did irk him, it wasn't enough to cease whatever it is that Sato had planned for them. So why now?

They've been on multiple cases that would have costed them their lives before, multiple cases that had already traumatized and dehumanized them… so why was it now that the rage at the center of his chest was nearly about to burst?

There really was only two answers to that question. One was that he has a family now - despite the circumstances. And two, he and Noatak shouldn't be tied down in this gang of Sato's after this many years apart from him. Too many years were they separated from that business, and too many regrets that built up in him - and presumably Noatak as well - to deal with that foolish man.

Noatak had always been there for him, yet over the years, Tarrlok couldn't bring himself to think of what he should have done to protect his older brother, as well as surrender to his own crimes. Even if that meant tarnishing his career and going to prison for the rest of his days as it should have been.

But that was nearly fourteen years ago, he continuously rationalized.

A part of him always blamed it to the fact that it's been so long in the past that he shouldn't be in this mess, that he should think of Noatak's protective nature as a blessing on his part. That what's done, is done, and what could be prevented, could be prevented. But that didn't stop the vexation from growing. And as Tarrlok was nearing Hiroshi's estate, he had a mindset of releasing that rage.

He tried to calm his frenzied nerves and think of something other than Sato and his schemes. His mind focused on the endearing memory of Korra skating with him on the ice rink, or Noatak teasing him endlessly since moving into the estate. Surprisingly, it worked for little more than a few minutes. That is, until his train of thought of Korra and Naga playing in the snow, tufts of white sprinkling her dark hair and a glob settling adorably on the pup's snout, ultimately led to Sato harming either one of them, or presumably both. Tarrlok hated to think in such a way, of thinking the worst possible scenarios, though it couldn't be helped when Sato was practically demanding their every move in this mess of an investigation.

It was he that was ordering them to follow through with the investigation, to 'catch' the leader of the Red Dragons and ultimately be brought to justice. But at what cost? A small fortune and presumably months of stress that would more than likely strain his relationship with Noatak and Korra? Spirits, he hated thinking about this.

Focusing on his breathing, Tarrlok approached the glass door and rang the doorbell, tucking his hands into his coat pockets and scanning the estate nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd dealt with much more intimidating men and women in the years he'd been on the council, yet he had handled them with grace and diplomacy. So, why was this old man affecting him in such a way that had Tarrlok's fingers fidgeting restlessly?

He released a leisurely breath, warm puffs curling into the brisk air around him, just as he saw an indistinct figure approaching the door.

Suddenly, all rational thought flew out the window. Just a glimpse into the vast house when Hiroshi's servent opened the door and the woman's face was enough for all his forethought, all his contemplations throughout the day thus far to dissipate into thin air. It was as if he only saw red. He couldn't be too sure, though he was certain of the fact that blood roared in his ears.

The young woman's eyes widened at his presence, evidently surprised that he even came to visit Sato unannounced. Especially after the train wreck that occurred just a few weeks prior. The girl didn't make so much of a peep and Tarrlok was losing his patience. He'd have to bring Korra back home from school, after all. And that was only a few hours away.

Rolling his eyes and releasing a level sigh, Tarrlok hastily moved past the girl and slinked up the stairs and peeked into each room he came across. He heard the hurried steps behind him and her panicked voice telling him to 'stop' and calling him 'Councilman Tarrlok'. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears and just as his brow twitched in irritation, he spotted a set of elaborately designed doors.

With narrowed eyes, Tarrlok made his way to the room where he had a strong inkling Hiroshi was in and strode in long strides. He shoved the double doors open, noting the tiniest flinch that was seen from his former boss as he nearly stomped to the desk. "I'm sorry, sir. He just barged in." Sato's maid said in a panic between labored breaths as Tarrlok crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly stopped himself at the front of his desk.

"It's fine. Leave us." Hiroshi replied with a hand propped up to effectively stop her in her tracks. Tarrlok locked burning eyes to Hiroshi, not daring to look over his shoulder to see his maid's reaction, though he could guess based off of the soft breath she released.

With jaws clenched, Tarrlok heard soft shuffling behind him. And soon enough, the doors closed with a click of finality. But what should have been trepidation coursing through his veins was instead vexation at its breaking point. The factors that accumulated throughout the past few months and the last thirteen years and the contemplations that had ran in theoretical circles over the last few hours dissipated in a span of a few seconds.

"Councilman Tarrlok. It's always a pleasure." Hiroshi greeted wickedly, a sly smirk etched on his aged face as he leaned into his seat with a creak.

Frustrated, Tarrlok huffed. "Cut the bullshit." He began with furrowed brows. "How could you do that?"

Sato tilted his head as the smirk hidden behind his mustache widened the slightest bit. "Forgive me, but you'll have to elaborate. What exactly did I do?" He asked all too innocently, though Tarrlok knew it was a ploy. It was too obvious, as well as the fact that he had worked with the man in his early to mid twenties to understand his habits even after all these years. Of course, he was certainly a lot more confident in his accusations and his game in manipulation, though it felt just as infuriating as it had in the past nonetheless.

At noticing Tarrlok still standing, Hiroshi gestured with a flick of his hand towards the two chairs perched delicately ahead of the desk.

Brow twitching, he stubbornly trained his eyes to lock with his former boss and clench his jaw once more. "I don't want to sit." Tarrlok nearly growled.

"Suit yourself." Sato mumbled smugly, his head tilting high as he shrugged and brought his hand together to rest low on his abdomen.

He didn't know why this irked him further, but it did regardless. Tarrlok closed his exhausted eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "The undercover mission." He blurted, shooting the man across from him with eyes that burned with frustration. "You planted that idiotic idea of yours in Noatak's plan. You deliberately went out of your way to give him the idea of an undercover mission. You and I know well enough neither one of us is suited for this investigation, let alone an undercover one." He continued, but just as he paused to take a breath in, he saw Hiroshi's brow rise at the insinuation.

"And yet both you and your brother continue to obey my orders. Why is that, Councilman?" The older man questioned. Immediately, Tarrlok tensed… well, tensed further given the circumstances. He let out a slow exhale, attempting to reel in his patience that was rapidly thinning. But as it stood, his patience was constantly at its lowest point when in the presence of this man. "Of course. It's to protect those you love, right?" Hiroshi continued, taking his silence as an answer to goad him on, something that had Tarrlok's shoulders raised high and taut.

Tarrlok scoffed and glanced towards the window over the older man's shoulders, vexed. "I hardly consider that as a form of security from harm." He grumbled almost inaudibly, although his former boss caught the words that weren't meant to be heard.

A small, obnoxious chuckle was heard and Sato stretched his limbs underneath the desk as he scratched at his jaw. "How I see it is a way for you two to hone those rusty skills you used to have. I don't see it as risky, I see it as an opportunity to learn. Isn't that what you love to do, Councilman?"

Spirits, a part of him had to wonder why he even had the gall to drive across the city and meet with this horrid fellow. But then another part of him, specifically a little voice that gave him some rational thought throughout this mess of anger, was whispering the need to protect both Korra and Noatak. He knew both of them didn't need protecting, given that Noatak had been through some time in prison and given that Korra's muscles should have been a grave indicator that she wasn't one to be meddled with, but he truly couldn't help it.

Especially if all of this could have been prevented. Just as the situation with his mother all those years ago.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "No, and certainly not the way you're panning this out." Tarrlok hissed quietly before returning his gaze over the older man's smug face. Usually this would not have fazed him since he dealt with egotistical men - more egotistical men than he which was surprising - on a daily basis, but he didn't know why of all people that made his blood boil. Maybe it was because Sato felt the need to prove his worth and superiority due to his thriving gang? Or maybe because it was due to the man's irritating habits that Tarrlok had began noticing since their time together years ago. Such as the vexing way his lips quirked, or the subtle shake of his head as he talked down on his employees, or even his brows that twitched higher every time he heard a flaw in his argument. "Why are you doing this in the first place? You have tons of other lives you could be destroying under your thumb, yet you choose Noatak and I. Two people who want nothing to do with your foolish schemes."

It was Hiroshi's turn to release a scoff as he leaned forward and perched his elbows atop the desk's surface. "Foolish? So you're considering both you and your brother a fool for complying to my orders?" He questioned deliberately, his voice altering the slightest bit as though he caught Tarrlok's mistake.

But he wasn't in the mood to play games, nor would he ever be with this insufferable man. "Just answer the damn question!" Tarrlok snapped with pinched brows, his patience nearly evaporating into the air. This was one of the only reasons why he threw himself into Sato's lair of sorts. To get answers. "Is it out of boredom? Spite? Or is it because of some sick need to consistently manipulate Noatak and I? That maybe your new employees are too easy to manipulate that it isn't fun for your sick games." He accused, shaking his head in disgust.

Something about the tone of his voice as he was talking to the older man must have finally set some anger in him judging by the way that pleased smug of his faltered at Tarrlok's accusation.

Good. Finally some emotion that wasn't some idiotic display of superiority despite the fact that Tarrlok governed the city alongside - or not-so-alongside - the council.

With a long, suffering sigh, Hiroshi pinched the bridge of nose and shut his eyes before grumbling, "Why I'm doing this is because my employee was kidnapped-"

"And who's fault is that?" Tarrlok intervened quietly, the fury burning in his pale blue eyes. He usually wasn't one to give into this side of himself, the one that held bottled up anger from years of manipulation and emotional abuse. He usually would hide that part of himself, suppress it and indulge in a cigarette and some whiskey or wine to keep it at bay. But rarely did he ever have a rational reason to yield to what he didn't want to become.

"Boy, don't talk to me that way. I'm concerned for her well-being, if she isn't already dead. Nothing more." He hissed, matching Tarrlok's hushed tone that had goosebumps prickling his arms underneath his thick coat.

Ignoring the older man's response, Tarrlok shook his head. "Tch, right." He scoffed once more, nearly giving into the impulse of rolling his eyes just as Korra would have done, but ultimately fought it. But who was he kidding, Korra would have done much more physical damage than talking things through as he was at the moment.

Tarrlok internally shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of Korra. It certainly wasn't the time to think of her when he was in a situation such as this. "I don't believe you. With all the hate that builds in you when someone does something wrong, intentional or not, I'm willing to bet there are other factors at play other than having your employee kidnapped."

A tense silence drifted over them, the only sound coming from the ticking of a clock on the man's desk. Leaning back into his seat with the smallest of sounds, Sato tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes in what Tarrlok perceived was suspicion and challenge. It wasn't the playful challenge he typically saw in any other set of eyes. No. This time, it held the undeniable, unspoken desire to harm. If he could, Hiroshi would have likely lunged out of his seat and over the desk simply to attack him for stepping into his home and questioning his motives.

Yet Tarrlok knew he wouldn't. Sato took pride in his composure and 'achievements' to surrender to true ire such as he did those many years ago on that fateful night.

The older man took a deep breath in and straightened himself in his seat, his eyes unrelenting. "If you're so keen on wanting to abandon the case, no one is stopping you, or your brother, from stepping back. I'm more than certain that some witless employee of mine could do a much better job than the two of you have been doing so far." Hiroshi insulted with the sting of venom laced in his voice.

However, as much as it would have incensed him over a decade ago when he worked with him, Tarrlok almost cackled in response to the sad attempt of vitriol. Truthfully, he'd heard much worse than that in city hall when he was still a mere intern. He was stuck on that thought that he nearly missed the subtle sly smirk curving Sato's cheeks once again. "Though, that goes without saying what would happen to your precious daughter."

"Don't," he warned instinctively with fisted hands still crossed over his chest. "You can insult and manipulate and harm Noatak and I, but nothing with Korra. She stays out of this, just as Asami is."

This was just another reason why he came here. To separate Korra and this business Hiroshi was running and to keep her safe.

Tilting his head to the side in yet another gesture of challenge, Hiroshi absorbed Tarrlok's body language. Considerably taut with a building wrath at the mere mention of Korra. Subconsciously, Tarrlok could already feel the amount of tension straining his body and the amount of soreness that would undoubtedly shudder in his muscles once he left the estate.

"How do you know I haven't done something already?" He quipped unscrupulously.

"I-"

"What if I already had someone keeping an eye on that little brat for some time now?" His former boss questioned. Tarrlok had no doubt that the man sitting so leisurely across from him could do such a thing, but he hated the thought.

Maybe it was denial. Or maybe it was the desperate want of that to never happen that it didn't cross his mind that he'd try to harm Korra when he and Noatak were still obeying his orders. Regardless, it didn't sit well with him, whether what he claimed was a lie or the truth.

"You're bluffing." He retorted with a set jaw.

"Am I?" Hiroshi asked in jest, a confident yet mocking smile etched on his face. Though, Tarrlok didn't see anything amusing about this situation, thus he kept quiet in response. "You see, I never knew our Councilman had a penchant for young women, especially that of a girl who's still in her teens and abides in the very house he lives in as well. It would be a shame if the city found out about where your true emotions lie, let alone if something tragic happened to her."

Baffled, Tarrlok didn't say a word. Too wrapped up in the insinuation was he that he felt his blood practically freeze at the realization that maybe what Hiroshi was saying was the truth. As much as the man lied and manipulated he and his brother in the past and present, he couldn't help but to consider the possibility that he had already threatened Korra directly or indirectly.

Suddenly, Sato's threat began to repeat in his mind and it occurred to him that his former boss knew of his relations with Korra. Who and when and how? He didn't know. Nonetheless, he had an inkling that what the man across from him had been saying was the truth, unless Noatak spilled some of the details, though he knew his brother wouldn't do such a thing.

Tarrlok's jaw went slack and his scrutinizing gaze faltered and fell to fixate distractedly on the sharp edge of the wooden desk. There were times he thought something of that nature would have happened in the past handful of months, but Korra had never mentioned anything. He was reassured by that, but now that he was practically in Hiroshi's hands, he couldn't say for sure. Was she hiding something from him? It was plausible. Spirits, it was foolish of him to not consider this. That Sato's threats weren't empty in the least.

With an audible gulp, Tarrlok felt his throat closing up, his brow furrowing with tension, his hands clamming up with a revolting sheen of sweat and a vile heat crawling up his neck at the mere thought that this man had done something to Korra in the time he proposed the investigation to now… or even before then. He wouldn't put it past Sato, given his history and his ill-advised temper.

He remained silent, standing stiffly in his spot as red began blurring his sight.

Abruptly, the older man released a breathy chuckle. Tarrlok's gaze slowly returned to Hiroshi's smug face. "This really is a turn of events. You're in love with her." He muttered with a slight shake of his head, as though he truly couldn't believe it. The tension was almost palpable as Tarrlok glared at the pleased man. "Well, this makes things so much more difficult for you, doesn't it?"

Tarrlok didn't respond, opting to stay quiet on the subject rather than give his former boss the satisfaction of a proper response. And of all things, he felt a wave of nostalgia from simply standing at the front of Sato's desk. Though the times he did that all those years ago, he was more than inclined to take an investigation into his hands. It felt as if he were finally doing something good despite being apart of a gang. And at the time, he'd been the foolish intern that was merely attempting to climb the political ladder.

Little did he know that in a few years time he'd be the youngest councilman elected, as well as experiencing one of the most traumatic events in his life.

And it was all due to him allowing his emotions to decide his actions.

"But," Hiroshi began with a pointed finger slowly wiggling in the air. The man's voice pulled Tarrlok out of his reverie and back at the matter at hand. "That doesn't change any of the threats I already stated since requesting for your presence in this investigation. Do as I say, earn the money, and keep the lives of your small, pathetic family… or you turn down the case, and that brat's life will be put to an end. It's your choice." He said deceitfully. Tarrlok knew better than to believe that everything would go back to normal, or relative normalcy, after the case.

It never had been in the first place.

Every investigation, whether minor or major, stuck with Tarrlok - and presumably his brother as well. Those nearly blissful thirteen years without Hiroshi intervening into his life were a small blessing he thought would have continued throughout the rest of his years. But alas, that evidently wasn't the case.

Tarrlok had to think about their situation. There really wasn't any winning on either end of the stick. He and Noatak were attempting to solve a case with little to no concrete facts, and Sato was dictating their every move, although trying to make it seem that it was them that chose to join on their own free will. That nearly made Tarrlok let out a sardonic chuckle.

With a slight shake of his head, Tarrlok sighed in irritation. "Even if Noatak and I comply as we have been, how are you so sure we'll still be alive by the end of it?"

He'd been contemplating the outcome of this investigation - if they'd still be alive, well, without emotional or physical trauma. The question must have been something Hiroshi didn't expect because the man's jaw clenched and took a level breath in.

"Because… I'm giving you the orders. I haven't failed you thus far, correct?" The older man questioned. Again, Tarrlok didn't give the man the satisfaction of an actual answer, though the temptation to grumble something underneath his breath was overpowering the part of his mind that chose to stay quiet. He closed his exhausted eyes in defeat. "Like I said, you do as I say or Korra will suffer the consequences."

—-

Those words continuously rang and ran in circles in his thoughts for the past week. He'd been thinking over what 'consequences' Korra could possible endure, but his mind was set on not continuing that train of thought lest he grew even more angry and upset and stressed and all the things he didn't need at the moment given he was sitting in a meeting with the council.

Tarrlok glanced at his copy of the topics for the meeting, listening in for a few minutes and scrawling down the slightest bit of notes at the edges of the paper, before allowing his thoughts to overrun what he was hearing once again.

This time, it was on the progression of the case. Since Hiroshi's advisement in going undercover, useful information had been flowing through consistently.

Noatak had been pressing on with the investigation despite the reluctancy he saw nearly every night he left. Yet as much as he was hesitant to continue, the following morning's news about the case was always a good one. He'd been befriending the members of the gang, starting with the woman he mentioned - Ming Hya..? - and soon enough, was attending regular meetings with them. He grasped onto that backstory of his, painting a feigned scar across his face, and held on tight to what he created all those years ago.

And surprisingly, no one had heard of his pseudonym 'Amon'. Given that most of the members had been around for more than a decade, with the exception of a handful, it was a shock that the name hadn't circulated to Tokuga yet.

Would he remember the name? It was a foolish yet clever name, but even Sato recalled the fond memory.

Regardless, he had been making some progress, albeit slow progress, on the case and his intel was always welcome. It was certainly faster than their pace before, besides the fact that Tarrlok's portion of the case had been abruptly rolled to a halt since his work on the council had been demanding his attention much more.

With the week that Noatak had, he gathered that the Red Dragons held a meeting every other day, the same warehouse, although as that woman had said, 'it changes a few times according to the mood of Tokuga'. Every day the Red Dragons would meet at the main warehouse to create the sedative and sell them at the entrance of the building. It seemed mundane and not-so-surprisingly friendly on the inside behind closed doors, despite the occasional banter that seemed a little too harsh when Tokuga walked into the room.

Noatak had mentioned that, that most often than not, Tokuga simply wasn't in the presence of the gang of ordering them around on the inside, unless a meeting took place. Of course, it's only been a week. There were certainly more stories and news to unfold once his brother had gained their trust and treated him as a regular member of the gang.

It was a blessing in disguise that he managed to befriend the woman first. Judging from the intel he transferred to Tarrlok, their humor seemed similar to one another. At any rate, he couldn't help but to think of Hiroshi's concerns, of what he said when he first 'requested' for them on this case. Specifically that of his missing employee.

Indeed, it had only been a week, but Noatak hadn't mentioned anything of that nature going on at the warehouse. At least, at the main warehouse, that is.

Was Tokuga hiding them in the other buildings he had under his thumb? It was plausible. Noatak had said the only time the leader had graced their presence was when a meeting had taken place. But if that were the case, how many people was he hiding? Well, certainly enough to have multiple warehouses for a gang that held little more than forty members.

Tarrlok sighed to himself and stretched long limbs underneath the table, twirling the pen in his grasp absentmindedly. He always wondered how this, how illegal drugs and crimes had been proceeding since being elected into the council, but he never thought the authorities wouldn't act on gangs violating the laws. No matter who they were.

But then an idea lit his thoughts. Brows pinched together, Tarrlok contemplated the possibility that someone in the position of power and authority, such as he, were apart of the Red Dragons. It seemed highly likely that were the case since the records of the members were tampered, the surveillance footage were altered, and the fact that none of them have been caught red-handed when they clearly were indicated that someone with power was working for them as well.

Spirits, he needed to smoke. This was getting too much for him, especially now that he had to keep quiet and remain seated for another hour or so. But as restless as he was, he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

Pale blue depths honed on the word homicide for what felt like a few minutes, thinking over the possibilities of what this information actually meant, until he heard the familiar gravelly voice of his colleague. He glanced up towards his old colleague who paced back and forth with a single hand behind his back while the other grasped at a piece of paper.

 _We've seen an increase in the homicide rates, and as of the current trends, it will only increase further if not acted on immediately. Local authorities have been investigating these crimes, and most recently, a few murders have been linked to one another. There isn't concrete evidence to positively claim that all these murders have been linked together, only for a few._ The man explained.

Tarrlok's gaze returned to the paper in his loose grasp and scanned the page once more. _Again, this isn't just the local authorities' responsibility, but ours as well. As of today, they have gathered a few trends from a handful of these homicides. One, the victims have been beaten severely, but their bodies weren't found until an approximated two weeks from their death._ The man began listing with the use of his fingers. _Two, an illicit drug, colloquially known as 'the chi block', has been traced in the bodies of the victims by autopsy. And three, the suspect has left a footprint at the crime scene._

Tarrlok couldn't focus on the meeting after those words left his colleague's mouth. His blood ran cold as an idea popped into his brain. There were only two sources in Republic City to find that illicit sedative. And both sources he had either indirect or direct contact with them.

Swallowing over the growing lump in his throat with trepidation, Tarrlok could feel his heart beating faster. He thought back to the foot he saw just at the threshold of the records' room. It had to be linked to the recent homicides, surely. But as the idea persisted in his thoughts throughout the meeting, it wasn't until he was taking his leisurely - distracted - stroll back to his office that he really thought about it.

That shoe. He recalled it looking familiar when he first saw the frame, but where did he see that before?

Rounded, black dress shoes with the tiniest bit of abhorrent detailed work at the sides…

Tarrlok froze in his step when it finally connected. There was only one man he knew that wore those horrid shoes… and he had spoken to him the week prior in a fit of rage. Surely there were other men in Republic City with revolting taste, right? And maybe those other men were possibly correlated to the Red Dragons?

Even as he thought it, he couldn't believe his wholeheartedly. If that meant it were his shoes, then he was the man pulling the strings to this investigation the whole time. Gods, this was all a ruse… Wasn't it? Tarrlok desperately hoped it was actually the Red Dragons behind these homicides because then at least he wouldn't come out of this with trust issues - even more trust issues than before, that is - yet he couldn't be too sure.

So was this Hiroshi, or was this Tokuga's work? He was at an impasse, but he was still leaning towards the latter. Tarrlok thought of all the warehouses the Red Dragons had under their thumb, the main building where they created the drug, and the secrets they evidently had hidden.

Yet there was also Sato. And as much as he was an infuriating man, Tarrlok didn't believe this was all his doing. There was too much evidence and suspicion pointing towards the Red Dragons for it to be orchestrated by Sato. Slowly, Tarrlok sat in his chair with the slightest creak at the added weight. But even as his mind was set on the Red Dragons, the tiniest of inklings had a sneaking suspicion that he was wrong. With a sigh of exhaustion, he desperately hoped Noatak could give him some rational thought in this.


	33. What Don't Kill You

**A/N:** I am so sorry ! Life is hectic and with a close family member's death it's been tough to find the right footing again. It's been about four or five months and I do apologize for the wait. I've been absorbing myself in other things to keep my mind off of what I actually need to do and accidentally got sucked into the borderlands fandom again. With everything going on Rhys and Fiona has me in their clutches AGAIN. And even if I'm in the process of writing for them, I still am adamant on finishing this.

I've gotten this close to finishing, I can't stop when all this shit I planned out for the past 2 years is gonna go down!

Chapter inspiration from by The Heavy. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

— **-**

The scalding water, the stuffy steam, the scent of lavender and vanilla wafting from the oils Tarrlok poured into the bath. Gods, it was perfect. Everything that usually consumed her thoughts - Tarrlok, their relationship, her parents, the fluctuating existence of depression at the back of her mind - it all just… stopped.

Fortunately.

A long, exhausting sigh left Korra as her shoulders slumped forward. She sank deeper and deeper down the porcelain until her nose was nearly sitting at the surface of the water, stretching her legs so her toes peeked above. Her gaze strayed on her toes, allowing the scents and the warmth to calm her tense muscles while Naga pawed at the door that divided her and Tarrlok.

A soft, muffled call was heard from the other room and Korra couldn't help but smile. Of course, he used his baby voice. The man only used his baby voice on Naga despite the fact that she was growing into a bigger ball of fluff than the small one when they first took her in. It made her wonder if Tarrlok would do the same with an infant or toddler.

But then again, the thought of Tarrlok and kids never went well together. He'd told his two cents of babysitting in the dead of night - cuddled together as he threaded his fingers through her tangled hair - and Korra couldn't stop cackling, doubling over at the image her brain created at his stories. It was odd, though. She expected him to narrow his eyes in annoyance, or maybe even look away with irritation. But he didn't. In fact, endearment was burning behind pale blue when she cracked open her eyes.

One night, he had agreed to babysit his friend's two children - or as he would say, 'ghouls' - while they spent their evening out, wandering around Republic City. Given that he had worked his ass off in being an intern - as he was always a workaholic - he had been exhausted. Rightfully so, she had agreed with a teasing smile. But then he went on, jumbling his words hastily to get out the fact that he had accidentally fallen asleep on their couch and when he woke up from an angry clearing of his friend's throat - arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently - he found streaks of black and red marker covering his face.

He grumbled then, muttering under his breath that children were the worst and that it took nearly two days to get the ink out fully, but Korra simply laughed at his expense.

Tarrlok was in desperate need to calm down when in the company of kids. Spirits, as much as the vomit and shit grossed her out, it was worth it when they finally fell asleep, or even smiled back and released a bubble of laughter… Well, she assumed so by all the cooing coming from the caretakers when she watched them suck at their bottles.

Another story had been about the time he spent the day with those 'ghouls' just before Halloween. He kept the two kids within his vicinity, but when he looked away, they were gone. Tarrlok assumed it was them playing hide-and-seek, or so he said. But throughout the day they had done some effective damage to his ego, scaring him good enough to have his heart racing and nearing a heart attack.

She couldn't take him seriously with that pout and wounded look in his eyes. But spirits, what a delightful image in her mind. Tarrlok scared out of his wits. Tarrlok covered in inked drawings across his handsome face… Tarrlok with kids…

Korra released a heavy sigh. There was a time and place to think of a fond idea, and it definitely wasn't now. It's been a long day, anyways.

Her thoughts wandered then, as she gazed longingly at the lit candle. There wasn't much noise outside Tarrlok's powder room, except the occasional sound of paper rustling under his fingers or Naga whining for someone to play with her. _Don't worry, I'm almost done_ , she thought all while stretching her neck with a soft crack.

Korra needed these handful of minutes to herself, especially after spending every hour with her friends, every resting minute with Tarrlok and Naga, every awkward second with Noatak. It had been an unspoken and unintentional routine since everything began falling into place in the estate, but she needed time to herself. More specifically, a time where depression wasn't overwhelmingly crippling her physical being, or her thoughts only strayed on one topic: Tarrlok.

Attempting and failing miserably to relax at school, Korra simply couldn't do that when other students were squealing in laughter, ears ringing sharply at the obnoxious sound. And even though school hasn't been that much of an issue, considering graduation is just around the corner - okay, not really, but the teacher's have been getting lax in all her classes as of late - she couldn't think straight with all the things around her. Which left her to do one thing, sit and gossip with Asami.

It's one of her most intriguing things to do with her best friend, but it did drain her energy. Particularly so if the topic strayed on a particular guy who wore a red scarf _and_ was already piquing an interest in a girl that definitely wasn't her. She was grateful for that at least. He kept his privacy, even with his brother, Asami, and Korra. Maybe he was embarrassed? Or maybe he was lying? Both were plausible. She didn't know, but either way it would be interesting to find out this story between them.

All these stories of drama and rumors and whatnot reminded her of her old school. However, this time it was actually entertaining. In the past, she hadn't been close enough to her old friends to actively be included in their gossip and conversations. And even if she was, she had a strong feeling that they were talking about her, however vague their words were or not.

Whatever. It's their loss of a great set of biceps and abs. More than they could say, at the very least.

When Korra tilted her head back against the porcelain with a small thump, she nearly shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose at her thoughts. No. It's definitely not the time to think of those stupid girls _or_ Mako.

She needed to lighten up. She was better than that.

She's home, actually home - something she had come to terms with happily after years of that hell of an orphanage - immersed in a comforting environment all provided by the man she loved. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had been in the bath for a good half hour already. With a deep breath in, Korra took the scents tickling her senses in strides, shifting under the warm water. She should get out, her fingers were all pruney and gross, and who knows, Tarrlok might've slipped down the stairs in his old age and was in need of her help.

The mere thought got her chuckling to herself as she plucked the fluffy towel beside her and stepped out of the bath. The air was cold against her wet skin, sending a shiver down her spine before the resulting goosebumps began to show. Hastily, Korra patted herself down, free of any lingering droplets before unplugging the drain stopper, allowing the water to go gurgling down.

Wrapped in the white towel, she glanced at her neatly folded sweats Tarrlok laid out for her and towards the mirror across from her. Should she? She was dry enough to be able to walk around the estate, and given that her hair was molded into a mussed bun, few strands at her neck, damp and sticking to her skin. But then there were those soft and inviting clothes, wrapped in warmth and smelling of home. Yet as much as it was comforting, she had to consider his bed as well. It seemed like a bit of a hassle if they were going to engage in their nightly routine… no never mind.

With a definitive turn of her heels, Korra moved towards the door left ajar and swung it open, leaning against the threshold with her hip jutting out, hand propped at the harsh curve. And of course, the slight of him leisurely reading yet another set of those papers, immediately had her face dropping. She should have known by the sound of paper turning when she was in the bath.

So much for having a fun night of hide and seek underneath those silk sheets of his.

But then again Korra didn't know why she tried. Every time she turned away for a second, he's already ass deep in a stack of papers with _that_ look on his face. The pinched brows, the slight frown dragging the corners of his mouth down, the intense focus beaming in his eyes, the taut shoulders. She wondered if she plastered his papers all over her body he'd actually look at her.

It was mostly in jest because she knew Tarrlok held barely any resistance towards her, though it wasn't completely a lie as well. Korra knew how adamant he got when he was working, though it was amusing to see how that resistance crumbled to nothing.

Regardless, at least this time, it was only more than a few pieces, nothing too compromising that he'd stay up until the wee hours of the morning, a small blessing that Korra couldn't help but feel relief from.

Watching him fixate over his precious papers, Korra noted his relaxed yet tense form, brows furrowed as though he were confused and… angry? Of course, that look was there. But Korra wasn't completely sure where his mood lied, and growing tired of watching him silently across the room she murmured, "You know, staring at that paper won't get anything done."

That must've shaken him out of… whatever that was. His pale blue eyes flickered over to her leaning form, dropped, and instantly went back to his papers. But she knew him well enough. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and gladly noted the tiniest hint of pink dusting his cheeks, even in the dim lighting. How cute. "I'm not staring at it, I'm thinking." He lied through his teeth. It was completely, totally obvious. For an intelligent politician, gifted in deception and manipulation, he sure wasn't that discreet. Which was certainly strange in of itself.

She had to shrug it off and decided to let it go. He seemed as though he wasn't in the mood to joke around, at least in a way that poked and prodded at his intelligence and choice of career. So, the usual route of teasing him.

Tightening the towel around her body, she pushed herself off the wall and sauntered over to the empty side of the bed. She crawled up to his side, perching her cheek on his shoulder and taking a sidelong glance at his profile before the paper he's staring at. "About what?" But he turned it over, putting it down before she could even catch a glimpse of it. She pushed herself up again, only to swing a bare leg over his own and straddle them, and in a sense, trapping him from escaping. "You've been pretty tense and stressed lately. Is the Council overworking my poor baby?" Korra said sarcastically, leaning forward to pinch his cheek endearingly and offering him a light kiss to his lips.

When she pulled back, his face was stony as ever, just as he was when he looked over that paper he silently refused her to see. "Of course. They're giving me until next week to prepare a proposition with valid evidence. A proposition that I didn't intend would get that far in the first place." He explained with irritation, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed frame with a slight thump.

Korra studied him for a moment and could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves as he brought the piece of paper back to his front. He recovered in seconds, but the look of vexation never left. Because of this, she edged closer to him, perching herself atop his lap and maneuvering around what he held pinched between his fingers to lay kisses at his jawline, the side of his neck.

"And what proposition would that be?" She asked, voice soft and hushed for only him to hear despite them being the only ones in the house. Kisses after kisses, Korra circled an arm around his neck, moving tantalizingly slow, until she heard his breath hitch at the feel of her teeth sinking in the crook where his shoulder met his neck.

Again, with a glance up at his face, there was nothing of interest, nothing that indicated he wanted her to continue. Merely unfazed, trained to be as feigned as possible. Yet there was something other than the sight that had him indifferent. Korra felt rather than saw the tension in his body, the smallest of twitches in his leg that had her grinning like an idiot at her own joke.

With her wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her, she was willing to bet the heat between her legs was what's getting him restless, despite him being so adamant about finishing his work.

He can finish them later, she reasoned.

Tarrlok unconsciously placed a hand on her hip, while the other tightened on the paper, the crinkle evident as he refused to give into what she was offering. "Well, our recent meetings have been about homicide, and it technically goes along the lines of that. I genuinely didn't think they'd look into an offhand comment I made a few weeks ago and now they unloaded all the responsibility for it to me. It's not uncommon for them to do it, though what's irritating me is the fact that it wasn't anything of importance at the time I mentioned it." He explained once again with ferocity, except this time, his voice was wavering just as her hips rolled against his groin.

"Homicide? That's hot." She purred, breathless, a smile evident in her voice just as she pressed a heated kiss to his cheek. Korra rolled her hips again, feeling the beginnings of something hard growing between his legs. Good. Whatever it was she was doing, it was working. And on her as well if the enticing shiver was of any indication.

"Korra-" He began.

"What?" She asked, almost taken aback when she pulled away from his front. A part of her relished gazing upon his flushed expression, but another part of her missed the warmth he brought her. When he didn't respond, Korra offered him a sly yet comforting smile. "Look, I'm just trying to get you to relax. I mean spirits, I can feel you about to break from the stress." She assured, her hand trailing down his shoulder to his wrist. "You have time to do this tomorrow. It's almost ten and I think you'd prefer it if we did something fun together." Korra said mischievously. Grasping his wrist in her hand, she brought his to her lips, pressing a light peck to the palm of his hand.

Pale fire was fixated on her own cerulean eyes. "As much as I'd love to, you won't break me. I have to keep working on this and no amount of your teasings will break my concentration." Tarrlok declared, almost as though he was trying to convince himself. His eyes broke away from hers first, and almost exaggeratedly, stared sternly at the paper.

"That sounds like a challenge." She said, licking her dry lips before straightening her spine to adjust herself on his lap.

The sudden shift was enough for him to unconsciously, and embarrassingly, stiffen up. She knew she shouldn't have done that, despite her competitive nature, but it was a hell of a lot more fun to do it this way. To have this game sway delightfully in her hands.

"It isn't." He choked out, attempting to sound disinterested, though Korra knew better than anyone that he was anything but. That pink flush deepened to a fiery red and she had to give him some credit, he was making such a good show. As she stared at his handsome face she noted some things.

Like the fine lines etching itself on his skin between his brows and at the corners of his mouth. The bloodshot sclera and the dark shadows underneath his eyes. Spirits, he really must be stressed from the Council. There was no way she'd allow him to feel this unwarranted tension without the attempt of some fun relaxation.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew no one could accuse him of being lazy. With how much of a workaholic he was, she could barely stand seeing him with his body _and_ face taut, full of stress. Especially if it was only a couple of pages. Pages of which that looked as though there were pictures printed on the paper..?

No. That was none of her business, and not now when she's trying to get him to relax.

"You're such a fuddy duddy." Korra quipped lightheartedly as she leaned back in to kiss the side of his neck, pushing at his hand that held what was supposedly his work. "But you know, I'd be willing to bet you always thought that before we were together." She assumed, voice muffled against the warmth of his skin.

He was nearly there. Was nearly giving into what she's offering with little effort on her side of this game. But she knew he'll be stubborn, resolved about keeping his distance when he's working, because she's the same way. Whether it be her homework or practice, or even a game, she couldn't do things half heartedly, distractedly.

Korra moved her lips across his neck to the neglected side, his skin soft and warm, his pulse jumping against her lips to match her own heart pumping excitedly. She opened her mouth and sucked at the skin raw, until an angry red mark glared back at her even in the dim light. Somehow, this was what always had her giddy. Whether she was the giver or receiver of this delicious treatment, it always resulted in a hitch of her breath, darkening eyes full of sin, and the racing of her heart.

Pulling back, she forced herself to not get too carried away. Their eyes met easily, fire blooming behind blue hues as Korra tried to even her breathing. Wasn't she trying to prove a point? Before long, she broke the contact and lowered them to his hand languidly gripping the paper.

A paper with an image that displayed what looked like a security camera's view on a room? Huh. Korra noted to ask him about that later. Specifically at a time that wasn't this.

Cerulean irises glanced back into his eyes mischievously, dilated pupils and darkened pale blue. "A touch of our fingers here…" She murmured, the tips of her fingers grazing his larger ones lightly pinching the paper, slightly coercing his grip to loosen.

A part of her assumed he'd push her away, just like the time when they first locked lips. He's always so fixed on whatever it was that his mind was preoccupied with that when she decided to test his restraint, he'd either bristle in panic or smile in surrender. In all honesty, she was expecting him to favor his papers rather than her.

Yet when his grip loosened around the paper, releasing it entirely, a smirk lined her plump lips, lashes drooped over her eyes in a sultry gaze. She couldn't help but smile at how easy this was. How easy it was to grab a man's attention. How easy it was to have him dancing right into her hand.

Months ago, Korra would have laughed at the thought that she was anything near seductive. Little did she know that with a little extra effort, her work would be rewarded tenfold. Emboldened by the tiniest bit of tranquility from the man up against her, she caught her lower lip between her teeth, aimlessly trailing her hands over his body.

"A lingering touch there…" Korra whispered, leaning closer to his lips as her hand settled on his chest, lowering down his abdomen, to the warm space of skin and cinched cloth.

It was odd to see him so willing, so yielding to her touch that his mind wasn't anywhere near homicide or whatever it was that the Council forced him to research. No. His attention was utterly fixated on Korra. Idle movements were caught under his gaze, but she was transfixed on the fact that she had the power to have that pitiless wall of his broken down with a few enticing touches.

Were all men like this?

Korra didn't want to know, moreso, she didn't care to find out that answer when Tarrlok's eyes were nearly glazing over and his heart was pumping harder and harder against his chest, visibly witnessing that rapid beat at the side of his neck and feeling it deliciously against her lips.

He was restless, completely restless. She noticed he didn't know what to do with his hands under her scrutiny, under her fleeting touches. Instead of leaving them limply at his side, he opted for settling his large hand on her bare thigh, just below the wrinkled hem of the towel. Whether he noticed he was nearing the place she wanted him to touch or not, he didn't dare make a move.

"Trailing eyes and heavy breathing…" She purred, leaning another inch closer, vivid blue eyes traveling down his chest to where the hem of her towel grazed the belt wrapped around his hips. Rolling her own to test his resolve, Tarrlok took a sharp intake of oxygen in response.

At the smallest shift of her hips, sparks blossomed throughout her body, tingling through her from the contact of her bare sex to his clothed cock. She nearly let out a soft moan at that, but had half a mind to refrain.

She was trying to make a point here! Even though her thoughts were growing fuzzy, and that point was practically scattering to the back of her mind. Korra had to shrug it off, though, it was immensely more entertaining to tease him like this, and knowing him, he relished it. The way she looked towering over him, the way a pleasing gleam lit her eyes up, the way she damn near dominated him.

"The _almost_ kisses and close contact." Small hands trailed up his chest to grasp at both ends of the loosened silk material limply wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer a fraction as their lips brushed one another before turning her head to kiss his cheek.

A sound of frustration bubbled out of his throat. Korra grinned at that, knowing full well that he wanted her to escalate things just as she always had every night they spent together. However, as much as she was just as willing to spread her legs for him and scream her orgasm into the chilly night air, she actually had some patience for this foreplay of sorts. And it served him right, to get his mind off of those stupid papers on a weekend.

With a sharp inhale, Korra scooted as close to him as physically possible. "Feeling your body up against mine." Tarrlok's front was pressed flush against her own, her heart rapidly beating in time with his. Subconsciously, she firmly placed his hand at the harsh curve of her ass. A squeeze was felt at her encouragement, though the trepidation was seen with his hesitant movements.

Korra didn't know whether to be amused or disheartened by the fact that he was hesitating to engage in this sort of dominating foreplay. But the longer she thrusted her hips against his, the tension rising, the friction all too delicious she could nearly taste it, she realized that he was only indulging in this devilish side of her because it was her. It came to no surprise to anyone, least of all Tarrlok, to find some intrigue in the way she carried herself in the bedroom, especially after so long of tending to her fantasies - as well as his.

A wet heat settled deep in her, seeping out of her core as she rolled her hips over his repeatedly. Shaky breaths puffed against her collarbone when he tentatively kissed her heated skin, his other hand trailing underneath the towel to grasp at her bare ass. Tilting her head back with a low moan, Korra didn't know if she could hold this facade up any longer than she wanted to.

Feeling his possessive yet submissive grip on her body was more than she could handle, considering she was trying to make a point of… what was it again? Oh, right… Of relaxing? For the life of her, Korra couldn't think. Each pass of his clothed groin against bare clit had sparks blossoming beneath her skin.

With the only sliver of rational thought left in her mind, Korra broke away from him, hovering over his hips to find a dark, damp spot on his trousers, just where she was perched on his lap. A fiery flush colored her cheeks and feminine muscles pulsed at the sight. Their various trysts, all in various positions had the fire burning in her once again.

Korra offered him a chaste kiss against his determined lips. "Longing to feel more, for you to show me more…" Her hand closed over the growing bulge confined in his trousers, slowly stroking up and down as he released a trembling breath. For fuck's sake, the heady stirring down it the pit of her stomach twisted all the more at the almost pained expression etched on his aroused face. Those slow strokes hastened, matching the small thrusts of his hips into her hand. Faster and faster, the heat was rising until she was laving her tongue at the side of his neck before biting into the crook of his shoulder with a moan.

"Spirits, Korra." Tarrlok groaned, breathless, strong arms wrapped around her middle, mouth covering open-mouthed kisses to her own junction of her neck and flipping them over.

A triumphant shriek of laughter bubbled out of her as her back was pressed delightfully against the plush sheets, his mouth pressing fervent kisses along her collarbone all while a large hand untucked the edge of the towel.

* * *

The dank smell of sex hung above them in the dead of night. Tarrlok's gaze strayed on the ceiling, the chandelier glistening from passing trains in the distance. For the life of him, sleep escaped him. It wasn't necessarily an unusual thing, though he hadn't had trouble sleeping in a long while. So why now?

He knew why, he simply didn't want to acknowledge it.

But maybe it was the amount of stress that had been wracking his brain. It also didn't help that what happened between he and Korra hours ago replayed in his mind as though he were a sinner relishing their punishment. He knew this when their love began blossoming, that somehow, somewhere the spirits were playing tricks on him, given how much Korra's body matched his own. His thoughts relentlessly raced, furiously attempting to _not_ revel in the pleasure even though it was fruitless.

Each tryst was something new. Since their first, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. And Korra as well if her actions in the previous hours were of any indication. Regardless, he felt like a teenager in love. All those years ago, he would've loved the thought of love, despite only having Yakone as a poor example of a partner. Tarrlok turned his head towards her sleeping face. Tender, sweet, peaceful. With each stroke of his fingers against her bare back, the thought wouldn't stray, he knew better than to think what his parents would say, even if it was in the privacy of his own mind.

Spirits, he hasn't thought of them in this way in years. Maybe even decades. His mother, he could already see the fine lines etched at the corner of her eyes, in mild disappointment, and maybe even a hint something indecipherable. As much as he could read people like a book, especially the young woman pressed against his side, his mother was the one he couldn't read at times.

But with Yakone, Tarrlok could see the old drunk cackling in his grave. He loathed merely imagining his father's face when it was highly likely that it was rotting in the ground.

No, no, no. He'll just end up seething in his warm spot before sleep ever came.

With a leveled sigh, pale blue eyes trailed back to Korra's face at the feel of a twitch of her hand on his chest. He shouldn't dwell on his parents' opinions when both of them were dead, well beyond the realm that he was in. _Better them than Hiroshi_ , a small voice supplied bitterly.

It was true. At least the thought of his mother was comforting, while the thought of only Hiroshi already had his temples aching.

Closing exhausted, dry eyes, he shifted the slightest bit, attempting not to wake the woman in his bed. Korra. Focus on her; her breathing, her heartbeat, her warmth. Those soft hands, flames in her gaze, her flushed cheeks, the heat of her body. Heart racing, labored breathing, the sheer desperation in her touch.

Gods, there was something about her that had his thoughts returning to recent events like a continuous cycle. If it wasn't her, then it would return to work, then Hiroshi's case, then back into a exhaustingly persistent cycle.

But at least it was about her, something that wouldn't result in him huffing in impatience and ire with brows furrowed and fists clenched. He focused on that train of thought, playing along until he would feel the creeping numbness of sleep beginning to devour him.

Warm legs wrapped around his waist before he attempted to pry them apart. With one glance at his face, she released her tight hold on him and allowed Tarrlok to stretch them to rest at his shoulders. He caged her in, a devilish grin growing on her beautiful features and blooming within her fiery blue eyes, at the tantalizing position she was in.

Tugging, biting, scratching, moaning. Their impassioned cries mingled together with each delicious thrust of his hips. He felt how deep he was within her, heard her praises with those growls mixed in as her legs shook at their delightful stretch, knees near her ears, head tilted back.

A shiver ran down his spine. Lost in his thoughts was he that he stopped the up and down movement of his fingers, and favored the unconscious patterned circles at the small of her back.

Tarrlok always pegged Korra as someone who would take up any opportunity to tease him endlessly, and he wasn't surprised by the fact that she did so. Well, that was surely after she opened up to him. But, regardless, what surprised him was the fact that his body was becoming weaker and weaker against fending off her attempts to sway him. He chalked it all up to his sex drive and whatnot, but deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't that. The way her hands deftly unclasped the buttons down his shirt, the way she straddled him and ground against him with the feel of slick heat over his trousers, the way she wedged a hand between their hot bodies to crawl into his pants.

Spirits, that's what broke him.

The feel of her soft hands circling his cock, squeezing, loosening, pressure rising as he felt her breath curling over his skin and her lips pressing teasing kisses to his lips, neck, lower.

A part of him was ashamed that he barely held any resistance against her, to tell her to stop when he truthfully did need to work on Hiroshi's case. Then another part was guilty for allowing this to continue, that they consistently weakened for each other in need of close contact, comfort, and simply an escape of sorts. But yet another part of him felt careless, lightweight, indulgent, threw caution to the wind as though he needed this, needed her in his life.

And he did. Korra balanced him. She provided that distraction - good and bad - when he needed it, she comforted him like a tender lover seeking warmth from a world of hurt and chaos despite him knowing full well what that world entailed.

Tarrlok couldn't deny that selfish part of him that loved her, that wanted to spoil her rotten, that wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. However, as much as the thought was endearing, he needed to step back, to view the situation from another perspective, one that his mind always returned to.

One that ultimately returned to Hiroshi.

Spirits, he couldn't. No. Every time a thought came up that dealt with the Sato's case, especially this late at night, his temples began pounding, his head beginning to ache and eyes stinging from the lack of blinking and sheer anger. Gods, he needed to calm down. The fingers slowly stroking up and down her spine was a juxtaposition to his racing mind. But that only lasted for so long before she shifted against him, turning her back towards him.

Tarrlok glanced at her, watching her adjust in her spot in the sliver of light crossing her bare features.

She went out of her way to relax him, to distract him, something she did in spades. And he was, it happened a lot more frequently than he expected, in all honesty, but that could only work for so long before Hiroshi's case came creeping back in.

It's been hours since what had transpired and Korra was sprawled out in all different directions underneath the thick sheets, snoring as though she had exercised the whole day. In a sense, she had.

She looked peaceful albeit a bit too comfortable, though it was to be expected with someone he spent bedding for the past handful of months. He needed some air. Specifically air that didn't smell of sex. Or maybe some water? He was a little dehydrated if the dryness in his mouth and throat were of any indication. With a flick of his hand, Tarrlok shook the covers off of his heated body - hearing the exaggerated ticking of the clock in his powder room was too much on his ears. He reached for his undergarments, donning his sweatpants and threaded his fingers through his tangled hair. The slippers he slid on shuffled the tiniest bit in the silence as he moved towards the balcony.

The doors swung open, as quietly as he could. Immediately, cold air met his hot skin. It felt good. And as he stepped out, leaning against the even colder railing, Tarrlok took a deep breath in. The brisk air chilled his lungs as he watched the late-night trains going to and fro from one station to the next past the trees. It would have been fantastic if he stole his pack of cigarettes from his briefcase, though he didn't think smoking at two in the morning was a healthy habit… Well, smoking in general, in any case.

The city was dim, some lights still twinkled despite the time of night, and a waning moon perched in the sky. It was comforting to know that there were people out in the city, awake with him, though he doubted any of them had any notion of what was racing in his mind. Let alone Korra, who was only a few steps away from him, unconscious to the world. Exactly what he wanted.

Truthfully, Tarrlok didn't know a single thing to do. Everything had been overwhelming if he actually sorted it out, and as he stood out on the balcony thinking it over, he was truly at a loss. On how to resolve the Hiroshi problem, how to protect Noatak and Korra, how to protect his career, and how to tell her.

If Noatak were here, he'd tell him to talk to her… or maybe he'd tease him and tell her for him. No. That wouldn't happen. Noatak seemed to touch this situation with he and Korra with a ten foot pole. It was unlikely that he even wanted to help him in this.

The only option Tarrlok could think of was to talk to her about it. Though it was easier said than done. Spirits, he wished he was anyone other than himself for the past few months.

Even he didn't want to be himself. Telling Korra. She'd be furious, knowing that he killed a man in a fit of rage. Even scared. Hell, he'd be afraid if he slept with a murderer on multiple occasions. But if he strung this out longer than necessary, she'd grow even angrier at him. Tarrlok knew this well enough with the young woman. Every reaction of hers, every mannerism, he could already envision her tensing up, shoulders high and eyes burning aflame in wrath, tears welling up and ready to spill.

Or maybe another emotion would cross her face. Something of hurt.

His thought abruptly ended at the feel of something twisting in pain at the pit of his stomach. Tarrlok could handle tending to an angry Korra - he's done it many times in the past - but when she was wounded, especially at his expense? He couldn't bear the thought.

It resembled exactly what he didn't want to be. Yakone. An abuser. Tarrlok has tried his whole life to be the complete opposite of the old drunk, and he wasn't about to feel indifferent to her when she was upset. He couldn't guilt her into anything, he couldn't hurt her the way Yakone did to his mother, he couldn't do the same selfish things he did to other people for his benefit. Not to Korra.

"What're you doing out here?" Tarrlok heard her hoarse voice come from his flank, just before he felt warm arms circle around his waist. Relaxing into her laxed embrace, he didn't realize his body was taut while he held onto the railing with a white-knuckled grip.

He sighed, shaking his head the slightest bit, prying a hand off the cool iron and wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. Just thinking." He murmured vaguely.

Korra molded perfectly against his side, feeling the soft yet stiff fabric of his work shirt. It looked big on her, haphazardly buttoned from the bottom up until it reached her cleavage. The white material dangled high on her thighs, something he took in strides as she gazed at him with tired yet worried eyes.

"About?" She asked, egging him on with those bloodshot eyes that mirrored his. He didn't want to worry anyone, least of all Korra. She didn't need his stress, she didn't need any of this when she's supposed to focus on graduating at the end of the semester.

For the life of him, Tarrlok couldn't find the will to look away from her. Under the cool light of the moon, shadows played beautifully across her delicate yet harsh face. And somehow, as different as the situation was, looking into her eyes had him tugged back to a memory he hadn't thought of in a long while.

Harmony Tower. That soft gleam was in her eyes, they overlooked all of Republic City, they embraced each other for warmth just as they did that night. Spirits, it felt so long ago that even the most minute details would have him pulling away as if he were burned, even though he desperately wanted to move forward. Back then, he had no idea what he was doing - encouraging this behavior to continue - hell, he still doesn't. Yet as much as it was liberating, he reveled in the idea that he had her by his side after such a small amount of time.

However, despite the small similarities and the haze of love, he couldn't stray away from the fact that he was, in all technicality, lying to her. Depriving her of something that would surely force her to view him in a terrible, horrendous light. Tarrlok never favored the idea of lying to his partner from the start - whether it was Korra or not. Lies built upon lies would only cause destruction to the relationship.

And even as he's withholding this information from Korra, he could feel the anxiety setting his nerves in unease.

When he braved a glance away, he released another exhausted sigh and squeezed her to him for comfort, locking his gaze to the tower in the far distance. "To put it simply, everything."

"I know how that feels." Korra responded quietly. Her cheek was pressed delicately against his chest as she joined him in quietly watching the city. Tarrlok felt her take a deep breath in and soon enough her words registered. It was his turn to match her worried gaze as he gently ran his fingers through her tangled, unbound hair to grab her attention.

With one look at his face, Korra must've known what was filtering through his mind. The inevitable feeling of loneliness, abandonment, and dejection. The same look that mirrored his when she first stepped foot into her new home. His mouth cracked open, though nothing but a sigh bubbled from him. A weak smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, just before she turned in his loose embrace and tucked the free locks poking at his eyes, behind his ear. "Hey, don't worry about me right now. I'm in a better place than what happened when I first moved in. But that doesn't matter right now… do you want to talk about it?"

"I-" Tarrlok stopped before he said something not on his volition. He truly did want to talk to her about it. Hell, knowing that someone out in the world cared for him - genuinely cared for him other than his brother - was a revelation itself. After years upon years of hiding behind that composed, diplomatic veneer of a politician, he couldn't afford to be vulnerable in front of his past lovers. But now… he still couldn't do it. At least not like this: Korra half awake, hanging onto the last piece of consciousness while his thoughts were a jumbled mess. And preferably when she was in a particularly good mood. "It's nothing." He dismissed with the tiniest shrug.

Just below her lowered lashes, tired, cerulean irises slowly roved down his body in scrutiny. She didn't believe him, or rather, she didn't know whether or not to push the topic, "Are you sure?" but she did regardless.

"Yeah." He replied, matching her weak smile by twitching his lips to curve up before he glanced out into the city once again.

They stayed like that in relative silence for a few moments - standing side by side together, keeping each other warm, her leaning against him, him balancing her weight, and her presumably heavy lids drooping to a definitive close. It wasn't too long until a shiver shook her body out of its relaxed state before she tugged at his arm wearily, "Come on, let's go inside and get some sleep. It's too cold and it's late."

Tarrlok didn't have it in him to refuse her. But the feel of her soft hand clasping his had him visibly relaxing and yielding to her firm tug.

* * *

The people were the same, with the exception of a few, of course. The way they acted, spirits, it took him back all those years ago when he was actively participating in Sato's gang.

At the time, Hiroshi absolutely abhorred the term 'gang', coining it as a group of colleagues, but here with the Red Dragons, they embraced it. It was certainly strange. A different environment from Sato's riches that he most likely stole from his own boss to the brisk room of a prison cell. Yet Noatak had a feeling it was embraced because of their leader.

Over the years, he'd seen Tarrlok govern the city, regulating and proposing laws against the people that they were a decade and a half ago from a distance. He wasn't fuming in ire as he supposed Hiroshi was when Tarrlok was first elected. Completely the opposite. Hearing the news circulate, even in prison, Noatak had a smile curving his mouth at the thought that they'd get their revenge on Sato and the Red Dragons.

Members of the Red Dragons walked about, talking of frivolous things from normal day-to-day life to the possibility of selling drugs. Either way he kept an ear stretched for every conversation. The night was easygoing, maybe even a little too affable, even for him. Maybe he was suited for this, for undercover missions even if this was his last one. Well, assuming this was the last time he'd associate with Hiroshi, that is.

Noatak was just getting comfortable, settling into his role as a new member to the gang despite his true loyalties laid with neither of the leaders.

He sat patiently, telling one story or another, subtly prying for information, never straying on one topic for too long between two other gentlemen. One of the men had tattoos running up and down his arms, while the other had nothing to distinguish him by but a high and squeaky voice. The conversation lingered, settling into a tense silence, though only to him.

But when Tokuga strode into the room, boisterous voices quieted to a soft murmur. It was surprising to see how much power this man held over all these people. People that most likely didn't know what life was ahead of them. Or maybe they did? And they favored that rather than the life they had before?

It was intriguing to attempt to figure these people out, let alone Tokuga, but it wasn't in his place to be personally intrusive when he shouldn't be.

And he knew well enough that he wasn't one to talk. He wasn't one to marvel at, wasn't one to think he had led a role-model life - and he hadn't - yet living the one he had was enough of an eye opener to realize that this life never escaped those foolish enough to get sucked into it in the first place. He and Tarrlok, the only reason why they joined Sato was to earn money on the side, especially considering Tarrlok began his career in politics. And he wasn't about to let his baby brother do all the work when it was supposed to be Noatak's job to protect and provide for him. He knew that as they grew older he couldn't do it outright - Tarrlok was a grown man, at any rate - yet when it came to gang business he hated dragging his baby brother into this with him.

Tarrlok had his own life, making money as easy as it was to walk in the park. He had Korra with him, and with the things he told Noatak, in about a handful of years in college, she'll be making money as well. And in essence, that's what drove him to join Sato, to make his own living even if he hated to return to it. It pained him to see how proud they were back then. As if there wasn't anything in the world that could get them.

But when Tarrlok pulled that trigger, he remembered he could see the panic set in his eyes, clear as day, as dead weight hit the floor. Blood slowly pooled while his baby brother was in shock. Tears welled up in his eyes at the gravity of the situation, yet Noatak was the one to recover first. He's always been proud to be the one to fix any problem when it came to family, and it had worked most of the time, but the skill was rapidly slipping from his grasp every second that passed.

He wrung the gun out of his white-knuckled grip, carefully tucking it away before tending to him. Tarrlok was heaving by then. Anger mixed with shock and a hint of sorrow that had him trembling from the adrenaline.

Noatak felt his tense muscles as he grabbed at his brother's shoulders, attempting to make sense of what just happened and who he had just killed.

That night raced in his mind in endless circles as he gazed upon Tokuga. That man, standing with such confidence and speaking of matters that only they would care for with such elegance. No wonder he was the replacement of Tarrlok's doing. As much as he loathed this industry, he could already tell that the man across from him was full of charisma and self-satisfaction. Intelligent, maybe, though most likely not, but he couldn't say when the man didn't recognize Noatak by now.

However, he must've thought that too soon. The meeting had only started and Tokuga's sharp eyes kept lingering with Noatak's own throughout the meeting. Slight panic began to course through his already tense nerves, but his face was trained to say otherwise, to say something akin to indifference. It was one of the only things he was grateful of in dealing with Yakone in his younger age. Showing his father any emotion other than obedience was never a choice, especially if it resulted in a beating.

Fortunately for him, Noatak only had a handful of those, but even then it was traumatic enough to shake him all these years later. He could only imagine what Tarrlok and their mother went through.

Noatak's thoughts were cut short when the gentlemen to his left nudged his bicep. He mumbled one thing or another about guessing who was transferring to the other establishment. But he wasn't truly listening. Transferring? The other warehouse?

Spirits, he really should stop dwelling on the past when he was on this mission, but it was difficult to stay focused when it was too close to home. Too close to memories he'd rather not address and purposefully left in the past. Instead, he needed to try to appease Hiroshi, simply just to earn that small fortune he was promised. A part of Noatak had an inkling it was all a rouse - this whole mission, that kidnapped employee of his, everything - but Sato never lied about anything in regards to his work, let alone his rewards for their effort. Why would he have a reason to now?

Of course, his thoughts lingered, he jumped to his own conclusions, but Noatak would never say anything. Never voiced them aloud in fear someone would be pissed off, and having some unwarranted anger that could have been avoided.

Tokuga's voice was deep, gravely, something that could match his own, and every so often he'd stride back and forth from the front of the room, gesturing vaguely towards the other establishment on the outskirts of Republic City. He was instructing his followers that half of them transfer to the other building for the next week, while the other stays at the one outside of Republic City.

Their leader held a piece of paper, most likely a list of names of those who were going to be gone for a week. And he was right. Tokuga's eyes fleeted past each member, straying on Noatak's a little longer than necessary when he called out the last name on his list. Fortunately for him, he was to stay in this warehouse. Though, the longer he thought about it, the more that he wished he'd been chosen, in order for Hiroshi's case to hasten.

With how slow progress had been going, Noatak was restless for something paramount to add to this case. Something he could piece together, rather than guess randomly, hoping for one guess to be the right one.

Minutes molded together, a few members asking questions, though Noatak was barely listening. With each question, he duly noted that the half that were to be transferred were to create the drugs, while in this warehouse they were to sell the Chi Block. He had to scratch at his head, the wig he wore was not only itching his scalp, but trapping all the heat that he radiated. And with the painted scar on his cheek, the ink tightening up, Noatak had to ignore the agonizing itchiness the paint had lest he accidentally wiped it off. Spirits, he couldn't wait to get back home and relax into a pile of mush underneath his covers. But that wasn't for another handful of hours.

When the members of the Red Dragon dispersed, going about their normal routine in the warehouse, he caught sight of Tokuga looking at him with narrowed eyes. A flare of adrenaline pumped throughout his body. Was he found out? Did Tokuga know who he was and who hired him? If so, he knew he'd have to run for his life.

Getting caught in gang business was no joke.

Tokuga motioned for him to follow him as he stalked off into another room. Noatak followed suit, clenching his jaw as he warily watched Tokuga repeatedly check behind him, to make sure he was following.

Face set into a cold and indifferent expression, his nerves were nearly shaking at the conclusions he had been conjuring up.

It was when he entered a small room - an office? - that he saw Tokuga. He was perched atop the edge of the desk, hands resting behind him, as his eyes roved Noatak's body. A bit restless under the leader's scrutiny, he stopped a large distance near the threshold. Noatak took a slow, deep breath in and clasped his hands behind his back. "I hear you're our new member? I'm correct, yes?" Tokuga questioned.

"Yes, sir." Noatak responded brusquely, watching the man across from him with the same intensity as Tokuga was doing to him.

Tension was hanging in the air. He could feel if it were a tangible object. But the other man just released a small chuckle, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Oh, no need to call me sir… uhh… what's your name?"

"Amon." He said blankly. Again, it was best to not show too much emotion, lest he unconsciously allows something to slip.

Nodding slowly, Tokuga paused as if taking it in, leaning forward to place one hand against his knee. "Amon… Mysterious, that's for sure!" He chuckled again, though Noatak had a strong inkling that it was all feigned. The leader's laughter subsided as Noatak kept a placid face, silence overtaking them. With a long, suffering sigh, the man across from him shook his head. "Look, I'll make this short and sweet for you. I'm not too keen on new people barging in on my business. _But!_ There is one thing I pride myself on: letting people in."

Narrowing his eyes, he absorbed what the gang's leader said, every word registering. "That doesn't make any-" Noatak began.

"However, that aside, I have one question for you," Tokuga interrupted standing from his spot and walked behind the desk, index finger up in an unspoken warning. "Do I know you? Your face, that name… I feel like I've heard about you before. Or, at least met before?"

Noatak felt as though the man behind the desk was connecting two and two together. But he wouldn't allow this to happen, especially when he finally got the trust of a few members in the Red Dragons. Terse air exhaled through his nose in feigned amusement, he took a step closer to the desk. "I don't want to be so forward, sir, but maybe it's just hearing my name circulating around the warehouse that you got confused. I, myself, have been hearing my name a lot these past few weeks, let alone people staring at me like I killed someone."

He shouldn't have said that last part. His heart thumped against his chest, willing it to calm down, as Tokuga allowed another stretch of tense silence to come between them. With the clock on the wall, he could hear every second ticking by.

It was when Tokuga tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed, hands placed firmly against the desk's surface, that he released a small sound at the back of his throat in thought. "...Yeah…" He drawled suspiciously. "Maybe I just got confused…" He agreed half-heartedly. There was something in that skeptical gaze that had Noatak's blood running cold. "Well, you don't get paid to stand around, rookie. Get back to work." He ordered sternly, already moving to sit in the chair.

With a turn of his heels, Noatak stalked back to the main room, releasing a suffering breath. If the heavy press in his chest was of any indication, he knew full well that this talk they had would only entail something terrible.


	34. I'll Be Watching You

**A/N:** Spewed out a bunch this past weekend and honestly expected it to be posted much later than intended, only because I've been working on some cosplays and AX is in a few days so… yayyyyy! The next chapter should be up in a few weeks, though don't hold me to that.

Chapter inspiration from Every Breath You Take by The Police. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

—-

Standing in the cold wasn't what he had planned to be doing on a Tuesday night. Well, if he was being honest, having been involved with Hiroshi's case wasn't something he planned on ever happening again, but here he was. In the middle of an investigation that Sato insisted they do rather than actual investigators or even his own employees.

Regardless, Noatak stopped trying to question these things. It only confused him attempting to rationalize Hiroshi's motives.

He stood alongside Ming Hua, guarding the entrance of the warehouse, and for one reason or another, it didn't seem to be doing much. One being that barely anyone genuinely took an interest in the gang. And if anything, this was only drawing more attention than Tokuga wanted. The few cars that passed by, he noticed, looked at both he and Ming Hua in the eye before locking their gaze back to the road.

He didn't know what he should be doing. Should he intimidate people? Should he just stand around, looking like what Korra always said, a dipshit? What that it? He didn't care to correct himself if he was wrong. He was too tired and doing nothing but stare at the cars parked across the street was grating on his nerves. With a turn of his head, he leaned forward. The double doors to the warehouse was left ajar that had him impulsively sneaking a peek between the sliver he was able to see.

Tokuga had not only sent another batch of his members to the other warehouse, but some were transferred here. He hadn't seen them before; one bald, shiny as ever with an intense look on his face, the other a woman… he couldn't see her face, but the single braid of hair down buzzed sides. With the little he could observe, he could already note the cold aura they radiated as they walked about the atrium of the building.

Noatak kept watch, continuously turning his head to scrutinize the members inside the warehouse and attempting to appear as though he were bored out of his mind. Which, in a sense, he was, though he knew he had to keep his mind alert for any sign of suspicious activity.

Unintentionally, he locked eyes with Ming Hua as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Nearly freezing in his spot, all she responded with was a narrowing of her eyes and a shake of her head, unspoken words of sarcasm hanging above them.

Spirits, he needed to stop being so anxious. It's been months since he and his brother began Sato's mission and it was likely that it'll remain in that slow process for the rest of the case.

"Is there a reason why Tokuga chose us to stay here?" Noaka questioned. He couldn't stand the silence, the only sound coming from the outdoors being the few crickets that lingered near the patch of grass at his side.

Ming Hua responded with a nonchalant shrug. "Eh, I highly doubt it. The boss usually keeps things at random so everyone has a chance to do one thing or another." She supplied, folding her arms just beneath her bust. "Why question it now? Gotta go someplace special near the other warehouse." Her voice held a teasing tone, something that never happened when he was around the woman. Regardless, he'd play along.

"Yeah, my boyfriend lives nearby." He answered with a smile. However, when she took a glance at his face, he had a deadpan expression. It was all in jest, nothing more.

"You're hilarious." She said in a flat tone, stubbornly staring at the van parked just across the street.

He took a deep breath in, attempting to stifle the chuckle bubbling in his throat. "Simply curious, is all."

"Right." She said with a pause, thinking. "Well, don't worry, boss'll get to transfer us there eventually." With another shrug, she peeked through the sliver and he saw the warm light cross her face.

He watched her curiously. Ever since he began to put Hiroshi's instructions to use, she was always as stiff as a rock, all business, no play. It was odd due to the fact that most of the members teased one another as friends and siblings would do. Except her. She intrigued him, simply out of pure curiosity. And truthfully, he shouldn't have considered even poking and prodding at her exterior, yet he couldn't stop his mouth. "So, what's your story?" He asked quietly.

Dark gray orbs flickered to him before she straightened. That stubborn wall full of sternness had faltered under his scrutiny. "My… story?" She stammered in question.

Noatak could tell that this was the first time anybody made an effort to get to know her and asked her something personal - if no one else asked before, that is. "Why'd you choose the Red Dragons?" He clarified, shifting his weight once again, though this time to turn towards her.

A stony expression settled on her face before taking a sidelong glance at her prosthetic arms. Noatak cringed, he forgot about that. He always assumed it was something she was born with… but he never thought it was that. However, before he could mutter an apology, she was already explaining. "Nothing more to it than a drunk and abusive dad, and an abusive boyfriend… but that's a story for another day. And don't worry, I can see what you're thinking. They didn't do anything _that_ physical to me." She replied, nodding her head towards her metal arms. "Tokuga was the one who took me under his wing, he guided me and provided for me when a hell of a lot of people gave up or never even tried." She said vaguely, longingly.

When she noticed him studying her with a slight tilt of his head, eyes softening a bit, she let out a humorless hum and shook her head. "No, no. Don't get all soft on me, Amon. _Or_ pity me. It was a good thing that I was a close friend of his when we were little, and even better, because the old prick that used to run the Red Dragons was a dipshit pushover. It's a good thing that Tokuga's leader now." The expression on her face was hard, brows furrowed and eyes set in a half-lidded gaze, as though the Red Dragons needed a harder edge than they already were back then.

"Why's that?" He queried. A part of him nearly forgot that he should be subtly interrogating the members, but this should suffice… and he was getting closer to one of the members who remained at arms reach with everyone except their leader.

Another humorless sound released from her. "He gets shit done around here. If he's not here, he's in the other warehouses, but somehow he manages and _decides_ to stay here. Where all the dumbasses are? Trust me, it's a good thing that the other leader is gone." She said more to herself than him. The way she talked about him, the way she truly believed in what he was doing, Noatak didn't know how to approach this.

It was deeper than being a member of a gang. She said they knew each other since childhood, it was only natural, right? He knew that roots grew deeper and deeper when he and his brother were in Sato's gang, that was mostly why it was hard to separate themselves from one even if they wanted to. Yet for them, it was mostly superficial compared to the other people they grew to know.

"...And who was the old leader?" He questioned quietly. Noatak remembered the old prick. The one that let Yakone go, the one that had their old drunk become the man that abused everyone in his family, the one that Tarrlok killed in a fit of rage and he took the blame for it because he didn't want to see his baby brother's hard-earned career crumble to a pile of failure.

Ming Hua shook her head. "We-we don't like to talk about it around here, so best not to go down that route."

Noatak already knew the story, though it was good confirmation to hear it from his own members. Despite everything, he didn't respond and instead, leaned forward to look through the crack in the door.

Those two members he hadn't seen before were lingering towards the back, edging closer and closer to the corridor that led to Tokuga's office before they entered with the Red Dragon's leader guiding them in.

What the hell is going on here?

With a mutter of a poor excuse - going to the bathroom was always an option, right? - to the woman beside him, he shoved open the double doors and moved across the atrium. He was fortunate enough that the bathroom was in the same hallway as Tokuga's office, just across the room, actually.

Icy blue eyes scanned his environment before he headed into the corridor. Every member was busy with their own work and, surprisingly, he walked passed unnoticed.

Good.

Stalking towards the edge of the door as quietly as he could, Noatak squatted down, placing an attentive ear a millimeter away from the door's wooden surface. He could hear three voices: Tokuga's, the woman, and the bald man. Despite that, he could hear a single word clearly enough from the muffled, hushed voices.

A few words were heard, something involving the drugs and something involving… Hiroshi?

Noatak couldn't say for sure. Maybe they were thinking of ways to beat Sato's gang? It was highly unlikely, they weren't throttling each other's throats in a petty competition, though it was better than jumping to conclusions about that kidnapped employee he had.

That story always rubbed him the wrong way. He never heard of the woman, let alone heard any mention of her within the Red Dragons. But then again, gang business was always classified. Never involving too many people, unless it warranted it. Too lost was he in his own thoughts that Noatak almost didn't register what they said.

 _Give her more of the drugs. It'll help._ Tokuga ordered harshly.

Again, he could be jumping to conclusions, but that sounded damn near what he was investigating them for. Was it Sato's kidnapped employee? And why did those two members have to speak to him in private when that's all that they concluded with?

Straightening his stature, Noatak returned to his post before he was found out. Arms folded across his broad chest, indifferent eyes, everything in him screaming of red flags.

* * *

It was shockingly a nice day, a few clouds loomed over the city, though most of it dissipated through the sun shining. Warmth greeted her skin, but she could still feel the indistinct cool air circulating around the city. School was genuinely exciting for the first time. Maybe it was because she was in love that everything she saw was considered sweet in her book? Nah… or…? Whatever the reason, Korra had to shrug it off and enjoy the momentary lapses of being a teenager in love. That was for sure a fact. Hearts adorned the hallways, big and small, and hung within each classroom. Or at least she assumed they were.

The school choir went around the campus, singing love songs to those who bought a singing Valentine for two yuans. Usually that would have gotten a twitch from her brows, or an annoyed expression pulling her face taut throughout the day, but even that was sweet to Korra. It was times like these, that had her longing to have Tarrlok here, so they could lead a normal relationship in a normal life.

But then it slowly dawned on her - after seeing couples around the halls and in the classrooms kissing and cuddling and hugging like no tomorrow - that she'd rather keep her love life relatively private. Especially considering that Tarrlok was one of the city's politicians, _somewhat_ famous - enough to have a lot of attention on him in the public eye - twenty years her senior, _and_ her adoptive father. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that their relationship would never be 'normal' in society. If anything they'd lock him up and question her if he ever coerced her into anything she didn't want to do.

Ha! No way in hell would she say a thing to people other than her friends, and even then the brothers didn't know. She wanted to keep it that way until she was ready to tell them. It was a difficult topic to approach when one brother, and maybe the other too, held feelings for her.

And how would one go about telling them that she was seeing her adoptive father in a romantic manner? At least with Asami, she found out unintentionally - and she and Tarrlok were all too caught up in each other to know - but Korra knew it would only result in wounded feelings, anger, confusion, and the typical jump to conclusions. Hell, it already led to that when her viridian eyed friend mentioned it.

Regardless, her heart was full and content. She wouldn't let these stupid feelings of other peoples' opinions dampen her mood. Instead, she felt the vague tingle of giddiness rummaging through her nerves. She wasn't one to celebrate Valentine's day - she never truly had a reason to, after all - but all throughout the afternoon, Korra felt an encouraging bounce in her step, even at school… and the fact that she won't ever turn down the opportunity to eat some free chocolate students were handing out.

Asami was wiggling her brows suggestively throughout the day, though Korra tried her best to ignore that little bit. She and Tarrlok had made an agreement to have a relatively romantic night out, without the insinuation of sex at the end of the day. And so far, it was working. But that's also because she was at school, and not horny for once. Wow. Progress?

Whatever it's called, they've done enough of that to last her a few days before she pounced him again.

But that's besides the point. The suggestive comments, the lewd gestures resulted in a stifled giggle, and a bite of her bottom lip, while Asami pushed her endearingly as though she knew a secret. In a sense she did, because Mako and Bolin looked confused as all hell when they ate lunch together.

Yet as the day progressed, she duly noted she was smiling like an idiot the whole time she was at school. Bolin mentioned it as they strolled through the hallways, poking an index finger against her cheek. Now that he mentioned it, Korra realized that her cheeks were hurting from the constant smiling. Spirits, who was she?

 _A person in love, duh!_ The voice at the back of her mind supplied. It's been a long while since that devious thing made its presence known. But that voice wasn't wrong in the least.

By the end of her last class, Korra had changed into something nice in one of the cramped bathroom stalls - a short, simple black dress with sheer ripped stockings, high-heeled boots, and her leather jacket. What could she say, it's still a little chilly, despite the sun sitting high in the sky, with barely a cloud in sight. With a huff, she bid her friends a farewell before taking off to the train station, and took a mostly empty tram to the heart of Republic City, aimlessly wandering through the streets and waiting for Tarrlok's meeting to end. She had to admit, it was a nice change than to go straight home. Watching the city on her own was a different type of adrenaline that had her heart pumping and her gaze filled with awe.

She's lived here long enough that it shouldn't faze her anymore, but it still does. Tall buildings, neon lights, the mix of traditional and modern culture, the nature dispersed throughout the city. Was it even possible to be in love with a city?

Korra couldn't help herself. And with a sharp turn to her right, she was immersed in a sea of people. In and out, she filtered through small boutiques and large department stores throughout the busy shopping district. Clothes of various styles were on display while other shops sold souvenirs for tourists visiting the city.

An hour passed from fleeting through tight stores and bundled up clothes, and very nearly considered walking to city hall just to save the old sap some gas… as well as a light workout and to kill time. But suddenly she caught sight of a shop that sold ice cream and milk tea that practically called her name.

Oh no. Lychee jelly? Egg pudding?

Her stomach growled, placing her hand over her belly longingly. Korra edged forward, leaning onto the glass separating herself and the inside of the shop before reading the menu. Everything sounded so delicious. Even the little cup of ice cream that was priced so expensively.

Should she? Unconsciously, Korra took a step forward, bottom lip caught between her teeth, a ravenous expression flashing across her features. She reached for the door knob, but instead, groaned and stopped short. No, no, no.

It'll only ruin her appetite when she knew Tarrlok already made reservations at Quong's Cuisine. He told her so in the morning and she was saving all this hunger for the restaurant. Surely, they'd have something delicious on their menu, too, right? Spirits, it was a high-end restaurant. Her only worry was the portion being the size of a peanut. With all the willpower she could conjure up, she continued to walk down the pavement, hands at her sides in a tight fist.

Quong's Cuisine. She hadn't heard the place in a while, and somehow she knew Tarrlok would save their date plans on some holiday to go there. Of course, she was curious and excited. She barely had any recollection of the restaurant - especially that of good memories - since she was so young.

But another part of her was anxious for the same reason that the last time she was in the establishment, it was the same night her parents died. Korra had to assure herself, though. This was different. This was Tarrlok's way of spoiling her even though he did just that in spades. With quite literally everything.

Before she could delve into the topic further, she felt eyes on her. She hadn't felt that strange sensation in months, yet she distinctly knew that she was being watched. How? She wasn't completely sure. But it was familiar enough that had every hair stand on edge, sending goosebumps all throughout her body and an unsettling shiver down the back of her neck. Glancing at her phone, Korra pretended to have received a call from someone. And as discreetly as she could muster, she glanced all around her, scanning the crowd strolling to and fro on the narrow pathway. However, everyone was looking at their own pieces of technology, or even talking to one another in deep conversations.

This was getting weird. There's no one in sight that was looking at her. And if anything, she was the one appear as though she was a creep.

With a swivel of her heels, she turned around, hastening her pace towards the main street and walking towards the general direction of city hall as fast as she could without drawing unwarranted attention to herself.

Pocketing the phone in her jacket, Korra kept her head up, silently and subtly - dear spirits she desperately hoped she was being subtle this time - skimming people's heads. Yet none of them seemed to know she even existed.

The vague feeling was there until Korra knew she lost whoever was following her in the crowd as she crossed the main road. It was busier than the shopping district since the train station was just across the street and the road of stores was on the other. People bumped into her as they walked the other direction, muttering hasty apologizes without even taking a glance at her. But as much as that usually would piss her off, it was the least of her problems. Not when that sensation of being watched felt almost dangerous. Korra didn't know how she could tell, but if the constant goosebumps and chills running through her body were of any indication, she hurried her steps even more.

Just a few more streets, she was so close to city hall. The pointed tips of the building were even in sight.

A sigh bubbled out of her throat, when abruptly, she tripped over her own feet as she braved a glance behind her - just to make sure - and nearly fell to the ground, knocking a few people in the process, if it weren't for the stranger who caught her as fast as they could. Spirits, that would've been embarrassing.

A, _thank you_ , was halfway out of her throat when it died in record time at the sight of who caught her. She didn't know his name, she didn't even know who he was, but she recognized that face. Especially those eyes.

It was the same icy eyes, the same cold _person_ who she caught staring at her all those months ago. At the time, Korra insisted he was looking for someone else, adamantly refusing to think that he was opening staring at her in a crowd of people. She always thought that that situation would be romantic. Well, it sure as hell wasn't in this one. She barely had a moment to do anything - actually processing what this could have meant - other than gawk in horror, jaw slackened, eyes wide. Not a second later, the tall man with uncaring eyes, almost as though he were programmed to act this way, released her arms and stalked off as if nothing happened.

What… the hell?

Of all the things that ran through her mind, Korra couldn't grasp why he let her go when he followed her for the past several months. She would rather not know how often he followed her every move.

An unsettling chill shot down her spine once again, and before she stood frozen in the middle of the road for too long, she hurriedly meandered her way to city hall. Her mind was racing as plucked brows furrowed with tension building between them, shaky breaths escaping her as her body was full of unwanted adrenaline. Heart thumping wildly against her chest, breathing labored, hands shaking the slightest bit. Nearly tripping over her feet again - spirits, she really should be more conscious of where she was going - Korra felt warm hands grasping at her shoulders and something stiff resting at her… bicep?

Immediately, Korra froze. With a glance up, she noticed it was Tarrlok. She let out a sigh of relief, visibly slumping against him, allowing her forehead to rest near his collarbone while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Utterly confused, Tarrlok followed suit. Though that didn't last long before she pried herself out of his grasp. There were people out and about, especially when they were at the stairs of city hall. Important people could see them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, evident worry etched on his handsome face.

"I… yeah. Let's just get going." Korra hesitated, she didn't want to worry him when she knew she could handle herself. She got out of that situation, so it's in the past.

With a grab of his hand, Korra led the way, despite not knowing where the restaurant was from this street. A sheepish smile lined her lips when she realized, and immediately had Tarrlok cozying up to her side, an arm draped around her shoulders, as he guided her.

So much for being subtle, she knew what went on the tabloids. Trust her, she never cared for it in the past, and she didn't know why she did now.

Tarrlok spoiled her to dinner at the high-end restaurant, reserving a private room just for the two of them. The high altitude, the gorgeous view of Republic City, the scent of delicious food cooking in the back. Shockingly, no one recognized them. It was too dim to notice, the patrons who visited were all too wrapped up in their own dates and romance - the staff working as hard as ever, distraction never an option - that she finally felt at ease, felt the remnants of relaxation settle in her nerves after being followed all those minutes ago.

She internally shook her head. She had to let that go until after their date. It was supposed to be a happy and fulfilling night out with the man she loved and she'd be damned if she let this weasle of a stalker ruin her night. Tarrlok must've noticed her behavior because he'd reach over the table to perch his hand atop hers repeatedly, effectively grabbing her attention.

Regardless of the war in her mind, Korra tried to pry those thoughts out and focused on the man across from her. Dim candle light, as well as the sun slowly setting in the distance, the beautiful bouquet of roses sitting on the table. She had to let out a deep breath of gratitude as she ate to her heart's content, filling her stomach full of quality meats and vegetables and hand-made noodles, just before a hot brownie with ice cream melting atop it rolled in front of them. It was heart-shaped, writing in small, thin letters spelling out a greeting for them, something she expected nothing less from the restaurant.

Tarrlok offered her a spoonful of the sweet dessert, her heart beating faster at the memory of chocolate being fed to her, her lips brushing his fingers all those months ago. Spirits, who knew it would've led to this. And all that devilish flirting continuously going back and forth, the near heart attacks she'd give him. Their unspoken game of who'd fall first.

As they finished up their dinner, taking the elevator down to the ground floor, she had to reflect on how their relationship progressed. In all honesty, she was baffled that anything of that nature happened between them, the audacity she had that led them to where they were now.

They strolled down the pavement, hand-in-hand, as he unrelentingly guided her towards this mystery place he had planned. He hadn't told her all of his secrets in their night together. Merely, 'it'll be a while'. Whatever that was supposed to mean. It was when he stopped at a left that she knew where this was going. The only building that had a line forming at the entrance.

An art museum. Surprisingly, or rather not-so-surprisingly, Korra had never stepped foot in one before. It was maybe one of the most cliche places to go on a date, but it was endearing nonetheless. Seeing that pink tinge coloring his cheeks was more than worth it, and had the corners of her mouth pulled upward in a soft smile before she grasped his hand in hers once again and tugged him towards the line.

Something in her flared, spiked the heat of embarrassment and a slight hint of ire, when she saw a few people looking their way. She had no doubt they were connecting the dots, especially when their Councilman stood feet away from them, appearing as though he were interested in her hand more than their surroundings. Though whatever thoughts they were conjuring up, Korra immediately shot them down with an expression that could kill.

Good. Served them right to mind their business.

When they walked in, bright lights made her eyes squint. Paintings littered the walls of the building, some small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, some big enough to cover an entire wall. Sculptures were placed in the middle of each room, all from different nations. The immature kid in her had to giggle when they came across one from Ba Sing Se - practically begging to be fondled. She pleaded Tarrlok to take her picture next to the statue of a giant dick.

Of course, he agreed reluctantly. A flush spread across his cheeks, going further down his neck as pale blue flickered from her to the small screen. What a prude. Even though she knew he was anything but.

When she pried the camera away from his hands, she threw her head back at the image he caught. Her eyes were rolled back, her tongue was out, and a smile was evident behind her amusement by the way the corners of her mouth turned upward. Even if she was laughing to her heart's content, Tarrlok was blushing as though he had never seen a penis before.

Gods, he needed to relax. She even told him so which actually had it in her favor. He surprisingly listened. He took pictures with her, in front of lewd paintings and those that genuinely interested them. One sculpture was of a woman languidly stretched out on tapestry. Tarrlok imitated the position, in which she had to snap a shot of this image.

Who knew one of Republic City's councilman acted like a dumbass behind closed doors? Well, she did. The offhand comments and muttered jokes he made when they were alone or when Noatak teased him was one instance. Another was when he got stupidly invested in shows and whatnot. The amount of times he sulked around with a glass or wine - or worse, whiskey - when his favorite character died or didn't get the ending he predicted or deserved.

Spirits, she loved it. She loved him.

When they got home, the sun had settled below the surface of the mountains and the full moon shone high in the sky. Few stars sparkled in the darkness, though Korra couldn't tell if it was a helicopter or not when all the neon lights flashed throughout the city. Naga had settled comfortably on the couch, squinting up to see them through the bright lights they turned on.

Before too many head scratches were given and cooing in baby voices, Tarrlok guided her towards the kitchen. Waiting on the marble counter was a bouquet of various orchids and a cake. "It's better than sex." He claimed, and a brow immediately shot up.

"Hell yeah it is!" While Tarrlok cringed and tilted his head to the spirits, Korra knew he meant the name of the cake. She dipped a finger in the icing, before turning around and expecting to see that smug face of his, but instead was that endearing glint in his eyes. Offering the icing clad finger to him, he popped her digit into his mouth, and before too long, it came out clean. Korra circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down for an endearing kiss, she felt his smile against her lips.

Perfection.

* * *

The sun was still burning bright in the sky, and shockingly it was a little warm outside. Just the little time he had to get lunch across the street was enough to decide that today was the perfect weather he'd been subconsciously longing for the past handful of months, although it was nothing compared to the storm brewing in his mind. Now, he sat in his chair, twirling a pen between his fingers, silently wishing it was a cigarette.

Permits upon permits littered his desk and Tarrlok had an inkling he'd go insane if he kept staring at these papers. Papers of which blended all together, that sounded the same, that had the monotonous routine of a simple signature on every page had him dreading the next stack of permits. He flitted past a handful already - all because a new restaurant was in the making and an apartment complex was expanding - yet he couldn't stop himself from the vague feeling of restlessness creeping up in his body.

Exhausted eyes shut closed, savoring the small break he desperately needed as he loosened his grip on the papers pinched between his fingers. Tarrlok released a heavy sigh. Spirits, this was taking longer than expected. And for once since Korra moved in with him, his distracted behavior wasn't due to her.

Rather, it was directed towards the two gangs he tried to get away from. Surprisingly, it wasn't Hiroshi, though he couldn't lie and say it wasn't completely his fault as well. But no. This time it was the Red Dragons. What Noatak told him early in the morning. It was too much for his mind, when he was sure that Sato was pulling the strings on this operation. Wasn't he?

No. He would've made it too obvious if that were it, and considering the older man, he could've sworn that he wasn't that good at lying. Especially when Tarrlok was adept at knowing when someone wasn't telling him the truth. Also, there wasn't enough evidence on that, and Noatak had a strong sense that Tokuga was behind the kidnapping, given what happened the night prior. Hearing that was enough of a relief, to have his shoulders visibly relaxing.

But he couldn't stop now. Not when Sato had him at a chokehold in participating in this farce. Not when Sato claimed he'd hurt Korra - or he and Noatak - if he didn't follow his instructions. Not when his brother was in the line of fire, within the grasp of Tokuga's minions. Tarrlok vowed to himself that, no matter how ugly this situation turned out to be, he wouldn't let anyone get harmed under gang violence, especially because of him. Not after what happened that night all those years ago when Noatak took the blame, just to protect his baby brother. Not after Noatak spent the last decade, and more, locked behind bars due to his rash actions.

Straightening his spine, hearing a few concerning cracks, Tarrlok reached for his laptop. There was something at the back of his mind, a twinge of… he couldn't place the feeling, but he knew there was something he was missing in all this 'investigating', except he didn't know what.

Tokuga?

No, that wasn't it. He researched as much as he could with the man, and there wasn't anything new that they didn't already know.

His followers? Maybe?

Tarrlok wasn't completely sure, but it was better to check than go on through the case ignorant.

Pulling up the files he had on the Red Dragon's members, he skimmed the documents he knew relatively well after staring at the screen more than he was willing to admit. But as his pale blue orbs glanced at the files, the more and more it widened with disbelief.

The documents were altered.

No, no, no. Not that they weren't already tampered into something civil, something of a person with no criminal record. No, he knew that already. It was the fact that they were altered to display the actual documents, before the fact that they were changed.

Spirits. Pale blue skimmed the screen and the longer his eyes rapidly read the typed words, the more that he realized that this was the reason why the disconcerting feeling coursed through his veins. That half of Tokuga's followers originally followed their late leader, while the other half held backgrounds or homicide, kidnapping, theft, and or fraud.

Tarrlok wasn't one to judge people of their upbringing, especially when he had Yakone as a father figure and had to scrape and pry his way out of that white-knuckled grip. But knowing how some people act when they're apart of something like Sato or the Red Dragons, he was worried, to say the least.

His eyes trailed to the upper left of the screen, and immediately, his brows furrowed, pinching together with blatant tension.

It was altered this morning. Just before he settled in for work.

Leaning back in his chair with a creak, he ran long fingers through his disheveled hair and clenched his jaw. Tarrlok dropped his hand onto his desk with a thump as he shook his head, attempting to grasp what was happening and unconsciously pressing the button to call his assistant's attention.

"Yes, Councilman?" Ling asked, voice muffled through the small speaker. Bristling, Tarrlok scrambled and straightened the mussed papers about on his desk. That certainly wasn't professional of him. Gods, he was losing it. Just thinking about the case was making him lose it.

"Ah, uh, nothing Ling." He responded with a stammer. Spirits, that wasn't at all convincing, even to his ears. He was sure his assistant wouldn't believe him.

"...A-are you sure, sir?" And he was right, of course. He can only imagine - and was almost certain - that his assistant was squirming in his seat to do anything other than take calls and make appointments for him for the rest of the day.

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured, taking his finger off of the button and leaning back into his chair. Ling didn't respond, leaving Tarrlok to contemplate the new information.

He needed to tell Noatak about this. Of course, there was the fact that there were new members, unknowing of his persona that he insists on latching onto, but also that there were followers littering the warehouse that were well aware of his name. If they had a good memory, that is. They should have some recollection of the name 'Amon'. It was uncommon, a mystery, for all he cared. But it was also the fact that they were all there, they all knew of who claimed to have killed their late leader, as well as the three that assisted in murdering Sato's wife.

Simply from the pictures alongside their history, Tarrlok recognized half of their faces. Albeit aged, but the same as they were years ago, nonetheless.

The more that the worry settled in his veins, the more agitated he got. If Noatak took that horrendous blonde wig off of his head he was sure they'd recognize him. Dark hair effortlessly smoothed back, painted scar warping the left side of a face similar to his, icy eyes full of cold indifference. They had to be smart. Had to know what was going on, had to know where Sato's employee was being held, and had to know who they really were.

Reaching for the button once more, Tarrlok said, "Ling, I'll be leaving shortly. Cancel the rest of my appointments and move them to Friday."

"Of course, Councilman." Came a slight squeak.

He really needed Noatak to be careful. His brother was always so guarded with his life, his persona, every bit of it. Regardless, with the only persona he knew since they were in their early twenties - Amon - Tarrlok knew it'll only get him in trouble. If it hadn't already.

Noatak had mentioned Tokuga leading him into his office, their 'talk' those few weeks ago, though that didn't ease his nerves. He was supposed to be undercover as someone no one could recognize, least of all Tokuga. Tarrlok didn't know why Sato had instructed this route for the case. They could've been safe - more safe this route than going undercover, at any rate - observing, receiving intel from a distance rather than directly from the lion's den.

With an irritated shake of his head, Tarrlok closed his laptop, clearing his desk, and stuffing every bit of his work into his satchel. He could do this at home. Though work was one of the last things on his mind.


	35. Cheap Shimmer and Glitter

**A/N:** SO ! This is a super long chapter that I didn't even realize until too late, but I didn't have it in me to chop some scenes out because they're actually pretty important… and the fic is almost done wtf…

Chapter inspiration came from Solitaire by Marina. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

The weather was finally nice. Warm, yet not too hot. A slight breeze cooling her skin as the leaves rustled high in the trees around her. Vibrant flowers were finally blooming once again, though Korra knew she only got to see a glimpse of it when she moved in the year prior. For once in her life, it was a nice change of pace seeing the birds soaring in the sky and the insects buzzing past her towards any plant life available, rather than the dead nature and brisk weather that had the tip of her nose colored a sickly red.

She took a deep breath in as she stepped out onto the gravel. It was when she heard the accompanying soft pats against the ground she turned her head to the right.

"What are you doing, sweetie? Came to follow me?" Korra asked, voice high with endearment. Naga trotted the gravel alongside her, and she couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Down the long path, she reached for the mailbox. It's been a while since she was expecting any mail, yet as she closed the container, the pup was jumping and pawing at her thigh, Korra couldn't get any more confused. What in all hell got her so excited?

Without much thought, she scratched at Naga's scruff and said, "Come on, let's get you inside before you run for the garbage truck." Naga had always been so excited when the garbage truck came by. For whatever reason, she wasn't sure. She arrived at the glass double doors, filtering through the small stack of envelopes, before stopping short at a meaty one.

Abruptly, Korra froze in her steps at the threshold of the foyer. Right there at the near center of the envelope had her name and address in a standard font. Her mind raced at the possibilities, but deep in her stomach she knew what the folded paper entailed. Hastily, she ripped apart the lining and grabbed at the contents inside.

A folded letter fell out of her grasp, and immediately, she bent down and darted through the ink.

 _Korra,_

 _Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to Republic City University for the Fall semester! It is very important that you take the time to read the enclosed material-_

With a gasp and a wide grin, Korra released her hold on the envelope and packets and brochures, and jumped in her spot. She didn't care to read the whole letter lest her excitement fades with what she actually needs to get ready after graduation. Despite it, she couldn't stand still, her grasp on the letter faltering. Fuck yes!

"Tarrlok!" She called with giddiness, eyes locked on the first sentence, repeatedly rereading the fine print to convince herself that she wasn't hallucinating. "Tarrlok! Noatak!" She called again, this time loud enough that her voice cracked at her supposed 'Uncle's' name.

Too lost in those words was she that the hasty thumping of footsteps on the floor above her barely registered.

Before she knew it, Tarrlok was at her side, patting her face and shoulders in evident worry. "What? What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" He questioned in a hurry, pale blue eyes wide as if they were saucers. When she turned to take a glance at him, she nearly released a bark of laughter. Poor guy thought she tripped or wounded herself.

"I got-" She began.

"What's going on here? I was trying to sleep." Noatak came in, his usually smoothed hair effectively mussed, clothes rumpled. He attempted to stifle a yawn behind a fist as he stretched his back, hearing some concerning pops along his spine. Well, it is true what they say: signs of aging?

"Shhh!" Korra and Tarrlok hushed simultaneously with a rough wave of their hands.

"So, I finally got my letter from the University. And I got accepted to RCU!" With how much she was jumping around in her spot - Naga looking ecstatic with the broad smile and the telltale fast panting alongside her - she could only watch for their reactions in front of her with squinted eyes.

As she stopped her jumping, feeling the quivering giddiness still in her, Tarrlok's gaze softened from evident worry to something of pride. "That's amazing new, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." He said, gently pulling her close by the dip of her waist and pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of her head. Standing there in his embrace for what felt like forever, Tarrlok broke the contact first, grasping her shoulders firmly. "Spirits, we're going to need some pictures before you leave-" He began.

That made a chuckle bubble in her throat. He was so cute when he was excited, acting as though he were a mother hen. But then his words actually registered. Korra froze, placing her palms against his clothed chest and leaned back the slightest bit just as he was about to pull away. "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, old man. I'm not leaving until September." She reminded with a smirk full of amusement.

It was when the older brother piped in her face dropped in a deadpan expression. "Wait, that's it?" Noatak asked with an exhausted glaze in his eyes. For once, Korra genuinely felt a tad bit guilty for disturbing her so-called 'Uncle'. With a sheepish grin, she shrank in her spot before Tarrlok smacked the back of his hand against his brother's side. "Ow! It was only in jest, brother, sweet Neptune." Noatak grumbled, rubbing at his ribs, evidently wounded.

Spirits, even in their decrepit age, they still behaved like children. A part of her wondered how they acted when they were children, though that thought abruptly halted. Nope, nope, nope.

"But yeah, congrats, kiddo. I'm proud of you, too." He added awkwardly. Tense silence lapsed over them for a few moments until the elder brother pulled her into a stiff embrace. Nothing could compare to the uncomfortable feeling she felt at that moment. Not even that stupidly embarrassing and frankly problematic 'talk' she shared with Mako all those months ago. Or maybe it was up to par?

When Noatak finally broke away, all Korra could muster was a strange smile that had Tarrlok nearly shaking his head at her lameness. Regardless, it was a nice feeling to have the elder brother actually express something other than a teasing glint towards Tarrlok and that somewhat terrifying expression of indifference she saw from him on a handful of occasions.

"Thanks, guys." She responded, tightly grasping the letter still in her hands. Before she stood there like an idiot for longer than she'd find necessary, Korra practically shot up. "Oh, man. I need to tell Asami." Bending down, she gathered all the contents from the envelope, almost sprinting away from the brothers.

Not even three steps away from them did she feel that familiar grip on her wrist. "Wait, wait, wait. Before you go, this calls for a celebration."

"Tarrlok, you really don't need to." Korra said sheepishly. He had done so much already that having him do any more, giving her more of these 'surprises' or 'gifts', it was too much for her heart, as flattering as it really was.

Expression softening, Tarrlok stepped forward. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me treat everyone. Do you want to go out for lunch or have me make something as per your request… or… maybe even call your friends? We don't mind." He said quietly, glancing at his brother over her head.

With a turn of her head, and up, Korra locked vivid blue eyes with familiar yet different icy orbs. Shockingly, she didn't see anything that contradicted Tarrlok's words. Noatak tilted his head the slightest bit, as if saying, _go ahead_. Turning back to Tarrlok, she bit her lower lip. "S-sure. We can go out to eat. Maybe Narook's? I've been craving some comfort food lately, and I really don't want you to pour your soul over something if we're supposed to celebrate. You know?"

That elicited an amused smirk from the man in front of her, before he pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "Of course. Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I'll text them to meet us there." She said, already shaking his grip off of her arm and moving up the stairs with harsh stomps on the floor. Korra didn't wait for their response, excitedly slamming her door. But not before catching Noatak's disgruntled, _Sweetheart? You're still fixated on those ridiculous pet names?_

—-

"Guys, you made it!" Korra called cheerfully from where she was passing the plates.

Asami had sheepishly stepped near their table in the very corner of the restaurant, waving a shy hand, Mako and Bolin following behind her. Her emerald eyed friend wore a long shirt, fishnets clinging to her legs and boots covering her feet with her hair wavy, and bound in a high bun. The two brothers wore something similar to each other: ripped black jeans and a plain shirt, though Mako had that red scarf around his neck as he usually did.

It was clear they weren't expecting to be spoiled for lunch, especially with all this food coming in from the kitchen, but Tarrlok was anything but subtle when it came to Korra or her friends.

As she had seen in the past months.

"Hello, Mr. Tarrlok, Mr…?" Asami drawled bashfully. She gestured out for Korra's help, just as she stood from her seat across from them.

"Noatak." The older brother gravelly piped in, having various eyes on him as he stood up and outstretched a hand to shake with her viridian eyed friend. Korra thought Asami had already met Noatak, though the last she remembered, they were in a hurry since it was homecoming. "Korra, don't be impolite. Introduce us to your friends." Her supposed Uncle said, a teasing glimmer in those icy blue eyes. She really couldn't believe he was doing this right now.

Korra nearly let out a groan, nearly tipped her head back and rolled her eyes because damn him for teasing her, and immediately glanced at Tarrlok. But no, he wasn't taking the bait. He simply sat there beside her, sipping at his glass of sake, minding his own business as though he wasn't apart of this argument.

But in all honesty, if he was in the conversation, he'd probably mention something about being polite with that stupid diplomatic, political facade he always wore around other people.

What a stick in the mud.

With a flush heating her ruddy cheeks, Korra sighed and placed her hands firmly against the table. "Right. Um… Guys, this is my uncle, Noatak," she pointed to the older brother who was placing the plates of food across the surface of their table. Her three friends sat across from them; Asami right in front of Korra and the two brothers sat in front of the other set of _much_ older brothers. "and my dad, Tarrlok. I'm pretty sure you've met him before." She placed a hand atop his head, resulting in a disgruntled sound coming from him. "Uh, Tarrlok, Noatak, this is Asami," she pointed towards her friend already delicately smiling. "Mako," she pointed towards the stiff one with the scarf. "and Bolin." He offered an ecstatic wave.

"Good afternoon, boys. It's nice to see you again, Miss Sato." Tarrlok greeted with a slight dip of his head after placing his glass down.

A plate full of seaweed noodles magically appeared next to her elbow as she sat down, already eyeing her best friend and her supposed dad. Not this again. Spirits, it's been so long since they did this type of bizarre flirting that Korra didn't know whether she wanted to roll her eyes or narrow them in suspicion.

"Likewise." For once, she didn't interrupt them. Asami wouldn't cross that barrier when she knew he was with Korra. Simply a small joke, nothing else. Just as everyone settled into their seats, grabbing their fill onto their own plates, Korra caught sight of Asami's devilish viridian gaze. "And might I just say, I hope my gift has made an impact on you two."

Nothing connected in her brain, all semblance of rationality gone with a single blink as she turned and met Tarrlok's questioning look steadily from the hasty gesture of Asami's fingers. What the hell was she talking about? But then, she knew. She didn't know how, but she did. The lingerie and vibrator. Meeting his gaze once more, Tarrlok nearly choked at his spoonful of rice as Korra swiped her hand, "Asami!"

Noatak was harshly patting Tarrlok's back with disconcerting thuds while Korra sat down with a huff, cheeks ablaze, and Asami smugly crossing her legs and arms.

"Do you know what's going on?" She heard Bolin mumble to his brother in nothing but confusion.

Scoffing, Mako shook his head no and leaned towards his younger brother. "Bo, I'm barely in the loop between Asami and Korra. What makes you think I know what's going on?"

"Yeah, you're right. And truth be told, you're always moping around because she rejected you. So I wouldn't expect you to know anyways." Bolin agreed wholeheartedly, shrugging in allowance of that point. That ignited a series of sputters from the brother with the red scarf.

Ignoring those two, Korra muttered a hasty, "You know, I forgot what you were talking about since it's been a while, but thanks for the reminder," before stuffing her face full of seaweed noodles.

"No problem." Asami said cheerfully, evidently disregarding the twitch in Korra's brow. Or maybe she noticed and didn't care to feel any sort of compassion for her best friend? Yeah, maybe that was it. "So is this everything off the menu? Or did you somehow get another restaurant to bring their food in, too?" She asked nervously, overwhelmed at her eyes sweeping the table's surface filled with food.

"Miss Sato, please. Korra and my brother here took it upon themselves to order everything in case you didn't favor what we chose." Noatak replied as a matter of factly before slurping some noodles from his chopsticks.

Whatever it was, Mako and Bolin nearly spat out their water, coughing up droplets off to the side that had some of Narook's patrons and employees glancing at them with worry and slight revulsion.

Asami hesitated, eyes full of concern, waiting for them to stop. But they simply kept coughing, a combination of their giggles intertwined with gasps of air into their lungs. "Mako. Bolin. Are you two okay?" Asami questioned, trying and failing at stifling the smile on her face.

Korra couldn't stop the amusement from showing on her own features as she sipped at the broth of the soup beside her, and evidently, neither could Tarrlok or Noatak who did nothing but watch the boys in front of them in mild intrigue. They didn't even lend a hand in their fit of coughs. Spirits, they were terrible. But then what did that make her if she was sitting there just as they were?

No, no. She wasn't going down that undoubtedly deep pit, even if she wanted to.

Asami gently stroked Mako's back, attempting to soothe him, though her friend could only try stifling a bark of laughter if the bite of her lower lip was of any indication. "I'm-I'm good. Thanks, Asami." The older brother cleared his throat harshly, putting a hand up in surrender with the sound of labored breathing.

Bolin recovered a moment later, hands gripping the edge of the table as he gasped for air, as though he were at the cusp of death's grip. Korra couldn't stop the giggle from escaping, a few morsels of meat spewing out of her mouth, when their faces were flushed with what she assumed was embarrassment and an escape from choking. The younger brother cleared his throat and quickly explained. "Oh, boy. I'm so sorry, it's just, I haven't met a friend's parent in so long a-and having this kind of attention… spirits, even hearing all these stories from Korra… well, it's good to finally put a face to a name. And all this food-"

Tarrlok took a healthy bite of his rice, before chuckling to himself. "I agree as well. Though, I don't mean to pry, but what are these stories she mentioned?" He leaned forward, glancing between the two brothers in question with piqued curiosity.

But then Korra remembered all the stories she mentioned since moving to Republic City. She knew she told Asami of Tarrlok's tantrum over his soaps and drinking himself into a stupor that had him loose lips easily spilling secrets she had a feeling were meant to be kept close to his heart. Another memory that had Korra nearly snicker aloud was of Noatak's ungodly snoring when he fell asleep on the couch, dead tired from work. Abruptly, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she told them many stories, some that she couldn't even remember. Shit.

Bristling, Korra audibly swallowed a chunk of her chewed up noodles. She stood from her seat and awkwardly laughed. "No, no, no. We can tell those stories later. And there's no need to say all my secrets, right?" Korra said with a tight smile, slowly sitting back down as she pointedly glared at her friends. There was a time and place for that. Specifically, not when Tarrlok or Noatak were around.

"Secrets?" Mako asked over his mouth full of rice and dumplings. "Korra are you okay? You've been acting weird since we got here." With a turn of his body, Mako stifled another soft cough into his elbow.

"Yes, Korra. I agree with your friend here." Tarrlok interrupted levelly, though pale blue orbs held a teasing glint in them as he stretched long limbs underneath the table, his knees brushing hers the slightest bit. Gods, even he was attempting to rattle her. And it was working.

Heat shot to her cheeks, undoubtedly tinting them a fiery red. Korra turned her head away from him, trying to subtly paw at her skin. "Oh, shut up." She mumbled before taking another sip of her tea. Their waiter came striding behind her, feeling the rush of air trailing behind him that had the stray tendrils framing her face to flutter. The man placed a platter at the edge of the table as Korra noticed everyone's eyes following that last bit of food. "Oh, hey! Our last dish! Let's talk about something else please!"

Bolin breathed in awe at the amount of food gracing his presence. "Holy shit, guys. I-I mean.. Holy cow!" He quickly corrected with a hand clapped over his mouth.

Grasping the pieces of meat from the platter with his chopsticks, Tarrlok chuckled. "It's fine, Bolin. There's no point in censoring yourself when Korra swears like a sailor." He nudged her with his elbow.

She scoffed at that. That was such a lie. "I do not. I think you're talking about yourself." She corrected, snobbishly tilting her nose up as she fought Tarrlok's chopsticks with her own in grasping freshly grilled meat.

"I can recount many times in which your vulgarity was mentioned, Korra. And truthfully, I don't think I can be fazed by a mere word anymore. It's most certainly you." Tarrlok muttered with another chuckle. How annoying of him to point out the obvious. She nudged his knee with her own underneath the table, everyone oblivious to their teasing except the woman who sat in front of her.

Asami sat watching them with almost an endearing gleam in her eyes, but also a hint of something indecipherable. Yet her friend didn't say a word. Instead, she broke her gaze from Korra and Tarrlok and roved emerald eyes down to her food, chewing at the dumpling she scooped up.

Tense silence passed between them, however, the long haired man beside her made it a point to rid anything resembling muteness. She supposed it was the natural politician in him that couldn't stand _not_ schmoozing to people with small talk. "So, how's school going? Anything significant happening?" He queried to no one in particular.

"Not really, just trying to graduate." Asami answered, shrugging one shoulder as she stirred at her soup.

"Yeah, for you three. I still have another year." Bolin grumbled, sadly stuffing his mouth with another pinch of noodles, eyes closed as though he were about to groan in exasperation.

Noatak piped up, scooping a spoonful of rice from his plate. "High school isn't so bad, Bolin. However, I do understand the impatience you might feel, due to the fact that those around you are leaving. I, myself, had to go through that."

"Really?" Bolin questioned as though he seriously doubted that.

Noatak shrugged and waved for the waiter to return and refill his glass of sake. "Of course. Well, it was my significant other at the time and a friend, though we were the ones that left. So, it's probably not something you're feeling at the moment." He reasoned over his mouthful of rice and meat.

"Any reason for that or did you guys just decide to move out on your own?" Mako asked, plucking the pieces of duck meat in his soup with his spoon.

"We just decided living with our parents wasn't the best option at the time. Nothing more." Noatak answered with a nonchalant shrug. Korra gave the two older brothers a sidelong glance from the corner of her eyes. There was so much more to that story. It wasn't just that they decided to up and move. No, it was tragic and horrific, and something she knew they were trying to avoid like the plague.

Scratching at his jawline, Korra knew Tarrlok was trying to refrain from speaking the harsh truth, and resolutely switched the attention towards Asami. She'd been living with him for too long to not notice what he was doing. "What about you, Asami?" He questioned politely, even though Korra knew he was barely paying attention.

"Hmm." She hummed in thought, stirring her steaming hot soup as the sound of her spoon repeatedly struck the porcelain edges. "Well, I've been tutoring Korra and Mako when they really need it, but that's not really something to look forward to." She mentioned, blatantly ignoring Korra's pointed glare over the rim of her glass of water. But then she straightened her spine, hair bouncing smoothly with her movements. "Oh! And prom is in a… month and a half, so I'm already planning my outfit for the dance." She paused, sipping at the broth of her soup before glancing back and forth between Korra and her 'dad'. "Korra actually mentioned she needed a dress. Do you mind if I steal her away from you for a night to find her one, Mr. Tarrlok?"

And there Korra knew she'd be in deep trouble. Going on any trip that involved Asami buying something for her, whether deliberate or not, seemed to always get the heat to shoot up her spine and the heat to color Tarrlok's cheeks, blood evidently going south.

"I don't see a reason not to." The long haired man beside her replied.

"Ok, good. I already have a dress in mind." Asami tapped her fingers together, steepling them as though something devious popped in her mind. Though, considering this was her best friend, Korra already could feel caution flowing through her veins. The last time Asami bought her a dress was for homecoming, and even then, that led to deep trouble before _and_ after the dance.

"It would also do some good to have her out of the house. She's been pestering me about one thing or another, though I'm so busy with the Council that I can barely keep up." Tarrlok added hastily, grasping his glass of alcohol before downing the rest of the light amber liquid in one gulp.

A part of her was forgiving the fact that he was being this blatant. But another part of her, the immature part, internally mocked his words as though a child would to any adult. No, something devious hatched an idea. Mischievously, Korra smirked. "Maybe that senile age of yours is finally catching up, huh, daddy?"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tarrlok freeze as he placed his glass down, while Asami and Noatak both choked at their food. Morsels of rice and meat spewed out onto the table from either disgust, the gall of her audacity, or even both.

Korra smirked behind her glass of water. Good.

—-

Korra didn't know what he was up to. _Let's go for a walk_ , he said. _Let's have a nice lunch_ , he said. What a load of crap.

Okay, he wasn't wrong about the walk… but the lunch? She didn't see a single plate of food or even the crinkle of a chip bag in the nearest three kilometers. What a liar. She was expecting to be treated for udon or curry, but nope. Nothing.

With an impatient huff, Korra hastened her steps beside Tarrlok as Naga pulled her forward as she spotted a squirrel running into a bush. Trust her, she wasn't complaining about the garden, moreso the fact that he lied about the food. She already had her early morning jog through the same route he was taking her. It seemed a bit repetitive to do this all over again in one day… right? Well, that is, if the slight ache in her hamstring was of any indication.

"Why did you bring me here? It's not like I haven't seen the garden, Tarrlok… And you promised me food." She whimpered, finally breaking the somewhat tense silence between them, the only sound coming from their footsteps disrupting the gravel and Naga's panting.

Tarrlok gave a nonchalant shrug. Not even looking at her, but instead, turning his gaze towards the pink and white flowers adorning the trees. "Well, you could say I have a surprise for you." He answered casually.

With his response, Korra couldn't have gotten a better reason to have her face drop. Didn't she mention something about his gifts and surprises not even a few days ago? Or was that just her? "Another surprise? Spirits, I should tie you to the bed just to keep you from spoiling me any more." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Is that a promise?" He questioned in an instant, emboldened, a smug smirk lining his lips and a tilt of his brow curving mischievously. Korra knew he was trying to rattle her in public, that stupidly devilish expression was written all over his face. One that always had something in her lower abdomen stir with undeniable heat. With barely a glance at him, Korra bit the inside of her cheek to keep from indulging him and pushed forward sternly, despite the smile cracking her feigned stony demeanor.

"I'm gonna ignore that, and just say that it's nice that you want to spoil me, but I barely ever get the chance to do the same to you." She pointed out, intertwining her fingers with his longer ones as they walked side by side down the shaded path.

She didn't know what was so funny about her response, yet the tall man beside her let out a small chuckle. "Sweetheart, merely you being here with me is already a gift in of itself." He claimed smoothly. As if he needed to elaborate, he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of her hand.

Unfazed, Korra regarded him with half lidded eyes and tilted her head back the slightest bit. "And why's that? Because I'm a hot-headed teenager who fell for you with little to no effort on your side?"

His face fell at her response, eyes wide and jaw clenched as if she caught him. "...Well, that's one way to put it." Tarrlok cleared his throat, looking away from her eyes and, again, towards the nature that surrounded them. That lasted all of a few seconds before he released his hand from her smaller one and favored draping his arm around her shoulders instead. Gently, he coaxed her closer and involuntarily, a tender smile etched across her face. "But in all seriousness, it's also because you don't need to. I've had my fair share of coddling, and as much as I do relish it from time to time, it's so much more entertaining and rewarding to be the giver than the receiver." He whispered into her ear, voice soft and smooth, lips grazing the shell of her skin, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

Gods, he wasn't making this any easier on her part.

Attempting to seem unfazed - even though she knew Tarrlok could read her like an open book, and the smile that she was trying to refrain from showing quivered at the corner of her lips - it was her turn to clear her throat and took a narrowed sidelong glance at him. "Okay… Well, how about you chill your balls with the gifts and surprises. I don't have any room left _in_ my bedroom anymore, and that includes yours as well." She teased with a dull yet sharp poke to his bicep.

As much as the thought was flattering, it was also overwhelming to see the many gifts he spoiled her with. It started small. Records of different artists, to flowers, to making her food, to more hefty surprises, like visiting Harmony Tower, bringing in their fluffy pup, or even indulging her in their relationship of sorts.

She stared him down, narrowing her eyes until they were mere slits, until finally Tarrlok released a sigh of defeat, slumping against her. "Fine, fine. You win. This'll be the last time - _ever_ \- that I show this type of love to you." He mumbled in a childlike whininess. Limply, the arm around her shoulders sagged idly at his side. Someone was sure was being dramatic this afternoon.

With another shake of her head and roll of her eyes skyward, Korra grasped his hand and guided his arm to curl around her waist. "Oh, shut up, old man. You're so damn dramatic."

Slowly, Tarrlok glanced at her. "You wound me, Korra." He said, placing a delicate hand over his heart as though she actually did something to warrant a physical wound. But she knew better than to trust him when he was teasing her.

And she was right. Moments after she gave him a deadpan glint in her eyes, the laughter he was attempting to stifle seeped past his sealed lips. She couldn't help but to join him in their bout of laughter as Naga slowed her pace, occasionally halting in her spot just to look at them over her shoulder.

Despite everything, Korra couldn't stop the soft smile from forming. She was overwhelmed with all the attention the long haired man gave her in the many months she had spent with him - in their relationship or not. In all honesty, it felt nice to be wanted. To be nurtured and unbothered about materialistic things. But then she reasoned, there were other things besides a man. She wanted to ignore the 'gentleman' that Tarrlok was being since he was so persistent on the fact that they were immersed in nature. And they surely were. Nature was around her and Naga was almost always begging for their attention.

Wrapping an arm around his middle, she glanced around them. Fleeting glints of sunlight seeping through the densely packed trees and flowers. Green, pink, and white vibrantly tinted the scenery. A few people here and there taking their routine walks and jogs through the garden, panting as they passed them. Stray ducks waddled in the pond, disrupting the water with small ripples.

Korra placed her cheek against Tarrlok's bicep and took a deep breath in. Even if she complained about this, it was better than spending the day at the house with nothing better to do.

However, it was when she realized they were still walking, and nearing the outskirts of the garden she scanned the area once more and asked, "Are we almost there? My feet are starting to ache."

With his trademark smirk, Tarrlok tilted his head as he regarded her. "Really? I thought you loved jogging through the garden?"

"I meant, I didn't plan on walking so far into the garden, especially considering the shoes that I decided to wear. _And_ that we're already at the edge of the garden until we hit the road again. Unless your plan didn't involve the garden at all and was just a ploy to distract me." Korra guessed with narrowed - suspicious - eyes, as though she figured out his whole plan with this little date of theirs.

His expression was indecipherable. Was she right? She didn't know, but he broke the eye contact and stubbornly locked his gaze down the dirt path. "Touche." He mumbled after a pause. Mouth cracking open, Korra was about to pester him once again, however, her argument died in her throat, releasing an unpleasant noise, when she saw Tarrlok's eyes widen at… what? Shrubbery?

Bewildered, Korra felt the older man's grasp on her shoulder tighten as he pulled her even closer to his side. "Worry not, young one. We're almost there. A few more steps… Aaaand," he released his hold on her and positioned her right at the center of two shrubs and countless trees.

That is, until he took hold of her hand, softly pulling her towards the area he wanted to show her. And instantly, all the complaints forming in her mind, suddenly ceased. Vivid blue orbs widened and a shock of heat colored her cheeks. Spirits.

It looked as though it appeared straight out of a movie.

Pink and white dusted the area as though it were snow. Butterflies and hummingbirds zipped and fluttered throughout the clearing. Slight wind rustled through the environment, her hair tickling her cheeks as she froze from the incredible image she caught. Was this what inspired Tarrlok's paintings? If so, she wouldn't blame him for all his creations. If she had any inkling of an artistic being in her, like Tarrlok had, she'd surely spend most of her days here than stuck inside city hall.

Regardless, it was breathtaking. Her gaze stopped at the customary red and white checkered blanket, a heart shaped basket, and the toys undoubtedly for Naga. Cute and sweet. "A picnic in a meadow… surrounded by the cherry blossoms…"

The way she said it, it must've caught his attention because his face dropped any form of pride into something of reluctancy. "Is it not to your liking?"

Korra couldn't take it. With a purse of her lips and tilt of her head, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. What in all hell made him think she didn't like this? "Tch, Tarrlok, you should know by now, everything you do, I love. Don't think I don't." Korra walked forward, taking the nature in strides as Naga trotted over to the pile of toys waiting for her. "But can I just say, how cliche. You're totally getting super soft now. I mean all your date ideas have been super cliche as of late," she pointed out with a teasing smile. Spirits, he might just be a hopeless romantic simply from the way he was watching her move about the grass, taking in the sights around her. Moving just in front of him, Korra took both his hands in hers, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek endearingly. "and in all honesty, it's super cute. It doesn't help in the slightest when I see that, too." She poked at his heated cheeks, feeling him tense up and almost immediately relax under her touch as she smoothed his shirt free of wrinkles. "C'mon."

Time passed relatively fast, though the sun was still high in the sky, warming their tan skin enough that they both tried to stay under the shade of the trees. Naga practically begged to play fetch as they ate, going back and forth with a squeaky toy, until she grew tired of all the excitement and effectively splayed out on the cool grass for a quick nap.

Tarrlok had packed some delicious sandwiches, adorbly sliced fruit, and fresh juice. It was when she popped the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth, laying her head on Tarrlok's lap, that she realized there had to be another side of this little date of theirs. It seemed a little too perfect to not have an ulterior motive. "So what was your plan with this?" She asked over the morsels of bread and lunch meat.

One of his hands brushed the stray locks of her hair away from her face as the other was placed on the blanket, giving him leverage. Shifting his crossed ankles, Tarrlok gave a nonchalant shrug as he squinted upon the bright clearing. "I can't have a nice lunch date with the woman I love?" He responded smugly, that smirk of his already forming once again before he tried to stifle it by taking a sliver of a peach into his mouth.

Korra nudged his ribs - surprisingly gently. "You know what I mean."

It was then that he glanced down at her. Soft, endearing, enchanting. "Truthfully, nothing. I just wanted to have lunch with you… well, and with Naga."

"Yeah, we're definitely going to have to be on our best behavior now." She retorted with a tempting quirk of her lips as she tapped at the tip of his nose.

"Korra," he warned. She had to catch her bottom lip between her teeth in amusement. However, the blatant hint was clearly ignored when she reached for a strawberry from the bowl of fruit he packed.

Minutes ticked by in relative silence and Korra could've sworn she could fall asleep right there and then if she really wanted to. She sipped at her cold juice, feeling the cool condensation roll down from the tin to her thumb. It felt nice not to worry about a thing in the world. All her inhibitions, all her worries, everything was falling into place and she couldn't be bothered to move from her spot with the amount of tranquility flowing through her.

University was finally in her plans after years of thinking she wouldn't be able to, she was set to graduate in a few months time, she actually had friends and family that supported her, and maybe, in a handful of years she'd get her degree.

Empty containers of their sandwiches laid forgotten near the basket, empty cans of their juice were placed slanted against the grassy terrain. She turned her head as she watched Naga stretch her torso, undoubtedly about to go another round of chewing at her new toys.

Closing her eyes from the sun's glimmer, Korra followed suit from their pup and stretched, wiggling about as Tarrlok shifted beneath her. But as she watched the wind carry petals of the cherry blossoms, some even gliding across the smooth surface of her face, she realized it was festival season. The spring festival. The child in her loved attending them; the games, the food, the music!

But then again, the last time she went to one was with her parents, and even then it had been a while.

Korra glanced back at him, only to realize he had already been watching her. For how long? She didn't know. Regardless, the feeling of him watching her, even if it had been soft and gentle, had her skin prickle into goosebumps and that vague stirring churn a little more intensely. Before she wrapped herself in that delightful, familiar feeling, she opened her mouth. "I forgot to ask, do you and Noatak want to go to the Spring festival with me next weekend? Both of you don't have to, but I thought it would be a good chance to have us three together since he's always gone."

It probably ruined the whole mood, since the atmosphere around them shifted from relative ease to something of a record scratching in the distance. And given the way he was leaning in, before ultimately straightening once again, she could only assume she broke that rose tinted veil into millions of pieces.

Tarrlok recovered fast enough. Offering a small, completely pleasant snicker as he closed his eyes. "That genuinely sounds like a good idea. I'll mention it to him next time I see him."

"Awesome." Korra reached for another slice of fruit from the porcelain bowl, fingers blindly grasping onto a stray firm grape. "Not gonna lie, I'm really looking forward to the taiyaki." She muffled.

Just the mention of the pastry had her nearly drooling. That custard filling, the soft dough. Her parents used to take her to the local festival. They told her repeatedly that when she was too young to mumble out a word, she'd always held some sort of fascination with the goldfish and the fish-shaped pastry. Of course, she never knew why either, especially if she had to think back to her toddler brain. But now, it reminded her of home. Her biological parents, of feeling that coziness and warmth of her mother and father.

Her thoughts were put on hold when she heard Tarrlok's smooth voice. "Korra, how can you think of food still when you're eating?" He asked incredulously, shaking his head.

It was her turn to supply a nonchalant shrug. "It's a talent." With a smug smile, she popped another strawberry into her mouth.

The sun was slowly moving down, and by now Korra could only assume it was nearing late afternoon. She didn't care in the least, though. It was perfect.

Here they were: positioned to have her head resting on his chest, to have their hands tangled together, to have their limbs intertwined as they spoke of stories of the past. Korra tried her best to come up with stories she hadn't already told him in the dead of night, but it was much more entertaining hearing his accounts with his brother. If she went any deeper than superficial cuts and healed wounds, surely she'd cry. But she didn't want that, and judging from this date, neither did Tarrlok.

It was supposed to be a light-hearted date.

However, as he spoke of stories of his friends, he'd tense up. Korra didn't know why, but she figured it was best to veer him away from what probably was something he rarely - if ever - mentioned to his acquaintances here in Republic City.

Somehow, their conversation ceased. She didn't mind. The relatively comfortable silence was something she loved to indulge in when it was the right person. With a deep breath, she cozied up against his side and chewed at a raspberry. "Spirits, it's been a while since I've done this."

"What? Eat fruits? I thought you sliced up the watermelon we bought a few days ago, though I could be wrong… now that I think about it, it did look strangely like tomatoes." He mused aloud, though Korra wasn't completely sure if her was joking or not.

Narrowing her eyes a fraction, she hesitated, albeit clearly amused, and waited. But judging by his confused and innocent reaction, he was being completely serious. A giggle seeped past her lips. "Yeah, because I totally would eat tomatoes whole like that. What I meant was laying in the sun like this, surrounding myself in nature, actually feeling at ease with everything. With you."

"I made you feel uneasy?" Korra couldn't stand hearing anymore of this nonsense.

With another roll of her eyes, she perched herself up by an elbow. "Just shut up, Tarrlok." She whispered hastily.

Before he could get an answer out, her lips were already pressed to his. Determined, soft, thin. It was chaste yet invigorating as she brushed stray tendrils of hair from his cheeks and forehead, given that his hair hadn't been bound in the first place.

Their lips moved in innocent synchrony, matching each other's rhythm in an all too familiar dance. Long fingers wove through her unbound locks as she dipped lower and lower until she straddled his hips all too perfectly.

Tarrlok broke their kiss, moving a mere centimeter away that had her aching for more. "I thought we were supposed to be on our best behavior. I doubt Naga would appreciate the view." He teased, his words a direct contradiction from the calloused hand moving up her thigh.

Korra let out a sigh of approval, biting her lower lip as she pressed forward with a subtle rock of her hips. "She's too busy playing with her toys, I think we can manage." She answered, them getting caught was the last thing on her mind. With a tilt of her head, she deepened the kiss, rocking back and forth in that rhythm she loved to lose herself in.

Feeling a smile from the man beneath her, she breathed out in excitement. Never had they done this. Out in public, especially when they were hidden away by mere bushes and trees. But by the spirits, was it incredibly arousing to have that risk of being caught in the back of their minds.

* * *

Light blue on white and shades of gray. Noatak's yukata was plain yet simple. Nothing too bold, nothing too bland, but that had the perfect medium for his older brother as he straightened the collar of his robes. Tarrlok adjusted the fabric that draped from his sides. He hadn't worn traditional garb in years, maybe even since he was a teenager now that he thought about it.

He only purchased this set simply out of genuine interest and availability. With how much he frequented parties, there was always a possibility of attending a traditional one with other diplomats from foreign affairs.

Regardless, the deep plum and shades of purple caught his eye. Small koi fish were imprinted throughout the fabric while the hem of the sleeves and his obi were lined with a purple so deep it appeared nearly black. When he dusted off a few pieces of lint, Tarrlok heard rustling, then the abrupt feeling of Noatak's restless gaze on him.

"Brother," Noatak said quietly. With one glance, Tarrlok knew his brother's demeanor was different. Much more serious and deadly that had the soft smile drop from his face immediately. "We need to-" He began.

But suddenly, Korra stomped down the stairs and Noatak froze in his sentence. Something on his face had changed, something he hadn't seen on his brother's face in many, many years. It was of rage, restricted rage, as though he were holding his tongue from undoubtedly some undignified words from being spewed out. Tarrlok recalled the last time he witnessed that type of ire was when his father was still alive, beating them as he always had, while Noatak braved a few words to protect his little brother and their mother.

Fists clenched at Noatak's side as he doubtlessly bit at the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything too harsh. For his brother's sake, most likely. Heavy footsteps fell upon the marble, and stopped when she met them in the foyer. Cerulean eyes roved over his form appreciatively, before moving to Noatak's. His brother kept silent, cold eyes watching her with a pinch of his brows.

"Okay… so, one of us is going to have to change, and it's totally not me." Korra chimed in jokingly, even though Tarrlok knew it wasn't a joke in the least. Whether she disregarded the tension in the air completely or not, was beyond him. But then he realized why she had mentioned that.

They wore the same yukata. Light blue, white, and shades of gray, though her's had a faint design of cherry blossoms embroidered throughout the fabric. In any case, it really was very similar to Noatak's if he disregarded the pattern, and given how his older brother wasn't in any mood to deal with Korra, Tarrlok wasn't sure if he'd acquiesce to her jesting order.

And he was right. "How unfortunate. I was just thinking the same thing." Noatak chided sassily, folding his arms across his broad chest accusingly, icy blue eyes roving over her traditional gown in repugnance.

With a shake of his head, Tarrlok couldn't handle them. One filled with unwarranted anger, the other filled with enough of a nuisance to effectively vex his brother, and together they'd ruin the night. "Noatak, just change. We'll be late, and I know the taiyaki will be sold out if we stand around here any longer." He mumbled listlessly, rubbing at his temples that were beginning to ache. Gods, how did he manage to keep sane with these two pestering him? Korra constantly nagged him about the damn taiyaki that'll undoubtedly still be there, though he did have to entertain her somehow. Noatak insisted on wearing these damn yukata that, despite them being comfortable, were a bit unnecessary when they'd attend for no more than an hour or two.

Tarrlok nearly swore to the spirits above that he'd go mad.

Blankly, Noatak tilted his head back as he searched Tarrlok's face. And without a word, he nodded as though everything made sense. That only bewildered Tarrlok further. "So this is how it is now. Love really changed you, brother. Truthfully, I didn't think I'd live to see the day, but here I am, and I'm immediately regretting it." Noatak shook his head in something akin to disappointment while Tarrlok could only roll his eyes at his brother's audacity, before Noatak turned towards Korra's much shorter stature. "You're fortunate that I bought another set." He warned quietly.

Korra raised her hands up in surrender, though the laughter and amusement was ever present in those vivid eyes of hers. So much for a pleasant spring festival. From this, to what he wanted to talk to him about. Tarrlok had an inkling of its possibility. Very likely was it that it involved Sato, though he couldn't be too sure. It could be something frivolous, after all.

They watched Noatak ascend the stairs once more, before disappearing behind a wall and hearing the corresponding near slam of a door that practically rattled the estate's foundations.

Immediately, soft hands sought after his calloused ones that pulled him out of his reverie. It was then that his gaze trailed into the hypnotizing depths of vivid blue, instead of drywall, and instantly had the smirk replacing the scowl. "Well, well, well." She cooed flirtatiously. "Who knew you had traditional garb, Mr. High-and-Mighty Councilman." She teased, smoothing one hand over the material on his chest.

Though it was deliberate, the lethargic movement had a subtle shiver running across his nerves underneath his skin. Straightening his spine the slightest bit, and inadvertently drawing attention to his height compared to hers, Tarrlok tenderly tucked the few tendrils from her braided bun behind her ear. "Despite being a man of Republic City, I'm fond of my roots, honey."

Her eyes widened in disbelief for a few moments, before she recovered and released an undignified snort. " _Honey?_ Oh, someone's feeling a bit saucy tonight." Korra quipped teasingly, moving away from him to shift her weight from one foot to the other, arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"I'm just kidding," he responded, already closing the small distance between them once again. What can he say, she was beautiful and he certainly couldn't get enough of her charms. But then his gaze flickered up, and down, in intrigue. "However, I do have to admit, your hair is gorgeous. And your yukata is even more beautiful. Where did you get it?"

It's been years since he'd visited a boutique filled with traditional wardrobe, and the last one he'd seen, that didn't cost a fortune to purchase, had been a few streets down from his childhood home. If he could even call it home in the first place. Despite that, it really was an amazing combination in her choice of yukata and hair. Her bangs curled to her right, grazing the edge of her eye, as the rest of her hair was braided and twisted in a disheveled bun. Her yukata… well, truthfully, there was one reason or another as to why he painted many women with these traditional dresses.

Feeling heat color his cheeks in a healthy pink, he cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. There was a time and place to think of these things. And it certainly wasn't now, given Korra knew nothing of his penchant for simple, traditional garb.

No. Certainly not.

Korra gave a shrug as she fidgeted with the hem of her yukata under his gaze. Whether she noticed his liking towards her wardrobe or not, it was beyond him. "Oh, honestly, I don't remember. It was near the orphanage, but I only visited the shop twice in my lifetime."

"Hmm." He nodded, thinking. Pale blue roved over her hidden physique, though he couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his lips.

Clearly suspicious, Korra asked, "What?"

In all honesty, it was the fact that she unintentionally wore exactly everything that had his heart beating at abnormally high rates. If she knew, Tarrlok seriously doubted she'd go out of her way to dangle this level of petty teasing right in front of him. Regardless, she was beautiful. With a shake of his head, he released a breathy chuckle. "Nothing, merely admiring the gorgeous blue that matches your eyes."

With that, Korra rolled her eyes once again. "Spirits, we haven't left and you're already flattering the hell out of me."

"I can't help it when someone as beautiful as you grace my presence." He retorted smoothly, easily prying her folded arms apart to hold her small hands in his larger ones.

That earned him yet another roll of her eyes. Spirits, this must be a record for her. However, whatever venom was supposed to be there disappeared when she cracked an amused smile at the way he was gently tugging her to him. "Yeah, well, you don't look so bad yourself. The deep purple really compliments you." She swooned, tilting her head to the side with lidded eyes. Any form of flattery and flirtation was pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to kiss her, those plump lips of hers were too inviting, too intoxicating to not lean forward.

But just as his lips grazed her own, a mere breath away, she placed a firm hand on his chest. "Wait, hold still." What? Mystified, Tarrlok allowed her to do as she pleased, feeling her gentle touch weave through his hair before tucking something… behind his ear? "There." She said, unconsciously biting her lower lip as she gazed at what she had just placed.

Immediately, Tarrlok touched this mysterious object, and felt the soft petals of a flower tucked between his ear and bound hair. How endearing. A smile curved his lips up, though something caught his attention. Wait, where did she get this? There were no flowers on her being, none held in her grasp, none tucked between her obi… huh? But then he duly noted she had a few tucked in her elaborate braid. "This is different,"

Nonplussed, Korra regarded him with a tilt of her head. "Good different or bad different?"

"Good." He said tersely when he caught a glimpse of his reflection from the windows nearby. A single cherry blossom flower perched delicately behind his ear. Leaning in once more, Tarrlok was about to follow it up with their impending kiss.

But once again, it was interrupted with the padding of footsteps from the floor above. Korra groaned exaggeratedly with raised arms. He didn't blame her for getting aggravated, it seemed as though everything in their surroundings were attempting to stop them from locking lips.

Noatak met them, arms outstretched and offering a lame twirl of his new yukata while Naga sniffed and flinched at the flowing material. "Is this better for our little princess or do I need to change again?"

"Tons better. I'm not joking this really does suit you. You know, the deep reds and blacks. Everything that compliments your personality." Korra replied smugly, gesturing towards his attire.

Tarrlok considered her answer with furrowed brows. Puzzled, pale blue orbs traveled the entirety of his brother's outfit. His hair had been as it always was: disheveled and blase, yet slicked back and neat all at the same time. The new yukata that draped his body held tones of deep reds and shades of black. Some flecks of gold were sprinkled about near the lining, the design of neat stripes of dark gray against black strewn about all throughout the fabric.

Nodding, he had to internally applaud his brother. When he brought up Korra's idea on attending this year's spring festival, he didn't think Noatak would genuinely take an interest in purchasing traditional garb. But then again, his brother always held a deep fascination of Republic City's culture, such as he.

"I beg your pardon?" Noatak groused, evidently offended.

A grin was plastered on Korra's face, and hurriedly, she grasped his hand and harshly tugged him towards the glass doors that led to their fun in the outdoors. "Okay, let's go. I don't want to suck on dirt for getting there late!" She beamed, willfully ignoring Noatak's bemused expression.

Without much word, Tarrlok allowed Korra to lead him as Noatak reluctantly followed behind. And as they were immersed in darkness, the only light coming from the city still bustling, he didn't dare speak a word lest Korra stalked off on her own. But it was when his brother caught up beside him, whispering, "Seriously, what was that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, he glanced at Noatak. "Truthfully, I'm not completely sure either." It was the truth, but in any case, something in him knew Korra was right. Whatever that may be.

—-

Tarrlok wasn't surprised to find the whole street crowded with people. A combination of traditional and modern eras, various generations passing his eyes. Women and men wore various styles of casual clothes to kimonos or hakamas, crowding next to each other for photos of their food or themselves. Every year it had been getting increasingly packed; with tourists and locals and more vendors adding to the mix. Truthfully, he hadn't attended the local spring festival in years. Since he and Noatak had moved to Republic City, to be exact.

Back then, it felt as though it were culture shock. Their home, as traumatizing as it was, held small festivals that felt more as though they were gatherings than an actual festival. Their mother would take them, helping them win prizes at the booths, one of which he loved. Toy scooping.

It sounded foolish now that he was a grown man, but he recalled his mother's hand on his, scooping as many toys as they could gather, until he left the area with a wide grin, beaming. It made for a nice memory, though it paled in comparison to the rest of his childhood and teenagehood.

He must've appeared so lost in his own thoughts, because Korra's hand clasped his larger one as they dodged festival-goers' elbows.

Something in his heart seize up as he scoured their surroundings, Noatak leading the way with them falling behind. It felt something akin to regret. Chiefly being because he lost himself in his own work than experiencing life in the city he helped build up. In recent years - the past nearly two decades, he corrected - he'd been too busy to pay a visit to these frivolous festivals. Too busy was he in his own career, guiding the city forward, governing the people. He did what he had to do in order to keep peace from terrorizing groups such as Sato's and the Red Dragon's.

Tarrlok didn't know why he'd been so reluctant to immerse himself in something as simple as a festival. But deep down, he knew, it was one of the reasons why he avoided too much alcohol, or drowning himself in his past reflections lest he sank into that depressive pit as he had been on certain occasions. It was so closely tied with his childhood that, if avoided, the better.

But that wasn't a possibility with Korra breaking down every wall he stubbornly built around him. In all honesty, he didn't mind. With her, he felt as though he was molding to be a new, better person, despite their current taboo situation. Someone that wasn't so deeply tied down to his past, that he was finally emerging from that morose abyss. However, that was also completely disregarding the stark truth of their relationship. No. Tarrlok nearly shook his head. He hadn't allowed his emotions about his past get to him in all these years, and he certainly wasn't about to do exactly that surrounded by the public eye.

With a deep sigh, he pried his hand out of Korra's in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist. He gazed around, attempting - and successfully - ignoring the rampant thoughts racing in his mind.

None of that changed the fact that he was dumbstruck with the beauty of nature. It was already well after the sun dipped down below the peaks of surrounding mountains, faint illuminations from the stars and moon sparkling in the dark sky. Paper lanterns illuminated a hazy glow down the path of two streets joining together. Right between the two was a canal, water flowing beneath them in a constant stream, petals from flowers strewn about on the surface. Even in the dim lights, everything held a pink and orange hue from the surrounding cherry blossoms and warm lights.

They stopped in between two booths, one selling takoyaki while the other sold dango. The steam and the scents tickled his senses as his gaze fleeted throughout the street. It was then that Korra tilted her head and perched her cheek up against his bicep. "Wow. Do you think they made enough lanterns?" She teased with an amused smile.

Noatak released an almost inaudible snort. "It's a festival, cupcake. Were you expecting anything less?"

Offended, Korra tensed against him as she poked a harsh index finger at Noatak's chest. "No!" She fumed, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. When his brother did nothing but smile at effectively pestering her, Korra rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You're so mean, Noatak."

Oh dear spirits, here they go again.

Noatak's mouth dropped open accusingly. "What the hell did I do?" He questioned Tarrlok with a shake of his head. Tarrlok didn't respond, lest he escalated the situation between them as he unintentionally did those short thirty minutes prior at the estate.

Instead, he grasped both of their arms and stepped out of the small area they were in and set out to delve into the festival grounds. There was no way in seven hells he'd let the two of them get to his head when they were supposed to have a pleasant night out eating food and playing games. It didn't help knowing Korra and Noatak were at each other's throats - more than usual today - and that what Noatak wanted to discuss with him was still at the back of his mind.

Fortunately for him, they managed to put their irritation towards one another to the side as they walked by booth after booth, family after family, game after game, that had him ultimately - albeit reluctantly - releasing his hold on their forearms. There was still that small suspicious tingle of lack in trust, though he could put that aside if they could with their differences.

It was when the loud beat of a drum reverberated through their bodies that Korra instantly spotted the stage of traditional dancers. A slim index finger pointed towards the group in fascination as he and Noatak tried to makeout the dancers through the dense crowd. It was a blessing in disguise that he and his brother were tall enough to overlook some of the people. But she was right.

Dancers moving to the beat of the drums, the three of them watched in admiration. They were all in synchrony: the women's umbrellas swiftly moving through the dance, as the men stepped and thudded to the pulse. Bamboo sticks struck together, the heavy thump of the drums, the soft yet succinct sound of the koto.

"I wonder how much they have to practice to remember traditional dances." Korra wondered aloud in awe, speaking to no one in particular.

People brushed against his back as he stood between the two of them, watching the dancers in what felt like nostalgia. It's been years since he'd revisited this, quite frankly, embarrassing memory, though Tarrlok recalled it as clear as day. The beat, the song, the dance, everything was familiar enough that his finger tapped along with the dancers steps. "Tons of practice and hours are dedicated to dances like these. My estimate is probably over fifty hours." He answered.

Korra nodded at his answer, but his brother couldn't keep it at that.

Bemused, the elder brother shook his head. "Fifty? That's all? Brother, it's certainly more than that. Don't you recall when you had to learn these traditional dances in university? It took you more than that to memorize it."

With a sharp nudge of his elbow to Noatak's ribs, Tarrlok shot his brother a deadly glare. "Noatak," he warned, voice low with a tinge of seriousness that read, _if you say anything more, I'll tackle you._

But it didn't matter. With what little was mentioned - traditional dance, university, and him - it was all enough to pique Korra's interest. A mischievous smile crossed her features as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, regarding him in a new light. Gods, he nearly had to roll his eyes at that. Leave it to Noatak to say as little as possible and Korra poking and prodding him for more information lest she gets upset.

"You were in a dance team?" She asked levelly, although that devilish smile said otherwise.

Tarrlok let out a suffering sigh, and shot his brother one more glare that could cut glass. "I was _not_ in a dance team. It was for…" He drawled, before pausing in his story. Spirits, it's been so long since the memory happened, and he was adamant on leaving that in the past. "It was for my cultural studies class. You know, the basic and in-depth study of culture influences, social relations, power and everyday life." He explained, vaguely gesturing with his hands. With one look at both of their faces - Korra's narrowed gaze in mild bewilderment and Noatak's sly smirk, patiently waiting to hear the story once again - Tarrlok had to release the tiniest of groans, cringing. "We had to choose between a traditional dance, or completing a full two-hundred question final."

Korra made a sound of thought at the back of her throat. Nodding, she considered him for a moment. "And what dance did do choose?"

"This one." He said tiredly, nodding towards the group of dancers intensifying their movements as the song continued.

They stood there, observing the crowd in relative silence for another few moments. Tarrlok was forced to think back to he and his friend all those years ago. With them being the only two in their small group, he and his friend had to improvise many of the steps considering it was meant for a group of ten or more. In any case, it was taxing on his sore muscles, most movements requiring forethought and memorization in the traditional dance.

For once, Tarrlok thought Korra would leave it at that, actually showing him a sign of mercy and compassion for him. But somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was wrong, patiently waiting for that telltale sign of hers. Seconds later came a snort that physically moved her being. Of course, there it was. Tiredly, his eyes lowered as he regarded the dancers with a half lidded gaze. "First of all, I doubt you're that dexterous. I mean, you can barely move your feet on the ice rink without freaking out, what more this. And second of all, it looks way too complicated for you to know." She insulted with folded arms across her chest.

"You're assuming I don't know how to dance, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing." He responded brusquely. A part of him sizzled with heat that she had the gall of accusing him of not having an ounce of skill in dancing. But then another part of him, stubbornly remained silent, unfazed, under her sidelong scrutiny.

Korra shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't believe his claim in the least. "Well, you'll have to show me sometime. Because it seems a bit of a stretch to think you danced this way." She paused, jutting her chin out towards the group. "You know, the intense drum beating, the twirling…" she drawled in amusement, copying the dancers movements before cackling to herself.

Tarrlok thought it was best to keep quiet lest he became the butt of the joke all the more. And thankfully, Noatak leaned forward and caught Korra's attention. "Trust him, kiddo. He's not in the least jesting, I had to endure all those hours of him rehearsing. You should have seen him, mumbling to himself, _groaning_ because he couldn't for the life of him get a few steps right." Noatak shook his head as he cackled, and Tarrlok could only look at his brother with daggers. Only Noatak could get on this level of teasing and get away with it, but that's to say he wasn't tempted to nudge his elbow even more sharply against his ribs. But no, he could be mature about this unlike his older brother.

Snorting, Korra's gaze flickered between he and Noatak, before effectively joining in on his brother's fit of laughter. "Really? That's shocking."

"Mhm," he agreed reluctantly. Given the way they were blatantly mocking him, Tarrlok had to narrow his eyes at their reactions before hesitantly adding, "My friend and I learned together. It's really simple when you break the dance into parts and the rhythm takes you."

Another loud snort came from the woman beside him. "'And the _rhythm_ takes you!'" Korra and Noatak blurted in unison. Her arms batted at Noatak's side, a wide grin replacing the teasing smile, as they joined together in yet another bout of chortles. Tarrlok had to let out a sigh as they were nearly bent double, gasping for air at his expanse. Spirits, at this rate, he should simply keep his mouth shut.

When their chuckles faded that had their shoulders occasionally shaking, Tarrlok cleared his throat. "Yeah, alright, c'mon, you two." He nearly groaned, a pout puffing his lower lip out as he grasped, yet again, their forearms and easily swayed them away from the crowd watching the dancers.

Eventually, Korra looped her arm around his while Noatak moved ahead of them. Tarrlok figured this was because he'd always trail behind and silently mop about as they were canoodled as best as they can in the public eye. He didn't blame his brother for not wanting to see that, and instead, favored the ignorance. They stalked off down the road, hearing the ever present cacophony of the crowd chattering and kids laughing as they played games off to the side.

Noatak led them to a stall, people lined up and crowding the small booth as two vendors fanned the grill of eel sizzling on skewers. His brother took out a few yuans settling in line quietly, while Tarrlok glanced down at the woman at his arm. But her head was elsewhere. An endearing smile lined her lips as she watched the children across the road attempt to scoop up the fish swimming in the tub of water.

Distractedly, she asked, "Do you guys want to play any games? If not, I'm gonna go on my own." She was already disentangling her arm from his, yet as she glanced back between the two of them, Noatak simply shook his head once before her somewhat pleading eyes traveled to his. "There's goldfish…" She drawled temptingly, though Tarrlok repeated his brother's motion and shook his head no.

"The goldfish are better off with a child. We'll just watch from here, sweetheart. You go have fun." He assured, watching her saunter off to the booth across from he and the elder brother. Shuffling closer to the grilled eel, Tarrlok folded his arms across his broad chest and leaned forward. "What is it that you're trying to tell me?" He questioned, voice low enough for only his brother to hear.

It's been at the back of his mind since Noatak mentioned he needed to discuss something with him, yet he couldn't place his finger on what exactly it was. His brother shuffled forward to the front of the line, mumbling his order and offering the yuans in his grasp. The old, bald man gave Noatak his change before he and his brother waited off to the side. "How are we supposed to approach Hiroshi's case, now? Those two, Zaheer and P'li. They're working directly with Tokuga from what I've been observing and Ming Hua even confirmed it." He said, his body tense.

So he was right. Tarrlok had his suspicions about this discussion, and of course, it led back to the only thing that had been frustrating him endlessly. "And Sato hasn't given us any other instructions?" Tarrlok questioned.

"No." His brother answered, crossing his arms and clenching his jaw. Tarrlok considered it strange that their so-called boss hadn't been instructing them for the past handful of weeks, when he insisted on contacting them for this idiotic case. Noatak hummed in thought. "He's been strangely silent for the past few weeks." He added.

Nodding, Tarrlok made a sound of agreement. "You're right. I haven't heard a single word from him either." Hearing their number called, Noatak grasped the small paper tray his food came in from the young woman. He muttered his thanks before they leisurely moved about the small area. "Okay, so those two are working directly with Tokuga. What else?" Tarrlok questioned, attempting to make sense of the case, and judging from his brother's taut body language, he knew there was more.

"Their leader may suspect something because questions on the drugs he's been administering to the victim has been brought up on multiple occasions." Noatak added, voice muffled as he chewed at the grilled eel. "From what I've heard."

"What I don't understand is their motive. Well, aside from revenge from the murder of their late leader." He wondered aloud, following his brother stop near the paper lanterns of a booth.

"But that shouldn't be a reason for Tokuga to kidnap Sato's employee, correct?" He questioned.

"Noatak, gang violence continues back and forth for generations… well, it certainly feels like generations. Regardless, I don't think it's about that. It has to be something superficial." Tarrlok explained, subconsciously watching Korra squat down and help two kids undoubtedly capture goldfish for them. "I mean, Sato mentioned that the Red Dragons have been provoking him for the past handful of years." He added with a pause, thinking and observing.

The two children dressed in simple traditional dresses, one wore a yukata with her hair in pigtails as the other adorned a hakama, hair brushed into a small bun, and held a scooper in one tiny hand as Korra guided them. A smile captivated the two young girls, Korra pointing towards the two fish they most likely, adamantly, wanted.

"The drugs." Noatak answered. Tarrlok glanced at his brother, a questioning look in his eyes. "The drugs. Just from investigating the warehouse, you can feel the competition they're trying to set. I mean, think about it. There's only one other source to get that drug. And they've been persistent in trying to one-up them?"

"Sato's." Tarrlok replied quietly.

"Precisely."

His brother was right. It would explain a lot as to why the Red Dragon's kidnapped Hiroshi's employee. And the level of pettiness he had observed from both gangs were increasingly prevalent, so this in all honesty, didn't shock him.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer the fact that they're holding someone prisoner, simply out of something so idiotic." He mentioned, taking a bite of the eel Noatak offered from his grasp.

Shrugging, his brother swallowed the smoky meat and licked his lips free of any sauce. "From what I've gathered, I highly doubt Sato's employee is anywhere in that warehouse I've been in. She's most likely in the other establishment within the subdivisions of the city, or even the other they mentioned. The only thing is, we don't have any information on this mystery warehouse." He conceded, clearly at a loss.

But Tarrlok couldn't keep it at that. Pale blue orbs unconsciously trailed back to Korra, who's attention was fixated on the goldfish undoubtedly swimming and squirming underneath the water, as he thought. His mind wandered, thinking back to a case he worked on when he had just been elected into the Council.

It may be a reach, probably grasping a crumbles, truthfully. But it was always a possibility.

"It could be right under our noses." He muttered, more to himself than his brother. Brows pinched together with blatant tension as he recalled the memory of working with the police force. A terrorist had been hiding, threatening harm to citizens, within the city, collaborating with a few major corporations to create new technology in which would effectively throw the government over.

Fortunately for Tarrlok, he knew to trust his intuition when he and the chief of police questioned the daughter of a major corporation's CEO.

"What, under the street?" Noatak scoffed in disbelief, jesting.

Maybe the daughter truly knew nothing of her father's participation in terrorist activity - she did seem completely ignorant of her father's relations - however, as something twinged in his stomach, he had an inkling there was something hidden in their home. "Not quite. I've been on government investigations before, Noatak. Formal ones. And there was one case that indirectly involved the suspect's daughter. She was withholding a myriad of evidence from the local authorities and it was right in her father's basement." He explained with a shrug. "Everything is plausible."

"I agree." Noatak replied, considering his words.

Absentmindedly, Tarrlok watched as Korra deftly scooped the two goldfish out of the water for the two kids. "When you listened in on Tokuga, had he mentioned anything else?" He questioned hopefully.

Noatak snorted at that. "Brother, I would've told you if he did. And even then, the majority of the members hardly know anything except the ones directly working under him for this."

With a level sigh, Tarrlok tilted his head back and closed exhausted, dry eyes. "I apologize. It's just I feel as though we're nearing the end of this, even though we barely have enough information to arrest the man. We don't even know if he actually has Sato's employee kidnapped. That's if she's still alive, as well." It's been tough grasping at the little bits of information they received on occasion. And a handful of times, it was information they already knew. Spirits, complying with Hiroshi's orders in going undercover was proving to be a waste of time. But then something had his eyes widening the slightest bit. "Tokuga never leaves his office, right?"

"Yes." Noatak answered suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he took a last bite of the grilled eel.

"Try sneaking into his office and go through his files. I'm sure he has something about Sato and this whole case, at any rate." Tarrlok suggested, tapping an index finger against his forearm in an unspoken beat.

Throwing his paper tray into a garbage can nearby, his brother picked the eel meat from his teeth with his tongue before shooting Tarrlok an incredulous look. "Are you insane? You just asked if he never leaves his office, how would I get into it without being found out?"

Good point. "That, I'm not sure." He was at a loss, as well. The Red Dragon's were guarded, welcoming yet suspicious of everything that they come across. But it's amazing they haven't been wary of Noatak, subtly weaving his way in and spewing out information from them.

"It's good in theory, though the execution would certainly be terrible." Noatak added distractedly.

Unconsciously, he nodded to his brother's words. But then he thought, if he knew of this warehouse as would on the back of his hand, what other information was hidden behind closed doors to the other establishments. "You mentioned a while back that a few members get sent to the other warehouse, and vice versa?" He reiterated.

"Correct." Noatak nodded concisely.

"How would you be able to get there without Tokuga finding out?" Tarrlok queried quietly, as though he were coming up with a brilliant plan. But he did have to give himself some leniency. It's been a long while since they stumbled upon head-turning information that led them to progress in Sato's case, and something in him said to follow his gut.

Noatak paused, eyes fleeting across his little brother's face as if willing his question to be a joke. Yet when there was no indication that told him Tarrlok was teasing him - and in all honesty, why would he, when this involved Sato - he shook his head as he considered his words. "I'm not sure. We can easily find it - he mentioned it was on the outskirts of Republic City's subdivision, we could question the locals - however, it won't do much when the member's there would recognize me." He rationalized with furrowed brows, before adding, "And Ming Hua claims that people are sent at random, though I don't think that's true, as well."

Tarrlok looked at his brother for further explanation, and when Noatak shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he glanced at Korra scampering off to the booth beside the goldfish, one that had a feigned yet impressive reproduction of guns tied down to the table. "The same group of people are being sent every other week since he announced it about a month and a half ago. Truthfully, I also don't know if this type of transfers only began then or way before we began this investigation." He added with a sigh of exhaustion laced in his words.

"Hmm," Tarrlok nodded in thought.

With all the possibilities, he couldn't narrow it down to one. Noatak could subtly question the members, though that would only raise suspicions, and they needed anything but that. They could sneak their way into the Red Dragon's property, but that was risky in of itself. Tarrlok itched to mention something to Hiroshi, although given the lack of contact between the three of them in the past handful of weeks, he doubted there was anything of intelligence from the decrepit dunce.

"What are you thinking?" His brother softly nudged him.

"If you're correct, then Tokuga should already have suspected something. It also doesn't help that your disguise is the same as before, so who knows if he truly knows who you are." Tarrlok mentioned, motioning towards Noatak's appearance in general, but he was speaking specifically that horrid wig he insisted on wearing and that painted scar he regularly drew on his face. "In any case, we need a way into the other warehouse. I'm not sure how, yet, but if I get ahold of any documents or blueprints or really anything, we could get the information we need undetected." He stated, apprehension already coursing through his veins at the mere plan.

"Is there anything at city hall you can conjure up? I doubt there aren't any documents there."

"I'll check tomorrow." He said with finality. A part of him was afraid to find what they were looking for, but another wanted to get this case over with. It's been taking a lot longer than he expected it to be, and if he played their cards right - which he seriously doubted - it should be over soon. "If I find anything, we can reconvene and come up with a plan." He added quickly, just as he caught sight of Korra stalking back to them with her hands clasped behind her back with… maybe something in her hands?

"Is there a reason why you guys are standing here like creeps?" Amusement etched itself across her face as she swayed back and forth.

"Yes, we're gossiping about a little brat that just so happens to be standing right in front of us." Noatak supplied all too seriously. Oh spirits, here they go again. But then the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were standing off to the corner near the trash, talking in hushed tones, paranoid, as though they were being followed.

Korra's face fell, a brow twitching at his brother's audacity. "You're so funny," she deadpanned, voice flat, a complete contrast to her words.

"I thought so myself." Noatak agreed, a smile forming though it didn't reach his eyes. Without a doubt due to the fact that they were mulling over a very serious - and risky - mission.

With an exaggerated sigh, Korra twisted her foot on the pavement in clear disappointment. "Well, if you're gossiping about me, I don't think you two deserve to get the prizes I was going to give you." She subtly threatened.

"What do these prizes entail?" Noatak asked disinterestedly, though Tarrlok knew his brother, and based off of his feigned tone, he was anything but indifferent.

"Well," she moved her hands to her front. And once again, he was right. Painted masks were pinched between her thumb and index finger before she offered them to he and his brother. His was painted a light blue with white as though a warrior tribesman adorned the mask during war. Dull fangs were pointed out while the mouth was upturned to a smile that looked warped into a pained grimace. The white brows drew together wasn't helping in the least, as well.

His brother's on the other hand. Well… A crimson dot was placed right in the middle of the mask's forehead. It was painted porcelain white, with hints of gray and a tint of aged yellow. Slits for the eyes and mouth were sharp, though the simple line over its mouth was tilted a certain way that held an aura of cold indifference to effectively hide the owner's identity.

"These are interesting." Noatak mused aloud as he considered the mask, turning it over and investigating it as though it were a clue to something.

Korra must've taken his answer differently due to the fact she sighed and nearly groaned. "You know, if you don't like them, then just tell me. At least then I can just give them back to the booth." She reached for both of their masks.

But both, he and his brother, swayed to the side, just out of reach from her prying hands. "No, no, no." Noatak teased happily. "I don't know about Tarrlok, but I'm keeping mine." He said almost softly, gazing upon the mask once again.

Bemused, Korra glanced at him for an explanation. But all Tarrlok could do was crack a smile and coo, "Aww, Noatak. Don't tell me you're getting sentimental."

The light smile crossing his features instantly dropped as Noatak scoffed. "Of course not, brother. Is it so hard to believe that I find this mask intriguing? It's cold, indifferent, mysterious… I love it." He claimed, noticing every detail as if it were poetry.

He and Korra stood there with a bewildered gaze as they regarded his brother. But the young woman at his side recovered first with a shake of her head. "Wow. It's a mask. But okay, I'm not gonna question it." She breathed. "C'mon, I'm getting a bit hungry."

The three of them strolled down the road, sneaking a peak of each booth and considering the food. Yet none of them piqued her interest until she nearly perked up at the sight of yakisoba. And despite the fact that Noatak had two of those grilled eels, he ordered along with them. A small dish was handed to them and they sat on a nearby wooden bench. The scents of various foods filled his senses that had him savoring the moment.

He hadn't been immersed in this type of traditional, domestic life in years, longer than he'd like to assume, at any rate. Yet, despite everything, he couldn't stop the tiniest of genuine smiles from cracking. When he thought about it, he never would have imagined leading the type of life he had when he was a teenager. One with Korra and his brother at his side as they indulged in life's many precious moments. He was fortunate enough to realize that in a year, or maybe in a few months, everything could change. But in the moment, he stubbornly attempted to savor the stir-fried noodles he pinched between his cheap chopsticks.

It was when he and Noatak wiped at their mouths with stray napkins, that the two young girls came sheepishly towards their table. Specifically, the two girls Korra helped in their game for the goldfish they held.

"Korra?" One of them squeaked shyly, blushing when they caught sight of Noatak watching them.

Korra turned at the girl's voice. "Oh, hey. How's your goldfish?" She asked, covering her mouth as she attempted to talk over her mouthful of noodles.

"They're swimming! See?" The other girl piped up, yet both of them outstretched their hands to show Korra their plastic bag filled with water and a tiny goldfish moving about.

Swallowing, Korra smiled. "They sure are. They're happy."

"Mhm! Me and Ryuka named them both Mr. Jigglybutt." The first girl announced, before the two of them giggled.

Confused, Korra snuck a glance at he and his brother, though Tarrlok was at a loss. He never was good with children, which seemed strange considering the fact that he wanted to have children of his own, yet it seemed as though Korra was a natural. Genuine interest beamed in her eyes as she scrambled in her seat, while if it were him, the children would undoubtedly scurry away afraid. "Erm, why's that?" She asked.

"Because he moves his butt around like this," the other girl, Ryuka, intervened, moving her tiny body in a small dance. Korra giggled as the girl in pigtails shook her butt to an unspoken, irregular beat, tiny hands formed into fists as her cheeks blushed an adorable pink. "Like he's showing it off!" She added with a hop.

Noatak and he watched Korra interact with the children endearingly, though something in him clenched. He could only presume these kids were about five or six, by the way they talked. But regardless, his heart welled up with affection. Maybe one of these days he'd actually care for a child, one that had tenderness flowing through him, changing him for the better, as he looked upon an adorable button nose, bright blue eyes, and held the tiniest of hands that grasped his large fingers. He'd nuzzle his child's skin, smelling powder and milk as a sound bubbled in their mouth. All in due time, he supposed.

"You guys are too cute." Korra cooed, right before gently pinching their cheeks.

Tarrlok took a sip of his tea and watched as the two girls looked at each other in an unspoken language, fidgeting in their spot, when Korra tilted her head in response. Ryuka nudged the other girl before the other followed suit. Sheepishly, Ryuka pursed her lips and edged forward. "We made you a gift," a small hand outstretched to Korra as a crown of cherry blossoms were grasped in her fist. "Here."

Silently, her mouth dropped open in a slight gasp. She placed the crown delicately atop her head with an exaggerated pout forming on her lips. Noatak was evidently confused, deciding to distract himself by gulping down the rest of his sake, and he was left attempting to read Korra's silent coos and pleading eyes. Even he had to admit, much to his chagrin, that these kids were adorable. And what was more adorable, was how Korra took to these kids so naturally.

"You two didn't have to, oh gosh. Thank you! I love it." She gushed, reaching for the girls in an impromptu embrace. A few moments passed, and when she was pulling away, the two girls whispered something into her ear.

Intrigued, Tarrlok kept an eye on the three of them, but it was when Ryuka pulled away and caught his eye that she nudged her friend, both tittering and blushing and skipping away as though they had just spilled a secret. Well, at any rate, they did, because Korra attempted - and failed - at stifling a smile as she avoided his gaze in favor of finishing her food. What in seven hells?

"What was that about?" Tarrlok asked, motioning towards the two girls already holding hands with their respective parent.

With a nonchalant shrug, despite the smile still evident, Korra hummed. "Nothing. You don't have to know." She answered before shoveling the last bits of vegetables and noodles into her mouth.

Noatak let out a chuckle. "Oh, then it's without a doubt about you, brother." He nudged Tarrlok's ribs.

He considered it. Yet ultimately, he decided to let it go, even if Korra's soft tittering was very tempting. It was best to not get so caught up, when he was sure Noatak was right. It was always about it.

—-

It was dark. Unnervingly dark. They had proceeded with their plan swiftly. And indeed, there were blueprints filed away in city hall. Bless the spirits above for giving him some semblance of fortune, because if there was any small inconvenience in their plan, Tarrlok would undoubtedly explode.

The day he grabbed ahold of those documents, he couldn't stop the triumphant smirk from lining his lips. He'd brought them back to his office, acting as though he were working on something other than inadvertently helping a gang that resided in his city. If anyone found out, even if he claimed to completely abhor these gangs, they'll undoubtedly coin him as a corrupt politician. If they haven't already, that is.

No. He was better than his father, he did a better job of contributing himself to society in a positive light than being an old, abusive drunk all due to the fact that he was released from the Red Dragons.

Studying the blueprints of another warehouse was easier said than done. Three doors, five vents, and numerous windows that ultimately connected together if they could conjure up a plan on which to enter from. The question was which room was Tokuga's office. From Noatak's observations, he claimed it was a similar layout to the warehouse he frequented. Enter through the front double doors, across the atrium of the warehouse, two levels where the Red Dragons could work. Three back rooms down a corridor and three powder rooms placed all throughout the building.

They visited the establishment, slowly driving by and parked at the convenience store just nearby. With them slightly illuminated by the harsh white lights, he and his brother studied the warehouse. The more they attempted to plan their entrance, the more the ache at his temples pulsed in frustration. Noatak claimed he could creep in through one of the vents, discover the leader's office, undetected through the guidance of Tarrlok's words.

That was impossible, though. Given how much a grown man in his early forties would weigh, Tarrlok doubted it would sound like a feather in those air vents. If anything, it might've sounded as though a boulder were moving in that small space.

With a subtle shake of his head, he stared at the documents splayed out on their laps, lost in thought. Noatak was doing the same thing, the pad of his index finger subconsciously tracing the stubble forming at the space between his upper lip and the tip of his nose.

There was no way in the Spirit World that they'd go unnoticed if they strode in through any of the doors. Doors of which he had a strong inkling were guarded with a stiff - and stubborn - wall of muscle and intimidation. There was always the windows, though opening one up and jumping in as quietly as possible didn't seem feasible when the windows were mere slivers of glass and were covered by tattered planks of wood.

Unconsciously, Tarrlok tapped his finger against the steering wheel in impatience. There was nothing that could ease his mind if their only option - Noatak's only option - was that of slipping in through the air vents.

Identical pale orbs caught his own reluctantly. One look on his brother's face was enough of an answer. Silently, they agreed to follow this plan, of deciding which vent would lead to where and presume which room was Tokuga's office.

Tarrlok didn't like the sound of their plan. It was all they had, but he was now regretting coming up with the idea of investigating this warehouse when they could be blissfully ignorant. Stretching out long limbs, Tarrlok raked his fingers through his unbound hair. Sato's case was becoming more and more of a nuisance simply due to the fact that Noatak was doing everything while he was the apparent brains of this operation.

In all honesty, even if he was the brains of their plan, it felt as though they were ten steps behind and Hiroshi's case kept edging forward with every little clue they discovered.

There had to be another way of going about this. Maybe there was, though it most likely would get them nowhere. With a muttered curse, Tarrlok closed his eyes in frustration. What was aggravating him was the fact that there was a high risk of Noatak getting caught. They've been through enough missions from Hiroshi to understand that there was always that possibility. But that was years ago. And in this case, it was very likely.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Tarrlok questioned, brows pinched together and jaw clenched with obvious tension.

"Have some faith in me, brother. I'm not completely hopeless." His brother answered jokingly, leaning back in his seat. However, as much as it was all in jest, Noatak's words did little to soothe his nerves.

"Noatak," he said tiredly. He wanted to tell his brother to stop this, to not listen to Hiroshi and back out of this. But he knew that wasn't a possibility. They sat there in the tense and grave silence, pale blue gazing upon pale blue. Spirits, he couldn't believe they were actually going through with this makeshift, dim-witted plan. With a sigh, Tarrlok murmured, "Just be careful. I don't want to barge in there, guns pointed directly at my head, cleaning up your blood."

Noatak cackled at his response. "You worry too much." Softly, he shoved Tarrlok's shoulder before reaching towards his thermos filled with black coffee. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Just keep watch like you mentioned and we both need to be alert. No noise, no detection." Noatak reassured with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Maybe he was having his own doubts. It was plausible. Even if he hadn't been with his brother for years, he was still his brother. He knew the smallest reactions of his and what they meant.

"Of course." He said distractedly. Noatak's words didn't put ease to his frenzied thoughts, something in the pit of his stomach churned grotesquely. Maybe it was simply his nerves? Maybe he was just overthinking things? With a sigh, Tarrlok turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car as he chewed at the inside of his cheek. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Vivid blue orbs watched him with kneaded brows for the past week. He was all work and no play. In all honesty, Korra couldn't stand it. His body language screamed of stress. From what? She didn't know, though she had a strong feeling that it was from the Council.

He was always so tired now. Silently, she observed the tiniest break he had and he'd promptly fall asleep, the telltale snore giving him away. It wasn't just that. Whenever she pushed forward, he'd pull away with a slight flinch. Tarrlok hadn't done that since the first time they'd kissed. At that time, though, it was inevitable. She expected him to resist, to pull millions of yards away with what willpower he had, but now?

That confused her to no end. Korra was many things, but witnessing him like that consistently had the ire in her flare underneath her skin. No matter what she did, she felt the suspicion rise in her blood. It was the little things: refusing to accompany her on their nightly routine of walking Naga, flinching away from playing a subtle game of footsie underneath the table at dinner, prying his hand out of her grasp in the car on the way to school. He'd avoid her for the majority of the day, responding to her attempts at conversation with brief answers, while at night he'd disappear until the wee hours of the morning, coming back to the estate with sweat glistening on his forehead and smelling of cigarettes.

In the middle of the week, she decided to test out a theory, serious doubt settling in her nerves as she watched him. She sank into the clear, warm water, one night. Trailing one hand down between the junction of her legs. Pale blue would follow her movement as he loosened the tie around his neck, but just before the pads of her fingertips grazed hooded, sensitive flesh, he'd look away.

It wasn't difficult to assume, to jump to conclusions, even if it was a short amount of time away from him.

A part of her chalked it up, that maybe it was simply the lack of sleep. Spirits knows that if he was running off to who knows where, and go to city hall just hours after he'd return home, he'd surely be exhausted.

But that was the thing. Every time he went out, she'd bristle and silently huff in annoyance. Every time she attempted to get close to him, he'd make some poor excuse in a somewhat polite refusal. Well, he must've thought it was polite. Korra thought otherwise by the way her nerves stood on edge. But maybe he just wasn't in the mood. Yet she couldn't bring herself to resign to that reason. Many times in the past, he'd trail a lingering touch if he was frustrated with work. Then, she didn't mind. Because she had him there with her.

She had to shake her head with a clench of her jaw. If a doctor was nearby she was sure they'd mention how high her blood pressure was. Regardless, she remained silent on the topic, quietly musing over that irritating fact in her mind.

It was when he left one night that she was itching to actually grab the ends of his long hair, to pull him back into their bedroom, pin him to the mattress, and question why he was ignoring her. Yet she knew that he'd only run away if she confronted him like that. Especially if she was right in her assumptions. No, she needed a different strategy to get him to stay.

With that in mind, Korra laid languidly on her side on the plush mattress, perching her cheek in one hand as she watched him get dressed. They had such a nice time in the shower, something she genuinely didn't expect from him by the way he'd been treating her. A deep inhale, and slowly exhaling out in a leveled breath, she shifted her legs underneath the silk. Duly noting he had one of his nice suits on.

Korra bit at the inside of her cheek, feeling her blood run cold and something in her stomach drop. _Do you have to go? We can have a fun night in…_ She tried warily, voice sultry with a hint of shakiness. He hadn't responded, simply fixated on the invisible lint on his button up. In a moment of desperation, she released the hem of the blanket in her grasp, allowing it to drop and drape leisurely around her hips while her ample chest was exposed.

With the movement, his eyes flickered to her ample chest. But that didn't last long. He sat at the edge of the mattress, putting a somewhat comforting hand to her covered ankle. _I'm sorry, sweetheart. As much as I'd love to, I really can't tonight. Tomorrow, I promise._

It was a lie. He had promised the same exact thing every day for the past week and now all she can do is assume the worst. That ugly feeling, that green streak of jealousy raged through her body. So he could get his rocks off and she couldn't. Spirits, she really sank to her knees in the shower for him, and he couldn't exchange anything similar, even for a few minutes. The lackluster smile etched on her face faded into one of disgust in a matter of seconds as he kissed the curve of her brow. That annoyingly endearing smirk he held was gone when he stood up once more.

Liar.

Before he slinked out of the estate to wherever he was, he asked her to tie the silk material around his neck. Half tempted was she to tighten the fabric enough to have him gasping for air, but had to refrain. She can be mature about this.

Padding her way to his study - Naga hot on her heels - Korra gulped anxiously. She was grateful that the brothers were gone at the same time lest she'd be questioned about it by either one of them. And she definitely didn't want that. With a creak of the door, they entered the room, eyes scouring each surface. She'd been here many times in the past, yet she barely knew anything that he kept in his drawers. Maybe it was because she trusted him enough that asking what all his secrets were child's play.

"I wonder what he's hiding." She mused aloud as Naga sniffed at the floor, slowly making her way around the room. Korra didn't know where to start first, and opted for the cabinet full of alcohol. Spirits, even here he has liquor. Two glasses sat upside down beside a decanter, half filled with an amber liquid, atop the expensive wood. Inside the cabinet, a few bottles of wine and whiskey were lined up beside each other, though it was nothing compared to his collection below.

Moving on, she brushed past the bookshelf. Books on communication and speech, political science, the history of Republic City lined the shelves. A few romance and mystery novels were sprinkled in with the many books for his career. An irrational part of her wanted to dig deeper in finding what was so damn important that he'd leave for the majority of the night. But she already filtered through his shelves months ago. There really was nothing of concern in this corner.

Propping her hands on the swell of her hips, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she glanced at Naga sitting patiently next to the mirror on the opposite side of the room.

Korra couldn't help it when she bit her bottom lip in annoyance. Spirits, out of all the people in the world, she had to be experiencing this shit with _him_. Tiredly, she paused in her search and dropped her arms limply at her sides in defeat. "I bet you he's cheating." She said quietly, as Naga tilted her head in response. As much as she hated indulging in this grotesque thought, everything lined up perfectly. "I mean, he's handsome, he's an eligible bachelor to the public, he's charming, he's not old, he has money… and here I am. A pathetic teenage girl, barely starting her life. Why would he want to stay with someone like me. An emotional baggage full of mood swings and depression, naive, stupid." There was nothing positive she saw in her after the way Tarrlok had been regarding her. He was treating her as though she were a disease. Leaning against the bookshelf, she tipped her head back against the wood, staring at the ceiling despite the uneasiness coursing through her. But the more she thought about some faceless woman's - or man's, for that matter - legs wrapped around his hips, the more she wanted to pull her hair in exasperation. "Oh, spirits, I hope I'm not right." She groaned with closed eyes.

When she cracked open her eyes, they dropped and immediately caught sight of the few stacks of paper mussed about on his desk. With an audible gulp, she stood straight and grasped one. Nimble fingers flipped through each page before moving onto the next stack.

Just as she reached the last page, Korra huffed and sat in his chair with a disconcerting creak. "Tax rates, homicide, gang violence, police brutality," she listed with a twitch of her brows. "None of these are the reason he's going to who knows where at this time of night." Naga whined in response, scratching at her snout as if she was trying to tell her something.

What it was, Korra didn't know. But she was bound to find answers in this room.

Drawers.

She hadn't checked those. But when she opened the top one, it was filled with newspapers and notebooks. She read the newsprint, much of the articles talking of the councilmembers, foreign affairs, and diplomatic ventures in and out of the city. Filtering through the flimsy, folded paper, she paused as she caught sight of the article of her and Tarrlok walking down the street. But no. If the sight of them together wasn't enough for Tarrlok to pause in fucking some random person, it shouldn't effect her this much either. She pressed forward stubbornly.

Much to her relief, nothing pointed to an affair… that is, until she reached the last notebook. The first page, clear as day, had his stupidly pretty penmanship with a dried flower stuck between the page and the spine. A poem?

Before she felt the bile rising in her throat, she turned the following pages. It was tons of musings about love itself, family, and topics she had no idea of. It was all vague enough that her mind immediately went back to her previous conclusion. He was cheating on her. He never gave her carnations, purely orchids. That was their own thing. Orchids.

Ugly heat rose up her neck as she slid open the next drawer.

Stationary - stupidly cute stationary - and meaningless objects thrown inside. His lighter and a pack of cigarettes, the nauseatingly endearing notes they exchanged a few days at a time.

Spirits, she nearly forgot about that. At the time, all she felt was that heart-achingly giddiness making her hands shake and her palms sweat. But now, the sight of the notes only elicit a twitch to her brow and anger fanning the flames deep in her belly. If only she had the power to fuel a fire at the tips of her fingers, the notes would've already been reduced to ashes.

Before she got the better of herself and rip the notes - because she'll be damned and say she was cheated on - Korra grasped the knob of the bottom drawer. When she slid it opened, she was surprised that it was empty. A perfectly square, _empty_ space.

What the hell was this?

There, dust was collected against something that was in the drawer before, but now laid disrupted. Again - which she's not surprised at all - it seemed as though a hefty stack of papers were hidden there. Did he just take them tonight? Did he take them to work? What was on those papers?

No.

Korra was sure that this used to be filled with past lovers' momentos, though she didn't have it in her to go any further than that. Especially when the thought of him cheating on some gorgeous person was still fresh in her mind. Maybe he knew she was catching on to his little affair and took all the evidence away at the last minute.

Another idea popped in her mind. His satchel. With a turn of her head, it surely wasn't hooked at the edge of the chair. He took it with him. To the spirits above, he really was milking this whole I'm-not-cheating-but-actually-going-to-work facade.

Slipping down the chair, she stared at the glowing moon in the dark sky and prayed to the spirits above that she was just imagining things. That maybe he truly did have work to do, and not going down on some person she conjured up in her mind.

Minutes ticked by in relative silence, when she turned her head to the side and locked her eyes with Naga's dark ones. "Do _you_ think he's…?" The fluffy pup did nothing but slowly trot her way to the back of Tarrlok's chair, and pawed at the coat draped at its back. "It would explain a lot." She drawled, watching the pup in confusion. "He always came home sweaty, and even though he didn't smell of someone else, he smelt of his usual self. He also always looked messy. Like he took off his clothes and put them back on. Which is definitely not Tarrlok. I mean, you know how he is, right, girl? God I'm really trying to rationalize this." When Naga whimpered, Korra stood from her spot and rounded the chair, watching as the pup submerged her snout in a pocket.

Curious, she remained silent as Naga pulled out a folded piece of paper caught between her canines. Korra reached down and grasped the note. It was an address. Nothing more. Her mind raced at the possible outcomes of this address. A restaurant? A strip club? Whoever's house? If she was right about all of this, she swore to the spirits he'd get an earful. "That's what I thought."

A pang of anguish pinched at her sides, and her eyes welled up with tears, though she couldn't handle being such a baby about this right now, when outrage exploded in her. With a sniff and a swipe of her finger to her cold nose, Korra felt the ire in her rage into an inferno. She clenched her jaw and silently memorized the address.

She needed to tell Asami about this.


	36. Hide What You Have to Hide

**A/N:** So how am I only now seeing crazytom666's fanart of Tarrlok on tumblr and I'm literally wut. :)))))) Not gonna lie, it actually gave me some motivation because bitch what a freaking man. Ok, thirsting over lol.

Also, if any of you even care, I've been rereading some of the first chapters of WM and I think when I'm finished, I'll edit and add a few things in that I decided to scratch out at the time. The main reason being I don't know why I decided to scrape them and I DIDNT KNOW I SWITCHED TENSES. I'm literally the worst omg.

Anyway.

Chapter inspiration came from Policy of Truth by Depeche Mode. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated ! Enjoy!

—-

She was already in bed despite the sun just barely dipping down behind the mountain peaks. Entangled and warm and fuzzy and everything she had envisioned her evening would be with a comfortable body cuddled beside her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her labored breathing was beginning to subside. Something musky and overwhelmingly humid hung in the air, but she wasn't complaining. They hadn't done this in a while, indulging in the momentary lapses of intimacy.

It was surprisingly quiet, and considering the man beside her, it came as a shock when he didn't open that mouth of his. No sound met her ears, except the faint creaks of the house. It was nice to have the house to themselves. No one to bother them, even though there was usually one other person in the estate.

The more she relaxed into a euphoric mess, the more she couldn't stop the smile from quirking the corners of her lips up. He laid there with her, an arm draped around her waist as the other propped his head up by his cheek, in relative silence as she tried to shuffle closer and closer to his body. As if she could in the first place. Regardless, she couldn't stop herself from trying.

Calloused fingers slowly trailed up the smooth expanse of her bare back, grazing her all too warm skin that produced a small shiver to spike down her spine. A soft yet terse exhale was heard in amusement before she cracked open her eyes, ready to tease him back.

Viridian orbs scanned darkened golden ones already looking at her, gleaming with something gentle, something endearing, and all forms of mischief died in her throat. It made for a pretty picture having him this way. His face was striped by the nearly drawn blinds, while everything in her room was cast in hazy glow of the setting sun. Bright orange hues danced across their features, just enough to tempt her to pull him in for another lazy kiss.

But then her phone vibrated, shattering everything good in the world. Thin lips met hers and immediately continued those hazy and lethargic open-mouthed kisses. Her slim fingers tangled in his short dark hair, disheveled and mussed about from wandering hands. Maybe if she ignored it, whoever was texting her would go away. Hopefully they'd get the hint that she was busy. Busy with important, hands-on attention with the love of her life, that is.

Yet seconds later came another low vibrate from the downturned piece of technology against aged wood. With a suffering groan against his lips, Asami turned over, breaking their kiss and reaching for her phone. But that didn't stop him. Rough hands pulled her gently to his hard body, feeling the hardridges and tough planes screaming of months and years of strenuous work. Another shiver ran down her body, though she forced herself to ignore it.

Two notifications glared at her, bright and evil. Korra. Oh, never mind.

 _Hey._ One message said. _I know this is short notice, but can you meet me at the cafe? I need to be tutored for the test in econ tomorrow._ Came another. Asami took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as she considered her friend.

It was nearly six and she was only now getting super comfortable, her mind definitely not on school, and instead, focused on tantalizing activities she and Iroh were engaged in a few moments ago.

Should she? The cafe wasn't that far, only a five minute drive and twenty if she picked up Korra, a part of her rationalized. But then, did she _want_ to go? Definitely not. With the amount of tranquility flowing through her and the way her muscles vaguely ached, it was an easy answer. One hand wove through her thick waves, setting her hair aside, just enough for him to access. Soft lips trailed from the nape of her neck, slowly roving down to her shoulders, straight teeth grazing her as the man behind her gently bit at her heated skin.

With a turn of her head, Iroh easily caught her lips with his, but she had to pull away, even though she desperately didn't want to. She should go despite the fact that something tingly was stirring at the pit of her stomach.

As much as she was fond of teasing her best friend, she couldn't do that to her. Korra never asked Asami to tutor her - let alone bother her - outside of their regular meetings once a week. She had already done that a few days prior, so if Korra needed this, that would mean she was desperate, right? Yet even when the thought formed she made no move to get out of bed. Asami was at a loss at what to do. Naked and hidden by plush sheets, she was half tempted - a lot tempted - to ignore her friend and act as though she never saw the messages until too late. Whoops. Korra had Tarrlok, right? He knows everything that dealt with the government and economy as if it were second nature. She could ask him if she really needed the help.

And she really decided to go through with that plan, even feeling her body sink more into the plush mattress beneath her. That is, until her lover's fingers were roving up her thigh, edging towards the place he had just intruded, to the place where her interest was rapidly rekindling, and her mind couldn't stand the idea of leaving Korra snubbed. Moreso, she had a feeling that Korra really needed it.

Fine. Small hands pressed against Iroh's chiseled chest, and pushed him away a mere few centimeters. Asami whispered an explanation, cringing at the broken intimacy, but he responded with an understanding tilt of his head and faint chuckle. _I'll go with you. I need to finish some paperwork before I leave next week, anyways._ He had replied with a gentle peck of her cheek, before stepping out from under the sheets.

No more than thirty minutes passed, and she couldn't decide whether Korra was serious about this tutoring lesson or not. She narrowed her eyes as they sat across each other, Iroh at her side, typing away at his laptop lost in the bright screen.

If she was being completely honest, Korra looked worse than she did at school just those short few hours ago. What the hell happened? Her vibrant blue orbs were blood-shot, dark shadows that screamed of exhaustion were underneath her eyes, the tip of her nose was stained an irritated red, a twisted tissue was propped and shoved in one nostril, and she adorned a heavy sweatshirt even though the cafe was a little warm, as well as the outdoors. Poor thing just needed sleep and maybe a hug from all her suffering.

Korra had mentioned she caught a fever the day before, but she didn't realize how bad it had gotten since their time at school. But even then, she was a bit distracted herself from all the gossip Mako exchanged earlier that morning.

Regardless, she pushed forward adamantly. Saying one thing or another under her breath, brushing it off with, 'it'll pass' and 'it's just a fever'. That nearly had her shaking her head at her friend's audacity.

There was a time and place for studying, and tonight wasn't it. Especially when Korra appeared as though she'd vomit at the tiniest bit of a different aroma.

Asami flipped through her notes, skimming her hasty handwriting until she came across the chapter they were on. It was short since Mr. Tenzin decided to distribute macroeconomics throughout four chapters, but even she had to admit it was challenging to grasp the concept of the frameworks. She had to think back to the recent days in economics. Cringing, she remembered barely paying any attention when Mako was fawning over this other girl, listing this faceless woman's golden qualities, undeniably attempting to get that gross green monster to rise in Korra. Yet her friend looked as distant as ever when Mako whispered his story of 'accidentally' bumping into her beside them.

Now that she thought about it, Korra had that same distant, absentminded, glazed look in her eyes, just as she did earlier that morning. Sometimes her expression would shift from that to frustration, and back to detachment, in a matter of seconds. Something was seriously wrong with her. Or bothering her, at least. Whatever it was, it was beyond Asami. She hadn't seen her friend behave in such a way in a long while, but at least then she tried to make some sort of attempt at conversation, appearing as though she had a rough morning. Now, she just let out sounds of agreement with a disinterested shrug, favoring to look out a nearby window or stare at the wall than at her own friends.

Asami kept her mouth shut, though. She knew better than to push Korra, and even if she did, she would only be met with an irritated quirk of an eyebrow and a whiny huff, all while she stubbornly refused to give into the pokes and prods.

So, she decided to press forward and appease Korra. There were more important things she should be doing than trying to silently figure out her friend's brain.

It wasn't even an hour into her tutoring session when she placed her hand over Iroh's, words hanging unspoken. She was desperate. She couldn't stand not doing anything but pretend Korra was fine just because she held a feigned yet half-hearted poker face. There was something definitely off about her friend, but something in her knew Korra wouldn't say it outright if Iroh was there with her. Immediately, his fingers paused over the keyboard and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, finishing up the sentence he was typing before shifting in his seat to grasp his wallet.

Abruptly, Iroh straightened his spine, stretching his back from his hunched posture all while stifling a yawn behind a fist. "Do you guys want anything? I'm buying," he asked, standing from his seat and gesturing with his thumb towards the two people that stood in line.

"Iced coffee, you know what I like." Asami responded, offering an endearing smile before giving Korra a sidelong glance. "What about you?"

Korra, sinking lower and lower in her seat with another tissue twisted in her nostril - although it was the opposite this time - and her notebook resting at her breasts, glanced wearily at the two of them and visibly bristled ever so slightly. "Just warm green tea. Thanks." She sniffled, clearing her throat in what Asami assumed was scratchiness from a sore throat.

Iroh nodded and edged towards the cashier, studying the menu as though it were his first time in the cafe. How cute of him. But with a sound of another sniffle from the girl across from her, Asami was broken out of her thoughts.

They sat in relative silence, after that. The only sound came from the soft jazz playing in the background, some jabbering from the other customers that were spread throughout the establishment sporadically, and her own voice speaking of their lesson. She spoke of the theories behind the three frameworks in macroeconomics: Keynesian circular-flow, Hayekian means-end, and comparative macroeconomic frameworks. By all means was this boring her to death, even having her yawn throughout her sentences as she sipped at her freshly brewed iced coffee.

At least that was giving her some energy, especially when the two people around her, either immersed in their own work or stared blankly at her chin, were draining every last bit of her.

Korra, it looked as though she weren't paying attention. All her words, continuing on with their lesson simply flew over her head, in one ear and out the other. And given her record as of late, she wasn't surprised. That had her brow twitch in slight irritation. She was going out of her way to help her friend out, and as much as she hated to think this way because said friend was sick as death, she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to tear her hair out. Even Iroh felt her frustration, offering a consoling yet distracted drape of an arm around her shoulders. However, it did little to soothe her nerves, when she could've been in bed.

Asami crossed her legs underneath the table, shifting in her seat as she paused in her lesson. She took a healthy gulp of coffee, and looked at her friend who blankly fidgeted with the silver ring around her index finger. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to say something lest she went mad, and undoubtedly would regret what she felt towards her sick friend. Pausing in her explanation, Asami cleared her throat and skimmed her notes, acting as if she lost her spot. "So, no judgement, but is there a reason why you insist on getting tutored today? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like death right now." Asami pointed out, leaning back into her chair and supplying a worried glance towards the tired girl across from her.

"Yeah, well, I totally feel it." Korra mumbled in mild irritation. Her friend scratched at the side of her head, mussing her already ruffled bun with the tiniest of huffs.

Concerned and utterly confused, Asami shook her head as her brows drew together. "Seriously, why aren't you in bed? You need the rest." She rationalized, unconsciously picking at the corner of her paper while Korra reached for her mug of warm tea. There was clearly something on her mind, given she had been distant the whole day, and now that she thought about it, the few days prior, as well. Usually something didn't bother her to this extent, typically letting it go or resolving it within a few days. But Asami could already tell, Korra's whiny yet distant behavior wouldn't stop unless she knew how to help her.

Korra gave a half-hearted shrug, sinking in her chair lazily. "I just really wanted to study…" she drawled, glancing at her notes on the paper. "...macroeconomics." She added, evidently distracted.

Asami didn't respond immediately. Instead, she turned towards Iroh, who instantly caught her eyes before offering a bemused shrug of his own. She didn't know how to approach this. Was it simply because she's sick? Or was it something else entirely? Or maybe it was both? Judging by the tiniest bit of tension between Korra's brows and her taut muscles, Asami could only assume it wasn't anything school-related.

Biting at the inside of her cheek, she observed her friend nuzzling the hot mug near her chin. "First of all, you're on the wrong page. We're discussing the fiscal policy, so that tells me you're not really paying attention. And second of all, if you really wanted to study economics, you could've easily went to Tarrlok about that. He understands this way more than I ever will, so what's really going on here?" Asami questioned, gently grasping Korra's notebook and flipping to the topic she had been discussing. A sigh nearly slipped past her lips, though she had half a mind to refrain. If there was one thing she knew about Korra, it was that she hated being exposed, outed, especially if there was a way to avoid it.

Her blue eyed friend chewed at her lower lip in mild vexation, the grooves between her brows intensifying as she considered her words, looking as though she were contemplating something life changing.

It was when she looked up, her indecipherable gaze flickering between her and Iroh, that she knew she was right. "Can… can I talk to you in private?" Korra asked warily, almost uncharacteristically shy for someone who always barked out a boisterous laugh at her most crude jokes.

Nonplussed, Asami straightened her spine and awkwardly said, "Sure." She braved a glance at the man beside her, duly noting Korra doing the same, waiting. Truthfully, she felt bad that she dragged Iroh all the way to the cafe - okay, not really, because he decided to go with her on his own freewill - and did nothing but boss him around.

He gave an understanding tilt of his head and shrugged more to himself than to her or Korra. Closing his laptop with a soft click, he stood from his seat. "I need to finish this, anyways, so if you need anything, I'll be outside." He motioned towards the tables just outside the double glass doors. "Just come get me when you're done." He muttered, pressing a featherlight kiss to her forehead.

"Got it. Thanks, babe." She replied, watching as he stepped out of the cafe, laptop in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. When he sat at a table of two chairs, she looked back at her friend, worry returning tenfold just as she caught a glimpse of Korra's eyes welling up with undeniable tears. "What's going on?" Truthfully, she really wasn't expecting that.

"So…" Korra began anxiously, though her eyes strayed and focused on anything but Asami. She fidgeted hastily with the silver band around her finger all the more, and glanced down at her notes. Asami waited patiently, surveying her friend with a bewildered glint in her emerald orbs. When Korra didn't fill the already tense silence, she released a levelled sigh. But then her friend groaned, gulping audibly as though she were trying to find the right words. "Okay, I really don't know how to say this without beating around the bush." She rasped before clearing her throat from phlegm.

Unknowing of how to respond, Asami shrugged and uttered, "Just say it, Korra."

But even then, it took a few moments of uneasy silence to lapse over them.

Korra appeared as though she were internally warring with herself on whether or not to spill what was bothering her. Her cerulean gaze was stubbornly locked on the title of her notes, while Asami could only lean back in her chair, slowly sipping at her coffee as she waited. In all honesty, with the amount of time that passed - probably a good, hefty minute - she didn't think Korra would say anything. But then she quietly blurted out, "I think Tarrlok's cheating on me."

Body freezing in its spot, Asami nearly choked on the gulp of coffee she had just swallowed. After a few moments of coughing, she cleared her throat, and swiped at the corners of her mouth.

"Wow," she said lamely. Asami internally cringed at herself, but that seriously caught her off guard, she didn't know what to say to that. How would someone go about that, in the first place? A perturbed expression etched itself across her friend's face, as her thoughts scrambled, internally warring with herself on whether she wanted to help her friend or simply comfort her. But the more Korra's words sank in, the more it seemed uncharacteristic for her adoptive-father-turned-lover to behave in such a way. She blindly reached for her drink, thinking. Tarrlok never seemed the type of person, but then again, who knows. He was a politician, after all. And they were known to be corrupt and duplicitous until proven otherwise. "Why do you think that? Did you see him with someone or what?"

"No, thank spirits. I don't think I'd be coherent enough to tell him off, honestly. You know, being angry and whatnot. But-" Korra answered hastily, wiping her leaking nose free of any snot. "I may be looking too much into things, I mean, it's happened before, but this… it feels different." She added, before a few seconds ticked by and her friend felt the need to explain more in depth - probably due to her gauged reaction of bewilderment. "He's been leaving a few hours after he gets home, he's been practically ignoring me, and he doesn't come home until, like, three or four in the morning."

Absorbing this newfound information, Asami considered Korra's lover. If he was what she suspected, surely there was evidence hidden in their home? A pair of undergarments? Love notes? The telltale signs of the aftermath of sex? "Did you snoop?" She asked, still distractedly playing with the now too crinkled corner of her paper.

Nodding, Korra chewed at her lower lip, evidently irked. "Yeah, and I still think he's cheating on me. I found a note in his coat pocket. It was just an address. And everything in his office looks way too deliberate, like he knows he's gonna get caught so he's pretending to go back to city hall and grabbing everything he usually does for work." She explained, attempting to keep her frustration at bay.

She didn't blame Korra from feeling the way she did. If Iroh had done the same to her - if what she suspected was right - she didn't know what she'd do. Probably something terrible, honestly.

But then an idea popped into her thoughts just as she watched Korra sink in her chair and stretch her undoubtedly aching limbs in defeat. He was a politician. And given the amount of work - and what they do - it would be plausible to come to a conclusion that Tarrlok really was returning to city hall. "Well, what if he is?" Asami prodded, a thoughtful look glazed her viridian eyes as she gazed upon her friend's exhausted face. There wasn't a flinch, or even a reaction from the girl across from her, except the tiniest twitch of a brow. "Look, it's strange, I do agree with you on that, and I'm not saying what you think is completely out of the question. What I'm saying is, what if he actually is doing something for the Council? I've always read that politicians can't have a regular schedule because it takes a lot out of them with different engagements. I mean, I can see why. They're trying to keep the city peaceful." She remarked, leaning forward with her elbows perched on the table's surface.

"Yeah, but _every_ night for the past week and a half? _And_ he leaves around the same time, too? Like he _really_ can't be late?" Korra retorted with a tilt of her head, sniffing once again.

"True," she conceded with a slow nod. It was still a possibility that he was working with the other councilmembers, however, it was just a matter of what. A new law in the making? A new proposition? Asami had to let out a heavy sigh. That was if his jurisdiction even entailed that much, anyhow.

She had to switch gears. What if he really were to be cheating on Korra. Well, for one, she'd definitely smack him upside the head, uncaring who exactly he was, because her best friend was a hot piece of ass and he managed to make her unhappy. Disregarding that however, she came back to a thought. "Is there anything that's really making you think he's having an affair?"

"Besides the obvious," Korra drawled sarcastically, although Asami knew what she was getting at due to the sickly irked expression on her face.

"Just answer the question, Korra." She said with a shake of her head, before tilting it back to take a healthy swig of the last bits of her coffee.

A noncommittal movement shook Korra's torso as she pursed her lips. "Well, like I said, leaving as soon as possible and coming home really late. When he comes home, he always smells like an ashtray. He only smokes when he's stressed and considering he's keeping something from me, I'd say that's pretty damn stressful," she responded in vexation. "He looks rumpled and sweaty-ish, too." Korra added after a few moments of silence. Asami studied her friend. Nothing but defeat and a quiet rage that was most likely brewing at the pit of her stomach - well, and the unhealthy pale hue to her normally vibrant skin. "I've been trying to get him to stay, even if it's just a little longer, at night, but he just seems distant. Like even the small things, he's been withdrawn in a way."

"So, if you talk to him..?" Asami questioned, voice small despite her interest piqued for all the wrong reasons.

"He says as little as possible." Korra supplied blankly.

She nodded, considering everything that was going on. Her blue eyed friend took a slow, thoughtful sip of her tea, while she blinked, her mouth set into a firm line. The longer the fact that Tarrlok may have cheated on Korra had her nerves set in uneasiness. She could handle dealing with Mako and Bolin's dumbassery, and Iroh's crap, but when it came to other guys' bullshit, she hardly batted her lashes towards them. It was annoying enough to think that she flirted with the man - simply out of a teasing manner for Korra to blow a fuse - and thought he was different, better. Especially for Korra. As much as it was disconcerting, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. One of the biggest things Korra had asked advice for was sex, or even attracting him in the first place. "Have you guys been..?" She drawled suggestively - it was a genuine question, after all - her fingers gesturing towards something vulgar, something that mimicked the motion of sex. "Or is there really nothing that's been going on for the past week and a half?"

But there was nothing from Korra, except a shift in her seat and a single cough. "There was one time, but I can't even count that because he barely did anything." She answered with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, as if simply saying, _men_.

That had Asami recoiling as she pinched the last remnants of the bagel Iroh ordered and popped the chewy bread in her mouth. Audibly swallowing in clear disgust, Asami joined her friend and shook her head. "Ooh… it's like that."

"Yeah," her blue eyed friend answered tiredly, reaching for her tea once again.

Asami had to lean back in her chair and think. But the fact that one of Republic City's renowned Councilmen would stoop so low, irked her almost as much as it was Korra, maybe even moreso. What irritated her was that this was happening to her best friend, someone who she'd protect in an instant.

With a click of her tongue and a scratch of her head, Asami took a deep breath in. "Considering he's a man, I'd say go with your intuition. They have an attention span of a goldfish and a sex drive of a bunny. I mean, by the way you've talked about this, it sounds like he is, but I don't think it's good if you keep it to yourself and comply like nothing's wrong."

Gulping down a mouthful of her green tea, Korra visibly shivered as it went down, along with the pill she popped out of its small canister. "So you want me to go ask him about it? Asami, he's gonna run away before I can even get an answer from him." She rationalized, and she wasn't wrong in the least. Korra knew Tarrlok more than she ever will, but that wasn't what she meant.

A breathy chuckle bubbled in her throat, lightening the mood a fraction. "No, what I mean is follow him. You said he had an address. So, go to it." Asami clarified, a hint of boldness coloring her soft voice. As Korra's best friend, it was her job to encourage her - along with the typical teasings, and poking and proddings, and deliberate messes she pulled Korra into - because in all honesty, she was an incredible woman that deserved the world after what she had been through. She was strong, but Asami wanted to see her get swept off her feet by someone that loved her. And if Tarrlok wasn't about to do that… well, they had to figure out if he really was cheating on Korra first.

Regardless, viridian eyes gleamed in motivation, all thoughts on Mr. Tenzin's economy test effectively out of their minds, while Korra's vivid blue watched her warily, as though her plan wouldn't work. Or maybe exactly what it entailed: the truth. "Look, I'll go with you if it really helps. We can go tomorrow. My dad left for a flight earlier today and won't be back until Friday night, so we can take as long as we need. I'll even skip second period with you if we stay out really late… And truthfully, I think it'd be better if I went with you because I'll give him a piece of my mind if he really is cheating." She encouraged with a sly smirk and a half lidded gaze.

That earned her a wheezy chuckle from the girl across from her. Good, she's smiling again. More than she could say from the last few days. "Trust me, I think I'd do more than that even if you went with me or not… Thanks, Asami." Korra leaned forward, across the small table and embraced Asami as much as she could with the distance between them.

All she could do was smile endearingly at her friend and rub a hand up and down her back in comforting motions. Korra needed this. She needed the encouragement, everything that could lift her spirits and have the Korra she knew and loved to come back rather than the dope who slugged around sulking over her lover's intentions. Especially if they were going to expose him.

It was nice to see that glimmer in blue orbs, despite it muted with her illness.

* * *

The window was rolled down just a sliver to his left. Enough to have the night air trickle in and cool the small, stuffy space of his car. Turning on the engine, after parking for some minutes would've alerted the people outside the warehouse just two doors down. Rolling down all the windows was a definite no, especially considering they were on a mission.

Regardless, he couldn't stop the anxiety from jolting through his nerves, from the apprehensive trembles of his hands that made it blatantly obvious of his true emotions. He couldn't stand the feeling. It was the nostalgic feeling he used to get over a decade ago, when he continuously worked for Sato. However, back then it was adrenaline, full of exhilaration, while now he was laced with uneasiness.

Unconsciously, Tarrlok fished for his lighter in his back pocket and the nearly empty pack of cigarettes perched in the cupholder to his right. It was when he lit a cigarette - cupping the small flame until the butt illuminated that comforting orange - that he took a long drag. Pale blue eyes were closed in exhaustion as he allowed his head to tilt back against the headrest, already feeling the nicotine coursing through his bloodstream and effectively calming his nerves a fraction.

It's been a week and a half that he constantly held no more than a few hours of sleep - running on fumes, actually - that he joined his brother in observing the Red Dragons from afar. And it was already grating on his nerves. If he was being completely honest, he felt that maddening sensation on the second day. He didn't know how his brother could do this every night for the past handful of months. Tarrlok exhaled a cloud of smoke, cracking open his eyes just in time to catch Hiroshi's vexed gaze in the rear-view mirror.

Spirits, he couldn't do one thing without pissing the man off. But then again, it went both ways, Tarrlok thought. "Is it really necessary to be doing that right now?" Sato queried, his face irked and tired with dark circles coloring the skin beneath his eyes a sickly purple. It'd been quiet for some time, until the older man behind him felt the need to open his mouth. Unfazed - and maybe a little irritated from the unwarranted comment - Tarrlok didn't respond and brought the cigarette up to his lips once again, breathing in the smoke simply out of spite.

It was when he exhaled, running long fingers through his already tousled hair, that he quietly murmured, "It's my car, I'd like to do what I please in it."

Lips hidden by a beard were set in a firm line as he leaned back into his seat. Somewhat satisfied, Tarrlok duly noted his brother at his side who stubbornly kept his gaze locked on the few people guarding the entrances of the warehouse.

An agitated sigh was heard from the older man. "I can't argue with you about that. However, what I'm concerned about it the fact that your smoke can catch the gang members' attention to the car. And more specifically, who's in it." Tarrlok did nothing but take another long drag which resulted in the vexed pinch of Sato's brows together. As much as it physically pained him to admit this, Hiroshi had a point. Quietly, he relinquished his hold on the cigarette between two fingers, he opened the door just enough to throw it to the ground and squish the remainder of the cancer stick with the bottom of his shoe. He settled back in his seat, as did Hiroshi, though the older man's taut muscles hadn't relaxed the slightest bit. "Thank you." Sato mumbled, voice low, as though the people a few buildings down could hear them.

Tarrlok was very tempted to retort with some sarcasm, but for his brother's sake - and the mission - he refrained from responding. Instead, he followed Noatak's gaze, watching two of the members speak to one another. They appeared to be in deep conversation as one gesturing furiously with his hands, while the other nodded in agreement. What they were saying was beyond him.

With a shift of his head, he caught sight of a white van pulling up the dirt pathway and directly in front of a few other members guiding the vehicle to a stop.

But even as he watched, he had to admit, it was difficult to stay focused when a pair of grey eyes were watching his every move. Tarrlok nearly shook his head at that. For months, Noatak did this on his own, while he worked discreetly from his office in city hall. Just this past week and a half, he joined his brother in a failed attempt at speeding up the case, yet all they came up with was a plan. Because of this, Hiroshi decided to tag along, to 'help' as he claimed.

That wasn't true, at any rate. If anything, their former boss was merely taking up space and intruding on their progress, however small it may be.

It was unusually quiet between he and Noatak, simply because the tension he could feel between the three of them. Because of Sato. They waited and waited, watching from afar, yet just close enough to still see what was happening on the perimeter of the property. Surprisingly - and rather fortunately - there was no fencing, no barbed wire like he expected there to be. Seven people were outside, he counted, two at the front entrance, another two likely standing near the other two back entrances, and three edging towards the white van with tightly crammed packages of the chi block in hand.

It was when they found an opportune range of time to have Noatak sneak out of the car, that his brother hurriedly requested, "Repeat the plan for me, please."

Tarrlok scrambled, filtering through the documents he had at his side before reaching the three blueprints of the warehouse. Unraveling the thin paper with the almost too clamorous crinkling, Tarrlok said, "You enter from the west air vent," he pointed his index finger towards the small entrance on the paper. Fortunately enough, they were parked parallel to the vent. Noatak glanced up at the dim wall, past the annoyingly obnoxious fluorescent lights of the convenience store beside them. "There shouldn't be anyone near there considering there isn't an actual entrance into the warehouse on that side. I studied the area, and a dumpster should be nearby. You can push it close enough to pry the vent open, and you enter undetected." Tarrlok guided, vaguely pointing towards the side of the building.

"Right." Noatak muttered underneath his breath, eyes still locked on the air vent - or maybe the opened dumpster right beside the ventilation system - lost in thought.

"With this, I'll give you the directions to each room, until you reach Tokuga's office." He continued, rifling through his satchel at his feet to offer his brother a small device that was shaped to fit inside and the shell of an ear. Noatak watched him then, warily, and took the device from Tarrlok's fingers before adjusting it around his own ear. "Take it slow, there's no need for you to be in a rush. If you rush and panic, you'll without a doubt make noise and draw attention to yourself."

The elder brother released a faint snort. "I highly doubt that it's only when I begin to panic, but beggars can't be choosers." Maybe it was the tone of his voice, or the slight shake of his hands, but Tarrlok could tell Noatak's nerves were finally getting to him.

Never in the recent near year had he seen his brother act in such a way. Over a decade ago, on that horrid night, sure. But he'd always kept his true emotions hidden from everyone - including him, at times - with that stony indifference. Even when they were teenagers, Tarrlok could recall the moment his brother began growing detached, often jesting about concerning subjects to he and Shin, had the tiniest of smirks on his face, yet having it never reach his eyes.

Tarrlok had to abandon the thought, and ultimately, pressed forward. He needed his full attention on this lest they were caught.

"Once in Tokuga's office, you go through anything you'd think he'd keep any information on Sato. Files, discarded papers, anything blatant or anything subtle. It doesn't hurt to check. That's all we can hope for, truthfully. If you hear someone coming, you hide. It'd be best if you could climb back into the ventilation system, though we can't count on that if you only have a few seconds to improvise." He rambled, eyes scanning the blueprints and straying on the three rooms scattered in the back corridors.

"And you're sure this'll lead us to where my employee is?" Hiroshi piped up from the back, blatant skepticism written on his aged face, leaning forward to join the conversation.

It was beyond Tarrlok as to why those words irked him more than it should. Probably because it was the tone and gall of the man to question he and Noatak's abilities? With a scratch at the side of his head, his brow twitched in vexation. "Yes, I have a very strong inkling this warehouse is withholding important information. And I'm not letting the small amount of time we have here go, simply because I dismissed a gut feeling."

A mocking chuckle was heard, though Tarrlok found no humor in it. "No need to get defensive, Councilman. I was just asking, and all I want is my employee back, safe and sound." Sato provoked with a jeering smirk. Blankly, Tarrlok glanced at the man from his rear-view mirror once more, patience running incredibly thin, yet he refrained and regarded his brother.

"Whenever you're ready, head back into the air vents and I'll guide you through it once again. I don't want you taking any chances, so try not to talk as much until you're a safe distance away from them." He said listlessly. He couldn't stop the worry from showing when the only thing running in circles in his thoughts was the night Noatak took the blame for the murder Tarrlok committed. Strangely enough, it happened on a mission where they had to infiltrate one of the Red Dragons' warehouses, just as they were tonight.

That in of itself only made him itch to reach for his pack of cigarettes - or rather cigarette - and breathe in the nicotine from the amount of apprehension and restlessness he felt.

"Sounds easy enough." The elder brother nodded, considering the plan with pinched brows. It was when he caught sight of Tarrlok's worried expression did his eyes soften and he visibly relaxed a fraction. "I'll be fine, brother." He responded to the words hung unspoken between them. " _We'll_ be fine." Noatak corrected, though he wasn't at all convinced if the slight tremor in his brother's hands were of any indication.

* * *

The cool air felt nice on his heated skin. Restlessness and wariness bled through his nerves. Nothing could stop the slight tremor in his hands, even if they pulled this off. And the more he sat in the car merely waiting for the right moment, the more he couldn't stop his thoughts from racing at all the plausible outcomes at the end of the night - or rather, early morning.

Foot tapping anxiously, Noatak shook his head and opened the car door as silently as he could muster. His face was placid - trained to do so for too many years - a complete contrast to his careening mind, as Tarrlok began muttering hasty yet hushed demands of staying in the safety of their car.

But he didn't pay much heed to his brother.

Instead, he closed the car door and crouched, slowly making his way to the side of the warehouse. His brother's fretful voice whispered directly into his ear - thanks to the device Tarrlok bought them - while the other attempted to pick up any noise from his surroundings. Fortunately, the nearest two beings guarding the front entrance were enthralled in some conversation about… sexual positions?

He nearly had to sigh at that. Noatak couldn't be bothered to register their words when most of it was an idiotic combination of imitations of past lovers cries of passion, immature cackles, and a debate on which position was ideal. As nauseating as the conversation was, he had a very strong inkling it was either a complete lie or their experiences were amplified exceedingly so, simply to boost their ego.

Disregarding the two men just around the corner, he spotted the opened dumpster beside the air vent Tarrlok mentioned. And by the spirits, he seriously doubted he could miss it. The stench emanating from the piles of garbage was enough to have him feeling the need to gag. Was it nothing but rotting food? Or was it rotting flesh? He couldn't tell, and frankly, would rather not have such knowledge on the subject lest it would make it worse and he really did vomit. Noatak held his breath as he silently closed the top, though it only eliminated a sliver of the funk.

He couldn't dwell on it for too long, and eyed the weak spots of the dumpster. Fortunately for him, the two were in the midst of abrupt barks of laughter and evidently didn't hear the slight rap from metal against metal.

Regardless, he pulled the edge of the dumpster and aligned it directly beneath the air vent, before climbing atop the closed metal, loosening the screws with a coin and prying the grille out by the edges. It weakened, however, the noise that resulted was enough to have him silently bristling to keep hidden in the shadows.

But that wasn't an option if the broken conversation and inquisitive footsteps on the pavement were of any indication.

Quickly, Noatak set the grille reclined against the brick wall, before reaching into the tight space and maneuvering his way in. If he was being completely honest, merely being in the ventilation system was enough of a reality check of how this night was going to end.

Abysmally.

"Okay, I'm in the ventilation system." He whispered, looking in dread at the narrow pathway that appeared more akin to a route that led him straight to Koh than Tokuga's office. The color in his face paled, lightly shuddering at the thought.

It was then that Tarrlok let out a sigh of relief - and heard some rustling - from his place in the car. If only he was the one doing this, he grudgingly thought. But no venom was laced in his mind, his baby brother was one of the only things he had left, and he'd be damned if anything happened to him. _Thank, spirits._ Tarrlok praised, his voice unusually raspy. Likely from the tense silence that met his ears throughout his plight in getting into the building, however, he had to slacken the slightest bit when those footsteps receded back to the other member. More rustling was heard from the other side of the device, before his little brother cleared his throat. _Okay, keep going forward until you reach an intersection. At that intersection, you'll have to take a left._

And so he did. Although, that's to say the unmistakable trepidation didn't make his breathing shaky and labored from the tight excursion. Because that was a blatant lie.

He very nearly muttered a curse under his breath, but doing so would likely cost the whole mission, months and months of deliberate work, gone in a flash. But even then, attempting to move silently was a chore. The slightest movements he made, wiggling and scooting inch by inch, as lethargically as he could muster, it was no use.

Slight creaking was heard from the thin metal he was encased in. And if enough weight was distributed against it, such as his knees or elbows as he tried to wiggle about, it would release some horrid groan, that had his eyes narrowing at the sound in repentance.

If he had any reservations before, now it increased tenfold given the noise he heard in the surrounding rooms. Granted, it was muffled, more clamoring from unknown objects below and around him rather than the people in the large room, that he desperately hoped they wouldn't hear the unnerving creaks he inadvertently created. Fortunately enough, if the mental image of the building's blueprints were correct, surely he was moving across the atrium.

Slowly, but surely, Noatak reached the intersection his brother mentioned. He took a right, just as told, but his heart sank every move of the way.

"Next," he whispered simply, pausing in his rigid shuffling. Truthfully, he wouldn't feel the pang of grouchiness overcome him if it weren't for the sounds coming from one small shift of his legs.

He nearly let out a groan in frustration, but bit at the side of his cheek to refrain. Spirits, he needed to calm down. No more than what he assumed to be twenty-five feet of shuffling, and already perspiration lined his forehead. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused all his attention on the crinkling of paper on Tarrlok's end.

 _Keep going forward. There'll be another intersection, but disregard it, and keep moving forward. After that intersection, there should be two small nooks that lead to a room of some kind. Look through the grille and see if any of them are Tokuga's office._ Tarrlok instructed, voice considerably lower than the last he spoke, nearly inaudible. Quietly, Noatak wondered what was happening on the other side of this conversation.

Shaking the thought, he continued his crawling and squeezed through the thin metal. Inch after inch, he edged closer towards the intersection Tarrlok said to disregard. Before he passed it, he glanced to his left and right.

Nothing.

Merely five blades slowly circulating on either side that had just enough air to muss his already disheveled tendrils. He released a levelled sigh, already considering the amount of pain that sparked throughout his body. Specifically that of his back and upper arms. Once out of the ventilation system, he was already dreading the stiff aches he'd feel from this uncompromising position he was forced in.

Regardless of his many complaints forming in his mind, he attempted to focus on his movements and stretched his ears for any sign - possibility - as to where he was crawling above. And from the small creaks and the people beginning to notice, he can only presume he's reaching some place with little to no people occupying the space below him.

With a tilt of his head, he duly noted he was nearing the two indentations Tarrlok mentioned. Splices of fluorescent light seeped in from the room, lines casting against the obnoxiously shiny metal.

Yet as he shifted closer and closer to the opening, he heard murmurs from bodiless people. Some talking as though they were the two guarding the front entrance, while another two noted the small sounds coming from the ventilation system beneath his weight. One commented on the sudden sounds being that from an animal, recounting stories from it happening in the past, but the other had Noatak's blood running cold even through his placid expression.

Panic was heard from the first indentation he was nearing, the other member pointing out the possibility that it was someone infiltrating the warehouse. And she was right, whomever she was.

Finally, Noatak reached the first nook. It was a slight indentation that appeared as though it formed a new pathway, but instead, led to the first room that was now silent, except for the hasty footsteps of alarmed members attempting to navigate and discover who he was. Swallowing over his suddenly dry throat, he peeked through the slits of the grille as his heart hammered against his chest. It's one of the only times he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, especially now that the members of this warehouse know someone was weaving their way in.

Icy blue eyes narrowed as he drank in the little he could see. Fluorescent light illuminated the unexpectedly large room. Kitchen appliances were dispersed against dated counters and an even more aged refrigerator. Two tables sat in the middle with cups of coffee and food littering the plastic surface, some appearing as if they left in a hurry. Which in all honesty, he could only imagine was what happened given the circumstances. "The first one is a break room of some sort. Spirits, why don't we have one?" Noatak mumbled more to himself than his brother.

It was a valid question, he had to admit. Forced to eat what little food he could stomach standing up, during his nights in the other building, were terrible. Exceedingly so, that a flash of envy ran through him - however, only a sliver - due to the fact that he wasn't truly a member of the Red Dragons.

 _Noatak._ His brother warned wearily, likely pinching the bridge of his sharp nose and eyes closed at his audacity.

"My apologizes." Noatak said quickly with the tiniest chuckle, a smile curving his mouth in amusement, though it was immediately replaced with a firm line as he pushed forward. Another ten feet wiggling through the air vents, he spotted the next nook. Light filtered through, however it was significantly more dim compared to the nauseatingly foul fluorescence.

Peeking through the thin slits, he discovered what they've been searching for. It was empty, similar to the last room, however, it appeared much more warm and welcome, despite the tinge of a menacing atmosphere, compared to the office he visited weeks ago. "Okay, the second room is his office." He stated in low tones. Even if the members were aware of his presence, it wouldn't do to know his voice. He'd been stealthy in the past, and he'd be damned if anyone found him out on this disaster of a case.

 _Are you sure?_ Tarrlok asked, almost as though he were worried.

And in a sense, he did understand. After the mission that had him in prison, it was only natural to have their heart sink at the undeniable progress they're finally receiving. "Brother," he deadpanned, icy blue eyes straying over the file cabinet he caught sight of in the corner of the small room.

It was then he heard his baby brother sigh in concern. _Okay, okay. Just be careful, and no talking until you're back in the vents. And keep your mic on so we know if there's anything going on._ Tarrlok instructed.

Noatak nearly let out a snort at his brother's fretting, though he resolutely refrained. "Yes, mother. I know." He whispered sarcastically. There was no response after that, overwhelming silence meeting both his ears. If anything, the muffled conversations in the building.

With the plan in mind, he pried the grille out of its place and kept hold of it until he managed to crawl out. Fortunately for him, a plush sofa caught his fall, for right above it was the air vent.

But as he situated himself, eyes adjusting to the dismal lighting, piercing blue orbs scanning the small office, he realized just how much Tokuga fancied his costly materialistic objects. Spirits, it felt akin to Sato's office all those years ago. Or maybe even Tarrlok's estate. Though, he knew that was a lie, at least the latter, that is. As much as his little brother favored and bathed in his wealth, he had taste and personality, something personal within each object that made it homey even though the estate was spacious.

This? And Sato's? It was gaudy, overly so.

Shaking himself free of those thoughts, he took note of the generous oak and liberal amount of, highly likely, forged gold sprinkling the office in the dim lighting. He ran his fingertips across the desk's smooth surface, eyes absorbing each small detail that adorned the space. Everything was deliberately hidden away from prying eyes, empty and devoid of life. Each surface was met with nothing but meaningless objects, such as a jar of clips or even a faux plant in some elaborate vase.

He knew he shouldn't have done this, especially if someone could easily walk in, yet he couldn't stop the temptation to take a seat in the leather chair behind the desk. Leaning back, the chair creaked underneath his weight, imagining himself as Tokuga. Red flags blared in his mind as he gazed upon the room. If he was important information, where would their gracious leader hide it - besides the obvious of the file cabinet just beside the closed door.

Glancing at the trash, he saw discarded notes. Folded or crinkled into a tight ball. He reached in, unfolding the pieces of colored paper and read. Nothing but a list of groceries. Bewildered, he reached in for another note, then another, and another. Many of them were simple squiggles as though he were testing the quality of a pen, or merely distracted scrawlings during a phone call.

Regardless of what it meant, Noatak rifled through the bin, before finding nothing else and moving on to the drawers beside his legs. But even then, there was nothing. As though this employee of Hiroshi's never existed.

Noatak had his doubts, and those doubts were amplified now as he attempted to find anything to lead them to the end of this case, and finally rid themselves from Sato's intangible grasp. Newspapers from nearly twelve years ago were stashed in one drawer, all consisting of the then new laws on regulating crime between gang violence.

Tarrlok.

A photo of him shaking some diplomat's hand, plastered on the newsprint, as the other Councilmembers watched in arrogance. He sifted through the various newspapers, attempting to connect the gathered pieces with Sato's case, yet he couldn't come up with something other than a great deal of malice towards his younger brother. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized, if Tokuga was targeting Tarrlok, he would've done something already, instead of Hiroshi.

They've already damaged the man's family due to Tarrlok. But why his employees?

Noatak wasn't sure, and opened the next drawer down. Discarded papers of utility charges and bills and whatnot were thrown about. And as much as he seriously doubted this was connected to the case, he studied the papers.

Yet once again, there was nothing.

The next drawer down, the last one, was locked. It required a key and fortunately for him, the jar of clips was enough to get that soft click to meet his ears. He rummaged the tiny space, but only a few notebooks with cooking recipes hastily written down were filed in on the thin paper. Why would this need to be locked away?

Whatever it was, it evidently was beyond Noatak's comprehension because the bewilderment intensified, and with raised brows, he stood from his seat, positioning the chair as it was before he entered the office. Immediately, he honed in on the file cabinet. Surely there was something in there.

But as he neared the cabinet, the more he heard them. The muffled voices of a few people, full of quelled panic and malice. As though they were to actually catch him.

Emboldened, Noatak smirked at that. He opened the cabinet, filtering through the files that were labeled. How fortunate. Fingertips gently moved each label away from one another, though the farther he reached, there still was nothing, no information on Hiroshi.

Alarms were ringing in his mind, but he shoved it aside and continued his search. His brows pinched together with blatant tension. Files were drawn out, a few papers here and there on which locations the Red Dragons planned on selling the drugs, on the hours of each member and what exactly Tokuga planned for them to do for the week. He ran his fingertip down the list. Most had the word 'stagnant' written down, except for a few. How odd.

Even his alias, Amon, had the word scrawled beside it, as well as Ming Hua's. At least, he was right in assuming the transfers between the two warehouses were deliberate. But that didn't answer the question as to what information on Hiroshi, Tokuga was withholding.

The next file down, he repeated his motion. Sifting through the numerous folders, until he reached one labeled, Sato. Adrenaline pumped through his body, but as he flipped open the folder, all that was there was a simple smiley face. What was this?

But just as a distressing idea popped into his head, blood running cold, he heard the telltale signs of someone coming into the office. Heavy footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor as he closed the drawer, hiding between the wall and file cabinet, the shadows and height of the cabinet playing in his favor. The door cracked open, bright light filtering through as one woman and man entered.

"Did they find the guy yet? Everyone's been talking about someone breaking in." The woman asked, hands of her hips as the man walked past her and towards the desk.

Noatak caught a glimpse, standing still as his eyes watched the man's stiff movements. Pale blue eyes widened a fraction at the realization. It was Zaheer. He recognized that shiny head, the taut face, since he'd been at Tokuga's side for the better part of a month and a half.

But if that was Zaheer, he could only assume the woman standing at the threshold was P'li. As much as his curiosity was piqued, he didn't dare to brave a glance over the cabinet to find out.

"Yeah, I've been hearing the same as well. But I highly doubt they'd find anything of use. Well, unless they're trying to steal the drugs." Zaheer jested, a harsh chuckle coming from the man as he opened the top drawer.

A sound of agreement came from the woman, her shadow moving the slightest bit. "True." P'li replied. Silence met their ears until, the bald man hummed and pulled out a newspaper from the pile he sifted through just minutes ago. He unraveled the cheap paper, hearing the resulting crinkles before flipping it over to make sure it was correct. "Got it?" P'li questioned.

"Mhm," Zaheer hummed in agreement, closing the drawer with a grating clunk, before straightening to meet the woman.

A soft cackle was heard. "Man, Tokuga's going to be pissed." P'li mumbled with excitement laced in her voice, closing the door behind her with the soft click of finality.

Noatak released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. He'd been set up. _They'd_ been set up. Everything was deliberate. Tokuga knew he was the rat, the one sniffing for information, just as he noticed he was the same one who was directly involved with their late leader's death.

Anxiety running through him a thousand miles per second, he decided this information was sufficient enough. There was no employee of Sato's hidden in this sector of their warehouses - though he had a sneaking suspicion they must've killed her already. It would explain the horrid stench coming from the dumpster, though he wasn't about to go rifle through that to find a decomposing body, maggots eating at her flesh.

Whatever Tokuga had in store for them, he didn't want to find out. Instead, he placed returned the file back into its place in the cabinet, and crawled back into the ventilation system.

Noatak didn't dare speak even when Tarrlok repeatedly asked what had happened. He responded with silence, moving through the thin metal once more, mind racing behind an indifferent expression.

It was when he placed the grille back in its place, soundlessly moving back to his brother's car, that he felt unseen eyes on him. A foreboding shiver had the hairs at the back of his neck to stand straight, and ultimately gave into the impulse of braving a glance over his shoulder. But there was no one. Simply those two idiots mindlessly guarding the entrance, although they were too immersed in their conversation to notice him slowly retreating.

* * *

She was a bundle of nerves and adrenaline. Every little noise and bump on the road - over the loud rock music that matched her anxiety - had her eyes anxiously flickering to the source, until realizing that she really should calm down because it was simply all in her head. Although, Korra wasn't sure whether or not that was a good realization or not.

Regardless, she willed her heart to return to a state of relative normalcy - at least to something other than the pounding against her chest - and her foot to stop tapping with obvious tension. Maybe Asami was right, that Tarrlok was actually doing work for the Council and _not_ fucking some random person. It was obvious she was trying to rationalize his suspicious behavior, but even if her raven haired friend was right, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Well, at least not until there was proof. Whatever he was currently tending to was beyond her. And as she stared icily out the window shield, her loose hair whipping against her cheeks as the wind circulated around them, she couldn't stray from the fact that he was hiding something from her. It was a good distraction, feeling the tiniest of sharp stings against her skin, because it actually helped her feel something other than the anger slowly building into the raging inferno she knew she'd be once she found out the truth.

Korra tore her eyes away from the dark road instantly caught sight of plastic crinkling at the whipping air. A bag? How the hell did she not notice that when Asami picked her up?

She had a sneaking suspicion it was because of what had been consuming her thoughts for the past handful of days, but she wasn't going to voice anything of the sort. Even if it was just herself.

Brushing it off, curiosity bested her. She picked the bag up from the ground with a sniff, and surprisingly enough, it was rather heavy compared to what she assumed to be lightweight snacks. With furrowed brows, Korra peeked and immediately considered the items in the bag. Two ski masks, a heavy-duty rope - clearly sturdy enough to hold something, or someone, in place - two binoculars in leather cases, two pairs of gloves. And she was right. There were snacks in the odd mix of something looking as though they were about to rob some poor sap. A container filled with brownies, four bags of chips, and a few energy drinks to keep them awake. What?

Bemused, Korra allowed an entertained yet reluctant smile slip onto her paled features before letting out a thoughtful hum. Just loud enough that had Asami glancing at her for a few moments. "This seems a bit excessive, don't you think?" She questioned, holding up the binoculars and ski masks in each hand to prove her point.

But all that earned was a soft snort.

Asami turned down the music a notch. "Tch, no. Haven't you seen those spy movies?" Her viridian eyed friend asked, her gentle voice abnormally serious.

Was she actually serious or was she joking? Her face was indecipherable, except for the glint of amusement in her green eyes. Unknowing how to answer, Korra regarded Asami with confusion written all over her face, listening to the synth music running past them. "...No…" she drawled slowly, sheepishly.

Whatever was going through her friend's mind was well beyond her because Asami broke her gaze away from the supplies and as well as Korra, and returned to the road lightening up as they entered a street nearing the heart of the city. "Well, most of them involve not looking like you're watching someone, using your resources, and tools that help get the job done." Asami responded, the teasing tone not lost on Korra as her friend tapped a painted nail against the steering wheel in beat to the heavy drums.

Korra cleared her throat, feeling the nauseatingly thick phlegm over the scratchiness down her neck. "Asami, you packed binoculars, _rope_ , and ski masks. I swear if some cop pulls us over, you know they're gonna get suspicious, like, immediately, right?" She rasped, looking over the contents again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

And sure enough, one, two blinks, and it was all the same. She nearly let out a bark of laughter at her friend's audacity, and instead, released a somewhat stifled snicker. Well, at least that lightened the mood, feeling some of the weight drop from her shoulders.

In response to the rough giggles, Asami joined her, though she was still focused on the road as they halted at an intersection, a few cars ahead of them. "We aren't going to get pulled over, Korra. And if you're gonna snoop on someone, especially from a great distance, you're gonna need the right tools. You never know if it'll get violent, and seeing as though you want to punch him, it's a good thing I packed those with us." Asami explained in amusement, pointedly eyeing the plastic bag on her lap.

"First of all, I'm not gonna punch him _or_ confront him unless I really have to. Spirits, I barely have enough energy to do this. And second of all, I don't know what you have in mind, but it's definitely not that. I just want to see if he really is cheating on me or not. That's it." Korra listed tiredly.

It was a nice touch, everything Asami brought along, the more she thought about it. But was it really necessary? Of course not. She was still sick, goosebumps prickling on her heated skin as she wiped at one nostril filled with snot with a tissue. With that in mind, she seriously doubted she'd have enough energy to do anything physical, when her back and legs ached even as she merely sat in the car.

Truthfully, Tarrlok was lucky that she didn't have it in her to do anything that caused great bodily damage. That is, if he really was having an affair.

"Fair enough." Asami said quietly, carding her fingers through her wavy locks, staring at the red light that casted their faces in the warm hue. A few moments of silence lapsed over them as the sheer gravity of the situation finally took hold of her senses. With a turn of the small car, Korra realized that this might make or break their relationship. She'd never been one to excuse cheaters. If the person was willing to do it behind her back the first time, what was holding them back from doing it again?

Korra never thought she'd have to consider everything if that happened. She lived with the man for spirits' sake. It wasn't as though she could easily ignore him and go about her life, desperately pretending it never happened until night fell and the tears cradled her to sleep.

No. She'd actually have to plan this out, and as much as she didn't want to, she'd have to work through it with him because even if he wouldn't be her lover, he still was her legal father.

Thankfully for her, Asami broke her out of her reverie with a soft, breathy chuckle. "I do gotta say, we're lucky my dad's gone because I doubt he'd let me take his car and his favorite binoculars for bird watching just to watch Tarrlok." She mused aloud.

Nodding, Korra considered her friend's words. Her dad loved bird watching? Another snicker almost spilled past firm lips, but she refrained, and instead turned her attention towards the amount of investment Asami was putting into this. She didn't have to go out of her way to help her. She could've been like many of her 'friends' before, and simply ignored her existence, but only acknowledged her when she was the butt of a joke or needed her for their benefit. But even as she thought of everything she dealt with in the five years living in the orphanage, she could never connect her damned experiences to Asami. Asami was one of the only people in her life that genuinely, unconditionally cared for her. And for that, she was immensely grateful.

Blowing her nose and glancing out of the opened window at her side, Korra couldn't help the soft smile that lined her lips. "Well, he'll have to get over it if he finds out. This is important."

—-

The road got darker and darker as Asami drove farther away from the city's lights and into the outskirts of Republic City. They passed by street lights, illuminating the roads in warmth, though a quiet rage began to settle in the pit of her stomach, overheating her already hot head as she seethed. It seemed to dawn on both she and Asami at the same time, realizing that they were entering the residential subdivisions.

A humorless chuckle left her, though it sounded more like a forced cough to her ears. She should have fucking known. He was cheating on her. Why would that stupid address she stupidly memorized lead them to this and not have him fucking some other dipshit that most likely has stupidly fallen in love with him, just as she did.

Asami's hand rested against her forearm. It was some consolation to see that even if Tarrlok didn't care for her, she did have Asami… and Mako and Bolin, but they knew nothing of her problems, except the ones that were superficial.

Regardless, she sniffed the leaking snot away before grasping the plastic bag a little tighter. Hmm. Suddenly she felt she had enough energy to march into that faceless person's home and grapled at his petrified face. The thought ran in endless circles as Asami drove slower and slower, though not suspiciously so, in search of this address.

And the more her friend drove down the increasingly dark road, the less gaudy the apartments were, and instead were replaced with shady, rundown buildings. Even in the dark, her eyes caught sight of houses with boarded windows and little to no light inside the small spaces. Granted, it was already ten in the evening, but it felt as if there were no living beings on this side of the long street.

Korra repeated the address in her head, squinting in the dark as she searched each building on her side while Asami did the same on her own. But as the silence dragged on, she noticed they were getting closer and closer. Until there was a break in the houses and apartment complexes, and a long stretch of nothingness replaced it. How odd. She recalled the last building they passed was a series of apartments, with little to nobody out and about.

Confused, Korra glanced at Asami, though her expression was mirrored in her friend. They continued, nonetheless, their curiosity besting them.

As they continued, they finally came upon a large warehouse with people… guarding the building? Korra couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. A small van was parked on the dirt path as a few people placed green, tightly packed, bags of something she couldn't comprehend. Two other men with crossed arms were guarding the front entrance - if she could call it that given the looks of them in some deep conversation.

This is it.

"I… um," Korra muttered unintelligently, but with one glance at her friend, she wasn't better off. "Is this a warehouse? Near the residential subdivision?" She questioned quietly.

Nodding, Asami studied the scene in evident befuddlement. Korra couldn't blame her, especially when this was one of the last things she expected to come out of their little investigation. After a moment of consideration, Asami let out a sound of agreement. "Yeah, that's weird. Are you sure this is the right address? Maybe it's one of those apartments down the road." She pressed, adamant on the fact that Tarrlok was cheating on her rather than what this sketchy building entailed.

Rubbing at her nose, Korra nodded. "No, this is definitely it. 1637 Central building twelve, Dragon Flats Borough." She repeated in confusion. The silence that lapsed between them was almost tangible as it stretched longer and longer, as though they couldn't connect the dots. In all honesty, she was still baffled that this was it.

Fortunately enough, they passed undetected, despite the increasingly slow movements of the car. "I don't understand." Asami shook her head the slightest bit with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

"Me either." She agreed wholeheartedly. Judging by the looks of the people guarding that white van, she knew she was reluctant in pressing further on the topic. But she couldn't leave it at that, especially when they were not-so-quite next door, waiting for something to happen. Before she could prod further, she spotted that all too familiar car of Tarrlok's a few buildings down. "There's his car. Park more down the road. I think there's an empty parking lot." She squinted, looking past the darkness and the obnoxious lights sporadically lining the street.

And she was right. Two considerably smaller versions of the apartment buildings they passed by were perched directly beside a convenience store, just as her friend pulled into the driveway of a motel parking lot. Asami chose to follow suit, though in the shadows and was farthest away from getting caught. But from their position, there didn't seem to be anyone in the car. No head of long hair, no indication of him being there except for the fact that his car was present.

What the actual fuck was going on?

It wasn't until they settled in their seats quietly and Asami took the bag from Korra. She pulled out the snacks and energy drinks, making herself at home and rifling through the suspicious contents before grasping both binoculars out. She offered one to Korra while she was already adjusting the focusing ring and eyepieces to her liking. With a slightly bemused glimmer in her blue eyes, she did the same and looked through the intensified version of the scene splayed out for them.

Everything they witnessed only confirmed what was going on. What specifically it was, was beyond Korra's comprehension. But that didn't stop the possibilities in her mind from racing, the ones that were desperately trying to rationalize Tarrlok's behavior, and reasoned for parking in front of a rundown apartment building and expectantly in that bustling warehouse.

"Let me see…" Her viridian eyed friend drawled. "You're right, there's people, but they look really sketchy… and they have something loading into a van?" Asami wondered aloud.

"Yeah that's what I saw, too." Korra agreed, adjusting her seat to lean back enough to keep her hidden from blatant view. However, it was pointless, given that the windows were tinted a darker shade, as well as the fact that they were hidden by an awning of sorts. But there was no such thing as being too careful even when trepidation sparked underneath her skin.

Asami mimicked her movements, leaning back and setting the binoculars awkwardly in the cupholder between them. Korra tried to make sense of what was going on, but her normally fast brain couldn't function correctly. She couldn't keep still, her foot tapping against the carpeted floor and the anxious chewing at her lower lip, enough to have her wince at the raw skin flaring with pain. Regardless of what he was doing, it still hurt her to know that he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. In an attempt to distract herself, she reached for the brownies.

Rich chocolate met her tongue, chewy yet not enough to crumble instantly, and immediately groaned at the nice distraction for little more than a few moments. Asami released a soft giggle at that, and stole a small square from the plastic container.

No more than a few minutes passed before her raven haired friend picked up her binoculars, mouth full of chocolate goodness, and watched the few people she could see from her new vantage point in the back seats. Korra continued to munch on the brownies, savoring the delicious taste of the chocolate, when almost immediately, Asami heaved a heavy breath in shortly after audibly swallowing.

Korra's brows pinched together as she swiveled to watch her friend at the abrupt sound. Slowing her chewing, cerulean eyes flickered from Asami to Tarrlok's car, evidently confused while her friend unintentionally leaned forward enough to lightly tap the closed window with the end of her binoculars. Her muscles went taut at the slightest sound. Every little thing could bring attention to them and that was one of the last things they needed at the moment.

But they were far enough that nothing happened, thankfully. Opening her mouth and immediately closing it, Asami waved vaguely for Korra's attention.

"Shit. It's drugs." Asami said, tinted brows furrowing with obvious tension and a mix of confusion.

Drugs and Tarrlok didn't even make sense. Well, except for the cigarettes he was addicted to, but how..? With a slow shake of her head, her eyes narrowed a fraction. "What? No, that doesn't even make sense." She muttered.

But it wasn't until the silence stretched the slightest bit too long for her liking that her friend broke away from the binoculars she held in a white-knuckled grip.

"Look," Asami encouraged, offering her binoculars with an outstretched hand, though her eyes were still locked on the warehouse. And more specifically, the people placing the bags in the van. Reluctantly, Korra glanced into the small eyeholes, adjusting it by the knob, and immediately leaned towards her friend's position. The more she stretched, the more she saw those people as clear as day. What did this mean? Korra adjusted the lens once more to get a closer look. And she saw it. Her heart dropped and her blood ran cold. "You can't tell me those people aren't selling drugs, Korra. The shady warehouse, the sketchy people-" Asami explained, as though everything was adding up.

But even then, she wasn't completely sold on the fact that Tarrlok was associating himself with drug dealing, and evidently, gang relations when he dedicated his life to Republic City. He told her many times in the past, cuddled together or not, that he'd do anything to keep order and balance in the city for as long as he lived. At the time, she simply rolled her eyes teasingly even though she admired his devotion. And now?

It just didn't make sense.

With an audible gulp, Korra tore muted blue orbs from the scene and back to Asami. "We can't say for sure, I mean, we're too far to be making assumptions. Maybe it's powdered sugar or something?" She tried to rationalize, but even as she said it, it wasn't at all convincing. Fuck.

"Korra," Asami replied wearily.

She couldn't respond, moreso because she didn't know how to respond when she was watching the truth unravel before her eyes. And even as it was happening, she, for the life of her, couldn't think of a reason why he'd do this.

Sighing, she scratched at her head as she regarded Asami, legs tucked underneath her thighs and an arm swung around the headrest of one of the seats. Unconsciously, Korra bit at her bottom lip, but instantly recoiled at the sharp sting on the raw skin. "Okay, if it is drugs, I don't know how Tarrlok would be involved. His car is there, but nobody's in it. I don't get it."

All her raven haired friend could do was shrug in defeat. Korra glanced back to the white van with a sniff at the feel of snot leaking down her nose. Gods, she was too sick to deal with this shit. Not only did she realize she fucked up, but it was in _the_ most shittiest of ways possible. She caught him red handed and he thought he was slick enough to slip past her without inadvertently getting her suspicious. That fucker.

Noticing the quiet rage building at the center of her chest, Asami laid a reassuring hand atop her shoulder. "Just keep watch, maybe something will happen. You said he gets home around three or four, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Asami sighed, braving a glance out the tinted window again, before attempting to lie down in the back seats. "Alright, let's get comfortable then."

Spirits, she really did it this time. From getting her parents killed, to falling in love with an older man, who of which was her adoptive father _and_ was connected to criminals. Her parents would've been furious if they knew. Well, more furious than they would've been if she simply said she loved a man twenty years her senior.

With a slight huff, Korra perched her chin atop a fist while the other grasped the binoculars. She watched and observed through the small eyeholes, though she could feel her eyelids begin to grow heavy. Every move those people made was duly noted, but there wasn't anything significant she saw.

So tired were they, that they finally indulged in their coffee and snacks an hour in. She tasted the bitter tang of the espresso laced in the energy drink. A part of her cursed under her breath at the amount of restlessness in her body. The drink definitely the best idea, but it was better than having her fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. Regardless, she watched, moving her head enough to see, until she realized the terrible combination of greasy potato chips and coffee.

A shiver ran down her spine at the grotesque taste, but coughed everything down with a sip of her water. Spirits, nothing could go right.

After a while, the white van drove off down the road as they ducked their heads to keep from being caught. But just as another hour passed, then another, she glanced at the clock and groaned with an exaggerated tilt of her head. She rubbed at her eyes and whimpered at her string of bad luck. A part of her along the way began accepting the fact that this was her life, that she had to live with the consequences all because she fucked her legal father, but she couldn't keep silent.

Defeated and utterly exhausted, Korra blindly grasped a tissue and placed it on her face to conceal the fact that tears were beginning to well up and she was finally breaking down because of the truth, because of exhaustion, and because her body was screaming for much needed rest from all the stress she'd been through just wracking her brain over this idiotic, old man.

"I'm not going to lie, this hurts and I'm getting pretty fucking tired of watching these people just stand there guarding the doors." She whined, limbs limp as the binoculars sat atop her bust. Korra knew this wouldn't get her anywhere - whining - but she couldn't keep the frustration locked away in her heart when her chest was beginning to pound from the god-awful pain.

"Yeah, I know. Man, I should've brought some more snacks. I'm getting pretty hungry again." Asami groaned, a sad hand perched directly over her stomach, a pout forming on her abnormally bare lips. Food really did sound good at the moment, especially ice cream… or maybe some comfort food that didn't remind her of Tarrlok. And just as she tried to list all the food that they hadn't shared together, she felt another humorless chuckle bubbling in her throat. Spirits, she really was fucked in this relationship.

But before she inadvertently wandered the abyss of self-loathing and pity and rage, she realized her bag sat forgotten on the floor of the back seats. "Oh, shit, I forgot I brought some cookies with me." Korra blindly reached behind her and caught the limp handles of her bag.

"Should you be eating these if you're sick?" Asami asked cautiously, noticing the small pile of tissues she stuffed in her pocket and the slight perk in her mood. Korra felt viridian eyes warily watching her as she popped the tupperware lid off and wiggled when she caught sight of delicious chocolate and chewy dough.

These chocolate cookies couldn't possibly disappoint her like many things in her life. Like Tarrlok.

And with a leisurely bite, Korra sighed before regarding her friend and offering her the bakery-made cookies. "I shouldn't… but I want them. And if you really cared about my health, you would've stopped me earlier. _Before_ all the junk food you bought." She pointed out with jokingly narrowed eyes and a pointed index finger. As much as she was attempting to lighten the mood, she couldn't deny the heavy tension growing as her heart was being broken a million times over.

Clearing her throat, Korra tried to stave away the scratchiness, even though she knew it was fruitless. Upon realizing she was unconsciously moping around like Mako when she rejected him, she sat a bit straighter, and grasped the binoculars once again. Her pity break was sufficient enough, but if she really wanted to know what was going on, it was best if she shoved those messy emotions and actually observed the scene even if it was boring her to death.

Yet even as she decidedly itched the tip of her nose, she couldn't stop those thoughts from trickling in like an overflowing dam. Evening her breathing, and counting down from ten, she looked through the enhanced version of what was happening yards away from them. And just as she internally counted to four, she caught sight of it and mumbled, "Asami."

Eyes still locked on the scene, she could hear the sound of leather shifting as Asami straighten beside her. "What? Did you see something?" She questioned hastily.

Korra swallowed audibly. How did they miss him? "Yeah. He's in the car." She answered simply, evidently distracted. Korra duly noted the familiar long hair even in the shade. She had grasped it, threaded her fingers through it, and pulled it many times in the past. Yet just as she was getting lost in another bout of soundless seething, she saw another head pop up in the back seats. Just as Asami had been in her dad's car. "... But there's someone else in there with him." She mentioned and immediately pulled back enough to see her friend reaching for her binoculars.

Asami released a sound of agreement as they both honed in on Tarrlok's car. "Were they walking? How'd you spot them?"

"They've been in the car, like us. Whoever he's with, they've been laying in the there. They never opened the door so I'm assuming they're waiting like us. This doesn't make any sense." Korra explained in blatant confusion. Nothing about this made sense, but she was a curious person and if this meant she'd find out the truth about him, then by all means.

But that didn't stop her from being angry. _Or_ wounded.

"Let's see," her raven haired friend drawled almost inaudibly. They waited and waited, until she saw something at the corner of her eye rustling in the tiniest patch of bushes beside Tarrlok's car. "Is that your Uncle?" Asami asked almost incredulously.

And she saw him, too. "What the hell?" Korra mumbled, utterly shocked as she witnessed her usually awkward and indifferent so-called uncle appear almost panicked. What the hell happened, was beyond Korra. But then the wheels in her brain began turning and suddenly it made sense, that Noatak had spent some years in prison, that Tarrlok and his brother worked with each other on something of this scale, that they'd be pulled back into life of crime - well, more Noatak than Tarrlok. But who was the person occupying the back seat? She leaned closer and squinted blue eyes. She couldn't see past the shaded figure, but something that felt like dread coursed through her veins. "So they've both been sneaking off selling drugs in a gang? Or to a gang? I don't get it, why didn't he say something instead of making me think he was cheating?"

Asami shrugged, hearing the soft shift of cloth in the movement. "Well, at least you got your answer…" She said with a humorless chuckle.

But that didn't help alleviate any nerves in her. "This isn't any better." Korra whined with furrowed brows, though that earned her silence as they continued to watch with piqued interest. Abruptly, everything connected together once she caught sight of that face. She had only seen it a handful of times since moving to Republic City, but it was familiar enough to make the goosebumps prickle her skin, unnerved. "Asami," she said, her normally whiny voice, pitching the slightest bit in fear. "Your dad."

When there was no response from her friend, Korra pulled away from her binoculars to brave a glance at the woman stubbornly looking through her own device. Bare lips were set in a firm line as she presumably watched what was happening. Korra squinted back through the eyeholes in determined curiosity. All three of them were in the car, appearing as though nothing were wrong and they had done this a million times in the past. "No," Asami breathed, before suddenly tossing the binoculars away from her face as if she were burned in favor of jumping back onto the driver's seat, clearly ignoring the sudden jolts the car was making from her movements. "We have to leave." Her raven haired friend said resolutely.

Confused, Korra watched her best friend frantically setting everything in its place, before adjusting the seat to its normal position with a hasty zip. Korra followed suit, though much more slowly, before taking a cautious glance back towards Tarrlok's car. Again, they were oblivious, but she was sure they'd figure something out with how much Asami was moving the car.

"What's going on? You're starting to scare me." She questioned reluctantly. Her wide eyes, looking as though she saw aliens for the first time, desperately scanned the nearly empty parking lot, before moving the gears and perching her hand against the back of Korra's seat as she backed the car up. When she abruptly turned the car at a sharp right, with no explanation at all, Korra gaped at her friend with obvious concern, frightened. "Asami!"

She heard an audible gulp and a shaky inhale come from the woman beside her. "Korra, do you remember the story I told you? About my mother? And how my dad worked with sketchy people?" Asami queried slowly, as if she were trying to grasp onto some form of sanity, even though the way her brows furrowed in terror was a complete contrast.

Bewildered as to where she was headed with this, Korra considered her words for a moment before muttering, "Yeah…?"

"I don't think he stopped. And he dragged Tarrlok and his brother into this." Asami explained, voice low and foreboding even if they were already turning onto a road that lead to the heart of Republic City. "Spirits, it'd explain everything. I…" All Asami could do was lock her wide eyed gaze out on the road as Korra regarded her friend with her mouth left open the slightest bit, contemplating all the factors her racing mind could conjure up after living with Tarrlok.

Korra didn't know what was worse, hearing those words or knowing for a fact that Asami was right. That Tarrlok wasn't cheating, that he wasn't even doing work for the Council, and that he was most definitely strung along in a crime that, maybe, even lasted long before she even knew he existed. With a bite of her lower lip, thinking over her friend's words, over and over again in the privacy of her own mind, Korra felt her blood run cold as she grasped the tissue in her hand in a white knuckled grip.


	37. Your Lips of Tragedy

**A/N:** PLEASE READ !

TW: Heavily triggered depressive episode, memories of self harm, and depictions of bodily harm.

Chapter inspiration came from Halo by Depeche Mode. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

Wind whipped her short hair and the sun's rays heated her skin as Asami drove down the busy roads. It's been a long while since she sat and watched thousands of lives pass before her eyes, just by simply looking out the rolled windows. And as the music from Asami's sound system played relatively quietly, the bass vibrating through her, Korra was still at an impasse with how she should regard Tarrlok.

Granted, it's only been two days since that night, but it felt like an eternity ago. Considering the man's penchant for ignoring her - or rather giving her the cold shoulder, intentional or not - when he was stressed, she couldn't stand trying and repeatedly failing at grasping his attention for more than a few minutes at a time. At least the time he did after their first kiss was expected. This, however, she didn't know how to approach him, especially when she was succumbed to the defeat and simply waited until he made the first move.

Yet even as she was contemplating this, she still came up with the conclusion that Asami was right. If she wanted to hear the truth, whether it's fabricated or not, from him, it was best to confront him rather than tiptoe around the obvious elephant in the room. Because, if she waited for him to say anything, she'd probably have to wait years until that happened. But that's to say she didn't feel any reluctancy. Which she did in spades. It wasn't just the truth, but it was the fact that she might not like the truth, whatever it may be.

Regardless, even if the dreadful thought came and gone, but not completely disappearing, it was a relatively comforting day to say the least.

From releasing some anger out earlier that morning, she repeatedly crunched her abs with the tips of her fingers grazing the back of her head, up and down, until she felt the familiar sting of her muscles aching and perspiration dripping down her forehead. It wasn't until a few hours later - after a much needed shower, and a bowl of cereal and a banana - that Asami decided it was a perfect day to take Korra out to the gems of Republic City to effectively distract her.

In all honesty, Korra couldn't agree more. Perching herself on one of the bar stools, fine china on marble, she munched on her favorite cereal and watched Noatak place two pieces of sliced bread into the toaster and crouched down in front of the refrigerator in search of butter. The more she simply observed him, the more she thought Asami's suggestion was perfect. Especially when she could feel the slightly concealed tension radiating off of him.

As much as Tarrlok spoiled her in the past handful of months, having Asami do the same thing felt different, a good different. Her raven haired friend pampered her with lunch out in the markets, treated themselves for painted nails that looked too precise to be real, and had done something so impulsive yet liberating, something she hadn't done since the few days before she moved into the estate. Asami convinced her to cut some inches off her long hair, and the more that she found reasons to do so, the more she went along with it, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins at the sight of her hair falling in delicate pools on the checkered floor.

Dark brown waves used to graze the small of her back, and now only barely touched the surface of her shoulders. Soft and blunt, yet messy and adorable. It was a nice change from the vexation that still resided in the pit of her stomach, but Asami kept her distracted well enough.

Well, until it was late afternoon, and her friend decided it was a great idea to go dress shopping. For prom. As if spending the yuans and half heartedly scanning expensive silk was what she needed. Especially when she thought back to the night she spent with her friend in hopes they'd find her a homecoming dress. Maybe it was the idea of dress shopping that immediately had her stomach churning, or maybe it was something else entirely, yet Korra internally cringed at the thought.

It was some consolation that Asami took the opportunity to search for this perfect dress, leaving Korra to do nothing but follow her excitable friend and shake her head no or nod her head yes to the variety of fabric pressed against her front. They spent nearly an hour in one shop, but as it turned out, nothing caught Asami's eye. But truthfully, Korra wasn't paying attention to anything, almost tripping over her own feet as the thought of Tarrlok ran in endless circles in her mind.

Spirits, she didn't know what it was, but the man always held up space in her brain, even when she didn't want to think of him. Such as today. Every time she caught herself thinking of him - an ugly heat crawling up her neck, indignant - she'd shake herself out of the trance of sorts, swipe at the tip of her nose, and attempt to keep up with her friend.

Eventually, Asami stopped in defeat, hands perched on the swell of her hips before guiding her towards a small boutique across Republic City with glittering emerald irises. She cooed over the hidden gem, nothing but compliments spilling from her crimson tinted lips. Korra nodded at the appropriate times, listening in and out of the conversation while vivid blue eyes glanced around her before landing on Asami's indecipherable face. Was she caught? Did Asami know she wasn't actually into this as she knew she should be?

Before she could ask her friend about it, Asami had already grasped her hand, intertwining her fingers with Korra's, and tugged her towards the small establishment. The cashier greeted them and all Korra could do was swallow over her dry throat as she gazed upon the clothes hanging from the racks. A mix of old and new littered the store, most formal, but some casual dresses were folded neatly on the shelves.

For the life of her, even then, she couldn't manage to keep her thoughts from straying. It'd be one thing if he was cheating on her, at least her frustration couldn't be misconstrued. But this? How could she even go about this? He was collaborating with criminals, collaborating with them that could inevitably lead to what Asami's mother had to suffer through. If she said something, Tarrlok probably - most likely - would think she was overreacting.

Korra took a deep breath in and willed her hands to stop trembling from the ire, and focused on Asami sifting past each dress with her lips drawn in a firm line and her tinted brows pinched together in concentration. Unconsciously, Korra chewed at her lower lip as she watched, and ultimately surrendered to the temptation of sitting on the soft cushions of an armless sofa beside them.

Asami pulled out a dress, looking it over with viridian eyes. White silk that cinched just above the waist, a slit dissecting up the left leg almost scandalously high, lace gracing the shoulders and down the arms until it cuffed at the elbow. Her friend draped it over her arm as she continued in search for another dress while Korra could only watch lamely with nothing other than that stupid man occupying her thoughts.

The soft jazz playing in the background helped, focusing on that beat to breathe to, though it was only when Asami drew out another dress that her eyes sparkled with interest. Korra guessed this was for her judging by the suggestive glances Asami pointedly threw at her. Just like her homecoming dress, it was completely divergent of what she normally wore. Something bold and undoubtedly would cling to her body like second skin.

Silver beading that shimmered with wealth. It was something that would have all eyes on her, even when she didn't want the attention. Regardless, she had to release a deep sigh in longing. Thin straps and a bare back, a deep neckline that had shiny beads dangling from the trimming. It cinched at the waist and likely if she wore it, the slit cutting the dress apart at the right leg was dangerously high. Higher than what she'd prefer, to be honest.

Nonetheless, it was beautiful, stunning. A part of her wanted to drape herself in this expensive fabric, yet another part of her didn't feel as though she deserved any of this. From her life at the orphanage to drenching herself in Tarrlok's wealth - and inadvertently Asami's, as well - for the past near year, it wasn't difficult to feel the familiar tinge of guilt for even thinking she didn't deserve this.

Asami must've noticed her face falling at the thought, but Korra could only shake her head at her mistake. "I'm sorry." She apologized, unconsciously rubbing the beads together with the pad of her thumb and index finger. It wasn't just her fluctuating moods the entirety of the afternoon, but everything in general.

Her friend's face softened, before wincing the slightest bit. "Korra, don't be sorry. It's my fault for even suggesting we go to that stupid address, and I'm pretty sure going dress shopping isn't what you wanted to do either."

Korra shook her head, and released a humorless chuckle. As distracted as she was, getting out of those confined walls was what she needed. At least she could talk about it with Asami. Spirits, they spent the whole time searching for food and getting their nails painted without catching a break from what was going on between Tarrlok, Noatak, and her dad. Whether Asami realized it or not, it helped getting this off her chest without feeling as if she'd be judged for it. "It's not your fault. It's just… I can't stand seeing him like this, like he's pretending everything is fine and not say something. And what's frustrating is that I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me… he was totally fine with letting me know everything else, but this?..." She shrugged in defeat.

"I know. Look, how about after we try on these prom dresses, I'll take you home and you talk to him about it. We'll come up with a game plan if you really need it. I mean, nothing is going to get resolved if you two don't communicate, and seeing that he hasn't told you shit, and how he's acting now, I'm guessing it'd be a long while until you hear something from him, unless you do it first." Asami rationalized, voice soft as she ran a delicate hand across the smooth silk.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed reluctantly. Knowing how this'd end up - a shit show - she could only shy away from the thoughts of how exactly she'd plan to confront him.

A gentle smile lined her friend's lips. "Good. Now, try the dress on, and I'll try this one." She offered the dazzling dress, grasping it by the hanger it hung by.

Taking the dress from Asami's grasp, they separated into the fitting rooms just beside each other. She shook off her sweatshirt, kicked her boots to the corner of the small room, and pulled down her oversized trousers to discard them on the chair beside the large mirror. It was pink, similar to the room she had been in all those months ago, but even she couldn't deny how eerie it was to know how much her and Tarrlok had grown so close to each other despite how much the spirits were testing their relationship as of late.

From what she could recall, that was the night she realized her true feelings for him weren't unfounded. That it was the smallest of flickers of lust for something forbidden that she couldn't even deny what was budding soon after the purchase of that blue dress. Now, though, it was more complex. Months and months of spilled secrets in the middle of the night - just after settling into each other's loose embrace, sleep evading them - and now she was questioning his whole existence.

Gods, she needed to calm down. She didn't even realize she'd been blankly staring at the hanging dress for a few minutes until Asami's door clicked open and she muttered her willingness to help if she really needed it.

That shook her out of whatever that was, and immediately Korra slipped the gown on, struggling the slightest bit at the zipper down her left side. Once she situated herself, she turned, cerulean eyes roving over her reflection in the almost too bright light.

As much as she didn't want to admit it - predominantly because the price tag made her dry heave - it was damn gorgeous. And she was right, it clung to her form in all the right places. The amount of cleavage was perfect, and the tiniest glimpse of her backside was present enough to have any man or woman's heart racing at the slight tease. Spirits, it was pristine. Even the color of her painted nails - a light nude - and the blunt cut of her hair was a perfect match for this dress. Truthfully, she felt like some princess getting dressed for some prestigious ball, but she doubted any princess would wear something so sinful.

She strode out of the small room, the palms of her hands running down the material and relishing the rough feel of the beads rolling with her skin. A grin plastered itself on her friend's face, pride and triumph rolling off of her in blatant waves at knowing damn well how amazing she was at guessing these things. Korra couldn't stop the heated flush coloring her cheeks as Asami spewed compliment after compliment, one right after another with a propped hand upon the swell of her hip.

But that all was wiped away when she returned to the estate, a thin piece of translucent plastic covering the dress in its entirety in hand. Even if her Saturday afternoon was a much needed distraction, it didn't help coming home to silence, the muffled dialogue of a movie playing in the background, and still nothing that came from Tarrlok's stupidly sly mouth.

It wasn't until she hid the dress away in her closet and unceremoniously kicked off her boots to the corner of her room, she began feeling the ire flicker anew. Maybe it was because he still hadn't spoken a word to her since the day before? Maybe it was the fact that she caught a glimpse of him from up the marble stairs, and he still managed to ignore her? She had to wonder, was this all on purpose?

Whatever it was, Korra could feel her breath coming in shaky and her heart pounding. As odd as it was, she hadn't felt this level of anger towards him before, despite the many tiffs in the past near year she'd lived with him. But she had to rationalize, that those were inconsequential. Such as her not cleaning her room, or her penchant for milk chocolate while his was dark, or even adding too much sugar in his tea that resulted in her immaturely yet proudly spitting in the amber liquid, offering it to him sweetly before he spat out, affronted. Or even he not prioritizing Naga over his papers, or the fact that the priss he was always had a twitch in his brow and a firm frown when she deliberately mussed his belongings that were now hers as well. Yet those small fights always led to him pressing a soft kiss to her lips in apology, or pulling her closer to his chiseled front as his hands wandered lower in question, fingers dipping below fabric and elastic bands until he'd guide her towards the nearest bedroom - hers - or sturdy surface.

None of the fights they had were significant enough to have her thinking over everything she knew about him. Spirits, was any of his secrets true? Evidently, he didn't have any qualms lying to her. But even then, Korra couldn't help but to fidget with the silver band around her finger. _You know almost everything about me, and I love that._ He'd mentioned one night, voice husky and deep as sleep began coating them like a blanket.

 _Almost?_ She'd asked, though it was fruitless, given the way he promptly fell asleep, her head nuzzling his neck. At the time, she hadn't thought anything of it. Truthfully, she always assumed he'd eventually spill it, as he always did, just before or after feeling that tingly warmth of euphoria shock their bodies in the dead of night. But now, she couldn't feel anything but rage towards him.

One of the few large secrets he held in a tight grip in his heart, and he couldn't even manage to divulge that information with her. Someone he'd comforted and confided in.

Heat prickled her nape, the pounding of her heartbeat felt in a dull throb behind her eyes, and crimson tinted the tips of her ears as she gazed upon his laxed form leaning against the cushions, a flimsy paper pinched in his grasp. Gods, how could he be so relaxed after doing the things he did? Her fingers tightened to a white-knuckled grip on the corner of drywall, peeking over into the next room through the dim, warm lights.

It was the first night in the past two weeks that he didn't go scrounging for drugs with Noatak or Asami's dad, she observed. And that immediately had her curiosity piqued at the thought of having him alone with her.

She chewed at her lower lip, vexed, as he stubbornly kept his eyes on his work. Korra was sure, undoubtedly sure, he knew she was lurking behind the wall, merely watching him, but she wasn't about voice anything of the sort. Especially when she's mad at him.

Korra wracked her brain on the subject, on what she and Asami saw two nights ago, but she couldn't get that image out of her mind. It wasn't even the fact that he was working with criminals - even though that was one factor that had a foreboding chill shooting up her spine. It was the fact that he never told her, he blatantly lied to her face many nights in a row, and that he could've potentially died without her knowing the truth until too late.

What if she came home to find him lying on the cold marble in his own pool of blood? What if he got wounded right in front of her, in broad daylight? Wasn't that what happened to Asami's mom? What if he never picked her up and she decided to visit him at city hall, only to discover a gunshot at his temple or forehead, body limp and lifeless, blood trickling down his paled skin?

It was hard to think that after so many nights of spending her time in bed, him gently cradling her to his side, that he never thought to mention it to her. After so many nights she'd allowed him to release that unspoken pent-up rage and tension in his body through blatantly rough sex, only to hear nothing but crickets from the man, except for the telltale sign that there was something still on his mind. She always thought it was politics, something with the Council, or something with some arrogant foreign diplomat. Whatever the reason, Korra never pushed him. She didn't think she needed to coerce it out of him, because he never did it to her.

But the more she and Asami considered the events, the more they came to a conclusion that this had to be something that went way before she even knew him, or knew he existed. Keeping that knowledge to herself every time she caught sight of her so-called uncle, or her so-called father, had her mind reeling.

A mix of wrath and anxiety and undeniable distress caused her hands to shake from the events two nights ago. How she didn't explode sooner was beyond her comprehension. Yet now, as she quietly seethed, watching him with her jaw clenched too hard, she couldn't stand the annoyingly strange silence from him.

* * *

Piercing blue skimmed one page out of the dozens in the stack of paper collecting dust on the coffee table. The amount of work he had piling up for the Council was staggering, considering his colleagues actually worked alongside with him.

It was a nice change of pace, witnessing the other councilmembers with a pen in hand and a paper that graced their frail eyes. Yet even as he read the proposition of an upcoming meeting, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering, especially when he was supposed to be with Noatak for the duration they were investigating Tokuga's warehouse.

Hiroshi took it upon himself to accompany the elder brother, but that didn't soothe his nerves in the least. Seeing that the man's attitude and temper hadn't changed since those few nights ago, Tarrlok could only sit in his spot on the sofa and quietly worry himself of his brother's well-being. It was some consolation that his brother was supposed to be on watch now for the next few days, simply due to the fact that he mentioned feeling he was being monitored after he infiltrated the warehouse.

When he spoke of such a thing, Tarrlok had to curse at their string of bad luck. Or maybe it was just Sato? The man himself always brought unfortunate news and he didn't doubt that it could be because of him once again. Tarrlok had to rationalize, that all those years ago, Hiroshi was adamant of collecting information on the Red Dragons' late leader, just as he was with Tokuga, and that led to them being discovered.

Abruptly, Tarrlok's thoughts were cut short at the ironic sensation of a pair of eyes watching him. But just as the feeling was there, it was gone at the sound of familiar stomping of her heavy footfalls against the carpeted marble. Internally, he recoiled, tensing, though the sting of the paper's edge slicing the thin layer of his skin had him immediately glancing up at its source, nonplussed, paper forlorn and tossed across the room.

Indignant blue eyes peppered with the tiniest hints of agony bore holes into his face. She was taut, muscles screaming with tension while her hands were caught in a rigid fist. And above all, she was as silent as ever, her lips pulled into a firm line and brows pinched together, slightly shaking from the undeniable rage rolling off of her in waves.

Bemused, Tarrlok swallowed over the growing lump in his throat, and inappropriately noting the fact that she'd cut her hair. On that thought, he had to consider, when did she even go out? "I was reading that, sweetheart." He quipped almost inaudibly when she gave no indication of breaking the silence full of tangible tension.

"Fuck you." She hissed, matching his low voice.

That only bewildered him further. With brows that shot up at her gall, Tarrlok straightened his spine and tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing the slightest bit as she folded her arms across her chest with a huff and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I beg your pardon?" He queried, eyes wide.

That must've been the wrong answer because the young woman beside him scoffed and shook her head, as though he were the one that was the problem. Tarrlok couldn't have been more bemused, especially with the way watched him with fury behind those eyes. "Were you planning on telling me? Or were you going to leave me in the dark until one of these days you wouldn't come back?"

His brain must have been dulled and exhausted from his work for the Council that it processed her words at a snail's crawl. Regarding her with narrowed eyes, attempting to grasp at what exactly she was saying, and feeling that any plausible reason as to why she was irked about him seemed disproportionate to her reaction. "... I don't follow." Tarrlok responded lethargically.

A groan nearly spilled past plump lips as she tilted her head back to the spirits above. "Spirits, Tarrlok! Asami's dad! You and Noatak! The drugs! Everything!" Korra commanded, hands gesturing wildly to nothing.

And immediately, he felt his blood freeze in his veins, any color on his face draining the moment he registered her words. Yet everything in his mind raced in circles. How? When? Where? For the life of him, Tarrlok couldn't believe they were doing this right now.

No.

He was supposed to tell her. He was supposed to tell her when everything settled down, when Tokuga was arrested for his crimes, when Noatak and he finally broke free of Sato's intangible chains, when it was the right time. And currently, it was certainly not the right time, given the amount of abhorrence Korra was gazing at him, as if the sight of him disgusted her. But truth be told, he wouldn't blame her if it led to that.

"How did you find out?" Tarrlok braved, clenching his jaw as he shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. It was one of the only times he couldn't sit still, simply due to the fact that despite everything they did together, he doubted this wouldn't be an explosion of emotions and hidden rage and frustration kept at bay.

"Me and Asami. We went to that stupid warehouse because you're a shit liar that had me thinking you were cheating on me. I mean, it didn't take much when you were gone and ignored me literally _every day._ " She hissed, voice cracking the slightest bit at the last words.

His thoughts scrambled. He can fix this. Tarrlok prided himself on fixing things, especially if he created the issue. He had everything in control. A few kisses here and there, a tender touch to her arms, or pulling her close to him. It'll get that disgruntled look off her beautiful face and replace it with something soft, as she wordlessly began realizing he was doing this to protect her. Nothing more. And it was the truth, he couldn't deny that, and neither could she.

"Korra," he said, his voice soft as he reached for her hand that dangled limply at her side. Though, try as he might, the tense muscles still screamed at him to pull away.

"No, don't touch me." She warned, swiping her smaller hand out from his larger grasp, before moving an inch away from her spot. It shouldn't have stung, but it did. The fact that she was even displaying this amount of despise towards him, presuming she had no knowledge of what he all those years ago had pierced through his ego. A part of him couldn't bear the thought of knowing what'd come out from this argument. "The truth. Are you working with Asami's dad?" She pressed, this time much softer, maybe even considered a hint of exhaustion.

"Yes." Tarrlok said bluntly, looking her in the eye long enough to have her fidgeting in her spot.

An audible swallow was heard from the young woman, and immediately he took a deep, levelled breath in. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, genuine confusion and hurt written all over her soft features.

Opening his mouth, nothing came out but an unintelligible sound at the back of his throat, something churning uncomfortably in his stomach, just at the thought of what Sato alone could do to her if he divulged any information. "Korra, there's too much at risk. I was worried about you getting hurt if you knew."

Again, that must've been the wrong answer because her face fell and was replaced with something indecipherable, even to him. A few moments of nothing but the quiet voices of a horror film played in the background, then a scream of terror, then the dark colors and few neon lights blinking from the film played across their features as he waited for her response. "Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Of course." He answered hastily.

"When?" She questioned back just as quickly, voice rising louder that had him slightly flinch, though he recovered fast enough. Tarrlok didn't respond, feeling his heartbeat pounding against his chest and the dull throb at his temples. Taking his silence the wrong way, Korra scoffed once more. "You're sitting here, telling me that you're worried about me? When you're actually apart of some gang? What about me? What if you never came back home? If you're working with Asami's dad, I assume you know what happened to her mom, right?" She prodded further, leaning down to him the slightest bit in a reprimand.

A part of his temper flared at the condescending color in her voice, but he had to refrain from opening his mouth and retort with the same venom she was to he. But then he had to attempt to grasp at what she was feeling. Alone, abandoned, as though he didn't trust her enough to divulge something so sensitive. "Yes." He answered tersely.

Truthfully, it was difficult enough to _not_ remember what happened to Miss Sato's mother. One being, Korra was her friend, that in of itself was a constant reminder that somewhere was shoved to the deep depths of his mind felt vague guilt at the fact that it was partly his fault. And two being, that Hiroshi never allowed him to forget, pushing and prodding the unwarranted reminder every single time he attempted to do his job correctly, in order for him to get away from that hellish man.

"The truth." Korra ordered, that exhausted look gracing her features once more. Dark circles lined the skin beneath her eyes and a deep groove between her brows were pinched together.

"I…" Tarrlok began. In all honesty, he didn't know where to start. The blatant truth was too embedded, too woven into his childhood, that it felt too foreign to even speak of this to someone other than his older brother. Words caught in his throat and died before he had half a mind to spill everything in an incoherent mess.

When he didn't respond, Korra tore her fiery gaze away from him and focused on anything but him. "Even now you're a coward. Maybe you really are like your father." She mumbled, so inaudible beneath her breath that his ears strained to catch them. But it was enough of a reason to have an ugly heat of exasperation crawl throughout his body.

"Korra, please." It wasn't a shout, or even a yell, but his voice matched her own as it rose louder. As expected, a bristling flinch visibly made her jump in her spot. "You think I had a choice in this? You truly think I wanted to risk my life and yours for this? Of course not!" He badgered, gesturing towards he and the woman across from him.

The flames behind her eyes burned brighter at his words. "Then why didn't you say no?"

"Because-" Tarrlok began. But something in him had to stop to recollect his thoughts. Too long has it been of speaking of the matter to his brother and Hiroshi, that he couldn't find the words to articulate what he wanted to say. It was such a juxtaposition to the confidence and arrogance he felt walking through City Hall. Thoughts jumbled, scrambling to speak of something coherent as Korra waited impatiently. "Because Noatak and I used to work for Hiroshi, and…" He drawled in defeat. Sighing, Tarrlok gestured towards the seat adjacent to the sofa he sat upon. "Please. I'll tell you everything, just… please."

A few tense moments ticked by, duly noted by the too loud tapping from the clock in the kitchen, as she stood there stiffly watching him. He offered her a levelled stare of his own, and truthfully, he hadn't expected her to acquiesce when the fury behind her near glare was still present. Regardless, she moved slowly and took her seat, the breath he didn't realize he was holding escaping him. "Thank you." He murmured quietly. "There's no easy way of refusing anything from a gang, as much as I'd like to. There's too many implications that would involve other people and it would likely be an endless chain and- spirits… I truly don't know where to start." He said hastily, wincing at the speed of his thoughts could barely match the crawl of his mouth.

Running long fingers through his tangled hair, Tarrlok glanced at Korra, who appeared to have relaxed the slightest bit, despite the hurried fidgeting of her ring. "If you don't know where to start, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, regarding her warily at the way her face softened. However, that naive bewilderment tinged her expression. "What were you and Noatak doing with Asami's dad?"

Tarrlok sighed as he shifted in his spot. "Hiroshi hired us, even though it was more like force us to cooperate than having a choice in this." He answered vaguely, but with one look to her face, he felt the need to elaborate. Immediately, he conceded. It wasn't in his plan to aggravate her even when he knew it'd be inevitable given the nature of this situation. "He hired us to work on a case that had been bothering him for a few years." He added tiredly.

"What case?" Korra questioned, genuine interest lacing itself in her voice, even if it was entangled with the blatant skepticism.

"An employee of his got kidnapped and he had suspicions it was the gang we visited earlier. Noatak and I were, and had been investigating for months and it's only recently that we know it's coming to a close." He responded, pale blue orbs roving over her body to observe her mannerisms.

There was still that evident hesitation, but it was waning as she filtered through his words, considering them until she slowly nodded. "What were you trying to look for?" She asked, tilting her head the slightest bit, crossing her bare feet at the ankles.

It was a moment of genuine bemusement. Hiroshi had always guided them in cases, now and in the past, but it was up to them on what to do with the information. As long as he or Noatak upheld their end of the deal, they'd be free to do as they pleased. Or so, Sato reiterated. It certainly didn't feel that way. Maybe an intangible chokehold was more accurate.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Tarrlok glanced around the room as he thought. "Information on his employee's whereabouts, but also general information so I could take legal action on the leader. I know what's been going on, and what crimes he had done, but he'd always slipped past the Council's fingers just in time. It's one thing for illegal trade of drugs, but another for abduction and likely murder. Years upon years worth of evidence would likely stack up and he'd be locked up until he rotted in that prison cell." He rambled, thinking back to a time where - as much as it was daunting, the case - he knew he'd be doing good for the city. One less crime boss, one less thing to worry about. That idea always disappeared after a few seconds due to the fact that he was essentially participating in criminal activity all over again, and once again repeating in his mind who he was unknowingly becoming.

"If you didn't want to be apart of this, then why did you agree? It's just- it's not like you to just go with things like that. I know how dedicated you are to the city. I mean, spirits, even if it annoys you, you do most of the work the Council receives and you - and you being apart of gang shit just… it doesn't make sense." Korra mused aloud, the rage in her was beginning to subside, from what he observed, and was replaced with candid confusion.

All Tarrlok could do was shrug once more. "Like I said, we barely had any voice in this. Meaning, if we didn't agree, someone close would've been harmed." He drawled cryptically, the insinuation blatant, hoping she'd understand what he meant without having to say it. But he could practically see the gears in her mind churning to connect the meaning.

"Someone close?" She questioned, confused, but then it dawned on her. Cerulean eyes widened and brows furrowed even deeper together. "Oh."

"Exactly, and knowing the man for years, I wouldn't put it past him." Tarrlok reasoned with a shake of his head. Hiroshi was many things, but after years of knowing him - even if they were separated - Tarrlok could count on one hand the times he hadn't delivered his threats. It wasn't until recently that those threats were directed towards he and Noatak, moreso he given that he had Korra at his side and had essentially formed a small family Sato could easily break apart.

"What do you mean?" She paused in her fidgeting and curled her toes into the rug beneath her feet.

"His temper, his threats, his employees, he could easily have someone killed without anyone knowing it was him who ordered it. And given what he'd done in the past, I'm surprised he hadn't done anything to you or Noatak… or me for that matter." He explained, leaning forward to perch his elbows upon his knees, hands dangling before following suit with his head in exhaustion.

Everything quieted for a few seconds, but Korra gasped in something akin to a realization. Tarrlok braved a glance up and met her worried yet frightened gaze. "Wait, his employees? Is that why there's a guy following me around since last year?"

Pardon?

Tarrlok froze, eyes searching her own, yet nothing betrayed what she claimed. No feigned innocence. Nothing that indicated she only said that to get him to react accordingly. "Someone's been following you?" He asked solemnly. A part of him bristled at her words, merely due to the fact he knew what Hiroshi was capable of.

Bemused, Korra regarded him slowly. "...Yeah. I mean, I don't know who he is, but I've seen him at least a couple of times in the past. He doesn't do anything, but he does watch me. It's really creepy now that I think about it-" She rambled, running her fingers through her short hair, before realizing her mistake. "No! I mean, it's always been creepy, but it just hit me how much deeper this is and not just some spooky stalker." She corrected herself hastily, unable to meet his eyes.

But even as she spoke, he couldn't keep the anger from scrunching at his face. And now knowing that this had been happening since the previous year, a sudden pang of guilt crashed over him. He should have been more careful. He should've protected her. He simply should have done better as her legal guardian despite the complications of their relationship.

Rubbing his face in frustration, he released another sigh. "It must be one of Hiroshi's. He said before, as a threat, that he'd kept an eye on you and harm you if Noatak and I ever did something unfavorable. I always thought it was just to get me to agree with him, but something told me he meant it… He knew about us." He responded, shaking his head.

"Spirits." He heard Korra utter, as if she were taking everything in stride even though he knew she was anything but. More likely than not she was internally seething, internally frightened at the fact that she managed to unknowingly slip away from Sato's employee unscathed. "What I don't understand is how he has this much power over you. I mean, you said you've known her dad for years…but…" The young woman drawled, and just as he lifted his head to meet her gaze, he noticed the index finger tapping anxiously against her bicep as she gripped her left tentatively.

Swallowing over the lump forming in his throat, and feeling the vague sensation of nausea stirring in the pit of his stomach, he knew this was what their argument led to. He mulled over her words, hearing a blood-curdling scream come from the film still playing in the background. There hadn't been a time since he was a callow teen that he felt this amount of dread. No one he'd come to know ever have any knowledge of his past, especially of his past that resulted in something that had him drastically changing his view on quite literally everything. But then he thought, there was Shin. Yet Noatak spoke of the matter to him rather than Tarrlok, selfishly keeping to himself with fists clenched at what his life had become. A slight tremor had his hands shaking in apprehension, evident trepidation.

With a slow exhale, Tarrlok clenched his jaw as he regarded the woman across from him. "The whole story or the shortened version?" He asked almost too reluctantly, his voice painfully small, something he hadn't heard since his father was still in the same room as he.

"The whole story, Tarrlok. No more lies. I'm tired of wracking my brain trying to figure out what's going on, but I can't - I can't handle it anymore." She responded wearily, her posture slumped and blatantly tired, all the energy drained from her at the stress he unconsciously pushed towards her.

Tarrlok swallowed once again. Spirits, was it getting hot in here? Or was it simply the need for a glass of water to quell the dread he had building up in him? "After Yakone was arrested and we moved to Republic City, Noatak and I were desperate for money. Sato was the only person we trusted at the time to deliver his promises on security for financial means." He said vaguely.

"I-I don't understand." Korra stammered, pulling the ring out from around her finger to fidget with the aged piece of jewelry freely.

Frustratedly, he scratched at his brow that twitched at the mere thought of having to delve into such a sensitive topic, something he completely refused to go any deeper than the superficial cuts that were repeatedly mentioned by one decrepit man. "The easiest way of explaining everything, is that these gangs were deeply rooted in my childhood even when I didn't know it until later in my life."

When there was nothing but relative silence, Korra watching him intently and patiently waiting for him to elaborate, Tarrlok took a deep breath in. "Yakone, he… he was a member of the Red Dragons when Noatak and I were children. I'm assuming if you followed us, you know that the warehouse we were at was one of the hideouts for that gang." He paused, recalling the information he desperately attempted to forget. "He was released from them for being untrustworthy and using the drugs you saw for his own benefit. It's a big deal to both gangs that loyalty is never wavering. Either you stay with them for life or you aren't, but tremendous consequences come with that decision if you leave." He drawled abstrusely. Having been separated from Sato's gang for over a decade, and unfortunately being coerced back in for 'one' case, Tarrlok knew there were implications that would follow in the future.

Implications he knew all too well, all due to the fact he'd seen many members of Sato concede back to him from heavy threats of loved ones' livelihood.

As daunting as the memories were, Tarrlok pressed forward, nonetheless, attempting to ignore that look of pity that crossed Korra's face, even if it was for a mere few seconds. "That was when he began becoming an abusive drunk, a monster." He added, venom lacing his smooth voice at the recollection of the first strike against his cheek. If he focused too much on the memory, he could feel the sharp pain stinging his skin and the dull throbbing of his face, could hear his mother cry out in terror. "After everything in my teenage years happened, and I began university here, I tried to be everything my father wasn't. You of all people know that." He said, regarding her that had Korra shifting uncomfortably in her seat, presumably due to her words of malice just those short few minutes ago.

"But even as I was nearing my graduation, funds were running thin. We were desperate. And in all honesty, we shouldn't have joined him. That's one of my many regrets and I seriously doubt he'd leave Noatak and I alone as long as he still walked on this planet freely." Tarrlok said more to himself than to Korra. "It was always about the money until we realized how much of an advantage it was to be apart of the Red Dragons' rival gang. Noatak and I truly relished the rush of adrenaline, but it could only last so long before the routine got monotonous."

Tarrlok opened his mouth after pausing, thinking back to the handful of years he and his brother occupied a spot underneath Sato's so-called tutelage, but Korra intervened. "Rival gang?"

"The drugs. There's only two gangs in Republic City who sold them: Sato and the Red Dragons." He explained with the slightest shakes of his head. The more he spoke of his memories, the more he felt a fool for succumbing to Sato's pressure. "There were other gangs throughout Republic City who attempted to recreate these drugs, like the Agni Kai Triad or the Red Monsoon Triad, but it was specifically the Red Dragons and Sato that managed to conjure the authentic pill. We worked for Hiroshi for years. It was always his boss, Hiroshi, then his employees; the people who actually did the dirty work while them two sat back and offered as many yuans as it was worth. I never questioned anything even when I should have. But truthfully, it was never a problem until the campaign for my election began." Tarrlok paused, thinking back to the myriad of people giving he and his brother unwarranted vitriol. It confused him to no end, until he quickly realized how much he inadvertently undermined Sato's work simply from his choice of career. That once he'd take a spot on the Council, he'd snuff them out and shove them into a prison cell.

Truthfully, he didn't understand why he hadn't done so all those years ago. Or even now, for that matter.

Regardless, the thought abruptly ended when he came across that unfortunate night. He ran his fingers through disheveled locks before keeping his gaze trained to the armrest her legs were slung over. That ever present ire in him began flickering all the more as he moved closer to her, perching himself at the edge of the coffee table and effectively disrupting the few papers underneath his backside. "We were on a case that involved Noatak and I sneaking into the Red Dragon's warehouse then. Similar to what you saw a few nights ago. We got caught by their crime boss, and I was in so much anger that I started moving on instinct. It wasn't even the fact that we were caught, but that he was the reason as to why Yakone lashed out the way he did, and in return how we were brought up. All the abuse, the murder of our mother… it all led back to him." Tarrlok rambled hastily, clearly recalling the night as if it were the day prior. His heart pumped faster and his breathing became labored as though he were at the scene where it happened.

A dark alley, just outside the brick building.

Rain sprinkled down on them as pale fire searched the other man's aged face for anything that resembled guilt. But there was nothing. That vexing wavy strip of grey hair against black, that foolishly sly and smug smirk lining the old man's lips, that so-called intimidating scar that ran from the middle of his forehead, down his paled iris, and down his cheek until it faded off at the near corner of his mouth.

It was then that he felt rough hands grip at his arms, attempting to pull away from the scene they were causing, despite it being only them three in the narrow alley. But Tarrlok couldn't be bothered to break away, red coloring his sight and blood roaring in his ears as he felt heat rapidly rising in his body.

The fact that he had the audacity to goad Tarrlok on, as if he didn't know what he was capable of. A handful of years getting his hands dirty, of accompanying Hiroshi in illegal trades, of disguising himself as someone he truly wasn't, all under his belt. But that didn't matter. In those mismatched eyes, he'd only see that foolish, childish boy Tarrlok was when Yakone beat him until he shook from quiet rage.

"I was so angry when we cornered him. Noatak was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't take it. His face, all he did was smile down at the two of us as if it were all on purpose, as if Noatak and I were naive enough to even try to overpower him. So I pulled the trigger," he remembered distinctly feeling numb, moving on instinct as though it weren't his body, and pointing the gun towards the old man's forehead, right between those pinched brows. Then, a second later, something loud was heard. Shaky, rapid breaths, heart hammering against his rib cage, nerves tingly and muscles taut. Red tainted the brick walls as a few chunks of mush splattered alongside the thick liquid. And not too long after, blood pooled beneath the limp body lying unconsciously on the cold ground.

But even then, he couldn't grasp what he had done, how much he ruined his life with something so impulsive.

Yet as quickly as he could muster with his dulled senses, Tarrlok began heaving in oxygen at the realization that he'd murdered a man. Noatak, try as he might, couldn't break the glazed yet panicked look in Tarrlok's eyes from the mere sight of that dead and blank crack of the crime boss' mismatched orbs. "His body was there and I couldn't hear anything. I was in too much shock to even grasp at what I did, but Noatak took the blame because he couldn't stand to see everything I worked for crumble to dust. He told me to run as far away as I could before the police came, before anyone other than him saw. And I did." He continued almost mechanically, thoughts fleeting by and felt as if he were a mile away.

Tarrlok recalled sprinting, heaving in harsh breaths of oxygen, and sharp tingles shooting through the muscles in his legs. Too lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't realize his legs took him to their tiny apartment. Empty, dark, and utterly silent. He was at a loss as to what he should feel, though the panic had settled in his nerves all the more that he hastily attempted to hide what little evidence he had on him: the blood splattered button-up, his sweat-slicked skin, the muddied shoes with horrifyingly revolting patterns gracing leather, his disheveled hair barely bound together. Truthfully, shock had clouded his brain, and not until he stood motionless, mindless and starkly bare under the shower's scalding spray, he realized what his brother had done.

"He was caught. Trial after trial, the Council came up with the decision to arrest him, to begin stricter regulations and punishments on drug trades, and I never looked back at Sato's gang." There really wasn't enough words to express how much guilt he felt when he saw Noatak sitting with a lawyer beside him, jaw clenched as the Council concluded he was guilty of voluntary manslaughter. Despite not reserving a spot between the councilmembers at the time, it was difficult to watch from the sidelines, from the halls or the back of the pews, he was restless. "I'd heard of what happened to his wife, and in essence, that was my fault, as well." He added as though it were an afterthought, considering the two men's gangs. "Tokuga, the leader now, killed Miss Sato's mother as a ploy to get revenge for the man I killed."

Abruptly, he was broken from his reverie. There was nothing fortunate that resulted in reminiscing such a dark era of his life, and simply thinking back - reliving - the memory was enough to have his hands trembling from the trauma.

It was then that he finally broke his harsh stare from her ankle - that now had grown tense - and flicked to her face. Genuine fear grappled at her expression, not even bothering to conceal her emotions. He knew this would happen. It was highly unlikely that she wouldn't look past the fact that he murdered a man all because he was impulsive and he unknowingly allowed his emotions to get the best of him.

Tarrlok hailed a deep breath in as his brows drew together in evident worry. "I-I know, it's difficult to know I did such horrible things back then-" He began, reaching the short distance between them to lightly touch the skin at her forearm.

Yet, even the simple touch was enough to have her flinching away from him. "No, don't touch me." She pulled her arm back, as though she were burned from his gentle touch. That affronted expression returning in spades. "You don't get to say all this shit to me, act like the victim in all of this, and think I'm just going to forgive you. You're always so worried that you'd end up like your father that you don't realize that the only way to do so is to grow and learn from his mistakes. I mean, spirits! You actually let your brother go through all of that and don't feel guilty? No matter the situation, you killed a man, you have blood on your hands, neither one of you guys are the victims here. I don't- I just I don't understand why you'd think that this is all okay." She seethed, muscles taut as she grasped at the loose hem of her sweatshirt in a white-knuckled grip.

For blatant reasons, he couldn't sit and nod densely as she spat out simpleminded insults and mindless accusations she had no knowledge of. A flare of heat spiked in the pit of his stomach while a brow and finger twitched, irked. "Of course I was guilty! You're sitting there thinking I didn't feel anything for my brother! Of course I felt for him! What did you expect me to do? I couldn't risk his plan and everything I worked for merely because-" He stopped abruptly, voice rising loud enough to have Korra inching away from him, eyes wide full of fear, as he unknowingly stood from his spot. Releasing a shaky exhale, Tarrlok closed his eyes, reeling back in some of the patience he freed and perched himself at the edge of the low table. "Spirits, I knew this was going to happen if I told you. That's one of the reasons why I didn't." He groaned, rubbing his face tiredly with both hands.

As exhausting as this night was, it was the truth. More often than not was he thinking of the outcome. More often than not was he thinking of what he'd say and what she'd do when he disclosed such information with her.

Glancing wearily at the woman across from him, she sat there speechless, mouth left opened foolishly. But that it was only a few seconds away from contorting to genuine fiery he had only seen when she stomped her way to him all those minutes ago. "That's why? God, Tarrlok, I _fucked_ you! I fell in love with you, I thought everything was planned out for us, and you _still_ didn't think to mention that - oh, I don't know - you _killed someone_? All throughout the _months_ we were together?" She yelled, her voice cracking the slightest bit in what he presumed was a failed attempt to conceal her wounded emotions, before towering over his taut form.

But he couldn't focus on that when she blamed him for his shortcomings. For everything between them being a failure simply due to the fact that he didn't divulge a secret he held in an iron grip close to his heart and desperately tried to forget after years of haunting him.

His hands trembled with blatant anger, an inferno raging in him he hadn't felt in years, before standing from his perched spot, and matching the glower she pointed at him. "You're one to talk, you have the same amount of blood on your hands given what you did to your parents, maybe even moreso. Imagine what your mother felt when she was lying in her own pool of blood just because you were foolishly afraid of some thunderstorm. How she burned to a crisp in that blazing fire as you were oh-so-safely pulled out of the wreck just in time. And you wonder why I'm so reluctant to have kids of my own. Maybe you're that naive to understand that it isn't the fact that it's the kids, that maybe it's you." He hissed, pale fire burning holes into petrified cerulean ones.

Suddenly, they were immersed in the unnerving silence. Korra appeared to be on the verge of tears with her eyes wide and bloodshot, brows trembling together, and lips parted the slightest bit. As though she were witnessing a side of him she had never seen before.

Swallowing audibly, Korra blinked and chewed at her lower lip anxiously, wounded. Tarrlok could hear his breathing coming out labored as he watched her in evident wrath, until that pained expression of hers had him feeling that familiar pang of remorse prodding at his thoughts. "... and you think I'd want anything to do with a lying murderer? That any kid would want their father to be like Yakone all over again?" She questioned quietly, seriously. "Fuck you, Tarrlok." She nearly whispered, turning away from him before he could get the chance to reach for her arm.

"Korra," he called out, but she was already running away from him, out the front door with nothing but the sounds of her sniffing meeting his ears.

Too lost was he in his thoughts, in his regrets that he sat upon the table's surface once more and dropped his head into his hands in defeat. Spirits, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have released his anger towards her all due to her mindless accusations. A part of him wanted to stubbornly blame her for eliciting such emotions from him. That he wasn't in the wrong, and that she'd eventually come crawling back to his side like she always had for the past handful of months.

But he knew it wasn't right, that train of thought. Instead, he mulled on how he needed to repair everything between them. The damage he'd done, the damage he'd likely do in the future, and all because he had that man's blood in him. Yakone's. There really was no escaping his father, as much as he tried, even years after his death. With a groan, Tarrlok pinched the bridge of his nose at the feel of the now sharp throbbing at his temples increasing with each breath he took.

Abruptly, he bristled at the shrill sound of an alarm. Was he hallucinating now? That suddenly everything between he and Korra was a red flag? But no, it was simply his phone vibrating against the sofa's cushions. "Councilman Tarrlok speaking," he answered tiredly, blindly. A few words were spoken into his ear and immediately the evident tension returned as he glanced at the counters in the kitchen with wide eyes. "I'll be right there."

—-

He was a taut bundle of frenzied nerves. It was a shock to know he sped dangerously through the city without getting abruptly stopped by the police, but that was the least of his concerns.

With Korra and he's relationship on the cusp of an abyss of the unknown, and that worry-inducing call from Hiroshi, Tarrlok could do anything but sit still as he drove. His thoughts raced and a slow build of ire began tingling through him just when he started to calm down from their argument. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and the foot that laid stagnant, not on the peddle, bounced anxiously.

Truthfully, he didn't know where to start. Questions upon questions fleeted past him, having him nearly run through a red light, while thoughts of strangling Sato sparked some immediate gratification. _Something happened to your brother._ The man said in a panic, though what exactly happened was beyond him.

The light blinked its green hue and Tarrlok made a sharp left turn, speeding through the long stretch of pavement until he reached the warehouse, spotting Sato's car parked where he did those few days prior. A combination of fury and worry contorted his features as he stopped beside Hiroshi's vehicle and climbed in, uncaring of who could spot them. The most important people in his life had complete knowledge of what he did in the past, but that didn't make a difference now, when surely, he wounded Korra more than Yakone ever did to his mother merely through words.

Tarrlok turned towards the cowering man in the seat beside him. "What's going on? What happened to Noatak?" He demanded with a hiss. Patience long gone, he could barely stand seeing the old man look as though he were waiting for a strike from him. It was uncharacteristically sheepish for a man who consistently threw threats through every word he spoke. And never in his years of knowing Hiroshi did he ever witness such a repulsive sight.

An audible swallow was heard in apprehension. "He-he got captured by Tokuga." Sato stuttered, voice low, shy, completely divergent of his usual vexing self.

How Tarrlok managed to conjure some energy to have his temper flare all over again, was a mystery in of itself. Yet it happened. Lips pressed into a firm line, Tarrlok wove his fingers through tangled tendrils hastily as he shook his head, considering Hiroshi's words. "How? Why? Did he go back in? I thought you were supposed to be watching him?" Tarrlok rambled, the sensation of his heart beating wildly within his rib cage not going unnoticed, given the slight tremor in his hands that remained there from his fight with Korra.

"I _was_ watching him." Hiroshi growled, his temper evidently thinning as well. But even then Tarrlok couldn't bring himself to care. Good. It was what he deserved after knowing he practically offered Noatak to a pack of starving wolves. Spirits, he was desperate for a glass of whiskey, a pack of cigarettes - of which he forgot in his haste to meet with Hiroshi - and much needed sleep that escaped him for the past few weeks. "We were both observing and discovered Tokuga entering with those two Noatak mentioned. He decided it was best to go back in and confront Tokuga himself." Hiroshi informed, voice teetering the slightest bit underneath Tarrlok's stony scrutiny.

Ringing silence graced their ears while Tarrlok considered the other man's words. But the more he thought about the fact that his older brother would make such a rash decision, especially without mentioning something to him, it didn't sit well with him. Merely thinking back to that horrid night he spoke of to Korra, even then his brother - as panicked as he was - managed to salvage the situation with a makeshift plan. Tarrlok shook his head as he regarded Hiroshi much more gravely. "That doesn't sound like the Noatak I know. Are you sure?"

After years of being on the Council, meeting foreign diplomats, and traveling abroad, Tarrlok knew better than anyone to trust his intuition. He'd been a politician for more than a decade now, and reading people's body language, any contradictions, anything that would indicate they were lying or attempting to manipulate him was his specialty.

But as he gazed upon Sato's wrinkled face, there was nothing there that could indicate he was fabricating the situation. No feigned innocence, merely panic and worry with a hint of offense to Tarrlok's response.

"Of course. Tokuga found him out before your brother could do anything and said, 'how perfect of you to show up, just after that stupid woman of Sato's was just terminated'." Hiroshi leaned an inch forward, grey eyes wide, indignant. Truthfully, Tarrlok still had no idea how to approach the man who was usually smug and responded to everything he said with a threat - whom of which now showed more emotion than he saw from him since knowing the man. With the exception of his late wife, that is.

His thoughts raced, nonetheless.

"Spirits," he groaned, squeezing eyes shut and ducking his head into cupped hands. There was no way he could've got captured, again. This was why he'd been so apprehensive about the undercover mission since Sato proposed it. His worst nightmares were happening all over again, but this time he had an inkling of the outcome if they didn't do something quick. "We need to go in and find him." Tarrlok said, already reaching for the knob of the car door, when abruptly Sato pressed a button to drop the lock down, effectively trapping him with the older man.

"Councilman, no." The other man said, placing a somewhat consoling hand upon Tarrlok's shoulder, before offering the appendage a wary glance and shaking it off with a jerk of his torso.

"Are you serious? I thought you claimed we'd be safe on this mission. As I recall, you asked us, 'have I ever failed, you two?' or was I delirious?" He retorted hastily, still attempting to pull the door open, despite knowing full well it was futile.

That was when Sato released an exhausted sigh - as though _he_ didn't understand - with his temper beginning to flare. "Tarrlok, we won't go in simply because I don't want either of us to get shot at." He explained with a slight hiss in his voice.

With narrowed eyes, he stared at the man beside him in incredulity, as though another head began sprouting out from his neck. But what were they supposed to do? Wait around in a car until Noatak was beaten and bled to death or shot to death or tortured or- Tarrlok had to take a deep breath in a stop his train of thought from where it would inevitably lead to. "And doing just that to Noatak is a better idea?" He shot back with a snarky tilt of his head.

Jaw clenched and face shifting into something akin to displeasure, Hiroshi glanced away from his pale blue eyes. "Calm down, Councilman. I'll get my other men to do it. I don't doubt the city would like to see their most favorable Councilman dead because of this." He nearly growled, even sounding almost akin to a threat. A hidden warning. Tarrlok wasn't completely sure, but when he blinked and lamely opened his mouth to respond, Hiroshi's lips upturned into a somewhat unnerving smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No need to fret, we're merely at a road bump, I'll get my men to see to it as soon as possible." He said as calmly as he could.

Bemused and distressed, Tarrlok nodded half heartedly, feeling something in the pit of his stomach churn uncomfortably.

* * *

She couldn't be bothered to do anything but sit in the grass like the pathetic human being she knew she was. Her legs were drawn to her chest and her cheek rested against a knee as she distractedly watched Naga dash towards the rubber ball, tail wagging with undeniable happiness.

Why couldn't she be a dog? Or really anything other than herself? She couldn't stand being in her own skin, let alone her own thoughts. What more thinking Tarrlok would ever want her anymore?

His words stung. It was uncalled for, below the belt, but she knew there was some form of truth behind it. The look in his eyes was enough of a confirmation for her to come to the conclusion that after the death of her parents, nobody would come to love her just the same. Romantic, platonic, familial. Nothing. Was this how he really was? A murderer that was manipulative enough to play with her emotions just in hopes to get laid?

The way he said it made it seem so, in any case. As if she was the problem. As if he did nothing wrong and it was her fault that she was easily strung along, gullible, like some puppy wanting treats. But even she couldn't deny that it felt that way. That she gave into the impulse of trusting him wholeheartedly, like some fool, instead of keeping her guard up like she had in the past five years.

Everything about their fight had her convinced he did that to whoever he was talking about. His temper proved it: the fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before, the terse words full of purposeful venom she'd never heard before. Spirits, how could she be so stupid? Korra squeezed her eyes shut at the heavy feeling of tears welling up in her eyes and her throat closing in agony. It was too good. Everything about this was too good to think she could have some semblance of a normal life. She should have known from the beginning, or maybe even had some sneaking suspicion, because all she could feel now was her being a fool. A dumbass, a twit.

There wasn't any way of salvaging their relationship unless they both looked passed their histories. And knowing that he was just as stubborn as she, Korra knew she was nearing the end of something she previously thought as beautiful.

But maybe that was a good thing? She didn't need this stress in her life, when she already had a great deal of stress of her own. She didn't need to carry other people's weight if they didn't appreciate it in the first place. She didn't need him, she didn't need the heart ache and constant tears if this was what he hid from her in all the months she was with him.

Naga came trotting back with the ball caught between her teeth, ears flapping with every bounce in her step. But just as the pup stopped at her side, releasing the toy with a small thump against the densely packed grass, Naga sniffed at Korra curiously. She made no move to react towards the cold, wet snout tickling her skin. If anything, all she could do was close her eyes once again as her breath hitched, her temples throbbing with pressure.

Naga whined after a few moments, laying in the cool grass beside Korra. Even then, she could feel her emotions dissociating and intensifying simultaneously. Blankly, she ran slim fingers though the pup's soft fur, exhausted eyes cracking open and fixing her gaze upon the rippling water of the pool across the yard even in the dim outdoor lights.

Uncontrollably, hot tears began streaming down her cheeks, face scrunched and brows furrowed as she picked at the thick fabric of her pants in frustration. She hated herself for even thinking their relationship was perfect. She hated herself for even thinking Tarrlok would hold any romantic feelings towards someone like her. She hated herself for even thinking that her life would get better after he adopted her.

Was this what he had planned? Was this what he wanted? For her to hate the sight of him? For him to spew out emotional abuse just like his father did to him? Was it some sort of sick ploy of revenge?

Korra didn't know, nor did she have any energy to care. The thought alone was daunting, that he was probably snickering like an idiot thinking she'd have a chance with someone like him.

Taut muscles trembled with rigidity as she cried, snot slowly leaking down from her nose, only to have her swipe at it with the back of her hand with vexation. She hated the fact that he knew exactly what to say to have her broken down to a miserable piece of trash she knew she was.

After her life at the orphanage, it was difficult to not think in such a way. The caretakers never actually cared for her, focusing their attention on the newborns and toddlers, which in essence, did make sense. But it was another thing when they blatantly didn't truly care about her; half heartedly offering her tattered clothes, sighing at the thought of even making her food.

Then there was school.

The girls never were mean to her until they realized what she'd gone through. Maybe she was too different for them to even think of her as a human being. Maybe they thought exactly what Tarrlok thought of her, as someone who really did kill her parents. Before Tarrlok, she'd only spoke about the crash to local authorities and the four girls that circled around her. Yet after that, they disregarded her unless she was the butt of the joke, looking at her as though she were a monster, or needed something from her.

In all honesty, it was exhausting. She'd barely have to mumble some listless answer whenever they did speak to her and it was enough to have them cackling at some joke she didn't understand. Eventually, they managed to find out about Howl, as much as they barely talked to her.

They'd poke fun about the fact that it'd never happen, and when her temper would flare, eyes full of offense, all they could say was that it was a joke, nothing more. But Korra wasn't as stupid as they made her out to be, she could read between the lines, especially when they made it as obvious as it was. Regardless, she didn't expect this from him. After months of coddling up to his side, being there for him when he needed it, offering those plentiful distractions, it felt as though it were all useless.

Spirits, even the dress she just bought was useless. Did she even want to go to that stupid dance? It seemed so far away, simply living a life full of leisure and luxury after what happened, what information she finally knew.

All Korra could do was let the tears flow freely, dropping into the grass before she sniffed her congested nose and felt her breath hitch and catch in her throat all the more. The pup at her side nuzzled her foot, rubbing her wet snout along the sliver of skin at her ankle in distress, as if she wanted to comfort her. Chewing at her lower lip, she squeezed her eyes shut, and willed her breathing to return to some state of normalcy, but even as she tried, it was futile.

When she cracked open her eyes again, she scanned her surroundings. Darkness was enveloping them, the only light coming from the tiny lanterns and the full moon high in the sky. The densely packed trees around her didn't help in the feeling of suffocation squeeze at her lungs. Yet something in that calmed her the slightest bit. Was that wrong?

But then it made sense.

A morbid thought came trickling back to her after months of it disappearing: what if she died with her parents? It would've made everything easier for everyone. Tarrlok wouldn't have ever known her, she wouldn't have wasted space in the orphanage, she wouldn't have spent all of Asami's time on her idiotic problems that were utterly useless. She could finally say she was genuinely happy for a short amount of time, and that was more than she ever expected after the crash. She hadn't expected to live past her fifteenth birthday, what more her eighteenth. She'd heard all these people give her unwarranted advice: it'd get better. They didn't know shit about her, and hearing that more than once was what had indignant heat flare through her body and immediately had her clawing at her skin until it left an angry red mark.

It had always frustrated her that even in those times, it'd always heal, nothing but smooth tan skin at her thighs or wrists before her eyes, and she always wondered how she could fail at harming herself. At times, it'd get to the point of her contemplating taking the razor she had in that dingy bathroom and puncture the surface of her skin until she saw red bubbling from the cut, but she had never gotten that far without getting caught.

Those memories, as recent as they were nearly a year ago, it felt as though it were a lifetime ago. The tears stopped, drying on her cheeks, leaving her with red and puffy eyes, but a sense of tranquility became overcoming her nerves.

Truthfully, she was just tired. Tired of having to deal with her parents death. Tired of having to deal with the person she fell in love with. Tired of seeing herself deteriorate even when she tried to distract herself. Tired of everything. She didn't know it until after their fight, but maybe life was too much for her to handle that it'd be best if she could simply end everything. She wouldn't burden anyone with her existence any longer. They could be happy without her.

Tarrlok even said that his reservations stemmed from her. What more her friends? She just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever, so the pain would finally go away.


	38. I'm Feeling Pain, You Said

**A/N:** WARNING! Major character death ahead! And please don't hurt me lmao, I'm sorry,,,

Chapter inspiration came from Plainsong by the Cure. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

Everything was crashing down on him. The weight of everything - Noatak, the Red Dragons, Korra, Sato - was suddenly becoming too heavy for him to carry on his own. Was this a punishment of sorts? For what he did all those years ago? And for what he and Korra had together? He was sure the spirits were doing this just to spite him, always eliciting a pang of heated ire running through his veins, but before it got the better part of himself, he'd take a deep breath in and close his eyes. Reeling in his patience was always a challenge, ever since he'd been a teenager and had to hide his anger from Yakone. It was always a challenge to hide any emotion from the man, in actuality. But one thing he hadn't realized, was how much it affected him, _and_ others around him.

He'd been patient for the first few days of Noatak's absence, but as the hours ticked by and there was no response in return, he couldn't stop the anxiety-inducing thoughts from trickling in and expecting the worst. Every shrill ring of the phone from his assistant's desk had him tensing up, until realizing it was something or another about some citizen's needs and immediately relaxed.

Even with the small distractions that put him on the edge of his seat, he attempted to calm his frantic thoughts.

His brother was fine. He was simply at the estate, in bed, resting his eyes after the majority of the night investigating the Red Dragons. Nothing more. Everything was under control.

Though even as the thought circled in his mind, Tarrlok knew it was futile, knowing full well his brother was anywhere but safe, and with the enemy no less. That train of thought had him freezing in his spot, hunched over his desk with a pen pinched between his fingers, hovering over a piece of paper with no words forming from it's inked tip. To the spirits above, saying he was worried was an understatement. Simply judging from the incessant bouncing of his feet underneath his desk, and wandering mind, Tarrlok leaned back in his chair with a creak and rubbed his face from the sheer exhaustion.

What didn't help in the least was the amount of times another Councilman strolled in, a few papers in a shaky hand, while the other steadied himself by the edge of his desk. It was a strange sensation for him to walk in, asking question upon question about mere permits and complaints of irregulated parking at certain areas of the city, but Tarrlok entertained them nonetheless. He'd anxiously check out the window for any sign of something ominous about to happen, that unspoken dread unconsciously drawing his shoulders up, but all his eyes met was a sunny sky, the fountain spilling water in front of the entrance to city hall and people strolling to and fro throughout the city.

Out of utter distress, Tarrlok managed to gather his energy and call Hiroshi, the first time in many months, truthfully. Yet there was nothing but the cacophony of people in the background in blatant stress. From Hiroshi or something entirely different, he wasn't completely sure.

 _I'm sorry, Councilman. There's still no news on your brother._ The other man had said, voice muffled and full of weariness. That didn't soothe Tarrlok's nerves in the least. The mere thought, and confirmation, that nothing had been heard of since his brother had gotten captured, was anything but soothing. And if Sato had waltzed right into this office instead of speaking through the phone, Tarrlok would've had difficulty simply remaining in one spot and refrain from strangling the elder man.

But that wasn't and shouldn't be something to contemplate, especially a Councilman of the United Republic. However, everything he had done that lead to him to this moment, wasn't something someone of his title should have entertained, at any rate.

Tarrlok heaved out a harsh sigh, and rubbed his face with his free hand. _Well, try harder. It's been four days already, and I can't stand hearing nothing but crickets on the other end of this situation._ He'd grumbled, a near groan slipping past his lips in a moment of raw frustration.

It didn't take a scientist to realize how deep into this pit he unconsciously dug for Noatak and he, after years of attempting to ignore it. Especially when his thoughts always led to something bleak. Something that had his blood running cold, the color in his face draining, and the utter dread that caused him to clench his jaw with blatant tension and close his eyes in fatigue.

But that hadn't stopped Sato from returning to that usual smug and mocking tone laced in his muffled voice. Spirits, as separated as they were, figuratively and quite literally, Tarrlok felt as though the decrepit man stood directly in front of his desk as he clicked his tongue once. _And yet it's been months since I've seen my employee._ Hiroshi had countered. That slip in his voice had Tarrlok knowing full well that that worried, sympathetic facade, no matter how genuine or feigned it was, fell the slightest bit at his words.

Regardless, he couldn't stop the shake of his head at the man's gall. _Spirits, this is different. So help me, I'll-_

 _You'll what?_ Hiroshi had piped up hastily. Everything in Tarrlok screamed to retort with something witty and snarky, yet his mouth was pressed into a firm frown as he listened to the hushed murmurs in the background and the triumphant smirk undoubtedly lining Sato's lips. At Tarrlok's silence, the other man continued. _Councilman, I'm under the impression that you haven't thought about my employee's family and friends that were hurt by her capture. But then again, I'm not very surprised by that. You barely held any sympathy or even said a simple condolence when my wife died because of your rash decisions. Nothing, merely you bathing yourself in your newfound status and newfound wealth. So, how is this different?_ He prodded.

Tarrlok rubbed at his eyes and bit at the inside of his cheek in order to restrain what vexed words were forming at the tip of his tongue. _Just get my brother back, or I'll take matters into my own hands._ He had nearly growled. Tarrlok hadn't waited for the old man's response and opted to slam the phone back down. The temptation to pull at his hair nearly overpowering the need to finish the paperwork scattered on his desk.

He had to release a small, humorless chuckle at the sight. The papers representing every aspect of his life from the past few months to the past handful of years. Who knew his life would come to this again?

With a heavy sigh, he hunched over his desk and blindly searched for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Truthfully, he was desperate for any form of relaxation. Whether it came from thinking of something terribly inappropriate considering their relationship as of late, or simply a cigarette, Tarrlok needed anything that could help him sink into the leather cushions of his chair and succumb to numbness.

He'd been wracking his brain on how to handle this delicate situation he inadvertently created between he and Korra. And all the scenarios he created in the privacy of his mind, all of them led to something he knew would have Korra frustratedly swiping at her tears or her hurling some blunt - or maybe sharp - object towards his head as he cowered.

It wasn't out of the realm of possibility given her attitude recently. And in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to feel that anger towards her when all he could feel was immense regret and vexation towards himself. He was out of line that night. Too much so. With everything happening all at once, he could only presume she'd feel abandoned and lonely and everything she had felt when she first moved into the estate.

And him insulting her only escalated the growing silence between them.

A few more days had passed and he couldn't stand witnessing her wither away. He knew what it was like to fall into that unforgiving trench of desolation, especially in his years of being a teenager. Attempting to get out of that pit was an arduous feat, and even when he desperately wanted to climb out, it felt fruitless. But this wasn't simply that. It was due to their argument, he knew that for sure. The words he spewed out in a fit of rage that caused her to pick at her food with barely a few bites to mar the surface.

There were barely a few words that had been exchanged in the past near week. Nothing but half hearted shrugs, muttered responses, and feeble grunts from the young woman. Most nights, she'd lock herself in her room with Naga at her side. Music would play loud enough to drown out her surroundings, only emerging from the dim, warm light - or even the stark darkness - for their pup's needs.

When he'd catch her eyes already gazing at him with something indecipherable, simply in passing, she'd visibly bristle and look at anything but him before stalking back into her room and continue her routine of stubborn silence. Tarrlok chewed at his lower lip at that, his heart breaking into a million intangible pieces at the amount of progress - months of progress - he had with her simply vanishing. All because of him.

One night in particular, had he not picked her up from school, he would have thought she'd gone missing. She was absent during dinner, her food left on the table, utterly cold, and during their nightly routine - that now abruptly stopped since their fight - of walking Naga through the garden.

Stubbornly tight-lipped as ever during their ride home, and during the rest of the night, was she that he was getting increasingly worried about her well-being. That's to say he wasn't already worried about her, which he was, but the stoic and tense silence grating at his nerves did little to put his thoughts at ease. Like he said, he'd been in the deep depths of misery before, something he rarely divulged in, but even he knew what type of thoughts could run through her mind.

Because truthfully, the same thoughts ran in his mind for the better part of his teenage and young adult years. And maybe even occasionally gracing his brain now, as well.

No muffled music met his ears as he puffed on his cigarette, lounging agitatedly in his study, and her room was strangely - eerily - quiet as he passed the closed door. Maybe it was his nerves, or maybe it was simply the restlessness he felt that had him aimlessly pacing the hallway, back and forth, up and down the stairs, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from leading back to something terrible. Something he thought of multiple times in his life. Something that would have blood trickling from her body, completely lifeless or on the brink of demise.

And when he couldn't stand the silence any longer, he took one last glance at Naga's curled form as she settled on the chair in his study and tentatively knocked on the wood.

When he was met with quietude, he nerves got the better of him and Tarrlok swung the door open, freezing at the threshold, as if waiting for her permission. He found her immersed in the bleak darkness and curled underneath the sheets, eyes puffy even in the sliver of light spilling from the hallway. It was one of the only times he felt the awkward need to unconsciously fidget under her scrutiny, and as he leaned against the door frame, he parted his lips, but nothing came out. All the words he formulated in his mind throughout his aimless wandering abruptly died in his throat.

"I…" Tarrlok began quietly, dumbly, watching her heave into a sitting position under the sheets and rub her eyes. It was when she looked at him intently, albeit the slightest bit irritatedly, that he took a deep inhale of oxygen and swallowed over the growing lump in his throat. "Can I speak with you? Please?" He asked, unknowing what to do with his free hand dangling limply at his side while the other grasped the wooden frame to steady himself.

Truthfully, a wave of nausea stirred his senses. Enough so that he stood restless under her half hearted gaze.

Cerulean eyes lethargically roved over his disheveled body before shrugging nonchalantly. "I don't know, can you?" She retorted indifferently, though he could read between the lines. Judging by the way her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped almost too gingerly around her legs, he duly noted she still felt wary of him.

Another pang of guilt stabbed at his sides at the amount of distrust she displayed, no matter how blatant or subtle, yet he couldn't deny that this was all him to blame. When Korra pursed her lips and scanned her dark room as if willing his existence away, Tarrlok sighed and slumped against the wall. "I don't want to fight… please." He said wearily. The urge to rub his face in exhaustion tempting him, yet he refrained lest she took it the wrong way and the air around them would shift to something of aggression.

Plump lips parted, appearing as though she wanted to mutter some snarky quip and a humorless scoff underneath her breath, but she simply closed her mouth and gazed at him once again, instead. It felt like an eternity, truthfully. Merely standing there watching her watch him in the tense silence and eerie darkness looming over them. However, when he thought she wasn't going to respond, presuming she'd opt for the solitude and blatantly brush him off, and already shifting against the door frame, Korra sighed.

Immediately, pale blue eyes flicked to her taut body on the bed as she scooted the slightest bit towards the middle of the mattress to make room for him and vaguely gestured towards that sliver of a spot.

How generous. Though it was more than he expected, regardless.

Cautiously, Tarrlok edged forward, moving to the side she left empty for him and perching himself atop the plush surface and turning towards her. Heavy tension settled on his shoulders as unspoken words hung between them, unknowing who should start first. He searched her eyes in the gloom, but all he found was a combination of anxiety and weariness, and a hint of ire. Considerably less so than that night, but still present, nonetheless.

As the silence stretched, and he couldn't handle hearing nothing but that deafening soundlessness, Tarrlok broke his gaze from hers in favor of dropping to her hands clasped together near her knees and released a levelled breath. "I'm sorry." He said simply, lowly, before continuing. "There's too many regrets I have in my life and I've tried to right the wrongs I can manage… but I can't handle the silence, Korra. I can't handle seeing you like this when I know I could help you-"

"Do you not realize that what I'm feeling right now, is because of what you said? You of all people know how I feel about my parents' deaths, and you say that to me." She intervened, taking full offense to his words even when he was attempting to do anything but that.

Tarrlok paused and regarded her, his fingers itching to reach out and close the small distance between them with a simple, featherlight touch, but the way her shoulders were high and taut had him refrain from doing so. She'd likely slap him if he touched her when offense was etched on her beautiful features.

Licking his lips and swallowing over his suddenly dry throat, he leisurely nodded. "I do acknowledge that. And I regret everything about the things I said to hurt you. I shouldn't have allowed my temper to raise and lash out on you when I'm the one to blame. I was supposed to be the grown adult, I was supposed to be level-headed and understand what you were feeling rather than jump to conclusions and accusations and say things I ultimately regret saying all because I was angry." He explained hastily before taking a gulp of oxygen into his lungs. Korra was effectively tight-lipped, though not terribly so as she had been the past near week. The sensation was different, more cautious and willing to listen rather than argue and yell and spew out insults once again.

But in all honesty, Tarrlok didn't have enough energy if it came to that, which he highly doubted. Regardless, he caught her eyes easily and searched her face. Dark circles shadowed her eyes and her cheeks appeared sunken in, though not too unhealthily so. Damp hair still half heartedly drying and her fingers were pried apart from one another and instead favored fidgeting with the sheets covering her legs.

When she didn't respond, Tarrlok clenched his jaw and continued. "I'm deeply sorry for not telling you sooner, for stringing you along, for saying things I truly didn't mean, for even agreeing with Sato to take on the case, for hurting you. I know this won't change much, considering how deeply I screwed everything up. And I know this won't make you forgive me any less easily, I know that. I'm trying to make amends, no matter how late I am. I've always prided myself on shaking Yakone's ghost off of me, and I know that's only partially true, but I want to make things better. I'm sorry." He apologized again, shaking his head.

Deafening silence graced his ears, however her face softened the slightest bit. Whether it was from his words of genuine apology or the light graze of his thumb against the back of her hand, it was beyond him. Vivid blue broke away from his icy ones and flickered to the small contact, before chewing at her lower lip.

Audibly swallowing, Tarrlok licked his lips once more, and continued. "And in regards to our relationship, I know there's no way of returning to what we had before that, and I know that our argument fazed this no matter how unfavorable it was. But I'd like to think of better days ahead of us. Days of leisure and luxury, where we can grow together." His hand now gently grasped her own, the pad of his thumb drawing slow circles to the smooth skin, fortunately unmarred.

Still, Korra remained speechless, though her attentive eyes told him otherwise. She wanted to say something, from what he could note, but no words were exchanged between them. "I cannot say everything will be perfect, but I do ask for a second chance to prove to you that I love you. No lies," he added quietly. A small, fiendish, voice at the back of his mind provided an idea that this was all wishful thinking on his part. That maybe she wouldn't forgive him that easily, and considering what he had done in the past, and what he said, it wasn't difficult to think in such a way. "If you'll have me." But even as he muttered those few words, Tarrlok couldn't stop the almost distraught tone from slipping into his voice. He pressed a delicate kiss to the back of her hand, lingering just a few seconds more than necessary, while her face was as placid and indecipherable as ever.

When he pulled away, he watched for any reaction. There was nothing but wariness tainting her face, though he could see the tinge of her emotions warring within her mind. Yet as the silence stretched on without a single word or gesture in response, Tarrlok was succumbing to the rejection, to defeat, even when he wanted anything but that, and began shifting in his spot on the mattress.

That is, until the hand still grasped in his tugged at him. Before he could react, except the utter bewilderment of her hand still in contact with his, plump lips were harshly pressed against his thin ones. Tarrlok bristled, shoulders drawn high at the sudden closeness and intimacy, but the more he acquiesced and moved his lips with hers in that innocent, testing rhythm, the more he couldn't deny her and ultimately closed his eyes at the welcoming sensation.

Newfound tingles and sparks were thrumming underneath his skin as she pulled him closer, before she leaned back against the pillows mussed about and wriggled out from under the sheets. Utterly bemused at her change in mood, but certainly not questioning it, Tarrlok had to break away from those tantalizing lips, and gaze upon her. He took her in spades, eyes traveling over her yearning body - a large, loose shirt and tight black shorts. He was nothing but slightly speechless, unspoken questions glimmering in his eyes.

Fortunately for him, all she responded with was guiding his hand towards her hip, while the other steadied himself on her mattress. Tarrlok swallowed over his dry throat and clenched his jaw at the wicked image she made. His thoughts were frantic, unsure whether to proceed and put everything in the past, or to focus his attention on his brother and not act so rashly with her. However, he had to admit, it was difficult to think of his older sibling when she chewed at her lower lip, almost questionably, and tentatively, teasingly trailing the tip of her toe against his hip.

Heart rate rapidly increasing, Tarrlok was lost in his thoughts. Korra must've taken his unyielding silence and rigid body hovering over her petite form as something other than blatant desire, due to the fact that she huffed in impatience. But that must've pulled him out of his reverie, because he swallowed audibly and easily met her darkening eyes.

Never one to leave his lover waiting, Tarrlok allowed a sly smirk to quirk his lips up. There weren't enough words to coherently form something intelligent or mischievous without sounding like some babbling idiot, so he opted for ghosting the hand at her hip to grasp at her smooth thigh, forcibly prying it apart to create just enough space for him.

A sharp inhale was heard from the young woman beneath him. That in of itself had him nearly groaning. Spirits, it's been too long. Heat was enveloping him at every point of contact between them. From his hand, to his groin, to the tiniest of grazes of his nose against her jawline, his nerves were a flurry of sultriness.

He bent down, lips descending on her own until the rhythm of their mouths matched the beats of their hearts. Desperate kisses were trailed down her cheek, down the smooth column of her neck before he strayed on the pulsating artery and suckled at her silky skin. A shaky sigh escaped her as her fingers found purchase at the base of his neck, tangling in his long hair. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tortured moan from rumbling in his throat when she wedged her hand between their bodies and grasped at his hardening arousal. The slightest of touches and he was helpless against her teasings.

With a release of her skin between his lips, Tarrlok pulled her closer, flush against his front at the sight of the crimson mark glaring at him. And for some reason or another, the mere sight of the blossoming bruise had the arousal in his veins hasten in its trek throughout his body.

It was a short distance from offering his ardent kisses over her clothed body, to tugging the loose shirt just enough to catch sight of her ample breasts and lick at the ink marring her skin. Abruptly, almost forcefully, Korra pushed him back away from her, as though he said something of offense. But his assumptions were put on hold when her slim fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt, following the movement of her digits with an electrifying kiss down his chest.

Tarrlok shrugged the thin material off when she popped the last button out of its place. A part of him presumed she'd go further, and unbuckle the belt wrapped around his waist. But no. Instead, she merely pressed a gentle peck to his lower abdomen and gingerly pulled away, waiting for his next move with eager eyes and a placid expression. With a rough hand to her shoulder driving her down into the mix of mussed sheets and pillows, Tarrlok covered her petite body with his larger physique completely and repeated his beguiling ministrations once more.

Panted breaths escaped her plump lips as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the plush pillows, and focused on his attention.

Deft fingers hooked into the elastic band of her shorts and undergarments, tugging them down sharply as he trailed fervent kisses down the flat surface of her stomach, grazing the toned and heated skin with his teeth that had Korra writhing beneath him. Unceremoniously, Tarrlok tossed the offending fabric over the side of the bed and landed in a heap beside his shirt. Half tempted was he to loosen the belt around his hips, the tight confines of his trousers against his throbbing cock was enough of a reason to strip himself free.

However, he didn't want to be selfish. Didn't want to indulge in his own fantasies and needs, when he could indulge in her own. Watching her struggle to get ahold of her bearings was always something he relished in witnessing. Her dazed yet almost pained grimace, sweat beading at her forehead, stray tendrils sticking to her overheated skin, her trembling grasp, her voice raspy, husky, purring after her desperate cries of pleasure.

Heat clouded his eyes, watching her in fascination when she propped herself up by the elbows, and gazed at his teasing ministrations. An open-mouthed kiss pressed lower and lower until he was a mere inch away from the center of her interest. Pale blue depths locked with her own darkened cerulean and Tarrlok couldn't deny her any longer, as entertaining as it was to tease her.

With a slight turn of his head, he allowed the tip of his tongue to lap at the her sex, slick with her need. That single slide of his slick muscle against her slick cunt caused her to instantly succumb to the awaiting gratification. Her mouth parted and an exquisite whimper was released, her head tilted back and short tendrils grazed the soft fabric of her sheets the longer he continued.

It was obvious from her movements and her prying hands that she wanted this, just as much as he did. He tasted her, yearned for her, and above all else, put Korra's gratification before his own, despite the unrelenting tightness in his trousers. But no. A large part of his thoughts stubbornly resolved to focus on her rather than his own needs, and witnessing the utter pleasure written all over her ravishing face by the gentle pressure of his lips around that sensitive pearl had him groaning against her.

She needed this more than he. The thought that he caused her such a great deal of distress from his words, it put nothing but regret to settle in his mind. And he wanted desperately to show her that he did so. That he truly loved her, that whatever he had said was meaningless, and judging by the way her spine arched the slightest bit, told him she forgave him, regardless of how much she truly did. Her reactions were all that mattered at that moment.

Nimble fingers grasped at his unbound hair and thighs caged him in rigidly the longer he lapped at her cunt, the longer her clutched her hips to restrain her temptation to thrust against his tongue.

Pressure built inside her, aching and burning under her skin as his fingers drew subtle patterns at the bony prominence of her hips. A complete contrast to the maddening flick of his slick muscle.

Her wanton cries of pleasure were growing louder and louder each second as his own responding, muffled groans vibrated through her. Unrelenting and persistent was he that the lewd sounds they created together, the undoubtedly pleasurable ministrations he showered her with, brought her completion. Her climax jostling through her as though a stormy tide crashed into her like it would with the rocky cliffs. Her thighs squeezed his head in place as they trembled violently from the delicious vibrations. Gratification scrunched her beautiful features, her back arching in a way that had him pulling his fingers away from her hips in favor of grasping her backside, her toes curling with succulent tension into the soft sheets.

It was when she released her hold on him, struggling to regain her bearings that he broke away, a string of their combined desire clinging from her cunt to his lip until he swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, chuckling breathily the slightest bit at her dazed and completely ravaged appearance. Belatedly, almost deliriously, Korra joined him, running her fingers through her hair and cracking hazy eyes open to meet his.

Enticed mirth replaced the quiet anguish that gleamed in her cerulean depths just thirty minutes prior. Yet despite that, Tarrlok couldn't stop his mouth from forming a firm frown and the arousal still burning in his veins. His blood hot and heavy, hastily pumping from his heart and throughout his body. An unforgiving blend of love and lust ignited in pale fire, causing Korra to effectively stop short from her chuckles and her breath to catch in her throat.

Before Korra had the chance to rasp out a word, he was pressed against her once again. Thin lips met kiss-swollen ones, his tongue desperately, hungrily slipping past her lips to stroke her own with a kind of urgency and aggression he hadn't felt in a long while before a sound of approval spilled from the woman beneath him. A moan of validation, of elation, something that encouraged him to move to the rhythm he began to set between them. The small barrier of his clothes and the hardness of his arousal rubbing against her, immediately had her interest flickering anew.

—-

Another set of days pass, and of course - as expected - there was nothing but noiselessness from Hiroshi. Tarrlok didn't bother to waste his time and energy catching the older man's attention, simply due to the fact that it'd leave him heaving in large gulps of air to calm his nerves that longed, that itched to strangle Hiroshi.

However, as much as it was distressing to know a week and a half had gone by without his brother, Korra helped alleviate the blatant strain in his muscles and the emotional toll it had on him. It wasn't like it had been for the past handful of months where they'd distract themselves through sex, through physical comfort - even though that night had been amazing as it was. It'd been difficult to keep his mind from straying on that particular night, he had to admit.

The feel of her writhing atop his tongue, atop his face, one hand gripping the headboard to steady herself all while threading her other into his hair to keep him in place. She was burning then, and he was attentive. He was dedicated to her needs, while she lost herself in the grinding rhythm on his face. The fervent, desperate pumping of each other's bodies, her hot breath coming out in panted puffs at his neck that stirred the stray tendrils, her cries and his groans of pleasure mingling delightfully together. That is, until raw euphoria spurted through them, and they were a boneless, sloppy mess. _Spirits_.

No, no, no. Definitely not that. As much as the night had been tantalizing, they had to put their sex drive on hold, for Noatak's sake. Instead, he indulged in the moments where her hands would stroke his arms calmingly, her lips pressing stray kisses to his nose, cheeks, forehead as she murmured words of encouragement in a hushed tone.

It was a nice change from the constant stimulation between he and Korra, and it did soothe his overwrought nerves. His mind would ease into some state of normalcy - whatever state of normalcy that involved trauma from emotional and physical abuse since he was a child, that is. But that wasn't the point.

Even in this time of stress and mental anguish, Korra allayed the rigidity he felt unconsciously seeping into his marrow, unconsciously having a glower of some kind etched on, what felt like, his aging face, only to ease his muscles with a few deep breaths and pecks of comfort. It was times like that, like the way they currently were, that he greatly appreciated her presence, despite her being under his sheltered wing and that almost crestfallen expression she tried to stifle from his straying eyes were anything but successful.

In any case, and to put it bluntly, she helped him escape.

And even now as they sat comfortably - well, as comfortably as they could given the circumstances - in the common room, she unknowingly did just that. Naga chewed at a toy of hers that squeaked with every clench of her jaw, while Korra perched herself upon the sofa's cushions and divided and braided his hair into three sections as he settled into the single pillow that was offered to him.

The floor was uncompromising even through the soft cushion, his tailbone aching at the awkward position he sat in, though the slightest move had Korra reprimanding him. The sharp edge of wood dug into his calves, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles while he stared distractedly at a piece of paper he truthfully had no intention of reading. The thin paper was pinched between his fingers, though he quietly craved for something else to preoccupy his mind. Such as that of a cigarette, the butt glowing orange and smoke streaming into the air above them, or even a glass of whiskey, the amber liquid stinging and burning a trail down his throat, effectively warming his insides and distorting his sight.

But Tarrlok knew it was wishful thinking. His mind was a flurry of stress, all at varying levels, yet the feel of her deft fingers twisting and weaving the hair in her grasp had diverted his attention well enough to have him focus on that sensation. That sensation of the slight tug of his hair and the gentle scrape of her nails against his scalp.

He had heard small huffs of frustration when the braid was too loose, or was too tight for her liking, and ultimately was forced to start over again. In his mind, Tarrlok could only attempt to hide the smile quirking the corners of his lips up as he listened to her incoherent mutterings underneath her breath. Endearing as it was, when she finished the three braids, one large, while the other two were significantly smaller, she adjusted her legs from their crossed position to hook gingerly atop his shoulders.

With his free hand, he grasped one ankle and gently massaged the area. She trailed a hand over the neat braids, presumably relishing the sensation of something other than his customary single ponytail, or what he had been favoring as of late, his unbound locks.

Besides the obvious lament, the night had been relatively pleasant. That is, until he heard the blaring ring of his phone.

Head immediately honing in on that sound to his left, Tarrlok didn't know why it caused his blood to freeze. Maybe it was because no one typically called for his attention, unless it was the Council, Korra, or Sato. With that thought, a large part of him dreaded the fact that he knew who was behind that simple call. He had a strong inkling it was that aged man, the one who consistently grated his nerves and would immediately cause a dull throb at his temples.

Almost too lethargically, Tarrlok reached for the small piece of technology at his side with Sato's name at its screen. Spirits, it had to be about Noatak. Not once in the past week and a half did Hiroshi have the audacity to call him, and he could only assume it was something terrible. He dreaded the conversation, merely because he was afraid of what he'd hear. Was he dead? Was his brother tortured just as he suspected? Was there a negotiation of sorts that would undoubtedly transpire? Questions fleeted in his mind at light speed as Korra's hand froze and immediately pulled away at the sound, as though she had been burned.

With a swipe of his finger, and relinquishing his hold on his paperwork, Tarrlok answered the phone. A slight pause was heard with static, however it took a few moments for the silence to register in his mind full of trepidation. "Councilman Tarrlok speaking," Tarrlok said quietly, voice the tiniest bit shaky, almost as if he were too afraid to answer.

To the spirits and Koh, he sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, though he berated himself that that was one of the last things he needed to worry about.

"We found him, Councilman. He's in terrible shape and honestly, I didn't think he'd make it with the amount of blood loss, but we got to him in time." Hiroshi said in a panic, panting. Whatever it was he had been doing was taking a toll on the older man's breathing, and Tarrlok could only assume it was something gruesome given what words just registered in his fretful mind.

Breath caught in his throat, Tarrlok swallowed audibly at the mere image of his brother beaten and tortured. Everything around him stilled to numbness, everything he heard was nothing but muffled to his ears, blood roaring and rushing as it drained any color in his face. "Blood? How did-" He stopped short, before attempting to reel in the myriad of questions that were too fast for his mouth to simply say in near hysteria. "Where are you?" Tarrlok managed, hands trembling the slightest bit as he gripped the piece of technology in a white-knuckled grip.

A sniffle and large gulp of oxygen was heard on the other end of the line. "Just outside of my warehouse near Yue-" Hiroshi said, though Tarrlok already knew where he had to go. It was the only warehouse he and Noatak were able to reside in for the majority of their early to mid twenties, especially when Sato's other buildings were spent on something beyond their knowledge.

Without waiting another second, he subconsciously nodded as if the man were beside him. "I'll be right there." He interjected hastily, seriously. Tarrlok didn't wait for a response from the older man on the other end and instantly stood from his perched spot on the pillow and ended the call.

Cerulean orbs gazed at him with wary uncertainty, brows furrowed, as he could barely connect the fact that his brother was found. "What happened?" Korra queried, though judging by her stiff body language and her worried expression, he could only presume she knew what - or rather, who - this was about.

Something in him snapped and fretted to grasp his coat and keys that laid in a stray dish upon marble countertops. "Asami's father found Noatak. I'm not sure what and how and why, but Hiroshi said he's in horrible shape. I'll be right back, sweetheart." He said quickly as she watched from her taut spot on the sofa. He punctuated his meaning with a soft yet hurried kiss to her lips, though she barely had time to reciprocate the small gesture.

Tarrlok was already turning away when he felt her hand grasp his larger one, and effectively halted his movements. When he faced her, Korra stood up, eyes glimmering in something he only saw a few times in this woman's gaze: genuine uneasiness. "You don't want me to come with you?" She asked, her other hand finding his that held the car keys by a single finger.

"I…" He began, but immediately stopped short at the sight of her worried look, apprehension screaming in her body. And by the spirits, did he want to listen to those unspoken words above them, but he couldn't ignore his brother waiting for him. Especially when he had protected him so much in the past. At any rate, if he allowed her to accompany him, it was dangerous territory. The Red Dragons and Sato were a horrible combination, and lest he deliberately planned for her to get wounded, he wanted her to do nothing but stay in the confines of the estate. Away and safe from those two crime bosses. "I don't want anything terrible to happen to you." He offered almost lamely, although the anxiety in his voice was not lost on her.

Korra slowly nodded in understanding, yet that didn't stop the slight twitch of disgruntlement from spreading across her features. "I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not some damsel in distress, and I sure as all hell wouldn't let some shady cunt touch me, all because of gang business." She replied quietly.

That earned her a breathy chuckle from Tarrlok as he studied her vivid blue depths, as though he had the first time they met, and shook his head at her innocent intrepidity. "Gods, even now, your vulgarity shines through." Tarrlok smirked and a small giggle escaped her lips, lightening the mood if only a fraction from what he knew would be the complete opposite in the very near future. That only proved his point, and he sighed heavily. "But I can't risk it. If Sato has been watching you, I'm sure he'll find a way to rope you into this business, or threaten you, or-" But every worried thought that rapidly ran in circles in his mind abruptly stopped at the feeling of her soft hands cupping his cheeks, plump lips pressed against his thinner ones. It was gentle and endearing, but the tension in the air was still present enough to have only a sliver of his distress shedding from his shoulders.

It was when she pulled away that she circled toned arms around his neck and he touched his forehead against her own. The concerned glimmer in her eyes, the anxious chewing at her lower lip, the insinuation not lost on him. "Just be careful." Korra whispered, voice quiet and attempting to stifle the dejection.

Relishing the moment, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, tantalizingly sweet and earthy, before pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. "I love you." He mumbled into her hair, cupping her cheeks until he forced himself to part from her worried form.

The trek there hadn't been eventful, truthfully. He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he nearly ran a red light at an intersection and nearly hit an all too leisurely car simply strolling on the road.

Even in the many years he had barely paid his former boss a visit, it seemed as though he unconsciously recalled the roads through Republic City to the harbor near Yue Bay. Foreign yet familiar was the sensation coursing through his veins, due to the fact that he remembered going to and fro from he and Noatak's shabby apartment to Sato's warehouse. It wasn't as foreboding as the blatant appearance from the Red Dragons was, but Tarrlok chalked it up due to him consistently visiting the building years ago. But now, it certainly carried that sense of uneasiness merely because of the memories and the implications he acknowledged were hidden within each brick. It was a part of his life that he desperately attempted to forget, but was difficult to do so due to Hiroshi.

But even if he held reservations about stepping foot into Sato's warehouse once again, it certainly wasn't an option in this mess of a situation.

It was his brother. It was his own blood who was beaten and tortured by the hands of Tokuga, by someone who he knew would do such a thing merely because of revenge from their late leader's death after all these years. It couldn't be because of petty competition between the two gangs, and given that they targeted Noatak, his mind attempted to rationalize their behavior being that of revenge. Nevertheless, as he drove down the dim streets, Tarrlok couldn't deny the feeling was akin to the night he found out about Noatak's disappearance; the speeding car, the disgruntled heat crawling up his neck, the electricity in the air that had the hair on his forearms standing straight, the anxiety causing his nerves to remain restless and on edge until his muscles ached from the unconscious tautness.

Hiroshi's words rang in his ears in a vexing and mocking chant. It all circled back to Sato's insistence. Nothing about this alleviated the fact that his brother was injured because their former boss persisted their participation in this petty case, and regardless of how deep into the mission they were, Tarrlok couldn't stop the immense regret from crashing into him like waves.

His thoughts were scattered, attempting to stray on one subject or another, yet he couldn't focus on one thing for more than a few seconds at a time, merely because of the restlessness seizing his muscles. Just a little bit closer. It wasn't until he rounded a corner, onto the road that led to the harbor of Yue Bay that he saw it.

The street was blockaded with men and women alike with a few white vans at their sides. Tarrlok gradually rolled to a stop, eyes wide at the sight of the two men directly in the middle of this wall of some kind. With the amount of bewilderment coursing through his veins, he barely had half a mind to turn the ignition off, and instead, stepped out of the vehicle in the middle of the obstructed intersection.

"Noatak-" He gulped, full of apprehension. The sight of his brother, bloodied and beaten, glistening with crimson and various shades of purple beneath the surface of his skin. Pale blue that matched his own were half mast, glazed, as he was nearly limp enough that he wasn't able to hold his own weight. That is, without the tight grip Sato had on short hair. The older man held a gun in his other hand, standing beside Noatak who was at his knees on the pavement. Something sinister flickered in Hiroshi's eyes that had Tarrlok recoiling a few steps away. "W-What is this?" Tarrlok managed through the bile beginning to rise in his throat.

* * *

His vision was a combination of crimson and bleariness that he could hardly distinguish the difference when his brother arrived. A part of him nearly sagged at the relief gushing into his body, yet Noatak knew what awaited them. If what had happened under Hiroshi's capture was of any indication, he knew they lost at the mere sight of betrayal and bewilderment from his panicked baby brother.

Even in his state of near unconsciousness, Noatak could recall that night as though it happened just minutes ago. He'd gone with Hiroshi, as per orders from the man, yet Sato drove down a road he unfortunately had memory of. All the signs that led to that, it didn't go unnoticed by him, and just as he nearly escaped the moving vehicle, one of his men had hidden in the back seats, strangling him hard enough to lose consciousness for a few moments. It felt as if it were a few moments, at any rate.

"What is this?" He heard his brother ask. Yet even through the blurriness and red, he noted Tarrlok appearing pale. He hauled in breathes, but even that sent a sharp sting at his ribs, at the center of his chest, and at his temples.

Considering all that had happened in the time he'd been separated from his brother, the pain blurred together. The past week - or had it been two already - evoked memories of his childhood, of his teenagehood with his father. But this, as abrupt as it was, and as painful as it was, Noatak hadn't felt that pang of remorse or dejection with each strike of a faceless man or woman. Those emotions were elicited when Yakone had raised his hand, he'd been his own blood, after all.

But Sato? Someone he barely held any true feelings of sympathy for? Someone he regretfully crawled back to merely for a quick yuan? Noatak knew after each strike, each slap and welt upon his bruised and bloodied skin, that this was simply a pathetic ploy for revenge. Hiroshi barely lifted his finger to wound him, offering his employees to do as they pleased. And they did, for reasons beyond him. It was Hiroshi's anger, not his employees who knew little to nothing of the mission that had his wife murdered.

At times, he'd lie on the filthy ground, feeling blood seep from his nose, gurgling from his mouth, anywhere they had hit, while a hot and dull pounding would throb throughout his body. He'd pant, attempting to grasp onto any oxygen, yet it was an arduous feat when - even as he had fallen - their abuse kept returning.

Truthfully, he wasn't one to feel bemused from the situation, he and Tarrlok should have seen it coming. But at some points, he truly believed he'd die. Was he being dramatic? Maybe. But was it not plausible? Of course not. Conjuring some form of energy was completely out of the question when he had been supervised, tended to, and beaten at regular intervals. They were keeping him alive for some strange reason, yet Noatak couldn't for the life of him think of anything coherent.

Gravel dug into his clothed knees, Hiroshi's hand wrenching tighter in his greasy hair, a gun pointed at his temple. He knew it would come to this. Any bad business between gangs always led to this.

A mocking chuckle was heard from the man that stood beside him. "You seem confused, Councilman. How has your astute brain been diminished to something of a brain-dead child?"

Noatak could only listen quietly, their voices somewhat muffled. What had they done to him? He felt delirious, his vision doubling as Tarrlok cautiously took a few steps forward. Although, Sato effectively stopped him at a gesture of the gun pointing directly at his brother.

Hands curled into a firm fist, Tarrlok clenched his jaw and nearly growled, "Why?"

"Tch, come on, Tarrlok. You know why. I'd be surprised if you didn't, knowing full well that that night haunted you just as much as your father alone." Noatak could hear the snarkiness, the smugness laced in Hiroshi's voice from above him, even through the daze. But nothing connected in his brother's brain. Or maybe it had, but he couldn't fathom that this truly was why their former boss had blatantly tricked and tortured them all these months. "You don't know? How have you been governing our city for years and yet you're completely ignorant to what's been right in front of you?" Hiroshi asked incredulously.

Heavy tension filled the silence that stretched longer than necessary. Abruptly, Tarrlok shook his head, a humorless smile curving his mouth upwards. "I always knew you had a flare for the dramatic, especially when I knew you barely ever spewed empty threats. But I really can't believe it." There was a tense pause and nothing that filled the blatantly ominous silence, though Noatak could barely sense anything of the sort when breathing was becoming more and more difficult. "All these years, you can't get over the fact that I inadvertently began a foolish war between two gangs. That just because of one night of being a human being filled with emotions, you couldn't accept the fact that your wife is and had been gone for the last decade."

Scoffing and tightening his hold on Noatak's hair, Sato shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Please, don't give yourself that much credit. It truly is that revolting. This so-called war had been happening for years prior to your participation, Councilman. It was only aggravated further because of what you decided to do." He scowled, voice full of unspoken threats, all likely resulting in Tarrlok getting strangled to death or whatnot.

"And why is that?" His baby brother quipped smugly. Noatak winced, squeezing his eyes shut for a few moments only to find Tarrlok's flagrant distressed expression.

"Fool." Hiroshi spat, voice at a near growl. "Because of my wife. Even if it was at the hands of Tokuga, it felt as though you killed her. My own employee, my own pupil. I thought of you two as the sons I never had. And after years of providing for you, that was the thanks I got? An aggravated competitor and the love of my life dead? Because you couldn't get over the fact that a crime boss taunted your father and in turn, abused you two?" Sato responded in a rush, his hand gripping the gun beginning to gesture wildly that had Tarrlok taking a few wary steps back.

"You say this as though you got over your dead wife." Tarrlok retaliated with a tilt of his head. Even at gunpoint, that didn't stop his brother from retorting with something cheeky. Noatak noted Tarrlok had always been like this, smug, since he was a child, albeit more hidden and stifled from their father. However, since his election on the Council, it was his greatest weapon. He'd inherited it as well, though it wasn't much use when over a decade in a prison cell was his greatest companion.

Regardless, it was pleasant to think of their past together, as turbulent as it was. Their memories together, because it truly had been them together since childhood, going about life as best as they could with Yakone's ghost unknowingly stalking their shadows after all these years.

A mix of thick phlegm and blood trailed down his throat as he swallowed, tasting copper on his tongue. "You ought to be in prison for your crimes, not your brother. And leaving the gang? For the Council?" Hiroshi persisted, rage overpowering his senses.

Tarrlok's lips parted, jaw hung open, as he considered the situation for a few moments. "That's what everything was about? Petty jealousy?" His baby brother questioned lethargically, almost inaudibly from his stance in the middle of the road.

Yet another vehicle came to a screeching halt beside Tarrlok's, the sound utterly grating on his already muddled ears. With a wince, Noatak attempted to pull away, though he knew it was fruitless when Hiroshi only tugged him closer to his side. However, as much as he suffered the consequences of that black car - or maybe red, although Noatak had an inkling it must have simply been his vision deteriorating the longer he kneeled beside Hiroshi - the interruption did nothing to alleviate the scene.

That must have angered him more, due to the fact that he readjusted his grip on the weapon in his left hand while he did the same to the mussed, greasy hair in his right. "It's not jealousy, it's being disloyal, a traitor. And the fact that you have a brother who'd protect you instead of _you_ taking responsibility for your crimes-"

A slam of a car door was heard, then hurried footsteps, then the muddied form of a pale figure running to Tarrlok's side. "Dad! What are you-" His daughter began.

"Stay back, sweet pea. And keep that brat away." Sato ordered harshly, pointing the gun towards another figure he could only assume was Korra, who was taking one step away from the passenger's side of the car. His breath hitched, his vision going in and out of focus, and the pain numbing his nerves enough that he managed to crack an inappropriate smile despite the circumstances.

How ironic was it that these two trickled in. Hiroshi's daughter protecting Tarrlok while cupcake stood motionless, frozen with that wide-eyed look. Her cerulean gaze kept flickering between he, Tarrlok, and Miss Sato, then ultimately repeated that cycle, evidently avoiding the gun pointed in her direction despite Hiroshi being yards away. Unconsciously, Noatak released the tiniest of cackles, though it caught in his throat and sounded more akin to a cough than something of sick humor. So much did he want to supply his gratitude, but there was nothing but sheer exhaustion seeping deep into his muscles.

* * *

There were no other words to describe the sensation of having Sato's daughter by his side, rather than perched delicately across from him. Unsettling and unnerving was what it was, truthfully. But he couldn't dwell on the almost heartwarming thought when Hiroshi grappled at Noatak, all while pointing a weapon at the woman he loved. His breath had caught in his throat and his heart nearly stopped beating as his eyes followed Hiroshi's gun and froze on a terrified Korra.

"Dad, put the gun down." He heard Miss Sato say, viridian eyes glimmering with a rage that matched his former boss, yet held a tinge of betrayal. Just as he. It felt as though time slowed to a snail's crawl, taking in each detail with hands that trembled from adrenaline only now beginning to shoot through his nerves.

Hiroshi scoffed at his daughter's words. "Why should I? He's the reason why your mother is dead!" He seethed, moving the gun from Korra to him. That caused him to swallow audibly over the lump in his throat, considering how intimidating the sight of something so perilous could easily end his life with single jerk of an index finger.

The young woman took a step forward, unafraid, though the slightest bit cautious, evidently skeptical of what her father would do. Yet that spark of ire flashed in her emerald orbs just as fast as it was gone. "You've done enough! Dad, look around you, look at what you've done. And for what?" She snapped, hurt and exasperation mixing together in her soft voice that now rattled everyone in the vicinity as she vaguely gestured towards the people crowding them. Truthfully, Tarrlok could do nothing but watch the scene unfold between the two, however his eyes did repeatedly flicker to his brother and Korra, until Korra hurriedly shuffled to his other side. That is, until he noticed it. The many people that blindly followed Hiroshi's orders created a circle of some kind, an almost blank look in their eyes. "Mom wouldn't want you to do this, and I know sure as hell she wouldn't have let you done that to him in the first place!" Miss Sato raged, one hand pulled into a taut fist at her side while the other gestured towards Noatak.

It was silent for a few strained moments, Hiroshi's face unrelenting, unmoving from that anger-filled grimace directed towards his daughter. But then the gun pointed at his form shifted a fraction to his left and onto Asami. "You really would point that at me? When I'm all you have left?" She shook her head once, releasing a somber scoff.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Something intangible clicked in his brain, as frantic and overwrought as it had been. Hiroshi claimed he did this for revenge for what he did to his wife. Yet that hadn't explained why the familiar faces of the Red Dragons had been there, interspersed throughout Sato's own employees. Everything from the past week, the past handful of months, it was all deliberate. Every detail they discovered was planned all due to something he couldn't let go of, years after it had happened. "You've been collaborating with the Red Dragons." Tarrlok said quietly, pale blue eyes boring into Hiroshi's burning grey. When no one moved an inch, or made a sound of acknowledgement, Tarrlok continued. "You've been collaborating with them all for some sick satisfaction of punishing me. Is that it? A grudge you couldn't let go?"

"Of course not!" Hiroshi denied furiously, though his body language said otherwise. "Like I said, Councilman, don't give yourself too much credit." He sneered, his upper lip nearly hidden by his beard twitched at the apparent audacity.

Tarrlok couldn't handle the tip toeing any longer when everything around him was at its breaking point. Biting at the inside of his cheek to reel in the wrath he withheld, he searched the dark sky for a fraction of a moment before sighing. "Then what's the truth? Sato, you have my brother, tortured, bloodied, nearly at the brink of death. You have Korra and your daughter somehow tethered into this ridiculous scheme of yours. What was the point in all of this?" He prodded, the people around them shuffling the tiniest bit closer not going unnoticed by him.

"You want the truth? Fine. Truthfully, I wanted to see you get a taste of your own medicine. To witness you grieve over the loss of a loved one." Sato explained vaguely, that infuriating smirk lining his hidden lips once again, menacing yet faltering. "Everything about this so-called case had been a lie. My employee you'd been searching for? She's right there, safely guarding me, just like my other members. Tokuga and the Red Dragons, the traitors you've been investigating? They're right behind you." He pointed out, gesturing behind Tarrlok's shoulder with the gun he held in his left hand. And despite everything, Tarrlok gave into the impulse to glance over his shoulder, only to meet somewhat familiar eyes from the crime boss, utterly mocking.

When he heard a chuckle leave Hiroshi, he swung his head and followed the noise. "I have to admit, though, you were right, we did collaborate. But that was years ago, and it was simply to put water under the bridge, to increase revenue on both ends. Because when there's only two sources that create these illicit drugs, why not make a profit out of it. Wipe out the simpletons that think they have it in the bag merely because they managed to mimic the drug." Sato explained with a pause, as if waiting and egging Tarrlok on to interrupt. "Then about five years ago, on my late wife's anniversary, I realized how much I distracted myself as a way to cope with her death, even though that vague feeling of anger still rattled me at the back of my mind." He scratched the tip of the gun to his jaw and tilted his head to the side.

"In my opinion, it was only a matter of time that I'd break the silence, and actually do something about her killer. Then that's where you come in." If it weren't for the weapon that was directed towards his head, the terrifying tone in his voice was enough to have Tarrlok stand the slightest bit straighter. "I'd been studying you, Councilman. Your work, your family… your lover. And what you told me years ago, it'd make sense to do something personal, seeing that you could barely bat an eye at the person who sheltered you and drew you out of that damning pit you seemed to always get sucked into. I do admit, once again, that you are right. That this also was about my wife's death. With as much as I have done with this group, I couldn't handle the fact that you betrayed me."

"I didn't betray anyone." Tarrlok denied hastily. Had he known this would have happened, he was sure that arresting both men and their followers had been best years ago. But now? The fact that Sato assumed he betrayed their idiotic gang was absurd. Many times in the past had he mentioned his sole purpose in the gang was to earn enough yuans to make it through university, to make it into the political system wherein he could influence lives in Republic City for the better. That night where Noatak had been detained, interrogated for something he had done was the breaking point.

How pretentious of the man. How conceited had he been to think Tarrlok would do this all out of spite.

That infuriating smirk grew into an almost somber grin as Hiroshi looked down at his feet, the sound of police sirens going off in the background, getting closer and closer until a few of the men and women drew their guns out and began yelling orders for Sato. Yet he simply ignored them. "You're so blinded by your own wealth that you convinced yourself that, Councilman. Again, I'm not surprised. But you can't escape what you've done in the past simply because I ordered you to do so in exchange for some quick cash." He said, pausing just enough to have Tarrlok chuckling hysterically at the man. It wasn't amusing in the least, especially when he had everything pan out the way he had planned it, yet he couldn't stop the sounds from bubbling in his throat at the audacity of the man. That earned Tarrlok a twitch in his grin faltering into that of a near grimace. "You laugh now, but in reality you're berating yourself because you know it's true. I deliberately planned this whole ruse because I wanted revenge."

"Isn't that what it usually is? Revenge?" Tarrlok questioned, glancing around him only to find the police still attempting to get through Hiroshi's blatant disregard, while Korra and Miss Sato were either frantically frightened from the scene or worrying for he and his brother.

The older man nodded stiffly. "Exactly. And seeing that your brother is one of the only people you have left-" the gun pointed at him quickly moved towards Noatak's temple, before a boisterous bang had been heard, splicing the air with a sharp tingle of electricity. He and the two women at his side flinched at the sound, the blood in his body freezing at the sight of his brother, fallen and utterly limp against the gravel beneath them. "I'd say we're on equal footing now." Sato released a shaky exhale, as though he felt some cruel euphoria shuddering through his body.

"Noatak!" Korra ran to his brother's side, though even in his state of shock, he knew all her shakes and prods were all in vain. That blank stare in Noatak's eyes and the slack of his bruised muscles only confirmed his train of thought. A wave of nausea crashed into his senses, yet he pried his gaze away from his brother and oddly - calmly - strode up to Sato.

"You-" He began, though Tarrlok stopped short when loud footfalls against the pavement and muffled yelling met his ears. Multiple officers came trickling in, detaining followers of both Sato and the Red Dragons, and ultimately Hiroshi who stood a mere few inches away from him now, that triumphant grin unwavering. "You're fortunate enough that the authorities had been here for some time now, before I could do anything to you. But then again, I wouldn't want to have your daughter go through that all over again." He seethed through gritted teeth, before one police officer guided Hiroshi away and into a vehicle.

Things moved quickly in his dazed state. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or shock, or maybe it was something completely different, Tarrlok wasn't sure. But the sight of everything moving about him so hastily through his lethargic mind, was unnerving, enough to have another roll of nausea come over him. Fortunately, nothing but dry heaves trembled through his body as Korra - eyes welled up in wetness and body trembling violently - clung to his side in some familiar gesture of comfort.

However, as much as he relished the gentle touches and appreciated her tears even when he couldn't formulate a coherent thought, he could only watch blankly, detachedly, as the local authorities began to take hold of the situation, unable to grasp what had actually been happening. Why was everything going by at the speed of light? Flashes of bright colors from the officers' cars nearly blinding him. Noatak was taken by the coroners, officers had gotten ahold of both gangs, and suddenly all that was left was he, Korra, and Miss Sato. But even then, somehow they were taken to the police station and had met with Chief Beifong.

Bemused, Tarrlok couldn't for the life of him understand how they managed to trickle into the building when he was still processing the fact of what had happened thirty minutes prior. Or had it been an hour already? Tarrlok wasn't sure.

Yet as he sat in silence, hearing the tiniest hints of the conversation in the next room over, fluorescent lights causing his temples and eyes to ache with a dull throb, he nearly vomited what little food he had in his stomach. His thoughts were catching up with him, though he didn't know at what cost. Replaying the scene over and over again had him grimacing, however, nothing but anger still pinched at his nerves.

He wanted to strangle at the older man. Grapple his face and- No, no, no. For his sanity, he shouldn't dwell on that when he was at a police station, about to get questioned for murder, and already had Hiroshi detained. But not too long after he was processing everything, Beifong had entered the small room, dark circles under her eyes in evident exhaustion, probably due to the fact the amount of people she and her officers had to interrogate.

Regardless, the older woman was completely stern. She mentioned the two young women that clung to his side throughout the duration of the unfortunate scene, but he knew where she had been taking this. He knew the questions formulating in her brain, even when his was barely functioning. But even as he told her the truth, that they knew little to nothing about the case, she appeared unconvinced.

"They have nothing to do with the drugs? Or the mission you were on? Are you sure, Councilman?" Chief Beifong questioned in bewilderment, as if attempting to confirm the fact that those two had a hand to play in this obscene ploy.

Tarrlok rubbed his face with both his hands and released a long, suffering sigh. "Yes, Beifong." He grunted, relishing the sting in his eyes as he finally closed them for a few moments. "This goes well beyond the past few months. Miss Sato and Korra know little to nothing about this, and if it were possible, please, just let them go from the interrogation." Tarrlok added in an afterthought, voice muffled and gravelly from weariness.

It was when the older woman who sat in front of him took a long inhale, leaning back in the steel chairs that he cracked open bloodshot eyes and gazed at her. "You know I can't do that." Beifong said quietly. Tarrlok clenched his jaw at her response. He knew she couldn't and truthfully, he would have taken any opportunity to get those two away from such a case, but it didn't hurt to nearly beg. Especially to a woman he knew could barely stand him. With a sigh, Beifong leaned forward and clasped her hands together, elbows propped on the cool metal surface of the table. "Look, as skeptical as I usually am of you, I don't doubt they had anything to do with this. Spirits, when I questioned Korra and Sato's daughter both looked like they'd pass out from witnessing that. However, because it is a formal investigation, especially one that involves homicide, I have to question every witness." She explained.

"Yeah, I know." Tarrlok nodded reluctantly, bemused the slightest bit at the uncharacteristic amount of compassion that had been embedded in her voice. Regardless, he considered her words and had to loosen his taut muscles even a fraction at knowing who was questioning the two women. A part of him wanted to ask if they were okay, but he already had an inkling of what Lin's response would be: silence, or merely changing the subject. Instead, he opted to weave his long fingers through his tangled hair.

"I know I'm hardly one to say anything to alleviate what happened, but I have one of my women talking to them. They'll be out soon. And I know you're exhausted, as am I, so please, make this easier on everyone and tell me what happened and what you recall from the previous months." Beifong said, though it sounded more akin to a weary plea than anything.

Spirits, it was going to be a long night.

—-

The sun was nearly rising from past the mountains, and Tarrlok could've sworn, if Korra hadn't been clinging to his side, highly likely was it that he'd keel over from the sheer exhaustion.

Every step he took felt as though the earth beneath his feet would crumble and he'd fall into an abyss of some form. Every blind grasp through the still dim foyer felt as though his hands shook from the adrenaline still managing to course through his frayed nerves. His eyes stung from the amount of time they've been open - not an unusual occurrence, though this time for completely different reasons.

Regardless, it was hours after the interrogation. Or at least, Korra's. His? Well, that took a little too much time, in his opinion, though he knew where the chief of police was coming from. It was her job. And he wanted nothing more than to get the story set straight if that meant the city would be better off without them in it. He was grateful that Beifong held some leniency towards the two young women, though, but even as she mentioned them being able to go home - they needed the rest, after all - Korra was adamant on waiting for him. Cerulean orbs shimmered with solemn worry and pity and something he couldn't decipher that late in the evening.

As he strode out of the back rooms of the police station, Korra ran to his side from a stray bench around multiple others that were left empty, both arms slung around his neck, on the tips of her toes, as he felt her unspoken emotions pour and reach out for him. It was a nice feeling, especially considering hours of mechanically recalling past years events that could in any way correlate to the event that occurred just hours ago. But even then, a pang of disappointment flashed over him at the fact that he had to make a stop to city hall that early in the morning. They left the police station in delirium, unable to break any form of small contact of each other's bodies, and thoughts wandering on completely different paths.

It couldn't wait. Much to his dismay, if he truly wanted to do something altruistic for the city, this was the opportunity.

It was dark, eerily empty, and anything but the bustling building he spent most of his adult life in. Korra had followed him, hot on his heels as she hooked one finger over his own, and easily favoring cradling his arm instead. They trekked through the empty halls, listening to the echoes of their footfalls against the recently clean tiles before he unlocked the double doors to his office and heard the familiar creak of the rusty hinges.

With his mind bleary, it didn't occur to him until he broke that small contact between them and sat upon his chair that this would be one of the last times he'd gaze at this office. With a small flick of his wrists, dim, warm light flooded the area at his desk, leaving the rest of the room in dreary darkness. His talk with Lin resounded something in him, thinking, as he reached for some stray piece of paper while Korra aimlessly wandered about his office, eyes still warily watching him.

One of the many reasons why he chose to ignore his past, to keep his true identity hidden, to keep his relationship with Korra from prying eyes, to blindly follow his brother's decisions, was due to the fact he was afraid of the consequences that would inevitably find him. He wasn't unfamiliar with his string of bad luck throughout his life, and he'd always chalk that up to the man who raised him - if he could call it that, in the first place. But as he thought about it, recalling Beifong's words, he knew if he ran from them, just as he had been doing for over a decade, the consequences would only grow greater.

And she was right.

Lin was never one to be sympathetic, typically making use of her tough shell to her advantage, but Tarrlok perceived her almost uncharacteristic kindness to be that of pity from what he had become, simply from one glance at him under the harsh fluorescence. Tired. Shadows played unfavorably at his face, and his eyes became half mast from the stress of everything crumbling down on him. _I'm not one to sentence you, I'm no Judge, but I am the Chief of police._ She began quietly, when silence was thick and heavy with tension after he finished his life story. _I love my job, because it's what I love to do. I love protecting the city from people like Sato, and I know you do, too. There's a few possibilities in regards to the outcome of your crimes, I can tell you that. It's unlikely, but I'll try to get my word in to the Judge and Council._ She had explained to him vaguely. And despite his lack of energy, he could read between the lines.

He'd worked with her as well as other diplomats to know the line of work all too well. But he still couldn't help but wonder, why him?

Tarrlok scrawled some words down on the paper, mindlessly writing what had been building up for some years. The sensation of everything changing was foreign to him. After years of getting stuck in this same monotonous routine of the Council, he hadn't thought it would lead to this, even though he knew at the back of his mind that it was inevitable. Truthfully, he didn't think this day would come so early, however, if this was what was best for him and the city, he'd gladly take the opportunity to do so quietly and on his own volition, rather than from the pressure of the public yelling insults at his face in blatant repugnance.

Slanted penmanship was scrawled in a few lines, announcing his departure from the Council, and almost immediately after, he stood, placing the note at the center of the expensive wood.

Tarrlok met Korra near the window as she gazed out of the glass in evident thought. It'd been hours since the scene, but the sound of police sirens still rang in his ears. With a clenched jaw, he mumbled a few words for the young woman to follow him out of the office.

And now, as he sat upon the couch, Naga curled into a ball at their feet, Korra settling beside him comfortingly, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair and attempted to relax. It felt as though it's been ages since he could do such a thing, but as he leaned back against the cushions, breathing even, and focus going in and out of the vague sensation of emptiness. Cerulean eyes were on him warily. She sat beside him, chewing at her lower lip and brows pinched in evident worry.

Tarrlok caught her eyes easily, tears were welling up, nearly spilling, and undoubtedly blurring her vision. But just as he parted his lips and breathed in, the air was sucked out of him at the weight of her body pouncing his own in a tight embrace. Loosely, he wrapped his arms around her waist and swallowed heavily over the growing lump in his throat. There were too many things he should have said. Too many things he knew he should be feeling, but his senses were a jumbled, incoherent mess to comprehend at nearly five in the morning.

Warm tears leisurely trailed down the side of his neck and seeped into his disheveled shirt as she nuzzled his overheated skin. A hiccup and a sharp inhale of oxygen was heard in the heavy silence.

The longer she wept, the more he felt guilty and bewildered as to why he wasn't experiencing the same emotions. Especially when he just lost his brother. Eventually, though, Korra pulled away from his neck and snuggled against his side. It felt mechanical, awkward, when he reached for the remote to turn on the piece of technology mounted on the opposite wall as she sniffed away the snot, or swiped at the remaining tears still falling down her cheeks.

He had his suspicions, but he knew the reaction of the public eye. And when the channel landed on two news anchors announcing what had happened hours ago, he was right. Some form of apprehension tingled at the back of his mind, yet it wasn't strong enough to have him switch to something that would drown out the noiselessness.

 _Breaking news in Republic City…_ Came in bright red letters. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop the dread from tensing up his muscles. Past the letters that settled on the lower right hand corner, two news anchors sat behind the curved desk. _An altercation broke out between two gangs at the center of an intersection leading to the ports of Yue Bay. It is confirmed that there is a direct correlation between Hiroshi Sato, the Red Dragons' leader, Tokuga, and a chairman of the United Republic, Councilman Tarrlok. However, it is suspected that…_ Whether it was the exhaustion or the lack of physical and emotional feeling, Tarrlok hardly cared for the images of three men, including himself, propped up on the corner of the screen.

Korra had squeezed his hand and he duly noted her shaky breathing and the light sheen of perspiration lining the palm of her hand, her temple resting against his shoulder.

 _It is confirmed that one had been killed in the altercation, while many others were arrested and interrogated…_ Said the woman, face stony and placid as she announced the events. _One of the women detained at the scene discussed the details, take a look…_ The screen then shifted to the street that he stood upon just hours ago. A woman bundled in a light jacket told her perspective of the story, one that he recognized was one of the Red Dragons' members. But it didn't matter. As long as the two leaders were arrested, and now that he stepped down from his position on the Council, it was none of his concern, even though mild curiosity prickled at his thoughts.

Once the woman nodded in finality, the camera flickered back to the news studio. _The forty-one year old male, named Noatak, was confirmed to be Councilman Tarrlok's brother, and killed in the altercation with a gunshot wound at the temple…_ Tarrlok swallowed over his dry throat, silently wishing he had a glass of water in his grasp, but the small trip to the kitchen was daunting enough to have him sink the slightest bit lower into the cushions. _An eighteen year old woman named Korra, now identified as Councilman Tarrlok's lover, who is also his legal, adopted_ daughter… The woman elaborated, stressing at certain points with a shift of her voice.

With Korra pressed against his side, he could feel her muscles grow taut at the information leaking every second. Tarrlok closed his eyes, relishing the slight sting before rubbing at his aching temples. _This is certainly a shock to everyone, as we receive new details by the minute…_ The woman continued, breaking down the scene as though he told her himself. That is, until she froze, a finger at her ear, and continuing unfazed. _We have just been informed as exclusive news that Councilman Tarrlok of the Republic City Council has stepped_ down _from his position. When or why, has yet to be announced, though very likely is it the pressure of…_

"Can you _please_ turn that off? I can't stand hearing this." Korra groaned, wiping the stray tears off her face with a huff. And truthfully, he couldn't agree with her more. Who discovered his note was beyond him, especially when city hall had been as desolate as his family, with the exception of the security guard dozing off at the entrance of the building.

Regardless, Tarrlok acquiesced, reaching for the remote once more and effectively turning off the television opposite them. "I apologize." He croaked, voice hoarse yet uncharacteristically small.

Tense silence stretched between them as she watched him, her slim fingers soothingly running through his long hair. Given that they were draped in darkness, he could have succumbed to slumber at that moment, if it weren't for her concerned voice breaking through the silence. "A-are you okay?" Korra stammered anxiously.

Bloodshot eyes cracked open and easily met her puffy ones in the dark. He took a deep inhale and considered her question, but suddenly released a terse humorless breath out at his train of thought. "In all honesty, I don't know what to feel. I'm tired - exhausted, actually. I know I should be breaking down any minute now, just like I did when I saw my mother lying on the kitchen floor, but… this…" There truly wasn't any words as to how he was feeling. His mind was crawling at a snail's pace, yet sped through like a million miles per second somehow. "I feel empty, yes, but everything happened so fast that I'm still attempting to process the fact that my brother's gone."

Korra, as distracted as her fingers were, mindlessly played with a few tendrils draped over his shoulder before offering him a shrug. "Grieving is different for everyone. I don't want to say I know how you feel, mainly because I didn't know how to grieve over my parents for a few weeks, as well. But I-" Tarrlok silenced her with the gentle press of his lips against her own. All attempts of conversation melted away at the mere chaste kiss, but as he pulled away, cupping her jaw with one hand, he searched her face. She sighed at the light touch before leaning into it. "Look, if you need to talk through it, I'm here. I just don't want you to feel alone." She offered worriedly, her forehead pressed against his own.

Tarrlok nodded, pulling away from the contact and gesturing towards her to shift along with him as he stretched out on the sofa. When he was met with weary eyes watching him move against the cushions and she sat near his arm propped up for a spot for her, he mumbled tiredly, "Come on, just lay down. We need the sleep."

That was enough for her to follow suit, and stretch out beside him. Her head laid partially on his bicep and partially on the pillow, face turned towards him as he draped a haphazard arm around the dip of her waist. Glimmering blue eyes searched his pale ones in the silence, and all Tarrlok could do was press a comforting kiss to her forehead and draw her closer to his front.

Before too long, he felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier by the second, closing them and fully yielding to the numb tingles of sleep hastily reaching him.

* * *

Her eyes kept flickering to him in blatant worry. All half hearted smiles that barely ever reached his eyes and feigned innocence, as though he were deceiving himself in thinking everything was fine. However, Korra knew it was anything but that. Fortunately - or unfortunately, she wasn't completely sure - she knew his mannerisms a little too well, knowing damn well he was trying to trick himself into thinking he had everything under control.

But with her experience, it'd only get worse, until the acceptance came along.

With the way he tensed up with every graze of her fingers, she could only imagine what he was going through. Well, she had some idea, but she didn't want to assume because she acknowledged the fact that grieving was different for everyone.

Five years ago, when her parents died, it was only natural to break down into tears. Yet as strange as it was, she didn't feel truly any remorse or even connected the meaning of their deaths until after their funeral, after she stepped foot into that damning orphanage. Whether it was denial or not, or maybe wanting closure, physical proof of some kind, Korra held what little she had at the time close to her heart.

When she was little, movies played in the background when she was with her biological parents. She'd always acknowledged death was inevitable and unexpected. She'd always acknowledged that someday, somehow, she'd be buried in the earth or maybe burnt to dust. But even as she witnessed their two caskets lowering into the ground, dirt being pushed back into the earth and effectively covering what evidence of a person was there, except for the mound of freshly placed dirt, she had stared at their graves for longer than she needed to.

It felt unnatural, foreign, honestly. At least at the time, Korra wasn't one to have knowledge of what came next after someone had passed. Fortunately enough, strangers were willing to help - the caretakers, the nurses, the officers in general. From what she recalled, no one was truly there for her to guide her through her emotions. The nurses would tell her of the stages of grief, the policemen would guide her as to where she'd have to go next.

But the sensation of being truly alone, the last of her kin, shoved into an orphanage system that barely worked on her. That was what broke her. Because for some reason or another, the spirits wanted her to live her life. But at what cost? Fluctuating episodes of despondency? The inconsistent urge to splice into her skin, because the sight of her reflection disgusted her? Because, no matter how many people, how many strangers, told her 'it wasn't her fault', it sure as hell felt like it.

Regardless, Korra had some inkling the man that stood frozen in the grass beside her was going through a similar process she had. And as she stood in a town so foreign to her, in a cemetery that was strangely divergent from the one her parents and the rest of her family resided in, she clung to his side more than she normally would. Not just because he needed to be comforted, but because she didn't know how else she could be of use to anyone.

Recalling Tarrlok's story, of his childhood and teenagehood, a shiver of eeriness tingled down her arms and her spine at the sight of the gravestone beside Noatak's. Their mother's grave. Siku. It was aged, some fragments of the marble stained with what she assumed to be years and years of changes in the environment.

Her thoughts were put on pause until Tarrlok moved from beside her to the front of Noatak's casket and said a few words of his brother, that she allowed her gaze to stray to Siku's grave once again. While she listened to Tarrlok's smooth voice, recounting memories of his brother, Korra duly noted the fact that Yakone's grave was completely absent, nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best, in her opinion. But some part of her wished his mother was still alive after all these years, because by the way Tarrlok talked about her, she was an incredible woman. She would have loved to hear stories from the woman that raised Tarrlok and Noatak, whether serious or hilarious, Korra knew it would've been a treat.

Involuntarily, cerulean orbs flickered back to Tarrlok who mentioned her name in his eulogy. It was solemn, especially so considering they were all they had for a family, as dysfunctional and separated as they were. Yet despite that, the more she listened to Tarrlok, the more Korra wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting for Noatak's funeral. Where her parents' was dreary, rainy, and brisk, almost as though it came straight out of a movie, Noatak's was - so far - sunny, warm, and no cloud in sight. Well, maybe one that passed, though it was the complete opposite of what she had experienced with her parents.

As she stood there, with the funeral director mumbling a few slow words, Korra realized there was one thing in particular that was similar to the only other funeral she could recall. It was technically a small gathering.

At her parents funeral, it was quite literally three or four people at most, disregarding their lifeless bodies. Now, there were her friends across from her - Asami perched between Mako and Bolin, appearing as solemn as they could manage - while Tarrlok's were beside him. Not that much different considering Tarrlok was, and still is, very guarded with who he allowed in his life.

But that didn't stop her from her curiosity besting her. A tall, somewhat lean man hunched with hands shoved into his pockets stood beside a significantly younger woman who clasped her hands at her front. Were they father and daughter? Or something completely different? Almost abruptly, Korra realized her mistake. It was foolish to assume something like that. Their tan skin matched one another, however his pale blue depths were different from her emerald, watching and appearing as if they were lost in their own respective thoughts.

They stood beside Tarrlok, the tall man sometimes whispering something incoherent into his ear, though there wasn't any response. Not even a nod, or mumbled word of acknowledgement. Just a stale blink. Immediately, her curiosity piqued all the more, as inappropriate as it was.

She'd never seen them before, but judging by their movements, they knew both Tarrlok and Noatak. Maybe even years before she knew them. But then she caught herself. Maybe? Of course they knew each other years before she. If they had met after she knew the two of them, surely she'd hear about them? Regardless of their relations, it wasn't her business. Especially at her supposed Uncle's funeral, of all places. She knew he'd tell her in due time, but before she could continue with that train of thought, it was her turn.

Despite the sensation of everything being so foreign to her - because she knew damn well she didn't recount memories of her parents in a eulogy - she was honest. Even with Mako and Bolin who listened attentively from their spot on the dewy grass, Korra rambled about her uncle and the little time she knew him. She spoke of stories, the ridicule and mutual unspoken agreement to poke fun at Tarrlok, as sparse as their interactions may have been. Truthfully, it wasn't as long and heartfelt as Tarrlok's because she knew Noatak wasn't that fond of her past the extent of the feigned yet literal sense of a niece. It was obvious by the way he had regarded her and Tarrlok's relationship. But even then, she couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, especially when the memory of him shot at the temple shook her to her core, when she knew what he meant to Tarrlok and what special place he had in the little family they built together.

She took her spot beside Tarrlok once again, but before sleek black with white lilies that propped upon its surface began lowering into the earth, the tall man somewhat slurred his memories of Noatak. Apparently, his name was Shin, and the longer she listened to him, the more she realized he was the one she heard in passing.

However, when that black casket lowered, dirt shoveled back in its place over and around the expensive wood, the few people who accompanied them flocked to her and Tarrlok's side.

The feeling was strange, the sensation of this type of compassion from people that were either strangers to her, or people she knew since moving to Republic City. The brothers and Asami pulled her and Tarrlok aside, offering their condolences with heartfelt embraces and hand shakes, as awkward as it was. Tarrlok supplied his gratitude then, the brothers making their way to the car, while Asami lingered behind for a few minutes more than necessary.

Viridian eyes flickered between her and Tarrlok in blatant worry, but Korra quelled her concerns before a half hearted smile quirked her lips up and Asami met the brothers once again.

Tarrlok spoke to the two waiting for them, and before long, she was trailing behind the two men, the young woman, Opal, beside her. They made small talk, exchanging personal stories from superficial topics to those that tapped the surface of something deep. It was nice to talk to another girl her age, if not younger by simply a year, and hear of compelling stories between her supposed father and the man beside him, Shin. Opal was Shin's niece, and the teenager who volunteered to take a few shifts at the music shop Tarrlok frequented.

And it made sense. How he managed to get nice deals and discounts when he insisted on showering her with gifts, or even the antique gramophone he purchased in his room that played jazz as he dressed himself for the day at city hall. A part of her cringed at the mere thought of that building and what it represented, and in turn, the Council. He decided to part ways with what he loved to do, but in some ways, Korra understood why he would. Essentially, he was a free criminal, and the Chief of police who interrogated her and Asami helped him, pardoned him, simply because she could. Or maybe it was something completely out of her realm of comprehension?

Whatever it was, Opal brought her out of that reverie when she caught Korra unconsciously staring at Shin's back. The emerald eyed girl entertained her curiosity with the man. Had she made it that obvious? Regardless, the girl spoke of the two men's intertwined lives, and how it began with Noatak. A doleful shiver tingled down her spine at the thought that Shin and Tarrlok knew each other since Yakone and Siku were still alive, all because Noatak became friends with the lean man.

Spirits, it must've been over two decades now that they knew the man. And some strange part of her couldn't help think about her own friends. Would she still know Asami and the brothers in twenty years? She hoped so.

Hours passed and they spent their time at a bar. She and Opal sipped at their glasses of water, while Tarrlok and Shin took healthy gulps of their whiskey, and puffed on cigarettes that clouded their table. In all honesty, time passed slowly. It wasn't meant in offense to Shin or Opal. But she wanted nothing more than to return to their hotel room and curl herself under the fresh covers. It was what she needed, and definitely what Tarrlok needed after a day full of vulnerable emotions coming and returning in waves. And judging by Opal's indifferent and almost annoyed reactions from the two men cackling at shared, slurred memories, she wanted to do the same.

However, Korra must admit, it was entertaining to witness a tipsy Tarrlok coddling up to an even tipsier Shin, both men flushed and discovering everything around them amusing enough to be short of breath and heaving in large amounts of oxygen.

Eventually, though, they returned to their hotel room when the small town grew eerily dark. Cozy and dainty, yet unfamiliar and starkly foreboding, no matter how much she knew it truly wasn't Tarrlok's childhood home. The small house had been sold off to some other family, but even then it was too much of a reminder of what traumatic memories rattled him even now.

Regardless, the tense silence returned as he drew the curtains together after a single straying glance out the window, his inebriated state clearing up to the point that he was stubbornly, and strangely silent. Enough to have that sensation of something grave fell over them at their stark reality. Absentmindedly, she stripped off her sheer stockings while Tarrlok loosened his tie, slipping off the silk until it laid limp over the chair in the corner of the room.

Warily, she watched him from the corner of her eyes as he tiredly sat at the foot of the almost too comfortable mattress with a suffering sigh. Something in her heart clenched, and immediately knew what was coming. It was in the air, hanging dreadfully above them waiting to drop at any moment. It was in his mannerisms, since that night, he acted completely divergent to his usual composed and diplomatic veneer. No matter what came his way, Tarrlok always managed to hide his true emotions behind that careful smirk. But now it was all blatant enough that she could easily read him.

With a turn of her head, she saw the tears finally break the surface. His face was hidden from blatant view, covered by his large hands, a bow of his back, and the long hair shielding his eyes.

Korra swallowed over the lump in her throat and came up to his front, silently wrapping her arms around his shoulders and perching herself between his legs. It was barely anything, but it was something that she could offer him in his time of grieving. Unspoken words hung above them as he circled his arms around her waist as tight as a child would grip their favorite stuffed animal, and his forehead rested against her sternum. His body trembled from weeping, and it was all she could do to slowly unravel the braids and thread her fingers through his long wavy hair.

She stood there with him pressed against her the way he was, and caught his attention with a single finger that tipped his chin up. Korra was met with puffy, wet, bloodshot eyes, before she mimicked a gesture he always had done to her. The pads of her thumbs swept across his cheeks, wiping away the wet trails of tears until the evidence of his sobs disappeared, with the exception of the shuddering of his body. But even then, all he did was pull her closer as if letting her go was anything but an option, and rested his cheek against her bosom.

With the simple gesture that carried a great deal of emotion, Korra perched her chin atop his head, closing her eyes and focusing on soothing his taut muscles. A little at a time. They'd get through this together.


	39. Out of the Black

**A/N:** So this is technically the last chapter - the next is an epilogue - and I just want to say whoever took the time to comment or even read through this whole fic, even though my English is terrible, I appreciate it. It really means a lot to me!

Again, I will be going back through and editing/adding a few scenes here and there because I feel like some chapters could have been pulled together better with them in. Also, it's my fic so I can do whatever I want to it lmaooo

Chapter inspiration came from Get Free by Lana Del Rey. As always, feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

—-

He wasn't quite sure why his nerves were getting the best of him. But then again, maybe it was due to the fact that everything within the past two weeks had crumbled to something indecipherable, something he couldn't quite grasp.

It truly felt as though he were at a loss, completely and utterly aimless.

With his brother gone, buried beneath and within the earth just those few days ago, Tarrlok couldn't think straight. His thoughts were an incoherent mess, his hands trembled from whatever anxiety was hidden in the deep depths of his heart, his jumbled words were enough of a reason as to why be barely spoke. It felt as though he were taking a million steps back to a time when Yakone took his mother away from he and Noatak.

But now? He nearly shook his head out of pure frustration. Not because the more he read his slanted script, the more he abhorred the speech. No, it was merely frustration with himself, his whole life and the turn of events all because of what his rash decisions entailed. Spirits, that didn't even include the court hearing and the multiple trials in the future, and unfortunately, still seeing the man that ended his brother's life. No, no, no. He needed to stray away from that. It's been handed to the Council, not him, there was no reason why he should be dwelling on that confrontation nearly two weeks prior, and certainly not his brother at a time like this.

Why he was behaving in such a way was beyond him. Especially when he had written many speeches throughout his time on the Council. There was so much he wanted to say, yet so much he wanted to repress considering most news broadcasts continuously updated the public and picked apart every brief response he gave out to journalists that pestered him. Most were all speculations, blatant rumors that were distorted from the truth. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care what the public thought of him, even though the case was the talk of the city.

He could wrack his brain over nearly everything about this situation, and ultimately sense guilt seep into his nerves. But that wouldn't have gone well. He knew it would result in him heavily inebriated, crestfallen, evidently in no mood to finish this god forsaken paper.

It wasn't until he felt the familiar sensation of strong yet soft palms smooth over his shoulders as he hunched over his desk, that he realized how hard he had been glowering at the piece of paper. _Don't be so nervous, old man. You've done this plenty of times before, right?_ She had reassured, leaning in close to read the first few lines of his formal resignation.

Tarrlok couldn't stop his dry eyes from closing when he felt her nimble fingers began threading through his tousled hair. _Yes, but that was on political matters. Addressing incidents that happened within the city. New laws. Really anything that didn't directly involve personal matters about myself._ He had explained tiredly, half-heartedly. It was too late in the night to war over something that became so natural to him, especially when he still had a few days to revise his speech. But even then, he couldn't stop the unwarranted stress from showing, judging by the way his foot anxiously bounced against wood.

 _Well, in a sense, you're addressing something that happened_ in _the city. It just so happened that you're apart of it, too._ Korra had added reluctantly, a pout forming on her plump lips in evident thought. His stony gaze traveled from the piece of paper to the woman beside him as she tapped at her chin with a single finger, the stifled amusement rolling off of her in waves not going unnoticed by him.

 _You aren't helping, you know._ He had claimed with a firm frown.

It was then that she broke, that she rolled her eyes towards the spirits and allowed a soft smile to curve her lips up. Was it amusement? Endearment? He couldn't even distinguish her smiles at the moment, given his thoughts were anything but rational. But as she gently kneaded the muscles out of the taut knots beneath her palms, he decided it was endearment. _Just relax, take a deep breath in, then let it out. Focus on your breathing. Look at me if you need to. Or, I don't know, imagine the crowd's in their underwear or something._ She advised, leaning close to his ear, close enough to have stray hairs stirring from her hot breath.

And so he took a deep breath, feeling his diaphragm draw downwards, his lungs expanding, the oxygen traveling into every bronchial tube. Each inhale and exhale Tarrlok took, he internally counted each cycle with closed eyes as he gripped the papers in his hands. It alleviated the slight tremor in his nerves, but his racing thoughts were still ever-present.

The words of his former colleague spoken through the microphone barely registered in his mind, though he stretched his ear to note his cue to stride as diligently as he could muster to the center of the front entrance of city hall. How he was completely hidden from the public's view behind the thick columns, was beyond him. Cracking his eyes open at the end of the Councilman's introduction, Tarrlok replaced his former colleague's place behind the podium, and perched the piece of paper upon the aged slanted wood.

Tarrlok glanced at the crowd before him. Silent as ever, yet nothing but wary interest piquing their curiosity. Most of the press lined the first few rows, cameras and microphones and notepads within their grasp, ready for his words that would undoubtedly be misconstrued, while citizens crowded behind them down the long road. Piercing blue easily found a stiff Korra at the very back, however he pried his eyes away from her. In all honesty, he was expecting horrid booing, disgusted faces, food thrown towards his face as he'd attempt to dodge them, but there was nothing. How strange, though fortunate.

With an audible gulp, Tarrlok licked his suddenly dry lips and unconsciously fidgeted with the corner of his paper behind the few inches of wood blocking the crowds' view. Spirits, this was absurd. He was acting like some fool delivering their first address, not someone who had been on the Council for as long as he had.

With that in mind, he cleared his throat and straightened his spine, attempting to conjure up the courage he had for fourteen years. "Good morning, Republic City." He greeted, diplomatic gaze roving the crowd. "Over the last fourteen years, I have been working hard, working for every bit of this city that I love dearly. I've certainly gained a large following since the first time I stepped foot into city hall." He paused, eyes sweeping the crowd once more before glancing down to read his slanted scrawlings. "I've gained support and encouragement from you all who wanted me in office, who wanted me to govern the city to the best of my abilities. From the start and to the many re-elections since my first. And I'd like to thank you all for that. The many years, as arduous as it had been, had been amazing, to say the least. It was a privilege to be given the opportunity that I received on multiple occasions. From my mentors and professors in university, truly everyone in city hall, and those of you who elected me into the Council."

Tarrlok glanced up from the piece of paper, clenched his jaw, and strayed on Korra's form at the back of the crowd as she nodded in response. Without breaking his gaze from her own, he took a deep breath in. "Now, you may have noticed there had been remarks, even outlandish rumors, regarding criminal behavior and my personal life." He paused, looking just above the heads of each citizen as a quiet murmur began stirring the crowd, as they were undoubtedly anxious to hear the truth. But that didn't stop his train of thought.

"It's been suggested that with recent events, I have been disloyal to the public, a liar, a criminal. But I'm not here to address those issues when every news outlet has some form of the truth in their details." Tarrlok glanced at his paper for a moment before confidently regarding the city. "Which is why I have decided to withdraw my title and position in the United Republic's Council. Regardless of your perceptions of me, respectfully representing you now would be corruption on my part. And although I am stepping down from the Council, representing Republic City has been the greatest honor of my political career, and truthfully, my life." All eyes were on him, a spectrum of emotions written on all these people's faces, yet he could only feel Korra's reassuring gaze on his own.

"Things change, to put it simply. And as important as my political aspirations are to me, even in good conscious, I cannot represent you any longer if the majority, maybe even all, of those who wanted me in office, absolutely abhor the sight of me and the decisions I have made throughout my life, and throughout the time I have had with the Council." He paused for a moment, though he could already sense the press itching to ask their brewing questions as they hastily scrawled whatever it may be on their notepads. "Thank you." Tarrlok said with finality, a bow of his head and a melancholic yet freeing smirk etched on his features.

It was when he took a step back from the podium that the press pushed forward. An amalgamation of questions and statements were said loud enough that bordered on a yell. And in all honesty, he was shocked that the reporters hadn't interrupted his speech, however he knew it was due to the fact that there was nothing but recent news on him that had Republic City restless to hear the truth. That didn't stop him from hastily avoiding the crowd, the cameras, even though his sight was blurred from the series of flashes that came from each image taken.

A part of him was sure the pictures were anything but flattering, but as inappropriate as it was, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind, gripping the piece of paper tighter within his grasp, and making his way towards Korra. From her spot at the back, he duly noted her shoulders were high and taut, a somewhat worried yet proud expressed etched on her beautiful face. Maybe it was his speech, or maybe it was how fast he had been moving. Regardless, he couldn't stop his lips from curving at the sight of her waiting for him. And when he reached her, his hand intertwined with her smaller one and gently tugged her close to his side.

"C'mon. We need to get home before they block the roads." He explained sternly. She didn't respond, except for the slight hastening of her strides that nearly matched his own before they came upon his parked car, the cacophony of noises behind him rapidly growing louder as he closed the car door behind her and he reached the driver's side.

It wasn't until they left behind the press that had given up following them long ago that Tarrlok outstretched his arm, resting his warm hand at her thigh, gently massaging the toned flesh. Korra looped her arm with his, a cheek to his shoulder and cooed, "You did amazing, asshat."

He faced her as she twirled a finger against the bicep that she cradled to her chest. Her face was full of mischief at the nickname she barely spoke for months. That earned her an endearing smile in return. "It's good to know you're back." He said quietly, before pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Fast paced rock played quietly in the background. The record spun lazily on the turn table, a direct contrast to the rapid guitar and drums and singer likely head-banging to the song. Honestly, it made her think of some beach party, but set decades before she was even born. It was nice. More than nice, actually, if the bouncing of her leg was of any indication. Or maybe it was her nerves that were getting the best of her? Regardless, who would've thought Tarrlok had it in him to purchase a record that was completely divergent of his usual jazz?

A soft touch of densely packed bristles of a brush ran in circles on her cheeks. Her face aching the slightest bit from the forced smile that undoubtedly looked like she was about to cry. And truthfully, she felt as though she were.

It was one of those days where everything fell into desolation. She had spent the majority of the day with Tarrlok, him cooking relentlessly to keep his mind off of what happened to Noatak, and her lying on the sofa with Naga stretched out beside her as her thoughts strayed. Her mind never wandered too deep in those foreboding depths, simply because the scent of food continuously interrupted her, for better or for worse.

A platter of cookies here, a plate of a small cake there. Spirits, he even spent the majority of the afternoon cooking Noatak's favorite dish. Whether it was intentional or not, was beyond her. The scent and taste had the tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't about to voice the already unspoken words hanging in the air. Korra wasn't completely sure how she and Tarrlok felt the same things simultaneously, but she couldn't deny the gloom following them since they woke up earlier that morning. Even the hour prior, where she and Asami swiped a layer of a cool mud mask upon their faces. And even now, as Asami placed the brush down on the wooden surface of her desk, she must've sensed something was amiss.

Silence lapsed between them, except for the music, as she felt her friend's body heat escape her side. "A-are you okay?" Korra cracked open her eyes reluctantly, almost fearing some makeup product was nearing her eye. Instead, she met Asami's worried gaze before her friend realized her mistake. "Shit, that came out wrong," Asami cringed, sheepishly scratching at the back of her neck and reaching for a cookie from the dozens stacked upon one another on fine china.

Korra shook her head, cracking an awkward smile. "I'm fine, Asami. Just, you know, still getting used to it." She said quietly, unconsciously fidgeting with the silver band around her index finger. It was the truth. There was no way in seven hells she could easily dismiss the feeling of losing someone in her life - yet again - even though they barely knew each other for a little less than a year. It still affected her, nonetheless.

Asami nodded a few times, chewing slowly before shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth and sifting through the bag on her desk. "Yeah, I know the feeling. But if you need anything, I'm here." Her raven haired friend mumbled over her mouth full of cookie bits.

Korra released a breathy giggle at her friend. The sentiment was there, surely, but the circumstances as to when she said it was definitely something she wasn't expecting. The longer she considered Asami's response, the more she felt guilty for something she knew they had no control over. She sighed in mild frustration. "I should be saying that to you, too." Korra said, face falling the slightest bit. "Spirits, I'm just enough to blame in this whole thing just as Tarrlok and-" she began to ramble.

But Asami intervened with a slim, angled brush in one hand, while another grasped a small jar filled with some dark product that was completely foreign to her. "Korra, don't. No one's to blame here except the person in prison. As much as it hurts to know that, it's the truth." Asami muttered hastily. "And you don't need to worry about me. Iroh's with me right now, and even though it's hard, I know I'll manage. I mean, he's trying to help me with what little time he has in Republic City, and I visit my father every week, so it's… it's a lot of adjusting, like what you said." She explained, before bending close to Korra's front.

Involuntarily, Korra closed her eyes and yielded to Asami's soft touch. The sensation of small strokes to her brows were something she hadn't felt in a long while, since the last dance she attended, actually. "Yeah…" she agreed reluctantly, though she made no indication she wanted to continue that depressing conversation. And thankfully, Asami didn't either.

The music lapsed over them as her friend shaped her brows with a deftness that Korra knew would take practice… well, with any type of makeup, honestly. She sank into her chair the slightest bit, focusing her thoughts - or lack thereof - on the relaxing brush strokes.

But when Asami switched over to her other brow, her friend cleared her throat. "Hey, what you did last week, with Mako and Bolin, thanks." She said, her breath stirring Korra's stray tendrils that came out of her bound hair.

Bewildered, Korra's brows pinched together unconsciously as she cracked open an eye to gaze at her friend. Asami leaned back stiffly, packing some product onto the tiny brush before tapping off the excess. "Why're you thanking me? I just told them the truth. I don't want them to think of me as someone that's pretending to have this totally different life. Which I have been, at least to them for a while now." She responded with a nonchalant shrug.

After what happened between Tarrlok and Asami's dad - the news and Noatak's funeral - Korra saw no point in lying to the brothers. They deserved to know the truth because if she didn't, she knew something bad would come out of their friendship. Spirits, even mentioning Mr. Nobody to Mako during Thanksgiving was already a headache, and she had a strong inkling things would go sour if she didn't speak up.

Asami nodded as she crossed her arms underneath her bust, leaning against the desk's harsh edge. "I-I know, but it's refreshing to talk freely about things now, you know?"

"That's true…" Korra mumbled, closing her eyes and stretching up as Asami bent closer to finish her brow. Involuntarily, a smile quirked upon her face. Her friend's words were true, it was refreshing to finally talk freely, without the instinct to tip-toe around certain subjects. Because before she spilled the truth to the brothers, all they knew that was feigned was that she was an only child living with her father, falling hard for a man under a nickname, Mr. Nobody, that Mako presumed was him. They believed in her makeshift story of her mother that cheated well beyond the years of her comprehension. They believed she only moved to the city because of Tarrlok's work, even though they knew of his presence in the United Republic's government. They believed every story she scrambled to lie about and never questioned it. At least, from what she saw, that is.

Thankfully enough, their reactions to the truth weren't too visceral. Well, except the story of her unfortunate past, as well as her falling in love with her legal father. Mhm. The smile on her face grew into an outright grin, and attempting to hide her amusement from Asami was getting harder and harder to ignore, until she pulled away once her friend was done. "I gotta say, though, seeing their reactions were pretty amusing."

Rifling through her makeup bag, Asami snorted at that understatement. "You mean their blushing and balling? Because yeah, I got that, too." She said pointedly, pulling out a thin box of sorts from the large bag with a few brushes in tow. Vivid blue widened the slightest bit as her friend opened the… palette?

As distracted as she was with the variety of colors, Korra stretched to grasp onto another cookie, shaking her head in evident amusement at the brothers days prior. "Man, I really can't get over Bo making fun of Mako for thinking Mr. Nobody was him." She chuckled over the sweet morsels in her mouth, tilting her head towards the light as Asami pressed the palette up against her cheek, viridian eyes going back and forth in thought of what color suited the whole ensemble.

Regardless, Korra couldn't help but to think back to their lunch the week previously. They had decided it wasn't worth going into their last period of the day, especially when most classes were either getting ready for finals - playing games for review and whatnot - or rushing to get extra credit for low grades, and opted for driving around the city in search for a place to eat. The four of them ended up in Narook's once again, even though Bolin insisted they try something else. But as they ate, letting the delicious food settle in their stomachs long after their plates were empty, Korra spoke the truth to them.

Mako and Bolin, their faces were placid, almost stern in a way as they listened. Yet once she mentioned her past - the death of her parents, the emotional turmoil she'd experienced in the orphanage as well as the school she attended last year, even though it felt like millions of years ago - tears prickled at their eyes. And when she tentatively spoke of her relationship with Tarrlok, the sputtering and blushing and choking of their drinks, Korra couldn't stop herself from letting out a bark of laughter. The truth about Tarrlok's past was kept from them, except the obvious illegal drug trade between he and Asami's father. In regards to his past, well, it really wasn't her place to tell them that, especially when he wasn't around.

Asami nodded once again, placing the palette back down onto the desk's surface and ultimately choosing a brown that was just a few shades darker than her skin tone. "Serves him right when he kissed you so suddenly." She responded sassily.

"True." Korra agreed wholeheartedly, swallowing her mouthful of cookie bits and closing her eyes as Asami drew closer with a fluffy brush. Comfortable silence lapsed over them while her friend deftly brushed fluffy bristles over her eyelids. Emptiness, then a tap of metal against hard plastic, then the soft touch of the brush all over again in a continuous and relaxing cycle. A thought conjured at the back of her mind, but she debated whether she even wanted to bring it up. She already asked too much of her, with the tutoring and makeup and really just dealing with her as is. "Hey, I know you're doing everything, which I feel really bad for because I don't know shit about all of this… but can you give me a few tips? With the makeup, I mean." But she asked anyway.

A terse breath was exhaled from her friend in evident mirth. "Sure. What do you want to know?" Asami queried, drawing the brush in circular motions.

Shrugging, Korra made a noise at the back of her throat. "Anything really. Just for future reference." She replied nonchalantly, though something in her voice must've given her away… or maybe the smile she couldn't stop from curving her mouth.

Another snort came out of Asami as she pulled away to move onto her other eye. "Uh huh. Future reference, meaning to your benefit when you want something from that man downstairs? Even though you know damn well he'll give you everything in the world and more?" Asami prodded with a knowing smirk, evidently tickled, leaning back against the desk once again. Sheepishly, Korra's smile widened almost painfully, and gazed upon her friend who had her arms folded across her chest. But then her raven haired friend let out a giggle before grasping onto another cookie and shoving it into her mouth. "Seriously though, I don't mind. I'm actually not really using that much makeup because you're a natural beauty-"

"Right," Korra said sardonically, hastily, with a snort.

A sound of blatant disagreement rumbled in Asami's throat at that quick response. Before Korra could do anything but shrug and pretend she never said anything, her viridian eyed friend refused to hear her whinging and wagged the brush still in her hand. "Girl, don't say that. You're gorgeous. I mean come on, you have perfect skin-"

"That's a lie," she mumbled hurriedly, just a moment before she mimicked her friend's movements and pushed a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

Scoffing incredulously, Asami shook her head at that comment as Korra chewed slowly, savoring the sweet morsels with a sheepish expression on her face. Almost speechless, a moment of silence lapsed between them, but then her friend shook her head again as if disbelieving of her deprecating comments. "You have big doe eyes, and plump lips that I know people would pay for. Don't get me started with your body because I'm going to start to cry over my own."

With a tilt of her head at that, another sardonic comment was nearly out of her mouth, but she had half a mind to refrain. Hell no. There was no way she wanted this body, stretch marks that look like zebra print on her own damn skin, one boob slightly bigger than the other, muscles that appeared too masculine at times. All her insecurities made her question why her body looked so much _different_ than the girls she saw in school, moreso her old campus. "What? Yours is what I want! You're so stunning, like, all the time. I have so many stretch marks on my ass and boobs, then-" Korra began listing with her fingers.

But Asami intervened almost impatiently. "And? I do too. Well, not my boobs because they are pretty small compared to yours, but you know what? Let's just agree that both of us are gorgeous." She said with a nod, and tentatively Korra agreed. Instinctively, she closed her eyes once more, waiting for the gentle feel of soft bristles upon her eyelid. But when nothing came, she peeked with one eye cracking open to find her raven haired friend sorting through the makeup she used previously.

"Okay, so earlier, I added this darker shade to contour your cheekbones and your jaw, but definitely go in with a light hand… I know you tend to have a problem with that," she eyed her pointedly with a raised brow, and a moment later pointing with the end of her brush the color she used. "I added a little concealer underneath your eyes and the center of your forehead, to add some dimension. Again, nothing too heavy." Asami picked up the tube of cream a few shades lighter than her tan skin. "Then I added this pink to the apples of your cheeks and shaded in your brows with this. I can show you how to recreate it later if you want me to." She said casually, pointing towards the products she used with its corresponding brush.

Nodding, Korra listened attentively with a soft smile lining her bare lips. "Yes, please."

Asami pressed the soft bristles of the brush into the eyeshadow palette, specifically that of the brown she saw earlier. "Right now, I'm using this brown for your eyes, but that's about it because I don't want to overpower your dress. And after this I'll add some liner and falsies, too, but I'll explain when I get to it."

Closing her eyes once more, she offered her friend a smile as she heard the tap of metal against hard plastic then the following feel of circular brush strokes upon her lid. "Thanks."

"Seriously, it's no problem. You know, us being bomb-ass, gorgeous-ass women." Asami added, the amusement evident in her soft voice.

Unconsciously, a snort escaped Korra's throat as she pulled away from her friend, who of which couldn't stop the smile of mirth from curling her already painted lips. "Stop!" She beamed with an undignified bark of laughter.

* * *

There was no way of avoiding the awkwardness that stirred at the pit of his stomach as he drove through the busy streets of the city at this time of the evening. He had an hour to get everything ready, and considering he already adorned the suit he purchased the day before, everything else he had planned was feasible.

If only the people ahead of him would drive a little faster, that is.

He usually wasn't an irate driver, but this was one exception. For good reason. As he gradually slowed to a halt at an intersection, Tarrlok couldn't help but to think about the week prior. Specifically the day he avoided the news broadcasts after his formal resignation from the Council. An undeniable weight was lifted from his shoulders that day, pushing whatever doubts and tribulations he inadvertently felt that came trickling into his thoughts to the back of his mind.

He spent that evening lounging leisurely with her in his bed - _our bed_ , he corrected - Naga curled between them as he stroked their pup's soft fur. Korra flipped through her yearbook that was just distributed to the students the day prior. He watched quietly, intrigued as she rambled, cooing over Asami's picture all while cackling at Mako's. But it wasn't until he mentioned his pictures when he went to high school that it piqued her interest. Maybe even a little too much for his liking.

Tarrlok entertained her nonetheless. He recalled reminiscing of his last year in secondary school. He recalled the stress, the braces Noatak managed to get him that in actuality wasn't necessary, the consistent rejection, the pimples he occasionally had throughout his teenagehood finally clearing. Vivid blue gazed at him with such blatant curiosity and fascination that she pushed her yearbook to the foot of the bed, and stretched out on her stomach, chin propped on her hands, mere inches away from his face.

 _Please tell me you have pictures._ She had said with obvious delight. And truthfully, he wasn't expecting anything less from her.

Tarrlok had to release a small amused chuckle at that the look on her face. _I do, but there is no way in seven hells I'm showing you on my own volition._ Especially _when you have that smile on your face._ He replied devilishly, poking a single finger to the corner of her lips just to tease her.

However, if anything, that smile grew into an outright grin. _Smile? On my face? I would never._ She had claimed with flagrant sarcasm. The pressure on the mattress shifted as she crawled off and excitedly made her way to the chest at the foot of their bed.

How naive of her to think he kept it there. Amused, he watched Korra watch him, a glint of mischief in her cerulean depths as she shuffled through its contents: clean linens and extra pillows.

Unconsciously, he stopped stroking Naga's fur that caused her to squirm for more attention, and he immediately acquiesced. When Korra closed the cushioned lid, she had narrowed her gaze and pursed her lips just over the surface of mussed sheets. _You don't even know where to look, correct?_ He questioned smugly.

An undignified snort escaped her then. She folded her arms beneath her bust and glanced around the room in evident thought. _Sure, I do._ She probably didn't. There were too many places in the whole estate that it could possibly be hidden away in. Surely, she wouldn't think of the obvious. Right?

Almost instantly after the thought conjured in his mind, her eyes widened. He knew what was forming in that pretty brain of hers and as she made a run for his study, Tarrlok rushed to follow her. _Korra, Korra. No, no, no._ He had said hastily, Naga squirming and hot on his heels. Suddenly, he stopped at the threshold, blood running cold. There she was. Hunched near the bookshelf appearing akin to a gremlin. Her hands gripped that god forsaken book he attempted to hide for years, her eyes were glimmering with mirth while that wicked grin plastered itself on her almost crazed features.

Warily, Tarrlok made his way to her, almost expecting her to hiss and recoil from every step he made to get closer. But she didn't. Instead, she had flipped through the thick pages and no more than a few minutes, easily discovered his picture. Spirits, how idiotic did he look all those years ago. He cringed at the thought of how much he changed, but he wasn't willing to go in depth with exactly how much he did. Another snort left the woman by his side. _Oh my-you weren't lying. What the actual fuck._ She had murmured, more to herself than to him, yet he couldn't stop the embarrassment from coloring his cheeks pink. _You're adorable._ She cooed endearingly.

A sardonic comment had conjured in his mind at the time, though he had half a mind to refrain from ruining the moment. _Yes, well, many of my peers thought otherwise._ He responded then with an attempt to stifle a cough of discomfiture.

Korra snapped the book shut before blindly placing it on the desk behind her. Toned arms circled his neck as she pulled him to her, and his own gingerly rested around her waist. _Well, they certainly were missing out because you went from utterly adorable to staggeringly handsome._ She had whispered, chewing at her lower lip to stifle her gaiety.

It was his turn to release an undignified sound at her words, despite the warmth thrumming underneath his skin. As much as she had a penchant for physical contact, hearing her words of flattery was always a treat. _And you say I flatter you too much._ He cracked a smile, leaning in to close the small distance and press a chaste kiss to her delicious lips. However, she broke apart from the kiss first, a heated flush tinting her cheeks an endearing pink, her sheepishly looking at anything but him. Bemused, Tarrlok tucked the short hairs falling over her eyes behind an ear. _Yuan for your thoughts?_

Cerulean met pale blue as he cupped her cheek. A myriad of thoughts were pacing back and forth in his mind, but he didn't want to assume anything terrible. _I-I know you're technically not allowed to go with me to prom - I mean, I already know people will be staring at us and you know I'm not allowed to bring anyone over a certain age and everything because of the implications… but will you be my date?_ She had asked, almost uncharacteristically shyly, chewing at her lower lip anxiously.

Truthfully, he wasn't expecting that.

Taken aback for a moment, Tarrlok recovered easily, a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. _No, I would never accept such a blatant display of puppy love from you._ His baritone was completely serious, though his face said otherwise in evident jest. When she didn't respond, opting for a deadpan expression and a purse of her lips, Tarrlok only pulled her closer. _Of course, I will, sweetheart. Do you even have to ask?_ He kissed her once more, relishing the feel of her relaxing under the delicate touch of their lips.

Again, she pulled away first, but not without a snort of amusement. _Yeah, because you'd probably forget when prom is with your deteriorating memory._ She had retorted then.

A very tempting, mischievous part of him wanted to retaliate with some snarky comment about her age, but she'd likely take a stab at his ego. So, he favored the idea of keeping his mouth shut. _That's a very valid point, however, I have all the time in the world now. So, going to the record or grocery store is probably the highlight of my day._

Korra offered him a look then. As though that was a surprising statement, especially for him, but as bemused as he was, she supplied another valid point. _Wow, and not me? That's shocking._

Tarrlok shook his head of the endearing memory. How utterly adorable she had been. How utterly comforting she had been, especially considering the circumstances. Regardless of the thought, the disconcerting reminder at the back of his mind wouldn't cease. Impatiently, pale blue continuously flickered from the busy road to the clock in his car. He shouldn't have done that due to the hairs at the base of his neck bristling at the amount of time being wasted on the road. An index finger restlessly tapped at the steering wheel he lazily grasped onto.

Okay. Everything was okay. Highly likely was it that it'd take longer than an hour for those two to get ready. Miss Sato had just arrived when he walked out of the estate fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't even sunset yet. He had time, he continuously reassured himself in the privacy of his mind.

And when he finally reached the florist he called the day before, Tarrlok hurried his steps into the small boutique. Dozens upon dozens of bouquets were displayed throughout the tiny space, and he beelined to the cashier. Few words were exchanged with a young man and an elderly lady, while they sifted through the orders.

When the young man handed him the two corsages encased in a delicately designed box, he looked through the small plastic film. Beautiful. The moment had his heart thumping the tiniest bit faster when the elderly woman propped bouquet after bouquet upon the glass surface for checkout. Perfect. Just what he had in mind. The cashier helped Tarrlok place the flowers into the trunk of his car, rearranging the bouquets in a way that wouldn't get them squished from the drive back to the estate.

Not too long after, Tarrlok had tipped both the young man and elderly woman generously, zipping back home in record time. A thin film of perspiration lined his forehead as he was greeted with Naga happily trotting to him with her favorite stuffed toy in tow - and oddly enough - utter solitude, despite the two women getting dressed in Korra's bedroom.

Tarrlok swiped at his sweat with the back of his hand and ruffled Naga's soft fur with the other, taking a deep breath in to calm his frenzied nerves. Pale blue scanned the foyer, considering his options on what exactly he needed to do in such little time. However, as much as all the flowers were perched so delicately atop the table to his right, he couldn't stop himself from thinking back to his talk with Sato's daughter merely a few days after that night with Korra.

As awkward as it was, he couldn't stand the sight of himself as he thought back to it. Miss Sato had taken the liberty to tutor Korra for their final examinations, and as he waited in the parking lot to pick Korra up from that cafe they loved so dearly, Tarrlok saw Asami walk out of the establishment, struggling to handle the books in her grasp, with no Korra in tow. Presumably ordering his black coffee that he asked her to do moments before. He thought that there was no other time than that to bring his idea forth lest he wait for another opportunity that likely wouldn't happen in the short amount of time. _Miss Sato, if you have a moment._ He asked as she passed the front of his car.

 _Oh, uh, sure._ She had said, readjusting her grip on her books and meeting him at the rolled down window.

Tarrlok cracked a diplomatic smile then, merely out of habit that should have died down, however it still felt like second nature to him. _I-uh… your hair looks amazing. Impeccable, even. And your shoes._ He complimented, until quickly realizing his mistake, wincing, and shaking his head at his audacity. _Spirits, what is going on with-_ he began to mumble more to himself than to an undoubtedly petrified Miss Sato, who of which stood there stiffly, though the tinge of sick amusement was not lost on him.

Having some form of compassion for him, she stopped his inner ramblings by the way she propped her drink atop the roof of his car and leaning onto his door. _I'm not trying to be mean or anything, Mr. Tarrlok, but is there a point to this… weird flattery?_ She had questioned, her face full of genuine worry for his well-being. As though he was going mad… well it felt like it was, in any case.

 _I-yes._ He said in mild defeat. Tarrlok took a deep breath in and attempted to clear his thoughts - or rather, attempt to get them coherent enough to continue. And when he did, he met glimmering emerald full of apprehension. _Look, I apologize on my behalf. My thoughts are a bit scattered._ He had tried to explain half-heartedly.

 _Really?_ She retorted, the sarcasm laced in her soft voice not going unnoticed by him. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, but opted not to indulge her any further.

 _I don't know any other way to say this, but I appreciate what you're doing with Korra._ And he meant it. Korra needed someone like Miss Sato in her life, someone that wasn't what he could provide. That's to say he knew what she needed, but regardless, he should have said something to her viridian-eyed friend long before these tragic events happened. _I love Korra deeply and I know how much this dance means to her, no matter how much she's willing to admit. I can see it in her eyes, and longing to have some semblance of a normal relationship. I know you're helping her get ready for prom, she mentioned it to me earlier this morning, and I'd like to propose an idea to you, or no, I should rephrase. It's more of a request of sorts._ He replied, loosening his one-handed grasp on the steering wheel.

 _Which is?_ She asked warily, though her interest piqued judging by the tilt of her head and the subtle shift of her weight from one foot to the other.

 _I'd like to do something with her alone before you two leave._ Tarrlok proposed vaguely.

When there was no sound that came from the woman beside him, except for an all-knowing hum as she tilted her head back, as though everything made sense, Tarrlok recoiled in his spot. Truthfully, the sound rumbling in her throat set his nerves in unease all the more. Miss Sato nodded. _I got it. You were just trying to butter me up, but I see. No need to say any more, Mr. Tarrlok._ She said, the tone in her voice teasing, blatantly playful. That is, until she made a lewd gesture with her slim fingers, her brows wiggling mischievously, and a suggestive grin curving painted lips.

Spirits, now he knew what hid behind that delicate smile of Sato's daughter. Had she always been like this?

 _N-not that._ He interrupted hastily with a shake of his head, feeling the fiery heat likely tinge his cheeks crimson. _No, I meant to treat her as if I really were her date, at the dance. A dance of our own, maybe? A serenade? Gods, would she even like any of it? I feel like I'm tripping over myself like some babbling fool. I'm still contemplating it, truthfully, but-_ he knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop his mouth from continuing. It felt as though there wasn't a filter between his mind and mouth, and it was happening a lot more frequently than he would like.

 _You really love her._ Asami intervened, voice and face soft, endearing, almost as if she were attempting to refrain from cracking a tender smile at the way he was behaving.

Tarrlok clenched his jaw then. _I do._

Asami slowly nodded and looked away from him in evident thought. _I love her, too. And I want nothing but the best for her._ She responded nearly inaudibly. His mouth opened, but he immediately closed it, not knowing what he should say to that. However, before the silence stretched uncomfortably longer than necessary, the young woman tapped her long nails against the hard surface of her textbooks to catch his attention. _I'll help you out. What do you need?_

Tarrlok breathed out a sigh of finality, looking over his handiwork while Naga curiously sniffed at the bouquet of flowers before sneezing and trotting away in favor of her toys in the common room.

Bouquets of orchids were displayed throughout the foyer. Tinges of white and pink, flecks of purple dotted the flower petals that had Tarrlok chewing his lip in thought. Did he make the right choice in orchids? No, no, no. Spirits, he should have ordered the blue. It would've gone immensely better with the color of her dress she warily divulged in, and as an added benefit, the color of her eyes.

Tarrlok shook his head at his mistake. No. He could work with what he had. Anxiously, his eyes fleeted the area once more, completely disregarding - or rather, shoving the previous thought to the back of his mind. Tiny candles were interspersed between slightly larger ones that lined each wooden surface, as well as the cold marble steps and down around foyer. The sun had dipped below the mountain peaks, enough so that the room was casted in a warm, orange glow.

He had moved his gramophone down beside the table, easily picking his favorite record and placing the needle down upon the vinyl. Soft and lethargic yet scratchy music began to meet his ears, and truthfully, it calmed his nerves the tiniest bit.

A steady inhale and exhale, he straightened his rumpled appearance with a single sight of his reflection. Tarrlok smoothed his hair back, retying some of the braids that were disheveled, that had stray hairs poking out of its elaborate twining. Regardless, he swallowed over his dry throat, running his palm against expensive silk and wool, before hearing the telltale sign of Miss Sato slipping out of the small crevice she made in an attempt to hide what Korra would inevitably be seeing in a few moments.

His eyes instantly turned towards Korra's friend - draped in silk and lace, raven wavy hair pulled into a tight ponytail - when the door closed behind her and she made her way down the marble steps, the clack of her heels nearly echoing throughout the foyer. "Spirits, I wish Iroh did something like this for me," she said in awe. Viridian glanced all around the room with wide eyes, her lips parted in a way that had Tarrlok internally patting himself on the back. However, Miss Sato visibly shook herself out of the trance like stupor and met him directly underneath the chandelier. "Anyways, Korra's putting her heels on. I'll be in the car with Mako and Bolin. Oh, and take as long as you need." She said in a hurry, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Miss Sato, wait-" Tarrlok began.

But all Asami could do was offer a playful, "Good luck!" before making some obscene gesture with her tongue and two fingers spread apart through the glass doors, and practically running out of the estate, effectively leaving him to dwell on his nerves that spiked with a mix of eagerness and apprehension.

When Miss Sato disappeared from his line of sight, he clasped his hands at his front and waited as patiently as he could muster, continuously eyeing that closed wooden door. Merely a few seconds ticked by and he was about ready to groan at the thought that maybe everything he arranged was pathetic, that he wasted his time doing such a thing. Tarrlok rubbed a hand to his face and took a deep breath in. "Tarrlok, calm down. It's Korra's night, and you're acting like a nervous fool just because you never went to your own prom-" He said to himself, but immediately the train of thought died in his throat when he caught sight of her.

—-

Stunning. Incredibly, immensely, utterly stunning.

Tarrlok's thoughts abruptly stopped as she froze at the threshold of her bedroom. "Holy shit." She said under her breath, cerulean orbs scanning the room in evident awe. He couldn't have said it any better. Almost too lethargically, Korra began making her way down the marble steps.

It certainly wasn't like last time. Last time she made a blatant show of teasing him, silently mocking him, in front of two other sets of eyes, no less. But this time, even from his spot, tears welled up in her eyes under the dim lighting, threatening to spill. There was nothing but warmth in her gaze. Love. Tenderness.

His heart nearly hammered against his rib cage as her steep heels clacked against the bottom of the staircase. Short, sleek and straightened hair that grew a mere few centimeters since her drastic cut was parted in the middle. Makeup natural, subtle yet dewy, something muted compared to the bold and gorgeous dress she adorned. Spirits, he was speechless. Genuine tears mirrored her own, prickling at his eyes for completely different reasons than her own. Crystal beads sparkled in the warm light, the undoubtedly expensive material clinging to her like second skin, as though it were made specifically for her.

Tarrlok chewed at his lower lip to stifle the heaviness welling up in his heart at the fact that this was the woman - and hopefully only woman - in his life. That no matter what they experienced together, a single touch, a single glance at her made everything immensely better. Though try as he might, when she reached his front, he couldn't stop the dopey smile from curving his lips. "What is all of this?" She asked in fascination, gesturing towards his handiwork, however, he couldn't pry his eyes away from her.

Shrugging, he stepped closer to her, reaching inside his coat pocket to grasp onto the box of delicately woven orchids. "You asked me to be your date," he replied tenderly. "And I'm not turning down an opportunity to spoil you even when you told me to stop." He smirked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and catching her hand in his larger one.

Korra giggled breathily at his words, that endearing pink dusting her cheeks as her eyes strayed on his gramophone that began playing a slow love song, before easily meeting his pale depths. "Yeah, because it's a _little_ overwhelming. Spirits, you are very persistent." Her voice was utterly devoid of the usual sting, or harsh pitch. Nothing teasing, nothing that indicated she was joking, merely that of wonder, small and quiet. "How did you… _When_ did you-" She questioned incredulously as he slipped her corsage around a slim wrist, feeling her fervent gaze on him.

"You and Miss Sato were taking a while and I didn't want to impose on you two getting dressed lest I get something thrown at my head." He half-heartedly jested, though it was partially true. Miss Sato brought up the idea, planned it out with him the few minutes he had alone with her, and truthfully, her idea was perfect.

Tarrlok reached inside his coat pocket once more and offered her the other box. The boutonniere matched her corsage, a white orchid with flecks of pink and purple within the core. Korra took it from his gentle grip and responded with a shrug. "Personally, I wouldn't do that, because you know I'd try to turn you on because it's fun that way. But I can't say for sure with Asami."

Shifting to his left, she placed the bundle of a few orchids just at level with his lapel and pinned it as gently as she could muster, though even he slightly recoiled once the sharp pin pierced through the fabric. Almost expecting it to poke at his skin underneath the layers of clothes. But fortunately, there was nothing, and he watched her as she smoothed a hand over his chest. "Exactly why I didn't. Regardless, it's all for you, and spirits, you look marvelous as always." He complimented, eyes roving over her form appreciatively.

Korra mimicked him - not in her usual teasing way, actually - and pulled away a fraction to get a good look at him, her smile unwavering. "And you look dashing as ever. New suit?" She queried, walking two fingers up his chest.

"Mhm," he hummed in confirmation. Tarrlok outstretched his arms with a quirk of his brow, a satisfied smirk lining his lips. But not too long of the young woman at his front ogling him, and he to her, he offered her his hand with a flourish. "May I have this dance?" He asked, even though the short song had ended and another had begun.

Tilting her head with eyes considering his hand, she placed her smaller one in his. "You may." Gently, Tarrlok pulled her closer to him, his hands easily circling around the swell of her waist, and pleasantly met the warm, bare skin of her back. Significantly smaller arms lazily curled around his neck as they began to sway back and forth in their spot. It was comforting, endearing, intriguing, and maybe a little doleful. And when he pressed his forehead against her own, before tenderly offering her a chaste kiss, he could feel all the emotions running through her emanating in waves.

They swayed to the steady pace of the song, listening to the romantic lyrics and certainly attempting to ignore the morose thoughts that plagued them for the majority of the day. Fortunately enough, Korra tilted her head away from him, eyes traveling across his features in evident thought. That is, before she cracked an amused smile. "Huh. So this is how you dance. I can't say I'm surprised." She goaded inaudibly.

But he heard her offhand comment, considering they were the only ones in the estate, with the exception of Naga getting comfortable on one of the sofas in the next room over. Regardless, Tarrlok's brows shot up, taking feigned offense to her claim. "Compared to your wild thrashing, it's certainly easier on the eyes, and much more romantic." He whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear that caused a visible shiver to course through her body.

He had to smile at that. Attempting to hide an unintentional slip in her veneer, Korra trained her features to continue that soft yet mischievous demeanor she held just a few moments prior, a thoughtful hum rumbling in her throat. "I think that's just an old people problem. You know, slow and frail, can't be moving too much unless you break a hip bone or something, right, Tarrlok?" She jested, the flagrant triumph glimmering in her half lidded gaze as his smile faltered the slightest bit. But then she paused in her movements for a fraction of a second. "Wait a minute, are you implying that fast paced music can't be romantic?"

"Mhm." He leaned in, nuzzling cheek, nose immersed in the fruity scent of her hair, and merely reveling in the close intimacy. Instantly, he was rewarded with an unconscious hitch in her breath, but he pulled away from her to gaze into warm cerulean.

"So what about tango, or swing?" Korra prodded, voice quiet over the scratchiness of the record lazily spinning.

Considering her words for a moment, Tarrlok nodded in mild defeat. "You… you got me there." He responded, his thumbs rubbing lethargic, teasing circles to the bare skin at the small of her back.

Whether it was intentional or not on her part, another shiver thrummed through her. But even from his position against her, he could feel her internally warring with indulging in his tender touches or continuing her lackluster point getting increasingly lost in the song. "And I know I thrash around mainly because it's fun, but it can get pretty intense physically." She responded breathily, the insinuation not lost on him.

A suggestive twitch of his brow had her grinning like some fool taking the bait. "Well, if you're agreeing, you'll have to show me someday." He whispered with the smallest of tugs to pull her closer - if that was even possible.

An odd yet endearing sound bubbled at the back of her throat as he nuzzled the side of her cheek once more. "Preferably when I get home?" She purred quietly, partially a jest and partially a serious suggestion.

Tarrlok pulled away from her cheek with an all knowing smirk, indulging in her half-hearted jest. A part of him was content with their small voices, the lighthearted jests and teasings, all due to the fact that the majority of the day, he could say it was the complete opposite. But that wasn't something he wanted to voice aloud, lest he ruined the moment and actual tears of sorrow trailed down their faces once more.

Regardless, he went along with her ploy. "Please?" He added almost too seriously. A moment of silence lapsed over them, that is, until they both chuckled in response. In all seriousness, Tarrlok resumed his position in their slow dance, pulling her close and propping his chin atop her head. And in turn, the arms around his neck tightened at the increased warmth and intimacy they exuded. "I love you so much. Sometimes, I can't help but to look at you and you render me speechless with something so simple, like your smile or laugh or your eyes." He rambled wistfully.

In all honesty, the emotions welling up in his heart were difficult to contain without saying something some lovesick fool would spew out. He was never one to be clingy, to merely want someone close by without the implication of sex at the end of the night. His previous relationships were evidence of that. But the last few weeks were difficult as is, and continuously having Korra at his side, whether she wanted to be there or not, there weren't enough words of gratitude _or_ love in the world to describe how much she meant to him.

Tarrlok acknowledged early on in their intimate relationship that he loved her, more than the real title of their relationship. Adoptive father and adopted daughter. The title was meaningless to him now, even though on paper it still caused him to cringe. Seeing her like this, in his arms, something in him broke at the perfect image she made. The months they've been together, he wracked his brain in discovering some rational thought as to why he fell for his legal daughter. That they shouldn't have indulged in their weakness for one another, and instead, walked different paths because he knew she deserved better than him.

Yet, time and time again, she came crawling back to him, and he to her. For reasons utterly beyond him.

Korra snorted, pushing at his chest to get a wary look at him, as though she found out he'd been drinking too much whiskey again. "Stop being so damn cheesy." She said with a heated flush, an adorable smile cracking at her glossy lips.

"It's the truth." He responded with a nonchalant shrug, the pads of his thumbs continuing their circular pattern at the small of her back.

Instead of poking and prodding him further, as she had been prone to doing since she'd arrived in Republic City, Korra snuggled against his front. Her head rested against his chest, eyes hazy and all too warm and inviting, while they swayed to the slow beats, listening to the romantic words the man sang. A few moments pass in relative silence, and truthfully, Tarrlok felt as though if they had all the time in the world tonight, he could easily fall asleep to the scratchy song playing with Korra in his arms.

Tarrlok closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. _Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, til the end of time._ He listened.

It was when the song came to a slow halt, the scratchiness of the record still spinning lazily in its place, Korra craned her neck to look gaze lovingly into his eyes. "I love you, too." She claimed. There was no teasing tone in her voice, merely that of a genuine declaration, even though they proclaimed their love for one another months prior.

That didn't stop him from bending down to meet her glossy lips and kiss her tenderly. The foreign sensation of thick gloss transferring onto his own lips was present at the back of his mind, but as he parted from her pouty ones, he could feel something intangible breaking between them. Nothing terrible, nothing too concerning, except for the fact that it was the morose thoughts beginning to trickle in after the majority of the day dwelling on it.

Before the atmosphere around them heavily dropped to something of desolation once again, Tarrlok stepped back, gently grasping at her hands to loosen her grip and pressed a kiss to the back of one of them. "You should go, I don't want to selfishly take all your time and leave your friends waiting." His voice was small as the next song began.

Try as she might, a half hearted smile formed on her beautiful features. "That didn't stop you before." She whispered suggestively, though the mischief in her voice didn't reach her eyes, that instead, were filled with mild worry and sorrow. "Thank you, for everything."

"Go, sweetheart." He said, pressing a lighthearted kiss to her cheek and walking her towards the front door. Before she walked away from him, he offered her his coat that hung limply at the coat rack just beside the door.

Everything was fine. He had her with him, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The drive to the venue - a supposedly 'haunted' ship that was permanently docked at the harbor of Yue Bay - was, honestly, a little uncomfortable. Maybe even setting her nerves in unease after finally relaxing with what happened with Tarrlok's surprise and their impromptu slow dance. Korra couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her. The warmth, the tenderness, even as he joked along with her, it was unwavering. Sure, she'd seen it tons of times in the past handful of months with the way he was a hopeless romantic, but… something in her heart clenched and welled up with an indecipherable emotion.

She'd seen her dad look at her mom like that years ago. But that was when she was so young that it hardly registered in her mind what it truly meant.

And considering the events in the mere month, Korra couldn't bring herself to stop thinking of how much she impacted his life, and vice versa. It was strange because she knew on some level that they'd grown so close to one another, that they loved each other, even though their last fight had tested their abilities. But by the spirits, she'd even unintentionally heard Noatak himself mutter something of the sort to Tarrlok multiple times as if it were a reprimand. However, at the time, she had been on cloud nine. Feeling the intoxication of being in love was what clouded her judgment, much to her chagrin. But now that so much had happened, she wanted nothing more than to be at his side constantly.

Korra couldn't explain it, but being there physically, emotionally, mentally with him… it was a completely different feeling from the times they'd make talk in the dead of night, their voices small. Now, barely a few words was sufficient enough to comfort one another. Even the silence - what used to cause her to shift restlessly in bed - had them both settling so contently into each other's embrace before promptly drifting off to sleep.

Regardless of what it was, Korra relished the sensation that rolled over her in waves.

Desperately did she wish she could take him with her. The news broadcasts and tabloids already covered their relationship with rumors and partial truths, making it to the headlines for a few days until the talk of the city shifted back to Tarrlok and Hiroshi's case; so why was it that it pained her to think of bringing him to something so public? Maybe it was the student body as a whole? She knew her friends couldn't care less about what she did with him, but she knew prying eyes filled with disgust would continuously flicker to them if she was seen with him. And there was the fact that he seemed out of place in a room full of teenagers. Surely, that would set his nerves in unease.

A part of her nearly sighed in resignation. It would've been perfect. The theme had been set in the golden age, the decade full of jazz, despite the fact that barely anyone followed the theme. Twinkling lights were draped all atop the ceiling, chandeliers glimmering, black and gold balloons filling one room across from them simply for pictures, while patterns of art deco and expensive decorations - surprisingly tastefully - embellished the ship's ballroom. Jazz that was remastered with some electronic music boomed from the speakers, until it shifted to the songs that were typically played at dances. Most people were already dancing or lining up to take fun pictures, while some sat at the tables surrounding the dance floor.

However, even as they sat at an empty table draped in black cloth and gold decorations, Korra couldn't bring herself to dance just yet.

Their talk in the car, as uncomfortable and somewhat stiff as it was, felt as though it were much needed to crush the elephant in the room. When she hunched into Mako's vehicle, caring for her dress more than she normally would with any piece of fabric, she could practically feel the rigidity in the air with her bare hands. And considering no music played, or rather at a very low volume, she impulsively fidgeted with her ring.

Was it just her? Or was it the situation as a whole? In all honesty, she thought that her talk the week prior was enough for them to not bring up something so delicate. But she couldn't bring herself to get angry or sad or really anything but a little frustrated.

Bolin had been the one to break the tense silence first, clearing his throat before he shifted in his seat beside his brother to look at her in the back seat. _Look, I'm really bad at doing all of this, and we kinda already said this at the funeral and at Narook's. I just want you to know, we're here for you no matter what. We're sorry for your loss-_ He began.

But Korra was having none of it. _No, no, no._ She interjected with a hasty shake of her head. There was a time and place for facing the reality of her life, specifically that of the week prior, or even simply talking to Tarrlok, but it was prom, and three days before graduation. It was supposed to be lighthearted and entertaining, rather than thinking about the death of her supposed family member, or even her misfortunes as a child.

Confused, Bolin's gaze flickered from his brother and back to her. _I… uh, no?_

Korra bit at the inside of her cheek then. As sweet as it had been for him to think about her emotional well-being, the boy had to learn when to not bring something up. _Bo, I appreciate the sentiment. Really, guys, I do. But can we please not put a downer on prom? Just for tonight at least? Or maybe until after graduation?_ She had asked sheepishly, her gaze fleeting towards her three friends in the car.

Fortunately for her, Asami snorted in amusement, picking a song that effectively distracted her for a few moments before shoving her shoulder playfully. _Psh, Korra, you won't have to worry about that in, give or take, thirty minutes. But just a fair warning, it might be a little warm until we grab a table._

As confused as she was, Korra didn't understand the meaning even as Bolin began smiling at her insinuation. _Huh?_ Korra questioned unintelligibly.

A perfectly shaped brow rose in response as her viridian eyed friend pulled a flask that was quite large out of nowhere. What in all hell? _Fuck yes! That's what I'm talking about. Just what we need._ Bolin had said, more to himself and his brother than to everyone, as he jostled his fists into the air in triumph.

Even she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her glossy lips, especially at the much needed distraction. _Where did you even-_

But then Mako's voice broke through her thoughts, and instead, immediately causing her eyes to flicker from her blank stare at the candles littering the center of the table, to the man that sat across from her. "So, you never actually told us how you and Tarrlok got together. Just that you _are_ together." He asked with a hint of something she couldn't decipher in his voice.

Warily, Korra watched her friend gingerly sip at his glass of water as she leaned back into her seat and played with the flute of her own. Shrugging, she duly noted Asami and Bolin growing unusually quiet, even through the booming music. "Mutual attraction, I guess? I mean, we'd tease each other, but eventually I kinda… took it a little too far. Honestly, I don't know how to explain it because there was so much going on then."

And it was true. She recalled struggling to even grasp what was wrong with her for even manifesting these impulsive feelings towards him. That maybe she was incredibly traumatized with the constant desolation that she inadvertently turned to the only prominent male figure in her life to provide physical comfort. Still, she didn't know, nor did she care to know. Wracking her brain over that always resulted in a tremendous headache, and she would rather not remember what types of thoughts she already assumed her parents would conjure up if they were still alive.

Other than those incessant conflicting thoughts, Korra recalled the many times she blatantly flirted with the man. She desperately wanted to feel him against her, touch her, really anything that would spark that fire underneath her skin and indulge in what she was always curious about.

Mako shrugged at her answer, before glancing around their small table. "We got time. It's not like he wants you back home at a certain time, right?" He joked, though she could tell there was some form of seriousness laced in the teasing smile he offered.

"No, Tarrlok isn't like that." Asami supplied with a dismissive wave of her wrist.

Confused, vivid blue shifted to the raven haired girl beside her who shook her head as she drew the glass of spiked fruit punch closer to her painted lips. "Woah. What…" Korra muttered, attempting to connect the invisible dots, but was unable to do so. "How do you know, Asami?" She asked almost incredulously, eyes narrowed a fraction while the brothers leaned forward the slightest bit in obvious interest.

But all Asami did was roll her eyes to the spirits above and swallowed her vodka induced punch with the tiniest of winces. "Because he talked to me about it. He asked if we could stall a bit so you two could have a romantic moment. Honestly, I think it's really sweet. I mean, the candles, the flowers, the music." Her friend said wistfully, a sigh escaping her as she perched her chin in one hand while the other absentmindedly played with the pearls surrounding the candles on the table.

And as she considered Asami's words, she couldn't help but to reluctantly agree. Well, at least she wasn't backstabbing her, even though she seriously doubted Asami would do such a thing after all these months. Regardless, she pursed her lips sheepishly and curled her toes as best as she could with her tight heels restlessly. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" She agreed, voice nearly inaudible at the thought. Gods, he was such a prissy hopeless romantic. But what did that make her? So lost in her thoughts was she that she barely registered the knowing looks her friends sent her way. Rearranging her face from that tender warmth she felt at the pit of her stomach to that of seriousness, Korra released a groan, tilting her head back. "Ugh! Fine! I'll spill it. But, only if Mako _promises_ to spill what happened with your supposed date that's apparently invisible." She warned with an outstretched pinky.

Asami rolled her eyes once more and Bolin chewed at his lower lip in anticipation, the alcohol in his system showing a sliver given how close he was watching her and his brother. Another pinky was outstretched and easily, awkwardly, twisted around her own in physical proof of his pledge. "Fine. You or me first?" Mako asked, pulling away from her small digit before leaning back into the chair once again.

"You go," she answered almost immediately. Korra couldn't help herself. Curiosity swam in her thoughts when she barely knew a single thing about this girl he was infatuated with. And witnessing him clam up and spew compliments about her, for the better part of the whole second semester, only piqued her interest even more.

"Oh no, this should be good." The younger brother mumbled smugly into his drink before taking a sip of the red liquid.

Irked, Mako nudged his brother's arm with an elbow. "Shut up, Bo. S-she isn't here because… because," he sputtered dumbly, a fiery blush crawling up his neck and tinting his cheeks crimson. Korra leaned forward in anticipation when he rubbed at his temples and chewed at his lower lip, likely because he was trying to conjure some form of courage. But then he released a suffering sigh, nearly groaning, before he muttered, "I didn't ask her out."

His voice was low enough that had both her and Asami looking at each other in confusion, though he ears stretched to catch his words. And spirits, did she hear them. "What? I thought you said two weeks ago that-" Korra began.

"Yeah, I was _going_ to ask her out after school that day, but when I got to her campus, Bo saw her kissing some other dude while I was looking for parking." Mako explained hastily, a tinge of frustration seeping into his voice. For good reason, though. Korra slowly leaned back into her chair with a slight creak, lips pursing at the amount of undeniable pity she felt come over her.

Apparently scrambling to explain himself, Bolin piped up. "Not really _kissing_ -kissing, more like happy kissing, like when you ask someone out like moments… before…"

Nodding, she considered the young brother's words as she took a healthy gulp of her spiked punch. Cerulean orbs darted around the large room in evident thought, though she couldn't stop her eyes from straying on the foul sight of couples grinding against one another.

But thankfully, her friend's soft voice cut through her reverie. "Oh, so she got asked out first?" Asami asked blandly, as if she were disgusted. And truthfully, as much as she hated to admit it, Korra was as well. It was an odd sensation to feel sympathy for Mako after he was unknowingly pining after her. But even she could differentiate his feelings for her and for this faceless girl from another campus.

Regardless, he folded his arms across his broad chest. "Yeah," he muttered.

Feeling lost, and utterly lame as she sat across from her friend who appeared as if he desperately wanted nothing more than to disappear into that brisk glass of water, Korra scratched at the back of her neck. "That's rough, buddy." She said lamely, cringing at her stupidity. Gods, here her friends were when they comforted her - lighthearted, sentimental - while she could barely function without making the situation awkward.

"I know," Mako answered with an absentminded nod. For a few moments more, he stared at his water, before shaking himself free of whatever thoughts consumed his mind. That is, until she realized Asami lightly prodded his shin with her foot, offering a blithe smile to their friend. Mako returned the gesture, and instantly perked up with a glance to his younger brother who was pouring the tiniest bit more of vodka into his punch. "What about you, Bo? This fool liked that girl at the funeral."

Brows raised, she easily met Asami's mirrored expression. "Opal? Wait, really?" Korra questioned, interest piqued.

Bristling, Bolin nudged his brother with an elbow, hard, before Mako flinched away with wounded eyes and a hand that gently stroked the area. "What the fuck, Mako? I thought that was between us." He muttered through gritted teeth.

The two brothers were angrily mumbling something inaudible to one another, something she and Asami unfortunately couldn't hear. But the longer they continued their little squabbling, adding a few more slaps to each other's forearms and biceps without the venom, the more Korra realized this was to her advantage. She hardly knew the girl herself, for the exception of the night they spent together all because of Tarrlok and Shin. Should she? Korra considered it as she took another swig of her punch. "You know, I could ask her about you." She suggested, cutting through their argument of sorts before crossing her legs underneath the table - a difficult move, she had to admit, considering her tight dress.

Asami perked up at her insinuation. More than likely was it because she did exactly that for her and - unknowingly - Tarrlok. "Oooh, playing matchmaker, Korra? I'll help since I did such an amazing job with you and Tarrlok." And there she was mentioning it once again. Her viridian eyed friend gingerly sipped at her alcohol, brows wiggling a little too suggestively, eyes glittering with mirth.

"Spirits, this'll be fun." Mako piped in, mimicking Asami's movement in sipping at his water, however, the amusement wasn't lost on her or her raven haired friend who nearly choked at their punch. Spirits, he really was going to act like an idiot, sipping _water_ of all things.

Clearing her throat with a cough, Korra looked at her friends with seriousness, completely ignoring Bolin who was attempting - and failing - at intruding in on their plans. "Wait guys, really? You'd help me out?" She questioned, patting at the corner of her lips carefully.

Asami shrugged, her grin growing wider and wider the longer Bolin sputtered, and the longer they ignored him. "Yeah why not?" She responded smugly. Korra opened her mouth, about to say one thing or another, but then Asami's hand was at her forearm, gripping her wrist. "Wait a minute, isn't that her?" Her friend asked, pointedly eyeing the general direction without making it obvious, unlike Mako who blatantly turned around, following Asami's line of vision. That had Korra making an undignified and amused sound at the back of her throat.

"What?!" Bolin nearly yelled, scrambling even more, as though he were about to break a sweat, evidently flustered. A few people in their vicinity looked over at them warily, specifically Bolin.

But they all ignored them. "Does she go here?" Mako queried with a raised brow.

Korra considered his question. Did she? Was she that caught up in her own life to notice that Shin's niece attended school here? For the life of her, Korra couldn't recall anything of the sort. Did she have any classes with Bolin? With a shrug, Korra didn't dwell on the thought.

"I'm not sure, but look, that's her, right?" Asami said, pointing towards the girl woven in with the crowd. Her, Mako, and Bolin shifted a bit.

Korra narrowed her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the girl she spoke to despite the many people and the flashing lights. And when she found her, she couldn't stop her brows from rising high on her forehead. She adorned a deep green gown with flecks of gold intertwined into the fabric. It was a simple dress, yet flattering to the girl wearing it. Thin straps rested over her shoulders, a plunging neckline that teased a flash of bust, and the slight fluffiness of the skirt of the dress. "Huh, well I'll be damned. Wait right there, I'll talk to her and _maybe_ bring her over. But you all have to not be weird about it." She warned with a smile.

" _Weird?_ Pft, we're not weird." Bolin defended, as though the very thought was offensive.

Korra shook her head in amusement as she pushed her chair out just enough for her to weasle into the fray. Cerulean focused on the green in the crowd, heat from the many bodies around her getting increasingly overwhelming on her own senses. Regardless, she pressed forward, managing to dodge the people grinding and bumping into one another.

With a gentle tap to the girl's shoulder, Korra sheepishly tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear in slight nervousness. "Opal?"

Emerald turned to meet vivid blue through the flashing lights, and immediately widened. "Oh! Korra! Oh spirits, you're gorgeous." She said loud enough for her to hear as she nursed a glass of punch between her hands, high and away from the people around her.

Glancing warily at the drink, Korra felt a flush reach her cheeks. Whether it was from the crowded dance floor, or Opal's compliment, it was beyond her. But given the slight tingle of the alcohol beginning to take effect, she didn't question it. "Thanks, so are you!" She replied warmly. The girl looked away from Korra, attempting to hide the blush that matched her own. However, as endearing as she was, she shook her head with pinched brows. "Sorry, me and my friends saw you, and I didn't know you go to school here." She scrambled, feeling the need to explain herself.

It was Opal's turn to shake her head sheepishly. "I-I don't, my friend actually goes here." The girl vaguely gestured towards another behind her. But even that didn't exactly help. Many girls littered the dance floor, all having fun with one another or with the opposite sex. Korra nodded, nonetheless. "She wanted me to go with her because her parents wouldn't let her go out alone… and because they didn't approve of her going with the girl that asked her out, so she's been sneaking around."

Korra made a sound at the back of her throat with pursed lips, and pointed towards the table her friends were at, duly noting the fact that they were all watching her and Opal from afar. "Ah, I see. Well, do you guys want to come over to our table? She can bring her date over if she wants. We're drinking if you like some spiked punch… or since you already have punch, maybe some vodka? You know, the typical thing at a high school dance."

Perking up at the offer, Opal tightened her grasp on the glass, before gasping in excitement. "Oh, sure! I'll go get them." She gestured with her thumb, chewing at her lower lip almost too happily.

Dumbly standing there in the crowd, alone, Korra watched the girl approach two other girls who were swaying to the music, though not obscenely so. Thank the spirits. But once she saw the girls nod, moods brightening up, she smiled to herself and made her way back to the table. "She's coming," Korra muttered to all three of them.

A wily smirk lined crimson lips as perfectly shaped brows rose. Asami released some strange sound in her throat that had Korra glancing at her worriedly, but instead, all her friend did was respond with a teasing, "Mhm, what kind of coming?"

—-

Music was pounding all around her. Reverberating through her, as though her heart was beating in time to the song. Maybe it was? Or maybe it wasn't? She wasn't completely sure when everything around her - from the people to the tables and chairs and flashing lights - spun and distorted with every slight movement.

In all honesty, it was fun. If not a little nauseating.

Inebriated as she was, Korra's eyes were dazed, half lidded as she felt the effects of the vodka Asami spiked their punch with seep into her bloodstream. Speaking of which, her friend didn't seem much better off as they danced together. Asami gathered her silk dress in one hand and swayed to the grotesque mix of pop, electronic, and jazz songs behind her, while Korra felt sweat bead at her temples. Pumping bodies were everywhere around her. And maybe it was the alcohol, but heat suddenly sparked underneath her skin, causing her to swallow over her dry throat.

Bleary eyes searched for the brothers in the crowd. Nope. Nothing behind her, for the exception of Asami drunkenly swaying her body and people she hardly knew, that is. To her front, nothing. Well, were those two girls Opal's friends? She wasn't sure. But then she squinted, attempting to focus on a pair of guys behind them, one figure sitting while the other danced, and belatedly discovered them. Bolin stiffly dancing with Opal, who of which giggled endearingly, while Mako sat at their table, gulping down water.

What a sour puss.

With an intoxicated smile, Korra turned back to Asami and continued their awkward flailing. Spirits, if only Tarrlok were here to witness this, she definitely wouldn't hear the end of it. _Do I need to take you to the hospital? You're clearly having a seizure of sorts._ He'd say with that stupidly smug smirk of his, a hint of that almost pained wince laced in there somehow. Or maybe he'd take a different approach, especially if he was in a playful mood. _That's not dancing, sweetheart. Here, I'll show you._ But the latter only resulted in a heated flush from coloring her cheeks at the definite result of that scenario: blatant grinding, dazed emotions, sweltering exchange of heat.

Both were equally possible. But then again, she had to shake her head. Why was she thinking about that now? No, it was the alcohol. Seeing everyone grind against one another while she and Asami moved to the beat of the song as if they were two fish out of water was clearly affecting them somehow. Scratch that, just her. Catching glimpses of dazed viridian eyes had her knowing for a fact that Asami wasn't thinking of anything but the music.

While for her, well… honestly, it felt like homecoming all over again. Although this time, she actually knew how to tame that enticing beast, even under the influence. However, it didn't help knowing Tarrlok put such a great amount of effort to make her night as memorable as possible.

The candles, the scent of jasmine filling her senses, the warm glint in pale blue. Spirits, just the way he gazed at her as she sauntered down the stairs…

Gods, why was she thinking about this now? And why when she was intoxicated, when her mind should be effectively mushed into nothing more than a mass of putty? It had worked correctly every time she took a healthy gulp of alcohol… except now.

Regardless, she kept moving to the beat, ignoring the incessant thoughts, or rather, pushing them to the back of her mind. A sway here, a sway there, heat was slowly building in her body that had her cracking cerulean eyes to gaze at her friend who had a dopey smile on her face, eyes closed, dainty yet scorching fingertips trailing up and down her forearms in their shared dance. It was barely anything to think of, until she felt another body come up behind her, even in the tight crowd.

Sweaty hands came to rove down her shoulder, down her waist, and to stop at the swell of her hips. She knew she should have been more attentive of her surroundings, but she honestly could hardly feel it, except for the trail of perspiration on her arms. How disgusting. Regardless, she kept dancing, stepping closer to her friend in hopes the person behind her would go away.

But they didn't, and followed that one step closer. Bristling, even in her inebriated state, Korra glanced over her shoulder. For some odd, completely strange reason, she had been expecting it to be Tahno. However, as much as the guy was off putting, she hadn't pegged him as someone who would push a stranger's boundaries, at least not sexually, that is.

And she was right.

Instead of the tall, pale fellow who she knew from the sharp edge of his shoulder, it was some stranger just a few inches taller than she was. He was disheveled and sweaty, clearly feeling something she didn't want to be associated with. "Hey, babe. Wanna come dance with me? I'll show you a good time later tonight." The guy said in some poor attempt to sound alluring and husky, and everything he clearly wasn't.

Recoiling, she couldn't take it without cringing. It was gross, the whole feeling, everything the guy exuded. And that didn't include how much his breath smelled of something pungent, as though something died in that orifice. Half tempted was she to take the poor boy's wrist to their table and offer him a piece of gum, but she desperately wanted him gone.

Evidently disgusted, Korra grasped his wrists a little too tight - _good_ , she thought deviously - and pushed them away from her. "Beat it, dipshit. And don't touch me." She hissed through a smile that mirrored Asami's, who watched curiously, deliriously through the alcohol.

Part of her didn't know why she was being so visceral, especially when she had _some_ form of a filter when she was sober, but then again, that was a stupid thing to question. Korra was tempted to turn around, to grasp Asami's arms and pull them around her, all while watching the guy for his blurred reaction. But instead, all she heard was a wounded, and incredulous, scoff. "Whoa, there. There's no need to get so hostile, bitch. Jeez, relax, I just wanted to dance with you." He retorted saucily, the tone in his high pitched voice causing Korra to roll her eyes to the spirits above.

But then another guy came into the mix. "Dude, that's Korra. You know, the one on the news."

Bewildered, and utterly uncaring of she was hearing from two guys and their fragile egos, she turned around, despite her best efforts. The one who grasped at her possessively roved his dark eyes over her physique, straying at her bust before moving on as though everything made sense. What in all hell? A sound of realization bubbled in the guy's throat as he ruffled at his short greasy hair.

"Oh, shit. That's totally my bad. Tell your dad, I'm sorry." Even in her state of intoxication, Korra felt the venom laced in his words. Affronted, she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as Asami's hands came to grasp her shoulders comfortingly and the guy made some gesture to his friend, the obvious amusement on his face. "Or you know, tell you what. I'll show you what that old fucker can't do." He said lowly, closing the small distance between them as though that would make her weak in the knees.

How pathetic.

With a snort, she mumbled, "I highly doubt that," before turning towards Asami. Her raven haired friend made a startling sound at the back of her throat before quickly tugging her towards their table, swaying and faltering slightly in her footing, mouth wide open and eyes full of shock, as they left the pair somewhere in the crowd.

Was there a problem with what she said?

Korra didn't know, nor did she care to know. Not only because she was feeling a bit blunt with the alcohol filtering through her veins, but because she didn't think it would affect her. She wasn't going to see some of these people for years and years to come, especially when graduation was just a few short days away. Well, that's to say they didn't go to the same university as she, as well as the same major. No, that involved too much thinking on her part, so she abandoned the thought.

Resolutely grasping the flask in her friend's purse, she poured in equal amounts of the red liquid with the clear. Korra took a healthy swig of the bitter drink before Asami took the glass from her hand and drank from it as well. To hell with everyone. The only people that mattered to her was her friends and Tarrlok. If they had a problem with her, then they should say it to her face.

It was an amazing decision to add in more alcohol, because just as she thought, her brain turned into mush. Even the glimpses of Mako's worried gaze had her cackling like an idiot, but she didn't care. She didn't even know what was so amusing about his face, but Asami agreed blindly, wholeheartedly.

Time passed oddly under the influence. One being everything around her caused her to gasp in large gulps of oxygen and carefully wipe away the tears of mirth lest she ruined her makeup as Bolin and Opal began to feel the effects of the alcohol in their system, her and Asami exchanged stories with Mako, but him never being able to finish his story because of one reason or another. And two being, all five of them managed to end up in a diner, halfway across the city.

That confused her to no end, even as she gazed upon her utensils attempting to connect their use and the motions of her hands. But as they talked and giggled, and talked some more, the more she slowly realized it was Opal's idea to leave the dance since her friend wanted to go with her date? This was too much for Korra's brain to handle. Anything more than food and gossip, it seriously wasn't connecting in her brain. In all honesty, it felt as though she were ten feet away from her body, simply watching from a distance what was going on. But even then, Korra couldn't deny how entertaining it was, especially when even Mako surrendered to the temptation of vodka.

Asami poured the last of her clear liquid in his orange juice with a dopey grin, and no more than thirty minutes into their meal, the five of them were cackling, flushed and inebriated well beyond reason.

Korra bit at her food propped on a fork, chewing the soft dough with extra care than what was necessary, swaying the slightest bit as she savored the fluffy sweetness gracing her taste buds. It wasn't anything compared to Tarrlok's cooking by any means, but it was still delicious nonetheless. Korra paused in her chewing. Spirits, why did she have to think of Tarrlok's cooking now? Fuck. His pancakes were to die for, especially when he sprinkled in blueberries, and sometimes strawberries, like the priss that he was.

Gods, then there was the way he whisked batter for, quite literally, everything he baked. He always rolled his sleeves to his elbows, the silk tie long gone while he'd pop open the first few buttons of his shirt, and occasionally adorning that frilly apron. And for reasons beyond her, the sight of those veins on his forearms and the back of his hand incessantly caused her to chew at her lower lip at the heat that stirred low in her abdomen.

Spirits, she loved him.

Restlessly shifting in her seat, Korra warily glanced at her friends, but relaxed a little at the knowing everyone was too busy in their own conversations to acknowledge what was playing in her dazed eyes. Was she getting horny off of the thought of Tarrlok cooking? Or was it just the food finally settling in her stomach after nothing but cookies and vodka infused punch?

Groaning in delight, she swiped at the corner of her mouth, freeing herself of any crumbs and syrup. "Fuck, this food is so good. Who knew breakfast at…" She paused, glancing at her phone with narrowed eyes. Was that a six? No, no, no. Definitely a nine. A following immature chuckle escaped her at the thought of the two numbers together. "nine at night is amazing." Korra shoved another mouthful of her waffle past delighted lips, an all too happy sound escaping her as everyone around her either giggled or continued in the intoxicated conversation.

That is, until she heard Mako's slightly slurred voice through the amalgamation of her friends. "Tch, everyone but you apparently." He said teasingly. Something in his voice had her smiling. Maybe it was the fact that he was finally loosening up? Maybe it was what she divulged the week prior? It was beyond her, but she felt the tiniest bits of warmth at the thought that she finally held a prominent place within this small group.

But even at the endearing thought conjured in her mind, she would never want to give Mako the pleasure of knowing what all of them meant to her. So, she opted for half hearted kick to her friend's leg. "Shut up, Mako!"

—-

The auditorium was unusually loud, and that was considering the fact that the volleyball games she played in were deafening enough. But even through the excitement searing in the air, she couldn't bring herself to feel that thrill quite yet. A leg bounced anxiously on the recently glossed tiles while her fingers absentmindedly fidgeted with the silver ring in her hand. And the longer she sat in this uncomfortable chair, the more she was restless. Restless to do something that wasn't this.

Korra cursed to herself for not getting through to him. She should've tried harder to sway Tarrlok's decision, but he was persistent, insisting that this was a 'pertinent milestone in life'. Whatever that meant. It was a piece of paper that barely held any significance, as well as the fact that she could easily get it sent to her. When she told him so, all that shifted on his handsome face was a pout, as though he knew he would be able to persuade her in going to her own graduation.

And when all he reasoned with was 'think of your friends', and the images that they'd capture, she rolled her eyes skyward. Spirits, she really couldn't say no to her friends, especially after what happened in recent weeks.

Fuck.

Those few short hours ago, she remembered getting herself dressed as nicely as she could muster in her disgruntled state, even though she knew she'd be covered by that black silk gown. She adorned a burnt orange dress, loose at the sleeves and long skirt that ended just above her ankles, though the soft fabric cinched slightly at her waist, while the plunging neckline was fortunately hidden from plain sight. At least only for the remainder of the ceremony, that is.

She even took Asami's advice on applying makeup - asking Tarrlok to purchase her those products Asami scrawled down on a piece of paper - to heart, because truthfully, she didn't do too bad. It wasn't nearly as amazing as her friend's work, but it was damn near it, and that had her wiggling with pride in the privacy of her bedroom.

However, regardless of how adorable she appeared in her reflection, she felt different. Different in a way that she barely ever indulged in this stuff for herself - the makeup, the flowy dress, how _girly_ she truly felt. It wasn't bad, but definitely eye-opening from the clothes she usually favored. Especially when Tarrlok insisted on taking a few pictures as she sauntered down the stairs.

Korra crossed one booted foot over the other as she barely registered the words of the administrators who spoke at the makeshift stage at the front of the auditorium. There were more important things to contemplate about than what most of the staff were preaching for the better part of the year. Impatient eyes discreetly fleeted over the crowd of proud families with balloons and posters and silly string in search for the long haired man. And honestly, it wasn't that difficult to find him. There at the second to last row on the bleachers, he sat stiffly with wandering eyes that most likely were doing the same thing she had in mind. He held something in his grasp, though she couldn't make out what it was with the people blocking her view of him.

Regardless of what it was, moments later he found her, pale blue lighting up as she offered a lighthearted smile to the poor man. Honestly, it saddened her a bit at the thought that he barely had anyone in his life that he trusted enough to accompany him. The people around him brought whole families, friends, really. But he sat alone, waiting for her with love and pride burning across his features.

Most of the people he surrounded himself with were for his benefit, acquaintances and diplomats that barely held anything more than to boost his ego. But now, all he had left were the few people in his life, including her. However, no more than a few seconds passed before another tall man came shuffling past the tight spaces upon the bleachers to take a seat beside Tarrlok. Immediately, and utterly bemused, Korra noted it was Shin.

How odd, but endearing of him to show up.

Abruptly, an almost mocking voice to her left pulled her out of her reverie. "You nervous or something?" Tahno asked, utterly confused.

Bristling at getting caught in her own restless thoughts, Korra felt heat begin to crawl up her neck as she shrugged indifferently. "Eh, you could say that." She responded, breaking her gaze from Tarrlok and onto Tahno just beside her.

A curt chuckle left him as he leaned in his chair with a disconcerting creak. He shifted in his seat, propping an ankle on the opposite knee as his lean limbs grazed her own. "You literally just go up, shake a few hands, and get a piece of paper… unless… Wait a minute." He said, eyeing her from a sidelong gaze. Korra, confused as all hell, quirked an eyebrow up at the tension he drew out from the silence between them. There must've been something amusing about her face - or her lack of words - because his mouth pulled into a strange smile. "Aww, is poor Korra feeling sad she's leaving high school? You know, the one you were only here for a year for?" He cooed teasingly, draping an arm around the back of her seat, which had her shifting the tiniest bit away from him.

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. But despite herself, she couldn't stop a responding smile from forming on her painted lips. "Yeah, totally. I love this place so much that I want nothing more than to relive my senior year for the rest of my life." She deadpanned, mirth swimming in her eyes.

A flash of his tongue licked at his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his amusement. "Tch, please don't be one of those people. You're too pretty to be that pathetic." He replied with a sly smile. Korra felt a flush rising to her cheeks at the compliment. Well, that was definitely unexpected. Considering she didn't know how to respond to him, an almost uncomfortable silence lapsed over them. That is, until, their class' valedictorian strode to the podium and began to read her speech. "But seriously, what's up with you? We barely had any conversa-" He began.

"Other than you bullying me my first day? Oh, and those few times you copied off of my homework… or my tests." She intervened, playfully narrowing her eyes at his strange display of… friendliness?

Tahno snorted, but nodded in agreement. "Hey, now. I'm trying to be nice here." He said, gesturing vaguely with the hand in his lap.

But even then, she wasn't convinced. Sardonically, Korra's eyes searched the man's face for anything other than blatant mocking or feigned innocence. She'd been in class with him for too long to know that he wasn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart. "Tahno, you've had a whole year to do that." She reasoned with a wary gaze to his profile.

Nodding once again, Tahno wagged a finger that draped around her chair as she scratched at the lining of the graduation cap. "You got me there." He agreed wholeheartedly. When all she could do was heave in a levelled breath and rove her gaze towards Tarrlok - who was now speaking to Shin at his side - Tahno tilted his head back sufferingly. "C'mon, humor me. I've had it up to here-" he pinched his thumb and index finger together, though he left a mere centimeter between his digits to prove his point, "hearing about how our lives will 'succeed for the better' and the friendships we made along the way are 'eternal' and blah, blah, blah."

Reluctantly, Korra had to admit, he had a point. "You too?" She asked, amusement laced in her hushed voice. The guy at her side nodded with a long suffering sigh. With a shrug, she broke her gaze from Tahno and back onto the girl at the podium. "It's really nothing. I just want to leave this shithole already. That's why I'm so antsy." She explained brusquely.

It was the truth. As much as she loved Republic City and Tarrlok for getting her into the school - and as much as this campus was infinitely better than the other near the orphanage - school was school. It drained her, for lack of a better word, even though she made amazing friends and experiences within these crowded halls.

Tahno nodded, piercing blue scanning the array of black caps. "I feel you, I feel you." He muttered in response.

Despite everything in her body telling her to shut up, Korra didn't know why she felt the need to keep the conversation going. "I was actually not going to show up, and just get my diploma mailed to me, but Tar- my dad wanted the pictures." She corrected herself, even though it was fruitless given the amount of gossip going around the school, and the city as well.

An undignified sound rumbled in Tahno's throat that had her narrowing her eyes at him. "Ah, 'your dad', huh?" He asked, using air quotes to emphasize the words she mentioned.

Face falling at the teasing tone in his voice, she shoved at his side a little too harshly. "Shut the fuck up." She muttered, childishly crossing her arms underneath her bust.

Affronted, even though she knew it was all feigned, Tahno's mouth dropped the tiniest bit, his eyes glimmering with something unknown. Or rather something she didn't want to acknowledge. "What?" He asked defensively. But when she kept her mouth shut, he couldn't stop at that, and instead, prodded at the topic further. "Actually, I've been curious. How did that come about?"

Why she opened her mouth was beyond her, but she did anyways. "It's nothing special, Tahno. Just two people liking each other and it eventually led to-" Abruptly, she stopped herself from divulging and indulging in his curiosity. No, she wasn't going to talk about her sex life to _Tahno_ of all people. He barely knew her, and that was one of the last things she wanted to talk about with him.

With the abrupt end to her answer, as well as the fiery flush she felt heating her cheeks, Tahno watched her in fascination. "Sex? C'mon, Korra. I know you're no prude. Okay, okay, I yield." He added with his hands up in surrender at the sight of her icy glower. When he relaxed into his seat, mimicking her movement in folding his arms across his chest, he let out a hum in thought before shrugging. "Just think about what you're going to do after this. You know, like food, or movies, or something. I don't fucking know what you do on your free time. Just none of that existential bullshit right now. We hear that too much throughout the year, _and_ today especially." He said genuinely.

Intrigued, Korra watched him from the corner of her eyes, half listening to the girl finishing her speech before they began calling names up to finally get ahold of their diplomas.

With Tahno's advice in mind, Korra thought. Truthfully, she didn't know what she would be doing after this. She expected Tarrlok to have some plan of sorts for the evening, but with a single glance at the man up on the bleachers, she had a feeling there was nothing but what she wanted to do on his mind. Food maybe? Actually, no, definitely food. Maybe she could bring up the idea that instead of an expensive dinner out, they could walk through the city, through the markets and spend time together. And Shin if he really wanted to. She didn't mind. But she doubted her friends would want to tag along, since they seemed to have other plans in mind from the last she spoke to them - just before they lined up to enter the auditorium.

Asami mentioned going out with Iroh, while Mako mentioned Bolin and their family were going to make him some feast once they returned to their apartment. She didn't want to impede on their plans, and she seriously doubted they'd do the same with her.

Regardless, the idea of street food and amazing views had a smile unconsciously curving her lips upward. With a gentle nudge to Tahno's shoulder, she leaned close before muttering her gratitude. "You're right, it does help. Thanks." All he responded with was a lighthearted shrug.

The first row stood, each person's name called and echoed through the microphone, the following scream of pride from the person's family, some louder than others. Then the second row stood, then the next and the next, until everyone on the auditorium floor held that coveted piece of paper perched between a leather cover. How pretentious.

Not too long after she returned to her seat, eyes repeatedly flickering over to her friends and Tarrlok, and inadvertently, Shin, an administrator spoke through the microphone once more. The man instructed them to take the tassel that hung limply at the right side of their caps, and switch it to the left. Korra did as she was told, but for reasons beyond her, she never understood why it was such a thing for graduation ceremonies. Whatever the reason, her attention span at the moment was anything but present to care.

Giddiness finally tingled through her nerves at the fact that this was over… and that she was officially done with secondary school and ready to move on to university. A smile curved at her features as she joined her class in tossing her cap into the air.

It felt like an utter mess soon after that. Friends and families joined their graduate on the auditorium floor, a cacophony of chatter and squeals and laughter, all while she wandered around aimlessly, vivid blue hastily scanning the crowd for any form of someone familiar. It wasn't until she felt a hand grasping at her wrist, tugging her towards that person did she realize Asami grabbed ahold of her.

Mischievous emerald glimmered as she pulled her towards a corner of the large room. Pictures were taken from her and Asami's phone, while no more than a few minutes passed and the brothers managed to find them in the throng. Mako awkwardly strode over, the graduation cap still perched atop his head while the majority were littered on the floor. More pictures were taken with a reluctant Mako and an excitable Asami, Bolin up for the challenge to get a relatively good picture with his older brother appearing as awkward as he felt.

That is, until Bolin entered the images and posed as though he were the center of attention. He and Mako stood there facing each other, feigning intimidation with crossed arms while she and Asami crouched down in front of them, a hand clasped with one another. Warmth sparked underneath her skin at the thought of having these special people in her life.

And as they stood up, checking the image the brothers' family captured, Asami's expression changed from excitement to something vaguely resembling endearment. Confused, Korra duly noted the few people around them looking behind her as Asami grasped her shoulders and turned her towards the long haired man that stood there with that infuriating smirk. A bouquet of pink peonies with a small stuffed bear just at the center of the assortment was in his grasp. Unable to contain her emotions, she hastened her steps and curled her arms around his neck as his circled around her waist. "Congratulations, sweetheart." He whispered into her hair, loud enough for only her to hear.

When they pulled apart, he offered her the bouquet, though the small graze of their fingertips as she grasped the covered stems was evidently enough of a reason that had him instantly closing the distance between them once more. Tenderly, he inclined and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Korra tensed - mainly because of the foreign feeling of multiple sets of eyes that were most likely on the two of them - though she quickly relaxed into the soft touch.

Even in her giddy state, she heard a coo from Asami. Highly likely was it that her viridian eyed friend clutched at her heart while she felt the brothers and Shin gaze upon them with content. But those in their vicinity, that happened to look their way, probably watched them with disgust or fascination or some form of both in their eyes. It wasn't her problem, nonetheless. She was happily in love and those who supported her were the only people that mattered.

Keeping the kiss relatively innocent for the sake of her friends, Korra broke the contact, eyes cracking open in a daze as Tarrlok rested his forehead against her own. "I love you." He said almost inaudibly.

"I love you, too." She murmured happily against his lips, drawing him back in for more kisses.

—-

A/N: Please excuse the angsty fluff, because Korra needs to be swept off her damn feet once in a while. Meaning all the time. :))


End file.
